Love is a burning thing
by Ansl
Summary: Wanneer haar man Ron is vermoord door een Dooddoener, gooit Hermelien haar hele leven om en begint ze te werken als gouvernante. Ze komt terecht bij de familie Malfidus en geeft les aan hun zoon, Scorpius. Alles gaat zijn normale gang, tot Hermelien na een aantal vreemde ontmoetingen en een tragisch ongeval, meer te weten komt dan ze ooit voor mogelijk had gehouden.
1. Proloog

**Disclaimer: Alles behoort tot JK Rowling, natuurlijk :).**

 **Titel van het verhaal komt van 'Ring of Fire' van Johnny Cash. (Op een avond naar aan het luisteren terwijl ik aan het schrijven was, en ik vond het er perfect bij passen ;)).**

 **Proloog**

Het was een donkere, miezerige herfstdag. Een grote groep zwart geklede mensen stond op een kerkhof. Een mollige vrouw met rode haren huilde hartverscheurend, de lange man die naast haar stond en haar omhelsde deed zo goed mogelijk zijn best om zich sterk te houden voor zijn vrouw. Vanuit de groep liep een jonge vrouw naar voren met een witte roos in haar handen die ze in het open graf gooide. Ze keek naar de roos en zag hoe regendruppels zowel op de kist als op de roos begonnen te vallen. Haar zicht werd vertroebeld door haar eigen tranen die zich vermengden met de regendruppels.

"Ik zal je missen, Ron," fluisterde de vrouw met een gebroken stem.

Een man met zwarte, piekerige haren, kwam naast de vrouw staan en omhelsde haar. Samen bleven ze aan het graf staan, ook nadat de dienst allang was afgelopen en alle anderen waren vertrokken. Er viel steeds meer regen, maar dat leek de twee jonge mensen niets te deren. Pas toen het echt begon te gieten, vertrokken ze van de begraafplaats en gingen ze naar een klein cafeetje in de buurt voordat ze naar de familiebijeenkomst in het Nest zouden vertrekken.

Terwijl Harry aan de bar stond om twee tassen thee te bestellen, keek Hermelien om zich heen. Het hele café zat vol met mensen die kwamen schuilen voor de regen, die nu constant langs het raam stroomde. Ondanks het troosteloze weer leken alle mensen hier zo gelukkig. Wat een tegenstelling met hoe zij zich voelde!

Alsof het lot met haar aan het lachen was, zag ze, toen ze naar buiten keek, hoe een jong koppeltje hand in hand naar het café rende om er ook te schuilen voor de stortbui. Op het moment dat het koppel lachend naar binnen kwam, zette Harry twee dampende mokken thee op tafel. Hermelien sloot dankbaar haar handen rond de tas en keek even naar haar beste vriend. Harry glimlachte mistroostig naar haar, waarna hij zijn blik op zijn kopje richtte. Hermeliens ogen gleden terug naar het stelletje. De jongeman trok heel galant een stoel naar achteren waarop zijn vriendin kon gaan zitten. Ondanks het feit dat ze kletsnat waren, en hun haren in slierten langs hun gezicht hingen, keken ze erg verliefd naar elkaar.

Hermelien roerde in haar thee terwijl ze haar gedachten liet afdwalen naar de mooie tijd die ze met Ron had beleefd. Zoals die dag van hun trouw…

 _Ze had een mooi wit kleed aan. Het bustier-gedeelte was gemaakt van kant, terwijl de rest van de jurk uiteenviel in een wijde, tule-achtige stof. Haar moeder had gezorgd voor een prachtig diadeem dat bezet was met kleine witte pareltjes en dat perfect bij haar haren paste. Ron kon gewoon zijn ogen niet van haar afhouden. Het was zo'n perfecte dag._

De tranen sprongen in haar ogen. Ze wilde alles geven om hun leven samen nog eens over te doen, om ervoor te zorgen dat in de eerste plaats Ron niet eens zou sterven.

Ze waren een gelukkig stel, net acht jaar getrouwd, toen Harry opeens bij hun thuis aanklopte. Hij en Ron waren met een collega bezig aan een zoektocht naar overgebleven Dooddoeners en hadden die avond achter Totelaer aangezeten.

" _Harry, kom binnen! Hoe is het ermee? Was jij niet met –," vroeg ze. Ze viel stil toen ze zag dat Harry erg geschokt keek, ze wist meteen dat er iets ernstigs mis was. "Harry, wat is er? Waar is Ron? Hij was toch bij jou?"_

" _Hermelien –," zei Harry trillend. Hij leek er niet echt helemaal bij te zijn, hij struikelde over de mat die aan de voordeur lag. Ze had hem nog nooit zo meegemaakt. Ze nam hem bezorgd bij de arm, leidde hem naar de woonkamer en zette hem gedecideerd neer op de bank. Ze was erg geschrokken en haar hart bonsde enorm snel. Een paniekerig gevoel overspoelde haar. Harry had zijn hoofd in zijn handen genomen en staarde naar de vloer._

" _Wat – wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg Hermelien, terwijl ze zag hoe Harry in zijn ogen wreef en zijn hoofd schudde._

" _Het is misschien beter -," hij zuchtte hard. Hij leek niet goed te weten wat hij moest zeggen. "Het is misschien beter als je gaat zitten."_

" _Is er soms iets gebeurd met Ron? Waar is hij, Harry?" vroeg Hermelien met een schrille stem. Ondanks Harry's verzoek ging ze niet zitten. Ze bleef voor de bank staan, met haar handen in haar heupen, alsof ze een verklaring eiste. Harry keek met een gekwelde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht naar haar op._

" _Hermelien - Ron, Levi en ik zaten achter Totelaer aan, we hadden hem bijna. We dachten dat hij zijn toverstok al kwijt was –," zei hij verward. "Blijkbaar heeft hij een andere te pakken gekregen –,"zijn adem stokte._

" _Wat is er gebeurd, Harry?" vroeg Hermelien nogmaals, al had ze het vreselijke gevoel dat ze het al wist. Ze kneep haar handen samen alsof ze zo een poging wilde doen om wakker te worden. Alsof dit alleen maar een nachtmerrie was. Ze voelde hoe de tranen zich in haar ogen verzamelden._

" _Hij – hij –," snikte Harry. "Ron is vermoord!"_

 _Van ontzetting zette ze een paar stappen achteruit, de tranen begonnen over haar wangen te rollen. Heftig schudde ze haar hoofd, maar diep in haar hart wist ze al dat Harry de waarheid sprak._

" _Nee, Nee! Dat kan niet!" Haar benen trilden, ze kon zichzelf niet meer recht houden en van pure ontzetting zakte ze neer op het tapijt._

" _Zeg me dat het niet waar is, Harry!" Ze keek hem aan, toch nog een beetje in de overtuiging dat alles maar een slechte grap was en Ron zo tevoorschijn kon komen. Ze zag echter dat Harry met veel tranen in zijn ogen naar haar zat te kijken. Pas toen besefte ze ten volle dat hij de waarheid sprak._

" _Nee, Ron!" Haar schouders begonnen te schokken, tegelijkertijd voelde ze hoe een knoop zich in haar binnenste vastzette. Met een gesmoorde stem kon ze er nog net uitpersen: "Hoe – hoe is het gebeurd?"_

 _Harry liep naar haar toe en nam haar onhandig vast. "Je-je moet jezelf niet zo kwellen, als ik je het vertel zal je er steeds aan denken," zei hij met moeite._

" _Nee, Harry, vertel mij hoe het is gebeurd!" zei ze, terwijl ze zich uit Harry's armen bevrijdde en opstond. "Ik wil het weten! Ik wil weten hoe hij zich gevoeld moet hebben, ik wil weten of hij veel pijn heeft gehad!"_

 _Ze hijgde een beetje, alsof ze net een marathon had gelopen. Harry zag dat ze het niet zomaar zou opgeven en hij zuchtte hard, terwijl hij terug op de zetel ging zitten. Hij nam zijn hoofd in zijn handen, terwijl hij zachtjes en met een verstikte stem aan zijn verhaal begon._

" _Het – het ging allemaal zo snel. Ik was een beetje achterop toen Ron, Levi en Totelaer de hoek omgingen," hij aarzelde even. "Ik -ik heb het ook maar gehoord van Levi. Het ene moment zaten ze nog achter Totelaer aan, en het andere moment werd er een toverspreuk door hem afgevuurd. Die raakte Ron vol op zijn lichaam. Ik heb nog geprobeerd om hem te redden! Hermelien, ik heb het nog geprobeerd!" riep hij snikkend uit._

 _Hermelien barstte in tranen uit en omhelsde Harry, en zo zaten ze samen huilend op de bank._

Steeds als ze eraan terugdacht, kon ze het nog niet geloven. Ron dood... En Totelaer die was ontsnapt... Nog geen week geleden was ze zo gelukkig geweest met Ron. Ze hadden nog zoveel plannen! Nu leek het alsof haar hele wereld was ingestort.

Plots had ze het gevoel alsof zij en Harry werden bekeken. Ze keek snel doorheen het café, maar niemand lette op hen. Daarom wierp ze een blik door het raam naar buiten. Het was wat moeilijk te zien, maar aan de overkant van de straat leunde een man tegen een bushokje. Het leek alsof hij naar hen aan het kijken was, maar hij had de kap van zijn regenjas ver over zijn hoofd getrokken. Hij trok zich niks aan van de regen, maar zodra hij zag dat Hermelien naar hem keek, draaide hij zich om en liep hij haastig naar het uiteinde van de straat. De wind zorgde ervoor dat zijn kap naar achteren werd geblazen, Hermelien meende een flits rode haar te zien voordat de man zijn kap weer stevig over zijn hoofd trok. Haar hart begon van opwinding en ongeloof sneller te kloppen en ze riep uit: "Harry, Ron loopt daar!"

Harry schrok van de uitroep, en stootte bijna zijn kop thee omver. Een aantal anderen in het café hadden zich even omgedraaid naar Hermelien, maar hun aandacht was algauw weer verslapt. Toen Harry ook naar buiten keek, zag hij alleen maar de regen en een uitgestorven straat.

"Ik zweer het, Harry. Daarnet stond daar een man naar ons te kijken, hij leek sprekend op Ron!" zei Hermelien overtuigd, waarna ze nog eens naar buiten keek. Verward schudde ze haar hoofd. Ze was er zeker van dat ze iemand had gezien.

"Hermelien, het is een zware dag geweest. Het zal vast door de spanningen komen, het was vast je verbeelding," antwoordde Harry stilletjes. "Kom, ik zal je naar huis brengen," zei hij, terwijl hij opstond en zijn paraplu nam. "Dan kan je wat rusten. Ik zal tegen Molly zeggen dat je tijd voor jezelf nodig hebt."

Hermelien stond ook op en volgde Harry mee naar buiten. Toch kon ze niet het gevoel van zich afkrijgen dat Ron naar hen had gekeken…


	2. Deel 1: And it makes a fiery ring

**Deel 1: And it makes a fiery ring**

 **Hoofdstuk 1**

Het was nu alweer twee jaar geleden dat Ron was begraven. Hermelien was al redelijk snel na zijn dood terug aan de slag gegaan op het ministerie van Toverkunst. Ze merkte echter dat haar collega's haar steeds medelijdend aankeken en haar anders behandelden, en ook uit haar werk kon ze niet meer dezelfde voldoening halen. Het leek wel alsof ze haar doel in het leven was verloren. Uiteindelijk had ze na een half jaar ontslag genomen omdat ze het niet meer zag zitten. Ze was van plan geweest haar hele leven om te gooien, om naar een andere job op zoek te gaan, maar pas na het ontslag kwam het zwarte gat en werd duidelijk welke leegte Ron had achtergelaten. Een jaar lang zat ze alleen thuis en kwam ze enkel naar buiten om naar Rons graf te gaan. In het begin ging ze nog wel eens bij Harry en Ginny langs, maar ook dat verwaarloosde ze uiteindelijk omdat ze jaloers was op hun gelukkige leventje. Zelfs naar de winkel gaan deed ze bijna nooit, meestal liet ze bestellingen tot aan haar huis komen. Het grootste deel van de dag bracht ze in haar bed door, of lag ze op de zetel naar tv te kijken. Wel slaagde ze erin om elke dag naar het kerkhof te gaan, elke dag liep ze hetzelfde pad langs de graven om dan uiteindelijk bij zijn graf uit te komen. Elke keer had ze haar eigen ritueel: eerst maakte ze het graf handmatig schoon, daarna ververste ze de bloemen en vertelde ze aan Ron hoe haar dag was geweest, ook al zagen haar dagen er praktisch hetzelfde uit en had ze nooit iets nieuws te vertellen. Toch hielp het haar alleen al door naar zijn foto te kijken, hoe hij naar haar zwaaide en naar haar glimlachte. Op een vreemde manier troostte dat haar.

Zo ging er een jaar voorbij, tot Harry op een dag in mei haar was komen opzoeken en had besloten dat het genoeg was geweest. Hij had haar een nogal stevige preek gegeven, en dat had haar doen inzien dat ze niet alleen zichzelf, maar ook haar vrienden en familie had verwaarloosd. Ze wist dat Harry gelijk had, ze moest verder met haar leven, ondanks het feit dat ze nog altijd verdriet had om het verlies van Ron. Hij had vast niet gewild dat ze zich zo zou laten gaan.  
Ze herpakte zichzelf. Met hulp van haar ouders en Harry ruimde ze haar hele huis uit van de rommel die zich had opgestapeld en maakte ze echt een nieuwe start. Daarnaast reageerde ze op een advertentie in de Ochtendprofeet: een zekere mevrouw Jansen was op zoek naar een gouvernante. Het was compleet verschillend van wat ze vroeger op het ministerie deed, maar dat had ze misschien ook nodig. Haar leven was nu eenmaal anders geworden, en ze had geen zin meer om op haar werk constant geconfronteerd te worden met haar verlies van Ron.

Ze zag de advertentie als een kans om haar leven te veranderen en het terug in haar eigen handen te nemen. Ze kreeg een positief antwoord terug:

 _Beste juffrouw Griffel,_

 _Uit alle sollicitatiebrieven die we hebben ontvangen, bent u er als de best gekwalificeerde uitgekomen. U krijgt eerst nog zes weken proeftijd, als dan alles goed is verlopen, bent u vast aangenomen. Maar ik veronderstel niet dat dat een probleem zal zijn. Uw referenties waren echt enthousiast over u._

 _Ik verwacht u aanstaande zondag 1 september. Zo kan u de volgende dag direct beginnen._

 _Met vriendelijke groeten,_

 _Helena Jansen._

Meteen nadat ze de brief had gekregen, had ze het goede nieuws aan Harry verteld. Hij was opgetogen voor haar en vooral opgelucht dat ze eindelijk weer verder ging met haar leven. Hij had het moeilijk gevonden om haar te confronteren met het feit dat ze slecht bezig was en hij was dan ook blij dat ze zich had herpakt. Sindsdien was zij veel vaker bij zijn thuis langs geweest en had ze terug tijd met hem en Ginny en hun kinderen doorgebracht. Hij wist dus ook dat ze al langere tijd naar een nieuwe job aan het zoeken was. Dat het haar nu ook gelukt was, vond hij fantastisch.

"Wel Hermelien, dan wens ik je veel succes met je nieuwe job. Ik hoop dat we elkaar nog geregeld kunnen zien," zei Harry met een knipoog. Het deed hem goed om haar weer vol in het leven te zien staan.

"Ik heb geen idee. Wie weet is dat kind zo ondeugend dat ik helemaal geen vrije tijd meer over heb!" Hermelien voelde een ietwat nerveus gevoel door haar lichaam trekken, ze kneep haar handen samen. Harry zag het gebaar en keek haar bemoedigend aan.

"Je zal vast wel vrije tijd krijgen, hoor, jouw nieuwe werkgevers zullen toch geen onmensen zijn? Zo klonk dat toch niet in die brief die je van die Helena Jansen hebt gekregen. En ik ben er zeker van dat alles goed zal meevallen! Anders vertel je aan dat kind maar dat je een Schouwer als beste vriend hebt!" lachte Harry. "Dan zal ie zich wel rustig houden!"

Hermelien grijnsde, Harry stond op. "Sorry dat ik niet langer kan blijven, maar Lily was een beetje ziek en ik wil haar niet de hele dag bij Molly laten. Zij heeft ook wat rust nodig, en Ginny is werken."

"Oh ja, natuurlijk! Verzorg haar maar goed." Hermelien stond ook op en omhelsde Harry.

"Veel succes, Hermelien. En je weet dat je me altijd een uil mag sturen, wanneer dan ook!"

"Bedankt Harry," zei Hermelien zachtjes terwijl ze hem losliet. "Weet je," ze aarzelde even, "Ik wilde je nog bedanken voor je steun deze afgelopen jaren. Ik weet dat je niet veel aan me had, maar –,"

"Ach onzin! Ik weet dat het een moeilijke periode is geweest, Hermelien. Maar ik ben blij dat je je hebt herpakt," onderbrak Harry haar.

Hermelien keek naar hem op en opende de voordeur. Ze knikte. "Ja, daar ben ik ook blij om."

Harry omhelsde haar een laatste keer, zei nog eens dat ze hem altijd iets mocht laten weten, hoe onbenullig het ook was, stapte over de drempel en zwaaide een laatste keer naar haar, voordat hij de straat afliep om te verdwijnselen.

Hermelien sloot de deur toen Harry uit het zicht was en bleef er even tegen leunen terwijl ze de gang doorkeek. Hij liet een plotselinge leegte achter. Ze begon te twijfelen. Wat als het kind inderdaad onhandelbaar was?

"Ach kom op, wie weet valt alles nog wel mee. Het zal vast wel lukken _,_ " zei ze om zichzelf op te peppen.

Ze zag vanuit haar ooghoeken dat een aantal foto's aan de wanden hun duim opstaken of aan het knikken waren, alsof ze haar hadden gehoord. Ze schudde even met een verwarde grijns haar hoofd en liep naar boven om haar koffer verder te maken. Het meeste zat er al in, alleen moesten nog een aantal persoonlijke dingetjes worden ingepakt, zoals bijvoorbeeld haar trouwfoto met Ron. Die moest ze zeker meenemen. Als ze ooit treurig was, kon ze nog altijd daarheen kijken en terugdenken aan de fantastische tijd die ze samen hebben gehad.  
Ook een langspeelplaat met daarop de _Cloud Atlas Sextet_ van de fictieve Robert Frobisher mocht ze niet vergeten. Het stuk had haar de afgelopen maanden ontzettend veel geholpen bij de verwerking van Rons dood. Het was eigenlijk geschreven voor de soundtrack van de film _Cloud Atlas_ , een verfilming van het gelijknamige boek die het jaar daarvoor in de filmzalen was verschenen.  
Hermelien had het boek, toen het was uitgebracht, verslonden en had het sindsdien regelmatig herlezen. Ze had zelfs Ron kunnen overtuigen om ermee te beginnen, maar hij had het al na minder dan één vierde opgegeven. Hij zei dat hij de verschillende, op het eerste zicht onsamenhangende, verhalen te warrig vond, maar dat vond Hermelien juist het speciale eraan. Ze had dan ook ontzettend naar de verfilming uitgekeken, ze zou Ron meeslepen, ook al vond hij maar niks aan het boek. Maar toen kwam Rons dood en was het er niet van gekomen. Ze had de film uiteindelijk pas in juni van dat jaar kunnen zien, samen met haar ouders. Ze had hem prachtig gevonden, maar vooral het muziekstuk dat het personage Robert Frobisher had geschreven uit liefde voor een zekere Sixsmith, was haar bijgebleven. Samen met de rest van de film kreeg ze het gevoel dat het muziekstuk en het verhaal ook op haar eigen leven van toepassing was. Dat levenspaden op zo'n manier vastlagen dat ze zouden blijven doorgaan, ook nadat iemand doodging. En dat ze op die manier – in een ander leven – Ron opnieuw zou ontmoeten. Ze wist dat het onwaarschijnlijk klonk, maar het was iets waar ze zich erg hard aan optrok. Daarom had ze ook de gelimiteerd uitgebrachte elpee van het muziekstuk gekocht en had ze sindsdien er regelmatig naar geluisterd. En telkens had ze daarbij de stomme hoop dat ze Ron werkelijk opnieuw zou gaan vinden, in een ander leven. Dat was de reden dat ze de elpee en het stukgelezen boek ook mee zou nemen naar haar nieuwe werkplek.

Met de plaat in haar handen geklemd, liep Hermelien nog een laatste keer door haar huis en besloot toen om maar te vertrekken. Ze wilde immers niet te laat komen op haar eerste werkdag.  
Er was besloten dat ze met een _via via_ reisde. Dit was makkelijker, omdat ze helemaal niet wist wat voor beeld ze moest vormen over de plaats waar ze ging werken. Ze keek op haar horloge en zag dat ze nog tien minuten had. Ze verliet haar huis, bracht de nodige beveiligingsspreuken aan en liep de straat af. Nadat ze zichzelf ervan had verzekerd dat er niemand in de buurt was, liet ze haar koffer voor zich uitzweven en liep ze het bosje in waar ze met het ministerie had afgesproken. Ze keek even om zich heen en zag al snel een roestig, oud colablikje op de grond liggen. Ze raapte het op en wachtte vol ongeduld af, met haar koffer stevig in haar andere hand geklemd. De minuten kropen voorbij, en Hermelien werd steeds zenuwachtiger. Dit was het begin van een nieuw hoofdstuk in haar leven, maar wat als het helemaal niet zo geweldig bleek te zijn? Ze kon er niet lang meer over denken want het colablikje lichtte ineens op, waarna ze onmiddellijk een ruk aan haar navel voelde en in een wirwar van kleuren werd meegezogen. Haar koffer sloeg pijnlijk tegen haar benen, haar lichaam tolde rond, ze werd erg misselijk, tot ze ineens met haar beide voeten op de grond terechtkwam en het nare gevoel ophield. Ze opende haar ogen en zag dat ze voor een prachtig landhuis stond. Dit zou haar nieuwe thuis worden…

Ze bleef even voor het hek staan en staarde met een open mond naar het huis dat voor haar lag. Hier moesten wel rijke mensen wonen, dat kon niet anders. _Geen wonder dat deze mevrouw Jansen een gouvernante zocht, waarschijnlijk is het zo'n familie die de zorg van de kinderen aan iemand anders overlaat._ Hermelien schudde die negatieve gedachte direct van zich af, ze mocht niet beginnen met vooroordelen, wie weet was de familie Jansen net heel fijn en hadden ze gewoon een privélerares nodig.

Ze stapte de poort door en begon de lange, met kasseien verharde oprit af te lopen, terwijl ze naar het huis bleef kijken. De gevel had een lichtgele kleur waarin een statige witte voordeur de centrale plaats innam. Boven de voordeur zat een rond glas-in-lood raam die ongetwijfeld voor mooie kleurschakeringen in het huis zou zorgen. Naast het glas-in-lood raam zag ze nog minstens tien andere grote ramen, waarvan een aantal aan de linkerkant werden omgeven door klimopranken. In de gevel waren een aantal architecturale details te zien, waardoor Hermelien dacht dat het huis gebouwd was tijdens de Georgiaanse periode. Hoewel het geheel een nogal verweerd uitzicht had, vond ze het er toch perfect uitzien. Opgetogen liep ze naar de voordeur.

 _Dit had ik nooit durven dromen, dat ik nog eens in zo'n prachtig huis zou kunnen wonen,_ dacht ze bij haarzelf, toen ze aan de enorme bel trok.  
Even hoorde ze een trippelend geluid, waarna de deur openging. Een vriendelijk uitziende huiself stond op de drempel. Ze had een prachtig zwart uniform aan – geen vodden, zoals je bij sommige andere huiselfen zag.  
Hermelien dacht onmiddellijk terug aan haar oude werk op het departement van Toezicht op Magische wezens, waar ze had ingestaan voor het welzijn van huiselfen. Het was haar doel geweest om alle huiselfen te bevrijden, maar de aard van het beestje verandert nu eenmaal niet zo gemakkelijk. Er waren honderden huiselfen geweest die de kans aangeboden kregen om vast betaald te worden en vakantiedagen te krijgen, maar slechts een handvol hadden dat aanbod ook aangenomen. Toen Hermelien het eenmaal besefte dat huiselfen hun leven niet zo drastisch wilden veranderen, besloot ze zich te richten op een vernieuwde reglementering. Ze moest glimlachen bij de gedachte dat haar werk niet voor niks was geweest. Sinds het invoeren van de regels, kwam het nog maar zelden voor dat er magische huishoudens waren waarin huiselfen werden verwaarloosd.

"Ah, u moet juffrouw Griffel zijn, de nieuwe gouvernante. Kom binnen, dan zal ik u naar mevrouw Jansen brengen," piepte de huiself een beetje verlegen, waardoor Hermelien terug naar het heden werd gebracht. "La – laat uw koffer hier maar staan, die zal zo meteen wel naar uw kamer worden gebracht."

Hermelien volgde de huiself naar binnen en kon haar ogen niet geloven. Ze kwamen eerst in een enorme hal, met aan de linkerkant een grote eikenhouten trap die direct in het oog sprong. De trap had een leuning met krullerige uitsnijdingen, en draaide lichtjes omhoog om uiteindelijk te eindigen in een grote overloop. Zowel links als rechts van de trap was er een gang, Hermelien kon niet zien waar de linkse naar toe leidde, maar aan haar rechterkant zag ze wel al een paar deuren en nog helemaal achteraan de hal was een donker gangetje die naar de achterkant van het huis leidde. Alle muren hadden een mooie lambrisering, met daarboven een vijftal enorme portretten, die verschillende personen afbeeldden. Hermelien wierp er kort een blik op. Bijna alle portretten staarden haar hooghartig aan. Het was nogal intimiderend, zeker omdat een aantal portretten zelfs naar hun buren liepen om haar goed te kunnen bekijken en om dingen in het oor van hun toehoorder te fluisteren. Er was één portret die haar sterk aan iemand deed denken, maar ze kon niet meteen zeggen aan wie dan wel.  
Desondanks hing in het huis een aangename sfeer waardoor Hermelien het gevoel kreeg alsof ze hier welkom was. Onder andere het licht dat door de enorme ramen naar binnen kwam, zorgde voor een warm gevoel in de hal.

Hermelien zag plots de huiself niet meer. Waar was ze nu heen?  
 _Ja goed zo Hermelien, je had maar niet zo moeten treuzelen_ , berispte ze haarzelf. Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag ze hoe een portret van een bekakte heks haar met een grim lachje aankeek, alsof die er zeker van was dat ze het nu al ging verprutsen. Hermelien liet zich echter niet van de wijs brengen, ze keek om zich heen in een poging te ontdekken waarlangs de huiself was verdwenen. In de gang rechts van haar stond een deur op een kier, merkte ze met een opgelucht gevoel. _Daar zal de huiself vast wel zijn heengegaan._ Terwijl ze door de gang liep, hoorde ze een akelig gegiechel, ze draaide zich abrupt om, maar zag niemand, al was het portret van de vrouw wel breed aan het lachen. Hermelien vervolgde haar weg, deze gang bevatte net als de hal een aantal grote schilderijen. Zowat alle personen die in de gang hingen, volgden haar van kader tot kader, terwijl ze opgewonden fluisterden. Hermelien negeerde het gefluister, ze stond op het punt de deur helemaal open te duwen, toen ze haar naam hoorde. Een aantal afgebeelde portretten zuchtten luid – die van de bekakte vrouw het hardste – alsof ze het jammer vonden dat Hermelien niet de kamer was binnengegaan.

"Juffrouw Griffel, u moet langs deze kant gaan," riep de huiself, waarna ze opgewonden langs Hermelien heen trippelde, de hendel van de deur vastgreep en hem dichttrok. Ze voerde een ingewikkelde toverspreuk uit, waardoor de deur met een klik volledig werd gesloten.

"Het spijt me, maar ik zag je opeens niet meer," antwoordde Hermelien, terwijl ze een beetje verbaasd de bewegingen van de huiself volgde. Ze merkte op dat de huiself nogal zenuwachtig was.

"Het - het is niet erg, ik was waarschijnlijk te snel weg," stamelde de huiself. "I – ik moest u naar mevrouw Jansen brengen, zo snel mogelijk. Ik dacht dat u mij aan het volgen was."

"Ik was even de hal aan het bewonderen," zei Hermelien zacht.

De huiself knikte alleen maar en wenkte Hermelien om haar ditmaal wel te volgen. Ze liep naar de trap, maar voordat ze die opging draaide ze zich naar Hermelien om.

"D – die deur had eigenlijk niet open mogen staan. Ik had net gedaan met poetsen toen u aanbelde, i – ik denk dat ik gewoon verstrooid was geweest, want normaal mag niemand die kamer binnen, tenzij er gepoetst moet worden. Het is de werkkamer van meneer, en die staat daarop."

"Gelukkig dan maar dat ik niet verder ben gegaan," antwoordde Hermelien, in zichzelf denkend dat ze toch niks had kunnen weten van verboden ruimtes?

De elf hield haar kleine handjes voor haar enorme ogen. "W-wilt u er niks van zeggen, alstublieft?" zei ze met een angstige stem. "D-dit was de eerste keer dat ik daar moest poetsen, maar als ze erachter komen dat ik het heb verpest, geven ze mij misschien wel kleren!"

De huiself keek zo bang naar haar op, Hermelien vroeg zich even af of haar eerste indruk van het huis dan toch helemaal verkeerd was. Wat voor een mensen woonden hier dan, als hun huiselfen zo bang waren voor een kleine fout? Hermelien keek in de grote ogen van de huiself en zag haar eigen gezicht vervormd terugkijken. "Als jij dan niks zegt dat ik bijna in die kamer was geweest," fluisterde ze samenzweerderig, ze stak haar hand uit naar de kleine elf.  
De huiself keek haar nog steeds met grote ogen aan, kreeg een lach op haar gezicht en knikte toen heftig met haar hoofd. Ze nam een vinger van Hermelien vast en schudde die. "Dat – dat is afgesproken, juffrouw Griffel!"

Het portret van de akelige vrouw snoof verontwaardigd waarna ze iets mompelde dat ze dat in haar tijd nooit zou hebben toegestaan. De huiself knipte echter met haar vingers, waardoor het portret opeens stilviel en de dame met haar handen naar haar mond greep en daarna een vernietigende blik op de huiself wierp. De andere portretten lachten en riepen van alles door elkaar: "Cassandra, ben je soms op je mond gevallen?" en "Heb je je tong verloren?"  
De huiself kreeg een blos op haar wangen, maar zei daarna flink tegen Hermelien: "A-als u mij nu wilt volgen?"

"Wat is jouw naam eigenlijk?" vroeg Hermelien, blij dat ze nu al een bondgenoot had. Toch was ze verbaasd dat deze op het eerste zicht verlegen huiself het had aangedurfd om een portret van een heks te betoveren zodat het niks meer kon zeggen.

"W-Wietske, j-juffrouw Griffel," antwoordde de huiself op een manier die Hermelien deed vermoeden dat ze het niet gewend was dat mensen zo vriendelijk tegen haar waren.

"Aangenaam je te ontmoeten, Wietske," glimlachte Hermelien.

Terwijl de andere portretten nog altijd aan het lachen waren, mompelde Wietske dat ze maar moesten opschieten en begon daarna snel de trap op te lopen. Hermelien volgde haar, en merkte tot haar opluchting op dat de portretten haar niet meer konden volgen omdat er op de overloop geen schilderijen meer hingen.  
De overloop splitste zich naar links en naar rechts. De gang naar links werd nog verder afgebogen, maar Wietske liep naar rechts en bleef aan een van de vele deuren stilstaan. Hermelien zag dat de trap naar nog een verdieping leidde, en vroeg zich even af hoe lang het zou duren voordat ze haar weg hier helemaal kende.  
Alsof de huiself haar gedachten had gelezen, zei ze: "H- het is nogal een groot huis, maar ik ben er zeker van dat u wel snel de weg kan vinden. En anders mag u dat mij altijd vragen."

Hermelien glimlachte. "Bedankt Wietske."

Wietske knikte. Ze wees naar de deur en zei toen: "N- nou, dit is hier de grote salon."

Hermelien vroeg zich even af hoeveel zitkamers er dan wel niet in dit huis waren, aan alle deuren te zien kon ze zich wel voorstellen dat het er meer dan één was. Ze werd opgeschrokken uit haar gedachten door Wietske die op de eikenhouten deur klopte.

"Binnen," werd met een hoge vrouwenstem geantwoord.

Hermelien kreeg zenuwachtige kriebels in haar buik toen ze de huiself naar binnen volgde.  
De kamer waar Hermelien naar binnen ging was prachtig ingericht. Aan haar rechterkant stonden voor het grote haardvuur een grote, lederen zitbank met een bijhorend salontafeltje. Aan de linkerkant stond een grote tafel met errond bijhorende stoelen en nog een aantal andere, comfortabele zeteltjes. Aan de rechterkant van de muur stond een klein schaaktafeltje, met daarop prachtige, oude schaakstukken. Daarnaast stonden er een aantal kastjes waarop verschillende, vreemde objecten stonden. Hermelien meende in een art-nouveau vitrine kastje een aantal dure edelstenen te herkennen, maar wat het meest in het oog sprong was de schitterende kristallen kroonluchter die in het midden van het plafond hing. De warme zonnestralen die vanuit de grote ramen naar binnen reikten, werden weerkaatst door de kristallen, waardoor de hele kamer bedekt werd door kleine, gekleurde lichtvlekjes.

"Dank je wel Wietske," zei de vrouw met de hoge stem tegen de huiself. "Kan je ons zo meteen een kopje thee komen brengen?"

"Natuurlijk, mevrouw Jansen," antwoordde Wietske, waarna ze boog en de kamer verliet. Hermelien bleef aarzelend alleen aan de deur staan, een beetje zenuwachtig omdat haar nieuwe bondgenoot nu alweer weg was. Ze merkte net op tijd dat ze met haar mond open had zitten staren naar de kamer. Met een blos op haar gezicht liep ze naar mevrouw Jansen, die was rechtgestaan en haar wenkte.

"Dus jij bent juffrouw Griffel, je bent precies op tijd. Ga zitten, ga zitten," zei ze, nadat ze Hermeliens hand had geschud en naar een van de zeteltjes wees.

Hermelien schatte mevrouw Jansen van ergens achteraan in de veertig. Ze had lange, kastanjebruine haren waar al een beetje grijs doorschemerde, in een eenvoudig kapsel opgestoken. Ze zag er erg elegant uit, vooral omdat ze een mooi, donkerblauw mantelpakje droeg. Ze zag er vriendelijk uit met kraaienpootjes rond haar ogen, maar toch had ze een scherpe blik, die Hermelien deed vermoeden dat deze vrouw niet met zich liet sollen. De zenuwen gierden door haar lichaam terwijl ze ging zitten.

"Ik ben mevrouw Jansen, zoals Scorpius mij altijd noemt, maar ik heb het liefste als je mij gewoon Helena noemt," begon mevrouw Jansen met een glimlach, terwijl ze ook ging zitten. "Ik ben, zoals ze dat officieel noemen, het hoofd van de huishouding. Ik hou toezicht op het personeel, zorg voor allerlei bestellingen en regel allerhande zaken wanneer er in het huis feesten worden georganiseerd en dergelijke."

Hermelien keek haar verrast aan. Ze was er altijd vanuit gegaan dat mevrouw Jansen de eigenares was van het huis waarin ze ging werken.

"Is er soms iets?" vroeg de vrouw haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

"Oh – oh, nee," Hermelien aarzelde even, ze werd aangemoedigd door een knik van mevrouw Jansen. "Ik – ik dacht even dat ik voor u kwam werken. Dat u de moeder was van het kind waaraan ik les ga geven."

Mevrouw Jansen lachte een hoge, oprechte lach. "Ik? Moeder van Scorpius? Oh nee, daar ben ik nu echt te oud voor."

"S – sorry," hakkelde Hermelien, maar mevrouw Jansen schudde, nog een beetje lachend, haar hoofd.

"Is niet erg hoor," zei ze met een glimlach, het strenge beeld dat Hermelien zich al had gevormd, verdween een beetje. "Mevrouw had mij gevraagd om naar een geschikte gouvernante te zoeken, omdat zij en haar man nogal vaak op zakenreis zijn."

Hermelien knikte, een beetje blozend vanwege haar vergissing.

"Ik sta hier eigenlijk in voor zowat alle huishoudelijke taken. Ook als je iets nodig hebt, kan je dat altijd aan mij vragen en dan zorg ik ervoor dat het in huis komt."

Mevrouw Jansen leek een vriendelijke vrouw, maar Hermelien kreeg de indruk dat ze toch maar beter niks fout kon doen.

"Ik ben echt blij dat je zo snel kon beginnen, we hadden dringend nood aan een gouvernante. Zoals ik al zei, de ouders van Scorpius zijn nogal vaak op zakenreis. Meestal nemen ze hem mee en leert zijn moeder hem dingen aan. Maar omdat dit het voorlaatste jaar is voordat hij naar Zweinstein moet gaan, hadden ze toch liever dat hij nu thuis bleef en les kreeg van iemand die daar voltijds mee bezig is. Zo kan hij nog de dingen leren in die twee jaar, die echt noodzakelijk zijn."

Hermelien knikte nogmaals. Ze liet haar ogen dwalen over de prachtige ruimte waarin ze zat en meende aan de muur een schilderij van Van Gogh te herkennen. Ze was bij zichzelf aan het denken dat ze wel bij echt rijke mensen terecht moest zijn gekomen en lette daardoor niet echt meer op wat mevrouw Jansen nog allemaal aan het zeggen was.

" … - er even bijhalen?" vroeg mevrouw Jansen.

"Hmm … Sorry?" vroeg Hermelien, blozend omdat ze er met haar gedachten niet echt bij was.

"Ik vroeg of je misschien Scorpius even zou willen zien," antwoordde mevrouw Jansen, duidelijk een beetje geïrriteerd.

"Oh ja, natuurlijk, dan kan ik hem al meteen wat leren kennen," zei Hermelien, haarzelf berispend omdat ze haar aandacht er niet had bij gehouden.

De deur ging krakend open, Hermelien stond al meteen recht in de verwachting dat het haar leerling zou zijn. Echter, het enige wat ze zag was een enorm dienblad beladen met porseleinen kopjes, koekjes, een grote theepot en twee potjes met melk en klontjes suiker. Daaronder was het zwetende gezicht van Wietske te zien die duidelijk veel moeite moest doen om het dienblad vast te houden.

"Oh, wacht," zei Hermelien. "Laat me dat even van je overnemen."

Ze nam het dienblad van de huiself over en zette het met een plof op een van de tafeltjes neer.

"Zo, dat was zwaar zeg, ben je daar helemaal mee naar boven moeten komen?" vroeg Hermelien vriendelijk.

"Eh … J- Ja, juffrouw Griffel," piepte Wietske, verbaasd dat er zo vriendelijk tegen haar werd gesproken. "Dat moet –,"

"Zo is het wel genoeg, Wietske, wat waren de regels ook alweer?" vroeg de scherpe stem van mevrouw Jansen. Zowel de huiself als Hermelien keken mevrouw Jansen verschrokken aan.

"N – Niet praten tenzij het belangrijk is," antwoordde Wietske met een klein stemmetje.

"Zeker zo, en zorg ervoor dat je dat niet vergeet," zei mevrouw Jansen, die zelfs een terechtwijzende vinger had uitgestoken.

Hermelien keek met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen naar mevrouw Jansen, ze had het helemaal niet van haar verwacht dat ze huiselfen zo zou behandelen. Mevrouw Jansen zag de blik van Hermelien, trok haar wijsvinger in en wreef ongemakkelijk met haar handen over elkaar.

"Eh, ja bedankt, Wietske. Zou je ook Scorpius even willen halen? Dan kan ik hem voorstellen aan juffrouw Griffel."

"Zeker mevrouw," zei Wietske met een boog, waarna ze trippelend naar de deur liep.

Toen de huiself verdwenen was keek mevrouw Jansen naar Hermelien en verontschuldigde ze zich. "Sorry dat je dat had moeten zien. Normaal ben ik altijd heel vriendelijk tegen ons personeel, maar Wietske is nieuw en ze begrijpt alle regels nog niet goed. Ik moet van de heer des huizes streng optreden wanneer ze niet luistert."

"Ik begrijp het," zei Hermelien, hoewel ze toch vond dat mevrouw Jansen wat vriendelijker had mogen zijn. Ze vroeg zich ook af wat voor een man die _heer des huizes_ dan wel kon zijn.

"Zo, wil je een kopje thee?" vroeg mevrouw Jansen, terwijl ze de pot dampende thee omhooghield.

"Oh ja, heerlijk, zonder melk en suiker graag," antwoordde Hermelien.

Terwijl mevrouw Jansen de thee inschonk en deze aan Hermelien gaf, vroeg die laatste zich af wie haar werkgevers dan eigenlijk waren. Als mevrouw Jansen niet had gezegd dat zij het hoofd van de huishouding was, was Hermelien er nog altijd van uitgegaan dat zij de moeder was van het kind waaraan ze les moest geven. Ze hoopte maar dat haar echte werkgevers vriendelijke mensen waren. Maar als ze dan zag hoe de huiself werd berispt vanwege een of andere regel die ze niet had nageleefd, vreesde ze er een beetje voor dat haar werkgevers arrogante rijkeluismensen waren.  
Een zacht klopje op de deur deed Hermelien opspringen uit haar overpeinzingen.

"Ah, dat zal Wietske zijn met Scorpius! Kom maar binnen!" riep mevrouw Jansen.

Hermelien keek om en zag Wietske, gevolgd door een jongen met witblond haar en een hooghartig gezicht.

Hermelien bedacht zich meteen dat ze Scorpius ergens van kende, maar ze kon er niet haar vinger op leggen van waar dan precies. Ze stond opnieuw recht om zich voor te stellen. Mevrouw Jansen stond ook recht, wees met haar hand naar Hermelien en zei: "Scorpius, mag ik je voorstellen: jouw nieuwe gouvernante juffrouw Griffel."

"Aangenaam je te ontmoeten, Scorpius," glimlachte Hermelien en ze stak haar hand uit.

Met een blik alsof daar iets vies op zat, keek Scorpius naar de hand. Hij trok zelfs zijn bovenlip op.

"Scorpius, wat zeg je nu?" vroeg mevrouw Jansen met scherpe stem en opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

"Aangenaam je te ontmoeten, juffrouw Griffel," zei de jongen met een spottende stem. Hij meende er duidelijk niks van en negeerde nog steeds de hand.

Hermelien trok aarzelend haar hand terug. "Je mag me ook altijd Hermelien noemen hoor. Juffrouw Griffel klinkt nogal stijfjes." Ze glimlachte nog een keer, maar alles wat ze terugkreeg was een norse blik.

 _Oh jee, dat gaat hier nog wat worden_. _Als dat joch elke dag zo is, zal ik dat hier niet lang kunnen uithouden_.

Blijkbaar voelde mevrouw Jansen de ongemakkelijke sfeer want ze zei snel: "Wel, dan hebben we dat ook al achter de rug. Oh, is het al zo laat? Scorpius, je mag je gaan klaarmaken voor het avondeten."

Scorpius slenterde weg, op de voet gevolgd door Wietske. Hermelien wierp een korte blik op mevrouw Jansen, die haar nogal verontschuldigend aankeek. "Tja, Scorpius is nogal –," mevrouw Jansen aarzelde even, alsof ze naar het juiste woord zocht, " – een verlegen jongen. Maar dat zal vast wel beteren als jullie elkaar echt leren kennen. Ik hoop dat je al weet wat je morgen wilt gaan doen?"

"Oh ja, ik was van plan om door middel van een aantal kleine opdrachtjes na te gaan waar Scorpius al goed in is, zodat ik al een idee heb waar ik hem nog kan bijschaven," zei Hermelien, terwijl ze haar tas in haar handen nam om een slokje thee te nemen.

"Oh, dat klinkt al goed. Ik hoop dat alles goed zal gaan, maar ik ben er zeker van dat het zal lukken. Eigenlijk is Scorpius een fijne jongen hoor, maar zoals ik al zei, bij mensen die hij niet kent is hij nogal afstandelijk," glimlachte mevrouw Jansen vriendelijk.

Hermelien probeerde terug te glimlachen, hopend dat hetgeen dat mevrouw Jansen zei waar was en dat hij zou gaan meewerken eens hij haar beter leerde kennen.

"Oh ja, voor ik het vergeet. Volgende week komen meneer en mevrouw Malfidus terug van hun reis, dan kunnen jullie kennismaken."

Hermelien verslikte zich in het koekje waarvan ze een hap had genomen. Ze slaagde er nog net in om het in haar mond te houden. Ze sloeg haar hand voor haar mond en kuchte hard. Na een slok thee te hebben genomen om de kriebel in haar keel weg te krijgen zei ze met een klein stemmetje: "Meneer en mevrouw M – Malfidus?"

"Ja, jouw nieuwe werkgevers, had ik dat nog niet verteld? Ze komen volgende week terug, zoals ik al zei, dus kan je hen dan ontmoeten," zei mevrouw Jansen een beetje verbaasd vanwege Hermeliens reactie. "Is alles wel oké? Je ziet er opeens zo bleek uit."

"Ja, ja, alles is goed met mij, ik had me gewoon eventjes verslikt."

Hermelien luisterde niet meer naar mevrouw Jansens relaas over hoe ze nogal laat de opdracht had gekregen om tegen september een gouvernante te vinden. Het enige waar ze aan kon denken was die vreselijke pestkop van Zwadderich… Draco Malfidus…Dus daar kende Hermelien Scorpius van, hij was het evenbeeld van zijn vader…

 _Oh, waar ben ik toch aan begonnen?_ vroeg ze zich wanhopig af.


	3. Hoofdstuk 2

**Hoofdstuk 2**

De rest van de avond verliep nogal wazig. Hermelien bleef maar piekeren over wat mevrouw Jansen had gezegd. Meneer en mevrouw Malfidus… Ze probeerde haarzelf ervan te overtuigen dat er wel meerdere Malfidussen konden zijn, maar dan dacht ze weer aan Scorpius. Hij leek als twee druppels water op zijn vader. Het kon niet anders dan dat Malfidus haar werkgever was. Hermelien overwoog nog om haar baan op te geven, maar dan zat ze weer alleen in haar huis zonder iets omhanden.

In een waas was ze mevrouw Jansen gevolgd naar de eetkamer, die net als de grote salon ook erg indrukwekkend was. Door grote ramen stroomde het licht naar binnen, al vermoedde Hermelien dat de ramen aan de rechterkant betoverd waren. Want als ze correct was, bevond zich achter de muur de gang waar ze door was gelopen naar de openstaande deur, op zoek naar Wietske. De betovering was echter uitstekend uitgevoerd, want toen ze een blik naar buiten wierp, zag ze de oprit en de rest van de voortuin. De rest van de kamer was redelijk spaarzaam ingericht – in vergelijking met de grote zitkamer boven. Naast één grote buffetkast aan de linkerkant van de kamer, stond er enkel een enorm lange tafel, omringd door minstens twintig stoelen. Boven de tafel hing een gigantische kroonluchter, het was zo'n groot ding dat Hermelien zich afvroeg hoeveel spreuken men had moeten gebruiken om te voorkomen dat het gewicht het plafond zou laten scheuren. De tafel was zo geplaatst dat de kroonluchter precies boven het midden van de tafel hing. Hermelien was opgelucht toen ze zag dat Scorpius en mevrouw Jansen aan het ene uiteinde van de tafel gingen zitten. Ze had geen zin om recht onder die kroonluchter te gaan zitten. Stel je voor dat de spreuken er opeens mee ophielden en de luchter opeens naar onder viel? Hermelien bedacht zich dat ze dan wel van haar dilemma verlost zou zijn, maar ze had geen zin in de pijn.  
Ze besloot zich te concentreren op haar eten en liet vooral mevrouw Jansen aan het woord. Ze merkte vanuit haar ooghoeken de nieuwsgierige blikken die de jongen op haar wierp wel op. Maar ze wilde hem niet rechtstreeks aankijken, want dan werd ze weer herinnerd aan het feit dat het duidelijk de zoon van Malfidus was.

Het eten was fantastisch. Het bestond uit een kervelsoepje, gevolgd door lamsboutjes met gestoofde worteltjes en in roomboter gebakken aardappeltjes. Als dessert was er een stuk warme appeltaart, bedekt met een toefje slagroom. Het was lang geleden dat Hermelien nog eens zo uitgebreid had gegeten. Omdat ze alleen was, kookte ze meestal maar iets kleins.  
Ze had haar buik volgegeten en dacht hoe heerlijk het was om eens niet zelf te koken, toen mevrouw Jansen opstond en vroeg haar te volgen.

"Ik zal jouw kamer tonen, waarin je voor twee jaar zal verblijven." Het bleef even stil, waarna ze met een lichte frons vervolgde: "Wel, natuurlijk als je bent geslaagd voor de zes weken proeftijd."

Mevrouw Jansen liep naar de grote trap in de hal, en ging naar de tweede verdieping. Hermelien volgde haar vanop een afstand en bekeek de verschillende, prachtige schilderijen en meubelstukken die ze onderweg passeerden. Malfidus had het blijkbaar niet slecht gedaan in het leven, al was een deel van zijn huis en de inrichting waarschijnlijk door het familiefortuin bekostigd. Hermelien kon het niet laten om zo'n gedachten te hebben. Om de een of andere reden hielp het haar bij het schokkende nieuws dat ze voor hem zou gaan werken.  
Ten slotte bleef mevrouw Jansen een beetje hijgend bij een deur vlak bij de trap staan.

"Zo, dit is jouw kamer, ik hoop dat alles in orde is. Zo niet, kan je mij altijd roepen. Op het einde van deze gang bevindt zich de badkamer, die volledig tot jouw beschikking staat. Zijn er nog vragen?"

Hermelien schudde haar hoofd, haar gedachten waren er nog steeds niet helemaal bij.

"Zo, dan wens ik je een goedenacht!" zei mevrouw Jansen, waarna ze zich omdraaide en weer naar beneden ging.

Hermelien mompelde haar ook een goedenacht toe en keek haar even na. Daarna zuchtte ze zacht en deed de deur van haar nieuwe slaapkamer open. Het was ondertussen helemaal donker geworden en kon ze de kamer dus niet goed bekijken. Toen ze binnenkwam zag ze dat er vanuit het haardvuur aan de linkerkant een zachte gloed werd verspreid. Ze deed de rest van de verlichting met behulp van haar toverstok aan en keek de kamer door. Het grootste deel werd ingenomen door een groot bed met een lichtgekleurde sprei, dat tegenover het kleine haardvuur stond. Hermelien liep naar het grote raam, zag tot haar verrukking dat de vensterbank was omgebouwd tot een comfortabele zitbank, en wierp een blik naar buiten. Ze sliep aan de voorkant van het huis, want ze herkende de oprijlaan en de gietijzeren poort waar ze een paar uur geleden nog maar pas was aangekomen. Ze draaide zich weer om en liet haar ogen door haar kamer gaan. Naast het raam stond een kapperstafeltje met een enorme spiegel en een stoel ervoor, zodat ze zich op haar gemak kon opmaken, mocht dat nodig zijn. Ze kon het ook gebruiken als een schrijftafeltje, iemand had er tenminste een inktpot, wat perkament en een paar veren gelegd.  
 _Hoe bedachtzaam van Malfidus,_ dacht Hermelien sarcastisch, hoewel ze besefte dat waarschijnlijk mevrouw Jansen had gezorgd voor die spullen.

Naast de veren had iemand haar boek en haar elpee neergelegd, ze keek om zich heen, maar helaas zag ze geen platenspeler. Misschien kon ze aan mevrouw Jansen vragen of er zich een in het huis bevond. Anders kon ze er nog altijd wel een gaan kopen – vooropgesteld dat ze daar zou blijven, tenminste.  
Aan de andere kant van de kamer stond een grote kleerkast. Hermelien liep ernaar toe en zag tot haar verbazing dat al haar kleren er al in hingen. _Dat zal vast wel een van de huiselfen zijn geweest, misschien was het Wietske wel.  
_ Ze dacht terug aan hoe Wietske zich had gedragen toen ze de werkkamer van 'meneer' had laten openstaan en had laten doorschemeren dat daar een strenge straf op stond. _Geen wonder, met iemand als Malfidus aan het hoofd van het gezin dat hier woont.  
_ Hermelien liet zich met een kreun op het bed vallen en dacht na over de dag en de ontdekking dat Malfidus haar werkgever was. Ze liet haar blik over een nachtkastje glijden en zag dat de huiself die haar kleren had weggeborgen haar trouwfoto daar had neergezet. Het evenbeeld van haar en Ron zwaaiden haar vrolijk toe. Hermelien sloeg haar handen voor haar gezicht en mompelde hardop: "Oh, Ron, waar ben ik toch in terecht gekomen? Wat moet ik nu doen? Wil ik echt wel voor Malfidus werken?"  
In gedachten hoorde ze Ron al zeggen dat ze zich daar snel moest wegmaken, dat ze toch niet voor die omhooggevallen blonde kwal wilde gaan werken.  
Hermelien grinnikte. Ja, zo zou Ron precies reageren. Maar dat was het probleem. Ron was er niet meer…

 _Ik moet nu voor mezelf kunnen zorgen. En als dat moet door voor Malfidus te werken, dan is het maar zo. Ik heb nu eindelijk opnieuw een job gevonden, en nu wil ik het niet direct opgeven! Ik kan na die zes weken nog altijd zeggen tegen mevrouw Jansen dat het mijn ding niet is en dat ik wil stoppen. Ja… Ja, dat ga ik doen,_ zei Hermelien tegen zichzelf. _Wie weet valt het allemaal nog heel goed mee…_

Met een gerust gemoed stond ze recht en ging ze voor haar kleerkast staan om haar nachtkleding eruit te nemen. Met haar douchespullen en haar pyjama in de hand ging ze terug de gang op om haar badkamer te zoeken. De gang liep aan de linkerkant, net als op de eerste verdieping, in een boog verder. Terwijl de vloerplanken onder haar voeten kraakten, sprongen lampen aan de wand aan om haar bij te lichten. Aan de rechterkant van de muur zaten op regelmatige pozen ramen, Hermelien wierp nieuwsgierig een blik naar buiten, maar helaas was het te donker om nog iets te kunnen onderscheiden. Ze was erg benieuwd naar het domein dat achter het huis lag.  
Op het einde van de gang reikte ze naar de deur voor haar en merkte door de lavendelgeur meteen dat ze juist zat. Toen ze haar badkamer binnenstapte, sprong ook hier meteen een paar lichten aan. De badkamer was beduidend kleiner dan haar eigen kamer, maar het had alle nodige voorzieningen. In de ene hoek stond, verborgen door een laag muurtje, een grote inloopdouche, het toilet bevond zich naast de deur en daar tegenover stond nog een wastafel met een grote spiegel erboven. Onder het raam aan de linkerkant stond een klein kastje waar ze haar spullen kon wegbergen en waar ze ook zijdezachte handdoeken in terug vond. In een verborgen luik naast het kastje, zat er een waskoker, die vermoedelijk naar de wasruimte helemaal onder in het huis leidde. Aan alles was blijkbaar gedacht bij het bouwen van het enorme huis.  
Ze besloot om zich de volgende morgen te douchen, dan kon ze meteen met een fris gemoed starten met haar lessen. Daarom poetste ze alleen maar haar tanden, gooide ze wat water in haar gezicht en kleedde ze zich om. Voor de zekerheid nam ze haar gedragen kleren terug mee naar haar eigen slaapkamer, ze wilde de huiselfen nog niet opzadelen met extra werk en ze was er nog niet helemaal van overtuigd dat deze badkamer exclusief voor haar was. Ze was nog genoeg deuren op de gang tegengekomen. Als daar al iemand in sliep, moest die persoon toch ook een badkamer hebben? Ze wilde niet de volgende morgen erachter komen dat iemand in haar spullen had kunnen snuffelen.  
Nog niet gewoon aan het kraken van de vloer, liep ze op haar tenen terug naar haar slaapkamer. Het haardvuur knisperde nog steeds en liet een zalige warmte over haar heen stromen. Opeens voelde ze zich erg moe en liet ze zich tussen de zachte lakens glijden. Vrijwel meteen viel ze in een lange, droomloze slaap.

De volgende ochtend werd ze wakker doordat er een straaltje zonlicht fel op haar gezicht scheen.

 _Had ik gisterenavond de gordijnen niet dichtgedaan?_ Ze rekte zich uit en keek om zich heen tot ze plots een vreemd gezicht zag. Ze schrok hard en trok haar laken helemaal tot aan haar kin op.

"S-sorry, juffrouw Griffel," piepte het gezicht verschrokken.

Hermelien liet een zucht ontsnappen. "Oh, Wietske, jij bent het!"

Ze had zo diep geslapen dat ze ervan overtuigd was geweest dat ze nog bij haar thuis was toen ze wakker werd.

"N-nogmaals, sorry, j-juffrouw," zei Wietske.

Hermelien sloeg haar deken weg en zwaaide haar benen over het bed. Ze veegde door haar ogen om haar slaap te verdrijven en geeuwde: "Dat is niet erg hoor, Wietske. Ik dacht gewoon even dat ik nog bij mijn thuis was."

"Ik – ik dacht dat ik u misschien zo meteen naar de bijkeuken kon brengen. Het ontbijt wordt altijd rond negen uur geserveerd, en ik wist niet zeker of mevrouw Jansen u dat wel had verteld, omdat het nu al bijna negen uur is."

Hermelien keek op de wekker die naast haar bed stond. Inderdaad, nog maar een paar minuten en dan zou het negen uur zijn.

"Nee, dat had ze mij inderdaad niet gemeld," zei ze. Ze stond op en wilde naar haar kleerkast lopen om zuivere kleren te nemen. Wietske ging uit de weg staan en stotterde: "I- ik zal even buiten blijven wachten, dan k-kan ik u erheen brengen."

Hermelien glimlachte en knikte. "Bedankt, Wietske."

De huiself boog en liep toen de kamer uit.

Hermelien had zich eigenlijk eerst nog willen opfrissen voor het ontbijt, maar besloot om toch maar mee te gaan met Wietske. Wie weet kwam ze anders weer terecht in een verboden kamer. Ze kleedde zich snel om en volgde Wietske naar de bijkeuken. Deze was gelegen in het souterrain en je kwam er door een donkere gang achter in de hal door te lopen en een paar trappen af te gaan. Het was duidelijk dat deze kamer slechts de bijkeuken voor de bedienden was: hij was heel sober ingericht. Er stond alleen een grote, glad geschrobde houten tafel in het midden, omringd door verschillende houten stoelen. Naast de buitendeur die naar een binnenplaats leidde, stond een stevige kast met allerlei spullen in. Boven de haard tegenover de buitendeur hing een eenzaam, scheef stilleven van een mandje fruit.

"Goedemorgen! Heb je een goede nacht gehad?" vroeg mevrouw Jansen die al aan de tafel zat. Wietske boog nogmaals en liep toen de bijkeuken verder door naar, wat Hermelien vermoedde, de keuken was.

"Goedemorgen! Ja, ik heb echt wel goed geslapen. Zo goed zelfs dat ik deze morgen dacht dat ik terug thuis in mijn eigen bed lag," antwoordde Hermelien. "Wat verschrok ik mij toen ik Wietske zag!"

"Oh, ik hoop niet dat ze je heeft gestoord. Zoals ik al zei gisterenavond, Wietske is nieuw, en ze kent nog niet alle regels. Ze moest eigenlijk in stilte haar werk doen om daarna te vertrekken. Ik zal haar er straks eens over aanspreken," zei mevrouw Jansen terwijl ze haar wenkbrauwen fronste.

"Ach nee, dat hoeft niet hoor. Wietske heeft mij helemaal niet gestoord. Ik werd enkel wakker van het licht dat op mijn gezicht scheen. Ik heb Wietske zelfs helemaal niet gehoord. Ze was wel zo vriendelijk om mij naar hier te brengen," vertelde Hermelien, in de hoop dat mevrouw Jansen de huiself niet ging berispen. "Anders wist ik helemaal niet waar ik moest zijn."

"Ach, dat is dan goed van haar. Had ik dat dan gisterenavond niet verteld?"

"Nee, bij mijn weten niet. Ik was gewoon naar de eetkamer gelopen als Wietske mij niet naar hier had gebracht."

"Oh, mijn excuses dan, ik dacht zeker dat ik het had verteld. Personeel mag eigenlijk niet in de eetkamer eten. Enkel wanneer de eigenaren weg zijn maken we wel eens een uitzondering," glimlachte mevrouw Jansen. "Maar, we mogen natuurlijk niet overdrijven hé."

"Maar, waar eet Scorpius dan?"

"Die eet vandaag in de eetkamer. Vreemd eigenlijk, want meestal ontbijt hij hier ook. Ik denk dat hij nogal verlegen is. Je bent nieuw, snap je? Ik vermoed dat hij eventjes aan jou moet wennen. Maar dat zal wel goed komen. Het is een lieve jongen."

Hermelien knikte met een aarzelende glimlach, ze hoopte maar dat mevrouw Jansen gelijk had, hoewel ze ervoor vreesde. Ze kon zich alleen maar een mini-Malfidus voorstellen zoals ze die had gekend van Zweinstein. Eigenlijk ging ze er al van uit dat ze veel moeite moest doen om de jongen ook maar iets aan te leren. Waarschijnlijk had hij ook die belachelijke ideeën over bloedstatus en zou hij weigeren om ook maar iets van haar te leren.

Na een stevig ontbijt van spek met eieren, croissants en confituur, gaf mevrouw Jansen een rondleiding doorheen het hele huis. Ze vertelde daarbij dat een aantal kamers bijna nooit werden gebruikt, alleen wanneer er een feest was en er gasten bleven logeren.

"Dan gebeurt het vaak dat bij ons op de tweede verdieping de hele gang vol ligt. Dan zal je wel jouw badkamer moeten delen met anderen, maar dat zal geen probleem zijn, denk ik."

"Oh nee, helemaal niet. Maar eh –, die badkamer is dus echt helemaal alleen voor mij?"

"Ja," zei mevrouw Jansen verbaasd. "Heb je daar misschien een probleem mee?"

"Nee, nee, helemaal niet," zei Hermelien nogmaals, ze voelde haar wangen rood worden. "Ik dacht gewoon, daar liggen nog zoveel kamers, maar die worden dan ook niet gebruikt?"

"Nee, inderdaad. Totdat jij er was, was de hele tweede verdieping nogal eenzaam voor mij, ik slaap in een kamer aan de rechterkant," zei mevrouw Jansen met een glimlach. "Geen probleem voor mij hoor, maar het voelde nogal leeg." Mevrouw Jansen lachte. "Ach, ik ben nu wel blij dat je iets verderop in de gang ligt, zodat die kamers eindelijk nog eens gebruikt worden."

"Maar dan zijn wij de enige inwonende werknemers hier?" vroeg Hermelien verbaasd. Met zo'n groot huis en zo'n enorm domein had ze zeker gedacht dat er meer personeel werkte.

"Er is ook nog een tuinman, Isaac, maar die woont een dorp verderop. En dan zijn er nog drie huiselfen: Wietske, Ieme en Ilya, maar zij slapen onder het dak." Mevrouw Jansen wees naar boven. Hermelien keek om zich heen of er een trap was die naar daar leidde.

"Oh, je kan er alleen maar via een verborgen trap geraken, maar eigenlijk is daar niks anders te zien, enkel nog een opslagkamer voor kapotte meubels en de zolder, en we moeten de huiselfen ook een beetje privacy geven, vind je niet?"

Hermelien knikte en mompelde "Natuurlijk."

"Als ik mij niet vergis, heb je vroeger gewerkt op het ministerie, ten voordele van de huiselfen?" vroeg mevrouw Jansen geïnteresseerd.

"Ja, dat klopt," zei Hermelien. De twee liepen de trap af naar de eerste verdieping. "Ik stond in voor het welzijn van de huiselfen en dat hun leefomstandigheden werden verbeterd."

"Ja, ik moet echt wel zeggen dat het er duidelijk op vooruit is gegaan," zei mevrouw Jansen. "Voordat ik hier aan de slag ging, heb ik nog in een ander landhuis gewerkt, maar die arme huiselfen! Die hadden alleen maar lelijke vodden aan en moesten erg hard werken. Daarom ben ik het daar toen ook opgestapt, maar ik ben blij dat het nu allemaal is verbeterd."

Hermelien glimlachte. "Ja, daar ben ik ook best trots op."

"En terecht! Maar, waarom doe je dat nu niet meer? Waarom ben je eigenlijk veranderd van werk?"

Hermeliens glimlach verflauwde. "Oh, eh -," ze slikte even. Ze had het nog altijd moeilijk wanneer het over Ron ging. Mevrouw Jansen keek haar bezorgd aan.

"Sorry, ik had niet – het zijn mijn zaken niet," zei ze verontschuldigend.

"Nee, nee, het is niet erg hoor," zei Hermelien. "Het is gewoon… Ik ben gestopt na de dood van mijn echtgenoot omdat ik op het ministerie te veel aan hem werd herinnerd."

Mevrouw Jansen legde meelevend haar hand op Hermeliens arm.

"Het spijt me dat te horen," zei ze oprecht.

"Bedankt," zei Hermelien zacht. "Het is nu al twee jaar geleden, maar ik heb het er nog altijd moeilijk mee."

Mevrouw Jansen knikte. "Dat kan ik me wel voorstellen."

Het bleef een tijdje stil terwijl de twee over de overloop van de eerste verdieping bleven staan. Mevrouw Jansen schraapte haar keel, om het ongemakkelijke moment te doen verdwijnen en wees met haar arm naar de linkerkant. "Daar liggen de slaapkamers van Scorpius en meneer en mevrouw Malfidus. Hier liggen ook nog een aantal logeerkamers voor de familie. Over kamers gesproken, ben je eigenlijk tevreden over de jouwe?" vroeg mevrouw Jansen, waarna ze zich weer omdraaide en de gang aan de rechterkant verder uitliep. "Mevrouw Astoria had me gezegd dat ik jou die kamer moest geven, want die is het grootst en het meest comfortabel. Je moet wel wat verder lopen naar de badkamer, maar dat is niet erg denk ik."

"De kamer is perfect, dank u. En ik heb altijd al een knusse, verbrede vensterbank willen hebben om in te kunnen zitten," glimlachte Hermelien.

"Dat is denk ik ook de enige kamer die dat heeft," zei mevrouw Jansen met een lachje, terwijl ze langs de deur van de grote salon liep en bleef staan bij een andere deur, helemaal op het einde van de gang.

"Zo, ik denk dat deze kamer je vast wel kan interesseren," zei ze terwijl ze de deur opende. Hermelien wierp een blik naar binnen en liet een verraste kreet ontsnappen.

"Oh, wauw," zei ze ademloos toen ze rijen en rijen boekenkasten zag. De kamer liep nog verder door naar achteren en stond werkelijk helemaal vol met boeken. Ze stapte de kamer binnen en liep langs een paar boekenkasten heen, mevrouw Jansen volgde haar. Aan een groot raam aan de zijkant stonden een aantal zeteltjes met een grote booglamp. Aan het grote haardvuur tegenover het raam stond een stevige tafel met verscheidene stoelen eromheen.

Mevrouw Jansen glimlachte. "Ja, dit is zowat de trots van meneer," zei ze, wat Hermelien een beetje deed verbazen. Ze had geen idee gehad dat Malfidus zo'n boekenliefhebber was. "Als het nodig zou zijn, of als je zelf iets wilt lezen, mag je hier altijd wat komen halen hoor."

"Dat zal ik zeker doen!" zei Hermelien enthousiast.

"Zelf ben ik niet zo'n lezer, dus het is goed dat de boeken in deze kamer nog eens wat aandacht verdienen. Als hij tijd heeft, is meneer Malfidus hier wel vaak te vinden, maar de laatste tijd is dat nogal verminderd."

Mevrouw Jansen haalde haar schouders op, leek even na te denken en zei toen: "Oh ja, de laatste kamer die ik je nog moet tonen is natuurlijk het leslokaal. Die ligt hier een beetje verder, ik zal er je even naar toe brengen, dan kan je misschien al wat voorbereiden. Normaal staat daar ook nog een boekenrek met een aantal oude schoolboeken, maar je kan dus wel altijd in de bibliotheek terecht mocht dat nodig zijn."

Hermelien knikte, ze had eigenlijk meer zin om door de bibliotheek te snuisteren dan zich voor te bereiden op de lessen. Met een beetje tegenzin deed ze de deur dicht en volgde ze mevrouw Jansen naar kamer op de hoek van de linker gang.

"Zo, ik denk dat dat alles is, als er nog vragen zijn, mag je ze altijd stellen," zei mevrouw Jansen nadat ze het leslokaal vluchtig had laten zien.

"Oh, ja eigenlijk heb ik nog wel een vraag. Zou ik misschien een uil mogen lenen? Ik had een vriend van mij beloofd dat ik wat zou laten weten eens ik hier was toegekomen."

"Ja, natuurlijk," zei mevrouw Jansen. "Er zijn hier twee uilen, maar die zitten buiten in de schuur. Maar ik zal die van mij wel even gaan halen, dan kan je je concentreren op je lessen."

"Bedankt," zei Hermelien.

Mevrouw Jansen liep terug naar beneden, terwijl Hermelien naar haar kamer ging om snel een briefje naar Harry te schrijven. Ze kon het niet laten om er ook nog een ps. bij te schrijven: " _Ik werk blijkbaar voor de Malfidussen! Help! Scorpius is het evenbeeld van zijn vader..._ "

Daarna liep ze naar beneden, waar mevrouw Jansen al op de binnenplaats op haar stond te wachten met een prachtige, bruine uil op haar armen. Hermelien bond de brief aan de poot van de uil, waarna die zich afzette en zijn vleugels breed uitsloeg en wegvloog.

Mevrouw Jansen ging terug naar binnen, maar Hermelien keek de uil nog een tijdje na en bekeek daarna haar omgeving. De kleine binnenplaats was aan de linkerkant afgezet met een grote heg, waardoor het er nogal donker was, maar verder naar achteren kon ze een stukje van de enorme tuin zien. Ze nam zich voor om, zodra ze tijd had, de tuin eens grondig te gaan bekijken. Na nog zo'n vijf minuten, besloot ze om naar het leslokaal terug te gaan om dan te beginnen met haar voorbereiding. Mevrouw Jansen had haar nog gezegd dat Scorpius voor deze eerste dag pas in de namiddag begon met de lessen. Hermelien had hem de hele dag nog niet gezien, en ze kreeg weer een zenuwachtige kriebel in haar buik.

De kamer op de eerste verdieping was duidelijk ingericht als een leslokaal. Een groot groen schoolbord hing aan de linkerkant tegen de muur en daarvoor stond een stevig eikenhouten bureau. Doorheen het hele lokaal stonden materialen die Hermelien wel eens voor haar lessen kon gebruiken. In de ene hoek stond een menselijk skelet met een knalgele pruik op. Blijkbaar had iemand al een hele lange tijd geleden besloten om het skelet weer haren te geven, want zowel het skelet als de pruik zaten vol met stof en spinnenwebben. In de andere hoek stond een prachtig model van het zonnestelsel. Niet alleen de planeten en hun bijhorende manen, maar ook verschillende regelmatige meteoren waren te zien. Hermelien kon zelfs de minuscule brokstukken onderscheiden die samen de ring rond Saturnus vormden en staarde er een tijdje gefascineerd naar, voordat ze verder ging met het inspecteren van de kamer.  
Aan de muren hingen een aantal oude posters. Er was er een bij die de anatomie van een kat liet zien, en een andere beeldde levendig uit wat het effect van wolfskers was: er stond een persoon op die de bessen van de plant opat om binnen een paar minuten morsdood neer te vallen op de grond. Hermelien haalde die poster maar van de muur, ze wilde Scorpius immers niet op ideeën brengen. Ze bedacht dat het waarschijnlijk Malfidus was geweest die de poster in eerste instantie had opgehangen. Hij leek haar daar wel het type voor.  
Voor de rest stonden er nog tafeltjes en stoeltjes en aan de rechterkant van het lokaal stond een grote boekenkast met een aantal boeken die Hermelien herkende omdat ze die zelf nog had gebruikt om haar lessen thuis voor te bereiden.

Eerst voerde ze een grondige schoonmaakspreuk uit en zette vervolgens de stoelen en tafels op een goede plaats voor het bord. Daarna legde ze haar voorbereidingen neer op het bureau en begon ze alles nog even door te nemen. Maar daar was ze al snel mee klaar, de dag ervoor nog had ze bij haar thuis de lessen voorbereid en geoefend en ze herinnerde zich nog alles wat ze moest zeggen. Ze keek op haar horloge, het was half twaalf, mevrouw Jansen had gezegd dat het eten elke middag werd geserveerd om half één, ze had dus nog wel even tijd. Aarzelend keek ze om zich heen, terwijl ze zich bedacht wat ze nog kon gaan doen. Ze liep naar het raam en keek naar buiten. Zoals ze eerder had bedacht, strekte de tuin zich enorm ver uit. Aan de rechterkant van het huis zag ze een klein bosje met daarachter nog een uitgestrekt veld. Links van het huis stond de schuur waar mevrouw Jansen het over had, vlak daarbij zag ze een klein moestuintje, met daarachter een ommuurde boomgaard. Dichter bij het huis lag een Engelse tuin met kleine paadjes en stenen bankjes, ze zag de tuinman er een paar heggen bijknippen en de takken in een kruiwagen gooien.

Hermelien draaide zich met een zucht om en bedacht zich nogmaals dat Malfidus het wel goed voor mekaar had gekregen, al zou dat waarschijnlijk ook te maken hebben gehad met zijn familie. Als ze zich het huis van zijn ouders goed herinnerde, was dat ook piekfijn in orde geweest. Ze rilde toen ze eraan dacht. Dat waren herinneringen die ze liever niet boven haalde. Om haar gedachten af te leiden, liep ze naar de boekenkast en nam een boek dat ze niet herkende. Ze nam wat perkament en een veer, zette zich aan een tafeltje en begon het boek te doorbladeren. Elke keer wanneer ze iets interessants zag en dat ze mogelijk kon gebruiken tijdens haar lessen, schreef ze het op. Daarmee ging de tijd voorbij en werd het al snel half een.

Ook dit keer at Scorpius alleen in de eetkamer. Hermelien was hem nog altijd niet tegengekomen, en ze vroeg zich af waar hij de hele dag had uitgehangen. Volgens mevrouw Jansen was dat echter normaal.

"Wanneer zijn ouders weg zijn, gaat hij vaak in zijn eentje naar buiten om daar te spelen."

"Hoe oud is Scorpius eigenlijk?"

"Hij is pas negen jaar geworden, hij verjaart begin augustus."

Hermelien knikte en maakte een mentale nota voor zichzelf dat ze dat moest onthouden.

"Vindt hij het niet jammer dat hij geen broertjes of zusjes heeft?" Meteen besefte ze dat dat een nogal ongepaste vraag was en voelde ze haar wangen wat rood worden. Gelukkig maakte mevrouw Jansen dat helemaal niks uit. Ze haalde haar schouders op en zei: "Ik weet het eigenlijk niet. Hij verveelde zich de afgelopen dagen wel. En de hele tijd op zijn eentje spelen is ook niks. Hij heeft natuurlijk wel nog Victoria en Leo, zijn nichtje en neefje, maar die wonen nogal ver hier vandaan. Maar goed dat jij er nu bent, dan voelt hij zich misschien minder eenzaam wanneer z'n ouders weg zijn."

Hermelien glimlachte aarzelend. Als ze nu niet overweg kon met de jongen, zou het zowel voor hem als voor haar nogal ongemakkelijk zijn om tijd met elkaar door te brengen.

Mevrouw Jansen zag Hermeliens aarzeling. "Ach, het zal vast wel goed meevallen hoor," zei ze. "En Scorpius is echt wel een lieve jongen. Alleen is hij in het begin nogal stuurs."

Ze stond op en zei met een knipoog: "En als hij echt stout is, moet je hem maar eens naar mij langs sturen."

Hermelien lachte nu ook, de spanning in haar lichaam verdween een beetje. "Dat zal vast niet nodig zijn."

Ze stond ook op, mevrouw Jansen wenste haar succes, waarna Hermelien naar boven liep naar het leslokaal. Scorpius was er nog niet en om iets te doen te hebben, sorteerde ze haar papieren nog eens, hoewel ze al perfect op orde lagen. Een zacht klopje op de deur deed haar stoppen met haar bezigheden.

"Ja, kom maar binnen," riep ze een beetje zenuwachtig. Ze voelde haar hart bonken in haar keel.

De deur ging krakend open, en Hermelien zag het witblonde hoofd van Scorpius.

"Mevrouw Jansen zei dat u al hier was, ik moest naar hier komen," zei de jongen, met een stem waarvan de tegenzin af droop.

"Ja, Scorpius. Kom maar binnen," zei Hermelien die opstond van haar stoel en nog eens laatste keer haar papieren recht legde. Toen Scorpius zich niet verroerde, keek Hermelien hem vragend aan.

"Ga maar zitten hoor, je moet niet bang zijn."

"Ik, bang? Ik ben nooit bang!" zei de jongen stoer, en hij liep vlug naar de tafel. Met een plof liet hij zich op de stoel vallen, om daarna nors voor zich uit te kijken.

Hermelien had natuurlijk die boze blik al gezien, en begon aarzelend: "Wel Scorpius, om te weten waar je al goed in bent en wat misschien kan worden verbeterd, was ik van plan om je een aantal leuke opdrachtjes te geven. Zo kan – "

"Leuke opdrachtjes? Opdrachten zijn nooit leuk!" riep Scorpius misnoegd uit.

"Het leven is niet altijd spelen en plezier hebben. Je moet goed voorbereid zijn om naar Zweinstein te kunnen gaan," antwoordde Hermelien een beetje geïrriteerd. Ze had zo'n gevoel dat Scorpius nogal verwend was.

"Maar dat duurt nog twee jaar!" zeurde hij. "In de tussentijd kan ik toch beter gaan tekenen? Dat doe ik tenminste graag."

"Teken je?" vroeg Hermelien verbaasd.

"Ja, is daar soms iets mis mee?" vroeg Scorpius uitdagend, terwijl hij zijn wenkbrauwen omhoog trok. Maar zijn uitdagende blik verdween snel en na een zucht te hebben geslaakt, mompelde hij: "Ik probeer het, maar het lukt niet altijd even goed."

Er begon zich al een plan in Hermeliens hoofd te vormen.

"Als je eerst die opdrachten maakt, dan mag je erna een uurtje tekenen. Ik zal je helpen, ik heb vroeger ook nog veel getekend."

Scorpius' gezicht fleurde al wat op. "Echt waar? Wat tekende je dan zo allemaal?"

"Oh, vanalles, bloemen, dieren, ook soms mensen. Oh, wat hebben mijn ouders vroeger veel moeten stil zitten," lachte Hermelien. Op een serieuzere toon en met een opgestoken vinger zei ze: "Maar dat is dan voor straks, eerst die opdrachten maken!"

Met heel wat minder tegenzin begon Scorpius aan de opdrachten. Eerst was er een klein dictee, gevolgd door een aantal rekensommen en een klein testje over wereldoriëntatie.

Dit vond Scorpius blijkbaar een van de vervelendste, want op een gegeven moment vroeg hij: "Hoe moet ik nu weten wat de hoofdstad van Zweden is? Daar wonen toch alleen maar Dreuzels!"

"Nou Scorpius, je weet dat dat niet waar is. In elk land en in elke stad is er wel een populatie van tovenaars te vinden. En het is belangrijk voor later. Stel nu dat je naar Zweden op reis moet gaan? En je zou dan nog niet eens de hoofdstad ervan weten? Dan zou je toch nogal voor aap staan," suste Hermelien.

Met een diepe zucht ging Scorpius terug aan het werk. Hermelien had ondertussen al de taal- en rekenopdrachten bekeken, en zag dat Scorpius daar al redelijk goed in was. Hij zou daarin alleen nog maar moeten bijgeschaafd worden. Hermelien vermoedde echter dat bij wereldoriëntatie nog heel wat werk aan de winkel was.

Scorpius zuchtte hard: "Klaar! Eindelijk!"

"Goed zo, Scorpius, geef je blad maar hier, dan zal ik het even nakijken."

"Maar gaan we dan niet tekenen? Je had het beloofd!" zei Scorpius terwijl hij een teleurgesteld gezicht trok.

"Ja ja, natuurlijk gaan we dat doen, rustig maar. Ga anders maar eventjes je tekenspullen halen, en dan kunnen we daarna eraan beginnen."

Scorpius liep de kamer uit, om na vijf minuten met zijn armen vol spullen weer terug te komen.

"Oké, zet je maar weer aan je tafeltje, en teken maar wat er in je op komt. Ik kom zo bij je," zei Hermelien. Ze was verbaasd over het feit dat dit kereltje zo graag wilde tekenen. Dat had ze helemaal niet van hem verwacht. Ze keek nog snel de test van wereldoriëntatie na en zag dat ze gelijk had, hier moest nog veel aan gebeuren. Ze ging naast Scorpius zitten en keek naar het tekenblad. Er stonden nog maar een paar strepen op.

"Ik weet niet wat ik moet tekenen," zuchtte de jongen een beetje beteuterd.

"Gebruik gewoon je fantasie. Teken het eerste wat in je opkomt. Zie je die boom daarbuiten?" Hermelien wees naar een grote eik die dichtbij de schuur stond. "Die kan je misschien eens natekenen. Zo bijvoorbeeld."

Hermelien trok snel wat strepen over het papier en al snel werd een boom zichtbaar.

"Wauw, wil je mij dat leren?" vroeg Scorpius vol bewondering en vol aandacht.

Hermelien glimlachte en voelde zich al heel wat meer gerust. Mevrouw Jansen had gelijk, Scorpius had gewoon even moeten wennen aan haar. Terwijl ze hem uitlegde hoe je het beste met een tekening kon beginnen, luisterde hij heel geïnteresseerd en stelde hij haar constant vragen zonder nog een moment nors te zijn. Op het einde van de dag had ze haar vrees dat ze niet goed met elkaar overweg zouden kunnen, helemaal van zich afgezet. Ze had zich nooit voorgesteld dat de zoon van Malfidus zo anders dan hem zou zijn.


	4. Hoofdstuk 3

**Hoofdstuk 3**

De dag dat de Malfidussen terug zouden komen kwam steeds dichterbij en Hermelien kreeg, naarmate de tijd verliep, meer en meer een nerveuze knoop in haar maag. Ondertussen had ze een brief van Harry teruggekregen, die haar maar een beetje geruststelde. Hij had eerst met afschuw gereageerd, om daarna te melden dat ze toch maar moest proberen vol te houden. Hij had de brief afgesloten met een ' _En als hij echt vervelend doet, stuur mij maar direct een brief, dan zal ik eens langskomen!_ ' Hermelien moest hierom lachen. Ja, Harry zou alles doen opdat zij zich goed zou voelen.

Ze probeerde zich zo goed mogelijk te concentreren op de lessen van Scorpius. Die verliepen soms nog wat stroef, maar het ging steeds beter. De jongen probeerde altijd zijn best te doen, om zo meer tekenlessen te krijgen. Die liepen echter nog niet zo goed…

"Het lukt mij niet!" jammerde de jongen, een blad papier doorscheurend.

"Maar Scorpius toch, probeer rustig te blijven. Kom, geef die stukken eens," zei Hermelien, het verscheurde papier aannemend. "Reparo," fluisterde ze, terwijl ze met haar toverstok op de stukken tikte. De stukken voegden zich terug aan elkaar, en er kwam een vorm tevoorschijn. Het leek op een… paard.

"Scorpius, dat paard is toch heel goed gelukt!" zei Hermelien bemoedigend.

"Maar dat is het juist, ik was een koe aan het tekenen! Heb jij dan al eens een paard gezien met hoorns en een uier?" riep de jongen verontwaardigd. Hij schoof zijn stoel achteruit en liep boos de kamer uit.

Nu zag Hermelien het, en ze geneerde zich een beetje. Het dier had inderdaad twee uitsteeksels op zijn kop, en had verschillende zwarte vlekken op zich. Ze stond op en liep ook het leslokaal uit.

"Scorpius!" riep Hermelien, om zich heen kijkend in een poging zijn blonde hoofd te ontdekken. "Ik bedoelde natuurlijk een koe! Ik had het gewoon verkeerd gezegd!"

Er kwam geen antwoord. Hermelien liep de gangen door op zoek naar de jongen, zonder resultaat. Ze wilde net naar buiten gaan toen ze mevrouw Jansen tegenkwam.

"Heb jij Scorpius gezien?" vroeg Hermelien haar. "Hij liep ineens weg."

"Ja, hij liep juist kwaad naar buiten… en ik geloof dat hij aan het wenen was." antwoordde mevrouw Jansen fronsend. "Is er misschien iets gebeurd tussen jullie twee?"

"Nee, helemaal niet, ik was hem tekenlessen aan het geven. Scorpius riep dat het hem niet lukte, en stormde toen de deur uit," zei Hermelien. Ze was niet van plan om te zeggen dat zij eigenlijk de oorzaak was dat Scorpius mogelijk aan het huilen was. Wat moest mevrouw Jansen dan wel niet van haar denken?

"Ga hem dan maar snel zoeken, hij leek toch behoorlijk overstuur."

Hermelien knikte, schoot snel in haar jas en liep de binnenplaats op. Ze ging door de Engelse tuin, liep naar de schuur waar Isaac de tuinman bezig was met hout te hakken, en vroeg hem of hij Scorpius misschien had gezien. Ergens vanuit de schuur hoorde ze muziek komen, ze herkende een nummer van een Dreuzel zangeres. De tuinman keek op. Onder zijn donkergroene pet zag Hermelien lichtbruine haren piekerig naar buiten steken. Hij had een gebruind gezicht en toepasselijk genoeg had hij een rood houthakkershemd aan met daaronder een vale jeansbroek. Zijn mouwen had hij opgestroopt, zijn armen waren erg gespierd en ook erg gebruind. Het was duidelijk aan hem te zien dat hij een groot deel van de dag buiten doorbracht.

"Ja, hij is naar de boomgaard gelopen. Daar is hij vaak te vinden," zei hij, terwijl hij met zijn vinger wees naar het stuk ommuurde tuin.

"Bedankt!"

"Eh, ben jij trouwens de nieuwe gouvernante?" vroeg hij. Hermelien draaide zich terug om.

"Ja, dat klopt. Hermelien Griffel is de naam."

"Aangenaam, juffrouw Griffel." Isaac tikte met zijn vinger tegen zijn pet. "En ik ben Isaac. Ben je het leven hier al een beetje gewoon aan het worden?"

Hermelien glimlachte. "Het is heel anders dan ik gewoon ben, maar het valt hier erg goed mee. Je krijgt niet elke dag de kans om in zo'n mooi huis te wonen."

Isaac lachte. "Nee, dat klopt inderdaad."

"Helena zei me dat je hier in de buurt woont?" vroeg Hermelien.

"Ah, zei ons Helena dat?" vroeg Isaac met een twinkeling in zijn ogen. Aan de manier waarop hij haar naam zei, was het Hermelien duidelijk dat de twee goede vrienden waren. "Dat klopt inderdaad. Een paar dorpen verderop. Ik kom om de dag met de motor naar hier. Ik werk ook nog bij andere families in de buurt, maar dat zijn geen tovenaars. Ik vind het altijd fijn om hier te komen, hier sta ik tenminste nog een beetje in contact met de toverwereld."

Hermelien trok een vragend gezicht. Isaac haalde zijn schouders op. "Helaas ben ik – zoals ze dat zo mooi zeggen – een Snul."

Hermelien knikte begrijpend, maar wist niet goed wat ze moest zeggen. Moest ze nu meelevend zijn of niet? Gelukkig leek Isaac het niet erg te vinden dat ze zweeg, hij was blijkbaar ongemakkelijke reacties gewoon geworden.

"Ik vind het niet erg hoor," zei hij met een knipoog. "Ik kan dan misschien niet toveren, maar ik heb me wel volledig kunnen aanpassen aan de Dreuzel wereld. Ik kan het mij gewoon niet meer voorstellen dat ik zonder televisie of computer zou kunnen leven. Of zonder die muziek!"

Hermelien lachte. "Dat kan ik me goed inbeelden ja. Wanneer ik bij mijn ouders ben, zit ik soms uren voor de computer om op het internet te kunnen."

"Aah! Eindelijk iemand die weet waar ik het over heb!" zei Isaac met een grijns.

"Zeg, welke zender heb je eigenlijk opstaan? Ik kan me niet voorstellen dat hier een Dreuzel zender zou kunnen werken," vroeg Hermelien nieuwsgierig.

Isaac fronste even en dacht na. "Ik weet niet meer precies wat je moet doen om de zender te verkrijgen, Helena heeft dat voor mij gedaan, maar ik denk dat je een paar keer moet tikken met je toverstok. Het is een toverzender waar enkel Dreuzel muziek op wordt gespeeld, ik geloof dat die nog niet zo lang is opgestart. Blijkbaar vonden een aantal Dreuzel kinderen het jammer dat ze hun muziek niet meer konden beluisteren op Zweinstein en dus heeft iemand het idee gehad om zo'n zender op te starten."

"Oh, dat wist ik niet," zei Hermelien. "Maar wel leuk voor die kinderen inderdaad."

Isaac lachte. "Ja, ik moet toegeven dat ik die tovermuziek maar niks vind. Maar eh, als je zelf erheen zou willen luisteren, moet je het maar eens aan Helena vragen."

"Dat zal ik zeker doen! Maar eerst zal ik Scorpius eens gaan zoeken."

Isaac knikte, nam daarna een nieuw houtblok en zette dat recht om het doormidden te kappen. Hij hief zijn bijl omhoog en liet dat daarna met een zwiep naar beneden zwaaien, waardoor het blok in tweeën spleet.

Hermelien liep verder in de richting die Isaac haar had aangewezen, ze liep langs het kleine moestuintje waar ze pastinaak, prei, paprika's en knolselder zag groeien en ging daarna door het poortje dat toegang gaf tot de boomgaard. Tussen de appel- en perenbomen die doorhingen van het vele fruit, vond ze Scorpius terug bij een grote kersenboom. Hij zat op de grond en stopte snel zijn zakdoek weg toen hij Hermelien in het oog kreeg.

"Ah, hier zit je," zei Hermelien. "Waarom liep je ineens zo snel weg?"

"Ga weg! Laat mij toch gewoon alleen!" riep Scorpius nors. Hermelien bleef op een korte afstand staan. De jongen zat met een tak in het zand te porren en keek haar niet aan.

"Tekenen is in het begin altijd moeilijk, je had mijn eerste tekeningen eens moeten zien," suste ze na een tijdje. Scorpius keek haar nog altijd niet aan, maar hij joeg haar niet weg toen ze dichterbij kwam en naast hem ging zitten.

"Die tekeningen trokken helemaal op niks! Een olifant zag er bij mij als een uit de kluit gewassen muis met twee staarten uit! Ik heb ook veel moeten oefenen. Uiteindelijk zal het jou ook wel lukken, later ben jij vast de beste tekenaar van heel Zweinstein!"

"Och, dat is niet waar! Ik zal nooit een goede tekenaar worden! Ik ben nergens goed in!" Scorpius gooide de tak boos weg. Hij stond op het punt om weer in tranen uit te barsten. Hermelien sloeg een beetje aarzelend haar arm om hem heen en trok hem naar haar toe. Gelukkig liet Scorpius haar doen, en trok hij zich niet terug uit Hermeliens omhelzing.

"Oh Scorpius, je weet dat dat helemaal niet waar is," zei ze troostend. "Je kan toch goed rekenen, en je bent ook goed in talen. Ik heb nog nooit een negenjarige zo goed Frans horen spreken! En ik wed, dat als ik je zie zwerkballen, je een heel goede speler bent!"

"Wat weet jij nu van zwerkbal? Dat is iets voor jongens!" zei Scorpius smalend, terwijl hij zijn tranen afveegde.

Hermelien liet Scorpius weer los. "Pardon? Toevallig is mijn beste vriend zoeker geweest op Zweinstein. Ik heb bijna alle schoolwedstrijden gezien, dus ik ken er wel wat van. En tussen haakjes, er zaten ook meisjes in het team die heel goed waren," antwoordde ze verontwaardigd. "Een vriendin van mij heeft zelfs voor Holyhead Harpies gespeeld."

"Oh, dat wist ik niet," zei Scorpius, nu al iets minder boos.

Hermelien stond op en stak haar hand uit naar de jongen.

"Kom je mee terug naar binnen? Dan zullen we opnieuw beginnen. We negeren die tekening en starten met een nieuwe lei."

Scorpius knikte aarzelend, nam toen haar hand vast en stond ook op.

"Hoeveel meisjes zaten er dan in die zwerkbalteams?" vroeg Scorpius terwijl ze samen verder liepen.

"Goh, dat varieerde nogal van team tot team. In het team van Griffoendor zaten er drie, geloof ik," antwoordde Hermelien. Ze verlieten de boomgaard via een ander poortje dan hetgeen waar Hermelien langs binnen gekomen was en kwamen zo langs een houten tuinhuisje dat overwoekerd werd door klimopranken. Langs het kleine paadje dat erheen liep, stonden geurige geraniums. Scorpius bleef abrupt staan en keek naar het tuinhuisje.

"Zeg, Hermelien, wil je anders eens met mij zwerkballen?" vroeg hij met een hoopvolle glimlach. "Dat mag wel, nadat je mijn koe hebt beledigd voor een paard!"

Hermelien aarzelde, maar ze zag Scorpius' enthousiaste blik.

"Vooruit dan," zei ze, waarna de jongen een opgewonden "Yes! Dat is al zo lang geleden!" uitriep.

"Maar ik waarschuw je: ik kan helemaal niet goed zwerkballen!" zei ze nog, terwijl ze door Scorpius naar het tuinhuisje werd getrokken. Blijkbaar lagen daar de zwerkbalspullen in opgeslagen.

Scorpius liep het tuinhuisje in. Hij antwoordde gedempt: "Misschien kan ik het je dan wel leren!"

"Ja misschien wel ja!" lachte Hermelien, terwijl ze ook het tuinhuisje inging om Scorpius te helpen. "Maar ik hou eigenlijk helemaal niet van vliegen, dus ik vrees dat je mij niet echt iets kan aanleren."

Scorpius was ondertussen tussen de tuinspullen door aan het rommelen om de doos met daarin de verschillende ballen te nemen. Hermelien zag in een hoekje een aantal verweerde bezems staan waar op één ervan ze nog vaag de woorden _Nimbus 2001_ kon zien. Ze vroeg zich af of dit de bezemstelen waren waarmee Malfidus zelf nog had gezwerkbald op Zweinstein. Alleen al de gedachte dat zij op die bezem zou moeten vliegen, bezorgde haar rillingen.  
Scorpius had de doos met de ballen ondertussen tevoorschijn gehaald.

"Wacht Scorpius, anders zal ik die doos wel dragen, dan kan jij de bezems meenemen."

Scorpius veegde zijn ietwat bezweette voorhoofd af met zijn mouw. "Ja, dat is goed. Ik zal anders voorgaan, want jij weet natuurlijk niet waar we kunnen spelen."

Scorpius nam twee van de bezems die in de hoek hadden gestaan, gaf er een aan Hermelien, liep het tuinhuisje uit en zonder dat Hermelien het had verwacht, sprong hij op de bezem. Hij zweefde een stukje boven de grond en vloog al snel verder. Hij verdween achter een paar bomen, waardoor Hermelien hem niet meer kon zien.

"Scorpius, wacht nu toch even!" riep ze terwijl ze onhandig sneller liep met de doos en de andere bezem in haar armen.

Scorpius kwam giechelend en met een verwaaid hoofd terugvliegen.

"Sorry Hermelien, ik kon het niet laten! Het is al zolang geleden dat ik nog eens heb gevlogen!"

"Als je het mij niet nog een keer lapt, is het goed," zei Hermelien, opgelucht dat hij was teruggekomen. Ze had eventjes gevreesd dat het kleine joch toch eerder het karakter van zijn vader leek te hebben.

Scorpius stapte van de bezem en nam de andere bezem van Hermelien over.

"Kom, daarachter is een groot veld waar we kunnen spelen," zei Scorpius terwijl hij goedgezind verder liep.

Hermelien glimlachte zwakjes en volgde Scorpius.

 _Ik hoop dat ik maar goed kan vangen_ , dacht ze bij zichzelf.

Er gingen een paar dagen voorbij waarin Scorpius weer de moed had gekregen om te tekenen. Hij had namelijk iets gevonden waarin hij beter was dan Hermelien: Zwerkbal. Nadat Hermelien ook een poging had gedaan om te scoren, wat jammerlijk mislukte, kwam Scorpius tot de conclusie dat je niet in alles goed kon zijn. En dus deed hij toch zijn best om zo goed mogelijk te tekenen, ook al lukte het niet altijd.

De twee hadden zich teruggetrokken op een van de logeerkamers op de eerste verdieping, Scorpius had terloops gemeld dat daar zijn tante en nonkel altijd sliepen wanneer ze op bezoek waren en zei dat het geen probleem was dat ze daar nu hun tijd doorbrachten. Hij was bezig met het tekenen van een fruitschaal toen er plots een vrouwenstem te horen was die Hermelien nog nooit had gehoord. Scorpius stond met een ruk op, waardoor zijn papieren en tekenspullen op de grond vielen.

"Oeps," zei hij terwijl hij naar de gevallen spullen keek. Hij haalde echter zijn schouders op en liep naar de deur.

"Scorpius!" zei Hermelien bestraffend, in een poging hem terug te roepen zodat hij de spullen zou oprapen en op tafel zou leggen.

"Maar Hermelien, dat zijn mama en papa!" zei Scorpius, terwijl hij beteuterd bij de deur bleef staan. "Ik wil hen graag zien! Ze zijn blijkbaar vroeger teruggekomen!" Hij trok nog even een zielig gezicht, waardoor Hermelien niet anders kon dan zeggen dat het goed was dat hij mocht gaan. Ze kon hem toch maar moeilijk verbieden om naar zijn ouders te gaan?

"Yes! Bedankt Hermelien!" riep Scorpius blij, terwijl hij door de gang liep en naar beneden ging.

Hermelien bukte zich om de tekenspullen op te rapen, terwijl ze bedrukt nadacht over de kennismaking met haar werkgevers. Ze had graag wat meer tijd gehad om zich mentaal voor te bereiden op de ontmoeting met Malfidus.

 _Oké, kalm blijven Hermelien_ , mompelde ze tegen zichzelf terwijl ze naar het raam liep. Ze was stiekem een beetje nieuwsgierig naar hoe Malfidus er na zoveel jaar zou uitzien en met hoe een vrouw hij was getrouwd. Ze keek even door het raam naar buiten, en zag daar de luxueuze auto staan waarmee de Malfidussen waren thuisgekomen.

Een lange blonde man, gevolgd door het evenbeeld van zichzelf liep naar de auto om nog wat dingen te pakken. Hij was blijkbaar blij om terug thuis te zijn, want hij had een lach op zijn gezicht.

 _Is dat de Draco Malfidus waarmee ik op school heb gezeten? De kerel die mij zolang heeft gepest?_ dacht Hermelien verwonderd. Ze had hem niet meer gezien sinds de Slag van Zweinstein, sinds Voldemort was verslaan, maar hij zag er nog precies hetzelfde uit, alleen zijn gedrag was compleet anders. Blijkbaar deed het gezinsleven hem goed.

Scorpius speelde met een donkerbruine labrador, die met een kwispelende staart om hem heen liep. Hij raapte een takje op, gooide hem weg en de hond liep er verwoed achteraan. Scorpius keek op naar het raam waaraan Hermelien stond en zwaaide naar boven. Zijn vader keek ook lachend omhoog, maar toen hij Hermelien zag staan, verdween de glimlach op slag. Hermelien stapte snel van het raam vandaan.

 _Wat had dat te betekenen?_ vroeg Hermelien zich af. _Zou hij kwaad zijn omdat Helena mij heeft aangenomen als Scorpius' gouvernante?_

Toen hoorde ze snelle voetstappen. Scorpius kwam de kamer binnenlopen, gevolgd door de hond. Van zodra de hond Hermelien zag, liep die op haar af en sprong tegen haar op, waardoor Hermelien wat naar achteren struikelde.

"Isis! Af!" riep Scorpius streng. De hond gehoorzaamde onmiddellijk, liep rustig naar Scorpius toe en ging naast hem zitten. "Kom Hermelien, dan kan je mijn ouders ontmoeten!" Scorpius popelde om haar aan zijn ouders voor te stellen, hij had Hermeliens hand vast en trok haar mee naar de deur.

"Scorpius, rustig, ik kom zo ook wel mee hoor!" Hermelien probeerde zelf ook rustig te worden, maar haar hart bonkte in haar keel.

 _Er zit niets anders op, ik moet toch eens kennismaken met de Malfidussen_ , dacht Hermelien terwijl ze de trap afliepen.

Scorpius leidde haar naar de zitkamer op het gelijkvloers. Daarna verdween hij direct weer naar de auto. Hij was blijkbaar nogal nieuwsgierig naar de cadeautjes die zijn ouders al dan niet voor hem hadden meegebracht. Hermelien had gehoopt dat hij ook in de kamer zou blijven, zodat zij hem als een soort van schild kon gebruiken, mocht de ontmoeting rampzalig verlopen. Helaas.

Hermelien was nog nooit in deze kamer geweest. Om de ontmoeting toch een klein beetje uit te stellen keek ze even rond terwijl ze zenuwachtig haar kleren recht streek. Aan haar rechterkant stond een grote haard die nog niet was aangestoken. Al de warmte kwam van buiten, hoewel het al september was, was het nog steeds drukkend warm. Voor de haard stonden twee grote bruine lederen zetels, met daarvoor een klein koffietafeltje. Ook hier stonden langs de muren verscheidene kastjes met daarop allerlei duur uitziende spulletjes.  
Ze zag natuurlijk direct haar nieuwe werkgevers staan. Tot haar opluchting had mevrouw Malfidus een vriendelijk gezicht. Draco Malfidus zelf stond aan een van de ramen, met zijn rug naar haar toe gekeerd.  
Mevrouw Malfidus had sprekende blauwe ogen en lang blond haar dat een beetje krulde. Ze droeg een fleurig zomerkleedje met hoge naaldhakken eronder. Haar huid was een beetje gebruind, het leek wel alsof ze nog niet zo lang geleden pas op vakantie waren geweest. Maar wie weet waren ze ook wel ergens in een warm, zonnig land op zakenreis geweest. Ze glimlachte terwijl ze op Hermelien afstapte.

"Zo, jij bent dus juffrouw Griffel? De gouvernante van onze lieve Scorpius? Helena heeft natuurlijk een brief gestuurd met alle dingen die je al hebt gedaan. En ik moet zeggen, ik ben onder de indruk."

Hermelien stond even met haar mond vol tanden. Ze had nooit gedacht dat mevrouw Malfidus zo vriendelijk kon zijn. Ze had haar altijd voorgesteld als een vrouwelijke versie van die andere Malfidus. Ze glimlachte aarzelend en voelde hoe haar hart toch iets rustiger begon te kloppen. Mevrouw Malfidus leek zelf helemaal niks van Hermeliens onwennigheid te merken, maar ging verder met haar verhaal. "Ik ben Astoria, zo mag je me ook altijd aanspreken, door 'mevrouw' voel ik me al zo oud."

Hermelien knikte. "Als u me dan met Hermelien aanspreekt," zei ze met een kleine glimlach.

"Natuurlijk!" zei Astoria enthousiast. Ze keerde zich naar haar echtgenoot die zich intussen had omgedraaid en haar aankeek. "En dat is mijn man, Draco. Ik geloof dat jullie elkaar al kennen, van op Zweinstein?"

Hermelien had het tot dan toe vermeden om hem aan te kijken, maar nu wierp ze een blik op hem. Hij zag er nog exact hetzelfde uit als de laatste keer dat ze hem had gezien, alleen wat ouder.

"Ja, dat is inderdaad zo," antwoordde Hermelien ietwat bitter. Malfidus trok zijn wenkbrauwen op en liep naar haar toe.

"Nog steeds samen met Wemel? Waar houdt die zich nu mee bezig nu jij hier werkt?" vroeg hij minachtend.

Meende hij dat nu? Ging hij nu echt doen alsof hij niets wist over de dood van Ron? Was dit zijn manier om haar te vernederen? Was hij echt dan helemaal niets veranderd? Hermelien zette een zo neutraal mogelijk gezicht op, hoewel de gedachte aan Ron haar verdriet bezorgde.

"Ik ben weduwe _meneer_ Malfidus," antwoordde Hermelien terwijl ze haar ogen een beetje dichtkneep.

"Oh, Hermelien, dat wisten we niet, anders had Draco er zeker niet naar gevraagd," zei Astoria werktuigelijk, terwijl ze haar hand voor haar mond sloeg. "Dat moet vreselijk voor je zijn!"

Malfidus keek inderdaad verrast, maar daar geloofde Hermelien helemaal niets van. Hij zou er toch vast en zeker iets van weten. Die Totelaer was toch een vriend van zijn vader? En die laatste moest er toch iets over gezegd hebben tegen zijn zoon? Ook als het niet zo was, had hij het nog altijd in de kranten kunnen lezen. " _Schouwer Wemel vermoord door overgebleven Dooddoener_ " had er in grote letters op de voorpagina van de Ochtendprofeet gestaan. Nog wekenlang hadden er artikelen in de krant gestaan, niet alleen over de moord, maar ook over het feit dat Ron samen met haar en Harry Voldemort hadden verslagen. Er waren ontzettend veel lezersbrieven gepubliceerd, zij zelf had ook veel steunbrieven gekregen van mensen die ze helemaal niet kende, maar allemaal vonden ze het enorm erg wat er was gebeurd.  
En nu wist Malfidus er zogezegd niks van? Hermelien voelde oude gevoelens terug opkomen. Gevoelens van woede en pijn. Tranen welden op toen ze met een trillende stem zei: "Ah, je hebt er niks van gehoord, vreemd. Ik dacht dat je toch goede vrienden was met Totelaer?"

"Wat heeft Totelaer hier mee te maken?" vroeg Malfidus verbijsterd.

"Oh, hij heeft er alles mee te maken!" zei Hermelien, waarna ze zich omdraaide en met ingehouden tranen de kamer uitliep.


	5. Hoofdstuk 4

**Hoofdstuk 4**

Hermelien bleef de rest van de dag in haar kamer. Ze had nog een hele tijd gehuild, nadat ze op haar kamer in tranen was uitgebarsten. Oude herinneringen waren terug naar boven gekomen. Hoe Harry haar het nieuws was komen brengen en ze samen de rest van de avond huilend op de bank hadden doorgebracht. Hoe ze de kist in de aarde deden, hoe iedereen langskwam om haar sterkte te wensen. En dan ook nog hoe de rest van de Wemels hadden gereageerd. Molly was er moeilijk bovenop gekomen. Ze had nog niet zo lang de dood van Fred eindelijk aanvaard, toen Ron ook stierf. Enkel met de steun van haar man en de rest van haar kinderen en familie ging het beetje bij beetje beter.

Hermelien nam hun trouwfoto in haar handen. Ze streelde met een vinger over het gezicht van Ron. "Oh, Ron, hoe kan ik hier blijven werken? Malfidus is nog altijd hetzelfde. Hij doet zelfs alsof hij niks weet van jouw dood. Waarom had je die avond op jacht moeten gaan?" Ze plofte neer op bed en hield nog een hele lange tijd de trouwfoto vast terwijl ze alle gebeurtenissen overliep en overwoog wat ze moest gaan doen. Uiteindelijk viel ze in slaap, met de foto nog in haar handen.

De volgende ochtend werd ze wakker met rooddoorlopen ogen. Ze keek in de spiegel en probeerde haar haar te fatsoeneren. _Oh jee, hoe zie ik er nu uit? Zo kan ik toch niet gaan ontbijten?_ dacht Hermelien. _Als ik nog wel mag gaan ontbijten, na die uitval van gisteren…_ Ze slaakte een diepe zucht en probeerde met een kam de vele knopen uit haar haren te halen. Ze was net klaar met aankleden toen ze iemand op de deur hoorde kloppen.

"Kom maar binnen," zei ze zachtjes.

"Oh, Hermelien, hier ben je," het hoofd van mevrouw Jansen kwam om de deur heen kijken. "Wietske dacht al dat je hier misschien nog was."

"Oh, goedemorgen," antwoordde Hermelien, een beetje beschaamd toen ze zag dat het al elf uur was. Kwam ze haar nu zeggen dat ze snel het huis uit moest? Dat ze al een nieuwe gouvernante hadden gevonden?

"Mevrouw Malfidus verwacht je in de zitkamer, ze wilde je even spreken"

 _Die gaat vast zeggen dat mijn gedrag van gisteren niet getolereerd wordt. Wie weet sta ik straks weer terug bij mijn eigen huis,_ dacht Hermelien. En als ze eerlijk was tegen zichzelf, had ze daar helemaal geen zin in.

Ze volgde mevrouw Jansen met een bang hart tot de zitkamer, waar Astoria haar zat op te wachten.

"Ah, daar ben je, Hermelien. We waren al bezorgd dat je misschien ziek was," glimlachte Astoria vriendelijk. "Kom maar zitten, ik wilde even over gisteren praten."

 _Daar gaat het komen,_ dacht Hermelien terwijl ze in de zetel tegenover die van Astoria ging zitten.

"Ik hoop dat Draco je gisteren niet al te erg heeft gekwetst, hij had zich niet zo bot moeten uitdrukken. Nadat je was weggegaan besefte hij wat hij had gezegd, ik kan me wel voorstellen dat het pijn moet hebben gedaan," zei Astoria verontschuldigend, terwijl ze haar hand op die van Hermelien legde.

Hermeliens hartslag daalde een beetje toen het idee in haar opkwam dat ze dan misschien toch niet ontslagen werd. Ze haalde diep adem. "Ik – ik denk dat ik misschien ook te sterk reageerde. Maar alles kwam terug. Ik dacht dat ik het had verwerkt, maar blijkbaar toch niet zo goed. Het spijt me dat ik zo reageerde."

"Ach nee, daar moet je je echt niet voor verontschuldigen! Als ik Draco zou verliezen, dan zou mijn wereld gewoon instorten. Ik kan mij niet voorstellen hoe dat voor jou moest zijn geweest!" zei Astoria. Ze leek echt medelijden te hebben met Hermelien. Al haar gebaren leken zo oprecht, Hermelien kon gewoon niet geloven dat deze vrouw met Malfidus getrouwd was!

"Ik weet nog dat het in de Ochtendprofeet stond en dat ze toen die Totelaer niet hebben kunnen pakken," zei Astoria om de stilte die volgde te doorbreken. "Ik had het mij moeten realiseren dat jij –,"

"Nee, dat zit wel goed hoor. Maar ik wil er liever niet meer over praten, als je dat niet erg vindt?" onderbrak Hermelien haar, vechtend tegen de tranen.

Astoria zag hoe moeilijk ze het had en zei: "Nee, natuurlijk. Maar als er iets is, aarzel dan niet om dat te zeggen! Of als je er toch eens over wilt praten, je kan altijd bij mij terecht."

Hermelien glimlachte zwakjes. "Bedankt."

"Oh, wil je misschien een kopje thee?" vroeg Astoria. "Ik had thee laten brengen, maar ik ben het gewoon helemaal vergeten! Ik hoop niet dat hij koud geworden is."

"Ja, wat thee zou heerlijk zijn," zei Hermelien, die besefte dat ze nog niks had gegeten of had gedronken sinds ze was opgestaan.

Astoria schonk zwarte thee uit in een klein porseleinen kopje en gaf het aan Hermelien.

"Ik heb gisteren even met Scorpius gebabbeld, en hij is er echt op vooruit gegaan! Hij is volgens mij dol op je! Hij bleef maar over jou bezig!" zei Astoria, waarna ze een hapje nam van een koekje die een van de huiselfen erbij hadden geserveerd.

"Ja, we komen wel goed overeen vind ik," antwoordde Hermelien nadat ze een slokje thee had genomen. "We hadden vorige week gezwerkbald. Ik moet zeggen dat Scorpius wel erg goed is!"

"Dat heeft hij van zijn vader," antwoordde Astoria, de trots schemerde door haar stem. "Ik ben zelf een kluns als het op vliegen aankomt. Nee, ik blijf liever met mijn voeten op de grond."

"Bij mij hetzelfde. Zwerkbal en vliegen waren zowat het enige waarin ik op school niet goed was! Je had mij vorige week moeten zien. Ik ben blij dat niemand anders in de buurt was!"

Astoria lachte. "Ik was altijd jaloers op mijn zus, die kan ook zo goed vliegen. Ze deed altijd met onze vader wedstrijdjes, terwijl ik de scheidsrechter moest spelen. Op een gegeven moment was ik het zo beu, dat ik op een bezem ben gesprongen en er vandoor ben gevlogen. Ik kon echter helemaal niet goed vliegen, en al snel vloog ik tegen een boom op! Ik had mijn arm gebroken en sindsdien heb ik nooit meer op een bezemsteel gezeten."  
Astoria moest glimlachen bij de gedachte. "Zelfs nu word ik er op familiefeestjes nog altijd aan herinnerd door een goede imitatie van mijn vader. En nog steeds moeten ze ermee lachen."

Hermelien glimlachte. Ze was verbaasd dat ze zo gemakkelijk met deze vrouw kon praten. Voor haar was het een opluchting dat Malfidus' vrouw het tegenovergestelde van hemzelf was.

De twee bleven nog een poosje verder babbelen tot mevrouw Jansen de kamer binnenkwam.

"Het eten wordt opgediend mevrouw."

"Ah, dank je Helena! We komen er zo aan," zei Astoria, waarna ze haar kopje op het dienblad zette.

"Dan zal ik ook maar eens gaan," zei Hermelien terwijl ze opstond.

"Oh, maar je mag bij ons in de eetkamer eten hoor, graag zelfs!"

Hermelien aarzelde. Het laatste wat ze nu wilde was samen met Malfidus aan een en dezelfde tafel zitten. "Oh, ik eh – ik wil jullie liever niet storen bij het eten."

"Maar Hermelien, dat doe je helemaal niet hoor. Nee, ik sta erop dat je bij ons komt zitten," zei Astoria, vriendelijk, maar toch gedecideerd.

"Oké, dan is het goed," zei Hermelien langzaam. Ze vond dat ze niet kon weigeren, niet na haar uitval van de vorige dag. "Dan zal ik eventjes Scorpius gaan halen."

"Ik denk dat hij buiten is met zijn vader. Ga ze daar maar eens zoeken."

Hermelien liep de kamer uit en vroeg zich af wat ze zo meteen zou moeten zeggen.

 _Hé Malfidus, het eten staat klaar, en oh ja, jouw vrouw wou dat ik erbij kwam zitten, ook al kunnen we elkaar niet uitstaan! Nee, dat kan ik niet zeggen. Het zou wel hilarisch zijn om zijn reactie daarop te zien_ , dacht Hermelien, waarna ze grinnikte. Een van de huiselfen, ze geloofde dat het Ilya was, keek haar verbaasd aan, maar ging al snel verder met haar bezigheden.

Buiten moest Hermelien even rondlopen voordat ze Malfidus en Scorpius zag. Ze zaten een beetje verder van het tuinhuisje waar de zwerkbalspullen in waren opgeslagen. Scorpius wees naar een boom en was iets aan het zeggen, maar Hermelien kon nog niet verstaan wat. Malfidus hield zijn hand boven zijn ogen tegen de zon en keek naar boven. Isis was er ook bij, de hond liep snuffelend om de twee heen.

Even haalde ze diep adem, maar liep toen vastberaden op het drietal af. Isis merkte haar vrijwel meteen op, ze kwam met een sterk kwispelende staart en met een hard geblaf op haar aflopen. Zowel Scorpius als Malfidus keken om. Isis wilde tegen Hermelien aanspringen, maar dat was buiten Malfidus gerekend. "Isis, kom hier!" riep hij met een bevelende stem. Een beetje met de staart tussen de poten keerde Isis zich om en ging ze aan haar baasjes voeten liggen. Scorpius lachte en aaide haar over haar kop.

"Hermelien! Kijk wat we hebben gevonden!"

Hij wees op een klein nestje in de kruin van de boom. Er hingen nog een paar veertjes aan.

"Zitten er nog vogeltjes in?" vroeg Hermelien.

"Dat weet ik niet," Scorpius keek zijn vader vragend aan. "Mag ik?"

Malfidus rolde met zijn ogen, mompelde: "Vooruit dan," waarna Scorpius direct aan een tak ging hangen en zich optrok. Hermelien keek hoe de jongen behendig de boom in klauterde en rond zich keek hoe hij het beste bij het nestje kon geraken.

"Is dat niet gevaarlijk?" vroeg ze aarzelend aan Malfidus.

Hij wendde zijn blik af van Scorpius en keek haar voor het eerst rechtstreeks aan. Hermelien dacht weer terug aan haar reactie van gisteren, ze kon het niet helpen, maar ze voelde haar wangen een beetje rood worden.

Malfidus haalde zijn schouders op. "Hij doet dat wel regelmatig hoor. Hij weet wat kan en niet kan."

Hermelien knikte en keek terug naar Scorpius die ondertussen bij het nestje was aangekomen.

"Oh, er zit niks meer in," riep hij naar beneden. De teleurstelling was duidelijk in zijn stem te horen. "Alleen nog wat veertjes."

"Tja, het is ook al september hé," riep Malfidus terug. "Kom nu maar terug naar beneden."

Hermelien meende toch een klein spoortje van bezorgdheid op te merken, en ze vond het vreemd om dat uit Malfidus' mond te horen komen. Ze schraapte haar keel.

"Ik – ik kwam eigenlijk zeggen dat het eten wordt geserveerd."

Malfidus knikte, hij keek nog altijd naar Scorpius. "Is goed, Griffel." Hij aarzelde even voor hij het volgende zei: "Luister - over gisteren. Ik had er niet over moeten beginnen. Ik had er wel eens iets gehoord, maar ik dacht dat het niet waar was. Maar, mijn excuses."

 _Wat? Malfidus die zijn excuses aanbiedt? Dat kan niet waar zijn!_ dacht Hermelien stomverbaasd. Ze herstelde zich en zei: "Excuses aanvaard."

Malfidus wierp een blik op haar en knikte nogmaals kort. Zijn gezicht stond helemaal neutraal, Hermelien vroeg zich af wat er door zijn hoofd ging. Wie weet was hij wel aan het denken dat hij al spijt had dat ze haar hadden aangenomen als lerares voor Scorpius. Malfidus keek weer naar boven, Scorpius zat nog altijd het nestje te bestuderen.

"Vooruit jongen, kom naar beneden," zei hij, dit keer met een strenge toon. "We gaan eten."

Eindelijk reageerde Scorpius. "Oh joepie!" riep hij. "Ik heb zo'n honger!"

Hij begon langzaam naar beneden te klauteren. Malfidus lachte en schudde zijn hoofd. "Jij hebt altijd honger," zei hij. En toen Scorpius bijna beneden was: "Kom, wie het eerste aan het huis is krijgt een extra dessert!"

Scorpius plofte op de grond en liep er al vandoor, achterna gezeten door de hond. "Ik ga winnen!" riep hij.  
Malfidus lachte even, riep "Wacht maar hoor!" terug en ging er toen ook vandoor, Hermelien alleen achter latend. Ze verbaasde zich over het tafereel. Ze had nooit gedacht dat Malfidus zo'n vader zou zijn. Laat staan dat hij vader werd! Ze vermoedde dat het door de goede invloed van Astoria kwam, dat kon niet anders.

Hoewel Hermelien het niet had verwacht viel het samen eten met haar werkgevers nog heel goed mee, maar dat kwam ook omdat vooral Astoria het gesprek gaande hield. Ze had van Scorpius gehoord dat Hermelien hem tekenles gaf.

"Tekenles?" snoof Malfidus. "Wat heeft een jongen zoals Scorpius daar nu aan?"

"Ach, kom op lieveling, Scorpius doet het graag. Hij was er erg enthousiast over. Hij heeft me zelfs een aantal van zijn tekeningen laten zien. Erg mooi hoor!" suste Astoria.

Scorpius kleurde een beetje rood en hield zich opvallend stil bezig met zijn eten. Hermelien vond het vreemd, want anders praatte hij honderduit. Ze kreeg een vermoeden dat de jongen niet de hele waarheid had gezegd tegen zijn moeder. Voor zover Hermelien wist, had Scorpius nog moeite om een mooie bloem te tekenen en Astoria's compliment leek haar dan ook een beetje onoprecht. Scorpius wierp heel snel een blik op Hermelien, maar keerde zich vrijwel meteen terug naar zijn eten, terwijl zijn wangen nog roder kleurden.

"Hmm, hij mag het verder leren, zolang hij maar de andere vakken goed bijhoudt," zei Malfidus. Scorpius lachte tevreden naar Hermelien en zijn moeder, tot Malfidus het volgende zei: "Is zijn wereldoriëntatie al verbeterd? Want dat is niet zijn sterkste punt, is dat niet zo, Griffel?"

Hermelien verslikte zich bijna, de hele maaltijd had Malfidus niks tegen haar gezegd, het was even schrikken om dan nu opeens rechtstreeks te worden aangesproken. Na een slok water te hebben genomen antwoordde ze: "Ja, wereldoriëntatie is niet een van Scorpius' beste vakken. Maar hij gaat er al goed op vooruit hoor, nietwaar Scorpius?"

Scorpius haalde alleen zijn schouders een beetje op, dus Hermelien ging zelf verder. "Hij kent nu bijna alle hoofdsteden van de landen in Europa."

"Ah, is dat zo?" vroeg Malfidus smalend. Hij legde zijn bestek naast zijn bord en veegde zijn mond af met een servet. "Nou, dan kunnen we toch een klein testje doen, nietwaar?" Hij keek naar Scorpius, die net klaar was met zijn eten.

"Draco," zuchtte Astoria, maar Malfidus negeerde haar.

Astoria keek Hermelien aan en rolde met haar ogen, alsof ze zich voor hem wilde verontschuldigen. Hermelien beantwoordde haar blik met een geruststellende glimlach, ze had er vertrouwen in dat Scorpius goed kon antwoorden op welke vraag dan ook.

"Nou, Scorpius, wat is de hoofdstad van België?"

Hermelien wist dat de jongen er moeite mee had. Hij zat er erg geconcentreerd bij. Toen ze het hem voor de eerste keer vroeg, wist hij niet eens dat het land had bestaan. _"België? Nog noooit van gehoord!"_ antwoordde hij toen. Hermelien had uitgelegd dat het ook maar een heel klein landje was, maar beroemd was om zijn chocolade.

Scorpius had nog steeds niet geantwoord totdat Ieme de eetkamer binnenkwam met het dessert in zijn handen: chocoladepudding.

"Oh! Ik weet het! Het antwoord is Brussel!" riep Scorpius uit.

"Ja, goed zo jongen, maar dat kon wel sneller, niet?" zei Malfidus, terwijl hij zijn wenkbrauwen omhoog trok.

"Ach, kom op Draco, hij heeft het toch goed gedaan? Geniet maar van je dessert, Scorpius," zei Astoria.

"Ja, en ik krijg er hierna nog één, hé papa?" antwoordde Scorpius glunderend.

"Vooruit, omdat je goed hebt geantwoord, en net de snelste was," zei Malfidus met een grijns.

Scorpius keek heel blij naar zijn moeder en daarna naar Hermelien, die op haar beurt knipoogde en fluisterde: "Goed gedaan!"

Na het eten ging Hermelien samen met Scorpius en Isis buiten wandelen. Hermelien duidde wat bomen aan die Scorpius moest benoemen en beschreef wat de eigenschappen waren en waarvoor ze onder andere werden gebruikt in de toverwereld. Dat moest hij nu nog niet per sé weten, maar Hermelien bedacht zich dat hij zo al een beetje werd voorbereid op de lessen op Zweinstein. Alles ging goed, tot Scorpius na een wandeling van twee uur besloot om ermee op te houden. "Ik heb geen zin meer, Hermelien! Kunnen we geen pauze houden, zullen we wat gaan tekenen?"

"Nog heel eventjes, Scorpius. We zijn bijna klaar," zei Hermelien een beetje streng. Scorpius zuchtte hard, maar hij volgde Hermelien toch toen ze verderliep. Ze bleef bij een hulststruik staan en zei dat die niet zo vaak werd gebruikt om een toverstok te maken.

"Waarom dan niet? Is dat hout dan niet goed?" vroeg Scorpius.

"Jawel, maar het is niet zo makkelijk te combineren met eender welke kern, meestal gebruiken ze hout dat dat wel is," antwoordde Hermelien.

"Oh," mompelde Scorpius.

Hermelien keek hem aan, het was duidelijk te zien dat hij geen zin meer had en liever wilde gaan tekenen. Langs de rand van zijn invulblad had hij vele poppetjes getekend. Ze moest meteen aan Ron denken, die dat ook altijd had gedaan toen ze nog op school zaten en hij zich verveelde. Ze rilde even. Gelukkig werden haar gedachten onderbroken door Scorpius.

"Welke toverstok heb jij eigenlijk?" vroeg hij.

Hermelien haalde haar stok boven en zei trots: "Wijnrank en een kern van drakenhartenbloed."

"Oh, ik kan niet wachten tot ik ook eindelijk een toverstok heb!" zuchtte Scorpius verlangend.

"Nog twee jaar, jongen," zei Hermelien met een glimlach.

"Pff, dat is nog zolang!" zei hij met een teleurgesteld gezicht. Hermelien sloeg haar arm om hem heen en zei: "Zullen we gaan tekenen? We zijn nu toch klaar."

Scorpius keek naar Hermelien op en knikte heftig. Daarna haalde hij een potlood en een gom uit zijn zakken. "Ik heb alles al bij!"

Hermelien lachte. "Amai, goed voorbereid, zeg!"

Scorpius haalde zijn schouders op. "Tja, ik zat eigenlijk al de hele namiddag te wachten tot we zouden gaan tekenen."

Lachend liepen ze samen naar een bankje in de Engelse tuin en gingen daar zitten. Isis was ondertussen weer erbij gekomen, nadat ze op een gegeven moment achter een dier was aangelopen. Scorpius legde zijn invulbladeren aan de kant en nam een nieuw vel perkament om daarop ijverig te tekenen. Van tijd tot tijd gaf Hermelien instructies, Isis had zich aan haar voeten gelegd en volgde met haar ogen de bewegingen van Hermeliens handen. Het was duidelijk dat ze haar vertrouwde, want ze liet zich goed doen wanneer Hermelien zich bukte om de hond te aaien.

Opeens zei Scorpius: "Hermelien, ik moet je iets opbiechten."

Hij keek met een beteuterd gezicht naar Hermelien op. Ze keek hem vragend aan.

"Ik heb jouw tekeningen aan mama laten zien. En nu wil ze die ophangen in haar werkkamer!"

"Ah, dus daar zijn mijn tekeningen naartoe!" lachte ze. "Dat is niet erg hoor, maar je zal het toch wel aan je moeder moeten vertellen."

"Moet dat echt?"

"Ja Scorpius," zei Hermelien een beetje streng. "Maar je moeder zal het vast niet erg vinden hoor, je mag toch verder blijven tekenen?"

Scorpius mompelde iets waarvan Hermelien dacht dat ze _papa_ hoorde.

"Oh, maar je moeder zal je vader weten te overtuigen hoor. Ze nam het dezemiddag toch ook voor je op? Daar zal je je geen zorgen over moeten maken."

Scorpius zuchtte en begon afwezig verder te tekenen. "Dan zal ik het straks tegen mama gaan zeggen," zei hij met een klein stemmetje.

De middag ging over in de avond toen Hermelien en Scorpius weer naar binnengingen. "Ga maar naar je moeder, Scorpius," zei Hermelien die, nadat de jongen een beetje aarzelde, hem een duwtje in de rug gaf.

Uiteindelijk bleek Astoria het niet erg te vinden, maar ze kwam na het eten Hermelien nog opzoeken in de bijkeuken waar ze zat te praten met mevrouw Jansen. Ze vroeg haar of ze de tekeningen toch nog mocht houden om ze op te hangen.

"Ze zijn zo mooi, Hermelien!" zei ze enthousiast. "Zelf schilder ik wel eens wat, maar dat lijkt nooit een samenhangend geheel te vormen."

Hermelien glimlachte bescheiden en vroeg wat Astoria dan wel al eens had geschilderd.

"Oh, gewoon wat vergezichten, maar nu is het alweer even geleden dat ik het nog eens heb gedaan," antwoordde ze. "Maar nu ik je tekeningen heb gezien, kriebelen mijn vingers wel weer om ermee te beginnen.

"Ja, soms overvalt je dat hé," beaamde Hermelien. "Soms kan het een hele lange tijd duren voor ik er weer aan begin, maar eens ik terug bezig ben, teken ik veel verschillende dingen."

"Ik ken het!" lachte Astoria, waarna ze haar ineens opgetogen aankeek. "Misschien kunnen we samen wel eens iets maken? Dan teken jij de basistekening, en dan kan ik het naar eigen invulling inkleuren."

Dat leek Hermelien wel wat en ze zei haar dat dan ook.

"Oké, geweldig!" zei Astoria enthousiast. "Ik zal zorgen dat ik al het materiaal bij elkaar krijg. We kunnen misschien ergens op de tweede verdieping werken, toch Helena?"

Mevrouw Jansen knikte. "Er zijn genoeg kamers ter beschikking, mevrouw."

"Ja, dat is misschien het beste om op de tweede verdieping te werken. We zullen de opslagkamer gebruiken, als er dan iemand komt logeren, moet niet alles direct verplaatst worden. Wat zouden we kunnen maken, Hermelien?"

Hermelien lachte om het enthousiasme van Astoria. Ze haalde haar schouders op en schudde lachend haar hoofd. "Ik heb geen idee, daar zou ik nog even over moeten nadenken."

"Ik zal er anders ook al over nadenken," zei Astoria peinzend. "Dan kan je morgen misschien al beginnen met de basistekening. S' avonds ofzo, dan komen de lessen van Scorpius niet in het gedrang"

Hermelien knikte. "Is goed voor mij."

Astoria klapte opgewonden in haar handen. "Oh, ik kijk er al naar uit!" zei ze blij, en verliet toen met een pirouette de bijkeuken.

Hermelien keek met een lach opzij naar mevrouw Jansen.

"Je ziet het," zei die, "mevrouw Astoria is altijd enorm enthousiast als het op zo'n dingen aankomt."

"Ik merk het ja," lachte Hermelien. "Ik ben eens benieuwd wat het gaat worden!"


	6. Hoofdstuk 5

**Hoofdstuk 5**

De dagen daarna bracht Hermelien haar avonden telkens met Astoria door in een opslagkamer aan de achterkant van het huis. Astoria had hopen ongebruikte meubels aan de kant geschoven en had haar ezel in het midden van de rommelige kamer gezet. Ze had daarnaast ook gezorgd voor twee comfortabele zeteltjes en een tafeltje, zodat ze die konden gebruiken wanneer ze eens wilden pauzeren. Op een wankel tafeltje stond nog een oude, draagbare radio, die Hermelien had ingesteld op de zender die enkel Dreuzel muziek draaide. Het had even geduurd voordat mevrouw Jansen zich herinnerde wat ze ook alweer moesten doen om de zender te verkrijgen, maar nu was Astoria verrukt aan het dansen op de muziek en herkende ze zelfs een paar nummers. Ze gaf aan Hermelien toe dat ze, toen ze nog klein was, regelmatig stiekem naar een Dreuzel vriendinnetje in de buurt ging om naar de muziek te kunnen luisteren. Ze hadden toen ook regelmatig televisie gekeken, maar de Dreuzel muziek had Astoria meer gefascineerd.  
Uiteindelijk waren de twee eruit gekomen wat ze zouden gaan maken. Astoria had altijd al eens een groot portret willen maken van haar gezin, maar ze kon nooit de juiste verhoudingen schilderen. Ze hoopte dat het met Hermeliens tekenvaardigheden nu wel zou lukken.

"Daar ligt mijn probleem, daarom ook dat ik altijd abstracte uitzichten schilder," zei ze op de avond toen ze begonnen.

Hermelien aarzelde eigenlijk om akkoord te gaan. Ze was redelijk goed in het tekenen van mensen, maar ze wist niet of ze Malfidus wel wilde tekenen. En al helemaal niet wanneer dat betekende dat het gezin als model zou staan en ze er constant naar zou moeten kijken. Ze zag echter Astoria's hoopvolle blik en kon niet anders dan akkoord te gaan.

"Maar, heb je dan misschien een foto dat ik kan gebruiken? Dan moeten jullie hier niet de hele tijd staan," zei ze.

"Oh ja, ik zal er wel één uitzoeken. Misschien eentje die nog niet betoverd is zodat de afbeeldingen bewegen?"

"Ja, dat lijkt me wel het handigste," lachte Hermelien. "Anders zou ik elke keer opnieuw moeten beginnen."

"Die zou ik nog wel moeten vinden. Ergens in mijn werkkamer zal nog wel een tweede exemplaar liggen van die foto uit Parijs."

Hermelien haalde het beeld van de foto uit haar herinneringen naar boven. De foto stond in de kleine zitkamer op de schouw en toonde een lachend gezin voor de Eiffeltoren.

Ze knikte. "Ja, die lijkt me inderdaad wel goed om te gebruiken."

Zo kwam het dus dat Hermelien zich de volgende avonden telkens over een doek boog met de foto van het gezin Malfidus in haar handen. Astoria zat er altijd bij om met haar te praten en haar te vragen welke technieken ze allemaal gebruikte in de hoop om zo ook nog wat bij te leren. Ook Scorpius kwam regelmatig in de kamer kijken naar de vooruitgang van het schilderij. De enige die zich niet liet zien was Malfidus, maar dat vond Hermelien helemaal niet erg. Ze vond het al vervelend genoeg dat ze een paar dagen na elkaar bezig moest zijn om hem te tekenen. Om de een of andere manier moest ze steeds opnieuw beginnen met zijn gezicht, het lukte haar niet helemaal om zijn uitdrukking vast te leggen.  
Op een avond was Hermelien dan eindelijk klaar met de tekening en kon Astoria beginnen met het schilderwerk. Ze had de dagen ervoor al de verschillende kleuren zitten mengen en getest en begon nu vol enthousiasme. Ze schilderde zelfs hele dagen door, ook wanneer Hermelien er niet bij was en les aan Scorpius aan het geven was. Dat zorgde er dan ook voor dat het schilderij al snel klaar was en het een ereplaats kreeg in de eetkamer. Astoria had zelfs gezorgd voor een onofficiële receptie, waarbij ze al het personeel had uitgenodigd om het schilderij te onthullen.  
Met een zwier en een "Tadaaa!" haalde ze het witte laken van het schilderij. Zelfs Hermelien had het eindresultaat niet kunnen bekijken, Astoria had daar heel geheimzinnig over gedaan.

"Wauw, mama!" riep Scorpius vol bewondering uit.

Inderdaad, dat was wel de juiste reactie. Hermelien stond met een open mond naar het schilderij te kijken. Dat was toch nog helemaal anders dan de tekeningen die ze anders maakte. Met de levendige kleuren leek het net alsof je zo in het schilderij kon stappen om door Parijs te dwalen.

Malfidus knikte goedkeurend en kuste zijn vrouw. "Dat is heel erg mooi, schat," hoorde Hermelien hem zacht zeggen.

"Dit had ik niet kunnen bereiken zonder Hermelien," zei Astoria met een brede glimlach. "Zij heeft de tekening gemaakt en ik heb ze eigenlijk alleen maar ingekleurd."

"Goed gedaan, Griffel," zei Malfidus, die een korte blik op haar wierp maar daarna alweer naar het schilderij keek.

"Bedankt," mompelde Hermelien zachtjes. Ze voelde zich een beetje ongemakkelijk, maar toch was ze trots op het eindresultaat dat nu aan de muur hing.

Zo ging de zomer over in de herfst, waarbij de bladeren van de bomen verkleurden en de hele tuin een oranje schijn kreeg.  
Hermeliens verjaardag ging zonder al te veel ophef voorbij. Astoria had wel een taart laten bakken die ze met z'n allen s 'avonds in de eetkamer opaten. Harry had haar een boek _Hoe les te geven aan kleine ettertjes?_ opgestuurd dat vol stond met tips zoals ' _als de leerling in kwestie niet luistert, moet je hem of haar ondersteboven in de hoek laten hangen terwijl je hem of haar kietelt tot ze luisteren'._ Hermelien vond het een grappig boek, maar besloot het toch veilig in haar kamer op te bergen. Ze wilde niet dat Scorpius slechte ideeën van haar kreeg. Dat was eerder een fopcadeau, want daarnaast hadden Harry en Ginny haar ook nog een prachtige set veren en verschillende kleuren inkt in mooie potjes opgestuurd. Haar ouders hadden haar een mooie kaart opgestuurd met daarbij een boek van een reeks die ze nog niet volledig had, nog wat geld en een paar tekeningen van haar achterneefjes –en nichtjes. Van de Wemels had ze een grote mand vol met zelfgemaakte chocolade gekregen, die ze deelde met de rest van het huis.

Op een middag vertelde Astoria dat Hermelien de zes weken proeftijd had doorstaan. Als ze eerlijk was tegen zichzelf, had ze daar helemaal niet meer aan gedacht. Ze had zich al zo goed geïntegreerd in het huishouden, zelfs Malfidus deed normaal tegen haar, dat ze ervan uit was gegaan dat ze de proefperiode wel zou doorstaan. Zeker na al die tijd dat ze met Astoria had doorgebracht en ze elkaar goed hadden leren kennen en ze haar nu als een vriendin zag. Ze had zelfs niet meer overwogen om met het werk te stoppen. Toch was Hermelien zo blij dat ze s' avonds iets leuks ging doen met Scorpius. Het was nog een laatste warme avond in oktober en de twee gingen samen met Isis buiten naar de sterren kijken. Ze lagen op een deken in een veld achteraan het domein en Hermelien wees Scorpius een aantal sterrenbeelden aan. Isis was ondertussen de weide aan het aflopen, van tijd tot tijd gravend in de grond, op zoek naar mollen.

"Kijk, zie je die zeven sterren, die net een pannetje vormen en waarbij de steel aan de onderkant van het pannetje zit?" Hermelien duidde de sterren aan en verbond de punten in de lucht. "Dat is de Kleine Beer, zie je dat?"

"Is dat daar met die heldere ster in het puntje van de steel?" vroeg Scorpius.

"Ja, dat is de poolster" antwoordde Hermelien.

"Waarom heet dat sterrenbeeld eigenlijk de Kleine Beer? Waarom niet kookpannetje, want dat lijkt toch helemaal niet op een beer?" vroeg Scorpius zich af.

"Dat komt eigenlijk van een verhaal uit de Griekse mythologie. Je kent toch Zeus?"

"Oh ja, die God met bliksemschichten als wapens? Die lijkt me echt cool!"

Hermelien glimlachte, maar natuurlijk kon Scorpius dat niet zien. Ze begon met haar verhaal. "Hij had zich vermomd als Artemis, dat was het liefje van Callisto. Callisto verwachtte een kind van hem, omdat zij dacht dat het de echte Artemis was. Toen het kind werd geboren noemde Callisto het Arcas. De echte Artemis kwam erachter dat Callisto een kind had gekregen van iemand anders en hij werd zo kwaad dat hij Callisto in een beer veranderde."

"Wauw, en die kunnen dat zomaar doen?" vroeg Scorpius bewonderend.

"Ja, Goden hebben altijd al speciale trekjes gehad," lachte Hermelien. "Maar dat is nog niet alles! Toen Arcas eens aan het jagen was, ging hij achter een beer aan. En raad eens. Het -"

"Het was toch niet zijn moeder?" riep Scorpius verschrikt uit.

"Helaas wel, Scorpius," zei Hermelien dramatisch. "Bijna had Arcas zijn moeder doodgeschoten tot Zeus er tussenkwam en Arcas tegenhield. Hij plaatste de twee als de Grote en de Kleine beer aan de hemel. En vandaar komt dus de naam van de Kleine Beer," besloot Hermelien haar verhaal.

"En waar staat de Grote beer dan?" vroeg Scorpius nieuwsgierig.

"Die staat iets lager, is veel beter te zien en heeft ook de vorm van een pannetje. Kijk, daar is hij." Hermelien volgde weer met haar vinger de vorm van de Grote beer.

Scorpius bleef verder kijken naar de hemel terwijl hij dingen mompelde zoals: 'Ik ben Artemis, en ik ga je veranderen in een beer!'

Hermelien keek naar hem terwijl hij verschillende stemmetjes gebruikte om het verhaal uit te beelden en glimlachte. Opeens riep Scorpius: "Oh, kijk Hermelien! Ik heb nog een ander sterrenbeeld gevonden denk ik!" Hij wees naar boven. "Kijk, die sterren vormen net een W!"

"Ja, dat klopt, dat is het sterrenbeeld Cassiopeia."

"Cassi-watte?"

"Cas - sio – pei – a" articuleerde Hermelien. "Die is ook vernoemd naar de Griekse mythologie."

"Oh, en wat was er daarmee gebeurd?" vroeg Scorpius oprecht geïnteresseerd.

"Sorry, Scorpius, maar dat weet ik niet, maar ik beloof dat ik het eens zal opzoeken! En kom nu maar, het wordt al laat. We kunnen maar beter naar binnen gaan."

Scorpius gehoorzaamde met duidelijke tegenzin. "Ik vond het juist zo leuk!"

"Wanneer het nog eens warm weer is, zullen we nog eens naar de sterren gaan kijken. Misschien eens in de zomer, dan kunnen we zelfs de Melkweg zien als het helemaal donker is!"

"Wauw, cool! Maar dat duurt nog zo lang!"

"Je moet voor sommige dingen geduld hebben, Scorpius. In de winter zal het veel te koud zijn om de hele avond buiten te staan. Dan worden we nog ziek," suste Hermelien.

"Oké dan," antwoordde de jongen, gevolgd door een grote geeuw.

"Oei, iemand is moe, dan wordt het zeker tijd dat we terug naar binnen gaan!" lachte Hermelien.

Ze gingen samen terug naar binnen, waarna Scorpius door zijn moeder in bed werd gestopt. "Slaapwel Hermelien!" zei hij nog zachtjes voordat hij met zijn moeder naar zijn slaapkamer liep.

"Goedenacht Scorpius," glimlachte Hermelien, terwijl ze zag hoe hij bijna wandelend in slaap viel.

De volgende ochtend had Scorpius een idee gekregen. In de bijkeuken kwam hij Hermelien opzoeken en zei: "Oh Hermelien! Ik weet wat ik kan gaan doen! Ik kan een toneelstuk gaan maken over Arcas en Callisto! Dan kan ik Arcas zijn, mama Callisto en papa kan Zeus spelen! Oh, mag dat Hermelien, alstublieeeeft?"

"Ik denk dat je het maar eerst beter aan je ouders kan vragen, of ze wel willen meedoen," antwoordde Hermelien. Eigenlijk vond ze het wel een heel leuk idee.

Scorpius snelde naar de eetkamer om het voorstel te doen. Een paar minuten later kwam hij alweer terug. "Ja! Het mag!"

"En je vader wilt dan Zeus spelen?" vroeg Hermelien verbaasd terwijl ze opstond en samen met Scorpius door de donkere gang liep om naar boven te gaan.

"Ja, hij ziet het al helemaal zitten, met die bliksemschichten. Oh Hermelien, mag ik er dan al direct aan beginnen?"

"Ja hoor, ga al maar naar boven, ik kom zo meteen," zei Hermelien, toen ze Astoria zag wenken bij de deur van de eetkamer. Ze liep er naartoe.

"Ik heb net het voorstel van Scorpius gehoord, en ik ga ermee akkoord. Draco stelde zelfs net voor om het op mijn verjaardagsfeest in november te laten zien aan de gasten."

"Oh, Scorpius zal zo blij zijn!" zei Hermelien verheugd.

"Ja – ," aarzelde Astoria. "Alleen kan ik dan niet meespelen, je ziet, ik moet de gasten ook een beetje entertainen, en dat gaat niet als ik mij moet voorbereiden op de rol."

"Ah, dus er moet iemand anders Callisto gaan spelen?"

"Ik denk van wel… En ik vroeg me af of jij dat misschien wou doen?" Astoria keek haar hoopvol aan.

"Oh, eh -," aarzelde Hermelien, een beetje overvallen door de vraag. "Ik ben niet echt goed in het nadoen van iemand anders."

"Maar dat is niet erg hoor," zei Astoria geruststellend. "Er komen toch alleen maar vrienden en familie langs."

 _Ja, maar dat is het probleem juist,_ dacht Hermelien. Optreden voor een groep mensen die ze niet kende, waaronder waarschijnlijk ook een hoop vrienden van Malfidus… Om nog maar niet te spreken over het feit dat ze samen met Malfidus iets zou moeten doen! Maar Hermelien kon het hoopvolle gezicht van Astoria niet weerstaan. Ze zei dus maar: "Goed, ik zal het wel doen."

"Oh, dank je Hermelien! Ik weet nu al dat het een geweldige avond zal worden!" zei Astoria vreugdevol, terwijl ze haar omhelsde.

Hermelien glimlachte zwakjes en ging naar boven om Scorpius het nieuws te vertellen. Aanvankelijk reageerde hij een beetje teleurgesteld omdat zijn moeder niet kon meedoen. "Maar –" zei Hermelien, "Zo kan je moeder je wel zien spelen!"

"Maar wie gaat de rol van Callisto dan doen? Zonder Callisto is er toch geen verhaal?"

"Ik offer mij op om haar te spelen," antwoordde Hermelien gespeeld dramatisch terwijl ze haar hand voor haar borst hield.

"Oh, wil je dat echt doen Hermelien? Dat zou zo fijn zijn!"

Scorpius was door het dolle heen, hij nam een veer en een vel perkament en begon snel het verhaal op te schrijven. "Oh, dan kan jij een berenpak aandoen, en dan doe ik stoere kleren aan. En dan moeten we bliksemschichten maken voor papa …." Met het puntje van zijn tong tussen zijn lippen schreef Scorpius geconcentreerd op wat er nog allemaal moest gebeuren.  
Er moest echter nog een rol worden verdeeld… Die van Artemis… Wie zou hem kunnen spelen?

"Eerst moet papa zich verkleden als Zeus, die zich dan vermomd als Artemis, dus dan speelt papa ook Artemis," zei Scorpius.

Hermelien werd al bang van de gedachte wat hij in het begin dan zou moeten doen met Callisto… Ze hoopte dat het niet te erg zou zijn.

"Oh! Ik weet wie op het einde dan de echte Artemis kan spelen! Mevrouw Jansen!"

"Dan zou ik haar dat toch eens lief gaan vragen, hoor Scorpius," zei Hermelien nog snel, maar Scorpius was de deur al uitgelopen. Hermelien wist zeker dat mevrouw Jansen geen nee kon zeggen tegen Scorpius, ook al betekende het dat ze zich mogelijk belachelijk moest maken tegenover een hele groep gasten.

Scorpius kwam na een tijdje weer terug met een lach op zijn gezicht. Hermelien raadde al wat mevrouw Jansen had geantwoord.

"Yes! Nu hebben we alle rollen, en kunnen we beginnen aan het schrijven."

Scorpius werkte de hele dag ijverig aan het toneelstuk tot zijn ouders binnenkwamen om te zien wat hij al had gedaan.

"Laat eens zien wat je al hebt geschreven, jongen," zei Malfidus terwijl hij het papier aannam van Scorpius. "We moeten ons toch kunnen voorbereiden op onze rol…"

Malfidus begon hardop te lezen:

" _Er was eens een mooie vrouw genaamd Callisto, die verliefd was op Artemis. Er was echter een probleem: Zeus was namelijk ook verliefd op Callisto, maar hij kon dat niet aan haar bekendmaken! Daarom smeedde hij een plannetje: hij vermomde zich als Artemis, waardoor hij altijd bij Callisto kon komen. Ze trapte in de val, en -"_

Hier stopte Malfidus even met lezen, zijn wangen kleurden wat roze. Hij wierp een blik naar Astoria, die hem verwachtingsvol aankeek. Hij ging verder met: " _\- En toen kuste Zeus haar passioneel_ _."_

Hierbij schraapte Malfidus zijn keel. "Eh, Scorpius, wie ging ook alweer Callisto spelen?"

"Hermelien, papa!" antwoordde Scorpius, die niets door leek te hebben.

Malfidus keek naar Hermelien die intussen een knalrode kop had gekregen. "Ik- eh- ik wist niet wat hij allemaal had geschreven. Dit is ook de eerste keer dat ik het hoor," stamelde ze.

Malfidus keek opnieuw naar Scorpius, schraapte nogmaals zijn keel en zei: "Wel, dat is al heel goed gedaan hoor jongen, maar ik denk dat dat stukje toch maar een beetje moet worden aangepast. Laat Griffel dat anders maar doen, zij zal wel weten hoe het verhaal precies ging."

Hermelien besefte dat hij daarmee bedoelde dat zij iets ging schrijven wat beiden acceptabel vonden om te doen voor een groot publiek.

Scorpius jammerde nog eventjes, totdat zijn moeder hem troostte. "De rest van het verhaal is wel goed hoor Scorpius, alleen dat kleine deeltje moet veranderd worden. Maar dat is toch helemaal niet erg?"

Scorpius ging er uiteindelijk schoorvoetend mee akkoord dat Hermelien het verhaal zou aanpassen, zolang hij maar het toneelstukje mocht regisseren. Hij werkte zijn moeder de kamer uit – het stuk zelf moest ten slotte een verrassing blijven – en begon al aanwijzingen te geven aan Hermelien en Malfidus.

"Ja, papa," zei Scorpius, terwijl hij wees naar de linkerkant van de kamer. "Jij moet daar gaan staan."

Malfidus trok zijn wenkbrauwen op, hij leek het niet gewoon te zijn gecommandeerd te worden, en al zeker niet door zijn zoon. Hij besloot er echter maar niets over te zeggen, en ging op de aangewezen plaats staan.

"Dan, afhankelijk van het stukje dat Hermelien gaat aanpassen," zei Scorpius een beetje nors, "moet zij hier gaan staan." Hij wees naar de andere kant van de ruimte.

"En dan kunnen we op de achtergrond iets van een doek maken, waarop bomen enzoverder geschilderd zijn. Hermelien, daar kan jij mij wel bij helpen hé?"

"Ja, natuurlijk," Hermelien verbaasde zich erover dat Scorpius zo gepassioneerd was over het toneelstukje. Hij wilde blijkbaar echt zijn best doen voor zijn moeder.

"Eigenlijk zou mevrouw Jansen ook hier moeten zijn," zei Scorpius, terwijl hij door zijn haren veegde, waardoor die rechtop kwam te staan. "Dan weet zij ook direct waar ze precies zou moeten staan in het begin."

"Je kan haar altijd gaan halen," suggereerde Malfidus.

"Hmm, daar heb ik niet zoveel tijd voor eigenlijk," zei Scorpius peinzend. "Hermelien, ga jij eens naar beneden om mevrouw Jansen te halen?"

Hermelien trok haar wenkbrauwen omhoog. Ze stond ervan versteld dat Scorpius zo bazig kon zijn. Maar langs de andere kant, hij was wel nog steeds de zoon van Malfidus.

"Wat zeggen we dan, Scorpius?" zei Malfidus berispend, waarna hij ietwat verontschuldigend naar Hermelien keek.

"Oh, sorry Hermelien. Wil jij alstublieft mevrouw Jansen gaan halen?" vroeg de jongen, wiens wangen wat begonnen te blozen.

"Vooruit dan," zuchtte Hermelien.

Ze stond net op het punt de deur uit te gaan toen ze een klopje hoorden. Het was mevrouw Jansen.

"Ah, als je over de duivel spreekt," zei Hermelien, waardoor mevrouw Jansen haar vragend aankeek.

"Ik moest jou gaan halen om al wat eerste regieaanwijzingen van onze regisseur in spé te krijgen," legde Hermelien uit.

"Oh, ja maar daar hebben we nu geen tijd voor. Het eten is net opgediend, daarom kwam ik jullie halen. Sorry Scorpius, het zal voor een andere keer zijn," antwoordde mevrouw Jansen.

Scorpius was wat teleurgesteld, hij vond net dat ze goed bezig waren, ook al hadden ze nog bijna niks gedaan.

"Oké dan," zuchtte hij. "Dan zullen we een andere keer verder doen, misschien morgen ofzo?"

"Dat is goed, jongen," zei Malfidus, terwijl hij met zijn zoon de deur uitliep. Hermelien hoorde Scorpius nog zeggen: "Eigenlijk heb ik wel veel honger hoor. Dat regisseren is zo vermoeiend!"

Zowel mevrouw Jansen als Hermelien moesten lachen.

"Oh, die jongen toch," zei mevrouw Jansen, waarna ze lachend haar hoofd schudde. Ze liep naar de deur en vroeg of Hermelien ook mee naar beneden kwam.

"Ja hoor, ik kom zo. Ga al maar, dan ruim ik hier nog even wat op," antwoordde ze. Eigenlijk was er niet zo veel op te ruimen, maar ze wilde even alleen zijn met haar gedachten. Ze bleef maar denken aan hoe ze het verhaal op een goede manier kon verwoorden, zonder dat er iets onacceptabel moest worden gedaan.

 _Ik moet iets vinden waardoor we elkaar niet moeten kussen, want Malfidus is wel de laatste persoon die ik ooit zou willen zoenen!_ zei Hermelien in zichzelf.


	7. Hoofdstuk 6

**Extra lang hoofdstuk, een van mijn favorieten :). Een beetje mysterie, een beetje leukigheid... Ik hoop dat jullie het ook leuk vinden!**

 **Hoofdstuk 6**

Hermelien had nog lang gepiekerd over hoe ze het probleem kon oplossen. Op een gegeven moment wilde ze het gewoon opgeven en tegen Scorpius zeggen dat ze niet meer kon meedoen. Maar dat kon ze niet over haar hart krijgen, hij was zo gepassioneerd bezig geweest… Ze moest en zou een oplossing vinden.  
Op een dag was ze de tekst met Scorpius aan het oefenen toen ze een idee kreeg. Ze zou gewoon schrijven dat Zeus, vermomd als Artemis, Callisto zou meesleuren tot achter een bosje. Daar zouden dan niet nader genoemde dingen gebeuren, voorgesteld door het schudden van de struiken, waarna Callisto zwanger was.  
Ja, dat was de ideale oplossing. Hierbij moesten zij en Malfidus niks doen waarvoor ze zich zouden schamen. Ze schreef het idee op in de tekst.

De weken gingen voorbij en oktober ging over in november. De verjaardag van Astoria kwam steeds dichterbij. Ze had het erg druk met het regelen van haar verjaardagsfeestje, maar dat was helemaal niet erg, want zo kon ze ook niks van het toneel zien. Ze zou het voor de eerste keer zien op de dag zelf.  
Ondertussen was de rest van _de cast_ druk bezig met oefenen en het maken van de attributen. Mevrouw Jansen had voor prachtige kostuums gezorgd, die ze die dag voor het eerst gingen uitproberen. Hermelien had maar liefst twee kostuums gekregen. Het ene was voor het eerste deel, waarin ze samen met Malfidus moest spelen, het andere was het kostuum voor de beer.  
Haar eerste poging om op handen en voeten te lopen mislukte jammerlijk. Iedereen – zelfs Malfidus – schoot in de lach toen ze stuntelig de ene voet en hand na de andere zette. Op het einde viel ze zelfs gewoon neer, wat voor een extra lachsalvo zorgde. Mevrouw Jansen was zelfs zo hard aan het lachen dat ze tranen in haar ogen kreeg.

Hermelien poogde om te zeggen: "Zo gaat dit niet! Ik kan zo niet lopen!", maar ze werd niet gehoord. Pas na een paar minuten bedaarde iedereen, zodat Hermelien het nog een keer probeerde. "Ik kan niet lopen op handen en voeten!" jammerde ze.

"Ja, dat hebben we gemerkt!" zei Malfidus geamuseerd, waardoor mevrouw Jansen weer in de lach schoot.

"We kunnen Hermelien anders gewoon rechtop laten lopen, dat zal toch niet zo erg zijn?" vroeg Scorpius, die zijn rol als regisseur erg serieus op zich had genomen. Hij had zelfs een klein petje opgezet.

"Ja, dat is misschien wel het beste, ik wil mij niet voor een hele kamer vol met mensen belachelijk maken!" zei Hermelien opgelucht.

Na een laatste lachbui gingen mevrouw Jansen en Malfidus ook akkoord. Scorpius foeterde nog dat de volwassenen er hun aandacht niet bijhielden, maar de rest van de namiddag verliep het oefenen heel gesmeerd.

Toen Hermelien aan de tafel in de bijkeuken ging zitten om te eten, verbaasde ze zich er eigenlijk over dat het werken met Malfidus die dag en de afgelopen dagen nog zo goed was gegaan. Bovendien was iedereen ook, tot haar opluchting, akkoord gegaan met het nieuwe stukje dat ze had verzonnen.

De Malfidussen waren van plan om die avond na het eten samen naar het theater te gaan, dus had Hermelien een avondje vrije tijd. Ze besloot om zich in de bibliotheek te nestelen en _Trots en vooroordeel_ van Jane Austen te lezen. Ze vond het eigenlijk een beetje vreemd dat dit boek in de bibliotheek van Malfidus stond, het was dan ook een dreuzel boek. _Maar,_ zo dacht Hermelien, _dat zal waarschijnlijk de keuze van Astoria zijn geweest. Zij lijkt me alleszins iemand die graag romans leest – ook al is het dan geschreven door een Dreuzel._ Hermelien las de hele avond door tot ze bij het aanzoek van Mr Darcy was gekomen. Toen besloot ze om te gaan slapen, waarbij ze een heel vreemde droom kreeg…

 _Hermelien was samen met Astoria op een bal aan het dansen, toen er twee belangrijke mannen binnenkwamen. De ene was Mr Bingley, in de vorm van Ron, en de ander was Mr Darcy, in de vorm van Malfidus. Mr Bingley kwam op haar af en vroeg haar ten dans. Ze praatten over koetjes en kalfjes, tot de dans gedaan was. Op een gegeven moment vroeg Mr Darcy of ze met hem wilde dansen. Hermelien wilde van hem weglopen omdat zij hem te trots vond, maar Mr Darcy veranderde in de echte Malfidus die zei: 'Ik ga je vangen en aan de hemel zetten!' Hij begon haar te achtervolgen. Hermelien probeerde tussen de andere mensen door te ontkomen, maar hij kwam steeds dichterbij. Hij had haar bijna te pakken, maar toen kwam Ron opeens voor haar staan en schreeuwde: 'Blijf van haar af! Je zal haar nooit krijgen!' Hij versloeg Malfidus, waarna hij Hermelien troostte. Hij streelde zacht over haar gezicht en zei: 'Alles komt goed, Hermelien, alles komt goed.'_

Hermelien schrok wakker van een gigantisch hard lawaai dat door het hele huis leek te galmen. Verschrikt greep ze naar haar toverstok, schoot in een dikke trui en liep de gang op. Iets verderop stond mevrouw Jansen, haar haren los en volledig door de war. Ze had haar handen over haar oren gelegd en liep naar Hermelien toe. Op de eerste verdieping sprongen de lichten aan en was er beweging te zien.

"Wat is er aan de hand?" riep Hermelien, toen mevrouw Jansen bij haar was aangekomen.

Mevrouw Jansen keek haar vragend aan, ze leek haar niet te verstaan. Hermelien herhaalde haar vraag nog eens.

"Het alarm is aangesprongen. Iemand moet hebben geprobeerd om op het domein te verschijnselen," riep mevrouw Jansen terug.

Het alarm donderde nog oorverdovend doorheen het hele gebouw, intussen kwamen ook de huiselfen de gang oplopen, Hermelien kon niet zien vanwaar ze waren gekomen, ze waren er gewoon ineens. Mevrouw Jansen hield haar toverstok beschermend voor zich uitgestoken en liep voorzichtig de trap af. Hermelien volgde haar voorbeeld.

Toen ze op de eerste verdieping waren aangekomen, dook ineens de gestalte van Malfidus op – Hermelien zette geschrokken een stap naar achteren en botste daarbij tegen Ilya op. Haar hart bonkte in haar keel. Malfidus was zo te zien ook pas wakker geschrokken, want hij had enkel een T-shirt en een pyjamabroek aan. Hij bleef – na een korte blik op zowel Hermelien als mevrouw Jansen te hebben geworpen – op de overloop staan, hief zijn toverstok en mompelde een spreuk.

Iets verderop in de gang zag Hermelien Astoria in een lichtgekleurde nachtjapon en met haar lange, blonde haren los over haar rug de kamer van Scorpius binnengaan. Van zodra ze de deur opendeed, schoot Isis luid blaffend naar buiten.

Eindelijk stopte het oorverdovende lawaai, Malfidus liet zijn toverstok zakken en haalde diep adem. Isis was nog altijd luid aan het blaffen en liep tussen hun benen door.

Mevrouw Jansen en Hermelien stonden nog dichtbij de trap, met achter hen de verschrikte huiselfen. Malfidus keek hen allemaal aan. Hermelien was stiekem blij dat ze nog een dikke trui had aangedaan, ze wilde helemaal niet dat Malfidus haar in alleen maar haar nachtjapon zag.

"Ga maar weer terug slapen, ik ben er zeker van dat er niks aan de hand is," zei Malfidus ten slotte. "Ik zal wel even buiten gaan kijken."

"Wij zullen u wel helpen, meneer. Dan zal het sneller gedaan zijn en kan iedereen met een gerust gemoed weer in bed gaan liggen. Toch, Hermelien?" bood mevrouw Jansen aan.

Hermelien keek haar schuins aan, ze had helemaal geen zin om in het midden van een koude nacht naar buiten te gaan, maar ze had wel ergere dingen meegemaakt. Bovendien had mevrouw Jansen gelijk. Als ze nu niet mee zou helpen, zou ze toch alleen maar in bed blijven piekeren naar wat dat alarm veroorzaakt kon hebben.

"Ja – ja, natuurlijk," zei ze daarom.

Malfidus haalde zijn schouders op, mompelde: "Is goed," en liep terug naar zijn slaapkamer – waarschijnlijk om andere kleren aan te doen.

Mevrouw Jansen stuurde de huiselfen terug naar hun slaapplek en liep ook naar boven om wat meer aan te doen.

Op haar kamer schoot Hermelien in een jeansbroek en nog een dikke jas – ze deed de moeite niet om haar nachtjapon uit te doen. Het zag er waarschijnlijk nogal vreemd uit met haar pyjama die onder haar trui en jas uitkwam en over haar broek hing, maar daar trok ze zich niks van aan. Ze ging ervan uit dat het toch niet zo lang zou gaan duren. Ze stak haar voeten in een stevig paar schoenen en stond niet veel later terug op de gang. Ze voelde haar hart bonzen in haar keel, vooral door het vooruitzicht om in het donker door de tuin te dwalen, nog afgezien van het feit dat er misschien wel iemand die ze niet kenden rondliep.

Ze sjokte de trap terug naar beneden en hoorde verderop de gang de stem van Astoria.

"Wees voorzichtig, Draco."

"Ik ben er zeker van dat er niks aan de hand is, Astoria," antwoordde Malfidus geruststellend, Hermelien vroeg zich af of hij het meende. "En Griffel en Helena zullen wel weten wat ze moeten doen," Even vroeg Hermelien zich af of Astoria vlak daarvoor iets over hen had gezegd. "Zeker Griffel heeft wel voor hetere vuren gestaan. Blijf jij maar bij Scorpius, ik kom langs wanneer we klaar zijn."

Dat was de eerste keer dat hij over hun gezamenlijke verleden op Zweinstein sprak – over de periode dat Voldemort aan de macht was gekomen. Ook al was het maar kort, dit was de eerste keer dat hij erkende dat zij wel haar mannetje kon staan. Onwillekeurig gleed er een grijns over haar gezicht. Daarna hoorde ze zijn voetstappen en om niet te laten merken dat ze hen stond af te luisteren, keerde ze haar rug naar hem toe en bestudeerde ze een schilderij dat aan de muur hing.

"Is Helena al klaar?" vroeg Malfidus, toen hij bij haar was gekomen.

Hermelien schudde haar hoofd en draaide zich naar hem om. In tegenstelling tot haarzelf, had Malfidus zich wel helemaal omgekleed. Hij had een verbleekte jeansbroek aan, met daarover een dikke trui met kap. Zijn witblonde haren zaten nog helemaal door de war en heel even zag hij eruit als een gewone, normale jongeman. Hermelien had hem nog nooit zo gezien. Anders ging hij altijd piekfijn in een drieledig pak gekleed, soms zelfs met das en gilet, en elk haartje lag dan perfect.

"Wat?" vroeg Malfidus kortaf, waardoor Hermelien besefte dat ze hem aanstaarde. Ze wendde haar blik van hem af en voelde haar wangen rood worden.

"N-niks," mompelde ze, waarna ze zich bukte om Isis te aaien. Gelukkig kwam mevrouw Jansen nu ook de trap af.

"Zo, ik ben helemaal klaar," zei ze, waarna het drietal samen met Isis naar beneden gingen. Aan de voordeur bleef Malfidus even staan.

"Ik stel voor dat we ons opsplitsen. De voortuin hebben we snel bekeken, maar de achtertuin duurt wat langer. Helena, doe jij anders het middendeel, ik zal de rechterkant van de achtertuin doen en dan kan jij de linkerkant doen, oké, Griffel?"

Hermelien knikte.

"Neem anders Isis maar met je mee, die weet de weg wel terug voor als je zou verdwalen."

Hermelien keek hem ietwat verontwaardigd aan, maar ze zei er niks over want Malfidus had zich alweer van haar afgewend.

"Als er toch iets aan de hand zou zijn, vuur dan een lichtspreuk af, dan kunnen de anderen zo snel mogelijk komen. Maar ik ben er zeker van dat dat niet zal gebeuren. Normaal kan niemand hier binnen dringen. Misschien is het wel een vos of zoiets geweest."

"Laten we het hopen," mompelde mevrouw Jansen met een zenuwachtig lachje.

Malfidus reageerde daar niet op, hij trok de deur open en stapte naar buiten.

Gelukkig was het een heldere nacht, de maan was bijna vol en liet zijn licht over het domein schijnen. Dunne mist kronkelde over het gazon, maar ze zagen dat er in de voortuin niks speciaals aan de hand was. Enkel de eenzame eik wierp zijn schaduw op het gazon, er was voor de rest niks ongebruikelijks te zien.

De vier liepen om het huis heen naar de achtertuin. Malfidus bleef even staan, terwijl mevrouw Jansen al verder doorliep om haar stuk af te werken. Blijkbaar wilde zij zo snel mogelijk terug in bed gaan liggen. Malfidus keek Hermelien aan.

"Je weet hoe je moet lopen?" vroeg hij – zijn adem wolkte in de lucht, het was veel kouder dan ze had verwacht.

"Ongeveer – helemaal tot achteraan in die wei zeker? Dat moet wel lukken," zei Hermelien. Ze had de tijd nog niet gehad om de hele tuin te exploreren, enkel op de plaatsen waar ze al met Scorpius was geweest kende ze. Ze was echter nog nooit helemaal langs de linkerkant geweest.

"Ja, klopt. Na de boomgaard is er nog een stukje verwilderde tuin, maar daar is moeilijk om door te komen, dus laat dat maar zitten. Loop maar gewoon direct door naar achteren en kijk langs de heggen of je daar niet iets speciaals ziet. Sporen van een vos ofzo."

"Dan zijn die spreuken wel erg gevoelig," mompelde Hermelien.

Malfidus haalde z'n schouders op. "Tja, het is nog nooit voorgekomen, maar wat kan het anders zijn? Het is praktisch onmogelijk om hier zonder toestemming binnen te geraken, dus ja. Laten we nu maar voortdoen, hoe eerder we ermee beginnen, hoe eerder we terug in ons bed kunnen kruipen."

Hermelien knikte, riep Isis naar zich toe, lichtte haar toverstok op en begon in de richting van de schuur te wandelen. Ze zag vanuit haar ooghoeken hoe Malfidus het terras opliep om aan de andere kant van de tuin te komen.

Na het oorverdovende lawaai van het alarm, klonk de stilte nu gigantisch in haar oren. Ze voelde zich een beetje zenuwachtig terwijl ze door de tuin stapte en langs de schuur kwam, al kwam dat ook door de mist die een beetje griezelig om haar voeten warrelde. Ze spitste haar oren bij elk geluid en concentreerde zich op de heg naast haar. Stiekem was ze blij dat ze Isis nog bij zich had. De hond liep met een kwispelende staart voor haar en hijgde zachtjes, een geluid dat Hermelien om de een of andere reden gerust stelde.

Haar adem wolkte voor haar uit, terwijl ze bleef doorstappen. Het was ijskoud, het zou Hermelien niks verbazen mocht het bijna vriezen. Ze had spijt dat ze geen sjaal of handschoenen had aangedaan, maar daar was het nu te laat voor. Haar ene hand stak ze diep in haar zakken weg, haar hoofd teruggetrokken om zoveel mogelijk warmte te behouden. Ze stapte snel door, terwijl ze aan haar droom dacht die ze had gehad voordat ze wakker schrok en hoe echt die had geleken, vooral het laatste deel dan. Het leek echt alsof Ron over haar wang had gestreeld. "Nee, dat kan niet Hermelien, Ron is dood," mompelde ze, waarna ze zichzelf berispte dat ze zich moest concentreren op haar taak. Maar hoewel ze elk donker hoekje nauwkeurig controleerde, was er niks speciaals te zien. Na de boomgaard kwam ze inderdaad langs een verwilderd stukje tuin met grote struiken en een aantal lage boompjes. Een stuk daarachter begon het grote grasveld, waarop ze – meer naar het midden toe – met Scorpius had gezwerkbald en naar de sterren had gekeken.

Ze keek naar boven, de sterren fonkelden fel boven haar. Het sterrenbeeld van Orion hing rechts van haar, net boven de horizon en was duidelijk te herkennen. Even keek ze naar andere sterrenbeelden, maar toen ze Isis hoorde blaffen, werd ze weer herinnerd aan haar taak. De hond schoot er ineens vandoor – Hermelien probeerde haar door het hoge gras en de dichter geworden mist te volgen.

Uiteindelijk kwam ze bij een halfhoog stenen muurtje terecht, die blijkbaar ook de grens van het domein aanduidde, want daarachter strekte zich een landschap van grasvelden en bossen uit. Op sommige plaatsen hingen dikke mistbanken, Hermelien rilde en wenste dat ze terug in haar eigen bed lag. Isis sprong tegen de muur op en blafte hard. Toen liet ze zich ineens zakken en snuffelde op de grond, waarna ze de muur naar rechts volgde. Hermelien wilde de hond volgen, maar een beweging aan haar linkerkant deed haar opschrikken. Ze draaide zich geschrokken om en richtte haar toverstok ver voor zich uit. Heel kort meende ze een schaduw bij een paar bomen niet ver van de muur te zien bewegen. Haar hart bonkte in haar keel terwijl ze zich probeerde te focussen op de schaduw. Ze kon helemaal niet zien of het wel echt was, of dat het eerder een beeld was veroorzaakt door haar fantasie in combinatie met de lage mist. Maar weer zag ze de schaduw langzaam bewegen.

"Wie is daar?" riep ze met een schrille stem, die over de vlakte galmde. De schaduw stopte abrupt met bewegen. Hermelien staarde er intens naar, ondanks het maanlicht kon ze helemaal niet zien wie of wat daar stond. Het kon net zo goed een tak zijn geweest die bewoog in de wind. In de verte hoorde ze Isis nog altijd blaffen, ze wenste dat ze de hond achterna was gelopen, want hier stond ze nu, helemaal alleen, met niks om zich heen om zich te verstoppen. Ze kreeg het gevoel dat ze werd bekeken en ze voelde een rilling over haar rug gaan. Ineens wilde ze daar niet meer zijn, en wilde ze het gezelschap van mevrouw Jansen gaan opzoeken. Ze stelde zichzelf gerust door herhaaldelijk te zeggen dat het maar een tak moet zijn geweest dat had bewogen, al verklaarde dat niet waarom de schaduw ineens stopte toen zij riep of er iemand was. Langzaam – met haar blik nog altijd op het groepje bomen gericht, liep ze langs de muur naar achteren, in de richting van waar mevrouw Jansen zou moeten zijn. Zo liep ze een paar minuten verder, langzaamaan werd ze rustiger. Maar toen de schaduw opeens weer in beweging kwam – en dit keer heel duidelijk, ze meende zelfs een aparte vorm te kunnen onderscheiden – bleef ze stokstijf staan en verstevigde ze haar greep op haar toverstok.

"Waar ben je heen aan het kijken?" vroeg de stem van Malfidus achter haar.

Hermelien draaide zich geschrokken om met haar toverstok voor zich uit gestoken. Ze had haar andere hand op haar borst gelegd en voelde hoe haar hart bonkte.

"Rustig, ik ben het maar," zei Malfidus, hij hield z'n handen voor zich uit. Isis zat met haar tong uit haar bek bij zijn voeten. "Ik vroeg alleen maar of je iets hebt gezien."

Hermelien haalde schokkerig adem en keek weer om naar het groepje bomen waar ze de schaduw had gezien. Er was nu niks meer te zien. Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Nee – nee," zei ze, toch met een zekere trilling in haar stem. "Ik dacht dat ik iets had gezien, maar ik moet het me hebben verbeeld."

Malfidus keek haar onbewogen aan, hij knikte. "Helena en ik hebben ook niks gevonden, al zag ik wel dat er bij de heg in de grond was gewoeld. Ik denk dat het dus toch gewoon een vos moet zijn geweest die het alarm heeft laten afgaan. Morgen zal ik het Isaac nog eens laten nakijken en dan kan ik nog zien of ik de spreuken minder sterk zal maken."

"Waar is Helena?"

"Die is al terug naar binnen, ze had het koud gekregen. Ik was ook al klaar, maar ik dacht dat ik misschien beter op je kon wachten. Ik begon me al zorgen te maken dat het zo lang duurde."

Hermelien keek hem aan om te zien of hij misschien een grapje maakte, maar zijn gezicht stond serieus.

"Nee, er is niks aan de hand hoor. Ik – ik zal gewoon langzaam zijn geweest."

Malfidus haalde z'n schouders op en gebaarde met z'n hand in de richting van het huis. "Zullen we ook naar binnen gaan? Ik begin het zo langzamerhand ook koud te krijgen."

Hermelien knikte, wierp toch nog even een blik op het groepje bomen en begon toen, naast Malfidus, met hun stille tocht terug naar het huis.

Toen ze weer in haar bed lag, kon ze niet terug in slaap vallen. Ze kon niet het gevoel van zich afzetten dat er echt iemand was geweest die had bewogen en naar haar had gekeken terwijl zij daar stond. Ze staarde naar haar huwelijksfoto met Ron en dacht weer aan haar droom en hoe die zo echt had geleken.

 _Was Ron maar echt hier,_ zuchtte ze, _dan zou hij mij gerust kunnen stellen dat het niks was geweest._ Ze gooide haar dekens van zich af en stond op. Het was nu vijf uur in de ochtend en ze wist dat ze toch niet meer in slaap kon vallen. Ze deed haar kamerjas aan en besloot naar de bibliotheek te gaan om daar _Trots en vooroordeel_ verder uit te lezen. Op de toppen van haar tenen – om niet weer iedereen wakker te maken – sloop ze de trap af. Op de overloop kwam ze Ieme tegen, die al bezig was met het afstoffen van een kastje. Toen Hermelien langs hem liep, boog hij even, en wenste haar een goedemorgen. Hij had het helemaal niet over het alarm van de voorbije nacht en leek helemaal niet verbaasd te zijn dat er zo vroeg al iemand rondliep in het huis. Misschien was dat wel de normale gang van zaken. Hermelien was immers nooit zo vroeg opgestaan en had geen idee wanneer de anderen eigenlijk uit hun bed kwamen.

In de bibliotheek was het nogal koud, maar Hermelien vond het overbodig om het haardvuur voor maar een paar uurtjes aan te steken. Ze sloeg daarom haar kamerjas steviger om zich heen en plooide haar voeten onder haar benen toen ze in het zeteltje ging zitten. Het boek lag nog op het tafeltje naast haar, ze sloeg het open om verder te lezen.

"Hermelien, wakker worden," hoorde ze iemand in haar oor fluisteren. Ze schrok op. Even wist ze niet waar ze was, tot ze rondkeek in de kamer. Natuurlijk, ze was in de bibliotheek. Het gezicht van Scorpius lachte haar toe.

"Papa zei al dat je hier lag te slapen, Hermelien!" zei hij vrolijk.

Hermelien stond verschrikt op, het boek dat op haar schoot lag, viel met een plof op de grond. "Wat? Hoe laat is het dan?" vroeg ze, beschaamd dat Malfidus haar hier zo had zien zitten. Ze vroeg zich af hoe verfomfaaid ze eruit zag.

"Bijna half elf," antwoordde Scorpius. "Wel een beetje laat hé? Ik weet het dat we dezenacht allemaal zijn wakker geworden, maar toch ben ik deze morgen op hetzelfde tijdstip opgestaan."

"Oh nee," zuchtte Hermelien, terwijl ze het boek opraapte en op een tafeltje legde. "Dan zal ik mij maar eens snel gaan klaarmaken."

"Ja, doe dat," antwoordde Scorpius, "en kom daarna dan maar direct naar de klas, dan gaan we verder oefenen met het toneelstukje!"

Hermelien haastte zich de bibliotheek uit, in de hoop dat niemand haar in haar slaapkleding zou zien. Het geluk zat haar blijkbaar toch een beetje mee, want op weg naar haar slaapkamer, kwam ze niemand tegen.

 _Oh, hoe kan ik weer in slaap zijn gevallen?_ vroeg ze zich af, terwijl ze verwoed de knopen uit haar haren kamde. _En waarom moest uitgerekend Malfidus mij nu weer hebben gezien? Waarom niet Astoria ofzo?_ Ze gooide nog wat water in haar gezicht, ging daarna nog een boterham halen in de keuken en haastte zich toen naar het klaslokaal.

"Ah, daar hebben we onze slaapkop," grijnsde Malfidus toen Hermelien met de boterham nog in haar mond eindelijk binnenkwam.

"Ugh," gromde Hermelien, terwijl ze rolde met haar ogen. Doordat ze Malfidus nu zag, moest ze opnieuw denken aan de afgelopen nacht, dat hij haar had gevonden terwijl ze doodstil aan de muur stond. Gelukkig begon hij er niet over, want het laatste wat ze wilde was opnieuw herinnerd te worden aan dat gevoel dat ze had gehad. Ze vond het een zegening dat ze zich moest concentreren op het toneelstuk, want dat leidde haar gedachten af van de gebeurtenissen van die nacht.

Desondanks dacht Hermelien de volgende dagen nog regelmatig aan het gevoel dat ze had gehad toen ze alleen aan die muur stond en naar het groepje bomen staarde. Ze had echt het gevoel gehad dat iemand haar had bekeken, maar ze wist dat dat vrijwel onmogelijk was. De dag nadien was Malfidus nog eens met Isaac doorheen de hele tuin geweest en volgens Isaac waren het inderdaad de sporen van een vos die Malfidus had teruggevonden. Malfidus had daarop besloten om de beveiliging een beetje minder gevoelig te maken, om te voorkomen dat het alarm weer afging wanneer een vos – of een ander dier – het weer zou wagen om op het domein te komen.

Hermelien piekerde niet alleen over het gevoel dat ze die nacht had gehad, maar ook over de droom die ze vlak voor ze wakker schrok had gekregen. Aan die streling van Rons handen over haar gezicht. Ze wist dat het maar een droom was geweest, maar het had zo echt geleken. Het was een veel levendigere droom geweest dan ze in tijden had gehad, en ze vroeg zich af hoe het kwam. Misschien was de reden wel omdat ze Ron al zo lang moest missen.

Maar uiteindelijk slaagde ze er wel in om die gedachten van zich af te zetten. Ze had namelijk op dat moment wel belangrijkere dingen aan haar hoofd: Astoria's verjaardagsfeestje kwam steeds dichterbij.

In de week voor de verjaardag oefenden ze elke dag het toneelstukje terwijl Astoria zich bezighield met het organiseren van het feest. Iedereen was druk in de weer om alles in orde te krijgen. Een paar dagen later was het dan zover: Astoria was jarig.

Als verrassing hadden Malfidus en Scorpius – met hulp van Hermelien en mevrouw Jansen – de eetkamer helemaal versierd. Een groot lint met GELUKKIGE VERJAARDAG! zweefde door de hele kamer.

Malfidus ging naar boven om Astoria wakker te maken, hij nam een dienblad met een theepot, een aantal kopjes en een witte iris in een vaasje mee.  
Blijkbaar vond Astoria dat erg fijn, want toen ze na een halfuur de eetkamer binnenkwam, had ze een grote glimlach op haar gezicht. Al het personeel – inclusief Isaac, mevrouw Jansen en Hermelien – stonden haar in de eetkamer op te wachten en riepen: "Gelukkige verjaardag!" toen ze de kamer binnenkwam. Ze bedankte iedereen, waarna ze zich aan tafel zette. Er stond een enorm ontbijt te wachten waarbij al het personeel was uitgenodigd, inclusief de huiselfen, maar die hadden het aanbod afgeslagen. Hermelien vermoedde dat ze niet goed wisten hoe ze zich dan moesten gedragen.

Eerst waren echter de pakjes aan de beurt. Scorpius had een enorm grote doos vast, die hij met moeite op de tafel zette.

"Dit is voor jou, mama," zei hij met een blij gezicht.

"Oh, wat zou daar in zitten?" vroeg Astoria zich af. Ze pakte voorzichtig het cadeau uit en opende de doos…. Er zaten heel veel papieren in.

"Het zijn mijn tekeningen, mama!" riep Scorpius, benieuwd wat zijn moeder van het cadeau vond.

Scorpius was de laatste tijd erg vooruit gegaan met het tekenen, en Hermelien had voorgesteld om voor Astoria's verjaardag een aantal tekeningen te maken. De jongen was met veel enthousiasme aan de taak begonnen. Het resultaat was dat hij zelfs een hele doos had gemaakt.

"Oh, Scorpius! Ze zijn prachtig! Deze zal ik ophangen in mijn werkkamer, dan kan ik er elke dag naar kijken," glimlachte Astoria. Scorpius had er nog nooit zo trots uitgezien.

Plots bewogen de resterende tekeningen in de doos, en was er een zacht gemiauw te horen. Isis spitste haar oren en ging op snuffend op zoek naar de oorsprong van het geluid.

"Maar wat is dit?" vroeg Astoria, terwijl ze naar Scorpius keek, die zijn best deed om heel onschuldig te kijken. Astoria grabbelde met haar handen in de doos, tot ze iets vast had. Het was een super lief poesje dat tevoorschijn kwam. Het had een lichtgrijze vacht met lange haren en het bleef maar miauwen. Opeens likte het poesje aan Astoria's neus.

"Oh, het is zo schattig!" zei Astoria opgetogen, ze zette de poes op haar schoot en aaide het, waarna deze direct begon te spinnen. "Heb je hem helemaal alleen uitgekozen, Scorpius?"

"Nee, ik ben samen met Hermelien geweest, met toestemming van papa uiteraard," antwoordde de jongen, blij dat zijn moeder het cadeau zo leuk vond. Hij liep erheen, nam het poesje over en zette het op de grond. "Nu moet je wel nog een naam verzinnen!" zei hij.

"Oh, maar ik heb er al een in gedachten, hij ziet er zo zacht uit, dat ik hem Fluffy ga noemen!"

Isis kwam nieuwsgierig snuffelen aan de nieuwe bewoner. Ze hield haar neus zo dicht bij het poesje, dat deze even wantrouwend keek, maar daarna lekte het poesje ook de neus van Isis. De hond moest hierdoor niezen, wat zorgde voor een lachsalvo bij de mensen die in de kamer stonden. Isis liep verontwaardigd weg, maar werd gevolgd door het poesje die nieuwsgierig naar de kwispelende staart aan het kijken was en er regelmatig met een pootje naar graaide.

"Ja, die worden nog de beste vrienden denk ik," lachte Astoria toen ze naar het tweetal keek.

Nu was Malfidus aan de beurt. Hij had een klein pakje in zijn hand en overhandigde het aan Astoria. Ze opende het en er kwam een mooi, wit parelsnoer tevoorschijn.

"Oh, hij is prachtig Draco!" riep Astoria uit, ze stond op, sloeg haar armen om zijn nek en zoende hem voor een lange tijd. Zo lang zelfs dat Hermelien even discreet kuchte. Ze leken helemaal van de wereld te zijn.

"Kom, doe hem maar rond mijn nek!" glimlachte Astoria, wiens wangen wat rood waren geworden. Malfidus hing het snoer liefdevol om zijn vrouw haar nek, en kuste haar daarna nog even op haar wang. "Gelukkige verjaardag, schat," hoorde Hermelien hem nog op een zachte toon zeggen.

Na het grote ontbijt gingen Hermelien en Scorpius even naar buiten om zijn ouders alleen te laten. Scorpius wilde meteen gaan zwerkballen, maar daar had Hermelien niet zoveel zin in. Ze had zoveel gegeten, ze kon het nu niet opbrengen om erg actief te gaan doen.

"Oh, Scorpius, ik zit echt nog te vol," zuchtte ze. "Laten we eerst eventjes wat wandelen."

Ze slenterden een klein stukje rond in de tuin, maar besloten al snel om terug naar binnen te gaan. Het was zo'n ijzige dag, ook het idee om te gaan zwerkballen lieten ze varen.

Hermelien stelde dan maar voor om nog samen even het toneelstuk te oefenen. Scorpius had namelijk soms de neiging om zijn tekst te vergeten, dus een beetje oefenen kon helemaal geen kwaad.

Zo brachten ze de dag door en al snel was het zes uur: het tijdstip waarop de eerste gasten binnendruppelden. Hermelien zag er eigenlijk een beetje tegenop, ze kende er – buiten Isaac en mevrouw Jansen – helemaal niemand van. Ze had geen zin om ergens alleen maar in een hoekje te moeten staan. Het liefst van al wilde ze alleen het toneelstukje opvoeren, en dan naar haar slaapkamer verdwijnen. Maar Astoria stond erop dat zij, mevrouw Jansen en Isaac deelnamen aan de feestvreugde. Ze hadden immers "Zo goed geholpen!". Het enige wat Hermelien eigenlijk had gedaan, was het ophangen van de slingers in de kamer, maar ze apprecieerde het wel dat Astoria haar oprecht uitnodigde.

Toen alle gasten waren gearriveerd, werd er aangekondigd dat het eten werd geserveerd in de balzaal. Die kamer werd bijna nooit gebruikt, enkel voor gelegenheden zoals deze. Aan de ene kant van de zaal was het podium gemaakt, aan de andere kant stond er voor de grote schuiframen een enorme vleugelpiano. Hermelien vroeg zich af wie er in de familie piano speelde, want ze had nog nooit pianomuziek gehoord. Misschien stond hij daar ook maar eerder als decoratie. Naast de piano stonden er andere muzikanten, die mooie, klassieke muziek speelden.

De rest van de zaal stond vol met ronde tafels met daarop prachtige bloemstukken met witte irissen – de lievelingsbloemen van de jarige. Astoria voor de tafelschikking had gezorgd en had daarbij haar best gedaan om iedereen zo goed mogelijk te zetten. Hermelien, mevrouw Jansen en Isaac kwamen zelfs aan de hoofdtafel te zitten, met Scorpius tussen Hermelien en mevrouw Jansen in. De rest van de tafel werd bezet door Astoria en Malfidus, de ouders, zus en schoonbroer van Astoria met hun kinderen, en twee stoelen die nog niet bezet waren. Malfidus fluisterde iets in Astoria's oor, waarbij ze knikte.

"Ik vrees dat we nog even het gezelschap moeten missen van onze andere twee tafelgenoten, maar we kunnen al beginnen aan het voorgerecht."

De huiselfen – die voor deze gelegenheid extra mooi gekleed waren – kwamen met borden langs de tafel om het voorgerecht aan te geven. Hermelien kreeg een bord van Wietske.

"Dank je wel, Wietske," fluisterde ze zachtjes tegen de huiself. Deze glimlachte, maar liep al snel door toen ze de opgetrokken wenkbrauwen van Malfidus zag.

Mevrouw Jansen vertelde, over het hoofd van Scorpius heen, tegen Hermelien wie de gasten allemaal waren.

"En dat daar is Patty Park," wees ze naar een vrouw een paar tafeltjes verder.

Hermelien bekeek haar eens goed en zag dat ze nog geen steek was veranderd. Ze had nog steeds dat gezicht waarin je zonder al te veel moeite een varkenssnuit kon herkennen. Patty voelde blijkbaar dat er naar haar werd gekeken, want ze wierp haar hoofd opzij, waarbij een lok van haar haren in haar bord belandde, en keek recht in Hermeliens gezicht. Deze draaide snel haar hoofd weer naar mevrouw Jansen om te vragen: "En is zij met iemand getrouwd?"

"Juffrouw Park? Oh hemeltje! Nee! Ze heeft achter een paar mannen aangelopen, maar daar is nooit iets van gekomen."

Dus ook daarin was zij nog niets veranderd. Patty had op school al steeds achter Malfidus aan zitten lopen. Oh, wat moest ze jaloers zijn geweest toen bleek dat hij met Astoria ging trouwen! Hermelien keek nog eens terug naar Patty en zag dat die nors voor zich uit zat te kijken.

De man die naast Hermelien zat, stelde zich voor als de vader van Astoria. Hij was een erg vriendelijke man, met blauwe pretoogjes en een enorme grijze snor. Dit in tegenstelling tot zijn vrouw, die met een zuur gezicht naast Malfidus zat. Het was duidelijk van wie Astoria haar vriendelijke karaktertrekken had geërfd.

Meneer Goedleers vroeg hoe Hermelien hier terecht was gekomen, waarom zo'n mooie jongedame toch een gouvernante kon zijn?

Hermelien wilde net antwoorden, toen ze de stem van Malfidus hoorde: "Ze is weduwe, Roger, haar man is door een ongeluk overleden."

"Oh, zo jong al! Dat moet vreselijk zijn geweest, sorry dat ik ernaar heb gevraagd."

"Dat is niet erg hoor," mompelde Hermelien, terwijl ze zich afvroeg waarom Malfidus per se had moeten antwoorden. Nu had de hele tafel het gehoord, en de moeder van Astoria bleef haar een paar minuten ongegeneerd aanstaren.

Ze liet het verder niet over haar hart komen, en babbelde met Roger – zo heette hij dus blijkbaar – verder over andere onderwerpen.

Toen iedereen van het hoofdgerecht – kroketten met varkenshaasje en daarover champignonsaus, samen met een stukje bloemkool – aan het genieten was zei meneer Goedleers opeens: "Ah, daar heb je de rest van onze tafelgenoten!"

Iedereen keek naar de plaats waar de nieuwkomers stonden, Astoria en Malfidus stonden snel op. Ook Scorpius liep naar zijn grootouders.

 _Oh, waarom heb ik daar niet aan gedacht?_ dacht Hermelien wanhopig. _De ouders van Malfidus zullen hier natuurlijk ook zijn!_

De Goedleersen verwelkomden Lucius en Narcissa Malfidus hartelijk, maar Hermelien wist niet waar ze moest kijken. Pas toen iedereen terug zat, merkte Lucius Hermelien op.

"Ah, Griffel, ben je ook op dit feest uitgenodigd?" zei hij smalend.

Malfidus probeerde zijn vader wat te sussen, maar deze bleef doorgaan.

"Mijn zoon had al eens gezegd dat je hier werkte, al begrijp ik nog steeds niet waarom hij zo'n _modderbloedje_ toelaat om mijn kleinzoon les te geven."

"Vader!" zei Malfidus op een scherpe toon.

Ondertussen was de hele tafel stilgevallen, het begon zelfs de andere gasten op te vallen. Scorpius keek van Hermelien naar zijn grootvader, en wist niet goed wat er aan de hand was. Hermelien voelde hoe haar hoofd rood werd, en keek naar Narcissa. Ze kon niet geloven dat deze laatste er niets aan deed. Opeens kwam alles terug – beelden van vroeger… Hoe haar zus Bellatrix haar martelde om te weten te komen wat er met het zwaard van Griffoendor was gebeurd.

Ze werd misselijk en schoof haar stoel naar achteren. "Excuseert u mij – ik moet even weg," en ze liep snel naar de gang. Ze kon nog net horen hoe Lucius zei: "Ik zei het toch, zoon, met zo'n modderbloedje kan je geen rekening houden!"

Hermelien leunde trillerig in de gang tegen de muur. Ze ademde hevig terwijl ze regelmatig haar handen in vuisten kneep. Ze had niet gedacht dat ze de gebeurtenissen van vijftien jaar geleden nog zo in detail zou kennen. Ze had de pijn die ze toen voelde tijdens dat korte moment opnieuw beleefd. Haar eten kwam naar boven, en ze liep snel naar de wc om over te geven. Ze bleef nog een tijdje op het toilet om op te knappen en was net haar haar aan het fatsoeneren toen ze, na een klopje op de deur, het zichtbaar bezorgde gezicht van Astoria zag.

"Hermelien, is alles in orde? Je liep ineens zo snel weg van tafel," vroeg ze.

"Sorry, ik voelde mij opeens niet zo lekker," antwoordde Hermelien met een schorre stem. Ze kon maar slecht iets zeggen over welke rol de zus van Astoria's schoonmoeder had gespeeld in Hermeliens leven.

"Je moet niet letten op Lucius hoor, hij meent het niet zo," probeerde Astoria. "Hij vond mij in het begin ook geen geschikte vrouw voor Draco, maar nu komen we goed overeen hoor! Je moet hem gewoon een beetje beter leren kennen."

Hermelien knikte zwakjes en zei: "Waarschijnlijk wel," waarbij ze echter dacht dat ze nooit van haar leven Lucius Malfidus beter zou willen leren kennen.

"Voel je je al wat beter?" vroeg Astoria. "Anders zal ik je even alleen laten, maar ik dacht dat je misschien iets nodig had."

"Nee, het gaat alweer hoor, bedankt," antwoordde Hermelien met een zwakke glimlach. "Ik kom terug mee naar de balzaal."

Ze liep samen met Astoria terug, terwijl die aan het vertellen was hoe ze uitkeek naar het toneelstukje. Hermelien mompelde afwezig dat ze het waarschijnlijk wel snel zouden opvoeren.

Blijkbaar had Hermelien meer tijd doorgebracht op de badkamer dan ze had gedacht. Iedereen was al klaar met eten. De tafels waren aan de kant geschoven en men stond in groepjes met elkaar te babbelen. Astoria liep naar een groepje aan de andere kant van de kamer, waar blijkbaar een aantal van haar vriendinnen stonden. Hermelien zocht naar mevrouw Jansen, zodat ze niet alleen moest staan, toen Patty Park opeens op haar afkwam. _Oh nee, dat krijgen we er ook nog eens bij_ , dacht Hermelien radeloos.

Patty begon meteen met een hatelijke "Wat doe jij hier, Griffel?"

Hermelien antwoordde met ingehouden woede dat ze als gouvernante voor Scorpius werkte, en door Astoria was uitgenodigd voor het feest.

"Ah, dan ben je niet meer samen met die sukkel van een Wemel? Of misschien wel nog, is hij nog altijd zo arm dat je zelfs een bijbaantje moet nemen? Daar heb ik gelukkig geen last van," ging Patty verder terwijl ze overduidelijk met haar hand door haar haren streek om haar ring met een gigantische diamant erin te laten zien.

Hermeliens vingers begonnen te jeuken om Patty iets aan te doen, maar gelukkig kwam er een verlossing aan onder de vorm van Malfidus die zei dat ze zich moesten gaan voorbereiden voor het toneelstuk. Hij begroette Patty even, en trok Hermelien toen mee naar de kamer achter de balzaal. Hermelien zag nog net hoe jaloers Patty keek.

"Sorry dat je haar ook nog eens moest tegenkomen," verontschuldigde Malfidus zich, "Ze is nog steeds -,"

"Zo'n onuitstaanbaar kind?" maakte Hermelien zijn zin af.

"Ik wou zeggen dat ze onvriendelijk was, maar onuitstaanbaar klopt misschien beter," grijnsde Malfidus.

Hermelien verbaasde zich er al lang niet meer over dat Malfidus zo vriendelijk tegen haar deed. Door het oefenen met het toneelstuk, en waarschijnlijk ook door de invloed van Astoria, kon Malfidus haar blijkbaar steeds meer appreciëren.

Toen ze de kleine kamer – die voor deze gelegenheid de functie van voorbereidingskamer had gekregen – inliepen, was Scorpius al helemaal verkleed.

"Eindelijk! Daar zijn jullie! We moeten zo meteen beginnen! Ga jullie maar snel verkleden!" commandeerde hij.

"Aye Aye kapitein!" riep Malfidus lachend, waarna hij verder liep om zijn kostuum te pakken.

Hermelien verkleedde zich snel achter een scherm, waarna mevrouw Jansen haar schminkte. Na een paar minuten ging Scorpius het podium op, om de aankondiging te doen.

Ze luisterden met zijn allen naar zijn gedempte stem: "Als verrassing voor mijn moeder, hebben mijn vader, mevrouw Jansen, Hermelien en ik een toneelstukje voorbereid, en dat willen we nu gaan tonen. Veel plezier met het kijken ervan!"

De gasten applaudisseerden, terwijl Scorpius de kamer terug binnenkwam. Hij glom van plezier. "Oké, nu moeten we eraan beginnen! Succes allemaal!" zei hij nog snel, terwijl hij Hermelien en mevrouw Jansen het podium opduwde.

Daar stond Hermelien dan, naast mevrouw Jansen, te kijken naar de zaal vol gasten.

Ze zag van op het hoge podium hoe al de mensen naar haar keken. Zelfs Patty Park staarde haar met open mond aan. Hermelien herstelde zich toen ze hoorde dat mevrouw Jansen haar zin al een tweede keer had herhaald.

"Oh ja Artemis, natuurlijk hou ik van je!" zei ze snel, terwijl ze haar blik afwendde van het publiek en zich omdraaide naar mevrouw Jansen.

Mevrouw Jansen leek zichtbaar opgelucht toen Hermelien haar tekst zei, waarschijnlijk dacht ze dat ze het vergeten was.

Het toneelstuk ging verder, het publiek leefde mee – het lachte, klapte op de juiste momenten en deed alles wat je van een publiek verwachten kan.

Toen was het de beurt aan Malfidus om, verkleed als een in Artemis vermomde Zeus, het podium op te gaan. Het publiek lachte en applaudisseerde om zijn kostuum en zelfs één persoon floot zoals bouwvakkers dat wel eens doen wanneer een mooie vrouw langs hun werf loopt.

Malfidus kon een klein lachje niet weerstaan, tot hij weer serieus zijn rol ging spelen.

Hermelien wist wat er ging gebeuren, maar ze had niet gedacht dat Malfidus met zo'n overgave zijn rol zou spelen. Het leek net echt toen Zeus zei dat hij smachtte naar haar.  
Zelfs toen ze voor de laatste keer oefenden had Malfidus zo niet geacteerd. Ze stond er even versteld van te kijken, tot ze door Malfidus werd meegetrokken achter de struik, terug de voorbereidingskamer in.

Iemand uit de zaal riep: "Hé Astoria, ik zou maar op jouw man letten als ik jou was!", waarna iedereen in de lach schoot. Malfidus had het ook gehoord, en moest erom grinniken, maar Hermelien merkte toch dat zijn gezicht een beetje rood werd.

Scorpius kwam op hen afgelopen en zei verwonderd: "Wauw, papa! Dat was echt goed gespeeld!"

De rest van het toneelstuk verliep zonder problemen. Scorpius was erg schattig als de stoere Arcas, en zelfs het stukje dat Hermelien in het berenkostuum moest spelen verliep zonder problemen. Mevrouw Jansen had nog voor een extra verrassing gezorgd; ze had een groot doek gemaakt dat aan het einde van het toneelstuk voor het podium viel, met daarop de Grote en Kleine Beer die prachtig twinkelden.

Toen het doek was gevallen, barstte het publiek in applaus uit. Astoria liep zelfs het podium op, om haar echtgenoot en haar zoon te omhelzen, zo blij was ze met het toneelstuk.

Toen ze bij Hermelien kwam zei ze: "Oh, Hermelien! Je was prachtig! Je zag er zo mooi uit in dat kostuum!"

"Ja, veel beharing staat mij blijkbaar wel," grapte Hermelien, doelend op het berenpak.

Astoria begreep het eerst niet, maar toen barste ze in lachen uit. "Oh, ja dat berenpak! Natuurlijk!" lachte ze, waarna ze naar mevrouw Jansen liep om haar te feliciteren met het prachtige einde.

Hermelien dacht na over de opmerking van Astoria. Was dat de reden dat iedereen naar haar keek toen ze voor het eerst het podium opstapte? Ze vond het al vreemd dat iedereen haar aanstaarde.

Ze bleef nog een tijdje in de kleedkamer tot ze als laatste overbleef. Ze verwijderde haar make-up en deed haar eenvoudige jurk weer aan.

Ze liep naar haar eerste kostuum en keek ernaar. Hmm, misschien was dat inderdaad een beetje te sexy. _Wat moeten die mensen wel niet gedacht hebben?_ vroeg ze zich af. Lang kon ze niet nadenken, want al snel stond Scorpius terug in de kamer om haar te komen halen. "De mensen willen met je spreken, Hermelien!"

Toen ze de balzaal weer binnenkwam, zag ze dat er veel mensen rond Astoria en Malfidus stonden. Die laatste was aan het lachen met een paar mensen toen hij Hermelien zag staan. Hij zei iets tegen Astoria, die op haar beurt ook naar Hermelien keek. Ze liep met een grote glimlach naar haar toe, en vroeg of ze even kennis wilde maken met een paar vrienden.

"Zo, dit is die gouvernante van je, Draco? Scorpius mag van geluk spreken!" lachte een man met een vettig Amerikaans accent, die aan Hermelien werd voorgesteld als Jacques Peeters, een zakenpartner van Malfidus. Malfidus wierp een heel korte blik op Hermelien, waarna hij z'n schouders ophaalde en alleen maar zei dat hij even naar iemand anders ging.

"We mogen allemaal van geluk spreken, Jacques," lachte Astoria. "Hermelien is echt fantastisch! Ze heeft me zelfs geholpen met een schilderij. Ik kan het jullie straks laten zien, het hangt in de eetkamer."

Hermelien voelde zich een beetje verlegen door al die lof en mompelde dat ze er graag werkte.

Jacques was net een grappig verhaal aan het vertellen over wat hij en zijn vrouw Eveline ooit eens hadden meegemaakt met Malfidus toen Hermelien vanuit haar ooghoeken hun gespreksonderwerp naar de vleugelpiano zag lopen. Malfidus had blijkbaar onderweg een glas genomen, waar hij op tikte zodat het stil werd in de balzaal. Jacques viel ook stil, hij keek zeer verwonderd naar Malfidus. "Wat gaat hij nu doen?" vroeg hij verbaasd.

"Eerst en vooral: Astoria, wil je even naar voren komen?" zei Malfidus, met een gebaar van zijn hand. Verbaasd wierp Astoria een blik op Hermelien, die zelf vragend haar schouders ophaalde, waarna Astoria naar voren liep. Ook de andere mensen kwamen dichter bij de piano staan om goed mee te kunnen luisteren.

"Speciaal voor jouw verjaardag heb ik jouw lievelingslied leren spelen op de piano," zei hij, waarna hij moest lachen omdat Astoria haar handen verbaasd voor haar mond had geslagen.

"Ja, ik heb echt wel heel erg stiekem moeten doen, maar het is gelukt. Maar goed dat jij altijd zoveel gaat winkelen," zei hij met een grijns, waardoor de mensen in de zaal moesten lachen.

Malfidus ging aan de piano zitten en begon te spelen. Het werd doodstil in de zaal. Astoria stond nog altijd met haar hand voor haar mond te luisteren, Scorpius stond naast haar en nam haar andere hand vast. Hierdoor kwam Astoria in beweging, ze keek even op hem neer en sloeg haar arm rond hem heen. Samen stonden ze helemaal vooraan te luisteren en te kijken naar Malfidus, Astoria had een gelukzalige glimlach op haar gezicht. Malfidus leek niks meer te merken van zijn omgeving, zo sterk ging hij op in het pianospel. Hermelien herkende het stuk als _Claire de Lune_ van Debussy. Ze was verbaasd dat Malfidus zo goed kon spelen. Blijkbaar had hij nog verborgen talenten waarvan ze niet eens wist dat hij die had.

Nadat de laatste noten waren gespeeld, barstte het publiek in luid applaus uit. Malfidus stond op en deed voor de grap een buiging. Astoria liep op hem af en zoende hem. Iemand in de zaal floot, waardoor zowel Astoria als Malfidus moesten lachen.

Hermelien ging bij mevrouw Jansen staan. Die had tranen in haar ogen gekregen.

"Oh, dat was zo mooi!" zei ze, terwijl ze haar ogen droogdepte met een witte zakdoek. Isaac stond naast haar en moest lachen omdat mevrouw Jansen zo emotioneel reageerde. Mevrouw Jansen sloeg hem speels met haar zakdoek, maar moest daarna ook lachen.

"Ja, echt heel mooi," beaamde Hermelien, terwijl ze naar het koppel keek. Astoria en Malfidus waren weer een praatje aan het maken met een aantal mensen. Malfidus had de hand van Astoria vast en streelde met zijn duim over de rug ervan. "Ik wist niet dat hij kon pianospelen!" zei ze, haar blik afwendend. Ze had het gevoel alsof ze een inbreuk deed op dat intieme moment, hoewel ze een paar meter van hen vandaan stond.

"Oh, maar hij speelt ook niet vaak hoor," zei mevrouw Jansen. "Ik denk dat dit nog maar de zesde keer is geweest dat ik hem heb horen spelen. En ik werk hier al bijna elf jaar!"

Hermelien fronste verbaasd haar voorhoofd terwijl ze zich afvroeg waarom hij niet vaker speelde. Misschien had hij last van podiumvrees? _Nee, dat kan niet,_ dacht Hermelien. _Hij had net toch ook zijn rolletje van het toneelstuk perfect gespeeld?_ Of misschien ging het erom dat pianospelen hem om de een of andere reden iets kwetsbaars gaf?

Scorpius kwam naar hen toegelopen. "Papa kan goed spelen hé?" riep hij glunderend uit.

"Ja, echt fantastisch hoor!" zei Hermelien. "Ik had hem nog nooit horen spelen."

"Ik heb dat vroeger ook geprobeerd, maar bij mij kwam er niks uit," zei Scorpius een beetje beteuterd. "Maar, ik kan tenminste goed tekenen!" hij stak trots zijn borst vooruit.

"En je hebt het toneelstuk heel goed geregisseerd," antwoordde Hermelien lachend.

De rest van de avond kwamen mensen op Hermelien en mevrouw Jansen af om hen te feliciteren met hun acteerkunsten. Ze moest zich elke keer voorstellen als de gouvernante, en zelf leerde ze veel nieuwe mensen kennen. Afgezien van dat kleine incidentje met Lucius verliep de rest van de avond heel vlot. Gelukkig hoefde ze Lucius en zijn vrouw de volgende dag niet meer te zien, want enkel de Goedleersen zouden blijven overnachten en de volgende dag samen met Scorpius, Astoria en Malfidus naar de laatste zwerkbalwedstrijd van het seizoen gaan.

Rond twee uur besloot Hermelien om in haar bed te kruipen want ze kon haar ogen haast niet meer open houden. Ze had Scorpius al een hele tijd geleden in bed gestopt, nadat hij een glas omstootte toen hij met zijn hoofd op tafel in slaap viel. Ze wenste mevrouw Jansen en Isaac een goedenacht toe en liep naar haar kamer. Ze was blij dat ze in haar bed lag en viel, na de vermoeiende avond vol emoties, direct in slaap.


	8. Hoofdstuk 7

**Hoofdstuk 7**

Toen Hermelien de volgende ochtend wakker werd, zat mevrouw Jansen geeuwend aan de ontbijttafel. Zij was dan ook later gaan slapen dan Hermelien en bovendien eerder opgestaan om ervoor te zorgen dat het ontbijt op tijd en ordelijk werd geserveerd.

"Kopje koffie?" vroeg ze aan Hermelien.

"Ja, dank je, dat kan ik wel gebruiken," antwoordde ze terwijl ze een geeuw onderdrukte en ook aan tafel ging zitten.

Mevrouw Jansen goot wat koffie in een mok die al op tafel stond. Hermelien nam de tas dankbaar aan en deed er een klontje suiker en wat melk in.

"De anderen slapen nog, geloof ik," zei mevrouw Jansen. "De huiselfen zijn nog bezig met het klaarzetten van de ontbijttafel in de eetkamer."

"Om hoe laat begon die zwerkbalwedstrijd eigenlijk?" Hermelien nam een broodje uit de mand en sneed dat open om er confituur op te smeren. Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag ze dat het half tien was.

"Ik denk pas rond elf uur, dus ze hebben nog wel tijd. Ik vermoed dat ze niet veel zin hebben om vroeger op te staan dan noodzakelijk is."

"Heeft het feest dan nog lang geduurd?"

"Nee, ik denk dat iedereen rond half drie weg was," zei mevrouw Jansen. "Niet zo veel later dus dan jij bent gaan slapen. Maar ja, ik moest nog de huiselfen aan het werk zetten om alles op te ruimen, en dat heeft ook wel een tijdje geduurd, dus ik kroop er pas tegen vier uur in."

Hermelien keek haar medelijdend aan. "En van wanneer ben jij op?"

"Ik ben een uur geleden opgestaan," zei mevrouw Jansen met een grote geeuw. "Tja, dat komt ervan als je het hoofd van de huishouding bent, denk ik."

Hermelien glimlachte. "Liever jij dan ik, eigenlijk."

Mevrouw Jansen haalde haar schouders op. "Ach, ik vind het nog leuk om te doen hoor, en het is niet zo dat dit elke dag gebeurt."

"Dat is waar ja," knikte Hermelien.

Ze wilde net een tweede broodje nemen toen Scorpius in zijn pyjama de bijkeuken kwam ingelopen.

"Oh, hier ben je Hermelien," zei hij met een opgejaagde stem. "Ik vond je al niet op je kamer."

"Is er soms iets mis?" vroeg ze, terwijl ze haar stoel naar achteren schoof.

"Eh – wil je even meekomen naar mijn kamer?" vroeg hij, ineens op zijn hoede. "Ik eh – ik vind mijn trui niet."

"Kan je dat niet beter aan je moeder vragen?" vroeg Hermelien met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. Ze was nog nooit in Scorpius' kamer binnen geweest en had geen idee waar al zijn kleren zouden kunnen liggen.

"Die is nog aan het slapen, en –," hij wierp een stiekeme blik op mevrouw Jansen, wenkte toen met zijn hand dat Hermelien zich voorover moest buigen zodat hij in haar oor kon fluisteren: "Ik heb iets gedaan wat niet mocht, maar niemand mag dat weten."

Hermelien kwam terug recht en keek Scorpius wantrouwend aan. "Wat heb je dan gedaan?"

"Daarvoor moet je meekomen, Hermelien, alsjeblieft?"

"Vooruit dan," zuchtte ze.

"En neem je ook je toverstok mee?" vroeg Scorpius nog terwijl hij de bijkeuken alweer uitliep. Hermelien wierp even een verbaasde blik naar mevrouw Jansen, nam toen haar toverstok van tafel en volgde Scorpius naar boven. Hij stond al aan zijn slaapkamerdeur op haar te wachten.

"Scorpius, wat -," vroeg Hermelien, maar werd daarbij door hem onderbroken.

"Sst!" hij hield zijn vinger op zijn lippen. "Mama en papa zijn hiernaast, en ik denk dat ze al wakker zijn, maar ze mogen niks weten!"

"Wat mogen ze dan niet weten?" fluisterde ze.

Scorpius beet even op zijn lip en keek heel erg schuldig. Hermelien bukte zich zodat ze hem op ooghoogte kon aankijken.

"Scorpius," fluisterde ze dringend. "Wat heb je gedaan?"

De jongen aarzelde en schuifelde met zijn voeten. Hij beet nog een keer op zijn lip en zei toen: "Ik denk dat je dat misschien zelf beter kan zien," waarna hij zijn slaapkamerdeur opende. Een grijze flits van een kat die de gelegenheid onder de vorm van een open deur nam ging ervan door, Hermelien zette geschrokken een stap naar achteren.

"Daar is Fluffy!" riep Scorpius opgelucht uit, waarna hij geschrokken een hand voor zijn mond sloeg en zijn oren spitste om te luisteren of zijn ouders naar de gang kwamen. Hermelien volgde Scorpius' angstige blik naar het einde van de gang, maar het bleef stil. Scorpius zuchtte opgelucht, ging toen zijn slaapkamer binnen en sloot de deur van zodra Hermelien hem was gevolgd.

Ze had wel al vaker aan zijn deur gestaan, maar ze was eigenlijk nog nooit binnen geweest. Elke keer was zijn kamer dan wel wat rommelig, maar deze keer leek er wel een bom te zijn ontploft. Overal slingerden papieren en boeken rond. Kleren lagen in een rommelige hoop op het bed en zelfs de speciale wereldbol was van zijn staander gevallen en ergens in een hoekje gerold. Tussen al die rommel door, zag Hermelien kleine, witte pootafdrukken.

"Scorpius! Wat is er hier allemaal gebeurd?" riep ze geschrokken uit.

"F-Fluffy heeft al die rommel gemaakt," zei Scorpius zacht.

Hermelien trok haar wenkbrauwen op en zette haar handen in haar zij. "Fluffy heeft jouw hele kamer overhoop gehaald?" herhaalde ze met een scherpe stem.

"Nou -," aarzelde Scorpius. "Eigenlijk heb ik dat gedaan – maar dat was omdat ik Fluffy niet kon vinden! Ik wilde hem melk te eten geven, maar hij had zich ergens verstopt."

Hermelien begreep meteen waar de witte pootafdrukken vandaan kwamen. Blijkbaar had Fluffy in Scorpius' afwezigheid de melk toch gevonden, maar in plaats van eraan te hebben gedronken was hij er blijkbaar doodleuk doorheen gestapt.

"En waarom al die rommel dan?" vroeg Hermelien langzaam.

"Ik dacht dat hij misschien in de kast kon zitten, dus heb ik al mijn kleren eruit gegooid, maar daar zat die dus niet," zei Scorpius op zo'n beteuterde manier dat Hermelien er bijna van moest lachen, hoewel ze streng moest blijven.

"En – en toen dacht ik dat die misschien onder mijn kast kon zitten, maar toen ik terug recht wilde komen, stootte ik met mijn hoofd tegen die kast en viel ik tegen de wereldbol aan."

Hermelien moest nu echt op haar lip bijten om niet in lachen uit te barsten.

"En – en toen hoorde ik mijn ouders opstaan en toen panikeerde ik een beetje. O – omdat ik dacht dat Fluffy misschien was weggelopen, ben ik jou gaan halen, maar blijkbaar zat die hier dan toch nog ergens verstopt," besloot Scorpius zijn verhaal.

Hermelien knikte en keek de kamer nog eens door.

"Tja, Scorpius, je zal het toch moeten gaan opruimen hoor!" maande ze hem streng aan.

"Maar – maar," sputterde Scorpius tegen. "Kan jij misschien dat niet opruimen met een spreuk?" vroeg hij met een engelenstemmetje.

Hermelien schudde gedecideerd haar hoofd. "Nee, Scorpius, je hebt zelf die rommel veroorzaakt, dan moet je het ook zelf opruimen."

"M – maar we gaan juist vandaag nog eens iets samen doen," zei hij met een verdrietige stem. Hij keek naar de vloer en moest duidelijk moeite doen om niet in tranen uit te barsten. "Nog een laatste keer voordat mama en papa weer vertrekken op zakenreis. En dan wil ik niet een hele dag mijn kamer zitten opruimen."

Hermelien kon zijn zielige vertoning niet weerstaan, ze was er zeker van dat hij oprecht was en zijn tranen in z'n ogen niet fakete. Ze zuchtte. "Vooruit dan. Maar dit is de enige keer!"

"Bedankt, Hermelien!" riep Scorpius blij uit, hij liep op haar af en omhelsde haar zo hard dat Hermelien het gevoel had dat ze werd samengeknepen.

"Oké, oké, Scorpius," hijgde ze een beetje. "Je moet me nu niet samen pletten."

Scorpius liet haar onmiddellijk los, waardoor Hermelien haar toverstok tevoorschijn kon halen. Ze mompelde _Sanitato_ terwijl ze met haar stok zwaaide en zag hoe de kleren mooi werden opgeplooid en terug vlogen naar hun plaatsje in de kast. De wereldbol rolde terug naar zijn gebruikelijke plekje en kwam met een boog op zijn staander terecht. De witte pootafdrukken verdwenen één voor één en tot slot kwamen alle papieren terug op een mooi stapeltje op Scorpius' bureau te liggen.

"Oh, ik kan niet wachten tot ik zo'n dingen ook kan doen!" zei Scorpius bewonderend.

Hermelien glimlachte. "Dat zal toch nog -," begon ze te zeggen, maar ze werd onderbroken door een klopje op de deur.

"Scorpius, ben je al wakker?" hoorden ze de stem van Astoria zeggen.

Scorpius trok een verschrokken gezicht, riep "Ik ben bijna klaar mama! Even wachten!" en duwde daarna Hermelien zijn badkamer in en deed de deur voor haar neus dicht. Verbouwereerd keek ze door de rommelige badkamer en draaide zich daarna terug naar de gesloten deur terwijl ze luisterde hoe Astoria de kamer binnenkwam.

"Scorpius, waarom mag ik niet -," begon ze, maar ze viel meteen stil.

Hermelien hoorde hoe ze zich doorheen de kamer verplaatste.

"Zo opgeruimd heb ik je kamer nog nooit gezien!" zei ze verbaasd.

Scorpius kuchte. "Eh – ja, ik was al vroeg wakker en ik dacht dat ik mijn kamer misschien nog eerst kon opruimen."

"Juist ja," zei Astoria langzaam, Hermelien had meteen door dat ze niet in die leugen trapte.

"Maar eh – zullen we anders gaan eten?" vroeg Scorpius om zijn moeder af te leiden. "Dan kunnen we snel vertrekken naar de zwerkbalwedstrijd. En ik denk dat de rest ook wel wakker zal zijn. Ik dacht dat ik juist Leo en Victoria ook hoorde."

"Scorpius, wacht eens even," riep Astoria de jongen terug de kamer in.

"Ja, mama?" vroeg hij aarzelend.

"Je hebt haar toch bedankt, of niet?" vroeg ze. Hermelien kreeg een glimlach op haar gezicht.

"Hoezo?" vroeg Scorpius zo onschuldig mogelijk. Daarna bleef het een tijdje stil en mompelde hij: "Ja, mama, dat heb ik gedaan."

"Goed zo, jongen, maar de volgende keer moet je toch echt wel zelf je kamer opruimen!" zei Astoria een beetje streng.

Wat Scorpius daarop antwoordde, hoorde Hermelien niet meer, want ze waren de kamer uitgelopen en hadden de deur achter zich gesloten. Ze wachtte nog zo'n vijf minuten, deed toen zachtjes de deur van de badkamer open en keek de kamer door. De kust was veilig, zoals ze al had gedacht waren de twee al een tijdje weg. Ondanks het feit dat ze eigenlijk helemaal niks verkeerds deed, voelde ze zich toch opgelucht toen ze de slaapkamerdeur achter zich dichttrok en ze weer op de gang stond.  
"Wat doe jij daar, Griffel?" hoorde ze ineens van verderop de gang komen. Hermelien verschrok enorm hard, toen ze de kamer uitging had ze niet gekeken of er iemand op de gang was. Malfidus deed zijn eigen deur dicht en kwam op haar af.

"Eh – ik eh – ik was iets aan het zoeken voor Scorpius," stamelde ze. Ze voelde hoe haar hart bonkte in haar keel.

Malfidus trok zijn wenkbrauwen op, vroeg toen: "Waar is het dan?" en liet zijn blik over haar heen glijden. Natuurlijk had Hermelien alleen maar haar toverstok vast, ze voelde hoe haar hoofd rood werd.  
"Eh – ja, ik vond het niet direct, dus moet Scorpius zelf nog maar eens zoeken," zei ze. Malfidus fronste zijn voorhoofd. "Dan zal ik hem zo meteen wel naar boven sturen. Waarschijnlijk moet hij toch nog die omniscopen komen halen."

Hermelien knikte, Malfidus liep verder naar de trap. Voordat hij naar beneden ging, stopte hij echter en draaide hij zich naar Hermelien.

"Oh, en Griffel," zei hij, terwijl hij een kleine grijns om zijn lippen kreeg. "Je was misschien dan wel de beste op school, maar je moet duidelijk nog leren hoe je goed moet liegen," en daarna liep hij de trap af. Hermelien bleef even verbouwereerd staan, sloeg daarna haar hand over haar voorhoofd en grinnikte zachtjes. Een paar minuten later ging ze zelf naar beneden om haar tas koffie uit te drinken.

Scorpius, Leo en Victoria – zijn neefje en nichtje – waren al de hele ochtend enorm opgewonden. Hermelien hoorde hoe ze doorheen de gangen aan het rennen waren en regelmatig "TUTSHILL TORNADO'S" scandeerden, het team waar ze alle drie fan van waren en die die dag tegen Pullover United gingen spelen.

Stiekem was ze blij dat ze die dag geen les moest geven aan Scorpius, want hij was nu wel erg vermoeiend bezig. Eén van de volwassenen had op een gegeven moment de kinderen naar boven gestuurd om de omniscopen te gaan halen, en heel kort was er eindelijk rust in huis, maar niet veel later hadden ze de kleine apparaatjes al in hun handen en waren ze terug beneden gekomen. Rond kwart voor elf vertrok iedereen dan uiteindelijk, Hermelien zag door haar raam op haar slaapkamer hoe de auto's van de Malfidussen en de Goedleersen de oprit afreden. Ze slaakte een zucht. Eindelijk was het weer wat rustiger in huis. Ze had een beetje medelijden met de rest, maar misschien werden de kinderen wel automatisch wat stiller eens ze al die energie hadden kwijtgespeeld.

Terwijl ze bedacht wat ze zelf zou kunnen doen keek ze naar de kleine sneeuwvlokjes die naar beneden vielen en alles met een witte laag bedekten. Ze overwoog even om naar het dorp in de buurt te gaan toen haar oog op haar trouwfoto viel.

 _Natuurlijk, ik weet wat ik kan gaan doen!_ dacht ze.

Snel nam ze haar reismantel, vertelde tegen mevrouw Jansen dat ze wegging, en liep ze de oprit af naar de straat. Daar verdwijnselde ze, waarbij ze de vertrouwde ruk aan haar navel voelde en op enkele seconden stond ze op een heel andere plek: een kerkhof.

Het kerkhof waar Ron was begraven was op een bepaalde manier eigenlijk heel erg mooi. Wanneer het mooi weer was, kon je er gemakkelijk uren doorheen dwalen.

Hermelien keek naar het vertrouwde kerkhof. Ze was hier al zo vaak geweest, maar toch zag het er anders uit dan ze zich herinnerde. Misschien kwam het door de sneeuw die in de afgelopen uren was gevallen, waardoor alle zerken door een dun, wit laagje werden bedekt. Ze nam de weg die ze de afgelopen twee jaar zo vaak had genomen en passeerde daarbij stenen engelen, grijze kruisen en zwarte platte graven tot ze uiteindelijk bij het graf van haar geliefde Ron kwam. Ook hier lag een klein laagje sneeuw op. De treurwilg die ernaast stond had al zijn bladeren verloren en stak schril af met de witte lucht.

Hermelien veegde de steen af, een foto van een lachende Ron kwam samen met de volgende letters tevoorschijn:

 _Ron Wemel_

 _Geliefde echtgenoot en zoon_

 _1 Maart 1980 – 23 Oktober 2011_

"Oh, Ron! Ik mis je zo!" mompelde Hermelien, terwijl de tranen in haar ogen sprongen. Al die tijd dat ze bij de Malfidussen werkte, was het haar gelukt om haar verdriet naar de achtergrond te duwen, maar nu ze weer voor zijn graf stond kwam het eens zo sterk terug. Ze dacht aan al die gelukkige momenten die ze samen hadden meegemaakt. Zoals toen die avond in december...

 _Hermelien had Ron al een hele dag niet gezien omdat ze op Harry's kinderen aan het letten was. Harry en Ginny hadden namelijk een dagje voor zichzelf, en Hermelien had aangeboden om op de kinderen te letten. James en Albus waren de hele dag zo vermoeiend! En daarbij kwam dan ook nog de verzorging van baby Lily. Hermelien was blij dat ze eindelijk naar huis kon gaan, maar bedacht zich dat ze daar nog aan het eten zou moeten beginnen. Toen ze echter de deur van hun huis opendeed, zag Hermelien dat in de gang kleine kaarsjes brandden, die leidden naar de woonkamer. Daar stond Ron, met een mooi pak aan. Hij had de zetels aan de kant geschoven, en aan de rand van de kamer stond hun oude platenspeler waaruit romantische muziek kwam. Ron kwam op haar afgelopen en nam haar in zijn armen. "Gelukkige 7,5-huwelijksverjaardag, Hermelien" fluisterde hij zachtjes. Hij ontdeed haar van haar jas, gooide die op de zetel en nam haar mee naar het midden van de kamer. Hij kuste haar en nam haar opnieuw in zijn armen, terwijl hij stilletjes begon te dansen op de rustige muziek._

 _Hermelien was helemaal van de kaart en liet zich door hem meevoeren. Ze liet haar hoofd op zijn schouder rusten en genoot van het gevoel van dicht bij hem te zijn._

" _Maar goed dat ik die danslessen voor de trouw heb genomen hé?" vroeg Ron grijnzend, wat eigenlijk een beetje het romantische moment deed verpesten._

" _Hmm, ja Ron," mompelde Hermelien. Ze voelde zich zo geborgen in die sterke armen van Ron en wilde dat het moment nooit meer voorbij ging._

Hermelien schrok op van haar mijmeringen door een zacht gekraak. Het waren voetstappen die door de sneeuw haar kant opkwamen. Eerst dacht ze dat de man zelf naar een graf ging, tot ze doorhad dat hij eigenlijk op haar afkwam.

De man was groot en stevig gebouwd, en had een donkere mantel aan.

"Bent u mevrouw Griffel?" vroeg hij met een zware stem.

"Ja, dat ben ik," antwoordde Hermelien aarzelend. Ze had geen idee wie de man was of wat hij van haar wilde. Hij had zo'n lege, zwarte ogen, dat Hermelien haar hoofd afwendde en onwillekeurig moest rillen, ondanks het feit dat ze een dikke wintermantel en sjaal met muts aanhad. Ze was blij dat een paar meter verderop nog een paar mensen aan het wandelen waren, als het nodig was, kon ze hen nog altijd roepen. Ze hield voor de zekerheid haar toverstok in haar zak stevig vast.

"Sorry dat ik u stoor, mevrouw Griffel. Ik wilde u gewoon even wat vertellen," zei de man, die met een arm gebaarde om met hem mee te lopen.

Hermelien bleef staan.

"Oh – ik moet mij nog voorstellen natuurlijk," zei de man, toen hij Hermelien daar zo zag staan. "Thomas Vliegen is de naam. U kent me waarschijnlijk niet, maar ik was een collega van uw echtgenoot."

Hermelien keek verwonderd. Ron had het nog nooit over een collega gehad die Thomas heette.

"Bent u dan ook Schouwer?" vroeg ze argwanend.

De man lachte blaffend, hij leek het idee dat hij als Schouwer zou werken hilarisch te vinden. "Oh, hemeltje, zeker niet! Ik werk op een andere afdeling. Maar ik zit meestal in het buitenland."

"Oh," zei Hermelien alleen maar. Ze begon naar de uitgang van het kerkhof te wandelen. De man volgde haar, wat haar enorm irriteerde. Het liefst wilde ze zo snel mogelijk van hem af zijn. Na een lange stilte die enkel doorbroken werd door het gekraak van de sneeuw onder hun voeten, zei Thomas: "Ik weet dat het misschien vreemd overkomt, maar uw man en ik kwamen echt wel goed overheen."

"Hij heeft het anders nooit over u gehad," zei Hermelien met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

"Ja, hij en ik hebben eens aan een geheime missie gewerkt, dus waarschijnlijk heeft hij daarom nooit iets over mij gezegd," zei de man met een glimlach die echter niet zijn ogen bereikte.

"Dat zou dan wel kunnen, ja," zei Hermelien aarzelend. Ze herinnerde zich nog dat Ron wel eens aan geheime missies had moeten werken en thuis er nooit over sprak. Zelfs niet toen de missies gedaan waren, weigerde hij erover te spreken.

"Het is eigenlijk toevallig dat ik u vandaag tegenkom. Ik ben zelf namelijk pas terug uit het buitenland, na een missie van drie jaar, ziet u," zei de man, die haar doordringend aankeek. Hermelien probeerde wat sneller te wandelen, maar dat ging niet goed met de sneeuw. "Ik heb pas een week geleden gehoord dat Ron dood was."

"Pas vorige week hebt u dat gehoord?" vroeg Hermelien ongelovig.

"Ja, ik kreeg geen informatie van het thuisfront. Daarom dat ik ook vandaag langskwam, om hem een laatste eerbetoon te bewijzen."

"Dat is zeer vriendelijk van u," zei Hermelien met een zwak glimlachje.

"U moet weten, het was echt een schok voor mij toen mijn collega's het vertelden. Er is zoveel dat ik heb gemist van nieuws tijdens die drie jaar. Maar dit was wel het meest schokkende…"

Hermelien kreeg het weer moeilijk. "Het spijt me, maar nu moet ik toch eigenlijk wel echt door," zei ze terwijl ze wat tranen uit haar gezicht veegde.

De man knikte begrijpend. Ze stond op het punt om het ijzeren hek van de uitgang open te doen, toen de man een beetje boos uitriep: "Wacht even!"

Hermelien schrok zo van de harde stem dat ze even bleef stil staan.

"Ik wilde gewoon nog zeggen dat uw man echt een toffe kerel was, en dat hij erg wordt gemist," zei hij een beetje verontschuldigend, alsof hij spijt had van zijn uitroep.

Hermelien glimlachte zwakjes. "Dank u, meneer Vliegen, en inderdaad, hij wordt erg gemist."

Voor de man nog iets kon zeggen, stapte Hermelien door het hek en verdwijnselde ze.


	9. Hoofdstuk 8

**Hoofdstuk 8**

 _Wat was dat voor iemand, ik ben blij dat ik terug ben,_ dacht Hermelien toen ze naar het huis van de Malfidussen liep. _Ik heb Ron nog nooit horen spreken over een Thomas Vliegen ..._

Ze nam zich voor om het aan Harry te vragen, of hij ooit al eens had gehoord van deze man. Hij moest hem toch zeker wel kennen? Maar toen bedacht ze zich dat er zoveel mensen op het ministerie werkten, en Harry en Ron hadden ook niet altijd aan dezelfde projecten gewerkt. Het kon zijn dat Ron eens had moeten samenwerken met deze Vliegen. Misschien had hij daar wel eens iets van gezegd, maar was Hermelien dat gewoonweg vergeten.

Nadat ze nog eens naar haar plaat met de _Cloud Atlas Sextet_ had geluisterd – uiteindelijk had ze zelf een nieuwe platenspeler gekocht, de Malfidussen hadden er wel een, maar die wilde ze niet de hele tijd gebruiken – bracht ze de rest van de dag door in de bibliotheek. Ze de boeken erin nooit echt goed had bekeken, en ze stond ervan versteld hoeveel interessante boeken daar te vinden waren. Ze had zich nooit kunnen indenken dat Malfidus hier ook maar enige interesse voor vertoonde, maar misschien verzamelde hij ze voornamelijk zonder ze echt in te kijken.

Rond zes uur schrok ze ineens op van lawaai dat op de gang te horen was. Ze klapte het boek over de geschiedenis van Goudgrijp dicht en stond op, waarna ze de bibliotheek uitliep. Blijkbaar waren de Malfidussen terug thuis. Astoria was de jassen aan het weghangen en Scorpius was heel uitbundig aan het vertellen over de dag die ze hadden meegemaakt, alsof zijn ouders er zelf niet waren bij geweest. De rest van de familie was blijkbaar terug naar huis gegaan.

"Oh! Hermelien! Die wedstrijd! Hij was zo goed! En zo spannend!" riep hij opgewonden uit toen hij haar naar beneden zag komen. "Je had er bij moeten zijn! Tutshill Tornado's heeft Pullover's United verslagen!"

Hermelien keek even naar Malfidus, wiens gezicht een beetje teleurgesteld stond. Blijkbaar vond hij het toch echt jammer dat zijn favoriete team had verloren.

Astoria had het ook opgemerkt, want ze zei tegen Malfidus: "Ach, kom op lieveling, zo erg is het toch niet dat Pullover heeft verloren? We hebben toch een toffe dag gehad?"

"Alleen jammer dat de wedstrijd niet zo lang duurde," zei Scorpius, waardoor Malfidus niet in de gelegenheid was om te antwoorden. "Ik had wel graag daar een paar dagen willen blijven."

"Dan zouden we waarschijnlijk snipverkouden zijn geweest, Scorpius," antwoordde Malfidus. "Ik heb het nu al koud na dat sneeuwballengevecht."

Astoria vertelde dat ze allemaal na de wedstrijd nog in de sneeuw hadden gespeeld, maar dat ze het uiteindelijk zo koud kregen dat ze maar naar huis waren gegaan.

"En wat heb jij nog gedaan, Hermelien?" vroeg ze vriendelijk nadat ze Scorpius naar boven had gestuurd om zich te gaan klaarmaken voor het avondeten en ze zelf naar de kleine zitkamer gingen.

"Oh, ik ben nog eens naar het graf van Ron geweest. Dat was alweer een tijd geleden," antwoordde ze.

Even leek Malfidus vreemd op te kijken, maar Hermelien dacht dat het waarschijnlijk aan het licht lag, want een moment later had hij zijn neutraal gezicht weer opgezet en ging hij naar de haard om die aan te steken.

"Ik hoop dat het je goed heeft gedaan," antwoordde Astoria meelevend, terwijl ze haar hand op Hermeliens arm legde.

"Ja, het deed nog wel eens deugd. Ik was trouwens niet de enige daar. Er sprak een man mij aan die zei dat hij een collega was geweest van Ron, maar ik had nog nooit van hem gehoord."

"Hoe heette hij?" vroeg Malfidus, wat Hermelien enigszins verbaasde, omdat ze dacht dat hij zich niet interesseerde voor zaken die over Ron gingen. Hij draaide zich om en keek haar nogal doordringend aan.

"Thomas Vliegen," Hermelien haalde haar schouders op. "Ik herkende hem niet, maar hij was blijkbaar op een geheime missie geweest. Misschien daarom dat ik hem nog nooit had gezien."

Malfidus leek echter verder niet meer geïnteresseerd te zijn. Hij mompelde alleen maar een korte "Hmm," en ging daarna weer de kamer uit om naar boven te gaan.

Astoria vond blijkbaar dat haar man zich nogal onbeleefd gedroeg, want ze zei meteen dat hij nogal moe was.

"Ja, vast. En gisterenavond was het ook laat geworden," antwoordde Hermelien.

"Precies ja, ik denk dat ik vandaag maar vroeg ga slapen," zei Astoria, die daarna geeuwde. "Zo, ik ga ook even naar boven, wat warmere kleding aantrekken, want het is echt wel koud geworden!"

Hermelien knikte, ging daarna naar de keuken om een tas thee te gaan halen, om dan weer terug naar de bibliotheek te gaan. Op de weg daarheen hoorde ze verderop in de gang naar de slaapkamers de stem van Malfidus. Blijkbaar stond hun slaapkamerdeur op een kier, want Hermelien kon ongewild horen wat Astoria op haar beurt antwoordde.

"Ja, maar toch. Je had wel wat medelevender mogen zijn", hoorde ze. "Arme Hermelien. Ik kan me niet voorstellen hoe het moet zijn. Kunnen we haar niet –,"

Hermelien hoorde verder niet meer wat Astoria ging zeggen, want wilde niet luistervinken en liep verder. Maar ze bedacht zich dat ze Astoria net Malfidus hoorde berispen en dat zorgde dat ze toch even een glimlach op haar gezicht kreeg.

Tijdens het avondeten vertelde mevrouw Jansen over hoe zij haar dag had doorgebracht. Eerst had ze erop toegezien dat de huiselfen de balzaal goed opruimden, waarna ze nog genoeg tijd had gehad om haar zus een brief te schrijven. Mevrouw Jansen bleef maar praten, en ze leek niet te merken dat Hermelien niet echt aan het luisteren was. Ze zat teveel met haar gedachten bij Ron, maar dat had ze altijd wanneer ze terug kwam van het kerkhof.  
Om haar gedachten toch wat te verzetten, ging ze na het avondeten op zoek naar Scorpius. Uiteindelijk vond ze hem in een van de vele slaapkamers waar ze nog niet was geweest. Hij was met Fluffy aan het spelen. Isis lag op een haardkleed voor het vuur en keek met een kwispelende staart naar het tweetal. Toen Hermelien de kamer binnenkwam, schoot ze direct recht en liep ze naar haar toe.

"Ah, hier zit je," zei Hermelien, terwijl ze Isis even aaide. Ze ging in een van de stoeltjes voor de haard zitten en liet de warmte over zich heen komen.

"Ja," antwoordde Scorpius mistroostig. Hij was nogal droevig omdat zijn ouders de volgende morgen alweer vertrokken op zakenreis. Hermelien besloot hem op te beuren.

"Jouw ouders blijven toch niet zo lang weg?" probeerde ze.

"Jawel! Twee weken is toch superlang!" pruilde de jongen, die nu Fluffy een beetje te hard aan het aaien was. De kat miauwde verontwaardigd, en sprong op de andere zetel.

"Pff, nu wilt die ook al niet meer bij me zijn."

"Scorpius, doe eens niet zo zielig! We gaan tijdens die twee weken hele leuke dingen doen, en dan vliegt het zo voorbij. En dan is het bijna kerstmis! Denk maar eens aan al die cadeautjes die je gaat krijgen!"

Hiervan fleurde Scorpius toch al wat op. Hij bleef de rest van de avond denken aan wat er voor hem onder de kerstboom zou liggen. Hermelien fantaseerde mee, en merkte toen ze ging slapen dat ze niet meer aan Ron had gedacht.

Hermelien had gelijk gekregen, de twee weken waren echt voorbij gevlogen! Eerst hadden ze samen met mevrouw Jansen het hele huis versierd met kerstdecoratie en op verschillende plaatsen hadden ze hulst en maretak gehangen. Isaac had voor een grote kerstboom gezorgd die ze met veel moeite naar de grote zitkamer op de eerste verdieping hadden gebracht om die te versieren. Daarnaast had hij ook een kleiner boompje omgehakt die ze in de hal zetten. Mevrouw Jansen kende een speciale spreuk die ervoor zorgde dat boven de kerstbomen echte sneeuw naar beneden viel, wat voor een mooi effect zorgde. Het enige nadeel waren de kleine plasjes water die je nadien op de vloer zag.

Het was nu midden december en er was steeds meer sneeuw gevallen. Er lag zo'n dertig centimeter en Hermelien en Scorpius hadden daar gretig gebruik van gemaakt door buiten sneeuwmannen en sneeuwengelen te maken. Natuurlijk kon ook een sneeuwballengevecht niet ontbreken. Hermelien en Scorpius hadden zelfs mevrouw Jansen overgehaald om mee te doen. Die stopte echter al snel met het excuus dat ze moest gaan kijken wat de huiselfen aan het doen waren. Het was namelijk de dag dat de Malfidussen terug kwamen van hun zakenreis en mevrouw Jansen wilde dat alles tip top in orde was. Bovendien had ze een volle lading sneeuw op haar gekregen toen Scorpius haar in een val had gelokt. Ze had minstens een kwartier zitten rondspringen om de sneeuw van haar af te krijgen terwijl ze klaagde dat er wat in haar mantel was gekropen. Het was zo'n komisch zicht dat Hermelien en Scorpius schuddebuikten van het lachen. Uiteindelijk had mevrouw Jansen wraak genomen door een paar sneeuwballen te beheksen en die achter de twee aan te sturen.

Hermelien en Scorpius lagen in de sneeuw en keken mevrouw Jansen na toen ze terug strompelde naar het huis.

"Dat was leuk zeg!" lachte Scorpius. "Ik hoop dat we dat morgen ook nog eens kunnen doen, maar dan met mama en papa erbij!"

"Als we dan tenminste niet ziek zijn," rilde Hermelien. Ze had nog de laatste betoverde sneeuwballen allemaal op haar gekregen en voelde hoe het water achter haar mantel kroop. Ze sprong rillend op.

"Kom Scorpius, zullen we ook naar binnen gaan?" vroeg Hermelien terwijl ze de sneeuw van zich afveegde.

De jongen stond met tegenzin op, maar kreeg toen een grijns op zijn gezicht. Hij maakte nog snel een grote sneeuwbal toen Hermelien eventjes niet keek, en gooide die tegen haar muts waardoor die op de grond viel. Hermelien draaide zich quasi boos om, raapte haar muts op en zei dreigend: "Oh, maar dat krijg je terug hoor mannetje!". Ze barstte in lachen uit bij het zien van Scorpius' verschrikte gezicht. Hij was duidelijk opgelucht toen hij Hermelien hoorde lachen, en snel liep hij naar de boomgaard om zich daar achter een van de dikke bomen te verstoppen. Uiteindelijk renden Hermelien en Scorpius zo nog een hele tijd rond, tot het bijna te donker was om nog een hand voor ogen te kunnen zien. Rillend kwamen ze uiteindelijk in de bijkeuken, waar een lekker warm avondmaal op hen stond te wachten.

Toen Astoria en Malfidus terugkwamen zaten Hermelien en Scorpius net voor de haard in de kleine zitkamer een heerlijke kop warme chocolademelk te drinken.

Scorpius sprong direct op toen hij zijn ouders zag. Hij morste hierdoor een beetje van de chocomelk, maar dat merkte hij helemaal niet.

"Mama! Papa!" riep hij uit, en vloog zijn moeder in de armen.

Scorpius vertelde over alle dingen die Hermelien hem had geleerd, over de sneeuwgevechten en de sneeuwmannen en voegde er op het einde nog stoer aan toe: "En eigenlijk heb ik jullie helemaal niet gemist hoor!"

"Oh, is dat zo?" vroeg Malfidus geamuseerd. "Wel, dat komt dan eventjes goed uit! We vertrekken morgen weer!"

Hierop keek Scorpius zo beteuterd dat zowel Malfidus als Astoria in de lach schoten.

"Oh! Dat is niet waar!" riep Scorpius verontwaardigd, maar opgelucht uit.

Zo te zien was hij toch erg blij dat zijn ouders terug waren.

"En we hebben nog een verrassing, Scorpius!" zei Astoria terwijl ze kort door zijn haar woelde.

Scorpius was al aan het kijken om te zien of er een pakje klaarstond, toen Astoria zei: "We gaan deze kerst en nieuwjaar doorbrengen bij oma en opa Malfidus!"

"Oh! Joepie!" riep Scorpius uit. "Daar is het altijd zo fijn! Mag Hermelien dan ook mee?"

"Ja hoor, natuurlijk mag ze mee! Als ze dat wilt tenminste," glimlachte Astoria terwijl ze naar Hermelien keek. Langzaam verdween de glimlach van haar gezicht. "Hermelien, is er soms iets?" vroeg Astoria bezorgd, "Je ziet er opeens zo bleek uit."

"Wat? Oh -, ja hoor, alles is in orde," zei Hermelien terwijl ze even een lok haar uit haar gezicht veegde. "Ik denk dat ik maar eens ga slapen, vandaag was een nogal vermoeiende dag."

Ze wenste hen een goedenacht, waarna ze snel de zitkamer uitliep, terwijl ze de ogen in haar rug voelde prikken. Net voor ze de deur sloot, zag ze Malfidus in de hoek van de kamer staan, terwijl hij met een frons naar haar keek. Ze liep naar haar kamer terwijl er allerlei gedachten door haar hoofd schoten.

 _Ze zouden toch heus niet verwachten dat ik meega?_ vroeg ze zich in stilte af. _Ik wil nooit meer een voet in dat huis zetten!_

Zuchtend gooide ze zich op haar bed en staarde ze naar het plafond. Opnieuw kwamen beelden van die dag terug waarop zij, Harry en Ron gevangen waren genomen door bloedhonden.

" _Waar hebben jullie dat zwaard vandaan?" riep Bellatrix met een panische stem. Ze hield haar gezicht vlak voor dat van Hermelien, terwijl ze aan diens haar trok. "Dat – dat zeg ik niet," kon Hermelien nog net uitbrengen terwijl ze in de donkere ogen van Bellatrix keek. Die stonden tot haar verbazing een beetje angstig._

 _Bellatrix gooide haar terug op de grond en stampte woedend van haar vandaan. Met een ruk draaide ze zich weer om, richtte haar toverstok op Hermelien en schreeuwde "CRUCIO!"_

 _Een withete pijn golfde door Hermeliens lichaam. Ze kronkelde op de grond terwijl ze het uitschreeuwde. Tranen rolden over haar gezicht._

 _In de verte hoorde ze iemand "Hermelien!" roepen, maar ze wist niet waar het geluid vandaan kwam. De pijn verdween abrupt, Bellatrix had de vloek gestopt. Hermelien bleef rillend op de grond liggen en staarde recht voor zich uit. Het beeld werd minder wazig en ze zag steeds duidelijker de contouren van een bleek gezicht dat met afschuw naar het tafereel staarde. Het was Malfidus die in de verste hoek van de kamer stond._

" _WAAR HEB JE DAT ZWAARD VANDAAN? Ik vraag het nog één keer! Hoe komen jullie aan dit zwaard? Hoe?" schreeuwde Bellatrix nog eens._

 _Hermelien kon het niet meer uithouden. "We hebben het gevonden – gevonden – nee, ALSJEBLIEFT!" schreeuwde ze terwijl Bellatrix een tweede cruciatusvloek op haar afvuurde. Deze keer duurde het veel langer. Het werd Hermelien haast zwart voor haar ogen toen de pijn plots weer verdween. Vaag hoorde ze de stem van Bellatrix._

" _Je liegt, smerig Modderbloedje. Probeer me niet voor de gek te houden. Je bent in mijn kluis bij Goudgrijp geweest! Ik wil de waarheid horen! DE WAARHEID!"_

 _Hermelien keek in de zwarte ogen van Bellatrix._

" _Wat heb je nog meer gestolen? Wat? Vertel me de waarheid, of ik zweer dat ik je aan dit mes rijg!"_

" _We – We hebben het ge-gevonden!" riep Hermelien uit._

" _Lieg niet! Wat heb je nog meer gestolen? Wat nog meer? GEEF ANTWOORD! CRUCIO!" Bellatrix had een waanzinnige blik in haar ogen terwijl ze de ene vloek na de andere op Hermelien afvuurde._

 _Terwijl ze op de grond lag te kronkelen van de pijn, hoorde Hermelien in de verte "Griffel, Griffel!"_

 _Hermelien dacht dat ze gek werd, want ze bleef het geroep maar horen, toen ze wanhopig uitriep "We zijn nog nooit in uw kluis geweest! Dit is niet het echte zwaard! Het is een kopie, een kopie!"_

 _Bellatrix krijste "Een kopie, moet ik dat soms geloven!" Ze richtte nog voor een laatste keer haar toverstok op Hermelien, terwijl Malfidus naar beneden werd gestuurd om Grijphaak te gaan halen. "CRUCIO!"_

Hermelien werd met schok wakker. Wild keek ze doorheen de kamer, en zag opeens naast haar het gezicht van Malfidus. Die keek nogal opgelucht.

"Eindelijk! Ik kreeg je niet – ," Hij stapte abrupt achteruit, want Hermelien boog zich naar de zijkant van het bed, en gaf daar over op de vloer.

Helemaal trillerig en bezweet keek ze op naar Malfidus, die een nogal onpasselijk gezicht trok. Met een schok leek hij terug bij zinnen te komen en mompelde hij: "Dat kunnen we zo wel opruimen." Met een snelle zwaai van zijn toverstok verdween het braaksel en zag de vloer er weer glanzend schoon uit.

Pas toen leek Hermelien te beseffen dat Malfidus in haar kamer stond. Ze schuifelde verschrikt achteruit terwijl ze haar deken optrok tot aan haar kin.

"Rustig, rustig maar," zei Malfidus met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen, terwijl hij zijn handen sussend voor zich hield. "Je hebt alleen maar een nachtmerrie gehad."

"Wat – wat doe jij hier?" vroeg Hermelien met een trillende stem.

"Ik was net op weg naar mijn slaapkamer toen ik wat hoorde op de tweede verdieping. Ik dacht dat er misschien iets aan de hand was, Griffel," zei Malfidus op een rustige toon, onaangedaan door haar verschrikte stem.

"Toen hoorde ik je opeens schreeuwen, en ik wilde niet dat de rest van het huis wakker werd, dus ging ik maar eens even kijken. Je was nogal aan het woelen in bed."

Hermelien schaamde zich dat Malfidus haar op deze manier had gezien. Dat hij haar in haar meest kwetsbare toestand had gezien. Plots werd ze kwaad, omdat Malfidus nog steeds onaangedaan naar haar aan het kijken was alsof ze een of ander interessant studieobject was.

"Wel dan, bedankt voor die vaststelling," antwoordde ze woedend. "Ik had inderdaad een nachtmerrie. Over hetgeen je lieve tantetje mij in het huis van jouw lieve ouders heeft aangedaan! En ga dan nu alstublieft mijn kamer uit!"

"Maar – maar," aarzelde Malfidus, wiens gezicht opeens bleek was geworden. Het leek net alsof hij niet goed wist hoe hij moest reageren op deze plotselinge uitbarsting.

"Nu!" riep Hermelien, terwijl ze een kussen naar hem wierp. Malfidus keek haar nog een keer aan met een koude blik en liep toen met grote passen de kamer uit. Net voordat hij de deur sloot, zei hij met minachtend opgetrokken wenkbrauwen: "Ik wist wel dat het niet goed was om je aan te nemen. Wie weet steek je Scorpius ook nog aan met je nachtmerries." Met een klap wierp hij de deur achter zich dicht.


	10. Hoofdstuk 9

**Hoofdstuk 9**

Hermelien bleef de volgende dag in haar bed liggen. Blijkbaar had Malfidus Astoria verteld dat ze zich niet goed voelde, want rond de middag stak Astoria bezorgd haar hoofd om de deur.

"Is alles in orde?" vroeg ze, terwijl ze de kamer binnenkwam. Ze had wat rode ogen, het leek wel alsof ze had gehuild.

Hermelien voelde zich nog altijd wat trillerig. Na die nachtmerrie was ze niet meer in slaap kunnen vallen, en had ze steeds moeten denken aan die steek die Malfidus haar nog had gegeven voor hij was vertrokken.

"Het gaat," mompelde Hermelien, terwijl ze zwakjes glimlachte. "Ik denk dat ik wat griep heb opgelopen."

Ze wilde Astoria niet onnodig ongerust maken, dus zei ze er nog snel achter: "Maar ik voel me nu toch al stukken beter dan dezenacht!"

"Draco heeft me verteld wat er was gebeurd," zei Astoria zachtjes terwijl ze op het bed ging zitten.

Hermelien stond al klaar om haar excuses aan te bieden vanwege het incident van die nacht, toen Astoria opeens uitriep: "Oh, Hermelien! Wat vreselijk dat je dat hebt moeten meemaken! Geen wonder dat je gisterenavond opeens zo bleek was! Natuurlijk wil je nooit meer een voet in dat huis zetten!" Ze sloeg haar handen voor haar gezicht en zuchtte heel hard, daarna nam ze Hermeliens handen vast en keek ze haar doordringend aan.

"Oh, Hermelien, ik zweer het je, ik wist er echt niks van!" Astoria kreeg tranen in haar ogen. "Ik wist natuurlijk wel dat je samen met Harry Potter en jouw echtgenoot had gezocht naar die gruzielementen om Jeweetwel te verslaan, maar ik had geen idee dat jullie bij Draco's ouders werden vastgehouden! En dat die – die vreselijke Bellatrix je – je heeft gemarteld! Het moet toch ondraaglijk voor je zijn om daar nu steeds aan herinnerd te worden!"

Hermelien schrok een beetje van de heftige reactie van Astoria.

"Ik dacht dat ik het had verwerkt – maar gisteren kwam opeens alles terug," mompelde ze zachtjes.

"Ik – ik wist dat de familie Malfidus geen schone lei had tijdens de Oorlog, maar – maar Draco was zó anders dan hen toen ik hem ontmoette," zei Astoria, terwijl ze haar ogen droogdepte met een kanten zakdoek. "Hij – hij heeft hier nooit iets over gezegd," ging ze verder met zachte stem, "Tot deze voormiddag dan... Hij schaamde zich er teveel over..."

Het bleef een tijdje stil. Hermelien dacht erover na dat het voor Astoria ook niet gemakkelijk kon zijn om er na zoveel jaar opeens achter te komen. Maar wat kon ze dan zeggen?

"Het was vooral Bellatrix die het ergste was," zei ze zachtjes. Ze moest weer denken aan de vreselijke pijn die ze toen had gevoeld, en die s' nachts in haar droom zo echt had geleken.

Het bleef stil. Astoria had Hermeliens hand nog steeds vast en kneep er van tijd tot tijd in. Hermelien wist niet wat Malfidus precies had gezegd, vandaar aarzelde ze even voordat ze het volgende zei: "Er waren veel ergere Dooddoeners dan de familie Malfidus, maar Bellatrix van Detta was wel de ergste en de wreedste. Maar Mal –," Hermelien kon nog net die naam inslikken, maar Astoria leek het niet op te merken. "D-Draco's moeder heeft uiteindelijk zelfs Harry gered toen hij had gedaan alsof hij dood was, waardoor Voldemort kon worden verslaan. Dus eigenlijk is het onder andere aan haar te danken dat we niet meer onder zijn terreur moeten leven."

Astoria keek verbaasd op. "Hier heeft Draco niks over gezegd." Daarna sloeg ze haar hand voor haar mond. "En ik heb net nog zoveel vreselijke dingen tegen hem geroepen! Misschien had je dat wel gehoord. Gelukkig was Scorpius buiten bij Isaac…"

Hermelien knikte zachtjes. Ze had inderdaad wel iemand horen roepen, maar ze vond dat ze daar geen zaken mee had. Ieder koppel had wel eens ruzie waarin harde woorden vielen.

Het bleef een tijdje stil, waarna Astoria op stond en haar ogen nog voor een laatste keer depte.

"Ik moet hem gaan zoeken. Zeker nu –," Astoria viel stil en liep naar de deur. "Ik zal straks nog eventjes langskomen, goed?"

Hermelien knikte zwakjes en zag Astoria door de deur verdwijnen. Ze stond met een kreun op van haar bed en nam het boek dat ze aan het lezen was. Misschien zou het haar gedachten wel afleiden wanneer ze zich kon verliezen in het verhaal. Ze zette zich neer op haar gebruikelijke plekje bij het raam. Regelmatig keek ze naar buiten, het was opnieuw beginnen sneeuwen.

Dikke vlokken vielen uit de lucht en zorgden ervoor dat alle voetstappen van de dag ervoor verdwenen. Opeens zag ze een zwarte figuur voor de poort verschijnselen en naar het huis toe lopen. Hermelien hoorde in het huis een deur open – en dichtgaan, waarna ze een dik ingepakte Astoria zag die naar de persoon heen liep. Het daagde bij Hermelien dat de zwarte figuur Malfidus was. Astoria sloeg meteen haar armen om hem heen, Malfidus bleef met een gebogen hoofd staan. Het viel Hermelien opeens op hoeveel lasten hij met zich mee moest dragen. Voor hem kon het allemaal ook nooit gemakkelijk zijn geweest, wie weet wat hij nog allemaal had meegemaakt in de periode dat Voldemort bij hun thuis resideerde. Ze herinnerde zich nog goed hoe bleek hij die nacht was geweest voordat hij zich had hersteld en haar kamer was uitgelopen. Astoria legde haar hand op zijn wang, en pas door die aanraking kwam Malfidus eindelijk in beweging. Hij sloeg zelf zijn armen om zijn vrouw heen. Pas na enige tijd kwamen de twee dichter naar het huis en zag Hermelien dat Malfidus maar dun gekleed was. Blijkbaar was hij in pure woede naar buiten gestormd zonder zich iets aan te trekken van het weer. Toen ze dichtbij waren gekomen, trok Hermelien zich wat terug en verschoof ze de gordijnen een beetje, ze wilde niet dat haar werkgevers dachten dat ze hen aan het bespioneren was, hoewel ze dat in feite wel aan het doen was. Ze leunde met een zucht tegen de muur en besefte dat Astoria werkelijk veel van Malfidus moest houden, ondanks alle verhalen die ze waarschijnlijk voor hun huwelijk had opgevangen.

Hermelien werd een paar uur later wakker door een zacht klopje op de deur. Niet lang nadat Malfidus was teruggekomen, was ze terug op bed gaan liggen en was ze blijkbaar toch nog in slaap gevallen. Astoria kwam nog eens kijken hoe het met haar ging. Hermelien zag direct dat alles weer goed was tussen haar en Malfidus. Astoria's ogen twinkelden weer, en ze lachte ook terug meer. Ze had het niet meer over het gesprek dat ze een paar uur daarvoor hebben gehad.

"Ik kwam nog eventjes zeggen dat je twee weken vakantie krijgt, terwijl wij naar de ouders van Draco gaan," zei Astoria. "Je wilt natuurlijk ook kerst met je familie doorbrengen."

Hermelien was blij met het aanbod. Hoewel Astoria het onderwerp niet meer aanbracht, zag ze het aan haar blik dat die heel goed besefte wat een opluchting dit voor haar was.

"Bedankt, Astoria," zei ze zacht. Astoria kneep nog even in haar hand, en stond toen op. Haar blik gleed over Hermeliens nachtkastje en opeens bleef ze stokstijf staan. Ze fronste haar voorhoofd en leek ergens aan te denken. De uitdrukking op haar gezicht veranderde in een van bezorgdheid.

"Is er soms iets?" vroeg Hermelien.

Astoria schrok op uit haar gedachten, ze keek haar doordringend aan en kreeg toen een vastberaden uitdrukking op haar gezicht. "Ik moet het gewoon zeggen, ik kan niet anders," mompelde ze zacht.

"Wat moet je zeggen?" vroeg Hermelien verbaasd.

Astoria beet even op haar lip, maar begon toch te spreken.

"Weet je, toen Draco en ik op zakenreis waren, was er opeens ergens een opschudding. Blijkbaar hadden een paar tovenaars een duel gehouden, waarna een persoon snel vluchtte. Dat gebeurt natuurlijk wel vaker, maar waarom ik dit vertel is dat de persoon die vluchtte ... Oh, dit is echt te erg voor woorden," Astoria wendde haar blik van Hermelien af en ademde eens diep in. Hermelien zelf vroeg zich af waarom Astoria hier ineens over begon. Wat had dat duel met haar te maken?

"Draco vertelde mij dat ik het onder geen beding aan jou mocht vertellen, maar ik vind dat je het gewoon moet weten!"

"Wat vind je dan dat ik moet weten?" vroeg Hermelien verbaasd. Waar had Astoria het toch over?

"De man die vluchtte botste tegen ons op. Ik kon zijn gezicht duidelijk zien en ik herkende hem… Alleen wist ik niet direct waarvan," zei Astoria een beetje verward. "Pas later besefte ik waar ik hem van kende ... Oh, Hermelien, ik vind het –," Astoria stopte abrupt toen de twee vrouwen de stem van Scorpius hoorden roepen naar zijn moeder.

"Oh," zei Astoria een beetje verschrokken terwijl ze snel naar de deur liep. Ze beet nog een keer op haar lip, maar keek Hermelien niet meer aan. "We – we hebben het er later nog wel eens over. Eens kijken waarom Scorpius zo riep."

Snel deed ze de deur open en liep ze met grote passen de gang op. Ze liet een verdwaasde Hermelien achter. Wat bedoelde Astoria toch met dat verhaal? Ze vond dat ze nogal verward was geweest. Misschien was ze een beetje verschrokken van dat duel en had ze zich dingen ingebeeld? Of voelde ze zich zo schuldig over de gebeurtenissen in het verleden dat Astoria vond dat ze iets moest zeggen om haar daarvan af te leiden. Jammer natuurlijk dat net op het moment dat Astoria het wilde zeggen, Scorpius ertussen kwam.

Hermelien zuchtte eens hard en stond toen op om naar de badkamer te gaan. Een frisse douche zou waarschijnlijk wel eens goed doen.

De volgende dag had Astoria het niet meer over het gesprek, en Hermelien vroeg er ook niet verder naar. Ze bedacht dat Astoria nogal in de war was geweest, na al die emoties… Zelf voelde ze zich al stukken beter, en dus was ze weer begonnen met de lessen van Scorpius. De twee zaten in het klaslokaal en Scorpius kon het niet laten om Hermelien te smeken om mee te gaan naar de Malfidussen.

"Dat gaat toch heel leuk worden! Oma en opa hebben een heel groot huis! Ze zeggen zelfs dat het soms spookt, maar daar heb ik toch nog niks van gemerkt hoor" zei hij, een dapper gezicht opzettend.

"Op Zweinstein hebben ze ook spoken, wist je dat al?" zei Hermelien, hopend dat ze hiermee de aandacht van Scorpius kon verleggen zodat hij niet meer over het idee van een gezamenlijke kerstmis bij de Malfidussen zou denken.

Scorpius trok een verwonderd gezicht. "Wauw! Echt? Daar heeft papa of mama nog nooit iets van gezegd!"

Hermelien leek in haar opzet te slagen, en ging verder: "Ja, elke afdeling heeft een eigen spook. Bij Griffoendor is dat bijvoorbeeld Haast Onthoofde Henk."

"Haast Onthoofde Henk?" vroeg Scorpius verbaasd, "Hoe komt die nu aan zo'n naam?"

"Eigenlijk heet hij Heer Hendrik van Malkontent tot Maling, maar iedereen noemt hem Haast Onthoofde Henk want – tja, hij is haast onthoofd."

"Maar hoe kan je nu haast onthoofd zijn?"

"Henk heeft me een keer verteld dat bij zijn terechtstelling – al heel lang geleden – de beul een bot mes gebruikte. Hij sloeg wel bijna vijftig keer, maar nog zat het hoofd vast aan de rest van het lichaam met maar een heel klein stukje huid. Ondertussen was Henk natuurlijk al lang dood, dus hebben ze het zo maar gelaten," Hermelien trok haar schouders op.

Scorpius trok een heel vies gezicht. "Ieuw! Ik hoop niet dat je dat kan zien! Bah!"

"Nee hoor, Scorpius," lachte Hermelien. "Hij draagt een grote kraag om zijn nek, zodat zijn hoofd niet kan omvallen. Eigenlijk ziet hij eruit als een heel normaal persoon - naast het feit dan dat hij dood is."

Scorpius bleef nu maar doorvragen over de spoken van Zweinstein, moest lachen bij alles wat Foppe ooit had gedaan, maar zweeg al snel toen Hermelien zei dat Foppe zowat iedereen pest.

"Hij stuurt je expres de verkeerde kant op, dan kan je uren rondlopen zonder dat je weet waar je bent," zei ze. "Of hij gooit inkt op je, of soms achtervolgt hij je gewoon. Eén keer heeft hij op de eerste schooldag zelfs waterballonnen op ons zitten gooien. En dat terwijl we net blij waren dat we eindelijk binnen waren omdat het buiten keihard aan het regenen was."

Scorpius was zo onder de indruk van al die dingen dat hij een tijdje lang zijn mond hield. Hermelien ging dus maar verder met de les, zonder nog een woord van de jongen te horen. Pas toen Hermelien alles opborg, begon Scorpius terug. "Zeg, Hermelien, je maakte daarstraks toch een grapje hé? Over Foppe de klopgeest?"

"Nee, eigenlijk niet hoor Scorpius, Foppe is echt… Foppe. Heel vervelend, maar het grootste deel van de tijd laat hij je wel met rust hoor, daar hoef je je echt geen zorgen over te maken," zei Hermelien.

Scorpius keek heel opgelucht toen hij dat hoorde. Dat maakte dat hij weer begon over dat andere onderwerp: kerstmis.

"Wil je echt niet meegaan met kerstmis? Ik kan je niet missen!" zeurde hij.

"Nee, Scorpius, ik ga ook naar mijn ouders en vrienden. Dat is ook alweer een hele tijd geleden dat ik ze nog eens heb gezien. Ik kan ze toch niet in de steek laten?" antwoordde Hermelien.

"Maar dan laat je mij wel in de steek!" riep Scorpius boos. Hij stormde de kamer uit net op het moment dat Astoria binnenkwam.

"Wat was dat allemaal?" vroeg ze verbaasd aan Hermelien.

"Ach, hij wilt per se dat ik meega naar zijn grootouders met kerstmis. Ik heb hem uitgelegd dat het niet kan, maar hij wil niks anders dan ja horen."

"Ik zal wel even met hem gaan praten, hij is echt wel op je gesteld. Net als wij trouwens," glimlachte Astoria en ging daarna achter haar zoon aan.

Hermelien bleef alleen achter in het lokaal met gemengde gevoelens. Ze was hier ook graag en zag de familie graag. Zelfs Draco Malfidus begon ze steeds meer te waarderen, ondanks dat incident van een paar nachten geleden. Toch kon en zou ze niet naar die andere Malfidussen gaan. Er waren teveel herinneringen aan dat huis en die familie verbonden.

Ze bleef nog wat verder opruimen in het lokaal, en liep daarna naar haar kamer. Op de overloop kwam Scorpius haar tegemoet.

"Hermelien, sorry, ik bedoelde het niet zo!" zei hij beteuterd. "Ik weet dat jij ook graag eens naar jouw familie zou willen gaan, maar ik had altijd gedacht…"

"Wat had je dan gedacht, Scorpius?" vroeg Hermelien vriendelijk.

"Ik –," Scorpius kreeg een rode blos op zijn wangen, "Ik dacht dat je voor altijd bij ons zou blijven…"

"Ach, Scorpius," glimlachte Hermelien een beetje ontroerd. "We zien elkaar maar twee weken niet. Die twee weken dat je ouders weg waren zijn toch ook omgevlogen? Ik wed dat je veel plezier zult hebben, en mij helemaal vergeet."

"Ja, je zult wel gelijk hebben," antwoordde Scorpius, die nog altijd een beetje treurig keek. Hermelien bukte zich zodat ze hem op ooghoogte kon aankijken.

"Wat zou je ervan zeggen dat we eens koekjes gaan bakken? Dan kan je die misschien meenemen naar je grootouders."

"Maar – ik kan helemaal niet bakken," zei Scorpius, wiens gezicht toch een beetje opfleurde.

"Dat is niet erg, ik ben er toch bij?" zei Hermelien. "Jij mag kiezen welke koekjes we gaan bakken."

"Hmm," zei Scorpius serieus, hij hield zelfs zijn kin in zijn hand vast en deed alsof hij hard nadacht. Hermelien lachte.

"Ik weet het!" zei hij na een tijdje. "We kunnen speculaas bakken!"

"Oké, dat is goed," zei Hermelien, die in haar gedachten al alle ingrediënten naging. Normaal zouden ze alles wel in de keuken kunnen vinden. Ze stond terug recht. Toen ze naar beneden liepen, voelde ze hoe Scorpius' hand in de hare gleed. Hermelien glimlachte en bedacht zich dat ze zo'n geluk had dat ze aan deze jongen mocht lesgeven.

Toen het afscheid daar was, poogde Scorpius toch nog om Hermelien mee te krijgen, maar na een dreigend "Scorpius!" van Malfidus, hield hij al snel zijn mond.

"Hermelien, ik hoop dat je een geweldige vakantie gaat hebben. En alvast een vrolijk kerstfeest en een gelukkig nieuwjaar," zei Astoria, waarna ze Hermelien op haar wangen kuste en haar kort omhelsde. Malfidus aarzelde eventjes en gaf haar toen maar gewoon een hand. "Fijne vakantie," zei hij weinig enthousiast. Hij was duidelijk het voorval van een paar dagen geleden nog niet vergeten.

Hermelien besloot om zich hiervan niks aan te trekken en zei opgewekt: "Bedankt, en feest natuurlijk goed!" Ze keek echt uit naar haar vakantie.

Ze nam Scorpius even apart en drukte hem een klein cadeautje in zijn handen. "Pas opendoen op kerstavond hé?"

Scorpius knikte blij, en bleef in de deuropening staan terwijl Hermelien de oprit afliep. Nadat ze de poort was doorgestapt, zwaaide ze nog een keer naar de kleine figuur in de deuropening, draaide toen rond haar as en weg was ze.

Daar stond ze weer voor haar oude, vertrouwde huis. Het leek alsof ze er al eeuwen niet meer was geweest, ook al was het nog maar een paar maanden geleden dat ze de deur voor de laatste keer achter zich had dicht getrokken.

Ze opende de voordeur en meteen kwam er een vertrouwde geur op haar af. Het was een zachte bloemengeur, die Hermelien direct aan Ron deed denken. Hij had voor haar namelijk ooit een keer een bloem laten betoveren, zodat deze nooit zou verwelken. Hermelien had er niet meer aan gedacht, de bloem moest nog altijd op zijn gebruikelijke plekje in de keuken staan. Ze ademde diep in en liet de geur op haar inwerken. Meteen kwamen er allerlei herinneringen terug die ze associeerde met Ron.

Ze schudde haar hoofd eventjes, zette haar koffer neer op de grond en begon het huis door te lopen. Ze merkte dat er helemaal niks veranderd was. Dat was natuurlijk wel logisch, maar toch had ze er een vreemd gevoel bij. Haar leven ging weer verder, op een andere plaats, terwijl hier de tijd bleef stilstaan.

Toen ze bij haar oude slaapkamer kwam, bleef ze staan. Ze dacht na over alle dingen die ze in die paar maanden had meegemaakt en het besef dat ze dat nooit aan Ron zou kunnen vertellen. Voor zijn dood gingen ze s 'avonds altijd samen zitten om elkaar te vertellen over wat ze hadden meegemaakt die dag. Met weemoed dacht Hermelien terug aan die avonden. Oh, wat miste ze Ron toch. Nu ze weer alleen was kwam dat besef meer en meer terug.

Ze liep door de kamer naar de kleerkast. Hier haalde ze een sjofel T-shirt van Ron uit en rook eraan. Ron had het shirt al lang geleden willen weggooien, maar Hermelien had daar een stokje voor gestoken omdat het een speciale betekenis had voor haar. Het was het T-shirt dat hij had gedragen tijdens de Slag van Zweinstein, tijdens hun eerste kus. Hoewel het allang niet meer gedragen was, zat er nog steeds die geur van Ron in. Door eraan te ruiken en het gewoon al vast te nemen, voelde Hermelien zich wat beter. Ze liet zich op bed vallen en liet het deze keer wel toe dat de herinneringen haar geest overnamen.

Ze werd opgeschrikt uit haar gedachten toen de telefoon ging. Hermelien krabbelde verschrokken recht en liep naar de keuken. Het telefoontoestel stond op zijn vertrouwde plekje op het aanrecht en rinkelde schril. Het was al tijden geleden dat Hermelien dat geluid nog eens had gehoord.

"Hallo?" vroeg ze aarzelend toen ze de hoorn had opgenomen.

"Hey, Hermelien!" hoorde ze Harry opgewekt aan de andere kant van de lijn. "Ik had je al een paar keer proberen te bellen, maar toen was je blijkbaar nog niet terug."

Hermelien keek op de klok, het was vijf uur, ze was nog geen uur terug in haar huis.

"Haa, Harry. Ik vroeg het me al af wie het zou kunnen zijn. Ik ben eigenlijk nog niet zo lang terug, een uurtje ofzo."

"Ja, ik dacht het wel," zei Harry. "Waarom ik eigenlijk belde, ik vroeg me af of je geen zin hebt om met ons nieuwjaar in het Nest te gaan vieren."

Hermelien had nog helemaal geen plannen gemaakt, enkel met kerst ging ze een paar dagen – zoals elk jaar – naar haar ouders. Bovendien had ze wel zin om nog eens iedereen te zien.

"De rest van de familie komt ook, normaal gezien," vervolgde Harry.

"Ja, dat is goed," zei Hermelien. "Ik had toch nog niks gepland."

"Oké, geweldig! Ik ben er zeker van dat het fantastisch gaat worden!" zei Harry, die daarna vroeg hoe het nog bij Malfidus was geweest en met haar afsprak dat hij haar de avond voor oudejaar kwam afhalen bij haar thuis. Ze bleven nog wel een half uur praten, en nadat Hermelien de hoorn terug op de haak had gelegd, voelde ze zich een beetje eenzaam. Ze moest zich echt weer aanpassen aan een leven alleen in huis, zonder de constante geluiden van een heel huishouden om zich heen. Eerst en vooral ging ze naar de buurtwinkel, waar de Dreuzel eigenaar haar begroette met een "Haa, mevrouw Griffel, dat is allang geleden!" en waarna Hermelien antwoordde dat ze al die tijd voor haar werk ergens anders was geweest. Toen ze terug thuis kwam, maakte ze een eenvoudig gerecht klaar en zette ze zich daarmee voor de televisie in de woonkamer. Niet voor de eerste keer bedacht ze zich hoe blij ze was dat ze in hun huis via een speciaal apparaat toch elektriciteit konden gebruiken. Zeker op dagen als deze zorgde dat voor heel wat meer gemak in haar leven.


	11. Hoofdstuk 10

**Hoofdstuk 10**

Op kerstavond ging Hermelien met haar koffer in haar handen naar haar ouders, die nog vrienden en familie hadden uitgenodigd. Haar moeder had voor het feestmaal een grote kalkoen klaargemaakt, waarvan uiteindelijk minder dan de helft opraakte. Hoewel ze met een redelijk grote groep waren, was de overdaad aan hapjes en drankjes de oorzaak van de weinige appetijt.

Het deed Hermelien goed om tijd door te brengen met haar ouders en haar familie. Ze praatte honderduit over de dingen die ze had meegemaakt en luisterde naar de fratsen die haar achternichtjes - en neefjes hadden uitgehaald.

Om middernacht ging de hele groep naar de plaatselijke kerk om er samen met andere dorpsbewoners de middernachtsmis te vieren. Ze waren een beetje te laat vertrokken, waardoor er geen plaats meer was in het kleine kerkje om te zitten, maar daar trokken ze zich niks van aan. Dicht opeengepakt luisterden ze naar de verhalen en de gezangen. Er heerste een gezellige sfeer en Hermelien droomde helemaal weg. Ze dacht aan al de dingen die ze nog in het leven wilde doen, dacht eraan hoe fijn ze het zou vinden om Harry, Ginny en de Wemels weer te kunnen zien. Ze dacht zelfs aan de Malfidussen, en vroeg zich af of Scorpius het cadeautje dat ze hem had gegeven al had geopend. Op een moment dat ze wat vrije tijd had, was ze naar een speelgoedwinkel in de buurt geweest en had ze daar een houten doos vol met mooie tekenspullen gekocht. Ze hoopte maar dat de jongen er blij mee zou zijn.

Nadat de mis was afgelopen nam de groep afscheid van elkaar, en ging ieder zijn eigen weg. Hermelien bleef nog een paar dagen bij haar ouders, en ging dus met hen mee naar huis.

Het voelde voor haar heel vreemd aan om weer in haar oude slaapkamer te slapen. Natuurlijk was ze wel vaak met Ron naar haar ouderlijke huis gegaan, maar dan sliepen ze altijd in de logeerkamer, die een tweepersoonsbed had. Toen Hermelien niet in slaap kon vallen, sloop ze midden in de nacht – wat ze eigenlijk altijd deed als ze op bezoek kwam sinds Rons dood –dan ook maar naar de logeerkamer, waarna ze uiteindelijk in een diepe slaap viel.

 _Hermelien was Scorpius tekenles aan het geven. Hij had de spiksplinternieuwe tekendoos in zijn handen en zei: "Bedankt nog voor die mooie tekenspullen, Hermelien!" Scorpius nam een tekenblad en begon direct lijnen aan te brengen. De lijnen namen de vorm aan van… Ron._

" _Hoe – hoe kan dat, jij kent –," wilde ze aan Scorpius vragen, tot ze zag dat Scorpius was verdwenen. In zijn plaats zat Ron aan de tekentafel. Hij haalde een doosje uit zijn zakken en gaf dat aan Hermelien. "Vrolijk kerstfeest, schat," zei hij, terwijl hij toekeek hoe Hermelien het doosje opende. Het was de verlovingsring die Ron haar ooit in een ver verleden had gegeven, en die Hermelien in het echte leven steeds aanhad._

 _Opeens veranderde de droom en stond Hermelien met Harry aan haar zijde op het kerkhof. De kist met de witte roos werd in het graf gelaten. Hermelien begon luid te snikken, Harry probeerde haar te troosten, maar Hermelien rukte zich los. Ze liep snel van het kerkhof weg, Harry achterlatend. Opeens zag ze een man met rood haar in de verte. Ze wilde erop af lopen, maar kwam niet vooruit. Ondertussen leek het net of ze muziek hoorde. Nee, het was geen muziek, het was Ron die iets aan het roepen was._

" _Ron! Waar ben je?" vroeg Hermelien, "Ron, ik zie je niet!"_

 _Hermelien was wild om zich heen aan het kijken, tot Ron plots recht voor haar neus stond. Ze schrok, maar Ron hield haar stevig vast en zei: "Hermelien, ik zal altijd van je blijven houden, geloof dat!"_

 _Er kwam een windvlaag en Ron was weg. Het begon steeds harder te waaien, en –_

Hermelien schrok wakker. Ook nu had de droom zo levendig geleken, ze voelde zelfs een windvlaagje langs haar gezicht. Ze keek rond zich heen en zag dat het raam op een kiertje stond dat ze meteen weer sloot. _Dat raam was toch gesloten toen ik ging slapen?_ vroeg ze zich met een frons af, maar vrijwel meteen bedacht ze dat ze zich moest hebben vergist. Al snel viel ze weer in een diepe slaap.

Op kerstdag ging ze samen met haar ouders en de hond een wandeling maken. Het had veel gesneeuwd, dus erg ver gingen ze niet. Ondertussen vertelde Hermelien over de droom die ze de vorige nacht had gehad en vroeg of haar moeder het raam misschien had opengezet. Dat had haar moeder noch haar vader gedaan, en uiteindelijk besloot Hermelien dat ze zich maar wat ingebeeld had. Na de koude wandeling zetten de Griffels zich voor het warme haardvuur met een kop warme chocolademelk. Mevrouw Griffel had speciaal voor de gelegenheid een lekkere taart gemaakt die met veel smaak werd verorberd.

De dagen vlogen voorbij, en het moment was aangebroken dat Hermelien afscheid moest nemen van haar ouders. Die avond werd ze bij haar thuis opgehaald door Harry en Ginny om naar Het Nest te gaan – Hermelien hoopte maar dat daar niet ook kalkoen werd geserveerd, dat was ze nu wel beu gegeten.

Haar vader stond erop dat hij Hermelien zou thuisbrengen, en zo stapten de Griffels in de oude Mercedes om in een slakkengangetje naar Hermeliens huis te rijden. Na wel ongeveer een uur, waarover je normaal maar twintig minuten doet – het was nog erg glad op de wegen – kwamen ze dan uiteindelijk aan. Mevrouw Griffel zette nog wat kalkoen in de ijskast "Je weet maar nooit hé?", waarvan Hermelien zich al echter direct voornam om het bij de eerste de beste gelegenheid aan de straatkatten te geven.

En zo zat ze weer helemaal alleen in haar huisje. Er was eigenlijk niets te doen, de eerste dagen van haar vakantie had ze al wat opgeruimd. Daarom besloot ze om haar koffer te gaan maken om naar de Wemels te gaan. Tijdens haar verblijf bij haar ouders had Molly haar namelijk een uil gestuurd met het voorstel om na nieuwjaar te blijven logeren. Hermelien had het aanbod graag aangenomen, want al in de paar dagen dat ze alleen was geweest in haar huis, had ze zich heel eenzaam gevoeld. Ze had zichzelf afgevraagd hoe ze dat die eerste twee jaar na Rons dood had kunnen volhouden. Maar toen waren de dagen ook gewoon in elkaar over gegaan en had ze nauwelijks beseft wat er in de wereld gaande was. Ze was blij dat ze uit dat diepe dal was geraakt en nam zich voor om zich nooit meer zo te laten gaan.

Ze was net klaar toen de bel ging. Harry stond aan de deur. Hij pakte Hermelien meteen vast en wenste haar een vrolijk kerstfeest.

"Vrolijk kerstfeest, Harry, ook al is het alweer een paar dagen geleden," glimlachte Hermelien.

"Ach, op een paar dagen komt het nu toch niet hé?" zei Harry met een grijns op zijn gezicht.

"Waar is Ginny eigenlijk? Ik dacht dat ze ook meekwam?" vroeg Hermelien, terwijl ze over Harry's schouder naar de straat keek.

"Die had besloten om direct met de kinderen naar Het Nest te gaan, ze wilde Molly al wat helpen met de voorbereidingen."

Hermelien nam Harry mee naar de woonkamer en bood hem wat koffie aan. "Ja graag, een warm kopje zal goed doen, wat is het weer echt vreselijk hé? Zo koud de hele tijd."

Hermelien lachte toen ze naar de keuken liep en een tas koffie voor haar vriend inschonk. "Het is dan ook winter, Harry," zei ze toen ze terug in de woonkamer was en hem de tas aangaf. "Dan is het eenmaal koud. Ik vind het nog wel iets hebben. Doet me altijd denken aan de winters op Zweinstein."

"Over Zweinstein gesproken, hoe gaat het eigenlijk met lesgeven? Aan dat joch van Malfidus, is het net zo'n onuitstaanbaar ettertje zoals zijn vader?" Harry had een grimas op zijn gezicht.

"Scorpius lijkt uiterlijk veel op zijn vader, maar het innerlijke heeft hij echt wel van zijn moeder. Hij is een lief kind en hij werkt heel goed mee. Hij smeekte me zowat zelfs om mee te gaan naar zijn grootouders, om daar kerstmis mee te vieren."

"Echt waar? Kerstmis bij de Malfidussen," Harry rilde. "Ik kan me wel leukere plekken inbeelden om te feesten."

Hermelien glimlachte zwakjes. "Ja, gelukkig kreeg ik vrijaf. Ik zou nooit nog een voet in dat huis kunnen zetten."

"Ja, dat kan ik geloven. En – hoe is Malfidus eigenlijk? In je brieven heb je het altijd over zijn vrouw, maar nooit over Malfidus zelf."

"Ja, dat is omdat ik ook meer tijd doorbreng met Astoria," lachte Hermelien. "Oh, ik kan het soms echt nog niet geloven dat Malfidus met haar is getrouwd. Maar toch, Malfidus is – laten we zeggen – volwassen geworden. Hij doet zelfs meestal vriendelijk tegen mij."

"Oh ja?" vroeg Harry op een sceptische toon.

"Ja, Astoria heeft echt wel een grote invloed op hem, ik denk dat je hem zelfs niet meer zou herkennen, Harry."

"Aha, dan ligt hij onder de sloef?" grijnsde Harry.

"Nee, dat nu ook weer niet," zei Hermelien geamuseerd wegens Harry's opmerking. "Hij is gewoon heel erg veranderd."

"Wel, zolang jij maar in hetzelfde huis als hem kan leven is het goed zeker?" zei Harry. "Ik ben alleszins blij dat alles goed gaat, dat je je leven terug hebt opgenomen."

"Ja, daar ben ik ook blij om, en ik kijk ernaar uit om straks nog eens iedereen te zien."

De twee bleven nog lang praten over hetgeen ze hadden meegemaakt sinds ze de laatste keer elkaar hadden gezien. Het begon al donker te worden toen Harry besloot dat ze toch maar eens moesten vertrekken. Dik ingepakt liepen ze naar buiten, Harry nam Hermeliens koffer in zijn ene arm en haakte zijn andere rond die van Hermelien. Ze draaiden samen rond, en stonden een moment later voor het Nest.

Het Nest zag er nog steeds uit als een gezellig samenraapsel van verschillende bouwstijlen, maar dat vond Hermelien juist een van de charmantste dingen van het gebouw. Ze werd er altijd blij van wanneer ze weer dat oude, vertrouwde huis zag. In de verte zag ze al een mollig vrouwtje op hen aflopen.

"Hermelien, Harry! Wat fijn om jullie te zien!" zei Molly Wemel met een grote glimlach, terwijl ze de twee omhelsde.

Het verdriet om de dood van twee van haar zoons had een duidelijk effect op Molly gehad. Ze vertoonde heel wat rimpels, en haar hele haar was grijs geworden. Op momenten wanneer ze dacht dat ze alleen was, kon ze nog wel eens in een huilbui uitbarsten. Dan probeerde haar man haar steeds te troosten, wat niet altijd lukte. Toch nam Molly meer en meer de draad terug op, en begon ze weer een beetje te leven. Daarom had ze ook een groot feest georganiseerd voor oudejaar. Het zorgde voor wat stress, maar het nam haar gedachten aan Ron en Fred weg. Hermelien was echter blij genoeg om te helpen – ze begreep Molly helemaal.

Na een warm avondmaal met Molly, Arthur, Harry, Ginny en hun kinderen, ging Hermelien naar de oude kamer van Ron, helemaal aan de top van het huis. Hier was nog niks veranderd, alle posters van Cambridge Cannons hingen nog op, hoewel bij sommigen de hoeken van de ouderdom waren omgeplooid. Ze ging op bed liggen, ze was opeens zo moe geworden. Ze bedacht dat ze Molly eigenlijk nog moest gaan helpen, maar ze kon het niet laten om haar ogen even dicht te doen. Al snel viel ze echter in een diepe slaap.

Toen ze de volgende morgen dan ook wakker werd, zag ze dat ze haar kleren van de vorige dag nog aanhad. Ze schrok even, ze was helemaal niet van plan geweest om al te gaan slapen. Ze kleedde zich snel om en liep naar beneden om Molly haar excuses aan te bieden voor het gebrek aan hulp de avond ervoor.

"Ach, dat geeft helemaal niets, liefje," zei Molly vriendelijk. "Ik was gisteren eventjes naar boven gelopen om te zien waar je bleef, of er misschien iets mis was, maar toen zag ik dat je zo diep aan het slapen was. Ik durfde je helemaal niet wakker te maken. Je zag er dan ook zo moe uit gisterenavond."

"Ja, ik was ook moe. Maar nu heb ik echt goed geslapen, ik ben niet een keer wakker geweest. Dat heeft echt deugd gedaan."

Na een stevig ontbijt was het tijd om het hele huis klaar te maken voor het feest van die avond. Er was nog veel te doen. De kamers moesten worden klaargemaakt, zodat iedereen een plekje had om te slapen. Daarnaast moest de woonkamer helemaal worden gepoetst, werden de hapjes bereid en werden de tuinkabouters door de kinderen van Harry en Ginny onder een luid gelach over de heg geslingerd. De dag vloog voorbij, en al snel kwam de rest van de familie het huis binnendruppelen.

Bijna waren ze compleet, slechts een persoon ontbrak. Het duurde echter niet lang voordat Hagrid met zijn grote vuist op de deur klopte. Iedereen was blij om hem te zien, hij was nog helemaal niets veranderd. Hij was nog altijd de vriendelijke, grote halfreus zoals ze hem kenden uit hun schooljaren. Ook de kleinkinderen van Molly en Arthur – waarvan een aantal op Zweinstein zaten - waren blij om Hagrids lachende gezicht te zien.

"Kom, laten we mor met dit feest beginnen," was zijn eerste reactie toen hij binnenkwam.

Terwijl de kinderen buiten een groot sneeuwballengevecht aan het houden waren, zaten de volwassenen binnen gezellig te babbelen en hapjes te eten. Toen kwam Charlie echter op het idee om de radio op te zetten, hij schoof de zetels opzij met behulp van een spreuk en begon in het midden van de woonkamer te dansen. "Kom op luitjes, het is feest! Laten we gaan dansen!" riep hij en al snel haalde hij Fleur van haar stoel.

Dit zorgde voor een lachsalvo, maar ook andere koppeltjes gingen de geïmproviseerde dansvloer op. Hermelien zag hoe Teddy Lupos en Victoire het wel erg gezellig maakten. Uiteindelijk bleef Hermelien over met Hagrid.

"Zo, meissie, hoe is het ermee?"

"Alles gaat goed met mij, Hagrid," glimlachte Hermelien, ze had net gezien hoe Bill zijn vrouw probeerde terug te krijgen, maar na een paar mislukte pogingen gaf hij het maar op en begon hij op zijn eentje te dansen.

"Met mij ook alles okido," zei Hagrid, "Alles nog steeds hetzelfde op dat goeie, ouwe Zweinstein."

"Dat doet goed om te horen, Hagrid. Heb je Marcel Lubbermans nog gezien?"

"Ja, nu je het zegt. Ik heb hem inderdaad gezien, ik moest de groeten doen!" zei Hagrid. "Ja, die Marcel… Ging met z'n vrouwtje naar Canada, deze kerstvakantie."

"Oh, wauw, Canada. Daar wil ik ook nog altijd eens naartoe. Dat was altijd een droom geweest van mij en – ," Hermeliens stem stokte eventjes, ze kuchte en zei toen "- van mij en Ron. Daar hadden we naartoe willen gaan wanneer we eens voldoende vakantie hadden, helaas is het er nooit van gekomen."

"Je mist hem nog steeds, isset niet?"

Hermelien staarde even voor zich uit, en antwoordde, "Ja, ik mis hem nog heel erg, Hagrid."

Hagrid had echter geen tijd meer om wat troostende woorden uit te spreken, want opeens stond Harry voor hun neus en vroeg hij Hermelien ten dans. Om wat afleiding te zoeken ging ze met hem mee. Uiteindelijk danste ze nog tot de klok bijna twaalf uur sloeg. De kinderen werden naar binnen geroepen, glaasjes champagne werden gevuld – boterbier voor de kinderen – en iedereen ging rond de grote klok staan en telde af.

"Tien, Negen, Acht, Zeven, Zes, Vijf, Vier, Drie, Twee, Een!" "GELUKKIG NIEUWJAAR!" schreeuwde iedereen door elkaar. Kussen werden uitgewisseld, handen werden geschud, en al snel liep iedereen naar buiten om naar het vuurwerk te gaan kijken.

Veel "Oohs" en "Aahs" werden uitgeroepen. Op het einde had George nog een kleine verassing in petto. Hij had speciaal voor de gelegenheid een nieuw soort vuurwerk bedacht.

Een grote pijl vloog omhoog, knalde uit elkaar in de lucht, en toonde _GELUKKIG NIEUWJAAR!_ waarna de letters uiteenspatten in kleinere vuurwerkjes. Uiteindelijk werd er een grote vuurpijl gevormd, die op het publiek afstormde, over hen heen vloog en uitspatte in verschillende kleine sterretjes. Gretig probeerden de kinderen de sterretjes te vangen, maar ze losten op in het niets.

"Wauw, George, dat was echt fantastisch!" riep iedereen uit. De kinderen waren een beetje teleurgesteld omdat ze de sterretjes niet hadden kunnen vangen, maar waren toch ook erg enthousiast over het spectaculaire vuurwerk.

De nacht ging voorbij, en Hagrid nam rond twee uur afscheid. "Ik mot nor Muil gaan kijken, die verdraagt zo'n vuurwerk nooit! Eens zien of ik hem nog terug ken vinne."

Het was een zeer geslaagd feest geweest. Iedereen ging moe maar voldaan naar zijn bed. De kinderen werden samen in de woonkamer op geïmproviseerde bedden te slapen gelegd.

Hermelien viel zuchtend op haar bed neer. "Gelukkig Nieuwjaar, Ron," mompelde ze nog voor ze in slaap viel.


	12. Hoofdstuk 11

**Hoofdstuk 11**

De laatste week van Hermeliens vakantie werd doorgebracht in Het Nest. Op de tweede dag van het nieuwe jaar ging ze samen met Arthur en Molly naar het graf van Ron. Er was nog veel meer sneeuw bijgekomen de afgelopen paar dagen, dus moesten ze eerst de weg vrijmaken vooraleer ze het graf konden bereiken. Na een tijdje zoeken – alle zerken waren met een dik pak sneeuw bedekt, wat het oriënteren een beetje moeilijk maakte – stonden ze dan uiteindelijk bij het graf. Hermelien veegde de sneeuw er een beetje af, en al snel kwam de foto van een lachende Ron tevoorschijn. Hij zwaaide naar iedereen, niet wetend wat er hem te wachten stond. Van deze gedachte kreeg Hermelien tranen in haar ogen, maar ze wilde zich sterk houden. Molly was al in een zacht gesnik uitgebarsten, en Hermelien wilde haar troosten in plaats van haar verdriet te versterken. Zelfs Arthur kreeg het moeilijk om zijn vrouw zo te zien, en dus liep hij een stukje het kerkhof verder in.

Hermelien had haar arm rond Molly's schouders gelegd en keek met gebogen hoofd naar Rons graf. Ze zag vanuit haar ooghoeken dat er iemand naar hen kwam toegelopen, ze meende even dat het Arthur was die terugkwam, maar het was iemand anders.

Het was dezelfde man die Hermelien bij haar eerdere bezoek was tegengekomen.

"Wat een toeval dat we elkaar hier weer treffen, mevrouw Griffel!" zei de man met een zware stem.

"Ja, heel toevallig, meneer ...?" vroeg Hermelien aarzelend, ze kon niet meer op zijn naam komen.

"Wie is dat, Hermelien?" vroeg Molly, die was opgeschrokken door de stem.

"De naam is Vliegen, aangenaam u te ontmoeten," glimlachte de man, terwijl hij zijn hand uitstak naar Molly.

"Hij was een collega van Ron, ik ben hem hier al eens eerder tegengekomen," verklaarde Hermelien aan Molly, die nogal vreemd opkeek omdat ze deze collega nog nooit had gezien.

"Ja, dat is waar, een paar weken geleden was het zeker? Toen was er toch ook sneeuw gevallen? Al was dat natuurlijk niet zoveel als nu," lachte de man hard.

"Meneer!" zei Molly een beetje geschokt, "We zijn hier op een begraafplaats!"

"Oh, ja, natuurlijk, mijn excuses mevrouw Wemel," zei de man, op een zachte toon en met zijn hoofd naar onderen gericht. "Ik wilde u gewoon sterkte wensen met het verlies van uw zoon. Het is al twee jaar geleden, maar ik kan geloven dat de pijn nog altijd even fel is."

"Bedankt meneer Vliegen," glimlachte Molly een beetje treurig.

"Hij was een goede man, die Ron, ook op het werk wordt hij nog steeds gemist," ging de man verder.

De drie zagen hoe Arthur in de verte terug naar het graf kwam gelopen. Molly zei: "Oh, daar is Arthur. Hij werkt ook op het ministerie, misschien kent u hem? Laat ik hem even roepen."

"Oh nee laat maar. Ik moet er weer snel vandoor," zei de man snel terwijl hij een korte blik op Arthur wierp. "Familiefeesten, weet je," lachte hij een beetje zenuwachtig. "Een goede dag nog verder, en wie weet tot een volgende keer!" en met grote stappen liep hij bij hen vandaan.

"Wat een vriendelijke man, hoewel ik moet bekennen dat ik nog nooit zijn naam gehoord heb," zei Molly tegen Hermelien, terwijl ze de man achterna keek. "Ach, Ron zal zijn naam ooit wel eens hebben vermeld, maar dat ben ik dan waarschijnlijk alweer vergeten…"

De twee wachtten tot Arthur zich weer bij hen had gevoegd voordat ze weer naar de uitgang van het kerkhof liepen.

"Wie was dat?" vroeg hij, toen hij hen had bereikt.

"Oh, Vliegen heette hij," antwoordde Hermelien.

"Ja, hij zei dat hij een collega was van Ron," zei Molly, "Hij was erg vriendelijk, hij toonde zijn medeleven en zei dat Ron op het werk erg gemist wordt. Ik vroeg hem nog of hij jou kende, maar toen zei hij dat hij nog naar een feest moest gaan en heeft hij niet geantwoord."

Arthur trok even zijn wenkbrauwen op, maar vroeg er verder niks meer over.

Een paar dagen na nieuwjaar zat Hermelien samen met Molly aan het ontbijt, toen Harry opeens met grote haast de keuken kwam binnenstormen. Molly schrok zo hard dat ze haar tas thee omstootte, waardoor de hele tafel nat werd. Hermelien schoof snel haar stoel naar achteren en stond op, zodat de thee niet over haar kleren zou spatten.

"Harry, is er iets aan de hand? Is er iets met Ginny of de kinderen?" vroeg Molly bezorgd, ze had haar hand voor haar hart geslagen.

Harry schudde van nee, mompelde gejaagd dat met hen alles in orde was. Hij keek naar Hermelien. "Ik – goed dat ik je hier tref, ik dacht dat je misschien al naar huis was gegaan."

"Nee, morgen pas," zei Hermelien verbaasd. "Wat is er aan de hand? Waarom ben je zo opgejaagd?"

Molly ruimde met een zwaai van haar toverstok de gemorste thee op en vroeg of Harry iets wilde drinken om te kalmeren.

"Nee – nee, bedankt Molly," zei hij. Hij keek met een bezorgd gezicht naar Hermelien.

"Misschien een vreemde vraag maar –," hier aarzelde hij eventjes, alsof hij niet wist hoe hij verder moest gaan. Hermelien voelde hoe haar hart sneller ging slaan. Hoe Harry zich nu gedroeg deed haar sterk denken aan toen hij haar was komen zeggen dat Ron dood was.

"Is er iets gebeurd?"

"Oh, hoe moet ik dit zeggen," zuchtte hij. "Ik – ik denk dat je het maar beter zelf kan lezen," hij haalde een befrommelde versie van de Ochtendprofeet uit zijn jas en gooide die op tafel. Hermelien plooide de krant open en legde hem in het midden zodat ook Molly kon meelezen. Ze zag meteen waarom Harry opeens was binnengestormd.

" _VROUW VAN JONGE MALFIDUS KOMT OM BIJ TRAGISCH ONGEVAL_ _" ,_ stond er in grote letters op de voorpagina, met ernaast een foto van het gezin. Allemaal waren ze aan het zwaaien en aan het lachen, Malfidus had zijn arm om Astoria heen geslagen. Ze zagen er heel gelukkig uit, er kon geen grotere tegenstelling bestaan.

Hermelien sloeg haar hand voor haar mond, en zakte trillend terug op haar stoel. "Nee! Astoria!" riep ze geschokt uit. "Dat kan toch niet waar zijn!"

"Ik ben onmiddellijk naar hier gekomen toen ik het zag," zei Harry zacht.

Hermelien luisterde echter niet naar hem, maar las snel het artikel door. Het bleek dat een ritje met een sleekoets de vorige dag helemaal verkeerd was afgelopen. Malfidus en Astoria hadden er een uitstapje van gemaakt, terwijl Scorpius bij zijn grootouders was gebleven. Op de terugweg was een van de ijzers afgebroken, en de koets was op hol geslagen. De paarden waren er met schrik vandoor gelopen, waardoor het gevaarte stuurloos was geworden. Het geheel was een keer overkop gegaan en was doorgegleden, om uiteindelijk tot stilstand te komen tegen een groep bomen. Astoria was op slag dood geweest, Malfidus was er vanaf gekomen met een paar gekneusde ribben, een bloedneus en een gebroken arm.

"Maar dit is vreselijk!" riep Hermelien uit, haar ogen vulden zich met tranen die op de krant vielen. "D – dat kan toch niet."

Ze was enorm bleek geworden en voelde zich heel erg trillerig, maar toch schoof ze haar stoel naar achteren en stond ze op. Harry kwam onmiddellijk naast haar staan omdat hij zag dat ze op haar benen aan het wankelen was.

"Rustig Hermelien," zei hij zacht terwijl hij haar arm vastgreep.

Hermelien leunde met haar hand op de tafel en boog haar hoofd naar beneden. Haar blik viel weer op de foto van het gelukkige gezinnetje.

"Het – het gaat wel Harry. Ik – ik moet er direct naartoe! Ik kan niet hier blijven!"

Harry liet haar los, waarna ze naar de kast liep om haar jas te pakken. Ondertussen was Arthur de trap afgestommeld om te horen wat er aan de hand was. Met een ernstig gezicht doorlas hij het artikel. Hermelien rende naar boven om haar spullen te gaan halen en hoorde nog net hoe Molly Harry bezorgd aanspoorde om met haar mee te gaan.

Op Rons kamer aangekomen, plofte ze neer op het bed en hield ze haar hoofd in haar handen. De tranen liet ze nu de vrije loop gaan. Ze besefte dat eens ze bij terug bij Scorpius en Malfidus was, ze zich sterk moest houden voor de anderen. Harry kwam niet veel later binnen en ging naast haar zitten.

"H-Harry, ik – ik kan het echt niet geloven," zei Hermelien, terwijl ze hortend ademhaalde. "Hoe – hoe kan Astoria nu dood zijn? De – de laatste keer dat ik haar zag zei ze nog dat ik moest genieten van mijn vakantie en – en nu is ze er niet meer!"

Harry zei niets, maar hij sloeg zijn arm rond haar heen en trok haar dicht bij hem.

"En – en hoe moet het nu met Scorpius? Arme jongen, hij adoreerde zijn moeder, n-nog maar te zwijgen van Malfidus…"

Allerlei gedachten schoten door haar hoofd, maar geleidelijk aan kalmeerde ze meer. Ze besefte dat Scorpius haar nu nodig zou hebben. Ze veegde haar tranen uit haar ogen, snoot haar neus en stond toen op. Ze begon meteen haar spullen op een rommelige hoop in haar koffer te gooien.

"Ik moet erheen," zei ze met een schorre stem.

"Ik ga met je mee, Hermelien," zei Harry, terwijl hij ook opstond.

Hermelien knikte alleen maar. "B-bedankt."

Toen ze terug beneden kwamen, zag Hermelien dat Molly en Arthur zachtjes met elkaar aan het praten waren, ze waren duidelijk bezig over het krantenartikel want ze vielen stil toen ze Hermelien in het oog kregen. Molly liep naar haar toe en omhelsde haar.

"Oh, ik vind het zo erg voor je, Hermelien," zei ze gesmoord.

Hermelien knikte. "Het – het spijt me dat ik opeens zo snel weg moet."

"Dat is helemaal niet erg hoor, liefje – ga er maar naartoe. Ik weet hoe belangrijk het kan zijn om mensen om je heen te hebben wanneer je iemand dierbaar verliest. Ga erheen en bied hun troost."

Hermelien knikte nogmaals en veegde nog een keer door haar ogen. "Bedankt voor het verblijf hier," zei ze zachtjes.

"Dat is graag gedaan, en ga nu maar," zei Molly vriendelijk maar gedecideerd.

Harry stond bij de deur op haar te wachten. Hij had zijn koffer al in haar handen en sloeg zijn arm om haar heen. Hij keek nog een keer naar Molly en Arthur en knikte hen gedag terwijl ze samen naar buiten liepen. Toen ze buiten het hek waren gekomen, pakte Hermelien Harry's hand vast. Ze wierp nog een laatste blik op Het Nest en verdwijnselde toen.

Tussen de mistvlagen door doemde het huis van Hermeliens werkgevers op. Het bood opeens een heel troosteloze blik, alsof met de dood van Astoria letterlijk alle kleur eruit was verdwenen. Hermelien voelde een kleine steek van verdriet. Ze haalde een keer diep adem en trok toen Harry met zich mee. Als er niet al die sneeuw had gelegen, was ze waarschijnlijk op het huis afgestormd. Nu moest ze met behulp van een toverspreuk de sneeuw voor hun voeten laten smelten en konden ze toch nog op een redelijk tempo bij het huis geraken. Ze stond op het punt de voordeur te openen, toen die al werd opengetrokken door mevrouw Jansen.

"Oh, Hermelien!" riep ze met een schorre stem uit, het was duidelijk dat ze ook veel verdriet had. Zonder op Harry te letten, vloog ze in Hermeliens armen. Hermelien kreeg het ook weer moeilijk, maar het lukte haar om haar tranen te verbijten. Harry stond al die tijd met een ernstig gezicht naast hen. Mevrouw Jansen kreeg hem pas in het oog toen ze Hermelien na een tijdje weer losliet. Ze veegde gauw haar tranen uit haar gezicht.

"M-meneer Potter," stamelde ze.

Harry stelde zich aan haar voor en zei dat hij mee was gekomen om Hermelien veilig af te zetten. Mevrouw Jansen knikte en vroeg hem en Hermelien binnen waarna ze iets mompelde van dat ze er waarschijnlijk vreselijk uitzag.

Hermelien sloot de deur achter hen en keek de hal door. De portretten die aan de muur hingen keken erg triestig, zelfs dat van Cassandra, al had Hermelien wel gezien dat haar zwarte kregelige oogjes twinkelden toen ze Harry zag. Links voor de kerstboom stond een rommelige hoop koffers van verschillende grootte. Blijkbaar hadden de huiselfen in de chaos nog niet eens de tijd gehad om alles weg te zetten. Mevrouw Jansen volgde Hermeliens blik naar Astoria's koffers die helemaal vooraan stonden en slaakte een verdrietige kreet uit. Ze schudde haar hoofd en leidde Hermelien en Harry naar de kleine zitkamer, maar ook daar ontsnapten ze niet aan het verlies dat ze hadden geleden. Nu leken zowat alle foto's waar Astoria met een gelukkige lach op stond extra op te vallen. Hermelien kneep haar handen samen, Harry zag dat, greep haar hand vast en kneep er kort in om haar te steunen. Ze wierp een dankbare blik op hem, en concentreerde zich toen op mevrouw Jansen.

"W-wat een vreselijke situatie!" stamelde mevrouw Jansen. "S-Scorpius is helemaal over zijn toeren, en meneer Malfidus heeft zich opgesloten in zijn werkkamer sinds ze zijn teruggekomen."

Ze snoot luidruchtig haar neus en schudde haar hoofd.

"S-straks komt mevrouw D-Daphne of meneer Stephen Scorpius ophalen, m-maar wat m-meneer Malfidus gaat doen weet ik niet."

"Ik – ik denk dat we hem gewoon het beste kunnen laten doen, Helena," zei Hermelien zachtjes. "Waar is Scorpius?"

"Die – die zit op zijn kamer. Oh, arme jongen, hij is helemaal kapot van de dood van zijn moeder."

Hermelien wierp een blik op Harry, die haar bedoelingen leek te begrijpen want hij knikte.

"Dan ga ik even bij hem kijken," zei ze, waarna ze Harry en mevrouw Jansen achterliet in de kleine zitkamer. Op het moment dat ze de trap naar boven wilde opgaan, hoorde ze achter haar de stem van Cassandra.

"Moet meneer niet worden gewaarschuwd dat er een ongewenste bezoeker in zijn huis is?" vroeg ze met een bekakte stem die duidelijk maakte dat ze al sowieso van plan was iets tegen Malfidus te zeggen.

Hermelien draaide zich woedend naar haar om en kneep haar ogen samen. Ze kon zich al voorstellen wat er zou gebeuren wanneer Malfidus erachter kwam dat Harry hier ook was. Ze hoopte maar dat er in zijn werkkamer geen schilderijen hingen waar Cassandra even naar kon overspringen. Ze was er echter helemaal niet zeker van en zag het stiekeme glimlachje rond Cassandra's lippen.

"Waag het niet," zei Hermelien zacht.

Cassandra wierp haar haren in haar nek en lachte kakelend. "Oh, dat zou hier pas spektakel geven!"

De andere portretten keken de hooghartige vrouw woedend aan en kwamen in haar portret. "Voel je dan helemaal geen empathie?" riep een man haar toe, terwijl hij haar tegen haar schouder duwde. "Is het niet al erg genoeg wat er is gebeurd?" Cassandra keek een beetje angstig naar hen en kroop in een hoekje van de kamer waarin ze was geschilderd. "M-mag een mens dan niet nog eens een grapje maken?" vroeg ze, wat meteen woedende commentaar van de andere portretten opleverde.

Het geschilderde portret van één van Astoria's voorouders liep zo dicht mogelijk naar Hermelien toe. "Ga maar naar de kleine jongen, juffrouw. Wij zorgen er wel voor dat hier alles rustig blijft."

Hermelien keek nog even sceptisch naar de schilderijen, en wierp toen een blik op de deur naar Malfidus' werkkamer. Ze vroeg zich af of hij iets kon horen van wat er hier gaande was, want de portretten waren dit keer wel erg luid bezig. Daarna knikte ze, draaide ze zich om en liep met twee treden tegelijk naar boven.

In het grote bed dat vol met rommel lag, kon Hermelien nog net het blonde hoofd van Scorpius ontdekken. Isis lag met treurige ogen naast hem. Het was alsof ze begreep dat er een groot verdriet heerste in huis. De lakens schokten – Scorpius was aan het huilen.

"Scorpius?" vroeg Hermelien zachtjes.

Het trillen stopte, en langzaam kwam het hoofd van Scorpius tevoorschijn uit de dekens. Ook Isis keek op.

"Mama?" vroeg hij, vol in de overtuiging dat het zijn moeders stem was geweest. Het deed Hermelien haar hart breken. Nu moest ze die jongen zo hard teleurstellen. Ze vermande zich en zei zachtjes: "Nee, Scorpius, ik ben het, Hermelien."

Scorpius sprong op uit zijn bed en rende op Hermelien af. Zijn ogen waren rood omrand door het vele huilen. Hermelien kreeg hierdoor zelf tranen in haar ogen, maar ze probeerde zich groot te houden.

"Oh, Hermelien!" jammerde Scorpius. "Mama is weg! Voor altijd!"

Hermelien nam de jongen in haar armen en liet hem daar een tijdje huilen, terwijl ze de juiste woorden zocht om hem te troosten.

"Ze is nu op een betere plaats, Scorpius," zei ze zachtjes. Ze wist uit eigen ervaring dat deze woorden niet echt hielpen, maar nu begreep ze opeens ook hoe moeilijk het was om in zo'n situatie de juiste woorden te vinden.

Scorpius trok zich terug uit Hermeliens omhelzing.

"K-kom je n-naast me liggen, H-Hermelien?" vroeg hij. "I-ik kan niet slapen, m-maar ik ben zo m-moe!"

Hermelien knikte zachtjes. Ze nam Scorpius bij de hand en stopte hem in bed, waarna ze naast hem ging liggen en haar arm om hem heen legde. Scorpius nestelde zich tegen haar aan, terwijl zijn lichaam regelmatig schokte. Al die tijd bleef Isis trouw bij haar baasje. Hermelien veegde zachtjes door Scorpius' haren en langzaamaan viel hij in slaap. Blijkbaar hielp haar aanwezigheid hem dan toch veel.

Hij was nog geen vijf minuten in dromenland toen ze opeens beneden lawaai hoorde. In de hoop Scorpius niet wakker te maken, haalde ze voorzichtig haar arm weg en stond ze op. Isis volgde haar met haar ogen, maar verroerde zich niet. Ze wist dat haar baasje haar meer nodig had.

Hermelien sloop de kamer uit en liep daarna naar de overloop om te zien wat er aan de hand was. Ze schrok enorm toen ze Harry's gestamel en mevrouw Jansens pogingen om Malfidus rustig te krijgen hoorde.

 _Oh nee, blijkbaar is Cassandra er dan toch in geslaagd om Malfidus te waarschuwen!_ dacht ze verschrikt en snel ging ze naar beneden.

"GA VERDOMME MIJN HUIS UIT!" riep Malfidus tegen Harry, die niet wist wat hij moest doen.

"Ik ben alleen maar met Hermelien meegekomen, zodat ze –," probeerde Harry, maar Malfidus luisterde niet.

"Je bent zeker hier om je te verkneukelen, is het niet? Dacht je niet van: 'Haha, ik ga eventjes naar daar om te zien hoe hij eindelijk zijn verdiende loon krijgt!' Wel, wat vind je ervan? Hé? HE!" riep hij uit.

"N – Nee, helemaal niet!" zei Harry verschrokken.

Hermelien was geschokt toen ze zag hoe Malfidus eruit zag. Zijn hele gezicht zat onder de schrammen, hij stond een beetje voorovergebogen omwille van zijn gekneusde ribben, en zijn rechterarm hing in een mitella. Ze meende zelfs nog opgedroogd bloed in zijn witblonde haren te zien.

Malfidus hief zijn linkerhand omhoog en stond op het punt om Harry aan te vallen, zo woedend was hij. Harry hield instinctief zijn armen beschermend boven zijn hoofd. Cassandra lachte kwaadaardig en trok zich nu niks meer aan van de andere portretten.

"M-meneer!" riep mevrouw Jansen geschokt uit, terwijl ze hem probeerde tegen te houden.

Hermelien vreesde dat het op een gevecht zou uitlopen, en ze ging snel met gespreide armen tussen beide mannen instaan.

"Hou op!" riep ze schril. "Scorpius is net aan het slapen, willen jullie soms dat hij wakker wordt?"

Malfidus staarde nog steeds woedend naar Harry, maar door de tussenkomst van Hermelien liet hij toch zijn arm langzaam zakken. Hij hijgde zwaar.

"Wat doet die rotzak hier?" vroeg hij op kwade toon aan Hermelien.

Harry protesteerde, maar Hermelien wierp hem een blik toe zodat hij zweeg.

"Harry is met mij meegekomen om ervoor te zorgen dat ik goed hier aankwam," zei ze op een zachte toon.

"Wel, hij heeft zijn taak blijkbaar goed uitgevoerd," zei Malfidus hatelijk. Hij liep langs een geschokte mevrouw Jansen met grote passen naar de deur en opende deze.

"We hebben uw diensten niet meer nodig, Potter," gromde hij.

"Maar Hermelien, ik kan je hier toch niet achterlaten? Niet bij – bij hem," fluisterde Harry terwijl hij stiekem naar Malfidus keek.

"Het is beter dat je weggaat Harry, hij kan je hier niet verdragen, dat zie je toch? We moeten de dingen niet erger maken dan ze al zijn," antwoordde Hermelien zachtjes. "Je moet hem begrijpen, hij heeft net zijn vrouw verloren," drong ze aan.

Harry besefte dat hij inderdaad maar beter weg kon gaan, maar hij wilde niet vertrekken voor hij de verzekering had dat Hermelien iets liet weten zodra het dreigde mis te lopen.

"En hoe zit het nu? Of moeten we soms een kamer voor zijne majesteit klaarmaken?" vroeg Malfidus op een sarcastische toon. Hij stond nog steeds aan de voordeur. Harry ging dan maar naar buiten, liep langs Malfidus heen en wierp nog een laatste blik op Hermelien, die nog poogde geruststellend te glimlachen. Het was maar een triest lachje.

Malfidus gooide de deur met een klap dicht, en beende terug naar zijn werkkamer, zonder nog maar een blik op Hermelien of mevrouw Jansen te werpen.

 **Ja, sorry, ik heb het gedaan...**


	13. Hoofdstuk 12

**Hoofdstuk 12**

Malfidus vertoonde zich daarna helemaal niet meer. Niet lang nadat Harry het huis had verlaten, hoorden Hermelien en mevrouw Jansen hem in zijn werkkamer de boel kort en klein slaan. Ze waren bang dat hij zichzelf iets zou aandoen, maar ze durfden hem niet te storen, en al helemaal niet toen ze hem niet veel later hard hoorden huilen.  
Toen zijn schoonbroer Stephen Scorpius kwam ophalen, liet Malfidus zich niet zien. Hermelien had Scorpius wakker gemaakt met de mededeling dat zijn nonkel er was, en had voordat hij in de auto stapte hem nog omhelsd terwijl de gedachte door haar heen schoot dat dat eigenlijk Malfidus' taak was. Ze keek de auto na tot hij door de poort verdween, slaakte toen een diepe zucht en keerde terug naar binnen.

De volgende dagen probeerden mevrouw Jansen en Hermelien van alles om Malfidus uit zijn werkkamer te krijgen. Mevrouw Jansen had op een gegeven moment zelfs Isaac gevraagd of hij iets kon doen, want ze wist dat hij en Malfidus goed overeenkwamen. Isaac had wel meer dan een uur aan de deur van Malfidus' werkkamer gestaan, maar had geen enkele reactie gekregen op hetgeen hij zei. Ze wisten wel dat hij at, elke maaltijd zette mevrouw Jansen een bord met eten voor de deur – om het na een uurtje weer leeg op te halen. Soms hoorden ze hem luid snikken, waarna ze besloten om hem toch maar alleen te laten en hem voor een tijdje niet te storen.

Zo ging het twee dagen door en de begrafenis moest nog worden geregeld. Omdat Malfidus zich nog steeds niet liet zien, vroeg Hermelien zich af of zij en mevrouw Jansen daarmee misschien moesten beginnen, maar ze had geen idee hoe. Ze wist niet goed welke teksten ze kon gebruiken, en als ze erbij stilstond wist ze niet eens welke muziek Astoria graag had beluisterd – buiten dat ene stuk dat Malfidus toen op haar verjaardagsfeest had gespeeld. Uiteindelijk stuurde mevrouw Jansen in een radeloos moment een brief naar de Goedleersen met de mededeling dat Malfidus niets van zich liet horen of zien en dat ze ook niet wist hoe ze de begrafenis moest aanpakken. Niet lang daarna kreeg ze een reactie van Daphne terug waarin ze schreef dat zij haar schoonbroer wel begreep en dat zij, haar man en haar ouders de begrafenis wel zouden regelen. Ze zouden dat in haar ouderlijk huis doen, zodat ze Malfidus met rust konden laten, al zou ze hem wel op de hoogte houden door regelmatig brieven te sturen met wat ze al hadden geregeld.

Hermelien en mevrouw Jansen vonden toch dat ze ook iets moesten doen, en regelden daarom dat er nog een bijeenkomst voor vrienden en familie na de ceremonie zou plaatsvinden in de balzaal. Daar hadden ze het eigenlijk erg druk mee, zonder nog al het volk dat langskwam om Malfidus een hart onder de riem te steken. Op die momenten leidde mevrouw Jansen het bezoek altijd naar de kleine zitkamer, terwijl Hermelien bij Malfidus op de deur ging kloppen om te zeggen dat er bezoek voor hem was. Zijn reactie was echter altijd dezelfde, zelfs toen zijn ouders waren langsgekomen. Ofwel zei hij gewoon helemaal niks, ofwel riep hij met een rauwe stem: "Stuur ze gewoon weg!"

Mevrouw Jansen bleef echter altijd bij het bezoek zitten, en loog dan dat Malfidus niet beschikbaar was, maar dat hij hun bezoek wel op prijs stelde.

Met de brieven die Daphne hun toestuurde, maakte mevrouw Jansen een schema van de ceremonie. Ze had in de eetkamer een groot deel van de tafel in gebruik genomen en schreef minutieus op een groot perkament op wat de verschillende stappen waren. Als het dan nodig was, kon mevrouw Jansen dat document altijd gebruiken om het aan Malfidus te tonen. De dagen gingen echter voorbij, en hoewel zowel Hermelien, Isaac als mevrouw Jansen nog vaak hadden geprobeerd om Malfidus uit zijn werkkamer te krijgen, had hij nog altijd niks van zich laten horen. Op de avond voor de begrafenis vond Hermelien dat het genoeg was geweest. Ze had net de hele lijst van de ceremonie bekeken en vond dat Malfidus op z'n minst moest weten wat er de volgende dag ging gebeuren. Al de moeite die Daphne en haar ouders hadden gedaan, kon hij toch niet zomaar negeren? Wat de Goedleersen hadden samengesteld zag er prachtig uit, ze was er zeker van dat het een enorm mooie ceremonie zou worden. Hermelien kreeg een brok in haar keel terwijl ze het overzicht las. Ze besefte nu pas echt dat Astoria nooit meer terugkwam, dat ze nooit meer haar lach zou laten schallen in het huis.

Hermelien slikte de brok in haar keel weg, ging naar Malfidus' werkkamer en gaf een kordate klop op de deur. Ze was vastbesloten om hem nu eindelijk uit die kamer te krijgen.

"Meneer," zei ze op een harde toon, toen ze geen antwoord kreeg. "Morgen is de begrafenis van Astoria, je moet toch eens iets laten weten of het goed is wat er allemaal is geregeld."

"Ga weg," was het enige dat Malfidus liet horen.

"Meneer," herhaalde ze nog een keer met haar kaken op elkaar geklemd. "Daphne heeft zoveel moeite gedaan om iets heel moois in elkaar te steken om afscheid te nemen, en dat kan je dan niks schelen?"

"Laat me met rust," zei hij gedempt.

"Maar, je moet toch naar de begrafenis!" riep Hermelien gefrustreerd uit.

"Nee, dat moet ik helemaal niet!" antwoordde Malfidus met luide stem.

"Maar - ," vervolgde Hermelien geschrokken. Het was nooit in haar opgekomen dat Malfidus wel eens het idee zou hebben om helemaal niet naar de begrafenis te gaan.

"GA WEG!" brulde Malfidus. "Ik kies zelf wel of ik naar de begrafenis ga of niet!"

"Het is de laatste keer dat je afscheid kan nemen van Astoria!" probeerde Hermelien.

"Dat had ik al gedaan toen de Helers haar lichaam met een laken bedekten!" riep Malfidus met een schrille stem terug.

Hermelien was zo gefrustreerd geraakt dat ze de volgende woorden er zonder nadenken uitflapte: "Wees blij dat jij tenminste die laatste momenten met haar hebt kunnen doorbrengen. Ik kon niet eens afscheid nemen van Ron! Ik kreeg zelfs zijn lichaam niet eens te zien!" riep ze uit, waarna ze kwaad weg stampte naar haar slaapkamer.

Toen ze daar was aangekomen, wierp ze zich op het bed en kreeg ze al snel berouw voor hetgeen ze tegen Malfidus had geroepen. Hij had het niet verdiend, hij had pas zijn vrouw verloren! Had zij zich na Rons dood niet hetzelfde gedragen? Ze had veel steun gekregen van haar familie en vrienden in de dagen na zijn dood, maar had ze dat jaar nadat ze ontslag had genomen van haar werk niet net hetzelfde gedaan? Toen had ze zich ook opgesloten in haar huis en had ze de bel of de telefoon genegeerd en had ze zich niks aangetrokken van wat anderen zeiden.

Maar toch, juist omdat ze hetzelfde had meegemaakt, moest ze hem duidelijk maken waar het op stond. Hij kon toch niet afwezig zijn op de begrafenis van zijn vrouw? Dat zou zijn laatste kans zijn om afscheid te nemen van haar, dat kon hij toch niet zomaar laten wegvallen?

Het zat Hermelien nu nog steeds dwars dat ze er niet bij was geweest toen Ron stierf. Ze had het natuurlijk niet kunnen weten, maar ze had altijd gedacht dat ze zou voelen als er iets ergs met hem gebeurde. Die bewuste dag voelde ze zich perfect normaal, het was een hele normale dag, tot Harry het huis kwam binnenstormen en zei dat Ron dood was. Het rouwproces was moeilijk geweest en het was extra pijnlijk toen bleek dat Hermelien Rons lichaam niet meer mocht zien. Toch was ze de dagen na zijn dood erdoor gekomen, dankzij de hulp van haar vrienden en familie. Het deed al veel om op de begrafenis afscheid van hem te nemen.

Met het avondeten bleek dat Hermeliens uitval dan toch had geholpen: opeens stond Malfidus aan de tafel in de bijkeuken.

"Zo goed?" vroeg hij neerbuigend.

Malfidus zag er werkelijk verfomfaaid uit. De schrammen op zijn gezicht waren weliswaar bijna genezen, maar de blauwe plekken hadden nog steeds een donkere tint. Het was alsof hij net nog mee had gedaan in een partijtje vechten, zo erg zag het er uit. Daarnaast was het duidelijk dat hij al enkele dagen geen badkamer of slaapkamer meer had gezien; donkere wallen zaten onder zijn ogen en zijn kin was met stoppels bedekt. Zijn arm hing nog steeds in een mitella, en het was duidelijk dat hij nog veel pijn had aan zijn ribben. Hij stond voorovergebogen en als hij hoestte kromp hij ineen van de pijn.

Mevrouw Jansen keek hem even geschokt aan, toen leek ze bij zinnen te komen en ging ze snel een bord eten halen, opgelucht dat haar werkgever dan toch eindelijk had geluisterd.

Malfidus ging met veel gekreun en gesteun aan de tafel zitten en keek daarna Hermelien strak aan.

"Hoe zit het nu? Vertel je nog wat er allemaal is geregeld?" vroeg hij agressief.

Hermelien wilde hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen van repliek dienen, maar bedacht zich toen ze zag hoe ellendig Malfidus zich moest voelen. Onder die harde blik zag ze een immens verdriet.

"We – eh," Hermelien aarzelde eventjes toen Malfidus haar met een vragende blik en opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aankeek.

"We kunnen misschien beter wachten op Helena, zij weet het beste wat Daphne allemaal heeft geregeld, zij heeft alle brieven nagelezen," zei ze uiteindelijk.

Malfidus zuchtte en liet zijn hoofd zakken. Hij zag er heel eenzaam en gebroken uit. Hermelien voelde zich een beetje ongemakkelijk, ze wist niet goed wat ze moest doen of zeggen.

"Luister –," begon ze na een tijdje. "Ik weet dat je een moeilijke tijd doormaakt, maar – of je het nu gelooft of niet, de pijn wordt draaglijk."

Malfidus reageerde helemaal niet, hij zat daar maar naar de tafel te staren.

"Het gaat nooit helemaal weg, maar het wordt beter," ging Hermelien verder. "Dat was bij mij –,"

Hermelien stopte met praten omdat Malfidus haar een vernietigende blik toewierp.

"Hou gewoon je mond, Griffel," zei hij hatelijk. "Kan ik hier niet gewoon eens rustig zitten?"

Hermelien zweeg, wendde haar blik van hem af en roerde door haar eten. Ze voelde zich een beetje gekwetst, ze probeerde hem toch alleen maar te troosten? _Maar ja,_ dacht ze, _Wat kan je anders verwachten van Malfidus?_

Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag ze hoe hij diep zuchtte en daarna zijn hoofd in zijn handen hield. Niet lang daarna kwam mevrouw Jansen terug met een volgeladen bord voor Malfidus. "Sorry, ik moest nog alles opwarmen! De huiselfen waren nergens te bekennen!" hijgde ze een beetje, omdat ze zich gehaast had. Ze zette het bord voorzichtig voor hem neer, Malfidus nam afwezig zijn bestek en begon langzaam te eten. Mevrouw Jansen wierp een bezorgde blik naar Hermelien terwijl ze terug ging zitten. Hermelien beantwoordde haar blik, en zei daarna tegen haar dat zij maar beter kon uitleggen wat er allemaal was geregeld. Mevrouw Jansen aarzelde even omdat het leek alsof het Malfidus helemaal niets kon schelen en zich enkel op zijn eten concentreerde. Ten slotte begon ze met de uitleg en merkte Hermelien toch dat hij aan het opletten was. Een klein moment dat zijn vork in de lucht bleef hangen, een moment dat hij vaak met zijn ogen knipperde omdat er tranen inkwamen, een moment dat hij geëmotioneerd opkeek… Hermelien voelde gewoon dat hij eigenlijk heel begaan was met de begrafenis en bedacht zich dat het nog een moeilijke dag voor hem ging worden. Niet alleen voor hem, maar ook voor Scorpius en de rest van de familie en vrienden.

Nadat mevrouw Jansen de hele uitleg had gedaan, werd het stil aan tafel. Malfidus had gedaan met eten, en staarde voor zich uit. Uiteindelijk trok hij zijn stoel naar achteren en was hij van plan om de bijkeuken te verlaten. Hij zag echter Hermelien en mevrouw Jansen hem verwachtingsvol aankijken, dus zei hij gewoon maar: "Alles lijkt me wel in orde, maar dat zullen we morgen nog moeten zien." Daarna liep hij de donkere gang in.

De dag van de begrafenis brak aan. Het was net alsof de goden het wisten dat er een treurige gebeurtenis ging plaatsvinden, want het weer was echt troosteloos. De sneeuw was een dag eerder beginnen smelten, waardoor er grote plassen op de weg lagen. Koude druppels vielen gestaag naar beneden maar werden boven de grote groep zwartgeklede mensen afgebogen, alsof er een onzichtbaar schild boven hen hing waardoor ze niet nat werden. De groep – vooraf gegaan door Malfidus en Scorpius die elkaars hand vasthielden – liepen achter een zwarte lijkwagen aan, die de weg leidde naar het kerkhof waar een korte dienst werd gehouden. Vanwege het slechte weer was de ceremonie op het laatste moment ingekort en zou nu enkel de ceremoniemeester en Scorpius – die daar echt op had gestaan – iets gaan voorlezen. Terwijl de mensen op de natte, plastic stoeltjes gingen zitten en de kist naar voren werd gedragen door de begrafenisondernemers, weerklonk er een treurig lied over de hele begraafplaats. Toen het lied was afgelopen, kon men enkel de regen en het zachte gesnik horen.

De plaatselijke ceremoniemeester begon te spreken: "Vandaag nemen wij afscheid van Astoria Goedleers. Ze was een geliefde dochter, moeder en echtgenoot. De dood heeft haar van ons ontnomen maar we weten dat ze waar ze ook is, ze het nu goed heeft. Het leven is slechts een moment, de dood is er ook een. Laten we stilstaan bij dit verlies."

Het werd stil op de begraafplaats. De begrafenisondernemer was wat woorden voor zich uit aan het mompelen, en een aantal mensen waren aan het huilen.

Hermelien overzag dit allemaal vanaf de laatste rij. De Malfidussen en de Goedleersen zaten helemaal vooraan, daarna volgde de rest van de familie, vrienden en kennissen. Zelf begon ze het ook moeilijk te krijgen. Ze dacht hoe Astoria een echte vriendin van haar was geworden tijdens de korte periode dat ze voor haar had gewerkt. Nu zou alles anders worden ten huize Malfidus.

Scorpius stond op en liep naar voren. Hij had bij zijn tante iets voorbereid en zou het nu gaan voorlezen.

"Mama," zo begon hij met een klein stemmetje.

"Jij was er altijd in ons leven, van papa en mij. Nu – Nu je weg bent, hoe moet het met ons verder?"

Ondertussen begon hij zachtjes te huilen, maar hij probeerde toch dapper door te zetten. Hierdoor kregen veel andere mensen het ook moeilijk. Hermelien zag hoe Malfidus zijn hoofd had gebogen en hoe zijn schouders schokten. Daphne zat naast hem en legde haar hand op de zijne als een vorm van steun.

"Voor wie moet ik nu tekeningen maken?"

Met een schok dacht Hermelien terug aan het kerstcadeau dat ze hem had gegeven, ze dacht dat hij het vast nooit zou willen gebruiken.

"Aan wie kan ik mijn verhaal vertellen? Met wie kan ik alle toffe moeder-zoon dingen doen? Dat zal nu niet meer kunnen gebeuren."

Hij zuchtte luid en veegde wat tranen weg.

"Je was de glimlach in ons leven. Die glimlach zullen we nooit vergeten. Bedankt dat jij zo'n liefdevolle moeder was. Bedankt dat jij er voor papa was."

Scorpius nam een witte iris van de tafel, en legde die, samen met de tekst op de kist van Astoria. Hij liep terug naar zijn stoel en nam de andere hand van zijn vader vast. Andere mensen stonden ook op om Astoria nog een laatste keer te groeten. Allen legden ze een bloem op de kist en raakten de kist even aan. Wanneer ze langs Malfidus kwamen, uitten ze hun medeleven door iets te zeggen, of kort hun hand op zijn schouder te leggen. Malfidus zelf bleef al die tijd naar de kist staren en leek niet te letten op wat de mensen allemaal zeiden.

Hermelien en mevrouw Jansen vertrokken toen de andere mensen opstonden om afscheid te nemen. Hermelien maakte zich zorgen om Malfidus en Scorpius en ze vroeg zich af of ze vandaag en de komende dagen goed zouden doorkomen. Ze besloot om hen zoveel mogelijk te helpen en te steunen.

Niet lang nadat ze waren vertrokken van de begraafplaats, kwamen ook de andere aanwezigen bij het huis aan. Ze zaten nu allemaal in de grote balzaal, waar hapjes en drankjes werden aangeboden door Hermelien, Isaac en mevrouw Jansen. Hoewel ze hulp kregen van de huiselfen was er toch nog zoveel te doen en te controleren dat ze geen moment stilzaten. Pas toen het geroezemoes wegviel, keek Hermelien op.

Malfidus stond dicht bij de vleugelpiano en begon te spreken. Hij zag er werkelijk miserabel uit. Zijn ogen waren rood, zijn hele haar lag in de war. Het was duidelijk dat hij kort daarvoor nog zijn hoofd in zijn handen had gehouden en had gehuild.

"Wie had gedacht dat sinds we de vorige keer hier, in deze zaal, samen waren dat er zo'n –," Malfidus stopte eventjes. Hij had het zichtbaar moeilijk. Hij veegde met zijn hand door zijn ogen. "Dat – dat er zo'n vreselijke gebeurtenis zou plaatsvinden," ging hij met een verstikte stem verder. Hij probeerde zich groot te houden en richtte zich op.

"We hielden allemaal van Astoria en ze zal vreselijk gemist worden door haar dierbaren. Maar, we moeten –," hier zuchtte hij heel luid en ging met gebroken stem verder. "We moeten de goede herinneringen aan haar levend houden. Op Astoria!"

Malfidus hield zijn toverstok in de lucht en toverde een wit vonkje tevoorschijn, dat omhoog schoot en daar uiteenspatte. Alle gasten volgden zijn voorbeeld, en algauw was de hele kamer gevuld met lichtvonkjes als tribuut voor Astoria.


	14. Deel 2: Bound by wild desire

**DEEL 2:** **Bound by wild desire**

 **Hoofdstuk 13.**

De eerste paar weken na de begrafenis was het heel somber in het grote huis. Dat kwam niet alleen door de dood van Astoria, maar ook door het vreselijke weer dat er buiten woedde. Niet één keer had de zon, sinds Hermelien terug was, nog door het glas-in-lood raam in de hal geschenen. Daarnaast werd het hele huis op sommige dagen door zo'n dikke mist omgeven, dat het binnen heel donker en koud was. Op die dagen was het net alsof ze helemaal alleen op de wereld waren.

Mevrouw Jansen was net instructies aan het geven aan Wietske – de hal moest nodig nog eens worden gepoetst – toen Hermelien zuchtend de bijkeuken binnenkwam en aan tafel ging zitten. Mevrouw Jansen keek even op, zei tegen Wietske dat ze er maar aan moest beginnen en ging naast Hermelien zitten.

"Wilt hij nog steeds niks doen?" vroeg mevrouw Jansen.

"Nee, hij zit daar maar steeds op zijn blad te kijken en als ik hem eens iets vraag, antwoordt hij nooit," zuchtte Hermelien, terwijl ze de pot thee vastpakte en twee tassen inschonk.

"Ik heb hem maar even naar zijn kamer gestuurd. Hij is nu wat aan het spelen met Fluffy."

Ze hield haar handen rond haar tas en staarde naar de dampen die uit het kopje kwamen.

"Ik weet niet wat ik moet doen, Helena," zei ze triest.

"Je moet hem de tijd geven, Hermelien," antwoordde mevrouw Jansen nadat ze een slok van haar thee had genomen. "Iedereen verwerkt de dood van mevrouw Astoria op z'n eigen manier. Scorpius heeft gewoon veel meer tijd nodig. Het is tenslotte nog maar een maand geleden dat zijn moeder gestorven is."

"Je hebt gelijk," zuchtte Hermelien. "Maar ik was er zo van overtuigd dat eens ik de lessen opnieuw begon, zijn gedachten daarvan werden afgeleid en dat hij minder aan het verlies zou denken. Maar dat was dus fout van mij. Het zou misschien –," hier aarzelde Hermelien even, ze wist niet goed hoe ze het onder woorden moest brengen. Mevrouw Jansen keek haar vragend aan, dus ging ze maar verder.

"Wel, het zou misschien handig zijn dat Malf- ik bedoel, meneer Malfidus zich meer om zijn zoon bekommerde. Hij heeft niks meer van zich laten horen sinds hij is vertrokken!"

Een paar dagen na de begrafenis stond Malfidus namelijk opeens in de bijkeuken met de mededeling dat hij wegging. Niemand wist waarheen, waarom hij weg moest, of wanneer hij precies terug zou komen. Hij had gewoon heel snel afscheid genomen van Scorpius, en was daarna verdwenen. Sindsdien hadden ze niks meer van hem gehoord. Langs de ene kant begreep Hermelien wel waarom hij zo lang wegbleef. Ze vermoedde dat hij niet steeds herinnerd wilde worden aan het feit dat zijn vrouw dood was, en aangezien er doorheen het hele huis foto's en schilderijen van haar te vinden waren, zou dat nogal moeilijk zijn als hij daar zou blijven.

"Scorpius vraagt elke dag waar zijn vader blijft, wanneer hij terug komt," ging Hermelien verder. "En elke keer moet ik antwoorden dat ik het niet weet. Je moest er eens bij zijn, Helena. De teleurstelling op zijn gezicht wanneer hij hoort dat zijn vader nog altijd niets van zich heeft laten horen… Dat doet je hart breken!"

Ze begon tranen in haar ogen te krijgen en mevrouw Jansen nam haar hand troostend vast en kneep erin.

"Ik denk dat dit gewoon de manier is van meneer Malfidus om de dood van zijn vrouw te verwerken," zuchtte mevrouw Jansen. "Ook al ben ik het er helemaal mee eens dat hij toch eens iets van zich moet laten horen. Wie weet is er ook iets ernstigs met hem gebeurd, en dan zitten wij hier in die onwetendheid!"

Hermelien schudde haar hoofd, ze wilde niet eens aan die mogelijkheid denken. "Als dat zo zou zijn, hadden we vast wel iets gehoord," zei ze zachtjes.

Ze dronk haar thee uit, snoot haar neus en stond toen op.

"Ik ga nog eens naar Scorpius kijken. Misschien wilt hij terug gaan tekenen en kan ik hem zo afleiden."

"Goed idee," zei mevrouw Jansen. "Daar kikkert hij misschien wat van op." Ze stond ook op. "Dan ga ik eens bij Wietske kijken, want ze heeft nog nooit de hal gepoetst en ik ben benieuwd of dat wel goed gaat komen."

Mevrouw Jansen liep de bijkeuken uit en liet Hermelien alleen achter. Ze besloot om nog wat warme melk met koekjes uit de keuken te nemen, om die aan Scorpius te geven.

Met een plateau liep ze door de hal, en ging ze de trap op. Ze hoorde ondertussen mevrouw Jansen Wietske uitfoeteren: "Nee, je had de oranje fles moeten nemen, Wietske! Niet die gele. Nu heb je de hele vloer met WC-middel gepoetst!"

Hermelien glimlachte even, liep toen verder de trap op naar Scorpius zijn kamer.

Ze klopte op de deur voordat ze de kamer binnenging.

"Binnen," zei een gesmoorde stem.

Hermelien dacht dat hij weer had zitten huilen, ze haalde dan ook even diep adem en opende toen de deur. Even wist ze niet wat ze zag. Snel zette ze de plateau met koekjes en melk op het bureau en keek ze de kamer nog eens goed door. Scorpius had een of andere vreemde constructie gemaakt met wat hij ook maar had kunnen vinden: boeken, planken, kleurpotloden, knikkers en zelfs kleren die in vreemde plooien op de grond lagen.

Scorpius lag zelf op de grond had zijn hoofd half onder zijn bed gestoken.

"Scorpius, wat ben je daar aan het doen?" vroeg Hermelien verbaasd.

De jongen keek te snel op en stootte daardoor zijn hoofd aan zijn bed.

"Au!" kreunde hij, terwijl hij over zijn hoofd wreef. "Ik wilde Fluffy dit parcours laten doen, maar hij wil maar niet onder bed uitkomen! En Isis is te groot."

"Ah, was je dat dan van plan om te doen?" vroeg Hermelien geamuseerd, die meteen het parcours in de constructie herkende. Ze zette zich naast Scorpius en keek onder bed. Daar zat Fluffy inderdaad met bange oogjes naar hen te kijken.

"Kom Fluffy, kom hier," probeerde Hermelien terwijl ze haar hand onder het bed stak, in een poging Fluffy naar haar te lokken. De kat kroop echter steeds verder achteruit.

"Het lijkt me eigenlijk niet zo'n goed idee om Fluffy dat parcours te laten doen, Scorpius. Je ziet toch dat hij bang is?" zei Hermelien, terwijl ze terug opstond en de stof van haar handen veegde. Hier moest duidelijk dringend nog eens gepoetst worden. Dat zou ze later wel aan mevrouw Jansen zeggen, maar of die de taak aan Wietske zou doorgeven, betwijfelde ze.

"Ja maar, ik verveelde mij! Ik wilde iets leuks doen en dat was het enige wat ik kon bedenken," pruilde Scorpius.

"Heb je misschien wat raceautootjes? Dan kunnen we daarmee racen."

Daar had Scorpius zelf nog niet aan gedacht, hij liep naar zijn kast en haalde daar een grote doos vol met speelgoedautootjes uit.

"De meeste zijn van mij, maar een groot deel is vroeger van papa geweest," verklaarde Scorpius, terwijl hij er een aantal flitsend uitziende autootjes eruit haalde. De speelgoed autootjes leken precies op de autootjes waarmee Dreuzel kinderen speelden, alleen hadden deze een magische afstandsbediening waarmee je de autootjes kon besturen.

Hermelien kon zich helemaal niet voorstellen hoe een jonge, kleine Malfidus met de auto's speelde. Ze moest even glimlachen bij de gedachte.

"Hier," zei Scorpius. "Jij mag deze auto gebruiken, Hermelien."

Hij gaf haar een krakkemikkig autootje met besturing, terwijl hij zelf een mooie, rode sportwagen gebruikte. Hermelien trok even haar wenkbrauwen op, maar besloot om er niks van te zeggen. Ze zette de twee auto's aan de start.

"Oké, hou je klaar Scorpius!" zei Hermelien. "Drie, Twee, Een, Gaan!"

Scorpius ging ervan door met zijn auto, terwijl die van Hermelien nog moest starten. Onder het bed, door de looping, via een plank het bureau op, daar moesten een aantal bochten worden gemaakt om dan weer met een enorme snelheid het bureau af te rijden. Scorpius' auto kwam bijna in botsing met de plateau die op het bureau stond, maar die kon hij nog net ontwijken. Eén koekje overleefde het echter niet – het viel op de grond, en werd snel door Fluffy gevangen. Nu de kat zag dat ze hem niet meer gingen gebruiken als racemiddel, was hij niet meer bang. Hij zat nu, op het koekje knabbelend en met zijn staart zwaaiend in de lucht, de auto's gefascineerd te volgen.

Toen Hermeliens auto met veel moeite het bureau op reed, was Scorpius al bij de finish.

"Ja! Gewonnen!" riep hij uit, terwijl hij op zijn bed sprong.

Hij zag er eindelijk nog eens blij uit, dat Hermelien hem maar liet doen. Ze nam de koekjes en de melk en zette zich neer op het bed. Samen zaten ze naast elkaar en keken naar Fluffy, die met zijn pootjes naar het autootje van Hermelien graaide.

De rest van de middag speelden ze nog verder met de autootjes en het parcours. Het was alweer tijden geleden dat Scorpius nog eens zo hard gelachen had.

Na het avondeten ging Scorpius moe maar voldaan naar bed. Hermelien ging met hem mee, om te zien of hij wel echt ging slapen en niet nog stiekem met de autootjes zou gaan spelen. Na eerst de tanden te hebben gepoetst en zijn pyjama te hebben aangedaan, ging Scorpius in zijn bed liggen. Hermelien ging naast hem zitten.

"Dat was nog eens een fijne dag vandaag, Hermelien," fluisterde Scorpius terwijl hij met kleine oogjes naar haar opkeek.

"Ja, we hebben ons goed geamuseerd vandaag, is het niet?"

Scorpius knikte en aarzelde even voor hij het volgende zei: "Hermelien, ik –," hij viel stil, hij wist blijkbaar niet goed hoe hij verder moest gaan.

"Wat is er, Scorpius?" vroeg Hermelien terwijl ze haar gezicht naar hem draaide en hem aankeek. De jongen fronste.

"Ik – ik zou graag willen verdergaan met tekenen. Maar ik weet het niet goed – Ik wilde eerst helemaal niet meer tekenen, maar – maar ik mis het teveel," Scorpius kreeg tranen in zijn ogen. "Maar misschien denkt mama dan dat ik helemaal niet om haar geef!"

Hermelien nam Scorpius eens goed in haar armen.

"Je weet dat dat niet waar is, Scorpius. Ik denk dat ze juist blij zou zijn dat jij verder ging met tekenen. Je deed het toch zo graag? En je weet dat jouw tekeningen haar altijd blij maakten." Hermelien viel zelf even stil en dacht terug aan het moment dat ze samen met Astoria aan dat schilderij had gewerkt. "M – misschien kan je tekeningen maken als een eerbetoon aan je moeder. Is dat geen goed idee?"

Scorpius keek op en snufte eens. "Ja – ja misschien wel ja..."

Hij nam zijn zakdoek en snoot zijn neus. Het bleef een tijdje stil.

Hermelien dacht dat Scorpius misschien al in slaap was gevallen, toen hij met een klein stemmetje zei: "Kunnen we dan misschien morgen weer gaan tekenen? Dan kan ik die tekendoos die ik van jou heb gekregen gebruiken."

"Ja, dat is goed, Scorpius. Maar dan moet je mij beloven dat je beter je best gaat doen met je lessen. Ik weet dat je moeder nog maar een maand geleden overleden is, maar het schoolwerk moet worden bijgehouden. Maar we kunnen rustig aan beginnen," zei Hermelien snel na het zien van Scorpius' beteuterde gezicht. "Laten we anders beginnen met een uurtje of twee les per dag, en dan tekenles. Lijkt je dat een goed idee?"

Scorpius ging schoorvoetend akkoord. Hermelien wilde opstaan om hem te laten slapen, maar ze werd echter tegengehouden door Scorpius' kleine hand die haar arm vastpakte.

"Hermelien," zei hij. "Het is misschien een vreemde vraag, maar wil je mij misschien eens wat voorlezen? Daar word ik altijd rustig van, en dan kan ik goed slapen. Papa deed dat altijd wanneer ik eens niet kon slapen, maar nu hij er niet is…"

Scorpius keek zo droevig omdat zijn vader er niet was om hem voor te lezen, dat Hermelien niet kon weigeren.

"Goed, jongen. Dan zal ik even mijn boek van Baker de Bard gaan halen, daar staan leuke sprookjes in."

Hermelien stond op en ging snel naar haar kamer om _De Vertelsels van Baker de Bard_ te halen. Ze was zo aan het boek gehecht geraakt, dat ze het niet thuis had kunnen laten.

"Oké, Scorpius," zei Hermelien toen ze vijf minuten later terug de kamer binnenkwam. "Welk verhaal moet ik voorlezen?"

"Oh, dat van de Dreuzels-etende toverketel!" riep Scorpius opgewonden uit. "Dat las papa altijd voor, dat is zo'n cool verhaal!"

Scorpius deed even alsof hij de toverketel was, en brulde het uit: "Waaah, ik ga je opeten! Muhaha!"

Hermelien wist even niet waar hij het over had. Een toverketel die Dreuzels opat? Het enige verhaal dat over een ketel ging, was _De Tovenaar en de Hinkelpan_ , maar die at helemaal geen Dreuzels op. Opeens begreep Hermelien de verwarring. Ze had wel eens gelezen dat een aantal tovenaars – vooral dan de niet-Dreuzel gezinde – sprookjes zo aanpasten dat het altijd slecht uitkwam voor de Dreuzels. Hetgeen Scorpius bedoelde, was daar waarschijnlijk een voorbeeld van. Het was geen wonder dat hij het originele verhaal niet kende, Malfidus moest vast steeds de anti-Dreuzel verhalen hebben verteld. Hermelien wist niet eens zeker of hij wel wist dat er een andere versie bestond. Misschien kende hij het ook maar zo omdat hem dat zo werd verteld…

"Eh - ik ken een andere versie van dat verhaal dat jij bedoelt, Scorpius," vertelde Hermelien aarzelend. "Ik zal dat anders eens voorlezen, dan kan je vergelijken met het verhaal dat jij kent."

Het leek Scorpius niet veel uit te maken, hij haalde zijn schouders op. "Ik wist niet eens dat er een andere versie bestond. Laat maar eens horen dan."

Hermelien zette zich even goed, zocht de juiste pagina en begon.

" _Er was eens een vriendelijke oude tovenaar, gul en wijs, die zijn toverkracht gebruikte om zijn buren te helpen…."_

"Zo. Dat is het echte verhaal," zei Hermelien na een tijdje, terwijl ze het oude boek dichtsloeg.

"Oh, dat wist ik echt niet. Maar ik denk eigenlijk toch dat ik de andere versie leuker vind hoor," zei Scorpius die zijn voorhoofd fronste.

"Echt waar? Zou je het dan fijn vinden dat Dreuzels opgegeten worden?" vroeg Hermelien met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

"Nee, dat nu ook weer niet hoor," zei Scorpius snel terwijl zijn wangen wat rood werden, hij wist dat Hermeliens ouders Dreuzels waren. "Ik bedoelde gewoon dat er in dat andere verhaal meer spannende dingen gebeuren."

"Dan is het goed," zei Hermelien, die een glimlach nog net kon onderdrukken.

Scorpius geeuwde en rekte zijn armen uit.

"Amai, het wordt ook eens tijd dat je gaat slapen," lachte Hermelien. Ze drukte een kus op zijn hoofd, stond toen op en stopte het deken nog eens goed in. "Slaapwel, Scorpius," zei ze terwijl ze naar de deur liep.

"Goedenacht, Hermelien," zei Scorpius zacht.

Toen ze nog eens omkeek, zag ze maar net het hoofd van Scorpius boven het deken uitkomen. Zo te zien was hij al in slaap gevallen. Zachtjes deed Hermelien de deur dicht en ging ze naar haar eigen slaapkamer.

Tijdens de dagen die volgden op het gesprek met Scorpius, verliepen de lessen al heel wat vlotter. De jongen lette beter op en antwoordde op alle vragen die Hermelien hem stelde. Zodra de twee uur gedaan waren, vroeg hij wel meteen: "Gaan we nu tekenen, Hermelien?"

Dat was die middag in de eerste week van februari niet anders.

"Laten we eerst wat gaan eten, dat hebben we wel verdiend, en dan gaan we daarna tekenen," glimlachte ze. Ze was blij dat hij niet meer de hele tijd neerslachtig was.

Scorpius hielp Hermelien mee het klaslokaal opruimen en daarna gingen ze samen naar de bijkeuken om te eten. De jongen had zijn eetlust weer teruggekregen, want al snel had hij heel zijn bord leeg. Dat was de week daarvoor heel wat anders geweest, toen hij nog lusteloos in zijn bord prikte met zijn vork.

Mevrouw Jansen keek vragend naar Hermelien, die geruststellend knikte. Mevrouw Jansen glimlachte opgelucht. Ze leek ook blij te zijn dat het weer beter ging met Scorpius.

Na het eten gingen Hermelien en Scorpius, zoals ze had beloofd, nog eens tekenen. Ze liep met Scorpius doorheen het huis, om naar onderwerpen op zoek te gaan. Algauw zag Scorpius wat hij wilde tekenen. Hij stond bij de deur van de opslagkamer waar Hermelien en Astoria destijds het schilderij hadden gemaakt. De kamer lag er nog exact hetzelfde bij als Astoria hem had achtergelaten. De ezel stond nog op een open plek tussen al de opzijgeschoven meubels. Ook de afgedankte radio stond nog op hetzelfde wankelende tafeltje. Hermelien kreeg een brok in haar keel, maar slikte die weg zodat Scorpius niks zou merken. Zelf leek hij het niet te beseffen dat zijn moeder hier haar laatste schilderij had gemaakt, hij liep de kamer door en plofte op een oude, bestofte zetel en keek naar al de rommel die er was opgeslagen.

"Ik denk dat ik hier wel wat mogelijkheden heb om dingen te leren. Dan kan ik ook eens leren hoe je precies meubels moet tekenen."

Hermelien kwam de kamer ook binnen. Ze liep langs de schildersezel door naar Scorpius.

"Dat is goed. Waar wil je dan mee beginnen? Dan kan ik misschien dat meubel naar het midden verplaatsen, dan kan je het van alle kanten bekijken."

Scorpius keek om zich heen en wees uiteindelijk naar een klein nachtkastje dat er niet al te zwaar uit zag. Hermelien zette de ezel aan de kant en sleepte het kastje naar het midden van de open plek. Eerst legde ze aan Scorpius uit hoe hij het beste kon beginnen, en daarna liet ze hem zelf proberen. Ondertussen zette ze de radio op – hij stond nog steeds op dezelfde zender geprogrammeerd – en liep ze de kamer door om de haard aan te steken.

"Hee," zei Scorpius na een tijdje. "Dat is eigenlijk wel leuke muziek! Dat heb ik nog nooit gehoord!"

Hermelien luisterde naar het nummer en besefte toen pas dat ze Scorpius naar Dreuzel muziek liet luisteren. De jongen had ondertussen zijn tekenspullen op de kast gelegd en begon in het midden van de kamer te springen en te dansen. Hermelien lachte en liep ook naar hem toe terwijl ze dansbewegingen maakte.

"Dreuzels kunnen ook goede muziek maken hoor," zei ze lachend.

"Wat, is dat Dreuzel muziek?" vroeg Scorpius verbaasd. "Wauw, dat is de eerste keer dat ik zoiets hoor!"

Hij liep naar de radio en zette die een beetje luider. Daarna nam hij Hermeliens handen vast en trok die mee in de lucht. Ze hadden veel plezier tot mevrouw Jansen ineens gejaagd de kamer binnenkwam. Hermelien schrok enorm hard, ze liep snel naar de radio en zette die meteen uit. Stilte daalde neer in de kamer. Zowel Scorpius als Hermelien keken mevrouw Jansen geschrokken aan. Isis kwam met een kwispelende staart de kamer binnengelopen en sprong tegen Scorpius op, waardoor die een paar stappen achteruit moest zetten om niet te vallen.

"Oh, hier zitten jullie," zei mevrouw Jansen een beetje hijgend terwijl ze zich vasthield aan de deurklink. "Ik was jullie overal aan het zoeken!"

"Wat is er, Helena? Is er soms iets aan de hand?" vroeg Hermelien bezorgd.

"Nee, nee, niks ernstig," zei mevrouw Jansen terwijl ze haar handen door de lucht zwaaide. "Het is alleen – meneer Malfidus is teruggekomen."

"Papa?" riep Scorpius blij uit. Hij liep meteen de kamer uit, gevolgd door Isis.

"Hij zit in de grote zitkamer, Scorpius!" riep mevrouw Jansen hem nog snel na. Ze draaide zich eventjes om naar Hermelien en fluisterde zachtjes: "Hij ziet er niet al te best uit..."

Ze zuchtte kort en liep toen achter Scorpius aan. Hermelien besloot om haar te volgen, om eerlijk te zijn was ze nieuwsgierig naar waar Malfidus was geweest.

Malfidus zag er inderdaad vreselijk uit. De blauwe plekken van het ongeluk waren wel uit zijn gezicht verdwenen en hij was overal van genezen, maar hij zag eruit alsof hij een paar weken gewoon op straat had geleefd. Hij was magerder geworden en had dikke wallen onder zijn ogen. Zijn haar was vettig, en zo te zien had hij zich al een paar dagen niet meer geschoren. Hij was afwezig Isis aan het aaien, terwijl hij luisterde naar wat Scorpius hem honderduit aan het vertellen was.

"Straks, Scorpius," zei hij waarschuwend, nadat zijn zoon al voor de zoveelste keer had gevraagd waar hij overal heen was geweest. "Tijdens het eten vertel ik alles."

Scorpius zweeg dan maar. Hij leek een beetje gekwetst te zijn door de afwijzing van zijn vader, maar hij liet het niet over zijn hart komen.

"Zullen we binnenkort nog eens gaan zwerkballen? Het is bijna lente en het is al zo lang geleden!" riep Scorpius uiteindelijk toch uit.

Malfidus glimlachte, al was het maar een zure glimlach. "Ja, dat is goed hoor. Als het nog eens mooi weer wordt, zullen we nog eens gaan oefenen. Ik wil dat mijn zoon bij het Zwerkbalteam op Zweinstein raakt!"

Mevrouw Jansen kuchte even. Toen leek Malfidus pas door te hebben dat zij en Hermelien ook in de kamer waren.

"Meneer," zei mevrouw Jansen. "Als u wilt, kunnen we het eten over een uurtje opdienen."

"Ja, goed, Helena," zei Malfidus, terwijl hij met een kreun opstond. "Ik heb honger. Laat me over een uur maar iets weten, dan zal ik me nu gaan douchen."

Mevrouw Jansen liep de kamer uit en liet Hermelien alleen achter in de deuropening. Ze stond er een beetje onwennig, ze wist niet goed of ze iets moest zeggen of niet.

Malfidus was ondertussen opgestaan en liep, vol in gedachten, naar de deur. Hermelien ging snel opzij om hem door te laten. Door dat manoeuvre merkte Malfidus haar ineens op.

"Zo, jij bent dan ook nog steeds hier," zei hij met een lijzige stem.

"N – Natuurlijk," antwoordde Hermelien een beetje verbaasd. "Ik geef Scorpius toch nog altijd les?"

"Hmm," zei Malfidus. "Ik wil dan straks, na het eten, even met je spreken. Om acht uur in de bibliotheek," vervolgde hij, terwijl hij haar met samengeknepen ogen aankeek. Hermelien begon zich onder zijn blik ongemakkelijk te voelen.

"J- ja, natuurlijk," zei ze stamelend.

Malfidus verliet de kamer, waarbij hij Hermelien in een staat van verwarring achterliet. Scorpius leek niets door te hebben, hij zat nog met Isis te spelen.

"G- ga je ook maar klaarmaken voor het eten, Scorpius," zei Hermelien.

De jongen gehoorzaamde meteen, en liep samen met Isis de kamer uit. Hermelien bleef met haar gedachten alleen achter.

 **AN: Quote van de Tovenaar en de Hinkelpan komt uiteraard uit de Nederlandse versie van 'De vertelsels van Baker de Bard', geschreven door JK Rowling en vertaald door Wiebe Buddingh'**


	15. Hoofdstuk 14

**Hoofdstuk 14**

Scorpius ging tijdens het avondeten weer bij Malfidus zitten. Zo te zien was hij erg blij dat zijn vader terug was. Ze hadden elkaar veel te vertellen.

Omdat mevrouw Jansen er niets over zei, begon Hermelien er zelf maar over.

"Hij zag er wel erg slecht uit, vond je niet?" zei ze, een beetje aarzelend – ze wist niet goed hoe mevrouw Jansen zou gaan reageren.

"Ja, dat vond ik ook… Maar misschien gaat hij er na een paar goede maaltijden en een paar rustige nachten weer beter uitzien. Wie weet wat hij die maand allemaal heeft uitgevoerd. Volgens mij heeft hij geen enkel fatsoenlijk bed gezien!" zei mevrouw Jansen geagiteerd.

Mevrouw Jansen was het type persoon die het idee had dat thuis alles beter was. Volgens haar bestonden er gewoon geen goede hotels om in te blijven overnachten. "Nee, dat is niks voor mij," had ze op een keer tegen Hermelien gezegd. "Ik kan dan nooit slapen, ik snap niet dat mensen zo graag op reis gaan."

Blijkbaar was ze nog steeds niet van dat idee afgestapt.

"Ja, misschien zullen een paar goede nachten hem wel helpen," zei Hermelien. Ze nam een aantal happen van haar eten en dacht na over wat Malfidus tegen haar had gezegd.

"Weet jij toevallig waar hij me straks over wilt spreken?"

"Hmm?" vroeg mevrouw Jansen terwijl ze verstrooid opkeek. "Ergens over spreken? Nee, daar heb ik niks van gehoord. Hij heeft eigenlijk amper iets tegen mij gezegd. Hij wilde alleen zijn zoon zien en dat was het enige dat ik van hem heb gehoord."

"Ah, oké," zei Hermelien, "Ach ja, ik zal het straks wel weten."

Toch werd ze een beetje ongerust. Ze wist totaal niet waar Malfidus haar over wilde spreken. Wilde hij haar soms weg hebben? Want uit zijn vaststelling dat ze nog steeds daar was, kwam het toch zo over. Als ze eerlijk moest zijn tegen zichzelf, hoopte ze het uit de grond van haar hart niet. Ze was zo gesteld geraakt op Scorpius, mevrouw Jansen, Isaac en het hele huis eigenlijk, dat ze het gewoonweg niet wilde verlaten. Hermelien bleef er de rest van de maaltijd aan denken, maar dat viel mevrouw Jansen niet op. Die zat zelf de hele tijd nogal afwezig, en met een frons op haar voorhoofd, naar haar bord te kijken.

Uiteindelijk was het kwart voor acht en Hermelien begaf zich naar de bibliotheek. Aangezien Malfidus er nog niet was, besloot ze om even in de kasten te gaan neuzen. Ze pakte een boek eruit dat haar interessant leek, en begon het te doorbladeren.

"Is het interessant, Griffel?" hoorde ze opeens een lijzige stem achter haar.  
Hermelien schrok zo hard, dat ze bijna het boek liet vallen. Ze had Malfidus helemaal niet horen binnenkomen. Hij leunde nonchalant tegen een boekenkast en keek haar met ondoorgrondelijke blik aan.

"Oh," zei ze terwijl ze haar hart hoorde bonken. "Ik had je niet gehoord."

"Nee, dat was wel duidelijk ja. Ik sta hier toch al een tijdje te kijken hoe jij dat boek aan het bestuderen was," zei hij met een spottende stem.

Hermelien voelde dat ze rood werd. Snel zette ze het boek terug in de kast, en draaide ze zich om naar Malfidus.

"Was er iets waar je me over wilde spreken?" vroeg ze, terwijl ze probeerde zich rustig te houden.

"Ja Griffel, dat klopt ja," zei Malfidus. Hij ging in een van de comfortabele zeteltjes zitten en zette zijn glas rode wijn naast zich op een tafeltje. Hij zei niet dat Hermelien ook mocht gaan zitten, dus bleef ze maar staan bij de boekenkast.

"Over wat dan?" vroeg ze ongeduldig, want hij sprak niet verder. Hij keek haar van over zijn tegen elkaar gezette handen aan, het was net alsof hij haar bestudeerde. Hermelien leek een zekere woede in zijn ogen te zien, en schrok daar behoorlijk van. Ze wendde haar blik van hem af en schuifelde onrustig op haar voeten. Ze had zin om achter de boekenkast te gaan staan, zodat hij haar niet meer zo zou aankijken.

"Het gaat om Scorpius," zei hij uiteindelijk. "Ik vind het goed dat je hem zo hebt opgevangen – ,"

"Dat was wel het minste wat ik voor hem kon doen," onderbrak Hermelien hem, blij dat de woede niet in zijn stem te horen was.

"Maar, wat ik eigenlijk nog wilde zeggen, voordat je me onderbrak," zei Malfidus geïrriteerd, "is dat ik heb gehoord dat je hem verhaaltjes heb zitten voorlezen."

"Eh – ja, daar had hij om gevraagd," zei Hermelien aarzelend. Was dit nu de reden dat hij met haar wilde spreken? Een sprookje?

"Ahzo, daar had hij om gevraagd," herhaalde Malfidus met een geslepen stem.

Er viel een stilte. Malfidus was zijn glas wijn aan het bestuderen en Hermelien wist niet of hij nog verder zou gaan. Ze wist eigenlijk helemaal niet waar dit gesprek naartoe ging leiden.

"Eh – was er dan nog iets?" vroeg ze aarzelend.

Malfidus keek weer op. Nu was het echt duidelijk, ze zag de haat en de minachting in zijn blik. Hermelien deinsde een beetje achteruit, maar botste daarbij tegen de boekenkast.

"Waarom lees je dan een verhaal voor waarin tovenaars als achterbakse mensen worden voorgesteld, terwijl Dreuzels de lamme goedzakken zijn, in plaats van de inferieure mensen die ze echt zijn?" vroeg hij, met een heel hatelijke stem. "En waarom laat je hem die verdomde Dreuzel muziek horen?"

"Wat?" vroeg Hermelien kwaad, hoewel ze het goed had verstaan.

"Oh, doe nu niet alsof je van niks weet. Jij bent mijn zoon dingen aan het aanleren waardoor hij goed moet denken over Dreuzels!" riep Malfidus uit. Hij stond op.

Hermelien vond zijn beschuldiging zo belachelijk dat ze er sarcastisch uitflapte: "Zal ik anders mijn hele lessen uitschrijven zodat je die kan nakijken en die ik dan als een robot zal opzeggen?"

Malfidus keek haar met samengeknepen ogen aan. "Doe niet zo belachelijk, Griffel."

Hermelien snoof. "Ik, belachelijk? Hoor wie het zegt! Ik heb hem alleen maar de originele versie van het verhaal voorgelezen. Daar is toch niks verkeerds aan? En – en die muziek –," maar Malfidus liet haar niet uitspreken.

"Niks verkeerds aan?" herhaalde hij. "Ik leer mijn zoon hoe hij zich moet gedragen, en dan kom jij hier zeggen dat het allemaal anders zit!"

"Moet ik hem dan maar laten geloven dat Dreuzels _inferieur_ zijn, zoals jij het zegt? Hoe ze zogezegd _slecht bloed_ hebben?" vroeg Hermelien boos.

"Dat bedoel ik ja," zei Malfidus hatelijk.

"Wel, dan heb ik mij helemaal in jou miskeken," zei Hermelien woedend. "Ik dacht dat Astoria een goede invloed op jou had, maar blijkbaar was dat helemaal verkeerd van mij!"

"Laat haar hier buiten!" riep Malfidus verbitterd. Hij wees met een vinger naar Hermelien.

"Jij moet luisteren naar wat ik zeg!" zei hij dreigend.

Hermelien protesteerde, maar Malfidus ging gewoon verder.

"Jij laat hem geen Dreuzel muziek meer horen en je vertelt de juiste verhalen aan Scorpius, of je vertelt er helemaal geen!"

"Goed," zei Hermelien met een stem die trilde van woede. "Kiezen tussen niks zeggen en een belachelijke, racistische versie? Makkelijk. Dan vertel ik hem helemaal niks meer!"

Ze liep met grote passen naar de deur, ze draaide zich nog om voordat ze de bibliotheek uitliep. Malfidus stond nog steeds op dezelfde plek, met een intense blik van haat naar haar te kijken.

"Ik had moeten weten dat je nog altijd datzelfde arrogante ettertje was van op school," siste ze voordat ze de deur met een harde klap dichtsloeg.

 _Wat denkt die kerel wel?_ dacht Hermelien woedend, terwijl ze door de gangen naar haar kamer liep. _Hij kan mij toch niet verbieden om Scorpius verhalen voor te lezen!_

In haar kamer gekomen, plofte ze op haar bed neer en mompelde ze zachtjes verwensingen voor zich uit. _Malfidus is nog geen steek veranderd! Hij is nog steeds dezelfde, verwaande en vervelende rotzak zoals hij op Zweinstein was. Nog steeds zoveel vooroordelen over Dreuzels. Waarom heeft hij me dan in de eerste plaats aangenomen?_

Maar toen dacht Hermelien aan Astoria, die waarschijnlijk ervoor had gezorgd dat ze had mogen blijven.

 _Als hij me hier niet wilt, moet hij me maar wegsturen_ , dacht ze woedend, terwijl ze in haar kussen sloeg en zich daarbij zijn blonde hoofd voorstelde.

De volgende dag zag ze Malfidus gelukkig helemaal niet meer. Eerst dacht Hermelien dat hij weer vertrokken was, tot mevrouw Jansen zei dat hij wat dingen moest gaan regelen in het nabijgelegen dorpje.

In de namiddag gaf ze weer tekenles aan Scorpius. Ze besloot om zo het stramien maar aan te houden: in de voormiddag gewone les, om dan in de namiddag tekenles te hebben. Ze vond dat Scorpius zich beter kon concentreren in de voormiddag.

Scorpius was dit keer echter niet goed aan het opletten tijdens de tekenles. Hermelien was iets aan het uitleggen over de structuur van een roos en liet daarbij een echt exemplaar in het midden van de lucht zweven, maar ze zag dat Scorpius er niet bij was.

"Wat ben je toch allemaal aan het denken, Scorpius?" Ze was een beetje ongerust dat hij weer steeds aan zijn moeder aan het denken was, en de vorige dagen ging het toch zo goed! Of had hij haar misschien horen ruzie maken met Malfidus? Hermelien beet op haar lip, ze hoopte maar dat hij daar niks van had gehoord. De jongen moest niet ook nog geconfronteerd worden met de stribbelingen tussen haar en zijn vader, met zo'n dingen hoorde een jongen van zijn leeftijd zich niet mee bezig te houden.

De jongen zuchtte even. "Ik dacht dat eens papa terug thuis was, dat we dan samen veel leuke dingen gingen doen. Maar hij is nu weer weg voor zaken."

Scorpius trok zo'n treurig gezicht dat Hermelien medelijden met hem kreeg.

"Maar hij komt vanavond toch weer terug thuis?" zei ze, in een poging om hem op te beuren.

"Ja, maar dan gaat hij de volgende dag weer weg."

"Je vader heeft het nu eenmaal druk. Hij ging vroeger toch ook vaak weg voor zaken?" Hermelien wist niet goed wat ze anders moest zeggen. Want om eerlijk te zijn dacht ze net hetzelfde over Malfidus. Ze vond dat hij meer tijd met zijn zoon moest doorbrengen. Het was al erg genoeg dat hij hem na de dood van Astoria zo alleen had gelaten.

"Ja, maar toen was mama er nog!" snikte Scorpius, de tranen sprongen in zijn ogen. "Die zorgde er altijd voor dat we s 'avonds nog dingen samen gingen doen."

Hij begon nu echt zo hard te huilen, dat Hermelien niks anders kon doen dan hem in haar armen te nemen en hem te troosten.

"Ik wou dat we met kerstmis nooit waren weggegaan," riep hij uit. Hij rukte zich los uit Hermeliens armen en rende de kamer uit.

Ze besloot om de jongen even met rust te laten. Ze ruimde de tekenspullen op, in zichzelf denkend dat hij zo ontzettend gelijk had. Ze hoopte maar uit de grond van haar hart dat Malfidus die avond maar eens wat tijd maakte voor zijn zoon.

Toen ze klaar was, sloot ze de deur met een zucht achter zich en liep ze naar Scorpius' slaapkamer. Ze zag hem op zijn bed liggen. Hij was met Fluffy aan het spelen, terwijl de tranen over zijn gezicht rolden. Hermelien zette zich naast hem neer en sloeg haar arm om hem heen. Zo zaten ze een tijd stil op het bed. Scorpius zuchtte een paar keer hard, veegde ten slotte de tranen van zijn gezicht en keek naar Hermelien op. "Gaan we iets leuks doen, Hermelien?"

"Wat wil je dan gaan doen? Zwerkballen?"

"Nee, dat kan je niet," antwoordde Scorpius, waarna hij een beetje moest lachen om de gezichtsuitdrukking van Hermelien. "Wat? Het is toch zo?"

Hermelien rolde met haar ogen. "Ja, je hebt wel gelijk," waarna ze ook moest lachen. "Zullen we anders iets gaan bakken?"

"Hmm," zei Scorpius, terwijl hij even nadacht. Na een aantal seconden besloot hij dat hij daar wel zin in had, want hij knikte. "Ja, dat is goed. Wat gaan we dan bakken?"

Hij stond op van zijn bed en liep naar de deur. Hermelien volgde hem en samen liepen ze naar de keuken. Daar besloten ze om een lekkere appelcake te gaan maken. Hermelien zette alle ingrediënten op tafel en daarna konden ze aan de slag gaan. Scorpius had Hermelien gevraagd om weer dezelfde muziekzender als de dag ervoor op te zetten, maar met Malfidus' waarschuwing in het achterhoofd, zei ze dat ze de precieze frequentie niet kende en zette daarom maar een gewone zender op.

Al snel kwamen lachgeluiden uit de keuken. Scorpius had op een gegeven moment het idee gekregen om Hermelien vol te gooien met bloem, waardoor die er helemaal wit uitzag. Hermelien liet zich niet doen en gooide ook met wat bloem naar Scorpius, waardoor hij er een opeens eruit zag als een klein, oud mannetje. Ze schaterden het allebei uit, terwijl ze elkaar besmeurden met de bloem. Al gauw was de hele keuken bedekt met een dunne, witte laag.

Uiteindelijk slaagden de twee er toch in om een beslag te maken en dat in de oude oven te zetten. Hermelien keek even de keuken rond.

"Ojee, dat zullen we allemaal moeten opruimen…Anders krijgen we nog klachten van mevrouw Jansen," zei Hermelien toen ze de chaos zag.

"Kan je dat niet vragen aan een van de huiselfen? Die zijn daar toch voor?"

"Nee, Scorpius. De huiselfen hebben het zo al druk genoeg," zei Hermelien gedecideerd. "Wij hebben de rommel gemaakt, dus wij moeten ze ook opruimen."

Hermelien kon het ook gewoon snel met een Sanitato-spreuk hebben gedaan, maar ze vond dat Scorpius maar eens moest weten hoe hard de huiselfen moesten werken. Ze trok er zich niks van aan wat Malfidus haar de vorige avond nog had gezegd. Ze haalde een emmer en een dweil en gaf Scorpius de opdracht om de emmer te vullen met water en zeep.

"Kijk, zo doen we dat, Scorpius," zei Hermelien terwijl ze de dweil rond de aftrekker deed. Scorpius veegde de tafel en de kastjes af terwijl Hermelien de vloer deed. Al snel was de hele keuken weer schoon en kwam de geur van de cake bovendrijven.

"Oh, dat ruikt al lekker!" zei Scorpius opgewonden. Het gebak moest nog een tijdje bakken, maar hij zag er al erg goed uit. Eens de cake klaar was, moest hij nog afkoelen en pas dan konden versieringen worden aangebracht. Hermelien stuurde Scorpius daarom al maar naar de badkamer om zich te gaan douchen. Hij had nog overal bloem hangen, en Hermelien besefte dat zij er ook nog zo zou uitzien. Ze zette daarom een timer op en trok daarna ook naar haar eigen badkamer.

Op de overloop kwam ze Wietske tegen, die een aantal kasten aan het stofvegen was. "Hallo, Wietske! Hoe gaat het ermee?" vroeg Hermelien.

Wietske stopte met haar werk en keek met grote ogen naar Hermelien op. Blijkbaar vond ze het vreemd dat Hermelien er helemaal wit uitzag, maar ze besloot er niks over te zeggen en antwoordde: "Met mij gaat alles goed, juffrouw Griffel." Ze vertelde verder over een incident die voormiddag in de keuken, waarbij Ilya een pot suiker op de grond had laten vallen. "En toen moest ik alles opruimen juffrouw, hoewel ik niks –,"

Ze ging niet verder want opeens was er een andere stem te horen. "Wietske, ik dacht dat jij je pauze al had gehad, doe nu maar verder, in plaats van zo te luieren!" Malfidus kwam met grote stappen op hen af. Hij pakte Wietske bij haar uniform vast en zei kwaad: "En zeg nooit meer iets over je werkzaamheden, dat kan ons helemaal niks schelen!"

"Malfidus!" zei Hermelien gechoqueerd, terwijl ze zijn arm vastgreep zodat hij Wietske zou loslaten. Malfidus rukte zijn arm echter meteen weg. "Laat haar los, ze heeft toch niks misdaan?"

"Oh, Griffel," zei Malfidus smalend, terwijl hij met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen zijn ogen over Hermelien liet gaan. Haar wangen kleurden rood omdat ze onder de bloem zat.

"Je komt dus nog steeds op voor die arme huiselfen? Deze hier moet eens een lesje worden geleerd, ze doet niks goed!"

Hij liet Wietske eindelijk los, waardoor die met een schok op de grond viel. Hij liep kwaad naar beneden terwijl hij riep: "En het is nog steeds _meneer_ Malfidus!"

Hermelien nam de snikkende Wietske in haar armen. Ze troostte haar, terwijl ze Malfidus nakeek. Ze vond dat hij echt onmogelijk deed. Wietske werkte al hard genoeg om alles in orde te krijgen naar zijn smaak en dan mocht ze niet eens een praatje maken met Hermelien?

Hermelien snoof even en zei tegen Wietske dat dit werk wel kon wachten, dat ze naar haar kamer mocht gaan. Wietske bedankte haar met grote ogen die traanden, en trippelde al snel naar de andere kant van de gang en kroop daar in een kast. Hermelien fronste haar voorhoofd even, maar ging toen zelf verder naar haar badkamer, terwijl ze bedacht hoe onbeschoft Malfidus was.

Van zodra Scorpius hoorde dat zijn vader weer terug was van het dorpje, was hij het gebak helemaal vergeten. Hermelien besloot om hem dan maar zelf af te werken. Mevrouw Jansen had voorgesteld om de cake op te dienen als dessert bij het avondmaal. Hermelien ging daarmee schoorvoetend akkoord, want ze was er helemaal niet zeker van of het gebak wel helemaal was doorbakken.

Na het avondeten kwam Scorpius trots de bijkeuken binnengewandeld.

"Papa vond de cake erg lekker!" glunderde hij.

"Dan hebben we dat goed gedaan, Scorpius!" glimlachte Hermelien. Ze had net zelf een stukje genomen, en was toch ook wel blij met het resultaat. Op sommige plaatsen, vooral rond de stukjes appel, was de cake niet erg goed gebakken, maar dat was niet zo'n ramp. Scorpius zei met een duidelijke vreugde in zijn stem dat zijn vader hem die avond zou leren schaken. Hermelien was blij voor hem, want ze wist hoe hij had verlangd om wat met zijn vader te doen. Ze hoopte alleen maar dat Malfidus tenminste normaal zou doen tegen zijn zoon.

Hij en Malfidus trokken zich terug in de grote zitkamer, waar een schaaktafel stond. Blijkbaar lukte het Scorpius nog niet erg goed, want toen Hermelien op weg naar de bibliotheek langs de grote zitkamer liep, hoorde ze hem hard zuchten. "Ik begrijp er nog steeds niks van, papa! Al mijn stukken gaan kapot!"

"Dat hoort erbij jongen. Je moet gewoon oefenen," hoorde Hermelien Malfidus zeggen. "De eerste paar keren dat ik speelde verloor ik ook altijd, maar hoe meer je oefent hoe beter het lukt."

Hermelien was blij om te horen dat Malfidus niet zo'n rothumeur had in aanwezigheid van zijn zoon, daar zou die jongen vast kapot van zijn geweest. Ze liep verder naar de bibliotheek en haalde daar een boek dat ze meenam naar de kleine zitkamer, waar ze de rest van de avond samen met mevrouw Jansen bleef zitten.

Malfidus leerde Scorpius die week elke avond in de grote zitkamer te schaken. Op zondagavond kwam de jongen opgetogen de kamer uitlopen en riep hij doorheen de gangen: "Yes! Ik heb papa verslaan! Wohoooow!"

Hij liep zo doorheen het hele huis te scanderen tot in de keuken waar Hermelien net bezig was thee te zetten.

"Hermelien, raad eens!" zei hij opgewonden. Hij grijnsde breed en zijn wangen waren nogal rood.

"Heb je gewonnen?" vroeg ze geamuseerd.

"Ja! Eindelijk!" riep Scorpius. Hij nam een snoepje uit een pot op het aanrecht, zei gelukzalig "Dat heb ik wel verdiend" en ging toen weer door de gangen paraderen om tegen iedereen die hij tegenkwam te zeggen dat hij had gewonnen van zijn vader.

Hermelien volgde hem met een grijns op haar gezicht tot aan de bibliotheek, waar ze eerder die avond haar boek had zitten lezen. Maar blijkbaar was ze niet de enige die op het idee was gekomen om de avond in die kamer door te brengen. Toen ze namelijk de deur opendeed en langs de eerste paar kasten heen kwam, zag ze Malfidus bij het zeteltje staan waar ze eerder had gezeten. Hij keek naar het boek dat ze aan het lezen was. Hermelien wilde stilletjes de kamer terug verlaten, in de hoop dat Malfidus haar niet had gezien, maar ze stapte net op een krakende plank. Ze kneep haar ogen samen en hoopte tegen beter weten in dat Malfidus niks had gehoord. Hij keek echter op en wenkte haar dat ze moest gaan zitten. Hermelien zette haar tas op het tafeltje en ging met een zucht zitten. Malfidus zette zich tegenover haar neer.

Het bleef een paar minuten stil. Ze hadden elkaar een hele tijd ontweken, en nu Malfidus haar blijkbaar nodig had, zei hij nog steeds niks. Hermelien rolde geïrriteerd met haar ogen, en ze wilde terug opstaan om haar boek te nemen. _Dan ga ik maar op mijn kamer lezen,_ dacht ze. Door haar beweging echter keek Malfidus verstrooid op, het was net alsof hij was vergeten dat hij Hermelien had gevraagd om bij hem te gaan zitten.

"Waar ga je heen?"

"Naar mijn kamer. Blijkbaar heb je mij dan toch niet nodig."

"Nee, wacht," zei hij met een harde stem, waardoor Hermelien zich omdraaide en naar Malfidus keek.

"Ja, wat? Heb je soms hulp nodig met schaken?" vroeg ze sarcastisch. "Want daar ben ik niet erg goed in."

Malfidus keek haar met een vragend gezicht aan.

"Omdat Scorpius al heeft gewonnen?" verduidelijkte Hermelien zich.

"Ik heb hem laten winnen natuurlijk," zei hij, terwijl hij ook opstond en begon te ijsberen. Hij wierp af en toe een blik op Hermelien maar zei niks verder.

"Als je mij echt niet nodig hebt, wil ik graag vertrekken, oké?" zei Hermelien geïrriteerd.

"Is het dan zo erg om met mij in eenzelfde kamer te zijn?" vroeg Malfidus. Hij stond nu terug stil voor de haard.

"Om eerlijk te zijn wel ja," antwoordde Hermelien zonder aarzelen. _Zeker nu_ , dacht ze daar nog bij.

Malfidus zuchtte hard en keek haar doordringend aan. "Ik weet niet wat ik met je aan moet, Griffel," zei hij verbeten.

"Met mij aan moet?" herhaalde Hermelien langzaam. Hij sprak net over haar alsof ze een of ander voorwerp was dat je zomaar kon weggooien.

"Ja, je hebt mij goed verstaan, Griffel," begon Malfidus harder te spreken. "Ik heb Scorpius gisteren overhoord en hij wist alle antwoorden op mijn vragen."

"Hij is –," begon Hermelien, maar werd onderbroken door Malfidus.

"Ik kan er niet tegen!" riep hij uit terwijl hij zijn armen in de lucht wierp.

"Waar kan je niet tegen?" vroeg Hermelien stijfjes, ze had al een vermoeden waar dit heen zou gaan.

"Ik kan er niet tegen dat Scorpius er zo op vooruit is gegaan! Door jouw werk, nota bene. Ik heb geen enkele reden om je te ontslaan…," zuchtte hij. "En als ik dat toch zou doen, zou Scorpius niet meer tegen mij spreken."

"Mij ontslaan?" riep Hermelien verbijsterd uit.

"Ja, jou ontslaan, Griffel!" zei Malfidus kwaad. "Ik kan het niet uitstaan dat jij hier in _mijn_ huis rondloopt en les geeft aan _mijn_ zoon."

Hermelien sputterde tegen. Dacht hij soms dat zij het graag had dat ze voor Malfidus werkte? Wel, dan had hij het toch helemaal fout.

"Begrijp je het dan niet, Griffel?" vervolgde Malfidus verbitterd. "Ik tolereerde je hier alleen maar omdat mijn vrouw vond dat je zo'n goed werk leverde. En omdat bijna niemand anders voor ons wilde komen werken."

"Als je het zo graag wilt, ontsla mij dan!" riep Hermelien, die na het horen van de bevestiging dat Astoria hierachter had gezeten niet verder had geluisterd.

"Daar zit het probleem! Dat gaat niet!" riep Malfidus op zijn beurt. "Ik kan je niet ontslaan, mijn zoon is duidelijk dol op je. En blijkbaar is de rest van dit huishouden het hiermee eens."

Hermelien voelde zich stiekem een beetje gevleid toen ze dit hoorde.

"Als ik jou ontsla," vervolgde Malfidus, terwijl hij met een wijzende vinger op haar afliep. "Dan ben ik weer de slechterik!"

Hermelien deinsde achteruit. Malfidus leek opeens erg lang. Hij liep echter langs haar heen, en beende de kamer uit.


	16. Hoofdstuk 15

**Hoofdstuk 15.**

Hermelien wist niet goed wat ze van de uitbarsting van Malfidus moest denken. Ze had wel al een gevoel gehad dat hij niet graag had dat zij in zijn huis leefde, maar dat het zo diep zat dat hij haar zelfs wilde ontslaan…Daar had ze geen idee van.  
Nu over de mogelijkheid van ontslaan werd gesproken, besefte Hermelien opeens heel sterk dat ze eigenlijk het huis niet wilde verlaten, ook al behoorde het dan toe tot Malfidus. Ze hield van het mooie, grote huis en zijn omgeving. En ze wilde Scorpius helemaal niet in de steek laten, ze was zo gesteld geraakt op het jongetje. Ook mevrouw Jansen en de rest van het personeel zou ze gaan missen als ze eventueel ontslaan zou worden.  
Malfidus had zo overtuigend geleken, dat Hermelien verwachtte dat ze de volgende dag een officiële ontslagbrief zou krijgen, maar die kwam niet, ook niet in de volgende dagen. Blijkbaar hield Malfidus dan toch rekening met de mening van zijn zoon, want over een ontslag werd uiteindelijk niet meer gesproken.

Malfidus maakte plannen om de week erop weer te vertrekken voor zaken. Scorpius was teleurgesteld dat zijn vader niet langer thuis bleef, maar Malfidus beweerde dat zijn werk niet kon wachten. Wanneer hij zich in de voormiddag aan het voorbereiden was in zijn werkkamer, gaf Hermelien les aan Scorpius. In de namiddag kwam hij zijn zoon altijd halen en brachten ze de rest van de dag samen door met zwerkbal, schaken en spelletjes spelen. Een keer gingen ze ook samen naar het graf van Astoria, waarna Scorpius de hele avond verdrietig in zijn bed zat.

Malfidus had na zijn laatste uitbarsting geen enkel woord meer tegen Hermelien gezegd, elke keer wanneer hij Scorpius na de lessen kwam halen, negeerde hij haar. Ze trok er zich eigenlijk niks van aan. Hij moest maar zelf weten hoe hij zich gedroeg in haar bijzijn. Dat hij haar nu negeerde vond ze best, dat was alleszins beter dan te worden uitgescholden voor van alles en nog wat, zoals tijdens hun schooljaren. Ze had dan ook helemaal niet verwacht dat hij, op de avond voor zijn vertrek, haar vrijwillig kwam opzoeken in de bibliotheek.  
Ze was erg verdiept in een interessant uitziend boek dat ze uit een van de kasten had genomen. Het was een heel oud boek, waarin allerlei oude, nu ongebruikte, spreuken stonden. Er stonden treffende afbeeldingen in die aantoonden waar de barbaarse spreuken voor dienden. Zo was er een tekening van een man die in brand stond en wiens gezicht vertrokken was van de pijn terwijl de vlammen aan zijn hoofd likten. Een andere figuur toonde dan weer een vrouw waarvan de ledematen zo waren gegroeid, dat ze ze niet meer kon opheffen. Het deed Hermelien denken aan de posters die Sneep had opgehangen in het lokaal van Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten in het jaar dat hij eindelijk dat vak mocht geven. Die posters waren destijds ook zo gruwelijk geweest.  
Ze hoorde helemaal niet dat de deur van de bibliotheek open en dicht was gegaan. Ze schrok dan ook erg hard op toen ze Malfidus opeens hoorde kuchen.

"Is er soms iets?" vroeg ze, haar hand op haar hart.

"Ik kwam zeggen dat ik morgen ga vertrekken," zei hij toonloos en onaangedaan door het feit dat ze zich had geschrokken.

Hermelien trok haar wenkbrauwen vragend op. Waarom kwam hij dat tegen haar zeggen? Dat had hij toch net zo goed tegen mevrouw Jansen kunnen zeggen?

"Oké," zei ze langzaam terwijl ze opstond. "Was dat alles?"

Malfidus keek haar een beetje vreemd aan. Het was alsof hij eerst moest nadenken over wat ze precies gezegd had vooraleer hij ging antwoorden.

"Ja," antwoordde hij uiteindelijk. Hermelien ging naar de deur. Ze vond het niet prettig om alleen met hem in een kamer te zijn, zeker niet als ze elk moment kon verwachten dat hij weer in woede zou uitbarsten. Opeens kwam hij echter in beweging, schoot hij langs haar heen en ging hij voor de deur staan, waardoor Hermelien er niet meer door kon.

"Mag ik alstublieft door?" vroeg ze geagiteerd, terwijl ze naar Malfidus opkeek.

"Ik weet dat je niet graag met mij in een kamer bent, maar ik wilde nog eerst even zeggen -," begon hij met een emotieloze stem, terwijl hij met zijn grijze ogen door Hermelien heen leek te boren. Hij haalde diep adem. "Ik wilde nog zeggen, dat je goed bezig bent, met de lessen van Scorpius bedoel ik dan."

Dit had Hermelien totaal niet verwacht. Was dit de juiste Malfidus wel? Was dit dezelfde man die een paar dagen geleden nog had gedreigd met een ontslag? Had niet ineens iemand anders zijn plaats ingenomen?

"Dus je gaat me niet ontslaan?" vroeg ze. Ze kon er niks aan doen, maar haar lippen vormden een kleine grijns. Malfidus kneep even zijn ogen samen maar negeerde haar vraag. Hermelien reikte naar de deurgrendel. Malfidus zag dit, en stapte snel opzij.

"Het kan misschien lang duren voordat ik terug ben," zei hij nog snel toen Hermelien de donkere gang opstapte.

Ze draaide zich verwonderd om. Malfidus leunde tegen een boekenkast, en zag er terneergeslagen uit. Ze vroeg zich af waarom.

"Oké," zei Hermelien. "Ik zal het aan Scorpius laten weten. Maar misschien is het beter als je wat meer brieven zou sturen, dan weet Scorpius dat je aan hem denkt."

"Ja, ja, natuurlijk," zei Malfidus verstrooid.

"Als dat alles was," zei Hermelien. Ze wilde zich net weer omdraaien om de gang uit te lopen toen Malfidus nog iets begon te zeggen.

"Ik ga -," zei hij aarzelend. Hij leek de juiste woorden niet te vinden. "Je moet weten dat –," Malfidus klapte opnieuw dicht toen hij zag hoe Hermelien verwachtingsvol naar hem keek.

"Ja?" vroeg ze, alsof ze hem wilde aansporen om verder te gaan.

"Ach nee, laat maar," zei Malfidus. Hij vertoonde een van zijn zeldzame grijnzen die zijn gezicht helemaal deden oplichten. "Ga maar weg, als je dat wilt, Griffel."

Hermelien fronste even haar voorhoofd. Daarna knikte ze en wenste ze hem veel succes toe met de zaken voordat ze verder de gang doorliep. Ze hoorde nog een zacht "Ja, dank je," van Malfidus voor die de deur van de bibliotheek dichttrok.

Hermelien vond het gedrag van Malfidus maar vreemd, maar ze besteedde er niet veel aandacht aan. Om eerlijk te zijn had ze liever een vreemde Malfidus dan een kwade, ergerlijke Malfidus. Ze hoopte dan ook maar dat hij zich in het vervolg zo zou gedragen, want dat was voor iedereen in het huis het beste.

Toen ze de volgende morgen rond acht uur opstond, bleek dat hij al minstens twee uur eerder was vertrokken.

"Hij is weggegaan zonder nog iets te zeggen, hij heeft niet eens een briefje achtergelaten!" zei mevrouw Jansen verontwaardigd.

"Hij zal misschien gedacht hebben dat dat niet meer nodig was, aangezien we al lang wisten dat hij vandaag zou vertrekken," zei Hermelien. "Is hij dan gisterenavond niet meer bij jou langs geweest?"

"Nee," antwoordde mevrouw Jansen verbaasd. "Bij jou wel dan?"

"Ja, hij kwam gewoon nog eens zeggen dat hij vandaag ging vertrekken," zei Hermelien. "Hij gedroeg zich nogal vreemd, om eerlijk te zijn."

"Hmm, dat zal misschien door de stress gekomen zijn. Wie weet wat die man allemaal aan zijn hoofd heeft," zuchtte mevrouw Jansen bezorgd.

"Wie heeft wat aan zijn hoofd?" vroeg Scorpius die net op dat moment binnenkwam in de bijkeuken. Mevrouw Jansen wierp een aarzelende blik op Hermelien, die licht haar hoofd schudde. Het was beter wanneer de jongen niet wist hoe zijn vader zich gedroeg wanneer hij er niet bij was.

"Oh, iemand die je niet kent, Scorpius," zei mevrouw Jansen, die haar blos probeerde te maskeren door een slok van haar tas thee te nemen.

De jongen vroeg gelukkig niet verder, maar hij ging met een grote zucht aan tafel zitten en nam een appel uit de fruitmand die hij daarna afwezig over de tafel rolde.

"Pff, is papa soms al weg?" vroeg hij niet veel later met een beteuterd stemmetje. "Ik vond hem daarnet niet, en hij lag ook niet meer in bed."

"We denken dat hij al een paar uur geleden is vertrokken, Scorpius," zei mevrouw Jansen, Hermelien kon toch nog altijd de verontwaardiging omdat hij niks meer had laten weten in haar stem horen.

Scorpius keek met een gefronst voorhoofd naar zijn bord. Hermelien zag dat hij onder de tafel regelmatig zijn handen samenkneep om te voorkomen dat hij begon te wenen. Ze sloeg haar arm om hem heen.

"Hij komt vast wel weer snel terug hoor," zei ze troostend. "En hij heeft me gisteren nog gezegd dat hij sowieso brieven naar je ging schrijven."

"Waarom heeft hij me niks gezegd? Waarom is hij zomaar vertrokken?" vroeg hij, terwijl hij met zijn mouw een traan wegveegde.

"Hij had je vast niet willen wakker maken, Scorpius," zei Hermelien zacht, ze streek even door zijn haren. "Ik ben er zeker van dat hij elk moment dat hij weg is aan je denkt."

De jongen haalde zijn schouders op en keek verdrietig. "S-sinds mama dood is, is hij helemaal anders geworden. V-vroeger zou hij nooit zijn vertrokken zonder me iets te laten weten!"

Hij was nu echt aan het huilen, zijn schouders schokten hard. Hermelien wierp even een blik op mevrouw Jansen, die medelijdend naar Scorpius keek. Ze ademde diep in en zei het volgende: "Jouw vader houdt nog altijd heel veel van je, Scorpius. Daar ben ik echt zeker van. Z-zijn leven is nu gewoon helemaal overhoop gegooid en – en daar moet hij zich nog aan aanpassen."

"Ja, maar dat betekent nog niet dat hij mij daarbij moet vergeten!" riep Scorpius uit. Hij rukte zich uit Hermeliens armen, schoof abrupt zijn stoel naar achteren, waardoor die met een klap op de grond viel en liep de bijkeuken uit.

Hermelien wilde hem achternagaan, maar mevrouw Jansen hield haar tegen.

"Laat hem maar even, Hermelien."

Hermelien zakte terug neer op haar stoel. Ze ondersteunde haar hoofd met haar hand en zuchtte hard. "Hij heeft gelijk, weet je," zei ze na een tijd. "Malfidus heeft nog altijd een zoon om voor te zorgen." Ze lette er helemaal niet op dat ze geen _meneer Malfidus_ gebruikte. Mevrouw Jansen ademde diep in en fronste.

"Ik bedoel, zelfs de dag nadat Astoria was gestorven, heeft hij nog niet eens afscheid van hem genomen toen Stephen hem kwam ophalen! Nee, hij bleef daar maar in zijn werkkamer zitten. Denkt hij dan alleen maar aan zichzelf?" Hermelien begon een beetje boos te worden. "En nu is hij weer weg, wie weet voor hoelang weer, en wij kunnen Scorpius troosten."

Mevrouw Jansen haalde hulpeloos haar schouders op. "Hij – hij heeft het niet gemakkelijk, Hermelien," zei ze zacht, waarna ze direct verder ging omdat ze Hermeliens blik zag: "Maar – ik ga ook niet akkoord met hoe hij met zijn zoon omgaat. Maar wat kunnen we eraan doen?"

Hermelien zuchtte nogmaals en schudde haar hoofd. "Niks, dat is het probleem. Maar ik hoop wel dat hij de volgende keer meer rekening houdt met zijn zoon."

Ze stond op en zei dat ze toch maar eens achter Scorpius zou aangaan. Met een paar boterhammen en een glas melk in haar handen liep ze naar zijn slaapkamer en zag ze hem op zijn bed zitten. Hij speelde met Fluffy, hij hield een klein touwtje boven de kat, die er steeds naar graaide.

"Ik – ik heb wat eten voor je meegebracht, Scorpius," zei Hermelien zacht. Ze sloot de deur achter zich en ging naast hem op het bed zitten. De jongen snoot zijn neus hard en nam de boterhammen met een klein "Bedankt," aan.

Hermelien zat in stilte naast hem terwijl Scorpius zijn ontbijt langzaam naar binnen werkte. Toen hij gedaan had haalde hij diep adem. "Sorry dat ik net zo boos was weggelopen, Hermelien."

Hermelien glimlachte een beetje zwak. "Dat is niet erg hoor."

"Ik – ik weet wel dat papa nog van mij houdt. En ik – ik dacht dat hij zich al wat beter voelde omdat we die paar dagen veel samen hebben doorgebracht, maar ik had echt gedacht dat hij nog afscheid van me zou nemen voor hij zou vertrekken!" zei hij.

"Hij had je waarschijnlijk niet willen wakker maken, zoals ik al heb gezegd," zei Hermelien. Scorpius haalde zijn schouders op. "Ja, je zal wel gelijk hebben."

Ze bleven nog een hele tijd zitten. Hermelien had al besloten om de lessen van die dag te verschuiven naar de volgende dag, want ze wist dat Scorpius zich nu toch niet zou kunnen concentreren. Omdat het een mooie, hoewel koude dag was, besloten ze om met Isis een wandeling te gaan maken naar het nabijgelegen dorp. Daar was Hermelien nog maar één keer geweest, om Scorpius' kerstcadeautje te kopen, maar door het slechte weer had ze toen niet zoveel zin gehad om ook de andere winkels te bekijken. Ze had van mevrouw Jansen gehoord dat er onder andere ook nog een snoepwinkel was. Ze bedacht zich dat Scorpius misschien wel eens zin had om zich daar te vermaken met het snoepgoed. Toen ze het voorstelde, stemde hij dan ook enthousiast ermee in.

Zoals Hermelien had voorspeld, leefde Scorpius zich uit in de winkel, hoewel het maar een gewone Dreuzel winkel was. Hij kwam, met zijn armen vol snoep, opgewonden naar haar toe gelopen.

"Hermelien, mag ik dit allemaal hebben?" vroeg hij met een smekend gezicht. "Kijk! Ze hebben hier zelfs lekstokken waarop je kan fluiten! Die Dreuzels verzinnen toch ook van alles!"

De verkoper in de snoepwinkel keek nogal vreemd op. Blijkbaar had hij Scorpius gehoord.

"Sst, Scorpius, een beetje zachter," zei Hermelien, terwijl ze haar portefeuille tevoorschijn haalde. De jongen keek een beetje geschrokken om zich heen, alsof hij al verwachtte dat het Ministerie van Toverkunst voor de deur zou staan om hem te straffen.

Hermelien grinnikte terwijl ze in haar portefeuille naar Britse Ponden zocht. Ze hoopte maar dat ze nog genoeg Dreuzel geld had, want ze was al in geen eeuwen meer naar de bank geweest om geld te wisselen. Ze had echter net genoeg om het snoep te betalen. Bij de afhandeling van de zoetigheden, keek de verkoper nog eens streng naar Scorpius, ervan overtuigd dat hij hem daarnet had beledigd.

Toen ze terug naar huis liepen merkte Scorpius op dat hij dacht dat de verkoper hem niet zo leuk vond.

Hermelien lachte. "Ik denk dat hij had gehoord dat je hem een Dreuzel noemde. Zij weten natuurlijk niet wat dat betekent. Hij moet gedacht hebben dat je hem uitschold."

"Oh ja oeps. Ja, ik had er niet meer aan gedacht," zei Scorpius, waarna hij proestend lachte. "Ik was nog nooit in een Dreuzel winkel geweest."

Scorpius opende de zak met hun aankopen en haalde er een flesje uit met een geelgekleurde vloeistof in.

"Wat is dit eigenlijk, Hermelien?" vroeg hij, terwijl hij het flesje bestudeerde.

"Dat moet je op je tong spuiten. Ik moet je wel waarschuwen: meestal is het erg zuur!"

Scorpius opende het flesje, spoot wat op zijn tong en een klein ogenblik erna trok hij inderdaad een heel zuur gezicht.

"Eeh," riep hij uit, terwijl hij zijn hoofd schudde. "Dat is wel heel zuur! Bah zeg! De rest gaat toch ook niet zo vies zijn?"

"Dat denk ik toch niet hoor," zei Hermelien, terwijl ze zelf een colaflesje in haar mond stopte. "De andere dingen zijn tenminste toch niet zo zuur."

"Hmm, geef mij anders toch maar gewoon chocolade ofzo," mompelde Scorpius, blijkbaar een beetje teleurgesteld dat zijn allereerste Dreuzel snoepje zo slecht meeviel.

Ondertussen waren ze aangekomen bij de laatste heuvel die naar het huis zou leiden.

"Kom," zei Hermelien terwijl ze al begon te lopen, met Isis in haar kielzog. "Wie het eerst de heuvel af is, wint!"

Scorpius liet zich dat geen tweede keer zeggen, en liep ervan door. Al snel haalde hij Hermelien in met de woorden "Haha, ik ga winnen!"


	17. Hoofdstuk 16

**Aangezien het werd gevraagd: het vorig hoofdstuk is ongeveer 2 maanden na de dood van Astoria, overheen dit hoofdstuk gaan een paar maanden.**

 **Persoonlijk vind ik dit ook weer een van de leukere hoofdstukken (of eigenlijk vooral een belangrijk hoofdstuk :)). Veel plezier ermee!**

 **Hoofdstuk 16.**

De weken gingen voorbij, waarin Malfidus sporadisch terug naar huis kwam. Op die dagen was Scorpius blij om zijn vader te zien, maar Malfidus had nooit veel tijd en vertrok al snel weer. Als hij dan wel eens voor een langere periode thuis was, zat hij de meeste tijd in zijn werkkamer. In tegenstelling tot de vorige keer bracht hij steeds minder tijd door met zijn zoon. Hij kwam zijn werkkamer enkel uit om zich te wassen, te eten en te slapen. In het begin probeerde Scorpius zijn vader steeds over te halen om nog eens iets leuks te gaan doen samen. Malfidus beloofde dan altijd dat ze over een paar dagen nog eens zouden gaan zwerkballen, maar als het er dan op aankwam, had hij altijd een stom excuus klaarstaan om het af te zeggen.

Toen Malfidus weer eens voor een langere tijd weg was, kwam Scorpius de kamer van Hermelien binnengelopen.

"Scorpius!" riep Hermelien verschrokken, terwijl ze haar trui snel naar beneden trok. "Altijd eerst kloppen! Ik wilde me net gaan omkleden."

"S-sorry, Hermelien," zei Scorpius met een klein stemmetje. Het leek alsof hij op het punt stond om in huilen uit te barsten.

"Hee, jongen, het is niet zo erg hoor. Er is geen ramp gebeurd," zei Hermelien in een poging om hem te doen lachen.

Maar Scorpius leek het niet te hebben gehoord. Hij plofte neer op Hermeliens bed en begon te snikken.

"Scorpius," zei Hermelien medelijdend. Ze ging naast hem zitten en sloeg haar armen om hem heen. "Wat is er?"

"Ik – ik wou dat papa hier was," zei hij, terwijl hij zijn tranen met zijn mouw uit zijn ogen veegde. "Zo – zodat hij m-mij naar m-mama k-kan meepakken, dat – dat is al zo lang g-geleden."

Hermelien trok hem dichter naar haar toe. "Jouw vader is nu niet hier, maar ik kan altijd met je meegaan."

Scorpius keek Hermelien met rode ogen aan. "Wil je dat doen?"

"Natuurlijk, Scorpius, als jij graag daarheen wilt, dan ga ik met je mee."

"D-dat zou ik wel fijn vinden ja," antwoordde de jongen, waarna hij zijn neus snoot.

Hermelien stond op. "Dan moeten we wel nog een manier vinden om daar te geraken, kunnen we via het haardvuur gaan?"

"J-ja, maar dat durf ik niet. Ik ben zo een keer verloren geraakt en sindsdien gingen we altijd overal met de auto heen als ik erbij was."

"Dan zal ik ook met de auto rijden. Het is wel al eventjes geleden, maar dat moet nog lukken. Jij moet mij dan wel de weg wijzen, goed?"

"Ja, ik ken de weg wel," zei Scorpius met een treurig lachje. Hij bleef even bij de deur staan, maar liep toen de kamer uit om naar beneden te gaan.

 _Arme jongen_ , zei Hermelien tegen zichzelf. _Dit zou zo niet moeten gaan. Zijn vader zou voor hem hier moeten zijn! Als hij nu tenminste eens iets zou laten weten…_

Hermelien zuchtte hard, nam haar jas, sjaal en handtas en liep naar beneden. Scorpius stond al klaar met de sleutels van de auto in zijn ene hand en een papier in zijn andere.

"Heb je gezegd tegen Helena dat we weg zijn?" vroeg Hermelien terwijl ze de sleutels aannam.

"Ja, heb ik gedaan," zei Scorpius stil.

Samen liepen ze naar de chique auto die onder een afdakje aan de zijkant van het huis geparkeerd stond. Isis kwispelde naast hen mee. "Isis, hier blijven," zei Scorpius streng toen hij wilde instappen. De hond bleef gehoorzaam zitten.

Hermelien stopte het sleuteltje in het contact en startte de auto. Ondanks het feit dat ze al een hele tijd niet meer gereden had, lukte het toch nog erg goed. Ze was vooral blij dat ze nergens tegenop reed bij het achteruit zetten van de auto. Ze wilde niet dat de mooie auto door haar beschadigd zou raken.

Na zo'n kwartiertje kwamen ze voorzichtig de parkeerplaats voor het kerkhof opgereden. Hermelien was er niet meer geweest sinds de begrafenis, maar alles leek er nog hetzelfde uit te zien. Scorpius nam het papier wat steviger vast en pakte met zijn linkerhand de hand van Hermelien. Samen liepen ze naar het graf van Astoria. Daar lag ondertussen een mooie grafsteen op van zwart marmer met het opschrift:

 _Voor altijd herinnerd, voor altijd geliefd_

 _Astoria Goedleers_

 _Beminde echtgenote van Draco Malfidus_

 _Liefdevolle moeder van Scorpius_

 _1982-2014_

 _In een ander thuis, In een gelukkigere plaats, In een prachtig voor altijd zullen we elkaar terug ontmoeten_

De foto van Astoria wuifde glimlachend naar hen. Scorpius begon te wenen. Het papier dat hij al die tijd in zijn handen had vastgeklemd legde hij onder een stenen beeldje van een engel. Het was een tekening die hij had gemaakt tijdens de tekenlessen.

Hermelien maakte met haar toverstok een bloemenkrans die ze op het graf legde. Ze schrok toen ze opeens een piano hoorde. Ook Scorpius keek verbaasd om zich heen om de bron van de muziek te achterhalen. Het leek vanuit de stenen engel te komen die Scorpius net had gebruikt om zijn tekening er onder te leggen. Hermelien herkende het nummer als hetgeen dat Malfidus op de piano had gespeeld op Astoria's verjaardagsfeest. Blijkbaar had hij het beeld betoverd, zodat het bij elke aanraking het nummer afspeelde. Hermelien legde haar arm rond Scorpius. Zo bleven ze voor het graf staan tot het nummer was afgelopen.

Toen Scorpius voor een weekend bij zijn oma en opa Goedleers logeerde, kwam Malfidus weer eens terug thuis. Hermelien merkte meteen dat zijn humeur onder het nulpunt lag. Opeens stond hij in de bijkeuken, waar zij en mevrouw Jansen net een tas thee aan het drinken waren. Hij keek om zich heen en vroeg nogal bruusk: "Waar is Scorpius?"

"Die – die is bij zijn grootouders, ik – ik dacht dat u dat wel wist, we hadden toch een brief gestuurd?" stamelde mevrouw Jansen. "Ze – ze hadden u ook uitgenodigd…"

Malfidus bromde alleen maar iets, hij draaide zich weer om en liep de bijkeuken weer uit. Mevrouw Jansen keek Hermelien aan op een manier die haar duidelijk maakte dat die net hetzelfde vreesde, dat hij zich weer – zoals de vorige keer – als een ongelooflijke rotzak zou gaan gedragen tijdens de periode dat hij thuis was. Tegen beter weten in had Hermelien gehoopt dat hij, naarmate de tijd verstreek, zich weer wat normaler zou gaan gedragen, maar het tegenovergestelde was gebeurd. Hij sloot zich steeds meer en meer af van zijn gezin. In het begin had hij nog vriendelijk tegen Scorpius gedaan, maar hij had hem wel telkens afgewezen wanneer die vroeg om nog eens iets te gaan doen samen.

Naarmate hij steeds vaker en langer van huis weg bleef, leek ook zijn humeur te verslechteren. En dat humeur had een dieptepunt bereikt toen hij een paar weken geleden weer thuis was geweest. Hij had iedereen afgeblaft, gaf vreselijke opmerkingen en had wel overal iets op aan te merken gehad. Mevrouw Jansen had geprobeerd zijn gedrag verklaren door te zeggen dat hij nog veel verdriet had om zijn vrouw, maar Hermelien vond dat geen reden om zo vreselijk te doen. En het kon al helemaal niet als een excuus worden gebruikt voor hoe hij tegen zijn zoon was uitgevlogen toen die het nog eens had gewaagd te vragen wanneer ze samen nog eens zouden gaan zwerkballen. Na afloop was Scorpius huilend bij Hermelien gekomen en had zij hem moeten troosten. Malfidus had wel ingezien dat hij over de schreef was gegaan, want hij was zich bij zijn zoon komen verontschuldigen, maar Scorpius had sindsdien zijn gezelschap niet meer opgezocht. Hij was zelfs telkens bij Hermelien en mevrouw Jansen in de bijkeuken gaan zitten om te eten. Malfidus had het vertikt om ook in de bijkeuken te eten, en dus had hij bij elke maaltijd steeds alleen gezeten in de grote eetkamer, terwijl hij werd bediend door één van de huiselfen die met knikkende knieën het eten naar daar bracht.

Voor Hermelien zelf was het net alsof ze terug op school zat. Bijna elke keer dat Malfidus haar was tegengekomen had hij hatelijke opmerkingen gegeven of bekritiseerde hij haar manier van werken. Ze was het al lang afgetrapt als Scorpius er niet was geweest die haar duidelijk nodig had. Iedereen was blij geweest toen bleek dat Malfidus weer voor een onbepaalde tijd was verdwenen, al durfden ze dat niet goed tegen elkaar toe te geven.

Nu was Hermelien blij dat Scorpius er dit keer niet bij was, zodat hij tenminste werd gespaard van Malfidus' uitbarstingen. Ze had echter, tijdens de tussenliggende periode dat Malfidus weer eens weg was, besloten dat ze hem ging aanspreken over zijn gedrag. Zo kon het immers niet verder. Hij moest duidelijk worden gemaakt dat hij zijn gedrag moest veranderen, in de eerste plaats omwille van zijn zoon.

Toen Hermelien Malfidus dan ook op een avond in april tegenkwam in de kleine zitkamer, sprak ze hem erover aan. Hoewel ze het had verwacht, verschrok ze toch toen Malfidus direct uit zijn slof schoot.

"Ja, en wiens schuld is dat dan?" vroeg hij hatelijk.

"Wel," aarzelde Hermelien. Hij was zijn schuld natuurlijk, maar Hermelien durfde het niet zo rechtuit te zeggen, ze wilde niet dat hij weer iedereen zou gaan afblaffen omdat hij slechtgezind was.

"Wel wat?" bauwde Malfidus haar op een irritante toon na.

"Ik probeer alleen maar te zeggen dat Scorpius jou mist!" zei Hermelien gefrustreerd.

"Dan moet hij maar wanneer hij terug is, weer met mij in de eetkamer eten," zei Malfidus met zijn kaken op elkaar geklemd.

"M – maar, jullie moeten toch wel meer samen doen dan alleen maar eten?"

"Daar heb ik geen tijd voor," snauwde hij. "Ik heb wel belangrijkere dingen aan mijn hoofd."

"Dingen die belangrijker zijn dan je eigen zoon?" riep Hermelien boos uit. Ze kon zich niet meer beheersen. "Je moet eens weten hoe vaak hij al bij mij is langsgekomen omdat jij maar niks laat weten als je weg bent. En als je dan nog eens hier bent, gedraag je je zo rot dat hij gewoon niet meer bij jou wilt zijn!"

Malfidus klemde zijn mond op elkaar tot een dunne streep en keek haar woedend aan. Zijn ogen straalden pure haat uit, maar Hermelien liet zich daardoor niet uit het veld slaan. "Jullie vervreemden steeds meer van elkaar en dat is jouw schuld! Als je zo blijft doorgaan, ken je jouw eigen zoon uiteindelijk helemaal niet meer!"

"Hij heeft toch jou om steeds naar toe te gaan, zoals je daarnet zei, Griffel?" zei Malfidus boosaardig. "Is dat niet gewoon jouw plan? Jij bemoedert en beïnvloedt hem steeds, zodat hij niet meer bij mij wilt komen!"

"Dat is niet waar!" zei Hermelien hard, terwijl ze haar ogen samenkneep. "Scorpius vraagt steeds naar jou, wanneer je terugkomt, of je iets hebt laten weten. Het is alleen maar omdat hij door jou steeds teleurgesteld werd, dat hij liever niet meer bij jou wilt zijn. Hij is bang dat je hem weer eens gaat afwijzen! Begrijp je dat dan niet?"

"Oh, dat begrijp ik ja. Ik begrijp het heel goed," zei Malfidus woedend, terwijl hij met een vinger naar Hermelien wees. "Jij haalt hem gewoon bij mij weg! Dat is het! En nu moet je niet zo'n verhalen gaan verzinnen dat alles mijn schuld zou zijn! Ik weet wel wat je doet hoor!"

Hermelien kon niet geloven dat ze zo beschuldigd werd.

"Wat dan? Wat zou ik dan zogezegd aan het doen zijn?" riep ze uit.

"Jij wilt Astoria's plaats innemen! Jij wilt dat Scorpius jou ziet als moeder!"

Nu begreep Hermelien plotseling waar dit allemaal over ging. Ze keek ongelovig naar Malfidus, hij staarde woedend terug. Dacht hij nu echt dat ze daarop uit was? Maar hij leek het echt te menen. Ze schudde haar hoofd en wendde haar blik van hem af, ze liep naar de andere kant van de kamer en keek door het raam. Ze kon hem nu gewoon niet aankijken. Een paar minuten gingen voorbij zonder dat er iets werd gezegd. Toen ze haar blik weer op Malfidus richtte, zag ze dat hij nog altijd kwaad naar haar keek.

"Is dat echt wat je denkt?" zuchtte Hermelien ten slotte. "Ik probeer Scorpius alleen maar te helpen bij het verdriet om zijn moeder," zei ze, terwijl ze een blik wierp op de gezinsfoto van de Malfidussen in Parijs en de Astoria en Scorpius naar haar zag zwaaien. Malfidus was op de foto om de één of andere reden verdwenen.

"Misschien ziet Scorpius mij als een moederfiguur -," vervolgde ze, hierbij snoof Malfidus heel hard. "Maar," zei ze nu op hardere toon, "Dat is alleen maar omdat hij anders helemaal niemand meer heeft om naar op te kijken!"

Ze wees met haar vinger naar Malfidus terwijl ze op hem afliep. Ze prikte hem tegen zijn borst. Ze stond zo dichtbij hem dat een geur van sandelhout in haar neus drong.

'Jij had er moeten zijn voor jouw zoon toen Astoria was gestorven! Maar nee, wat doe je? Je vlucht gewoon van alles en iedereen!"

"JIJ WEET NIET WAT IK DOORMAAK!" schreeuwde Malfidus, zijn gezicht in woede vertrokken.

Hij pakte Hermeliens pols hardhandig vast zodat ze hem niet meer kon prikken.

"IK WEET EXACT WAT JE DOORMAAKT!" riep Hermelien op haar beurt terwijl ze zich probeerde los te rukken. Dat lukte echter niet, want Malfidus had haar erg stevig vast. "Ik heb mijn man ook verloren, weet je nog?"

"Ja," zei Malfidus verbitterd, "EN DAT WAS ZIJN EIGEN STOMME SCHULD!"

Het was alsof alle lucht uit Hermeliens longen was geslagen. Malfidus verslapte eindelijk zijn greep en ze rukte zich los, waarbij ze hem hardhandig duwde, waardoor hij tegen de kast botste. Een glazen potje viel op de grond en brak in stukken.

"Hoe durf je?" vroeg Hermelien met ingehouden woede terwijl ze achteruit stapte. Malfidus bleef onbewogen staan, terwijl hij met uitdagende ogen naar haar keek. Ze kon er niet tegen, van pure woede stormde ze op hem af en gaf hem een klap in zijn gezicht. Ze hief haar hand al op om hem nog een keer te slaan, maar Malfidus was haar sneller af. Hij greep haar pols nogmaals vast. Hij bracht zijn hoofd tot vlak bij Hermeliens oor.

"Je moest eens weten wat jouw dierbare _wezel_ nog allemaal op zijn geweten heeft," siste hij, waarna hij haar los liet. Ze zette gauw een paar stappen van hem weg, ze voelde de tranen in haar ogen prikken.

"Je bent zo'n ongelooflijke klootzak, weet je dat?" zei ze met een stem die brak. Ze moest weg van hem, ze wilde niet dat hij zag welk effect zijn woorden op haar hadden. Ze stormde langs hem heen naar de deur en gooide deze met een klap dicht.

Enkel door de adrenaline die door haar lijf stroomde, kon Hermelien zich overeind houden. Ze liep op automatische piloot, tot ze in haar kamer terechtkwam. Haar blik viel op de trouwfoto, waarop Ron haar in zijn armen hield en ze elkaar kusten. Door dit beeld kon Hermelien zich niet meer inhouden. Ze zakte in het midden van haar kamer op de grond neer, en begon hartverscheurend te huilen.

Ze voelde zich zo ellendig door wat Malfidus had gezegd dat ze aan niks anders meer kon denken. Het was alsof alle energie uit haar lichaam was verdwenen. Na een tijd trok ze langzaam haar slaapkleren aan en kroop ze in haar bed waarin ze zich meteen opkrulde. Ze was er zeker van dat haar hele kussen nat zou worden van haar tranen, maar daar gaf ze niks om. Haar gedachten bleven malen om hetgeen Malfidus had gezegd. Hoe kon het Ron zijn schuld nu zijn dat hij dood was gegaan? _Het was de schuld van Totelaer, ja! Hij heeft alles verpest!_ dacht Hermelien, terwijl ze een langwerpig kussen stevig tegen haar buik vastklemde. Fragmenten van de dag van Rons dood kwamen terug in haar hoofd.

 _Het was mooi weer geweest, die 23_ _e_ _oktober. Hermelien had zich de hele dag buiten beziggehouden, om de tuin klaar te maken voor de winter. Ron was al de hele dag een beetje zenuwachtig, aangezien hij die morgen een brief had gekregen van Levi. Hermelien had niet gezien wat er exact instond, maar Ron had haar gezegd dat Levi een idee had waar Totelaer zich misschien zou kunnen bevinden. Hij zei dat Levi hem samen met Harry rond half zes in de namiddag kwam ophalen._

 _Hermelien was met haar eigen bezigheden verder gegaan, terwijl Ron zowat doorheen het hele huis te vinden was. Nu Hermelien erop terugkeek had hij zich eigenlijk vreemd gedragen. Wanneer hij ging werken, gaf hij haar altijd een snelle kus, en liep dan het huis uit. Toen de deurbel die dag echter ging, nam Ron haar eens goed vast, keek haar voor een tijd aan, en gaf haar uiteindelijk een lange zoen. Toen ze elkaar loslieten, dacht Hermelien dat ze tranen zag glanzen in Rons ogen. Ze had zich waarschijnlijk iets ingebeeld, want een tel later was er niks meer te zien. Ron lachte haar nog een laatste keer toe, en ging toen de deur uit…_

Na Rons dood had Hermelien vaak gewenst dat ze dat laatste moment nog opnieuw kon beleven. Dat ze Ron kon overtuigen om die dag thuis te blijven, dat Levi Totelaer maar met iemand anders moest gaan zoeken…. Dan lag zij nu in haar eigen bed, in haar eigen huis, met haar Ron naast zich.

Hermelien kwam recht, kroop uit haar bed en liep naar haar platenspeler om die op te zetten. De enige plaat waar ze ooit naar luisterde was die van de _Cloud Atlas Sextet_ en ze had de moeite niet meer gedaan om de plaat telkens terug in zijn hoes te stoppen. Terwijl het stuk doorheen de kamer klonk, kroop Hermelien terug in haar bed. Ze staarde naar het plafond terwijl ze aan Ron dacht. Ze had het niet eens door toen het nummer was afgelopen.

In het midden van de nacht werd Hermelien wakker door een hard geluid dat van de gang leek te komen. Met een kreun draaide ze zich om en zag ze dat het half vier in de morgen was. Ze was aan het bedenken dat ze het zich waarschijnlijk had ingebeeld, toen ze weer iets hoorde. Een deur in huis sloeg dicht. Hermelien kwam recht en nam haar toverstok van haar nachtkastje. _Wie kan er nu nog op zijn?_

Ze besloot om toch maar te gaan kijken of er niks aan de hand was. Zachtjes opende ze de deur van haar slaapkamer, keek de gang op en merkte dat er geluiden op de eerste verdieping te horen waren. Op de toppen van haar tenen liep ze de trap af en hield daarbij haar toverstok voor zich gericht. Op de overloop van de eerste verdieping zag ze een vaas aan scherven op de grond liggen, dat had waarschijnlijk het lawaai veroorzaakt waardoor ze wakker was geworden. Onder aan de deur van de zitkamer zag ze een streep licht. Met haar toverstok in de aanslag opende Hermelien de deur.


	18. Hoofdstuk 17

**Hoofdstuk 17**

Het was Malfidus.

Hij zat in de zetel voor de grote haard, met zijn hoofd in zijn handen. Toen Hermelien de deur opendeed, keek hij op. Ze overwoog even om gewoon de kamer terug uit te gaan, maar dat kon ze niet over haar hart brengen. Malfidus zag er werkelijk ellendig uit. Toen ze dichterbij kwam, zag ze in het bleke maanlicht dat door de ramen scheen, dat zijn gezicht vlekkerig was, alsof hij een paar minuten daarvoor nog had zitten huilen. Blijkbaar was hij niet gaan slapen – hij had nog dezelfde kleren aan, alleen waren ze nu veel meer gekreukt. Hij had zijn hoofd weer afgewend en staarde naar een schilderij boven de haard, dat een winterlandschap afbeeldde. Hermelien herkende de hand van Astoria erin. Ze ging naast hem zitten, hoewel ze nog altijd woede voelde voor hetgeen er die avond was gebeurd. Ze was nog altijd boos, maar toch begreep ze hem nu op de een of andere manier. Hoe vaak was zijzelf niet kwaad geweest op de mensen in haar omgeving in dat jaar dat ze zich van iedereen had afgesloten omdat zij hun leventje gewoon verder zetten, terwijl ze dat zelf helemaal niet kon. Voor haar voelde het toen alsof zij schuldig waren aan Rons dood, zo kwaad en jaloers was ze op hen. Gelukkig hadden de meeste van haar vrienden en familie daar begrip voor gehad, maar een paar mensen hadden haar sindsdien niet meer gesproken. Hoewel het moeilijk was, wist Hermelien dat ze Malfidus uiteindelijk moest vergeven voor hetgeen hij allemaal had gezegd in de afgelopen weken.

Ze zat zo'n vijf minuten in stilte naast hem, toen hij met een schorre stem zei: "A-Astoria heeft dat schilderij gemaakt."

"Je mist haar vreselijk, is het niet?" vroeg Hermelien zacht. Malfidus kreeg weer tranen in zijn ogen. Hij zuchtte hard en nam zijn hoofd weer in zijn handen.

"Gaat het verdriet dan nooit weg?" zei hij gesmoord.

Hermelien wist niet goed of de vraag aan haar was gericht, of dat hij dat gewoon in het niets zei. Ze besloot om toch maar te antwoorden. "Het zal nooit weggaan, maar het wordt uiteindelijk draaglijk."

Malfidus keek op, ademde toen diep in en uit en staarde weer naar het schilderij.

"W-weet je hoe ik haar heb leren kennen?" vroeg hij, zonder haar aan te kijken.

Hermelien schudde haar hoofd. Ze moest tegenover zichzelf toegeven dat ze zich wel vaak had afgevraagd hoe een vrouw als Astoria nu bij Malfidus terecht was gekomen, maar ze had het nooit durven vragen, ook niet aan mevrouw Jansen.

Ze wachtte af tot Malfidus verder ging, zag hoe hij door zijn ogen veegde. Toen hij aan zijn verhaal begon, leek het alsof hij niet meer besefte dat Hermelien naast hem zat, zijn ogen bleven gericht op het schilderij.

"Ik heb haar leren kennen toen ik mijn zevende jaar op Zweinstein overdeed – het, het was eigenlijk toeval dat ik in haar jaar terechtkwam."

Malfidus stopte even met praten en boog zijn hoofd. Hermelien zat zwijgend naast hem en liet hem doen. Het was haar duidelijk dat hij zijn verhaal op zijn eigen tempo wilde vertellen. Als ze er tussen zou komen, zou hij misschien dichtklappen en zijn hart nooit luchten. En, als ze eerlijk moest zijn tegenover zichzelf, was ze te nieuwsgierig naar het verhaal.

"Ik – ik had speciaal al een paar jaren gewacht, omdat ik hoopte dat mensen mij niet direct zouden veroordelen. Ik – ik denk dat ik ook gewoon mensen van ons jaar of lagere jaren niet onder ogen durfde te komen," Malfidus viel weer stil, Hermelien bedacht zich dat hij moest terugdenken aan de Oorlog. Ze begreep zijn redenen heel goed waarom hij een paar jaar had gewacht. Ze kon zich zo voorstellen dat hij anders door medeleerlingen zou worden beschimpt en worden uitgespuwd.

"Ik heb zo'n vier jaar afgewacht, bij elke zomervakantie na de Hoorzittingen twijfelde ik of ik me nu zou moeten inschrijven, maar elke keer was ik er te laf voor. Als ik nog een jaar langer had gewacht, had ik haar nooit leren kennen. Ik weet niet of het door het lot kwam," Malfidus snoof schamper om zijn eigen woordkeuze. "Als er al zoiets als een lot bestaat natuurlijk. Maar toen ik 21 was, besefte ik dat het echt wel tijd werd. Ik raapte m'n moed bij elkaar en schreef me in. Het was voor Anderling geen probleem dat ik nog zo laat mijn jaar overdeed, maar ze waarschuwde me wel dat alles anders was geworden. Ik had mezelf wijsgemaakt dat ze moest hebben overdreven, dat het leven op Zweinstein bijna hetzelfde zou zijn als voorheen, maar dat was een vergissing."

Hermelien knikte, ze herinnerde zich het zelf nog heel goed. Het schooljaar na de Slag om Zweinstein had ze ook haar zevende jaar gevolgd, zoals veel leerlingen het jaar dat Voldemort aan de macht was geweest, overdeden. De school was nog volop in de heropbouw, veel mensen die ze kende waren er niet meer. Het was vreemd geweest om te zien hoe leeg de Grote Zaal was, hoe de professoren die er wel nog waren zich hadden gedragen omdat ze ook dierbaren op die plaats hadden verloren. Nog niet eens alle vakken konden worden gevolgd, simpelweg omdat ze er niet de juiste professoren voor hadden gevonden. Heel de toverwereld had geleden onder Voldemort en lang niet iedereen was bereid geweest om les te gaan geven.

Hermelien was een van de weinige zevendejaars in Griffoendor, op haar slaapzaal was ze de enige. Belinda en Parvati hadden beslist om niet meer terug te komen, degenen die normaal het zevende jaar zouden volgen hadden allemaal besloten om hun zesde jaar over te doen. Harry en Ron waren aan het werk gegaan, en als Marcel, Ginny en Loena er niet waren geweest, had Hermelien zich tijdens dat jaar heel eenzaam gevoeld, hoewel ze bijna elk weekend toestemming kreeg om weg te gaan. Ze kon zich dus goed voorstellen hoe het voor Malfidus moet zijn geweest, al was het voor hem waarschijnlijk vele malen erger, ook al had hij een aantal jaren gewacht.

"Ik was zo stom om te denken dat alles bij het oude zou worden en aanvankelijk vond ik het helemaal niet erg dat ik niemand kende. Ik was ervan overtuigd dat ik uiteindelijk wel vrienden zou maken. Daar had ik me in vergist. In tegenstelling tot wat ik had gehoopt, leek bijna iedereen mij te kennen," Malfidus zuchtte en schudde zijn hoofd. Hij veegde met zijn hand over zijn voorhoofd. "De eerste schooldag merkte ik al dat mensen achter mijn rug over me aan het praten waren, of me een boze blik toewierpen. Ze deden soms niet eens de moeite om stiekem te doen. Zelfs de eerstejaars wisten al na een paar dagen wie ik was en aan wiens kant ik had gestaan tijdens de Oorlog. Soms werd ik laf aangevallen, alsof ze me uit mijn tent wilden lokken om te zien hoe ik zou reageren. Wat ik echter nog het ergste vond was dat ook de leerlingen uit Zwadderich mij compleet negeerden, ook al hadden sommige van hun ouders ook aan de verkeerde kant gestaan. Het was alsof ze niks met mij te maken wilden hebben en niet met mij geassocieerd wilden worden. Iedereen, behalve Astoria."

Malfidus glimlachte kort, terwijl hij zijn blik over het schilderij liet gaan. Meteen versomberde zijn uitdrukking echter, en keek hij weer naar de vloer.

"Ze – ze was de enige die normaal tegen me deed, die me nooit scheef bekeek om wat er allemaal was gebeurd. Als zij er niet was geweest, had ik waarschijnlijk dat jaar gewoon niet meer afgewerkt. Door haar heb ik me erdoor kunnen slaan. Door haar heb ik mijn kwalijke verleden van me af kunnen zetten, en – n-nu is ze er niet meer."

Malfidus hield zijn hoofd weer in zijn handen en zweeg voor een lange tijd. Hij keek Hermelien uiteindelijk aan, zijn gezicht stond niet meer boos of verdrietig, maar eerder verontschuldigend.

"Het – het spijt me van hoe ik me de afgelopen weken heb gedragen," zei hij zacht. "Het – het is gewoon – ik – ik voel zoveel boosheid in me. Ik kan er niks aan doen. Ik ben echt afschuwelijk geweest…"

Hermelien zweeg nog altijd. Ze was tenminste blij dat hij besefte dat hij zich vreselijk had gedragen. Haar eigen boosheid zakte een beetje. Toen hij merkte dat Hermelien niks ging zeggen, zuchtte Malfidus nog een keer. "Hoe – hoe ging dat bij jou? Hoe ben jij erdoorheen kunnen komen?"

Hermelien keek hem aan en zag dat hij haar ietwat wanhopig aanstaarde. Ze ademde diep in en haalde aarzelend haar schouders op. "Ik – ik ben direct terug aan het werk gegaan om mijn gedachten te kunnen verzetten. Dat ging een half jaar goed, tot ik er geen voldoening meer uit kon halen en ik ontslag nam. Toen pas is het zwarte gat gekomen en begon ik me af te sluiten voor iedereen…"

"En hoe ben je daaruit geraakt?" vroeg Malfidus, Hermelien kon de smekende toon in zijn stem horen.

"Op een dag, nog geen jaar geleden eigenlijk, kwam Harry me opzoeken. Hij heeft me op de feiten gedrukt. Het was best pijnlijk om te beseffen hoe ik mezelf had laten gaan. Ik had heel die periode bijna niemand opgezocht omdat ik jaloers op hen was en dat nemen sommigen mij nog altijd kwalijk. Ik heb uiteindelijk de klik in mijn hoofd gemaakt en ik heb de draad van mijn leven terug opgenomen. Sindsdien heb ik naar werk gezocht en ben ik hier terecht gekomen."

Malfidus knikte en haalde toen diep adem. Hij veegde met zijn hand door zijn ogen. "En nu zit je hier nog altijd," zei hij, helemaal niet op een kwetsende manier, maar eerder als een nuchtere vaststelling.

"Om eerlijk te zijn was ik het al lang afgetrapt als Scorpius mij niet nodig had gehad."

Malfidus keek haar even aan en knikte toen nogmaals. "Ik zou het hebben begrepen als je niet meer voor me wilde werken. Ik ben echt afschuwelijk tegen je geweest."

Hermelien schudde haar hoofd. "Niet alleen tegen mij, Malfidus."

Malfidus fronste en leek iets te willen zeggen, maar Hermelien liet hem niet uitspreken. Het was nu belangrijk dat hij eindelijk eens ging beseffen dat hij zich moest herpakken. "Maar het is nog niet te laat, je kan je nog herpakken. Morgen komt Scorpius terug en ik ben er zeker van dat hij je alles zal willen vertellen over zijn bezoek aan zijn grootouders. Neem er de tijd voor en herstel je relatie met hem, ga weer leuke dingen doen met hem. Later zal je er dankbaar om zijn dat je niet bent vervreemd van je zoon. Geloof me, ik heb er nu enorm veel spijt van dat ik sommige mensen niet meer spreek omdat ik me toen zo heb afgesloten."

Malfidus zweeg, en keek weer naar de vloer. Hij leek diep na te denken. Uiteindelijk draaide hij zijn hoofd naar Hermelien, zijn blik viel op haar pols die nog altijd een beetje rood was. Hij leek iets te willen zeggen, maar hij wist blijkbaar niet goed hoe. Hij dacht een tijdje na over zijn woorden, voor hij het volgende zei: "Het – Het spijt me van deze avond. Ik – ik weet niet wat me bezielde."

"Het is al goed," zei Hermelien alleen maar. Ze was al blij dat Malfidus zijn excuses aanbood.

"Nee, echt. Ik wist niet wat ik zei," vervolgde hij, terwijl hij haar treurig, maar doordringend aankeek, wat maakte dat ze zich ongemakkelijk begon te voelen. "Je hebt natuurlijk helemaal gelijk. Ik moet meer tijd doorbrengen met Scorpius, maar de laatste tijd ben ik mezelf niet meer."

"Misschien neem je teveel hooi op je vork," aarzelde Hermelien. "Misschien is het beter als je wat minder gaat werken."

Malfidus stootte een vreemde lach uit. "Als dat maar eens kon."

Hermelien verwachtte dat Malfidus nog iets ging zeggen, maar het bleef een paar minuten stil. Ze begon te rillen, ze had dan ook alleen maar haar nachtjapon aan en de haard was niet aangestoken, waardoor het in de zitkamer behoorlijk koud was. Malfidus merkte het op.

"Je rilt helemaal," zei hij op een ietwat bezorgde toon, wat Hermelien eigenlijk heel vreemd vond om te horen uit de mond van Malfidus.

"Ga terug slapen, Griffel," zei hij op een toon die duidelijk maakte dat hij zich niet liet tegenspreken. "Ik red me hier wel."

Hermelien stond op en ging naar de deur. Voor ze de gang opstapte, keek ze nog even achterom. Malfidus staarde weer terneergeslagen naar het schilderij.

De volgende dagen zag Hermelien Malfidus maar weinig, en als ze elkaar dan eens tegenkwamen, leek Malfidus zich een beetje te generen en wendde hij zijn blik altijd van haar af. Maar toch had hun gesprek van die nacht geholpen. Hij gedroeg zich weer meer zoals voor Astoria's dood en werd nog maar zelden kwaad. Hij bracht terug tijd door met Scorpius en was zelfs al een paar keer met hem weggeweest om de verloren tijd goed te maken. Langzaamaan verbeterde zijn relatie met hem, Scorpius ging zelfs terug bij zijn vader in de eetkamer eten. Heel het huishouden leek opgelucht te ademhalen, mevrouw Jansen had Hermelien gevraagd of zij wist waarom hij ineens zo'n omschakeling had gemaakt, maar Hermelien had een ander verhaal opgehangen dan hetgeen er echt was gebeurd. Ze had er namelijk geen idee van of mevrouw Jansen iets had gehoord van de ruzie die zij en Malfidus die avond hadden gehad. Als het zo was, had mevrouw Jansen er nooit iets van gezegd.

Daarom zei ze alleen maar dat ze hem had aangesproken, zonder er verder op in te gaan. Mevrouw Jansen trok echter bewonderend haar wenkbrauwen op. "Anders trekt hij zich nooit iets aan van wat anderen zeggen."

Hermelien haalde haar schouders op. "Ik heb gewoon gezegd wat er bij mij was gebeurd toen ik me had laten gaan. Misschien wilde hij niet dat hem hetzelfde zou overkomen."

Mevrouw Jansen knikte begrijpend. Hermelien had haar, buiten die allereerste werkdag, nooit verteld wat er allemaal toe had geleid dat ze uiteindelijk als gouvernante kwam werken. Dat ze een jaar depressief was geweest en zich helemaal had afgesloten van de wereld. Gelukkig leek mevrouw Jansen te begrijpen dat het een gevoelig onderwerp was, want ze vroeg er niks meer over door. "Ik ben alleszins blij dat je het hebt gedaan, Hermelien. De sfeer in huis is nu weer helemaal beter."

De hele maand mei – buiten één weekend – bleef Malfidus thuis. Scorpius was nu tijdens de lessen heel wat betergezind. "En morgen gaat hij me meenemen naar een zwerkbalwedstrijd, Hermelien!" zei hij opgetogen toen ze op een mooie dag buiten aan het wandelen waren. Hermelien duidde verschillende bloemen aan en zei wat de belangrijkste kenmerken waren en waarvoor ze gebruikt konden worden. Om te testen of Scorpius wel aan het opletten was, wees ze op een struik met gele bloemen. "Welke plant is dat, Scorpius?"

"Eh -," Scorpius dacht heel diep na, en kreeg een roze blos op zijn wangen. "Een zonnebloem?" probeerde hij aarzelend.

"Scorpius! Je moet wel opletten!" zei Hermelien, gespeeld boos. "Dat is een Forsythia."

"For-syt-hia," herhaalde Scorpius. "Wat een rare naam voor een bloem."

"Tja, die zal wel naar iemand vernoemd zijn die Forsyth heette," zei Hermelien terwijl ze haar schouders ophaalde. "Goed, ik zal het nog eens herhalen: de bloemen van de forsythia dienen voor het maken van de Icterus-drank die ervoor zorgt dat je er geel gaat uitzien. Waarom dat iemand zou willen, zou ik niet weten," zei Hermelien peinzend. "Misschien wel om vijanden te laten denken dat ze geelzucht hadden? Enfin, ze worden dus eigenlijk in een toverdrank gebruikt."

"Wauw, Hermelien, jij weet toch zoveel!" zei Scorpius met een verlangend gezicht. "Ik wil later ook zoveel weten!"

"Scorpius, nu moet je niet zitten slijmen hé," zei Hermelien met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen, hoewel ze stiekem toch trots was met het compliment. "Als je later ook zoveel wilt weten, dan zal je wel beter moeten opletten dan je nu aan het doen bent."

"Oké, Hermelien, vanaf nu zal ik mijn uiterste best doen!" zei Scorpius, terwijl hij een serieus gezicht opzette. "Dus dat was een Fosfytia," zei hij overtuigend.

"Forsythia, Scorpius!" zei Hermelien lachend.

"Oké, nu ga ik echt goed opletten!" zei de jongen nog eens met een vastberaden gezicht.

Dat voornemen werd echter al snel verbroken toen hij zijn vader buiten zag. Hij leek naar hen toe te komen. Scorpius vergat de bloemen al snel en rende hem toe. Hij maakte allerlei gebaren, en vertelde uitbundig over wat hij nog had meegemaakt die dag. Scorpius was zo enthousiast bezig dat Malfidus moest lachen. De twee kwamen naar Hermelien toe. Ze hoorde Scorpius nog zeggen toen ze dichterbij waren: "En die struik met die gele bloemen is een –," Scorpius aarzelde. "Hoe was het nu ook alweer? Hermelien heeft het wel drie keer gezegd!"

"Het begint met een F, Scorpius," hielp Hermelien hem toen ze uiteindelijk bij haar waren aangekomen.

"Oh ja, Forsythia!" riep de jongen triomfantelijk uit.

"Goed zo, Scorpius," glimlachte Malfidus, terwijl hij hem een schouderklopje gaf. "Laat mij nu maar even met Griffel praten."

"Oh, mag ik dan nog wat gaan tekenen?"

"Ja hoor, ga maar," zei Hermelien terwijl ze zich afvroeg waarover Malfidus haar wilde spreken.

Scorpius rende over het gazon naar de boomgaard om daar te gaan tekenen. Hermelien boog zich naar de struik om wat takken van de forsythia af te knippen, om deze in een vaasje op haar kamer te zetten.

"Wat ga je morgen doen, Griffel?" vroeg Malfidus bruusk, terwijl hij keek hoe Hermelien de takken afsneed. Hij leek opeens een stuk minder vriendelijk dan wanneer hij tegen Scorpius sprak. Maar zo deed hij al sinds hun nachtelijke gesprek tegen haar. Hermelien gaf er niet echt om, ze besefte dat hij zich waarschijnlijk ongemakkelijk voelde omdat hij tegenover haar zijn hart had gelucht.

Ze werd een beetje overvallen door de vraag. Ze had nog niet echt gepland wat ze ging doen op die vrije dag, maar wist niet goed wat ze moest zeggen. Als ze zei dat ze nog niks te doen had, wilde Malfidus misschien iets van haar. Daarom besloot ze om te zeggen dat ze naar het kerkhof ging. Ze was eigenlijk de vorige dag pas geweest, maar volgens haar wist Malfidus dat niet.

"Oh," was de reactie van Malfidus. "Ik dacht dat je –,"

"Wat dacht je?" vroeg Hermelien, terwijl ze naar hem keek. Malfidus schudde verward zijn hoofd en keek naar Scorpius, die in de verte tegen een boom zat te tekenen.

Malfidus bleke gezicht kleurde een beetje. Dat verbaasde Hermelien, wat had hij dan gewild dat ze de volgende dag ging doen?

"Ach nee, laat maar," Malfidus schraapte zijn keel. "Wel, dan ga ik maar weer."

"Veel plezier morgen!" kon Hermelien het niet laten te zeggen.

Malfidus antwoordde echter niet meer, maar liep met grote passen terug naar het huis.


	19. Hoofdstuk 18

**Hoofdstuk 18.**

De volgende dag kon Hermelien niet anders dan naar het kerkhof gaan. Malfidus had er namelijk voor gezorgd dat ze samen met hem en Scorpius met de auto daar werd afgezet. Het lag blijkbaar op de route naar de zwerkbalwedstrijd. Hermelien had nog geprotesteerd, dat ze wel naar daar kon verschijnselen, maar Malfidus had erop gestaan. En zo kwam het dus dat Hermelien die morgen samen met Malfidus en Scorpius op de achterbank van de chique, oude Mercedes zat, terwijl Isaac aan het stuur zat. De hele weg zeiden ze niks tegen elkaar – wat konden ze dan ook vertellen? Gelukkig was Scorpius honderduit aan het babbelen over de zwerkbalteams – Holyhead Harpies tegen de Winterpayne Wasps – die tegen elkaar zouden strijden. Hij hoopte vurig dat de wedstrijd een paar dagen zou gaan duren, zoals de WK-wedstrijd tussen Tsjaad en Liechtenstein van een week geleden, die wel drie dagen had geduurd.

"Dat zullen we nog moeten zien, jongen," antwoordde Malfidus afwezig terwijl hij door het raam naar het voorbij glijdende landschap keek. Hermelien was blij dat Scorpius nog tussen hen inzat, anders had ze zich tijdens de rit erg ongemakkelijk gevoeld. Isaac humde mee met een liedje dat op de radio aan het spelen was, en had totaal geen aandacht voor zijn passagiers.

Op een geven moment zei Scorpius dat hij het jammer vond dat het WK Zwerkbal in de Patagonische Woestijn in Argentinië doorging, en niet in Groot-Brittanië. Hij wilde ook ooit eens een WK-finale meemaken, zoals zijn vader dat lang geleden ook had gedaan.

"Oh, daar was ik toen ook, weet je," zei Hermelien. "Ja, Ierland tegen Bulgarije. Ierland had gewonnen, dat weet ik nog, hoewel Viktor Kruml van Bulgarije de Snaai had gevangen."

Malfidus staarde nog steeds door het raam naar buiten en leek niet te letten op wat Scorpius en Hermelien aan het zeggen waren.

"Wauw, cool!" zei Scorpius jaloers. "Kruml doet nu ook weer mee, wist je dat? Hij was op pensioen, maar hij wilde nog één WK winnen. Ik ben benieuwd, want Bulgarije mag wel door naar de volgende ronde."

Hermelien knikte. Ze wist dat inderdaad, want ze had nog altijd contact met Viktor. Ze wist daardoor dat hij veel had getraind om weer in de nationale ploeg van Bulgarije te geraken om mee te kunnen doen.

"Zat je toen ook in de topbox? Papa had toen alle spelers kunnen ontmoeten!"

"Ja, ik zat daar toen ook. De vader van mijn vriend," – Hermelien vond het een beetje vreemd om 'overleden echtgenoot' tegen Scorpius te zeggen – "had gezorgd voor de kaartjes."

"Maar, dan zat je ook bij papa!" zei Scorpius luid, terwijl hij zijn vader met zijn elleboog porde. Hierdoor schrok Malfidus op.

"Hé, papa, Hermelien zat toen ook in de topbox, dat heb je nooit gezegd!"

"Hmm, ja, dat was waar. Dat was ik alweer vergeten," zei Malfidus, terwijl hij kort naar Hermelien keek. "De wedstrijd zelf en de gebeurtenissen daarna waren meer memorabel dan de andere personen in de box," zei hij, "vandaar dat ik het mij niet meer herinnerde."

"Wat was er dan nog gebeurd, papa?"

"Ach, wat opschudding op de camping. Een aantal tovenaars hadden het idee gekregen dat het wel eens leuk zou zijn om de Dreuzel eigenaars in lucht te houden," antwoordde Malfidus nonchalant.

Hermelien snoof hard, "Dat waren –," maar zweeg alweer toen ze de waarschuwende blik van Malfidus zag. Hij had Scorpius blijkbaar nooit iets verteld over de gebeurtenissen die zich tijdens hun schooljaren hadden afgespeeld en hij wilde waarschijnlijk ook niet dat zijn zoon daarover iets te weten zou komen. Laat staan dat hij hem wilde laten weten wat zijn rol en die van zijn familie was geweest tijdens die periode.

"Wat was, Hermelien?" vroeg Scorpius nieuwsgierig.

"Ach, nee laat maar," zei ze, waarna ze even met toegeknepen ogen naar Malfidus keek, toen Scorpius het niet zag. Malfidus knikte haar toe, blijkbaar tevreden dat ze verder niks had gezegd.

Scorpius vroeg gelukkig niet verder, en begon al snel weer over de wedstrijd en over het WK dat een maand eerder was begonnen.

Na nog tien minuten te hebben gereden, ging de auto langs de kant staan. Ze waren bij het kerkhof aangekomen. Isaac stapte uit en hield de deur voor Hermelien open. Hij knipoogde haar toe toen ze hem bedankte. Door de open deur wenste ze Malfidus en Scorpius een fijne dag toe. Scorpius riep naar haar dat ze elkaar misschien wel pas over een paar dagen zouden terug zien en Malfidus antwoordde niet eens.

Hermelien gooide de deur dicht, stak haar hand nog eens op naar Isaac, die terugzwaaide, en keek toen de auto na tot hij de bocht om was, voordat ze het kerkhof binnen liep.

Nu de bomen aan het bloeien waren, had het kerkhof een speciale sfeer. Hermelien zag wat mooie kruiden langs het paadje staan, en plukte er een paar om op Rons graf te leggen. Aangekomen bij het graf van Ron, wist Hermelien niet goed wat ze moest doen. Ze had het graf een paar dagen daarvoor nog gepoetst, en alles zag er nog proper uit. Ze ging dan maar naast het graf zitten en vertelde aan Ron wat ze nog had meegemaakt en vertelde over de fratsen van Scorpius. Een paar mensen keken haar meewarig aan toen ze langskwamen, maar daar trok Hermelien zich niks van aan. Ze ging zo op in haar verhaal dat ze niet merkte wat er in de omgeving gebeurde.

Na zo'n halfuur stond ze op, en streelde ze de foto van Ron nog even. "Tot de volgende keer, Ron."

Toen ze opkeek, zag ze dat er een man met rood haar aan de overkant van het kerkhof stond. Hij leek verdacht veel op Ron. _Ik verbeeld mij dit maar, net als die keer kort na de begrafenis_ , dacht Hermelien, terwijl ze haar ogen dichtdeed. Ze keek nog eens. De man stond er nog steeds. Nieuwsgierig als Hermelien was, besloot ze om toch eens te gaan kijken. Ze wandelde rustig naar het uiteinde van het kerkhof, maar op een gegeven moment leek de man door te hebben dat Hermelien op hem afkwam, want hij draaide zich om, en liep snel het kerkhof uit. Hermelien liep erachter aan, maar toen ze het kerkhof uit was, zag ze hem niet meer.

 _Kom op Hermelien, Ron is dood. Het was gewoon maar iemand die erg veel op hem leek,_ zei ze bestraffend tegen zichzelf.

Hermelien verdwijnselde, ze zag niet meer dat de roodharige man achter een boom naar haar stond te kijken.

Toen Hermelien de trappen opliep naar de voordeur van Malfidus' huis, kwam net iemand anders de deur uitlopen. Het was Lucius Malfidus. Hij keek haar met een vuil gezicht aan.

"Dus jij werkt hier nog altijd," zei hij met schampere stem. Het was niet echt een vraag, eerder een vaststelling. "Ik begrijp niet dat Draco je nog laat les geven aan mijn kleinzoon. Hoe is het toch mogelijk?" Hierop snoof hij hard, en beende hij langs haar heen naar de smeedijzeren poort.

Hermelien was zo overdonderd om hem daar te zien, dat ze niks zei. Ze bleef verbluft naar hem kijken tot hij verdwenen was.

 _Zouden Malfidus en Scorpius dan al terug zijn?_ vroeg ze zich af. _Misschien was hij daarom hier... Maar dan was die wedstrijd wel erg snel afgelopen, zo lang ben ik toch ook niet weggeweest…_ Ze stapte vlug naar binnen, in de hoop iets meer te weten te komen. Toen ze naar de bijkeuken liep, zag ze mevrouw Jansen geagiteerd rondlopen. Isis liep naar haar toe, en bleef bij haar zitten, alsof ze wachtte tot Hermelien haar ging aaien.

"Oh, goed dat je terug bent, Hermelien!" zei mevrouw Jansen paniekerig. "Heb je toevallig meneer Lucius Malfidus gezien?"

"Ja, wat had hij hier te doen? Zijn meneer Malfidus en Scorpius al terug?" vroeg Hermelien, terwijl ze zich bukte om Isis te aaien.

"Nee, nee, zij zullen nog wel een tijdje wegblijven. Meneer Lucius stond hier opeens voor de deur toen jullie net vertrokken waren. Hij wist blijkbaar dat meneer Malfidus en Scorpius vandaag weggingen, want hij zei dat ze van niks mochten weten."

Mevrouw Jansen nam Hermelien mee naar de keuken, om een fluitende ketel water van het vuur te halen en die in een klaarstaande theepot in te schenken. Isis volgde met een kwispelende staart.

"Waarvan mogen ze niks weten?" vroeg Hermelien nieuwsgierig.

"Meneer Lucius kwam zeggen dat hij een verrassingsfeest wilde geven voor de verjaardag van meneer Malfidus, op de vijfde juni."

"Een verrassingsfeest?" vroeg Hermelien verbaasd. "Is dat wel gepast? Astoria is amper een half jaar dood, en hij wilt al een feest geven?"

"Ja, dat had ik ook al geopperd," zei mevrouw Jansen, terwijl ze op haar lip beet. "Maar hij wilde niet luisteren. Het was zo zijn plan en hij wilde er niet van afstappen."

Mevrouw Jansen gaf een kop thee aan Hermelien en ging aan de voorbereidingstafel zitten.

"Maar het ergste van al is, dat dat feest hier wordt gegeven!"

"Wat?" Hermelien verslikte zich in haar thee. Isis verschrok zich blijkbaar, want ze liep met een geblaf de keuken uit. Na wat gekuch en wat geklop op de rug door mevrouw Jansen, ging Hermelien verder. "K - kunnen ze dat bij hen niet doen? Moeten wij alles gaan regelen dan?"

"Ja, ik vrees van wel. Blijkbaar zijn ze bij hen het huis aan het herinrichten, en het ging niet klaar zijn voor het feest, dus vroeg hij of ze het hier mochten houden. Ik kon toch helemaal niet weigeren? Hij is wel de vader van mijn baas!"

"Nee, natuurlijk kon je niet weigeren," zei Hermelien. Ze was een beetje boos. "Maar nu moeten wij wel voor al het werk zorgen. En het is al over een week! En wie gaat Malfidus – sorry, meneer Malfidus dan afleiden? Hij was toch niet van plan om de komende week voor zaken weg te gaan? En wat moet er met Scorpius? Ik kan toch niet zomaar alle lessen een week uitstellen? Ik wil wel graag helpen, maar dat kan ik nu ook niet maken vind ik."

"Nee, dat hoeft ook niet hoor, ik denk dat ik wel tijd genoeg heb om alles te regelen. En Meneer Lucius zei dat hij ervoor ging zorgen dat meneer Malfidus bij hem kon logeren."

"Hoe, net zei je nog dat ze het huis aan het herinrichten waren?" vroeg Hermelien met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

"Tja, zo zei hij het toch ongeveer," zei mevrouw Jansen aarzelend, ze zuchtte diep. "Hij ging er alleszins voor zorgen dat meneer Malfidus de komende week niet hier zou zijn, zodat we alle tijd en rust hadden om alles voor te bereiden. Ook ging hij blijkbaar zorgen voor de uitnodigingen. Maar goed ook, want ik zou niet weten wie we moesten uitnodigen, mevrouw Astoria deed dat anders altijd."

"Hmm," antwoordde Hermelien alleen maar. Ze had hier echt geen zin in, en ze had ook het gevoel dat dit helemaal geen goed idee was…

Toen Malfidus en Scorpius s 'avonds laat thuis waren gekomen van de zwerkbalwedstrijd – Holyhead Harpies hadden gewonnen met 350 tegen 270 – gaf mevrouw Jansen een brief aan Malfidus. Deze brief had Lucius die middag nog geschreven, waarin uitgelegd stond dat Malfidus dringend naar hen toe moest. Malfidus dacht al dat er iets ernstigs aan de hand was, en dus vertrok hij die avond nog halsoverkop naar het huis van zijn ouders. Scorpius bleef achter, een beetje teleurgesteld dat de wedstrijd niet langer had geduurd en dat zijn vader had moeten vertrekken. Die teleurstelling ging echter al snel over in opwinding, toen hij hoorde van het verrassingsfeest.

Hij was de enige die er zin in had.

"Oh, dan kunnen we misschien een grote taart bakken, Hermelien!" riep hij opgetogen.

Maar Hermelien antwoordde dat ze al weinig tijd zouden gaan hebben, naast het lesgeven en alles in orde te maken. Bovendien kon ze enkel maar simpele dingen bakken, zoals cakejes of wafels en dat was vast niet chique genoeg voor het feest dat Lucius voor ogen had.

Ze besloten dan maar dat Scorpius na de les slingers ging maken, en dat ze taarten lieten leveren door een meesterbakker. Lucius had blijkbaar ook het idee gehad om een heel feestmaal te geven. Daarom werden extra mankrachten ingehuurd, om al het eten klaar te krijgen en om alles op de avond zelf op te dienen.

De balzaal werd helemaal – op de vleugelpiano na – leeggehaald, de vloer werd geboend en alles werd afgestoft om daarna de zaal weer helemaal te vullen met tafels en stoelen. De slingers van Scorpius liet Hermelien met behulp van een toverspreuk hoog in de lucht hangen.

Blijkbaar was Malfidus in de kleine leugen getrapt, want hij liet een hele week niks van zich horen of zien. Dat was nogal een opluchting voor mevrouw Jansen. Iedere keer dat de voordeur openging, kwam ze paniekerig de hal ingelopen in de verwachting dat ze haar werkgever daar zou zien. Het was telkens echter iemand anders – de bakker, iemand die bloemen kwam leveren of mensen die etenswaren kwamen brengen – waardoor mevrouw Jansen opgelucht uitademde, en dan weer door het hele huis begon te roepen dat het maar vals alarm was.

De dag van de vijfde juni brak aan. Mevrouw Jansen was in alle staten, want er moest nog van alles gebeuren. Bijna al het eten moest nog worden klaargemaakt, de keuken was haast te klein voor al het ingehuurde personeel dat aan het helpen was. Ook de hele bijkeuken werd al snel ingenomen door al het eten en het extra personeel. De huiselfen waren bezig om allerlei kostuums te wassen, die de kelners moesten aandoen. Ze brachten praktisch de hele dag door in de wasruimte in de kelder van het huis, om alles klaar te krijgen. Een mannelijke chef was ingehuurd om al het eten te bereiden, en Narcissa had besloten dat mensen, in plaats van huiselfen, het eten moesten opdienen.

"Dat komt meer net over," had ze met een bekakte stem gezegd. Ze was een paar dagen op voorhand al naar het huis gekomen om alles door te nemen met mevrouw Jansen. Welke verklaring ze daarvoor tegenover haar zoon had gegeven, was een raadsel. Hermelien hield zich angstvallig uit haar buurt, en zorgde dat ze andere dingen te doen had.

Narcissa zorgde ook voor de tafelindeling, om enerzijds de last van mevrouw Jansen te verlichten, maar daarnaast ook omdat mevrouw Jansen nog altijd geen idee had wie er nu eigenlijk allemaal was uitgenodigd.

De dag ging razendsnel voorbij, uiteindelijk raakte alles nog in orde, en brak de tijd aan dat de gasten arriveerden. Hermelien had zich teruggetrokken op haar kamer, er werd niet van haar –noch van mevrouw Jansen – verlangd dat zij ook op het feest aanwezig zouden zijn.

Narcissa verwelkomde de gasten, die al moesten plaatsnemen in de balzaal. Rond een uur of acht was het dan de bedoeling dat Lucius samen met zijn zoon naar het huis kwam, waar iedereen "Verrassing!" zou uitroepen, op het moment dat de twee de balzaal betraden. Het eten zou om negen uur worden geserveerd, zodat Malfidus nog eerst de tijd zou hebben om iedereen te begroeten die op het feest aanwezig was.

Hermelien zat op haar knusse vensterbank en staarde door het raam naar buiten. Ze was nieuwsgierig wie er nu eigenlijk allemaal was uitgenodigd. Ze vroeg zich af of ook de familie Goedleers ging komen, want ze had zo'n gevoel dat zij het niet echt respectvol zouden vinden om nu al te feesten, terwijl hun dochter nog maar een half jaar dood was.

Hermelien bekeek de mensen die over de lange oprit naar het huis kwamen gelopen. De lantaarns langs de oprit waren al aangestoken, hoewel de zon nog niet helemaal was ondergegaan. Voor Hermelien maakte dat helemaal niks uit, in tegendeel zelfs, zo zou ze de gasten extra goed kunnen zien. Daar zag ze Noot, Zabini en Kwast die allemaal in een net pak naar de voordeur liepen. Ze werden vergezeld door een aantal mooie vrouwen – _Zouden dat hun echtgenoten zijn?_ – die prachtige jurken droegen.

Tot haar grote afkeer zag ze dat Patty Park ook bij het groepje behoorde. Hermelien hoorde haar kakelende lach, en zag dat ze haar zwarte haren – in een poging verleidelijk te zijn – in haar nek wierp. Ze werd wel erg hartelijk verwelkomd door Narcissa.

Hermelien herkende nog een aantal collega's van Malfidus, die op de verjaardag van Astoria ook aanwezig waren geweest. Het grootste deel van de uitgenodigden had ze echter nog nooit gezien, waaronder zich verbazingwekkend veel vrouwen bevonden.

Blijkbaar waren alle gasten gearriveerd, want de voordeur sloot zich, waardoor een straal licht verdween. De lantaarns langs de oprit werden gedoofd, waarschijnlijk de verrassing voor Malfidus zo lang mogelijk geheim te houden. Het werd steeds donkerder terwijl Hermelien naar buiten bleef kijken. Ze kon de gasten tot in haar kamer horen praten en lachen. Meer dan een half uur verstreek, tot ze twee donkere schaduwen zag die waren verschijnseld aan de poort. De donkere gestalten kwamen steeds dichter op het huis aan. Het moesten Lucius en Draco Malfidus wel zijn. Ze bleef kijken tot ze het huis binnen waren gegaan – ondertussen was het erg stil geworden. De voordeur ging open, voetstappen klonken door de hal, terwijl Lucius wat tegen Malfidus zei en hem naar de balzaal leidde. Een deur ging open en een luid "VERRASSING!" weerklonk doorheen het hele huis. Het feest was begonnen.


	20. Hoofdstuk 19

**Party-time! :D**

 **Hoofdstuk 19**

Hermelien besloot om die avond vroeg te gaan slapen. Het was nog niet eens half negen, maar ze was moe van een hele week les te geven en de drukte van de organisatie van het feest. Terwijl ze haar nachtjapon aandeed, hoorde ze geluiden van het feest dat zich doorheen het hele huis leek te verspreiden. Lachende mensen, pratende mensen, een muziekbandje dat was beginnen te spelen… Ze vroeg zich af of ze zo wel in slaap zou kunnen vallen.

Rond kwart voor negen hoorde een klopje op haar deur. Het was Scorpius.

"Hermelien!" zei hij, opgewonden door het hele feest. "Je moet ook naar het feest komen, dat wilt papa!"

"Oh ja?" vroeg Hermelien verbaasd. Ze had gedacht dat Malfidus haar er juist niet bij wilde hebben, als ze terugdacht aan hoe hij zich had gedragen in haar bijzijn sinds dat nachtelijke gesprek. Zelf had ze er trouwens ook geen zin in, nu ze had gezien wie er allemaal was uitgenodigd, maar ze kon niet zo gauw een excuus verzinnen.

"Ja, papa vroeg aan mij wie dit allemaal had georganiseerd, en ik zei dat jij en mevrouw Jansen dat hadden gedaan. En dat ik de slingers had gemaakt!" zei Scorpius trots. "En toen zei papa dat jullie ook op het feest moesten zijn. Dat dat anders niet eerlijk ten opzichte van jullie zou zijn. En ik moest erbij zeggen dat hij –," Scorpius fronste even zijn voorhoofd, alsof hij diep nadacht. "Dat hij geen nee accepteerde. Zo zei hij het."

"Oké dan, Scorpius, laat me eerst even klaarmaken, dan kom ik er zo meteen aan," zuchtte Hermelien.

Scorpius had niks van haar tegenzin gemerkt, want zodra ze "ja" had geantwoord, liep hij alweer de trap naar beneden. Hij wilde blijkbaar niks missen van het feest.

Hermelien trok haar mooiste kleed aan – een elegante, rode jurk die tot net boven haar knieën kwam en die niet al te diep was uitgesneden – en probeerde haar haren in bedwang te krijgen. Ze bracht wat make-up aan, en vertrok toen naar beneden. In de gang naar de balzaal zag ze veel kelners uit het donkere, verborgen gangetje komen met karretjes vol eten. Ze liepen allemaal naar het kleine kamertje dat met een verborgen deur in verbinding stond met de balzaal. Blijkbaar stonden ze op het punt om het eten op te dienen.

Aan de deur van de balzaal aangekomen, haalde Hermelien een keer diep adem. Ze legde haar hand op de klink, maar de deur werd nogal hard opengetrokken door een dronken uitziende man. Hermelien struikelde de balzaal binnen.

"O – oei, sorry," zei de man met een dubbele tong. De dranklucht kwam Hermelien tegemoet. "W-weet jij misschien waar de wc is?"

"Eh - gewoon, de deur hiertegen over," antwoordde Hermelien, terwijl ze de gang op wees. De man klopte haar als bedankje op haar schouder en liep toen met snelle passen naar het toilet. Hermelien keek hem met een verbijsterde blik na. _Hoe kan die man nu al dronken zijn? Ze zijn nog niet eens een uur hier!_ Ze schudde onbegrijpelijk haar hoofd, deed de deur achter haar dicht en keek de balzaal door. De zaal was uiteindelijk prachtig geworden. De vloer glansde, alle ronde tafeltjes hadden een klein boeketje bloemen uit de tuin en de slingers van Scorpius pasten heel mooi in het geheel. Hier en daar stonden een paar grote kamerplanten en grote bloemstukken om het geheel op te fleuren. Aan het ene uiteinde van de zaal, bij de piano, stond een muziekbandje dat rustige, klassieke muziek aan het spelen was. Doorheen de hele zaal waren kelners bezig met het opdienen van het eten. Hermelien zag hoe ze met dampende borden uit de verborgen deur kwamen en zich doorheen de zaal verspreidden. Ook langs de muren stonden kelners te wachten met een fles wijn in hun handen. Ze reageerden meteen wanneer een glas bijna leeg was.

Gelukkig lette niemand op haar, niemand had gezien hoe ze de balzaal was in gestommeld. Bijna alle gasten zaten aan een tafeltje terwijl ze druk bezig waren met praten, eten, commentaar geven op de balzaal en roddelen over iemand die ze hadden gezien. Hermelien keek de zaal door, in een poging om mevrouw Jansen terug te vinden. Ze zag haar helemaal niet zitten, en ze begon zich af te vragen of zij helemaal niet zou komen. Malfidus had ze wel al lang zien zitten, hij zat dan ook aan de grootste tafel in het midden van de zaal. Hij had een mooi, zwart pak aan met een donkergroen gilet en bijhorende vlinderdas en werd geflankeerd door Narcissa aan de ene kant en Patty Park aan de andere kant. Hij leek zich wel met haar te amuseren. Patty keek regelmatig met een trots gezicht de hele zaal door, alsof iedereen moest weten dat zij bij de gastheer zat. Aan dezelfde tafel zaten ook nog Lucius, Scorpius en Malfidus' beste vrienden – waaronder Noot, Zabini en Kwast met aanhang. Het verbaasde Hermelien niet dat ze de Goedleersen niet zag zitten. Terwijl ze aarzelend de balzaal begon door te lopen om nog eens naar mevrouw Jansen uit te kijken, kwam Scorpius naar haar toegelopen.

"Hallo, Hermelien. Wauw, je ziet er mooi uit!" zei hij een beetje blozend toen hij naar de jurk keek die ze aan had.

"Ah, Scorpius, goed dat ik je zie. Weet jij soms waar Helena zit?" vroeg Hermelien, ze had het compliment helemaal niet gehoord.

"Ja hoor, volg mij maar. Papa zei al dat jij haar niet kon vinden." De jongen liep tussen de tafels door, gevolgd door Hermelien.

Hermelien fronste even. Had Malfidus dan zo op haar gelet terwijl ze daar aan de deur stond?

Scorpius liep naar het uiteinde van de zaal, dichtbij de piano en het muziekbandje waar Hermelien mevrouw Jansen eindelijk zag zitten.

"Oh, dank je wel, Scorpius!" zei Hermelien opgelucht, terwijl ze naar de tafel liep. "Ga maar terug naar je vader."

"Oké, dan kan ik verder eten, want ik heb echt wel honger!" zei Scorpius.

Hermelien moest lachen en keek de jongen na terwijl die terugliep naar zijn zitplaats. Toen hij bij zijn tafel was aangekomen, zei hij eerst nog iets tegen zijn vader, die zich omdraaide en naar Hermelien keek, hij knikte haar toe. Hermelien glimlachte aarzelend en stak haar hand op. Patty vond het blijkbaar niet leuk dat er tijdelijk geen aandacht aan haar werd geschonken, want ze legde haar hand op Malfidus' arm en begon iets te zeggen, waarna hij zich weer omdraaide om te luisteren. Hermelien rolde met haar ogen en liep verder naar de tafel waar mevrouw Jansen zat. Geen wonder dat ze haar eerst niet had kunnen vinden, want de tafel stond een beetje verborgen achter een van de grote kamerplanten. Aan de tafel zaten nog een aantal andere personen van wie Hermelien nog nooit had gehoord, maar die blijkbaar verre familie van de Malfidussen waren. Ze keken haar ongeïnteresseerd aan terwijl ze op een van de lege stoelen naast mevrouw Jansen ging zitten.

"Oh, Hermelien," zei mevrouw Jansen zacht, zodat de anderen haar niet konden horen. "Ik ben blij dat je er bent, nu heb ik tenminste iemand om mee te praten."

Ze wees naar de andere lege stoel naast haar. "Die was normaal voor Isaac, meneer Malfidus had gezegd dat hij er ook bij had moeten zijn, maar ik denk niet dat hij nu nog zal komen. Hij is al lang naar huis."

Hermelien knikte. "Wel vriendelijk van hem om ons ook uit te nodigen."

"Ja, maar mevrouw Narcissa had mij daarnet nog gezegd dat ze het gewoon was vergeten te zeggen dat ze voor ons ook een paar stoelen had vrijgehouden. Dus eigenlijk waren we sowieso uitgenodigd, al wisten we dat dan niet."

Hermelien zweeg. Narcissa was het waarschijnlijk helemaal niet vergeten, en had ze gewoon niet gewild dat zij op het feest aanwezig waren.

"Wat een chique volk allemaal, is het niet?" vroeg mevrouw Jansen, terwijl ze een hap nam van haar broccolisoep.

Hermelien keek de zaal nog eens door. Inderdaad, het waren allemaal mensen die er piekfijn uitzagen. Tegenover hen was de jurk die Hermelien droeg maar heel gewoontjes.

"Ja," antwoordde ze. "Maar heel veel mensen ervan ken ik niet, jij wel?"

"Oh, slechts een aantal. Vooral dan de zakenmannen met wie meneer Malfidus hier wel eens heeft afgesproken."

"Maar toch ook een heleboel mensen die hier niet waren op het feest van Astoria, of herinner ik mij hen gewoon niet meer?"

"Nee, je hebt gelijk," zei mevrouw Jansen met een frons. "Vreemd eigenlijk. Zelfs de Goedleersen zijn niet hier…"

"Oh nee?" vroeg Hermelien. Ze had het eigenlijk wel verwacht, hoewel ze toch ook familie waren van de Malfidussen, ook al waren ze dan aangetrouwd. Maar of ze nu gewoon niet wilden komen of niet waren uitgenodigd, dat was nog een raadsel voor Hermelien. Ze vermoedde dat eerste. Misschien vonden ze het gewoon respectloos tegenover Astoria, om nu al te feesten.

"Ach, meneer Malfidus ziet er eindelijk nog eens gelukkig uit, vind je niet?" zei mevrouw Jansen, die hierdoor Hermeliens gedachten doorbrak. Ze richtte haar aandacht op Malfidus.

Inderdaad, hij zag er gelukkiger uit dan ze hem al in maanden had gezien. Ze besefte dat ze hem zo niet meer had gezien sinds de dood van Astoria. Hij praatte geanimeerd, hij lachte hard en hij genoot duidelijk van het gezelschap van zijn vrienden. Misschien dacht hij door dit soort afleiding niet meer aan Astoria. Het was alsof alle zorgen van hem waren verdwenen. Dat was misschien ook wel de reden geweest waarom Lucius op dit idee gekomen was. Misschien had hij aangevoeld dat zijn zoon zich erg ongelukkig voelde en dat dit feest hem een beetje zou afleiden.

Hermelien bleef tijdens de hele maaltijd praten met mevrouw Jansen. Eigenlijk had ze niet veel honger, ze had voor het feest was begonnen al wat gegeten, omdat ze had gedacht dat ze anders niks meer kon krijgen. Het was echter een te lekkere maaltijd om aan haar voorbij te laten gaan: de broccolisoep werd gevolgd door een hoofdgerecht van hertensteak met een sausje van rode wijn, met daarbij een aardappelgratin en verschillende soorten groenten – waaronder sla en boontjes uit de eigen groentetuin.

Hermelien zat echt vol toen opeens de deur van de balzaal openging en onder luid applaus een enorme verjaardagstaart de zaal werd binnengereden. De bakker had zich echt van zijn beste kant laten zien. Het was een taart van minstens vijf verdiepingen, waarbij elke verdieping lichtgroen gekleurd was. Op de randen zag Hermelien kleine toefjes slagroom. De zijkanten waren versierd met cirkels van verschillende grootte, die in verschillende tinten van groen verkleurden. Tussen de cirkels door lichtten steeds letters op, die samen de woorden _Gelukkige verjaardag!_ vormden. Bovenop de taart stonden een hoop kaarsjes – 34 om precies te zijn – dicht bijeen. De taart werd in het midden van de zaal gereden, zodat iedereen een goed zicht had. Onder luid gejoel en applaus stond Malfidus op en liep hij erheen. Hij bleef daar even stilstaan terwijl hij de taart bewonderend bekeek. Daarna ademde hij diep in en blies toen alle kaarsjes uit. Eén van de kelners gaf hem een groot mes, waarmee hij de eerste snede maakte. Van zodra het mes doorheen de taart zakte, schoten ineens allerlei groene, glinsterende confetti omhoog, die overheen de taart en op Malfidus zelf belandde. De gasten lachten en applaudisseerden bewonderend terwijl Malfidus met een grote grijns op zijn gezicht zoveel mogelijk van de confetti uit zijn haar probeerde te krijgen.

Twee kelners kwamen met een groot dienblad vol met bordjes aan. Ze begonnen met twee grote messen de enorme taart in stukken te snijden, terwijl andere kelners heen en weer liepen om elke gast van een stuk te voorzien.

"Pfoe, ik ontplof bijna!" zei Hermelien toen ze een hap nam van het stuk taart dat glinsterde van de eetbare confetti. Het grootste deel liet ze staan, hij was wel heerlijk, maar het was gewoon te veel om op te eten. Ook mevrouw Jansen had al snel genoeg gegeten van de taart, en legde met een zucht haar mes en vork neer.

"Oh, Merlijn, dat was heerlijk!" ze slaakte een tevreden zucht, en zakte wat achteruit in haar stoel. Hermelien moest lachen. Zo gedroeg mevrouw Jansen zich anders nooit, maar ze had dan ook al enkele glaasjes wijn op.

Het werd opeens stil in de balzaal, de muziekband achter hen stopte met spelen. De kelners bleven allemaal aan de zijkant staan. Malfidus was opgestaan en tikte op zijn glas. Iedereen keek hem vol verwachting aan.

Hij kuchte nog even, zodat het helemaal stil werd in de zaal. Hij keek om zich heen.

"Ik wil jullie bedanken voor jullie aanwezigheid hier, op mijn verjaardag. Ik had het echt helemaal niet verwacht. Daarom wil ik ook de mensen bedanken die hebben ingestaan voor de organisatie van dit feest. In de eerste plaats mijn ouders –," Malfidus hief zijn glas naar zijn vader en moeder. Een beleefd applaus klonk op toen Malfidus met een glimlach naar zijn ouders knikte. Lucius zag er enorm zelfvoldaan uit, Narcissa glimlachte trots naar haar zoon.

Hermelien had dit wel verwacht, maar toch voelde ze zich een beetje geïrriteerd. Zij hadden toch helemaal niks gedaan? Narcissa had enkel de uitnodigingen verstuurd en vooral veel gecommandeerd, terwijl ze het meeste werk op mevrouw Jansen had afgeschoven. Ze vroeg zich af of zij ook een bedankje kreeg.

"Maar daarnaast wil ik ook een aantal mensen bedanken die zich heel erg hard hebben ingezet: mijn zoon Scorpius, die deze prachtige slingers heeft gemaakt –," Malfidus wees naar de verschillende slingers die in de lucht zweefden. Scorpius was duidelijk trots. Hij hief zijn hoofd hoog in de lucht en keek met een stralende glimlach doorheen de hele zaal. "En daarnaast wil ik ook mevrouw Jansen en juffrouw Griffel bedanken, omdat ze zo hard hebben gewerkt en dit alles voor mij verborgen konden houden!" Malfidus hief zijn glas naar de tafel waar Hermelien en mevrouw Jansen zaten. Mevrouw Jansen had tranen in haar ogen gekregen, en hief haar glas ook op. Hermelien volgde haar voorbeeld en glimlachte. Patty Park keek ondertussen jaloers met kleine kraaloogjes toe.

"En ik dacht nog wel dat ze tegen mij zouden vertellen als er iets speciaals aan de hand was," zei Malfidus gespeeld verontwaardigd. Een gelach klonk op uit de zaal, Hermelien grinnikte ook. Ze had eigenlijk niet gedacht dat Malfidus zoveel dankbaarheid zou vertonen tegenover een paar werknemers, en dat in bijzijn van een zaal vol met vrienden en zakenpartners.

"Ik wou dat mijn vrouw hier was om van dit alles te kunnen genieten," vervolgde hij een beetje treurig, "dat ze kon zien hoeveel moeite jullie hebben gestoken in het organiseren van dit feest." Hij zuchtte eventjes en sloeg zijn ogen neer, voordat hij weer zijn hoofd naar de hele zaal richtte en met een scheve glimlach zei: "Maar dit is een feest van vreugde, dus zet al die stoelen maar aan de kant en laten we gaan dansen!"

Alsof het zo was afgesproken, zette de muziekband meer dansbare muziek in. Alle stoelen en tafels werden door een spreuk aan de kant gezet. Malfidus liep op zijn moeder af om haar mee te trekken naar het midden van de balzaal. Veel andere mensen volgden hun voorbeeld en gingen ook dansen.

Hermelien stond naast mevrouw Jansen langs een van de muren naar dit alles te kijken, en zag dat Malfidus zich wel erg goed amuseerde. Hij danste eerst met zijn moeder, en daarna met Patty Park. Toen de dans was gedaan, zag hij haar en mevrouw Jansen aan de muur staan en kwam hij naar hen toe. Patty wierp een giftige blik richting Hermelien, maar werd daarvan afgeleid door Zabini die haar ten dans vroeg. Hermelien merkte wel dat ze nog regelmatig een blik op hen wierp terwijl Malfidus bij hen was.

"Ik eh – ik wilde jullie nog eens persoonlijk bedanken voor dit feest," zei hij met een blos op zijn wangen.

"Oh, maar dat is graag gedaan hoor, meneer," antwoordde mevrouw Jansen. "Het is uw verjaardagsfeest, u moet maar niet op ons letten. Wij kunnen ons wel redden. Vooruit, ga maar terug dansen."

Malfidus lachte om mevrouw Jansens antwoord. "Ja, het is inderdaad mijn feest, maar ik zou je graag ten dans vragen, Helena."

Mevrouw Jansen pruttelde eerst tegen, maar Malfidus liet zich niet afschepen. Hij trok haar mee naar de dansvloer, en begon met haar te dansen. Hermelien keek met een grijns naar de hele toestand, Malfidus zag dit, en knipoogde eventjes naar haar. Blijkbaar maakte de alcohol en het feest hem wat losser, want Hermelien was er zeker van dat hij zich anders zo niet zou gedragen.

Scorpius kwam al snel naar Hermelien toe, en vroeg haar erg officieel: "Mag ik deze dans van u, mevrouw?"

Hermelien proestte het uit, waardoor Scorpius een beetje beledigd keek.

"Wel, natuurlijk zal ik met u dansen, jongeheer Malfidus," zei ze, terwijl ze net zo serieus probeerde te zijn. Scorpius leek opgelucht toen hij merkte dat Hermelien hem niet zat uit te lachen.

En zo danste Hermelien met Scorpius. Hoewel ze zich moest een beetje bukken, en Scorpius een aantal keer pijnlijk op haar voeten trapte, vond ze toch dat deze kleine jongen al aardig goed kon dansen. Ze dacht dat zijn moeder hem vroeger waarschijnlijk wat dansen had aangeleerd. Ze was zich zo goed met hem aan het amuseren dat ze eerst niet voelde dat ze werd aangetikt. Uiteindelijk werd ze zo hard gepord, dat ze zich met een pijnlijk gezicht en wrijvend over haar schouder omdraaide.

"Au," zei ze verontwaardigd, tot ze zag wie haar nu eigenlijk had gepord. Het was Malfidus.

"Sorry," zei hij, terwijl er een blos op zijn wangen verscheen. "Ik had je al een paar keer aangetikt, maar je reageerde maar niet, dus ik dacht, ik probeer het nog een keer."

"Ja, zeg, dat was wel erg hard," zei Hermelien een beetje boos.

"Het spijt me, oké?" zei Malfidus ongeduldig. "Ik vroeg me gewoon af ik of deze dans van jou mocht," zei hij, terwijl hij zijn handen naar Hermelien reikte.

Dit had Hermelien helemaal niet verwacht. Ze zag vanuit haar ooghoeken hoe ze werd aangestaard door verschillende vrouwen, waaronder Patty Park. Die trok zo'n kwaad gezicht dat het leek alsof ze zin had om Hermelien te besmeuren met van alles en nog wat. Hermelien wierp even een blik achter haar, Scorpius was ondertussen met mevrouw Jansen aan het dansen. Ze keek terug naar Malfidus. Hij had ondertussen zijn handen laten zakken, maar keek haar wel met vragend gezicht aan. Zijn gereserveerdheid tegenover haar was helemaal verdwenen.

"Ik eh, ik moet eigenlijk naar het toilet," probeerde Hermelien zich onder dit uit te praten.

"Ach, onzin, Griffel. Zolang duurt het toch niet," zei Malfidus een beetje geïrriteerd. Hij leek absoluut met haar te willen dansen.

"Nee, serieus, ik moet echt dringend gaan!" Hermelien probeerde een beetje te trippelen, en trok een gepijnigd gezicht alsof ze het op elk moment in haar broek kon doen. Een beetje kinderachtig misschien, maar het werkte wel. Malfidus zuchtte en rolde met zijn ogen. "Goed, ga dan maar," zei hij, en terwijl Hermelien al wegliep riep hij haar nog achterna: "Maar straks dans ik wel met je!"

Toen Hermelien op de gang aankwam, leunde ze even tegen de muur.

 _Wat moet ik nu doen?_ vroeg ze zich af. Ze had helemaal geen zin om met Malfidus te dansen, en al zeker niet in een zaal met allemaal mensen waarvan ze wist dat ze haar niet mochten – dat had ze wel gemerkt aan alle vuile blikken die ze toegeworpen kreeg. Die vuile blikken konden haar niet zoveel schelen, maar toch had ze geen zin om zich in de schijnwerpers te zetten voor die hele groep.

De deur van de balzaal ging weer open. Snel liep Hermelien naar de overkant van de gang om naar het toilet te gaan. Stel dat nu Malfidus opeens naar buiten kwam, en dan zag dat Hermelien helemaal niet naar het toilet moest, dat het maar eens smoesje was geweest om weg te komen. Het was gelukkig één van de kelners, die een aantal lege flessen wijn in zijn armen had. Toch glipte Hermelien voor de zekerheid het toilet binnen. Ze klapte het deksel naar beneden en ging zitten, met haar hoofd in haar handen. Ze dacht na wat ze zou kunnen doen. Misschien kon ze nu gewoon naar haar kamer gaan, en zich niet meer laten zien? Nee, dat kon ze niet maken. Ze zuchtte, dacht er nog een tijdje over na tot ze werd gestoord door een klopje op de deur, gevolgd door een dronken: "Ben je bijna klaar?"

Hermelien stond op. Ze had besloten dat ze toch maar gewoon terug naar de balzaal zou gaan, in de hoop dat Malfidus er niet meer aan zou denken. Ze zou misschien op een stoel ergens achter een plant kunnen gaan zitten, dan zou hij haar vast niet meer zien, maar dan was ze wel nog altijd daar.

"Ja, ik ben klaar!" riep Hermelien terug. Ze keek kort in de spiegel of haar haren nog goed zaten en opende toen de deur om de dronken feestganger door te laten. "Ha, moppie!" riep hij nog, voordat Hermelien de deur voor zijn neus dichtgooide.

Toen Hermelien de balzaal terug binnenkwam, zag ze tot haar opluchting dat Malfidus aan het dansen was met een van de knappe vrouwen die ze niet herkende. In de hoop dat hij – ondanks haar rode jurk – haar niet zou zien, liep ze snel tussen alle stoeltjes en tafeltjes door naar de andere kant van de zaal, om daar achter een plant te gaan zitten.

Ze zat er een tijdje rustig het volk te bekijken, tot ze de hatelijke stem van Patty Park hoorde. Die stond een paar meter achter haar. Hermelien draaide zich naar haar om, om te zien wat ze van haar moest.

"Werk jij nog steeds hier, Griffel?" vroeg Patty, terwijl ze nipte van een glas rode wijn.

"Ja, natuurlijk, anders was ik hier niet," zei Hermelien een beetje sarcastisch. Ze probeerde zich zo waardig mogelijk te houden tegenover die vreselijke Patty.

"Je gaat me nu toch niet zeggen dat je hier niet graag bent?" vroeg Patty ongelovig. "Ik zie wel hoe je in de belangstelling wilt lopen."

"Ik? In de belangstelling lopen? Oh, hoort wie het zegt," zei Hermelien, terwijl ze naar een uitweg zocht. Ze wilde zo snel mogelijk van die vrouw af zijn.

"Ik heb wel gezien hoe je naar Draco keek!" zei Patty hatelijk. "Je moet van hem afblijven, hij is van mij!"

Hermelien knipperde verbaasd met haar ogen, ze wist niet waar ze het had. Werd zij er nu werkelijk van beschuldigd dat ze Malfidus van Patty wilde afpakken?

"Doe maar niet alsof je van niks weet, Griffel," zei Patty die daarna weer een slok nam van haar wijn.

"Ik denk dat je maar beter kan ophouden met die wijn te drinken, Park," zei Hermelien. "Je kan er duidelijk niet goed tegen. Je krijgt er waanideeën van." Ze stond op om weg te gaan, maar Patty zette een stap opzij zodat ze haar uitweg blokkeerde.

"Weet je wat het eerste is dat ik ga doen wanneer ik hier kom wonen?" vroeg ze met een naar alcohol stinkende adem. Hermelien wendde haar hoofd in afschuw af. "Een wijnkelder aanleggen?" vroeg ze sarcastisch.

Patty grinnikte humorloos. "Dat is ook nog wel een goed idee, Griffel. Maar nee, eerst en vooral zal ik jou eruit gooien, en dan zal ik dat vervelende joch naar Zweinstein sturen."

Hermelien haalde haar wenkbrauwen op. "Ik wist wel dat je een geweldige moeder zou zijn, Park."

Ze wilde haar voorbijlopen, maar Patty greep haar arm vast.

"Laat me los," siste Hermelien boos.

"Als je ooit tussen mijn plannen komt, dan zal je er iets staan te wachten," zei Patty met een dreigende stem. Ze liet Hermeliens arm terug los. Hermelien bleef echter staan en keek haar woedend aan. "Wat dan? Een van de _vele_ mannen waar je achter aan hebt gezeten? Park toch, besef je dat dan niet? Jij zult nooit aan een man geraken, en zeker niet aan iemand zoals Malfidus! Hij heeft wel een betere smaak dan dat!"

Patty was zo kwaad dat ze haar halfvolle glas wijn over Hermeliens jurk gooide.

"Oh, oeps," zei ze met een hatelijke grijns. "Mijn hand trilde opeens zo hard."

"Oh, je bent zo zielig," zei Hermelien minachtend, waarna ze Patty aan de kant duwde en naar de achterste deur van de balzaal liep. Met haar handen in vuisten geklemd bleef ze even in de gang staan om te kalmeren. Daarna keek ze naar haar jurk, de vlek verspreidde zich verder en verder, als ze er nu niets aan zou doen zou hij hopeloos verloren zijn. Ze liep door de gang de trap op om naar de dichtstbijzijnde badkamer te gaan. Het portret van Cassandra riep haar nog hatelijk "Heb je soms een ongeluk gehad, Griffel?" na, maar Hermelien negeerde haar.

In de badkamer probeerde ze verwoed de grote donkerrode vlek weg te wassen, maar ze had geen idee hoe ze dat moest aanpakken. Ze probeerde met lauw water en zeep, maar dat hielp niet meer omdat de wijn te diep in de stof was doorgedrongen. Daarom probeerde ze het maar met een toverspreuk die ze zich nog herinnerde, maar omdat ze nog boos was over het incident met Patty, lukte de spreuk maar voor een deel. De donkere vlek was nu wel verdwenen, maar er zaten nu vreselijk veel kleine gaatjes in de stof, alsof de rode wijn zich letterlijk doorheen de fragiele stof had heen gebeten. Gefrustreerd gooide Hermelien haar toverstok op de wastafel en keek ze naar het spiegelbeeld van de jurk. Dat kon ze nu net zo goed weggooien, het zou niet meer hersteld kunnen worden.

Hermelien boog haar hoofd even en hield met haar hand de plaats vast waar de jurk helemaal kapot was. "Verdomde Park," mompelde ze binnensmonds. Opeens hoorde ze de deur van de badkamer opengaan, en draaide ze zich geschrokken om.

"Oh, sorry, ik wist niet dat hier iemand zat," verontschuldigde een mannelijke stem zich. Hermelien zag nog net de witblonde haren van Malfidus voordat die de deur opnieuw wilde sluiten. Ze nam haar toverstok van de wastafel en liep naar de deur.

"Niet erg, ik ben toch klaar," zei ze met een grote zucht.

Pas toen leek Malfidus te beseffen dat het Hermelien was die in de badkamer stond. Hij deed de deur terug open, waardoor ze een paar stappen achteruit moest zetten.

"Griffel, wat doe jij hier?" vroeg hij verbaasd, hij kwam in de deuropening staan. Hij trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. "Ben je me nog altijd aan het ontlopen?"

"Nee, ik –," zei Hermelien en toen, met een hardere stem: "Hoezo, ontlopen?"

"Ja, het was toch overduidelijk dat je weg wilde, om niet met mij te moeten dansen," zei Malfidus een beetje boos, maar al snel kwam er een kleine grijns tevoorschijn. "Wel, nu kan je niet meer weg." Hij stapte de badkamer helemaal in, deed de deur achter zich dicht en ging ervoor staan.

"Ach, hou toch op," snauwde Hermelien. "Met zo'n vernielde jurk kan ik toch niet meer op het feest verschijnen?"

Pas nu leek Malfidus de kleine gaatjes in het kleed op te merken, hij kwam een beetje dichterbij om het goed te kunnen bekijken. Hermelien zette onbewust nog een paar passen achteruit. Malfidus keek daardoor weer op, schraapte even verlegen zijn keel en vroeg toen: "Wat is dat?"

"Dat is het resultaat van een vlek rode wijn die jouw dierbare vriendin Park over mij heen heeft gegooid. Daarna heb ik ze behandeld met water, zeep en met een toverspreuk. Blijkbaar had ik dat laatste niet mogen doen, want toen zijn alle gaatjes verschenen," flapte ze er woedend uit, zonder maar een keer adem te halen.

Malfidus keek haar met knipperende ogen aan en wilde iets zeggen, maar Hermelien was nog niet klaar met haar tirade.

"En nu mijn enige goede jurk verpest is, ga ik niet meer terug naar het feest. Jij kan me niet dwingen."

"Ach, kom op, dat valt toch bijna niet op!" Malfidus wierp zijn arm omhoog. "En trouwens, ik ben jarig vandaag, dus kan ik jou bevelen om terug naar het feest te gaan."

"Echt niet," zei Hermelien boos. "Ik ga mij toch niet belachelijk maken? Jarig of niet, ik ga niet meer terug!"

Hermelien beende langs hem heen naar de deur. Ze had bijna de klink vast toen Malfidus haar andere hand vastgreep en haar naar hem toe trok. Hij torende hoog boven haar uit. Hermelien kromp een beetje ineen, ze moest denken aan hun grote ruzie, toen hij haar zo ook had vastgepakt. Dit keer liet hij echter meteen los, hij leek Hermeliens ietwat angstige reactie te hebben opgemerkt. Hij zette een paar stappen achteruit en hield zijn handen voor zich.

"Rustig maar, ik ga je niks aandoen," zei hij zacht. "Ik bedacht me gewoon dat we hier dan wel kunnen dansen."

Hermelien trok haar wenkbrauwen op en wist even niet wat ze moest antwoorden.

"Luister, ik weet dat het de laatste tijd nogal stroef ging tussen ons, maar ik hoopte dat we dat misschien achter ons konden laten? Je weet dat ik spijt heb om wat ik toen allemaal heb gezegd en hoe ik me toen had gedragen," zei Malfidus met een zucht. "Ik bedoel, we kunnen elkaar toch niet blijven negeren?"

Dit keer reageerde Hermelien wel. "Als ik het me goed herinner was jij het die mij negeerde."

Malfidus zuchtte nogmaals, hij leunde tegen de wastafel en keek Hermelien aan.

"Ik probeer het goed te maken, Griffel," zei hij.

"En jij denkt dat alles met een dans kan worden opgelost?" vroeg Hermelien scherp. "Ik heb je dan misschien wel vergeven om wat je hebt gezegd, maar ik ben het nog niet vergeten."

Malfidus wendde zijn blik af, knikte en keek toen naar de grond. Hij veegde met zijn handen door zijn haren waardoor die wat rechtop kwamen te staan. Een achtergebleven confettistukje glinsterde in het licht. Hij zag er ineens zo eenzaam uit, dat Hermelien zuchtte en mompelde "Vooruit dan. Maar dit is de enige keer."

Ze liep naar hem toe, nam zijn handen vast en trok hem naar het midden van de badkamer. Malfidus keek al wat meer opgewekt, maar Hermelien zag toch nog altijd een zekere triestige blik in zijn ogen.

"Ik moet wel zeggen dat ik niet erg veel dansen ken, dus jij zult moeten leiden."

Malfidus knikte. Hij nam haar ene hand vast en legde die op zijn schouder. De andere legde hij op zijn heup. Hermelien begon er al spijt van te krijgen dat ze had toegestemd. Allerlei gedachten schoten door haar hoofd, gaande van _Ik wil dit helemaal niet!_ tot _Oh, eigenlijk heeft hij wel erg zachte handen, dat had ik niet verwacht._

Zelf legde hij zijn handen ook op haar schouder en haar heup en trok haar een beetje dichterbij. Hermelien rook een vleugje sandelhout toen ze zo dicht bij hem stond en zette onbewust een stapje terug achteruit. Het viel haar op dat Malfidus haar behandelde alsof ze van porselein was. Toch had hij haar zo vast dat ze zich niet kon lostrekken. Ze stond nu een beetje verstijfd op een armlengte van Malfidus af. Ze voelde zich totaal niet op haar gemak. Malfidus had dit zelf ook al gemerkt.

"Ben ik zo vreselijk dan?" vroeg hij een beetje geïrriteerd, nu weer zijn gewone zelf. Hij wilde haar meetrekken op de maat van de muziek die zelfs in de badkamer nog erg goed te horen was. "Je mag wel wat dichterbij komen hoor, of ruik ik soms naar trollen?"

Hermelien grinnikte toen een beeld bij haar opkwam van een Malfidus als trol. Ze stelde zich een enorm gebocheld, stinkend wezen voor in een vuile oude vod, met op zijn hoofd het witblonde haar van Malfidus.

Hij vond het gegrinnik blijkbaar een goed teken, want hij zei: "Ja, eindelijk komt er wat ontspanning in je! Laat je gewoon meetrekken op de muziek."

Hermelien besloot het spelletje maar mee te spelen. Ze liet zich meevoeren op de muziek en uiteindelijk begon ze er zelfs van te genieten. Ze wist niet dat Malfidus eigenlijk een heel goede danser was. Wat ze wel besefte was dat ze het miste om zo door een man te worden vastgehouden. Op de een of andere manier deed het dansen haar aan Ron denken en dat zorgde ervoor dat ze zich zelfs bij Malfidus geborgen voelde. In haar gedachten kwamen de beelden van die dans met Ron op hun 7,5e -huwelijksverjaardag op. Ze stelde zich voor dat het eigenlijk Ron was met wie ze danste. Ze werd er zo door meegevoerd dat ze zelfs onbewust haar hoofd tegen Malfidus' schouder aan liet rusten en zich niet terugtrok toen ze voelde hoe hij zacht door haar haren streek.

Opeens werden ze opgeschrikt door de badkamerdeur die open ging. Hermelien besefte ineens weer met wie ze aan het dansen was, ze liet Malfidus abrupt los en draaide zich om naar de spiegel. Ze deed alsof ze haar make-up aan het bijwerken was terwijl ze probeerde om niet al te betrapt te kijken. Langzaamaan kroop er een rode blos over haar wangen. Ook Malfidus had een nogal rode blos op zijn anders zo bleke gezicht gekregen.

"Ah, hier zit je dus, Draco."

Het was Lucius.

"Ik was je al overal aan het zoeken –," hij stopte abrupt met praten toen hij Hermeliens reflectie in de spiegel zag. "Wat doet die hier? Of beter nog, wat doen jullie hier samen?" barstte hij uit. Hij was duidelijk kwaad dat hij zijn zoon had gevonden in eenzelfde kamer met de gouvernante – één van onzuiver bloed nota bene!

Malfidus probeerde zijn vader te sussen.

"We kwamen elkaar hier gewoon maar tegen. Griffel was net iets aan haar haren aan het doen toen ik binnenkwam, en toen bedacht ik mij dat ik haar moest zeggen dat ze met Scorpius maar eens moest gaan beginnen met een aantal toverspreuken."

Lucius keek hen beide met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan, hij geloofde het verhaal duidelijk niet.

"Maar, Draco, Scorpius komt morgen toch met ons mee naar huis, daar hadden we het deze middag toch nog over?"

"Oh ja, natuurlijk… Was ik helemaal vergeten," zei Malfidus aarzelend.

Opeens barste Lucius in lachen uit. Verbijsterd draaide Hermelien zich weer om en wierp ze een korte blik op Malfidus. Hij leek er ook niks van te snappen.

"Ja, natuurlijk," bulderde Lucius. "Jij hebt toch ook zoveel aan je hoofd! Nu dacht ik al eventjes dat mijn zoon verliefd zou worden op een modderbloedje!"

Hij merkte gelukkig niks van de verbazing van Hermelien en Malfidus. Malfidus had zo mogelijk een nog rodere kop gekregen en probeerde mee te lachen. Hermelien keek een beetje gekwetst, omdat ze zonet voor modderbloedje werd uitgescholden, maar ja, wat kon je dan ook anders verwachten van Lucius Malfidus?

"Hoe heb ik dat toch kunnen denken? Ja, je bent gewoon verstrooid," zei Lucius verder, terwijl hij met zijn hand op Malfidus' rug klopte. "Je moet maar eens je gedachten op een rijtje zetten, en dan moet je maar eens gaan nadenken over wie je als nieuwe –," hij viel opnieuw stil.

"Als nieuwe wat, vader?" vroeg Malfidus, in de hoop Lucius af te leiden.

"Nee, laat maar, mijn zoon," schudde hij zijn hoofd. "Ik ben geloof ik ook een beetje in de war, het zal wel door de wijn komen," Lucius werd opeens weer serieus.

"Nee, waarom ik jou ben komen zoeken is dat Patty naar je vroeg. Ze wilde je graag spreken."

"Ah goed," zei Malfidus terwijl hij even een blik op Hermelien wierp. Bij het horen van Patty's naam, kreeg Hermelien een gezicht dat op bliksemen stond.

"Dan kom ik er zo meteen aan," zei Malfidus tegen zijn vader.

"Ze had je graag _nu_ gesproken, Draco," zei Lucius op een dwingende toon. Hij keek met een giftige blik naar Hermelien. Malfidus knikte. "Goed, dan zal ik nu wel meekomen." Hij volgde zijn vader naar de gang. Voordat hij de deur achter zich dicht trok, keek hij nog even verontschuldigend achterom naar Hermelien.


	21. Hoofdstuk 20

**Hoofdstuk 20.**

Hermelien lag al de hele nacht te woelen in haar bed. Het feest was nog volop aan de gang, en ze kon de slaap niet vatten. Dat kwam niet door de muziek en het lawaai van de feestgangers die steeds meer dronken leken te worden naarmate de tijd vorderde, maar eerder door het feit dat ze aan het piekeren was. Ze moest steeds terugdenken aan de dans met Malfidus. Hermelien durfde het bijna niet toe te geven, maar ze had zich zo goed gevoeld bij hem, toen hij haar zo vasthield. Toen ze haar hoofd tegen zijn schouders had gelegd en hij door haar haren streek. Maar het was Malfidus! Die ongelooflijke pestkop die haar leven op school zuur probeerde te maken en die haar nog maar een maand geleden zo verschrikkelijk behandelde! Hoe kon ze nu zo'n dingen voelen?

Ze overtuigde zichzelf er uiteindelijk van dat ze zich maar wat had ingebeeld. Het had haar gewoon sterk doen denken aan Ron, zoals hij toen met haar had gedanst in hun woonkamer. Ja, dat was het. Ze dacht aan Ron, helemaal niet aan Malfidus. En voor Malfidus gold waarschijnlijk hetzelfde, hij moet aan Astoria hebben gedacht, anders zou hij nooit door haar haren hebben gestreken.

Rond half vier werd Hermelien opgeschrikt door lawaai buiten. Even leek ze zich niet meer te herinneren wat er aan de hand was. Slaapdronken stond ze op en liep ze naar het raam. Ze ging op haar vensterbank zitten en schoof voorzichtig de gordijnen aan de kant. Natuurlijk, het waren de laatste feestgangers die vertrokken. De muziek was stilgevallen, maar ze hoorde wel nog hoe een paar mensen door de gangen liepen om naar huis te gaan. Ze zag hoe Malfidus afscheid nam van zijn laatste gasten en hoe deze wankelend de oprit afliepen. Malfidus riep hen nog iets achterna, waarna de mensen op de oprit moesten lachen. Hij schudde lachend zijn hoofd en wilde terug naar binnen gaan. Voordat hij echter uit het gezichtsveld van Hermelien verdween, keek hij omhoog. Hij leek precies te kijken naar het raam waaraan ze zat, snel trok ze zich terug. Haar hart bonkte snel. Zou hij haar gezien hebben? Maar het was donker, dan zou hij wel erg goede ogen moeten hebben. Ze durfde toch niet opnieuw te kijken. Ze kroop terug in haar bed en staarde naar het plafond, terwijl ze luisterde naar de gedempte geluiden van de kelners die al wat aan het opruimen waren. Uiteindelijk werd het helemaal stil in huis.

Het was nu vijf uur en Hermelien besefte dat ze toch niet meer kon slapen. Met een grote zucht gooide ze haar dekbed aan de kant, rekte ze zich uit en stond daarna op. Ze trok haar kamerjas aan en sloop stilletjes de trap af naar de bibliotheek. Daar kon ze zich vast nog wel goed bezighouden tot het tijd was en de rest van het huishouden ook zou opstaan. Ze was bijna het hoekje om gegaan naar de gang van de bibliotheek toen ze opeens stemmen hoorde uit een slaapkamer verder op de gang. Hermelien wierp nieuwsgierig een blik om de hoek. De deur van de gastenkamer tegenover de bibliotheek stond een beetje open, het licht stroomde de donkere gang op. Ze kon er niet zomaar langsgaan zonder dat ze zou worden opgemerkt. Ze bleef staan en overwoog even wat ze moest doen. Toen hoorde ze de naam van Malfidus vallen en besefte ze dat het Lucius en Narcissa waren die zachtjes aan het praten waren. Ze waren als enige van de familie en vrienden blijven overnachten, want zoals Hermelien zich nog goed herinnerde – omdat de hele gebeurtenis in de badkamer verschillende keren opnieuw had afgespeeld in haar hoofd – zouden ze de volgende dag Scorpius meenemen naar hun thuis.

"Ja, het was echt een goed feest geweest," hoorde ze Narcissa zeggen.

"En, wat belangrijker is, Draco heeft veel tijd met Patty doorgebracht," zei de stem van Lucius. Hij deed niet eens de moeite om te fluisteren. Waarschijnlijk hadden ze niet door dat de deur nog openstond.

"Ja, mijn liefste, je plan heeft goed gewerkt. Ik geloof dat we over een halfjaar een nieuw feest kunnen organiseren. Maar toch denk ik dat er betere kandidaten op het feest aanwezig waren," antwoordde Narcissa.

Hermelien spitste haar oren, waar hadden ze het toch over? Hoe konden ze het nu over Malfidus hebben, terwijl hij slechts een paar kamers verder rustig aan het slapen was?

"Ach, maar juffrouw Park is anders ook een heel goede partij hoor," zei Lucius, terwijl hij zachtjes lachte. "Ik heb gehoord dat zij veel geld zal erven."

Hermelien stapte van afschuw naar achteren, maar kwam daarbij terecht op een wel erg hard krakende plank. Ze keek verschrikt naar de openstaande deur, deinsde terug het hoekje om en leunde tegen de muur. De deur van de gastenkamer ging helemaal open, het postuur van Lucius kwam in de straal licht staan.

"Is daar iemand?" vroeg hij met een harde stem.

Hermeliens hart ging tekeer, ze durfde bijna niet te ademhalen uit schrik dat hij dat dan zou horen. Had hij gezien dat zij stond te luistervinken? Ze wachtte een paar tellen en luisterde ingespannen. Ze hoorde zijn voetstappen over de krakende planken naar haar toekomen, hij was bijna de hoek om en zou haar elk moment ontdekken toen hij bleef stilstaan.

"Hmm, ik heb me waarschijnlijk iets ingebeeld," hoorde ze hem zeggen, waarna hij terugliep en de deur achter zich dicht deed. Opgelucht ademde Hermelien een paar keer in en uit en slaagde er zo in te kalmeren. Ze keek om de hoek en zag dat het licht was verdwenen. Ze dacht er niet meer aan wat ze in de eerste plaats was komen doen, maar ze liep zo snel als ze kon zonder lawaai te maken, terug de trap op naar haar slaapkamer. De adrenaline stroomde door haar lichaam en ze was pas helemaal gerust toen ze terug in haar slaapkamer was en de deur achter zich had gesloten.

Ze kroop in haar bed terwijl de gedachten door haar hoofd maalden. Dus daarom hadden ze zo'n groot feest willen geven! Daarom waren er zoveel knappe vrouwen uitgenodigd! Zijn vader had wel voor afleiding voor zijn zoon gezorgd, maar niet vanwege de reden dat Hermelien eerst had gedacht. Zijn ouders wilden dat Malfidus zo snel mogelijk met iemand ging hertrouwen! En daarom waren ook de Goedleersen niet op het feest. Maar toen besefte ze dat ze waarschijnlijk nog niet eens waren uitgenodigd.

Hermelien walgde van het hele idee. Wat dachten ze wel? Dat hun zoon stond te springen voor een nieuwe vrouw? Hij had nog maar een halfjaar geleden afscheid moeten nemen van Astoria!

Wie weet hoelang ze al met dit idee aan het rondlopen waren, misschien wel al een week na de begrafenis. Hermelien bedacht zich dat ze het moest gaan vertellen aan Malfidus. Maar wat zou hij dan zeggen? Hij had er vandaag uiteindelijk wel gelukkig uitgezien, na nog eens zo'n lange tijd. En daarnaast zou ze dan moeten toegeven dat ze in het midden van de nacht op was geweest en zijn vader en moeder had staan afluisteren.

Met een schok herinnerde ze zich opeens wat Narcissa nog had gezegd. Dat Malfidus het wel heel goed had kunnen vinden met Patty Park. Misschien zou hun plannetje slagen, en zou Malfidus met haar trouwen! Hermelien werd misselijk. Patty, hier, in dit huis leven? Dat zou ze niet aankunnen! Dan zou ze direct haar koffers pakken. Maar toen dacht ze aan Scorpius. Ze kon hem niet achterlaten, niet bij die tang…

Blijkbaar was Hermelien er toch nog in geslaagd om in slaap te vallen, want toen ze wakker werd, stroomde het zonlicht volop de slaapkamer in. Het was één uur s 'middags – ze had zich vreselijk verslapen. Met nog kleine oogjes liep ze naar de bijkeuken. Daar zat mevrouw Jansen, die er ook niet al te best uitzag. Ze was pas naar haar bed gegaan toen alle kelners waren vertrokken, om na drie uur alweer op te staan om alles in orde te maken voor het vertrek van Lucius, Narcissa en Scorpius. Zij hadden blijkbaar geen nood aan veel slaap – om negen uur hadden ze al aan de tafel in de eetkamer gezeten.

"Oh, maar je had mij gewoon moeten wakker maken hoor, om je te helpen," zei Hermelien schuldbewust. Blijkbaar was zij de enige die zolang had geslapen.

"Ach nee, het is niet erg hoor. Ik had alles onder controle," zei mevrouw Jansen terwijl ze een geeuw onderdrukte.

"Ja, maar toch. Weet je wat, ga jij anders maar terug jouw bed in, dan zal ik er wel op letten dat alles nog goed wordt opgeruimd," zei Hermelien vastberaden. Ze had al lang gezien dat mevrouw Jansen nog wel wat slaap kon gebruiken. Ze had dan ook de hele week zo hard gewerkt, het was het minste wat Hermelien voor haar kon doen.

Mevrouw Jansen liet het zich geen tweede keer zeggen. Ze stond op en glimlachte zwakjes. "Bedankt, Hermelien," zei ze voordat ze terug naar haar slaapkamer strompelde.

Eigenlijk was er niet meer veel om op te letten – blijkbaar was het grootste deel in de voormiddag al opgeruimd. Enkel de vloer van de balzaal moest nog worden gepoetst, maar daar waren de huiselfen nu mee bezig. Ze zouden dat vast tot een goed einde brengen en ze vond het vervelend om daar de hele tijd bij te moeten staan. Dan voelde ze zich net als een strenge opzichter die ervan overtuigd was dat alles zou mislopen. Daarom besloot ze om kort een wandeling in de tuin te gaan maken, het was dan ook zo'n mooi weer.

Terwijl ze de tuin in zijn volle glorie bewonderde, vroeg Hermelien zich af wat ze nu eigenlijk moest gaan doen. Nu Scorpius een week weg was, wist ze niet goed wat er van haar werd verwacht. Niemand had haar iets gezegd of ze zelf vakantie mocht nemen of niet. Na een tijdje kwam ze bij het grote grasveld achter aan het domein, waar Hermelien en Scorpius destijds naar de sterren hadden zitten kijken en waar ze in de nacht van het alarm terecht was gekomen en een schaduw had zien bewegen. Ze keek nog eens naar het lage muurtje in de verte, en de bossen die daarachter lagen. Nu was er niks dreigends te zien. Het was zelfs erg aanlokkelijk om gewoon op het gras te gaan liggen en naar de voorbijdrijvende wolken te staren. Ze keek even om zich heen, er was niemand in de buurt te zien. Ze liep een beetje verder, zocht een comfortabel stukje gras uit en ging er languit op liggen. Ze lag daar te mijmeren over Ron – en stiekem ook over de dans met Malfidus – en keek naar de vreemde vormen van de wolken. De zon scheen warm op haar. Ze voelde zich erg behaaglijk en sloot haar ogen. Ze verloor de tijd uit het oog en het duurde niet lang voordat ze was vergeten dat ze eigenlijk op de huiselfen had moeten letten. Minstens een halfuur was verstreken toen ze opeens werd opgeschrikt door Malfidus' lijzige stem die van vlak bij haar leek te komen.

"Zijn we aan het genieten?" vroeg hij. Ze had hem helemaal niet horen aankomen. Ze opende geschrokken haar ogen, zag tegen de zon in Malfidus op haar neerkijken en wilde gegeneerd recht krabbelen.

"Nee, nee, blijf maar liggen hoor," zei Malfidus, terwijl hij zelf ook op de grond ging zitten. Hermelien zette zich toch recht, ze wilde niet dat Malfidus nog op haar kon neerkijken. Ze bedacht zich dat dit de eerste keer was dat ze hem zag sinds hun dans in de badkamer. Ze voelde hoe haar wangen rood werden, maar ze kon er niks aan doen.

"Ik bedacht me," begon Malfidus te zeggen, terwijl hij met zijn ogen samengeknepen tegen de zon naar Hermelien keek. "Dat jij misschien wel eens wat vakantie nodig had."

"Oh?" antwoordde ze alleen maar.

"Ja, nu Scorpius weg is, en ik morgen ook weer vertrek, gaat hier eigenlijk niks te beleven zijn," zei hij, hij wendde zijn blik van haar af en keek naar een punt in de verte. "En daarom heb ik dus besloten dat jij en Helena drie weken vakantie krijgen."

"Drie weken?" vroeg Hermelien verbaasd. "Maar Scorpius blijft toch maar een week bij jouw ouders?"

"Ja, dat was eerst zo beslist, maar deze morgen – toen jij nog in bed lag – ," dit was de eerste steek, "en iedereen eigenlijk al hard aan het werken was - ," dat was de tweede steek, "ben ik met mijn ouders overeengekomen dat Scorpius nog wat langer bij hen kon logeren. Daar was hij zo te zien wel erg blij om."

"Oh, wel – , bedankt," zei Hermelien, terwijl ze zich een beetje schaamde over het feit dat zij als enige zo laat was opgestaan.

"Zie het meer als een bedankje van mijn kant. Je weet wel, voor het organiseren van het feest. Ik kan me indenken dat dat veel tijd in beslag heeft genomen. En dan ook nog samen met de lessen van Scorpius… Je kan het volgens mij wel gebruiken."

"Ja, het was de afgelopen week wel erg druk geweest," beaamde Hermelien. Aan haar stem was duidelijk te merken dat ze het eigenlijk nog altijd niet vond kunnen dat Lucius en Narcissa al het werk op hen, en dan vooral mevrouw Jansen, hadden afgeschoven. Malfidus trok kort een wenkbrauw op, maar hij zei er niks meer over. Hij ging nu echter languit op het gras liggen, legde zijn handen onder zijn hoofd en sloot zijn ogen. "Ah, zalig!" zei hij tevreden.

Hermelien zat nog steeds naast hem, en kon het niet laten om steelse blikken op hem te werpen. Hij zag er nu zo ontspannen uit, ze had hem nog nooit zo gezien. Een lok blonde haar was voor zijn ogen gevallen en Hermelien kreeg opeens de neiging om die uit zijn gezicht te vegen. Ze had haar hand al uitgestrekt naar zijn gezicht, toen ze besefte wat ze eigenlijk aan het doen was. Snel trok ze haar hand terug, en stond beschaamd op terwijl ze mompelde dat ze maar eens moest gaan kijken of de huiselfen al klaar waren met het poetsen van de zaal.

Malfidus gaf geen antwoord en Hermelien begon naar het huis te lopen. Ze was al zo'n tien stappen van hem verwijderd, tot hij opeens nog zei: "Moet je mij eigenlijk niet nog iets zeggen?"

Hermelien draaide zich verbaasd om. Malfidus zat terug recht en keek haar aan.

"Wat zou ik dan moeten zeggen?" vroeg ze, terwijl ze terugliep naar Malfidus die langzaam opstond.

"Wel, het is tenslotte gisteren mijn verjaardag geweest," zei hij, met een kleine grijns. "Verdient dat dan geen felicitatie?"

"Proficiat met jouw verjaardag," zei Hermelien dan maar, waarna ze zich na een paar seconden weer omdraaide en verder wilde lopen.

"Is dat alles?" vroeg Malfidus plagerig. "Van Helena heb ik wel twee dikke kussen gekregen!"

 _Dat meen je niet_ , dacht Hermelien bij zichzelf. _Moet ik hem nu ook nog gaan kussen?_

"Oké dan," zuchtte ze, terwijl ze Malfidus' hand vastpakte en hem vluchtig twee kussen op zijn wang gaf. Ze liet echter snel los en liep weer weg, voordat hij nog iets kon zeggen.

Ze draaide zich weer pas om toen ze aan de rand van het veld stond. Malfidus stond nog steeds op dezelfde plaats, in gedachten verzonken. Hermelien vond dat hij er erg eenzaam uitzag en dacht terug aan hoe hij de avond ervoor een korte periode eruit had gezien in de badkamer, net voordat ze erin had toegestemd om met hem te dansen. Toen was hij ook al zo neerslachtig geweest. Ze besefte dat hij – hoewel hij zijn best deed om het te verbergen – nog enorm veel verdriet had. Het schoot door haar hoofd dat hij nog lang niet klaar was voor een mogelijk huwelijk, wat zijn ouders ook allemaal aan plannetjes verzonnen. Hermelien beet even op haar lip, ze kreeg een vreemde opwelling in zich om naar hem toe te rennen en hem in haar armen te nemen.

 _Ach, Hermelien, stel je niet zo aan_ , zei ze tegen zichzelf, voor ze zich omdraaide en verder naar het huis ging.


	22. Hoofdstuk 21

**Gelukkige Hermeliens-verjaardag-dag!**

 **Hoofdstuk 21**

Voor Hermelien het wist waren de drie weken vakantie alweer voorbij. De eerste paar dagen van haar nogal onverwachte vakantie bracht ze door bij Harry en zijn kinderen; Ginny was al ruim een maand in Argentinië om daar verslag te maken van het WK Zwerkbal voor de Ochtendprofeet. Hermelien had al haar verslagen gelezen in de krant, maar ook als ze dat niet had gedaan, zou ze wel door Scorpius op de hoogte zijn gehouden. Hij had gretig elke dag de Ochtendprofeet doorgenomen voor meer nieuws over het WK en had daar tijdens de tekenlessen honderduit over zitten praten.

Hermelien hielp Harry maar al te graag in het huishouden. Hoewel ze maar een paar dagen bleef, had ze het toch erg druk met de kinderen. Harry ging hen en Teddy Lupos namelijk meenemen naar Argentinië om de rest van de wedstrijden en de finale live mee te kunnen volgen, en de kinderen waren heel erg enthousiast en vermoeiend. Harry had haar ook meegevraagd, maar dat had ze geweigerd. Ze kon zich voorstellen dat hij dan liever tijd wilde doorbrengen met zijn vrouw, die hij toch al meer dan een maand niet meer had gezien op het moment dat ze daar zouden aankomen. Bovendien was het voor Hermelien bij hem net iets te vermoeiend geweest en had ze meer zin in een rustige vakantie. Toch had ze zich kostelijk geamuseerd met het spelen met James, Albus en Lily en had ze lange avonden gepraat met Harry. Nadat ze hen had uitgezwaaid op het vliegveld van Londen, vertrok ze naar de Wemels en ging ze daarna langs bij haar ouders, waar ze ook weer de rest van haar familie zag. De tijd was voorbij gevlogen, en pas op de laatste dag van haar vakantie had Hermelien beseft dat ze amper tijd in haar eigen huis had doorgebracht.

Nu was de dag aangebroken dat ze terug naar _Huize Malfidus_ moest gaan. Ze liep nog even langs alle kamers van haar huis om zeker te zijn dat ze niks was vergeten. De belangrijkste spullen lagen nog bij Malfidus' thuis, maar toch. Het was een beetje haar manier van afscheid nemen.  
Ze durfde het haast niet toe te geven, maar eigenlijk popelde ze om weer in dat grote landhuis te gaan wonen en les te geven aan Scorpius. Het voelde zelfs bijna als haar eigen thuis aan, ze bracht er immers meer tijd door dan in haar huis. Zoals ze altijd deed wanneer ze ergens na een lange periode terug kwam, stelde ze zich voor dat er een aantal dingen in het huis veranderd zouden zijn, zoals opnieuw geschilderde kamers, of meubelstukken die waren verplaatst. Maar toen dacht ze eraan dat er maar drie weken voorbij waren gegaan en dat er in die periode praktisch niemand daar was geweest en dat er dus weinig kans bestond dat ook maar iets was veranderd.  
Ze was benieuwd naar hoe mevrouw Jansen de vakantie had doorgebracht. Ze kreeg opeens een beeld in gedachten van een mevrouw Jansen in een bikini, liggend op een strand in een warm land terwijl ze van een cocktail nipte. Ze grinnikte terwijl ze haar huis afsloot en beveiligde met een toverspreuk. Daarna liep ze haar straat af met haar koffer, keek op een verlaten zandpaadje even om zich heen of er niemand aan het meekijken was en draaide toen om haar as.

Al snel stond ze weer voor de gietijzeren poort en keek ze naar het grote huis van haar werkgever. Het was nog mooier dan anders. Bloemen stonden in volle bloei, vlinders fladderden rond de dikke struiken aan weerszijden van de lange oprit. Vogeltjes floten een mooi lied, het was haast alsof ze haar terug verwelkomden. De grote eik voor het huis wierp een schaduw over het gazon – hoe heerlijk zou het zijn om daar te gaan zitten?  
Ze kreeg opeens heel veel zin om gewoon haar koffer te laten staan, en helemaal het domein af te lopen, als een of andere zotte meid. Ze was het idee ernstig aan het overwegen, toen ze werd opgeschrikt door de stem van mevrouw Jansen.

"Oh, Hermelien!" zei ze, terwijl ze door de poort stapte en op haar af kwam lopen. "Goede vakantie gehad?"

"Ja, ik heb er echt wel van genoten," zei Hermelien glimlachend. "Maar ik ben toch ook wel blij dat ik terug ben. Zo prachtig dat het hier nu uitziet!"

Mevrouw Jansen ging hier helemaal mee akkoord. "Telkens wanneer de zon schijnt vind ik dat het huis als het ware oplicht. Het heeft iets speciaals."

Terwijl de twee samen naar het huis liepen had mevrouw Jansen het over haar vakantie, die ze had doorgebracht bij haar tien jaar oudere zus. Ze had haar al een hele tijd niet meer gezien, terwijl ze vroeger zo vaak bij elkaar hadden gezeten. Haar schoonbroer was namelijk zo'n 35 jaar geleden overleden toen hij zich had verzet tegen een Dooddoener. Haar zus had sindsdien hun drie jonge kinderen alleen moeten opvoeden, maar mevrouw Jansen had, toen ze van Zweinstein was afgestudeerd, haar zo vaak mogelijk bijgestaan. Het had hen beiden goed gedaan dat ze nu nog eens samen wat tijd hadden doorgebracht. Hermelien merkte het duidelijk aan mevrouw Jansen, ze zag er goed uit. Anders gaf ze altijd een nogal vermoeide indruk, maar dat was nu helemaal verdwenen.

Ze gingen via de voordeur het huis binnen en wat Hermelien meteen opviel was die frisse geur. Blijkbaar hadden de huiselfen nog eens het hele huis goed schoongemaakt voordat iedereen terug kwam. Meteen kwamen Wietske en Ieme aangelopen om de koffers van haar en mevrouw Jansen over te nemen. Ieme pakte de koffer van mevrouw Jansen aan en liep er al direct mee naar haar slaapkamer. Mevrouw Jansen ging zelf eerst naar de slaapkamers van Malfidus en Scorpius om te zien of daar alles in orde was. Daarna zou ze nog een ronde doorheen het hele huis maken om de rest van de kamers te controleren. Als er dan iets niet in orde was, kon ze nog de huiselfen aan het werk zetten. De volgende dag zouden Malfidus en Scorpius beiden terug komen en ze wilde dat het huis er dan piekfijn uit zag.

"Goeiedag, juffrouw Griffel," piepte Wietske terwijl ze de koffer van Hermelien vastpakte en zich omdraaide om de trap op te lopen. Zowel zij als Hermelien negeerden het snuivende geluid van Cassandra. "Goede vakantie gehad?"

"Ja Wietske, ik heb een heel leuke vakantie gehad. Het deed echt goed," antwoordde Hermelien terwijl ze achter haar aan liep. Ze zorgde er stiekem met een toverspreuk voor dat haar koffer niet zo zwaar was om vast te nemen. Hermelien wist dat Wietske graag zonder hulp taken uitvoerde, maar toch kon ze het niet laten om haar te helpen.

Toen ze de trap opliepen merkte ze al direct op dat alles exact hetzelfde was gebleven. Enkel de rozen in een vaas op de overloop waren vervangen door een aantal lelies.

Net toen de twee bij haar slaapkamer waren aangekomen, hoorden ze mevrouw Jansen iets roepen.

"Hermelien!" riep ze paniekerig naar boven. "Kom eens snel!"

Hermelien wierp even een verbaasde blik op Wietske, die snel wegkeek en haar koffer op het bed neerlegde en al begon met uitpakken. Hermelien fronste even, ze wilde vragen of de huiself misschien wist wat er aan de hand kon zijn, maar een tweede en dringender "Hermelien!" van mevrouw Jansen zorgde ervoor dat ze snel haar kamer verliet en naar de eerste verdieping ging. Mevrouw Jansen stond haar op de overloop op te wachten en liep meteen de gang naar Scorpius' en Malfidus' slaapkamer in van zodra ze haar in het oog kreeg. Hermelien volgde haar vanop een afstand, ze ging de hoek om en zag dat mevrouw Jansen aan Malfidus' slaapkamerdeur op het einde van de gang stond.

"Helena, wat is er?" vroeg ze ongerust, terwijl ze naar haar toe kwam. Mevrouw Jansen drukte haar vinger op haar lippen om aan te duiden dat ze stil moest zijn.

"Ik wilde net de slaapkamer van meneer Malfidus controleren en toen zag ik –," mevrouw Jansens adem stokte. "Kijk zelf maar."

Mevrouw Jansen wees doorheen de deuropening naar binnen. Hermelien was nog nooit in Malfidus' slaapkamer geweest en was dan ook benieuwd naar wat ze zou aantreffen. Maar hetgeen ze zag, had ze nooit verwacht. In het grote hemelbed dat een groot deel van de slaapkamer innam, lag een verfomfaaide Malfidus schijnbaar te slapen.

"Wat – wat doet hij hier?" vroeg Hermelien verbaasd aan mevrouw Jansen. Mevrouw Jansen haalde haar schouders op.

"Normaal gesproken zou hij pas morgen terugkomen, samen met Scorpius."

Hermelien keek snel de kamer door. Het was duidelijk dat hij was ingericht door Astoria. Het hemelbed stond aan de ene kant van de kamer en was bedekt met een lichtgroen gekleurde sprei. Eén muur was behangen met een bloemetjesmotief, de andere muren hadden dezelfde kleur als de sprei. Tegenover het bed was een groot haardvuur waarvoor twee knusse zeteltjes en een klein tafeltje stonden. Hermelien betwijfelde echter dat daar veel in werd gezeten. Ze zagen er nog praktisch nieuw uit. Naast het haardvuur was er nog een deur, die waarschijnlijk toegang gaf tot een badkamer. Aan de muur tegenover de grote ramen, waardoor veel licht naar binnenstroomde, hing een groot schilderij van een groen landschap. Hermelien vroeg zich af of dat ook was gemaakt door Astoria. Om de kamer toch een beetje mannelijker te maken, had Malfidus gezorgd voor een grote, bruine wereldbol die in een hoek naast het haardvuur stond. Het bovenste deel stond opengeklapt, waardoor een ruimte zichtbaar was met daarin flessen sterke drank en een aantal kristallen glazen. Op het nachtkastje aan de zijde waar Malfidus lag, stond een foto van Astoria. Ze keek ernstig.

"Slaapt hij?" vroeg Hermelien fluisterend aan mevrouw Jansen.

"Ik – ik weet het niet," zei mevrouw Jansen aarzelend. "Hij reageerde niet toen ik wat vroeg en hij werd niet wakker toen ik jou riep."

Hermelien sloop op haar tenen door de kamer tot ze aan de kant van het bed kwam waar Malfidus lag. Ze zag het dekbed lichtjes op en neer gaan en ze voelde zich al wat opgelucht. Alleen wat blonde haren kwamen boven het dekbed uit.

"Hij slaapt," fluisterde Hermelien naar mevrouw Jansen die nog verwachtingsvol in de deuropening stond. Ze stond op het punt om de slaapkamer terug te verlaten toen ze een donkere, glanzende vlek op de houten vloer zag. Ze bukte zich en raakte met het puntje van haar wijsvinger de vlek aan. Het was bloed! Pas nu zag ze het spoor van bloed dat vanaf het bed op de grond druppelde. De onderste lakens waren donkerrood geworden. Hermelien gooide het dekbed aan de kant. Ze schrok zo hard, dat mevrouw Jansen snel naar haar kwam gelopen om te zien wat er aan de hand was. Malfidus verroerde zich niet door dit alles, en Hermelien besefte dat hij buiten bewustzijn was.

Het bloed was afkomstig van een grote wonde net boven de linkerknie van Malfidus. Zijn hele broek was ermee doordrenkt. Blijkbaar was hij zo in bed geploft want hij had nog altijd zijn gewone kleren aan.

Voorzichtig scheurde Hermelien de broek van Malfidus met een toverspreuk open en zag dat de wonde provisorisch was afgebonden met een vuile doek. Blijkbaar was hij terug open gegaan, want anders kon het niet dat zijn hele broek en de lakens rood waren geworden. Zelfs nu sijpelde er nog een beetje van het rode goedje uit. Hermelien trok de doek voorzichtig los. Dit voelde Malfidus wel, want hij kreunde een beetje en probeerde zijn been weg te trekken. Zijn ogen bleven echter gesloten. Hermelien keek op naar zijn gezicht. Dat was nog bleker dan anders en bedekt met een laagje zweet. Ze voelde aan zijn voorhoofd, hij had hoge koorts. Ze trok de doek verder weg en de diepe wonde werd nu pas goed zichtbaar. Het zag er nogal vies uit, het leek net alsof het was ontstoken.

"Snel, ga een Heler halen," zei Hermelien tegen mevrouw Jansen. Die keek met afschuw naar Malfidus' been.

"Hoe – hoe kan dit?" stamelde mevrouw Jansen. Haar gezicht was enorm bleek geworden.

"Dat maakt nu niet uit," zei Hermelien kordaat. "Eerst moet dit dringend verzorgd worden!" Ze voelde de pols van Malfidus. Die was nogal zwak en bijna niet voelbaar. Wie weet hoe lang hij daar al lag te bloeden en hoeveel bloed hij al had verloren. Ze zag mevrouw Jansen aarzelen. "Snel, Helena!" zei Hermelien dwingend.

Mevrouw Jansen kwam in actie en liep de kamer uit. Onderweg naar beneden riep ze naar een van de huiselfen dat ze lauw water en zuivere doeken naar boven moesten brengen.

Ondertussen was Hermelien verwoed een aantal toverspreuken aan het mompelen, die ervoor zorgden dat de vlekken bloed verdwenen. Ze durfde echter geen toverspreuk te gebruiken die ervoor zou zorgen dat de wonde dicht zou gaan. Stel dat er iets misliep? Ze kon er nu beter voor zorgen dat de wonde voor de rest zuiver bleef. Een paar seconden later liep Wietske hijgend met zuivere doeken de kamer in.

"Wietske, wist jij hier meer van?" vroeg Hermelien, terwijl ze een van de doeken pakte en die tegen de wond drukte in de hoop het bloed te stelpen. Ze zag dat Wietske moeite had om uit haar woorden te komen.

"Me-meneer Malfidus kwam gisterenavond opeens de keuken binnen. Hij viel daar zomaar neer op een stoel," Wietske snikte zachtjes. "We probeerden te helpen, maar hij stuurde ons allemaal weg. Uiteindelijk strompelde hij naar boven en hij riep dat hij het zelf wel zou oplossen."

"Maar waarom heb je ons niet gewaarschuwd, Wietske?" vroeg Hermelien, terwijl ze de doek een beetje harder tegen de wond drukte. Malfidus trok daardoor weer een beetje met zijn been, maar hij werd nog steeds niet wakker.

Wietske begon nu echt te huilen. "Dat – dat had meneer zo bevolen. Hij had gezegd dat niemand hier iets van mocht weten. De wonde was gisteren niet zo hard aan het bloeden. En – en deze morgen zag hij er nog in orde uit."

Hermelien zag hoe moeilijk Wietske het had en vroeg niet meer door.

"Het is al goed, Wietske, het is niet jullie schuld. Meneer Malfidus had misschien inderdaad zelf de wonde kunnen genezen, maar blijkbaar is dat niet zo goed gelukt. Mevrouw Jansen is een Heler halen en die zal het oplossen."

Wietske snikte nog zachtjes terwijl Ilya de kamer binnenkwam met een kom lauw water.

"Ah, bedankt," zei Hermelien. Ze nam een nieuwe doek en doopte die in het lauwe water. De andere doek was ondertussen helemaal rood geworden. Ze depte met de natte doek op de wonde en probeerde hem zo wat zuiver te maken. Dat lukte aardig, het zag er nu al niet meer zo vies uit als eerst. Malfidus was echter zwaarder gaan ademhalen en hij bewoog ook meer. Hermelien hoopte maar dat mevrouw Jansen snel met een Heler terugkwam.

Na zo'n uur kwam mevrouw Jansen eindelijk de kamer terug binnen gelopen, gevolgd door een man met een grijze baard waarvan Hermelien veronderstelde dat hij de Heler was. Het bloeden was tot haar opluchting al een tijdje helemaal gestopt.

De Heler bekeek de wonde, gromde kort en nam toen zijn toverstok. Hij maakte er een reeks golvende bewegingen mee, terwijl hij ingewikkelde toverspreuken mompelde. De wonde ging er steeds beter uitzien en uiteindelijk sloot hij zich ook helemaal. Hermelien en mevrouw Jansen keken elkaar opgelucht aan. Er was enkel nog maar een klein schrammetje te zien.

De oude Heler stond langzaam op.

"Hij heeft geluk gehad. Daar zat een zware infectie op. Een paar uur later was hij dood geweest," zei hij terwijl hij naar het resultaat keek en nog een keer drukte op de plaats waar de wonde had gezeten. "Weet iemand wat er precies is gebeurd?" de Heler keek op naar Hermelien en mevrouw Jansen die bleven zwijgen. Hij fronste. "Heeft hij misschien geduelleerd?"

"Geduelleerd?" vroeg Hermelien verbaasd. _Met wie dan?_ "We – we weten het niet."

"We hebben hem zo aangetroffen toen we terugkwamen. We hadden namelijk verlof gehad, ziet u," vulde mevrouw Jansen aan.

"Hmm, juist ja," zei de Heler langzaam, alsof hij dat verhaal niet echt geloofde. Hij voelde eens aan het voorhoofd van Malfidus. "Ja, toch nog een verhoging. Dat zal na een tijdje wel zakken."

De Heler liep naar zijn tas en haalde er twee kleine flesjes uit. Het ene was een donkergroen flesje met donkere, stroperige vloeistof in. "Zolang hij tenminste deze drank bij elke maaltijd inneemt. Elke keer twee druppels tot het hele flesje leeg is. Het andere is essenkruid, dat moet op de wonde worden gesmeerd om te voorkomen dat er een litteken zal ontstaan. Daarnaast zal hij ook veel moeten rusten en het best niet teveel druk zetten op zijn been."

De Heler opende het donkergroene flesje, druppelde voorzichtig een paar druppels in Malfidus' mond en gaf toen beide flesjes aan Hermelien.

Hij pakte zijn spullen bij elkaar en liep naar de deur, gevolgd door mevrouw Jansen. "Hij zal nog wel een tijdje buiten westen blijven, zijn lichaam bestrijdt nu de infectie, maar normaal mag dat niet langer dan drie dagen duren. Als het langer duurt of als er nog iets anders aan de hand zou zijn, aarzel dan niet om mij weer te roepen!"

Ze verdwenen door de deur en lieten Hermelien alleen achter. Ze slaakte een diepe zucht en keek naar Malfidus. Hij zag er nu niet meer zo bleek uit. Hij was wel nog steeds buiten westen, maar zijn borstkas rees langzaam op en neer.

Haar blik viel op een donkere vlek op zijn arm. Die had ze eerder nog niet gezien, maar hij was waarschijnlijk tevoorschijn gekomen omdat Malfidus tijdens de behandeling van de Heler een beetje had bewogen, waardoor zijn linkermouw omhoog was gekropen.

Bezorgd dat het nog een andere wonde was, trok ze voorzichtig de mouw verder naar boven. De donkere vlek werd groter – het was het Duistere Teken, dat nog duidelijk te herkennen was, ook al was het dan wat vager geworden.

"Geen wonder dat hij altijd lange mouwen draagt, ook al is het nog zo warm," mompelde Hermelien zachtjes.

Ze rolde de mouw terug naar onderen terwijl ze bedacht dat het voor Malfidus niet gemakkelijk kon zijn om elke dag aan die periode herinnerd te worden. Ze wist nog hoe slecht hij op het einde van hun zesde jaar op Zweinstein eruit had gezien, toen hij de opdracht had gekregen om Perkamentus te vermoorden. Harry had haar en Ron het hele verhaal verteld wat er was gebeurd op de Astronomietoren. Hermelien kon daaruit alleen maar afleiden dat Malfidus werkelijk onder de opdracht leed, dat hij Perkamentus helemaal niet wilde vermoorden. Ze geloofde Harry toen hij zei dat Malfidus op het laatste ogenblik zijn toverstok liet zakken, al werd dat door Ron eerder afgedaan als een afleidingsmanoeuvre. Uiteindelijk waren de Kragges en de andere Dooddoeners naar boven gekomen en had Sneep, in opdracht van Perkamentus zoals later zou blijken, Perkamentus vermoord.

Hermelien legde het dekbed terug over Malfidus zodat hij het niet koud zou krijgen. Ze kon het niet laten om zijn gezicht kort aan te raken. Voorzichtig veegde ze het bloed weg dat was achtergebleven toen ze aan zijn voorhoofd voelde. Ze kon zich moeilijk voorstellen hoe het moest zijn geweest om onder grote druk zo'n opdracht te moeten uitvoeren, tegen je zin, terwijl het leven van jezelf en je hele familie op het spel stond... Ze wilde er niet eens aan denken wat er gebeurd zou zijn met haar ouders wanneer ze niet die vergetelheidspreuk op hen had uitgevoerd voor ze met Harry en Ron vertrok om de gruzielementen te gaan opsporen en te vernietigen. Ze kon zich nog exact het moment voorstellen nadat haar ouders alle herinneringen aan haar waren vergeten. Ze waren verwonderd door het feit dat Hermelien in hun woonkamer stond, waarna ze hen met tranen in haar ogen vertelde dat ze de poetsvrouw alleen maar was. Kort daarna was ze vertrokken met veel pijn in haar hart. Gelukkig had ze haar ouders de zomer na de Oorlog snel teruggevonden in Australië en had ze de spreuk kunnen omkeren. Haar ouders waren heel verward geweest toen ze Hermelien opnieuw zagen en herkenden. Ze vonden het vooral vreemd toen ze erachter kwamen dat ze in Australië zaten en dat er bijna een jaar voorbij was gegaan zonder dat ze daarvan herinneringen hadden. Hermelien had daarvoor een nogal zwakke smoes gegeven, die haar ouders desondanks accepteerden. Maar op sommige momenten kort na de hereniging zag ze dat haar ouders die verklaring eigenlijk helemaal niet geloofden. Ze had echter geen zin om de waarheid te vertellen, anders zouden ze zich onnodig zorgen hebben gemaakt.

Ze veegde een aantal lokken haar uit Malfidus' gezicht. "Oh, Malfidus, wat heb je nu toch weer gedaan," zei ze zachtjes.

Mevrouw Jansen had, na afscheid genomen te hebben van de Heler, Lucius en Narcissa met een uil gewaarschuwd. Rond zes uur stonden ze samen met Scorpius al aan de voordeur. Hermelien had geen zin in een ontmoeting en had zich daarom na het eten teruggetrokken op haar slaapkamer. Ze hoorde direct de stem van Narcissa toen ze het huis binnenkwamen.

"Oh, mijn arme zoon!" riep die op een hoge toon uit. "Waar is hij, wat is er gebeurd?"

Blijkbaar had mevrouw Jansen haar een beetje gerustgesteld want daarna hoorde Hermelien haar niet meer. Ze hoorde de trap kraken terwijl de ouders van Malfidus op weg waren naar zijn kamer.

Hermelien zat op haar vaste plekje naar buiten te staren. Ze piekerde over de reden van Malfidus' wonde. Hoe kwam hij daaraan? Had hij inderdaad geduelleerd, zoals de Heler had gesuggereerd? Maar met wie dan? En waarom had hij niemand gewaarschuwd? Ze dacht terug aan dat eenzame uur toen ze wachtte op mevrouw Jansens terugkomst met de Heler. Het leek een eeuwigheid te duren voordat ze er waren. Ze had nog een tijdje de wonde verder zuiver gemaakt met de doeken en het lauwe water dat regelmatig werd ververst door Wietske. Op een gegeven moment was Malfidus echter veel heftiger gaan bewegen. Zijn hartslag schoot ook de hoogte in, en Hermelien was ervan overtuigd geweest dat hij het niet zou halen. Uit pure wanhoop had ze zijn hand vastgenomen en zachtjes gefluisterd dat hij niet moest opgeven, dat hij moest blijven vechten. Ze wist niet of het daaraan lag, maar kort daarna werd hij weer heel wat rustiger en daalde zijn hartslag terug tot een normaal tempo. Zo'n vijf minuten later waren mevrouw Jansen en de Heler eindelijk daar en kon ze Malfidus loslaten.

Hermelien zuchtte hard, stond op en ijsbeerde door de kamer. Ze vroeg zich af wat Malfidus' verklaring zou zijn om hetgeen er was gebeurd. Maar ze bedacht zich dat hij vast niks zou loslaten, toch niet tegen haar en mevrouw Jansen. Anders had hij ook niet de huiselfen verboden om hen iets te laten weten. Hermelien fronste. _Wat houdt hij toch allemaal verborgen?_

Ze werd rond negen uur uit haar mijmeringen gehaald door een klopje op de deur.

Het was Scorpius. Dikke tranen rolden over zijn gezicht en vielen op de grond. Hij sprong in Hermeliens armen.

"Oh, Hermelien," snikte hij. "Nu is papa ook nog zo ziek! Ik wil niet dat hij ook doodgaat!"

Hermelien nam Scorpius mee naar haar bed en zette hem erop neer. Ze ging naast hem zitten en nam hem in haar armen. "Hij – hij lag daar zo raar!"

"Sst, rustig Scorpius. De Heler heeft gezegd dat alles goed zou komen. Je vader moet nu gewoon veel rusten," suste ze. Ze besloot maar niet te zeggen dat zij ook had gevreesd voor het leven van zijn vader, dan zou hij zich alleen maar meer zorgen maken en denken dat het alsnog fout zou lopen.

"Maar – maar wat is er dan met hem gebeurd?" vroeg de jongen gesmoord.

"Dat weten we niet, Scorpius. Helena en ik hadden hem zo gevonden toen we terug kwamen van onze vakantie. De Heler zei dat het nog wel een tijdje kan duren voordat hij wakker wordt."

"Maar hij wordt toch wel nog wakker?" vroeg hij met een angstige stem.

Hermelien knikte. "Ik ben er zeker van dat het niet te lang zal duren."

Scorpius haalde opgelucht adem en verviel in een stilzwijgen. De stilte werd enkel doorbroken door zijn zachte gesnik. Hermelien had hem nog altijd in haar armen en voelde hoe hij regelmatig diep in- en uitademde. Na een tijdje stopte hij ook met huilen en leek hij pas echt te beseffen dat zijn vader niet ook zou sterven. Hij zat nog altijd tegen Hermelien aan toen hij in slaap viel. Hermelien tilde hem voorzichtig op en legde hem in haar bed. Ze streek even over zijn voorhoofd, waarna ze weer op de vensterbank ging zitten en door het raam naar de langzaam donker wordende lucht keek.


	23. Hoofdstuk 22

**Hoofdstuk 22**

De volgende dagen bleef Hermelien uit de buurt van Malfidus' slaapkamer. Zijn ouders waren nog steeds in het huis en als het even kon, wilde ze hen liever niet tegenkomen. Ook Scorpius bracht bijna hele dagen door bij zijn vader, zodat ze niet veel te doen had. Ze maakte dan ook regelmatig lange wandelingen samen met Isis over het domein, waarbij ze vaak een heel dag wegbleef. Dit was de eerste keer dat ze de tijd nam om het hele domein te verkennen, en ze kwam vele, nieuwe plekjes tegen. Soms bleef ze op een bepaalde plaats om een tekening te maken van het uitzicht. Regelmatig kwam ze met wat bloemen terug naar het huis, die ze dan aan mevrouw Jansen gaf. Wat Hermelien niet wist, was dat mevrouw Jansen de bloemen steeds in de kamer van Malfidus zette, voor een frisse geur.

Twee dagen nadat Hermelien en mevrouw Jansen hem hadden aangetroffen in bed, was Malfidus wakker geworden. Scorpius had opgelucht gereageerd toen zijn grootmoeder hem was komen halen in de bijkeuken. Dat had voor een ongemakkelijk moment gezorgd, want hij was daar net samen met Hermelien een koekje aan het eten. Narcissa trok haar wenkbrauwen omhoog toen ze Hermelien zag zitten, en ze deed niet de moeite om haar minachting te verbergen. Toen Scorpius en zij de bijkeuken waren uitgelopen, kon Hermelien haar nog net horen zeggen: "Werkt zij hier nog altijd? Ik begrijp niet dat Draco haar niet allang heeft ontslaan..."  
Hermelien kon niet meer horen wat Scorpius antwoordde. Ze zuchtte. Ze was het beu om steeds zo'n opmerkingen te horen. Ze hoopte maar dat Malfidus snel volledig genas, zodat zijn ouders terug naar huis zouden gaan.

Ook op de vierde dag nadat Malfidus was ontwaakt, besloot Hermelien om haar middag buiten door te brengen. De dag ervoor had ze bij een lange wandeling ontdekt dat een eindje van het huis, verscholen achter het bosje, een grote vijver lag. Het was mooi weer, en ze popelde om de verschillende lichtschakeringen bij de vijver op papier te kunnen zetten.

In de bijkeuken borg ze haar tekenspullen op in een rugzak, en deed daar nog een thermos thee en wat boterhammen bij om aan de vijver op te eten.

"Ga je picknicken, Hermelien?" vroeg mevrouw Jansen een beetje lacherig omdat ze zoveel spullen meenam. Isaac, die net was aangekomen en een babbeltje had gemaakt met mevrouw Jansen, grijnsde.

"Ja, eigenlijk zou je kunnen zeggen van wel," lachte Hermelien, terwijl ze nog wat fruit in de rugzak stak. "Ik heb gisteren een nieuw plekje ontdekt dat ik graag zou willen tekenen en ik heb geen zin om de hele tijd op en af te lopen voor het eten."

"Dat is wel slim ja," knikte mevrouw Jansen. "Is dat niet ook een idee voor jou, Isaac?"

Isaac keek naar haar op en schudde zijn hoofd, hij knipoogde naar Hermelien. "Maar nee! Dan zou ik jouw gezelschap moeten missen, dat zou ik niet aankunnen!"

Mevrouw Jansen sloeg een beetje gegeneerd met haar handdoek naar Isaac. "Ga jij maar werken, in plaats van hier me zo te zitten plagen," zei ze, terwijl ze een rode blos op haar gezicht kreeg.

Isaac stond lachend op en ging met Hermelien mee naar buiten.

Scorpius was sinds Malfidus was ontwaakt, steeds bij zijn vader geweest, alsof hij angst had dat er toch nog iets ergs zou gebeuren. Hermelien liet hem maar doen, als ze les zou geven, zou hij waarschijnlijk toch niet kunnen opletten. Bovendien had ze ook zo minder kans om Lucius of Narcissa tegen te komen. Ze had het gevoel, dat eens ze terug begon met lesgeven, zij zich daar op de een of andere manier mee zouden bemoeien zolang ze nog in het huis waren. Hermelien vond het eigenlijk ook helemaal niet erg dat ze nog wat onverwachte vrije tijd had. Het was immers mooi weer, en ze besloot dat ze daar maar het beste van kon genieten. Ze nam afscheid van Isaac, die naar de schuur ging, en nam zelf een verdoken paadje aan de rechterkant van de tuin dat naar de vijver leidde. Ondertussen genoot ze van het zonnetje en van het getsjilp van de vogeltjes die af en aan vlogen. Toen ze aankwam bij de vijver, zag ze dat ze gelijk had gehad, in dit zonlicht zag de omgeving er prachtig uit. Ze besloot om direct al aan haar tekening te beginnen, zodat ze het effect van het zonlicht niet zou verliezen. Ze zette zich neer aan de rand van de vijver, nam haar tekenspullen uit de rugzak en begon te tekenen. De tijd ging snel voorbij. Toen haar maag begon te grommen, keek ze op haar horloge en zag dat er al twee uur voorbij waren gegaan. Omdat ze de basis al had getekend, besloot ze om eerst wat te gaan eten. Ze zette zich neer op een bankje dat een beetje verscholen tussen de bomen stond, maar nog dicht genoeg bij de vijver lag. Ze wilde net aan haar tweede boterham beginnen toen ze de stem van Malfidus hoorde.

"Mag ik erbij komen zitten?" vroeg hij.

Hermelien draaide zich verbaasd om en keek op naar Malfidus. Hij stond tussen twee bomen naar haar te kijken. Ze had hem niet meer gezien sinds ze hem in zijn bed had ontdekt, maar ze vond dat hij er nog steeds enorm bleek uitzag.

"Ik dacht eigenlijk dat hier niemand zou zijn," mompelde hij. "Dit was altijd het geheime plekje van Astoria."

"Oh, sorry, dat wist ik niet," zei Hermelien, die onbehaaglijk heen en weer schuifelde, alsof ze hier niet mocht zijn. "Ik heb het gisteren pas ontdekt, en ik dacht dat het heerlijk moest zijn om hier wat tijd door te brengen. Als je wilt, zal ik weer vertrekken hoor."

Ze maakte aanstalten om op te staan, ze voelde zich ongemakkelijk nu ze Malfidus weer zag. Ze was blij dat hij niks wist van haar gedrag tijdens dat uur dat ze aan zijn bed had gewaakt.

"Nee, nee, blijf maar zitten. Ik wil je dag niet verstoren," zei Malfidus, die zijn handen wat voor zich uitzwaaide. Hermelien vond dat ze geen andere keus had – anders zou het lijken dat ze van hem wegvluchtte – en maakte daarom maar wat plaats zodat Malfidus ook op het bankje kon zitten. Hij strompelde naar haar toe, zijn gezicht vertoonde soms pijnlijke grimassen en uiteindelijk plofte hij met een kreun neer op de bank. Hermelien was zich erg van hem bewust.

"Ah, dat is beter," zei hij, terwijl hij zijn been strekte.

Het bleef een tijdje stil. Malfidus leek geen behoefte te hebben aan een gesprek. Hij zat gewoon op het bankje met zijn hoofd in zijn nek, en genoot van de zon en de frisse lucht. Hermelien daarentegen vond de stilte vervelend, en begon zich steeds ongemakkelijker te voelen. Uiteindelijk kon ze zich niet meer stilhouden.

"Weet iemand eigenlijk wel dat je hier bent?" vroeg ze. "Mag je wel buitenkomen?"

"Ik beslis toch zelf wel wat ik wel of niet mag," zei Malfidus ietwat geïrriteerd. "Ik was het beu om de hele tijd binnen te zitten en dus ben ik zonet even ontsnapt terwijl de rest aan het eten was."

Hij grijnsde een beetje, waardoor zijn gezicht wat meer opleefde.

"Maar zo meteen zijn jouw ouders ongerust!" probeerde ze nog. Ze had niet veel zin om haar hele namiddag met hem door te brengen.

"Maar nee," zei hij, weer die geïrriteerde toon in zijn stem. "Ik voel me heus wel in orde! Ik vind het vreselijk om zo bemoederd te worden!"

"Oh?" flapte Hermelien eruit. Zo herinnerde zij zich dat toch niet... Ze herinnerde nog zijn arrogante, maar blije blik wanneer hij op Zweinstein weer eens een pakje met wat snoep of andere leuke dingen van thuis had gekregen. Ze moest denken aan de manier waarop zijn moeder hem altijd omhelsde wanneer ze terug op het perron in Kings Cross stonden nadat er weer een schooljaar voorbij was.

Malfidus draaide zijn gezicht naar Hermelien en kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes.

"Je vindt het misschien moeilijk om te geloven, maar toch is het zo. Mag ik?" Malfidus wees naar een boterham die op Hermeliens schoot lag. Ze knikte en hij nam de bovenste boterham vast en scheurde die in tweeën. Terwijl hij kauwde, staarde hij naar de vijver.

Hermelien besloot het erop te wagen.

"Wat is er eigenlijk gebeurd?" vroeg ze. "Hoe kwam je aan zo'n groot letsel? En op zo'n vreemde plaats dan nog wel."

Malfidus draaide zich weer naar haar om en keek haar met een doordringende blik aan. Ze kon de donkere puntjes in zijn grijze irissen zien. Zodra ze dit besefte, sloeg ze haar ogen neer en kreeg ze een blos op haar wangen. Malfidus had hiervan niks door, hij ademde diep in en leek te overwegen wat hij ging zeggen.

"Dat weet ik niet meer," zei hij uiteindelijk, terwijl hij de laatste stukjes van de boterham in de vijver gooide. Een koppel eenden kwam naar de oever gezwommen en pikte de stukjes op. "Ik herinner me er niks meer van."

Hermelien had onmiddellijk door dat dit een leugen was. Ze liet zich niet zomaar afschepen.

"Maar, waarom mochten de huiselfen dan niks tegen ons zeggen? Weet je wel hoe nipt het was geweest? Als Helena niet jullie kamers was gaan controleren, hadden we je niet gevonden!"

Malfidus reageerde nogal explosief: "Ik zei toch, ik weet het niet meer! En er is toch niks gebeurd? Jullie hebben mij op tijd gevonden en ik ben hier nu nog altijd. Mijn hemel, als jij ook al gaat beginnen, dan ben ik hier weg."

Hij stond op van het bankje en zette een paar stappen in de richting van het plekje waar Hermeliens tekenspullen nog lagen. Hij kwam echter niet ver want hij zakte door zijn been en viel op de grond. Door de plotselinge beweging vlogen de eenden luid kwakend weg. Hermelien stond geschrokken op en liep naar hem toe.

"Tot zover m'n grandioze vertrek," kreunde Malfidus, terwijl Hermelien hem hielp om terug op te staan.

"Je kunt maar beter terug naar binnen gaan. Het is duidelijk dat jouw been nog niet volledig is hersteld," zei ze.

"Jaja, goed. Dan zal ik maar teruggaan," antwoordde Malfidus geïrriteerd terwijl hij zijn kleren afklopte.

Het werd echter al snel duidelijk dat hij niet alleen terug kon wandelen. Na een paar stappen zakte hij weer door zijn been. Hij kon nog net het bankje vastgrijpen om niet weer helemaal op de grond te belanden.

"Moet ik je soms helpen?" vroeg Hermelien terwijl ze een lach moest onderdrukken toen ze zag hoe Malfidus stuntelend probeerde rechtop te staan. Malfidus had dat blijkbaar wel aan haar stem gehoord, want hij gooide haar een nogal boze blik toe.

"Nee, het lukt me zelf wel," zei hij gedecideerd. Hij rechtte zijn rug en zette een paar stappen, maar moest dat al direct opgeven. Met een kreun bleef hij tegen een boom staan.

Hermelien zuchtte en liep naar hem toe. "Zet je trots nu maar gewoon opzij en laat me je helpen, het is toch duidelijk dat je niet meer alleen terug geraakt."

Malfidus rolde met zijn ogen en haalde zijn schouders op. "Vooruit dan."

Hermelien ging naast hem staan, waardoor hij zijn arm over haar schouders kon leggen, zelf legde ze haar arm om zijn middel. Malfidus was nu wel heel dichtbij, ze kon zelfs de zeep ruiken waarmee hij zich die morgen had geschoren. Direct moest ze terugdenken aan hun dans in de badkamer. Haar hoofd werd onmiddellijk weer rood. Gelukkig merkte Malfidus zelf niks van Hermeliens gêne, hij concentreerde zich op het stappen. Ze kwamen maar moeizaam vooruit.

"Ik eh – ," zei Hermelien nadat ze een kleine afstand door het bosje hadden afgelegd. "Ik heb mij nog niet verontschuldigd dat ik je toen heb geslagen die avond."

Malfidus keek haar schuins aan. Hij had zijn wenkbrauwen opgetrokken en leek niet echt te geloven dat ze uitgerekend nu daarover moest beginnen.

"Ach, vergeet het," zei hij, waarna hij scherp inademde omdat hij een pijnscheut voelde. "Au, dat deed pijn! Wacht even."

Ze stopten met wandelen. Malfidus liet Hermelien los en leunde tegen een boom, terwijl hij tegen zijn been wreef om de pijn te verzachten. Hermelien keek weg, ze vond het er stiekem hilarisch uitzien, zoals hij daar zo stond. Ze moest lachen, maar kon dat nog net in een kuchje verbergen. Blijkbaar was dat toch niet zo goed gelukt, want Malfidus keek haar met samengeknepen ogen aan. Ze draaide zich nu volledig om en sloeg haar hand voor haar mond, want ze wist dat ze anders de slappe lach zou krijgen. Malfidus snoof even, en voelde toen weer aan zijn been.

Hermelien ademde een paar keer diep in en uit en toen ze zeker was dat ze niet meer moest lachen, draaide ze zich weer om naar Malfidus. Hij was nu gestopt met wrijven, maar hij stond wel nog voorovergebogen tegen de boom.

"Ja, maar toch," zei ze, alsof hun gesprek helemaal niet was onderbroken. "Ik had mij moeten beheersen."

Malfidus trok zijn schouders op. "Soms doen we allemaal wel eens impulsief dingen waar we later spijt van hebben." Hij fronste even en leek aan iets anders te denken, hij schudde zijn hoofd alsof hij zijn gedachte kwijt wilde raken en zei toen: "En ik moet zeggen, het was ook mijn schuld. Ik had het wel verdiend."

Hij ging wat rechter staan en probeerde op zijn been te steunen. "Oké, het gaat weer beter."

Hermelien ging terug naast hem staan, zodat hij zijn arm om haar heen kon slaan om op haar te leunen. Ze liepen langzaam verder.

"Ik moet wel zeggen," zei Malfidus, "dat je wel erg hard had geslagen. Dat had ik niet verwacht. Ik dacht zeker dat ik de volgende dag een blauwe hand op mijn gezicht zou hebben staan."

Hermelien moest nu echt lachen, de spanning die ze voelde verdween langzaamaan. "Sorry, dat was echt niet mijn bedoeling. Reactie van het moment…"

"Hmm, ja, maar ik zou het toch appreciëren dat je de volgende keer gewoon met iets gooit. Dat kan ik dan tenminste nog ontwijken," zei Malfidus droog, waardoor ze weer moest lachen.

Het bleef daarna een tijdje stil, Malfidus concentreerde zich op zijn stappen. Hij hield zich zo sterk mogelijk, maar Hermelien voelde hem op een aantal momenten ineenkrimpen van de pijn, maar hij stopte niet meer om uit te rusten. Soms ontsnapte er een kreun uit Malfidus' mond, maar hij beet door. Opeens grinnikte hij. "Je had vast niet gedacht dat je dit ooit in je leven zou moeten doen, is het niet?"

"Nee, dat stond niet echt in de job omschrijving," antwoordde Hermelien gevat.

Malfidus grijnsde, maar al snel vertrok zijn gezicht weer van de pijn. "Merlijn, dat been doet toch zo'n pijn! Je zou toch denken dat het na vier dagen weer beter zou zijn. Maar nee, ik zeg het je, als ik ooit nog ergens gewond aan raak, dan liever niet meer aan mijn benen!"

Naarmate ze verder kwamen, steunde hij steeds meer op Hermelien, waardoor zij het ook moeilijker kreeg. Gelukkig kwam al snel het huis in zicht. Wat minder gelukkig was, was dat ze Narcissa met haar armen in haar zij op het terras zagen staan.

"Oh jee, daar ga je het hebben," zei Malfidus met een zachte stem. Hij liet Hermelien los en probeerde zo recht mogelijk te staan. Het kostte hem blijkbaar veel moeite, want Hermelien zag hem een pijnlijk gezicht trekken. Narcissa liep met grote stappen naar hen toe. Ze keek woedend.

"Mijn zoon, waar ben je toch geweest? Wij waren erg ongerust hoor! Ineens was je weg! Wie weet wat je was overkomen!" begon ze, terwijl ze een vuile blik op Hermelien wierp. "Jij hebt er zeker voor gezorgd dat hij naar buiten ging, is het niet?"

Hermelien protesteerde verontwaardigd. "Wat? Maar nee –"

"Och, zwijg. Ik hoef je uitvluchten niet te horen," zei Narcissa minachtend.

"Moeder," kwam Malfidus er met een luide stem tussen. Hij ging nog wat rechter staan. "Ik ben zelf gewoon naar buiten gegaan. Griffel heeft mij juist geholpen om terug te komen, want ik kon niet meer alleen hier geraken."

Narcissa leek dit niet te geloven, want ze keek nog altijd wantrouwig naar Hermelien.

"Kom dan nu, ik zal je wel terug naar je slaapkamer helpen." Ze ondersteunde Malfidus en samen liepen ze verder naar het huis.

"Je mag niet zomaar weggaan, we waren ongerust!" hoorde Hermelien Narcissa nu met een heel wat vriendelijkere toon nog zeggen.

"Moeder, ik ben geen klein kind meer dat overal toestemming voor nodig heeft!" antwoordde Malfidus geïrriteerd. "Ik was het beu daarbinnen!"

Hermelien schudde haar hoofd, en keek hen nog eventjes na. Toen draaide ze zich om, en liep ze terug naar de vijver om haar tekenspullen op te halen. Ze had niet meer veel zin om nog te tekenen en besloot, na haar laatste boterhammen te hebben opgegeten, nog een wandeling te maken over het domein.

Een paar dagen later begon Hermelien dan toch terug met de lessen. Scorpius bracht nog altijd het grootste deel van de dag door bij zijn vader, maar die stond erop dat zijn zoon weer lessen volgde. Hermelien wist dat Scorpius het nogal snel beu zou raken, en daarom probeerde ze leuke dingen te doen, waarbij hij toch nog kon leren.

Gelukkig was haar vermoeden fout geweest, Lucius en Narcissa lieten haar gewoon haar lessen geven en bemoeiden zich nergens mee. Ze vermoedde dat Malfidus daar iets mee te maken had.

Het was een warme middag en Hermelien en Scorpius zaten aan de vijver met hengels in het water. Isis en Fluffy lagen lui naast hen in het zonnetje. Scorpius hield zich bezig met vissen, terwijl hij naar Hermeliens uitleg luisterde over hoe een vijver in elkaar zit. Wanneer de jongen dan een vis had gevangen, benoemde Hermelien die en gaf ze zijn belangrijkste magische eigenschappen. Daarna gooiden ze hem terug in het water. Fluffy keek altijd met grote ogen naar de vis en probeerde ernaar te graaien, maar blijkbaar vond hij het te warm om er ook echt veel moeite voor te doen.

Hermelien merkte dat Scorpius deze manier van lesgeven fijn vond. Het was echter erg warm geworden en ze wilde wat afkoeling gaan zoeken in het huis.

"Kom, Scorpius. Het wordt mij hier te warm. Laten we terug naar binnen gaan, daar is het wat frisser. Laat je spullen hier maar liggen, dan kunnen we straks nog wel terugkomen."

"Oh, maar het was juist zo leuk," zeurde Scorpius, al snel klaarde zijn gezicht echter op.

"Ik weet wat! We kunnen in de vijver gaan zwemmen! Oh, alsjeblieft, zullen we gaan zwemmen? Het is toch veel te mooi weer om binnen te zitten!"

Eigenlijk vond Hermelien dit helemaal geen slecht idee. Ze had ook wel eens zin in een frisse duik. De vijver leek niet al te diep en het water had een aangename temperatuur.

"Hmm, ik weet het niet zeker," zei ze, gewoon om Scorpius een beetje in spanning te houden.

"Oh, alsjeblieft?" pruilde hij.

Hermelien lachte. "Goed dan, dan gaan we maar snel naar huis om onze zwemspullen te halen!"

Scorpius liep zo rap mogelijk naar het huis, Isis volgde hem kwispelend en met een luid geblaf. Hermelien had geen zin om zich in te spannen in dit warme weer, en volgde daarom vanop een afstand. Maar goed dat ze er nog aan had gedacht om haar bikini mee te nemen toen ze haar koffers inpakte op het einde van haar vakantie. Ze had niet echt gedacht dat ze het nodig zou hebben, maar ze had het in een vlaag van 'Je kan het maar nooit weten' in de koffer gegooid. En zie, nu kwam het toch van pas.

Scorpius was zich boven al aan het klaarmaken toen Hermelien de bijkeuken binnenkwam. Mevrouw Jansen zat er net een fris glas pompoensap te drinken.

"Wat was dat allemaal? Scorpius liep zo snel naar boven?" vroeg ze verbaasd.

Hermelien glimlachte en schonk voor zichzelf ook een glas pompoensap in. "We gaan zo meteen zwemmen in de vijver. Het is ook zo warm! Wat verkoeling zal zo'n deugd doen. Heb je geen zin om mee te gaan, Helena?"

"Ik? Zwemmen? Oh nee, liever niet. Maar bedankt voor het aanbod. Ik zwem helemaal niet graag." Mevrouw Jansen trok een vies gezicht, waardoor Hermelien moest lachen.

"Oké, goed dan," zei ze, waarna ze haar glas leegdronk. "Dan zal ik mij maar snel eens omkleden, want Scorpius zal wel al bijna klaar zijn."

Hermelien hoorde snelle voetstappen van de trap afkomen. "Oh, daar is hij misschien al!"

Het was inderdaad Scorpius. Hij had zich razendsnel omgekleed en nu stond hij in zijn blauwe zwembroek te trappelen van ongeduld. Hermelien vroeg hem om even te wachten in de bijkeuken en zei hem dat hij zich alvast moest insmeren met zonnecrème. Scorpius protesteerde, maar hij beloofde te luisteren. Hermelien ging naar haar kamer om zich om te kleden. Ze deed haar haren, voor zover dat mogelijk was, in een staart en nam nog twee extra grote handdoeken uit de badkamer. Op haar slippers liep ze terug de trap af. Ze was blij dat ze, op de huiselfen na, niemand tegenkwam.

"Eindelijk!" riep Scorpius uit toen Hermelien terug in de bijkeuken kwam. Hij pakte haar hand vast en trok haar mee naar buiten. Hermelien hoorde nog net "Veel plezier jongens!" van mevrouw Jansen, voor de deur dichtklapte. Scorpius liet haar na een tijdje los en hij riep "Wie het laatst in het water zit is een sukkel!" en hij rende ervan door, achtervolgd door Isis. Hermelien probeerde te volgen, maar lopen op slippers is nu eenmaal niet zo gemakkelijk...

Toen ze aankwam bij de vijver, zat Scorpius er dan ook al in. Ook Isis zat al te spartelen in het water.

"Haha, ik heb gewonnen!" riep Scorpius uitgelaten, terwijl hij zich op zijn rug liet drijven.

"Oh, wacht maar," zei Hermelien. Ze gooide haar spullen op de grond en sprong de vijver in, waarbij een hoop water over Scorpius kwam.

Hij proestte het uit. "Eh, bah! Vijverwater in mijn mond!" Hij nam wraak door Hermelien ook onder te spetteren.

"Kom, we zullen nog een wedstrijdje doen," zei Hermelien, nadat ze zich helemaal had ondergedompeld in het nogal donkere water. "Van deze kant van de vijver, tot aan de andere kant. Dat zal wel ver genoeg zijn, denk ik."

Scorpius ging akkoord, en kwam naast Hermelien zwemmen. "Oké, drie twee één, START!" riep ze, terwijl ze zich afduwde van de oever van de vijver. Scorpius zwom ervan door.

Hermelien stak hem echter al snel voorbij. "Allez Scorpius, een beetje sneller!" riep ze lachend, terwijl ze achterom keek. Scorpius was vlak bij haar, en trok aan haar voet.

"Hela! Dat is vals spelen!"

Scorpius schaterde het uit, waardoor Hermelien ook moest lachen. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze ongeveer tegelijkertijd aan de andere kant van de vijver, beiden buiten adem. Ze hadden toch zo'n 30 meter gezwommen.

"Pfoe, nu moet ik toch even op adem komen," zei Hermelien, terwijl ze op de bodem van de oever ging zitten. Ze kwam net met haar hoofd boven water, de vijver was toch dieper dan ze had gedacht. Scorpius probeerde ondertussen naar vissen te duiken.

"Oh, ik had er bijna één!" riep hij regelmatig. "Die glippen altijd mijn handen uit!" Scorpius zwom meer en meer terug naar kant van de vijver waar hun spullen lagen. Ook Hermelien besloot terug naar die kant te gaan. Ze liet zich op haar rug drijven, en genoot van de zon. Regelmatig kwam Isis met grote spetters langs haar heen zwemmen, maar daar trok Hermelien zich niet veel van aan. Ze dobberde rond, met haar ogen gesloten.

"Oh, hallo papa! Kom je ook mee zwemmen?" riep Scorpius ineens.

Hermelien schrok, ze wilde zich te snel omdraaien, waardoor ze even kopje onder ging. Proestend kwam ze weer boven. Malfidus stond aan de rand van de vijver, met een wandelstok in zijn hand om daarop te steunen.

"Kan je niet zwemmen, Griffel?" vroeg hij met een spottende toon in zijn stem.

Hermelien kreeg een vuurrood hoofd. Wat dacht hij wel niet? Als wraak zwaaide ze met haar armen en spetterde ze een golf water op Malfidus. Die kon net nog opzij stappen, enkel zijn schoenen werden nat.

"Griffel!" zei hij, verbaasd dat ze dat had gedaan.

"Wat?" vroeg ze simpelweg. "Je zei een paar dagen geleden zelf nog dat ik eerder met dingen moest gooien, zodat je ze kon ontwijken."

Malfidus trok zijn wenkbrauwen op, er leek een glimlach rond zijn lippen te zitten. "Touché."

Scorpius begreep niet echt wat er juist aan de hand was, maar vroeg wel nog eens aan zijn vader of hij mee wilde zwemmen.

"Nee, mijn been is daarvoor nog te slecht. Een andere keer, maar ik blijf wel kijken hoor," antwoordde hij. Hij ging op het bankje zitten waar hij en Hermelien een paar dagen daarvoor nog hadden gezeten.

Hermelien voelde zich nu niet meer echt op haar gemak. Terwijl Scorpius zijn vader ook nat probeerde te spetteren, zwom ze nog een paar baantjes en dook een paar keer onder. Ze hoopte maar dat Malfidus het beu zou worden en snel weg zou gaan.

Scorpius en Hermelien amuseerden zich nog een hele tijd door een balletje over en weer te gooien. Isis was al een tijdje terug het water uit gegaan, ze lag nu aan de voeten van Malfidus, die zelf zijn ogen had gesloten en zijn gezicht naar de zon had gericht. Fluffy was verdwenen, die was vast ergens op jacht naar muizen.

De hemel betrok meer en meer, en een wind stak op. Het zag ernaar uit dat het niet lang meer zou duren voordat het zou gaan onweren. Het water in de vijver werd nogal koud. Scorpius begon te zeuren en klom de vijver uit. "Het is zo koud ineens!" bibberde hij, terwijl hij zijn handdoek om zich heen sloeg. Isis kwam rond hem heen lopen en kwispelde heftig met haar staart. Malfidus knipperde met zijn ogen, het leek erop dat hij in slaap was gevallen. Hij rekte zich uit en zag toen Scorpius aan de vijver staan.

"Zitten jullie daar nu nog altijd in?" vroeg hij, waarna hij even rilde omdat er net een windvlaag langskwam. "Is dat niet te koud?"

"Jawel, ik ga daarom ook terug naar binnen," zei Scorpius. "Ik heb honger gekregen. Kom je mee, Hermelien?"

"Eh – nee," aarzelde Hermelien, hoewel ze eigenlijk rilde van de kou. "Ga jij alvast maar met je vader, ik blijf er nog eventjes in."

"Oh, maar ik zit hier nog goed hoor," zei Malfidus met een sluwe glimlach. Hij leek door te hebben dat Hermelien niet wilde dat hij haar zo zag.

"Ga al maar naar huis, Scorpius. Wij komen zo wel," zei hij tegen zijn zoon. Scorpius haalde zijn schouders op en draaide zich om, om naar het huis te lopen. Isis liep achter haar jonge baasje aan.

 _Oh nee_ , dacht Hermelien wanhopig. _Wat moet ik nu doen?_

Scorpius was al een eindje van hen vandaan. Ze rilde steeds meer, maar ze kwam de vijver niet uit zolang Malfidus daar nog zat.

"Wat is er, Griffel? Durf je de vijver niet uit te komen?" vroeg hij op een pesterige toon.

"Nee. Ik wil gewoon nog wat zwemmen."

Om haar woorden te onderstrepen – en eigenlijk ook om het wat warmer te krijgen – zwom ze een aantal rondjes en dook ze nog een keer kopje onder. Toen ze terug bovenkwam, zag ze Malfidus aan de rand van de vijver staan. Hij had een handdoek in zijn handen.

"Onzin, Griffel! Jouw lippen zien blauw, en je rilt helemaal!"

Malfidus zag dat Hermelien wilde protesteren, want hij zei: "En spreek me niet tegen, ik zie het zo. Doe niet zo koppig en kom er gewoon uit. Straks word je nog wel ziek."

Hermelien aarzelde. Ze had het wel koud en ze wilde niet ziek worden, maar toch...

"Of wil je soms dat ik me omdraai?" vroeg Malfidus spottend.

Dat, en het feit dat er net een vis aan haar teen knabbelde was de laatste druppel. Ze klom snel uit de vijver, griste de handdoek uit Malfidus' handen en sloeg die om haar heen.

"Zie je, was dat nu zo moeilijk?" zei hij, nog steeds op die spottende toon.

"Ach, hou toch je mond," zei Hermelien alleen maar, terwijl ze hem voorbij liep.

Malfidus greep echter haar arm vast. "Nee wacht!"

Hermelien draaide zich om, om te vragen wat hij nu weer wilde, maar Malfidus deed alleen maar zijn vest uit en legde dat om haar schouders.

"Je ziet er echt wel blauw uit... En mijn toverstok ligt nog op mijn nachtkastje," legde hij uit.

Hermelien verbaasde zich over dit gebaar, maar ze had het nu wel een stukje warmer. Een beetje gegeneerd raapte ze haar spullen bij elkaar, terwijl ze constant die geur van sandelhout om haar heen rook. Malfidus wachtte tot ze klaar was en liep uiteindelijk samen met haar in stilte terug naar het huis. Hermelien was blij dat niemand – en zeker Lucius en Narcissa niet – hen samen had gezien. Toen ze in de bijkeuken kwamen, gaf Hermelien het jasje terug, met een zacht: "Bedankt." Ze draaide zich daarna direct om en liep – zonder nog een blik op hem te werpen – naar haar badkamer, met haar handdoek stevig rond zich heen geknoopt.


	24. Hoofdstuk 23

**Hoofdstuk 23**

Na nog zo'n twee weken brak het moment aan waar Hermelien zo hard naar uit had gekeken: Lucius en Narcissa vertrokken terug naar hun thuis! Eindelijk kon ze weer onbezorgd door het huis lopen, zonder het risico om hen tegen te komen.

Malfidus moest wel nog altijd met een wandelstok rondlopen, maar hij zag er nu tenminste weer gezond uit. Zijn gezicht was terug boller geworden, en ook zijn huid was niet meer zo vaal. Hij maakte steeds langere wandelingen om ervoor te zorgen dat zijn been niet stram werd. Hij bleef daarbij niet alleen op het domein, maar steeds vaker ging hij ook naar het nabijgelegen dorp. Soms nam hij Scorpius mee en vaak bleven ze dan een hele dag weg. Het was tenslotte zomer, en de jongen moest niet elke dag les krijgen. Op die momenten ging Hermelien zelf weg, soms bracht ze een bezoekje aan haar ouders of de Potters of ging ze naar het graf van Ron. Het kwam ook wel eens voor dat ze samen met Malfidus en Scorpius naar het dorp wandelde en daar afscheid van hen nam om in de gezellige winkeltjes te gaan snuisteren.

Het was nu de voorlaatste week van juli. Hermelien had s 'morgens een brief gekregen van Ginny met de vraag of ze de 31e wilde komen voor het verjaardagsfeest van Harry. Ze dacht dat dat wel geregeld kon worden, maar toch zou ze het voor de zekerheid eerst vragen aan Malfidus.  
Die was echter net vertrokken voor zaken, en Hermelien wist niet zeker hoe lang hij zou wegblijven. Mevrouw Jansen had haar verteld dat hij maar een paar dagen nodig ging hebben, maar nog geen paar maanden geleden was hij ook altijd veel langer weggebleven dan eerst de bedoeling was. Hermelien besloot toch maar om te wachten met haar antwoord aan Ginny. Als Malfidus over twee dagen nog niet terug zou zijn, zou ze haar sturen dat ze zou langskomen, toestemming of niet...

"Oh, Helena, kan jij dan misschien vandaag op Scorpius letten?" vroeg ze nadat ze Ginny's brief dicht plooide en die in haar zak stak. "Dan kan ik misschien al een verjaardagscadeau voor hem en Harry gaan kopen."

Mevrouw Jansen knikte. "Ja, dat is goed hoor. Ik denk dat hij nu buiten is bij Isaac, dus die zal hem wel bezighouden vermoed ik."

"Bedankt," zei Hermelien, waarna ze opstond en naar buiten liep om Scorpius te gaan zoeken. Die zat, net zoals mevrouw Jansen had gedacht, bij Isaac in de koele schuur. Hermelien klopte op de krakende, houten deur en liep naar binnen. Scorpius stond bij de radio en was aan het mee wiegen op de muziek. Isaac stond gebogen over een oude grasmachine en keek op toen Hermelien binnenkwam.

"Ha, Hermelien," knikte hij haar toe. "Kom je ook soms helpen?"

Hermelien keek naar de grasmachine die Isaac helemaal had opengehaald om te herstellen. "Ik vrees dat ik daar niet veel mee kan helpen. Tenzij je wilt dat het helemaal kapot raakt natuurlijk."

Isaac lachte. "Dan laat het maar zitten." Hij boog zich weer over de grasmachine, fronste even en krabde aan zijn voorhoofd. Zijn handen zaten echter onder de smeer waardoor er een grote zwarte veeg op zijn voorhoofd achterbleef. Scorpius giechelde en ook Hermelien kon een lach niet onderdrukken. Isaac keek verward naar hen op, zag toen zijn vuile handen en liep naar een verweerd spiegeltje aan de muur. "Ja, natuurlijk!" Hij nam een oude vod van een haakje en probeerde zo goed mogelijk de veeg weg te krijgen, maar daar slaagde hij niet erg goed in. In tegendeel zelfs, de smeer werd nog meer uitgeveegd.

"Zo moet het maar volstaan," zei hij uiteindelijk, terwijl hij zijn schouders ophaalde.

"Wat kom je doen, Hermelien?" vroeg Scorpius. "Ik heb vandaag toch vrij hé, of niet? Ik wilde Isaac helpen met dat gras-gedoe."

Hermelien stelde hem gerust. "Ja, Scorpius, geen nood, ik ga geen les geven vandaag. Ik kwam gewoon even zeggen dat ik naar Londen ga."

"Oh, waarom? Mag ik niet mee?"

Hermelien schudde haar hoofd. "Dat zal niet lukken, het is een verrassing."

Scorpius leek al zelf een idee te hebben waarom ze niet wilde dat hij meeging, want hij knikte zijn hoofd opvallend. "Oh. Dan blijf ik wel hier."

"Kom dan maar eens helpen, jongen," zei Isaac, die daarna knipoogde naar Hermelien. "Kan jij dat kleine radartje te pakken krijgen? Mijn handen zijn te groot om zich daar tussen te wringen."

Scorpius liep naar de machine toe, keek even doorheen het gat en zocht daarna met een geconcentreerde blik op zijn gezicht naar het kleine onderdeel.

"Ik zal jullie dan maar laten, veel succes nog!" zei Hermelien.

Isaac stak zijn hand op, Scorpius riep haar nog na: "Jij ook veel succes en koop maar lekker veel!"

Hermelien lachte toen ze de schuur terug buiten was, die pientere jongen had natuurlijk al lang door dat ze een cadeautje voor zijn verjaardag begin augustus zou gaan kopen. Ze had besloten om naar de Wegisweg te gaan, daar zou ze vast wel iets voor zowel Scorpius als Harry vinden. Nadat ze haar handtas uit het huis had gehaald, liep ze de oprit af naar de weg, tot ze iemand aan de poort zag staan. Ze herkende de man direct.

"Ah, meneer Vliegen," zei Hermelien terwijl ze de poort achter zich sloot. De man verschrok zich een beetje en draaide zich naar haar om. "Moet u soms hier zijn? Want ik moet dan zeggen dat Malfidus niet hier is. Maar misschien kan mevrouw Jansen u wel ontvangen?"

"Ah, mevrouw Griffel," glimlachte Vliegen op een vreemde manier. Hij leek een beetje zenuwachtig. Hij wierp een blik op het huis. "Eh – woont hier geen Meijer? Ik moet bij hem zijn voor mijn werk, en ze hebben me doorgegeven dat die hier woonde, maar blijkbaar zijn ze verkeerd. En nu heb ik geen idee waar ik zou moeten zijn. Stom, is het niet?"

"Kan gebeuren," zei Hermelien. "Maar hier woont die Meijer alleszins niet. Ik heb ook nog nooit van hem gehoord. Je bent er zeker van dat hij hier ergens moet wonen? Want in het dorp wonen geen andere tovenaars."

Vliegen fronste zijn voorhoofd. "Hmm, dan heb ik het misschien verkeerd verstaan." Hij grijnsde scheef. "Ja, dat zal het vast zijn geweest, dan kan ik maar beter eens terug gaan om het juiste adres te zoeken."

"Dat is misschien wel het beste, ja."

"Woont u hier dan eigenlijk, mevrouw Griffel?"

"Ja. Hoewel, het is te zeggen, ik werk hier eigenlijk. Voor Draco Malfidus."

Vliegen knikte. "Ah, ja, de jongste Malfidus zeker? Ja, van hem heb ik wel eens gehoord. Heeft hij niet pas zijn vrouw verloren in een ongeval?"

Hermelien knikte kort, maar Vliegen leek dat niet op te merken. "Ja, ik had erover gelezen in de Ochtendprofeet. Afschuwelijk allemaal…"

"Ja, inderdaad, vreselijk," zei Hermelien zacht.

Er viel een korte stilte. Hermelien wierp een blik op haar horloge. "Zo, ik moet er eigenlijk vandoor."

"Ja, natuurlijk," zei Vliegen, nog steeds een beetje verward. "Ga maar, ik wil u niet ophouden. Ik zal zelf ook maar eens teruggaan naar het ministerie."

Hermelien knikte hem gedag, en liep toen verder de straat af, normaal verdwijnselde ze altijd gewoon voor de poort, want daar was het rustig genoeg, maar om de een of andere reden wilde ze dat niet in het bijzijn van Vliegen doen. Toen ze de straat helemaal was afgelopen, keek ze nog eens om. Vliegen was ondertussen zelf verdwenen.

In Londen aangekomen ging Hermelien eerst op zoek naar een cadeautje voor Scorpius. Ze besloot om in de Tovertweelings Topfopshop te gaan kijken. Dat was in die zestien jaar tijd uitgegroeid tot een enorm succesvolle winkel. Er was zelfs een tweede winkel bijgekomen in Zweinsveld, maar Hermelien wist dat het voor George niet meer hetzelfde was... Niet zonder Fred.

Toen ze de winkel binnenstapte kwam de drukte haar tegemoet. Met moeite kon ze zich tussen de mensen heen wringen. Al snel zag ze George achter de toonbank staan en zocht ze zich een weg naar hem toe.

"Hey, Hermelien!" riep George opgewekt. Hij kwam vanachter de toonbank en kuste haar op de wangen. "Alles goed?"

"Alles goed, ja. En hier is het ook goed precies. Alweer zo druk, zeg!"

George knikte en keek de winkel door. "Tja, nog de nasleep van het WK zeker? Wil je toevallig geen poppetje van Kruml die de Snaai vangt?"

Hij haalde een doosje tevoorschijn waarin een mini-versie van Kruml op een bezem vloog en herhaaldelijk dezelfde beweging uitvoerde waarmee hij ervoor zorgde dat Bulgarije de finale tegen Brazilië won. Hermelien lachte.

"Oh, maar daar weet je zelf al genoeg van zeker? Je schrijft toch nog altijd met hem, of niet?"

Hermelien knikte. "Ja, klopt. In zijn laatste brief heeft hij me minutieus uitgelegd hoe hij die Snaai had gevangen, dus ik kon het me ook zonder al die beelden voorstellen. Hij was enorm blij dat hij met zijn ploeg eindelijk een WK had gewonnen."

George knikte met een grijns en wilde het doosje terugzetten. Hermelien bedacht zich echter.

"Of, wacht even! Dat is misschien wel iets voor Scorpius zijn verjaardag. Ja, dat kan ik hem wel geven, die heeft het WK ook enorm uitgebreid gevolgd in de kranten."

"Scorpius, dat is dat joch van Malfidus?" vroeg George met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

"Klopt," zei Hermelien. "Hij wordt tien in augustus. Heb je toevallig ook nog iets van de Japanse ploeg? Ik weet dat dat zijn favoriet was."

George schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, helaas. Die spullen vlogen de deur uit, niet te geloven gewoon! Wie had kunnen denken dat die ploeg zo populair zou worden?"

"Hmm, oké. Dat is niet erg, ik denk dat Scorpius ook al erg blij gaat zijn met dat poppetje van Viktor. Maar eh, weet je toevallig wat nog leuk is om hem te kunnen geven?"

"Daarvoor ben je bij de juiste persoon, Hermelien," lachte George. "Volg mij maar."

Hij liet het doosje van Kruml achter op de toonbank en ging Hermelien voor in de nauwe gangetjes van de winkel. Regelmatig wees hij op eventuele cadeautjes die wel eens leuk zouden zijn om te geven.

"Of wat dacht je van een amulet dat zich aanpast aan de buitentemperatuur?" vroeg hij, terwijl hij haar een mooie ketting liet zien. "Welk weer dan ook, je zal het nooit meer warm of koud hebben, zolang het in contact staat met de blote huid."

Hermelien nam de amulet vast en bekeek de steen die in het midden vervat zat. Hij glansde mooi en leek langzaamaan van kleur te veranderen. "Hmm, dat lijkt me niet echt een leuk cadeau voor een jongen."

George knikte. "Ja, je hebt gelijk. Maar ja, ik dacht dat misschien de zoon van Malfidus wel hield van juwelen."

Hermelien sloeg George op zijn arm, hij lachte. "Wat? Het kon toch?"

Ze schudde haar hoofd, maar kon toch een grijns niet onderdrukken. "Ik denk dat ik het dan voor mezelf zal kopen. Dat kan altijd wel van pas komen en het is mooi."

"Weet je wat? Je krijgt het van mij, dat is van het huis."

"Oh nee, George, dat kan ik echt niet aannemen," schudde Hermelien haar hoofd. Ze wilde de ketting al terug op zijn plaats leggen, maar George hield haar tegen.

"Nee, Hermelien, echt waar," hij duwde het terug in haar handen. "Je hebt mijn moeder al zo vaak geholpen met haar verdriet om Ron, je verdient het."

Hermelien wist even niet wat ze moest zeggen, en van die gelegenheid maakte George gebruik om de ketting om haar hals te hangen. Van zodra de steen haar huid raakte, leek het alsof ze het frisser had. Ze rilde even van de plotse verandering.

"Wauw, dat werkt echt goed," zei ze verbaasd, terwijl ze de steen even vastpakte, die voelde koel aan onder haar handen.

George grijnsde. "Ja, we hebben het laten importeren vanuit Zwart-Afrika. Daar zaten een paar sjamanen die de stenen betoveren zodat de jagers niet zoveel last zouden hebben van de hitte. Maar toen we ze hier hadden uitgeprobeerd, bleken ze ook andersom te werken. Dus, als het eens enorm koud is, en je toevallig geen jas bij je hebt, kan je altijd die ketting aandoen."

"Bedankt, George."

George knipoogde. "Het genoegen is aan mijn kant, Hermelien."

Ze brachten nog meer dan een uur door in de winkel, en uiteindelijk besloot Hermelien om naast het kleine model van Kruml nog een Hoofdloze Hoed en een fopstok te kopen voor Scorpius.

"Dat zijn nog altijd een van onze toppers," verzekerde George haar toen hij de cadeautjes behendig aan het inpakken was. "Toen we ze pas hadden gemaakt, was Fred er -," George verviel abrupt in een stilzwijgen. Hij kreeg een sombere blik op zijn gezicht. Hermelien kneep even in zijn hand. George zuchtte hard, schudde zijn hoofd en keek toen weer naar Hermelien. Hij glimlachte nogal triest. "Enfin, ik ben er zeker van dat dat joch het ook geweldig zal vinden."

Hermelien knikte, rekende toen af en nam afscheid van George. Die laatste stak zijn hand nog op en verdween toen in een kamertje achter de toonbank, mogelijk om zichzelf terug onder controle te krijgen.

Toen ze terug op de Wegisweg stond, ging Hermelien eerst naar Goudgrijp om geld af te halen en nog galjoenen om te wisselen in Dreuzel geld. Daarna trok ze naar Zwik en Zwachtels Zwerkbalpaleis en kocht ze daar een paar mooie, lederen vlieghandschoenen voor Harry. Ze herinnerde zich dat hij ooit had zitten klagen over de koude handen die hij tegenwoordig kreeg bij het vliegen en bedacht zich dat deze handschoenen vast en zeker van pas zouden komen. Daarna genoot Hermelien in het zonnetje nog van een heerlijk ijsje op het terras van Florean Fanieljes ijssalon, dat na zijn dood was heropend door zijn zoon en ter nagedachtenis dezelfde naam had behouden.

Een paar dagen na haar uitstapje naar Londen, liep Hermelien de bibliotheek in om daar een boek te raadplegen voor een van de lessen van Scorpius. Ze had besloten om hem al een aantal eenvoudige demonstraties te geven van toverspreuken, maar ze was nog op zoek naar een tekst waarin alles duidelijk uitgelegd stond, zodat Scorpius dat al eens zou kunnen lezen en begrijpen. Ze was net een kast voorbij gelopen, toen ze het blonde hoofd van Malfidus zag. Hij zat aan de tafel voor de grote haard een boek te lezen. Blijkbaar had hij een raam opengezet, want Hermelien voelde een frisse bries langs haar gezicht komen.

"Oh, hallo," zei ze. "Ik wist niet dat je al terug was."

Malfidus draaide zich naar haar om. "Ja, ik ben ook nog niet zo lang terug. Maar ik heb Scorpius al gezien, geen nood," zei hij, toen hij Hermeliens mond zag opengaan. Ze trok haar wenkbrauwen op. "Daar wou ik het ook niks over zeggen," zei ze, een beetje geïrriteerd. "Ik wilde gewoon vragen of ik de 31e vrij kan krijgen."

"Een vrije dag? Waarom, als ik vragen mag?" vroeg Malfidus terwijl hij zijn boek dichtsloeg.

"Harry is dan jarig, en ze geven een feestje waar ik graag bij zou willen zijn," antwoordde Hermelien. Ze wist niet zeker of het wel een goed idee was om Harry's naam te vermelden, maar als dat een reden was voor Malfidus om haar geen verlof te geven, dan reageerde hij toch wel erg kinderachtig.

"Potter is dan jarig?" vroeg Malfidus smalend. "Duurt dat dan een hele dag, of is het alleen 's avonds?"

"Alleen 's avonds," zei Hermelien ongeduldig.

"Hmm, even nadenken," zei Malfidus pesterig. Hij zag echter haar geïrriteerde gezicht, want hij zei al snel: "Ik kan je maar moeilijk verplichten om hier te blijven, is het niet? En ik heb zo'n vermoeden dat je sowieso van plan bent om te gaan..."

"Ja, eigenlijk was ik dat wel van plan," grijnsde Hermelien.

Malfidus' mondhoeken leken even omhoog te gaan, maar toen schudde hij zijn hoofd en richtte zijn aandacht terug op zijn boek. Hermelien zag een tekening van een persoon die het ene moment nog drankje aan het innemen was en daarna opeens verdween. Ze liep verder naar het einde van de kamer en zocht naar het boek waarvoor ze was gekomen. Toen ze het had gevonden, liep ze langs Malfidus heen terug naar de deur.

"Oh, Griffel," riep Malfidus haar opeens toe. Hermelien liet de klink van de deur los en liep terug naar de plaats waar hij zat.

"Ja, wat is er?" vroeg ze, terwijl ze losjes tegen de boekenkast leunde. Malfidus was opgestaan en keek naar een foto van Astoria en Scorpius op de schouw. Hij boog even zijn hoofd, zuchtte en keerde zich toen naar Hermelien.

"Eh – over verjaardagsfeestjes gesproken, Scorpius is binnenkort ook jarig," zei hij. "Dat wist je toch wel?"

"Ja. Ik heb zelfs al een cadeautje gekocht."

"Oh," zei Malfidus. Het was aan hem te merken dat hij dat niet had verwacht. "Goed dan." Hij viel even stil, fronste zijn voorhoofd en leek verschillende keren iets te willen zeggen, maar sloot telkens zijn mond weer.

"Is er soms nog iets?" vroeg Hermelien. "Want ik zou eigenlijk wel graag willen verder werken."

Malfidus ademde een keer diep in. "Ik zit met een dilemma, Griffel. En ik zou graag je advies willen hebben."

Hermelien trok verbaasd haar wenkbrauwen op. Malfidus die haar om advies vroeg?

Hij merkte haar verbazing op, want hij zei: "Ja, ik heb je advies nodig, Griffel. Is dat nu zo vreemd?"

"Eh -," aarzelde Hermelien. "Eigenlijk wel ja."

Malfidus sloeg zijn ogen op en ging voor haar op de rand van de tafel zitten. Even kneep hij in z'n neusbrug, waarna hij haar aankeek.

"Het zit zo, ik heb gisteren een brief gekregen van de Goedleersen. Ze stellen voor om bij hun thuis een verjaardagsfeestje te organiseren voor Scorpius. Dan kan hij Leo en Victoria nog eens zien en mijn ouders worden ook uitgenodigd."

"Dat is toch leuk? Waarom heb je dan mijn advies nodig?" vroeg Hermelien. Het leek haar juist een perfect plan – niet in de eerste plaats dat zij of mevrouw Jansen iets speciaals moesten organiseren. En zo zou Scorpius nog eens tijd met zijn hele familie kunnen doorbrengen.

"Ja, maar –," aarzelde Malfidus. Hij boog zijn hoofd en keek naar beneden. "Hoe - hoe moet ik dit zeggen?" Hij zuchtte eventjes. "Ze hebben mij ook uitgenodigd –, "

"Ja, dat lijkt me anders ook heel normaal," zei Hermelien langzaam. Ze zag echt niet wat het probleem was.

"Ja, maar –, " zei Malfidus nogmaals, een klein beetje geïrriteerd omdat Hermelien hem had onderbroken. "Ik weet niet of ik daar wel heen wil gaan."

"Maar waarom niet?" vroeg Hermelien verbaasd. "Je komt toch goed overeen met Roger en Adriana?"

"Ja, maar dat was ook voor de dood van Astoria," Malfidus kreeg het moeilijk. Hij knipperde een paar keer met zijn ogen voor hij zuchtend zei: "Ik kan niet geloven dat ik dit aan jou aan het vertellen ben, maar – "

"Maar wat?" vroeg Hermelien. Ze kreeg een beetje medelijden met hem. Hij keek zo neerslachtig.

"Ik zal het gewoon maar zeggen: ik ben bang dat zij mij de schuld geven van Astoria's dood. Daarom ben ik het afgelopen halfjaar ook nooit met Scorpius meegegaan…"

Malfidus sloeg zijn blik weer neer en zweeg nu, maar hij leek duidelijk opgelucht te zijn dat hij eindelijk eruit had gegooid wat op zijn lever lag. Hermelien had het helemaal niet verwacht dat hij werkelijk dacht dat Astoria's ouders hem de schuld gaven van haar dood. Ze fronste even, zag Malfidus haar toen verwachtingsvol aankijken en zei: "Waarom denk je dat?"

Malfidus haalde zijn schouders op, maar hij bleef zwijgen.

"Ik – ik ben er zeker van dat ze jou helemaal niks kwalijk nemen. Je kon er toch niks aan doen?" vroeg ze. "Het was toch gewoon een stom ongeluk, dat had iedereen kunnen overkomen."

Ze zag hoe Malfidus zijn blik van haar afwendde en zijn handen in vuisten samenkneep. Ze vond zijn reactie maar vreemd. Malfidus schraapte zijn keel en zei toen: "Ja, oké, het was een ongeluk, maar dan nog. Ik heb hen sinds de begrafenis niet meer gesproken of gezien."

"Dat nemen ze je vast niet kwalijk. Ze weten ook dat het voor jou moeilijk was geweest, of nog steeds moeilijk is… Ik bedoel –," ze viel stil. Hoe moest ze dit onder woorden brengen?

"Wat bedoel je, Griffel?" vroeg Malfidus terwijl hij opkeek. Zijn ogen waren wat rood geworden.

"Wel – Je gaat het nooit weten als je ze steeds blijft ontwijken. En denk ook eens aan Scorpius, ik denk dat hij het heel leuk zou vinden mocht de hele familie nog eens samen zijn."

Malfidus liet haar woorden tot zich doordringen, hij blies zijn adem uit en knikte toen langzaam. "Ik had niet gedacht dat ik dit ooit zou zeggen, maar ik denk dat je gelijk hebt, Griffel. Het is alleen maar goed voor Scorpius als de hele familie nog eens samen is."

Hermelien knikte, blij dat hij dat eindelijk besefte. Malfidus nam zijn wandelstok en liep, zonder nog iets te zeggen naar de uitgang van de bibliotheek. Voordat hij de hoek omging naar de deur, draaide hij zich nog naar haar om naar. Ze keek hem vragend aan, maar hij schudde alleen zijn hoofd maar, alsof hij zich had bedacht, en liep toen verder naar de gang.


	25. Hoofdstuk 24

**Hoofdstuk 24**

Juli ging over in augustus. Hermelien gaf zo nu en dan les aan Scorpius, maar het merendeel van de tijd brachten de twee buiten door. Dan gingen ze wandelen, zwerkballen, zwemmen in de vijver of maakten ze uitstapjes naar het nabijgelegen dorp. Slechts één keer was het weer zo slecht dat ze de hele dag binnen moesten zitten en gaf Hermelien haar lessen.

Het verjaardagsfeestje van Harry was heel leuk geweest. Het had bij hem thuis in een grote tent in de tuin plaatsgevonden. Er was veel volk gekomen. Niet alleen Hermelien en de Wemels waren er, maar ook nog collega's van Harry en mensen van Zweinstein. Ook Hagrid was uitgenodigd en die had Madame Mallemour meegebracht met de verklaring dat zij net bij hem op bezoek was. Daan, Marcel en Loena waren met hun partners en kinderen gekomen en Simon was alleen daar – hij had het net uitgemaakt met zijn vriendin.

Het deed Hermelien goed om hen nog eens allemaal te zien en te spreken, want het was al een hele tijd geleden. Ze kreeg veel ongelovige blikken toegeworpen toen ze vertelde waar ze werkte, meteen gevolgd door een "Is hij nog altijd zo arrogant?" waarop Hermelien dan antwoordde dat Malfidus erg veranderd was. Het leek alsof de meeste mensen dit niet geloofden, want ze trokken hun wenkbrauwen op en mompelden iets als: "Hmm, jij liever dan ik..." Loena daarentegen staarde dromerig voor zich uit en vroeg zich hardop af of Malfidus misschien wel Kreukelhoornige Snottifanten in zijn tuin had zitten. Hermelien verzekerde haar dat ze die nog niet was tegengekomen tijdens haar wandelingen, maar Loena was al vol verrukking aan het kijken naar een aantal vuurvliegjes, waarna ze opgewonden naar haar man riep: "Rolf! Daar vliegen Cyclopische Lichtnimfen! Ik ben er zeker van dat we hun magische eigenschappen kunnen bestuderen als we ze kunnen vangen!" Hermelien keek hoe ze naar de zwerm vuurvliegjes liep en met haar handen ernaar graaide. Ze wendde haar blik van haar af terwijl ze probeerde haar lach in te houden.

 _Oh, Loena toch,_ dacht ze in zichzelf terwijl ze naar het grote vuur liep, waarboven vlees en vis werden geroosterd. Een hoop mensen stonden al aan te schuiven bij een lange tafel vol met verschillende soorten groenten, aardappelsalades, sauzen en fruit. Ze schepte haar bord vol, ging daarna bij Harry en Ginny aan tafel zitten en genoot van het eten.

Na een tijdje begon er een bandje te spelen en stonden mensen op om te dansen. De kinderen liepen rond in de grote tuin en speelden in de grote boomhut, of stonden zelf ook op de dansvloer, wat zorgde voor een grappig zicht.

Al met al was het een heel geslaagde avond. Rond drie uur nam Hermelien afscheid van Harry en Ginny en bedankte ze hen voor het feest.

"Welnee, jij bent juist bedankt voor het komen! Mocht dat wel van je 'baas'?" vroeg Harry quasi serieus terwijl hij met zijn vingers aanhalingstekens in de lucht maakte.

"Ook als het niet mocht, was ik toch gekomen hoor," lachte Hermelien.

Ginny grijnsde, omhelsde Hermelien en bedankte haar om te komen. Daarna liet ze haar en haar man alleen en ging ze naar de kinderen kijken die al een tijdje in hun bed lagen. Harry en Hermelien keken haar even na, waarna Harry op een serieuze toon vroeg hoe het met Malfidus ging.

"Het gaat," antwoordde Hermelien. "Het is toch al beter. Hij heeft nog duidelijk veel verdriet, maar hij houdt zich sterk."

"Maar hij is niet – gewelddadig ofzo? Ik herinner mij nog maar al te goed hoe hij was toen ik je daar afzette," zei Harry bezorgd.

"Gewelddadig? Oh nee, Harry! Daar moet je je echt geen zorgen om maken. En dan nog... Ik zou hem wel aankunnen hoor!" Hermelien dacht terug aan die avond toen ze Malfidus had geslagen. Allebei waren ze zo kwaad geweest, en toch was Hermelien degene geweest die zich niet had kunnen beheersen. Dus nee, ze dacht dat ze in dat opzicht wel veilig was. Ze aarzelde even. Harry keek haar vragend aan.

"Hij – hij gedraagt zich soms wel vreemd," zei ze ten slotte. "Ik bedoel, toen ik en Helena terugkwamen van vakantie, troffen we hem aan in zijn bed met een enorme wonde in zijn been. Volgens de Heler hadden we hem net op tijd aangetroffen, want het was helemaal ontstoken en als hij het niet op tijd had behandeld, was Malfidus er nu niet meer geweest."

"Wat was er dan gebeurd?" vroeg Harry verbaasd.

Hermelien haalde haar schouders op. "Geen idee. Malfidus zegt steeds dat hij niet meer weet hoe hij daaraan is gekomen, maar ik ben er zeker van dat hij liegt."

Harry fronste. "Dat is wel vreemd ja. Weet je nog toen hij werd aangevallen door Scheurbek? Hij maakte daar toen zo'n toestand van, terwijl er eigenlijk niks aan de hand was. Ik zou toch maar met hem oppassen, Hermelien. Wie weet wat voor zaakjes hij eigenlijk allemaal doet. Ik wil niet dat er iets met je gebeurt."

Hermelien glimlachte om zijn bezorgdheid. "Ik zal eraan denken, Harry. Ik kom hem eigenlijk toch niet zo vaak tegen, de helft van de tijd is hij er niet eens."

"Ja, maar toch. Als er iets aan de hand is, aarzel dan niet om mij een uil te sturen!"

"Dat zal ik dan direct doen," knikte Hermelien, waarna ze op haar horloge keek. Het was al bijna half vier geworden. "Maar nu ga ik er toch echt vandoor. Mijn ogen vallen bijna toe!"

"Sorry, ik houd je ook steeds op," grijnsde Harry. Hij omhelsde Hermelien. "Bedankt nog voor de handschoenen! Die komen echt goed van pas!"

"Dat is graag gedaan, Harry. Doe nog de groetjes aan de kinderen," zei Hermelien. Ze liet Harry achter bij het poortje dat naar de achtertuin leidde en wandelde de straat op. Ze zwaaide nog een laatste keer naar hem en verdwijnselde toen met een plop.

Het smeedijzeren hek verscheen voor haar en opeens was het heel stil... Hermeliens oren moesten zich echt aanpassen aan de afwezigheid van de bonkende muziek van het feestje. Terwijl ze over de oprit naar het huis liep, wierp ze haar hoofd in haar nek en keek ze naar de sterren. Opeens wist ze wat ze nog aan Scorpius kon geven.

Op de ochtend van de vierde augustus, was de jarige extra vroeg opgestaan: Scorpius stond al rond half zeven in Hermeliens kamer.

"Opstaan!" riep hij uitbundig, terwijl hij de gordijnen opengooide.

Hermelien schrok wakker. Ze had net zo'n mooie droom gehad over een acteur wiens naam ze niet meer kon herinneren, hoewel het een heel ongewone naam was. Met een kreun draaide ze zich om, keek ze op haar wekker en zag dat het nog maar half zeven was. Zonlicht stroomde haar kamer binnen en scheen warm op haar. Ze kneep haar ogen dicht. "Oh, Scorpius!" kreunde ze. "Het is nog veel te vroeg!"

Toen ze echter geen antwoord kreeg, opende ze haar ogen weer en keek ze haar kamer door. Scorpius was nergens te bekennen. Blijkbaar was hij al naar de kamer van mevrouw Jansen gerend om haar ook wakker te maken, want daar hoorde Hermelien een "OPSTAAN!"

Geeuwend sloeg ze haar laken weg en stond ze langzaam op. Eerst en vooral gooide ze haar raam wagenwijd open om nog te kunnen genieten van de frisse lucht. Ze was er zeker van dat het doorheen de dag te warm zou worden om er echt van te kunnen genieten. Ze was echter wel blij dat het niet regende, want ze had voor Scorpius' verjaardag nog voor een verrassing gezorgd. Ze had samen met mevrouw Jansen gepland dat ze, wanneer Malfidus en Scorpius zouden terug komen van het feestje bij de Goedleersen, een kampvuur zouden houden achter in het veld. Daar zouden ze dan de avond doorbrengen terwijl ze marshmallows en worstjes roosterden. Ze had van Scorpius gehoord dat hij nog eens een avondje naar de sterren wilde kijken, en nu was het een ideale dag om dat nog eens te gaan doen. De weerberichten waren allemaal positief: het zou warm weer worden en de hele dag en nacht droog en helder blijven.

Hermelien keek door het raam naar buiten en snoof de frisse lucht in. Daar kikkerde ze al wat van op, maar ze was er zeker van dat een frisse douche haar nog meer zou wakker maken. Nog half slapend nam ze haar spullen en liep ze naar haar badkamer. Scorpius kwam net terug naar boven gelopen, zag haar in de gang en riep haar.

"Oh, Hermelien! We ontbijten in de eetkamer, ik heb iedereen uitgenodigd!" Scorpius aarzelde. "Oei, ik ben Isaac vergeten te vragen…," zei hij beteuterd.

Hermelien lachte. "Ik denk dat Isaac nog blij gaat zijn dat hij niet zo vroeg moest opstaan. Maar misschien is hij nog wel op tijd hier om mee te kunnen genieten."

Scorpius knikte, en wilde terug de trap aflopen, maar Hermelien riep hem terug. "Kom eens hier."

De jongen kreeg een heel wantrouwende blik in zijn ogen. Waarschijnlijk dacht hij dat Hermelien hem wilde straffen omdat hij haar zo vroeg had wakker gemaakt. Ze grijnsde echter om de blik op zijn gezicht, ze bukte zich en stak haar hand uit.

"Vandaag behoor je officieel tot de club van de tieners!" zei ze. "Gelukkige verjaardag Scorpius!"

Ze gaf hem twee kussen op zijn wang en nam hem daarna nog in haar armen. Scorpius keek heel erg blij en trots. "Bedankt, Hermelien!" zei hij opgetogen. "En ja! Eindelijk ben ik tien jaar!"

Hij lachte nog even naar haar, voordat hij zich weer omdraaide en naar beneden rende. Blijkbaar ging hij de slaapkamer van zijn vader binnen, want Hermelien hoorde hem roepen: "Zeg papa! Ben je nu nog niet op?"

Hermelien grinnikte. Ze stelde zich het gezicht voor van Malfidus die zo vroeg uit zijn bed werd geroepen, en dan ook nog door zijn eigen zoon!

Na de douche voelde Hermelien zich al heel wat wakkerder. Ze haalde de cadeautjes uit haar kast en liep naar beneden. In de keuken was al heel wat bedrijvigheid te horen. Ze hoorde de potten en pannen tot in de hal kletteren. Ze vermoedde dat het een groot ontbijt zou worden. Als laatste kwam ze de eetkamer binnen: mevrouw Jansen en Malfidus zaten al met kleine oogjes aan tafel. "Goeiemorgen allemaal," zei Hermelien terwijl ze de pakjes aan de ene kant van de tafel legde. Blijkbaar gaf Malfidus zijn cadeau op het feestje bij de Goedleersen, want er lag maar één ander pakje op de tafel, waarvan Hermelien veronderstelde dat het van mevrouw Jansen was.

"Hmm," was het enige antwoord dat ze terugkreeg van Malfidus. Mevrouw Jansen leek zelfs terug in slaap te zijn gevallen.

"Maar – waar is Scorpius?" Hermelien keek om zich heen. Hij was nergens te bekennen.

"Die ging zich klaarmaken," mompelde Malfidus, terwijl hij een geeuw onderdrukte.

"Dus wij moeten hier op hem wachten?"

"Goed opgemerkt," zei Malfidus spottend, waarna hij zijn kopje vulde met hete koffie. "Ik hoop dat ik hiermee wakker kan worden," mompelde hij.

Hermelien ging ook aan tafel zitten en nam de koffiepot over van Malfidus. Ze goot haar tas vol en keek naar de tafel die al door de huiselfen was klaargemaakt. Hij stond vol met allerlei soorten broodjes, beleg en verschillende soorten gebak, waaronder appelflappen en rozijnenkoeken. Hermelien nam een kannetje melk en een klontje suiker en roerde afwezig door haar tas. Malfidus volgde haar bewegingen, maar zweeg de hele tijd. Ze schuifelde een beetje ongemakkelijk op haar stoel en vroeg of Isaac er misschien al was omdat Scorpius hem was vergeten uit te nodigen.

"Nog niet gezien," antwoordde Malfidus. "Maar meestal is die rond negen uur hier." Hij keek op zijn horloge. "Aangezien het nog maar half acht is, vrees ik dat hij niet op tijd zal zijn."

Hermelien knikte en baalde een beetje. Nu mevrouw Jansen zo goed als zeker aan het slapen was – haar hoofd hing naar achteren en haar mond stond een beetje open – had ze gehoopt dat ze tenminste met Isaac zou kunnen praten. Bij hem zouden geen ongemakkelijke stiltes vallen, wat bij Malfidus wel het geval was, zoals nu.

Pas na een half uur in zo'n ongemakkelijke stilte te hebben doorgebracht, kwam Scorpius eindelijk de eetkamer binnen.

"Ah, eindelijk, daar hebben we onze jarige," mopperde Malfidus een beetje, terwijl hij opstond om zijn zoon te feliciteren.

"Sorry papa, ik wilde er vandaag piekfijn uitzien," verontschuldigde Scorpius zich.

Hermelien bekeek hem eens goed. Hij had een net zwart pak aangetrokken, en had zelfs een zwart vlinderdasje om zijn nek zitten. Zijn haren had hij naar achteren gekamd, hij leek daardoor als twee druppels op z'n vader in hun eerste jaar op Zweinstein. Ze leken zo treffend op elkaar, dat Hermelien er even van moest rillen.

"Wauw, Scorpius, zo chic," zei ze, waarna de jongen glunderend om z'n as draaide.

Mevrouw Jansen was met een schok terug wakker geworden, ze keek een beetje verdwaasd om zich heen en mompelde iets van: "Oh, is de Kerstman al geweest?"

Hermelien, Malfidus en Scorpius keken elkaar verbijsterd aan en schoten toen in de lach. Mevrouw Jansen riep: "Wat?", veegde toen door haar ogen en leek pas dan echt wakker te zijn. "Oh nee, wat heb ik nu weer gezegd?"

"Eh – of de Kerstman al was langs geweest," antwoordde Malfidus met een grijns rond zijn lippen.

Mevrouw Jansen sloeg een beetje beschaamd haar hand voor haar mond, maar moest toen toch ook grinniken. "Mijn dromen zijn een beetje te laat, denk ik. Oh, Scorpius, daar ben je eindelijk." Ze stond op, feliciteerde de jarige en gaf meteen haar pakje af. Scorpius nam het gretig aan en begon de verpakking los te scheuren terwijl zijn gezicht vol blije verwachting stond.

Mevrouw Jansen had veel tijd besteed aan het cadeau. Het was een zelfgebreide trui van Scorpius' favoriete zwerkbalteam: Tutshill Tornado's. Er stonden twee grote donkerblauwe T's op een lichtblauwe achtergrond en door het uitvoeren van een ingewikkelde toverspreuk zoefde een gebreide tornado over het oppervlak van de trui.

"Oh wauw! Bedankt mevrouw Jansen!" riep Scorpius blij uit, waarna hij meteen de trui aantrok. "Die hou ik aan zodat ik hem straks aan mijn grootouders kan laten zien!"

"Dat is graag gedaan, Scorpius," glimlachte mevrouw Jansen, blij dat hij het cadeau zo leuk vond.

Scorpius liep naar de tafel en zag de drie andere cadeautjes daarop liggen.

"Die zijn van mij, Scorpius," zei Hermelien. "En Helena en ik hebben straks ook nog een verrassing!"

"Goh, ik word vandaag toch nogal verwend!" zei Scorpius met een blij stemmetje, waardoor iedereen moest lachen.

"Ja, geniet er maar van. Je wordt maar één keer tien!" zei Malfidus, terwijl hij toekeek hoe Scorpius de cadeautjes van Hermelien uitpakte. Eerst opende Scorpius het kleinste pakje – dat met het model van Kruml. Hermelien had er nog een stukje perkament bijgestoken dat Scorpius nu open plooide en voorlas: "Gelukkige verjaardag en dat er nog maar veel mooie zwerkbaljaren kunnen komen!" Scorpius' mond viel open toen hij zag wiens naam het had ondertekend. "Dat is Kruml!" Hij zwaaide opgewonden met het perkament in de lucht. "Kruml heeft dat geschreven, papa! DE Kruml! De held van het WK!"

Hermelien lachte om zijn reactie. Ze had al gehoopt dat hij er blij mee ging zijn. Toen ze terug was van het winkelen was er nog een idee in haar opgekomen en had ze aan Kruml een brief geschreven met de vraag of hij misschien een korte boodschap kon schrijven voor Scorpius' verjaardag.

Malfidus keek naar het briefje en richtte daarna zijn blik naar Hermelien. "Je hebt dus nog steeds contact met hem?" vroeg hij, ietwat afgunstig.

"WAT?" riep Scorpius uit. "Ken jij Kruml?"

Hermelien knikte lachend. "Ik eh – ik heb hem tijdens het toverschooltoernooi op Zweinstein leren kennen en we schrijven nog regelmatig brieven naar elkaar."

"Oh, papa," zuchtte Scorpius gelukzalig, terwijl hij het stukje perkament uit zijn vaders handen nam en het nog eens doorlas. "Waarom heb jij geen beroemde vrienden?"

Malfidus knipperde verbaasd met zijn ogen en wist niet wat hij moest zeggen. Hij wierp een ietwat boze blik op Hermelien.

"Oh – m – maar het is niet zo bijzonder hoor, Scorpius," hakkelde ze. "Ik heb hem al in geen eeuwen meer gezien."

Scorpius leek niet echt meer te luisteren. Hij had nu het doosje met Krumls modelpoppetje opengedaan en liet het rondvliegen doorheen de kamer. Hij volgde even met zijn ogen de mini-versie van Kruml, streek toen het perkament glad en zei serieus: "Oh, dit ga ik echt inkaderen en in m'n kamer ophangen!"

Mevrouw Jansen lachte. "Ja lap, Hermelien, zo meteen vind hij de rest van zijn cadeautjes niet meer bijzonder."

Hermelien keek naar Malfidus, die haar een beetje zuur aanstaarde, ze besefte dat hij er ook zo over moest denken. Ze wist niet wat ze moest zeggen, ze had gewoon gedacht dat het leuk zou zijn voor Scorpius, ze had er helemaal niet de bedoeling mee gehad om alle andere pakjes te overtreffen. Ze beet op haar lip, misschien was het dan toch niet zo'n goed idee geweest om Scorpius die boodschap te geven.

De jarige had ondertussen zijn andere pakjes geopend – hij had helemaal niets gemerkt van wat er tussen de volwassenen afspeelde. Hij hield de slappe hoed en de toverstok in zijn handen.

"Wat is dit, Hermelien?" vroeg hij verwonderd.

"Zet die hoed maar eens op, Scorpius, en ga dan maar voor een spiegel staan," zei Hermelien, die nog eens een blik op Malfidus wierp. Hij leunde nu met zijn armen over elkaar tegen de tafel en was naar zijn zoon aan het kijken. Zijn gezicht stond nog steeds een beetje afgunstig, maar hij besefte blijkbaar dat hij blij moest zijn voor zijn zoon, want hij lachte wel verrast toen hij Scorpius' hoofd zag verdwijnen. Mevrouw Jansen stootte een verbaasde kreet uit en sloeg haar hand voor haar hart toen Scorpius de hoed had opgezet. Door hun reactie werd Scorpius wel erg nieuwsgierig en liep hij snel naar een spiegel in de gang. Het was heel erg vreemd om zijn hoofdloze lichaam doorheen de kamer te zien verplaatsen. Hermelien grijnsde.

"Wauw! Ik heb geen hoofd meer! Cool!" hoorden ze hem roepen vanuit de gang. "Haha, zelfs Fluffy is bang van mij!" zei hij terwijl hij hoofdeloos de kamer terug binnen kwam. "Hij kroop net onder de kast toen hij mij zag. Oh, ik kan niet wachten tot ik dit aan Leo laat zien!"

Hij zette de hoed af, waardoor zijn hoofd terug tevoorschijn kwam. Zijn gezicht straalde van plezier.

"En kan ik hier echt mee toveren? Ik moet normaal toch wachten tot wanneer ik elf ben?" vroeg hij, terwijl hij de toverstok vastpakte. In de hoop dat er vonken uit het uiteinde kwamen, zwaaide hij er eens mee. Hij liet dan ook geschrokken de stok vallen toen die met een hard gekakel veranderde in een plastic kip. De fopstok lag nu in zijn gewone vorm op de grond. Scorpius raapte hem terug op en zwaaide er nog eens mee, waarna de stok met een zwiepend geluid veranderde in een grote banaan.

"Bedankt Hermelien," zei Scorpius terwijl hij nog verschillende keren met de fopstok zwaaide, terwijl die veranderde in een rubberen hondje, een honkbalknuppel en ten slotte weer een kip.

"Pfoe, je krijgt nogal honger van het openmaken van cadeaus," zei Scorpius serieus, terwijl hij aan het hoofd van de tafel ging zitten – mevrouw Jansen had daar de stoel versierd met slingers en ze had er met een toverspreuk voor gezorgd dat er _Troon voor onze jarige!_ in glinsterende letters boven zweefden.

Ook de rest ging terug aan tafel zitten om te ontbijten. Scorpius babbelde honderduit over wat hij verwachtte van de dag, hij probeerde mevrouw Jansen en Hermelien nog verschillende keren uit te horen over de verrassing die ze voor hem nog in petto hadden. Ze konden het echter allebei geheim houden.

De huiselfen kwamen langs met allerlei verschillende warme ontbijtgerechtjes. Je kon kiezen tussen pannenkoeken, havermoutpap, gebakken spek met eitjes, gekookte eieren, gebakken worstjes, croissants, sandwiches, verschillende soorten confituur, choco en alles wat je maar kon bedenken als ontbijt.

Naarmate de maaltijd langer duurde, leek Malfidus stiller te worden. Hermelien dacht dat het te maken had met haar cadeautje, en toen Scorpius was opgestaan om zich klaar te maken om naar de Goedleersen te gaan en mevrouw Jansen naar het toilet ging, zei ze dan ook tegen hem: "Luister, het was helemaal mijn bedoeling niet met dat briefje om andere cadeaus te overtreffen. Ik – ik dacht gewoon dat hij het leuk zou vinden."

Malfidus keek haar aan, maar zweeg. Zonder iets te zeggen stond hij op en liep hij met zijn wandelstok de kamer uit. Hermelien keek hem verbaasd na. _Zo erg is dat nu toch ook weer niet? Hij mag toch wel eens iets zeggen?_ Ze stond ook op en liep hem achterna.

"Sorry, oké? Dat is het enige dat ik –," begon ze een beetje boos te zeggen, maar Malfidus onderbrak haar.

"Schrijf je hem nog vaak?" vroeg hij. Hoorde ze daar nu een zekere jaloersheid in zijn stem?

"Wat? Oh – eh – nee, niet erg vaak. Eens per maand of zo," antwoordde ze.

Malfidus knikte kort, hij liep naar de kast waarin de jassen hingen, leek zich toen te bedenken want hij sloot de kast weer en mompelde: "Hmm, het is toch te warm voor een jas vandaag."

"Ah, Draco!" zei het portret van Cassandra. Haar stem galmde doorheen de hal, Hermelien verschrok een beetje. Malfidus keek met een fronsend gezicht op. "Ga je eindelijk nog eens mijn dierbare familie bezoeken?"

"Houd je mond, Cassandra," zei Malfidus boos en met een blos op zijn wangen.

Het portret luisterde, maar er lag wel een triomfantelijke uitdrukking op haar gezicht, alsof ze blij was dat ze Malfidus uit zijn tent had weten te lokken. Hermelien vroeg zich af of ze wist dat ze hem net op een delicaat punt had geraakt. Malfidus zag haar naar hem kijken, want hij zei op een zachte toon – zodat de portretten niet mee konden luisteren: "Ooit ga ik dat portret nog eens weghalen en ergens verstoppen zodat ik het nooit meer onder ogen hoef te komen."

Hij zei het dan wel op een lacherige manier, maar Hermelien merkte toch zijn bedrukte stemming op. Opeens besefte ze ook dat zijn stilzwijgen van daarnet niet om de handtekening ging, maar eerder om het aanstaande bezoek aan de Goedleersen.

"Het zal vast wel goed gaan, Malfidus," zei ze zacht, ze hoorde Scorpius naar beneden komen. "Jullie gaan vast een geweldige dag hebben."

Malfidus keek naar de vloer, fronste even en greep zijn wandelstok steviger vast. Hij keek weer op en knikte.

"Ja, vast," zei hij. "Al zal ik me wel de hele tijd zitten afvragen wat jullie nog hebben gepland. En of ik misschien daar ook nog jaloers zou moeten zijn omdat ik daar niet op was gekomen."

Hermelien lachte en hield haar handen omhoog. "Dat blijft een verrassing! Ik kan alleen zeggen dat het leuk zal worden."

Malfidus rolde met zijn ogen en keek toen naar Scorpius, die bijna de trap af was.

"Wat gaat heel leuk worden, Hermelien?" vroeg hij toen hij naar hen toe kwam lopen.

"Oh, de verrassing van Helena en mij."

Scorpius wilde zijn mond al open doen om te vragen wat die verrassing dan was, maar Malfidus onderbrak hem meteen. "Nee, jongen, ik heb het al geprobeerd. Ze laat echt niks los."

Hermelien lachte opnieuw. "Jullie zullen moeten wachten tot straks."

"Goed, ben je klaar, jongen?" vroeg Malfidus.

"Ja, ik ga nog heel even mijn hoed en toverstok halen, dan kan ik die aan Leo laten zien."

De jongen rende naar de eetkamer, maar was al snel weer terug. Mevrouw Jansen was er ondertussen ook bij komen staan en Scorpius nam van hen beiden afscheid. Malfidus stak zijn hand kort op en toen verlieten ze het huis. Niet veel later hoorde Hermelien de auto starten en de oprit afrijden.

"Goed," zei ze tegen mevrouw Jansen met een lach. "Dan kunnen we eindelijk eens beginnen met de voorbereidingen!"


	26. Hoofdstuk 25

**Wohoow, weer een extra lang hoofdstuk! :D. (En ook weer een van m'n favorieten :p).**

 **Hoofdstuk 25**

Eerst ging Hermelien in de voormiddag naar het dorpswinkeltje om daar wat worstjes, marshmallows, chips en frisdrank te kopen. Ze hadden thuis nog wel een voorraadje pompoensap en boterbier in de grote bergplaats achter de keuken staan, maar Hermelien had al een paar dagen een aandrang gekregen naar een fris glas limonade. Scorpius zou het misschien ook wel lekker vinden, ook al was het dan een Dreuzel drankje.

Toen ze terugkwam, bleek dat Isaac ondertussen was aangekomen. Hij zat samen met mevrouw Jansen in de bijkeuken. Hij leek het totaal niet erg te vinden dat Scorpius vergeten was hem uit te nodigen.

"Nee, ik ben blij dat ik tenminste niet zo vroeg ben moeten opstaan," lachte hij. "En dat dan ook nog op een maandag! Oh, dat moet echt pijnlijk zijn!"

Mevrouw Jansen sloeg hem plagerig op zijn arm. "Maar we hebben tenminste wel een enorm lekker ontbijt gekregen, ik denk dat ik voor de rest van de dag niets meer moet hebben."

"Oh, dat gebeurt ook niet vaak!" zei Isaac met een knipoog, wat hem een uitgestoken tong van mevrouw Jansen opleverde.

"Ik denk dat ik meneer hier maar eens aan het werk moet zetten," zei mevrouw Jansen serieus tegen Hermelien.

"Goed, goed," zei Isaac, terwijl hij opstond. "Ik word hier nogal opgejaagd!"

Hermelien lachte. "Blijf je straks eigenlijk ook, Isaac?"

De tuinman schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, helaas. Ik moet ergens anders naartoe. Maar ik heb wel een klein cadeautje bij voor Scorpius. Helena, je hebt me toch ooit eens gezegd dat ze hier een platenspeler hebben, toch?"

"Ja, dat klopt ja. Die staat geloof ik in mevrouw Astoria's werkkamer, waarom?"

"Oh, dat is goed. Anders heeft hij niks aan mijn cadeau," Isaac haalde een plat pakje tevoorschijn, Hermelien herkende onmiddellijk de vorm van een elpee.

"Oh, welke heb je gekocht?" vroeg ze geïnteresseerd.

"Eh – een verzamelplaat van _Queen_ ," antwoordde hij. "Zou hij dat leuk vinden? Toen hij mij hielp met die grasmaaier was hij op een gegeven moment aan het dansen op _Don't stop me now_ , dus ik dacht dat het wel een leuk cadeautje zou zijn."

"Ja inderdaad," beaamde Hermelien. "Ik denk dat hij dat wel tof zal vinden, hoor. Wie vindt _Queen_ nu niet goed?"

"Ja, het is dat hé," zei Isaac.

Mevrouw Jansen keek verward van Hermelien naar Isaac. "Heeft jullie koningin een plaat uitgebracht waarin ze vraagt dat jullie haar niet moeten overhalen om eindelijk te stoppen?"

Isaac en Hermelien keken elkaar even verbijsterd aan en barstten daarna in lachen uit. Isaac was zelfs zo hard aan het lachen dat hij tranen in zijn ogen kreeg. Mevrouw Jansen keek een beetje beledigd.

"N-nee, Helena," hikte Hermelien, ze stopte even om diep adem te halen. " _Queen_ is de naam van een muziekband. Daar bedoelen we helemaal de koningin niet mee."

"Oh," zei mevrouw Jansen, die het duidelijk niet grappig vond. "Tja, hoe moest ik dat nu weten?"

Isaac klopte op haar schouder. "Je moet eens wat meer naar die Dreuzel zender luisteren, Helenaatje! Je mist anders echte pareltjes!"

Mevrouw Jansen haalde haar schouders op en vroeg toen of ze er eindelijk aan zouden beginnen. Hermelien bedacht zich dat ze een beetje op haar tenen was getrapt omdat zij en Isaac zo met haar aan het lachen waren geweest, maar mevrouw Jansen gaf als verklaring dat het anders te warm zou worden om al dat hout bij elkaar te sprokkelen.

Op de kleine binnenplaats waar de buitendeur op uit kwam, had Isaac al zijn benodigdheden klaargezet. Hij zwaaide een bijl over zijn schouder en liep ervan door. Hermelien merkte hoe mevrouw Jansen nogal bewonderend naar diens achterwerk aan het kijken was, en onderdrukte een glimlach. Om niet weer in de lach te schieten, bukte ze zich even om Isis te aaien, die met hen mee naar het veld ging.

Mevrouw Jansen had gelijk gekregen: tegen de middag was het zo benauwd geworden dat het niet meer aangenaam werd om buiten te zijn. Niet dat het werk voor Hermelien en mevrouw Jansen een probleem gaf, want zij gebruikten een eenvoudige spreuk om de houtblokken op een grote hoop in het midden van het veld te gooien, maar Isaac was bijna doorweekt van het zweet, ook al stond hij in de schaduw van de bomen. Zelfs Isis had zich teruggetrokken in een schaduwplekje in het bosje.

"Zullen we ermee ophouden?" vroeg Hermelien uiteindelijk. Ze had spijt dat ze die ketting van George niet had aangedaan. Ze voelde de zon branden op haar schouders en veegde wat zweet van haar voorhoofd. "Ik denk dat dat wel genoeg zal zijn."

Mevrouw Jansen knikte, ze had ook een vuurrood hoofd. Isaac gooide met een kreun zijn bijl aan de kant.

"Laten we maar naar binnen gaan," zei mevrouw Jansen. "Dan kunnen we wat gaan eten en wat lekker fris drinken."

Hermelien knikte. "Ja, dat zou wel goed doen. De dekens en kussens kan ik straks nog wel komen brengen."

Het was voor alle drie een opluchting toen ze de frisse bijkeuken terug binnenkwamen. Isaac liep meteen naar de keuken om daar zijn hoofd onder de kraan te steken. Drijfnat kwam hij terug. "Aah, dat doet goed!"

Mevrouw Jansen gaf hem een handdoek aan en stelde voor dat hij zich ook wel mocht gaan douchen in een van de badkamers als dat nodig was.

"Oh nee, het gaat nog wel hoor. Tenzij jullie natuurlijk vinden dat ik ongelooflijk stink," antwoordde Isaac. Mevrouw Jansen bloosde een beetje en mompelde dat ze dat helemaal niet bedoelde.

"Het was maar een grapje, hé, Helena," zei Isaac met een knipoog.

Terwijl Hermelien naar de twee aan het kijken was, vroeg ze zich af of ze misschien meer voor elkaar voelden dan alleen maar een vriendschappelijke band. Bij het halen van de stukken hout in het bos, had ze hen elkaar steelse blikken zien werpen, wanneer ze dachten dat Hermelien het niet kon zien.

Ze glimlachte bij zichzelf. Mevrouw Jansen verdiende een man zoals Isaac. Hij was grappig, vriendelijk en erg galant. Als het ooit zover zou komen, was ze er zeker van dat ze een gelukkig leven met elkaar zouden leiden.

"Waarom ben je zo aan het lachen, Hermelien?" vroeg mevrouw Jansen verbaasd. Hermelien schrok op en voelde zich nog roder worden. "Oh – eh – niks, gewoon. Ik dacht aan iets grappigs."

"Wil je het met ons delen?" vroeg Isaac, die een broodje smeerde en het met kaas belegde.

"Oh, maar het was niet zo bijzonder hoor," antwoorde Hermelien ontwijkend.

Isaac knikte met een grijns. "Ja ja, als je net niet in de brandende zon had gestaan, zou ik denken dat je nogal aan het blozen was, Hermelien!" Hij porde mevrouw Jansen. "Ik denk dat ze een geheimpje heeft!"

Mevrouw Jansen schudde haar hoofd en rolde met haar ogen. "Niet op hem letten, Hermelien. Voor iemand die beweert dat hij zich nooit ergens mee bemoeit, kan hij zijn nieuwsgierigheid maar moeilijk bedwingen."

Isaac keek mevrouw Jansen een beetje geschokt aan, maar moest toen lachen. "Ik meen het ook niet hoor. Maar eh – wat was je aan het denken?" vervolgde hij met een knipoog.

Hermelien moest lachen, maar stapte daarna toch maar over naar een ander, minder gevaarlijk onderwerp. Ze had geen zin om mevrouw Jansen in verlegenheid te brengen, wie weet waren haar vermoedens helemaal verkeerd!

Isaac bleef nog tot een stuk in de namiddag. Rond half vier nam hij afscheid en zei hij nog dat ze zeker niet moesten vergeten om zijn pakje aan Scorpius te geven. Mevrouw Jansen zwaaide hem uit en keek hem na terwijl hij op zijn motor weg reed. Hermelien ging ondertussen dekens en kussens naar het veld brengen. Het was nog altijd enorm warm en ze was dan ook blij dat ze weer terug binnen kon gaan.

Na het avondeten zaten zij en mevrouw Jansen vol spanning te wachten op de terugkomst van Malfidus en Scorpius. Ze hadden beiden niet al te veel gegeten, want ze wilden later die avond nog plaats genoeg hebben voor al het snoepgoed. Pas om kwart over negen hoorde Hermelien de voordeur opengaan. Ze liep naar de hal en zag daar Scorpius met een kroontje op zijn hoofd. Hij zag er enorm verhit uit, zijn hele hoofd was knalrood, zijn haren lagen helemaal door de war en zijn chique kostuum van die morgen had hij uitgetrokken en vervangen door een T-shirt en korte broek. Zijn kleren en de trui die mevrouw Jansen had gemaakt, hield hij in zijn armen. Malfidus stond naast hem en probeerde met zijn rechterbeen de deur dicht te schoppen. Hij had enorm veel pakjes in zijn handen. Hermelien liep naar hen toe, sloot de deur en nam toen wat pakjes van Malfidus over.

"Amai, je hebt nogal veel cadeaus gekregen, Scorpius!" pufte ze, toen ze net een extra zwaar pakje had overgenomen. Ze vroeg zich af hoe Malfidus er in hemelsnaam in was geslaagd om dat allemaal in een keer mee naar binnen te nemen.

Terwijl ze naar zijn slaapkamer liepen, begon Scorpius trots op te noemen wat ze allemaal hadden gedaan en wat hij had gekregen. Van zijn vader had hij een spiksplinternieuwe bezem gekregen. Hermelien zag inderdaad een bezemachtig pak in de armen van Malfidus.

"Die ga ik meenemen naar Zweinstein!" glunderde Scorpius. "Ik ga dit jaar zo goed oefenen, zodat ik misschien al direct in de zwerkbalploeg van mijn afdeling kan meespelen! En dan zal iedereen jaloers zijn omdat ik iemand ken die Kruml persoonlijk kent!"

Hermelien overwoog even om te antwoorden dat eerstejaars eigenlijk geen deel mochten uitmaken van de ploeg, maar ze zag de waarschuwende blik van Malfidus en hield daarom maar haar mond.

"Ja," zei die op een ietwat afgunstige toon. "Het is al eerder voorgekomen dat eerstejaars in de ploeg kwamen. Ik zal je helpen hoor Scorpius. Hoewel het tegen de normale gang van zaken is," hier legde hij de nadruk op het woord _normale,_ "zal ik je helpen om je in het team te krijgen."

Blijkbaar was hij nog altijd niet vergeten dat Harry Potter, onder andere door zijn toedoen, als jongste persoon in meer dan honderd jaar erin geslaagd was om als eerstejaars in het zwerkbalteam van zijn afdeling te geraken.

Hermelien besloot wijselijk haar mond te houden, en liep verder de trap op terwijl Scorpius verder ging met de lijst van cadeautjes. Het was zo'n lange lijst dat ze – toen ze bij zijn slaapkamer aankwamen – eigenlijk al niet meer echt aan het luisteren was. Ze meende echter de naam van Patty Park te horen toen ze achter Malfidus naar het bed liep om de pakjes daarop te gooien. Daardoor lette ze niet op waar ze liep en trapte ze op een speelgoedautootje. Met een korte gil schoof Hermelien uit en liet ze de pakjes uit haar handen vallen. Elk moment verwachtte ze op de grond terecht te komen, maar een paar sterke armen konden dat voorkomen.

Blijkbaar had Malfidus nog altijd erg snelle reflexen, te danken aan zijn zoekertijd bij Zwadderich. De pijn in zijn been leek ook helemaal verdwenen. Toen hij Hermelien hoorde gillen, had hij zich snel omgedraaid en haar opgevangen voor ze de grond raakte.

Hermelien keek van pure verbazing recht in de ogen van Malfidus. Ze bleven elkaar heel kort aanstaren tot Malfidus leek te beseffen dat Scorpius zich geschrokken aan het verontschuldigen was. Hij kwam weer tot zijn positieven, schraapte eventjes verlegen zijn keel en zette toen Hermelien terug recht. Met een blos op haar wangen raapte ze – nadat ze had gecontroleerd of er niks gebroken was – de pakjes op en legde ze die op het bed. Malfidus was Scorpius aan het uitfoeteren dat hij geen spullen mocht laten rondslingeren want "Griffel had wel iets kunnen breken!"

"Sorry, Hermelien," zei Scorpius nog eens, heel beteuterd.

"Het is je vergeven, Scorpius. Gelukkig –," Hermelien aarzelde eventjes terwijl ze kort naar Malfidus keek. Die stond wat voorovergebogen en wreef met een pijnlijk gezicht over zijn linkerbeen. Blijkbaar was die plotselinge beweging toch iets te veel geweest.

"Gelukkig ben ik niet op de grond gevallen," zei Hermelien uiteindelijk terwijl ze weer naar Scorpius keek. "Maar ruim in het vervolg toch maar beter op."

Al snel veranderde ze van onderwerp. Ze had het gevoel dat haar hele hoofd zo rood was als een tomaat.

"Maar, zei je daarnet Patty Park, Scorpius?" vroeg ze, ze was ervan overtuigd dat ze het verkeerd had verstaan.

"Ja," knikte hij, opgelucht dat hij niet werd gestraft op zijn verjaardag omdat hij zijn kamer niet had opgeruimd. "Zij was ook daar. Ik heb van haar een heel mooi notitieboekje in leer gekregen. Voor wanneer ik op Zweinstein zit, zei ze. Hij zit daar in een van die pakjes. Wil je hem soms zien?"

"Nee, hoor dat hoeft niet," zei Hermelien, terwijl ze bedacht dat Patty Scorpius nu al voor zich probeerde te winnen door hem te paaien met mooie spulletjes. Hermelien herinnerde zich nog levendig hoe Patty zich had gedragen op het verjaardagsfeest van Malfidus en wat ze toen had gezegd.

"Vreemd dat Patty Park daar was," merkte Hermelien op, terwijl ze naar Malfidus keek.

"Tja, mijn ouders hadden haar meegebracht," zei hij alleen maar, terwijl hij zijn schouders ophaalde. Het kon hem blijkbaar niet veel schelen.

 _Dat konden ze toch niet maken_ , bedacht Hermelien in stilte. _Ze schamen zich ook werkelijk nergens voor! Lucius en Narcissa hebben toch helemaal het recht niet om iemand mee te brengen voor een feest waarop die persoon niet is uitgenodigd? En al helemaal niet met de bedoeling die zij hebben!_ Ze dacht weer terug aan wat ze die nacht van Malfidus' verjaardag had gehoord op de gang van de eerste verdieping. _Heeft Malfidus dan echt niks door?_

Hermelien schrok op van haar gedachten toen ze iemand aan haar mouw voelde trekken.

"Hermelien, heb je me wel gehoord?" vroeg Scorpius. "Wat is mijn verrassing?"

"Oh ja natuurlijk! Jouw verrassing! Kom maar mee, Scorpius, we gaan naar buiten. Maar neem eerst al maar de trui die je van mevrouw Jansen hebt gekregen mee, het kan misschien wat fris worden. Oh – en Isaac had ook nog een pakje bij, maar dat krijg je zo meteen wel."

"Oh, leuk!" riep Scorpius blij uit. "Ik ben benieuwd wat het is. Ik heb nog nooit zoveel pakjes gekregen voor mijn verjaardag. Misschien moet ik maar vaker tien jaar worden."

Hermelien lachte en wilde de kamer uitlopen, maar toen zag ze dat Malfidus er niet meer was.

"Oh, je vader is weg," zei ze verbaasd, ze had hem helemaal niet horen vertrekken. "Ga jij hem anders maar halen, en kom dan over tien minuten naar het grote grasveld helemaal achteraan. Dan kunnen Helena en ik nog eventjes alles in orde brengen."

Scorpius liep met de trui onder zijn armen zijn kamer uit op zoek naar zijn vader. Hermelien ging naar de bijkeuken, waar mevrouw Jansen nog wat plateaus met eten had klaargezet. Ze had op een briefje geschreven dat ze al naar het veld was gegaan met al het drinken. Met behulp van een toverspreuk – _Waarom had ik daar net niet aan gedacht?_ dacht ze – liet Hermelien de plateaus voor zich uit zweven. Voorzichtig liep ze ermee naar buiten. Het was nog voldoende licht om alles goed te kunnen zien maar ze wilde niet nog eens struikelen. Daarnaast was het ook nog altijd redelijk warm, ze kon nog in haar topje en short rondlopen. Ze was er zeker van dat het een heerlijke avond zou worden.

Tijdens het wandelen naar het grasveld stelde Hermelien zich voor hoe de Goedleersen zich gevoeld moeten hebben toen ze zagen dat Lucius en Narcissa een extra gast hadden meegebracht. Waarschijnlijk hadden ze er niks over gezegd en hadden ze Patty maar geaccepteerd. Patty had immers in de klas gezeten bij Daphne, misschien waren ze wel vriendinnen geweest, hoewel Hermelien zich dat niet kon herinneren. Daarnaast vroeg ze zich af hoe Malfidus had gereageerd. Was hij blij geweest dat Patty daar was? Was hij de hele dag bij haar gebleven? Maar toch, hij had eerder onverschillig gereageerd op Hermeliens vraag.

In stilte vervloekte ze Lucius en Narcissa Malfidus, waar haalden ze het lef vandaan?

Naarmate ze dichter bij het veld kwam probeerde Hermelien zich te concentreren op andere gedachten. Ze wilde immers niet slechtgezind zijn tijdens het kampvuur. Ze keek even omhoog naar de lucht. Het was nog te licht om al sterren te zien, maar er was geen wolkje te bespeuren. De weergoden waren haar blijkbaar goedgezind. Toepasselijk genoeg was het sterrenbeeld van de Schorpioen en de Draak tijdens de zomer helder te zien. Ze vroeg zich af hoe Scorpius zou reageren als hij erachter kwam dat er een sterrenbeeld met zijn naam was.

Mevrouw Jansen had de berg houtblokken al aangestoken. De warmte kwam Hermelien tegemoet.

"Oh heerlijk!" riep ze blij uit terwijl ze het eten op een klein tafeltje dicht bij het vuur zette. Ze snoof de geur van de brandende houtblokken in, meteen moest ze denken aan de gezellige en knusse avonden in de toren van Griffoendor.

"Ik hoop dat Scorpius ook zo zal reageren," lachte mevrouw Jansen terwijl ze een glas wijn uitschonk voor zichzelf. "Jij ook al iets drinken?"

"Oh ja. Ik verlang er al zolang naar om nog eens limonade te drinken!"

Mevrouw Jansen opende de fles gele limonade en rook er sceptisch aan.

"Ruikt, hmm –" fronste mevrouw Jansen, "een beetje vreemd. Geef mij toch maar gewoon een wijntje of pompoensap."

"Dat is goed, dan is er meer voor mij over!" lachte Hermelien, terwijl ze de fles van haar overnam en een beetje in een bekertje goot.

Hermelien nam net een slok toen zij en mevrouw Jansen in de verte de stem van Scorpius hoorden.

"Waaaauw!" hoorden ze hem roepen. "Kan je dat zien, papa? Er ligt een groot kampvuur!"

Ze hoorden het antwoord van Malfidus niet, maar zagen wel Scorpius die snel met Isis kwam aanlopen. Isis liep gelijk naar het tafeltje waar al het eten op lag. Gelukkig zag mevrouw Jansen dat op tijd, want ze riep haar direct terug. Scorpius staarde met grote ogen naar het vuur.

"Verrassing!" riepen mevrouw Jansen en Hermelien tegelijk uit.

Scorpius keek naar de vele dekens en kussens. "Oh, gaan we hier ook slapen? Alsjeblieeeft?" smeekte hij.

"Voor mij is dat goed hoor, Scorpius," antwoordde Hermelien.

Ze zag Malfidus in de verte aankomen. Hij leek nu weer meer te strompelen. Hermelien beet op haar lip. Het was tenslotte een beetje haar schuld dat hij nu terug meer moeite had met lopen. Als zij dat autootje had gezien, was er niks aan de hand geweest. "Vraag het maar even aan je vader. Ik denk dat het mooi weer blijft, dus dat zit wel goed."

"Dat zal ik zo meteen vragen. Zeg, wat heb jij eigenlijk voor drinken? Dat heb ik nog nooit gezien," vroeg Scorpius terwijl hij naar Hermeliens glas wees.

"Dit? Oh, dat is limonade, een Dreuzel drankje. Iets wat ik vroeger wel eens dronk. Wil je wat proeven?"

Daar was Scorpius wel voor te vinden. Hermelien gaf hem een glas, hij rook er even aan, maar moest niezen van de prik. Hij nam een slok en leek het wel lekker te vinden.

"Hihi, dat prikkelt nogal in mijn mond," zei Scorpius terwijl hij met zijn hoofd schudde. Hij draaide zich om naar zijn vader, die ondertussen was gearriveerd bij het kampvuur.

"Is het niet cool wat mevrouw Jansen en Hermelien hebben gemaakt? Een heus kampvuur!" zei hij glunderend. "Mogen we hier ook blijven slapen? Alsjeblieeeft?"

"Goed, voor een keertje dan," zei Malfidus, terwijl hij zich met een kreun neerzette op een van de vele kussens. "Zolang ik niet meer moet opstaan."

Scorpius plofte naast zijn vader neer, mevrouw Jansen zei tegen hem dat Isaac nog een pakje voor hem had achtergelaten. Scorpius keek om zich heen, zag het pakje liggen en begon dat open te scheuren.

" _Queen_?" las hij. "Waarom staan daar dan alleen maar mannen op, en geen koningin?"

Hermelien grinnikte, maar ze was dit keer de enige. Vanop haar plekje bij het vlees riep mevrouw Jansen toe: "Zie je, Hermelien! Ik ben niet de enige die dat denkt!"

Malfidus keek hen fronsend aan. Mevrouw Jansen kwam wat dichterbij staan. "Zij en Isaac waren me daarstraks heel erg hard aan het uitlachen omdat ik niet wist dat dat een muziekband was."

Hermelien sputterde tegen. "Ja, maar – dat was ook zo grappig hoe jij dat toen zo zei."

Mevrouw Jansen haalde haar schouders echter op en liep terug naar het tafeltje met alle etenswaren op. Ze begon al wat houten stokjes uit de verpakking te halen.

"Maar, wie is dat nu?" vroeg Scorpius.

"Dat zijn die van dat liedje waarop jij had staan dansen in de schuur, of dat zei Isaac me toch," antwoordde Hermelien.

"Oh, dat liedje met die vliegende sterren?" vroeg hij enthousiast.

Hermelien knikte. Malfidus trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. "Is dat weer van die zender waarop enkel Dreuzel muziek te horen is?"

Hermelien was het compleet vergeten dat hij eens had gezegd dat hij niet wilde dat Scorpius daarheen luisterde. "Eh – ik geloof van wel… Isaac heeft die zender altijd opstaan. Maar je moet het zelf maar eens beluisteren, ze zijn echt wel goed!"

Malfidus nam de LP van Scorpius over en bekeek de hoes. "Daar zullen we ons morgenvroeg eens mee bezighouden, goed Scorpius?"

"Ja, is goed papa! Want dat liedje was toen echt wel leuk!" Scorpius stond op en liep naar mevrouw Jansen die nu bezig was om al wat vlees aan een stokje te prikken. De jongen keek nieuwsgierig naar alle snacks die op het tafeltje lagen en propte stiekem een beetje chips in zijn mond toen hij zag dat mevrouw Jansen niet keek.

"Wil je ook misschien wat drinken?" vroeg Hermelien aan Malfidus, blij dat hij niet weer een preek ging geven over dat hij niet wilde dat Scorpius in contact kwam met Dreuzel zaken. Hij had net zijn ogen gesloten en genoot blijkbaar van de warmte van het vuur.

"Misschien wat limonade?" probeerde ze, terwijl ze haar gele drankje liet zien.

"Hmm?" Malfidus keek op naar Hermelien en ze herhaalde haar woorden. "Limonade? Is dat geen Dreuzel drankje? Nee, dank je," antwoordde hij met een vies gezicht.

Hermelien keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.

"Oh nee, zo bedoelde ik het niet," zei hij. "Ik heb ooit eens als kind stiekem limonade gedronken, maar ik heb er geen goede herinneringen aan over gehouden. Dus nee, geef mij maar een goed fris boterbiertje."

"Goed, dan zal ik wel boterbier gaan halen. Lekker origineel hoor," zei Hermelien sarcastisch, terwijl ze opstond.

"Oh, zijn we op onze tenen getrapt?" vroeg Malfidus spottend. Hermelien keek nog eens om en trok een gezicht, waarna ze moest lachen. Malfidus keek haar verbaasd aan.

"Sorry, ik voelde mij net weer even terug op Zweinstein," verklaarde ze zich, en ze liep naar het tafeltje om het drinken te halen. Malfidus schudde zijn hoofd en keek daarna naar de bossen in de verte.

Nadat ze het flesje boterbier Malfidus had aangereikt, wilde Hermelien meteen teruglopen om ook wat vlees op een stokje te prikken, maar Malfidus begon echter te spreken.

"Goed idee," zei hij. "Van dit kampvuur, bedoel ik," toen hij Hermelien vragend zag kijken. "Oh, ja. Het leek ons wel leuk voor Scorpius. Hij had gevraagd wanneer we nog eens naar de sterren gingen kijken, en zo'n kampvuur maakt alles alleen maar gezelliger," antwoordde Hermelien en aarzelde daarna. Ze wist niet goed of ze het aan hem kon vragen hoe het bij de Goedleersen was geweest. Ze besloot het er maar op te wagen.

"En – hoe was het geweest, vandaag?"

"Je had gelijk," antwoordde Malfidus terwijl hij haar aankeek. "Het viel veel beter mee dan verwacht." Een korte stilte viel.

"Ze nemen mij niks kwalijk," zei Malfidus ten slotte. "Ze waren vooral blij om ons nog een keer te zien, maar ze begrepen het wel waarom ik al een hele tijd niet meer daar was geweest."

"Zie je wel, ik zei het toch," zei Hermelien.

"Ja ja, je had gelijk. Dat heb ik toch al gezegd," antwoordde Malfidus een beetje geïrriteerd. Toen grijnsde hij kort. "Maar toch, bedankt."

Hermelien wist even niet wat ze moest antwoorden. Dit had ze niet echt verwacht. Malfidus die haar bedankte? Om haar verwarring niet te laten blijken, stond ze op en liep ze naar het tafeltje met het eten, waar Scorpius ondertussen bezig was een stokje vol te prikken met marshmallows en worstjes. Isis zat naast hem en keek vol verlangen naar de worstjes, maar ze slaagde er toch goed in om ervan af te blijven. Terwijl Hermelien naar hen toe liep, voelde ze de ogen van Malfidus op haar rug prikken.

Terwijl het langzaamaan donkerder werd, amuseerden de vier zich met het roosteren van de worstjes en de marshmallows. Scorpius liet telkens de verschillende vreemde vormen zien die zijn marshmallows aannamen om ze dan snel in zijn mond te nemen. Hij gaf ook regelmatig een te donker verbrand stukje aan Isis, die ze graag aannam en opat.

Mevrouw Jansen vertelde een grappig verhaal over hoe Isaac een paar dagen geleden nog snel naar huis had moeten gaan, omdat op de een of andere manier zijn broek maar steeds afzakte. Ze proestte het uit, en morste daarbij veel van haar wijn. Ze had duidelijk al veel glaasjes op, en toen Hermelien dan ook aan Scorpius vroeg om wat verder te gaan liggen van het vuur zodat ze de sterren goed konden bekijken, zei mevrouw Jansen dat ze naar haar bed ging.

"Op zo'n grond kan ik toch nooit goed slapen. Mijn rug gaat vast vreselijk pijn doen. Nee, dat is meer iets voor jullie jonge mensen," zei ze, terwijl ze wankelend probeerde op te staan. Malfidus stond zelf ook op, en hielp mevrouw Jansen, terwijl hij knipoogde naar Hermelien en Scorpius. Daarna raapte hij Isaacs cadeau op. "Ik kan ook misschien beter in mijn bed gaan liggen," zei hij, waarna luid geprotesteerd werd door Scorpius. "Goed, goed. Ik kom wel terug, maar ik ga eerst wat extra truien halen."

Hoe moeizaam het ook ging met de wandelstok en de LP in zijn handen, toch ondersteunde Malfidus mevrouw Jansen een beetje. Ze had nogal de neiging om te wankelen en struikelde regelmatig over haar eigen voeten. Hermelien bedacht zich dat zij morgenvroeg waarschijnlijk spijt zou hebben van al die wijn.

Scorpius sleepte ondertussen al heel wat dekens en kussens naar een plaatsje verder van het vuur af. De warmte van het vuur was daar wel nog altijd te voelen, maar hier waren de sterren veel beter zichtbaar. Met een zucht ploften ze allebei op de grond. Scorpius legde zijn handen op zijn buik en mompelde dat hij een beetje teveel had gegeten. Isis kwam aangelopen en zakte neer naast Scorpius, die haar direct omhelsde. Daarna bleef het een tijdje stil, Hermelien staarde naar de hemel.

"Scorpius?" vroeg ze zachtjes, terwijl ze even naast zich keek.

"Ja?" vroeg hij zacht.

"Oh, goed, ik dacht dat je misschien in slaap was gevallen."

"Nee, hoor, ik was naar de sterren aan het kijken. Die kan je nu goed zien, zeg. Is dat nu eigenlijk de Melkweg?" vroeg hij, terwijl hij naar een brede lijn met sterren wees.

"Ja, dat klopt. En weet je welke sterrenbeelden er in de zomer extra goed te zien zijn?"

"Nee, welke dan?"

"Ze heten _Scorpio_ en _Draco_ in het Latijn," zei Hermelien, afwachtend wat zijn reactie zou zijn.

Scorpius draaide zich onmiddellijk op zijn zij en keek met grote ogen naar Hermelien.

"Nee, dat is niet waar!" zei hij ongelovig.

"Jawel hoor. Kijk maar. Dit is het sterrenbeeld dat ze Scorpio noemen," Hermelien wees naar boven naar het sterrenbeeld van de schorpioen. Ze volgde met haar vinger de acht sterren die een lijn vormden en daarna vertakten in drie kleinere lijntjes.

"Jammer genoeg weet ik hier niet het verhaal van," zei Hermelien, waarna Scorpius teleurgesteld een "Oh" uit slaakte.

"Maar," zei Hermelien, terwijl ze zich bedacht dat dat mannetje echt erg geïnteresseerd in mythologie was. "Ik ken wel het verhaal rond het sterrenbeeld van de Draak."

"Oh ja! Cool! Waar kan je die vinden? Dan kan ik die straks aan papa tonen!" zei Scorpius enthousiast.

"Weet je nog de Kleine Beer te vinden?" vroeg Hermelien.

"Oh wacht! Dat was dat kleine pannetje, hé?" antwoordde Scorpius, terwijl hij de hemel afspeurde. "Daar!" riep hij na een tijdje en hij wees recht boven zich en volgde met zijn vinger de sterren die samen de Kleine Beer vormden.

"De Draak is niet zo heel goed te zien, maar je ziet onder de Kleine Beer een aantal sterren die een lijn vormen, niet?" vroeg Hermelien terwijl ze de sterren probeerde aan te wijzen.

"Eh, ja ik denk het," antwoordde Scorpius aarzelend.

"Als je die lijn verder volgt, zie je dat die uiteindelijk eindigt in een vierkant."

"Ah ja, nu zie ik het wel!" zei Scorpius enthousiast. "Dus, dat vierkantje is dan eigenlijk de kop van de draak, en die hele lijn de staart? Wauw, dat is dan wel een groot sterrenbeeld! Maar ja, mijn papa is nu eenmaal ook groot."

Hermelien moest even lachen, waardoor Scorpius verontwaardigd zei: "Wat? Het is toch zo? Mijn papa is toch groot?"

"Ja, Scorpius, je hebt gelijk," antwoordde Hermelien terwijl ze nog een lach onderdrukte. "Ik ben er zeker van dat jij later ook zo groot zal zijn!"

Hermelien onderdrukte een geeuw en begon aan haar verhaal. "Er zijn eigenlijk twee verhalen over de Draak. In de Griekse mythologie wordt de Draak ook wel Ladon genoemd. En die Ladon was wel een heel speciale draak. Hij had maar liefst honderd koppen!" Hier moest Hermelien eventjes denken aan Pluisje, de driekoppige hond van Hagrid die het luik naar de Steen der Wijzen bewaakte in hun eerste jaar. Drie hoofden was dan wel heel wat minder dan die van de honderdkoppige draak, maar het was toch ook wel behoorlijk indrukwekkend geweest.

"Honderd koppen? Dat is wel erg veel," zei Scorpius sceptisch.

"Tja, het is dan ook een mythologisch verhaal. Daarin wordt veel overdreven," zei Hermelien lachend, waarna ze verder ging.

"Nu, die honderd koppen die konden ook nog eens elk een andere taal spreken! Dus je had een kop die Engels sprak, een andere die Frans kon, nog een ander die Zuid-Afrikaans kon praten. Best wel handig als je veel op reis gaat, zou ik zo zeggen. Al zou je een draak met honderd koppen niet zo gemakkelijk de grens overkrijgen denk ik," zei Hermelien, wat voor een giechelbui zorgde bij Scorpius.

"Ladon kreeg de opdracht van een Griekse godin om een boom met gouden appels te bewaken. Maar dan was er ook nog een sluwe jongeman die Hercules heette. Hij had twaalf opdrachten gekregen die hij moest oplossen. En één van die opdrachten was het stelen van de gouden appels die bewaakt werden door Ladon, de honderdkoppige draak."

Hermelien keek even opzij, en zag dat Scorpius gefascineerd aan het luisteren was. Snel ging ze verder.

"Hercules was heel slim, en hij misleidde de draak en de andere wezens die de boom bewaakten. Hij plukte de appels en ging er snel van door! Gelukkig werd de draak hiervoor niet gestraft. Omdat hij volgens die Griekse godin toch nog goed werk had geleverd, werd hij aan de hemel gezet als het sterrenbeeld _Draco,_ zodat de mensen eeuwig zijn verdienstelijkheden konden herinneren."

"Wauw, cool," antwoordde Scorpius ademloos. "En wat was het andere verhaal?"

"Dat is afkomstig van de Romeinse mythologie. Daarin was Draco een draak die gedood was door de godin Minerva."

"Oh, hoe erg!" riep Scorpius uit. "Wat had die dan gedaan?"

"Hij daagde de goden steeds uit, en dat werden ze beu. Toen Minerva de draak in de lucht gooide, draaide hij zich. Hij kon zich niet meer uitstrekken, daarom is het sterrenbeeld aan de hemel ook zo gekronkeld."

"Hmm, ik denk dat ik dat eerste verhaal toch leuker vind. Ik ga het zo meteen aan papa vertellen. Ik ben eens benieuwd of hij dat al kent."

Hermelien en Scorpius keken een tijdje in stilte naar de hemel. Opeens riep de jongen: "Oh, kijk Hermelien! Een vallende ster!" Hij was heel opgetogen en murmelde dat hij nu een wens mocht doen. Het bleef weer een tijdje stil, tot Scorpius met een klein stemmetje vroeg: "Hermelien, heeft mama eigenlijk ook een sterrenbeeld?"

Hermelien wist even niet wat ze moest antwoorden.

"Ik – ik bedoel. Er staat een sterrenbeeld _Scorpio_ en een sterrenbeeld _Draco_ aan de hemel. Bestaat er dan ook misschien een van Astoria?"

Hermelien was ondertussen recht gaan zitten en keek naar Scorpius. Hij keek zo haar zo verwachtingsvol aan dat ze het moeilijk vond om hem teleur te stellen.

"Ik vrees van niet Scorpius," antwoordde ze zachtjes. Ze zag hoe Scorpius teleurgesteld zijn hoofd liet zakken.

"Maar weet je wat ze wel eens zeggen in de Dreuzel wereld?"

Scorpius keek terug op en schudde zijn hoofd.

"Dat er elke keer wanneer iemand van wie je houdt sterft, er een nieuwe ster wordt gevormd. Die ster blijft daar de rest van je leven om over je te waken."

"En welke ster is dat dan?" vroeg Scorpius met een klein stemmetje.

"Dat is de ster die voor jou het felste schittert."

Scorpius viel stil en tuurde naar de hemel, op zoek naar die ene, speciale ster.

"Daar!" riep hij ineens uit, terwijl hij naar boven wees. "Ik heb hem gevonden! Nu kan ik mama toch nog altijd terug vinden!" Hij legde zijn armen achter zijn hoofd en staarde naar de ster. Hermelien glimlachte, en dacht opeens aan een tekstje dat ze in een ver verleden had moeten opdragen op de lagere school en waarvan het boek nog altijd bij haar thuis lag.

"Jij, alleen jij zal sterren hebben zoals niemand anders ze heeft. In één van de sterren zal ik leven, in één van de sterren zal ik lachen. En dus lijkt het alsof alle sterren aan het lachen zijn, wanneer je s 'nachts naar de hemel kijkt. Jij, alleen jij, zal sterren hebben die lachen," citeerde ze. Tijdens haar rouwperiode om Ron had ze vaak het boekje van _De Kleine Prins_ bovengehaald, vooral dat stuk had haar geholpen.

Op dat moment hoorden ze allebei een gesmoord geluid achter hen. Isis stond grommend op en spitste haar oren. Geschrokken draaide Hermelien zich om. Ook Scorpius schoot recht.

Malfidus stond op een paar meter van hen vandaan. Hij had zo te zien wat rode ogen, hij veegde er snel doorheen en mompelde iets van "Een beetje as erin gekregen". Hij gooide Scorpius en Hermelien een dikke trui toe en ging toen moeizaam naast zijn zoon zitten. Hermelien keek hem medelevend aan. Hij had vast gehoord waar ze het over hadden gehad. Scorpius daarentegen leek niks door te hebben en begon honderduit over het verhaal van de Draak te vertellen. Hermelien trok de trui aan en legde zich terug op haar rug. Ze luisterde nog een tijdje naar Scorpius, en later naar Malfidus, want hij bleek ook nog veel mythologische verhalen te kennen die hij aan zijn zoon vertelde. Langzaamaan viel ze echter in slaap.

Hermelien schoot wakker. Ze moest een tijdje nadenken waar ze was, maar toen herinnerde ze het weer. Ze lag op het veld bij het kampvuur. Dat vuur was allang uitgegaan, waardoor het heel erg donker was. Ze rekte zich uit en merkte dat ze onder een deken lag, hoewel ze zich niet meer herinnerde dat ze eronder was gaan liggen. Ze reikte naar haar toverstok, ging recht zitten en mompelde _lumos_. De lichtstraal scheen op de twee personen naast haar. Scorpius had zijn armen om Isis geslagen en had een glimlach op zijn gezicht, Hermelien vroeg zich kort af waarover hij aan het dromen was. Naast hen lag Malfidus zacht te snurken, ze had hem nog nooit in zo'n ontspannen toestand gezien.

Het was aan het waaien, ze moest rillen en sloeg haar deken steviger om zich heen. Om de anderen niet wakker te maken doofde ze haar toverstok weer en ze wilde zich net terug neerleggen toen een regendruppel recht op haar voorhoofd viel. Daarvan was ze waarschijnlijk wakker geworden.

BAM! Een harde donderslag golfde door de lucht. Scorpius, Malfidus en Isis schoten ook wakker.

"Wat was dat?" riep Scorpius angstig uit. Isis leek de angst van haar baasje te voelen, want ze begon te janken.

"Rustig blijven, Scorpius," zei Hermelien, zelf met een schrille stem. Ze was ook aardig geschrokken van die donderslag en had haar toverstok laten vallen.

Het begon steeds harder te druppelen terwijl Hermelien de dekens en kussens door elkaar gooide op zoek naar haar toverstok. Het was zo donker geworden dat ze geen handen voor ogen konden zien, de maan hing verborgen achter dreigende wolken. Regelmatig flitste wel de bliksem door de lucht, gevolgd door een harde donder. Omdat de bliksem en de donder elkaar steeds sneller opvolgden, wist ze dat het niet lang kon duren voor ze zich in het midden van de storm zouden bevinden. Eindelijk sloten haar handen zich om het houten stokje en mompelde ze weer _lumos_. Ze krabbelde overeind en draaide zich naar Scorpius en Malfidus.

"We moeten hier weg!" riep ze, op het moment dat er net weer een donderslag te horen was. Scorpius zag er doodsbleek uit en had zijn armen rond zijn vader vastgeklampt, die zelf nogal moeizaam steunde op zijn wandelstok.

"Laat die dekens maar liggen," riep hij. "Die halen we wel op wanneer het gedaan heeft met regenen."

De regen viel nu met bakken uit de lucht en de drie waren al gauw doorweekt terwijl ze zich een weg zochten naar het einde van het veld. Het was ook steeds harder beginnen waaien en Hermelien moest moeite doen om haar kletsnatte haren uit haar gezicht te houden. Opgejaagd door het harde lawaai van het onweer, liep Scorpius er op een gegeven moment met Isis vandoor. Hij wilde blijkbaar zo snel binnen zijn, dat hij zijn vader en zijn gouvernante achterliet.

"Wacht, Scorpius!" riep Hermelien hem na, maar ze was er zeker van dat hij haar niet kon horen.

"Ga maar achter hem aan, Griffel," zei Malfidus, die naarmate de grond glibberiger werd steeds langzamer vooruit kwam met zijn wandelstok. "Ik red me hier wel!"

Hermelien liet zich dat geen tweede keer zeggen en rende achter Scorpius aan. Ze lichtte haar pad zo goed mogelijk met haar toverstok bij, maar door de felle regen kon ze nauwelijks iets zien. Op een gegeven moment ging ze onderuit en bleek ze uitgeschoven te zijn over een stukje modder. Ze krabbelde overeind, zich er niks van aan trekkend dat ze onder de modder zat, ze was alleszins blij dat ze haar toverstok niet was kwijtgespeeld. Ze besloot wel om langzamer te gaan lopen. Als ze nu nog eens zou vallen en misschien iets zou breken, zou dat het er alleen maar erger op maken.

Ondertussen leek het alsof de hele hemel boven haar was opengebarsten. Het onweer hing nu recht boven haar, de regen werd in vlagen om haar heen gegooid en de bliksemflitsen volgden elkaar pijlsnel op, onmiddellijk gevolgd door een oorverdovend gedonder. Hermelien kromp ineen, haar hart ging tekeer. Ze probeerde haar ademhaling onder controle te krijgen, maar door de felle bliksem ging ze juist gejaagder ademen uit angst dat vlakbij de bliksem zou inslaan. Ze weerstond de verleiding om gewoon te gaan hurken en te wachten tot het onweer voorbij was, maar ze moest zeker weten dat Scorpius veilig was. In plaats daarvan zwaaide ze haar toverstok om zich heen in de hoop iets te herkennen. Wie weet was ze wel heel dicht bij het huis. Ze struikelde angstig een modderig pad op en keek constant om zich heen. Door de zware storm leek het echter alsof ze in een compleet andere tuin stond – de tuin die niet minutieus werd onderhouden door Isaac, maar eerder door iemand die nog nooit van tuingereedschap had gehoord. Overal lagen afgebroken takken en bladeren, op een gegeven moment kwam ze zelfs een omgewaaide boom tegen. Hermelien bleef stokstijf staan terwijl de donder boven haar verder grommelde. Ze keek om zich heen, de bomen van het bos kraakten wild boven haar. Op de een of andere manier had ze een verkeerde route genomen en was ze daar terecht gekomen.

"Verdomme!" vloekte ze. Dat was niet goed. Op de heenweg naar de weide was ze helemaal niet langs het bos gekomen. Ze keek om zich heen en probeerde zich te oriënteren. Ze herkende echter helemaal niets. _Misschien zit ik nu wel aan de linkerkant van dat bos, en zou ik naar rechts moeten gaan._

Ze slaakte een gefrustreerde kreet uit omdat de wind en regen nog altijd aan haar kleren trokken. _Ben ik er nu werkelijk in geslaagd om verloren te lopen?_

Uit angst dat de bliksem dicht bij haar op een van de bomen zou inslaan, rende ze een stukje terug vanwaar ze was gekomen. Daarna draaide ze naar rechts en liep ze rechtdoor, in de hoop uiteindelijk ergens uit te komen waar ze de weg kende.

Naar haar gevoel was ze al minstens een kwartier aan het ronddwalen toen ze merkte dat het minder hard bliksemde. Doordat nu echter de lichtflitsen elkaar steeds langzamer opvolgden, werd het voor Hermelien steeds moeilijker om een overzicht te houden op haar omgeving. Ze hield haar toverstok zo hoog mogelijk boven haar, in een poging zo ver mogelijk te kijken, maar ze zag alleen maar donkere struiken.

Ze bleef opnieuw staan en veegde haar haren uit haar gezicht. Ze dacht na over wat ze kon doen. Moest ze nu verder lopen in de hoop dat ze wel ergens zou uitkomen waar ze het herkende, of zou ze teruggaan naar het bosje om daar dan door te gaan naar het huis? Dan kende ze de weg tenminste, en aangezien het nu heel wat minder aan het bliksemen was, was de kans dat die zou inslaan wel erg klein geworden. Hermelien zuchtte en draaide zich terug om. De regen viel nog altijd gestaag om haar heen en ze begon het enorm koud te krijgen. Ze was op zichzelf aan het mopperen omdat ze erin was geslaagd om de weg kwijt te raken, toen ze opeens een luid gekraak vlakbij zich hoorde. Geschrokken draaide ze zich in de richting van het geluid, maar ze zag niks speciaals. Ze probeerde zichzelf ervan te overtuigen dat het niks was geweest, toen ze het opnieuw hoorde. Het leek alsof er iemand op haar kwam afstappen.

"I – is daar iemand?" vroeg ze, terwijl ze de paniek in haar voelde opborrelen. Ze moest denken aan de keer dat ze helemaal alleen achter in het veld stond, bij het muurtje, in de mist. Toen ze iemand had menen te zien bewegen bij een paar bomen.

Ze hield haar toverstok voor zich, uit angst dat er opeens iets tevoorschijn zou komen. "M-Malfidus, ben jij dat?"

Maar toen dacht ze dat hij vast al droog in huis zou zitten, hoe lang had ze niet al rondgedwaald in de tuin?

"Wie is daar?" riep ze nu met een schrille stem. Onbewust zette ze een paar stappen achteruit, maar zag daardoor de omgewaaide tak niet waarop ze trapte en uitschoof. Met een verschrikte kreet viel ze naar achteren, haar toverstok vloog uit haar handen. In plaats van op de modderige grond te ploffen, viel ze met een grote plons in het ijskoude water van de vijver. Het koude water sloeg de lucht uit haar longen en zoog haar vrijwel onmiddellijk mee naar de bodem. Stilte omsloot haar.

Compleet gedesoriënteerd sloeg Hermelien haar armen en benen rond in het water. Mocht de situatie nu niet zo ernstig zijn geweest, had ze waarschijnlijk gelachen om de belachelijke bewegingen die ze aan het maken was. Ze voelde iets langs haar voet bewegen, het leek wel een stuk wier te zijn, dat zich echter steeds hoger rond haar been wikkelde. Ze begon in ademnood te komen. Ze bleef maar met haar benen en armen slaan, en na wat wel een eeuwigheid leek, kwam ze eindelijk met haar hoofd boven water. Dankbaar zoog ze de nachtlucht in. Ze probeerde om zich heen te kijken, maar omdat het zo donker was en het nog steeds zo hard regende, zag ze geen hand voor ogen. Wel hoorde ze weer gekraak vlakbij haar.

"H-Hallo? Is daar iemand?" riep ze, wild rond zich heen kijkend. Ze voelde hoe het wier rond haar been zich steeds hoger kwam te zitten. Ze probeerde zich los te rukken, maar hoe meer ze trok, hoe vaster haar voet kwam te zitten. Ze voelde hoe ze langzaam naar beneden werd getrokken door het wier. Hermelien schoot in paniek. Haar handen vlogen naar haar been en probeerden het wier los te trekken, maar hoe meer ze probeerde, hoe venijniger het zich gedroeg. Het begon zich nu ook rond haar andere been te wikkelen.

Hoewel ze eerder de paniek kon buitensluiten, kwam het nu in volle kracht bij haar aan.

"Help! HELP!" riep ze met overslaande stem, terwijl ze naar beneden werd getrokken, haar hoofd kwam nu nog maar net boven water. Ze riep nog een laatste keer om hulp, en zoog toen haar longen vol lucht, voor ze helemaal onder water zat. De enige kans die ze nu nog had om los te komen, was haar toverstok. Wild keek ze om zich heen, het water was echter zo troebel dat ze helemaal niks kon zien, ze wist niet eens hoe ver de bodem was.

 _Accio toverstok_ , probeerde ze nog, maar de non-verbale spreuk hielp niet.

Ze sloeg met haar armen in een poging om zo terug boven water te komen. Het haalde niets uit. Haar longen deden pijn, ze hadden verse lucht nodig. Ze begon lichtvlekjes voor haar ogen te zien. Ze wilde het echter nog niet opgeven en sloeg nog een laatste keer met haar armen. Daarbij leek ze iets te raken, maar ze zag niet wat.

 _Na alles wat ik heb meegemaakt, ga ik zo dood?_ bedacht Hermelien zich nog bitter. Dit had ze nooit voorgesteld. Ze meende een lichtflits te zien, en heel even leek het alsof haar benen los waren. Het was echter te laat, ze kon het niet meer tegenhouden. Ze liet de ingehouden lucht ontsnappen en hapte in een reflex naar adem, haar longen vulden zich met het ijskoude water. Al snel volgde de duisternis.

 **Ja, even een cliffhanger, sorry mensen :).**

 **En uiteraard is de quote van het stukje van 'De Kleine Prins' geschreven door Antoine de St-Exupery :).**


	27. Hoofdstuk 26

**U vraagt, wij draaien. (Bedankt trouwens weer voor de leuke recensies :D).**

 **Hoofdstuk 26**

Hermelien lag op haar rug, ze voelde hoe iets op haar borstkas aan het drukken was. Het vijverwater kwam uit haar longen omhoog. Hoestend en proestend boog ze zich in een reflex opzij, waarbij ze iets omduwde, en braakte ze het vijverwater uit.

Happend naar lucht bleef ze op haar zij op de grond liggen. Ze was nog nooit zo blij geweest om de geur van vochtige aarde te ruiken en de regendruppels op zich te voelen vallen.

"Merlijn zij dank," hoorde ze de geschrokken stem van Malfidus naast zich. Ze voelde een hand op haar rug. "Griffel, is alles in orde?"

Hermelien was niet in staat te antwoorden. Nu ze de grond veilig onder zich voelde leek ze pas echt te beseffen wat er had kunnen gebeuren, wat er ook was gebeurd wanneer Malfidus een minuut of slechts een aantal seconden later was geweest. Alsof ze nog niet genoeg had meegemaakt, begon ze een paniekaanval te krijgen. Haar hart bonkte in haar keel, alsof het wist dat het maar nipt was geweest. Ze begon meer en meer te trillen en begon te hyperventileren.

Malfidus nam haar vast, zette haar recht en ging voor haar zitten. Snel in-en uit ademend keek ze in zijn verschrikte en kletsnatte gezicht. Het had nog nooit zo bleek gestaan als nu.

"R-rustig blijven," zei Malfidus, die zelf een ietwat overslaande stem had. Hij legde zijn handen op haar schouders om haar te kalmeren. "Rustig in en uit ademen, je bent nu in veiligheid. Adem in en uit, in en uit, …"

Terwijl ze naar Malfidus keek, ademde Hermelien heel diep in en blies na een tijdje de lucht weer uit. Het paniekerige gevoel verdween en haar hart nam zijn normale ritme weer aan. Ze sloot haar ogen en concentreerde zich op haar ademhaling. Het bleef stil, ze hoorde enkel de regendruppels die in het, nu weer onschuldige, vijverwater vielen.

"Hoe – hoe ben je daarin geraakt?" vroeg Malfidus uiteindelijk. Zijn handen lagen nog altijd op haar schouders.

Hermelien opende haar ogen, ze zag dat Malfidus nog altijd bleek was, maar zijn gezicht stond nu meer beheerst.

"G-gestruikeld," zei ze met een erg schorre stem. "Wier –," ze schraapte even haar keel. "Wieren trokken mij naar beneden."

Nu kreeg ze een ware hoestbui. Malfidus klopte haar op haar rug. "We moeten je naar binnen krijgen, anders krijg je misschien nog wel iets aan je longen."

Hij nam zijn toverstok, richtte deze op Hermelien en mompelde iets onverstaanbaars. Onmiddellijk werden haar kleren helemaal droog. Daarna richtte hij zijn stok over hun hoofden, waardoor de regen op een onzichtbaar schild afketste en in een boog naar beneden rolde.

"Kan je opstaan?" vroeg Malfidus, terwijl hij zijn hand naar haar uitstak.

Hermelien nam de hand dankbaar vast. Ze wankelde op haar benen, ze voelde zich erg zwak. Bang dat ze ging vallen, sloeg Malfidus zijn arm rond haar heup. Hij nam haar andere arm vast, en legde deze om zijn schouders.

"Gaat het wel lukken om tot het huis te wandelen, of moet ik je misschien dragen?" Hermelien keek even naar hem om te zien of hij misschien een grapje maakte, maar zijn gezicht stond heel serieus, en zelfs een beetje bezorgd.

"Nee, nee het lukt wel," antwoordde ze, ze voelde hoe haar stem steeds zwakker werd.

Langzaam gingen ze vooruit, Malfidus had zelf nog steeds last van zijn been, en Hermelien voelde in haar spieren de plaatsen waar de wieren haar hadden gestriemd, wat het moeilijker maakte om te wandelen. Isis liep heel de tijd rond hen heen, Hermelien kon niet verklaren waarom de hond nog altijd buiten was. Ze had gedacht dat ze al lang samen met Scorpius binnen was. Ze wilde Malfidus ernaar vragen, maar merkte dat haar stem niet mee wilde werken.

Na zo'n halfuur kwamen ze eindelijk de bijkeuken binnengestrompeld. Mevrouw Jansen stond geschrokken op.

"Snel, ga maar bij het haardvuur zitten, voordat je nog ziek wordt," zei ze, terwijl ze Hermelien overnam van Malfidus en haar naar een stoel dirigeerde die bij het knisperende haardvuur stond.

Daarna richtte ze haar toverstok op de drijfnatte Malfidus zodat ook hij helemaal droog werd. In zijn zorgen om Hermelien, was hij helemaal vergeten om de droogtespreuk op zichzelf toe te passen.

Hermelien plofte neer op de stoel en liet de warmte van het vuur over zich heen komen. Ze hoorde Malfidus nog vertellen aan mevrouw Jansen waar hij haar had gevonden en vroeg of Scorpius al in bed lag.

Ze was blijkbaar een tijdje ingedommeld, want ze schrok wakker en zag Malfidus naar haar kijken. "Ah, goed, je bent terug wakker. Ik vroeg me al af of ik je naar bed moest dragen," grijnsde hij.

Hermelien keek om zich heen, haar hoofd voelde enorm zwaar aan. "Waar is Helena?" vroeg ze met een schorre stem.

"Die is terug naar bed. En zo aan je stem te horen kan jij ook maar beter gaan. Maar eerst moest ik je dit geven."

Hij gaf haar een beker met een warme kruidendrank, die ze langzaam opdronk. Ze stond moeizaam op van haar stoel – ze voelde nog altijd kramp in haar benen. Malfidus vroeg of ze hulp nodig had, maar dat sloeg ze af. Voor ze echter de bijkeuken uit was, begon de kamer rond haar te bewegen, en leunde ze met haar hand tegen de muur om het gevoel te laten verdwijnen. Direct stond Malfidus naast haar en had hij haar vastgenomen.

"Ik denk dat ik toch maar even meega," mompelde hij.

Hermelien protesteerde niet, ze wilde nu alleen nog maar haar bed zien. Moeizaam liepen ze naar de tweede verdieping. Malfidus opende de deur van haar kamer en droeg haar bijna naar haar bed, zo hard stond ze te wankelen op haar benen.

"Ga maar direct in je bed liggen," zei hij stil, terwijl hij de dekens terugsloeg.

Hermelien kroop met een kreun in haar bed, en trok de dekens tot aan haar kin op. Ondanks de droogspreuk en de warmte van het haardvuur in de bijkeuken had ze het nu weer koud gekregen.

"Moet ik nog iets voor je doen?" vroeg Malfidus.

Hermelien schudde haar hoofd, maar stopte daar al meteen mee omdat ze er duizelig van werd. Malfidus vertrok dan maar om zelf naar zijn slaapkamer te gaan, maar voor hij de deur uit was zei Hermelien nog schor: "Bedankt nog, om mij uit het water te halen."

"Ach, dat is niks. Ik kon je toch maar slecht daar laten, dan had ik een nieuwe gouvernante moeten zoeken," antwoordde hij quasi-serieus.

Hermelien moest lachen, maar dat ging over in een hoestbui. Terwijl ze haar keel schraapte, reikte ze naar het glas water dat altijd op haar nachtkastje stond en nam ze er een slok van. Malfidus volgde haar bewegingen, toen hij merkte dat ze naar hem zat te kijken zei hij zacht: "Sorry, ik zal je laten slapen," waarna hij de deur sloot.

Hermelien liet zich versuft neerzakken in haar kussen en viel direct in slaap.

De volgende dag werd ze met een nog zwaarder hoofd wakker. Ze had niet anders verwacht maar toch baalde ze dat ze zo verkouden was. Ze was echter blij dat ze er nog relatief goed vanaf was gekomen, de slaap en het kruidendrankje van mevrouw Jansen had blijkbaar goed geholpen. Ze voelde zich helemaal niet duizelig meer en toen ze langzaam opstond, kon ze blijven staan zonder te wankelen. Ze keek op haar nachtkastje om te kijken hoe laat het was. Het was elf uur. Naast haar wekker lag haar toverstok en haar trouwring met een kort briefje in een sierlijk handschrift erbij.

 _Ik dacht dat je hem wel nodig zou hebben vandaag. Beide deze morgen gevonden in de vijver._

 _DM_

Dus Malfidus was deze morgen al vroeg opgestaan om terug naar de vijver te gaan. Hermelien vroeg zich af waarom. Misschien om die wieren te verwijderen? Alleszins was ze blij dat hij haar toverstok en haar ring had gevonden. Zelf had ze geen zin meer om nog in de buurt van die vijver te komen. Terwijl ze haar trouwring omdeed, bedacht ze zich schuldig dat ze, toen ze in bed was gestapt, niet doorhad dat ze die ook was verloren.

Pas toen herinnerde Hermelien beschaamd dat Malfidus haar naar bed had gebracht, dat ze zelf niet meer in staat was geweest om naar boven te lopen. Ze liep naar de spiegel, en voelde regelmatig steken in haar kuiten. Blijkbaar was ze er dan toch minder goed vanaf gekomen dan ze dacht. Ze zag er werkelijk vreselijk uit. Haar haar stak nog meer dan anders alle kanten uit, haar neus was knalrood, en de kleren die ze de vorige dag aanhad waren zo vuil als iets.

Ze strompelde naar haar badkamer en nam een heerlijke warme douche, dat was heel wat beter dan dat koude water van de vijver. Op haar benen zag ze nog de striemen van de wieren, die zouden waarschijnlijk niet erg snel verdwijnen. Ze deed comfortabele kleren aan en slofte naar beneden. Ze rook etensgeuren, blijkbaar was de maaltijd bezig, of was ze net gedaan.

Toen ze in de bijkeuken kwam zag ze mevrouw Jansen al aan de tafel zitten met een bord eten voor zich. Ze stond meteen op toen ze haar zag.

"Ah, Hermelien, ik had je helemaal nog niet verwacht," zei ze bezorgd. "Hoe gaat het ermee?"

"Al een heel stuk beter hoor, hoewel ik enorm verkouden ben." Als om het te bevestigen, niesde ze heel erg hard. Ieme, die net vanuit de keuken de kamer in kwam lopen, verschrok zich en liet een bord op de grond vallen. Mevrouw Jansen foeterde de huiself uit, Hermelien was net haar neus aan het snuiten en kon dus niet protesteren. Ieme verdween snel uit de bijkeuken en mevrouw Jansen mompelde _Reparo_ , waardoor het bord weer heel werd. Alsof er niks was gebeurd, zei Hermelien met een hese stem: "Ik heb nog wat last van mijn benen, maar ik ben blij dat dat het enige is."

"Gelukkig heb je geen longontsteking gekregen," zei mevrouw Jansen terwijl ze het bord oppakte en ermee naar de keuken liep. "Wil je iets hebben om te eten?"

"Ik eet wel gewoon wat soep. Ik heb niet zoveel honger."

Hermelien keek door het raam in de bijkeuken naar buiten. De zon scheen weer volop. Als de hele binnenplaats niet vol lag met gebroken bloempotten en ze zelf niet midden in de storm had gezeten, zou ze niet hebben gezegd dat het die nacht enorm gestormd had. Hier en daar zag ze kapotte dakpannen liggen en het leek wel alsof er een boom was langsgekomen en daar al zijn bladeren had uitgeschud. Ze herinnerde zich vaag dat Malfidus die nacht had gezegd dat ze voorzichtig moest zijn toen ze de binnenplaats betraden. Ze beet op haar lip en schaamde zich een beetje voor het feit dat ze helemaal niet meer in staat was geweest om zelf te lopen. Mevrouw Jansen kwam terug met een dampend bord soep in haar handen en zag haar aan het raam staan. Ze zuchtte.

"Buiten is het net alsof er een oorlog heeft gewoed. Een aantal bomen zijn ontworteld, er is er één zelfs maar nipt langs Isaacs schuur gevallen. Je zou het eens moeten zien, Hermelien. Overal ligt er wel iets dat kapot is gegaan. Het is een wonder dat jullie daar heelhuids –," mevrouw Jansen viel stil en wierp een aarzelende blik op Hermelien. "Eh – dat jullie niets ergers is overkomen."

Hermelien zweeg, ze besefte dat mevrouw Jansen gelijk had. Ze herinnerde zich nog goed hoe angstig ze zich had gevoeld toen de lucht boven haar was opengebarsten en ze in paniek een weg had gezocht naar het huis. Dat ze in de vijver was gevallen was eerder haar eigen schuld geweest omdat ze niet goed had opgelet.

"Ik ben deze morgen naar het dorp geweest en daar was het ook een grote ravage. Er was zelfs een huis waarvan het hele dak was weggevlogen!"

Hermelien schraapte haar keel. "D-dan was het misschien toch niet zo'n goed idee geweest om buiten te blijven slapen. Ik was er zeker van dat het goed zou blijven."

Mevrouw Jansen schudde haar hoofd. "Niemand kon het weten. Isaac zei aan de telefoon dat die storm totaal onverwacht was. Dat er geen enkel weerbericht daarvoor had gewaarschuwd. Normaal zou het een rustige nacht blijven."

Hermelien fronste. "Heb – heb je met Isaac gebeld dan?"

"Ja, daarom ben ik ook naar het dorp gegaan," zei mevrouw Jansen. "Ik moest hem vragen of hij kon langskomen om na te gaan wat er allemaal moet gebeuren en met een uil duurde dat te lang. Maar hij kon pas in de namiddag. We hebben al een beetje opgeruimd, maar we zijn nu aan het wachten tot hij er is."

Hermelien draaide zich naar mevrouw Jansen. "Jullie hadden mij ook moeten wakker maken," zei ze schuldbewust. "Dan had ik kunnen helpen!"

"Oh nee, Hermelien. Dat kunnen we niet van je verlangen. Je moet nu eerst en vooral rusten."

"Maar ik ben nu uitgerust!" zei ze ferm, hoewel haar stem iets anders liet horen. "Dan help ik wel mee wanneer Isaac hier is."

Mevrouw Jansen keek Hermelien een beetje bezorgd aan en beet op haar lip.

"Heus, Helena," zei Hermelien, terwijl ze opgewekt probeerde te kijken maar besefte dat dat niet erg goed lukte met haar verstopte neus en zwaar hoofd. "Ik ben echt wel in staat om te helpen."

Mevrouw Jansen wist dat het geen nut had om Hermelien over te halen om weer in haar bed te gaan liggen. Ze haalde haar schouders op en mompelde: "Als je het echt zeker weet," waarna ze aan tafel ging zitten om verder te eten. Hermelien zette zich ook aan tafel en begon aan haar soep. Ze proefde er niet veel van, maar de warmte deed al veel deugd voor haar zere keel. Hoewel ze er van opkikkerde, merkte ze dat ze niet erg veel honger had.

Mevrouw Jansen vertelde tijdens het eten wat er allemaal was gebeurd sinds de storm was losgebarsten. Ze was die nacht wakker geworden van de pannen die van het dak afvielen en was naar beneden gelopen om hen buiten te gaan zoeken. Ze was net in de bijkeuken gekomen toen Scorpius op de deur stond te kloppen. Ze liet hem onmiddellijk binnen, droogde hem en de hond met een spreuk en zette hem bij het haardvuur. Scorpius had verteld dat zijn vader en zij eraan kwamen, vandaar dat mevrouw Jansen bij hem bleef zitten en ondertussen water opzette om thee te maken, want ze had gedacht dat ze dat wel konden gebruiken wanneer iedereen binnen was. Ze zei dat Isis zich vreemd had gedragen, eerst had ze zich net als Scorpius aan de haard gelegd om op te warmen, maar op een gegeven moment had ze haar oren gespitst en was ze beginnen janken. Scorpius had eerst gedacht dat het om de storm ging die steeds harder begon te razen, maar toen was de hond opgesprongen en was die aan de deur gaan krabben. Scorpius had haar niet buiten willen laten uit angst dat er iets zou gebeuren, maar toen Malfidus zo'n tien minuten na zijn zoon de bijkeuken binnenstrompelde was Isis ervan door gegaan. Ze was echter al weer snel teruggekomen en blafte hard, alsof ze Malfidus wilde meekrijgen. Hij had gezien dat Hermelien er nog niet was, hoewel ze er al lang had moeten zijn, en dat had hem doen besluiten om de hond door de zware storm achterna te gaan.

"En uiteindelijk heeft hij je dan in de vijver gevonden," zei mevrouw Jansen zacht. "Maar goed dat die hond er nog was, anders hadden we nooit kunnen vermoeden waar je was. Wie had nu gedacht dat je in de vijver was gesukkeld?"

"Ik was gestruikeld toen ik iets hoorde," zei Hermelien een beetje geïrriteerd. Ze had er toch niks aan kunnen doen? Ze had alleen maar in een paniekerige reflex gereageerd.

Mevrouw Jansen had haar geïrriteerde toon opgemerkt, want ze zweeg voor de rest van de maaltijd. Hermelien roerde afwezig door haar soep. Ze dacht terug aan de gebeurtenissen van de vorige nacht. Ze was nog nooit zo opgelucht geweest om Malfidus te zien. Ze was dankbaar dat hij terug was gegaan om haar te zoeken en dat Isis zo opmerkzaam was geweest. Ze besloot om haar uitgebreid te verwennen met hondenkoekjes wanneer ze nog eens naar het dorp zou gaan.

Isaac kwam rond half een de bijkeuken binnen. Hij floot ongelovig. "Amai, die storm heeft hier wel erg lelijk huisgehouden. Ik dacht zeker dat je aan het overdrijven was, Helena. Bij mijn thuis was het helemaal niet zo erg."

"Oh, ik ben blij dat je er bent, Isaac!" zei mevrouw Jansen terwijl ze opstond. "Ik zal meneer Malfidus meteen verwittigen."

Hermelien stond ook op en zei dat ze andere kleren, en vooral stevigere schoenen ging aandoen. Mevrouw Jansen keek haar toch nog even bezorgd aan. "Ben je er zeker van, Hermelien?" waardoor Isaac een vragend gezicht trok en toen pas haar toestand opmerkte.

"Wat is jou overkomen? Zijn jullie dezenacht niet op tijd binnengeraakt, of wat?"

"Ze is in de vijver gevallen, Isaac," zei mevrouw Jansen in Hermeliens plaats.

Isaac trok een verbaasd gezicht. "Geen wonder dat je er zo miserabel uit ziet."

"Isaac!" zei mevrouw Jansen scherp, waarna hij een verontschuldigende blik opzette.

"Oh – eh, zo bedoelde ik het niet, Hermelien."

Hermelien schudde met een zwakke glimlach haar hoofd. "Ik weet wel dat ik er slecht uit zie, Isaac. Maar dat is alleen maar uiterlijk, voor de rest ben ik perfect in orde!"

En met die woorden verliet ze de bijkeuken en ging ze naar haar slaapkamer.

Enigszins buiten adem kwam ze daar aan en verruilde ze haar slippers voor een comfortabel, maar stevig paar schoenen. Ze trok een open bloesje en een short aan en propte een zakdoek in haar broekzak. Ze keek even in de spiegel en zag dat Isaac gelijk had: ze zag er niet uit. Het was duidelijk te zien dat ze een zware verkoudheid had opgelopen, maar ze wilde zich niet laten doen. Ze was vastbesloten te helpen, stak daarom haar haren zo goed mogelijk in een staart, greep haar toverstok en ging naar beneden.

Mevrouw Jansen en Isaac waren blijkbaar al naar buiten gegaan, want de bijkeuken was verlaten. Hermelien stapte de binnenplaats op en meteen kwam haar een drukkende warmte tegemoet. Het was zo benauwd dat ze zelfs moeite leek te hebben met ademen. Even aarzelde ze, maar toen liep ze vastberaden verder. De anderen vond ze al snel bij de schuur. Isaac stond met Malfidus te overleggen hoe ze het beste de omgevallen boom in stukken konden zagen en wat ze met de rest van de half afgebroken stam gingen doen. Hermelien zag dat Malfidus – ondanks de drukkende hitte – nog altijd een lange broek en hemd met lange mouwen droeg, toch leek hij niet veel last te hebben van de warmte. Toen Isaac aan het werk ging, en mevrouw Jansen de blokken op een keurige stapel toverde, wilde Malfidus Scorpius roepen, maar toen zag hij Hermelien staan.

"Griffel?" vroeg hij verbaasd terwijl hij naar haar toeliep, hij steunde nog altijd op zijn wandelstok, maar Hermelien merkte dat hij niet meer zoveel last had van zijn been als die nacht. "Wat doe jij hier? Hoor je niet in je bed te liggen?"

"Ik wil meehelpen."

Malfidus schudde zijn hoofd. "Geen sprake van."

"Ik voel me goed genoeg hoor!" protesteerde ze met een overslaande stem. In gedachten vervloekte ze zichzelf omdat ze haar stem niet onder controle kon houden. Malfidus trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. "Dat merk ik, ja."

Hermelien wilde weer iets zeggen, maar Malfidus onderbrak haar tegenwerpingen. "Griffel, ik heb je dezenacht uit de vijver moeten halen met jouw longen vol ijskoud water! Dat kan nooit dat je je nu al helemaal in orde voelt!"

"Ik heb toch mijn toverstok?" zei ze gefrustreerd, terwijl ze die bovenhaalde en ermee voor Malfidus' gezicht zwaaide. "Ik moet toch geen loodzwaar werk verrichten? Heus, ik kan het wel aan hoor!"

Malfidus schudde zijn hoofd en haalde zijn schouders op. "Oké, goed dan. Als je echt zeker bent."

"Ja, dat ben ik," zei Hermelien gedecideerd. "Wat kan ik doen?"

Malfidus draaide zich om. "Kom maar mee dan," waarna hij Scorpius wenkte dat hij ook mee moest komen. Scorpius kwam naast Hermelien wandelen en vertelde enthousiast hoe spannend hij de gebeurtenissen van de vorige nacht had gevonden. "Dat was echt wel de meest spectaculaire verjaardag ooit!"

Samen liepen ze naar de voorkant van het huis, ook daar had de storm lelijk huisgehouden. Over het gazon lagen enorm veel takken en bladeren van de grote eik en verspreid overheen de oprit plaatsen lagen kapotte dakpannen. Hermelien keek omhoog, en zag dat er op sommige plaatsen hele gaten in het dak zaten. Ze verbaasde zich er nog eens over hoeveel geluk ze eigenlijk hadden gehad dat er niets ergers was gebeurd.

"Goed, Scorpius, ik stel voor dat jij al die takken gaat oprapen en naar Isaac en Helena gaat brengen, als je dat goed vind?" zei Malfidus. Scorpius knikte enthousiast, hij haalde even zijn petje weg om het zweet van het voorhoofd te wissen, en liep toen het gazon op.

"Dan zullen wij ervoor zorgen dat die gaten in het dak terug worden opgevuld, oké?" vroeg Malfidus aan Hermelien. Ze knikte, maar stopte daar algauw mee omdat haar hoofd door de warmte ervan duizelde. Ze kneep haar ogen even dicht in de hoop dat het nare gevoel zou verdwijnen. Toen ze weer opkeek, zag ze Malfidus haar met samengeknepen ogen aankijken.

"Het gaat wel hoor," zei ze snel, maar Malfidus zei niks. Hij stroopte zijn rechtermouw omhoog en opende de bovenste knoopjes van zijn hemd – het eerste teken dat hij ook last had van de hitte – waarna hij zijn toverstok op de gebroken dakpannen richtte.

Hermelien volgde zijn voorbeeld en liet de verschillende stukken terug aan elkaar komen, al snel waren alle gebroken pannen hersteld. Malfidus ging op een afstandje staan en keek met zijn hand op zijn voorhoofd naar het dak.

"Hmm, ik denk dat we het beste dat dak gewoon herstellen vanop de zolder. Dat hebben we de vorige keek ook gedaan."

"Dat zou wel het beste zijn, denk ik," beaamde Hermelien zacht. Tijdens dat korte, eenvoudige werk, had ze het moeilijk gekregen met ademen. Blijkbaar waren haar longen er toch slechter aan toe dan ze had gedacht, ook al lag dat waarschijnlijk ook aan het benauwde weer.

Malfidus knikte en draaide zich toen om naar Scorpius.

"Scorpius! Heb je zin om mee op zolder te gaan?"

"Ja!" riep hij terug. "Maar ik zal eerst die takken nog wegbrengen!" De jongen liep zo snel mogelijk weg, Hermelien kreeg het al benauwd als ze ernaar keek, ze kneep haar vuist samen in een poging om de pijn in haar longen te negeren.

Malfidus had het gemerkt, want hij zei: "Griffel, ga jij anders al maar naar binnen en open dan het raam in die grote opslagkamer op de tweede verdieping. Dan kan ik met een zweefspreuk de pannen naar boven brengen."

Hermelien liet het zich geen tweede keer zeggen. Terwijl ze naar de voordeur liep, voelde ze de ogen van Malfidus op haar rug prikken. Ze wilde het niet toegeven, maar ze was blij dat ze in de frisse hal stond en de lucht gemakkelijker kon inademen. Ze bleef even staan en begon toen aan haar tocht naar boven, maar dat ging moeizamer dan eerst. Ze haalde raspend adem toen ze eindelijk de grote opslagplaats had bereikt en ze moest even tegen de deurpost leunen om te bekomen. Ze hoorde Scorpius al aankomen, ze had er blijkbaar veel langer over gedaan om boven te raken dan ze had gedacht. Ze rechtte haar rug om haar zwakheid niet te tonen, maar de jongen liep haar al voorbij naar het raam en opende dat.

"Oké, papa, we zijn er klaar voor!" riep hij door het raam naar beneden. Hermelien ging naast hem staan en zag Malfidus twee verdiepingen lager met een stapeltje dakpannen naast zich.

"Dat is goed. Ik zal de dakpannen omhoog brengen, maar dan moeten jullie ze wel opvangen, oké? Het zijn er een stuk of twintig, maar ik denk dat ik er vier per keer omhoog kan doen, dus dat moet wel snel gaan denk ik."

"Goed, doe maar!" riep Scorpius.

"Jij ook klaar, Griffel?" vroeg Malfidus, Hermelien hoorde zijn sceptische toon.

"Ja," riep ze met een schorre stem terug.

Malfidus schudde nog een keer zijn hoofd, leek nog iets tegen zichzelf te zeggen, maar Hermelien kon niet verstaan wat, al had ze wel een idee wat het zou kunnen zijn. Ze wierp hem een boze blik toe, maar dat leek hij niet te zien. Hij had zijn toverstok op de stapel dakpannen gericht en riep: "Wingardium leviosa!" en meteen vlogen er een stuk of vier de lucht in. Scorpius leunde zo ver mogelijk naar buiten, Hermelien kreeg er de kriebels van en trok hem een beetje terug. Gelukkig ging het gemakkelijk om de dakpannen uit de lucht te grijpen en op een stapeltje in de opslagkamer te leggen. Net zoals Malfidus al had voorspeld was het karweitje redelijk snel gedaan. Meteen nadat Scorpius de laatste pan op de stapel had gelegd, riep hij naar zijn vader: "Ik neem Hermelien al mee naar boven, dan kunnen we al wat dakpannen meenemen!"

Zijn vader riep terug dat het goed was en dat hij er zo snel mogelijk aan zou komen. Daarna sloot Scorpius het raam, nam een paar dakpannen in zijn armen en vroeg Hermelien hem te volgen.

"H – hoe geraken we daar, Scorpius?" vroeg ze, waarna ze moest hard kuchen omdat er een kriebel in haar keel zat.

"Oh, via de verborgen trap die de huiselfen altijd gebruiken. Kom maar mee, dan kan je dat ook eens zien."

Hij liep naar het uiteinde van de gang waar een kast tegen de muur stond. Hermelien had dat altijd een rare plaats gevonden voor een kast, en al zeker omdat dat een ideale plaats was om wat licht naar binnen te brengen. Wat ze niet had verwacht, was de verborgen ruimte die tevoorschijn kwam toen Scorpius de kast opendeed. Hermelien keek door de donkere opening en zag een smalle trap verschijnen die naar boven en helemaal naar beneden wentelde.

"Ik wist niet dat dat hier was," zei ze verbaasd terwijl ze zich omdraaide naar Scorpius. Die haalde zijn schouders echter op, alsof het niks bijzonders was, nam weer de dakpannen in zijn armen en stapte de kast in. Hermelien volgde hem aarzelend naar boven. Hoe hoger ze kwamen, hoe warmer het werd en hoe moeilijker Hermelien het kreeg om te ademen. Scorpius leek nergens last van te hebben, zodra hij boven was gekomen, legde hij de dakpannen neer in het smalle gangetje en liep hij weer naar beneden. Om op adem te komen – wat met deze benauwde en bedompte lucht niet goed lukte – keek Hermelien om zich heen. Geen wonder dat het er zo heet was – ze zaten letterlijk onder het dak. Ze zag de dakspanten boven zich verrijzen en zag de gaten waar de pannen waren verdwenen. Het smalle gangetje gaf toegang tot kleine kamertjes – waarschijnlijk de slaapplaatsen van de huiselfen – maar iets verder liep dat uit in een enorme ruimte. Hier en daar stonden oude, versleten en bestofte meubels, maar voor de rest was de ruimte helemaal leeg. Aan weerszijden van de zolder zaten een aantal dakkapellen, waarlangs warm zonlicht naar binnenstroomde. Hermelien keek omhoog. Sommige gaten zaten enorm hoog, daar zouden ze vast niet zonder een ladder bij geraken. Maar blijkbaar was het wel al vaker voorgekomen dat er pannen van het dak waren gevallen, want ze zag een bestofte ladder aan de zijkant op de grond liggen.

"Oh, hier ben je Hermelien," zei Scorpius, die nu ook tussen het gangetje tevoorschijn kwam en naar het midden van de ruimte liep om daar de dakpannen op de vloer te leggen. Hij werd gevolgd door zijn vader die ook wat pannen in zijn handen had. Malfidus wierp een blik op Hermelien en keek toen naar de gaten in het dak.

"Ja, oké, net als ik dacht. We zullen de ladder nodig hebben," mompelde hij. Hij liep langs Hermelien, wenkte haar om de ladder mee op te pakken en die tegen één van de steunbalken te laten steunen. Daarna begon hij zo goed als het ging op de ladder te kruipen.

"Gaat dat wel met je been?" vroeg Hermelien met een schorre stem.

"Het zal wel moeten," zei Malfidus terwijl hij verder omhoog klom. Hermelien zag de ladder gevaarlijk kwikkelen, maar daar trok Malfidus zich niks van aan. Bij het eerste gat – halverwege de ladder – aangekomen, keek hij naar beneden en wees hij naar het stapeltje dakpannen.

"Griffel, kan jij me die aangeven? Dat zal zo gemakkelijker gaan."

"Is goed," zei Hermelien zacht. Om eerlijk te zijn had ze er al spijt van gekregen dat ze zo had aangedrongen om te helpen. Het was daarboven zo benauwd dat haar pijnlijke longen extra hun best moesten doen om voldoende zuurstof te krijgen. Ze liep langzaam naar de stapel, wees er haar toverstok op en liet een eerste dakpan naar boven zweven. Ze keek hoe Malfidus die aanpakte, hem op zijn plaats legde en vastmaakte met een spreuk. Bij de volgende keek ze weer naar omhoog terwijl ze de dakpan naar boven liet zweven. Ze dacht bij zichzelf dat Malfidus wel erg hoog op die ladder stond en ineens kreeg ze een heel onaangenaam gevoel in haar hoofd. Ze voelde zich duizelig, en om het gevoel te laten verdwijnen probeerde ze eens diep adem te halen, maar dat lukte niet. Ze merkte niet dat ze op haar benen wankelde en haar toverstok liet zakken, waardoor de dakpan met een klap op de grond viel.

"Papa! Er is iets met Hermelien!" hoorde ze Scorpius vaag roepen.

Het volgende dat ze zag was de nok van het dak. Hermelien knipperde met haar ogen en keek om zich heen. "W – wat is er gebeurd?"

Malfidus' gezicht verscheen in haar gezichtsveld. Hij zat op zijn knieën naast haar en boog zich over haar heen. "Je was even weg, Griffel, maar niet voor lang."

Hermelien merkte toen pas dat ze op de grond lag. Ze voelde een stekende pijn achter op haar hoofd en tastte met haar hand ernaar.

"Je bent nogal hard gevallen, vrees ik," zei Malfidus. "Ik denk dat dat wel een aardige buil zal opleveren."

Hij stond op en stak zijn hand naar haar uit zodat hij haar kon rechttrekken. Hermelien krabbelde voorzichtig overeind, maar moest toch even met haar ogen dicht blijven staan omdat er zwarte vlekken op haar netvlies waren verschenen. Malfidus greep haar arm vast om te voorkomen dat ze weer zou vallen, maar de zwarte vlekken verdwenen en ze keek weer op. Malfidus keek haar nogal streng aan. "Oké, en nu ga je naar me luisteren en ga je meteen in je bed liggen. Ik wist wel dat het een slecht idee was om je te laten werken."

Hermelien antwoordde niet, maar voelde nog een keer aan haar hoofd.

"Gaat het je lukken om daar alleen te geraken, of moet ik je helpen?"

"N – nee, het lukt wel denk ik," waarna ze een paar passen richting het gangetje zette. Malfidus zei tegen Scorpius dat hij maar met haar moest meegaan, Hermelien protesteerde niet. Ze liep langzaam de spiraaltrap naar beneden en was opgelucht toen ze uit die bedompte lucht van de zolder kwam. Ze liep – nog altijd een beetje trillerig en met een knallende hoofdpijn – naar haar kamer en plofte daar neer in haar bed. Scorpius vroeg of hij nog iets voor haar kon gaan halen, maar Hermelien zei van niet. Het enige wat ze nu wilde was rusten.


	28. Hoofdstuk 27

**Hoofdstuk 27.**

Hoewel ze zich miserabel voelde en de slaap goed kon gebruiken, lag Hermelien de rest van de dag wakker in haar bed. Dat kwam niet alleen door de warmte, maar ook door het feit dat ze steeds aan de gebeurtenissen van de afgelopen nacht moest denken. Hoe het donkere water haar had omringd, hoe het verraderlijke wier zich aan haar benen had vastgegrepen en haar naar onderen had getrokken. Hoe ze uiteindelijk moest toegeven aan haar reflex om te ademen. En dan vooral de opgeluchte uitdrukking op Malfidus' gezicht dat hij haar er levend had uitgekregen. Als hij ook maar één minuut te laat was geweest, dan –

 _Nee_ , zei Hermelien tegen zichzelf. _Daar moet ik niet aan denken._

Ondanks de warmte kroop er toch een koude rilling doorheen haar lichaam. Voorzichtig voelde ze aan de achterkant van haar hoofd. Het deed nog altijd zeer als ze erop drukte, ze grimaste. _Waarom moest ik ook zo koppig zijn? Waarom heb ik niet gewoon naar mijn eigen lichaam geluisterd?_

Maar ze besefte dat ze dat had gedaan omdat ze niet zwak had willen overkomen ten opzichte van Malfidus. Ze vond het al erg genoeg dat hij haar die nacht zowat naar haar bed had moeten dragen. _Maar kijk wat me dat nu heeft opgeleverd,_ sprak ze zichzelf tegen. _Nog een extra bult erbij…_

Rond een uur of zeven kwam Wietske langs met een dienblad vol, vooral koud, eten. Omdat ze 's middags nauwelijks iets had gegeten en sindsdien ook niks meer had gehad, at Hermelien bijna alles op. Toen ze net klaar was, kwam mevrouw Jansen een kijkje nemen. Ze had een beker met een dampende vloeistof in haar handen die ze op haar nachtkastje zette en ging daarna op de verbrede vensterbank zitten.

"Dat is een drankje dat de hoofdpijn moet wegnemen, en ook normaal iets aan je verkoudheid zal doen. Maar je kan het beter pas innemen wanneer je gaat slapen, want je wordt er nogal moe van," verklaarde ze.

"Bedankt, Helena," zei Hermelien, nog altijd met een schorre stem. Nu haar buik echter helemaal vol zat, voelde ze zich opmerkelijk beter. "He – hebben jullie alles kunnen opruimen?"

"Oh, hemeltje, nee! Morgen komt Isaac weer langs om nog een aantal andere bomen om te kappen die te onstabiel bleken te zijn. Jammer eigenlijk, want er is ook een perenboom vol beginnende vruchten bij, maar onze veiligheid gaat voor hé?"

Hermelien knikte en schraapte haar keel. "Sorry dat ik niet meer heb kunnen helpen."

"Ach nee, dat is niet erg hoor. Ik vond het al geen goed idee, en zeker niet met die hitte."

"Ja, ik was een beetje koppig," zei Hermelien verontschuldigend.

"Ach, dat zijn wel allemaal wel eens, niet?"

Hermelien lachte, maar dat ging al snel over in een felle hoestbui. Mevrouw Jansen fronste haar voorhoofd en stond toen op.

"Ik denk dat je misschien het beste kunt gaan slapen, Hermelien. Hoe eerder, hoe beter zou ik zo zeggen."

Dit keer besloot Hermelien de goede raad van mevrouw Jansen op te volgen. Ze reikte naar de beker en wilde die aan haar mond zetten toen ze nog ergens aan dacht.

"Oh – zou je me misschien die ketting nog willen geven, die met die steen?"

Mevrouw Jansen keek verbaasd en zocht even op het kaptafeltje.

"Deze?" ze hield de ketting omhoog die Hermelien van George had gekregen. De hoekige steen glinsterde en had nu een donkerrode kleur.

"Ja, bedankt," Hermelien stak haar hand uit en hing de ketting rond haar nek. Een koel gevoel overspoelde haar lichaam meteen.

"Ah, dat is beter," zuchtte ze tevreden.

Mevrouw Jansen fronste verbaasd haar voorhoofd. Hermelien glimlachte en legde uit dat de steen de temperatuur van de omgeving aanpaste aan de drager.

"Handig," zei mevrouw Jansen bewonderend. "Dat zou ik nu ook wel kunnen gebruiken met dit weer. Maar eh – nu zal ik je maar eens laten slapen. Goedenacht!"

"Slaapwel, Helena," zei Hermelien zacht.

Nadat mevrouw Jansen de kamer had verlaten, dronk ze langzaam de beker toverdrank uit. Vrijwel meteen overviel een slaperig gevoel haar en zakte ze terug in haar kussens.

De volgende ochtend had Wietske ontbijt naar boven gebracht. Hermelien voelde zich een beetje schuldig omdat ze vanwege haar extra werk moesten verrichten en zei dat dan ook toen mevrouw Jansen nog eens langskwam om te kijken.

"Ach, onzin, Hermelien. Ik ben er zeker van dat Wietske dat helemaal niet erg vind. Ze kwam deze morgen zelf met het idee om het ontbijt naar boven te brengen. Ik denk dat ze je graag heeft," zei mevrouw Jansen. "Hoe gaat het nu eigenlijk? Ik hoor dat je stem al wat beter is."

"Ja, dat klopt," zei Hermelien. "Het gaat goed. De hoofdpijn is helemaal weg en mijn longen doen niet meer zo'n zeer wanneer ik diep inadem. Alleen mijn neus is nog wat verstopt, maar dat zal ook wel verbeteren hoop ik."

"Ja, vast. Maar je kan beter niet het risico nemen dat alles weer slechter wordt, dus ik denk dat je ook vandaag maar het beste in bed kan blijven. Ik zal straks nog eens zo'n beker langsbrengen en dan zal het morgen wel stukken beter gaan."

Hermelien ging akkoord, maar zag een beetje op tegen een hele dag alleen in bed. Mevrouw Jansen vertrok naar beneden om weer aan de opruimwerkzaamheden te beginnen – ze zei dat Isaac en Malfidus al extra vroeg waren begonnen zodat ze niet zo hard meer moesten werken als het warm was.

Hermelien verveelde zich terwijl ze daar alleen in haar bed lag. Haar gedachten gingen bovendien weer de hele tijd naar die nacht van de storm. In de namiddag werd het zelfs zo erg dat ze haar deken van zich afgooide en naar de bibliotheek liep om een boek te gaan halen. Ze was net de trap naar de eerste verdieping afgelopen toen Malfidus haar zag.

"Aah, daar is onze Schone Slaapster," zei hij met een spottende stem, onwetend dat hij daarmee een Dreuzel sprookje citeerde. "Of moet ik soms zeggen, Schone Snurkster?"

Hermelien kneep haar ogen samen. "Wanneer heb je dat dan gehoord?"

"Oh," zei Malfidus nonchalant. "Gisterenavond was ik nog even langs geweest, maar je zat al diep in dromenland."

De manier waarop hij het zei, maakte dat Hermelien moest blozen. Om dit niet aan hem te laten merken, zei ze dan ook snel: "En jij dan? Jij hebt anders ook een heel bos zitten omhakken bij het kampvuur."

"Ouch, die was raak," zei Malfidus met een gepijnigde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht, terwijl hij zijn arm voor zijn borst sloeg. Nu pas viel het Hermelien op dat hij een wit T-shirt had aangetrokken in plaats van zijn gebruikelijke hemd met lange mouwen. Haar blik gleed onwillekeurig naar de band die hij rond z'n linkerarm had gewikkeld. Malfidus zag dat ze erheen keek, want hij draaide zich zo, dat hij zijn arm achter zich kon houden.

"Het – eh – het werd me een beetje te warm in dat hemd," zei hij ter verklaring. Hij zei niet waarom hij die band had omgedaan, waarschijnlijk wist hij wel dat Hermelien daarover al een vermoeden had.  
"Zou je dan ook geen short aan doen?" ze wees naar zijn lange broek. In tegenstelling tot de vorige dag, had hij nu een vale, oude jeansbroek aan. Ze besefte dat dit nog maar de tweede keer was dat ze hem in zo'n gewone, comfortabele kleren zag rondlopen.

"Eh -," hij krabde even aan zijn voorhoofd en fronste. "Denk je nu echt dat ik zoiets aandoe? Zelfs toen ik jong was, deed ik altijd een lange broek aan."

Hermelien zette een stap achteruit en probeerde hem voor te stellen met een korte broek. Malfidus keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. Om de een of andere reden moest ze lachen.

"Is het zo grappig?" vroeg Malfidus verbijsterd en een tikje beledigd. Hermelien schudde haar hoofd, maar ze kon niet ophouden met lachen. "Oké …," zei hij aarzelend terwijl hij naar de trap liep. "Ik ben blij dat je je alweer een stuk beter voelt. Of heb je misschien aan de wijn van Helena gezeten?"

Hierop moest Hermelien nog harder lachen. Ook Malfidus kon een klein lachje niet weerstaan. "Hmm, we hebben hier te maken met een acute aanval van de slappe lach," zei hij op een serieuze toon. "Dat zal je, vrees ik, toch alleen moeten doorstaan."

Hij ging naar beneden. Net voordat hij helemaal de trap af was, slaagde Hermelien er nog in om zich voldoende te kalmeren, ze ging op de overloop staan en riep zo goed als het ging: "Bedankt nog trouwens om mijn toverstok uit die vijver te halen!"

Malfidus stak zijn hand op ten teken dat hij het had gehoord en verdween daarna door de voordeur naar buiten. Hermelien liep naar de bibliotheek en grinnikte nog na. Ze had geen idee waarom ze precies de slappe lach had gekregen, maar het had haar wel goed gedaan. Al de spanning was uit haar lichaam verdwenen en ze voelde zich zelfs nog een beetje beter dan die morgen. Ze bedacht zich, niet voor de eerste keer, hoe fijn ze het eigenlijk vond dat ze in dat huis kon werken.

De volgende dagen voelde Hermelien zich steeds beter en bracht ze ook meer tijd buiten haar slaapkamer door. Toen ze volledig hersteld was, ging ze vaak met Scorpius naar buiten, al kwamen ze niet meer in de buurt van de vijver. Die plek wilde ze het liefst van al zo veel mogelijk vermijden. Gelukkig was het domein groot genoeg en brachten ze hun tijd door met spelletjes spelen – Hermelien had Scorpius leren honkballen, al had ze daarvoor wel nog eerst een tennisbal en een knuppel moeten gaan kopen in de speelgoedwinkel in het dorp. Malfidus maakte ook veel tijd vrij voor zijn zoon – hij was geen enkele keer meer op zakenreis geweest. Blijkbaar had hij besloten dat hij ook wel eens vakantie nodig had. Vaak ging hij met zijn zoon oefenen op diens nieuwe bezem, hij leek echt vastbesloten te zijn dat Scorpius het jaar daarop in het zwerkbalteam van zijn afdeling zou geraken.

Zo ging de zomervakantie voorbij. Hermeliens verjaardag op de 19e september kwam steeds dichterbij. Ze had geen idee wat ze eigenlijk kon verwachten. Toen mevrouw Jansen jarig was geweest eind augustus, hadden ze in het huis geen al te groot feest gegeven – maar dat kwam vooral omdat mevrouw Jansen daarvoor had gekozen. Ze had aan Hermelien toevertrouwd dat ze het vreselijk vond om het feit dat ze 51 werd te vieren. Zelf vond ze er namelijk niks feestelijks aan. Toch was Isaac die dag na zijn werk gebleven, en had hij een fles wijn voor haar meegebracht, die ze daarna samen buiten hadden opgedronken. Het was duidelijk dat ze alleen gelaten wilden worden – wat Hermeliens vermoedens over de twee alleen maar meer bevestigden.

Het kwam dan ook als een verrassing toen Scorpius op de ochtend van haar verjaardag in haar kamer stond en haar zei dat ze de dag samen met mevrouw Jansen ging doorbrengen in een wellnesscentrum in de buurt. Terwijl ze aan het genieten waren, schoot het Hermelien regelmatig in haar hoofd wie er op dat idee was gekomen, was het Malfidus geweest? Of was het een idee van Scorpius zelf? Of had mevrouw Jansen het idee naar voor geschoven? Hoe dan ook, ze vond het wel een geslaagd cadeau. Ze gingen in de vele sauna's, brachten tijd door in de bubbelbaden en lieten zich tot slot masseren door een knappe, gespierde man. Mevrouw Jansen giechelde aan één stuk door.

Helemaal ontspannen kwamen ze terug bij het huis waar nog een lekkere verjaardagstaart stond te wachten in de eetkamer. En dat was niet de enige verrassing, toen Hermelien naar haar kamer ging om zich op te frissen, hing er aan haar kleerkast een prachtig koningsblauw kleed met een briefje aan: _Gefeliciteerd met je verjaardag_ , las ze. Er stond geen naam bij, maar ze herkende het geschrift van Malfidus. Met open mond nam ze het kleed van de kast af en bestudeerde ze de stof en de snit. "Hij is werkelijk prachtig" _,_ fluisterde ze tegen zichzelf. Ze hield het voor haar lichaam en bekeek het in de spiegel. De blauwe kleur paste perfect bij haar – dat zou ze nooit gedacht hebben. Ze streek er nog een keer over met haar handen. De stof voelde enorm zacht aan en ze was er zeker van dat hij haar als gegoten zou zitten.

Nog een beetje verbijsterd liep ze naar beneden met de gedachte dat ze dat cadeau niet kon aannemen. Die wellness was voor haar al teveel geweest. Toen ze Malfidus zag lopen op de eerste verdieping, riep ze hem dan ook.

"Eh – Malfidus, kan ik je even spreken?"

Malfidus trok zijn wenkbrauwen op, geen wonder ook, dit was volgens haar de eerste keer dat ze hem nodig had. Hij knikte echter, nog steeds een beetje verwonderd en ging met haar naar de grote zitkamer. Ze sloot de deur achter zich.

"Ik hoorde van Helena dat jullie een leuke dag hebben gehad," zei Malfidus die zich naar haar omdraaide. Hermelien knikte, veegde even over haar voorhoofd en ademde diep in.

"Ja – ja, het was leuk geweest," zei ze aarzelend. Ze had geen idee hoe ze het moest zeggen. Malfidus kneep bedenkelijk zijn ogen samen en leek te raden waar het haar om ging.

"Je bent op je kamer geweest, veronderstel ik?" vroeg hij.

Hermelien knikte. "Luister, Malfidus, ik -," ze zweeg even en zuchtte. "Ik vind het een heel mooie jurk, maar dat kan ik niet aannemen!"

"Ik dacht al dat je zoiets zou zeggen," mompelde Malfidus.

"Je hebt mij ook al die hele dag in de wellness gegeven en dat was –,"

Malfidus onderbrak haar. "Ik dacht gewoon dat je wel een nieuw kleed kon gebruiken, dat ander is toch immers vernield?" Hij zag dat Hermelien wilde tegensputteren, hij zuchtte en sprak een beetje harder. "Luister, Griffel, je verdient het. Ik ga niet van gedachten veranderen. Wat jij met die jurk doet is jouw eigen zaak, maar hij is en blijft van jou. Het zou alleen zonde zijn als hij in de kast zou blijven hangen." Hij zei het op een toon die duidelijk maakte dat hij zich niet liet tegenspreken.

"B – bedankt dan," zei Hermelien zachtjes. Ze besefte dat het onmogelijk zou zijn om hem op andere gedachten te brengen. "M- misschien kan ik hem straks al dragen. Naar het feestje van Ginny en Harry."

"Dat lijkt me wel een goed idee, ja," knikte Malfidus. Daarna kwam hij dichter op haar af met een uitgestoken hand en zei: "Ik geloof dat ik je nog geen proficiat heb gewenst."

Hermelien nam zijn hand aan. Wat ze niet had verwacht was dat Malfidus zich naar voren boog en haar drie kussen gaf. Ze rook een vleugje sandelhout en voelde haar hartslag stijgen – al kon ze daar geen verklaring voor geven. Malfidus liet haar hand langzaam los en keek recht in haar ogen. Hermelien stond als verstijfd en staarde hem aan. Hij bleef ook een paar seconden zo staan, waarna hij zich leek te herstellen en mompelde dat ze maar eens naar beneden moesten gaan voor de verjaardagstaart. Hij liep langs haar heen en opende de deur, waarna hij zich omdraaide.

"Kom je ook?" vroeg hij.

Hermelien knikte, en volgde hem vanop een afstandje de trap af. Ze voelde dat ze een vuurrood hoofd had gekregen, en veegde even verward door haar haren. Voordat ze achter Malfidus aan de eetkamer binnenliep, ademde ze een keer diep in. Ze hoorde het gebruikelijke gesnuif van Cassandra en zag haar vanuit haar ooghoeken dat het portret sprongen maakte doorheen de hal om uiteindelijk in het schilderij van een aantal heksenmeesters naast de deur van de eetkamer terecht te komen. Ze fluisterde kwaadaardig: "Is er soms iets aan de hand, Griffel? Je ziet er zo verhit uit!" Ze lachte kakelend en fluisterde daarna op een scherpe toon: "Je weet toch dat het in de meeste verhalen wat langer duurt voordat de gouvernante gaat lopen met de heer des huizes?"

"Hou je mond, Cassandra!" siste Hermelien kwaad, terwijl ze een zo mogelijk nog rodere kop kreeg. Ze wist dat ze niet had moeten reageren, dat ze haar gewoon moest negeren, maar dat lukte dit keer niet.

"Oooh, ik heb blijkbaar een gevoelige plek geraakt," lachte Cassandra schril.

Scorpius kwam aan de deur van de eetkamer staan. "Hermelien," vroeg hij. "Kom je ook mee naar binnen? We zijn allemaal op je aan het wachten!"

Hermelien knikte en volgde de jongen. Voordat ze binnenstapte, zag ze Cassandra haar nog met kraaloogjes aankijken.

De taart die de huiselfen hadden gemaakt, was werkelijk heerlijk. Het was een slagroomtaart met chocoladeschilfertjes op de bovenkant. In het midden van de taart was een laagje zelfgemaakte kersengelei – gemaakt van de kersen uit de boomgaard – aangebracht. Nadat ze alle kaarsjes in één keer had uitgeblazen, werd de taart in stukken gesneden en kreeg ieder een stuk – waarvan Scorpius zich het grootste toe-eigende. Terwijl ze aan het genieten waren van de lekkere taart, vertelden Hermelien en mevrouw Jansen over de leuke dag die ze hadden gehad.

Op een gegeven moment kwam Ilya binnen met een brief in haar handen. "Een uil heeft dit net gebracht, meneer," piepte de huiself, waarna ze boog en weer terugkeerde naar de keuken.

Malfidus opende de brief met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw en doorlas hem snel. Hij kneep zijn ogen eventjes samen, en keek toen op naar de rest van zijn tafelgenoten.

"Ik – ik moet weg," zei hij, terwijl hij zijn stoel naar achteren schoof en opstond.

"Is alles in orde?" vroeg mevrouw Jansen bezorgd.

"Ja, ja hoor, niks aan de hand. Gewoon iets dat dringend moet worden geregeld in verband met werk," zei Malfidus snel, waarna hij met een flits naar Hermelien keek. "Ik eh, ik weet nog niet wanneer ik juist terug zal zijn. Het kan meerdere dagen duren, maar ik zal dan nog wel iets laten weten. Sorry voor dit plotse vertrek, Griffel," zei hij verontschuldigend.

"Ach nee, dat is niet erg hoor. Ik begrijp het wel," antwoordde Hermelien, ze durfde hem niet rechtstreeks aan te kijken. De woorden van Cassandra spookten nog door haar hoofd.

"Alvast nog veel plezier vanavond. Goed, Scorpius, wees braaf!" hij veegde Scorpius nog even over zijn hoofd, zei toen gedag tegen iedereen, waarna hij door de deur verdween.

Mevrouw Jansen keek met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen naar Hermelien, die haar schouders ophaalde. Het was al een hele tijd geleden dat Malfidus nog eens voor zaken weg was geweest en ze vond het daarom ook vreemd dat hij opeens zo snel weg moest. Ze liet er echter haar avond niet door vergallen, en ging zich na een kwartiertje klaarmaken voor het feestje van die avond bij de Potters. Even stond ze aarzelend voor haar kast, maar ze was te nieuwsgierig en trok uiteindelijk toch het koningsblauwe kleed aan. Zoals ze al had vermoed, zat het haar als gegoten en stond de kleur haar perfect. Malfidus bleek een goede smaak te hebben, maar hij was dan ook elke dag piekfijn gekleed, dus ze had niets anders verwacht. Ze stak haar haren nog snel in een knot, nam afscheid van Scorpius en mevrouw Jansen en ging daarna op weg naar het huis van Harry en Ginny.

Haar verjaardagsfeest bij de Potters was geweldig geweest. Al haar vrienden en familie waren uitgenodigd. Ze hadden gezorgd voor een heerlijk feestmaal en leuke muziek. Iedereen maakte complimenten over haar mooie kleed, maar Hermelien besloot wijselijk niet te zeggen waar ze het eigenlijk vandaan had. Ze bedacht zich dat ze dan misschien maar vreemde reacties zou krijgen. Of dat ze misschien zouden denken dat er wat meer achter zat. _Maar misschien zit er ook meer achter…_ Hermelien dacht erover na terwijl ze in het logeerbed van de Potters lag. Hoewel het feestje tot drie uur had geduurd, was ze helemaal niet moe. Vandaar dat ze meer en meer lag te piekeren. _Waarom heeft Malfidus me die jurk eigenlijk gegeven? Het was toch niet zijn schuld dat die andere vernield was?_

Ze draaide zich op haar zij en staarde naar de deur van de logeerkamer. In de gang verderop hoorde ze iemand in zijn slaap praten, maar ze kon niet zeggen of het nu Harry of een van zijn zoons was. Uiteindelijk stond ze op en ging ze voor het raam staan om naar buiten te kijken. Het was een heldere nacht, ze kon de sterren goed zien. Haar blik dwaalde naar het langgerekte sterrenbeeld van de draak. Ze zuchtte hard en dacht terug aan hoe haar hartslag was gestegen toen Malfidus haar had gefeliciteerd. Ze hield haar hand voor haar ogen. Ze kon het niet geloven dat ze werkelijk aan zoiets aan het denken was… Maar als ze eerlijk moest zijn tegen zichzelf, had ze het wel een fijn gevoel gevonden. Maar hoe kon dat nu? Het was Malfidus! Ze dacht terug aan de opmerking die Cassandra haar had toegefluisterd. Ferm schudde ze haar hoofd en zei ze hardop: "Nee – dat nooit. Dat zal nooit gebeuren. En zeker niet met hem!"

Toen ze het koud begon te krijgen, ging ze terug in haar bed liggen, ze klemde haar deken tegen haar buik en viel uiteindelijk toch nog in een rusteloze slaap. Het was voor haar dan ook geen wonder dat ze rond half acht alweer wakker werd. Ze wist dat ze toch niet meer in slaap zou vallen en trok daarom haar kleren aan, waarna ze stil naar beneden liep om niemand wakker te maken. In de keuken bleek echter dat Harry al wakker was. Hij stond, met dikke ogen en met zijn haren nog warriger dan normaal, aan het aanrecht koffie te zetten.

"Amai, jij bent ook al vroeg op!" zei hij, terwijl hij een geeuw onderdrukte.

"Goeiemorgen, Harry," zei Hermelien nogal lusteloos, ze plofte neer op een stoel.

"Oei, dat klinkt niet al te geweldig. Niet goed geslapen?"

"Bwa, valt mee. Niet erg goed eigenlijk, ik heb lang wakker gelegen. Is Ginny nog aan het slapen?"

Harry knikte een beetje jaloers. "Ja, die slaagt er zelfs in om door het meeste lawaai door te slapen. De kinderen liggen ook nog in bed, dus het is nog rustig in huis." Hij nam de koffiepot en schonk twee tassen in die hij op tafel zette, waarna hij tegenover Hermelien ging zitten.

"Was het misschien een te hard bed?" vroeg hij terwijl hij keek hoe ze melk en een klontje suiker door haar koffie roerde.  
Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Nee hoor, het bed was prima. Het was gewoon –," ze aarzelde. "Ik heb lang liggen piekeren."

Harry zei niets, maar trok vragend zijn wenkbrauwen omhoog. Even overwoog Hermelien om niks te zeggen, maar het was haar beste vriend. Aan hem zou ze alles kunnen vertellen, hem kon ze vertrouwen.

Ze zuchtte en hield haar handen rond haar warme tas koffie. "W- weet je. Die jurk die ik gisteren aan had, die blauwe?"

Harry knikte. "Ja natuurlijk, hoe zou ik die kunnen vergeten? Je zag er prachtig uit! Ik denk dat elke vrouw jaloers was."

Hermelien lachte en schudde haar hoofd. "Nu moet je niet overdrijven hé, Harry."

Harry trok een nogal beledigd gezicht en ze grijnsde, waarna ze meteen weer serieus werd. "Ik heb die jurk niet zelf gekocht, het – het was een verjaardagscadeau."

"Amai, van wie dan?"

Hermelien beet op haar lip, ze durfde het bijna niet te zeggen, maar uiteindelijk flapte ze er toch uit: "M-Malfidus."

Harry's mond zakte open, hij staarde haar aan. "Van Malfidus?" vroeg hij langzaam. Hij fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. "Is dat soms normaal dat de werknemers daar dure cadeaus krijgen?"

"Ik weet zelf ook niet wat ik ervan moet denken. Hij – hij is zo – zo," Hermelien kwam niet uit haar woorden. Ze haalde gefrustreerd haar handen op. "Ik weet ook niet waarom hij me dat kleed heeft gegeven, maar hij stond erop dat ik het zou aannemen. Hij – hij zei dat ik wel een nieuw kon gebruiken nadat hij in de badkamer had gezien dat mijn andere jurk vernield was."

"How, how how. Wacht eventjes daar," Harry hield zijn handen voor zich, alsof hij haar wilde tegenhouden. "Jij en Malfidus samen in een badkamer? Wat moet ik me daar bij voorstellen?"

"Er is niks gebeurd hé, laat dat duidelijk zijn," zei ze, terwijl ze haar hoofd desondanks rood voelde worden. "Patty had wijn op mijn jurk gegooid tijdens zijn verjaardagsfeest en ik was naar boven gelopen om die vlek eruit te krijgen, maar toen was het eigenlijk al te laat. Ik had al water en zeep gebruikt en wilde –,"

"Eh, Hermelien," onderbrak Harry haar. "Je ging vertellen wat je samen met Malfidus in de badkamer deed, en niet wat je allemaal met jouw jurk hebt aangevangen."

"Ja, daar kwam ik nog op," zei ze, de reden waarom ze begon over die vlek was omdat ze het liefst niet wilde vertellen wat er was gebeurd. Vooral niet om hetgeen ze toen had gevoeld tijdens die dans. Nu ze gisteren iets gelijkaardigs had meegemaakt was ze er helemaal niet meer zeker van dat ze toen wel aan Ron had gedacht. Maar dat zou ze beslist niet aan Harry gaan vertellen.

Ze zuchtte. "Ik was mijn jurk aan het bekijken toen hij binnenkwam. Hij wilde per se met mij dansen en toen zag hij dus dat mijn kleed verpest was. En daarom heeft hij me gisteren een nieuw gegeven."

"Eh – je hebt met hem staan dansen in de badkamer?" vroeg Harry ongelovig. Hij leek er niets meer van te begrijpen.

"Ja," zei Hermelien, ze zwaaide heftig met haar handen om hem daarvan af te leiden. "Maar dat is een ander verhaal. Waar we het over hadden was het blauwe kleed. Ik heb daar de hele nacht over zitten piekeren."

"Wat, denk je dat er misschien iets meer achter zit?" vroeg Harry terwijl hij zijn wenkbrauwen omhoog trok.

"Ja, dat weet ik nu niet," antwoordde ze gefrustreerd. "Ik weet niet of hij er iets mee bedoelde. Hij is soms zo – raar… Hoewel, niet echt raar, maar voor Malfidus te zijn wel. Hij is echt zo anders Harry! Je zou hem niet meer herkennen. Zelfs tegen mij doet hij praktisch normaal. We kunnen zelfs met elkaar lachen!"

Harry keek haar voor een lange tijd aan, uiteindelijk schoot hij in de lach.

"Oh, Hermelien. Wie weet is Malfidus wel verliefd op je! Stel je voor!" lachte hij. Hij stopte echter al snel toen hij haar gezicht zag. Dat stond heel serieus.

"Wat? Denk je dat nou echt?" vroeg hij verbijsterd.

"Ik weet niet wat ik moet denken. Dat kan toch niet? Zijn vrouw is nog geen jaar geleden overleden!" Hermelien zuchtte. Ze kon zich gewoon niet voorstellen dat uitgerekend Malfidus verliefd op haar zou worden. "Nee, echt, ik denk dat ik mij maar dingen aan het inbeelden ben. Misschien voelde hij zich wel schuldig om de een of andere reden…"

"Ik hoop het voor jou," zei Harry met een grimas. "Stel je eens voor."

Het bleef een tijdje stil. Hermelien wist niet of ze dat dan wel zo erg zou vinden, maar die gedachte schudde ze meteen van zich af. _Nee, nee, dat niet,_ schoot er door haar hoofd.

"Weet je dat hij me zelfs een keer heeft gered?" zei ze plotseling. Ze had Harry over die avond toen ze in de vijver was gevallen nog niks gezegd, dat had ze niet via een brief willen doen, maar het was er de avond ervoor niet van gekomen.

"Wat?" vroeg hij ontdaan. "Wat was er dan gebeurd?"

"Met de verjaardag van Scorpius waren we buiten blijven slapen omdat we naar de sterren wilden kijken. Het was die dag zo warm geweest dat ik dacht dat het wel goed zat. Maar, midden in de nacht werden we allemaal wakker door een enorme donderslag. En het begon heel hard te regenen."

"Oh ja, dat weet ik nog. Dat was een paar dagen na mijn verjaardag, niet?"

"Ja, dat klopt. Scorpius rende ervan door, maar omdat Malfidus nog altijd last had van zijn been ging die erg langzaam vooruit, dus hij zei dat ik maar achter hem aan moest."

Harry nam een slok van zijn koffie en knikte.

"Dus, ik liep achter Scorpius aan, maar omdat het zo aan het stormen was, zag ik niet goed waar ik precies heen ging. Om een lang verhaal kort te maken liep ik verloren, en op een gegeven moment hoorde ik iets naast mij – alsof er iets net buiten mijn gezichtsveld stond." Hermelien rilde van de herinnering, ze was er nog altijd niet uitgekomen of ze dat gekraak destijds had ingebeeld of dat er echt iets bij haar in de buurt was geweest.

"Ik was nogal in paniek, zette een paar stappen achteruit, struikelde over een afgebroken tak en viel in de vijver."

Harry kon een klein lachje niet weerstaan, maar hij stopte meteen toen hij Hermeliens gezicht zag. "Ja, nu is het misschien grappig, maar dat was het toen niet hoor!" zei ze serieus. "Mijn toverstok was uit mijn handen gevallen, ook ergens in de vijver. Ik was maar met mijn benen en armen aan het slaan om boven te komen. En toen haakten zich wieren rond mijn benen en die trokken mij naar onderen. Ik – "

"Merlijn, Hermelien!" onderbrak Harry haar, de grijns was van zijn gezicht verdwenen. "Waarom heb je daar niet iets eerder van gezegd?"

"Ik – ik wilde je het persoonlijk laten weten," zei ze, terwijl ze een beetje schuldbewust op haar lip beet.

"Ja, maar hoe lang is dat nu al geleden? Bijna twee maanden!" zei Harry met een harde stem. Hermelien kromp een beetje ineen. Ze wist dat hij gelijk had, maar dat hij zo fel zou reageren had ze niet gedacht.

"Ik weet het, Harry, ik – ik heb er gewoon niet meer bij stilgestaan. En uiteindelijk is alles goed gekomen, Malfidus had mij er op tijd uitgehaald."

"Ja, maar toch!" zei Harry, een beetje boos. "Ik dacht dat je mij altijd iets zou laten weten wanneer er iets gebeurde?"

"Ik weet het, Harry," antwoordde Hermelien verontschuldigend. "Maar, ik heb er eigenlijk gewoon geen aandacht meer aan besteed. Met die lessen van Scorpius…"

"Nee, Hermelien, dat is nu echt geen excuus," schudde Harry boos zijn hoofd. "Wat als er nu iets met je was gebeurd? Hoe hadden wij dat dan geweten?"

"Dan had Malfidus jou vast wel een brief gestuurd," antwoordde Hermelien geïrriteerd, terwijl ze dacht dat hij nu wel overdreef. Hij deed net alsof er iets afschuwelijks was gebeurd, terwijl er nu toch niks meer aan de hand was. Ze zag zijn ongelovige gezicht.

"Alles is toch in orde gekomen? Daar moet je echt geen problemen rond maken," zei ze.

"En als dat nu niet zo was? Hermelien, denk je nu echt dat Malfidus ons iets zou laten weten? Echt niet!" Harry schudde zijn hoofd, alsof hij niet kon geloven dat Hermelien zo naïef was.

"Harry!" riep ze gefrustreerd uit. "Hoe vaak heb ik het al gezegd? Malfidus is niet meer dat rotjoch uit Zweinstein!"

"Nee," antwoordde Harry sarcastisch. "Nu is hij een volwassen man die er weken op uittrekt voor 'zaken'," Harry maakte aanhalingstekens in de lucht, "en dan komt hij halfdood terug zonder te zeggen hoe hij gewond is geraakt. Zogezegd omdat hij er niks meer van weet? Ja hoor, dat is echt geruststellend!"

"Nu doe je juist alsof hij in duistere zaken handelt," antwoordde Hermelien verontwaardigd.

"Ja, en wie zegt dat dat niet zo is? Weet jij eigenlijk wel wat Malfidus echt voor werk doet? Waar verdient jouw werkgever zijn geld mee?" vroeg Harry. "Wie weet heeft hij nog contacten met zijn Dooddoener-vriendjes."

"Harry," zei Hermelien geschokt. "Dat is niet eerlijk. Weet je nog wel hoe hij was toen wij waren gevangen en naar Huize Malfidus werden gebracht? Zag hij er nu echt uit alsof hij daar voor z'n plezier bij was? Hij zei zelfs dat hij ons niet met zekerheid herkende, hoewel alleen jij er anders uitzag! Elke dag draagt hij lange mouwen, om te verbergen dat hij het Duistere Teken draagt. Hij schaamt zich er werkelijk voor, dat weet ik gewoon! Dus laat staan dat hij nog met andere Dooddoeners contact zou hebben…"

"Je hebt gelijk," antwoordde Harry na een tijdje. Hij wreef door zijn ogen. "Ik weet niet waarom ik dat zei…"

"Je moet je echt geen zorgen maken, Harry," zei Hermelien, die over de tafel reikte en zijn hand vastpakte. "Ik kan heus wel voor mezelf zorgen."

"Dat weet ik wel," zei Harry. Hij zuchtte diep. "Maar – er gaan geruchten rond op het werk dat er in de buurt van het huis van Malfidus Dooddoeners en Neo's zijn gesignaleerd."

"Wat?" vroeg Hermelien verbijsterd, terwijl ze haar hand terugtrok. "Wie dan?"

"Dat weten we nog niet," zei Harry. Hij zag er opeens enorm vermoeid uit. "Dat moet nog allemaal uitgezocht worden. Wie weet zijn de geruchten niet eens juist."

Hermelien besefte dat Harry zich waarschijnlijk daarom zorgen om haar maakte. Misschien dacht hij wel dat ze achter Totelaer aan zou gaan, mocht hij bij die Dooddoeners zitten.

"Harry, ik ga heus niks doms doen hoor," zei ze.

"Beloof mij dat, alsjeblieft," zei Harry met indringende ogen.

"Ja, natuurlijk beloof ik dat. Ik ga echt niet achter Totelaer aan. Ook al heeft die zowat mijn hele leven verpest."

"Ik hoop echt dat we hem te pakken krijgen, Hermelien," zei Harry verbeten. "Hij moet echt gestraft worden voor hetgeen hij Ron en ons heeft aangedaan!"

"Wat was dat over nonkel Ron?" hoorden ze opeens de stem van James. Hermelien noch Harry hadden hem van de trap af horen komen. Ze wierp een blik op Harry, die zijn hoofd schudde. "Niks jongen."

James haalde zijn schouders op en schonk een glas melk voor zichzelf in. Daarna slofte hij verder naar de woonkamer. Niet veel later kwamen ook Albus en Ginny, met Lily aan haar hand, de keuken binnen. Hermelien wist dat ze hun gesprek niet meer in alle rust konden verder zetten. Ze stond op om Ginny te helpen met het klaarmaken van het ontbijt. Harry hield zich ondertussen bezig met de kinderen.

"Heb je goed geslapen, Hermelien?" vroeg Ginny haar terwijl ze een pan pakte om spek in te bakken. Dit keer besloot Hermelien te liegen, ze had geen zin in de vragen waarop ze liefst niet wilde antwoorden. Ze knikte. "Ja hoor, alleen was ik nogal vroeg wakker."

"Oh, ik ben blij dat ik juist nog eens lang heb kunnen slapen!" zei Ginny, ze keek op haar horloge en trok een gezicht. "Hoewel – lang… Het is nog maar half negen. Maar, met kinderen is dat wel een wonder."

Hermelien lachte en zette de borden op de tafel. "Wacht maar tot ze allemaal op Zweinstein zitten, dan zal je wel wat anders zeggen."

Ginny knikte. "Ja, het komt steeds dichterbij niet? James gaat er volgend jaar al naar toe, en dan zal het snel gaan denk ik."

Hermelien merkte Ginny's ietwat treurige toon op. Ze liep naar haar toe. "Hé, het is niet dat ze daar voor altijd blijven hé," probeerde ze haar op te beuren. "En het duurt nog een jaar voor de eerste vertrekt."

Ginny glimlachte zwakjes. Op dat moment kwamen de jongens met veel lawaai de keuken binnenlopen en moest ze echt lachen. "Ja, dit zal ik dan alvast niet missen!"

Na het ontbijt besloot Hermelien om terug naar huis te gaan, ze haalde haar spullen uit de logeerkamer, nam afscheid van de kinderen en liep met Harry en Ginny naar de deur.

"Denk eraan wat je hebt beloofd hé!" zei Harry, nadat die haar had omhelsd. Ginny trok een vragend gezicht.

"Ja, ik vergeet het niet hoor," antwoordde ze, waarna ze ook Ginny een knuffel gaf.

"Bedankt voor het feest en dat ik hier mocht blijven slapen!"

Ze zwaaide nog een laatste keer voor ze verdwijnselde.


	29. Hoofdstuk 28

**Weer een wat korter hoofdstuk, maar wel een enorm belangrijk hoofdstuk! Veel plezier ermee!**

 **Hoofdstuk 28**

De herfst maakte zijn intrede, en Hermelien en Scorpius zaten nu weer vaak binnen. Malfidus was na zijn plotselinge vertrek op haar verjaardag nog altijd niet thuis geweest. Vooral zijzelf was de enige die dat niet erg had gevonden. En ze was al helemaal blij dat ze hem de eerste dagen na haar verjaardag, met het gesprek met Harry in haar achterhoofd, niet moest tegenkomen. Ze was namelijk niet zeker geweest hoe ze zich dan zou hebben gedragen. Waarschijnlijk had ze zich vooral erg ongemakkelijk gevoeld en had ze een rode kop gekregen die ze niet zou hebben kunnen verklaren.

Malfidus had zich aan zijn woord gehouden en schreef Scorpius regelmatig brieven om hem te laten weten dat alles goed met hem ging. Daardoor was de jongen minder door zorgen afgeleid tijdens de lessen en volgde hij steeds goed mee. Hermelien was ondertussen begonnen met het tonen van wat moeilijkere spreuken, zodat de jongen al een idee kon vormen wat hij allemaal over een jaartje zou leren op Zweinstein. Ze had net een bordenwisser omgetoverd in een klein muisje, dat over de tafel naar hem toe rende, waardoor die verschrikt zijn stoel achteruit schoof en een kort gilletje slaakte. Fluffy sprong op de tafel en graaide naar de muis, Hermelien moest veel moeite doen om de kat te ontwijken zodat ze de muis kon terugtoveren in een gewone bordenwisser. Veel hulp van Scorpius kreeg ze niet, want hij zat in een hoekje met een verschrikt gezicht naar het tafereel te kijken. Uiteindelijk slaagde ze erin om Fluffy voldoende af te leiden en een moment later had de kat enkel nog maar een groene bordenwisser tussen zijn poten. Fluffy blies er een beetje verbaasd naar en liep toen langzaam met zijn staart in de lucht naar de rand van de tafel en sprong ervan af.

"Scorpius," zei Hermelien terwijl ze verbaasd naar hem keek. Hij zat nog altijd in hetzelfde hoekje en had zijn handen voor zijn ogen geslagen. "Je hebt me nooit gezegd dat je bang was van muizen!"

"I-is hij w-weg?" vroeg hij met een overslaande stem. Zijn hand zakte een beetje, waardoor ze hem met grote ogen naar het tafeltje zag kijken waar hij nog geen minuut eerder aan had gezeten. Hermelien liep naar de tafel en nam de bordenwisser in haar handen. "Ja hoor – kijk maar."

Scorpius leek toch nog wantrouwig, hij stond op, zette voorzichtige passen naar de tafel en prikte uiteindelijk met zijn vinger in de bordenwisser. Meteen trok hij zijn hand terug, alsof hij bang was dat er terug een muis tevoorschijn zou komen.

"Waarom heb je mij dat nooit gezegd? Dan had ik dat ding nooit in een muis veranderd!"

De jongen haalde zijn schouders op en mompelde iets, waarin Hermelien vaag "uitlachen" hoorde.

"Scorpius, denk je nu echt dat ik je zou uitlachen omdat je bang bent voor muizen?"

"N-nee – jij zou dat niet doen, maar – maar wanneer ik naar Zweinstein ga, dan – dan lachen anderen mij misschien uit," zei hij beteuterd.

Hermelien ging op het tafeltje zitten en keek hem aan. "Je moet daar echt niet beschaamd voor zijn, hoor. Zoveel mensen zijn voor de meest onbenullige dingen bang. Weet je wat mijn boeman was toen ik in mijn derde jaar zat en we daarover leerden?"

Scorpius schudde zijn hoofd.

"Een rapport waarop ik een nul had," antwoordde ze, waarna ze moest glimlachen om de herinnering. Destijds had het haar zo belangrijk geleken om goede punten te halen, maar door de gebeurtenissen die later plaatsvonden, was ze meer gaan beseffen dat dat niet het belangrijkste was. Ze was er zeker van dat een boeman zich nu in iets compleets anders zou veranderen – al had ze geen zin om erachter te komen in wat dan precies.

"En Ron, de man waarmee ik was getrouwd, had een panische angst voor spinnen, maar dat weerhield hem er niet van om in zijn tweede jaar samen met onze beste vriend het verboden bos in te gaan om een spoor van spinnen te volgen."

"Waarom deed hij dat dan?" vroeg Scorpius met grote ogen.

"Eh – er was iets op school gebeurd," zei Hermelien ontwijkend, ze ging maar niet verder in op de details, ze wilde niet dat de jongen te weten zou komen dat er ooit een gigantische basilisk in de pijplijnen van Zweinstein had gezworven. Dan had hij misschien al helemaal geen zin meer om erheen te gaan. "Maar je moet er gewoon voor zorgen dat je angst je leven niet gaat beheersen."

Scorpius knikte langzaam zijn hoofd. "Ja, dat weet ik wel, maar die muizen zijn zo vies," zei hij, gevolgd door een rilling van afschuw.

Hermelien lachte. "Ik weet het, Scorpius. Het zijn ook niet mijn lievelingsbeesten. Maar je moet er gewoon altijd aan denken dat jij in hun ogen een reus bent en dat ze jou niks kunnen aandoen!"

"Ik zal eraan proberen te denken," zei de jongen zacht. Daarna nam hij de bordenwisser van haar over en porde hij er met zijn vinger in. "Eigenlijk was het wel cool toen je dit hier veranderde. Zou ik dat ook kunnen?"

"Als je goed oplet en goed leert, zal je dat uiteindelijk wel lukken. Maar ze beginnen altijd eerst met de basis," zei ze, toen ze zijn moedeloze gezicht zag.

Scorpius wierp een blik naar buiten. Het was erg hard aan het regenen, waardoor het er nogal troosteloos uitzag. Ook binnen was het nogal donker – Hermelien had zelfs de lampen moeten aansteken voordat ze met hun lessen konden beginnen. Ze gooide haar boeken dicht.

"Kom, laten we stoppen voor vandaag. Zullen we verder gaan met de tekenlessen?"

Scorpius kreeg een grote glimlach op zijn gezicht en knikte enthousiast, waarna hij snel zijn tekenspullen ging halen. De rest van die middag brachten ze door in de bibliotheek. Hermelien las een boek, terwijl Scorpius mevrouw Jansen had overgehaald om een portret van haar te maken. Ze moest heel stil op een stoel zitten terwijl ze deed alsof ze in een boek aan het lezen was. Regelmatig ging Hermelien naar Scorpius' voortgang kijken en gaf ze hem aanwijzingen. Het zag er erg goed uit – hij was op een jaar tijd werkelijk veel vooruit geraakt met tekenen. Het zou niet lang meer duren voordat ze hem niks meer kon aanleren.

"Pfoe, zeg, duurt dat hier nog lang?" zeurde mevrouw Jansen na zo'n uur. "Ik begin kramp te krijgen!"

"Oh ja, oeps. Je had al zo'n kwartier geleden mogen weggaan," antwoordde Scorpius, waarna hij in de lach schoot bij het zien van mevrouw Jansens gezicht.

"Jongeheer," wees ze streng naar hem. "Ooit kom jij nog eens lang in de hoek te staan hoor!" waarna ze ook in lachen uitbarstte en wegliep.

Op een laatste mooie, zondagse herfstdag besloot Hermelien om samen met Isis een lange wandeling te gaan maken in de omgeving van Huize Malfidus. Ze had Scorpius en mevrouw Jansen meegevraagd, maar ze hadden beiden geen zin en waren thuisgebleven. Mevrouw Jansen ging rusten en Scorpius zei dat hij diens portret wilde afwerken. Hermelien zei dat ze al uitkeek naar het eindresultaat, en vertrok daarna. Eerst wandelde ze naar het dorp, waar ze wat dronk op een terrasje terwijl ze naar andere mensen keek die langsfietsten of ook een wandeling aan het maken waren. Ze maakte een praatje met de mensen uit de buurt – die haar toch leken te herkennen als een werkneemster van _'Dat grote landhuis'_ – en vertrok niet lang daarna. Nu liep ze door veldweggetjes die uiteindelijk zouden leiden naar de achterkant van Malfidus' domein. Ze genoot ervan, ze liet het waterig zonnetje zalig op haar gezicht schijnen, maar toch dwaalden haar gedachten regelmatig af naar haar gesprek met Harry. Ze kon gewoon niet geloven dat Malfidus nog contact zou hebben met Dooddoeners. Ze was er zeker van dat hij daar nooit meer iets te maken wilde hebben. Maar toch vroeg ze zich af of de geruchten op Harry's werk juist waren, dat er inderdaad Dooddoeners in de buurt zouden zijn. Ze was blij dat ze Isis tenminste bij zich had, dan was ze toch niet helemaal alleen. De twee waren bijna de laatste heuvel opgelopen toen Hermelien werd geroepen door een mannenstem achter haar. Ze had die mannen al eerder zien wandelen, maar had er geen aandacht aan besteed. De route die ze volgde was een bekende wandelroute en ze was wel meerdere mensen tegengekomen die aan het genieten waren van de zon. Isis spitste haar oren echter en begon toen te grommen, iets wat ze anders nooit deed. Dat maakte dat Hermelien in haar zakken haar hand rond haar toverstok sloot. Ze wilde snel verder lopen, haar gedachten over de Dooddoeners en het gedrag van Isis hadden haar wantrouwig gemaakt en ze wilde nu het liefste zo snel mogelijk thuis zijn.

"Mevrouw Griffel, wacht even!" riep één van de mannen haar toe. Hermelien herkende de stem en draaide zich om. Het onbehaaglijke gevoel verdween en ze loste de greep op haar toverstok. De mannen kwamen, een beetje hijgend, bij haar toe. Isis liep snuffelend rondjes rond de mannen toen ze bij haar waren aangekomen, ze gromde niet meer.

"Ah, meneer Vliegen," zei Hermelien, ze kon de opluchting in haar eigen stem horen. "Wat een toeval dat ik u hier nu weer zie."

"Eh, ja, inderdaad," zei Vliegen, terwijl hij even keek naar de andere man en hem voorstelde. "Dit is Jack Meijer," zei hij. "Ook nog een collega van mij."

Hermelien keek verrast en stak haar hand uit. "Aangenaam. Eh – hebt u dan ook met Ron samengewerkt?"

Meijer keek eerst naar Vliegen voordat hij aarzelend haar hand schudde. Vliegen antwoorde in zijn plaats. "Nee, nee, met Meijer hier werk ik nu aan een – een ander project."

Hermelien knikte begrijpend. Het bleef een tijdje stil terwijl de drie samen met de hond verder wandelden en het pad dat naar het dal leidde betraden. Ze voelde zich een beetje ongemakkelijk, ze had geen idee waar ze het met die mannen over kon hebben. Hun enige connectie was Ron en daar wilde ze het liever niet over hebben. Gelukkig zag ze beneden in het dal het vertrouwde domein van Malfidus liggen en zou het niet meer lang duren voor ze afscheid van de mannen kon nemen zonder onbeleefd over te komen.

"Mooie dag, is het niet?" zei ze uiteindelijk, omdat geen van de twee mannen iets zei.

"Ja, heel mooi weer," zei Vliegen met zijn zware stem.

Er viel weer een stilte, die enkel werd doorbroken door het geluid van vogeltjes.

"Heel mooi weer inderdaad," zei Vliegen nog eens na een tijd. "Maar – dat is eigenlijk niet waar we het met u over wilden hebben."

Hermelien bleef stil en fronste haar voorhoofd.

"Het zit zo, mevrouw Griffel. Wij, eh -," Meijer aarzelde even. Hij wist precies niet goed wat hij moest zeggen. Hij wierp weer een blik op Vliegen. Die trok zijn wenkbrauwen omhoog en wachtte tot hij verder zou gaan, maar ten slotte zei hij zelf bruusk: "We weten dat je man nog leeft, en wij zoeken hem."

"W – Wat?" vroeg Hermelien, ze draaide zich abrupt om naar de twee mannen en keek hen ongelovig aan. Had ze dat nu goed gehoord? Zei Vliegen nu echt dat ze naar Ron zochten? Ron, die eind deze maand bijna drie jaar dood zou zijn… Meenden ze dit nu echt? Dit moest een of andere slechte grap zijn!

"We willen weten waar je man is," herhaalde Vliegen traag. Alle vriendelijkheid was uit zijn stem verdwenen.

"Maar hij is dood, dat weten jullie toch? Wij hebben elkaar toch ontmoet op het kerkhof? Of is dit een of andere misselijke grap? Ik kan er echt niet mee lachen hoor!" Hermelien werd boos. Wie doet nu zoiets?

"Doe niet alsof je van niets weet, heeft je 'werkgever'–," hierbij maakte Vliegen aanhalingstekens in de lucht, "er dan niks over gezegd? Dat moet toch haast?"

"Ik weet echt niet waar jullie het over hebben," zei Hermelien kwaad. "Ik ga nu naar huis." Ze wilde verderlopen, maar werd tegengehouden door Vliegen. Hij greep haar vast bij haar arm. "Oh nee, jij gaat nergens heen, dametje!"

Isis begon hard te blaffen en sprong tegen Vliegen op. Die schopte haar van zich af, waardoor ze jankend losliet. Meijer stond een beetje van hen af, hij wist duidelijk niet wat hij moest doen.

"Laat me los!" riep Hermelien. Ze probeerde met haar andere hand haar toverstok te grijpen, maar Vliegen greep ook die hand vast. "Oh nee, vergeet het maar!" zei hij, zijn stinkende adem walmde in haar gezicht. Ze wendde haar hoofd af en schopte met haar benen. Isis was weer rechtgekomen en liep nu met een mankende poot naar Vliegen en begon er hard tegen te blaffen.

"Hou daarmee op!" riep Vliegen woedend naar Hermelien. "Zeg gewoon waar je man is en dan laten we je gaan!"

"Maar Totelaer," zei Meijer eindelijk. "Volgens mij weet ze er echt niks van!"

"Zwijg!" riep Vliegen met verbeten stem.

Hermelien bevroor. Ze keek Meijer aan en voelde hoe het bloed uit haar gezicht verdween. "H-hoe noemde je hem? T-Totelaer?" hakkelde ze. "M-maar – dat kan niet. Jij – jij ziet er helemaal anders uit. Jij was – jij was toch een collega van Ron?"

"Nee, dat was ik helemaal niet, gelukkig. Wie wil nu met zo'n sukkelaar werken?" lachte Totelaer spottend. "En lang leve de wonderbaarlijke Wisseldrank! Op die manier kan ik toch tenminste nog buitenkomen zonder dat mensen mij herkennen."

"M-maar –," Hermeliens ogen knepen zich samen terwijl het besef tot haar doordrong. "Maar dan heb jij Ron vermoord!" gilde ze, terwijl ze zich nog feller verzette om haar los te rukken.

"Nee, dat heb ik niet!" riep Totelaer uit. Hij greep haar steviger vast, nam zijn toverstok en zette die tegen haar slaap. Isis sprong nu tegen Totelaer op en begon hem woest in zijn arm te bijten.

"Haal die rothond van mij af, Meijer!" riep Totelaer, terwijl hij Hermelien in bedwang probeerde te houden. Meijer vuurde een spreuk af, waardoor Isis jankend op de grond viel en daar doodstil bleef liggen.

"Isis!" riep Hermelien verschrikt uit. De hond reageerde niet. Hermelien worstelde meer en meer om zich los te krijgen, maar Totelaer verstevigde zijn greep alleen maar.

"En als je nu niet gaat vertellen waar je man verblijft, dan weet je niet wat je te wachten staat," vervolgde Totelaer.

Ze wist niet wat ze moest doen. Ze kon niet bij haar toverstok die in haar mantel zat. Daarvoor hield Totelaer haar te stevig vast. _Ik moet mezelf hieruit praten,_ dacht ze. _Als ik nu snel naar beneden kan lopen, ben ik op het domein van Malfidus, daar kunnen ze me niks doen._

"Waar bevindt Ron Wemel zich?" vroeg Totelaer nog eens woedend.

Ze besloot dat ze iets zou verzinnen, hoewel het idee dat Ron nog zou leven haar helemaal van slag had gemaakt.

"Hij – hij bevindt zich in – ," stotterde ze. Blijkbaar dacht Totelaer dat ze echt ging zeggen waar Ron zich bevond, want zijn greep verslapte.

Dit zag ze als een kans. Ze schopte Totelaer in zijn kruis, gooide een erg verraste Meijer omver en rende zo hard ze kon de heuvel af. Spreuken vlogen om haar hoofd. Ze greep haar toverstok en vuurde, puur op geluk, een paar spreuken over haar schouders af. Ze keek over haar schouder om te zien of haar spreuken doel hadden getroffen, tot – BAF.

Met een dreun viel ze op de grond en rolde de heuvel een beetje verder af. Haar toverstok vloog uit haar handen en belandde een paar meter verder op de grond. Ze kon er net niet bij. Door de klap zag ze sterretjes voor haar ogen.

Zo te zien had een van de mannen de Vloek van Beentjeplak op haar afgevuurd, want ze kon haar benen niet meer afzonderlijk bewegen. Ze probeerde nog recht te komen – desnoods zou ze hoppend naar Huize Malfidus gaan – maar ze was te laat… De twee waren weer bij haar. Totelaer greep haar jas vast en trok haar een beetje omhoog. "Zo, je dacht dat je ons te snel af kon zijn hé," siste hij op een zachte toon.

"Dat had je verkeerd gedacht!" riep hij op een waanzinnige manier uit, waarna hij haar hard tegen de grond gooide en haar verschillende keren schopte in haar buik.

Hermelien hijgde van de pijn. Totelaer bracht zijn gezicht heel dicht bij het hare en fluisterde op een dwingende toon. "En nu ga je zeggen waar je sukkel van een man zich bevindt, of anders –"

Als antwoord spuwde ze in zijn gezicht.

"DAT ZAL IK JE BETAALD ZETTEN! STOM WIJF!" riep Totelaer woedend uit, terwijl hij de spuug wegveegde. Zijn gezicht was helemaal van woede en waanzin vertrokken. Hij richtte zijn toverstok op haar en gilde: "CRUCIO!"

Hermelien voelde een vreselijke pijn door haar lichaam trekken, en ze schreeuwde het uit.

"Weet je nu al waar hij is?" vroeg Totelaer toen hij na een paar minuten de spreuk had opgeheven. Hermelien bleef hijgend op de grond liggen, haar armen voor haar buik geslagen.

"Ik – Ik w-weet niks!" riep ze schril. De tranen rolden van haar gezicht.

"Ah nee? Dan zal ik je nog eens helpen – Crucio!"

Hermelien kon het niet lang volhouden. Tegelijk met de fysieke pijn, kwam ook de mentale pijn rond Rons dood terug. De vloek bleef maar aanhouden, en ze schreeuwde de longen uit haar lijf. Het werd al zwart voor haar ogen, ze wilde het opgeven, ze kon het gewoon niet meer volhouden. De pijn hield opeens op. Ze dacht dat alles eindelijk voorbij was en liet haar adem met een zucht ontsnappen.


	30. Hoofdstuk 29

**Hoofdstuk 29**

Hermelien zweefde in een toestand van oppervlakkig bewustzijn. Soms kon ze duidelijke stemmen horen en probeerde ze te reageren, andere keren zag ze enkel duisternis en drukte de stilte op haar neer. Ze was alle besef van tijd verloren. Het was er erg eenzaam. Het enige wat haar troostte was een frisse bloemengeur die om een onverklaarbare reden altijd in de duisternis hing.

Ze dacht er vaak over na hoe ze in die toestand was geraakt. Soms kwamen beelden in haar op van de gebeurtenissen, maar die werden meestal doorspekt met donkere vlekken.

 _Een – een man had mij aangevallen_ , dacht ze _. Nee – niet één, ze waren met twee geweest. Maar een ervan heeft mij gemarteld – heeft een vloek gebruikt. Heel veel pijn. Maar waarom? Waarom hebben ze dat gedaan?_

Ze probeerde zich uit alle macht te herinneren waarom ze was aangevallen, maar het voelde allemaal zo vaag aan. Alsof ze haar beeld niet helemaal kon scherp stellen.

Op een gegeven moment hoorde ze iemand haar naam zachtjes uitspreken, steeds maar weer. Ze herkende de stem niet en ze raakte erg gefrustreerd omdat ze geen antwoord kon geven.

De stem verdween na een tijdje weer en Hermelien bleef achter. Ze probeerde kalm te blijven, maar omdat ze geen idee had van hoe de tijd verliep – was er nu één minuut voorbij gegaan, of een heel uur? – begon de paniek toch de overhand te krijgen. Ze begon zich voor te stellen hoe haar lichaam langzaamaan ouder werd, naarmate de jaren voorbijgingen. Hoe de wereld verderging, zonder dat zij daar iets van merkte. Om te voorkomen dat ze helemaal door de paniek werd overspoeld, probeerde ze zichzelf moed in te spreken door dingen te zeggen als: _Nee, ik ga hieruit geraken! Ik ga mij hiertegen verzetten!_

Door zich te concentreren om wakker te worden, werd ze weer rustiger. Het gaf haar een doel en dat voorkwam dat ze moedeloos werd. Ze begon zich steeds meer in te spannen en riep dan heel hard tegen zichzelf dat ze wakker moest worden. Op sommige momenten ging dat goed, maar op andere momenten, vooral wanneer ze gefrustreerd was, riep ze enorm hard: _SLAPPELING! Je hebt Voldemort kunnen verslaan, en dan kan je nu niet eens simpelweg ontwaken?_

Wanneer ze het roepen beu werd, probeerde ze de bloemengeur te volgen. Om de een of andere reden hoopte ze dat naarmate de geur sterker werd, er ook meer kans was op ontwaken.

In het begin leek het alsof niks hiervan hielp: de duisternis bleef even zwart en de bloemengeur bleef even sterk. Hermelien gaf echter niet op. Op een bepaald moment leek het alsof ze de stemmen die ze hoorde, veel beter kon verstaan. Ze kon nu zelfs meeluisteren wat de stemmen te zeggen hadden.

"Het is nu al twee dagen, meneer," zei een stem. Hermelien besefte met een schok dat het mevrouw Jansen was die sprak. Daardoor verloor ze haar concentratie een beetje en de stem viel wat weg. Ze spande zich echter nog een keer in en hoorde nog het einde van de zin: " -…. beter naar St-Holisto's brengen?"

De laatste inspanning zorgde er echter voor dat ze zo vermoeid was dat ze de rest van het gesprek niet meer kon volgen. Uitgeput en terug omringd door de drukkende stilte, dacht ze na over wat ze had gehoord. _Dus ik ben hier nog maar twee dagen? Dat betekent dat de tijd hier veel trager lijkt te gaan dan ik had gedacht._

Sommige mensen zouden hierdoor ontmoedigd raken, maar Hermelien net niet. Ze bedacht zich dat als ze nu al resultaat boekte, terwijl ze nog maar een paar dagen in deze toestand was, ze er vast in zou slagen om eruit te raken. Voorlopig besloot ze echter om even uit te rusten, de inspanningen hadden haar moe gemaakt. Naar haar gevoel rustte ze een uur uit, maar het konden ook net zo goed vijf minuten zijn geweest. Ze probeerde het nog eens opnieuw. Dit keer kon ze direct een stem duidelijk horen.

"Hermelien, wordt alsjeblieft wakker!" hoorde ze Malfidus zeggen. Hermeliens hart – of wat ze dacht dat haar hart zou zijn, mocht ze bij bewustzijn zijn – sprong op bij het horen van zijn stem. "Het is allemaal mijn schuld!" zei Malfidus nog, waardoor ze zo in de war geraakte dat zijn stem weer wegviel. Ze probeerde het nog een paar keer, maar ze kon zich niet meer concentreren. _Wat bedoelde hij daarmee?_ Ze dacht terug aan de beelden die soms in haar kwamen bovendrijven. Dit keer leken er echter veel minder vage vlekken te zijn. Ze herkende met een schok de twee mannen en kon er zelfs een naam op plakken: Totelaer en Meijer.

 _Heeft Malfidus hen dan achter mij aan gestuurd?_ vroeg ze zich verward af, maar toen kwam een ander beeld in haar op waarin Totelaer zei: "Heeft jouw werkgever dan niks gezegd? Dat moet toch haast?" waaruit ze afleidde dat ze fout moest zijn. _Maar wat had Malfidus dan moeten zeggen, en waarom zegt hij dat het allemaal zijn schuld is?_

Het laatste en het meest schokkende beeld kwam in haar op. Ze herinnerde zich hoe Totelaer haar zei dat Ron nog leefde en dat ze hem zochten. Ze zag hoe ze hem schopte en daarna wegrende.

Hermelien stond stil bij het feit dat deze twee mannen echt geloofden dat Ron nog leefde. Als dat zo was, waar was hij dan? Waarom heeft hij gedaan alsof hij dood was? Waarom heeft hij haar nooit iets laten weten? Ze kon het gewoon niet geloven dat Ron haar zo in de steek zou laten. En wat had Malfidus hier dan allemaal mee te maken? De mannen hadden gesuggereerd dat hij hier meer van zou weten, betekende dat hij ook wist dat Ron nog zou leven? Of dat hij een aandeel had gehad in Rons dood? De vreemde blikken die Malfidus op haar wierp wanneer ze het over Ron had, kwamen in haar op. Had het daar iets mee te maken?

Met een schok herinnerde ze zich wat Malfidus had geroepen toen ze die vlammende ruzie hadden gehad. Ze was er altijd van uit gegaan dat hij bedoelde dat het Rons schuld was geweest dat hij dood was, dat hij zich niet goed had beschermd. Maar waarom zou Totelaer haar dan hebben aangevallen? Waarom had hij haar dan gevraagd waar Ron zich bevond? Misschien bedoelde Malfidus wel dat het Rons eigen schuld was dat iedereen dacht dat hij dood was, hoewel het tegendeel waar was. Maar dan kwam Hermelien terug op haar eerdere vragen. Waarom moest hij doen alsof hij dood was? Waar zat hij dan? Waarom liet hij nooit weten dat alles eigenlijk in orde was? Hij kon toch op haar rekenen dat ze zijn geheimen voor zich hield? Of waren de problemen zo ernstig dat Ron het leven van haar en zijn familie niet op het spel wilde zetten?

Nee, dit was te absurd voor woorden. Ron zou haar nooit laten geloven dat hij dood was. Misschien wel voor de buitenwereld, maar toch niet voor zijn vrouw, beste vriend en zijn familie? Hij zou haar zeker nooit in de steek laten. Zoiets zou ze eerder van Malfidus verwachten, maar van Ron? Nooit. Totelaer en Meijer hadden het mis. Ron was dood en zou dood blijven.

Hermelien was nu heel erg moe. Ze probeerde haar gedachten logisch op een rijtje te zetten, maar ze merkte dat dat steeds moeilijker ging. Opeens herinnerde ze zich de namen van haar aanvallers niet meer, ze kon zelfs de beelden niet meer goed oproepen. Ze herinnerde zich nog vaag dat ze mevrouw Jansen iets had horen zeggen over St. Holisto's. Maar langzaamaan verdween alles uit haar geheugen en kon ze zich niet meer herinneren wat ze een moment daarvoor nog allemaal had bedacht.

Verward keek ze om zich heen, ze merkte dat de duisternis een beetje lichter was geworden en dat de bloemengeur sterker werd naarmate ze hem meer volgde. Het kon haar niet meer schelen dat ze zich niet meer herinnerde wat ze allemaal had gedacht, zo blij was ze dat ze steeds meer dingen kon onderscheiden. Hoewel het nogal vaag was, leek ze boven zich een plafond met rijke details te zien. Uiteindelijk verdween de duisternis helemaal en merkte ze dat ze in een bed lag. Gelukzalig keek ze rond, maar alles was nog erg wazig. Ze merkte wel dat ze niet in haar eigen kamer lag, maar het was ook geen ziekenhuiskamer. Hermelien was verbaasd, maar gelukkig dat ze zo rond zich kon kijken. Ze kon steeds meer details onderscheiden. De kamer waarin ze lag was behangen met een lichtgeel gestreept papier. Het bed had een lichtgroene sprei, waarvan het patroon overeenkwam met de gordijnen die langs de grote ramen aan de linkerkant van de kamer hingen. Toen ze door het raam probeerde te kijken in een poging erachter te komen waar ze zich precies bevond, zag ze daar opeens iemand in een comfortabel, groen gekleurd zeteltje zitten. Het was Malfidus, het leek alsof hij aan het slapen was, hij had een gekwelde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. Buiten was het donker, de maan liet zijn licht door de grote ramen schijnen. Door de donkere lucht te zien en Malfidus te zien slapen, besefte Hermelien dat ze zelf eigenlijk erg moe was. Hoezeer ze zich ook tegen haar vermoeidheid verzette, vielen haar ogen toch langzaam dicht.

Hermelien werd wakker met een barstende hoofdpijn en een enorme dorst. Alles aan haar lichaam deed pijn. Ze probeerde recht te gaan zitten, maar voelde daarbij een steek in haar buik, waarvan ze moest kreunen. Dat zorgde ervoor dat mevrouw Jansen, die in de zetel aan het raam zat, opschrok. Ze stond op en keek haar aandachtig, maar opgelucht aan.

"Oh, Hermelien! Wat ben ik blij dat je wakker bent! Je bent zo lang van ons weggeweest! Wacht," zei ze, terwijl ze Hermelien zachtjes, maar gedecideerd, terug op haar bed duwde toen ze weer recht wilde komen. "Blijf nog even liggen, ik zal wat gaan halen om je op krachten te brengen."

Mevrouw Jansen verliet de kamer en liet haar verward achter. Ze hoorde haar nog roepen dat ze wakker was geworden. In het huis was gejuich van Scorpius te horen.

Hermelien had totaal geen idee wat er aan de hand was. Ze wist niet waar ze was, hoe ze in dat bed was gekomen, of wat de pijn aan haar lichaam had veroorzaakt. Het enige wat ze zich nog herinnerde was een bloemengeur. Dat werd verklaard door een bosje dahlia's die in een vaasje op het dressoir stonden. Op het nachtkastje naast haar lag haar toverstok. Haar blik gleed naar beneden en ze zag dat ze haar nachtjapon aanhad. Wanneer had ze die aangetrokken? Ze pijnigde haar hersens, maar ze kon zich echt niks herinneren.

Mevrouw Jansen kwam na een tijdje weer binnen, met een dampende mok toverdrank in haar handen. Ze werd op de voet gevolgd door Scorpius.

"Oh, Hermelien!" riep hij uit, terwijl hij op het bed vloog en haar knuffelde. Hermelien kreunde een beetje – de sprong van Scorpius had ervoor gezorgd dat ze weer pijn voelde.

"Kom, kom, Scorpius," zei mevrouw Jansen afkeurend. "Doe een beetje rustig. Laat Hermelien eerst deze toverdrank innemen, dan voelt ze zich daarna beter."

Scorpius liet zich van het bed afglijden. "Oké dan."

"Hier, Hermelien," zei mevrouw Jansen, terwijl ze haar de dampende mok aanreikte. "Het drankje zorgt dat de pijn wegtrekt en dat je wat opkikkert. We konden het je niet eerder geven, want je kon het niet doorslikken natuurlijk. Hij heeft al die tijd staan pruttelen op het vuur."

Hermelien nam de mok in haar handen, ze had nog steeds geen idee wat er aan de hand was, maar ze kon mevrouw Jansen wel vertrouwen. De toverdrank had een paarse kleur en rook naar de karamelsnoepjes die ze in haar kindertijd wel eens had gegeten. Ondanks de lekkere geur, smaakte de drank naar vieze sokken. Ze kokhalsde.

"Probeer het door te slikken, Hermelien, anders werkt de drank niet. Ik weet dat het vies smaakt," zei mevrouw Jansen streng. "Scorpius, vraag jij anders eens aan de huiselfen of ze een kan water komen brengen. En misschien ook wat koekjes!" riep ze hem nog na, toen de jongen de deur was uitgelopen. Hermelien had moeite de toverdrank helemaal op te drinken, het was dan ook een opluchting toen ze de laatste slok had ingenomen.

"Wat – wat is er gebeurd, Helena?" vroeg ze met een schorre stem. Ze keek om zich heen. "En waar ben ik?"

"Weet je dat dan niet meer?" vroeg mevrouw Jansen bezorgd. "We vroegen het ons zelf af wat er was gebeurd. Opeens stond meneer Malfidus aan de deur met jou in zijn armen. Je zag er lijkbleek uit, we dachten dat je misschien…" Mevrouw Jansen schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, daar gaan we het niet over hebben. We hebben je zo snel mogelijk naar de dichtstbijzijnde slaapkamer gebracht. Deze dus," zei ze terwijl ze even haar armen oprichtte om zo de kamer aan te duiden. "We zitten op de eerste verdieping, ik weet niet of je hier ooit al bent geweest?"

Hermelien keek de gele kamer nog eens door. Nee, deze kamer had ze nog nooit gezien. Dan had ze die lichtgele kleur wel herinnerd.

"De ouders van mevrouw Astoria sliepen hier altijd wanneer ze op bezoek waren," zei mevrouw Jansen, een beetje treurig door de herinnering aan Astoria. "De laatste keer dat deze kamer werd gebruikt was met de begrafenis van mevrouw."

Scorpius kwam de kamer terug binnen, gevolgd door een van de huiselfen. Mevrouw Jansen stopte abrupt met praten. Ze nam de kan water over en schonk een glas in voor Hermelien. Dankbaar nam Hermelien het glas aan en dronk ze het gulzig leeg om zo de vieze smaak van de toverdrank weg te spoelen. Scorpius zat op het bed naar haar te kijken. Ondertussen probeerde ze moeizaam de informatie te verwerken die ze van mevrouw Jansen had gekregen. Wat was er dan precies gebeurd? Het laatste wat zij zich nog herinnerde, was dat ze de deur uit ging om een wandeling te gaan maken.

"Ik – ik herinner mij echt helemaal niks meer. Ik weet nog dat het mooi weer was en dat ik wilde gaan wandelen. En dat jullie hier bleven," ze schudde haar hoofd in een poging de wazigheid te laten weggaan. Ze begon in paniek te raken omdat ze geen herinneringen kon oproepen. Ze kreeg het plots erg warm.

"Ik – ik moet even rondlopen," zei ze hakkelend. Ze gooide de dekens van zich af en zwaaide haar benen uit het bed. Ze hoopte dat ze door te bewegen haar gedachten beter kon ordenen. Dat was beter dan in bed te blijven liggen, terwijl iedereen haar bezorgd aankeek.

"Is dat wel een goed idee?" vroeg mevrouw Jansen sceptisch. Ook Scorpius was terug opgestaan.

Hermelien voelde zich wel wat trillerig, maar ze dacht dat dat kwam door het feit dat ze een tijd in bed had gelegen. Ze zette een paar stappen, maar begon zwarte vlekken voor haar ogen te zien. Ze bleef stilstaan, sloot haar ogen een poos, maar de zwarte vlekken verdwenen niet. Ze probeerde nog haar arm nog op te heffen in een poging om ergens steun te vinden, maar die leek opeens heel erg zwaar.

"Hermelien, gaat het wel?" hoorde ze in de verte de stem van mevrouw Jansen zeggen. "Je ziet er weer zo bleek uit."

Hermelien dacht nog dat ze de deur hoorde opengaan en voordat haar omgeving helemaal verdween, voelde ze hoe ze werd opgevangen door een paar sterke armen.


	31. Hoofdstuk 30

**Hoofdstuk 30**

Toen ze weer bijkwam, merkte Hermelien dat iemand haar benen op een stapel kussens had gelegd. Een frisse bries gleed over haar gezicht, het venster stond open. Toen ze zich ernaar omdraaide zag ze Malfidus daar staan. _Wanneer is hij de kamer binnengekomen?_ Ze keek naar hem. Hij staarde naar buiten, met zijn handen steunend op de vensterbank. Ze vond dat hij er heel terneergeslagen uitzag. Op de een of andere manier voelde ze zich een soort indringer. Dit was de echte Malfidus. _Zo is hij wanneer hij alleen is, of wanneer hij denkt dat hij alleen is_ , bedacht ze zich. Ze voelde zich wat ongemakkelijk en om hem te laten merken dat ze wakker was, kuchte ze. Malfidus draaide zich direct om, en zijn hele houding veranderde meteen.

"Ah, ben je weer wakker, Griffel," zei hij, terwijl hij zichtbaar opgelucht naar haar keek. "Je hebt ons nu al twee keer doen schrikken. Nu blijf je gewoon in je bed liggen, goed?" vervolgde hij een beetje streng.

"M-mag ik een beetje drinken?" vroeg ze met een schorre stem, zijn opmerking negerend.

"Natuurlijk," zei Malfidus, terwijl hij de kan water pakte die op een tafeltje voor de haard stond. "Probeer eerst een beetje recht te zitten, zo meteen verslik je je nog. En eet ook wat chocolade, dan krijg je wat suiker in je bloed," zei hij, terwijl hij het glas vulde.

"Jaja, ik ben geen klein kind hoor," antwoordde Hermelien geïrriteerd terwijl ze zich met een kreun recht zette en de kussens waarop haar benen lagen van het bed schopte. Ze nam het glas water van hem aan, en dronk het helemaal leeg. Ze had zo'n dorst gekregen! Daarna nam ze een chocokikker van het bord dat Malfidus voor haar hield.

"Waar zijn Helena en Scorpius naar toe?" vroeg ze, terwijl ze het doosje van de chocokikker opendeed. Ze merkte nu pas dat zij niet meer in de kamer waren.

"Ik heb ze naar beneden gestuurd nadat jij was flauwgevallen. Fijne verwelkoming trouwens, direct flauwvallen zodra ik de kamer binnenkom. Doe je dat soms bij iedereen?" vroeg Malfidus met een kleine grijns om zijn lippen.

"Hahaha," antwoordde Hermelien sarcastisch. "Alsof ik daar wat aan kon doen. Ik was gewoon te snel opgestaan, dat was alles."

"Juist ja. Alleen maar te snel opgestaan," herhaalde Malfidus met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. "Maar goed dat ik net de kamer binnenkwam, anders had je nog een paar blauwe plekken erbij gekregen."

Dus hij was het geweest die haar had opgevangen. Natuurlijk. Mevrouw Jansen had helemaal niet zo'n stevige armen, en Scorpius was gewoon te klein… Hermelien besefte opeens dat dit de eerste keer was sinds haar verjaardag en sinds haar gesprek met Harry dat ze alleen met hem in een kamer was. Ze voelde haar wangen rood worden. Om haar verwarring niet te laten zien, nam ze een hapje van de chocokikker en keek ze naar het plaatje dat erbij zat. Ze slaagde echter niet in haar opzet.

"Je gaat nu toch niet zeggen dat je ook nog koorts begint te krijgen? Je ziet er zo verhit uit," vroeg Malfidus, terwijl hij zijn ogen een beetje dichtkneep. "Dat kunnen we er niet ook nog eens bijhebben."

"Nee, nee hoor," antwoordde ze gegeneerd, terwijl ze een lok haar uit haar gezicht veegde. "Ik heb het gewoon wat warm."

"Oh," antwoordde Malfidus alleen maar. Hij draaide zich naar het raam om en deed dat verder open. Frisse lucht vloog de kamer in. Het deed best goed, al was het wel wat koud.

"Als het te koud wordt, zeg het dan op tijd. Dan sluit ik het raam weer," zei Malfidus, terwijl hij weer naar buiten keek. Het was alsof hij iets controleerde.

"Ja baas," antwoordde Hermelien geïrriteerd. "En nogmaals, ik ben geen klein kind. Waarom doe je zo bezorgd?"

Malfidus draaide zich om. Hij keek haar met een ongelovige uitdrukking aan.

"Waarom ik zo bezorgd doe? Hallo! Het gebeurt niet elke dag dat een van mijn werkgevers wordt aangevallen en dat ze vier dagen bewusteloos is! Dus vind je het raar dat ik bezorgd ben? Weet je wel wat er had kunnen gebeuren?"

Hij keek op haar neer, met een uitdrukking op zijn gezicht die ze niet goed kon plaatsen. Hierdoor deinsde ze een beetje achteruit in haar kussens.

"Ik – ik," hakkelde ze, ze wist niet waar hij het over had.

"Waarom was je daar met Isis gaan wandelen? Anders ga je toch altijd alleen maar naar het dorp, of wandel je hier in de tuin? Merlijn, Griffel! Heb je dan die geruchten niet gehoord over die Dooddoeners?" zei hij met een harde stem.

"Ja – ja," aarzelde ze, geschrokken door zijn reactie. "Harry had mij daar wel iets over gezegd, maar het waren toch maar geruchten…"

"En dan ga je nog alleen wandelen?" Malfidus wierp zijn armen in de lucht. "Luister je zelfs niet naar je beste vriend? Je had wel dood kunnen zijn, besef je dat? Als ik er niet was geweest hadden die twee je gewoon afgemaakt!"

"W-Wat?" vroeg ze geschokt.

"Die twee mannen, weet je nog wel? Dat was zo op het nippertje!" Malfidus hield twee vingers op een korte afstand van elkaar. "Ze hebben zelfs Isis hard aangepakt! Die lag een paar meter verderop, helemaal verlamd en met een verstuikte poot! Dat was echt dom van je, Griffel."

"Ik herinner mij helemaal geen twee mannen meer!" riep Hermelien uit pure frustratie. "Ik heb echt geen idee waar je het over hebt!"

Pas nu leek Malfidus te beseffen dat ze echt in de war was. Nu pas had hij door dat ze niet meer wist wat haar was overkomen. Hij zuchtte hard, trok het zeteltje naar het bed en ging erop zitten. Hij haalde even zijn handen door zijn haar waarna hij zijn hoofd schudde en nog eens zuchtte.

"Wat weet je dan wel nog, Griffel?" vroeg hij nu op een heel wat zachtere toon.

"Het laatste wat ik nog weet voor ik hier wakker werd was dat ik op het punt stond om te gaan wandelen. Het was juist zo'n mooi weer. En toen – toen werd ik hier wakker," zei ze terwijl ze haar schouders ophaalde.

Malfidus keek haar met samengeknepen ogen aan. "Dus, je herinnert je echt niks meer van de periode daarna?"

"Nee, dat zei ik toch al."

"Verdomme," mompelde Malfidus zachtjes.

"Wat is er dan?"

"Niks, laat maar," zei hij terwijl hij zijn hand weer door zijn haar haalde.

Het bleef een tijdje stil. Hermelien herinnerde zich wat mevrouw Jansen had gezegd voor ze flauwviel. Ze schraapte haar keel.

"Was het waar dan?" zei ze, waardoor Malfidus vragend opkeek. "Wat Helena zei, bedoel ik."

"Wat zei ze dan?" vroeg hij, terwijl hij haar doordringend aankeek. Hermelien wendde haar blik af, ze wilde niet in zijn ogen kijken wanneer ze ging vertellen wat mevrouw Jansen had gezegd.

"Dat jij –," ze voelde haar gezicht weer rood worden. Het hielp ook niet dat ze vanuit haar ooghoeken Malfidus haar strak zag aankijken. Ze ging voor de korte pijn.

"Dat jij met mij in jouw armen opeens aan de deur stond," flapte ze eruit.

"Hmm, dus dat heeft ze jou wel al gezegd," antwoordde hij, terwijl hij zijn hoofd schudde. Hermelien meende zelfs dat ze even een klein glimlachje zag.

"Dus – dat is waar?" vroeg ze aarzelend.

"Ja, Griffel. Ik heb je die hele afstand gedragen en ik had je in mijn armen toen ik het huis binnenging," antwoordde Malfidus, nu weer helemaal serieus. Hij trok even een gezicht. "Niet dat ik een andere keus had, of dat ik ooit in mijn leven had gedacht dat ik dat zou moeten doen. Je kon natuurlijk niet zelf lopen hé."

Het was mogelijk een grap, zoals die keer dat hij – toen hij haar uit de vijver had gehaald en zij hem daarvoor bedankte – had geantwoord dat hij anders een andere gouvernante had moeten zoeken. Maar nu zag hij er echter zo serieus uit dat Hermelien het betwijfelde. Dat, en het gezicht dat hij erbij had getrokken, maakte dat ze een zekere boosheid in zich voelde, een boosheid die terug te leiden was tot in hun schooljaren. Bovendien, wat kon zij er nu aan doen dat ze bewusteloos was?

"Fijn dat je zo goed voor me zorgt, zeg," antwoordde ze daarom sarcastisch.

Malfidus keek haar met samengeknepen ogen aan, hij schudde z'n hoofd en opeens stond hij op.

"Wat ga je doen?"

"Ik heb wel wat andere dingen te doen dan hier naar te luisteren. Je mag wel eens wat dankbaarder zijn," snauwde hij, en hij liep naar de deur.

"Ik kon er toch niks aan doen dat ik bewusteloos was?" zei ze, op het moment dat Malfidus de deurknop naar beneden duwde. Hij bleef stilstaan en draaide zich langzaam om. Hij keek haar strak aan en wilde iets zeggen, maar ze gaf hem de kans daar niet toe. "Jij deed net alsof het een wereldramp was dat jij mij helemaal naar huis moest dragen. Mij! Een modderbloedje nota bene!" Ze was nog roder geworden, dit keer niet van schaamte, maar van boosheid. Ze begon steeds harder te roepen. "Sorry dat ik niet _dankbaar_ genoeg ben. Ik herinner mij helemaal niet waarvoor ik dankbaar zou moeten zijn! Voor mijn part had je mij daar mogen laten liggen, als ik dan toch zo'n last voor je ben!"

Malfidus' ogen leken wel vuur te spuwen. "Oh, dus ik had je daar moeten lagen liggen?" herhaalde hij op ijzige toon.

Hermelien huiverde, ook al kwam dat deels door de koude wind die door het raam naar binnen kwam.

"Goed," zei hij terwijl hij de deur opende. "Dan weet ik dat voor de volgende keer."

Hij beende de kamer uit, waarbij hij de deur wagenwijd open liet staan. Hermelien hoorde nog het harde dichtklappen van een andere deur verder op de gang, waarschijnlijk die naar zijn eigen slaapkamer.

Ze ademde een paar keer diep in en uit, om zo weer rustig te worden. Omdat zowel de deur als het raam openstonden, had de wind nu vrij spel. Ze kreeg het erg koud en besloot het raam te sluiten. Om te voorkomen dat ze weer ging flauwvallen, stond ze heel langzaam op. Het werd niet meer zwart voor haar ogen, maar ze was wel een beetje duizelig en ze voelde ook vaagjes een steek in haar buik. Ze bleef eventjes staan met haar ogen gesloten. Ze ademde nog eens diep in en uit. Hierdoor trok het duizelige gevoel weg. Langzaam liep ze naar het raam. Ze wilde het net sluiten, toen ze zag wat een mooi uitzicht deze kamer eigenlijk wel niet had. Geen wonder dat Malfidus naar buiten aan het kijken was, toen ze net wakker was geworden. De kamer keek uit op de achtertuin. In de verte waren heuvels te zien waarvan een aantal bedekt waren met bossen. De zon ging onder, waardoor de lucht een mooie, roze gloed kreeg. Nog eventjes en het zou helemaal donker zijn. Hermelien keek naar de vleermuizen die nu door de lucht vlogen, terwijl ze nadacht over wat er was gebeurd. Zelfs nadat het al een hele tijd te donker was geworden om nog iets te zien, bleef ze naar buiten kijken.

"Wat zei ik daarstraks?" vroeg de stem van Malfidus. Hermelien schrok enorm hard, haar hart bonkte in haar keel. Ze draaide zich om. Malfidus stond in de deuropening naar haar te kijken.

"Zo meteen word je nog verkouden, of krijg je een longontsteking," ging hij verder, onverschillig dat hij haar had doen verschieten.

Hij kwam de kamer in en liep naar het raam, toen hij langs haar kwam, deinsde Hermelien achteruit. Door die plotse beweging keek hij haar rechtstreeks aan. Hij leek nog steeds kwaad, zijn ogen hadden een bepaalde woede in zich, die niet alleen maar verklaard kon worden door het feit dat ze een uurtje daarvoor een woordenwisseling hadden gehad. Ze wist niet wat ze van hem moest verwachten en zette daarom nogmaals een stap van hem vandaan.

Malfidus sloot zijn ogen en ademde een keer diep in en uit. Zijn gezichtsuitdrukking verzachtte en toen hij z'n ogen weer opendeed, was ook die boosheid die erin had gelegen verdwenen.

"Ga terug in bed liggen," zei hij met een zachte stem, terwijl hij het raam volledig sloot en weer even naar dezelfde plek keek als daarvoor. Daarna liep hij naar de haard en stak hij met zijn toverstok het vuur aan. Hermelien schuifelde het bed terug in en liet zich onderdompelen in de warmte van het vuur. Malfidus bleef bij de haard staan, hij staarde in het vuur en leek niet van plan de kamer terug te verlaten. Het bleef een hele tijd stil, Hermelien bestudeerde hem terwijl de vlammen in zijn gezicht flakkerden. Zijn schouders waren een beetje gebogen, het leek net alsof er letterlijk een zware last op lag. Ze voelde zich weer ongemakkelijk en schraapte haar keel. "Hoe lang stond je daar al?"

Malfidus kwam uit zijn starre houding, alsof hij terug besefte dat hij niet alleen in de kamer was. Hij wierp even een blik op haar, en liep toen naar de deur.

 _Echt waar? Gaat hij nu werkelijk zonder antwoord de kamer uit?_

Hermelien keek hem met een frons aan, maar Malfidus sloot de deur alleen maar en liep terug naar het zeteltje bij het raam, waar hij met een diepe zucht in ging zitten. "Lang genoeg om te zien dat je kippenvel begon te krijgen," antwoordde hij ten slotte.

Hermelien trok haar wenkbrauwen op. Malfidus zag haar kijken en grijnsde, waardoor zijn hele gezicht oplichtte en waardoor de last die zijn schouders minuten daarvoor nog naar beneden had gedrukt, even helemaal verdween.

"Nee, oké. Zo'n goede ogen heb ik nu ook weer niet," grinnikte hij kort, waarna hij weer serieus werd. "Maar ik stond er anders wel al een hele tijd."

Hermelien voelde zich tot haar frustratie weer rood worden. Ze begreep echt niks van deze man. Het ene moment was hij zo boos op haar dat hij gewoon de kamer uitbeent, het andere moment zit hij hier grapjes te maken.

"Wat doe je hier, Malfidus?" vroeg ze. "Als ik mij het goed herinner was jij daarnet behoorlijk kwaad op mij."

Malfidus fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. "Dat was ik ook. Maar –," hier aarzelde hij eventjes, "ik besefte dat ik mij niet zo bot had moeten uitdrukken. Ik weet dat je er helemaal niks aan kon doen dat je bewusteloos was. Daar koos je tenslotte zelf niet voor." Hij viel eventjes stil. "En -," ging hij verder op een heel wat zachtere toon. "ik vind je helemaal geen last."

Hij zweeg nu voor een hele lange tijd. Hij boog zijn hoofd en bestudeerde het tapijt. Het leek zelfs alsof hij een blos op zijn wangen had gekregen, al kon dat ook zijn omdat hij een paar minuten daarvoor recht voor het vuur had gestaan. Hermelien wist niet goed wat ze moest zeggen.

"Bedankt," antwoordde ze uiteindelijk. "Ik had ook niet zo moeten reageren. Ik ben namelijk juist wel dankbaar dat je mij hebt geholpen, al weet ik nog steeds niet wat er juist is gebeurd. Ik bedoel – als jij er niet was geweest, had het inderdaad veel erger kunnen aflopen."

Ze ademde eens diep in terwijl ze naar hem keek. Hij staarde nog altijd naar de vloer. Ze wist niet zeker of het wel tot hem doordrong wat ze zei.

"Ik weet niet waarom ik zo reageerde. Ik denk gewoon dat alle gevoelens van op school weer naar boven kwamen."

Malfidus keek verward op.

"Ik bedoel – jij behandelde mij toen nooit erg goed. En net was het alsof we weer gewoon terug op Zweinstein zaten…"

"Ik hoop echt wel dat ik niet meer dat joch van zeventien jaar geleden ben," antwoordde Malfidus serieus. "Merlijn, ik was toch echt een verwaand kind!"

"Ja eigenlijk wel ja," antwoordde Hermelien rechtuit. Malfidus keek haar even beledigd aan, waardoor ze moest lachen. "Wat? Je zegt het toch zelf?"

Malfidus haalde z'n schouders op, Hermelien meende een kleine grijn rond zijn lippen te zien.

"Weet je nog dat je mij op mijn neus mepte? Mijn eigen schuld waarschijnlijk, al herinner ik niet meer waar het ook alweer over ging."

"Over die Hippogrief die jou had aangevallen omdat je te arrogant was om te denken dat hij maar een mak beestje was."

Malfidus fronste zijn voorhoofd en knikte. "Oh ja, dat is waar." Hij schudde z'n hoofd nogmaals. "Ik was echt wel een ettertje op school."

"Het deed toen wel deugd om je te meppen. Zoveel frustraties die ik voelde, lagen in die klap," glimlachte Hermelien gelukzalig bij de herinnering.

Nu grinnikte Malfidus ook, ook al was het ten koste van zichzelf. "Ik neem het je niet kwalijk. Maar ik moet zeggen, dat was de enige keer dat ik door een meisje ben geslagen, en man! Dat deed zo'n pijn! Ik had het nooit toegegeven tegenover Korzel en Kwast, maar je hebt echt wel een goede rechtse!"

"Harry en Ron konden het gewoon niet geloven dat ik dat had gedaan!" lachte Hermelien. "Ik weet nog dat Ron zei dat hij dat moment voor eeuwig – "

Ze viel abrupt stil. Door aan Ron te denken, belandde ze weer terug in het heden. Wat zou hij ervan vinden dat ze nu aan het lachen was met Malfidus?

Malfidus merkte dat ze stil was geworden. Hij besefte blijkbaar dat ze aan Ron dacht, want hij zweeg nu ook. Zijn gezicht stond weer serieus, met een frons keek hij naar zijn handen die op z'n schoot lagen.

"Wat is er eigenlijk gebeurd, Malfidus?" vroeg Hermelien ten slotte. Ze wilde nu echt wel weten hoe hij haar bewusteloos had aangetroffen.

Malfidus keek haar opnieuw aan. "Ik hoopte om eerlijk te zijn dat jij mij dat kon vertellen, maar je herinnert je blijkbaar niets meer. Ik vraag me af hoe dat komt…," hij haalde diep adem. "Een paar dagen geleden kwam ik terug van mijn zakenreis. Ik stond op het punt om de poort open te doen, toen ik gedempt geschreeuw hoorde. Eerst dacht ik nog dat ik mij iets had ingebeeld, maar toen hoorde ik het weer en waren er ook stemmen te horen." Hij zuchtte, zijn gezicht stond nu gespannen. "Ik besloot erop af te gaan. Ik hoorde dat het geschreeuw van achter het huis kwam, dus ik verdwijnselde en verschijnselde niet ver van het muurtje."

Hij viel even stil. Hermelien vroeg zich af of het dan zo erg was geweest. Het was vreemd te horen wat er was gebeurd, terwijl ze er eigenlijk zelf bij was geweest, maar zich er niks meer van herinnerde.

"Ik zag twee mannen in de verte staan, gebogen over iets wat ik niet goed kon zien. Ze hadden allebei een stokje in hun handen, dus ik wist direct dat het tovenaars waren. Ik zag een van die mannen zijn stok opheffen, hij riep iets, waarna het ding dat op de grond lag begon te kronkelen en te schreeuwen. Pas toen had ik door dat jij het was die daar op de grond lag. Ik – ik denk dat ze de cruciatusvloek hebben gebruikt, verschillende keren zelfs." Malfidus sloot zijn ogen, alsof hij zich liever niet wilde herinneren wat er was gebeurd.

Hermelien voelde zich merkwaardig kalm. Ook al hoorde ze nu precies wat er juist had plaatsgevonden, leek het toch nog altijd alsof het een ander persoon was overkomen.

"Ik rende zo snel als ik kon, terwijl ik zelf een paar vloeken afvuurde op die mannen. Blijkbaar heeft een van die vloeken doel getroffen, want jij stopte met schreeuwen. Ik vuurde nog wat spreuken af om hen tegen te houden, maar ik was te laat. Ze waren al verdwijnseld," Malfidus begon steeds zachter te praten.

"Toen ik bij jou aankwam, dacht ik echt dat ik te laat was. Je zag er zo bleek uit, en ik voelde ook geen hartslag meer…"

Hij nam zijn hoofd in zijn handen en zuchtte hard. Hermelien wist niet wat ze moest doen. Hoe zou zij zich voelen mocht ze op een gegeven moment Malfidus bewusteloos terugvinden en denken dat hij dood was? Ze dacht terug aan het moment toen ze alleen met hem op zijn kamer was, op het moment dat hij die wonde in zijn been had gehad en hoe ze een korte tijd had gevreesd dat hij echt dood zou gaan. Ze ging ervan uit dat hij nu hetzelfde moet hebben meegemaakt als zij toen.

"Sorry dat ik daarstraks zo ondankbaar was," zei ze zachtjes. Malfidus schrok een beetje op, maar hij reageerde er verder niet op. Hij ging verder met zijn verhaal, het leek alsof hij het nu ook helemaal af wilde hebben.

"Ik nam je in mijn armen, en haastte mij snel naar huis. Gelukkig was Helena hier. Zij schrok ook eerst aardig, maar ze schoot niet in paniek, in tegenstelling tot mijzelf. Ze voelde ook nog eens aan je pols, en zei toen gelukkig dat ze wel nog een hartslag voelde. Ik had blijkbaar niet goed gevoeld, ik was teveel in paniek denk ik. Helena zei dat ik je hier in bed moest leggen, zij zorgde wel voor de rest. Daarna ging ik terug naar buiten om te zien of ik die mannen kon terug vinden, of op z'n minst iets kon vinden dat toonde wie die mensen waren. Maar hoewel ik de hele heuvel op en af ben gelopen, heb ik niks gevonden… Behalve Isis en jouw toverstok, die iets verder lag van de plek waar ik jou had gevonden…"

Hermeliens hart stroomde nu over van dankbaarheid, zowel voor Malfidus als voor mevrouw Jansen, die zo koelbloedig was gebleven. Het verklaarde ook waarom ze haar nachtjapon aan had. Blijkbaar had mevrouw Jansen daar dus voor gezorgd. Het bleef weer een hele tijd stil. Hermelien keek naar het vuur. Malfidus staarde weer naar de vloer.

"Hoe lang ben ik bewusteloos geweest?" vroeg ze uiteindelijk met een ietwat schorre stem.

"Vier dagen," antwoordde Malfidus stilletjes terwijl hij opkeek. Hij haalde diep adem. "We wisten niet eens of we je wel hier konden houden. Helena stelde op een gegeven moment zelfs voor om je naar St. Holisto's te brengen, maar dat zag ik niet zitten. Enkel wanneer het echt niet anders kon, had ik je naar daar gebracht. Gelukkig ben je vandaag bijgekomen. Isis was alleen maar verlamd, die liep de dag erna alweer vrolijk rond te lopen, al ging dat niet erg goed met haar verstuikte poot."

Toen hij St. Holisto's ter sprake bracht, leek Hermelien zich even iets herinneren, maar het vervaagde al meteen weer. Ze fronste en vroeg zich af waarom hij niet wilde dat ze naar daar werd gebracht. Ze was echter blij dat ze niet daar was wakker geworden, maar in haar vertrouwde omgeving.

"We hadden uiteindelijk een Heler laten komen – dezelfde man die mij toen had verzorgd. We gingen ervan uit dat hij geen vervelende vragen ging stellen, hij was de vorige keer ook al zo discreet geweest. Hij zei dat je eigenlijk heel oppervlakkig bewusteloos was, dat je op elk moment kon ontwaken. En zie, dat is ook gebeurd."

Hermelien knikte zwakjes. Malfidus stond met een grote zucht op en liep naar de deur zonder iets te zeggen, ze hield hem niet tegen. Pas toen hij de klink naar beneden wilde drukken, keek hij weer om.

"Ik laat je nu alleen, ik denk dat je genoeg hebt om over na te denken. Probeer echter wat te slapen, want je ziet er erg moe uit."

Hij had gelijk, ze was heel moe, maar ze vroeg zich af of ze nu wel in slaap zou kunnen vallen. Malfidus opende zachtjes de deur en liep de kamer uit, toen Hermelien zei: "Malfidus, wacht!"

Hij draaide zich weer om en bleef in de deuropening staan, leunend tegen de deurpost. Heel even zag hij er heel erg oud uit. Hermelien zag opnieuw duidelijk dat hij heel veel lasten met zich meedroeg.

"Bedankt," zei ze. Ze wilde eigenlijk zoveel meer zeggen, maar ze wist niet hoe. Malfidus knikte alleen maar, en sloot toen de deur achter zich.


	32. Hoofdstuk 31

**Hoofdstuk 31**

Hermelien kon moeilijk de slaap vatten. Ze bleef maar denken aan wat Malfidus haar had verteld en probeerde zich voor de geest te halen wat er precies was gebeurd. Maar hoe hard ze zich ook inspande, er kwam niks terug.

Ze staarde vanuit haar bed nog een hele tijd naar de sterren die aan de heldere hemel stonden. Soms zag ze een zwarte vlek voorbijvliegen, waarschijnlijk een uil of een vleermuis die zijn nachtelijke tocht ging maken. Het vuur in de haard doofde langzaamaan, waardoor ze het een beetje koud kreeg. Ze sloeg haar dekens dichter om zich heen, en sloot haar ogen, in een poging om toch in slaap te vallen.

 _Ze zat op een verhoogkussentje in de auto van de Griffels en keek door het raam naar buiten. Samen met een vriendinnetje en haar ouders ging ze naar de hoogste heuvel in de buurt om er met een slede vanaf te glijden. Het had de vorige nacht enorm hard gesneeuwd, er lag wel zo'n dertig centimeter! Ze was heel opgewonden en ze was ervan overtuigd dat zij het snelste de heuvel kon afglijden. Terwijl ze wachtten aan het stoplicht bestudeerde ze een man die aan het zebrapad stond om over te steken. De robuuste man had hele vreemde kleren aan en had een stokje in zijn handen. Hij leek rechtstreeks naar haar te kijken, ze knipperde een keer met haar ogen en de man was weg._

" _Hee," zei ze verbaasd, terwijl ze eens door haar ogen wreef om te zien of ze zich het niet had verbeeld. "Ik zag net een rare man staan aan het zebrapad. Maar toen was hij weer foetsie."_

" _Dat zal je je maar hebben ingebeeld, Hermelientje," antwoordde mevrouw Griffel, terwijl ze voor de zekerheid toch ook maar eens naar het zebrapad keek. De enige persoon die daar stond te wachten was een dik ingeduffelde student, met een grote boekentas op zijn rug. Ze wierp een blik naar meneer Griffel, die zijn hoofd fronste. Het vriendinnetje van Hermelien giechelde._

" _Wacht maar, Elise, ik ben zo meteen toch de snelste!" Hermelien stak haar tong uit naar Elise, waardoor ze allebei in een giechelbui uitbarstten en de rest van de autorit gekke bekken naar elkaar trokken._

 _Al snel kwamen ze bij de heuvel aan. Blijkbaar waren ze niet de enigen geweest die gedacht hadden dat het leuk moest zijn om de heuvel af te glijden. Er waren nog zo'n vijf andere families met kinderen die klaar stonden om het snelste beneden te komen. ._

 _Mevrouw Griffel bleef beneden staan om foto's te nemen, terwijl meneer Griffel samen met de twee meisjes naar boven ging. Alle drie sleepten ze een slede achter zich aan. Boven aangekomen moesten ze even wachten, maar ze konden al snel hun sledes alle drie naast elkaar zetten en erop gaan zitten. Elise stak nog eens plagerig haar tong uit naar Hermelien, terwijl meneer Griffel aftelde. "Eén, twee, drie! GAAN!"_

 _En ze gingen met een grote snelheid en lachend van plezier de heuvel af. Hermelien probeerde zich zo klein mogelijk te maken om het snelste onder te zijn. Daardoor merkte ze niet dat de omgeving rond haar veranderde. De sneeuw smolt weg, waardoor de slede steeds trager ging. Pas toen ze helemaal stil stond keek ze op, zag ze dat de sneeuw was verdwenen en dat er niemand meer in de buurt was._

" _Papa, mama?" riep ze, terwijl ze om zich heek keek. "Elise!"_

 _Ze stond op van de slee en merkte dat ze niet meer de kleine Hermelien van vroeger was. Ze voelde in haar zakken, en vond daar haar toverstok terug. Om zich een beetje gerust te stellen, nam ze de stok eventjes in haar handen._

" _Mevrouw Griffel!" hoorde ze. In de overtuiging dat die stem ook haar moeder aan het zoeken was, draaide Hermelien zich om. Ze zag daar twee mannen lopen. Er was iets vreemds met hen, het was alsof ze haar beeld niet helemaal kon scherpstellen._

" _Ik ben mijn mama ook aan het zoeken!" zei ze._

" _Jouw ouders zitten toch in Australië?" riep één van de mannen._

" _Oh ja, natuurlijk! Dat was ik vergeten," zei Hermelien, terwijl ze haar schouders ophaalde. Ze draaide zich weer om en liep de heuvel verder af._

" _Wacht even!" riep de andere man, met een dreigende stem. Hermelien draaide zich geschrokken om en zag dat de mannen nog waziger en donkerder waren geworden. Het leken nu alleen nog maar schaduwen te zijn. Er ging zo'n boosaardige kracht van uit dat ze er bang van werd. Ze begon de heuvel af te rennen, maar ze struikelde ergens over en viel hard op de grond. Ze rolde nog een paar meter verder. De zwarte schaduwen haalden haar al snel in en stonden nu over haar heen gebogen. Eentje riep iets, waardoor Hermelien pijn kreeg in haar hele lichaam. Ze schreeuwde het uit. Ook de andere man zei nu iets, waardoor de pijn extra sterk werd._

" _AAAAH!" gilde ze. Ze wilde dat de pijn ophield, ze wilde er zelfs haar leven voor geven om dit niet meer te voelen. Er werd gehoor gegeven aan haar gebeden, want al snel was de pijn opgehouden en was er niets anders meer dan duisternis._

Hermelien schrok wakker, haar hart ging tekeer. Zweet parelde op haar voorhoofd, ze ademde snel. Wild keek ze om zich heen. Opeens werd de deur van haar kamer opengegooid en stormde Malfidus naar binnen. Hermelien krabbelde geschrokken achteruit, tot ze bijna op het randje van haar eigen bed zat. Malfidus had zijn toverstok in de aanslag.

"Griffel! Is alles in orde?" vroeg hij gejaagd, terwijl hij de kamer doorkeek. Zo te zien was hij pas wakker geworden en direct naar haar kamer gelopen, want zijn haren piekten alle kanten uit en hij had alleen een pyjamabroek aan. Onwillekeurig gleed haar blik over zijn borstkast, in het maanlicht leek ze drie heel lichte witte lijnen te zien die schuin over zijn borst en buik liepen.

"J – ja," hakkelde ze. "Het was alleen een nachtmerrie."

Ze rilde toen ze terugdacht aan de droom. Aan die zwarte schaduwen van waaruit een door en door slechte kracht kwam. Ze trok haar deken hoger op.

"Ik werd wakker door jouw geschreeuw," zei Malfidus, die voor de zekerheid toch nog de kamer doorliep, de deur naar de badkamer opende en zelfs eens onder het bed keek. "Ik dacht dat je weer werd aangevallen."

"In mijn droom wel ja, maar ik denk niet dat hier iemand binnen zou kunnen komen, met al die magische beveiliging. En dan zouden we wel weer wakker geworden zijn door dat alarm."

Ze had het nog maar net uitgesproken, toen ze beiden een luid gekraak hoorden. Malfidus hield zijn vinger tegen zijn lippen, om aan te duiden dat ze zich stil moest houden. Hermelien trok haar wenkbrauwen op, alsof ze dat zelf niet doorhad. Ze tastte naar haar toverstok op het nachtkastje en hield deze stevig in haar hand. Malfidus ging voor het bed staan en spande zijn spieren op. Ze zagen flikkerend licht op de gang dat naar hen toekwam.

"Papa?" vroeg de bange stem van Scorpius.

"Scorpius," zuchtte Malfidus opgelucht terwijl hij zich ontspande. "Kom maar hier, ik ben in de kamer van Hermelien."

Het viel Hermelien op dat dit de eerste keer was dat Malfidus haar voornaam gebruikte. Ze besteedde er echter verder geen aandacht meer aan, want ze zag Scorpius trillend de kamer binnenkomen. Hij had een magisch nachtlichtje in zijn handen, zijn gezicht stond angstig.

"Wat was dat?" vroeg hij met een haperende stem. Hij keek van zijn vader naar Hermelien.

"Ik had een nachtmerrie gehad, Scorpius. Er is niks aan de hand," zei Hermelien op een geruststellende toon.

"Maar je schreeuwde zo hard!" zei de jongen terwijl hij met grote ogen naar haar keek. "Ik dacht echt dat er iets aan de hand was…"

"Scorpius, je ziet dat met haar alles in orde is. Kom, ik zal je terug in bed stoppen," Malfidus nam zijn zoon met een kreun in zijn armen en droeg hem naar zijn slaapkamer. "Oh, eigenlijk ben je hier te groot voor," hoorde Hermelien hem nog zeggen, terwijl het licht in de gang weer langzaamaan verdween. Haar kamer werd nu weer alleen verlicht door het maanlicht buiten, waardoor de meubels vreemde schaduwen wierpen op de muren.

Ze dacht een tijdje na over de droom en probeerde zich alle details te herinneren, maar die verdwenen langzaamaan. Het enige beeld dat ze nog het gemakkelijkste op haar netvlies kon oproepen was dat van de twee schaduwen vanwaar een pure kwaadheid afstraalde. Ze begon te rillen en wilde opstaan om de haard weer aan te maken. Toen ze echter wilde rechtkomen, voelde ze ineens zo'n scherpe steek in haar buik dat ze zich weer moest laten terugzakken. Ze wachtte tot de pijn was weggetrokken, kwam toen voorzichtig overeind en liep naar de haard, maar om de zoveel tijd ademde ze scherp in omdat ze weer pijn voelde. Nadat ze met haar toverstok het vuur in de haard had doen ontbranden, bleef ze staan en liet ze zich door de warmte overspoelen. Onbewust legde ze haar hand op haar buik, maar dat deed haar ineenkrimpen van de pijn, ze moest zelfs met een hand tegen de schouw leunen om zich recht te houden. Rustig probeerde ze in en uit te ademen, daarna ging ze weer rechter staan en keek ze even achter zich of er niemand de kamer in kwam. Langzaam trok ze haar nachtjapon omhoog om haar buik te bestuderen. Van ontzetting zette ze een paar stappen achteruit, haar buik zag bont en blauw.

"Zo, die ligt weer te –," hoorde ze Malfidus zeggen. Snel trok Hermelien haar nachtjapon weer naar beneden. "W-wat ben je aan het doen?"

"N-niks," Hermelien voelde haar hoofd knalrood worden. Ze ging weer dichter bij het vuur staan. "Ik stak alleen de haard aan."

Malfidus zei gelukkig niks, hij sloot de deur en liep naar het raam om naar buiten te kijken. Blijkbaar was hij nog eerst langs zijn eigen slaapkamer gegaan, want hij had nu een wit shirt aan. Hermelien zag het Duistere Teken als een donkere vlek op zijn arm. Malfidus voelde blijkbaar dat ze ernaar keek, want onbewust veegde hij met zijn hand over het teken. Hermelien keerde zich terug om en staarde in het vuur.

"Je weet toch eigenlijk dat je in bed moet blijven liggen? Dat had de Heler tenminste gezegd," zei Malfidus ten slotte.

"Ik had het alleen maar koud gekregen," antwoordde Hermelien geïrriteerd, ze vond het vervelend dat ze als een klein kind werd behandeld. Met een kreun ging ze in een van de zeteltjes zitten, ze legde haar hand weer op haar buik en kromp ineen. Malfidus ging in het zeteltje naast haar zitten.

"Gaat het al wat beter?" vroeg hij. Ze zag vanuit haar ooghoeken dat hij haar aankeek.

"Ja," zei ze, hoewel ze toch nog regelmatig moest rillen. "Ja, het gaat. Het was al lang geleden dat ik nog eens een nachtmerrie heb gehad."

Ze streek even door haar haren. "Ik weet niet of het kan, maar ik denk dat ik heb gedroomd over de aanval. Dat hetgeen ik had gedroomd ook echt was gebeurd."

Malfidus ging rechter zitten en boog zich dichter naar haar toe. "Heb je dan gezien wie je aanvallers waren?"

"Nee, dat niet. Daarom vind ik het ook zo vreemd. Het enige wat ik zag waren twee zwarte schaduwen. Er was iets mis mee. Het was alsof ik ze niet helemaal kon scherpstellen…"

Ze wierp een blik op Malfidus, die nu met een frons op zijn voorhoofd naar het vuur keek. Hij leek pas een paar seconden later te beseffen dat ze was opgehouden met praten. Hij keek haar aan en spoorde haar met een knik van zijn hoofd aan om verder te gaan.

"Er leek een kracht van die schaduwen vandaan te komen. Net als het effect bij Dementors, alleen dan dat je nu de gedachte kreeg dat je zeker dood zou gaan."

Malfidus keek ernstig.

"Het is maar een droom natuurlijk, maar dan nog. Ik herinner mij nog dat ik zo bang was. Ik begon van hen weg te lopen, maar ik struikelde en viel op de grond. Een van de twee leek iets te zeggen, maar ik kon niet verstaan wat. Het enige wat ik voelde was die vreselijke pijn…"

Ze viel nu helemaal stil. Ondanks het vuur begon ze weer te rillen.

Malfidus keek haar ietwat streng aan. "Je kan maar beter weer in je bed gaan liggen."

"Pff, als ik nu in bed ga liggen, kan ik toch niet slapen. En anders krijg ik toch maar weer nachtmerries."

"Wie zegt dat? Ik heb al zo vaak slecht gedroomd, maar daarna sliep ik bijna altijd als een roosje. Trouwens, zeggen ze niet dat je nooit twee keer een nachtmerrie op dezelfde nacht krijgt?"

"Dat heb ik anders toch nog nooit gehoord," antwoordde Hermelien met een frons. "Maar laten we het hopen."

Ze stond toch op, de pijn in haar buik was ze echter vergeten. Ze kromp weer ineen, vanuit haar ooghoeken zag ze Malfidus haar scherp aankijken. Om hem af te leiden, vroeg ze: "Maar toch, je hebt toevallig geen drankje in huis dat nachtmerries tegengaat?"

"Helaas!" zei Malfidus, die ook opstond. "Niet meer op voorraad. Het laatste heb ik zelf gebruikt toen ik herhalende nachtmerries had over een leeuw in een roze tutu die mij wilde aanvallen."

Hermelien lachte, maar hield daar gauw mee op vanwege de pijn in haar buik. Nu kon ze niet meer doen alsof er niks aan de hand was, want Malfidus keek haar strak aan.

"Wat is er?" vroeg hij, weer serieus.

"Niks, dat zei ik toch al," zei Hermelien snibbig. Malfidus liet zich echter niet zo snel afschepen.

"Laat me niet lachen, je trekt telkens een pijnlijk gezicht wanneer je opstaat, of je buik aanraakt. En – ," hij aarzelde, Hermelien zag dat hij een roze blos op zijn wangen kreeg. "Ik zag je daarnet kijken."

Hermelien sloeg haar ogen omhoog en zuchtte. "Oké," ze voelde weer zachtjes aan haar buik. "Ik merkte net dat mijn buik vol met blauwe plekken staat."

"Wat?" zei Malfidus hard, gevolgd door een kordaat: "Laat eens zien."

"Eh, echt niet," zei Hermelien terwijl ze haar armen beschermend voor haar buik hield. Malfidus trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. "In vredesnaam, Griffel, misschien is het wel iets ernstigs! Ben je nu echt zo preuts?"

Hermelien kneep haar ogen samen.

"Kom op, ik heb je toch ook al in je bikini gezien?" zei Malfidus geïrriteerd.

Ze bedacht zich dat dit eigenlijk wel waar was, maar toch had ze geen zin om haar ondergoed te tonen aan haar werkgever. En al zeker niet aan Malfidus.

"Wacht," zei ze met een vinger omhooggestoken. Ze liep naar de stoel waar de kleren lagen die ze op de dag van haar aanval had aangehad en nam de broek van de stapel. "Draai je om."

"Meen je dit nu echt?" zuchtte Malfidus, maar hij draaide zich toch om.

Hermelien schoot snel in haar broek. Het was een eenvoudige jeansbroek, die nogal los zat en daardoor maar weinig pijn veroorzaakte aan haar buik.

"Je mag je terug omdraaien," zei ze, terwijl ze haar nachtjapon over de broek liet vallen.

Malfidus draaide zich om en snoof om de combinatie die ze nu aan had.

"Wauw, mooi hoor," zei hij sarcastisch.

"Alsof dat wat uitmaakt," zei Hermelien waardig. Ze liep naar de haard, Malfidus volgde.

"Oké, laat eens zien dan," zei hij.

Hermelien trok haar nachtjapon omhoog. Hoewel ze nu een lange broek aanhad, keek ze toch gegeneerd opzij. Malfidus keek met grote ogen naar het kleurentapijt op haar buik. Hij bukte zich een beetje om beter te kunnen kijken. Onbewust zette ze een stap naar achteren.

"Blijf stilstaan," zei Malfidus een beetje bazig. "Merlijn, geen wonder dat je telkens pijn hebt. Mag ik?" Hij stak zijn hand uit om haar buik aan te raken. Hermelien wilde protesteren, maar hij wachtte niet op een antwoord. Hij streek zacht met zijn hand over haar buik. Ondanks de zachte aanraking, kromp Hermelien met een scherpe inademing toch direct ineen. Het deed niet alleen pijn, maar het leek ook alsof er een stroomschok werd doorgegeven. Malfidus trok onmiddellijk zijn hand terug.

"Sorry," mompelde hij, terwijl hij weer opstond. Hermelien deed haar japon terug naar beneden. Ze voelde haar hoofd weer rood kleuren, en zag ook dat Malfidus een beetje verlegen was geworden. Hij leek haar niet meer rechtstreeks aan te durven kijken.

"Ik – ik zal morgen Helena eens langsturen, zij weet vast wat daartegen gedaan kan worden."

"Ja, dat is goed," zei Hermelien zachtjes. Ze liep naar haar bed en ging er, met de broek nog aan, in liggen. Malfidus leek de hint te begrijpen, want hij liep naar de deur. Daar bleef hij even staan. "Als er nog iets is, ik zit maar een paar kamers verderop. Nog een goedenacht."

Hermelien knikte alleen maar. Ze wilde dat de gênante situatie voorbij was en hoopte dus ook dat Malfidus snel verdween.

Toen hij de deur achter zich had dichtgetrokken, slaakte ze een diepe zucht. Ze draaide zich op haar zij en keek naar buiten. Ze dacht niet alleen aan de droom, maar ook stiekem aan de zachte aanraking van Malfidus…


	33. Hoofdstuk 32

**Ik denk dat ik dit stuk exact een jaar geleden heb geschreven, haha :D (ja, ik ben een langzame schrijver ;)). Veel plezier ermee!**

 **Hoofdstuk 32**

Uiteindelijk viel Hermelien terug in slaap. Blijkbaar had Malfidus toch gelijk, want ze had tot haar opluchting geen nare dromen meer gehad. Ze had zelfs zo diep geslapen dat Scorpius haar een paar keer moest aanporren voordat ze wakker werd.

"Wat?" Ze schoot recht, maar daar had ze al snel spijt van want ze voelde weer een steek in haar buik. Ze keek om zich heen om te zien wie haar wakker had gemaakt. Scorpius stond naast haar bed, hij keek erg opgelucht.

"Hè, eindelijk! Ik dacht eerst dat je weer bewusteloos was geraakt!"

Hermelien kreunde. Ze rekte zich uit en veegde de slaap uit haar ogen. "Hoe laat is het?"

"Bijna elf uur," antwoordde Scorpius. "Mevrouw Jansen dacht dat je wel honger zou hebben."

Nu pas zag Hermelien Wietske naast de jongen staan. Ze had een groot dienblad vast, met daarop drinken, broodjes, boter en een zilveren schaal waaronder waarschijnlijk het warme eten zat.

Hermelien wilde al opstaan, maar Scorpius zei bazig: "De Heler heeft gezegd dat je een paar dagen in bed moest blijven liggen, zodat je weer helemaal herstelt."

"Ja, dat heeft je vader dezenacht ook nog gezegd," zuchtte ze, terwijl ze terugzakte in haar kussens. "Trouwens, sorry nog dat ik je had laten schrikken."

"Ah nee, dat is niet erg hoor. Ik ben er wel aan gewend, maar nu was ik ervan overtuigd dat er iets ergs was gebeurd, omdat jij het nu was die aan het roepen was. Ik dacht dat het huis in brand stond of zo," antwoordde hij terwijl hij zijn schouders ophaalde.

Hij nam het dienblad met een kreun over van Wietske en gaf het door aan Hermelien, die fronste om hetgeen de jongen had gezegd. Waardoor werd hij dan andere keren tijdens de nacht gewekt? Ze wilde het hem vragen, toen Wietske haar onderbrak.

"J – juffrouw," piepte Wietske. "Je kan aan de onderkant twee pootjes uitklappen, dan kan het dienblad op bed blijven staan."

Scorpius voelde onder het blad, terwijl Hermelien het omhoog hield. Ze kon niet geloven dat die iele huiself zo'n zwaar dienblad helemaal naar boven kon dragen, ze had nu al moeite om het omhoog te houden. Scorpius vond gelukkig al snel de twee pootjes en klapte deze uit. Ze zette opgelucht het dienblad over haar benen neer.

"Bedankt, Wietske," zei ze, dankbaar dat ze al die moeite voor haar deed.

De huiself glimlachte verlegen, boog toen en verliet de kamer. Hermelien hief de zilveren schaal op. Eronder zat een bord met een volledig Engels ontbijt. Een heerlijke geur kwam haar tegemoet. Ze besefte nu dat ze razende honger had. Toen ze de vorige dag was ontwaakt had ze niet zoveel honger gehad en had ze ook maar weinig gegeten. Maar nu leek haar lichaam te begrijpen dat het weer eten kon opnemen.

Scorpius keek verlekkerd naar het bord. "Hmm, dat ruikt lekker!"

"Wil je soms een worstje hebben?" vroeg Hermelien, terwijl ze een broodje smeerde.

"Nee hoor," zei de jongen, hoewel ze kon zien dat hij het met veel moeite moest afslaan. "Mevrouw Jansen zei dat je goed moest eten. Het is namelijk al vier dagen geleden dat je nog echt hebt gegeten!"

"Ja, maar zoveel zal ik nu ook weer niet op krijgen, hoor," zei ze, terwijl ze keek naar het bord bomvol worstjes, gebakken eitjes, gebakken tomaten en bonen in tomatensaus. "Vooruit, pak er maar één. Ik zal het aan niemand doorvertellen hoor," voegde ze er nog fluisterend aan toe.

Scorpius liet het zich geen derde keer meer zeggen. Hij pakte een worstje van het bord en at dat met veel smaak op.

"Oh, wij hebben toch echt wel de beste huiselfen ooit!" zei hij tevreden, waarna hij zijn vingers één voor één aflekte.

Hermelien moest lachen, maar hield daar alweer snel mee op toen ze de pijn aan haar buik voelde.

"Is er iets, Hermelien?" vroeg Scorpius bezorgd.

"Nee, nee, het gaat alweer," zei ze krampachtig. Ze sloeg naast zich op bed. "Kom maar hier naast mij zitten. Dan kan je mij vertellen wat er nog allemaal is gebeurd toen ik in bed lag."

Scorpius liep naar de andere kant van het bed en ging er met een sprong op zitten.

"Pas op, Scorpius!" Hermelien had nog net het glas fruitsap weten vast te grijpen voor het omviel.

"Oeps, sorry," zei de jongen een beetje schuldig, waarna hij enthousiast begon te vertellen wat er nog allemaal was gebeurd. Hij had het blijkbaar allemaal heel erg spannend gevonden.

"Papa is nog vaak gaan kijken of hij misschien nog sporen kon vinden, maar hij zei telkens dat er niets te zien was."

Dat had Hermelien ook niet verwacht, anders had hij daar wel iets van gezegd.

"Als ik nu maar eens mee had mogen gaan, dan had ik misschien wel iets gevonden. Dan had ik Isis aan de lijn gebonden en haar laten snuffelen als een echte speurhond! Maar ik mocht nooit mee, ik moest binnen blijven, of ik mocht maar maximaal tot aan het muurtje gaan." Scorpius leek het echt niet fijn te vinden dat hij niet mee had mogen gaan op speurtocht, maar Hermelien begreep het wel. Malfidus wilde vast niet het risico nemen dat ook zijn zoon iets zou overkomen, mochten de daders nog in de buurt zijn geweest.

"Je vader weet wat het beste voor je is, Scorpius," zei ze daarom ook.

"Ja, maar toch. Ik heb mij echt wel verveeld hoor! De afgelopen dagen is het zo saai geweest hier, ik had niks te doen!"

"Maar je had toch kunnen tekenen?" vroeg Hermelien. "Heb je de tekening van Helena niet afgemaakt?"

"Nee, nog niet. Ik wilde er nog bloemen bijtekenen, maar de verse die papa altijd van buiten meebracht mocht ik niet gebruiken, want die waren voor hier."

Hermelien keek verbaasd. "Bloemen?" Ze zag het vaasje met de dahlia's op het kastje staan.

"Ja, ik wilde dan zo'n vaasje met bloemen op de voorgrond op een tafeltje tekenen. En het is toch altijd gemakkelijker als je ze kunt vastnemen? Maar, die mocht ik dus nooit gebruiken," hij knikte met z'n hoofd naar het vaasje dahlia's.

"Dus je vader heeft die bloemen telkens hier gezet?" Hermelien besteedde geen aandacht aan wat Scorpius' reden eigenlijk was om bloemen te tekenen. Ze was helemaal gefocust op het feit dat de bloemen van Malfidus kwamen.

"Nee-hee," zuchtte de jongen, die eerder wilde doorgaan over het feit dat hij die bloemen niet had mogen tekenen. "Hij gaf ze altijd aan mevrouw Jansen, en zij zette die hier altijd neer. Maar toch had ik die willen tekenen!"

"Je had ze toch ook zelf kunnen plukken?"

"Nee, dat mag ik niet van Isaac. Hij zegt dat ik ze dan kapot zou maken. Ho, ik mag hier ook nooit iets," zei hij met een grote overtuiging.

Hermelien moest glimlachen vanwege de ernst waarmee hij dit zei, maar plooide haar gezicht terug in een serieuze uitdrukking toen ze zag dat hij naar haar keek. Net op dat moment kwam mevrouw Jansen de kamer binnen, ze had toevallig een nieuw vaasje met bloemen vast. Als het verhaal van Scorpius juist was, betekende dat dus dat Malfidus niet lang daarvoor verse bloemen had meegebracht. Ze dacht weer aan de gênante situatie van die nacht en voelde om de een of andere reden haar hartslag stijgen. Snel zette ze de gedachten weer van zich af, want mevrouw Jansen vroeg of ze goed had geslapen, terwijl ze de bloemen op het dressoir verving door de verse exemplaren.

"Het gaat wel," zei ze, terwijl ze haar schouders ophaalde.

"Oh ja, meneer Malfidus zei al dat je een slechte droom hebt gehad," zei mevrouw Jansen medelevend. "Ging het over de aanval?"

"Ja, het was net echt, alsof ik weer werd aangevallen…"

Scorpius keek haar met grote ogen aan. Hij leek het hele voorval met de bloemen alweer te zijn vergeten.

"Arm kind," zei mevrouw Jansen. "Misschien is het beter dat je daar niks meer over weet."

"Hmm," zei Hermelien alleen maar. Ze schoof het dienblad een beetje van zich af.

"Heb je al genoeg?" vroeg mevrouw Jansen, met een blik op het nog bijna volle bord.

"Ja, er kan echt niks meer bij," antwoordde ze, waarna ze haar adem uitblies.

"Mag ik dan nog een worstje?" vroeg Scorpius hoopvol, terwijl hij al met zijn hand naar het bord reikte. Mevrouw Jansen gaf hem echter een kleine tik, waardoor hij zijn hand terugtrok.

"Scorpius! Over een uur is het middageten, zo meteen heb je geen honger meer! Ga jij anders maar dat bord terug naar beneden brengen."

De jongen leek dat helemaal niet erg te vinden, want hij sprong op, liep naar de andere kant van het bed, en nam het dienblad aan. Hermelien zag al direct waarom hij geen problemen maakte. Toen mevrouw Jansen zich had omgedraaid om de bloemen mooi te schikken, propte hij snel toch nog een worstje in zijn mond. Hermelien schudde, gespeeld streng, haar hoofd. Scorpius grijnsde, hoewel dat moeilijk ging met zijn mond vol eten. Hij draaide zich om en liep de kamer uit.

Mevrouw Jansen deed de deur achter Scorpius dicht. Ze draaide zich weer om en leek toen te aarzelen. Hermelien keek haar vragend aan. "Is er soms iets, Helena?"

"Tja, hoe moet ik het zeggen – meneer Malfidus zei dat ik naar jouw buik moest komen kijken. Geen idee waarom."

Hermelien voelde haar hoofd rood worden. Ze schraapte haar keel. "Ja, dezenacht heb ik ontdekt dat mijn buik vol blauwe plekken stond. Malf- meneer Malfidus had mij gezegd dat jij misschien daar iets tegen zou kunnen maken, want het doet echt wel pijn."

Mevrouw Jansen trok verrast haar wenkbrauwen op, alsof ze niet goed had gehoord. "Meneer Malfidus heeft het dus ook al gezien?" vroeg ze een beetje afkeurend.

"Ja, hij stond erop." Hermelien werd nog roder.

Mevrouw Jansen zei er niks meer over, tot Hermeliens opluchting. Ze vond het al erg genoeg om aan dat moment terug te denken.

"Goed, ga dan maar liggen, dan kan ik er eens naar kijken," zei ze. Hermelien legde zich voorzichtig op haar rug en trok haar nachtjapon naar boven. Mevrouw Jansen ademde scherp in. In het ochtendlicht zag het er nog erger uit. Heel haar buik vertoonde kleuren variërend van donkerblauw tot lichtgeel.

"Het zal wel zijn dat je pijn hebt. Moeten we niet nog eens de Heler erbij halen om ernaar te laten kijken? Misschien was het wel een vloek die je had geraakt!"

"Nee, Helena," zei Hermelien, geschrokken dat het er nu nog erger uitzag. "Dat hoeft niet, het zijn alleen maar blauwe plekken. Bovendien zou ik veel meer pijn hebben wanneer er iets inwendigs mis was. Nu doet het alleen zeer wanneer ik beweeg."

"Goed dan," zei mevrouw Jansen na een tijdje. "Ik kan een kruidenmengsel maken die de pijn verlicht en de huid doet genezen."

Hermelien schoof haar nachtjapon terug naar beneden. "Kan je me misschien ook andere kleren brengen? Ik heb geen zin om de hele tijd in mijn slaapkledij hier in bed te blijven liggen."

"Oh ja, natuurlijk."

Mevrouw Jansen liep naar Hermeliens slaapkamer om daar nog wat kleren te gaan halen. Ze was al snel weer terug met een stapeltje kleren onder haar armen. Hermelien nam ze dankbaar aan, stond toen op en wilde naar de badkamer gaan. Een gedachte kwam in haar op, ze bleef staan en keek om naar mevrouw Jansen.

"Zouden ze mij dan ook nog geschopt hebben? Dit komt niet door een toverspreuk, want de vorige keer had ik niet zo'n blauwe plekken."

Mevrouw Jansen keek haar met verbaasde ogen aan. "De vorige keer?"

"Gevecht tegen een Dooddoener. Toen was ik ook in de buik geraakt," mompelde Hermelien alleen maar. Ze herinnerde zich nog dat ze die dagen erna verschillende afschuwelijk smakende toverdrankjes had moeten innemen. Ze hoopte maar dat dat nu niet moest gebeuren.

"Hmm, dit heb ik nog nooit gezien alleszins. Het zou wel kunnen dat het door schoppen komt. Ik denk dat je inderdaad wel meer pijn zou voelen als het door een toverspreuk kwam," mevrouw Jansen schudde met een verbeten trek rond haar mond haar hoofd. "Ik hoop dat ze die rotzakken die jou dit hebben aangedaan te pakken krijgen!"

Hermelien glimlachte zwakjes. Mevrouw Jansen liep naar de deur om naar de keuken te gaan zodat ze het kruidenmengsel kon gaan maken.

"Bedankt nog voor de bloemen, Helena."

"Oh, bedank meneer Malfidus maar, die plukt ze altijd. Ik zet ze hier gewoon maar neer."

"Ah," zei Hermelien alleen. Wat Scorpius had gezegd was dus waar.

"Ja, hij zei dat dat misschien wel zou helpen. Toen hij in bed moest blijven deed het hem ook goed om die verse bloemen die jij altijd bracht te ruiken."

"Wat? Hoezo?" vroeg Hermelien verward.

"Ja, jij nam toch ook altijd bloemen mee van op je wandelingen? Ik zette die ook altijd op de kamer van meneer Malfidus, wist je dat niet?"

"Nee, dat wist ik niet," antwoordde Hermelien zacht.

"Oh, ik dacht zeker dat ik je dat had gezegd. Ach ja, het zal uit mijn gedachten zijn gegaan, zeker? Maar nu ben ik echt dat mengsel maken. Hoe eerder het erop zit, hoe beter. Ik hoop maar dat ik alle kruiden nog heb!"

Mevrouw Jansen verdween uit de kamer, en liet Hermelien met haar gedachten achter. Ze douchte zich snel in het enorme bad – waarbij ze haar buik zoveel mogelijk probeerde te besparen – en trok zuivere kleren aan. Het voelde aangenaam om niet meer de hele tijd haar nachtjapon aan te hebben.

Ze ging terug op bed zitten en keek door het raam naar buiten. Haar gedachten tuimelden over elkaar. Ze dacht aan de nachtmerrie, aan de aanraking van Malfidus en aan het feit dat hij haar blijkbaar steeds bloemen bracht. Ze besefte dat hij steeds meer haar gedachten beheersten, en ze wist niet of ze dat wel erg vond.

Blijkbaar voelde Malfidus zich ook gegeneerd over het incident de vorige nacht, want hij liet zich pas rond drie uur in de namiddag zien. Hij kwam binnen met een klopje op de deur.

"Stoor ik?" vroeg hij, terwijl hij zijn hoofd om de deur stak.

Hermelien keek op. "Nee, het is niet alsof ik iets te doen heb."

Malfidus liep naar binnen en sloot de deur achter zich. "Ja, ik weet het. Saai hé, zo alleen maar in je bed liggen. Nu begrijp je wel waarom ik toen per se naar buiten wilde." Hij leek Hermelien niet rechtstreeks aan te durven kijken.

"Pff, als ik nu iets te doen had, dan zou de tijd toch tenminste wat sneller gaan," zuchtte Hermelien. "Jammer dat tv's hier niet kunnen werken door de magie."

"Teevee?" vroeg Malfidus. Hij ging naar het raam en keek weer naar buiten.

"Ach, een toestel waarmee je naar programma's en films kan kijken," antwoordde Hermelien kort, maar besefte daarna dat hij daar waarschijnlijk ook niet wijzer van werd. Malfidus leek echter niet meer op te letten, hij keek weer naar hetzelfde punt.

"Gaat het eigenlijk al beter?" vroeg hij na een tijd, zijn blik nog van haar afgewend. "Met je buik, bedoel ik dan."

"Waar kijk je toch altijd naar?" vroeg Hermelien in de plaats van antwoord op zijn vraag te geven. Ze voelde zich nog altijd ongemakkelijk vanwege het gebeuren de vorige nacht. Malfidus draaide zich om en keek haar eindelijk weer rechtstreeks aan.

"Oh, niets," zei hij simpelweg, zijn schouders ophalend. "Gewoon, ik was het uitzicht aan het bewonderen."

"Maar je kijkt altijd naar hetz-," begon Hermelien. Ze werd echter door Malfidus afgekapt.

"Je hebt mijn vraag nog niet beantwoord," zei hij, met een zekere scherpte in zijn stem, van waaruit ze afleidde dat ze er maar beter niks meer over kon vragen.

Hij zat nu in de zetel en keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. Hij verwachtte blijkbaar nog steeds een antwoord. Hermelien ging met een kreun rechter zitten.

"Nog hetzelfde eigenlijk. Helena was langs geweest om ernaar te kijken en ze ging een kruidenmengsel maken, maar ze is nog niet teruggekomen."

"Ah, heeft niemand je dat gezegd? Ze is met Isaac nog naar de Wegisweg moeten gaan voor iets dat we hier niet hadden liggen. Propolis, geloof ik… En ik heb haar ook nog laten gaan voor die toverdrank waar je om vroeg, dat komt toch altijd van pas."

"Oh. En ze zijn nog niet terug? Geen wonder dat het zo lang duurt."

"Jawel, ze zijn ongeveer drie kwartier terug. Eerst zijn ze nog Scorpius en Isis met de auto bij mijn ouders thuis gaan afzetten, dan – "

"En die lieten dat zomaar toe?" flapte Hermelien eruit.

"Waarom zouden mijn ouders niet willen dat Scorpius bij hen komt?" vroeg Malfidus langzaam.

"M-misschien hadden ze het druk, of moesten ze weg?" zei Hermelien om haar flater te herstellen.

"Ja, eigenlijk wel. Maar ik heb hen gezegd dat het een noodgeval was. Anders zit Scorpius jou de hele tijd te storen en je hebt juist je rust nodig. En bovendien verveelde hij zich de afgelopen dagen nogal."

"Heb je ook iets gezegd over het – eh – voorval?"

"Dat jij bent aangevallen en je nu hier wordt verzorgd?" vroeg Malfidus, met zijn ogen lichtjes samengeknepen.

Hermelien knikte.

"Nee, ik ben wel zo slim geweest om dat niet te vermelden. Hoewel mijn ouders niet zo erg zijn als jij lijkt te denken, leek het me toch beter om dat stukje weg te laten," zei hij droog, maar toch met een toon die aangaf dat hij het niet duldde dat er op zijn ouders kritiek werd gegeven. Het werd een tijdje stil. Hermelien frunnikte aan haar trui.

"Dus daarom is het hier zo stil in huis. Je had Scorpius niet moeten wegsturen hoor. Hij kon mij wat gezelschap houden."

"Wat, ik ben hier nu toch?" grapte Malfidus.

Hermelien deed alsof ze hem niet had gehoord. "Eigenlijk zou ik Harry ook iets moeten laten weten."

"Is al gebeurd."

"Wat? Echt? Heb jij hem geschreven?" vroeg Hermelien ongelovig.

"Ik?" zei Malfidus. Hij moest lachen om het idee. "Oh nee, ik heb Helena een uil laten sturen."

"Heeft hij al iets laten weten?"

"Nee, nog niet. De brief is pas gisterenavond gestuurd. We wilden eerst dat je wakker was. Hij kon toch niks doen, terwijl hij normaal gezien altijd de held wilt uithangen. En ik wilde niet dat hij je naar Holisto's zou brengen."

"Waarom niet?" vroeg Hermelien, de sneer negerend.

Malfidus schudde zijn hoofd. Ineens had hij een verbitterde blik op zijn gezicht. "Dat zijn daar allemaal incompetente mensen," zei hij hardvochtig. Hermelien keek hem verbaasd aan. Dat was iets wat je anders nooit hoorde.

Malfidus maakte een beweging met zijn hand, alsof hij iets wilde wegjagen.

"Slechte herinneringen aan Holisto's," zei hij alleen maar.

Hermelien durfde er niet over door te vragen. Misschien had het wel iets met Astoria en haar dood te maken. Er viel een ongemakkelijke stilte, die alleen werd doorbroken door een paar kraaien die buiten achter elkaar aanzaten. Gelukkig werden ze niet veel later opgeschrikt door mevrouw Jansen die de kamer binnenkwam met een klein kommetje en verband in haar handen.

"Zo, het kruidenzalfje is klaar," zei ze, terwijl ze wees naar het kommetje. "Hermelien, leg jij je anders maar terug op je rug, dan kan ik het wat makkelijker uitsmeren."

Hermelien gehoorzaamde en ging met een zachte kreun op haar rug liggen. Ze wilde haar trui al omhoog trekken, toen ze de stem van mevrouw Jansen hoorde.

"Wacht even Hermelien," zei ze.

Hermelien keek haar vragend aan, maar mevrouw Jansen had haar blik op Malfidus gericht. Ze hield haar handen in haar heupen. "Meneer Malfidus," zei ze met een afgemeten stem. "Ik denk dat u ons beter even alleen laat."

Hermelien zag Malfidus met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen naar mevrouw Jansen kijken en het leek even alsof hij er tegen in wilde gaan, maar toen stond hij toch op.

"Goed, dan kom ik zo meteen nog wel eens kijken," zei hij, en hij liep de kamer uit.

Hermelien was, om eerlijk te zijn, opgelucht dat hij nu weg was. Ze voelde zich zo gespannen bij hem, al wist ze niet zeker waarom.

"Sorry dat het zo lang duurde, Hermelien, maar ik moest nog een aantal kruiden gaan halen in Londen, en dan moesten we ook nog Scorpius wegbrengen. Dat is zo onhandig dat hij niet met het haardvuur durft te reizen. Gelukkig wonen meneer en mevrouw Malfidus maar op een half uurtje rijden van hier," zei mevrouw Jansen, terwijl ze op het bed ging zitten.

"Dat is niet erg hoor," antwoordde Hermelien. "Ik moet wel zeggen dat het hier erg stil was deze middag. Ik dacht eventjes dat jullie mij allemaal waren vergeten."

"Ach nee, natuurlijk niet," lachte mevrouw Jansen kort. "Zo, nu kan je je trui naar boven doen. Ik kon toch maar slecht de zalf opsmeren terwijl meneer Malfidus erbij was?"

Hermelien mompelde alleen maar dat ze het niet erg had gevonden als Malfidus was gebleven, hij had tenslotte haar buik die nacht ook gezien, maar mevrouw Jansen antwoordde: "Nee nee, dit is iets dat enkel onder vrouwen moet gebeuren."

Hermelien zei niks meer, ze had niet gedacht dat mevrouw Jansen zo strikt was in dit soort zaken. Ze herinnerde zich nog hoe afkeurend ze die morgen had gekeken toen ze haar had verteld over het nachtelijke onderzoek. Ze trok haar trui en shirt naar boven.

"Goed, dit kan nu wel een beetje koud aanvoelen. Ik heb er wat munt bijgevoegd zodat de wonden wat afkoelen en minder pijn veroorzaken." Mevrouw Jansen nam met haar vingers wat zalf uit het kommetje en veegde het voorzichtig over Hermeliens buik uit.

Eerst voelde ze nog wat pijn, maar dat werd al snel vervangen door een verzachtend gevoel. "Amai, die zalf werkt snel," zei ze, terwijl ze eens met haar vinger in haar buik porde. "Ik voel nu al bijna geen pijn meer."

"Ah, goed. Dat is ook de bedoeling natuurlijk," zei mevrouw Jansen tevreden. "Wanneer de zalf is ingetrokken kan het na een tijd wel opnieuw pijn beginnen doen, maar dan moeten we gewoon weer een nieuwe laag opsmeren."

Mevrouw Jansen nam het rolletje verband in haar handen. "Ik zal dit verband nog over de plekken aanbrengen, want het duurt wel een tijdje voor de zalf helemaal is ingetrokken. En je kan hier natuurlijk niet de hele tijd met blote buik liggen, dat is veel te koud."

Hermelien ging nu recht zitten, zodat mevrouw Jansen met behulp van een toverspreuk het verband rond haar middel kon wikkelen.

"Zo, dat zit weer allemaal goed," zei ze, terwijl ze het verband controleerde en daarna Hermeliens trui naar beneden trok.

Ze hoorden allebei een klop op de deur. "Is alles klaar?" hoorden ze de stem van Malfidus vragen.

Mevrouw Jansen mompelde zachtjes: "Hij heeft ook geen geduld!" waardoor Hermelien wat moest lachen. Tot haar opluchting voelde ze nu enkel nog wat zachte steekjes in haar buik.

"Ja, kom maar binnen," zei mevrouw Jansen, terwijl ze opstond. "We zijn klaar."

Malfidus stak zijn hoofd om de deur en stapte naar binnen. "Alles goed gelukt?" vroeg hij aan Hermelien, maar mevrouw Jansen was degene die antwoordde. "Ja, alles zit goed. Al zal het verband over een paar uur wel vervangen moeten worden, maar dan kom ik –," mevrouw Jansen legde duidelijk de nadruk op het woord _ik_ , "het wel vervangen."

Malfidus ging terug in de zetel zitten. "Dat is goed, Helena."

Hij knipoogde naar Hermelien toen mevrouw Jansen met haar rug naar hen toe stond. Hermelien grijnsde kort, maar keek weer meteen serieus toen mevrouw Jansen zich omdraaide en zei: "Hermelien, ik neem deze zalf terug mee naar beneden, zodat hij koel kan blijven."

"Oké," antwoordde ze. "En, nog bedankt."

"Dat is graag gedaan hoor," zei mevrouw Jansen met een glimlach, waarna ze de kamer verliet.

"Zij doet mij soms echt denken aan madame Plijster," zei Malfidus grinnikend, van zodra mevrouw Jansen de deur had gesloten. "Die hield meisjes en jongens ook altijd strikt gescheiden bij behandelingen. Alsof we nu terug op school zitten en helemaal niet volwassen zijn."

Hermelien moest ook lachen. "Ja, dat had ik eigenlijk toch niet van haar verwacht."

"Nee?" vroeg Malfidus. "Hmm, jij woont hier ook nog maar een jaar, maar je had ze eens moeten zien toen ik en Astoria nog niet getrouwd waren. We durfden zelfs niet eens in dezelfde slaapkamer te slapen! Al glipte ik 's nachts wel altijd stiekem haar slaapkamer binnen."

Malfidus glimlachte bij de herinnering. Het leek even of hij was vergeten dat Hermelien ook nog in de kamer zat. Ze zag zijn gezicht veranderen naar een treurige blik. Ze besefte dat hij nu aan Astoria aan het denken was, ze besloot dan ook maar om niks te zeggen. Malfidus schudde even zijn hoofd, alsof hij de herinnering kwijt wilde raken, keek toen naar Hermelien en vroeg: "Helena had mij trouwens gezegd dat je al eens iets gelijkaardigs hebt gehad? Ik bedoel – pijn aan de buik dan."

"Oh, ja. Dat is eigenlijk al heel lang geleden en voelde toen ook helemaal anders aan," zei Hermelien ontwijkend. Ze had geen zin om over die avond in het departement van mystificatie te praten. En ze had er al helemaal geen zin in omdat de vader van Malfidus er zelf bij betrokken was geweest. Malfidus nam er echter geen genoegen mee, want hij vroeg nog verder. "Wat was er dan gebeurd? En hoe weet je dan zeker dat het nu iets anders is?"

"De pijn is nu helemaal anders, nu is het meer oppervlakkig en doet het inwendig niet zo'n zeer. De vorige keer had ik ook niet zo'n zware blauwe plekken," zei ze, hopend dat hij het hierbij zou laten.

"Oké, maar wat was er dan gebeurd?"

Hermelien zuchtte. "Goed, als je het dan echt wilt weten. Maar achteraf niet klagen hé?"

Malfidus trok een verbaasd gezicht. "Nee, waarom zou ik?"

"Dat zal je nog wel horen."

Hermelien nam nog een slok water van de beker die op het nachtkastje naast haar bed stond. Malfidus volgde haar bewegingen. Hij leek erop gebrand te zijn te weten te komen wat er de vorige keer was gebeurd. Het was alsof hij er zeker van wilde zijn dat er niets ergers met haar aan de hand was.

"Het is alweer een hele tijd geleden, maar ik herinner mij het nog zeer goed. Het was op de avond nadat we ons laatste SLIJMBAL-examen hadden gemaakt."

Ze keek Malfidus niet aan, maar staarde naar de haard aan de andere kant van de kamer. Toch zag ze vanuit haar ooghoeken dat hij verstrakte, en kort zijn linkerarm aanraakte. Ze had het gevoel dat hij er nu al spijt van had dat hij had aangedrongen. Waarschijnlijk herinnerde hij zich die avond ook nog maar al te goed. Voor hem was dat immers de avond geweest dat alles in zijn leven veranderde. Malfidus zei echter niks en liet haar vertellen.

"Harry had tijdens dat examen gedroomd dat zijn peetvader gevangen werd gehouden op het ministerie. Hij had al eerder een droom gehad die waar bleek te zijn, en hij was ervan overtuigd dat dit nu ook het geval was. Ik had hem echter kunnen overhalen om toch maar eerst te controleren of Sirius inderdaad wel het huis uit was. Maar, dat ging alleen via de haard van Omber, je herinnert je haar vast nog wel. Ons ongelooflijk, fijn, vervangend schoolhoofd." De naam van Omber sprak ze met een grote minachting uit. Malfidus keek beschaamd en had zijn blik van haar afgewend, waarschijnlijk wist hij al waar dit heen zou gaan.

"Omdat de huiself van Sirius blijkbaar al langere tijd bevelen kreeg van iemand anders, misleidde hij Harry die daardoor wel naar het ministerie moest gaan."

Malfidus leek te beseffen dat de orders van zijn ouders en tante kwamen, hij kneep zijn handen samen, maar hij zei niks.

"Je was er zelf bij, dus je herinnert je waarschijnlijk nog dat we door Omber en haar inquisitiekorps werden betrapt," vervolgde Hermelien meedogenloos.

Eindelijk reageerde Malfidus. Hij keek haar met samengeknepen ogen aan. "Ik was jong, oké?"

"Even oud als ons, maar enfin," antwoordde ze waardig, wat haar toch een kwade blik opleverde. Ze zei er verder niks meer over, want het laatste wat ze wilde was een ruzie.

"Na een lange omweg, konden we dan toch uiteindelijk vertrekken op een groepje Terzielers."

Malfidus onderbrak haar. "Op Terzielers?" vroeg hij ongelovig. "Jullie zijn met Terzielers naar het ministerie gegaan?"

"Ja, ze werden aangetrokken door het bloed waarmee Harry en ik onderzaten. Ik weet niet of je het weet, maar Hagrid had zijn reuzenbroer in het bos zitten, die door centauren werd beschoten, en zijn bloed kwam dus op ons terecht."

Malfidus staarde haar met open mond aan. Blijkbaar had hij dat nog nooit gehoord.

"Dat is een ander verhaal," zei Hermelien snel, voordat hij kon verder vragen. "De rest was blijkbaar aan jullie ontsnapt, ik weet eigenlijk nog altijd niet precies hoe dat was gegaan, misschien moet jij mij dat maar eens vertellen," kon ze niet laten te zeggen. Ze keek naar hem op, Malfidus voelde onbewust aan zijn kaak. Hij kneep zijn ogen samen, en ze besloot er maar verder niet op in te gaan.

"Loena stelde het voor om met de Terzielers te gaan, en dus gingen we op weg. Het was een ervaring die ik liever niet had willen beleven. Nu zal ik ze waarschijnlijk wel kunnen zien, maar toen waren ze voor mij nog onzichtbaar, en als je al helemaal niet graag vliegt, kan je je wel voorstellen wat een vreselijke ervaring dat was. Ik dacht elk ogenblik dat ik gewoon naar beneden zou vallen en het jaar erop moest ik het nog eens doen, al zat ik toen gelukkig niet alleen. Zelfs de vlucht op die blinde draak van Goudgrijp was minder erg."

Ze rilde bij de herinnering. Ondanks de gebeurtenissen die daarna hadden plaatsgevonden, was de vlucht op de Terzielers haar nog erg goed bijgebleven.

"En wat was er dan op het ministerie gebeurd?" vroeg Malfidus, hem interesseerde het blijkbaar niet hoe het voor haar moet zijn geweest om op een onzichtbaar dier te vliegen. Waarschijnlijk had zijn eigen vader hem nooit verteld wat er allemaal op het ministerie was gebeurd en was hij er daarom nieuwsgierig naar. Het hele verhaal was op Zweinstein een soort mysterie gebleven, niemand van de betrokkenen had ooit iets gezegd over wat er precies was gebeurd. Hun medeleerlingen wisten alleen dat er daardoor enorm veel Dooddoeners gevangen konden worden.

"Na een heel gedoe met een ronde kamer in het departement van mystificatie, kwamen we uiteindelijk in De Hal der Profetieën terecht. Harry ging onmiddellijk op zoek naar zijn peetvader, maar daar aangekomen, bleek dat we in de val waren gelokt door een stelletje Dooddoeners."

Weeral zag ze vanuit haar ooghoeken dat Malfidus zijn linkerarm aanraakte. Ze zuchtte. "We konden ontsnappen, maar we moesten ons opsplitsen. Harry, Marcel en ik kwamen in de tijdkamer terecht. We hoorden nog iemand roepen dat de ze alleen Harry moesten hebben en dat de rest gedood mocht worden, dus je kan je wel voorstellen dat we behoorlijk bang waren."

Ze zei er maar niet bij dat de persoon die het bevel had gegeven Lucius was geweest, maar ze zag het besef op Malfidus' gezicht. Hij wreef met zijn hand over zijn voorhoofd, alsof hij hoofdpijn had en hij zuchtte beschaamd om wat zijn vader had gedaan.

"We hadden de deur naar de tijdkamer gesloten, en we probeerden ons te verstoppen, maar te snel kwamen Dooddoeners binnen. We waren aan het vechten, maar ik werd geraakt door een woordloze vloek van Dolochov. Van de rest heb ik zelf geen herinneringen meer, want ik werd daarna wakker op de ziekenzaal in Zweinstein. Maar je zal vast wel hebben gehoord wat er daarna was gebeurd. Perkamentus en de Orde van de Feniks kwamen ons helpen, Sirius ging dood en Voldemort kwam op het ministerie, waardoor Droebel eindelijk besefte dat hij was teruggekeerd."

Malfidus rilde nog altijd bij het horen van de naam van Voldemort. Hij slikte even moeizaam en vroeg toen: "Hoe weet je dan dat het Dolochov was geweest, en niet iemand anders?"

"Harry was erbij toen ik werd geraakt en hij had het gezien. Het feit dat Dolochov de spreuk niet luidop had kunnen uitspreken is blijkbaar mijn geluk geweest, want anders zat ik hier nu niet. Maar geen nood dus, het was niet jouw vader."

"Dat – dat," sputterde Malfidus. Hij was erg rood geworden, Hermelien wist niet of het van boosheid of van schaamte was. "Dat vroeg ik mij niet af," zei hij toen hij zich weer kon beheersen. Hij stond op en ijsbeerde door de kamer, alsof hij het hele verhaal moest laten bezinken. Hij had waarschijnlijk niet gedacht dat hij dit te horen zou krijgen toen hij zijn vraag stelde.

Hermelien haalde diep adem en zei toen: "Om het verhaal dan helemaal af te sluiten: Voldemort ontsnapte, een groot aantal Dooddoeners werd in Azkaban gezet." Ze zuchtte hard en flapte er toen uit: "Niet dat dat veel uitmaakte, want een jaar later was Perkamentus dood en waren ze toch weer snel vrij." Ze besefte pas dat Malfidus daar zelf veel mee te maken had gehad, toen hij abrupt stopte met ijsberen en haar lijkbleek aanstaarde. Zijn gezicht had een gepijnigde uitdrukking, alsof hij de hele periode die daarop volgde herbeleefde. Hij hield zijn rechterhand krampachtig rond zijn linkerarm, alsof het Teken nog steeds brandde, ook al was het meer dan zeventien jaar geleden.

"Sorry, dat laatste had ik niet moeten zeggen," zei ze onmiddellijk. "Maar dat is nu eenmaal wat er is gebeurd, en je vroeg erom."

"Wat, dus nu is het ook nog mijn schuld?" vroeg Malfidus met een schorre stem. "Je bent echt ongelooflijk, weet je dat, Griffel?"

Hij zei voor de rest niks meer, maar liep gewoon de kamer uit en gooide de deur met een klap dicht.


	34. Hoofdstuk 33

**Hoofdstuk 33.**

Hermelien vroeg zich af of ze misschien te ver was gegaan. Malfidus had natuurlijk ook te lijden gehad onder Voldemort, en zeker de jaren die volgden na zijn vaders fiasco op het ministerie. Ze had het aan zijn gezicht gezien. Ze had het laatste over Perkamentus' dood waarschijnlijk niet moeten zeggen, maar het was gewoon uit haar mond gekomen zonder er verder bij na te denken.

 _Maar toch, dat is wat er was gebeurd, dat kunnen we toch niet negeren omdat net hij daar een grote rol in had?_ sprak ze zichzelf tegen. Toch voelde ze een schuldgevoel opkomen. Ze besloot om zich bij de volgende gelegenheid te verontschuldigen voor het feit dat ze het er zo had uitgeflapt.

Ze bleef weer een hele lange tijd alleen op haar kamer zonder iets omhanden te hebben. Ze begon er spijt van te krijgen dat ze Malfidus had boos gemaakt, want hij had haar misschien boeken kunnen brengen vanuit de bibliotheek.

Ten slotte besloot ze om er zelf maar heen te gaan. Ze wist dat ze eigenlijk in bed moest blijven liggen, maar ze verveelde zich zo erg dat ze het advies van de Heler heel even in de wind sloeg. Als ze stiekem was, zou niemand haar zien. En dan nog, Malfidus was, toen hij bed moest houden, toch ook ontsnapt? Dus eigenlijk kon niemand er iets van zeggen als zij nu ook eventjes niet op haar kamer bleef.

Langzaam zwaaide ze haar benen over de rand van het bed en zette ze haar voeten neer. De zalf van mevrouw Jansen werkte nu echt goed, ze had helemaal geen pijn meer aan haar buik. Ze sloop op haar tenen door de kamer, en toen ze bij de deur aankwam, drukte ze heel langzaam de klink naar beneden. Zonder een geluid te maken, opende ze de deur en keek ze even door de gang. Er was niemand te zien. Ze stapte de gang op en liep stilletjes naar de bibliotheek, waarbij ze zoveel mogelijk de krakende vloerplanken probeerde te vermijden. Ze had geluk, ze bereikte de bibliotheek zonder ook maar een geluid te maken. Nu moest alleen de bibliotheek leeg zijn, en dan kon ze ongemerkt met een boek terug in haar bed kruipen. De kans daarop was redelijk groot, want de enige die ze in de bibliotheek kon tegenkomen, zou Malfidus zijn, maar daar was ze niet bang voor. Dan kon ze zich bovendien meteen verontschuldigen en dan was ze van dat schuldgevoel verlost.

Toch voelde ze een zekere opluchting toen ze in de bibliotheek niemand aantrof. Ze deed de deur achter zicht dicht, liep naar de dichtstbijzijnde boekenkast en snuffelde er door een aantal boeken. Ze verloor de tijd compleet uit het oog terwijl ze de boeken doorbladerde, ze vergat zelfs dat ze daar eigenlijk niet mocht zijn. Ze dacht er pas terug aan toen ze de deur hoorde opengaan. Alsof ze een klein kind was dat op iets was betrapt dat het niet had mogen doen, sloeg ze het boek dicht en zette ze het haastig terug in de kast.

"Ah, hier zit je," zei Malfidus afgemeten, terwijl hij de bibliotheek binnenkwam. Hij had een stuk perkament in zijn handen.

Hermelien zag direct dat hij nog altijd boos was. Ze zei niks, maar wachtte af hoe hij zou reageren op het feit dat ze niet op haar kamer was gebleven.

"Je weet toch dat je in bed moet blijven liggen, of luister je zo slecht?" zei hij smalend.

"Ik ben al weg," zei ze alleen maar. _Als hij zich zo gedraagt, kan hij ook geen excuses verwachten_ , redeneerde ze. Ze wilde langs hem doorlopen om terug naar haar kamer te gaan. Hij hield haar echter tegen door met zijn arm de deuropening te blokkeren.

"Wacht, je hebt een brief gekregen. Van Potter geloof ik," zei hij, nog steeds met een afgemeten stem. Hij gaf haar het perkament en haalde zijn arm weg, zodat ze kon doorlopen.

Hermelien nam de brief gretig aan en brak het zegel. Ze doorlas het perkament snel. Er stonden maar een paar zinnen op.

"Hij wilt morgen komen," zei ze, terwijl ze van de brief naar Malfidus keek. Hij keek haar onverschillig aan.

"Naar hier, hij wilt morgen naar hier komen," herhaalde ze nog eens, alsof ze dacht dat hij haar niet had verstaan.

Malfidus zweeg nog steeds halsstarrig. Ze kon hem niet geloven. Ging hij haar nu echt negeren? Wilde hij soms niet dat Harry naar daar kwam? Wel, als dat zo was, dan ging ze hem persoonlijk opwachten aan de poort zodat ze ergens anders heen konden gaan.

"Hij schrijft dat ook als hij geen toestemming krijgt," ze snoof even, want ze had het idee dat Malfidus dat echt van plan was, "hij toch naar hier komt."

Eindelijk reageerde Malfidus. "En hoe gaat hij dat dan doen? Mensen die hier niet uitgenodigd zijn, komen hier ook niet binnen!"

"Dan ga ik hem opwachten aan de poort. Of op straat, als het moet," zei Hermelien verbeten.

"Wat? En dan nog eens worden aangevallen, zeker?" zei Malfidus boos. "Nee nee, dan had ik je net zo goed de eerste keer kunnen laten liggen. Jij blijft hier, op het domein."

"Jij kan niet zeggen wat ik moet doen!" protesteerde Hermelien. Wat dacht hij wel niet?

"Als ik naar buiten wil, dan mag ik toch wel naar buiten zeker, wat is me dat nu!"

"Griffel, echt waar! Wil je soms dood? Want ik ken de Dooddoeners hoor, zoals je mij er daarstraks zeer subtiel op wees," reageerde Malfidus furieus. "De vorige keer heb je gewoon zoveel geluk gehad dat ik er was, want anders hadden we je in de grond moeten stoppen!"

Hermelien schrok van zijn reactie. Dat hij ineens zo kwaad werd, had ze helemaal niet verwacht.

"Denk je soms dat ze je zomaar zouden laten gaan, wanneer ze je nog eens te pakken kunnen krijgen? Zo naïef ben je toch niet, of wel? Ze zouden allerlei verschrikkelijke dingen met je doen, totdat je gewoon wenste dat je dood was! En dan nog zouden ze doorgaan! Dat wil ik echt niet ook nog op mijn geweten hebben," Malfidus haalde diep adem. "Nee, laat Potter maar naar hier komen."

Hij wierp haar nog een laatste, minachtende blik toe, draaide zich toen om en liep weg, zonder zich nog iets van haar aan te trekken. Pas toen hij uit zicht was, liet Hermelien zich op de grond zakken, haar hele lichaam beefde door de aanvaring met Malfidus en het besef wat er toen op de dag van de aanval had kunnen gebeuren.

Compleet van de kaart slaagde ze er toch nog in haar kamer te bereiken. Ze plofte op haar bed neer, ze was zelfs vergeten boeken mee te brengen, zo aangedaan was ze door de beelden die door haar hoofd maalden. Haar gedachten gingen naar de twee zwarte schaduwen uit haar droom, die haar martelden tot ze iets zou zeggen wat hen tevreden zou stellen, om dan daarna alleen maar afgemaakt te worden als een of ander ziek beest. Haar handen trilden toen ze een kort briefje naar Harry schreef met de mededeling dat hij daar welkom was. Ze wist nog niet zeker wat ze hem moest zeggen, en ook niet of ze iets moest zeggen over de aanvaring met Malfidus.

Ze schrok op door een klop op de deur. Het was mevrouw Jansen die een plateau met eten voor zich uit liet zweven en in haar andere hand het potje met de zalf vast had.

"Zo, ik denk dat je wel honger zult hebben, niet? Maar misschien kunnen we eerst die verbanden vervangen. Doet het nog pijn?" vroeg ze, terwijl ze naar een tafeltje liep om daar de plateau op te zetten.

Hermelien probeerde niet al te veel te laten merken dat ze van slag was, maar ze was niet zeker of dat wel lukte. Mevrouw Jansen keek haar bezorgd aan.

"Hermelien, is alles wel in orde? Je ziet er zo verslagen uit."

Hermelien probeerde de tranen in haar ogen terug te dringen. "Nee, ik –, " Ze zuchtte, ze wist niet hoe ze dit moest uitleggen.

"Hebben jij en meneer Malfidus soms ruzie gehad?" vroeg mevrouw Jansen. "Ik dacht dat ik hem daarnet hoorde roepen."

Hermelien knikte zwakjes. Hoe sterk ze er ook tegen vocht, ze kon de tranen niet meer tegen houden. Ze hield haar hoofd in haar handen.

"Maar Hermelien toch," zei mevrouw Jansen medelijdend terwijl ze op het bed ging zitten en haar omhelsde. "Wat is er dan gebeurd?"

"H- het komt niet echt door de ruzie," zei Hermelien, terwijl ze haar tranen zo goed als het ging weg veegde. "M-maar hij zei mij vlakaf wat er zou gebeuren als ik nog eens aangevallen werd."

Mevrouw Jansen liet haar los, keek haar ernstig aan en zuchtte. "Hij kan toch ook soms zo ongevoelig zijn. Ik wil anders wel eens met hem gaan praten."

"Nee, nee dat hoeft niet. Het is ook mijn eigen schuld dat hij boos op mij is, maar ik was gewoon geschrokken van de manier waarop hij reageerde." Hermelien haalde diep adem. Om het er gewoon al met iemand over te hebben, kalmeerde ze een beetje. "En ik blijf nu maar denken aan die mannen die mij hebben aangevallen. Waren het echt die Dooddoeners die hier waren gesignaleerd? Maar waarom hebben ze mij dan aangevallen? Kan ik nu dan echt nergens meer heen zonder bang te zijn? Ik kan toch niet de hele tijd hier blijven?"

"Daar hoef je je nu echt geen zorgen om te maken. Je moet weten dat meneer Malfidus er alles aan zal doen om de daders te vinden. Hij gaat je hier echt niet tegen je wil opsluiten," troostte mevrouw Jansen haar.

"Zo leek dat anders wel."

"De eerste dagen is dat voor je eigen bestwil. Het kan zijn dat die mensen hier nog in de buurt zijn en op je zitten te wachten tot je weer buiten komt. Meneer Malfidus gaat zelf elke dag nog naar buiten om de buurt te controleren. Daarom heeft hij ook Scorpius weggestuurd, want hij is doodsbang dat hem ook iets zou overkomen."

"Dat-dat wist ik niet," antwoordde Hermelien. Ze nam haar zakdoek en snoot haar neus.

"Ik weet niet wat er in jullie verleden is gebeurd, want het is me wel duidelijk dat jullie elkaar al langer kennen. Maar ik werk nu al elf jaar voor hem en hij is de beste werkgever die ik me zou kunnen wensen! Ik kende hem vroeger niet, ik weet niet wat hij precies heeft gedaan in de tijd van Jeweetwel, hoewel ik natuurlijk ook de geruchten hoorde. Maar als al die geruchten ook maar waar zijn, dan moet je weten dat hij niet meer dezelfde persoon is van vroeger. Ik geloof werkelijk dat hij een goede man is en zijn dierbaren wilt beschermen."

"Ik-ik denk niet dat hij mij hier graag heeft," zei Hermelien stil.

"Maar natuurlijk wel!" zei mevrouw Jansen. "Dacht je nu echt dat je een volledig jaar hier zou kunnen werken wanneer meneer Malfidus je hier niet graag had?"

Hermelien wist niet wat ze moest zeggen. Mevrouw Jansen wist natuurlijk niet dat Malfidus nog geen half jaar geleden zelf tegen haar had gezegd dat hij haar wilde ontslaan omdat hij er niet tegen kon dat zij in zijn huis rondliep, maar dat uiteindelijk niet had gedaan. Misschien had mevrouw Jansen wel gelijk. Malfidus had anders vast wel een andere reden gevonden om haar weg te sturen. Ze geloofde haar alleszins wel toen ze zei dat hij zorgde voor zijn personeel. Of hij dat bij haar even graag deed als bij de anderen, daar was ze nu niet zo zeker van.

"Gaat het al wat beter?"

"Ja," zei Hermelien zacht en snoot daarna nogmaals haar neus. "Ja, het gaat al beter, bedankt."

"Goed," glimlachte mevrouw Jansen. Ze stond op om het kommetje zalf te pakken. "Dan ga ik nu de verbanden verversen als dat goed is. Anders wordt de zalf te warm."

Hermelien ging recht zitten, en trok haar trui naar boven. Mevrouw Jansen haalde met een toverspreuk de verbanden weg en controleerde haar buik even.

"Hmm, dat ziet er toch al beter uit dan eerst, maar ik denk toch dat we de zalf nog een paar dagen moeten opsmeren. Ik zal morgen nog wat nieuwe gaan maken, want zo'n potje is toch direct leeg."

Nadat mevrouw Jansen klaar was, nam ze het dienblad met eten en zette ze het neer boven Hermeliens benen. Ze stond op het punt de kamer te verlaten, toen Hermelien aan de brief van Harry dacht.

"Oh! Helena! Kan je deze brief nog opsturen? Hij is voor Harry," zei ze, terwijl ze haar antwoordbriefje omhoog hield.

"Natuurlijk zal ik dat doen," glimlachte mevrouw Jansen terwijl ze het briefje aannam.

"En – bedankt nog. Je weet wel, om mij op te peppen," zei Hermelien. Mevrouw Jansen knikte alleen maar en ging toen de kamer uit.

Hermelien zag die avond niemand meer, buiten Ieme die een klein flesje met de toverdrank tegen nachtmerries bracht. Waarschijnlijk had Malfidus niet zelf willen komen, en had hij daarom maar een huiself gestuurd.

Ondanks dat ze die dag pas laat was opgestaan, voelde ze zich erg moe. Ze liet zes druppels van de toverdrank in haar water druppelen, roerde even en dronk het toen op. Het water had nu een vreemde bloemensmaak gekregen, ze wist niet zeker of ze het wel lekker vond. Ze poetste haar tanden en ging naar het toilet en kroop toen haar bed weer in. Ze hoopte maar dat het toverdrankje zou gaan werken, want ze vermoedde dat ze anders sowieso weer over de zwarte schaduwen en de aanval zou gaan dromen. Zeker omdat Malfidus haar er nog extra aan had herinnerd wat er had kunnen gebeuren. Met een zucht sloot ze haar ogen en viel ze al snel in slaap.

Het drankje had zijn werk gedaan. Meer nog, het leek zelfs haar dromen extra vrolijk te hebben gemaakt. Hermelien herinnerde zich nog een explosie van felle kleuren en caleidoscoopachtige figuren toen ze wakker werd. Ze vroeg zich af of ze misschien geen drugs had ingenomen in plaats van de toverdrank. Ze was blij dat ze geen nachtmerrie had gehad, maar ze besloot toch om de volgende keer de dosering wat te verminderen.

Wietske kwam de kamer binnen met weer een grote plateau vol met warm ontbijt. Hermelien genoot van het heerlijke eten, maar ook nu moest ze toch bijna de helft laten liggen omdat haar buik vol zat. Rond tien uur kwam mevrouw Jansen om de verbanden nogmaals te vervangen en nieuwe zalf op te smeren. Ze zei niks meer over hun gesprek van de vorige dag en Hermelien begon er ook zelf niet meer over.

"Die toverdrank tegen nachtmerries werkt echt wel goed," zei Hermelien. "Misschien wel een beetje te goed. Ik heb zo'n gevoel dat ik eigenlijk LSD heb genomen, zoveel heldere kleuren dat ik zag."

"L-S-D?" vroeg mevrouw Jansen onbegrijpelijk, terwijl ze nieuwe verbanden opnieuw aanbracht.

"Een soort drugs dat in de jaren zestig vaak door bands en hippies werd gebruikt om in betere sferen te geraken."

"Oh," antwoordde mevrouw Jansen alleen maar. Ze leek het idee om drugs te nemen om je beter te voelen weerzinwekkend te vinden.

"Ik denk dat ik de dosering toch maar een beetje ga aanpassen," vervolgde Hermelien.

"Hoeveel druppels had je gisteren genomen?"

"Zes, zo stond het ook op het flesje."

Mevrouw Jansen knikte begrijpend. "Ja, dan geloof ik wel dat je kleurrijke dromen hebt gehad. Meneer Malfidus neemt zelf altijd maar twee druppels per keer. Heeft hij dat niet gezegd dan?"

"Nee, ik heb hem niet meer gezien," antwoordde Hermelien stil. Mevrouw Jansen leek de hint te hebben begrepen, want ze knikte alleen maar.

"Ik zou ook beginnen met twee druppels, en als je dan wel nog nachtmerries zou krijgen, dan zou ik de dosering verhogen," zei ze. "Meneer Malfidus heeft me een keer gezegd dat hij soms wel wat meer nodig heeft dan die twee druppels. Of dat hij midden in de nacht wakker wordt door een nachtmerrie, en dan nog extra druppels inneemt. Het is een beetje proberen…"

"Heeft hij dan zo vaak nachtmerries?" vroeg Hermelien verbaasd.

"Oh ja, wist je dat niet? Minstens een keer per maand. Nu neemt hij ook niet meer elke dag die druppels, omdat de nachtmerries minder worden, maar vroeger had hij ze bijna elke nacht."

Hermelien keek mevrouw Jansen ongelovig aan.

"In mijn eerste jaar hier werd hij zowat elke nacht schreeuwend wakker," zei mevrouw Jansen. "Toen bestond die toverdrank nog niet en mevrouw Astoria en ik konden er niks tegen doen."

Hermelien herinnerde zich nog wat Malfidus had gezegd over slecht dromen en nachtmerries. Ze had gedacht dat hij toen een grapje maakte, ze had geen idee gehad dat hij eigenlijk de waarheid vertelde.

 _Behalve dan dat over die leeuw in de roze tutu natuurlijk,_ bedacht ze met een frons.

"Heb je hem dan dezenacht niet gehoord? Maar goed dat Scorpius niet hier was, want meerdere nachten na elkaar wakker worden, is voor zo'n kleine jongen niet goed, dat heeft hij in het verleden al te vaak meegemaakt."

"Nee, ik heb niks gehoord," zei Hermelien terwijl ze haar hoofd schudde. Nu begreep ze ook ineens wat Scorpius de vorige dag bedoelde met "Ik ben er wel aan gewend".

"Ja, dat zal dan wel door die druppels komen. Die brengen je waarschijnlijk in zo'n diepe slaaptoestand dat je niks meer hoort van buitenaf. Ik weet niet of die wel eigenlijk zo goed zijn om te gebruiken, maar kom."

"Had hij dan zo hard geroepen?"

"Lieve hemel, ja. Het was allang geleden dat ik daarvan nog eens was wakker geworden. Ik slaap een verdieping hoger en ik hoorde hem nog. Ik was snel naar onderen gegaan om het andere flesje druppels te gaan halen, want ik bedacht mij dat hij ze niet had ingenomen. De laatste weken en maanden ging het net zo goed. Ik vraag me af waarom hij nu ineens wel weer droomt over Jeweetwel."

"Hij heeft nachtmerries over Jeweetwel?" zei Hermelien geschokt. Ze wist meteen waarom hij nu weer slechte dromen kreeg. Dat kwam door hun gesprek van de vorige dag.

"Jeweetwel, slangen die mensen opeten, martelingen, duivelsvuur, … Zowat alles is al eens de revue gepasseerd."

"Maar dat is vreselijk!"

"Ik weet het. Hij moet als jongeman echt zoveel hebben meegemaakt…Ik denk dat hij het nooit helemaal heeft verwerkt van wat er toen is gebeurd," mevrouw Jansen zuchtte en stond toen op.

Hermelien keek haar aan, ze wilde niet dat mevrouw Jansen al wegging, ze wilde dat ze haar meer vertelde over de dromen van Malfidus.

"Ik moet maar weer eens gaan. Wietske was net bezig met het maken van het middageten, en dat heeft ze nog nooit gedaan, dus ik zal er maar eens naar gaan kijken."

Hermelien knikte en keek hoe mevrouw Jansen de kamer verliet. Schuldgevoelens overspoelden haar. Het was haar schuld dat Malfidus weer die vreselijke dingen moest meemaken in zijn dromen, zij had immers de vorige dag meer gezegd dan er was gevraagd. Ze vroeg zich af hoe het moest zijn om elke nacht weer zijn verleden te herbeleven. Toen zij de droom had gehad waarin ze werd gemarteld door Bellatrix, voelde ze zich de hele dag daarna slecht. Zou Malfidus zich dan elke dag zo voelen? Hermelien vroeg zich af wat er allemaal was gebeurd tijdens Voldemorts regeerperiode waardoor Malfidus zo'n trauma had opgedaan. Ze herinnerde zich nog dat Voldemort toen bij hem thuis woonde. Hermelien kreeg rillingen. Dat moet vreselijk zijn geweest. Wie weet hoe vaak hij en zijn familie werden bedreigd. En net zij had ervoor gezorgd dat de nachtmerries weer terug waren gekomen.

Ze had spijt dat ze de vorige dag het verhaal van wat er was gebeurd op het ministerie had verteld, want daardoor waren blijkbaar onbewust de gedachten aan de gebeurtenissen van de jaren erna weer vrijgekomen. Ze kreeg zelfs een brok in haar keel die ze maar met moeite kon wegslikken. Ze kon zich echter niet gaan verontschuldigen, want dan zou ze moeten toegeven dat zij wist wat hij elke nacht opnieuw moest meemaken. Ze vermoedde dat hij niet wilde dat zij dat wist. Dat hij zich op die manier misschien een zwakkeling voelde.

Ze zuchtte en leunde achterover in haar bed. Ze wenste dat Harry er al was, zodat ze met hem over andere dingen kon praten.

Ze moest echter niet al te lang wachten voor haar wensen uitkwamen. Rond half twaalf hoorde ze een vreemd geklingel, dat blijkbaar het geluid was dat aantoonde dat er iemand aan het hek stond te wachten. Snel ging ze in de badkamer kijken of ze er wel presentabel uitzag. Enkel haar haren zaten enorm door de war, maar daar kon ze niets meer aan doen. Ze gooide nog wat water in haar gezicht en ging toen terug op haar bed zitten. Al snel hoorde ze de stem van mevrouw Jansen op de gang. Ze was iets tegen Harry aan het zeggen, maar Hermelien kon niet goed verstaan wat. Pas toen ze voor de deur stonden, kon ze haar horen zeggen: "Hier ligt ze, klop maar op de deur, ik denk dat ze wel wakker is." En daarna hoorde Hermelien haar weer weglopen, blijkbaar wilde mevrouw Jansen hun niet storen tijdens het bezoek.

Harry klopte op de deur en deed deze daarna op een kiertje open.

"Hermelien?"

Het deed zo goed om zijn stem te horen. Ze glimlachte even blij en antwoordde toen: "Ja, Harry, kom maar binnen."

Harry kwam nu helemaal de kamer ingelopen en sloot de deur achter zich. Hij liep op het bed af en omhelsde haar met een opgeluchte lach.

"Oh, Hermelien! Ik ben zo blij dat je helemaal in orde bent!" Harry liet haar los, verschoof een beetje en keek haar onderzoekend aan.

"Wat had ik mij verschrokken toen ik gisterenmorgen die brief kreeg! Ik had al direct willen komen, maar er was iets belangrijks op het werk en ik kon geen vrij krijgen!"

"Dat is niet erg hoor, Harry. Alles gaat goed met mij. Voor zover de omstandigheden het toch toelaten. Ik verveel me wel heel erg."

"Moet je hier nog lang blijven liggen?"

"Nog een paar dagen denk ik… Ik weet eigenlijk niet wat de Heler precies heeft gezegd."

Hermelien keek naar Harry met een glimlach om haar lippen. Ze was blij dat ze nu wat afleiding had.

"Hoe is het met Ginny en de kinderen?"

"Alles goed, alles goed. Ze waren ook wel geschrokken van de brief. Wie had hem eigenlijk gestuurd, en ben je echt vier dagen bewusteloos geweest?"

Hermelien had het niet anders verwacht, maar toch had ze gehoopt dat ze niet zo snel zou moeten beginnen over de aanval.

"Ja, blijkbaar. Eergisteren ben ik ontwaakt. Toen heeft Helena ook die brief gestuurd," antwoordde Hermelien.

"Ik had al zo'n voorgevoel dat die vloek iets met jou te maken had," zei Harry met een frons op zijn voorhoofd.

"Wat, welke vloek?" vroeg Hermelien verbaasd.

"Zondag kregen ze op het ministerie een melding binnen dat er hier in de buurt de cruciatusvloek was uitgesproken, maar ze konden niet zeggen door wie of waarom. Het was weekenddienst, dus maandagochtend konden ze het pas onderzoeken. Ikzelf hoorde er pas die middag van, maar ik dacht meteen aan jou. De mensen die de melding nagingen, konden mij echter niks zeggen of er in de eerste plaats iemand was aangevallen en zo ja, wie dan. Ze zeiden dat ze hier langs waren geweest maar dat Malfidus alleen maar had gezegd dat hij niks had gemerkt. De daders waren blijkbaar ontkomen."

"Wat? Waren er mensen van het ministerie langs geweest? En Malfidus had niks gezegd over dat ik was aangevallen? Daar wist ik echt niks van!" zei Hermelien verbaasd.

"Ik had je ook nog een brief gestuurd, maar die is ofwel niet aangekomen, ofwel niet aan jou doorgegeven," zei Harry met een frons op zijn voorhoofd. "Hoe meer dagen er voorbij gingen zonder iets van je te horen, hoe ongeruster ik werd. Ik zei tegen mezelf dat als er de volgende morgen nog geen uil was langskomen, ik zelf naar hier zou komen om uit te zoeken wat er aan de hand was. Maar toen kwam dus die brief van Helena, en heb ik meteen een bericht terug gestuurd."

"Harry, ik wist niks van een brief! Daar heeft Malfidus niks van gezegd!" zei Hermelien.

"Ja, waarom verbaast mij dat niet…" zuchtte Harry. "Ik vind het zelfs nog raar dat hij heeft toegelaten dat ik hier vandaag heen kwam."

"Daar hebben we gisteren nog ruzie over gehad," zei Hermelien stil.

"Echt, ik dacht het nog wel. Weet je toevallig of hij thuis is? Ik wil wel eens een hartig woordje met hem spreken!"

"Ik heb hem sinds gisteren niet meer gezien."

"Ja typisch. Hij zal wel weer weg zijn zeker? Voor zijn 'werk'…" zei Harry. Hij schudde zijn hoofd en mompelde dat hij niet kon geloven dat Hermelien daar kon blijven werken.

"Harry, daar hebben we het al over gehad," zei ze een beetje boos. Ze wilde hier niet nog eens over beginnen.

"Ja, maar toch voel ik mij hier niet gerust bij," antwoordde Harry verbeten. "En zeker niet nadat jij bent aangevallen door waarschijnlijk die Dooddoeners die hier waren gesignaleerd."

"Harry, ik heb gisteren al zowat een verbod van Malfidus gekregen dat ik mij niet meer buiten het domein mag begeven," Hermelien slaakte gefrustreerd een kreet. "Waarom denkt iedereen dat ze mij moeten beschermen? Ik kan heus wel voor mijzelf zorgen!"

"Ja, dat hebben we gemerkt," zei Harry sarcastisch.

Hermelien keek hem kwaad aan. "Dat was niet nodig, Harry!"

"Maar, Hermelien, het is toch waar! Ik had nog zo gezegd dat er Dooddoeners in de buurt waren, en dan nog ga je helemaal alleen een wandeling maken!"

"Ik had Isis bij me," antwoordde ze korzelig. Kreeg ze nu ook nog een preek van Harry?

"Ja, en die zal veel hebben kunnen uitsteken."

"Harry, hou nu toch eens op! Hoe moest ik nu in hemelsnaam weten dat die mensen achter mij zouden aankomen? Wat heb ik met hen te maken? En trouwens, ik had mijn toverstok toch bij me, ik kan me wel zelf verdedigen hoor, daar heb ik genoeg ervaring in."

"Misschien zat Totelaer daar wel bij," zei Harry, die haar tegenwerpingen negeerde.

Hermelien keek hem met een open mond aan.

"En waarom zou Totelaer achter mij willen aangaan? Ik zou juist hem dan hebben aangevallen, en geloof mij, dan was mij dat waarschijnlijk ook nog gelukt!"

"Dat geloof ik wel hoor, Hermelien, maar toch. Ik vond dat je wel wat rekening had kunnen houden met de situatie," suste Harry.

"Welke situatie? Het was toen en is zelfs nu nog altijd niet duidelijk of er wel echt Dooddoeners in de buurt waren! Het was gewoon een mooie dag, ik wilde gewoon genieten van het weer en een wandeling gaan maken. Maar, ik zal me in het vervolg alleen nog maar op het domein begeven, in plaats van erbuiten, goed?"

Harry knikte opgelucht. "Ik weet hoe frustrerend het is, dat gevoel om vast te zitten op één plaats, maar het is maar voor kort. En het betekent ook niet dat je echt hier moet blijven hé, alleen zou ik jou niet meer alleen laten reizen, maar altijd met iemand erbij."

Hermelien hield even haar handen voor haar gezicht en keek naar beneden. Harry zag blijkbaar dat ze het helemaal niet fijn vond, want hij voegde er nog aan toe: "We gaan zo snel mogelijk uitzoeken wie het gedaan heeft, en waarom. En dan kan je weer zo vrij als een vogeltje overal naartoe. Ik denk dat ik ook maar een brief achterlaat voor Malfidus om het hem –"

Hermelien onderbrak hem. "Dat is eigenlijk niet nodig, want hij had zowat hetzelfde idee hoor."

Harry keek een beetje verbaasd, maar toch tevreden. "Dan is Malfidus blijkbaar toch niet meer zo erg als ik eerst dacht."

"Dat zei ik toch allang!" mompelde Hermelien.

"Al vraag ik me wel nog altijd af waarom hij niks heeft gezegd tegen het ministerie," zei Harry, haar gemompel negerend.

"Ik – ik denk dat hij dacht dat ze me naar Holisto's zouden brengen, en dat wilde hij niet. Hij zei dat hij daar slechte ervaringen mee had gehad, of zoiets," antwoordde Hermelien aarzelend.

"Ja, maar dan nog! Hij had dat toch moeten zeggen! Wie weet zijn nu veel sporen verloren gegaan! Volgens mij houdt hij toch nog iets achter hoor," Harry schudde zijn hoofd.

"Harry, hou daar nu toch eens over op. Jij dacht vroeger altijd al dat Malfidus iets in zijn schild voerde."

"Ja, en ik had anders toch ook wel vaak gelijk hé," zei hij zelfingenomen.

"Ja, maar dat betekent niet dat dat nu ook nog altijd zo is. Kom, kunnen we het nu over iets anders hebben?" vroeg Hermelien vermoeid.

Maar Harry liet de zaak nog niet helemaal rusten. Hij liet haar eerst alles vertellen wat er was gebeurd, en wat ze wist over de aanval. Ze vertelde daarnaast ook over de blauwe plekken op haar buik en de nachtmerrie die ze had gehad. Het feit dat Malfidus haar buik had onderzocht, liet ze voor de goede vrede maar achterwege.

"Hmm, misschien is het wel goed als je nog nachtmerries zou krijgen. Dan kunnen we misschien zien wie die aanval heeft gedaan," zei Harry toen Hermelien klaar was met haar verhaal.

Ze keek hem ongelovig aan. "Ik ga echt niet zitten wachten op nachtmerries om zo te weten te komen wie het heeft gedaan. Bovendien zag ik toch enkel maar zwarte schaduwen."

"Nee, natuurlijk niet," zei Harry serieus. "Herhalende nachtmerries hebben is nooit fijn…"

Met een schuldgevoel dacht Hermelien weer terug aan het gesprek dat ze met mevrouw Jansen in de voormiddag had gehad. Dat Malfidus door haar nu ook weer slecht droomde.

Haar gedachten werden onderbroken door de huishoudster, die hen eten kwam brengen. Harry protesteerde dat het voor hem niet nodig was geweest om eten te maken, maar mevrouw Jansen wilde niet luisteren. Uiteindelijk haalde hij zijn schouders dan maar op en bedankte hij haar. Toen hij gedaan had met eten, zei hij tegen Hermelien dat ze wel heel goede huiselfen hadden.

"Dat zei Scorpius gisteren ook nog. Ik wil niet weten hoeveel kilo's ik al ben bijgekomen sinds ik hier werk."

"Dat zal vast nog wel meevallen hoor," zei Harry geruststellend. "Voor mij zie je er nog hetzelfde uit."

Hermelien lachte, ze was zo blij dat Harry er was om bij te praten. Hij bleef nog de hele namiddag, tot een uur of vijf. Toen stond hij op en zei dat hij maar eens moest vertrekken. Hermelien knikte. "Dat is goed, Harry. Bedankt om langs te komen."

Harry omhelsde haar zo goed als het kon. "En denk eraan wat ik heb gezegd hé."

Hermelien rolde met haar ogen. "Ja, Harry, ik blijf op het domein…"

"Goed," zei Harry grijnzend. "Eens kijken of ik Malfidus nog kan vinden, maar ik denk van niet eigenlijk."

"Als je hem vindt, stuur hem dan ook eens naar hier, want ik wil wel eens weten waarom hij die brief heeft achtergehouden."

"Zal ik doen," Harry stak zijn hand nog eens op, en verliet de kamer.

Hermelien zuchtte en ging in haar hoofd nog eens alle dingen na die ze van Harry te weten was gekomen.


	35. Hoofdstuk 34

**Hoofdstuk 34.**

Hermelien had niet veel tijd om haar gesprek met Harry nog eens te overlopen, want nog geen vijf minuten nadat hij haar kamer had verlaten, kwam mevrouw Jansen binnen, met de zalf en vers verband in haar handen.

"Ik zag meneer Potter net vertrekken. Zal ik je buik opnieuw invegen, want het is alweer even geleden," vroeg ze.

"Ja, dat is goed. Ik heb er al niet meer zoveel last van, en de blauwe plekken zijn al aan het verdwijnen."

"Dat is goed om te horen. Ik zal voor de zekerheid toch nog morgen en misschien overmorgen ook nog smeren, zodat de pijn zeker weg is."

Mevrouw Jansen ging op het bed zitten terwijl ze haar toverstok bovenhaalde om het verband te verwijderen. Hermelien trok haar trui naar boven.

"Oh ja, die plekken zijn inderdaad goed aan het verdwijnen. Ik denk dat ze na morgen al helemaal weg zullen zijn. Ik had gehoord dat de zalf snel werkte, maar zo snel had ik nu ook weer niet gedacht."

"Gelukkig! Ik had geen zin om nog dagen aan een stuk pijn te hebben."

Hermelien legde zich weer op haar rug en mevrouw Jansen begon voorzichtig de zalf in te smeren. "Heb je een goed gesprek gehad met meneer Potter?"

"Oh, ja. Hij was heel opgelucht om te zien dat er niks ergers was gebeurd," zei Hermelien.

"Ja, dat kan ik wel geloven. Hij moet nogal verschrokken zijn denk ik. Ik hoop wel nog altijd dat ze de daders weten te vinden. Het ministerie laat maar niks weten."

"Dus jij wist dat ze hier waren geweest?" vroeg Hermelien verbaasd.

"Ja, ze kwamen maandagmorgen vragen of we iets meer wisten over een vloek die hier in de buurt was afgevuurd. Ik heb meneer Malfidus naar hen toegestuurd, ik weet niet wat hij tegen hen heeft gezegd," antwoordde mevrouw Jansen.

"Harry zei dat het ministerie niks had gevonden. Malfidus had zelfs niks gezegd over het feit dat ik was aangevallen."

"Nee?" vroeg mevrouw Jansen verbaasd. "Waarom zou hij dat doen?"

"Dat is iets wat ik ook graag zou willen weten," zei Hermelien, wat haar meteen aan een andere kwestie deed denken. Ze besloot de proef op de som te nemen. "Weet jij eigenlijk of er een brief was gekomen voor mij, toen ik bewusteloos in bed lag?"

"Ja! Nu je het zegt!" zei mevrouw Jansen, alsof ze zich dat nu pas herinnerde. "Er was inderdaad een brief gekomen, een paar dagen nadat meneer Malfidus je had gevonden. Heb je die dan nog niet gekregen?"

"Nee, ik hoorde net pas van Harry dat hij er een had gestuurd," zei Hermelien. Ze had al zo'n vermoeden waar de brief naartoe kon zijn.

"Ik heb hem aan meneer Malfidus gegeven. Ik wist niet goed wat ik ermee moest doen," zei mevrouw Jansen. Ze leek een beetje te aarzelen. "Het kon nog lang duren voordat je terug ontwaakte. Ik had gezegd dat hij hem misschien maar moest lezen, voor het geval er iets belangrijks in stond. Als ik had geweten dat je twee dagen later zou ontwaken, had ik dat natuurlijk niet gezegd." Mevrouw Jansen keek een beetje ongemakkelijk naar Hermelien, die fronste.

 _Dus Malfidus heeft de brief zelfs gelezen?_ Nu was ze wel echt benieuwd naar hoe hij zou reageren wanneer ze hem ermee zou confronteren. Ze zag dat mevrouw Jansen haar nog altijd schuldbewust aankeek. Hermelien glimlachte zwakjes.

"Dat is niet erg hoor, Helena. Je kon het natuurlijk niet op voorhand weten. En misschien had er inderdaad wel iets belangrijks in gestaan," zei ze om haar gerust te stellen. Als ze echter eerlijk moest zijn tegen zichzelf vond ze het niet kunnen dat iemand een brief die aan haar was gericht had geopend en had gelezen. "Ik vind het dan alleen vreemd dat hij hem nog niet heeft gegeven."

"Tja, misschien is hij het zelf vergeten? Er is ook zoveel gebeurd, en hij had ook veel –," Mevrouw Jansen hield abrupt op met praten, want beiden hoorden geschreeuw van beneden komen.

"Ojee, ik denk dat Harry en Malfidus elkaar zijn tegengekomen," zei Hermelien geschrokken.

"Ik zal even gaan kijken," zei mevrouw Jansen, die snel opstond. "Blijf jij maar liggen, ik zal dat wel regelen."

Maar Hermelien liet zich niet doen, nadat mevrouw Jansen was vertrokken, sprong ze uit haar bed, trok ze snel nog een dikke trui aan en ging toen ook naar beneden.

"WAAROM HEB JE NIKS TEGEN HET MINISTERIE GEZEGD?" hoorde ze Harry schreeuwen. Malfidus bleef blijkbaar nogal beheerst, want hij riep helemaal niet.

"Ik zei het al – er was niks te zien," zei hij met zijn kaken op elkaar geklemd. Hij liep naar de deur en wilde die opendoen. "En ga nu mijn huis uit en stop met die vragen!"

"Ik ga hier niet weg voordat ik al mijn antwoorden heb gekregen!" zei Harry hard. Mevrouw Jansen was ondertussen beneden gekomen, ze onderbrak Malfidus die wilde antwoorden.

"Heren, kan het alstublieft wat stiller? We hoorden jullie helemaal tot boven!" zei ze.  
"Ja, dat komt door hem hier. Hij beschuldigt mij hier van vanalles en nog wat," antwoordde Malfidus terwijl hij naar Harry wees.

Hermelien stond nu halverwege de trap, niemand leek door te hebben dat zij ook daar was.

"Ja, hoor het hier! Nu is het ook nog mijn schuld! Jij houdt alles achter! Ik snap echt niet dat Hermelien hier nog altijd blijft werken!" riep Harry, nu wel een stuk stiller.

"Wat zou ik dan achterhouden?" knarsetandde Malfidus, de laatste opmerking negerend. Hij leek echt moeite te moeten doen om zich te beheersen.

"Wel, wat zeg je van de brief die ik haar had geschreven? Jij hebt hem gelezen, is het niet? En dan geef je hem ook nog niet eens aan Hermelien op het moment dat ze is ontwaakt!"

"Laten we anders naar de kleine zitkamer gaan, dan kunnen jullie daar alles bespreken." gooide mevrouw Jansen ertussen, in een poging om de twee mannen rustig te krijgen.

"Ik ga helemaal niks bespreken met hem hier," antwoordde Malfidus venijnig.

"En ik ga hier niet weg tot ik antwoorden heb gekregen!" zei Harry op zijn beurt.

"Het is nog altijd hier _mijn_ huis, Potter," zei Malfidus bits. "Als je niet weggaat, dan –,"

"Dan wat? Ga je soms de cruciatusvloek op mij gebruiken, en dan tegen het ministerie zeggen dat je van niks weet?"

"Oh, hier gaan we weer," lachte Malfidus ongelovig. "Dacht je soms dat ik dat had gedaan?"

"Waarom niet? Op school heb je ook dingen uitgestoken die niet hoorden!" riep Harry. "Ik denk dat je zelfs samenwerkt met die Dooddoeners die hier in de buurt gesignaleerd zijn. Heb je heimwee naar die goeie, ouwe tijd, Malfidus? Gelukkig dat we niet weer op een hoge toren staan, dan –"

"Nu ga je te ver, Potter!" onderbrak Malfidus hem. Hermelien zag dat hij een beetje bleker was geworden en hij hief zijn toverstok. Harry ging ook direct in de aanval staan.

"Heren, alstublieft, in huis wordt niet geduelleerd," zei mevrouw Jansen paniekerig. Haar stem schoot de hoogte in, ze wist duidelijk niet wat ze moest doen.

"Ik weet niet, ik kan nog wel eens een goed duel gebruiken," zei Malfidus boosaardig, terwijl hij zijn hoofd schuin hield en Harry probeerde in te schatten.

"Bereid je al maar voor om naar Holisto's te gaan, Malfidus, ook al heb ik gehoord dat je die plek wilt mijden als de pest," sneerde Harry.

Malfidus kneep zijn ogen samen, en hij zette zich schrap om aan te vallen.

"NU IS HET GENOEG!" riep Hermelien hard uit. Alle drie keken ze verbaasd naar haar om. Ze stampte de trap af.

"Alsjeblieft, zijn jullie nu echt zo kinderachtig? Harry, van jou had ik echt wel beter verwacht," zei ze boos.

Harry keek haar ontzet aan. Malfidus leek zich als eerste te herstellen.

"Griffel, je hoort in bed te liggen," zei hij korzelig.

"Ah, eindelijk hoor ik eens iets verstandigs uit je mond komen!" zei Harry.

"Wat, nu gaan jullie samenspannen tegen mij?" vroeg Hermelien kwaad. Ze wees naar Malfidus: "Jij komt straks naar boven om wat dingen te bespreken. En Helena?" Hermelien draaide zich naar haar, mevrouw Jansen keek haar vragend aan.

"Jij neemt Harry mee, geeft hem wat te drinken en zorgt dat hij dan naar huis vertrekt."

"M- maar Hermelien!" sputterde Harry tegen.

"Harry, ik los het wel zelf op. Ik beloof je dat ik je op de hoogte zal houden. Als jij hier blijft kom je toch verder niks te weten, dat heb je nu toch wel door, of niet?"

"Maar," zei Harry nog, maar werd weer afgekapt door Hermelien die hem omhelsde.

"Wacht op mijn brief," fluisterde ze nog in zijn oor. Ze liet hem terug los en draaide zich om en wees nogmaals naar Malfidus, die nogal haar verontwaardigd aankeek. "En jij dus, straks, boven!"

Ze zag zijn reactie niet meer, want ze draaide zich om en stampte terug de trap omhoog.

"Dat had ik niet gedacht. Die meid heeft wel pit in zich," hoorde ze het portret van Cassandra nog zeggen.

Toen Hermelien boven was, wierp ze even een blik over de overloop. Mevrouw Jansen nam Harry ondertussen mee naar de bijkeuken en Malfidus was niet meer te zien. Misschien was hij wel boos naar zijn werkkamer gelopen.

Hermelien plofte in haar bed neer, de adrenaline stroomde door haar lichaam. _Maar goed dat Scorpius niet hier is, wat moet hij wel niet hebben gedacht? Zijn vader die op het punt stond om met iemand te duelleren. Waarom kunnen ze nu niet eens op een normale manier met elkaar omgaan?_

Ze slaakte een gefrustreerde zucht. Gelukkig was het nu stil in huis. Ze dacht wel dat mevrouw Jansen Harry rustig zou kunnen houden en hem naar huis kon sturen, maar wat ze van Malfidus moest verwachten, wist ze helemaal niet. Ze achtte hem nog in staat om toch nog achter Harry aan te gaan.

Maar opeens ging de deur open, en stond Malfidus in de kamer. Hij had nog altijd een roze blos op zijn wangen, maar hij leek al heel wat gekalmeerd.

"Griffel, het spijt me, oké?" zei hij bruusk.

"Dat moet je niet tegen mij zeggen," zei Hermelien alleen maar. Even was ze vergeten dat ze zichzelf ook nog schuldig voelde vanwege de dingen die zij de vorige dag had gezegd.

"Ik ga mij echt niet verontschuldigen bij _hem_ ," zei Malfidus met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

"Ga nu niet weer boos worden," zuchtte Hermelien. "Anders moet je maar terugkomen wanneer je helemaal gekalmeerd bent."

"Nee het gaat nu wel," zei hij met opeengeklemde kaken. "Alleen kan Potter mij soms zo kwaad maken. Gewoon alleen al dat arrogante –,"

"Malfidus, hoe oud ben je eigenlijk?" onderbrak Hermelien hem geërgerd. "Jullie twee zijn zo kinderachtig tegen elkaar!"

"Dat is niet mijn schuld," zei hij, maar hij zweeg al snel toen hij haar gezicht zag.

"Goed, ik laat het zijn, oké?" beloofde Malfidus. Hij plofte neer in het zeteltje. "Waarover wou je me spreken?"

"Kan je dat niet raden dan?" vroeg Hermelien. "Begin maar eens eerst waarom je het ministerie niks hebt laten weten van de aanval. En vertel dan maar over die brief."

Malfidus zuchtte. "Ja, dat zat eraan te komen." Hij woelde door zijn haren, en keek naar de grond.

Hermelien wachtte onbewogen tot hij verder zou gaan.

"De reden waarom ik niks heb laten weten aan het ministerie is dezelfde reden waarom ik niks aan Potter heb laten weten van zodra ik je had gevonden. Als het ministerie had geweten dat je was aangevallen, hadden ze je direct meegenomen en naar Holisto's gestuurd."

"Ja, en?"

"Ik heb je al gezegd dat ik niks meer van Holisto's moet hebben," antwoordde Malfidus gefrustreerd. Hij keek Hermelien met een ietwat boze blik aan, alsof het haar schuld was dat hij niks van het Hospitaal moest hebben.

"Malfidus, daar heb ik toch niks mee te maken?" Hermelien schudde met een frons op haar gezicht haar hoofd. "Wat als er nu iets ergers was gebeurd, had je mij dan ook gewoon hier gehouden? Wat is er nu mis met Holisto's?"

"Zowat alles," zei hij verbitterd, maar op een toon die duidde dat hij er niet meer verder over wilde spreken.

"Oké, goed," zei Hermelien, ze besloot dat onderwerp maar even te laten rusten, want ze dacht dat hij op een ander moment misschien wel meer zou lossen. "Je had mij dus niet naar Holisto's willen sturen. En daarom heb je ook Harry niks laten weten?"

"Ja, dat klopt ja," zei Malfidus zacht.

"En is dat de enige reden?"

"J-ja," zei hij, hoewel hij wegkeek.

"Waarom heb je die brief dan niet gewoon aan mij gegeven van zodra ik wakker was?"

"Ik heb er gewoon niet meer aan gedacht." Malfidus haalde zijn schouders op en kneep met z'n duim en wijsvinger in z'n neusbrug. "Het was zo hectisch, Scorpius die moest worden weggestuurd, Helena die die zalf moest maken. En dan hetgeen wat je gisteren had gezegd. Ja, toen stond mijn hoofd echt niet meer naar die brief. Er stond toch niks belangrijks in, gewoon dat je iets moest laten weten of alles in orde was. En dat Potter op zijn werk had gehoord dat er hier in de buurt de cruciatusvloek was gebruikt. Blijkbaar had ik het dan toch bij het rechte eind toen ik die mannen bezig zag."

Hermelien trok haar wenkbrauwen omhoog. "Maar waarom heb je dan het ministerie niet laten zien waar ze mij hebben aangevallen? Ze hadden misschien wel nog iets gevonden."

"Geloof mij, ik ben de afgelopen dagen verschillende keren gaan kijken en er was echt niks meer te zien."

"Ja, dat zeg jij, maar die mensen zullen wel materiaal hebben waarmee ze zo'n dingen kunnen onderzoeken."

Malfidus lachte ongelovig. "Amai, ik weet dat je op het ministerie hebt gewerkt, maar zo'n groot budget zullen ze daar nu ook weer niet hebben. Trouwens, waarom zouden ze gaan kijken wanneer ze niet eens wisten wie en of er iemand was aangevallen?"

"En daarbij komen we terug bij mijn eerste vraag. Is het ministerie ook niet meer goed genoeg, of wat? Net als Holisto's. Ik vind het nog altijd raar dat je mij daar niet heen wilde laten brengen."

"Oh, Griffel, als je maar eens wist wat ik allemaal aan mijn hoofd heb," zei Malfidus, die door zijn haren woelde. "Dan zou je deze vragen niet stellen."

"Vertel het mij dan!" zei Hermelien hard. "Wat is er mis met het ministerie en met Holisto's? Werken op beide plaatsen soms incompetente mensen? Of, vind jij dat toch tenminste."

"Misschien niet incompetent, maar eerder corrupte mensen. Ja, eigenlijk is dat wel de reden ja," zei Malfidus serieus.

Hermelien dacht even dat hij een grapje maakte, dit keer was het haar beurt om hem ongelovig aan te kijken. Malfidus zuchtte toen hij haar gezicht zag. "Ooit ga ik je wel alles kunnen vertellen, maar nu is nog niet het moment," zei hij.

"Maar kan je me niet –"

"Nee, Griffel," kapte Malfidus haar af. Hij zuchtte nog eens omdat hij zag dat ze het hier niet bij ging laten. Het bleef een hele lange tijd stil, voordat hij het volgende zei: "Ik ga je iets vertellen wat ik nog nooit iemand heb verteld. De reden waarom ik je niet naar Holisto's wilde sturen. Ik denk dat Helena wel een vermoeden heeft, maar ze durfde mij er nooit iets over te vragen."

Hermelien bleef stil, ze was bang dat wanneer ze iets zou zeggen, Malfidus terug zou dichtklappen. Hij sloot zijn ogen, ademde een keer diep in en begon toen met zijn verhaal.

"Met de bevalling van Scorpius had Astoria complicaties. We gingen natuurlijk zo snel mogelijk naar Holisto's, maar de Heler die ons was aangewezen bleek een broer te hebben gehad die was gemarteld en vermoord door Bellatrix," Malfidus keek Hermelien rechtstreeks aan. Zijn gezicht had een gepijnigde uitdrukking. Hij leek het erg moeilijk te vinden om het hierover te hebben. "Je kan je wel voorstellen hoe hij reageerde toen bleek dat hij een familielid van haar op de wereld moest zetten. Hij trok zich niks van onze smeekbedes aan, maar liet Astoria gewoon bijna doodbloeden. Ik had natuurlijk een andere Heler kunnen halen, maar de man die ons eerst was aangewezen was blijkbaar daar het hoofd van de afdeling, en hij zette anderen onder druk om ons niet te helpen. Uiteindelijk kon ik toch iemand overhalen, maar toen was het al bijna te laat."

Malfidus zuchtte hakkelend, hij leek tranen in zijn ogen te hebben gekregen. Hij kuchte eventjes, veegde door zijn ogen en ging verder. Hermelien zat met haar hand voor haar mond naar hem te luisteren.

"A-Astoria zag er lijkbleek uit, de weeën volgden elkaar pijlsnel op, ze bleef maar bloeden, en de baby was er nog altijd niet uit. Pas toen die tweede Heler kwam, zagen ze dat de placenta al was losgescheurd en dat de baby verdraaid zat. Het was te laat voor de gebruikelijke spreuken, dus moest de Heler zelf de baby draaien. Hij slaagde daar gelukkig in en een paar minuten later was Scorpius geboren. De Heler voerde nog spreuken uit zodat het bloeden zou stoppen. Hij was blijkbaar net op tijd geweest… Een week was er niks aan de hand, we hadden een klacht ingediend tegen die eerste Heler, en we zagen hem niet meer. Scorpius was volledig gezond, en ook Astoria herstelde langzaam. Ik sliep ondertussen terug thuis, maar de rest van de dag bracht ik bij hen door. Maar toen ik op een ochtend langskwam, zat Astoria hysterisch in bed. Heel het beddengoed was rood."

Malfidus viel stil en slikte moeizaam. Hermelien begreep nu al waarom hij dit zolang voor zich had gehouden. En ze begreep ook waarom hij niemand meer naar Holisto's wilde sturen. Hoe moeilijk moet het voor hem zijn geweest?

"Ze- ze hadden haar," Malfidus viel weer stil en sloot zijn ogen. "Nee, de Heler, met die broer. Die – die had s 'nachts Astoria's baarmoeder verwijderd."

Hermelien ademde scherp in. "W-Wat?" vroeg ze verbijsterd.

Malfidus keek op, er rolden tranen over zijn gezicht. Hermelien had hem nog nooit zo gezien, behalve dan op de dag van Astoria's begrafenis.

"H-Hij zei gewoon doodleuk tegen ons dat ons slecht bloed niet meer kon worden doorgegeven. Dat het eens tijd werd dat ons geslacht uitstierf."

"M-maar," hakkelde Hermelien.

"Die klootzak heeft er gewoon voor gezorgd dat we geen kinderen meer konden krijgen!" riep Malfidus verstikt uit. "G-gelukkig heeft hij Scorpius niks aangedaan, hem heb ik nog op tijd kunnen wegkrijgen." Hij hield zijn hoofd in zijn handen, en snikte hardop. Het was alsof de herinnering hem teveel werd. Hermelien kon niet anders dan opstaan en haar arm om hem heen slaan. Maar daardoor schrok Malfidus juist op. Hij stond direct recht en veegde zijn gezicht af. Hermelien ging geschrokken terug op bed zitten.

"Maar kon je daar dan niks van zeggen?"

"Dat hebben we gedaan. Maar ja, wie zouden ze geloven? Een waardevolle, gerespecteerde medewerker die al tientallen jaren in dienst was, of een ex-Dooddoener?" zei Malfidus verbitterd.

Hermelien zweeg, natuurlijk zouden ze de Heler geloven.

"Nu weet je dus waarom ik niemand naar daar wil sturen. Ik wil niet dat er vanwege mij iets ergs zou gebeuren."

"Ik – ik had echt geen idee," antwoordde Hermelien zachtjes.

"Slechts met de hulp van mijn ouders en schoonouders, en Helena natuurlijk, zijn we er bovenop geraakt. Alleen hebben zij nooit exact geweten wat er was gebeurd. Ze hebben alleen maar gehoord dat er iets mis was gelopen en dat we daardoor geen kinderen meer konden krijgen." Hij haalde diep adem en keek haar daarna doordringend aan. "Nu ken je dus de echte reden. Ik verwacht wel dat je dit aan niemand vertelt."

"N-nee, natuurlijk niet," zei Hermelien. Ze was nog te zeer in shock om wat hen was overkomen.

"Goed," Malfidus zuchtte nog eens.

Hermelien dacht na over wat hij allemaal had gezegd. Geen wonder dat hij niemand meer vertrouwde in Holisto's. Ze besefte dat het leven voor een ex-Dooddoener na de oorlog vreselijk hard moet zijn geweest. Ze had nooit gedacht dat mensen die aan de goede kant stonden in staat waren om zoiets te doen. En toch hadden de Malfidussen uitgerekend haar aangenomen als gouvernante. Misschien besefte Malfidus dat zij nooit iets slechts zou doen. Wie weet hoeveel mensen ze al voor haar hadden gecontacteerd met de vraag of ze voor hen wilden werken. Misschien hadden ze daarom de advertentie geplaatst onder de naam van Helena? Ze was er altijd vanuit gegaan dat Helena zelf haar had uitgekozen, maar nu besefte ze dat Astoria en Malfidus haar moeten hebben geselecteerd. Natuurlijk hadden ze al op voorhand geweten dat Hermelien bij hen aan de slag ging. Misschien hadden ze haar gekozen omdat Malfidus wist dat ze haar hun zoon konden toevertrouwen. Opeens voelde ze zich erg nederig dat zij hier mocht werken en dat ze haar voldoende vertrouwden om haar hun zoon les te geven. En dat hij zijn verhaal aan haar had gedaan. Zelfs het hele gedoe rond het ministerie kon ze nu meer begrijpen.

Hermelien zuchtte. Als Malfidus haar kon vertrouwen, dan moest zij hem ook vertrouwen. Hij wist waarschijnlijk wat het beste was, door zijn negatieve ervaringen in het leven. En dat allemaal omdat één tovenaar het ooit in zijn hoofd had gehad dat hij de machtigste kon worden… Ze dacht terug aan wat ze gisteren had gezegd.

"Malfidus," zei ze zacht, waardoor hij zich omdraaide. Hij was net naar buiten aan het staren, in een poging om zijn emoties terug onder controle te krijgen. Hij keek haar vragend aan.

"Het spijt me dat ik daar zo over door vroeg. En het spijt me ook om wat ik gisteren allemaal heb gezegd. Ik had nooit geweten dat –," ze viel stil, ze wist niet goed hoe ze haar zin moest afmaken.

"Het is niks, Griffel. Laten we dat gewoon vergeten. Het was ook mijn schuld," zei Malfidus met een ietwat schorre stem. "Nu, als je het niet erg vindt, zou ik graag alleen willen zijn."

"Ja, natuurlijk," antwoordde Hermelien zacht.

Malfidus veegde nog een keer door z'n ogen, en liep uiteindelijk de kamer uit zonder nog naar haar om te kijken.


	36. Hoofdstuk 35

**Hoofdstuk 35.**

 _Hermelien zat naast Ron op een picknickdeken in het park. Ron had zijn uiterste best gedaan om haar te verrassen met een lekkere maaltijd. Samen klonken ze op het leven, Hermelien had een glas water terwijl Ron rode wijn dronk. "Kan ik u nog wat aanbieden, mevrouw?" vroeg hij gespeeld serieus, terwijl hij haar een bord met hapjes voor hield._

" _Nog eentje dan!" antwoordde ze, terwijl ze een kleine komkommersandwich nam._

" _Neem er nog maar een," drong Ron aan. Hij nam zelf een gerookt worstje en propte dat zowat in zijn mond._

" _Ron!" zei Hermelien afkeurend._

" _Wat?" vroeg hij met zijn mond vol, waardoor hij een beetje uitspuwde. "Oeps," hij veegde zijn broek af en slikte z'n mond door. "Ik steun je in deze periode!"_

" _Ja, en dan moet jij ook extra veel eten zeker?" lachte Hermelien. Ze legde haar hand op haar buik omdat ze de baby die daar groeide voelde schoppen._

" _Ik ben nu al extra energie aan het aanleggen voor wanneer onze kleine er is, en dat zal toch niet meer te lang duren, denk ik. Zo bol dat je bent geworden!"_

" _Zeg, Ron, kan ik er wat aan doen!" zei Hermelien verontwaardigd._

" _Maar ik vind je er erg mooi mee staan hoor," Ron kuste haar op haar wang en legde toen zijn handen rond haar buik en begon er tegen te praten._

" _Jouw mama en ik houden nu al enorm veel van je, kleintje!" zei hij met een grote grijns op zijn gezicht._

" _Ron, de mensen zijn naar ons aan het kijken," zei Hermelien een beetje gegeneerd. Er was net een groep meisjes langsgekomen die met hem hadden gelachen._

 _Ron lachte. "Daar trekken wij ons niks van aan, hé kleintje. Maar we zullen maar naar je mama luisteren. Dat kan je nu al beter maar leren."_

" _Ron!" Hermelien petste hem op zijn handen._

" _Zie je wel," zei hij nog, voordat hij haar zwangere buik losliet en naar haar lachte._

" _Ik kan niet wachten tot die baby er is," glimlachte hij gelukzalig. Hermelien nam zijn handen vast. Ze kneep er zachtjes in._

" _Ik ook niet, Ron," zei ze, waarna ze poogde op te staan. Ron sprong recht en trok zijn vrouw omhoog._

" _Oef," zei hij lachend, "Ja, dat wordt echt wel tijd.."_

 _Hermelien keek hem met samengeknepen ogen aan en ging toen wat rondwandelen om het slapende gevoel in haar voeten weg te krijgen. Ron begon ondertussen de restanten van de picknick bij elkaar te rapen, maar liet alles weer vallen toen Hermelien opeens ineenkromp en kreunde. Ze hield één hand in haar zij, en haar andere had ze rond haar buik geklemd._

" _Wat? Wat is er?" vroeg Ron bezorgd, hij liep direct naar haar toe en keek haar doordringend aan._

 _Ze kon echter niet direct antwoorden, want ze voelde weer een pijnscheut die door haar hele lichaam trok. Ze zakte zelfs bijna door haar knieën van de pijn. Ron kon haar nog net rechthouden. Vol afschuw keek hij naar haar broek, die helemaal rood was geworden. Hermelien zelf zag er lijkbleek uit._

" _B-breng me naar Holisto's," hijgde ze. "E-er is iets – aaah!"_

 _Ze wist niet hoeveel tijd er voorbij was gegaan, maar opeens zat ze in de auto naast Ron, met haar handen rond haar buik geklemd. Ron reed kriskras door het verkeer van Londen, op weg naar St. Holisto's Hospitaal voor Magische Ziekten en Zwaktes. Al snel waren ze daar en riep Ron door de inkomhal: "Help mijn vrouw, er is iets mis!"_

 _Helers kwamen aangelopen met een draagbaar, ze hielpen Hermelien erop en reden haar weg doorheen het ziekenhuis. Ron hield al die tijd haar hand vast en mompelde "Het komt goed, alles komt goed."_

 _Maar toen ze haar op een bed legden, was Ron nergens meer te bekennen, de enige persoon die ze zag was een Heler die haar buik bloot maakte._

" _Waar – waar is Ron?" hijgde ze, ze keek wild om zich heen. Ron was nergens te zien. De Heler keek haar strak aan, haar blik gleed naar zijn naamplaatje waar Jack Meijer op stond._

" _Dat is iets wat wij ons ook afvragen, juffrouwtje!" antwoordde Heler Meijer. Toen kwam het besef tot haar dat Ron al bijna drie jaar dood was. Hoe het dan kwam dat ze met een bolle buik op een opereertafel lag, kon ze niet verklaren._

 _Ondertussen was een andere persoon binnengekomen, maar er was iets vreemds aan hem. Hermelien kon hem niet helemaal scherpstellen. De herinnering kwam in haar op dat ze dit al eens eerder had meegemaakt, als een déjà vu. Ze begon in paniek te raken._

 _De onscherpe man had een scalpel in zijn handen, Hermelien zag het flitsen toen hij zijn arm ophief. Zijn stem klonk metalig. "Waar is jouw man?" vroeg hij._

 _De andere man, Heler Meijer, duwde haar schouders tegen het bed aan. Ze wilde zich losrukken, maar merkte dat haar handen en benen aan het bed waren vastgebonden._

" _Wat, wat bedoel je? Hij is dood!" schreeuwde ze uit._

" _Laat me niet lachen!" zei de stem. "Als je niet zegt waar hij is, dan snij ik je buik open. Meijer, hou haar vast! Laatste kans, dametje!"_

 _Hermelien schudde angstig haar hoofd, haar ogen puilden uit terwijl ze naar het scalpel keek. "Ik, ik weet het niet!" schreeuwde ze uit. "Hij is dood!"_

" _Verkeerd antwoord," zei de stem, en hij zette het mes tegen haar buik en maakte er een diepe, overlangse snede mee. Ze schreeuwde nog een laatste keer, maar verloor al snel het bewustzijn._

Hermelien schoot wakker en gooide paniekerig haar deken van zich af. Gejaagd rolde ze haar nachtjapon naar boven en keek ze naar haar buik. Die zat onder het verband. "Nee!" riep ze angstig uit, en ze begon het verband los te scheuren. Ze vreesde voor het ergste. Ze merkte niet eens dat de deur van haar slaapkamer openvloog en dat Malfidus opgejaagd naar binnen kwam, maar abrupt bleef staan toen hij zag wat ze aan het doen was.

"Griffel, wat –"

Ze had ondertussen al het verband losgekregen en zag haar gladde buik. Er was helemaal niks te zien, niet eens een litteken. Gierend haalde ze adem, haar handen bleven aan haar buik voelen, alsof ze niet kon geloven dat daar geen grote, diepe snede in zat.

Malfidus kwam op het bed afgestapt en pakte haar handen vast. Hermelien keek geschrokken naar hem op. Pas nu besefte ze dat hij in haar kamer stond, en dat alles maar een droom was geweest. Van pure opluchting begon ze te huilen.

"Griffel, wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg Malfidus, die op het bed ging zitten. Ze zag hoe hij een deken vast nam en dat om haar heen wilde leggen, want ze was erg aan het rillen. Hermelien sloeg haar armen echter om hem heen en klampte zich aan hem vast. Ze wilde op die manier voelen of hij wel echt was, of ze dit niet ook droomde. Ze voelde hoe Malfidus verstarde in zijn beweging, dat had hij duidelijk niet verwacht, maar uiteindelijk sloeg hij zijn arm om haar heen en mompelde hij zachtjes dat ze maar een nachtmerrie had gehad.

Pas na zo'n tien minuten was Hermelien voldoende gekalmeerd om te beseffen dat ze Malfidus vasthad. Abrupt liet ze hem los en schoof ze een beetje achteruit.

"S-sorry," zei ze. Malfidus stond terug op en keek haar onderzoekend aan. Hermelien zag het verband dat ze aan stukken had gescheurd. Ze wist niet meer hoe dat kwam.

"Heb-heb ik dat gedaan?"

"Je was daarmee bezig toen ik binnenkwam. Ik had je weer horen schreeuwen," antwoordde Malfidus kalm, alsof hij elke dag dergelijke dingen meemaakte.

Blijkbaar was hij nog niet gaan slapen, want hij had nog altijd dezelfde kleren aan. Hij zag er wel verfomfaaid uit, zijn gezicht was bleek, zijn ogen rood omrand, zijn haren staken alle kanten uit en zijn hemd was erg gekreukt.

"Ik – ik heb weer vreselijk gedroomd."

"Heb je de druppels niet ingenomen?"

Hermelien moest diep nadenken voordat ze kon antwoorden. Haar gedachten waren nogal wazig en gingen steeds terug naar de droom.

"J-jawel," zei ze, terwijl ze naar het flesje keek dat naast een glas water op haar nachtkastje stond. "Ik heb twee druppels genomen."

"Dat is dan niet sterk genoeg geweest," zei Malfidus alleen maar, hij liep naar de haard om het vuur aan te steken. Door de warmte loste de verwarring in Hermeliens hoofd op en kon ze weer helder nadenken.

"Ik heb weer gedroomd over de aanval," zei ze na een tijdje. "Of eigenlijk niet over de aanval, maar ik denk wel over de mannen die mij hebben aangevallen."

Malfidus draaide zich om en keek haar vragend aan.

"Ik – ik was zwanger en toen wilden twee mannen mijn buik opensnijden," zei ze, ze zag Malfidus nog bleker worden, en bedacht zich te laat dat ze dat niet had moeten zeggen.

"Waarom?" vroeg hij met schorre stem.

"Ze vroegen waar Ron was, maar ik zei dat hij dood was. Ze bleven het maar vragen, ze dachten echt dat hij daar nog ergens moest zijn. Dat ze dachten dat hij nog leefde."

Malfidus keek haar nu niet aan, hij ging aan het raam staan en keek naar buiten. Hermelien sloeg haar deken steviger om zich heen, maar daaronder had ze nog steeds een hand om haar buik liggen.

"Maar het vreemde is, dit keer waren het geen twee schaduwen, dit keer kon ik echt iemand zien," zei ze.  
Malfidus draaide zich bruusk om, hij liep naar het bed en ging er weer op zitten, hij keek haar doordringend aan.

"Kan je hem beschrijven?"

"Hij- hij had een Heler-kostuum aan, was nogal klein en robuust gebouwd en had lichte bruine haren."

"En de andere?" vroeg Malfidus dringend.

"Dat was weer hetzelfde, eerder een schaduw. Hij was wel degene die aan het woord was. Die – die zei dat hij mijn buik zou opensnijden wanneer ik niet antwoordde."

Malfidus stond gefrustreerd weer op en ijsbeerde door de kamer. "En is er niets anders dat je je kan herinneren? Denk eraan, hoe meer we weten, hoe sneller we weten wie je heeft aangevallen en waarom."

"Maar, het is toch maar een droom?" vroeg Hermelien verward. "Hoe kan je uit een droom nu afleiden wie mij heeft aangevallen?"

"Voelde het dan als een gewone droom?" zei Malfidus nogal kortaf.

"Het eerste deel wel, maar dat deel met die schaduwen was net levensecht." Ze besefte dat Malfidus gelijk moest hebben. Hij knikte.

"Het feit dat je eerst schaduwen zag en je je niks meer herinnerde van de aanval, deed mij al vermoeden dat iemand een vergetelheidsspreuk moet hebben gebruikt. Maar omdat je nu iemand kon zien in plaats van een schaduw denk ik dat die spreuk niet goed gelukt moet zijn."

Hermelien pijnigde haar hersenen om na te gaan of ze niet iets was vergeten. Opeens kwam het beeld van een naamplaatje naar boven.

"W-wacht even. Die Heler –," zei ze, terwijl ze haar ogen dichtkneep en diep nadacht.

"Ja?" vroeg Malfidus ongeduldig.

"Hij had een naamplaatje met een naam – M-Meijer – Jack Meijer," zei ze, waarna ze opkeek naar Malfidus om te zien of hij iemand kende met die naam.

Hij fronste echter zijn voorhoofd, hij dacht na en toen veranderde zijn gezichtsuitdrukking in een van herkenning.

"Wat? Ken je die man?" vroeg ze snel. Misschien kwamen ze wel heel snel te weten wie haar had aangevallen.

"Ik – ik weet het niet. Ik heb de naam ooit wel eens gehoord, maar ik weet niet meer waar," zei Malfidus verstrooid. Hij schudde zijn hoofd.

"Oh," zei Hermelien teleurgesteld.

Het bleef een lange tijd stil, Malfidus leek in diepe gedachten verzonken te zijn, en Hermelien ging in haar hoofd de gruwelijke droom na, om zo nog meer details te weten te komen. Er kwam echter niks meer naar boven.

Op een gegeven moment schrok Malfidus op vanuit zijn gedachten, maar hij zei niks. Hij zag er doodmoe uit.

"Zou je niet ook eens gaan slapen, Malfidus?" vroeg Hermelien. "Je ziet er werkelijk vreselijk uit."

"Hoor wie het zegt," mompelde Malfidus alleen maar, waarna hij grijnsde omdat Hermelien gedempt "Zeg!" zei. Hij wierp nog een blik op haar, zijn gezichtsuitdrukking verzachtte. Ineens knipperde hij met zijn ogen en schudde hij zijn hoofd, alsof hij een gedachte van zich af wilde schudden. Hermelien keek hem bevreemd aan.

"Ja, ik ga maar eens slapen," zuchtte hij en hij liep naar de deur.

"Malfidus, wacht," zei Hermelien. Hij bleef op de drempel staan en keek haar rechtstreeks aan.

Ze aarzelde en voelde haar hoofd rood worden. "Bedankt -, bedankt om mij vast te houden."

Malfidus glimlachte kort. "Graag gedaan." Hij leek zelf te aarzelen in de deuropening.

"M-Moet ik soms hier blijven slapen?" vroeg hij tot haar verbazing. Ze trok haar wenkbrauwen op, in de overtuiging dat hij met haar voeten aan het spelen was.

"Meen je dat nu, of is het maar om te lachen?" reageerde ze een beetje boos.

Maar Malfidus keek tot haar verwondering een beetje gekwetst, hij herstelde zich echter snel.

"Nee, nee, het was maar om te lachen." Zijn mond plooide in een grijns, die er niet al te overtuigend uitzag. "Goedenacht Griffel."

Hij liep de gang op en sloot de deur achter zich. Hermelien schudde verbaasd haar hoofd, nam daarna nog wat druppels in en sloot haar ogen. Ze hoopte maar dat ze niet weer een enge droom zou krijgen.

De volgende morgen werd Hermelien vroeg wakker. Gelukkig had ze geen nachtmerries meer gehad en ze leidde daaruit af dat drie druppels voor het slapengaan wel voldoende moest zijn. Ze maakte wel nog de bedenking, net zoals Harry dat de vorige dag had gedaan, dat wanneer ze wel nog nachtmerries zou krijgen, de daders sneller gevat zouden worden, maar ze had geen zin in weer een gruwelijke droom. Bovendien kon ze haar slaap goed gebruiken.

 _Nee, laat het ministerie maar uitzoeken wie die aanval heeft gedaan, daar hebben ze mijn dromen niet voor nodig. Trouwens, waarom zouden ze mijn dromen geloven?_

Ze had die ochtend, naast Ilya die het ontbijt was komen brengen, nog helemaal niemand gezien, en aangezien het verband rond haar buik toch weg was, besloot ze om een lang en warm bad te nemen. Ze voelde zich vuil, en bovendien zou ze zich op die manier goed kunnen ontspannen, dat kon ze wel gebruiken na de afgelopen paar dagen.

Ze liep de badkamer binnen en inspecteerde het marmeren bad. De vorige keer had ze zich zo gehaast dat ze er helemaal geen aandacht aan had geschonken, maar nu zag ze dat het en wel heel luxueus bad was. Het was duidelijk dat aan de gastenkamers heel wat meer aandacht was besteed dan in de badkamer die ze normaal altijd gebruikte. In haar eigen badkamer stond alleen maar een inloopdouche, wastafel en een wc. Dat was ook het enige dat ze nodig had, maar toch vond ze het zo nu en dan wel eens fijn om een lekker warm bad te nemen.

Het bad stond op een verhoog, dicht bij het raam, waardoor je van het uitzicht kon genieten wanneer je erin zat. Voor de zekerheid keek ze door het venster, ze wilde immers niet dat iemand haar zou kunnen zien. Maar het enige wat ze zag was de wijd uitgestrekte tuin. Op dat vlak zat ze dus veilig, men zou echt recht naar boven moeten kijken om te zien dat er iemand in bad zat.

Aan de kant waar het bad de muur raakte, waren allerlei kranen te zien, die allemaal een verschillende functie hadden. De onderste twee kranen spoten via een grote boog gloeiendheet en ijskoud water uit. Hermelien besloot om beide kranen maar tegelijkertijd open te zetten, want vreemd genoeg vond ze geen kraan die een normale temperatuur gaf. Het was een groot bad om te vullen, dus ze had genoeg tijd om alle andere kranen die hoger zaten uit te proberen. Eén kraan spoot een hele hoop badzout uit. Die draaide ze maar snel dicht, want anders lag er te veel en dat vond ze nooit echt comfortabel. De volgende kraan die ze probeerde was er een waaruit schuim in alle kleuren van de regenboog stroomde. Ook de volgende kranen die ze uittestte bevatten verschillende variaties van schuim. De ene rook naar citroen, terwijl een andere weer rook naar rozen. Uiteindelijk koos ze voor een kraan waaruit een seringengeur kwam. De laatste en hoogste kraan die ze probeerde spoot in een boog hartvormige confetti uit, maar die besloot ze maar niet te gebruiken. Ze vroeg zich af wie in hemelsnaam zich in bad zou willen laten volspuiten met confetti. Erg aangenaam leek haar dat namelijk niet.

Het bad was ondertussen helemaal volgelopen, de hele kamer geurde naar seringen. Hermelien controleerde nog even de temperatuur van het water, legde daarna zijdezachte handdoeken op de grond, ontdeed zich van haar kleren en stapte daarna met een gelukzalige zucht in het bad.

Meteen voelde ze zich al een heel stuk beter; alsof de gebeurtenissen van de afgelopen dagen letterlijk van haar werden afgespoeld. Even bleef ze drijven in het water, om te wennen aan de temperatuur, maar daarna besloot ze om kopje onder te gaan. Ze genoot van de omringende stilte. Er was werkelijk niets te horen, wat in het grote huis bijna nooit het geval was. Zelfs wanneer ze alleen op haar kamer zat, hoorde ze altijd wel geluiden die van elders in het huis leken te komen, maar nu was het doodstil.

Al snel kwam ze terug boven water, waardoor haar haren nu plat tegen haar hoofd lagen. Ze keek door het raam naar buiten.

 _Dit huis heeft toch echt een prachtig uitzicht!_ dacht ze. Maar daarna zei een stemmetje in haar hoofd, dat ze het liefst van al wilde negeren, dat dit domein nu eerder een gouden kooi voor haar werd. Ze besefte wel dat het voor haar eigen veiligheid was, maar het idee dat ze niet kon gaan en staan waar ze wilde, stond haar tegen. Ondanks het feit dat het domein van Huize Malfidus zeer groot was, voelde ze zich toch opgesloten.

In de verte zag ze een zwarte vlek – misschien was het Malfidus wel die de omgeving weer eens uitkamde – maar haar deed het terugdenken aan de nachtmerries. Hoewel het haar plan was geweest om te genieten, kon ze haar gedachten niet van zich afschudden. Ze dacht terug aan haar gesprek met Malfidus.

 _Geen wonder dat hij niemand naar Holisto's wilt sturen. Ik had nooit gedacht dat een Heler nota bene zoiets zou kunnen doen!_

Ze zuchtte en ging nog eens kopje onder in een poging de gedachten te laten verdwijnen. Toen ze weer bovenkwam, moest ze er echter nog steeds aan denken.

 _Ik had het altijd al vreemd gevonden dat Malfidus en Astoria maar één kind hadden, maar dat er zo'n reden achter zat, had ik nooit gedacht!_

Ze dacht nu ook weer terug aan haar droom, die haar hersenen door het verhaal van Malfidus op de een of andere manier had gecreëerd. Ze herinnerde zich nog hoe gelukkig ze zich had gevoeld met de wetenschap dat ze zwanger was van Ron. Dat dat niet in het echte leven was gebeurd had meer te maken met hun werk. Beiden hadden het zo druk, dat ze hadden besloten om pas op latere leeftijd een gezinnetje te stichten. Hermelien had daar nu zo'n spijt van, maar wie had nu kunnen denken dat ze niet samen oud zouden worden?

Ze zuchtte nog eens hard en besloot om haar gedachten van zich af te zetten. Ze zocht een afleiding en vond deze onder de vorm van verschillende knoppen die aan de rand van het bad zaten. Hopend dat er geen rare dingen zouden gebeuren, drukte ze willekeurig op een ervan. Daardoor begon het bad ineens bubbeltjes te produceren, die zalig tegen haar rug drukten. Een andere knop zette een muziekinstallatie aan, klassieke muziek galmde doorheen de hele badkamer maar leek vanuit het bad zelf te komen.

 _Ah, dit is echt wat ik nodig had,_ dacht ze bij zichzelf, terwijl ze haar hoofd op de rand van het bad liet rusten. Nu pas kon ze echt genieten en waren haar gedachten ver weg.

Na bijna een uur vond ze dat ze genoeg ontspannen was en stapte ze uit bad. Toen ze zich had afgedroogd en een handdoek rond haar haren had gewikkeld, besefte ze echter dat al haar zuivere kleren en ondergoed nog in de slaapkamer lagen.

 _Verdorie_ , mompelde ze. Omdat er ook geen badjassen in de badkamer te vinden waren, zat er niks anders op dan zo maar haar kleding te gaan halen.

Met haar handdoek stevig om zich heen geknoopt liep Hermelien terug naar haar slaapkamer. Even keek ze met een frons naar de deur en besloot ze om zich snel in de slaapkamer om te kleden.

Ze had net haar beha van een stoel genomen, toen ze opeens achter haar de deur hoorde opengaan. Ze graaide naar haar handdoek en sloeg die verschrikt om zich heen, waarna ze zich omdraaide. Tot haar ontzetting was het Malfidus die met een stapel boeken in zijn handen in de deuropening stond.

"Ooit al gehoord van kloppen?" riep ze op een bijna hysterische toon.

"S-sorry, ik – ik dacht – ," sputterde Malfidus. Hij had een knalrood hoofd gekregen.

"Doe dat denken maar buiten!" riep ze met een schrille stem, terwijl ze naar de deur liep, Malfidus naar buiten werkte en de deur met een klap dichtgooide. Voor de zekerheid greep ze haar toverstok, mompelde _Colloportus_ en ging ze zich in de badkamer verder omkleden.

 _Oh Merlijn, moest dat nu echt gebeuren? Hoe moet ik hem nu onder ogen komen?_

De spanning was nu weer helemaal terug in haar lichaam. Gejaagd deed ze haar kleren aan, ze had geen zin dat iemand nu ook plots in haar badkamer zou verschijnen. Om zichzelf terug kalm te krijgen, ademde ze langzaam in en uit. Ze droogde haar haren, veegde nog een paar waterdruppels van de spiegel af en ging toen met een zucht terug naar haar slaapkamer. Ze liep langzaam naar de deur, opende deze en stak haar hoofd op de gang. Tot haar immense opluchting was er van Malfidus niks meer te zien. Het stapeltje boeken dat hij in zijn handen had gehad lag in een rommelige hoop naast haar deur.

Ze was net terug op haar bed gaan liggen toen er op de deur werd geklopt. In de verwachting dat het Malfidus was, stampte ze boos naar de deur, gooide deze open en zei: "Ah, je leert al snel bij!"

"Sorry?" vroeg mevrouw Jansen verbaasd.

"Oh, Helena, het spijt me," zei Hermelien beschaamd. "Ik dacht dat het –. Ach nee, laat maar."

"Is er iets gebeurd?"

"Nee, nee. Er is niks aan de hand," zei Hermelien blozend. "Ik heb net een bad genomen, en daar erg van genoten," zei ze om snel op een ander onderwerp over te stappen.

"Ah, dat kan echt wel eens deugd doen, niet?" zei mevrouw Jansen glimlachend. "Zo, ik heb de zalf weer bij, zal ik je nu invegen, of moet ik even wachten?"

"Nee, nee, doe nu maar," zei Hermelien, die weer op bed ging liggen en haar trui omhoog trok.

"Waar heb je het oude verband gedaan?"

"Oh, dat heb ik weggegooid. Het was nogal vuil, dus ik dacht dat dat wel mocht," zei Hermelien. Ze was niet van plan te zeggen dat ze dat die nacht aan stukken had gescheurd en 's morgens naast haar bed had zien liggen.

"Oh ja, dat is goed hoor," zei mevrouw Jansen, ze bestudeerde Hermeliens buik. Ze porde er even met haar vinger in en vroeg haar of dat pijn deed. Hermelien schudde haar hoofd.

"Oké, dat is goed, dan zal ik het morgen nog een laatste keer invegen om zeker te zijn, maar ik denk dat alles wel is genezen."

"Gelukkig," zei Hermelien. Ze keek hoe mevrouw Jansen haar buik inveegde en zette zich daarna recht om het verband te kunnen omwikkelen.

"Er lag trouwens een stapeltje boeken langs de deur," zei mevrouw Jansen toen ze het verband in haar handen nam. Ze keek haar vragend aan, alsof zij wist wat die daar lagen te doen. Dat wist ze inderdaad, maar ze ging niet vertellen dat Malfidus haar kamer was binnen geweest terwijl zij halfnaakt was. Ook al was het per ongeluk, Hermelien kon mevrouw Jansens afkeuring levendig voorstellen.

"Oh, hoe kan dat?" vroeg ze daarom quasi-onschuldig. Desondanks voelde ze toch haar hoofd knalrood worden.

"Misschien heeft meneer Malfidus die daar gelegd om aan je te geven, maar was je nog aan het slapen ofzo," zei mevrouw Jansen die haar voorhoofd fronste, ze had geen idee hoe dicht ze eigenlijk bij de waarheid zat. Alleen was Hermelien dan niet aan het slapen, maar zich aan het omkleden.

"Ja, dat kan wel," zei ze stil.

"Hij zei mij trouwens dat je weer een nare droom hebt gehad dezenacht. Ik dacht al dat ik iemand had horen roepen, maar ik ging ervan uit dat het meneer Malfidus zelf was."

"Nee, ik was het," antwoordde Hermelien. "Ik denk dat meneer Malfidus zelfs toen nog niet aan het slapen was, want hij had nog z'n gewone kleren aan toen hij kwam kijken."

Mevrouw Jansen leek haar verbaasde reactie te onderdrukken. Ze tuitte haar lippen toen ze het nieuwe verband rond Hermeliens buik vastmaakte en deed toen de trui weer omlaag. Hermelien had het gevoel dat ze zich op de een of andere manier moest verklaren, ook al had mevrouw Jansen daar eigenlijk niks mee te maken. "Hij – hij was komen kijken of er niks aan de hand was."

Mevrouw Jansen knikte alleen, maar Hermelien zag aan haar gezichtsuitdrukking dat ze het ongepast vond.

"Ging de droom weer over de aanval?" vroeg ze.

"Ja, maar het was dit keer een heel andere droom. Veel gruwelijker," zei Hermelien, ze ging niet dieper in op de details van de droom. Ze vond het al erg genoeg om er gewoon maar aan te denken. Gelukkig kon mevrouw Jansen niet meer verder vragen want een moment later hoorden de twee een klopje op de deur. Hermelien vreesde even dat het Malfidus weer was, ze wilde hem niet, samen met mevrouw Jansen in de kamer, weer onder ogen komen. Het was echter Ieme, die het middagmaal had meegebracht. Hij melde met een piepende stem dat de leverancier van de vleeswaren in de bijkeuken op mevrouw Jansen stond te wachten.

"Oh goed, hem had ik nog graag willen spreken," zei mevrouw Jansen, die opstond van het bed. Ze keek naar Hermelien. "Hij had de vorige keer een verkeerde bestelling afgeleverd, en ik wilde hem daar toch eens over aanspreken. Dat kan toch niet!"

Ze volgde Ieme de kamer uit en liet haar alleen achter. Hermelien glimlachte bij zichzelf. Ze was blij dat ze nu niet in de schoenen stond van de slager, want ze had het afgelopen jaar gemerkt dat mevrouw Jansen niet met zich liet sollen wanneer het aankwam op huishoudelijke zaken.

Ze hief de schotel die Ieme had gebracht op, en zag een heerlijk middagmaal. Tot haar blijdschap zag ze ook de Ochtendprofeet op de plateau liggen. Ze was opgetogen dat ze wat afleiding had, ook al stond er niets memorabel in de krant.

Ze had net de krant uitgelezen toen er weer werd geklopt op de deur. Ze hoorde de stem van Malfidus.

"Mag ik binnenkomen?" vroeg hij.

Hermelien zuchtte, het moest er toch eens van komen om hem weer te zien. Hoe eerder, hoe beter, redeneerde ze en riep daarom maar: "Ja, kom maar binnen."

Malfidus opende langzaam de deur. Zijn armen zaten vol met de boeken die hij in de gang naast haar deur had laten liggen. Hij durfde haar niet rechtstreeks aan te kijken, en ook Hermelien zelf wist niet waar ze haar blik op moest richten.

Uiteindelijk was het Malfidus die als eerste het woord nam. Hij stond nog steeds dicht bij de deur, alsof hij elk moment verwachtte om weer de kamer uitgestuurd te worden.

"Ik – ik heb wat boeken voor je meegebracht," zei hij nadat hij z'n keel had geschraapt. "Dan heb je wat te doen."

Hij liep aarzelend naar het bed om haar de boeken te laten zien.

"Dank je," mompelde ze nogal verlegen.

"En – eh, sorry nog, van daarstraks," zei hij met een felrode blos op zijn wangen. "Maar, als het iets zou uitmaken, ik heb niks gezien."

"Dat moest er ook nog bijkomen," mompelde ze. Ze wierp een blik op hem, en om de een of andere reden barstte ze in lachen uit. Malfidus keek haar verbaasd en met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. Hij leek niet goed te weten wat hij ervan moest denken, maar hij had door dat hij niet meer de kamer zou worden uitgestuurd en ging in het zeteltje naast het bed zitten.

"M-Maar je leert wel al goed aankloppen," zei Hermelien nadat ze was uitgelachen.

"Ja, maar de volgende keer zou ik toch gewoon de deur sluiten," grijnsde Malfidus nu toch ook.

"Jaja, ik heb mijn lesje ook wel geleerd."

"Heb je nog iets gedroomd eigenlijk?" vroeg hij een moment later.

Meteen waren ze weer serieus. Hermelien haalde diep adem.

"Nee, of toch niet meer over de aanval," antwoordde ze. "Ik heb dit keer drie druppels genomen, ik denk dat dat nu wel de juiste dosis is. Ik heb tenminste geen nachtmerries en geen explosie van kleuren gehad, gewoon een normale droom."

Malfidus knikte. "Ja, ik neem ook altijd drie dru – ," Hij zweeg abrupt. Het was duidelijk dat zij dat niet had mogen horen.

"Ik eh- ik bedoel dat ik wel eens heb gehoord dat drie druppels een veel betere dosis is dan de zes die op het flesje staat."

Hermelien wist natuurlijk dat Malfidus die druppels ook regelmatig moest nemen, en ook de reden waarom hij die nam, maar ze zei er niks van. Hij voelde zich misschien ten opzichte van anderen een zwakkeling omdat hij de gebeurtenissen van zolang geleden nog altijd herbeleefde in zijn dromen. Om niks te laten merken, bekeek ze de boeken die hij had meegebracht. Ze fronste. "Je weet toch dat je hier boeken tussen hebt zitten die door Dreuzels geschreven zijn?" vroeg ze, terwijl ze een exemplaar van _Jane Eyre_ omhooghield.

Malfidus keek haar aan. "Ja, dat besef ik ja."

"Oh, ja ik vond het gewoon vreemd, dat is alles."

"Astoria las die boeken graag," zei hij zachtjes. "Vond ze enorm romantisch. Geen idee waarom eigenlijk…"

"Heb jij ze ook gelezen dan?" vroeg Hermelien verbaasd.

"Oh ja, natuurlijk! Mijn favoriete tijdverdrijf is het lezen van Dreuzelboeken… Ik heb echt helemaal niks beters te doen," antwoordde Malfidus sarcastisch.

"Het was maar een vraag," zei Hermelien snibbig.

Malfidus stond op. "Goed, ik ben eens verder werken. Veel plezier met de boeken," zei hij nog en hij verliet de kamer.

Hermelien smoorde een gefrustreerde kreet. Soms kreeg ze het toch op haar heupen van die man! Ze kon niet aan hem uit. Het ene moment doet hij heel vriendelijk tegen haar, en lijkt hij zelfs bezorgd, terwijl het andere moment hij ongelooflijk denigrerend doet over van alles en nog wat. Soms leek het wel alsof hij twee verschillende persoonlijkheden had.

Ze bekeek de boeken, naast _Jane Eyre_ lag er ook nog _Trots en vooroordeel_ en _Overtuiging_. De anderen waren magische boeken, waaronder _Een overzicht van recente ontwikkelingen in de toverkunst_ en _Helen doe je zo_. Tot haar verbazing zat er ook een exemplaar van _Een beknopte beschrijving van Zweinstein_ bij. Het was alweer zo lang geleden dat ze dit boek nog eens had gelezen, maar elke keer dat ze het terugzag moest ze denken aan haar dagen op de school, toen ze zowat dagelijks in dit boek las en het overal mee naartoe sleepte. Ze vroeg zich af waarom Malfidus uitgerekend dit boek bij de stapel had gedaan. Wist hij dat ze meestal met haar neus in dit boek had gezeten?

Ze sloeg het boek open, snoof de heerlijke geur op en begon aan het eerste hoofdstuk. Na al die tijd kende ze nog steeds de eerste zinnen uit haar hoofd.

 **Ik vond dat ik even een luchtiger deel erbij moest zetten, haha :). Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden!**


	37. Hoofdstuk 36

**Hoofdstuk 36**

De dagen gingen voorbij. Hermelien nam elke avond de druppels in en had geen last meer van nachtmerries. Tijdens de laatste paar dagen van haar verplichte rust, was Malfidus steevast bij haar komen zitten en had ze tot haar verbazing gemerkt dat ze lange gesprekken met hem kon voeren over een hele variatie aan onderwerpen. Op een gegeven moment kregen ze zelfs een discussie over wie het beste was: _The Beatles_ of _The Rolling Stones_.  
Los van het feit dat ze verbijsterd was dat Malfidus deze bands kende – verklaard doordat Astoria daar regelmatig naar had geluisterd – had ze toch met veel vuur _The Beatles_ verdedigd. Malfidus had zelfs op een gegeven moment een platenspeler en een aantal platen gehaald om zijn argumenten te ondersteunen. Hij liet de spullen bij haar staan en was op haar verzoek ook haar plaat van de _Cloud Atlas Sextet_ gaan halen, zodat ze nu de avonden doorbracht met het beluisteren van haar lievelingsliedjes.

Op een namiddag was ze aan het luisteren naar de verzamelplaat van _Queen_ , die Scorpius van Isaac had gekregen. Toen ze bij het liedje _Don't stop me now_ aankwam, kon ze gewoon niet stil blijven zitten. Ze sprong recht en begon doorheen de kamer te dansen, enthousiast was ze aan het rondspringen en aan het meezingen. De muziek stond loeihard en daardoor hoorde ze het klopje op de deur niet. Toen ze zich met een sprong omdraaide en Malfidus op de drempel zag staan terwijl hij haar verbijsterd aanstaarde, verschrok ze dan ook behoorlijk en sloeg ze haar hand voor haar hart. Met een knalrood hoofd en buiten adem liep ze naar de muziekinstallatie en zette ze die volledig uit. De plotse stilte die volgde was pijnlijk. Langzaam draaide ze zich naar Malfidus om, dit keer had hij een grijns om zijn lippen.

"Ik zie dat je alweer helemaal beter bent," zei hij, Hermelien kon de lach in zijn stem horen, ze wendde gegeneerd haar blik van hem af. "Wat wil je, Malfidus?"

Hij opende de deur verder, waardoor de oude Heler die haar had onderzocht tevoorschijn kwam. Hermelien zakte voor zover mogelijk was nog verder door de grond van schaamte.

"Hij komt je opnieuw onderzoeken," legde Malfidus uit, haar gêne negerend. "Ik zal jullie alleen laten," waarna hij de kamer verliet en plaats maakte voor de Heler die langzaam kwam binnenstappen.

"Goedendag, juffrouw Griffel," zei hij met een schorre stem. "Meneer Malfidus had me een brief gestuurd nadat u was ontwaakt. Ik bedacht mij dat ik u nog maar eens moest onderzoeken, maar zo te zien is dat niet echt meer nodig."

Hermelien beet op haar lip en vervloekte zichzelf omdat ze zich niet wat meer had ingehouden.

"Geen nood hoor, juffrouw Griffel," glimlachte de man vriendelijk – hij leek haar ongemakkelijkheid te merken. "Ik heb al veel ergere dingen meegemaakt. Maar eh –," hij wees met zijn arm naar het bed. "Als u even zou willen gaan zitten, dan kan ik u onderzoeken."

Hermelien knikte verlegen en ging op het bed zitten. De Heler haalde zijn spullen uit zijn tas en begon met zijn onderzoek. Toen hij daarmee klaar was, vertelde ze hem toch ook maar van de blauwe plekken die ze op haar buik had gehad. Hij bestudeerde haar buik en voelde met zijn hand, maar hij vertelde dat hij geen schade meer kon vinden, dat de zalf alles had doen genezen. Met een kreun stond hij terug op.

"Zo, alles ziet er in orde uit, juffrouw Griffel. Hierbij ontsla ik u officieel van de platte rust."

Hermelien lachte en kwam ook recht. "Eindelijk! Dat begon me echt saai te worden."

De Heler knikte. "Dat kan ik wel begrijpen, maar soms kan gewoon al in bed blijven liggen veel wonderen doen."

Hij stak zijn hand naar haar uit en Hermelien schudde die. "Zo, dan hoop ik dat ik u voor een lange tijd niet meer hoef te zien. Maar als er toch nog iets zou zijn, u weet waar u terecht kan."

Hermelien knikte. "Ja, en eh – bedankt nog trouwens."

"Graag gedaan," zei de Heler, waarna hij haar achterliet in haar kamer en naar huis ging.

Vrijwel onmiddellijk begon Hermelien al haar spullen om te huizen naar haar eigen slaapkamer. Toen ze een tweede lading wilde gaan brengen, kwam Malfidus haar tegen op de gang. "Wat ben jij aan het doen?" vroeg hij verbaasd.

"Ik ben alles terug naar mijn kamer aan het verhuizen," verklaarde ze.

"Oh, je had ook gewoon daar mogen blijven hoor, dat maakt mij niet uit. En bovendien heb je dan je badkamer dichtbij."

Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, ik wil eigenlijk liever in mijn oude slaapkamer slapen. Die is ook erg comfortabel en die doet mij niet –," ze zweeg. Malfidus keek haar vragend aan.

"Doet je niet wat?" vroeg hij.

"Eh – herinneren aan die nachtmerries," zei ze zacht.

Malfidus knikte begrijpend en haalde zijn schouders op. "Wel, het blijft jouw keuze natuurlijk."

"Ga je Scorpius terug halen?" vroeg ze.

"Amai, jij wilt er ook wel weer erg snel invliegen, niet?" zei hij met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

"Als je je een week hebt zitten vervelen, dan ben je blij dat je eindelijk weer eens iets nuttigs kan gaan doen."

"Ja, oké, dat is wel waar. Al had ik net niet de indruk dat je je aan het vervelen was." Hermelien trok een beschaamd gezicht, Malfidus grinnikte.

"Daar ga je mij nog lang aan blijven herinneren, zeker?" vroeg ze.

Malfidus knikte met een grijns. "Wees daar maar zeker van," waarna hij verder naar beneden liep. Hermelien rolde met haar ogen en ging de trap omhoog naar haar oude, vertrouwde slaapkamer en begon alles weg te bergen in haar kasten.

De volgende dag was Malfidus Scorpius en Isis terug gaan ophalen bij zijn ouders en Hermelien begon niet lang daarna met haar lessen. De weken gingen voorbij en oktober ging over in november. Malfidus had zijn zoon op het hart gedrukt dat hij niet meer alleen buiten het domein mocht komen. Normaal deed Scorpius dat sowieso niet, dus voor hem was dat geen enkel probleem.

Over Hermeliens beperkte gangen had hij niet meer gesproken, ze hoopte dan ook dat hij het was vergeten. Dat was echter buiten Harry gerekend. Sinds zijn eerste bezoek in oktober was hij regelmatig langsgekomen, zonder protest van Malfidus. Na een lange brief van Hermelien waarin ze diens gedeeltelijke redenen uiteenzette, had Harry geaccepteerd dat Malfidus niks aan het ministerie had laten weten. Dat betekende echter niet dat hij het zomaar zou laten. Zelf was hij diezelfde week na zijn eerste bezoek nog op onderzoek gegaan, was zelfs achter het domein geweest waar ze was aangevallen, maar hij moest toegeven dat hij niks had gevonden. Hij werkte hard mee aan het onderzoek naar de Dooddoeners en Neo's die een maand voor de aanval waren gesignaleerd, maar ook daar was nog niks concreets uitgekomen.

Tijdens zijn bezoeken zorgde Malfidus er altijd voor dat hij het huis uit was. Meestal ging hij dan met Scorpius ergens naartoe. Harry had echter, zonder dat Hermelien het wist, op een keer een briefje achtergelaten voor Malfidus met de vraag of hij met hem kon spreken. Harry's bezoek in de tweede week van november was tot haar verbazing dan ook niet aan haar gericht, maar aan Malfidus zelf. De twee sloten zich op in de grote zitkamer op de eerste verdieping. Niemand mocht binnenkomen, zelfs mevrouw Jansen niet.

Op die dag was Hermelien aan Scorpius een beetje geschiedenis aan het geven, maar ze was er niet bij met haar gedachten.

"Wat?" vroeg Scorpius op een gegeven moment verbaasd. "Tijdens de eerste wereldoorlog hadden tovenaars, ondanks het verbod van de Minister van Toverkunst, Joden geholpen om onder te duiken, zodat ze niet naar de concentratiekampen moesten? Was dat niet tijdens de tweede wereldoorlog? En dat verbod gold toch enkel tijdens de eerste wereldoorlog, maar de meeste tovenaars hielpen Dreuzels toch? Zo heb ik het toch in mijn boek gelezen."

"Oh, ja natuurlijk," zei Hermelien, verstrooid keek ze op. Ze zat zo met haar gedachten bij Harry en Malfidus in de zitkamer daarnaast, dat ze besloot om maar te stoppen met de lessen.

"We zullen morgen verder gaan, ik ben vandaag nogal in de war," zei ze.

"Ja, zeg dat wel ja," antwoordde Scorpius, maar hij vond het natuurlijk helemaal niet erg dat de les was uitgesteld. Hij sloeg zijn boeken dicht en zei dat hij zijn tekenspullen ging halen en dat hij eindelijk die tekening die hij bij zijn grootouders was begonnen, wilde afwerken. Het was een tekening van het huis van de Malfidussen, had Hermelien gemerkt. Het was zeer treffend getekend, ze had het onmiddellijk herkend uit haar verleden. Ze was blij dat de jongen de tekening bijna af had, want ze wilde er liever niet te vaak aan herinnerd worden.

Scorpius was net terug in het klaslokaal, toen Wietske Hermelien kwam halen. Ze zei met een piepende stem dat Malfidus naar haar had gevraagd.

Hermelien fronste haar voorhoofd, terwijl ze dacht dat hij haar toch gemakkelijk zelf had kunnen komen halen, aangezien ze maar een kamer verderop zat. Ze volgde de huiself, na de instructie te hebben gegeven aan Scorpius dat hij in het leslokaal moest blijven. Ze vermoedde dat het over het gesprek ging dat hij met Harry had gehad en was er best benieuwd naar. Ze had Harry niet horen vertrekken, en ging er dus van uit dat hij ook nog in de zitkamer was.

Ze had gelijk. Toen ze de kamer binnenkwam, keken zowel Malfidus als Harry op. Harry zat in een van de zetels voor de haard, terwijl Malfidus aan het raam stond. Hermelien vermoedde dat hij een moment daarvoor nog naar buiten had gekeken. Harry stond meteen op en liep naar haar toe. Malfidus bleef aan het raam staan.

"Hallo Hermelien," zei Harry, terwijl hij haar omhelsde. "Je zal je wel afvragen waarom ik niet eerst bij jou ben langsgekomen?"

"Dag Harry," zei ze, een beetje achterdochtig. "En ja, eigenlijk keek ik daar wel van op ja." Ze trok haar wenkbrauwen op. "Is er soms een reden voor deze toch wel ongewone bijeenkomst?"

Harry lachte aarzelend. "Ik denk dat je misschien beter eventjes kan gaan zitten," zei hij, wijzend naar de lederen zetel die voor de salontafel stond. Hij keek vragend naar Malfidus, maar die bleef gewoon aan het raam staan, terwijl hij leunde tegen de vensterbank met zijn armen over elkaar geslagen. Harry besefte dat hij het woord moest voeren. Hijzelf ging ook zitten in de tegenoverstaande zetel.

"Hermelien, het zit zo," hij viel even stil, alsof hij moest nadenken over zijn woorden. Hij keek nog eens achterom naar Malfidus alsof hij hem wilde aansporen om aan het gesprek deel te nemen, maar die bleef stil. Hermelien vond het een heel vreemd zicht.

"Kijk, ik en Malfidus hebben besproken wat er moet gebeuren," ging hij uiteindelijk verder. Hij veegde over zijn hoofd, waardoor zijn haren nog warriger kwamen te staan.

Hermelien trok één wenkbrauw op. "Wat moet er dan gebeuren?"

"Je-je weet wel. Over de aanval en de gevolgen daarvan voor jou."

 _Ja lap_. Ze dacht zeker dat ze het na een maand vergeten zouden zijn. Of, dat had ze gehoopt.

"Je zult je vast nog wel herinneren dat ik – en Malfidus ook – je hadden aangeraden dat je vanaf dan het best alleen nog maar op het domein kon blijven."

"Aangeraden, meer verplicht ja," schoot ze uit haar slof. Harry hief zijn handen sussend voor zich, hij keek nog eens naar Malfidus, maar die bleef onaangedaan aan de vensterbank staan.

"Dat is alleen maar voor je eigen bestwil, Hermelien," zei Harry, die snel verder ging toen hij zag dat haar gezicht op bliksemen stond. "Maar, we hebben een regeling gemaakt, zodat je ook wel eens weg kan."

"Harry! Is dat nu echt nog nodig? Er is al bijna een maand voorbij gegaan, en sindsdien is er toch niks meer gebeurd? We zijn toch ook samen naar Rons graf geweest en –," Ze viel abrupt stil. Er was een herinnering in haar opgekomen van een vorig bezoek aan Rons graf en waarvan ze het gevoel had dat het belangrijk was, maar ze kon er haar vinger niet opleggen waarom. Harry en Malfidus keken haar bevreemd aan.

"Eh – Hermelien?" vroeg Harry aarzelend. "Is alles wel oké?"

"Ja – ja," zei ze waarna ze haar hoofd schudde en dacht wat ze eigenlijk nog had willen zeggen. Harry keek haar wat bezorgd aan, maar besefte dat ze helemaal de oude was toen ze verder ging met haar tirade.

"Hebben ze eigenlijk wel al enig idee wie de daders zijn? Wie weet hoelang dat nog gaat duren vooraleer ze die mannen hebben gepakt! En dan moet ik hier de hele tijd opgesloten zitten? Echt niet!"

Ze keek naar Malfidus die het gesprek volgde alsof het een interessant tv-programma was. "En jij Malfidus, jij bent toch zelf verschillende keren buiten geweest. Heb jij nog iets verdachts gemerkt of gezien? Ik dacht van niet of wel?"

Nu pas mengde Malfidus zich in het gesprek. Hij verliet eindelijk de vensterbank en ging achter de zetel staan waarop Harry zat, hij legde zijn handen op de rugleuning. "Nee, Griffel, dat niet. Maar toch kan ik het me niet veroorloven dat jou of mijn zoon of iemand anders iets zou overkomen. Er moeten maatregelen komen."

"Ja, wat dan? Ik en Scorpius als vogeltjes in een gouden kooi leven zeker? Wat als er nu eens iets met mijn ouders is, of ik dringend voor iets word weggeroepen, wat dan? Dan moet ik hier blijven of wat?" zei Hermelien kwaad.

"Daarom hebben we samen gezeten, Hermelien," suste Harry. "En voorlopig gaan we het zo moeten doen, want het ministerie is nog niet veel verder geraakt, hoewel ik er bovenop zit."

"Oh, jullie hebben samengezeten? Fijn hoor," zei Hermelien sarcastisch. "Ja, echt fijn dat jullie samenspannen."

"Griffel, doe eens niet zo kinderachtig. We willen je alleen maar helpen, maar je bent nu echt wel onuitstaanbaar," snauwde Malfidus.

Zowel Harry als Hermelien keken boos naar hem op.

"Malfidus," zei Harry met een scherpe stem.

"Wat?" zei hij alleen maar. "Het is toch waar? We doen al alle moeite om het zo aangenaam voor haar te maken, en dan doet ze zo. En Griffel, het is niet alsof je voorheen zo vaak bent weggeweest, dat zal nu echt geen verschil uitmaken."

"Toen kon ik tenminste nog naar het dorp gaan wanneer ik wilde!" schoot ze uit.

Malfidus wilde reageren, maar Harry was hem voor.

"Oké! Hermelien," zei hij nogal hard. Ze keek hem met samengeknepen ogen boos aan.

"Ik zal je eerst zeggen wat het plan is, dan kun je erover oordelen. Als er dan nog problemen zijn, kan wel iets aangepast worden."

Hermelien snoof, maar gaf wel aan dat Harry zijn uitleg mocht doen. Ze sloeg haar armen over elkaar, en keek hem met een strak gezicht aan. Malfidus liep weer naar het raam en keek naar buiten. Harry keek hem na en schudde zijn hoofd, alsof hij al verwacht had dat hij zelf de uitleg maar moest doen.

"Eh, oké. Dus, wat wij hadden besloten," begon hij, Hermeliens schampere "Hmpf" negerend, "was dat wanneer jij ooit eens weg zou willen gaan, je dat dan aan Malfidus moet laten weten. Hij, of ik zal je dan begeleiden."

Hermelien keek hem met open mond aan. _Denken ze nu echt dat ik daarmee akkoord ga?_

"Stel dus bijvoorbeeld," ging Harry verder, "als je naar je ouders zou willen gaan, dan zou ik of Malfidus meegaan om je veilig af te zetten, en wanneer je dan terug wilt komen, laat je maar iets weten via deze munt." Harry hield tot haar verbazing de munt in zijn hand die ze hadden gebruikt om in hun vijfde jaar de afspraken van de SVP te maken. "Ja, dat is dezelfde munt," grijnsde hij bij het zien van haar gezicht. "Ik en Malfidus hebben er één, en we gaan er ook nog één aan Helena geven. Als je dan terug wilt, zal de munt warm worden en dan weten we dus dat we je terug moeten brengen."

Hij viel stil en keek haar verwachtingsvol aan. En ook al leek het dat het Malfidus eigenlijk niet interesseerde, ze merkte dat hij strakgespannen stond te luisteren.

"Dus, die beveiliging is alleen maar voor mij, of wat? Wat als Helena nu eens weg wilt, moet zij dan ook begeleid worden?" vroeg ze uiteindelijk. Ze wilde niet dat ze alleen maar voor haar zoveel moeite deden.

"Dat is wel de bedoeling ja," zei Harry. "We weten namelijk niet of die aanvallers het echt op jou hadden gemunt, of eerder op iemand in de omgeving van Malfidus."

Malfidus trok even met zijn schouder, hij stond nog altijd met zijn rug naar hen toe. "Daarom ook dat alleen ik met Scorpius wegga," zei hij.

"Juist ja," Hermelien ging het hele plan na. "En als ik met Helena dan samen reis? Naar de winkel ofzo."

"Dat lijkt me geen probleem," zei Harry. "Zolang jullie maar met z'n tweeën zijn."

"En weet Helena dat al?"

"Ik heb het net tegen haar gezegd," zei Malfidus. "Ze ging ermee akkoord."

"Ging ze zo snel akkoord? En wat als ze naar haar zus wilt gaan, dan ga jij –,"

"Ja, dan ga ik haar brengen, Griffel," zei Malfidus kortaf. "Nog vragen?" Hij had zich intussen terug omgedraaid en leunde weer tegen de vensterbank.

"Ja," zei ze boos. "Ik moet toch eerst alles weten voordat ik akkoord ga!"

"Wat wil je dan nog weten, Hermelien?" vroeg Harry rustig. Waarschijnlijk kon hij zich niet voorstellen dat deze twee al zolang in één huis konden wonen.

"Wat als hij –," hierbij knikte ze naar Malfidus. "weer eens weg moet voor zijn werk? Ik denk dat hij morgen weer vertrekt zelfs."

"Dan ben ik er nog altijd, en Helena," antwoordde Harry.

"Oké, en wat als ik nu bij mijn ouders op bezoek zou gaan, dan breng jij of Malfidus mij bijvoorbeeld. Waar gaan jullie dan blijven? Jij kent mijn ouders, Harry, maar Malfidus? Ik vrees dat ze de verkeerde dingen gaan denken wanneer ik opeens een wildvreemde man zou meebrengen." Hermeliens wangen kleurden een beetje roze.

"We zouden je ook alleen maar wegbrengen en halen, Griffel," zei Malfidus op een toon die aangaf dat hij dat erg logisch vond.

"Dan reizen jullie toch ook apart? Of mogen enkel de mannen alleen reizen?" zei ze schamper.

"Ik denk dat ze mij noch Malfidus snel zullen aanvallen hoor," zei Harry. "Ik bedoel, mensen kennen onze reputatie wel, denk ik."

Hermelien wilde het niet toegeven, maar ze besefte dat, hoe stom ze het ook vond, Harry gelijk had. Ze overdacht nog eens het hele plan, maar kon niets meer vinden om tegen te spreken.

"En, ga je ermee akkoord?" vroeg Harry na een tijdje.

Hermelien keek eerst hem en dan Malfidus schattend aan. Uiteindelijk haalde ze diep adem en zei ze: "Als jullie daar jullie tijd aan willen opgeven, zal ik maar akkoord gaan zeker? Al hoop ik dat het niet te lang zal duren."

"Ja goed!" zei Harry opgelucht. "Dan zal ik mij thuis toch al heel wat geruster voelen!"

Ook Malfidus leek opgelucht te zijn dat ze akkoord was gegaan met het plan. Beide mannen leken ervan overtuigd dat hun plan watervast was, maar daar was Hermelien toch nog niet zo zeker van. Ze hoopte maar dat de daders van de aanval snel werden gevat, dat deze hele regeling niet meer nodig was.


	38. Hoofdstuk 37

**Hoofdstuk 37**

De dag nadat Harry op bezoek was gekomen, vertrok Malfidus weer op zakenreis. Hij ging echter niet de deur uit voordat hij nog eens tegen mevrouw Jansen en Hermelien duidelijk had gemaakt dat ze alleen samen, of met Harry, buiten het domein mochten gaan.

Mevrouw Jansen zei alleen maar dat ze niet direct ergens heen moest gaan, maar Hermelien zweeg koppig. Malfidus vertrok echter niet totdat hij ook haar antwoord had gehoord, mevrouw Jansen was ondertussen met een tas thee in haar handen Isaac in de schuur gaan opzoeken en had hun in de bijkeuken achtergelaten.

"Griffel, krijg ik nog antwoord?" vroeg Malfidus terwijl hij haar doordringend aankeek. Hermelien staarde strak terug. Toch brak ze uiteindelijk onder zijn blik, ze zuchtte en zei tegen haar zin: "Ja, ik zal mijn munt wel gebruiken als dat nodig mocht zijn…"

"Goed," Malfidus trok zijn mantel aan. "Eh – ik weet nog niet hoelang ik wegblijf, dus als je weg wilt moet je het voorlopig aan Potter vragen."

Hermelien knikte alleen maar. Hij merkte haar tegenzin, want hij zei nog eens: "Het is voor je eigen bestwil, Griffel."

"Jaja," mompelde ze geïrriteerd.

Malfidus sloeg zijn ogen op, zei zacht "vrouwen!", en ging daarna afscheid van Scorpius nemen.

"Mannen, ja!" zei ze hardop toen Malfidus de bijkeuken uit was gelopen. "Alsof vrouwen hulpeloze wezens zijn!"

"Dat hoorde ik, Griffel!" hoorde ze hem door de gang roepen.

"Dat was de bedoeling!" riep ze terug, en grinnikte daarna bij zichzelf.

Twee weken later vond Hermelien het plan eigenlijk niet meer zo erg als ze aanvankelijk had gedacht. Ze vond het nog wel leuk om samen met mevrouw Jansen naar het dorp te gaan, anders deden ze zoiets nooit.

Nu Malfidus toch weg was, had ze een dagje vrij genomen, ze zei tegen mevrouw Jansen dat ze naar haar ouders ging, en had daarna Harry met de munt gecontacteerd om haar te komen halen. Het was de eerste keer dat ze de munt zou gebruiken, ze wilde wel eens zien hoe snel hij paraat was. Harry was stond echter nog geen vijf minuten later voor de poort op haar te wachten.

"Snel hier zeg!" zei Hermelien, terwijl ze Harry omhelsde.

Harry lachte. "Ja, jouw veiligheid is ook mijn eerste prioriteit!"

"Laat Ginny je maar niet horen," zei ze met een lach.

Harry fronste zijn voorhoofd. "Ja – ik bedoel, na Ginny en de kinderen natuurlijk." Hij glimlachte schaapachtig, en haakte zijn arm rond die van haar. "Waar wil je heen, madame?"

"Naar mijn ouders graag," zei ze. "Het is alweer een tijdje geleden dat ik ze nog heb gezien." Beiden draaiden ze rond en al snel stonden ze in het verlaten steegje niet ver van haar ouders huis. Harry begeleidde haar tot aan het huis, wachtte tot Hermelien binnen was en vertrok daarna terug naar zijn werk.

Haar ouders vonden het vreemd dat Hermelien samen met Harry naar hen was toegekomen, maar hun dochter had een uitvlucht gegeven. Ze wilde niet dat haar ouders zich ongerust maakten. Ze had zelfs niets van de aanval gezegd.

Nadat ze had geholpen met het eten klaar te maken en ze samen een beetje televisie hadden gekeken, vroeg haar moeder of ze misschien zin had om te gaan winkelen. Hermelien besloot wijselijk om dat aanbod toch maar af te slaan. Ze kon zich de reactie van Harry of Malfidus al voorstellen wanneer ze erachter zouden komen. Ze maakte zich er met een smoes vanaf dat ze eigenlijk terug moest gaan, dat ze een afspraak met Malfidus had. Hermelien ging snel naar de wc, en haalde de munt uit haar zakken. Ze tikte met haar toverstok erop, en verzond zo de boodschap dat Harry haar moest komen halen. Even bleef ze op het gesloten deksel van het toilet zitten. Ze voelde zich schuldig dat ze loog tegen haar ouders en dingen achterhield, maar het kon nu eenmaal niet anders. Dat was beter dan dat ze zich constant ongerust maakten.

Toen ze na zo'n vijf minuten terug kwam, keek ze voor de zekerheid door het raam naar buiten. Harry stond haar aan de straat al op te wachten en ze nam afscheid van haar ouders. Haar moeder knuffelde haar nog eens goed.

"Ben je zeker dat alles in orde is, Hermelien? Je bent niet helemaal jezelf vandaag."

"J-ja hoor," Hermelien werd rood, haar moeder had altijd al een goede intuïtie gehad wanneer het over dat soort zaken ging. "Maak je maar geen zorgen, het is gewoon nogal druk op werk. Ik kom met kerst nog eens langs!"

Ze zwaaide nog een laatste keer naar haar ouders die in de deuropening stonden, en haakte daarna haar arm rond die van Harry. Ook Harry stak even zijn hand op naar de Griffels, en liep daarna samen met haar naar het steegje om te verdwijnselen.

"Mijn moeder heeft door dat er iets aan de hand is," zei Hermelien, tijdens het wandelen.

"Heb je niks verteld dan?" vroeg Harry.

"Nee, anders maakt ze zich constant ongerust. Sinds Rons dood maakt ze zich al genoeg zorgen rond mij, daar wil ik echt niks bij toevoegen."

Ze zuchtte. "Zullen we?" Ze wilde nu het liefst zo snel mogelijk terug naar huis.

"Natuurlijk," zei Harry. Hij nam haar nog extra goed vast, en de twee draaiden zich rond hun as. Al snel stonden ze voor de poort van Huize Malfidus.

Een paar dagen na het bezoek aan haar ouders vroeg Scorpius na de les of ze misschien samen de volgende dag naar het kerkhof konden gaan. Hermelien besefte dat het die dag de verjaardag van Astoria was.

"Ja, natuurlijk, Scorpius. Ik zal het even met Helena overleggen."

Malfidus was namelijk nog altijd niet terug, en Hermelien verwachtte niet dat hij nog zou terugkomen voor Astoria's verjaardag. Mevrouw Jansen maakte helemaal geen problemen, ze wilde zelfs graag meegaan om Astoria te herdenken.

"Maar dan moet jij wel rijden, want dat kan ik helemaal niet!" zei ze. Hermelien glimlachte en zei dat dat wel in orde zou komen.

Op Astoria's verjaardag, was Scorpius erg terneergeslagen, wat natuurlijk wel normaal was. Een jaar geleden nog hadden ze zo'n leuk feest gehad, met het memorabele toneelstukje, terwijl ze nu de dag gingen doorbrengen op het kerkhof. Mevrouw Jansen had een mooi bloemstuk gemaakt met bloemen die Isaac op haar vraag had meegebracht. Tegelijkertijd had hij er ook voor gezorgd dat er winterbanden op de auto lagen. Het was namelijk de voorbije dagen gaan vriezen, en Hermelien verwachtte dat het elk moment kon gaan sneeuwen.

Rillend stapten ze in de auto, met Scorpius op de achterbank. Hermelien zette eerst de verwarming op en reed daarna voorzichtig de oprit af. Ze merkte dat mevrouw Jansen constant haar handen had vastgeklemd aan haar handvat, alsof ze elk moment verwachtte de baan af te gaan.

Het was de hele rit stil in de auto, Hermelien had de radio zachtjes aangezet om toch naar iets te kunnen luisteren. Na een tijdje kwamen ze aan bij het kerkhof. Scorpius stapte onmiddellijk uit en liep er al snel vandoor, hoewel Hermelien had gezegd dat hij moest wachten. Ze keek bezorgd naar mevrouw Jansen. "Laat die jongen maar even," zei die alleen maar. Ze haakte haar arm in die van Hermelien omdat ze bang was om te vallen op de gladde stoep. Verder was er niemand op het kerkhof, het was dan ook erg koud. Ze zagen Scorpius al aan het graf staan. Hij had weer een tekening gemaakt en legde die, net als de vorige keer, onder het beeldje van de engel. Opnieuw begon het stukje pianomuziek te spelen. Hermelien en mevrouw Jansen kwamen ook aangelopen. Mevrouw Jansen kreeg al tranen in haar ogen en nam haar zakdoek in de hand. Ook Scorpius was aan het wenen. Met z'n drieën stonden ze samen nog een lange tijd aan het graf.

Die avond legde Hermelien Scorpius in zijn bed en bleef ze bij hem tot hij in slaap was gevallen. Toen ze zijn kamer uitliep merkte ze dat het al elf uur was. Ze besloot om eerst in de keuken een kop warme melk met honing te maken om daarna ook te gaan slapen. De keuken was uitgestorven. Hermelien bladerde afwezig door een oude Ochtendprofeet terwijl ze wachtte tot de melk warm was. Opeens hoorde ze echter de klanken van de piano. Haar nieuwsgierigheid was gewekt. Ze zette de pan melk van het vuur, en ging stilletjes naar de balzaal. De muziek werd steeds duidelijker, ze herkende het nummer dat ze eerder die dag ook al op het kerkhof had gehoord. Ze besefte dat het Malfidus moest zijn die aan het spelen was. Om hem niet te storen deed ze voorzichtig de deur open en bleef daar staan.

Malfidus zat voorovergebogen aan de piano, zijn vingers vlogen over het klavier. Toen de laatste noten waren uitgestorven, barstte hij in tranen uit, en legde hij zijn hoofd op de piano. Ze voelde een steek in haar hart terwijl ze hem daar zo zag zitten, hoe hij gierend ademhaalde. Ze kon zich nu niet gewoon omdraaien en hem daar achterlaten. Ze liep met voorzichtige passen naar hem toe, ging naast hem zitten en legde haar hand op zijn arm. Malfidus leek eerst te schrikken, maar hij vroeg niet of ze wilde weggaan. Na een tijdje werd hij rustiger, veegde hij zijn tranen uit zijn ogen en zei hij hakkelend: "Ik – ik mis haar vreselijk, Griffel." Hij keek haar aan, zijn gezicht was nog nat van de tranen en zijn ogen waren rood. Hij haalde diep adem. "Hoe – hoe ben je eroverheen gekomen?" vroeg hij.

"Niet," zei ze zachtjes, ze had haar blik van hem afgewend en staarde naar haar handen die nu in haar schoot lagen. "Het gaat nooit weg," zuchtte ze na een tijdje, ze wendde haar hoofd terug naar Malfidus. Hij staarde haar wanhopig aan. "Maar – maar je merkt dat je na een tijd opstaat en niet meer constant aan het verdriet en het verlies denkt."

"H-hoelang is hij al –," Malfidus stokte.

"In oktober was het drie jaar," antwoordde Hermelien stil. "En ik denk nog elke dag aan hem."

Ze boog haar hoofd en staarde naar de toetsen van de piano. Malfidus zuchtte hard, en stond toen op van het bankje. Hij leek nu meer gekalmeerd.

"Ik – ik ga naar Scorpius, hem wil ik nu echt graag zien," zei hij, en hij liep daarna weg zonder nog iets te zeggen.

Hermelien bleef aan de piano zitten, zelfs lang nadat Malfidus de deur van de balzaal achter zich had dichtgetrokken. Ze worstelde met haar gevoelens. Ze had het eigenlijk in oktober al gemerkt, toen Malfidus regelmatig met haar was komen praten. En als ze heel eerlijk was tegen zichzelf was het gevoel al aan het sluimeren sinds de zomer, sinds dat uur dat ze bij hem aan bed had gezeten toen hij die wonde had opgelopen. Ze was hem steeds meer gaan waarderen, en niet alleen vanwege hetgeen hij allemaal voor haar vlak na haar aanval had gedaan. Voordat hij op zakenreis was vertrokken, was hij haar vaak – wanneer Scorpius in zijn bed lag – komen opzoeken met een tas thee en dan hadden ze lange uren gepraat. Ze had zich steeds meer op haar gemak gevoeld bij hem en ze had het steeds fijner gevonden om bij hem te zijn, ze had zelfs uitgekeken naar hun gesprekken. Hijzelf leek haar ook meer en meer te waarderen, want geregeld had hij haar om haar advies gevraagd.

Ze had eerst geprobeerd om haar gevoelens te negeren. Op de dagen dat ze boos op hem was geweest ging dat erg goed, maar op de meeste dagen had ze er moeite mee. Dan had ze s 'avonds in haar bed gelegen en had ze met zichzelf een mentale strijd gevoerd. Gedachten als " _Ik kan toch niet verliefd op hem worden?",_ " _Hij pestte mij vroeger zo vreselijk!_ " en " _Ik kan dat de nagedachtenis aan Astoria toch niet aandoen?_ " waren op die momenten door haar hoofd geschoten.

Toen ze had gehoord dat hij weer op zakenreis vertrok, was ze daar dan ook blij om geweest. En het feit dat ze de dag voordien boos op hem was geweest vanwege die hele regeling, had ook aardig geholpen. Tijdens de twee weken dat hij was weggeweest had ze al haar gevoelens op een rijtje kunnen zetten en had ze haar verliefdheid kunnen terugdringen.

Toen ze hem echter die avond aan de piano zag zitten, waren de gevoelens in volle hevigheid teruggekeerd. Zelfs toen hij naar Ron vroeg, werd haar liefde voor Ron onderdrukt door de verliefdheid. Ze voelde zich enorm schuldig daarvoor. Dit was echt niet het moment om die gevoelens terug te krijgen, en zeker niet omdat hij aan het treuren was om Astoria. Het liefst van al wilde ze er met iemand over praten, maar met wie dan? Mevrouw Jansen zou denken dat ze niet goed wijs was, en Isaac leek haar daarvoor gewoon niet de geschikte persoon. Misschien kon ze het er eens met Harry over hebben, maar ze wist niet zeker hoe hij zou reageren. Hermelien beet op haar lip. Ze had het koud gekregen, en zag dat er alweer een uur voorbij was gegaan. Ze besloot om maar naar bed te gaan, de melk op het vuur was ze helemaal vergeten. Het hele huis was donker, maar toen ze op de eerste verdieping langskwam, hoorde ze de stemmen van Scorpius en Malfidus die ongetwijfeld herinneringen aan het ophalen waren aan Astoria.

 **Jaja, Hermelien, wat nu toch? :p.**


	39. Hoofdstuk 38

**Hoofdstuk 38**

De weken die volgden op Astoria's verjaardag, bracht Hermelien door met het lesgeven aan Scorpius. Ze kon die afleiding goed gebruiken, zo moest ze immers minder denken aan haar gevoelens voor Malfidus. Het onderwerp van haar complexe gevoelens probeerde ze steeds te ontlopen. Sinds ze aan de piano aan zichzelf had toegegeven dat ze daadwerkelijk verliefd op hem was, vond ze het moeilijk om hem te zien en normaal tegen hem te doen.

Gelukkig bracht hij weer veel tijd door in zijn werkkamer, waar niemand mocht komen. De meeste avonden echter kwam hij haar opzoeken. Elke keer had ze een excuus klaarstaan om toch niet bij hem te hoeven zijn. Ze hoopte maar dat op die manier haar gevoelens zouden verminderen.

In de tweede week van december gingen Hermelien en Scorpius met behulp van mevrouw Jansen het hele huis versieren met kerstspullen. Isaac zorgde voor twee grote kerstbomen, die hij met Malfidus het huis in sleepte om er één in de hal te zetten, terwijl de andere in de grote zitkamer kwam te staan. Mevrouw Jansen haalde de kerstversiering tevoorschijn en een hele dag amuseerden Hermelien en Scorpius zich met het versieren van de twee bomen. Op een gegeven moment kwam mevrouw Jansen de hal ingelopen met verschillende takjes maretak in haar handen. Hermelien stond op een ladder en was kerstballen aan het ophangen.

"Kijk wat ik gevonden heb, Hermelien!" zei mevrouw Jansen enthousiast. "Waar zal ik die ophangen?"

"Eh – misschien in de gang naar de kleine zitkamer? Of hier in de hal, aan de lamp?"

"Ja, dat is wel een goed idee!" mevrouw Jansen richtte haar toverstok op een takje en hing dat onder aan de grote lamp die in het midden van de hal zweefde. Ze hing het op zo'n plaats dat mensen geen keuze hadden om een andere weg te nemen, waar ze ook naartoe wilden. Hermelien lachte bij zichzelf. Ze had zo'n gevoel dat mevrouw Jansen haar eigen redenen had om de maretak op te hangen. Misschien hoopte ze wel dat ze er samen met Isaac onder terecht zou komen.

"Wat is dat eigenlijk?" vroeg Scorpius nieuwsgierig.

"Maretak!" zei mevrouw Jansen opgewekt, terwijl ze een tweede takje ophing in de gang die leidde naar de kleine zitkamer en de balzaal.

"Maar – waarvoor dient dat?"

Hermelien glimlachte en fluisterde hem samenzweerderig toe – hoewel mevrouw Jansen duidelijk niet aan het luisteren was, zij was fluitend de maretak op de meest strategische plaatsen aan het hangen – "Als twee personen daar onder staan, moeten ze elkaar kussen!"

"Eeeh! Bah!" riep Scorpius hard uit.

Hermelien lachte.

"Dus wij zouden elkaar ook moeten kussen als wij daar onder zouden staan?" vroeg de jongen verafschuwd. Hermelien knikte met een geamuseerde grijns rond haar mond, Scorpius trok een vies gezicht.

"Maar het mag ook gewoon een kus op de wang zijn hoor," knipoogde ze.

Dit keer hoorde mevrouw Jansen waar ze het over hadden. "Ah nee, Hermelien!" zei ze, terwijl haar wijsvinger ietwat streng omhooghield. "Eigenlijk hoor je dan op de mond te kussen," waarna ze verder naar de bijkeuken liep om daar waarschijnlijk ook nog een takje op te hangen.

"Dan zorg ik ervoor dat ik niemand tegenkom!" zei Scorpius ferm. Het hele idee van maretak leek hij weerzinwekkend te vinden.

"Waarom wil je niemand tegenkomen? En waar?" hoorden ze opeens de stem van Malfidus uit de gang van zijn werkkamer komen.

Hermelien probeerde de kriebels in haar buik te negeren en concentreerde zich op de kerstbal die ze net in de boom wilde hangen.

"Dan moet ik niemand kussen!" antwoordde Scorpius.

Malfidus keek hem vragend aan, hij keek omhoog en zag de maretak hangen. "Ah," zei hij begrijpend. Daarna fronste hij. "Wie heeft die daar gehangen?" Zijn blik gleed naar Hermelien. Die zag hem kijken en ze stotterde: "I – ik niet! Helena heeft die daar gehangen!"

Malfidus knikte alleen maar en keek toen naar de boom die bijna helemaal versierd was.

"Ziet er goed uit, zeg!"

Scorpius knikte trots. "Nu moeten er alleen nog veel pakjes onder komen te liggen," zei hij enthousiast.

"Ja, dat zou je wel willen hé?" lachte Malfidus.

Mevrouw Jansen kwam terug de hal ingelopen. "Hermelien, een uil heeft net een brief voor je gebracht. Hij ligt op de tafel in de bijkeuken, ik denk dat er een antwoord wordt verwacht, want de uil wilde niet weggaan."

"Oh, wacht, ik kom eraan," zei ze. Zo goed als het ging klauterde ze de ladder af en liep ze naar de gang die naar de bijkeuken leidde. Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag ze dat Malfidus opeens een stap opzijzette.

"Oh papa! Je mag niet vals spelen, of wel, mevrouw Jansen?" riep Scorpius vanop het kleine laddertje. Hermelien draaide zich verbaasd naar hem om. Malfidus had een gegeneerde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht, pas toen had ze door dat ze onder de maretak stond, en dat Malfidus daar een paar seconden geleden ook had gestaan. Haar hoofd werd rood.

"Eigenlijk niet nee," zei mevrouw Jansen met een geamuseerde glimlach. "Misschien moet ik die maretak maar betoveren, zodat niemand weg kan tot ze gekust hebben."

"Oh ja!" riep Scorpius enthousiast uit.

"Scorpius," zei Malfidus, zijn blik flitste even naar Hermelien. Hij had ook een roze blos op zijn wangen gekregen. "Je beseft dat jij dan ook zult moeten kussen?"

"Oh, ja, dat is waar," zei de jongen beteuterd. "Nee, dan laat het maar."

Hermelien maakte van de gelegenheid gebruik om daar snel weg te komen. Haar hart bonsde hevig terwijl ze door de donkere gang het trapje afliep en naar de bijkeuken ging. Ze had er al spijt van dat ze mevrouw Jansen had gezegd waar die de maretak moest hangen.

De brief die op de tafel in de bijkeuken lag, was van Harry. Hij vroeg haar of ze bij hem een paar dagen in de kerstvakantie wilde doorbrengen en bij hun thuis, samen met de Wemels, oudejaar wilden vieren. Hij schreef daarnaast dat hij met zijn gezin kerst in het buitenland ging doorbrengen. Ginny had namelijk een aanbod van de Ochtendprofeet gekregen om op de 21e december verslag te doen van de EK-wedstrijd Zwerkbal tussen Spanje en Nederland, die in het nationale stadion van Oostenrijk doorging. Ze hadden besloten er een lange vakantie van te maken. Hermelien schreef onmiddellijk terug dat ze aanwezig zou zijn, en aangezien ze hem niet meer zou zien, wenste ze hen allen al een prettig kerstfeest toe. Zelf zou ze kerstmis, net als het jaar daarvoor, doorbrengen bij haar ouders en haar familie. Ze keek Harry's uil na, en ging daarna terug naar de hal, in de hoop dat Malfidus daar alweer weg was. Gelukkig voor haar was dat het geval en het duurde niet lang voordat beide kerstbomen klaar waren en ze konden genieten van het resultaat.

Omdat Harry haar niet naar haar ouders kon brengen tijdens de kerstvakantie, zat er voor Hermelien niks anders op dan aan Malfidus te gaan vragen of hij haar wilde brengen. Ze kon natuurlijk wel zelf gaan, maar ze wilde niet de woede van zowel Malfidus als Harry op de hals halen, en zeker niet met de kerstperiode.

Eerst ging ze kloppen bij zijn werkkamer, maar daar leek hij niet te zijn. Pas na een paar andere kamers te hebben geprobeerd, vond ze hem uiteindelijk terug in de grote zitkamer op de eerste verdieping. Hij was een boek aan het lezen, Isis lag bij zijn voeten. Om haar aanwezigheid bekend te maken, kuchte Hermelien kort. Hij keek op en keek haar vragend aan.

"Ik eh –," zei ze, ze besloot niet te gaan zitten, maar ging aan de zetel staan. Ze aaide Isis kort, die naar haar toe was gekomen. "Ik kwam vragen of het misschien mogelijk is dat jij me met kerst naar mijn ouders brengt. Harry is dan op reis, en ja, ik mag niet alleen weg…"

Malfidus knikte. "Ja, is goed. Wanneer dan precies?"

"Oh, gewoon de 24e. We gaan altijd met de familie naar de middernachtsmis, vandaar."

"Ja, oké, dat moet wel lukken. Scorpius en ik vertrekken toch pas s 'avonds naar mijn ouders."

"Bedankt," zei ze zacht. Ze draaide zich om en wilde de kamer weer verlaten.

"Griffel, wacht even," zei Malfidus.

Hermelien bleef staan, maar ze draaide zich niet naar hem toe. Daarom stond hij zelf maar op en kwam hij voor haar staan. Ze durfde hem niet rechtstreeks aan te kijken en keek daarom naar de vloer. Ze zag hoe Malfidus zijn hand naar haar kin hief en haar hoofd met een voorzichtige beweging omhoog bracht zodat ze hem aankeek. Ze keek nu recht in zijn ogen die wat samengeknepen waren. Haar hart bonsde in haar keel. Het was alweer een lange tijd geleden dat ze nog zo dicht bij hem was geweest. Het ontwijken had dus toch niet geholpen, want de vlinders fladderden hevig in haar buik. Malfidus liet zijn hand terug zakken.

"Heb ik soms iets verkeerds gedaan?" vroeg hij stil.

"N-nee, waarom?" hakkelde Hermelien. Ze voelde haar hoofd rood worden.

"Het is duidelijk dat je me ontwijkt, Griffel," antwoordde hij, terwijl hij fronste.

"Ontwijken? N- nee, helemaal niet. Dat – dat moet je je hebben ingebeeld," ze sloeg haar ogen neer, want ze kon zijn doordringende blik niet weerstaan.

Malfidus haalde diep adem. "Waarom wil je s 'avonds niet meer praten?" vroeg hij, met een iets hardere stem dan hij bedoelde, en waardoor ze verschrokken een stap achteruit zette.

"S-sorry," verontschuldigde hij zich met een veel zachtere toon. "Maar je hebt tegenwoordig altijd een excuus om niet met mij te moeten praten. Ik vind het zelfs verbazingwekkend dat je nu zelf naar mij bent toegekomen."

"Ik – ik ben de laatste tijd gewoon zo moe en ik wil dan liefst vroeg in bed liggen," zei ze als uitvlucht, hij moest eens weten wat de echte reden was.

"Heb je weer nachtmerries gehad?" vroeg hij bezorgd.

"Nee, nee, dat niet. Ik kan de laatste tijd gewoon moeilijk de slaap vatten." Ze zei er maar niet bij dat hij de reden daarvoor was.

"Oké dan. Het is gewoon –," hij zuchtte. "Ik mis die avonden wel. Ik vond onze gesprekken altijd zo interessant."

Ze keek hem nu verbaasd aan. Hij leek het echt te menen. Dat had ze niet verwacht, maar ze was er wel blij om. Zelf had ze ook veel plezier beleefd aan hun gesprekken, en als ze eerlijk moest zijn, miste ze het ook wel.

"Ik ook hoor. Maar ik heb momenteel gewoon veel aan mijn hoofd."

"Je zit nog steeds in over die aanval, is het niet?" vroeg Malfidus. Hij moest eens weten hoe ver hij de plank missloeg. Maar Hermelien nam het excuus gaarne aan.

"Ja – eigenlijk wel ja. Dat ze nog altijd niks hebben gevonden!"

Malfidus raakte even haar hand aan, waardoor ze een elektrische schok door haar lichaam voelde. Hij leek er zelf echter niks van te merken.

"Je weet toch dat we er alles aan doen om te voorkomen dat je weer wordt aangevallen hé? En dat als je erover wilt praten, je altijd bij mij terecht kunt?"

Hermelien keek hem aan. Ze glimlachte zwakjes. "Ja, dat weet ik. Bedankt." Ze zette een stap richting de deur, gelukkig ging Malfidus opzij en liet hij haar passeren. Nadat ze de deur achter zich had gesloten, leunde ze even tegen de muur en ademde ze diep in en uit.

 _Ik moet dringend met Harry gaan praten!_ dacht ze bij zichzelf, terwijl ze over haar voorhoofd veegde. Ze kon zich al voorstellen hoe dat gesprek zou verlopen.

Uit angst dat Malfidus de kamer uit zou lopen en haar zo zou aantreffen, liep ze door naar haar slaapkamer waar ze nadacht over hoe ze haar gevoelens aan Harry kon vertellen. Ze besloot daarnaast ook dat ze, om Malfidus' argwaan niet te wekken, toch maar meer avonden met hem ging doorbrengen, hoe ongemakkelijk dat ook voor haar zou gaan worden.

Op de dag van kerstavond kreeg Hermelien een expresbrief van haar moeder. Angstig dat er iets was gebeurd, scheurde ze de brief open, wat ervoor zorgde dat mevrouw Jansen een verbaasde kreet uit slaakte. Gelukkig was er niks aan de hand. Haar moeder was haar de vorige keer gewoon vergeten te vragen of ze de diadeem van haar bruiloft mee wilde nemen. Dat diadeem was namelijk een erfstuk dat in de familie langs haar moederskant werd gebruikt door de vrouwelijke leden wanneer ze trouwden. Hermelien was de laatste geweest om het te dragen, maar nu was het de beurt aan haar tien jaar jongere nicht die in juli zou gaan trouwen. Ze zou het stuk gaan missen, maar het was tijd dat het aan iemand anders werd doorgegeven.

Het betekende echter wel dat ze vroeger moesten vertrekken, en eerst langs haar huis moesten gaan om de diadeem op te halen. Ze ging daarom ook maar meteen op zoek naar Malfidus om hem te vragen of ze zo snel mogelijk konden vertrekken.

Hij ging vrijwel meteen akkoord. Hermelien nam afscheid van mevrouw Jansen en Scorpius, stopte de jongen haar cadeautje in zijn hand – een tekenboek en nog speciale potloden die ze had gevonden in Londen toen ze samen met mevrouw Jansen daar was – en liep daarna naast Malfidus naar de poort. Tijdens het wandelen bleef het pijnlijk stil. Malfidus leek de stilte niet erg te vinden, maar Hermelien vond het ongemakkelijk. Ze zat de hele tijd naar onderwerpen om over te praten te zoeken, maar haar hoofd leek leeg te zijn. Gelukkig waren ze al snel bij de poort. Pas toen besefte ze dat dit de eerste keer was dat ze samen met Malfidus zou reizen, en hierdoor werd ze wat zenuwachtig.

Malfidus hield zijn arm naar haar uitgestrekt, zodat zij die van haar daarrond kon haken. Ze aarzelde even. Na een ongeduldig "Kom op, Griffel, we hebben niet de hele dag de tijd," nam ze zijn arm vast. Malfidus stond nu heel erg dicht bij haar, ze rook het gebruikelijke sandelhout en de zeep waarmee hij zich had geschoren. Ze probeerde de kriebels in haar buik te negeren. Hij keek op haar neer.

"Ga je nog vertrekken? Ik weet namelijk niet waar we naartoe moeten hoor," vroeg hij met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. Hermelien meende een zekere nieuwsgierigheid in zijn stem te horen.

"Ja, goed," zei ze alleen maar, ze draaide rond haar as, trok Malfidus met zich mee en een moment later stonden ze voor haar eigen, vertrouwde huisje. Ze liet Malfidus' arm meteen vallen en liep naar de voordeur. Nu ze op eigen terrein was, voelde ze zich opmerkelijk sterker in haar schoenen. Met haar toverstok haalde ze de magische beveiliging weg, stak de sleutel in de deur, duwde hem open en snoof meteen die allerbekende geur in. Ze keek over haar schouder. Malfidus stond nog steeds op de oprit, hij leek niet te weten of hij ook naar binnen mocht komen.

"Kom je nog mee, of blijf je buiten staan?" vroeg ze hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

"Ik ga mee naar binnen natuurlijk," zei Malfidus. "Ik blijf hier niet in de kou staan."

Hermelien stapte het huis verder binnen, zette haar koffer op de grond, deed haar jas, sjaal en muts uit en hing die aan de kapstok in de gang. "Hang je jas hier maar. Het kan wel een tijdje duren voordat ik die diadeem heb gevonden." Ze wist natuurlijk waar die lag, maar ze wilde gewoon nog eens wat tijd in haar eigen huis doorbrengen, ook al was het dan met Malfidus.

Ze liep direct door naar de keuken. "Moet je ook wat thee hebben?" vroeg ze, terwijl ze een ketel water al op het vuur zette.

"Ja, dat is goed!" riep Malfidus vanuit de gang. Omdat hij zo lang achterbleef, ging Hermelien kijken wat hij aan het doen was. Hij was de foto's aan het bestuderen die aan de muur hingen van haar familie, Harry, Ginny en de kinderen, en natuurlijk verschillende foto's van haar en Ron. Bijna alle foto's – buiten die van haar familie natuurlijk – waren naar hem aan het zwaaien en zagen er erg gelukkig uit.

"Je – je ziet er goed uit op die foto's," zei Malfidus stil. Hermelien vond het heel vreemd om dat uit zijn mond te horen komen.

"Ja," zuchtte ze. "Dat was ook voordat mijn leven werd verpest door Totelaer." Het liefst van al wilde ze dat Malfidus daar niet bleef staan kijken naar hoe ze was voor Rons dood. Om de een of andere reden vond ze dat hij daar niks mee te maken had. "Kom je mee naar de woonkamer? Dan kan je daar wachten terwijl ik de diadeem zoek."

Malfidus volgde haar mee door een deur die verderop in de gang lag. Hij bleef even in de deuropening staan en leek de kamer te bestuderen, alsof hij nieuwsgierig was naar hoe Hermelien normaal leefde. Hij zag de televisie in een hoek van de kamer staan en liep er met verbazing naar toe.

"Wat is dat?" vroeg hij, terwijl hij het ding met zijn wijsvinger aanraakte.

"Dat noemen we een televisie," ze liep ook naar de tv toe en zette hem aan. Van verbazing zette Malfidus een stap achteruit. "Maar – dat zijn pratende foto's," zei hij verbijsterd, terwijl hij het scherm weer aanraakte.

"Zo kan je het wel zien ja," zei ze met een grijns rond haar lippen. Nu wist Malfidus ook eens hoe het voelde om met iets nieuws in contact te komen.

Ze nam het kastje om de zenders te veranderen. "Kijk, hier duw je op om naar een andere zender te gaan, en hiermee zet je het geluid harder of zachter," ze liet het Malfidus even proberen, en ging daarna terug naar de keuken om thee te zetten. In een kast vond ze nog een doos oude koekjes, maar aangezien de vervaldatum al lang was overschreden, gooide ze die weg. _Dan maar alleen thee_ , dacht ze bij zichzelf. Ze opende het blik, moest er nogal hard met een lepel doorheen schrapen om wat los te krijgen en stopte het in een theebolletje dat ze onderdompelde in het hete water. Terwijl ze dat aan het doen was kwam de gedachte in haar op dat het alweer een half jaar geleden was dat ze nog in haar eigen huis was geweest. Zelfs toen was ze er maar een paar dagen blijven slapen. Geen wonder dat de thee aankoekte in het blik en dat het droge eten langzaam aan verviel. Ze zuchtte, en nam zich voor om bij haar volgende vakantie toch wat meer tijd door te brengen in het huis waar ze samen met Ron had geleefd.

Toen ze een moment later de woonkamer binnen stapte, zag ze Malfidus met een open mond staren naar een programma met Oprah Winfrey. Haar sombere gevoelens verdwenen op slag en ze moest glimlachen. "Is het interessant?" vroeg ze terwijl ze hem de tas thee aangaf.

Malfidus nam de thee aan en zei, zonder zijn blik af te wenden van de tv: "Die vrouw geeft gratis auto's weg aan het publiek, is dat normaal?"

"Ja, dat doet ze wel eens regelmatig," lachte Hermelien. "Goed, ik ga eens beginnen met zoeken, blijf jij hier maar zitten."

Ze liet Malfidus achter, maar hoorde hem wel nog verbaasd: "Die Dreuzels toch!" zeggen.

Ze onderdrukte een glimlach, ze liep net naast de foto's om naar boven te gaan. Wat zou Ron ervan hebben gevonden dat uitgerekend Malfidus nu op zijn favoriete plekje in de zetel zat? Meteen kwamen haar schuldgevoelens terug naar boven. Ze balde even haar vuisten, zei tegen zichzelf dat ze daar nu niet aan moest denken en liep de trap op naar hun slaapkamer.

Eerst en vooral ging ze naar de kleerkast van Ron, om zijn geur nog eens op te snuiven in de hoop te kalmeren. Normaal lukte dat altijd, maar dit keer kreeg ze niet het gevoel dat ze anders altijd had. Ze besefte dat dat waarschijnlijk kwam omdat Malfidus onder in de living zat. Hermelien zuchtte hard, stond terug op, en ging naar haar eigen kleerkast. Ze nam meteen het doosje met de diadeem eruit en opende het om te controleren of het er nog in zat. Hoewel het al een hele tijd niet meer was gedragen, zag het diadeem er nog prachtig uit. Ze keek even om zich heen, haalde toen het sieraad uit het doosje en zette het op haar eigen hoofd, waarna ze kort in de grote spiegel keek. Ze vond het nog altijd mooi bij haar staan, ook al was het bijna elf jaar geleden sinds ze met Ron was getrouwd, en er sindsdien veel was gebeurd. Om het beeld compleet te maken, nam ze ook haar trouwjurk uit de kast en hield die voor haar lichaam. Ze dacht terug aan de mooie momenten die ze had beleef op haar trouwdag. Ze mijmerde weg, maar werd na zo'n tien minuten gestoord door een kuch van Malfidus. Ze sperde haar ogen open, en zag hem via de spiegel in de deuropening staan. Snel moffelde ze het trouwkleed weg, ze had een knalrode kop gekregen. Ze nam het doosje van de diadeem in haar handen en wilde snel langs hem heen de kamer uitlopen, maar Malfidus hield haar tegen met een zacht: "Griffel", waarbij hij naar haar hoofd wees. Hermelien voelde aan haar haren en besefte toen dat ze de diadeem nog steeds aanhad.

"Ik denk niet dat je daarmee in de sneeuw wilt rondlopen," zei hij, waarna hij naar het diadeem reikte en het voorzichtig uit haar haren haalde.

"B-bedankt," antwoordde ze gegeneerd toen ze het diadeem van hem aannam en het voorzichtig in het doosje stak. Daarna liep ze verder de gang op en ging ze meteen naar beneden, terwijl ze mompelde: "Oké, nu kunnen we wel vertrekken."

Eerst controleerde ze voor de zekerheid nog de keuken en zette ze de tv uit. Malfidus stond in de hal op haar te wachten. Toen ze ook haar jas, muts en sjaal aandeed, begon hij te spreken.

"S-sorry dat ik je stoorde, daarnet," zei hij. Hermelien durfde hem niet rechtstreeks aan te kijken en voelde haar wangen onmiddellijk rood worden. Net voordat hij zijn aanwezigheid had bekendgemaakt, had ze gefantaseerd over een huwelijk met hem. Nu schaamde ze zich daarvoor, natuurlijk, maar ze had haar gedachten niet kunnen tegenhouden.

Malfidus zag dat ze zich geneerde, want hij zei alleen maar: "Het duurde zolang, ik dacht dat je misschien wat hulp nodig had." Hij zei gelukkig niks over de pose waarin hij haar had aangetroffen. Ze had net haar armen opgeheven, alsof ze samen met hem de openingsdans deed. Hermelien kreunde inwendig. Ze hoopte maar dat hij dacht dat ze aan Ron aan het denken was geweest en meteen voelde ze zich daar schuldig over.

Malfidus nam haar koffer in zijn handen, zodat zij het doosje met de diadeem kon vasthouden. Nog altijd enorm gegeneerd, trok Hermelien de deur achter zich dicht en beveiligde ze haar huis. Zonder op Malfidus te wachten liep ze snel haar straat af tot ze bij een rustig plekje aankwam om te kunnen verdwijnselen. Ze keek hem niet aan toen ze haar arm rond die van hem haakte en ronddraaide. Een paar seconden later stonden ze in het steegje vlakbij haar ouders' huis.

"Van hieruit is het maar een paar honderd meter hoor, je kan vast wel al naar huis," zei ze, ze wilde na de gênante situatie het liefst zo snel mogelijk van hem af zijn.

"Oh nee hoor, dat was niet de afspraak," zei Malfidus serieus en met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. "Zo snel ben je nog niet van me af. Ik ga met je mee tot aan het huis."

Hermelien zuchtte hardop. "Oké dan, maar je komt niet mee naar binnen."

"Dat heb ik ook niet gezegd," zei hij simpelweg. Hij leek te begrijpen dat ze niet wilde dat hij haar ouders zou ontmoeten.

Ze liep het steegje uit, Malfidus beende haar snel genoeg bij, en begon naast haar te lopen. Ze had gehoopt dat hij achter haar bleef, zodat haar ouders hem zeker niet zouden zien. Toen ze echter aan het huis was aangekomen, zei ze: "Oké, hier is het."

Malfidus zette haar koffer op de grond, Hermelien wilde hem meteen oppakken en naar de voordeur lopen, maar Malfidus nam haar hand echter vast. Het deed haar hart – tot haar frustratie – sneller slaan.

Hij zei alleen maar "Vrolijk kerstfeest, Griffel," en hij kuste haar onverwachts op haar wangen. Nu had ze volop kriebels in haar buik, ze hoopte maar dat hij er niks van merkte.

"F – fijne feesten, Malfidus," stotterde ze. Ze pakte haar koffer op, en liep door de voortuin naar de deur. Toen ze naar binnen wilde gaan, zag ze dat hij haar stond na te kijken. Snel zwaaide ze nog een keer en stapte toen haar ouders' huis binnen. Haar moeder stond haar al op te wachten, Hermelien kon zich voorstellen dat ze een moment eerder, net zoals haar vader, aan het raam naar hen had staan kijken.

"Wie was die man, Hermelien?" vroeg ze, nadat ze haar had omhelsd en haar jas had aangenomen. Haar vader stond nog altijd door het raam naar buiten te kijken. "Oh, hij loopt weer weg," zei hij ietwat teleurgesteld.

"Eh – dat was Malfidus, mijn werkgever. Hij wilde mij gewoon even veilig afzetten," antwoordde Hermelien met een blos op haar wangen.

"Hmm, knappe man," zei haar moeder op een serieuze toon, waardoor Hermelien gegeneerd naar de vloer keek. Haar moeder merkte er gelukkig niks van. "Had hem toch mee binnengevraagd!" zei ze. "Ik had hem graag eens willen leren kennen!"

"Ja, Hermelien, waar waren je manieren?" zei haar vader, die blijkbaar niet had gehoord wat zijn vrouw eerst had gezegd. "Wat moet hij wel niet denken?"

"Hij moest zelf ook nog weg, hij had niet veel tijd, zei hij zelf," Hermelien rolde met haar ogen. Ze wilde er niet aan denken dat Malfidus haar ouders zou ontmoeten. "Maar hier is de diadeem. Hij ziet er nog altijd even goed uit, alleen zou ik hem nog eens oppoetsen." Ze gaf het doosje met een beetje pijn in haar hart aan haar moeder.

"Oh, super! Daar zal Liesbeth erg blij mee zijn!" zei mevrouw Griffel opgetogen, terwijl ze doosje opende en naar de diadeem keek. "Het ziet er nog altijd even mooi uit als toen ik het droeg," glimlachte ze, waarna ze het, net als haar dochter een half uur eerder, even in haar haren stak en in de spiegel keek. Hermeliens vader ging achter haar staan en zei dat ze er nog altijd even goed uitzag en gaf haar daarna een kus. Hermelien glimlachte en liep door naar de keuken.

De rest van de namiddag hielp ze haar moeder met het kerstmaal. Gelukkig hadden ze het niet meer over Malfidus.


	40. Hoofdstuk 39

**Hoofdstuk 39.**

Het kerstfeest was op dezelfde manier als het jaar daarvoor verlopen. Eerst kwamen vrienden en familie naar het huis van de Griffels om te eten – ook dit jaar stond er weer kalkoen op het menu – en gingen ze daarna samen naar de middernachtmis.

Op kerstdag zelf was het zo hard aan het sneeuwen dat de Griffels besloten om maar gewoon binnen te blijven. Ze zaten samen gezellig aan het haardvuur en keken naar een film over rivaliserende tuinkabouters op tv. Het was lang geleden dat Hermelien zich nog eens zo ontspannen voelde. Ze had zelfs sinds de vorige dag niet meer aan Malfidus gedacht.

Na een paar dagen werd ze door Harry opgehaald. Hij werd hartelijk verwelkomd door de Griffels, ze stonden erop dat hij binnenkwam om samen een kop thee te drinken en een stuk overgebleven kerststronk te eten. Dat liet Harry zich geen tweede keer zeggen, hij ging meteen mee naar binnen. Bij de Griffels voelde hij zich altijd enorm op zijn gemak had hij eens aan Hermelien toevertrouwd.

"Zo Harry, hoe gaat het ermee? Werk je nog altijd op het ministerie?" vroeg Hermeliens vader. Hij was werkelijk geïnteresseerd in de toverwereld, hoewel hij lang niet alle dingen begreep.

"Ja, dat klopt. Nog altijd achter Dooddoeners en andere criminelen aan."

"Dooddoeners – dat zijn die slechte tovenaars, toch?" vroeg Hermeliens moeder. "Die daar met die ene man optrokken. Hoe heette hij ook alweer?"

"Voldemort, mama," antwoordde Hermelien, terwijl ze naar Harry keek. Hij leek haar blik te begrijpen dat hij maar beter niet teveel kon vertellen. Hermelien had haar ouders namelijk nooit gezegd dat zij, Harry en Ron samen achter Voldemort hadden aangezeten.

"En is die Totelaer al gevat? Die Ron heeft vermoord?" vroeg mevrouw Griffel nog, met een dringende stem. "Dat wordt toch ook wel eens tijd, niet?"

Meteen veranderde de sfeer in de kamer. Hermelien staarde in haar tas koffie, terwijl Harry's gezicht versomberde. "Nee," zei hij na een tijd, "nog altijd niet."

Gelukkig leek meneer Griffel door te hebben dat het nog altijd een moeilijk onderwerp was, want hij vroeg aan Harry hoe het met zijn kinderen was. Ze begonnen een geanimeerd gesprek over de fratsen van James en Albus en het feit dat Lily haar naam kon schrijven. Hoewel het een onderwerp was waar Hermelien ook graag over meesprak, was ze stil. Door haar moeders vraag moest ze weer denken aan die dag dat Harry haar was komen zeggen dat Ron dood was. Ze voelde zich schuldig dat ze al een tijdje niet meer echt aan hem had gedacht.

Harry merkte dat ze somber was, want hij probeerde haar te betrekken bij het gesprek door haar steeds vragen te stellen over Scorpius. Hij slaagde in zijn opzet; door aan andere dingen te denken, werd ze automatisch wat vrolijker.

Na een uur besloten de twee dat het tijd was om te vertrekken. Hermelien gaf haar ouders een dikke knuffel, wenste hen al een gelukkig nieuwjaar toe, nam haar koffer en stond toen met Harry alweer buiten.

Toen ze bij zijn thuis waren aangekomen, renden James en Albus op haar af en omhelsden ze haar.

"Dag tante Hermelien, vrolijk kerstfeest!" zei James.

"Dank u voor de leuke cadeaus!" zei Albus, nadat zijn moeder hem had gepord.

"Dag Al en James," lachte Hermelien, terwijl ze door Albus' haar woelde. "En jullie ook bedankt, ik vond het echt een mooi rendier!" Ze had met kerstavond namelijk nog bij haar ouders thuis een pakje toegestuurd gekregen. Erin zat een mooie kralenketting en armband van Ginny en Harry, en de kinderen hadden van kastanjes een rendier gemaakt.

"Ga al maar naar de woonkamer, jongens, dan kan ik even met tante Hermelien praten," zei Ginny. De jongens liepen snel weg, en gingen verder met hetgeen waar ze mee bezig waren geweest. Blijkbaar waren ze een puzzel aan het maken, want Hermelien hoorde niet veel later Albus roepen: "Nee! Dat stukje moet daar, James!"

Ginny rolde met haar ogen. "Zo zijn ze al de hele dag bezig." Daarna omhelsde ze Hermelien en zei ze: "Fijn dat je wilde langskomen, Hermelien."

"Bedankt dat jullie me gevraagd hebben. Kan ik misschien ergens mee helpen?"

"Ik kan wel hulp gebruiken ja, want Harry is niet zo'n held in koken, en ik moet nog zoveel maken tegen oudjaar."

"Tja, mijn talenten liggen ergens anders," zei Harry, die zijn schouders ophaalde. "Ligt Lily nog in haar bed?"

"Ja, ze was daarnet nog goed aan het slapen," antwoordde Ginny, nadat ze haar man een kus had gegeven. Ze nam Hermelien mee naar de keuken die verderop in de gang lag, terwijl Harry de trap naar boven sprintte om naar zijn dochter te gaan kijken.

"Hoe was jullie vakantie geweest?" vroeg Hermelien toen ze aan tafel waren gaan zitten.

"Heel leuk, maar ook erg vermoeiend, met die drie mannen," Ginny glimlachte. "Echt, soms vraag ik me wel eens af of Harry stiekem niet eigenlijk nog een kind is."

Hermelien lachte. "Tja, het hebben van kinderen zal zelf het kind weer bovenhalen zeker?"

"Ja, maar dan toch vooral bij mannen denk ik. Er moet toch iemand de volwassene zijn." Ginny sloeg haar ogen op, maar grijnsde daarna. "Echt waar, zelfs met het verslag van het WK was ik nog niet zo vermoeid, hoewel ik vaak tot in een gat in de nacht moest opblijven om de deadline te halen."

Ginny stond op, zette een ketel water op het vuur en nam twee tassen. "Hoe is het eigenlijk nog bij Malfidus? Doet hij niet meer vreemd?" Ze wist natuurlijk alles van wat Hermelien aan Harry had verteld.

"Goh, nee eigenlijk niet. Al zat hij wel weer vaak in zijn werkkamer waar niemand mag komen. Maar ja, hij was ook niet zo lang geleden nog op zakenreis geweest, dus het zal daaraan wel liggen," antwoordde Hermelien, die daarna snel overstapte op een ander onderwerp. Het liefst van al wilde ze niet over hem praten, of toch niet tot ze haar gevoelens aan Harry had bekendgemaakt. "Scorpius gaat trouwens stukken vooruit met zijn tekenlessen. Amai, het laatst had hij een portret gemaakt van zijn moeder, het leek er echt treffend op!"

De thee was ondertussen klaar, Ginny schonk de twee tassen vol, en zette ze neer op tafel.

"Oh, dat is ook weer bijna een jaar geleden zeker, dat ze is overleden? Arme jongen," zei ze, terwijl ze haar voorhoofd fronste.

"Ja," zei Hermelien zacht. "Volgende week is het een jaar geleden."

Het bleef een tijdje stil, Hermelien dacht terug aan de avond waarop Scorpius de tekening van zijn moeder aan Malfidus had laten zien. Ze herinnerde zich nog dat hij – toen hij dacht dat ze hem niet zagen – liefdevol met een vinger over de tekening streek.

Ginny schoof haar stoel naar achteren en stond op. Ze was van plan om op voorhand al een paar taarten te bakken voor nieuwjaar. Hermelien hielp haar mee, al was ze lang niet zo goed in bakken als Ginny. Zij kon soms echt prachtige taarten produceren, en Hermelien was daar best jaloers op. De jongens kwamen al snel ook de keuken binnen, en hielpen ook mee. Hoewel, helpen… Het was meer proeven van het deeg, tot er zelfs bijna niks meer over was en Ginny opnieuw moest beginnen. Ze stuurde de jongens boos naar de woonkamer. Harry was ondertussen ook naar beneden gekomen met Lily aan zijn hand.

"Tante Hermie!" kraaide die opgewonden, terwijl ze haar handjes naar Hermelien uitstak om opgepakt te worden. Hermelien nam haar met een kreun in haar armen. "Wauw, Lily, jij bent ook groot geworden, zeg! En je kan al je naam schrijven, heb ik gehoord! Laat dat mij eens zien!"

Hermelien zette haar snel terug neer omdat ze zwaar begon te worden, Lily liep weg om pen en papier te halen. Terug aan tafel, kroop ze moeizaam op de stoel en met haar tong uit haar mond gestoken schreef ze heel geconcentreerd LILY.

"Wauw, dat is goed zeg! En kan je ook Harry schrijven? Of Ginny?" vroeg Hermelien, maar dat lukte toch niet zo goed. Lily zei heel serieus: "Nee, dat moet ik nog leren," waarna ze stuntelend van de stoel afklom en ook naar de woonkamer liep waar haar broers zaten te spelen.

Hermelien keek glimlachend naar Harry en Ginny. "Jullie hebben echt geluk met die kinderen, beseffen jullie dat?"

"Ja, maar soms kunnen ze toch echt wel bengels zijn," grijnsde Ginny. Ze wees naar Harry. "Vooral deze hier!"

"Hé," zei Harry verontwaardigd. Hij pakte wat deeg uit de kom en veegde dat op Ginny's neus, wat hem een speelse klap opleverde. Hermelien lachte om het tafereel. Het was duidelijk dat die twee nog altijd enorm verliefd waren op elkaar. Hoewel ze het probeerde tegen te houden, moest ze toch weer denken aan Malfidus. En dat bezorgde haar weer een schuldgevoel omdat ze niet aan Ron dacht. Ze besloot op dat moment om die avond al met Harry te spreken.

"Ik ga even naar boven, kan ik weer gewoon in de logeerkamer slapen?" vroeg ze, terwijl ze opstond van tafel.

"Ja, zal ik anders even de koffer naar boven dragen?" vroeg Harry, die al naar de gang wilde lopen.

"Oh nee, Harry, dat hoeft niet. Hij is toch niet zo zwaar, ik doe dat zelf wel."

Ze wilde nu vooral even alleen zijn met haar gedachten, zodat ze al eens kon overlopen wat ze allemaal tegen Harry zou gaan zeggen.

Na een heerlijk avondmaal van gebakken patatjes in de oven met ajuin en rozemarijn, gebakken kotelet en een stukje bloemkool, gingen de Potters en Hermelien samen in de woonkamer spelletjes spelen. Het was lang geleden dat ze nog eens zo hard gelachen had. James was op een gegeven moment iets aan het nadoen dat de anderen moesten raden, maar ze hadden geen idee wat hij moest voorstellen. Iedereen dacht dat het een aap was, maar de jongen zei teleurgesteld dat hij een acrobaat nadeed.

Toen het tien uur was, besloot Ginny dat ook Albus en James maar eens moesten gaan slapen. Lily lag allang in bed. "Maar mama!" zeurde Albus, "Het is toch kerstvakantie! We kunnen toch uitslapen!"

"Nee, jongens, luister naar jullie moeder," zei Harry streng.

Na nog wat gemopper van Albus, liep hij uiteindelijk zijn broer achterna.

"Ik zal maar even gaan kijken of ze niet stiekem aan het lezen zijn," zei Ginny na zo'n tien minuten, "want dat kan ik wel van Albus verwachten."

Ze kwam echter al snel terug. "Ze slapen alle drie als roosjes."

"Zoals altijd dus," zei Harry, die daarna aan Hermelien uitlegde dat Albus altijd zeurde om langer op te mogen blijven, maar dat hij elke keer toch snel in slaap viel.

De drie volwassenen bleven nog met elkaar praten, tot Ginny rond elf uur zei dat ze ook maar eens in bed ging kruipen; de volgende dag moest ze vroeg opstaan om naar de kantoren van de Ochtendprofeet te gaan, om te zien of ze tevreden waren over het artikel dat ze had geschreven over de EK-wedstrijd.

Harry wilde zijn vrouw eigenlijk volgen, maar Hermelien vroeg zachtjes of ze hem nog even onder vier ogen kon spreken. Ginny keek haar verbaasd aan, maar ze zei er niks over. Ze wenste de twee een goedenacht toe en ging toen naar boven.

Harry keek haar vragend aan. "Waarover wilde je me spreken, Hermelien?"

Hoewel ze het gesprek herhaaldelijke keren had geoefend in haar hoofd, vond ze het toch moeilijk om erover te beginnen.

"Is er soms iets aan de hand? Is er misschien iets mis daar bij Malfidus?" vroeg Harry bezorgd, toen hij Hermeliens gezichtsuitdrukking zag.

"Nee- nee dat niet," ze zuchtte. "Weet je nog de vorige keer dat ik hier was, toen je zei dat Malfidus misschien wel eens verliefd op mij kon zijn?"

Harry knikte, met een kleine grimas op zijn gezicht. Hermelien beet op haar lip, wat ze hem nu ging vertellen, zou hem waarschijnlijk nog meer choqueren.

"Ik had toen gezegd dat ik mij waarschijnlijk dingen inbeeldde, maar nu weet ik het toch echt helemaal niet meer zeker," zei ze.

"Hoezo?"

"Hoe hij zich gedroeg nadat ik was aangevallen. Zo zorgzaam dat hij was!"

"Ja, maar dat kan ook wel gewoon zijn omdat je dicht in de buurt was aangevallen?"

"Ja, maar ook de maanden daarna. Ik heb het je nog niet verteld, maar hij kwam de weken daarop mij elke avond opzoeken om met me te praten. Die gesprekken waren eigenlijk altijd heel erg interessant. Ik keek er zelfs naar uit."

Harry zweeg, hij fronste zijn voorhoofd lichtjes.

"Het punt is, ik –," Hermelien stokte. Ze haalde nog eens diep adem, sprak zichzelf moed in en zei toen: "Ik denk dat ik verliefd op hem ben, Harry."

Het bleef stil, Harry keek haar stomverbaasd aan. Zijn mond hing een klein beetje open.

"Harry, zeg iets alsjeblieft," smeekte ze. Ze had nu eindelijk alles op tafel gegooid, en ze wilde weten wat hij ervan dacht.

"Wel Hermelien… Ik – ik weet niet hoe ik hierop moet reageren," zei hij uiteindelijk. "Ik bedoel, weet je nog wel hoe hij zich gedroeg tijdens onze schooljaren? Hoe hij uitgerekend jou zo hard heeft gepest?"

"Dat ben ik nog niet vergeten hoor," antwoordde ze ietwat snibbig, alsof zij daaraan herinnerd moest worden. De afgelopen weken had ze er vaak aan gedacht. "Maar hij is echt zo ontzettend veranderd."

"Ja, dat heb ik wel gemerkt tijdens die keren dat ik bij jou was…" Harry zuchtte een keer en schudde z'n hoofd in ongeloof. "Hoelang voel je al iets meer voor hem?"

"Een paar maanden."

"Wat?" vroeg hij verbijsterd. "Dus ook toen ik bij hem op bezoek was om ons plan af te spreken?"

"J-ja," zei Hermelien aarzelend.

"Amai, dan heb je dat echt wel goed verborgen kunnen houden hoor. Ik dacht toen nog dat ik mij erover verbaasde dat jullie al zo lang in hetzelfde huis konden wonen."

Hermelien lachte vreugdeloos. "Ja, maar die dag was ik ook wel boos op hem. En bovendien vertrok hij de volgende dag. Ik bedacht mij dat als ik hem een tijdje niet zou zien, de gevoelens minder zouden worden."

"Maar dat was dus niet het geval?"

"Die twee weken dat hij weg was had ik mijzelf wijsgemaakt dat ik het mij maar had ingebeeld, maar toen ik hem zag zitten aan de piano met Astoria's verjaardag, kwamen de gevoelens extra sterk terug. Toen besefte ik dat ik echt verliefd op hem was."

"Jezus, Hermelien," zei Harry verbouwereerd. "Uitgerekend op de verjaardag van zijn dode vrouw besefte jij dat?" Hij zweeg een poos, alsof hij de informatie lange tijd moest verwerken.

"Ik – ik kon er ook niks aan doen Harry, denk je niet dat ik daar mij nog niet genoeg schuldig over heb gevoeld?" vroeg Hermelien. Ze kreeg tranen in haar ogen. "Ik heb nachtenlang wakker gelegen omdat ik mij schuldig voelde ten opzichte van Ron en de Wemels, ten opzichte van Astoria… Ik heb hem daarna nog proberen te ontwijken, maar dat ging gewoon niet," ze haalde hortend adem, de tranen stroomden nu over haar wangen. Harry nam haar hand vast en kneep erin.

"Zo bedoelde ik het ook niet, Hermelien," zei hij ernstig.

Ze hoorde hem echter niet, nu wilde ze ook haar verhaal helemaal afmaken.

"Elke keer wanneer ik hem tegenkom, voel ik kriebels in mijn buik, hoezeer ik mij er ook tegen verzet!" ze zuchtte en snoot kort haar neus. "Ik word er zo moe van."

Harry kwam naast haar zitten en sloeg zijn arm om haar heen.

"Ik kan me wel inbeelden hoe het is, Hermelien," zei hij. Hij dacht een tijdje diep na voordat hij het volgende zei: "Ik – ik denk dat je je gevoelens niet moet tegenhouden. Als het dat is wat je in je hart voelt, dan moet je dat gewoon volgen."

Hermelien keek hem aan. "Dus, je zou het niet erg vinden?"

Harry zuchtte. "Je weet dat ik wil dat je gelukkig bent, Hermelien. En als je op die manier, met hem, gelukkig wordt, dan zal ik daar ook niks op tegen hebben hoor. Ik zal je hoe dan ook steunen."

Er viel een pak van haar hart. Ze voelde zich opgelucht, niet alleen vanwege Harry's antwoord, maar ook omdat ze eindelijk alles had verteld.  
"Maar, Hermelien," zei Harry nog.

"Ja?" ze keek naar hem op.

"Ik vind toch dat je ook eens met Malfidus zelf moet praten," zei hij. Hij zag hoe haar gezichtsuitdrukking veranderde in een van tegenzin. "Ik bedoel, probeer er eerst eens achter te komen of hij hetzelfde voor je voelt. Want anders zit je jezelf daarmee te kwellen, en als hij niet hetzelfde voelt, is het misschien gemakkelijker om erover heen te komen."

Ze besefte dat hij gelijk had, ook al had ze helemaal geen zin om het er met Malfidus over te hebben. Ze wilde zich dat gesprek nog niet eens voorstellen, ze had het al moeilijk genoeg gevonden om het aan Harry te vertellen.

Ze zuchtte en knikte. "Ja, ik denk dat dat inderdaad het beste is. Bedankt, " zei ze na een tijdje, ze glimlachte zwakjes.

Harry knikte alleen maar, alsof hij het eigenlijk toch nog niet kon geloven dat ze hierover aan het praten waren.

Hermelien stond op. "Wil je nog niks zeggen tegen Ginny? Ik bedoel – ik moet inderdaad misschien eerst eens praten met Malfidus, duidelijkheid scheppen en het allemaal nog eens uitzoeken. Want – ik hou nog van Ron, en dat zal ik altijd blijven doen, maar …" ze zuchtte nog een keer.

"Ik weet zeker dat Ron ook zou willen dat je verder ging met je leven en dat je opnieuw gelukkig werd," hielp Harry haar. Hij stond ook op en omhelsde haar. Hermelien nam hem stevig vast. Ze had zo'n geluk dat Harry haar beste vriend was.

 **Die film over rivaliserende kabouters was toen trouwens echt op de BBC :D.**


	41. Hoofdstuk 40

**Hoofdstuk 40**

De volgende paar dagen was Hermelien blij dat ze het druk had met Ginny te helpen met de kinderen en de voorbereidingen voor oudjaar. Harry had het niet meer over het gesprek, en ze begon er zelf ook niet meer over. Die avond toen ze in bed was gaan liggen had ze zich wel enorm opgelucht gevoeld en had ze sinds een lange tijd nog eens goed geslapen. Toen pas had ze beseft hoe zwaar het eigenlijk op haar schouders had gedrukt. Harry mocht haar gevoelens voor Malfidus dan misschien niet helemaal begrijpen, maar ze was blij dat hij toch had aanvaard dat ze verliefd op hem was.

De dagen vlogen voorbij, en algauw was het de 31e december. Al vroeg in de morgen stond Teddy Lupos aan de deur van de Potters, met fel paarse haren. Iedereen was opgetogen om hem te zien, vooral James dan. Hij hoorde hem steeds uit over het leven op Zweinstein, want het jaar daarop zou hij zijn eerste jaar daar gaan volgen. Teddy zat nu in zijn laatste jaar en was zich al druk aan het voorbereiden voor zijn PUISTen. Hij vroeg regelmatig advies aan Harry, want hij wilde net als hem en zijn moeder Schouwer worden.

Naarmate de dag overging in de avond, druppelden er steeds meer mensen binnen. Arthur en Molly Wemel arriveerden op hetzelfde moment als Bill, Fleur en Victoire. Het viel Hermelien op dat Teddy's gezicht oplichtte toen hij Victoire zag.

Molly hielp meteen mee in de keuken, Ginny stond zowat op het punt een zenuwinzinking te krijgen, ondanks alle voorbereidingen die ze al hadden gedaan. Molly stuurde haar dochter naar boven om op bed te gaan liggen, Hermelien zorgde ervoor dat iedereen iets te drinken en te eten kreeg, en hielp Molly het feestmaal verder af te maken. Na zo'n uur was alles klaar, en kwam Ginny helemaal opgemaakt en rustig terug naar beneden.

Omdat het hele gezelschap – George en zijn vrouw Angelique met hun twee kinderen en Charlie met zijn nieuwe vriendin waren intussen ook aangekomen – te groot was voor de eettafel in de woonkamer, had Harry in de namiddag met behulp van Arthur en Bill een tent opgezet in de tuin. Ze hadden lampjes opgehangen en Molly had nog een slinger met hulst en maretak in de lucht laten zweven. Met het dikke pak sneeuw die buiten de tent lag, zag het er heel gezellig uit.

Het avondmaal was zeer lekker. Ginny had een varkensrollade met noten en champignons gemaakt en serveerde daarbij gebakken aardappeltjes en verschillende soorten groenten, waaronder boontjes met spek, pastinaak en spruitjes in een witte saus. Als kers op de taart had ze ook nog, naar een recept van haar moeder, een grote taart gebakken waarboven flakkerende kaarsjes zweefden. De volwassen zaten na afloop uitgezakt in hun stoel, de kinderen daarentegen leken nog energie genoeg te hebben om buiten de tent een sneeuwballengevecht te houden. Toen middernacht bijna daar was, ging iedereen buiten staan met een glaasje witte of rode wijn in hun handen, telden ze af en wensten ze elkaar daarna een gelukkig nieuwjaar toe. George had ook dit keer weer gezorgd voor een spectaculair vuurwerk. Bijna heel de straat was buiten komen kijken, ondanks het feit dat het weer was begonnen met sneeuwen.

Omdat het in de tent, ondanks de vuurkorven, toch wat te koud werd, besloten de volwassenen het feest binnen verder te zetten. Harry had de radio opgezet en was met Ginny een slow aan het dansen. Ook andere koppeltjes waren opgestaan en stonden op de geïmproviseerde dansvloer, Teddy was een beetje onhandig met Victoire aan het dansen. Hermelien keek hen met een treurige glimlach aan en luisterde helemaal niet naar wat Molly naast haar aan het zeggen was. Ze zagen er allemaal zo gelukkig uit, zelfs Charlie die kort daarvoor een discussie had gehad met zijn vriendin.

Ze beet op haar lip. Wat zouden ze van haar denken als ze allemaal eens wisten wat er in haar hart omging? Dat ze verliefd was op Malfidus, en daardoor Ron een beetje opzij schoof. Harry zag blijkbaar aan haar wat ze aan het denken was, want hij stond een volgend ogenblik voor haar neus en vroeg of ze met hem wilde dansen. Ze kon wel wat afleiding gebruiken, en dus stond ze op en danste ze nog een hele lange tijd.

Rond drie uur vertrokken de meesten, vooral omdat de kinderen erg moe begonnen te worden, Georges jongste zoon was zelfs al in slaap gevallen in de zetel, ondanks de luide muziek. Alleen Teddy bleef bij de Potters slapen, tot James' vreugde, want hij lag op zijn slaapkamer. Hermelien luisterde in haar bed een tijdje naar de gedempte stemmen van de twee jongens, voordat ze in een diepe slaap viel.

De eerste dagen van het nieuwe jaar werden in rust doorgebracht. Vooral Ginny had dat verdiend, aangezien ze zoveel werk had gehad met het feestmaal en het poetsen van het hele huis. Hermelien bracht haar tijd vaak door met de kinderen, die buiten sneeuwmannen en sneeuwengelen maakten. Harry en Ginny kwamen ook regelmatig meedoen met een groot sneeuwballengevecht, waarmee ze vaak pas wanneer het al donker was, stopten.

Op een morgen kreeg Hermelien een uil van mevrouw Jansen met een uitnodiging voor een herdenkingsfeest voor Astoria. Dat zou de volgende dag al plaatsvinden, bijna een week nadat Astoria een jaar dood was. Ze had wel al gedacht dat er iets werd georganiseerd, maar aan mevrouw Jansens brief te zien, ging het eerder een groot feest worden. Hermelien keek met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen naar de brief. Mevrouw Jansen had geschreven dat de ouders van Malfidus het idee naar voor hadden geschoven en dat ze het samen met de Goedleersen organiseerden. Blijkbaar werd er veel volk verwacht.

 _Alle kamers, zelfs op onze verdieping, moeten in gereedheid worden gebracht_! had ze in de brief geschreven. _Voor wanneer er iemand nog zou willen blijven slapen!_

Hermelien zuchtte. De Malfidussen hielden werkelijk nergens rekening mee. Vonden ze het nu echt gepast om zo'n groot feest te organiseren om Astoria te eren? Ze schudde haar hoofd. Ze bedacht zich dat ze misschien maar beter mevrouw Jansen kon gaan helpen met de organisatie, want ze ging ervan uit dat de Malfidussen de hele regeling, net als met het verjaardagsfeest, weer aan haar hadden overgelaten. Ze liep met de brief in haar handen naar Harry en Ginny, die beiden aan tafel zaten met een tas koffie.

"Ah, goedemorgen Hermelien!" zei Harry, terwijl ze ook aan tafel ging zitten. "Heeft de uil goed nieuws meegebracht?"

"Nee, niet echt eigenlijk." Hermelien vertelde over wat er in de brief stond. Harry reageerde net hetzelfde als haar. Ginny fronste. "Dat is inderdaad wel raar om een groot feest te houden, hebben die mensen dan helemaal geen respect? Of zou Malfidus dat dan zelf ook misschien willen?"

Het was de eerste keer dat Malfidus sinds haar gesprek met Harry werd genoemd en onwillekeurig vlogen de vlinders in haar buik op bij het horen van zijn naam. Hermelien zuchtte. "Ik – ik weet het niet. Ik denk van niet eigenlijk. Maar eens zijn ouders iets in hun hoofd hebben, zal dat ook moeten gebeuren vrees ik."

"Hmm, fijne ouders, zeg! Even een feestje organiseren wanneer zijn vrouw een jaar dood is. Ja, het is eens wat anders," zei Harry, wat Hermelien deed denken aan wat ze een halfjaar eerder al hadden gedaan. Ze vertelde over wat ze in de nacht van Malfidus' verjaardag had gehoord op de gang.

"Wat?" riep Ginny verbijsterd uit. "Ze waren al een paar maanden na de dood van Astoria op zoek naar een nieuwe partner voor hem? Hebben ze dan geen compassie met hun zoon?"

"Ja – zo leek ik het er toch uit te hebben begrepen," zuchtte Hermelien. "Ik hoop niet dat dit weer zoiets gaat zijn. Dat is toch echt zo ongepast!"

"Ja, zeg dat wel ja," zei Harry met een frons op zijn voorhoofd. "En je hebt er toen niks van tegen Malfidus gezegd?"

"Nee, wat had ik moeten zeggen? Dat ik zijn ouders midden in de nacht had staan afluisteren, mooi niet hoor," antwoordde Hermelien. Ze stond op van tafel.

"Ik denk dat ik dan misschien zo meteen maar ga vertrekken, ook al is het feest pas morgenavond. Ik vermoed dat ze zowat alle werk weer op Helena hebben afgeschoven," zei ze. "Kan jij mij me brengen, Harry?"

"Ja natuurlijk, ik zal me direct gaan klaarmaken," antwoordde hij en wilde ook al opstaan.

"Oh, maar doe maar rustig hoor, ik moet toch nog mijn koffer in orde maken."

Hermelien liep naar boven. Nadat ze eerst zo'n kwartier had zitten zuchten en nadenken over het feest, was ze dan toch klaar met haar koffer in te pakken. Ook Harry stond al klaar met haar jas in de hal. Ze nam afscheid van James, Albus en Lily door hen een dikke knuffel te geven. Ook Ginny omhelsde ze, en bedankte ze voor het verblijf.

"Ik hoop dat morgen toch nog alles mee blijkt te vallen," zei ze met gefronst voorhoofd.

"Ik vrees ervoor eigenlijk," Hermelien sloeg haar ogen omhoog. "Maar ja, we zullen zien."

Ze zwaaide nog een laatste keer naar de kinderen en Ginny, en haakte toen haar arm rond die van Harry. Ze draaiden ter plekke in de sneeuw en stonden binnen een paar seconden voor de poort van Huize Malfidus. Bestelwagens reden af en aan, eentje was zelfs zo hard aan het toeteren dat Harry en zij verschrikt aan de kant moesten stappen.

"Ja, dat gaat echt een groot herdenkingsfeest worden," zei Harry verbijsterd, terwijl hij naar alle auto's keek. "Ik vraag me af wat Malfidus ervan vindt."

"Dat vraag ik me ook af," antwoordde Hermelien stilletjes. Wat een verschil met de situatie toen ze het jaar daarvoor door Harry werd afgezet aan het huis van Malfidus. "Ik zal maar eens snel naar binnengaan, wie weet moet er nog veel gebeuren."

"Oh ja natuurlijk," Harry omhelsde haar, gaf haar koffer aan, en zwaaide nog een laatste keer. Toen Hermelien de poort al was doorgelopen, herinnerde hij zich echter nog één ding.

"Oh, Hermelien!" riep hij haar toe. Ze draaide zich verbaasd om, in de verwachting dat ze per ongeluk iets had laten vallen. "Vergeet niet om nog met Malfidus te praten, je weet wel!"

Hermelien had gehoopt dat hij het was vergeten, maar toch knikte ze. "Ik zal eraan denken," riep ze terug, hoewel ze nog altijd geen idee had hoe ze dat gesprek zou moeten aanpakken.

In het huis was het zo mogelijk nog chaotischer dan buiten. De huiselfen en een hele hoop mensen liepen kriskras door elkaar met bestellingen die de leveranciers leverden. De hele gang lag vol met smeltende sneeuw en modder, die aan de laarzen van de leveranciers was blijven hangen toen ze binnenkwamen. De kerstboom stond nog altijd te schitteren in een hoek naast de trap, Hermelien was verbaasd dat die nog helemaal ongeschonden was, met deze chaos. Ze moest opzij springen voor een groepje mannen die net binnenkwamen en een groot pak in hun handen hadden. Blijkbaar was het een tent, mevrouw Jansen stuurde hen onmiddellijk terug naar buiten om hem achter het huis op te zetten.

Ondanks alle drukte, had mevrouw Jansen haar toch opgemerkt. "Oh! Hermelien! Daar ben je al!" zwaaide ze terwijl ze zich tussen al het volk door manoeuvreerde om tot bij haar te raken. "Je weet toch dat het feest morgen pas is?"

"Ja hoor, maar ik dacht dat je misschien wel wat hulp kon gebruiken," zei ze toen mevrouw Jansen uiteindelijk bij haar was geraakt.

"Dat is lief van je, maar eigenlijk gaat het nog wel. De Goedleersen en de Malfidussen hebben het meeste geregeld, dus ja. De huiselfen hebben ook alle kamers al in orde gemaakt, nu moet eigenlijk alleen nog de tent worden opgezet en ingericht, en moet het eten klaargemaakt worden. Maar daar zijn ze normaal nu ook al mee bezig, geloof ik."

Mevrouw Jansen ging toch maar even voor de zekerheid kijken, Hermelien volgde haar door de drukte. In de bijkeuken was het bijna onmogelijk om nog een stap te zetten, dus bleef ze maar aan de deuropening staan, terwijl mevrouw Jansen zich een weg baande naar de keuken. Ook dit keer was er extra personeel ingehuurd om al het eten te bereiden. Hermelien vroeg zich af hoeveel volk er eigenlijk de volgende dag verwacht werd.

"Oh, goed. Ze zijn toch al bezig," zei mevrouw Jansen toen ze terug kwam en voor zichzelf besloot dat ze wel wat pauze kon gebruiken. "Kom je even mee in de kleine zitkamer? Dan kunnen we wat bijpraten en normaal zit daar toch niemand. Wietske kan die koffer wel naar jouw slaapkamer brengen. Wietske!" riep mevrouw Jansen. De kleine huiself kwam naar hen toe gelopen en boog voor Hermelien.

"Dag juffrouw Griffel," piepte ze.

"Dag Wietske, is het niet te druk?" vroeg Hermelien, die een zwak had voor de huiself.

Maar Wietske leek niet echt te durven antwoorden, want ze keek met een angstig gezicht naar mevrouw Jansen.

"U had mij geroepen, mevrouw?" vroeg ze.

"Ja, dat klopt Wietske," zei mevrouw Jansen een beetje gegeneerd omdat ze zo bazig deed, terwijl Hermelien altijd zo vriendelijk was voor de huiselfen. "Wil jij misschien juffrouw Griffels koffer naar boven brengen en kijken of haar slaapkamer in orde is?"

"Ja mevrouw," zei de huiself, waarna ze weer boog, naar Hermelien trippelde en de koffer van haar aannam. Hermelien keek haar achterna terwijl ze zich afvroeg of haar koffer niet te zwaar was om helemaal naar boven te dragen. Mevrouw Jansen onderbrak haar gedachten echter.

"Zo, zullen we ergens rustig gaan zitten?" vroeg mevrouw Jansen. "Dan kan je me alles vertellen over je vakantie."

Hermelien en mevrouw Jansen liepen naar de kleine zitkamer. Toen de deur gesloten was, werd het grootste deel van het rumoer buitengesloten. Hermelien zette zich in een van de comfortabele zetels en mevrouw Jansen nam plaats tegenover haar. Ze begon te vertellen over haar dagen bij de Potters.

"Hoe maakt meneer Potter het?" vroeg mevrouw Jansen.

"Oh, alles is goed met hem hoor," antwoordde Hermelien. "Ik moest jou trouwens de groeten doen."

"Oh!" mevrouw Jansen bloosde een beetje, tot Hermeliens verbazing. "Dat is aardig van hem!"

Mevrouw Jansen vertelde haar nog dat ze zelf kerstmis en nieuwjaar met haar zus, nichtjes en diens respectievelijke echtgenoten en kinderen had gevierd. Op de tweede januari was ze al teruggekomen, omdat Malfidus en Scorpius normaal de volgende dag zouden terugkeren. Ze had echter een brief gekregen dat ze hen pas de vierde januari – de sterfdag van Astoria – moest terugverwachten. Blijkbaar gingen ze met z'n allen – Malfidus, Scorpius en de grootouders van Scorpius – die dag naar het kerkhof en kwamen ze daarna samen in het huis van Malfidus.

"Het was een trieste dag, Hermelien," zuchtte mevrouw Jansen. "Meneer en mevrouw Goedleers waren constant in tranen, en meneer Malfidus liet zich voor de rest van de dag niet zien. Gelukkig kon meneer Lucius hem wel overtuigen om het avondeten met hen allen door te brengen in de eetkamer, want Scorpius was natuurlijk ook helemaal van slag en had eigenlijk zijn vader nodig. Gelukkig dat die jongen niet de hele dag alleen was."

Mevrouw Jansen zuchtte nogmaals. Hermelien voelde zich een beetje schuldig, misschien had ze toch maar al eerder moeten komen, om Scorpius wat aandacht te geven. Ze begreep Malfidus wel, maar dat was nog geen reden om zijn kind zomaar te negeren. Ze besloot om de jongen zo snel mogelijk op te zoeken.

"Waar is hij nu?" vroeg ze daarom ook aan mevrouw Jansen.

"Oh, hij is denk ik buiten aan het spelen met Leo en Victoria," antwoordde ze, en vervolgde toen ze Hermeliens vragende blik zag. "Mevrouw Daphne is gisteren ook aangekomen met haar man en kinderen. Ik geloof dat meneer Malfidus en meneer Goedleers op hen aan het letten zijn."

"Ahzo," zei Hermelien. Nu ze wist dat Malfidus ook bij Scorpius was, vond ze het misschien toch geen goed idee om hem te gaan opzoeken. Zeker niet met Harry's waarschuwing dat ze met hem moest gaan praten nog vers in haar achterhoofd.

"Hoe kwamen ze eigenlijk ineens op dat herdenkingsfeest?" vroeg ze, om haar gedachten wat af te leiden.

"Oh, dat weet ik zelf niet precies," antwoordde mevrouw Jansen. "Maar het is wel een goed idee, niet? Mevrouw Astoria genoot altijd van dergelijke dingen, dus leek het de Malfidussen en de Goedleersen wel een leuke manier om haar zo te herdenken. Ze kwamen mij het de volgende dag al zeggen en sindsdien is het zo druk hier! Ik had amper tijd om je die brief te schrijven, maar gelukkig is het nu al wat rustiger. Meneer Malfidus had me gisteren gevraagd om je uit te nodigen. Hij vreesde dat zijn moeder dat zou vergeten, want zij zorgt voor alle uitnodigingen."

"Oh, dat is vriendelijk van hem," zei Hermelien, terwijl ze dacht dat ze anders inderdaad waarschijnlijk niet was uitgenodigd. "En het feest heeft dus morgenavond plaats?"

"Ja. Ze gaan het s 'avonds doen omdat meneer Goedleers nog vuurwerk wilde afsteken."

"Vuurwerk?" vroeg Hermelien verbijsterd.

"Ja, ik vind het om eerlijk te zijn ook – eh, ongewoon, maar meneer Goedleers zei dat Astoria als kind vuurwerk zo mooi vond en dat hij dat daarom wilde doen," mevrouw Jansen haalde haar schouders een beetje aarzelend op.

Hermelien wist niet wat ze moest denken van dit hele feest. Ze vond het maar raar dat er zo uitbundig werd gevierd om Astoria te herdenken, met vuurwerk zelfs! Ze vroeg zich af wat Malfidus ervan zou vinden, maar misschien had hij het wel allemaal goedgekeurd.

"En wat zegt meneer Malfidus ervan?" vroeg ze uiteindelijk toch omdat ze haar nieuwsgierigheid niet kon bedwingen en ze hoopte dat mevrouw Jansen er meer over wist.

"Oh, die ging wel met de meeste dingen akkoord, geloof ik. Ik heb hem eigenlijk niet vaak gezien, buiten die keer dan dat hij kwam zeggen dat ik je die brief moest sturen."

Hermelien knikte alleen maar. Als ze eerlijk moest zijn tegen zichzelf zou ze er nu alles voor geven om gewoon maar een minuut in zijn gedachten te kunnen doorbrengen.

 _Dat is misschien ook wel een betere manier dan een beschamend gesprek om erachter te komen of hij wat voor mij voelt_ , dacht ze. Opeens had ze veel spijt dat ze nooit legilimentie had geleerd.

Ze stond op. "Ik ga even naar mijn kamer om wat dikkere kleren aan te doen. Eens zien of ik buiten Scorpius kan vinden."

Mevrouw Jansen keek op haar horloge. "Oh, hemeltje! Is het al zo laat? Het wordt dringend tijd dat de huiselfen aan de middag beginnen!" zei ze, hoewel ze daarna mompelde: "Ach, dan moeten ze maar iets simpels eten."

Op de weg naar haar slaapkamer kwam Hermelien meneer Goedleers tegen.

"Haa, juffrouw Griffel was het zeker?" zei hij. "Hoe is het ermee?"

Hermelien antwoordde dat alles goed ging en vroeg hoe het met hem en zijn vrouw was.

"Ach, we komen erdoor, weet je. Deze dagen zijn helemaal niet zo fijn, maar we hopen dat we met het feest morgen Astoria op een goede manier kunnen eren. Ze hield altijd wel van feesten, ons Astoriaatje," Hij viel een moment stil. Hermelien zag dat hij tranen in zijn ogen had gekregen. Ze keek hem meelevend aan, maar zei niets.

"Maar het leven gaat door, niet waar?" zei hij nadat hij moeizaam had geslikt en door z'n ogen had geveegd. "En we hebben nog altijd mooie herinneringen aan haar."

"Ja," zei ze zachtjes. "Herinneringen zijn het mooiste dat iemand kan achterlaten in het leven." Hoe vaak had ze zelf wel niet steun gezocht in de mooie momenten die ze met Ron had gehad.

"Ik hoop dat het morgen een mooi feest zal worden."

"Ik hoop het ook, juffrouw Griffel," zei meneer Goedleers met een zwakke glimlach, waarna hij verder naar beneden liep. Hermelien bedacht zich dat Malfidus nu ook misschien terug binnen was, omdat hij volgens mevrouw Jansen samen met meneer Goedleers op de kinderen aan het letten was geweest. Ze besloot het er maar op te wagen. Ze verkleedde zich snel en trok een dikke winterjas, muts en sjaal aan en ging naar buiten op zoek naar Scorpius.

Ze vond hem helemaal achteraan het domein op het grote grasveld, waar hij aan het spelen was met Leo en Victoria. Blijkbaar had ze zich dan toch vergist, want Malfidus stond als een eenzame figuur naar hen te kijken. Hij had zijn handen diep in zijn zakken gestoken en leek in gedachten verzonken. Hermelien stond in tweestrijd. Haar ene helft wilde op hem afrennen om hem in haar armen te nemen, haar andere – meer rationelere – helft wilde de ontmoeting met hem het liefst nog zo lang mogelijk uitstellen. Ze had net besloten om terug te keren, maar dat was buiten Scorpius gerekend.

"Hee, Hermelien!" riep hij en hij liep op haar af. Daardoor draaide Malfidus zich ook naar haar om. Zijn gezicht lichtte een beetje op, hij leek blij te zijn haar te zien, wat weer voor extra vlinders in haar buik zorgde. Ze liep naar hen toe.

"Dag Scorpius!" zei ze toen de jongen bij haar was. Ze gaf hem een stevige knuffel. "Gelukkig nieuwjaar hé!"

"Ja! 2015 alweer! Heb je een leuke vakantie gehad? Kerstmis en oudejaar was bij ons zo leuk geweest! Lekker veel hapjes en ik heb de hele tijd in de sneeuw gespeeld," ratelde Scorpius enthousiast. "Oh, ken je Leo en Victoria al?" hij wees op zijn neefje en nichtje die een beetje verder afwachtend naar hen stonden te kijken. "Leo en ik zijn even oud en Victoria is twee jaar jonger. Of was het nu drie jaar?"

"Twee jaar, Scorpius!" hoorden ze het meisje verontwaardigd roepen, maar Scorpius negeerde haar, want hij zat al met zijn gedachten ergens anders. "Ben je hier voor het feest van mama?" vroeg hij, nog steeds enthousiast. Hermelien had nog niet eens de tijd gehad om Malfidus fatstoenlijk te begroeten, hij stond gewoon naar de twee te luisteren.

"Ik heb gisterenavond nog eens door het raam naar de sterren gekeken, en mama stond er ook nog altijd tussen, dus ik hoop dat ze morgen kan meekijken!" ging de jongen opgewonden verder.

"Dat zal vast, Scorpius," glimlachte Hermelien een beetje treurig. Ze hoorde een snuivend geluid van Malfidus komen, Scorpius leek het niet door te hebben want hij liep alweer terug naar Leo en Victoria om verder te spelen.

Hermelien besloot om hem maar even te laten doen, maar Malfidus zei zelf als een soort excuus: "Oh, ik ben zo verkouden."

Ze knikte alleen maar en keek naar de kinderen die nu verder gingen met het sneeuwballengevecht dat ze aan het voeren waren toen ze daar aankwam.

"Ik ben blij dat je bent gekomen, Griffel," zei Malfidus na een tijdje, wat ervoor zorgde dat ze bloosde.

"Ik – ik kwam graag genoeg hoor. Ik hoop dat het een mooie herdenking gaat worden."

"Ik hoop het ook. Hoewel ik eerst mijn twijfels had, denk ik toch dat het een goed idee is om haar zo te herdenken," zei Malfidus.

Dus ze had toch gelijk. Hij zou zelf nooit op zo'n idee zijn gekomen.

"Astoria hield van zo'n dingen, dus ik hoop dat ze dit, waar ze ook is, kan appreciëren," zei hij nog, terwijl hij naar de hemel keek.

Nu ze weer dicht bij Malfidus stond en hem liefdevol over Astoria hoorde praten, vroeg Hermelien zich af hoe ze in vredesnaam kon beginnen over hetgeen ze volgens Harry met hem moest bespreken. Ze besloot om het nog een paar weken uit te stellen, wat ervoor zorgde dat ze zich al een pak geruster voelde. Dit was nog niet het juiste moment, nu nog niet..


	42. Hoofdstuk 41

**Hoofdstuk 41**

De rest van de dag bracht Hermelien door in de sneeuw, samen met Scorpius, Leo en Victoria. Die laatste twee hadden eerst verlegen en afwachtend gereageerd, maar al snel deden ze mee met het bouwen van een iglo hut. Zelfs hun ouders kwamen na een tijdje meehelpen, Malfidus had gezegd dat hij het koud kreeg en was terug naar binnen gegaan.

Hermelien had nog nooit echt met Daphne en Stephen gesproken, maar ze merkte al snel dat het toffe en vriendelijke mensen waren. Daphne Goedleers leek qua karakter heel veel op haar zus. Hermelien verbaasde zich daar zelfs zo over dat ze dat tijdens hun schooljaren nooit had opgemerkt. Daphne had samen met Malfidus in Zwadderich gezeten, en waarschijnlijk had Hermelien haar daarom genegeerd, omdat ze ervan uitging dat alle meisjes in Zwadderich hetzelfde, slechte karakter van Patty Park of Margriet Bullemans hadden. Maar als ze zich het nu goed herinnerde, had ze Daphne nooit in het gezelschap van Patty of Margriet gezien. Nu besefte ze dat ze destijds nogal veel vooroordelen had over Zwadderich, die in de meeste gevallen helemaal niet klopten.

Die avond zat al het bezoek in de grote zitkamer, de kinderen waren na een hele dag in de sneeuw te hebben gespeeld doodop en lagen al lang in hun bed te slapen. Mevrouw Jansen had zich teruggetrokken in de bijkeuken om ervoor te zorgen dat wanneer ze iets nodig hadden, ze altijd bij haar terecht konden. Ze had de huiselfen deze avond namelijk vroeg naar bed gestuurd, omdat ze vond dat ze al genoeg gewerkt hadden en de volgende dag nog extra veel werk op hen stond te wachten. Ze zat aan de tafel over haar papieren gebogen om na te gaan of ze niks was vergeten.

Hermelien had gemerkt dat het geen pretje was om op zo'n moment bij mevrouw Jansen te zijn, want wanneer ze dan eens iets zei, werd ze door haar afgekapt met een dringend "Wacht even, Hermelien!". Ze had haar dan ook maar gewoon een goedenacht gewenst, en had besloten om een boek in de bibliotheek te gaan halen en zich daarna terug te trekken op haar slaapkamer. Een andere reden waarom ze zich wilde terugtrekken op haar kamer, was dat ze geen zin had om de ouders van Malfidus tegen te komen, en zeker niet met hetgeen er in haar hart omging.

Nadat ze eerst kort haar hoofd rond de deur van Scorpius' slaapkamer had gestoken, en hem daar had zien slapen met zowel Isis als Fluffy op zijn bed, liep ze naar de bibliotheek. Toen ze langs de deur van de grote zitkamer kwam, hoorde ze allerlei stemmen door elkaar. Ze waren nogal rumoerig en regelmatig klonk er gelach op, Hermelien vroeg zich af wat ze aan het doen waren, misschien waren ze wel een spelletje knalpoker aan het spelen.

Ze had net een boek uitgekozen, _Moderne magische geschiedenis,_ toen ze lawaai op de gang hoorde. De stemmen van de mensen die ze het liefst van al wilde vermijden hoorde ze tot haar ontzetting naar de bibliotheek komen.

"Ik moet nog even iets opzoeken, Roger!" zei Lucius, Hermelien hoorde dat hij nu vlak bij de deur stond. "Ik had iets heel interessants gelezen in de krant, en ik hoop dat Draco daar een boek over heeft. Hij heeft een veel grotere bibliotheek dan bij ons, nietwaar schat?"

Hermelien liep zo snel als ze kon van de deur weg en ging naar de boekenrij die het verste bij de deur vandaan lag om zich daarachter te verstoppen. De enige deur waarmee ze naar buiten kon was degene waar Lucius Malfidus nu achter stond, en als het even kon, wilde ze dat het liefst van al vermijden. Ze hoopte maar dat het boek dat hij zocht niet in de rij stond waar zij zich had verstopt. Ze drukte zich zo ver mogelijk tegen de boekenkast aan en hoopte maar dat ze niet werd gezien. In haar rug voelde ze de koude van het raam waar ze bijna tegen stond.

De deur ging open. Hermelien hoorde de rest van het gezelschap naar hun kamers gaan of de trap naar beneden lopen, maar dat geluid verdween weer toen Lucius de deur sloot. Toen hij begon te praten, kreeg ze zowat een hartverzakking, omdat ze dacht dat hij al doorhad dat ze ook in de kamer was. Pas een moment later besefte ze dat hij het tegen zijn vrouw had.

"Heb je ook een uitnodiging gestuurd naar de Zwartharten en de familie Wrakking?"

"Ja, schat. Dat heb ik gedaan."

 _Komen ze nu werkelijk naar de bibliotheek om dat soort dingen te bespreken?_ vroeg Hermelien zich af. Ze probeerde om tussen de boeken door naar hen te kijken. Blijkbaar stonden de twee nog dicht bij de deur, want ze zag niks.

"Waar heeft Draco dat boek toch staan!" zuchtte Lucius. Opeens kwam hij in Hermeliens gezichtsveld en liep hij langzaam de boekenrijen af. Ze schrok terug in haar schaduw.

 _Blijf daar, blijf daar,_ dacht ze in zichzelf.

Ook Narcissa was nu mee aan het zoeken naar het boek dat haar man nodig had. Ze kwam steeds dichter bij de rij waar Hermelien verstopt zat. Ze kromp nog meer ineen, ze ging zelfs op haar hurken zitten in een poging dat ze haar niet zouden zien.

Na een lange tijd bang afwachten hoorde ze vlak naast haar: "Oh, hier is het schat! Geen wonder dat we het niet direct konden vinden, het staat zo hoog op de plank!"

Lucius liep naar de rij waar Narcissa stond en nam het boek van zijn plaats.

"Ja, dat hebben we nodig. Eens zien wie je nog kan vragen," zei hij.

Tot Hermeliens opluchting hoorde ze de twee zich verder van haar verwijderen. Daardoor durfde ze het weer aan om te gaan staan en naar hen tussen de boeken door te kijken. Ze waren aan de tafel voor het haardvuur gaan zitten, ze hoorde het ritselen van het boek dat ze uit de kast hadden genomen.

"Oh ja, hen kan je ook nog schrijven, en –," Lucius bladerde verder, terwijl Narcissa iets op een perkament aan het krabbelen was, "hen ook."

Zo ging het nog een hele tijd verder, Hermelien begon kramp in haar benen te krijgen omdat ze zich moest bukken om tussen de boeken heen te kunnen kijken. Na wat wel een uur leek, hoorde ze de deur voor een tweede keer opengaan.

"Ah, hier zitten jullie," hoorde ze de stem van Malfidus. "Heeft u dat boek gevonden, vader?"

Lucius schoof zijn stoel ietwat geschrokken naar achteren en stond op. Narcissa propte het perkament en de veer waarmee ze aan het schrijven was haastig in haar mantel. Malfidus kwam in Hermeliens gezichtsveld, hij zag er opmerkelijk moe uit. Hij keek naar wat ze aan het lezen waren.

"Waarom zijn jullie daarin aan het kijken? Zo'n oud boek," zei hij, Hermelien hoorde de verbazing in zijn stem.

"Ach," lachte zijn vader een beetje onwennig, "gewoon wat herinneringen ophalen aan vroeger. Maar ik heb het boek dat ik zocht gevonden hoor," zei hij, terwijl hij op een ander boek dat op tafel lag wees. "Dat hou ik voor in bed."

"We zullen maar eens stilletjes aan gaan slapen, niet?" zei Narcissa, die ook opstond. "Het wordt morgen nog een drukke dag." Ze drukte haar zoon liefdevol een kus op de wang en liep toen naar de deur. "Kom je ook, Lucius?"

"Ja, ik kom. Goedenacht Draco," zei hij. Hij pakte zijn boek op en wilde ook het andere oppakken om het terug te zetten, maar Malfidus zei: "Nee, laat maar liggen. Ik wil er ook nog wel eens in kijken."

"Ja, goed," zei Lucius een beetje aarzelend. Hij klopte zijn zoon op de schouder en liep toen ook naar buiten. Hermelien kon eindelijk opgelucht haar benen strekken. Ze moest zich echter nog even stilhouden, want nu ging Malfidus aan tafel zitten en keek hij naar het boek. Ze had geen zin om hem te laten weten dat ze in de kamer was, en zijn ouders had bespioneerd, dus bleef ze achter de boekenkast naar hem kijken.

Hij bladerde door het boek en hield bij sommige pagina's stil om te lezen wat er stond. Op een gegeven moment kwam hij bij een bladzijde waar hij wel tien minuten naar bleef staren, hij raakte een bepaald punt van de pagina zelfs voor lange tijd met zijn vinger aan. Hij zat nu heel voorovergebogen, Hermelien meende zelfs dat zijn schouders lichtjes schokten. Uiteindelijk snoof hij hard, veegde hij door zijn ogen en stond toen ook op om weg te gaan. Hij sloot de deur achter zich, Hermelien wachtte nog zo'n vijf minuten om er zeker van te zijn dat hij weg was en niet meer terug zou komen. Pas toen waagde ze het erop om van achter haar boekenkast te komen. Ze liep op haar tenen naar de tafel waar het boek nog lag dat de Malfidussen hadden bekeken. Het lag open op een pagina met als titel _De Familie Goedleers_. Eronder stond een korte tekst over de afkomst van de familie met een foto van wel zeker twintig jaar oud. Hermelien herkende een jonge meneer en mevrouw Goedleers, met voor hen Astoria en Daphne, die elkaars handen hadden vastgepakt. Met de andere hand waren ze allebei aan het zwaaien. De reactie van Malfidus leek haar nu wel heel begrijpelijk.

Hermelien sloeg het boek dicht om de titel ervan te zien. _"Edele Geslachten: Een overzicht van alle Tovenaarsfamilies. Vijfde druk."_ Ze fronste haar voorhoofd. Waarom zei Lucius steeds dat ze iemand moesten schrijven? Ze begon nu ook doorheen het boek te bladeren. Ze zag veel bekende namen, zoals Park – met een foto van Patty en haar ouders –, Bijlhout, Malfidus, … Bij die laatste stond een foto van Lucius en Narcissa met de jonge Malfidus zoals ze hem kende uit haar schooltijd: een arrogante blik, zijn witblonde haren achterover gekamd. Ze verbaasde zich erover hoeveel Scorpius eigenlijk op hem leek, buiten die arrogante blik dan. Toen ze verder bladerde kwam ze ook de familie Wemel tegen, met de foto van de hele familie in Egypte. Ze herinnerde zich met een glimlach dat Ron zo blij was geweest dat ze Bill daar hadden kunnen bezoeken en dat hij toen ook een nieuwe toverstok had gekregen. De hele familie was naar haar aan het zwaaien, Hermelien glimlachte treurig. Ze besefte dat dit boek waarschijnlijk ergens in hun derde jaar gedrukt moest zijn geweest, nog voordat Pippeling was ontsnapt en zo Voldemort kon gaan zoeken. Ze zuchtte. Er was sindsdien zoveel gebeurd en zoveel mensen waren gestorven…

Ze bladerde verder in het boek en zag dat er ook veel pagina's werden besteed aan families die nu uitgestorven waren, zoals Zwarts, Mergel en Prosper.

Ze kon maar niet bedenken wat de reden was van Lucius en Narcissa om in dit boek te kijken, behalve dan om inderdaad nog eens terug te denken _aan die goede, oude tijd_ , toen zuiver bloed nog als een soort statussymbool werd gezien.

Toen ze moest geeuwen, keek ze op en zag ze dat het al half twaalf was geworden. Ze besloot om te gaan slapen, Narcissa had gelijk, de volgende dag zou het vast en zeker druk worden.

De volgende morgen werd Hermelien al vroeg wakker vanwege de drukte die doorheen heel het huis te horen was. Ze keek op haar wekker en zag dat het nog maar half zeven was. Met een kreun gooide ze haar dekbed over haar hoofd in een poging om terug in slaap te vallen. Maar na zo'n halfuur nog gewoeld te hebben besloot ze om dan toch maar op te staan. Eerst en vooral ging ze een lange douche nemen, in de hoop zo wat wakkerder te worden.

Met haar haren nog nat van de douche, stapte ze zo'n veertig minuten later naar beneden. Op de overloop botste ze jammer genoeg op de Malfidussen. Ze liet hen passeren, gelukkig negeerden ze haar. Blijkbaar durfden ze niks te zeggen, want de Goedleersen waren er ook bij, die haar vriendelijk begroetten. Narcissa had haar echter wel met een vuile blik aangekeken, en toen ze haar gepasseerd waren, zag ze dat ze iets in het oor van haar man fluisterde. "Ja, ik begrijp het ook nog altijd niet," zei Lucius op een harde toon. "Maar het is Draco's beslissing. Misschien moet ik hem daar toch nog maar eens over aanspreken."

Hermelien volgde hen met een onderdrukte zucht de trap af. Ze had al zo'n idee dat zij het onderwerp van Narcissa's fluistering in Lucius' oor was. Het gezelschap verdween in de eetkamer, terwijl Hermelien doorliep naar de bijkeuken. Daar was het echter weer zo druk dat ze besloot om snel een boterham te smeren en die op te eten in de grote zitkamer.

Met een tas thee en haar boterham in de hand liep ze naar een van de grote vensters. Ze zette de tas op de vensterbank, ging zelf half op de vensterbank zitten en genoot van haar boterham terwijl ze naar buiten aan het kijken was. Een paar mannen waren de tent net aan het verstevigen met een paar grote steenblokken en anderen waren vuurkorven aan het zetten. Eerst was blijkbaar het plan geweest dat het feest binnen werd gehouden, maar iemand – Hermelien had geen idee wie – had geopperd dat het buiten veel gezelliger zou zijn. Ze gaf er niet zo veel om. Met de vuurkorven en een paar bezweringen zou het in de tent toch warm genoeg zijn, en met de sneeuw werd de sfeer toch net dat beetje specialer. Bovendien was het de ideale gelegenheid om de ketting van George nog eens uit te proberen. Ze was erg benieuwd of hij inderdaad ook in de omgekeerde richting zou werken.

Omdat ze ervan uitging dat Scorpius weer een hele dag met Leo en Victoria ging spelen, besloot ze om nog eens een lange wandeling over het domein te gaan maken. Het was nu toch niet meer aan het sneeuwen, en het was bovendien al van haar aanval geleden dat ze nog eens zo'n lange wandeling had gemaakt. Het zou haar deugd doen, en zo kon ze haar gedachten op een rijtje zetten.

Goed ingeduffeld en met een paar extra stevige laarzen aan haar voeten ging ze op pad. Isis volgde haar voor zo'n halfuur mee, maar ze kreeg het blijkbaar al snel koud, want ze liep terug naar huis.

Ook met al deze sneeuw zag het domein er prachtig uit. Ze wandelde eerst langs de Engelse tuin, en toen kwam ze uit bij de schuur waarin al het tuinmateriaal werd opgeslagen. Daar zag ze Isaac aan de houtvoorraad staan, die al stevig was geslonken. Hij was houtblokken in een kruiwagen aan het laden om daarmee de vuurkorven binnen en buiten de tent te vullen. Hermelien liep op hem af en maakte een kort praatje met hem.

"Ha, Hermelien!" zei Isaac, terwijl hij zijn handen afklopte aan zijn broek en die daarna naar haar uitstak. "Gelukkig nieuwjaar nog hé!"

Ze nam de hand aan en wenste hem hetzelfde toe. "Goed aan het werk, zie ik!" zei ze.

"Ja, de gasten moeten het straks warm hebben hé. Al begrijp ik niet waarom ze het per sé buiten willen doen."

Hermelien lachte. "Nee, dat begrijp ik ook niet."

"Ach ja, die rijke tovenaars met hun gekke ideeën toch altijd," Isaac sloeg zijn ogen op, leek daarna te beseffen wat hij eigenlijk had gezegd, want hij zei snel: "Oei, dat had ik misschien niet mogen zeggen."

"Ik zal zwijgen hoor," zei Hermelien met een knipoog.

"Dat geloof ik wel," zei Isaac. Hij ging verder met zijn werk. Hij stapelde nog een paar blokken in de kruiwagen, en wilde die naar het huis rijden.

"Zo," kreunde hij terwijl hij de kruiwagen in beweging bracht. "Eens zien of ik van ons Helenaatje wat warms te drinken krijg. Fijne dag nog en tot straks waarschijnlijk!"

"Oh, kom je ook?" vroeg Hermelien. Ze was blij, dan kende ze tenminste nog iemand.

Isaac liet de kruiwagen weer zakken. "Ja, meneer Malfidus heeft me daarstraks uitgenodigd. Of, eigenlijk heeft Helena dat in zijn naam gedaan."

Hij knipoogde. "Ik ben er eigenlijk wel benieuwd naar, want zo te zien gaat het een groot feest worden."

Hermelien knikte. "Ja, ik ben ook wel nieuwsgierig. Er gaat zelfs een vuurwerkshow komen."

Isaac trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. "Echt waar? Dat heb ik nog nooit meegemaakt op een herdenking. Ach ja, ze zullen wel weten wat ze doen zeker?"

Hij hief de kruiwagen met een kreun weer op. "Zo, nu moet ik enkel nog deze blokken brengen en dan ben ik klaar. Dan heb ik nog een hele dag om mij klaar te maken voor straks, dat zou toch voldoende tijd moeten zijn hé?"

Hermelien lachte. "Ja, ik denk toch van wel hoor."

"Dan kan ik misschien nog een paar dansjes oefenen," zei hij. "Wie weet kan ik dan wel eens met Helena dansen."

Hij knikte haar nog gedag en ging toen verder op weg. Hermelien keek hem nog een tijdje na en vroeg zich nogmaals af of er nu iets meer tussen hem en mevrouw Jansen zou zijn. Zelf sprak die laatste er nooit over, en Hermelien had er ook nooit naar gevraagd.

Rond de middag kreeg ze honger en besloot ze dat het tijd was om terug naar binnen te gaan. Ze liep langs de tent aan de rechter achterkant van het huis – veel mensen waren die nu aan het decoreren, ze zag Astoria's moeder iemand commanderen dat een slinger ergens anders moest hangen. Verschillende mensen liepen rond met bloempotten in hun armen. Op elke tafel stond een mooi bloemstuk met witte irissen. Malfidus stond iets verder helemaal alleen naar de bezigheden te kijken. Hermelien ging naast hem staan.

"Schiet goed op hé," zei ze.

Malfidus had haar blijkbaar niet gezien, want hij schrok nogal op. "Oh, Griffel!" zei hij, terwijl hij zijn hand op zijn borst legde. "Waar ben jij al de hele dag geweest?"

"Oh, gewoon buiten wat rondgewandeld."

"Je bent toch niet naar het dorp geweest?" vroeg hij met samengeknepen ogen.

"Nee," zuchtte ze op een manier die haar irritatie duidelijk maakte. Ze zag Malfidus uit haar ooghoeken grijzen. "Ik houd me nog steeds aan de afspraak hoor."

Ze zag Narcissa met een opzichtige muts op haar hoofd naar buiten komen en zei snel: "Ik – ik ga maar eens naar binnen."

Malfidus had zijn moeder ook al gezien en mompelde: "Ja, natuurlijk."

Toen Hermelien langs haar heenliep, leek Narcissa haar met vuurspuwende ogen aan te kijken, maar zodra ze merkte dat haar zoon naar hun keek, verdween die blik. Ze liep onmiddellijk naar hem toe en begon wat tegen hem te zeggen. Hermelien bleef aan de deur staan en keek een korte tijd naar hen. Malfidus was weer naar de tent aan het staren en knikte regelmatig wanneer hij akkoord ging met iets dat zijn moeder zei. Ze vond dat hij er erg terneergeslagen uitzag.

 _Hij gaat het vanavond nog moeilijk krijgen,_ dacht ze, terwijl ze op haar lip beet. Ze kreeg weer de neiging om gewoon op hem af te lopen en hem vast te nemen, ondanks het feit dat iedereen hen kon zien. Ze schudde haar hoofd om die gedachte weg te krijgen en liep uiteindelijk het huis verder binnen.


	43. Hoofdstuk 42

**En omdat het mijn verjaardag is, nog een hoofdstuk! Veel plezier ermee!**

 **Hoofdstuk 42**

Rond vijf uur in de namiddag begonnen de eerste gasten binnen te druppelen, het waren vooral familieleden en vriendinnen van Astoria. Ze werden naar de tent begeleid waar ze al een eerste hapje en drankje kregen van de obers die af en aan liepen. Hermelien ging zich snel klaarmaken, want normaal zou binnen een uur het eten worden geserveerd. Ze ging naar boven, probeerde zoveel mogelijk de knopen uit haar haren te kammen, en stond toen een lange tijd voor haar kleerkast. Ze had geen idee wat ze aan moest doen voor zo'n gelegenheid. Zou ze iets feestelijks aandoen, of eerder iets ingetogener? Maar dan dacht ze aan wat Daphne aanhad, die ze eerder op de trap was tegengekomen toen die naar beneden liep om een tante te gaan begroeten. Zij was gekleed in een donkerrood kleed met een redelijk hoge split. Hermelien bedacht zich dus dat wanneer ze iets simpel zou aandoen, ze uit de toon zou vallen. Ze nam het koningsblauwe kleed in haar handen dat Malfidus haar had gegeven als verjaardagscadeau.

"Zou ik dat durven aandoen?" vroeg ze zich hardop af. Ze had het niet meer gedragen sinds haar verjaardagsfeest bij Harry. Ze nam een ander, veel eenvoudiger kleed in haar andere hand en vergeleek de twee met elkaar. Ze had echt geen idee wat er werd verwacht. Ze had maar twee keer een Malfidussen-feest meegemaakt, en telkens was iedereen piekfijn gekleed, maar dat waren toen ook heel andere gelegenheden. Dit was meer een herdenking, hoewel het de opbouw en voorbereiding had van een feest. Even overwoog ze om te gaan vragen aan mevrouw Jansen wat ze het beste kon aantrekken, maar ze besefte dat dat nogal kinderachtig zou overkomen. Ze besloot om dan toch maar voor het koningsblauwe kleed te gaan. Ze sloeg wel nog een omslagdoek in een lichtere blauwe kleur rond haar schouders en trok huidkleurige panty's aan. Daarna nam ze haar ketting van George – die zou die avond vast wel van pas komen – en hing die rond haar nek. De steen had nu een donkergroen-blauwige kleur gekregen, en paste perfect bij het koningsblauw. Nadat ze haar schoenen had aangedaan, draaide ze nog een keer voor de grote spiegel. Ze verbaasde zich er weer over dat uitgerekend Malfidus erin was geslaagd om voor haar het perfecte kleed te laten maken. Hoewel ze zelf nooit zou hebben gekozen voor een kleed met een asymmetrische schouderlijn, moest ze toegeven dat ze er wel goed mee stond. De schouderlijn was afgezet met kleine, fonkelende steentjes, die terugkwamen in het gekruiste deel onder haar boezem. Onder de geplooide kruising waaierde het kleed uit tot net boven de grond, wat voor haar ideaal was, want ze was bang dat ze er anders over zou gaan struikelen. Een beetje onwennig draaide ze nog een keer voor de spiegel en zag hoe de jurk vloeiend meebewoog. Ze kreeg een grote lach op haar gezicht, totdat ze haar haren in het oog kreeg, die er – zoals gewoonlijk – enorm warrig uitzagen. Ze wenste dat ze die morgen bij het douchen speciaal haarmiddel had gebruikt, zodat haar haren er nu sluiker uit zouden zien. Ze zuchtte, haalde nog een keer een kam door haar haren, nam daarna een lok en zette dat achter haar hoofd vast. _Zo, dat moet maar goed zijn._

Ze haalde nog een keer diep adem, stak haar toverstok in een mooi tasje en ging toen op weg naar het herdenkingsfeest.

Toen ze aankwam in de drukte van de tent was ze blij dat ze niet had gekozen voor haar eenvoudigere jurk. Iedereen had schitterende kleren aan, zelfs mevrouw Jansen – die wat verderop bevelen stond uit te delen aan Ilya – herkende ze bijna niet in het knielange, donkergroene kleed dat ze aanhad. Het was alsof iedereen extra zijn best had gedaan om Astoria op een zo mooi mogelijke manier te herdenken. Ze ging bij mevrouw Jansen staan, knikte naar een aantal mensen die ze herkende van de begrafenis en nam een drankje aan van een ober.

"Wauw, Helena, zo mooi aan!" zei ze lachend. Mevrouw Jansen bloosde, en stuurde Ilya weg.

"Ja, je kan op zo'n herdenking toch maar slecht in gewone kleren aankomen," zei ze terwijl ze wat verlegen haar kleed glad streek. "Zullen we ons tafeltje gaan zoeken? Volgens mij hebben ze ons daar in de hoek neergezet."

Hermelien volgde mevrouw Jansen naar het ene uiteinde van de tent, helemaal aan de andere kant van het podium, waar de piano en nog andere instrumenten naast een grote foto van Astoria opgesteld stonden. Kort vroeg ze zich af of Malfidus misschien weer iets ging spelen. Hoewel ze ver weg zaten van de hoofdtafel en het podium, hadden ze wel goede plaatsen om terug naar het huis te kunnen gaan als het nodig was. Als ze naar het toilet moest of de ketting van George toch niet naar behoren zou werken en ze nog een extra jasje zou moeten gaan halen, bijvoorbeeld.

Ze zette haar glas neer op de tafel en ging zitten. Ze bekeek de naamkaartjes van de andere tafelgenoten en zag dat Isaacs naam heel toevallig naast het naamkaartje van mevrouw Jansen stond.

"Ah, Isaac zei me daarstraks al dat hij ook was uitgenodigd," zei ze, wijzend op zijn kaartje.

"Ja?" reageerde mevrouw Jansen. "Meneer Malfidus had het me deze morgen nog gevraagd om hem ook uit te nodigen." Ze zei het op een manier waaruit Hermelien afleidde dat ze erg blij was dat Isaac ook zou komen. Hermelien onderdrukte een glimlach en keek toen op. "Oh, daar is hij al!"

Mevrouw Jansen voelde nerveus aan haar opgestoken kapsel en bekeek zichzelf vanuit de bolle kant van haar lepel. Hermelien deed alsof ze er niks van merkte, maar zei tegen Isaac: "Goedenavond Isaac!"

"Goedenavond, Hermelien," Isaac boog zijn hoofd. Daarna wendde hij zich tot mevrouw Jansen. "En ook een zeer goedenavond voor u, Helena. Mag ik zeggen dat u er werkelijk prachtig uitziet?"

"O-oh, Isaac," sputterde mevrouw Jansen met een hoge stem. Ze leek erg rood te worden. "D-dank u wel."

"Ik zie dat wij naast elkaar zitten, dat komt toch goed uit! Voor de rest ken ik hier bijna niemand, behalve dan de familie Goedleers." Isaac ging zitten op de stoel naast die van mevrouw Jansen. Hijzelf was ook piekfijn gekleed in een zwart pak, heel wat anders dan de kleren die hij als tuinman aanhad. Hij vertelde dat hij de Goedleersen via zijn ouders kenden, en dat hij zelfs door hen aan zijn baan als tuinman bij de Malfidussen aan de slag was kunnen gaan.

"Ja, ze kenden mijn passie voor tuinieren en wisten dat ik landschapsarchitect was. Tja, als Snul moet je toch iets gaan studeren, niet? Maar ik ben toch blij dat ik nog veel contact heb met de toverwereld. Want het is soms echt onbegrijpelijk van hoe weinig Dreuzels eigenlijk afweten."

"Dat vind ik toch nog wel meevallen, hoor, als je ziet wat ze allemaal uitvinden om hun leven gemakkelijker te maken," zei Hermelien, die het toch niet kon laten om haar afkomst en haar familie te verdedigen.

"Oh ja, natuurlijk. Ik bedoelde er ook niks slechts mee hoor. Ze behelpen zich inderdaad zeer goed, en ik ben blij daarvoor, want in hun wereld ben ik volledig normaal," Isaac glimlachte verontschuldigend naar haar. Hij begon te vertellen over iets dat hij had meegemaakt in de tuin van een andere familie waarvoor hij werkte. Hermelien was niet echt aan het luisteren, ze had meer aandacht voor de andere mensen die de tent kwamen binnendruppelen. Vrijwel iedereen was mooi gekleed, hoewel er soms een opzichtig hoofddeksel te bespeuren was. Ze keek net met open mond naar een oranje hoed dat een nest moest voorstellen waar regelmatig een magisch vogeltje naartoe vloog, toen ze besefte dat het hoofd eronder dat van Patty Park was. Hermelien kreunde. _Moet zij hier nu ook echt bijzijn? Wat heeft ze hier te zoeken?_ Maar toen zag ze dat ze bij het groepje van Malfidus' vrienden hoorde, met Zabini, Noot en Kwast en hun respectievelijke partners. Ze gingen vrijwel meteen aan hun tafeltje zitten, redelijk vooraan en dicht bij de hoofdtafel.

Hermelien besefte nu pas dat ze eigenlijk nog niemand van de familie zelf had gezien.

"Waar zijn Malfidus en Scorpius eigenlijk?" vroeg ze aan mevrouw Jansen, waardoor ze eigenlijk het verhaal onderbrak dat die net aan het vertellen was.

"Oh, die zijn de gasten aan het verwelkomen. Ze staan normaal samen met de Goedleersen aan de deur," zei mevrouw Jansen op een ietwat geïrriteerde toon.

"Ja, ik ben ze net tegengekomen," zei Isaac. "Iedereen wordt hartelijk verwelkomd."

Hermelien voelde zich een beetje stom op dat moment, natuurlijk zouden ze iedereen verwelkomen. Ze had er gewoon even niet bij stilgestaan dat dat normaal was bij een herdenking. Ze speelde wat verveeld met haar naamkaartje, en keek weer naar al de andere mensen die intussen in de tent zaten. Eén tafel zat vol met knappe, jonge vrouwen, ze ging ervan uit dat het vriendinnen van Astoria waren, hoewel ze geen ervan herkende van een ander feest. Ze zag dat Noot en Kwast naar hen aan het staren waren, hun echtgenotes hadden een zure blik op hun gezicht. Hermelien moest daardoor lachen, keek toen op haar horloge en zag dat het tijdstip waarop het feestmaal normaal zou beginnen al lang voorbij was. Maar het zou niet lang meer duren, want bijna alle tafeltjes waren nu volzet.

Ook hun eigen tafeltje had geen lege plaats meer. Het ging vooral om andere werkmensen van de Malfidussen, die Hermelien eigenlijk niet echt kende. Ze meende dat ze de vleesleverancier herkende, maar op de rest kon ze geen naam plakken. Dat was meer iets voor mevrouw Jansen, die altijd zulke dingen regelde. Ze was blij dat ze tenminste nog naast haar zat, dan had ze toch nog iemand om mee te praten. Het enige wat haar tafelgenoot aan haar andere kant had gezegd was namelijk: "Krijgen we hier nog iets te eten, of wat?", waarop ze niks had geantwoord.

Om zeven uur was het dan uiteindelijk zover. Blijkbaar was iedereen aangekomen, want de families Malfidus en Goedleers kwamen de tent binnengelopen. Allemaal hadden ze een witte iris op hun kleding gespeld, de lievelingsbloem van Astoria, die ze ook op haar begrafenis hadden gebruikt. Malfidus liep met Scorpius aan de hand voorop, gevolgd door Leo en Victoria, Daphne en Stephen, de ouders en dan de schoonouders van Astoria. Lucius en Narcissa leken het helemaal niet erg te vinden dat ze als laatste de tent binnenkwamen, meer nog, ze trokken zelfs alle aandacht naar zich toe. Narcissa had een okergele jurk aan die enorm diep was uitgesneden en zelfs een tikkeltje ordinair was. Het was alleszins niet iets dat paste bij een herdenking. Ook Lucius had zijn kleding aangepast aan die van zijn vrouw: zijn das had dezelfde gele kleur. Hij had een arrogante blik op zijn gezicht, in plaats van de ingetogen uitdrukking van de groep die voor hen kwam. Het leek alsof ze verwachtten dat de mensen rondom hun elk moment in een applaus zouden uitbarsten en ze er al klaar voor stonden om dat in ontvangst te nemen.

 _Jezus, houden die mensen dan echt geen rekening met anderen? Wat moeten de Goedleersen wel niet hebben gedacht toen ze Narcissa in zo'n kleed zagen aankomen?_ dacht Hermelien in zichzelf. _Ik hoop maar dat dit het enige is dat ze hebben gepland vanavond._ Maar daar was ze helemaal niet zeker van, als ze terugdacht aan de nacht na het verjaardagsfeest van Malfidus en hun plannetje dat ze toen had overhoord. Ze hoopte maar dat ze vanavond niet weer zoiets zouden doen, want dat zou pas echt misplaatst zijn.

De groep was ondertussen gaan zitten aan de hoofdtafel, al was meneer Goedleers weer snel gaan staan om iedereen aan te spreken. Het rumoer viel stil, iedereen keek hem verwachtingsvol aan.

"Goedenavond allemaal en welkom op deze herdenkingsdienst aan onze lieve dochter, moeder, echtgenoot en schoondochter Astoria," begon hij met een ietwat trillende stem. "Het is alweer meer dan een jaar geleden dat we afscheid van haar hebben moeten nemen, een jaar waarin weer zoveel is gebeurd en het echt duidelijk is geworden dat de tijd niet blijft stilstaan," meneer Goedleers viel kort stil, en veegde zijn ogen af aan zijn zakdoek. "We hebben jullie hier allemaal uitgenodigd om samen onze lieve Astoria te herdenken met verhalen en herinneringen en alle dingen waarvan Astoria hield. Vandaar dat we het hebben opgevat als een feest, want ons Astoriaatje hield altijd enorm veel van feesten. Laten we daarom ook starten met een lekker avondmaal, maar voordat we echt beginnen, wil ik nog graag even een toost uitbrengen." Hij hief trillend zijn glas op en zei: "Op Astoria." Daarna barstte hij zowat in huilen uit en ging hij terug op zijn stoel zitten. Zijn vrouw omhelsde hem. Hermelien zag dat ook de andere leden van de tafel het moeilijk hadden. Malfidus had zijn handen tot vuisten gebald en keek strak voor zich uit, hij leek het moeilijk te hebben om zijn emoties onder controle te houden. Omdat iedereen ongemakkelijk stil bleef, en omdat Hermelien aanvoelde dat niemand wist wat ze moesten doen, stond ze op, hief ze haar glas en zei ook "Op Astoria!". Tot haar opluchting volgde de rest in de tent haar voorbeeld zodat ze niet helemaal in haar eentje rechtstond. Vlak voor ze terug ging zitten, zag ze dat Malfidus haar aankeek. Toen hij doorhad dat ze ook naar hem aan het kijken was, knipperde hij met zijn ogen en keek hij weg. Hij sloeg zijn arm om Scorpius heen, die aan het wenen was. Hermelien nam zich voor om de jongen te gaan opzoeken, zodra het avondmaal voorbij was. Ze vond het jammer dat ze nu zo ver van hem af zat.

Nadat iedereen zijn glas had opgeheven voor Astoria en terug was gaan zitten, werd het weer wat rumoeriger. Hermelien zag dat Narcissa een teken gaf aan een van de obers dat ze mochten beginnen met het opdienen van het eten. Daarna zag ze haar iets fluisteren in het oor van haar man, die een onaangename grijns op zijn gezicht kreeg en naar de tafel met de jonge vrouwen keek. Hermelien voelde een rilling over haar rug lopen. Ze wilde zich niet voorstellen waaraan hij nu aan het denken was.

Een romige tomatensoep werd geserveerd en Hermelien wenste haar tafelgenoten smakelijk eten, hoewel enkel mevrouw Jansen en Isaac hetzelfde terugwensten. De rest was al begonnen zodra het bord voor hen stond. Ze besloot om hen de rest van de avond te negeren. Ook mevrouw Jansen keek er nogal afkeurend naar, Hermelien dacht niet dat ze de volgende keer nog zou voorstellen om hen ook uit te nodigen.

Ze nam een hap van de tomatensoep met balletjes. Hij was heerlijk. Er was net genoeg room aan toegevoegd om het geheel een zachte smaak te geven.

"Oh, Helena! De huiselfen hebben weer goed werk geleverd!" zei ze met een gelukzalige glimlach. Mevrouw Jansen lachte trots.

"Ja, we hebben toch echt geluk met hen, hoewel we ook ander volk hebben moeten inhuren om het allemaal te kunnen bolwerken. Maar toch, ik denk dat ik ze morgen maar eens moet feliciteren met hun werk en misschien zal ik hen wel een dagje vrij geven."

"Dat is een goed idee," zei Hermelien, "Hoewel ze dan misschien wat beledigd zouden zijn. Op mijn vorige werk had ik toch gemerkt dat de meeste huiselfen al tevreden zijn met een paar uren. Wanneer ze teveel vrij kregen, wisten ze niet wat ze moesten doen en kregen ze het gevoel dat hun werkgever hen niet graag had, hoewel het tegendeel waar was."

"Vreemde wezens, die huiselfen," merkte Isaac op.

"Tja, ik heb toch zo goed mogelijk geprobeerd om de werkomstandigheden in heel het land te verbeteren, maar sommige dingen zijn nu eenmaal zo ingebakken dat het niet te veranderen gaat."

"Ja, Hermelien hier is er verantwoordelijk voor geweest dat alle huiselfen een mooi uniform moeten dragen en elk een eigen, fatsoenlijk bed moeten hebben," zei mevrouw Jansen tegen Isaac, die haar bewonderend toeknikte.

"Ja, dat klopt," glimlachte Hermelien, ze was nog altijd trots op hetgeen ze verwezenlijkt had. Toen ze pas was begonnen met haar baan op het ministerie stond ze ervan versteld in welke omstandigheden sommige huiselfen nog moesten leven. Soms mochten ze alleen maar op een vieze vod slapen, in een of andere donkere kast. Ze was blij dat ze die wetten erdoor had gekregen.

"Hier was dat eigenlijk wel al hoor, maar in sommige andere huizen waren de omstandigheden echt wel vreselijk," zei mevrouw Jansen.

"Ja, dat was soms echt schandalig," antwoordde Hermelien. "Ik ben echt blij dat ik toch een beetje verbetering heb kunnen brengen aan hun situatie."

Isaac en mevrouw Jansen knikten. "Ja, dat kan ik wel geloven."

De man die naast haar zat keek Hermelien echter boos aan, alsof hij eigenaar was van een van de huizen waarin huiselfen in een erbarmelijke staat hadden moeten leven. Hij zei er echter niks over, misschien besefte hij dat hij dan de hele tafel achter zich aankreeg.

Na de soep volgde het hoofdgerecht van lamsboutjes met gestoofde worteltjes en erwtjes, wat kroketjes en een lepel appelmoes van appels uit de boomgaard.

"Oh, mevrouw Astoria had een goede smaak, zeg!" zei Isaac, die kort aan het eten rook.

Hermelien keek hem bevreemd aan. "Hoezo?"

Mevrouw Jansen antwoordde, want Isaac had net een hap van de lamsbout genomen en was met gesloten ogen aan het genieten.

"Het menu bestaat uit haar lievelingsgerechten. Het was een idee van mevrouw Goedleers. Zij had de recepten aan mij doorgegeven."

Hermelien knikte begrijpend. Ja, eigenlijk was het wel logisch om deze gerechten op te dienen tijdens de herdenking aan Astoria.

Na het dessert – een heerlijke tiramisu met speculaas – viel de hele tent langzaam aan stil. Het was alsof niemand wist wat er nu ging gebeuren. Hermelien zag sommige mensen uitgezakt op hun stoel zitten, met hun handen op hun buik, alsof ze eigenlijk veel te veel hadden gegeten en eerst een dutje nodig hadden voor ze verder konden gaan. Uiteindelijk keek ze, net als de rest van haar tafelgenoten naar de hoofdtafel, in afwachting van hoe de rest van de avond zou verlopen.

"Normaal gaat nu de rest van de herdenking gebeuren," fluisterde mevrouw Jansen. "Ik geloof dat meneer Malfidus en mevrouw Daphne iets hebben voorbereid. En daarna volgt het vuurwerk van meneer Goedleers."

Hermelien keek doordringend naar Malfidus. Hij was iets aan het zeggen tegen Daphne, die naast hem zat. Ze leek te knikken. Uiteindelijk stond Malfidus op, liep naar het podium en ging voor de piano staan. Heel de tent was naar hem aan het kijken. De rest van de avond stond op het punt te beginnen…


	44. Hoofdstuk 43

**Hoofdstuk 43.**

"Ik – ik wil graag jullie allemaal bedanken om hier aanwezig te zijn vanavond," begon Malfidus met een trillende stem. Hermelien zag dat hij zijn handen weer tot vuisten had samengeknepen, ze kreeg medelijden met hem. "Voordat we echt beginnen, zou ik eerst nog willen zeggen dat Astoria het zeker geapprecieerd zou hebben dat jullie hier allemaal aanwezig zijn om haar te herdenken."

De man naast Hermelien mompelde binnensmonds "Ik kwam eigenlijk alleen maar voor het gratis eten," wat gevolgd werd door een streng "SST!" van mevrouw Jansen. De man keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan, maar na een blik van haar dat op bliksemen stond, kleurde zijn wangen rood en hield hij zich voor de rest stil. Mevrouw Jansen keek hem nog een tijdje met samengeknepen ogen aan, maar daarna richtte ze haar aandacht weer op Malfidus.

"Zoals jullie misschien wel weten, hadden Astoria en ik vorig jaar, op de twintigste februari onze tiende huwelijksverjaardag moeten vieren," ging Malfidus verder. Hij zuchtte, streek door zijn haren en balde nogmaals zijn vuisten. "M-maar daar stak dat ongeluk dus een stokje voor."

Die laatste zin hoorde Hermelien amper, ze keek mevrouw Jansen met een geschokte uitdrukking aan.

"Oh, wist je dat dan nog niet?" fluisterde mevrouw Jansen. Hermeliens buurman snoof hard, maar zowel mevrouw Jansen als Hermelien negeerden hem.

"Ik was in december al begonnen met de voorbereidingen, maar het was dus jammer genoeg niet nodig…" zei ze.

Hermelien schudde haar hoofd in ongeloof. "Nee, dat had ik helemaal niet geweten."

 _Geen wonder dat hij toen na de begrafenis zo lang was weggebleven,_ dacht ze bij zichzelf. Als ze dat had geweten had ze misschien meer begrip opgebracht voor het feit dat hij Scorpius toen zowat verwaarloosde. Ze besefte dat ze eigenlijk helemaal niet veel wist over Astoria, behalve dan hoe ze was geweest in haar bijzijn, en wat Scorpius haar had verteld. Eigenlijk had ze haar nooit echt goed gekend, want ze was vaak samen weggeweest met Malfidus en als ze dan nog eens thuis was, was Hermelien meer met Scorpius bezig geweest. Ze kon zelfs niet bedenken welke hobby's Astoria had naast het schilderen, of wat ze had gedaan voor ze met Malfidus trouwde en Scorpius kreeg. Het enige wat ze echt wist, was dat ze veel van haar man en zoon hield, dat ze er altijd voor zorgde dat iemand die haar niet kende op het gemak werd gesteld en dat ze altijd vriendelijk bleef. In de periode dat Hermelien haar kende had Astoria altijd positief in het leven gestaan, ondanks die verschrikkelijke gebeurtenis die haar was overkomen in St. Holisto's.

Ze schrok op uit haar gedachten omdat mevrouw Jansen haar hand had vastgegrepen en die zowat samenkneep. Hermelien keek haar geschrokken aan, mevrouw Jansen had tranen in haar ogen die ze met haar andere hand wegveegde. Pas nu had ze door dat Malfidus aan de piano zat en een stuk aan het spelen was. Heel de tent was doodstil. Iedereen luisterde naar de prachtige klanken die hij produceerde. Het was niet iets treurigs, Hermelien kreeg er zelfs een gelukkig gevoel van. Met een glimlach op haar gezicht sloot ze haar ogen en luisterde ze alleen nog maar naar de muziek. Zoiets moois had ze nog nooit gehoord.

Na zo'n minuut opende ze haar ogen weer en keek ze naar Malfidus die heel geconcentreerd aan het spelen was. Zijn vingers vlogen over het klavier, het leek alsof hij er eigenlijk helemaal geen moeite voor moest doen.

Het stuk bereikte een hoogtepunt, en na nog een paar noten stopte het nogal abrupt. Het leek alsof het nog niet helemaal af was. Heel de zaal keek stil naar Malfidus, die nog aan de piano zat met zijn hoofd gebogen en een paar keer diep in en uit ademde. Hermelien zag hoe verschillende vrouwen hem met open mond aanstaarden. Nog steeds reageerde er niemand, totdat een gezette man met een grote, grijze snor opeens opstond en luid begon te klappen. Weldra volgde iedereen zijn voorbeeld. Hermelien stond ook op en klapte mee. Naast haar stond mevrouw Jansen huilend in de armen van Isaac. "Hij – hij heeft het niet helemaal afgespeeld!" hoorde ze haar zeggen. Hermelien wilde haar vragen wat ze daarmee bedoelde, maar mevrouw Jansen was nog niet in staat haar te antwoorden.

Ze keek weer naar het podium. Malfidus was gaan staan, had duidelijk moeite om zijn emoties te bedwingen, want hij stak alleen maar zijn hand op om het applaus in ontvangst te nemen, keek daarna met een zucht omhoog en prevelde iets. Hij liep het podium af, waar hij direct werd omhelsd door Scorpius, ook Daphne viel hem in de armen, haar schouders schokten alsof de emoties van het lied een grote impact op haar hadden gehad. Hermelien zag ook dat de Goedleersen Malfidus eens goed vastpakten en hem op zijn schouders klopten. Malfidus probeerde krampachtig zijn emoties onder controle te houden, ze zag zijn blik steeds naar de uitgang van de tent schieten. Uiteindelijk liep hij ook gewoon de tent uit, nadat het publiek was bedaard en terug was gaan zitten. Het was nu weer heel wat rumoeriger – iedereen was bezig over hetgeen ze net hadden gehoord.

"Wat bedoelde je daarnet, Helena?" vroeg Hermelien. Mevrouw Jansen was ondertussen heel wat meer gekalmeerd, Isaac haalde zijn arm van haar schouders, maar mevrouw Jansen nam zijn hand vast en kneep erin.

"Ik – ik had hem gisteren horen spelen, ik denk dat hij gewoon nog eens aan het oefenen was. Je weet dat hij maar zelden speelt, dus ik was aan de deur blijven staan. Hij was bijna klaar denk ik, maar hetgeen ik hoorde eindigde anders dan vandaag. Ik denk dat hij het vandaag gewoon niet meer kon," zuchtte ze, terwijl ze haar zakdoek weer bovenhaalde. "Ik vraag me af wat mevrouw Astoria ervan had gevonden, als hij dat voor haar had kunnen spelen op hun tiende huwelijksverjaardag," zei ze nog, waarna ze haar neus opnieuw snoot.

"Had hij dat voor haar gecomponeerd?" vroeg Hermelien.

"Ja, dat zei hij toch net? Ik denk dat hij daar meer dan een jaar mee is bezig geweest om het te maken. Hij ging denk ik telkens stiekem naar zijn ouders om daar te oefenen, want ik had hem dat nooit horen spelen."

Hermelien bedacht zich hoeveel Malfidus van Astoria moet hebben gehouden, en er nog altijd van hield. Hier ging het om echte liefde, dat merkte ze wel aan het gevoel dat in het stuk zat. En hoewel ze er eigenlijk niet aan wilde denken, kwam toch de gedachte in haar op dat ze Astoria nooit zou kunnen overtreffen. Ze merkte dat ze zelfs een beetje jaloers op haar was, hoewel ze zich daar direct enorm voor schaamde.

Ze stond abrupt op, haar stoel viel bijna naar achteren.

"Is er iets, Hermelien?" Mevrouw Jansen keek haar verbaasd aan. "Mevrouw Daphne gaat zo meteen nog iets zeggen."

"Oh," zei Hermelien, die naar het podium keek, voorlopig was daar nog niemand te zien. Daphne zat nog gewoon aan tafel naast haar man. De stoel naast haar, waar Malfidus normaal zat, was nog steeds leeg.

"Ik eh – ik heb gewoon even wat frisse lucht nodig," zei ze ietwat hakkelend. "Alles is in orde."

Ze wilde het liefst van al gewoon de tent buitengaan, naar haar slaapkamer lopen en daar blijven. Maar dat kon ze niet maken. Ze had gewoon even haar gedachten voor zichzelf nodig.

"Moet ik soms met je meegaan? Je ziet er nogal verhit uit," vroeg mevrouw Jansen, die daarna een korte blik op Isaac wierp. Ook hij keek Hermelien verbaasd aan.

Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, dat hoeft niet, het lukt wel."

Ze wierp kort een blik op het podium en de hoofdtafel, Malfidus was nog niet teruggekomen, maar Daphne stond wel op met een papiertje in haar hand. Nu kon ze nog weg, eens Daphne op het podium stond, zou het nogal raar zijn om te vertrekken. Snel stapte ze langs het achterste tentzeil naar de uitgang, terwijl ze de blikken van mevrouw Jansen en Isaac op haar rug voelde prikken. Ze was net buiten toen het weer stil werd en Daphne begon te spreken.

"Ik denk dat mijn schoonbroer nog wat tijd voor zichzelf nodig heeft," hoorde ze haar verontschuldigend zeggen. Snel stapte ze verder van de tent weg. Ze wilde nu even niet horen wat Daphne allemaal ging zeggen over haar zus. Daardoor zou ze zich nog meer schuldig voelen over de gedachten die net zonder waarschuwing in haar hoofd waren opgedoken.

Nee, ze wilde even alleen zijn zodat ze haar gedachten kon ordenen en kon nagaan wat ze precies had gevoeld. Ze volgde het licht van de lantaarntjes over een vrijgemaakt pad en liep uiteindelijk de trap van het terras op. Ze leunde tegen de stenen balustrade en keek naar de tuin, die ook versierd was met verschillende lichtjes en waar op regelmatige plaatsen vuurkorven stonden. Iemand had met een toverspreuk ervoor gezorgd dat alle sporen van de voorbereidingen waren verdwenen, want het sneeuwtapijt zag er weer zo glad uit als toen de sneeuw pas was gevallen.

Nu pas kon ze rustig in en uit ademen. Het nare, ietwat paniekerige gevoel dat haar in de tent was overvallen verdween langzaam aan. Ze staarde naar de donkere vormen van de Engelse tuin die voor haar lag, terwijl ze haar warrige gedachten op een rijtje probeerde te zetten. Ze wilde de tent die links van haar lag negeren, maar regelmatig hoorde ze de stem van Daphne en zag ze vanuit haar ooghoeken obers op en af lopen in het licht van de tent.

 _Was ik nu net echt jaloers op Astoria?_ dacht ze en ze werd langzaam aan boos op zichzelf. _Hoe kan ik nu jaloers zijn op haar? En natuurlijk houdt Malfidus nog altijd veel van haar, wat had ik dan anders gedacht?_

Ze slaakte een gefrustreerde kreet en ademde nog een keer diep de frisse lucht in. Ze kon nu veel helderder denken. Ook het boze gevoel verdween weer.

Na een tijd overtuigde ze zichzelf ervan dat ze het maar had ingebeeld. _En ik moet echt nog wat langer wachten voor ik mijn gevoelens aan hem bekendmaak, want het is duidelijk dat hij haar nog steeds mist. Logisch natuurlijk, want het is nog maar een jaar geleden. Nee, ik moet echt veel langer wachten, want daar staat zijn hoofd natuurlijk helemaal niet naar._

Ze zuchtte hardop, waardoor een huiself die net de trappen van het terras naar boven klom en haar niet had gezien schrok. Ze merkte hem niet op en bleef naar de tuin kijken terwijl ze dacht dat ze toch nog iets moest proberen om de gevoelens gewoon te laten verdwijnen. Toen ze dat had besloten, voelde ze zich al opmerkelijk beter.

Ondanks het feit dat haar ketting perfect werkte, kreeg ze toch een rilling over haar rug. Het voelde vreemd aan om in de koude te staan, maar die helemaal niet te voelen. Ze wilde daarom ook terug naar de tent lopen, maar net toen ze wilde vertrekken hoorde ze haar naam. Ze draaide zich om. Malfidus stapte het terras op en kwam in het licht van een vuurkorf staan. Blijkbaar was hij zich binnen gaan opfrissen, hij had roodomrande ogen, maar hij zag er nu meer beheerst uit.

"Ik – ik eh – ik had even frisse lucht nodig," zei Hermelien hakkelend. Ze vond dat ze een verklaring moest geven voor het feit dat ze nu niet in de tent naar Daphne aan het luisteren was. Malfidus zei echter niks, maar hij liep op haar af en ging naast haar staan. Nu leunde hij tegen de balustrade en was hij naar de tuin aan het staren.

"Ik – ik zal maar weer eens terug gaan," zei ze. Nu hij weer naast haar stond, leek haar lichaam al te zijn vergeten wat ze een moment geleden nog had gedacht. Haar hart bonsde in haar keel en de vlinders vlogen, tot haar grote schaamte, in haar buik. Ze raapte zichzelf echter bij elkaar en ze wist dat ze het beste zo ver mogelijk van hem vandaan kon zijn.

Ze wilde net de trap aflopen, toen Malfidus eindelijk begon te spreken. Zijn stem was wat hees, het was duidelijk dat hij kort daarvoor nog had zitten huilen.

"Nee, alsjeblieft," zei hij. "Blijf nog even hier."

Hermelien hoorde de smekende toon in zijn stem, ze draaide zich naar hem om en keek hem aan. Het was duidelijk dat hij niet in zijn gewone doen was, want anders had hij nooit zo tegen haar gesproken. Hij leek het zelf ook te beseffen, want hij schraapte zijn keel en vervolgde met een meer beheerste stem: "Ik – ik wil gewoon wat gezelschap hebben, maar ik wil nog niet terug naar binnen. Of toch niet zolang Daphne nog bezig is. Ik heb geen zin om voor iedereen in huilen uit te barsten."

"Ja – Ja oké, natuurlijk," zei Hermelien. Ze ging naast hem staan, en legde haar handen op de balustrade. Haar hart ging nog altijd te keer, ze probeerde een paar keer diep in en uit te ademen om zichzelf onder controle te krijgen. Ze zag echter vanuit haar ooghoeken dat Malfidus naar haar aan het kijken was en hield ermee op.

"Bedankt," mompelde hij alleen maar, tot haar opluchting zei hij niks van haar zenuwachtige gedrag.

Het bleef een tijdje stil, het enige wat ze hoorde was de stem van Daphne die regelmatig kwam aanwaaien, en Malfidus die naast haar soms diep in en uit ademde. Ze merkte dat zijn hand op maar een paar centimeter van die van haar lag, en opeens was dat het enige waar ze nog aan kon denken.

 _Zou ik mijn hand op de zijne leggen?_ schoot door haar hoofd, ze had haar hand zelfs al opgeheven toen een verstandiger deel van haar besefte wat ze aan het doen was. Snel trok ze haar hand weg, en veegde ze zenuwachtig door haar haren om de beweging te verklaren. Malfidus schrok hier wat van, en hij keek haar nu weer aan. Zijn ogen gleden over de kleren die ze aanhad, leek toen te merken dat het het kleed was dat hij voor haar verjaardag had gekocht, want hij zei: "Ik had je daar nog niet mee gezien. Het staat je goed."

Ze wist niet wat ze moest denken. Haar hoofd werd volgens haar zo rood als een tomaat, en ze stamelde: "B-bedankt." Maar Malfidus leek het antwoord niet meer te hebben gehoord, want hij staarde nu weer afwezig naar de tuin.

Ze voelde zich ontzettend ongemakkelijk en vond dat ze nog wat moest zeggen om de stilte te doorbreken, en dus zei ze maar dat ze het stuk dat hij had gespeeld heel mooi vond.

Het duurde een tijd voor hij antwoord gaf.

"Bedankt. Ik hoop dat Scorpius gelijk heeft en dat Astoria alles heeft kunnen meevolgen," zijn stem brak weer wat. Hermelien legde nu toch haar hand op zijn arm om steun te betuigen. Malfidus trok echter zijn arm terug, alsof hij een elektrische schok kreeg. Ze zette geschrokken een stap achteruit, maar hij veegde alleen maar door zijn ogen, hij leek niks van haar reactie te hebben gemerkt. Misschien had hij niet eens door dat ze haar hand op zijn arm had gelegd. Hij zuchtte nog een keer heel diep, keek haar weer aan, en zei toen: "Ik denk dat Daphne gedaan heeft, we kunnen misschien beter terug naar binnen gaan."

"Ja, is goed," zei Hermelien zacht.

Ze liepen eerst nog samen de trap af, maar toen begon ze langzamer te wandelen. Malfidus keek even achter zich om te zien waar zij bleef, maar leek daarna te beseffen wat haar bedoeling was. "Ja, natuurlijk," zei hij, en hij knikte kort. Daarna liep hij op een gewoon tempo verder en keek hij niet meer achterom.

Hermelien wachtte een tijdje voordat ze ook de tent weer binnenging. Ze wilde niet dat mensen wisten dat ze samen waren geweest. Ze kon zich de reacties van Lucius en Narcissa al voorstellen.

Toen ze de tent binnenstapte, zag ze Malfidus alweer terug vooraan staan. Ze zag zijn blik even naar haar flitsen, maar toen draaide hij zich om naar zijn moeder die hem blijkbaar iets had gevraagd. Ze stapte weer via het zeildoek naar haar tafeltje en zag daar dat een groot deel van de tafelgenoten verdwenen waren.

"Oh, Hermelien, daar ben je terug. Gaat het al wat beter?" vroeg mevrouw Jansen meteen.

"Ja, het gaat weer," antwoordde ze terwijl ze terug op haar stoel ging zitten.

"Je hebt wel de hele speech van mevrouw Daphne gemist. Het was heel erg mooi," mevrouw Jansen snufte kort en veegde door haar ogen.

"Dat kan ik geloven ja," zei ze alleen maar. Ze zag op haar horloge dat ze bijna veertig minuten was weggeweest. Gelukkig gingen noch mevrouw Jansen, noch Isaac verder in over waar ze al die tijd was gebleven.

"Waar is de rest van onze tafelgenoten heen?"

"Oh," zei mevrouw Jansen afkeurend. "Die staan daar," ze wees naar een groepje mannen aan de bar. Ze waren hard aan het lachen en hadden allemaal een glas Oude Klares Jonge Borrel in hun hand.

Mevrouw Jansen zuchtte geërgerd. "Dat is echt de laatste keer dat ze hier welkom zijn. Maar ik ga er nu ook geen scène van maken. Ik spreek hen er wel eens op aan wanneer ze hier nog eens iets komen afleveren."

Hermelien wilde net vragen waar Daphne allemaal over had gesproken, toen iedereen zich ineens naar buiten verplaatste. Narcissa was op het podium geklommen en was iets doorheen de tent aan het roepen, maar het was zo rumoerig dat Hermelien er niks van kon verstaan.

"Oh, meneer Goedleers zal zo meteen het vuurwerk afsteken, denk ik," zei mevrouw Jansen, terwijl ze ook opstond. Hermelien volgde haar en Isaac vanop een afstandje. Ze keek achterom en zag dat de mensen die aan hun tafel zaten gewoon aan de bar bleven staan. Ze rolde met haar ogen. "Sommige mensen hebben toch echt geen manieren," zei ze stil tegen zichzelf, waardoor een man met een hoge hoed haar verbaasd en een beetje beledigd aankeek, maar daarna gewoon doorliep.

Met z'n allen liepen ze een heel eind van de tent vandaan, naar een stuk gazon dat groot genoeg was om al het volk kwijt te kunnen. Hier stonden verschillende vuurkorven opgesteld, waar de mensen zich rond verzamelden om het terug warmer te krijgen. Hermelien zag dat Isis opgewonden tussen al de mensen rondliep. Zelf bleef ze op een afstandje staan, ze had niet veel zin om zich onder het volk te mengen.

"Oh, Hermelien! Daar ben je!" Scorpius kwam op haar afgelopen, op de voet gevolgd door Isis. Hij sprong in haar armen.

"Dag Scorpius, gaat het met je?"

"Ja, nu gaat het weer wel. Maar net was ik heel droevig," hij keek naar de hemel en zei dat zijn moeder hopelijk alles aan het meevolgen was. Hermelien streek met haar hand over zijn hoofd om hem te troosten.

"En nu gaat opa Goedleers nog vuurwerk afsteken, omdat mama dat altijd zo mooi vond!" vervolgde de jongen opgewonden. "Kom, dan gaan we helemaal van voren staan!"

Hij nam haar hand vast, en hoewel ze eerst tegenstribbelde, liep ze toch maar met hem mee. Glijdend en glibberend holden ze door de sneeuw en tussen al het volk door. De families Malfidus en Goedleers stonden helemaal vooraan samen rond een vuurkorf, en leken nog onderling een toost uit te brengen op Astoria. Ze zag dat ze allemaal een glas ophieven en dat daarna opdronken. Meneer Goedleers was afwezig, waarschijnlijk was hij naar het grasveld achteraan gelopen om het vuurwerk op te steken. Scorpius liet haar hand nu gelukkig los, en liep op zijn familie af. Ze bleef staan, ze dacht niet dat ze het zouden appreciëren mocht zij zich daar nu gaan tussen wringen. Isis stond hijgend naast haar, Hermelien bukte zich – voor zover dat mogelijk was met haar kleed – en aaide haar.

De eerste knal gebeurde vlak daarna. Isis spitste haar oren, en begon toen hard te blaffen en rondjes rond Hermelien te lopen, waarbij ze haar bijna omver duwde. Gelukkig belande ze niet op de grond, na een paar glibberende bewegingen stond ze weer stevig op haar voeten. Ze keek even om zich heen of iemand had gezien wat er was gebeurd, maar tot haar opluchting was iedereen naar boven aan het kijken. Alleen Malfidus had zich omgedraaid om te zien waarom Isis zo aan het blaffen was. Hermelien kreeg een rood hoofd, ze durfde hem niet rechtstreeks aan te kijken en tuurde daarom ook maar naar de hemel voor het vuurwerk. Ze meende dat ze hem vanuit haar ooghoeken zag grijnzen, maar misschien was dat ingebeeld. Toen ze uiteindelijk naar hem durfde te kijken, had hij zich weer omgedraaid en was hij ook naar boven aan het kijken. Hij had zijn arm om zijn zoons schouder gelegd. Scorpius zelf was steeds opgewonden aan het roepen en het wijzen waar nieuw vuurwerk ontplofte.

"Mooie hond, Griffel," hoorde ze de hatelijke stem van Patty achter haar. "Is dat je nieuwe vriendje?"

Hermelien draaide zich met een geïrriteerde zucht om. Patty Park had haar afzichtelijke hoed weer aan, en stond nu met een glas witte wijn in haar handen alleen in de sneeuw. Het groepje waar ze bij hoorde stond een eind verderop.

"Beter een lieve hond als vriend dan een lelijke vogel die constant in mijn haar zou zitten," antwoordde ze. Ze wist dat het eigenlijk heel erg kinderachtig van haar was, maar dit mens werkte haar zo op haar zenuwen!

"Is dat alles wat je kan bedenken, Griffel? Zielig hoor," zei Patty met een hatelijke grijns op haar gezicht. "En dan zeiden ze altijd dat jij de slimste heks op school was. Daar merk ik toch niet veel van hoor.."

"Park, ga ergens anders heen, wil je?" zei Hermelien geërgerd.

"Dat was ik al van plan. Ik was eigenlijk net op weg naar Draco, Lucius en Narcissa toen ik je hier zag staan. Kan ik er wat aan doen dat jij in de weg stond," zei ze met een bekakte stem.

Hermelien zette haar armen in haar zij en snoof. "Zit je nog altijd achter hem aan, Park?"

"Dat heb je heel goed gezien, Griffel," zei Patty met een voldane lach. "Misschien ben je toch wel slimmer dan ik had gedacht."

Patty liep langs haar heen, Hermelien had zin om haar voet uit te steken zodat ze zou vallen, maar helaas lukte dat niet zo goed. Bovendien zou ze zich dan echt verlagen tot Patty's niveau.

Patty liep inderdaad naar Malfidus toe en tikte op zijn schouders. Malfidus draaide zich met een verbaasd gezicht om en toen zag Hermelien – tot haar afgrijzen – dat hij glimlachte en Patty begroette. Ook Lucius en Narcissa waren blij om Patty te zien, ze gingen naar haar toe en begonnen onmiddellijk een gesprek. Malfidus daarentegen keek afwezig naar het vuurwerk en negeerde haar voor de rest van de tijd. Hermelien zag dat Patty een gezicht had dat op bliksemen stond toen ze naar haar vriendengroepje terugkeerde.

Het vuurwerk liep op zijn einde. Nog een paar spectaculaire knallen en mooie spetters, en toen was het gedaan. Hermelien keek om zich heen, een groot deel van de gasten waren al eerder vertrokken om terug te gaan naar de warmte van de tent. Zelf had ze geen last van de koude, maar uit gewoonte liep ze toch naar de dichtstbijzijnde vuurkorf. De meeste mensen liepen nu langs haar heen terug, Scorpius kwam bij haar staan, en zei dat dat het mooiste vuurwerk was dat hij ooit had gezien. Hij wachtte blijkbaar tot zijn opa terug was en begon tegen haar een heel verhaal af te steken van welke knal hij het mooiste vond. Ze was met een glimlach naar hem aan het luisteren, hij kon zo enthousiast zijn over sommige dingen. Maar goed ook dat hij dat was.

"Oh, papa, ga je al terug naar binnen?" hoorde ze hem vragen.

Hermelien keek op, Malfidus liep iets verder en kwam naar hen toe. Hij leek te rillen en stak zijn handen uit boven het vuur.

"Ah, dat is beter," zei hij.

"Blijf je ook op opa wachten?" vroeg Scorpius.

"Nee, ik ga zo meteen weer naar de tent, het is hier veel te koud om buiten te blijven. Jij kan ook maar beter meekomen, Scorpius."

"Nee, ik wil nog even wachten," zeurde hij. "En hier aan het vuur is het toch nog warm?"

"Vooruit dan," zuchtte Malfidus. "Maar zodra je het koud hebt, brengt Hermelien je terug, toch Griffel?" Hij keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.

"Ja, natuurlijk," antwoordde ze.

"Misschien kan je zelf ook maar weer snel naar binnen gaan, zo dik is die sjaal nu ook weer niet hé? Ik wil niet dat jullie ziek worden," zei Malfidus.

"Ik heb het niet koud, maar we zullen op tijd teruggaan hoor," antwoordde Hermelien. Om eerlijk te zijn, had ze niet veel zin om terug naar de tent te gaan. Malfidus keek haar een tijdje indringend aan, ze voelde haar hartslag versnellen en stak haar handen uit boven het vuur om iets te doen te hebben.

"Goed, moeten jullie weten," mompelde Malfidus niet veel later. Hij vertrok weer met zijn schouders tegen de koude opgetrokken, Hermelien keek hem na. Scorpius keek om zich heen om te zien of zijn grootvader er al aankwam.

"We moeten toch nog niet direct terug hé," vroeg hij na een tijdje.

"Je hebt je vader gehoord, we kunnen niet al te lang meer wachten, Scorpius," antwoordde Hermelien.

"Maar heb je je toverstok niet bij? Dan kan je een spreuk uitvoeren om ons weer warm te maken," zeurde hij.

"Nee, die heb ik laten liggen in de tent, en zo'n spreuk werkt ook meestal maar een paar seconden" zei Hermelien. Ze haalde echter haar ketting van haar nek en hing die om die van Scorpius. Onmiddellijk kreeg ze het erg koud en ging ze dichter bij het vuur staan.

"Wauw, ik heb het ineens niet koud meer!" riep de jongen enthousiast uit. Hermelien daarentegen stond nu erg te rillen.

"Dat komt door die ketting, Scorpius," zei ze. "Maar nu heb ik het wel erg koud. We wachten nog een paar minuten en dan gaan we ook terug, goed?"

"Ja, oké dan," zuchtte Scorpius.

Maar gelukkig hoorden ze een paar seconden later gekraak door de sneeuw naar hen toekomen. "Ah, Scorpius," hoorde Hermelien de stem van meneer Goedleers. "Wat vond je van het vuurwerk?"

"Opa!" riep de jongen uit, hij liep van Hermelien weg naar een donkere schim. Hermelien rilde, dit keer niet van de kou, maar ze had even een flashback naar een van haar nachtmerries. Instinctief graaide ze naar haar toverstok, maar toen had ze door dat ze die helemaal niet bij zich had. Scorpius en zijn opa werden echter al snel verlicht door de vuurkorven, ze voelde zich onmiddellijk weer rustiger, hoewel ze wist dat er geen reden voor paniek was geweest.

"Die ene knal met dat gouden licht, die vond ik echt de mooiste!" hoorde ze Scorpius zeggen. Hij had de hand van zijn grootvader vastgenomen, en leek haar niet meer op te merken.

"Ah, juffrouw Griffel, u had niet hoeven blijven wachten hoor," glimlachte meneer Goedleers.

"Ik was gewoon even bij Scorpius gebleven, hij wilde nog niet terug naar de tent."

"Scorpius, wat een manieren! Een jongedame laat je nooit in de kou staan," zei meneer Goedleers, waarna hij in lachen uitbarstte toen hij het gezicht van de jongen zag.

"Maar – maar Hermelien moest hier bij mij blijven van papa!" zei Scorpius beteuterd.

"Oh," zei meneer Goedleers, met een knipoog naar Hermelien. "Dan moet je vader nog wat goede manieren leren! Komt u ook mee, juffrouw Griffel?" Hij stak zijn arm uit, als een uitnodiging om haar arm rond de zijne te haken. Hermelien nam die arm maar al te graag aan, hij had een dikke, behaarde jas aan, wanneer ze langs hem zou lopen zou ze het vast weer warmer krijgen.

Scorpius lachte. "Dat zal ik zo meteen zeggen tegen papa dat hij geen manieren heeft!"

"Oh – oh nee hoor, Scorpius," lachte meneer Goedleers een beetje gegeneerd. Hij had een aanstekelijke bulderlach, waarvan Hermelien zelf ook moest lachen. Het deed haar best goed, het liet even al haar lasten van zich verdwijnen.

"Zo bedoelde ik dat niet," meneer Goedleers keek naar Hermelien en fluisterde, terwijl hij nog een keer knipoogde: "Draco zal het wel niet zo erg vinden dat ik dat heb gezegd, maar toch hoeft hij het niet te weten. Ik wil mijn schoonzoon niet beledigen ofzo. Maar toch, hij had je niet in die koude moeten laten staan."

Hermelien haalde een beetje verlegen haar schouders op. "Ik vind het niet erg hoor," mompelde ze. Maar meneer Goedleers lette niet echt meer op, hij was alweer tegen Scorpius bezig over hoe hij al dat vuurwerk had gemaakt en had afgestoken. Hermelien luisterde geamuseerd naar zijn verhaal en de opgewonden kreten van Scorpius terwijl ze door de sneeuw terugliepen naar de tent.


	45. Hoofdstuk 44

**Pfoe, gelukkig nog op tijd door dat ik het verkeerde hoofdstuk gepost had, anders hadden jullie wel iets enorm belangrijks gemist :D. Veel plezier hiermee! (En bedankt voor de toffe reacties!)**

 **Hoofdstuk 44.**

Toen ze aankwamen in de tent, zag Hermelien dat de voorste stoelen en tafels plaats hadden gemaakt voor een dansvloer. Een muziekbandje stond nu op het podium leuke dansmuziek te spelen, en een paar heksen en tovenaars waren uitbundig aan het dansen. Hermelien zag onder andere mevrouw Goedleers met Stephen, Malfidus met Daphne, Narcissa met Lucius en Patty Park met Kwast dansen. Dat laatste was eigenlijk heel vreemd om te zien, Hermelien had geen idee dat Kwast ook maar iets van ritme in zich had. Scorpius propte haar ketting terug in haar handen en rende op zijn neefje af die midden op de dansvloer opgewekt stond te schudden met zijn billen. Van al het volk dat op de dansvloer stond, hadden alleen Daphne en Malfidus een nogal trieste blik. Ze vond het maar een raar zicht om al de rest zo uitbundig te zien dansen.

"Oh, ze zijn al begonnen met het echte feest," zei meneer Goedleers. Hij zag Hermeliens sceptische blik. "Ja, weet je. Het ziet er raar uit, maar het is onze manier om Astoria te herdenken. We zijn er zeker van dat ze het zo had gewild," legde hij uit.

"Het is inderdaad niet iets wat ik gewoon ben," knikte Hermelien terwijl ze haar ketting weer omdeed. "Maar, je moet je openstellen voor nieuwe dingen, veronderstel ik."

"Juist ja!" zei meneer Goedleers opgewekt. Hij stak zijn hand naar haar uit. "Mag ik dan misschien al een eerste dans van u?"

"Oh – eh," aarzelde ze. Dit had ze niet verwacht. Ze merkte dat Malfidus naar hen aan het kijken was.

"Ach, kom," haalde meneer Goedleers haar over. "Dan word je meteen weer warm. En ik ben wel een goede danser, al zeg ik het zelf."

"Goed dan," glimlachte ze. Ze nam zijn hand aan, en liep met hem naar de dansvloer. Hij zwierde nog even zijn dikke jas op een stoel in de buurt, en nam haar daarna stevig vast.

Hij had gelijk, hij was inderdaad een zeer goede danser. En erg lenig nog, voor zijn leeftijd. Ze had het helemaal niet verwacht, maar eigenlijk amuseerde ze zich nog erg. Nadat een nieuw liedje was begonnen, ging meneer Goedleers met zijn vrouw dansen, en vroeg Stephen haar ten dans. Malfidus was nu met een jonge blonde vrouw aan het dansen, die zijn moeder aan hem had voorgesteld.

Na nog een paar dansen met verschillende gasten zag ze dat Malfidus de dansvloer had verlaten, hij zat nu aan een tafeltje. Naast hem zaten zijn ouders en nog een paar jonge vrouwen die aan het kletsen waren, maar hij leek niet echt te luisteren. Hij zat afwezig naar de dansvloer te staren.

Na een laatste dans met een nogal handtastelijke man – zijn hand dwaalde over haar rug steeds af naar beneden, ze moest zich echt beheersen om hem niet in zijn gezicht te slaan – ging ze uiteindelijk terug naar haar tafeltje.

Mevrouw Jansen keek haar lachend aan. "Zo, jij hebt goed staan dansen, zeg!"

Hermelien waaide wat met haar handen om het koeler te krijgen. "Pfoe, ja, ik heb het er warm van gekregen!"

Een ober kwam haar wat drinken aanbieden, ze nam een glas water, dronk dat direct leeg en plofte daarna op haar stoel.

"Amai, ik zie het," zei Isaac met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen, Hermelien kon er niks aan doen, maar ze moest lachen.

"Het is eigenlijk niet iets wat ik mij had voorgesteld op een herdenking, maar ik vind het nog wel leuk," zei ze na een tijdje. "Dat zouden ze meer moeten doen. Het laat zowat alle spanningen en verdriet wegvloeien."

"Hmm," zei Isaac peinzend. "Zullen we anders ook eens een dansje wagen, Helena?"

"Oh -," mevrouw Jansen schrok. "Ik denk niet dat dat zo'n goed idee is."

"Ach kom op," zei Isaac, die al was opgestaan en zijn hand naar haar had uitgestoken. "Je leeft maar één keer, en we moeten mevrouw Astoria toch goed herdenken, nietwaar Hermelien?"

Hermelien knikte grijnzend, waardoor mevrouw Jansen haar een beetje boos aankeek, alsof ze zich door haar verraden voelde. Ze slaakte een zucht. "Vooruit dan maar, maar ik dans maar één liedje hé!" ze stond ook op en nam Isaacs hand aan. Die stak zijn duim nog op naar Hermelien, en trok toen mevrouw Jansen mee naar de dansvloer. Scorpius lachte hen blij lachend aan. Uiteindelijk bleven de twee nog een hele tijd op de dansvloer, en zat Hermelien helemaal in haar eentje aan de tafel.

Ze keek naar de andere mensen op de dansvloer. Ze zag een klein groepje jonge vrouwen in een kring dansen, waarvan er een paar steeds een blik wierpen op een groepje mannen dat aan de bar stond. Daphne en haar man waren aan het slowen en Patty Park was nu met Theodoor Noot aan het dansen. Ze zag hoe Patty telkens naar het tafeltje keek waar Malfidus aan zat. Hermelien volgde haar blik. Malfidus had een glas drinken in zijn handen en keek afwezig naar de tafel. Hij leek helemaal niet door te hebben dat Patty steeds naar hem aan het lonken was. Hermelien zag echter dat Narcissa Patty's blikken wel had opgemerkt, want ze zei iets tegen haar zoon, waardoor die eindelijk opkeek. Een aantal vrouwen die aan dezelfde tafel zaten, leken enthousiast te knikken om iets dat Narcissa aan het vertellen was, terwijl ze een voor een naar de vrouwen wees. Malfidus haalde alleen maar zijn schouders op, niks leek hem te interesseren. Toen zei Lucius iets tegen zijn tafelgenoten, waarna een van de jonge vrouwen opstond, voor Malfidus ging staan en haar hand naar hem uitstak. De andere vrouwen waren aan het lachen en leken de twee aan te moedigen. Malfidus keek op naar de vrouw die voor hem stond, haalde zijn schouders op en stond toen op om met haar te gaan dansen. Narcissa wierp een voldane blik naar haar man, toen hun zoon het niet kon zien.

Hermelien zag dat Patty Park heel erg jaloers naar de jonge danspartner van Malfidus keek. Zodra het lied gedaan was, duwde ze Noot aan de kant en nam ze Malfidus' hand vast, terwijl die eigenlijk van plan was geweest om terug te gaan zitten. Malfidus stribbelde niet tegen, maar Hermelien zag toch dat hij erg tegen zijn zin op de dansvloer stond. Patty daarentegen had een heel triomfantelijke blik op haar gezicht. Vanop een afstandje was Narcissa naar de twee aan het kijken, en ze stak een duim op toen Patty naar haar toe gericht was en Malfidus haar niet kon zien. Hermeliens mond zakte open van verontwaardiging.

 _Dat meen je niet,_ dacht ze. _Gaan ze dit nu echt de hele avond doen? Malfidus nieuwe vrouwen laten leren kennen en hem eventueel koppelen?_

Met een open mond bleef ze naar het tafereel kijken. Toen de dans met Patty gedaan was, bracht Lucius één van de volgende vrouwen aan hun tafel naar zijn zoon toe. Zelf nam hij ook van de gelegenheid gebruik om met een knappe brunette te dansen. Malfidus leek zijn nieuwe danspartner niet te willen kwetsen, want hij danste ook met haar. Zo ging het nog een halfuur door, telkens danste hij met iemand anders die door zijn ouders was aangedragen, nog twee keer zelfs met Patty. Enkel met haar leek hij te willen praten, de andere keren hield hij gewoon zijn mond, hoewel Hermelien zag dat de dames een poging deden tot conversatie.

Hij danste nu met een blonde vrouw die erg hoog opgestoken haar had. Hermelien zag dat ze steeds slijmerig aan het lachen was en dat ze verschillende vragen voor hem had. Malfidus leek echter telkens maar kort te antwoorden, en toen de dans gedaan was, zei hij iets tegen haar, waardoor ze beduusd bleef staan. Hij liep nu van de dansvloer af, zijn vader en een andere, blonde, gretig uitziende vrouw negerend en ging met een boze zucht aan een ander tafeltje zitten. Hij zat nu een stuk dichter bij Hermelien, alleen had hij niet door dat ze daar was, omdat ze zowat verscholen zat achter een plant.

De jonge vrouw met wie hij als laatste had gedanst, liep naar haar vriendinnen toe, die haar begonnen te ondervragen naar wat hij had gezegd. Ze was er blijkbaar niet goed van, want een andere vrouw omhelsde haar.

Malfidus keek met een woedende blik naar het groepje vrouwen en schudde ongelovig zijn hoofd. Hermelien zag dat Narcissa naar haar zoon toeliep en naast hem ging zitten. Gelukkig had ook zij niet gezien dat Hermelien maar twee tafeltjes verder zat, hoewel ze even om zich heen keek om te zien of iemand naar hen kon luisteren. Blijkbaar besloot ze dat de kust veilig was want ze begon op een doordringende toon met haar zoon te praten.

"Draco, wat zijn dat voor manieren!" hoorde Hermelien haar zeggen. "Dat arme meisje is helemaal van slag, wat heb je tegen haar gezegd?"

"Gewoon, dat ik geen zin meer had om te dansen," antwoordde Malfidus knarsetandend.

"Maar, Draco, waarom toch niet? Dit is toch een perfecte gelegenheid om nog wat plezier te hebben?" vroeg zijn moeder.

"Eh – laat me eens denken," zei hij sarcastisch. "Het heeft misschien een klein beetje te maken met het feit dat dit eigenlijk de herdenking is van mijn dode vrouw?"

"Oh, schat," zei Narcissa sussend, ze legde haar hand op Malfidus' arm, maar die trok hij boos weg. "Denk je niet dat het eens tijd wordt om andere mensen te leren kennen?"

"Tijd – nu al tijd? Astoria is nog maar een jaar dood, moeder!" antwoordde hij woedend, hij schoof zijn stoel achteruit en stond op. "Ik bepaal zelf wel wanneer ik daar klaar voor ben!" zijn stem brak. Hermelien zag dat hij tranen in zijn ogen had die hij nijdig wegveegde. Hij beende kwaad naar de uitgang van de tent, een paar mensen keken hem verbaasd aan, maar hij negeerde hen. Narcissa stond ook op, en liep haar zoon achterna, ze riep blijkbaar haar man, want samen liepen ze naar buiten om met hun zoon te gaan praten. Hermelien leek de enige te zijn die doorhad dat er iets aan de hand was. Haar nieuwsgierigheid nam de overhand, ze nam haar toverstok uit haar tasje, stond op en ging, een beetje verborgen, aan de tentopening staan. Malfidus en zijn ouders stonden op een afstandje, maar ze werden nog goed verlicht door de tent. Ze zag dat Malfidus zijn armen in de lucht gooide, naar de tent wees en iets aan het roepen was. Hij had een woedende uitdrukking op zijn gezicht, maar Hermelien meende dat ze ook tranen zag glinsteren. Ze kon niet horen wat hij riep, blijkbaar had Lucius of Narcissa een stiltespreuk uitgevoerd zodat niemand kon meeluisteren, hoe hard iemand ook schreeuwde. Lucius liep op zijn zoon af, hield zijn armen gespreid voor zich, alsof hij hem in zijn armen wilde nemen. Malfidus keek echter met een giftig gezicht naar zijn vader, Hermelien had hem nog nooit zo zien gedragen ten opzichte van zijn ouders. Ze slaakte zelfs een geschokte kreet, toen ze zag dat hij Lucius ruw wegduwde terwijl hij nog iets riep. Hij liep woedend weg, Lucius schreeuwde hem nog iets toe en wilde hem achternalopen, maar Narcissa hield hem tegen. Ze leek iets tegen hem te zeggen, waardoor hij kalmeerde. Ze keken nog een keer in de richting waar hun zoon was verdwenen, en gingen daarna terug naar de tent. Allebei hadden ze een gezicht opgezet alsof er niks was gebeurd, alsof hun zoon niet nog woedend van hen was weggelopen.

Hermelien stapte snel achter het tentzeil, in de hoop dat ze haar niet zouden zien. Toen ze terug binnenkwamen, hoorde ze Lucius zeggen: "Maar we doen hier toch helemaal niks fout mee? Hij moet toch eens iemand nieuw leren kennen? Wij weten toch wel wat goed voor hem is?"

"Sst, Lucius," zei Narcissa sussend, terwijl ze om zich heen keek. "We zullen het er straks over hebben."

"Ja, oké," zei Lucius, "Maar toch moet ik nog eens een aardig woordje met hem spreken. Zo tegen ons roepen, wat zijn dat voor manieren?"

Verder hoorde Hermelien niet meer wat Narcissa nog antwoordde, want daarvoor waren ze al te ver de tent in gestapt. Malfidus wist nu dus eindelijk wat zijn ouders van plan waren.

Ze schudde haar hoofd in ongeloof. Dat ze dit uitgerekend vandaag deden, had ze nooit gedacht. Maar toen herinnerde ze zich dat juist de Malfidussen op het idee van de herdenking waren gekomen, misschien was dit altijd hun plannetje al geweest. Ze zag Narcissa bij Patty staan en iets tegen haar zeggen, Patty keek teleurgesteld.

Hermelien voelde een woede in haar opvlammen. _Wat zijn dat toch voor mensen? Zien ze dan niet dat Malfidus nog veel van Astoria houdt? Zijn die nu echt blind of wat?_

Maar toen dacht ze terug aan wat ze hen die verjaardagsnacht had horen zeggen, voor hen was het blijkbaar alleen maar om het geld en de status te doen. Hermelien bedacht zich bitter dat al die jonge vrouwen hier misschien nog niet eens vriendinnen waren van Astoria, maar gewoon vrijgezelle vrouwen afkomstig van een zeer rijke familie. Opeens begreep ze ook wat ze die avond ervoor in de bibliotheek hadden gedaan.

 _Natuurlijk! Ze zochten nog naar andere rijke families met potentiële huwelijkskandidaten voor hun zoon! Dat ik daar gisteren niet op was gekomen, dan had ik hem kunnen waarschuwen!_

Ze zuchtte nog een keer. Ze moest hem zoeken, hij zat nu ergens helemaal alleen met zijn woede en verdriet. Ze moest hem opzoeken om ervoor te zorgen dat hij niks doms zou doen. Ze keek in de richting naar waar hij was verdwenen en wist direct waar ze hem kon vinden.

Terwijl haar voeten diep door de sneeuw zakten, volgde Hermelien met haar toverstok hoog opgeheven Malfidus' spoor. Zijn voetstappen leidden naar het bosje, waarachter de vervloekte vijver lag. Sinds haar bijna-verdrinking was ze daar niet meer geweest, maar ze vermoedde dat Malfidus nu op het bankje zat dat Astoria's lievelingsplekje was geweest. Ze had gelijk, tussen de bomen door zag ze hem op het bankje zitten. Hij hield zijn hoofd in zijn handen, zijn schouders schokten en hij haalde gierend adem. Het was duidelijk dat de aanvaring met zijn ouders zijn verdriet had losgeweekt. Hermelien overwoog even om gewoon in de schaduw van de bomen te blijven staan, om op hem te letten. Maar Malfidus had blijkbaar door dat er iemand hem achterna was gekomen.

"GA WEG, MOEDER! LAAT ME MET RUST!" riep hij uit met een gebroken stem en zonder naar achteren te kijken.

Hermelien zette geschrokken een stap achteruit, maar wat ze niet had gezien was dat ze daarbij op een bevroren plas stapte. Haar hakken kregen geen grip en ze schoof onderuit, waarbij ze nogal hard op haar achterwerk belandde.

Malfidus keek nu wel achterom. Toen hij haar met een pijnlijk gezicht in de sneeuw zag liggen, keek hij haar met een verbaasde blik aan.

"Oh, Griffel, jij bent het," zei hij nu met een veel rustigere stem. Hij klonk alsof hij diep verkouden was.

Ze probeerde overeind te krabbelen, maar het feit dat ze een kleed en hakken aanhad, zorgde ervoor dat ze niet recht kon komen. Malfidus moest opeens grinniken, maar hij hield daar meteen mee op.

"Wil je mij alstublieft helpen, in plaats van daar te blijven zitten en mij uit te lachen?" vroeg ze geïrriteerd. Ze had het opgegeven om overeind te krabbelen en bleef op het ijs zitten. Maar goed dat ze haar ketting droeg, anders had ze het nu ijskoud gehad.

Malfidus stond recht en liep naar haar toe. Hij stak zijn hand uit om haar recht te trekken, maar zorgde er wel voor dat hij niet op het stuk ijs ging staan. Ze nam zijn hand aan, hij trok haar recht, maar haar voeten kregen nog altijd geen grip op het ijs. Haar rechtervoet sloeg om, waardoor ze zowat tegen Malfidus' borst aan viel. Hij sloeg zijn arm om haar middel en hield haar stevig vast zodat ze niet nog eens zou vallen. Ze merkte dat hij weer naar sandelhout rook, onmiddellijk steeg haar hartslag. Ze voelde ook dat hij het ijskoud had. Geen wonder ook, hij had zijn kostuumjasje in de tent gelaten.

"Sorry," zei ze gegeneerd, ze draaide even met haar voet, maar gelukkig had ze er niet veel pijn aan.

"Teveel gedronken?" vroeg Malfidus terwijl hij een stap achteruit zette en haar losliet.

"Haha," zei ze sarcastisch. Ze klopte de sneeuw van haar kleed en controleerde of er niks kapot was.

"Ik moet nu toch niet weer een nieuw kleed voor je kopen hé?" vroeg Malfidus, hij poogde het op een geamuseerde toon te zeggen, maar dat lukte niet erg goed – de trieste ondertoon was nog duidelijk te horen. Hermelien keek hem met samengeknepen ogen aan en stak haar toverstok naar hem uit, waardoor hij verschrikt nog een paar stappen achteruit zette en zijn handen voor zich hield.

"Wat – dat was maar een grapje hé!"

"Hou hem even vast," zei ze geïrriteerd, waardoor Malfidus doorhad dat ze het handvat naar hem gericht hield. Aarzelend nam hij haar toverstok aan.

"W – wat doe je?" vroeg hij, terwijl hij haar bewegingen volgde. Ze reikte met haar handen naar het slotje van haar ketting en opende dat. Daarna nam ze de steen in haar handen. Ze liep naar hem toe.

"Open je handen," zei ze zacht, terwijl ze haar eigen toverstok terug aannam.

Malfidus keek haar verbaasd aan, maar deed toch wat ze had gevraagd. Ze legde de steen in zijn handen, van zodra ze hem had losgelaten, kreeg de koude vat op haar en begon ze te rillen. Malfidus leek de werking van de steen te begrijpen want hij mompelde: "Maar dan heb jij het weer koud."

Hermelien haalde haar schouders op. "Jij hebt het nu meer nodig dan ik."

Malfidus schudde echter zijn hoofd, hij legde de steen in zijn ene hand en reikte die haar aan. "Als we de steen allebei vastnemen, dan hebben we het allebei weer warm."

Ze keek hem aarzelend aan. Het zou betekenen dat ze zijn hand voor een lange tijd moest vastpakken, maar ze was niet zeker of ze dat kon zonder hem te laten merken dat ze iets voor hem voelde. Malfidus merkte haar aarzeling op. Hij slaakte een zucht, mompelde "Kom op, Griffel," en nam daarna zelf haar hand vast en legde die in zijn andere hand, om de steen. Ze voelde onmiddellijk de warmte weer door haar lichaam stromen, al was ze er niet zeker van of dat wel allemaal door de steen kwam.

Hij leidde haar naar het bankje en ging daarop zitten. Om het niet weer koud te krijgen, moest ze wel naast hem gaan zitten. Al die tijd hield ze zijn hand vast, de vlinders fladderden in haar buik en ze voelde zich stom omdat ze zich net als een verliefde puber gedroeg.

Malfidus keek naar de vijver die in een glanzende spiegel was veranderd. "Sorry, het is mijn schuld dat je gevallen bent," zei hij na een tijd. "Ik – ik dacht even dat je mijn moeder was."

Hij kreeg het weer moeilijk, met tranen in zijn ogen staarde hij naar de vijver. De maan weerkaatste op het bevroren oppervlak, waardoor zijn gezicht extra bleek leek, zijn roodomrande ogen uitgezonderd.

"Ik kan echt niet geloven wat ze hebben gedaan," mompelde hij.

Hermelien wist niet goed of ze iets moest zeggen, het leek eerder alsof hij tegen zichzelf bezig was. Ze besloot dan ook om te zwijgen, maar ze kneep wel in zijn hand om hem te steunen. Malfidus maakte abrupt zijn hand los waardoor de steen op de grond viel. Hij veegde door zijn gezicht, het was alsof hij ineens niet meer wilde dat ze hem aanraakte, maar dat hij haar ook niet wilde kwetsen. Een koude rilling trok door haar lichaam en ze bukte zich om de steen weer op te rapen.

"Doe jij hem maar gewoon terug om jouw ketting," mompelde Malfidus zacht. "Ik red me wel."

Hermelien zweeg en voelde zich een beetje gekwetst, maar ze wist dat zijn afwijzing niet persoonlijk was.

Het bleef weer een hele tijd stil, Malfidus zuchtte regelmatig, alsof hij zijn emoties onder controle wilde houden. Hermelien keek nu ook in de verte, en besefte hoe mooi de vijver er nu eigenlijk uitzag. Ze bedacht zich dat het ijs waarschijnlijk dik genoeg was om erop te kunnen schaatsen en hoe heerlijk het moest zijn om dat te doen in het maanlicht.

"Vertel eens, Griffel," zei Malfidus opeens met een bittere toon, waardoor ze opschrok uit haar gedachten. "Toen jouw man een jaar dood was, organiseerden jouw ouders dan ook een feestje om je aan iemand nieuw te koppelen?"  
Ze probeerde verbaasd te kijken, maar slaagde daar niet al te goed in. Malfidus keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan, maar leek toen te beseffen dat ze al wist wat er gaande was. Hij zuchtte, schudde zijn hoofd en mompelde: "Juist, je had waarschijnlijk al door wat er aan de hand was, zoals altijd?"

"Ik had jullie zien ruziemaken, maar ik heb niet erg veel opgevangen," antwoordde ze stil.

Malfidus stootte een sarcastische lach uit. "Nee, natuurlijk niet. Moeder is wel zo slim om de schijn hoog te houden, zoals altijd." Hij ademde een keer diep in en blies een paar seconden later de lucht weer uit.

Hermelien bedacht zich dat hij verder er niks meer over zou vertellen, maar tot haar verbazing begon hij er even later zelf over.

"Ze hebben gewoon verdomme dit feest georganiseerd zodat ik een nieuwe partner zou kunnen vinden," zei hij met een kille stem. Ondanks het feit dat ze de steen tegen haar huid lag, voelde ze toch een koude rilling door haar lichaam trekken. Uit zijn stem leidde ze af hoe kwaad hij werkelijk was. Ze keek hem meelevend aan, maar Malfidus bleef boos voor zich uitstaren.  
"En ik die dacht dat ze oprecht Astoria wilden herdenken!" zei hij bitter.

"Maar dat was vast hun bedoeling hoor," zei Hermelien, hoewel ze het eigenlijk niet meende.

Malfidus snoof. "Kom op, Griffel. Je kent mijn ouders toch? Dit is echt typisch één van hun plannetjes, alleen had ik nooit gedacht dat ze zoiets mij zouden aandoen! Mij? Hun zoon!"

"Ze willen alleen maar het beste voor je," mompelde ze zachtjes, ze besloot om maar niet te zeggen dat ze eigenlijk een half jaar geleden al hetzelfde plan hadden gehad.

Malfidus snoof nog een keer, balde zijn vuisten en staarde naar de vijver.

"Ik denk dat ze willen dat ik met Patty Park ga trouwen," zei hij opeens, vanuit het niets.

Hermelien was daar niet verrast over, ze had zelf al zo'n idee gehad nadat zijn ouders haar ook op Scorpius' verjaardag hadden meegenomen naar de Goedleersen. Het enige wat haar wel verbaasde was het feit dat Malfidus dat zo ineens zei.

Malfidus merkte haar verbazing op, al interpreteerde hij die fout. "Ze was ook met kerstavond bij ons thuis, hoewel we dat normaal altijd onder ons vieren. Ze heeft zelfs de hele kerstdag met ons doorgebracht," legde hij uit, met een blik van walging op zijn gezicht.

Hermelien keek hem met een fronsende blik aan.

"Ik denk dat ik nog nooit zo blij ben geweest dat kerstmis voorbij was, dat mens is zo oninteressant!" vervolgde hij op een serieuze toon. Hermelien kon er niets aan doen, ze moest opeens grinniken. Malfidus leek een grijns te onderdrukken.

"Nee, echt waar. Als mijn ouders verwachten dat ik met haar ga trouwen, dan kunnen ze toch een flink eind oprotten," zei hij op weer een boze toon.

"Ik meen mij anders wel te herinneren dat je haar aandacht vroeger wel fijn vond," merkte Hermelien op.

Malfidus haalde zijn schouders op. "Tja, wat wil je? Ik was een opgroeiende puber en dan is aandacht van meisjes altijd wel leuk. Je wilt niet weten wat ik allemaal proefondervindelijk heb geleerd met haar," zei hij met een grijns.

"Brr, nee, dat wil ik inderdaad niet weten," zei Hermelien, terwijl ze deed alsof ze rilde.

Malfidus moest nu lachen, maar werd meteen weer serieus. Hij kreeg een harde blik op zijn gezicht, hij was waarschijnlijk weer aan het plan van zijn ouders aan het denken.

"Ik heb echt zo'n zin om eens goed te schreeuwen of om iets te slaan," zei hij na een tijd.

"Doe dat dan," zei Hermelien simpelweg. "Schreeuwen, bedoel ik. Ik wil morgen liever niet met blauwe plekken rondlopen," vervolgde ze droog.

Malfidus keek haar sceptisch aan.

"Wat? Dat doe ik ook soms," zei ze.

"Wat moet ik dan roepen?" vroeg hij.

Ze keek hem ongelovig aan. _Meent hij dat nu?_ dacht ze, maar ze zag dat hij het zich werkelijk afvroeg.

"Gewoon," zei ze, terwijl ze haar schouders ophaalde. "Wat er maar in je opkomt. Ik zal het eens voordoen."

Ze stond op, liep naar de rand van de vijver, haalde diep adem en schreeuwde toen: "AAAH! IK WIL NIET OPGESLOTEN ZITTEN, MAAR GEWOON VRIJ KUNNEN RONDLOPEN EN DOEN WAAR IK ZIN IN HEB!" Haar stem galmde over de vijver. Ze haalde nog een paar keer diep adem en draaide zich toen om. Malfidus keek haar met open mond aan.

"Ik – ik had niet gedacht dat je zo'n grote longinhoud had," zei hij ietwat geschrokken. Hij vervolgde serieus: "En je weet toch dat het echt voor je eigen bestwil is?"

Ze zuchtte, trok haar wenkbrauwen eens op en zei toen: "Ja, maar dat betekent niet dat ik er geen frustraties over heb."

Malfidus sloeg zijn ogen op, stond toen recht en kwam ook naar de vijver. Hij ging naast haar staan en mompelde: "Oké, ik zal het ook eens proberen." Daarna haalde hij diep adem en schreeuwde toen zo hard dat Hermelien zelfs haar oren moest dichtstoppen.

"WAAR MOEIEN MIJN OUDERS ZICH MEE? IK BEPAAL ZELF WEL WANNEER IK ER KLAAR VOOR BEN, EN IK WIL NIET DE HELE TIJD BIJ DAT PARK WIJF ZIJN!"

Hij viel stil en hijgde alsof hij een lange tijd gelopen had. Hermelien ging ervan uit dat hij klaar was en wilde net vragen of dat opluchtte, maar hij ging verder.

"EN IK WIL WETEN WAAROM MENSEN DOEN ALSOF ZE DOOD ZIJN EN DINGEN SABOTEREN EN IK HAAT DANSEN MET VROUWEN DIE IK NIET KEN EN DIE NEIGING OM OVERAL FOTO'S VAN JE GEZICHT TE MAKEN! WAT IS HET NUT DAARVAN?"

Hermelien keek verbijsterd naar hem op, en schoot toen in de lach. Malfidus keek haar hijgend aan, zijn borstkast ging op en neer. Toen begon hij ook te lachen.

"Je bent gefrustreerd omdat mensen foto's van zichzelf maken?" vroeg ze grinnikend.

Malfidus haalde zijn schouders op. "Ik vraag het mij altijd af waarom ze dat doen. De historici van de toekomst zullen denken dat we nogal ijdel waren."

Hermelien knikte. "Ja, die kans zit er wel in, ja," waarna ze terug lachte.

Malfidus haalde nog een keer diep adem, ze verwachtte dat hij elk moment opnieuw zou beginnen schreeuwen, maar hij zei alleen met een schorre stem: "Je had gelijk, Griffel, het lucht echt wel op." Toen, met een nadenkende blik op zijn gezicht: "Hmm, eigenlijk ben ik ook best gefrustreerd dat je het vaak bij het rechte eind hebt."

Ze petste hem op zijn arm. "Zeg!"

"Wat?" lachte hij, terwijl hij zijn armen beschermend voor zich hield. "Het is toch waar?"

Ze rolde met haar ogen en ging terug op het bankje zitten, Malfidus volgde haar en nam naast haar plaats.

"Waar ging dat eerste deel eigenlijk over?" vroeg ze, omdat ze haar nieuwsgierigheid niet kon bedwingen.

"Welk eerste deel? Ik weet niet meer wat ik allemaal heb geroepen," zei Malfidus nogal ontwijkend.

"Dat je wilt weten waarom mensen doen dat ze dood zijn en iets met dingen saboteren?"

"Oh, dat," Malfidus haalde zijn schouder op. "Gewoon, iemand die ik ken heeft dat gedaan." Hij was meteen weer serieus, Hermelien merkte dat ze er maar beter niet over kon doorgaan.

Hij zat nu weer een tijd stil naast haar en keek naar de verte. Hermelien voelde zich stom dat ze hem ernaar had gevraagd. Wat hij had geroepen waren diepe gevoelens, en die wilde hij vast niet met haar bespreken. Of dat zou zij toch niet doen, als ze in zijn schoenen stond.

"Weet je," zei hij na een hele lange tijd, terwijl hij zijn blik op haar richtte en haar doordringend aankeek. "Ik ben echt blij dat je hier bent."

Ze voelde zich rood worden, en het fladderende gevoel in haar buik keerde hevig terug. Malfidus keek haar onderzoekend aan, alsof hij wist wat er in haar omging, ze draaide haar gezicht weg en keek naar de vijver.

"Ik – ik bedoel, niet alleen hier en dat je naar de herdenking bent gekomen. Maar ook gewoon dat je er voor Scorpius bent," zei hij met een oprechte stem.

Ze keek hem terug aan en glimlachte. "Ik ben hier ook graag hoor."

"Ja, maar toch. Ik weet dat ik je het niet gemakkelijk hebt gemaakt, of toch zeker niet in het voorjaar, maar –," Malfidus leek te overwegen wat hij precies wilde zeggen. "Ik was echt een rotzak, en ik verbaasde mij er eigenlijk over dat je niet gewoon je koffers pakte en wegging."

Hermelien schudde haar hoofd. "Ik kon Scorpius zo niet achterlaten. Zo ben ik niet," zei ze zacht.

"Dat – dat merkte ik tijdens onze gesprekken ja. Je bent zo oprecht in alles wat je doet en zegt en je blijft ook achter je overtuigingen staan, en dat apprecieer ik wel," vervolgde Malfidus. Zijn ogen leken de hare te doorboren. Ze vroeg zich af waar hij precies heen wilde. Als hij nog verder ging, wist ze niet of ze haar gevoelens wel onder controle kon houden en er niet ineens zou uitflappen dat ze verliefd op hem was. Ze kon zich niet van zijn blik losmaken. Ze zag de donkere vlekjes in zijn irissen.

"Toen Patty met kerst constant aan het zagen was over haar nieuwe huis, bedacht ik me dat ik onze gesprekken miste. Ik –," Malfidus sloot zijn ogen even, maar Hermelien kon nog steeds haar gezicht niet van het zijne afwenden, ze kreeg een hoopvol gevoel in haar lichaam.

"Ik was echt blij om je gisteren terug te zien," vervolgde hij na een zucht. "Maar ik weet zelf niet –," hij brak zijn zin nogmaals af. Schudde zijn hoofd, schraapte zijn keel en zei toen: "Ik -ik denk dat –," maar hij kon niet meer verder spreken. Het was alsof hij geen woorden vond om te zeggen wat hij wilde, maar Hermelien maakte zijn zin in gedachten af. Haar hart bonkte in haar keel, ze boog zich naar hem toe en voor ze het wist had ze haar lippen op de zijne gedrukt. Malfidus leek eerst te schrikken, maar kuste haar daarna met veel passie terug, hij plaatste een hand op haar rug en streek met de andere door haar haren. Hermelien legde haar hand in zijn nek en streek met haar duim langs zijn haarlijn. Pas toen leek Malfidus te beseffen wat ze aan het doen waren. Hij brak abrupt kus af, liet haar los, stond op en zette haastig een paar stappen van haar weg. Hij leek haar niet aan te willen kijken, zijn wangen hadden een erg rode blos gekregen.

"S – sorry, ik – ik kan dit niet," stotterde hij. Hij draaide zich om en liep weg. Hermelien bleef verdwaasd en verward helemaal alleen achter.


	46. Hoofdstuk 45

**Ik hoop dat jullie even zijn bekomen van het stuk van gisteren :D. (Het was alleszins heel leuk om te schrijven, ik hoop ook om te lezen :p).**

 **Veel plezier met dit nieuwe deel!**

 **Hoofdstuk 45.**

Hermelien bleef een hele lange tijd op de bank zitten terwijl ze probeerde haar verwarde gevoelens op een rijtje te zetten. Het had heel natuurlijk en goed aangevoeld toen ze Malfidus kuste, maar nu hij weer weg was, overspoelde een gevoel van schaamte en schuld haar.

 _Hoe heb ik het zover kunnen laten komen?_ _Waarom heb ik hem nu gekust? En uitgerekend vandaag! Op de herdenking van Astoria!_ schoot door haar hoofd.

Ze kreunde en boog haar hoofd. _Oh, wat heb ik nu gedaan?_

Ze dacht terug aan het moment zelf. Langs de ene kant dacht ze dat Malfidus haar toch had terug gekust en dat ze zich eigenlijk niet moest schamen. Maar langs de andere kant voelde ze zich enorm hypocriet. Ze had bovendien geen slechter moment kunnen kiezen. Wat zou hij nu wel niet van haar denken? Hij had haar in vertrouwen verteld hoe boos hij was om hetgeen zijn ouders hadden gepland, en dan doet ze net hetgeen zijn ouders van de vrijgezelle vrouwen hadden verwacht.

 _Oh god, had ik maar een tijdverdrijver_ , dacht ze terwijl ze over haar voorhoofd veegde. _Dan kon ik mezelf nog tegenhouden, of dan was ik misschien wel gewoon in de tent gebleven en dan was dit allemaal niet gebeurd._

Ze ademde een paar keer diep in en uit om rustiger te worden. Toen ze weer wat rationeler kon nadenken, overliep ze nog eens alles sinds ze Malfidus op het bankje had teruggevonden.

 _Wat wilde hij zeggen? Heb ik gewoon zijn zin verkeerd afgemaakt en mijn gevoelens laten overheersen? Heb ik mij gewoon dingen ingebeeld? Oh god, hoe moet ik hem nu onder ogen komen?_

Ze slaakte een gefrustreerde kreet. Ze had geen idee wat ze moest doen. Zou ze hier moeten blijven? Zou ze misschien ontslag moeten nemen? Nee, dat had geen zin, ze moesten hier toch op een volwassen manier mee kunnen omgaan? Maar dan nog… Ze wilde het moment dat ze hem terug moest zien liefst nog zo lang mogelijk uitstellen, en al helemaal omdat hij was weggelopen van haar. Natuurlijk zou ze niet meer terug naar de tent gaan, al vroeg ze zich af of Malfidus wel naar daar zou zijn teruggekeerd. Hij had immers ruzie met zijn ouders, maar hij wilde zijn gasten vast niet zomaar in de steek laten.

Ze voelde zich al een beetje geruster toen ze had besloten om zich terug te trekken op haar slaapkamer. Wie zou haar immers missen? Scorpius amuseerde zich vast met zijn familie, en mevrouw Jansen en Isaac hadden het ook heel gezellig onder elkaar.

Het enige wat ze hoopte was dat ze op weg naar haar slaapkamer niemand zou tegenkomen, ze had nu helemaal geen zin om ook maar met iemand te praten.

Daarom besloot ze om via het bosje terug te keren. Dan kwam ze uit aan de kleine binnenplaats, en als ze helemaal zeker wilde zijn, kon ze nog altijd via de voordeur terug naar binnen gaan. Ze verwachtte niet dat er nu al iemand vertrok, het was nog maar kwart over een en het feest was nog volop bezig.

 _Ja, dat ga ik doen_ , _dan heb ik de minste kans om iemand tegen te komen en dan ben ik dicht bij de trap._

Ze stond op en liep, met haar toverstok in haar hand om haar bij te lichten, door het bosje. Onwillekeurig kwam de herinnering in haar op dat ze met Malfidus precies dezelfde weg had afgelegd toen hij die zomer niet alleen had kunnen teruglopen. Ze dacht terug aan het feit dat hij toen zo dicht bij haar was, de herinnering bezorgde haar een verliefd gevoel in haar buik die ze met een kreun probeerde te onderdrukken. _Kijk nu naar wat dat gevoel heeft geleid,_ dacht ze bij zichzelf. _Ik schaam mij alleen maar en ik voel me schuldig ten opzichte van Astoria._

Ze schudde haar hoofd en vervolgde haar weg, ze probeerde aan andere dingen te denken, maar dat lukte niet erg goed. Ze maakte zich zelfs voorstellingen in haar hoofd over hoe de anderen zouden reageren, Scorpius bijvoorbeeld of mevrouw Jansen. Wat zouden die ervan vinden dat ze Malfidus had gekust? Mevrouw Jansen zou waarschijnlijk zeer afkeurend reageren, misschien zelfs geschokt. Ze wist immers niks over haar gevoelens, en dat wilde Hermelien het liefst ook zo houden. Hoe Scorpius zou reageren, daar kon ze geen antwoord op geven, hoewel ze hem erg goed kende. Ze wist niet of hij er blij mee zou zijn, of dat hij zou vinden dat zijn vader zijn moeder ermee zou verraden.

Maar daar moest ze nu niet aan denken. Ze veronderstelde dat Malfidus niks zou zeggen over wat er tussen hen was gebeurd. Ze vreesde er alleen voor dat Scorpius of mevrouw Jansen meteen zelf zouden merken dat er iets tussen hen was veranderd, wanneer ze terug met elkaar omgingen. Ze kon Malfidus nu niet gewoon negeren of ontwijken, want dan zouden ze direct iets doorhebben. Maar ze vroeg zich af of ze wel gewoon kon doen alsof er niks aan de hand was.

Ze zuchtte nogmaals en besloot dat ze eerst een brief zou schrijven naar Harry om hem te vertellen wat er allemaal was gebeurd. Ze kon dit niet gewoon voor zichzelf houden, ze moest er met iemand over kunnen praten of het op z'n minst van zich af kunnen schrijven. Ze hoopte maar dat hij begrip had voor de situatie, maar ze ging ervan uit dat hij geen problemen zou maken. Hij wist hoe ze zich voelde, en hij zou haar zeker niet terechtwijzen.

Ondertussen was ze het bosje uitgelopen en stond ze dicht bij de binnenplaats. Ze hoorde muziek en gemurmel van de mensen uit de tent komen, en even vroeg ze zich af of Malfidus daar ook zou zijn. Misschien stond hij wel terug op de dansvloer..

Een paar mensen stonden op de binnenplaats te roken en zachtjes te praten, maar ze kon niet zien of horen wie precies. Waarschijnlijk waren het obers, maar Hermelien wilde geen risico nemen en besloot om toch maar haar plan te volgen om langs de voordeur het huis binnen te gaan. Met haar toverstok gedoofd liep ze ineengedoken zoveel mogelijk in de schaduw van de heg en verschillende struiken, tot ze helemaal aan de zijkant van het huis was. Ze haalde opgelucht adem omdat niemand iets had gemerkt en vervolgde haar weg.

Toen ze aan de voorkant van het huis aankwam, hoorde ze stemmen. Verschrikt vertraagde ze haar pas en trok ze zich terug in de schaduw, maar het geluid leek zich van haar verwijderen. Blijkbaar waren er dan toch al mensen aan het vertrekken, ze zag twee donkere schaduwen de sneeuwvrijgemaakte oprijlaan aflopen. Ze wierp een korte blik om het huis om te zien of er nog iemand aan de voordeur stond, maar blijkbaar was de persoon die afscheid van de gasten had genomen alweer terug naar binnen gegaan. Hermelien schrok enorm hard toen ze aan haar linkerkant opeens licht zag verschijnen – iemand had het licht aangedaan in het huis. Ze besefte dat het de werkkamer van Malfidus was – wat betekende dat hij zich daar bevond. Hij moest het zijn geweest die afscheid had genomen van de twee gasten, ze was blij dat ze niet vijf minuten eerder aan de voordeur had gestaan om naar binnen te sluipen, want dan had hij haar vast en zeker gezien.

Wat Malfidus nu in zijn werkkamer te doen had, kon ze zich niet voorstellen, ze vond het maar vreemd dat hij daar nu zat. Haar beschaamdheid overwon haar nieuwsgierigheid om een blik door het raam te werpen, en zo stil mogelijk liep ze om de hoek van het huis. Nu ze wist dat Malfidus zich in zijn werkkamer bevond, deed ze niet meer zo voorzichtig en liep ze met grote passen naar de voordeur. Daar aangekomen luisterde ze ingespannen of ze nog iemand hoorde – ze wilde liever niet dat Malfidus nu opeens zijn werkkamer weer buiten kwam. Er was echter alleen maar stilte – buiten de stemmen van de mensen die net waren vertrokken. Ze richtte haar toverstok op de deur, mompelde stilletjes _Alohomora_. De deur ging met een klik open die leek te weerkaatsen overheen de hele voortuin. Ze kromp ineen van het geluid, keek voor de zekerheid toch nog eens rond zich heen of niemand in de buurt was. Toen ze besloot dat de kust veilig was, opende ze de deur verder en stapte ze door een kier op haar tenen naar binnen. Ze voelde zich net een inbreker.

Gelukkig was er niemand in de hal en tot haar opluchting merkte ze dat het portret van Cassandra aan het slapen was. Ze zag verschillende omgestoten wijnglazen onder aan het schilderij liggen – waarschijnlijk had Cassandra iets te uitbundig Astoria's herdenking gevierd, nu lag ze luid snurkend te slapen. Hermelien keek even om zich heen en zag dat de deur naar Malfidus' werkkamer openstond. Om te voorkomen dat hij haar tegenkwam wanneer hij terugging naar het feest, liep ze snel de trap omhoog. Ze was net halverwege toen ze stappen hoorde in de hal. Blijkbaar was ze net op tijd geweest.

"Draco," hoorde ze de slijmerige stem van Patty. Hermelien kreunde inwendig, liep zo stil mogelijk de trap verder op – het gekraak werd overstemd door Cassandra's gesnurk – en hield halt op de overloop. Ze kon er niks aan doen, ze was te benieuwd naar wat Patty van plan was. "Draco, waar ben je?"

Hermelien zag dat Patty de gang inliep die naar Malfidus' werkkamer leidde. Ze kon niets meer zien, maar hoorde haar wel nog zeggen: "Oh, hier ben je."

Malfidus' antwoord kon ze niet verstaan, ze hoorde enkel een gedempte stem antwoorden.

"Oh, oh goed," zei Patty na een tijdje, Hermelien meende dat ze teleurgesteld klonk. Patty kwam terug de hal in gelopen, en wierp weer een blik op de gang. Haar gezichtsuitdrukking veranderde van somber naar blij. Hermelien hoorde dat een deur werd gesloten en dat Malfidus nog iets mompelde, alleen kon ze niet horen wat.

"Ja, kom toch terug mee naar de tent," antwoordde Patty opgewekt, "Daar is het toch veel gezelliger dan in die donkere werkkamer."

Malfidus kwam nu ook de hal ingelopen, van zodra Hermelien hem zag, voelde ze even een steek van verlangen in haar hart. Patty haakte zijn arm rond de zijne en merkte niks van Malfidus' tegenzin. Tot haar ontzetting hoorde Hermelien haar zeggen: "Oh, kijk, maretak!" met een wel erg hoopvolle stem. Maar gelukkig zag ze dat Malfidus alleen maar zijn schouders optrok en verder liep zonder iets te doen.

Hermelien dacht terug aan wat hij over Patty had gezegd en zuchtte iets te luid. Ze zette verschrikt een stap naar achteren toen ze merkte dat hij bleef stilstaan en een blik naar boven wierp. Haar hart bonsde terwijl ze de stem van Patty hoorde vragen wat er aan de hand was, ze hoopte maar dat geen van beiden iets hadden gezien.

"N-niks, ik meende dat ik iets zag voorbij flitsen, maar het zal de kat wel geweest zijn," antwoordde Malfidus. Tot Hermeliens opluchting hoorde ze daarna de stappen verder verwijderen, ze hoorde nog een deur dichtgaan, en pas toen durfde ze uit de schaduw komen. Ze wierp een blik over de leuning en zag dat de hal nu weer helemaal leeg was. Ze haalde diep adem terwijl ze even aan de leuning bleef staan. Ze vroeg zich af hoe ze de komende dagen moest doorkomen. Normaal zouden de Goedleersen en de Malfidussen nog een week daar blijven, dus dan kon Hermelien hem nog wel redelijk gemakkelijk ontwijken, maar wat met de dagen erna? Voor zover ze wist had hij geen zakenbezoek gepland, en zelf kon ze ook niet zomaar weg. Ze overwoog nog even om naar Harry te gaan, maar dat zou haar problemen niet oplossen.

In haar slaapkamer aangekomen wist Hermelien onmiddellijk dat ze nog niet direct de slaap zou vatten. Toch verkleedde ze zich in haar pyjama die heel wat comfortabeler zat dan haar mooie kleed, ze ging er niet van uit dat iemand haar die nacht nog nodig had. Nadat ze naar het toilet was geweest en haar tanden had gepoetst, nestelde ze zich met haar deken om haar heen in haar vensterbank met een boek op haar schoot. Na een halfuur te hebben gelezen besefte ze echter dat ze steeds dezelfde zinnen opnieuw las. Met een zucht sloot ze het boek en keek ze door het raam. Er hadden net weer een aantal gasten afscheid genomen, Hermelien keek hen na terwijl ze naar de poort liepen. Ze durfde niet te kijken wie er aan de deur stond – stel dat het Malfidus was en dat hij haar kon zien? Voor de zekerheid deed ze daarom maar haar gordijnen dicht, dan kwam ze niet meer in de verleiding om naar buiten te kijken en dan zag niemand dat er licht op haar kamer brandde.

Ze liep naar haar bed en ging er met een zucht op zitten. Haar blik gleed naar haar nachtkastje waarop haar trouwfoto stond met een lachende Ron. Een groot schuldgevoel overspoelde haar meteen. Wat zou Ron ervan hebben gevonden dat ze nu met Malfidus had zitten kussen? Ze begroef haar hoofd in haar handen.

 _Kom op, Ron is al meer dan drie jaar dood. Ik moet toch ooit eens verdergaan met mijn leven? Als het kon, zou hij het vast wel begrijpen,_ zei ze tegen zichzelf, maar toch kon ze het niet aan om de lachende Ron te zien. Ze reikte naar de foto en legde hem met de bovenkant plat op het nachtkastje.

Wat ze nu eerst moest doen was het schrijven van een brief naar Harry, ze was ervan overtuigd dat eens ze dat had gedaan, ze wat rustiger zou zijn. Ze hoopte maar dat hij haar op de een of andere manier gerust kon stellen, zoals hij dat eerder ook al had gedaan.

Ze stond op van haar bed en ging aan het kapperstafeltje zitten waar een veer, potjes inkt en wat perkament lag. Ze nam de veer in haar hand en staarde naar zichzelf in de spiegel terwijl ze nadacht over hoe ze moest beginnen met de brief. Ze zag dat haar haren alle kanten uitstaken en dat ze nog altijd een rode blos op haar wangen had.

Verschillende keren moest ze de zinnen die ze had geschreven doorstrepen, en na wat wel een half uur leek, had ze eindelijk haar woorden zo goed mogelijk op papier kunnen zetten.

 _Beste Harry,_

 _Het is nog maar een dag geleden dat ik je voor het laatst heb gezien, dat je mij had gezegd dat ik met Malfidus moest praten over mijn gevoelens. Wel, laten we zeggen dat ik daarover nog niet met hem heb gepraat maar dat ik iets anders heb gedaan. Iets waarvoor ik me nu eigenlijk heel erg schaam en waarover ik veel schuldgevoelens heb. Ik was helemaal niet van plan geweest om te doen wat ik heb gedaan, maar het is nu eenmaal gebeurd en ik kan er niks meer aan veranderen._

 _Ik zal eerst beginnen bij het begin. Je weet vast wel nog dat ik je had gezegd wat Lucius en Narcissa Malfidus al een half jaar geleden van plan waren geweest. Vandaag hadden ze net hetzelfde plan, uitgerekend op de herdenking van Astoria. Al vermoed ik dat ze net die herdenking hebben georganiseerd om hun plannetje te kunnen uitvoeren. Ze hadden enorm veel (blijkbaar) vrijgezelle vrouwen uitgenodigd om Malfidus aan een nieuwe partner te helpen, waaronder ook dat vreselijke schepsel van een Patty Park._

 _Malfidus is op een gegeven moment boos weggelopen van het feest, maar niemand leek iets te merken en omdat ik wel een vermoeden had waar het om ging, ben ik hem achterna gelopen. Hij was natuurlijk heel erg boos op zijn ouders en hij was nogal overstuur, maar we hebben gepraat en hij werd al heel wat rustiger. We praatten nog een tijdje verder en hij begon te zeggen dat hij onze gesprekken tijdens de vakantie had gemist, en om de een of andere reden heb ik hem toen gekust._

 _Ik heb hem gekust, Harry! Ik was het helemaal niet van plan, maar het ging vanzelf. Het was alsof ik mijn lichaam niet meer onder controle had. En het gekke is dat Malfidus mij terug kuste, hoewel hij, toen hij besefte wat we aan het doen waren, de kus abrupt eindigde. Hij zei dat hij het niet kon, en toen liep hij weg en liet hij me alleen achter._

 _Ik weet niet wat ik moet doen Harry, ik ben nu zo beschaamd dat ik mijzelf niet onder controle heb kunnen houden. En ik voel me schuldig, niet alleen omdat het de herdenking is van Astoria, maar toen ik terug op mijn kamer kwam, kon ik gewoon niet meer naar de foto van Ron kijken…_

 _Ik durf Malfidus nu niet meer onder ogen te komen, wat moet hij wel niet van me denken? En wat zouden de anderen zeggen?_

 _Ik zit nu alleen op mijn kamer terwijl al deze gedachten door mijn hoofd malen, soms denk ik zelfs dat ik misschien gewoon maar ontslag moet nemen, zodat ik al deze drama gewoon kan ontlopen._

 _Laat me alstublieft zo snel mogelijk iets weten, en zeg er alstublieft niks van tegen Ginny. Ik wil het haar het liefst zelf vertellen wanneer ik er klaar voor ben._

 _Veel liefs,_

 _Hermelien_

Hermelien las de brief nog een laatste keer na, ze had het gevoel dat het eigenlijk een erg warrige brief was, maar ze ging ervan uit dat Harry wel kon begrijpen wat ze wilde schrijven. Ze plooide het perkament dicht, verzegelde hem met was en schreef Harry's naam erop. Ze moest wachten tot de volgende ochtend om aan mevrouw Jansen te vragen of ze haar uil mocht lenen, maar dat vond ze niet erg. De brief legde ze midden op haar kaptafeltje, zodat ze hem zeker niet zou verliezen.

Op de klok zag ze dat het ondertussen al half drie was geweest en opeens voelde ze zich erg moe. Nu ze haar gevoelens van zich had afgeschreven in de brief, voelde ze zich opmerkelijk rustiger. Het enige wat ze nu kon doen was Harry's reactie afwachten, totdat ze iets van hem had gehoord, zou ze Malfidus proberen te ontwijken.

Hermelien hoorde lawaai op de gang, het leek alsof er iemand naar haar verdieping kwam gelopen. Omdat ze vreesde dat het iemand zou zijn die haar nodig had, doofde ze haar lichten, en ging ze gespannen aan haar deur staan. Tot haar verbazing hoorde ze een hoog gegiechel en gefluister, en meteen ontspande ze zich. Die mensen zouden haar vast niet nodig hebben. Toen ze hoorde dat het gedempte gelach verder de gang in ging, opende ze haar deur op een kiertje en keek ze erdoor. Ze zag mevrouw Jansen en Isaac verderop staan. Mevrouw Jansen had Isaacs hand vast en trok hem lachend mee haar slaapkamer in. Hermelien onderdrukte een lach en sloot haar deur. Blijkbaar was mevrouw Jansen dan toch niet zo preuts als ze eerst had gedacht.

Met in haar gedachte dat mevrouw Jansen en Isaac het geluk hadden dat ze zo ongecompliceerd met elkaar konden omgaan, kroop Hermelien in haar bed en viel ze toch nog snel in slaap.


	47. Hoofdstuk 46

**Hoofdstuk 46.**

Hermelien schrok wakker van een geluid en even wist ze niet meer waar ze was. Ze herinnerde zich nog dat ze had gedroomd dat ze op Zweinstein was en dat ze ruzie had met Ron om iets dat ze had gedaan. Ze veegde door haar ogen en keek om zich heen. De herinneringen aan de vorige avond kwamen terug. Ze kreunde, zag op de klok dat het zeven uur was en rekte zich uit. Ze schoot recht toen ze een zacht geklop op de deur hoorde en Malfidus haar naam hoorde zeggen. Blijkbaar was ze daarvan wakker geworden.

"Griffel," hoorde ze hem op een stille toon. "Ben je wakker? Kunnen we praten?"

Hermelien bleef muisstil op haar bed zitten, haar hart bonsde in haar keel. Wat zou hij willen zeggen? Ze wilde hem nog niet zien, en al helemaal niet zoals ze er nu waarschijnlijk uitzag.

Maar om de een of andere reden stond ze toch op en begon ze naar de deur te lopen, ze had haar hand al op de klink gelegd toen ze Narcissa op de gang iets naar Malfidus hoorde roepen. Die laatste zuchtte en riep geïrriteerd naar beneden – helemaal vergeten dat er mogelijk nog mensen aan het slapen waren – "Ik kom eraan, moeder!".

Hermelien legde haar hoofd tegen de deur en luisterde hoe Malfidus de trap terug naar beneden liep. Ze vroeg zich af of hij nog boos was op zijn ouders, maar zo te horen leek het van niet. Misschien hadden ze alles uitgepraat, of hadden Lucius en Narcissa een of ander excuus verzonnen of gewoon gezegd dat het helemaal hun bedoeling niet was geweest. Van hen kon ze nog wel verwachten dat ze zouden doen alsof er niks aan de hand was, maar ze had niet gedacht dat Malfidus zelf al zo snel er overheen zou komen. De vorige avond was hij toch echt behoorlijk van streek geweest.

Ze dacht weer terug aan wat er was gebeurd. Alsof er zich een film in haar hoofd afspeelde zag ze zichzelf op het bankje naast Malfidus zitten, zag ze hoe ze naar hem toe boog en hem kuste. Ze kreunde opnieuw en kneep haar ogen samen, en probeerde het schaamtegevoel dat haar weer overviel weg te drukken.

Toen ze haar ogen weer opende zag de brief aan Harry op haar tafeltje liggen, en ze vroeg zich af of mevrouw Jansen al wakker was, wie weet was Isaac nog wel op haar kamer. Misschien kon ze maar eerst beter een lange douche gaan nemen voordat ze naar beneden zou gaan om te gaan ontbijten en mevrouw Jansen te gaan zoeken.

Hoewel ze er zeker van was dat Malfidus helemaal weg was, opende ze toch zachtjes haar deur en keek ze voorzichtig de gang op. Ze wierp een snelle blik op de trap en de verdieping daaronder en zag dat er inderdaad niemand meer te zien was. Snel nam ze haar spullen bij elkaar en liep ze naar haar badkamer. Voor de zekerheid vergrendelde ze die met een extra spreuk, het was dan wel haar eigen badkamer, maar mogelijke gasten die waren blijven overnachten konden dat natuurlijk niet weten. Ze had geen zin om ineens Kwast of Noot in haar badkamer te zien staan.

Het warme water van de douche deed haar erg goed. Het liet niet alleen de slaap verdwijnen, maar het zorgde er ook voor dat ze even helemaal nergens aan dacht. Ze bleef er dan ook een lange tijd onder staan, toen ze zich had afgedroogd en had aangekleed, merkte ze dat er meer dan een half uur voorbij was gegaan.

Toen ze terug de hoek om naar haar kamer liep, zag ze Isaac uit mevrouw Jansens kamer sluipen. Hij schrok toen hij haar zag, en knikte haar toen gegeneerd toe.

"G-goedemorgen, H- Hermelien," zei hij terwijl zijn hoofd knalrood werd. "H – Helena is al beneden geloof ik."

Hermelien glimlachte, ze besloot maar niks te zeggen van het feit dat hij bij mevrouw Jansen was blijven slapen. "Oké, dat is goed. Ik had haar net nodig, ik moet nog een brief opsturen en daarvoor moet ik haar uil lenen."

"Ja, ze zei dat de familie Malfidus altijd vroeg opstaat en dat ze moest zorgen dat alles op tafel klaar stond," antwoordde Isaac, hij wendde zijn blik van haar af. "Of dat – dat zei ze tenminste toen ik haar op de gang tegenkwam toen ik naar het toilet ging."

Hij keek haar terug aan en zei toen: "Zo, ik zal maar eens vertrekken, nog een fijne dag!"

Hermelien knikte en keek hem met een grijns na toen hij haastig de trap afliep. Ze had niet gedacht dat hij zo verlegen zou reageren, alsof ze hem niet net nog uit mevrouw Jansens kamer had zien komen met wel erg warrige haren. Ze onderdrukte een lach en ging haar brief ophalen zodat ze die zo snel mogelijk kon opsturen. Hoe eerder hij bij Harry was, hoe beter.

Goedgezind liep ze de trap af en ging ze naar de bijkeuken. Cassandra's portret zag er werkelijk miserabel uit. Ze was aan het klagen dat Hermelien de trap te hard af donderde.

"De volgende keer moet je dan maar van de wijn afblijven, Cassandra!" zei Hermelien nogal luid, waardoor Cassandra haar gezicht pijnlijk samenkneep en haar hand tegen haar hoofd hield. Een aantal andere portretten grinnikten.

Toen ze de eetkamer passeerde, hoorde ze de stem van Lucius en bleef ze aan de deur staan luisteren. Voor de zekerheid keek ze toch maar even om zich heen, maar er was niemand te zien. Cassandra was niet op haar aan het letten, ze had haar ogen pijnlijk dichtgeknepen en hield haar handen nog altijd tegen haar hoofd.

Voor zover ze kon horen waren alleen Lucius, Narcissa en Malfidus in de eetkamer. De Goedleersen, Scorpius en eventuele gasten waren waarschijnlijk nog aan het slapen.

"Zoon, we weten toch wel wat goed voor je is!" hoorde ze Lucius op een dringende toon zeggen. Wat Malfidus antwoordde, hoorde ze niet, want hij praatte erg stil.

"Dat is niet waar, lieverd," hoorde ze de verontwaardigde stem van zijn moeder. "We dachten gewoon dat je nog eens wat plezier moest maken. De afgelopen dagen zag je er zo verdrietig uit."

Nu kon Hermelien wel de stem van Malfidus horen, want die schoot uit. "Ja, hoe zou dat toch komen? Mijn vrouw is een jaar geleden gestorven, moeder! Vind je het dan raar dat ik verdriet heb?"

"Je moet nu niet tegen ons beginnen roepen, Draco. Niet zoals gisteren. Wat moeten de mensen wel niet hebben gedacht?" zei Lucius streng.

"Wat kan mij het wat schelen wat die mensen dachten?" antwoordde Malfidus. "En waarschijnlijk hebben ze toch niks gemerkt dankzij die spreuk van moeder!"

Hij zuchtte hard, Hermelien stelde zich voor dat hij was opgestaan en aan het ijsberen was, zoals hij altijd deed wanneer hij boos was en moest nadenken.

"Draco," hoorde ze de stem van Narcissa. "Je weet dat we het beste met je voor hebben. Het is niet goed als je steeds blijft denken aan wat er is gebeurd. Het is tijd dat je verder gaat met je leven."

"Ik bepaal zelf wel wanneer ik daar klaar voor ben," zei Malfidus met een harde stem. Hermelien hoorde een snuivend geluid, waarvan ze bedacht dat dat door Lucius werd geproduceerd. Misschien was hij wel boos op zijn zoon omdat hij maar niet wilde begrijpen waarom ze dat plan hadden gehad.

"Dat weten we, lieverd," antwoordde Narcissa rustig. "Maar bedenk ook eens – zou Astoria het willen dat je je zo gedraagt? Ik denk dat ze zou willen dat je verder gaat met je leven, en dat je er weer meer van gaat genieten. Hoelang ben je al niet meer voor plezier weggeweest? De hele tijd met werk bezig zijn of hier alleen in dit huis zitten is ook niet goed voor je!"

Het bleef een tijd stil, totdat Hermelien opeens een stoel naar achteren hoorde schuiven en ze het getik van hakken door de kamer hoorde gaan.

"Oh, lieverd," hoorde ze Narcissa gedempt zeggen, maar daarna hoorde ze niks meer. Ze stelde zich voor dat Malfidus het moeilijk had gekregen en dat zijn moeder hem nu aan het troosten was. Ze kreeg het week in haar hart en moest meteen weer terugdenken aan wat er de vorige nacht was gebeurd. Vol schuldgevoel beet ze op haar lip.

Na een tijd hoorde ze Malfidus zeggen: "Je hebt gelijk moeder. Sorry dat ik gisteren zo was uitgevlogen. Ik – de emoties werden me teveel."

"We begrijpen het wel, toch Lucius?" zei Narcissa.  
"Ja, ja, natuurlijk," antwoordde Lucius net iets te laat.

"Je weet toch dat het onbeleefd is om mensen af te luisteren?" hoorde Hermelien opeens de stem van Cassandra naast haar. Ze schrok enorm hard. Ze had zich zo geconcentreerd op het gesprek in de eetkamer, dat ze het helemaal niet had gemerkt dat Cassandra van kader naar kader was gesprongen om uiteindelijk bij dat van de heksenmeesters uit te komen. De mannen op het schilderij trokken allemaal een vies gezicht, eentje zwaaide zelfs met zijn hand voor zijn neus.

"I-ik was niet aan het afluisteren," zei ze zachtjes, haar hart ging tekeer. Uit de eetkamer hoorde ze voetstappen naar de deur komen, ze negeerde verdere protesten van Cassandra en liep snel de geheime gang achter de trap in. Daar bleef ze tegen de muur staan en hoopte – tegen beter weten in, dat Cassandra niks zou zeggen. Ze hoorde hoe de deur van de eetkamer openging en hoe Lucius zei dat hij ging kijken of Scorpius al wakker was. Hij sloot de deur weer achter zich, en toen gebeurde wat Hermelien al had gevreesd. Cassandra begon te spreken.

"Er stond hier zonet een luistervinkje aan de deur," zei ze met een lieftallige stem. Hermelien kon haar gezicht er al helemaal bij voorstellen.

"Wat?" vroeg de harde stem van Lucius. "Wie dan?"

"Ze is daar in die donkere gang gelopen," zei Cassandra. Hermelien verstijfde en keek om zich heen, toen zag ze de bijna onzichtbare donkere spleet van een verborgen deur die toegang gaf tot de bezemkast. Op de tippen van haar tenen liep ze ernaar toe en glipte ze door de deur. Ze had hem net achter zich gesloten toen ze Lucius' voetstappen voorbij hoorde komen.

"Lumos," mompelde hij zachtjes en liep daarna de hele gang op en neer. Hermeliens hart bonkte in haar keel en ze hoopte maar dat hij niet wist dat er nog een deur was. Na wat wel vijf lange minuten leken, hoorde ze hem eindelijk terug naar de hal stappen en zeggen:

"Ik geloof dat je je maar wat hebt ingebeeld. Volgende keer misschien wat minder wijn drinken!"

Hermelien ademde opgelucht uit, maar wachtte toch nog vijf minuten om er zeker van te zijn dat er niemand anders zou langskomen. Daarna opende ze de deur van haar schuilplaats en liep ze zo snel mogelijk naar de gang van de bijkeuken. Cassandra zat mokkend terug in haar eigen portret, maar toen ze Hermelien zag voorbijflitsen riep ze: "Daar is ze! Daar is ze!"

Hermelien bleef stokstijf staan en toen ze de deur van de eetkamer hoorde opengaan. Malfidus kwam de hal ingelopen en deed de deur weer achter hem dicht.

"Waarom zit je zo'n lawaai te maken, Cassandra?" vroeg hij met een geërgerde zucht. "Er zijn hier nog mensen aan het slapen, weet je wel?"

Cassandra wees met een triomfantelijk gezicht naar Hermelien. "Daar is ze! Ze stond daarnet aan de deur te luistervinken!"

Malfidus draaide zich langzaam naar haar om, Hermelien was er zeker van dat haar hoofd zo rood als een tomaat was. Malfidus leek haar niet rechtstreeks te durven aankijken, maar keek eerder naar een punt vlak boven haar schouder. Hij zag er erg vermoeid uit, Hermelien vroeg zich kort af of hij wel een bed had gezien die nacht.

"Ik – ik weet echt niet waar ze het over heeft," schudde ze haar hoofd. Ze wendde haar blik naar de grond. "Ik kom net gewoon de trap af," de leugen rolde gemakkelijk van haar tong. Cassandra begon te protesteren, Malfidus wendde zich naar haar toe en kapte haar protesten af. "Houd je mond, Cassandra," snauwde hij. Daarna keerde hij zich terug naar Hermelien en wilde hij iets zeggen, maar toen ging de deur van de eetkamer voor een derde keer open en verscheen Narcissa.

"Wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg ze. Toen zag ze Hermelien staan en trok ze haar wenkbrauwen op.

"Ik – ik moet maar eens gaan," stotterde Hermelien, waarna ze zich meteen omdraaide en naar de bijkeuken liep. Toen ze de hoek om was en het trapje was afgelopen, leunde ze even tegen de muur. Ze vroeg zich af wat Malfidus nog had willen zeggen – misschien had hij wel willen zeggen dat het allemaal een vergissing was geweest, dat het nooit zijn bedoeling was geweest om haar te kussen.

Ze sloot haar ogen en haalde diep adem. Ze wist niet hoe ze gereageerd zou hebben als hij zoiets had gezegd. Misschien was het toch beter om met hem te gaan praten in plaats van hem te ontwijken, maar hoe kon ze hem nu alleen te spreken krijgen? Dat was waarschijnlijk ook de reden geweest dat hij zo vroeg aan haar deur had gestaan. Hij wilde vast ook praten over wat er tussen hen was gebeurd.

Ze dacht terug aan het gesprek in de eetkamer. Ze was er zeker van geweest dat Malfidus had gehuild in het bijzijn van zijn ouders, omdat hij nog zoveel verdriet had om Astoria. Het schuldgevoel keerde weer in volle hevigheid terug. Ze kneep haar vuisten samen en dwong zichzelf om aan andere dingen te denken. In de hoop om afleiding te vinden liep ze verder naar de bijkeuken.

Gelukkig zat mevrouw Jansen daar inderdaad aan tafel, net zoals Isaac had gezegd. Met een zucht ging Hermelien zitten en schonk ze voor zichzelf een tas thee in. Mevrouw Jansen zag er verfomfaaid uit, het was duidelijk dat ze niet veel slaap had gehad – als ze dan al had geslapen tenminste.

"Oh, goedemorgen Hermelien," mevrouw Jansen schrok zowat wakker, en geeuwde hard.

"S-sorry, ik ben nog zo moe!" Ze nam een slok van haar koffie en keek Hermelien vermoeid aan.

"Niet zo goed geslapen precies?" vroeg Hermelien geamuseerd, ze wist natuurlijk wat de reden daarvoor was.

Mevrouw Jansens wangen kleurden rood. "Oh – nee – nee, niet echt. De muziek stond nogal hard en ik ben er weer vroeg uit moeten komen."

Ze kuchte, keek Hermelien niet aan, maar bestudeerde haar boterham. Hermelien onderdrukte een glimlach, deed alsof ze niks merkte, nam wat toast en begon dat te besmeren met confituur.

"Waar was je gisteren trouwens opeens naartoe? Ik kon je niet meer vinden," vroeg mevrouw Jansen na een tijdje.

"Oh, ik was moe," antwoordde Hermelien ontwijkend. "Ik was vroeg gaan slapen. Heeft het nog lang geduurd?"

"Dat weet ik eigenlijk niet," antwoordde mevrouw Jansen. "Ik ben ook niet de hele nacht opgebleven. Maar ik geloof dat de laatste mensen rond half vijf zijn vertrokken – of ik dacht dat ik daarna toch niks meer hoorde. Een paar mensen zijn hier blijven slapen, mevrouw Park bijvoorbeeld en nog wat andere vrienden van meneer Malfidus."

Hermelien verslikte zich in haar drinken. "W- wat? Patty Park is hier blijven slapen?" vroeg ze nadat ze een paar keer had gekucht.

"Ja, mevrouw Narcissa zei dat ze vandaag met z'n allen naar een zwerkbalwedstrijd gingen en dat meneers vrienden daar ook graag bij wilden zijn of zoiets. Maar toen was jij al weg geloof ik. Ik ben nog boven gaan kijken of alle kamers in orde waren en toen heb ik niet gezien dat je op je kamer was, anders had ik wel even aangeklopt."

"Oh, ja, ik had eerst buiten nog wat rondgewandeld. Een frisse neus halen, want in die tent was het zo benauwd." Hermelien bedacht zich opgelucht dat ze vandaag niet al te veel moeite zou moeten doen om Malfidus te ontwijken, als ze dan toch allemaal zouden weggaan.

"Hmm," zei mevrouw Jansen. "Meneer Malfidus was toen trouwens ook niet te vinden, want ik had hem graag nog de kamerverdeling laten nakijken, maar dat heb ik uiteindelijk aan mevrouw Narcissa gevraagd. Heb jij hem toen misschien gezien? Pas na een lange tijd was hij weer terug in de tent, en hij was niet helemaal zichzelf. Het was alsof er iets was gebeurd dat hij niet helemaal kon bevatten."  
Nu werd Hermelien op haar beurt rood. Natuurlijk wist ze waarom Malfidus zich zo vreemd had gedragen, maar dat ging ze niet aan mevrouw Jansens neus hangen. Die laatste keek haar met een fronsend voorhoofd aan, ze wendde haar blik af.

"Oh," zei ze zo onschuldig mogelijk. "Nee, ik heb hem niet gezien. Ik begon het al snel koud te krijgen en toen ben ik naar binnen gegaan om te gaan slapen."

"Ik begrijp het," zei mevrouw Jansen met een stem die aangaf dat ze wel doorhad dat Hermelien niet de hele waarheid vertelde. "Het zal waarschijnlijk wel iets met mevrouw Astoria te maken hebben gehad, het was dan ook een emotionele avond. Hij zal wel tijd voor zichzelf nodig hebben gehad."

Hermelien nam het excuus dankbaar aan, ook al voelde ze weer een zekere steek van schuld doorheen haar lichaam trekken. "Ja, dat kan wel ja."

Om het niet meer over dat onderwerp te hebben vroeg ze wie er allemaal was blijven slapen.

"De heren Noot, Zabini en Kwast met hun echtgenoten en dan ook nog juffrouw Park. Ik geloof dat ze rond tien uur gaan vertrekken. De Goedleersen, meneer en mevrouw Malfidus, en de kinderen gaan ook mee. Gelukkig maar, dan kan ik in alle rust toezien dat de tent wordt afgebroken en alles wordt opgeruimd," zei mevrouw Jansen met een vermoeide zucht.

"Ik wil wel helpen hoor, ik heb toch niks te doen," bood Hermelien aan. Ze was zelfs blij dat ze wat afleiding zou hebben doorheen de dag.

"Ja, dat zou ik wel fijn vinden, Hermelien," glimlachte mevrouw Jansen dankbaar.

"Oh ja! Dat doet me eraan denken," zei Hermelien nadat ze een blik op haar brief had geworpen. "Kan ik misschien jouw uil lenen? Het is nogal dringend, eigenlijk."

"Ja, natuurlijk. Hij zit op z'n gebruikelijke plekje."

Hermelien bedankte mevrouw Jansen. Ze stond op en liep naar de kapstok naast de deur waar haar dikke winterjas en een paar laarzen stonden. Het was terug beginnen sneeuwen, ze was blij dat zij niet mee naar de zwerkbalwedstrijd hoefde. Ze ploegde zich een weg doorheen de sneeuw, naar de schuur waar ze gisteren nog met Isaac had gesproken. Ze had moeite om de poort van de schuur open te krijgen, maar met behulp van een toverspreuk lukte dat toch uiteindelijk. Rillend van de kou stapte ze de schuur binnen in de hoop dat het daar wat warmer was, maar dat viel toch aardig tegen. Ze hoopte maar dat ze de uil van mevrouw Jansen snel kon vinden, zodat ze terug het warme huis kon binnen gaan.

"Loeke," riep ze naar boven omdat de uil meestal daar zat te rusten. Gelukkig kwam de bruine uil al direct op haar geroep af en stak hij zijn poot uit nadat hij was geland. Ze gaf hem een uilevel en bond de brief aan zijn poot.

"Breng deze zo snel mogelijk naar Harry, goed? Ik weet dat het slecht weer is, maar je krijgt extra uilevellen wanneer je terug bent, oké?"

De uil keek haar met grote ogen aan, Hermelien wist niet zeker of hij wel had begrepen wat ze had gezegd, maar daarna sloeg de uil zijn vleugels open en ging hij op pad. Ze keek hem met een zucht van verlichting na. Het enige wat ze nu nog kon doen was wachten op een antwoord.

Toen ze terug het huis binnenkwam en haar laarzen en jas had achtergelaten in de bijkeuken liep ze nog snel naar boven om wat dikkere kousen aan te trekken, want haar voeten hadden het koud gekregen. Terug op weg naar beneden kwam ze op de eerste verdieping Malfidus en meneer Goedleers tegen. Ze waren beiden diep in gesprek en ze hoopte dan ook dat ze haar nog niet hadden opgemerkt, maar toen ze zich weer had omgedraaid om terug naar boven te lopen, hoorde ze de stem van meneer Goedleers.

"Ah, juffrouw Griffel, u bent ook al vroeg op!" zei hij bulderend.

Ze bleef even met haar rug naar hen toestaan, ze kneep haar ogen dicht en ademde in om rustig te worden. Met een geforceerde glimlach draaide ze zich om.

"Ja, veel te doen vandaag hé," zei ze vriendelijk. Ze wierp een korte blik op Malfidus en zag dat hij een rode blos op zijn gezicht had gekregen en haar weer niet durfde aan te kijken.

"Ja, wij gaan het ook druk hebben vandaag, nietwaar, Draco," zei meneer Goedleers, terwijl hij Malfidus porde met zijn elleboog. Daardoor schrok Malfidus wat op en keek hij Hermelien eindelijk rechtstreeks aan.

"J-ja," zei hij stil.

Hermelien wendde verlegen haar blik af en concentreerde zich op wat meneer Goedleers allemaal zei. Hij leek zelf niks van Malfidus' of Hermeliens onwennigheid op te merken.

"We gaan vandaag naar een zwerkbalwedstrijd, de eerste van het nieuwe seizoen!" legde hij uit.

"Ik hoorde Helena al zoiets zeggen ja," zei Hermelien. "Het is wel alweer goed beginnen sneeuwen, dus ik hoop voor jullie dat de wedstrijd niet wordt afgelast."

"Oh, nee, dat zal wel niet. Enkel bij de allerergste stormen wordt dat gedaan. Ik herinner mij nog een keer dat –,"

"Sorry Roger," onderbrak Malfidus hem. "Ik ben nog iets vergeten op mijn kamer, ga al maar naar beneden, ik kom later wel."

Meneer Goedleers en Hermelien keken hem na toen hij terug naar zijn slaapkamer liep.

"Ach, hij heeft toch ook zoveel aan zijn hoofd," zei meneer Goedleers met een zucht. "Zullen we dan maar?" Hij stak zijn hand uit naar de trap en zei: "Dames eerst."

Hermelien bedankte hem en liep samen met hem de trap af terwijl hij verder ging over een memorabele zwerkbalwedstrijd die had afgelast moeten worden omdat een lid van het publiek met een duistere magie zwaar weer had opgeroepen omdat hij niet had kunnen verkroppen dat zijn favoriete team aan het verliezen was. Het was ongetwijfeld een erg amusant verhaal, maar Hermelien kon zich niet concentreren, haar gedachten gleden steeds naar Malfidus en hoe hij zich net had gedragen. Ze was langs de ene kant blij dat meneer Goedleers erbij was geweest, maar langs de andere kant was ze hem het liefst achterna gelopen. Blijkbaar voelde hij zich nu erg ongemakkelijk in haar aanwezigheid, want het was wel duidelijk dat hij gewoon een uitvlucht had verzonnen om niet bij haar te zijn. Ze vroeg zich af wat hij dan eerder die morgen tegen haar had willen zeggen en waarom hij toen niet direct was vertrokken. Misschien wilde hij haar niet met anderen erbij onder ogen komen, uit angst dat ze zouden merken dat er iets aan de hand was. Pas toen meneer Goedleers vroeg of alles wel in orde was, schrok Hermelien op uit haar gedachten.

Verward veegde ze door haar haren. "Ja, ja, alles is in orde. Sorry, ik was er even niet bij met mijn gedachten."

Meneer Goedleers glimlachte. "Ach, verhalen van een oude man interesseert de jeugd niet meer."

"Oh nee, zo bedoelde ik het niet hoor," Hermelien bloosde.

"Grapje hoor, ik begrijp het wel dat je veel aan je hoofd hebt," knipoogde meneer Goedleers. Hij lachte nog een mysterieus lachje, wat Hermelien deed vermoeden dat hij meer doorhad van wat er aan de hand was dan hij liet merken. Hij zei dat hij ging ontbijten en liep naar de eetkamer. Hermelien glimlachte zwakjes en ging verder naar de bijkeuken om mevrouw Jansen te helpen met het opruimen van de tent.

Rond tien uur was het huis helemaal leeg. Alle vrienden en familie van Malfidus waren vertrokken naar de zwerkbalwedstrijd. Hermelien was in de bijkeuken gebleven toen iedereen langzaam aan was opgestaan en ging ontbijten – ze had geen zin om haar oude schoolgenoten tegen te komen, vooral Patty Park dan niet. Alleen Scorpius was met Leo langsgekomen om haar gedag te zeggen. Ze veegde de twee jongens even door hun haren en wenste hen een plezierige dag toe.  
"Bedankt, Hermelien!" lachte Scorpius, terwijl hij nog snel een koekje in zijn mond propte.

"Misschien duurt de wedstrijd wel tot morgenavond!" hoopte Leo, terwijl ze terug naar de hal liepen waar Daphne met Victoria klaarstond. Zij zouden eerder vertrekken omdat ze met de auto zouden gaan. De rest was van plan om te verschijnselen.

Toen de laatste gast het huis uit was, slaakte mevrouw Jansen een zucht van verlichting.

"Oh, ik hoop echt dat die wedstrijd lang duurt. Nog een hele namiddag ofzo!"

Hermelien lachte. "Ja, nu is het weer rustig in huis, is het niet?"

"Wacht maar tot de mensen van de tent langskomen. Ik wed dat ze weer alles hier vuil gaan maken, met al die vieze sneeuw," mopperde mevrouw Jansen.  
Hermelien stelde voor dat ze misschien al konden beginnen met het weghalen van de versiering in de tent. Ze trok haar dikke jas en een sjaal aan en stapte naar de tent. Alle vuurkorven stonden er nog, hoewel nu de assen en de zwartgeblakerde houtblokken waren bedekt met een laagje sneeuw. Ze stapte de tent binnen en zag tot haar ontzetting dat werkelijk nog niets was opgeruimd. Blijkbaar was het nog een goed feestje geweest, want verschillende stoelen waren omgevallen, de tafels stonden vol met lege glazen, en er lag om de een of andere reden veel confetti op de dansvloer.

"Amai, ik vraag me echt af hoe die mensen erin zijn geslaagd om zo vroeg op te staan en er zo uitgeslapen uit te zien!" zei ze terwijl ze de rommel bekeek.

"Ja, dat wil ik ook wel eens weten," geeuwde mevrouw Jansen. "Goed, we zullen er maar eens aan beginnen zeker, dan kan ik daarna terug in mijn bed gaan liggen."

Gelukkig moesten ze niet al het werk alleen uitvoeren, alle huiselfen kwamen helpen, hoewel mevrouw Jansen hen een paar uur vrij had gegeven, zoals ze de vorige dag tegen Hermelien had gezegd.

Toen het middag was, was de meeste rommel alweer verdwenen. Hermelien bedacht zich gelukzalig dat toverkracht echt wel een goed middel was om dingen sneller te laten gaan. Ze wilde zich niet eens voorstellen hoelang ze nog in de kou bezig waren geweest als geen van hen kon toveren. Nu moest alleen nog het podium worden afgebroken, maar dat ging Isaac doen, had mevrouw Jansen gezegd terwijl ze naar de warmte van de bijkeuken terugkeerden.

"Trouwens, die piano kunnen we echt niet met ons tweetjes terug naar de balzaal krijgen. Ik denk dat ze die met minstens vier tovenaars naar hier hebben gebracht. Misschien moet ik dat straks maar eens aan meneer Malfidus vragen," zei mevrouw Jansen terwijl ze nog een geeuw onderdrukte.

"Kruip jij maar in je bed," lachte Hermelien bij het zien van haar vermoeide gezicht, haar ogen konden elk moment dichtvallen. "Ik zal er wel voor zorgen dat de mensen van de tent alles meenemen en niks vuilmaken."

"Oh, wil je dat echt doen?"

"Ja, dat moet normaal wel lukken."

Mevrouw Jansen glimlachte dankbaar en liep toen vermoeid de bijkeuken uit. Hermelien glimlachte nog een keer en liep naar de keuken om wat te eten. De huiselfen stuurde ze naar boven om te rusten. Ze konden nu toch niets meer doen behalve wachten op de leveranciers van de tent. Die mensen zouden wel weten hoe je dat het beste kon afbreken.

Toen ze met een homp brood en wat koud vlees van de avond ervoor terug aan tafel zat vroeg ze zich af of Harry de brief al had gekregen. Ze vroeg zich af hoe hij zou reageren en wat hij haar zou schrijven. Misschien zou hij wel heel verontwaardigd zijn, misschien had hij wel tot dan toe gedacht dat ze zich maar wat had ingebeeld.

Ze zuchtte en hoopte maar dat ze snel een antwoord van hem zou krijgen.


	48. Hoofdstuk 47

**Hoofdstuk 47**

Hermelien trok zich terug in de bibliotheek in afwachting tot de mensen van de tent waren aangekomen. Het boek van de _Edele tovergeslachten_ lag nog steeds op dezelfde plaats. Omdat ze er niet aan herinnerd wilde worden waar dat boek naartoe had geleid, nam ze het op en propte ze het in een willekeurige boekenkast weg. Daarna liep ze de boekenplanken af en had ze al snel het ideale boek gevonden waar ze zich op zou kunnen concentreren. Ze nam een exemplaar van _Oude runen eenvoudig verklaard_ en ging aan het raam zitten lezen.

Rond twee uur hoorde ze het bekende geklingel dat er iemand aan de poort stond. _Ah, dat zullen de mensen van de tent wel zijn,_ dacht ze terwijl ze uit haar zeteltje opstond en naar beneden liep. In de bijkeuken trok ze haar jas en haar laarzen aan en stapte daarna via de zijkant van het huis naar de poort.

De sneeuw was nog altijd gestaag aan het vallen, de voetsporen die ze tijdens de nacht had gemaakt om stiekem naar haar slaapkamer te gaan waren allang verdwenen. Enkel de oprijlaan bleef gevrijwaard van de sneeuw, door de spreuk die Malfidus de dag daarvoor erover had uitgesproken.

"Ah, madammeke, dat duurt nogal lang," zei de werkman aan de poort nogal ongeduldig. Hermelien herkende hem van toen ze de tent waren komen brengen. Ze had voor die man moeten wegspringen om te voorkomen dat ze omver werd gelopen in de chaotische hal. Ze trok verontwaardigd haar wenkbrauwen naar hem op terwijl ze de poort met haar toverstok opende. "Ik ben ook niet op één twee drie hier hé," antwoordde ze geïrriteerd.

"Rustig maar madammeke, het was maar een grapje hoor," zei de man met een scheve glimlach. Ze merkte op dat hij een paar tanden miste. Ze vroeg zich af hoe mevrouw Jansen in hemelsnaam bij deze man was uitgekomen.

"Goed, ik stel voor dat jullie gewoon de oprit afrijden en dan het paadje naast het huis volgen, daar kan je jouw busje dan aan de binnenplaats laten staan, want verder kan je niet rijden. De tent staat achter het huis, maar dat herinneren je waarschijnlijk nog," zei ze, terwijl ze vaagjes met haar arm in de richting van het huis wees.

"Ja, dat is goed," zei de man met een korte knik.

Hij sprong terug in het busje, Hermelien stapte opzij en liet hem doorrijden. De man volgde haar instructies en reed het pad op dat de leveranciers anders ook altijd gebruikten. Ze sloot de poort achter zich en volgde het busje door de glibberige sneeuw. Toen ze langs de werkkamer van Malfidus kwam, kreeg ze opeens een vreselijke neiging om door het raam te kijken, maar struiken zorgden ervoor dat ze haar gezicht niet tegen het venster kon leggen. Het enige wat ze zag waren een paar vage, donkere meubels. Ze kreeg een vermoeden dat Malfidus de vensters had betoverd, zodat niemand iets duidelijks zou kunnen zien. Ze fronste haar voorhoofd en vroeg zich af waarom hij dat had gedaan, besefte toen dat de werkmannen nu helemaal alleen in de tuin waren, en liep er gauw naartoe. Toen ze daar aankwam, waren de zijkanten van de tent al naar beneden gehaald. De drie werkmannen hadden allemaal een dikke jas en stevige laarzen aan en hielden hun toverstok hoog in de lucht om ook het bovenste zeil omlaag te krijgen.

"Amai, dat gaat snel!" zei Hermelien goedkeurend, waardoor een man met een grijns opkeek. De man die het busje had bestuurd wees met een frons naar de piano.

"Wat moet met dat gevaarte gebeuren? Dat ga je toch niet hier buiten laten staan?" vroeg hij.

"Eh, ja, dat waren we eigenlijk wel van plan. We kregen hem deze morgen niet van z'n plek."  
"Nee, nee, dat gaat niet. Dan gaat dat ding nog kapot door die koude, geloof me maar," zei de man, hoewel Hermelien het zich niet kon voorstellen dat hij veel van piano's kende. Een andere hulp kwam erbij staan.

"We kunnen anders wel helpen om dat naar binnen te krijgen, chef?"

Hermelien begon al tegen te sputteren dat ze wel zouden wachten tot Malfidus terug was, ze vertrouwde die mensen voor geen meter, maar de man liet zich niet afschepen.

"Ja, dat zullen we ook wel eventjes regelen. Als u gewoon even zegt waar die piano naar toe moet?"  
"Vooruit dan maar," zuchtte ze, maar om eerlijk te zijn had ze geen idee wat ze anders moest doen. Misschien was het toch wel handig om die piano al naar binnen te brengen. Ze wilde niet dat zij de schuld zou krijgen wanneer er iets mee gebeurde als hij buiten bleef staan.

"Dan kunnen we die het beste via het terras naar binnen brengen." Ze liep het terras op, opende de grote schuifdeur van de balzaal en zette met een spreuk de stoelen en tafels die zij en mevrouw Jansen daar eerder hadden gezet, aan de kant.

"Ik denk dat het zo wel moet lukken. Zolang die piano maar binnen staat is het goed. Ik heb geen idee waar dat ding precies moet staan, maar dat zal wel niet zoveel uitmaken."

"Oké, ik stel voor dat je zelf ook meehelpt, dan zijn we met vier en dan kan het gemakkelijker in evenwicht blijven," zei de baas van het drietal, die naar de anderen wenkte om mee te helpen. "Op drie, één, twee, drie," en tegelijkertijd riepen ze _Wingardium leviosa_ uit.

De piano begon ongeveer een meter boven het podium te zweven, de drie mannen en Hermelien hielden hun toverstok stevig vast zodat de piano niet ineens op de grond zou vallen. Geconcentreerd liepen ze het podium af naar het terras en door de schuifdeuren. In de balzaal lieten ze de piano rustig zakken.

"Oef," zuchtte een van de mannen. "Dat ging nog goed."

"Bedankt allemaal," zei Hermelien met een zekere opluchting dat er niks was fout gelopen. Ze volgde de mannen naar buiten, met een frons keek ze naar de modder en de smeltende sneeuw die ze op het parket hadden achtergelaten. Ineens bukte de baas van het drietal zich en gaf hij haar een bundeltje perkament aan. "Dat lag daarnet op de grond, mevrouw. Misschien is het wel iets belangrijks," waarna hij zich tot zijn mannen richtte en riep: "Goed, we zullen die tent hier eens snel verder opruimen!" Hij richtte zijn toverstok weer op het bovenste zeil dat daardoor begon los te laten.

Hermelien bekeek de perkamentvellen met een nieuwsgierige blik. Ze vouwde het open en zag dat het een partituur was met handgeschreven noten. Bovenaan het eerste blad stond in het handschrift van Malfidus _voor Astoria_ geschreven. Natuurlijk, het was het muziekstuk dat hij de avond ervoor had gespeeld voor de hele tent. Blijkbaar was hij het daar vergeten, en omdat het nu op de grond was gevallen waren een paar noten uitgeveegd.

Ze liep terug naar binnen en legde het bundeltje bovenop de piano. Ze hoopte maar dat Malfidus nog een extra exemplaar daarvan had, want het zou wel echt zonde zijn moest dat verloren gaan. Ze staarde naar het perkament en herinnerde hoe gelukkig ze zich had gevoeld toen ze dat stuk had gehoord. Stiekem bedacht ze zich hoe romantisch het moest zijn als hij voor haar ook zoiets zou schrijven, maar ze schudde die gedachte meteen van zich af.

Ze keek naar buiten en zag dat de mannen al bezig waren om de metalen constructie uit elkaar te krijgen. Ze mompelde snel een spreuk die de modder en de natte sneeuw liet verdwijnen en ging toen via de terrasdeur weer naar buiten. Ze hielp de mannen nog even mee om al het materiaal in hun busje te krijgen, en zwaaide hen toen uit. Nadat ze zich ervan had verzekerd dat de poort weer helemaal gesloten was, ging ze terug naar binnen en zette ze zich weer in de bibliotheek.

Pas in de late namiddag stond mevrouw Jansen op en zag ze met een verrukt gezicht dat alles, buiten het podium, was opgeruimd en dat zelfs de piano terug binnen stond.

"Hoe heb je dat klaargespeeld, Hermelien?" vroeg ze verbaasd toen ze samen in de bijkeuken thee aan het drinken waren.  
"Ach, die mannen van de tent hebben mij geholpen."

"Oh, dat is vriendelijk van ze. En is het voor de rest goed gegaan?"

"Ja, ze hadden de tent verbazingwekkend snel afgebroken, ze zijn denk ik nog geen uur hier geweest."

"Ah nee? Daarom dat ik niks heb gehoord, ik heb diep geslapen denk ik."

Hermelien lachte. "Ik hoop dat het deugd deed."

De huiselfen waren intussen begonnen aan het avondmaal. Mevrouw Jansen had hen de opdracht gegeven dat ze maar een simpele maaltijd moesten maken, ze wist immers niet zeker wanneer iedereen terug zou komen. Ze wierp een blik op de klok en zag dat het vijf uur was. Buiten was het al helemaal donker.

Hermelien zag haar kijken en zei: "Ik denk dat de wedstrijd een beetje aan het uitlopen is."

Mevrouw Jansen knikte. "Ach, dat is niet zo erg. Zolang ze maar niet midden in de nacht ineens hier binnen komen. Als je het goed vind, ga ik van deze tijd gebruik maken om nog eens een lang bad te nemen. Ik denk toch niet dat ze direct terug zullen zijn."

Maar net op dat ogenblik hoorden de twee de voordeur opengaan en hoorden ze Scorpius naar Hermelien roepen. Mevrouw Jansen rolde kreunend met haar ogen.

"Het zal voor een andere keer zijn, vrees ik," zei Hermelien lachend.

Mevrouw Jansen zuchtte. "Oh, nu had ik echt wel zin in een lekker warm bad, maar ach. Misschien kan ik dat na het eten nog wel doen." Ze stond op en liep de bijkeuken uit, gevolgd door Hermelien.

In de hal was het een drukte van jewelste. De vrienden van Malfidus waren met iets hard aan het lachen, hun vrouwen liepen druk pratend naar boven om zich op te knappen. Patty Park babbelde met Lucius, terwijl ze haar besneeuwde jas en haar afzichtelijke hoed uitdeed en die naar achteren zwierde, in de verwachting dat een huiself achter haar stond die haar spullen zou opvangen en die zou wegleggen. Dat was natuurlijk niet het geval en Patty's jas en hoed belandden op de grond, al had ze daar zelf niet veel van door want ze liep daarna met Lucius verder naar boven. Mevrouw Jansen besprak kort met Narcissa wanneer het eten opgediend kon worden. Hermelien kon Malfidus nergens ontdekken.

"Hey, Hermelien!" riep Scorpius opgewonden toen hij haar zag en naar haar toe kwam.  
"Hoe was het geweest? Was het een spannende wedstrijd?" vroeg ze. De jongen had een rode neus en rode wangen van de kou, maar hij knikte enthousiast. "Supercool! Dat was echt de langste wedstrijd die ik ooit heb gezien! Hij is nog maar net afgelopen!"

Leo en Victoria kwamen er ook opgewonden bij staan en begonnen door elkaar te praten wat er allemaal was gebeurd. Hermelien kon eigenlijk helemaal niet volgen, maar lachte gewoon om het enthousiasme van de kinderen. Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag ze dat de andere volwassenen ook naar boven gingen, Daphne kwam naar haar en de kinderen toe. Scorpius was net aan het vertellen dat hij het jammer vond dat zijn vader één spectaculair punt niet had gezien.

"Ja! Mama bleef ook al zo lang weg," zei Victoria heel serieus.

"Wanneer bleef ik lang weg, lieverd?" vroeg ze, terwijl ze over het hoofd van haar dochter streek.

"Toen jij en nonkel Draco eten gingen halen. Ik denk dat jullie wel een halfuur zijn weggeweest!" zei het meisje een beetje beteuterd.

Hermelien meende even Daphnes blik naar haar te zien flitsen. "Het was gewoon een hele lange rij, en we hadden nog wat gepraat," antwoordde ze, waarna ze weer kort naar haar keek. Om de een of andere reden kreeg Hermelien het gevoel dat ze over haar hadden gepraat. Een beetje zenuwachtig veegde ze door haar haren en wendde ze haar blik van Daphne af.

"Ja, maar zo hebben jullie wel het mooiste punt van de hele wedstrijd gemist," zei Leo. "Je had het moeten zien, Hermelien! Er vloog een Jager naar het doel van de Cambridge Cannons, maar om twee Beukers te ontwijken, dook hij ineens naar beneden. Hij kon nog net de Slurk naar een andere Jager gooien, en moest toen heel snel optrekken, want anders was hij zo tegen de grond gevlogen!"

"Ik had dat anders wel eens willen zien," zei Scorpius met een lachje. "Dat zou pas cool zijn geweest!"

"Nou, Scorpius, dat mag je niet zeggen," zei Daphne een beetje afkeurend. "Maar goed dat er niks is gebeurd."

"Maar, daardoor was de wachter van Cambridge Cannons wel een beetje afgeleid, en kon die andere Jager de Slurk in een van de ringen gooien," besloot Leo zijn verhaal.

"En wie heeft uiteindelijk gewonnen?"

"De Falmouth Falcons!" riep Victoria opgewonden uit. Ze sprong een beetje op en neer en zwaaide heftig met een kleine, donkergrijs en witte vlag waarop een valk stond afgebeeld. Ze was duidelijk blij dat de Falcons hadden gewonnen. Zowel Daphne als Hermelien moesten lachen om haar enthousiasme.

"Kom, we gaan ons eens klaarmaken voor het avondeten," zei Daphne tegen Leo en Victoria. Met een beetje tegenzin volgden de kinderen hun moeder naar boven. Hermelien nam Scorpius mee naar de haard in de bijkeuken, want ze zag dat hij nogal aan het rillen was. De jas en hoed van Patty lagen nog altijd verloren op de grond.

"Weet je wat er was gebeurd toen we wilden vertrekken? Tante Daphne was gebotst!" zei de jongen nadat hij voor de haard was gaan zitten en van Hermelien hem een warme tas chocolademelk aangaf. "En daarom kwamen we terug met de Collectebus! Dat is echt cool! Leo viel verschillende keren van zijn stoel, maar ik ben kunnen blijven zitten!"

"Was je tante gebotst? En was er dan niks aan de auto? Of hebben jullie zelf geen pijn?" Hermelien nam bezorgd Scorpius' gezicht in haar handen om hem te onderzoeken, maar hij rukte zich weg. "Nee, het was al op de parking. Tante Daphne wilde uit de parkeerplaats rijden, en pas dan zouden wij instappen, maar de banden slipten ofzo en toen botste ze tegen een andere auto. Die man daarvan was eigenlijk wel erg boos," zei hij met grote ogen. "Gelukkig waren papa, nonkel Stephen en mijn grootouders er nog, samen zijn we met de Collectebus naar huis gegaan. Papa is nog daar, om dat met die man te regelen. Volgens mij was het een Dreuzel, want hij zei iets van verekeningen."

"Verzekeringen, bedoel je waarschijnlijk," zei Hermelien zacht, Scorpius knikte. Dus daarom zag ze Malfidus niet in de hal. Ze hoopte maar dat de schade aan de auto niet al te groot was, want dat moest er nog bijkomen. Maar goed dat er niets ergers was gebeurd.

"Dan heb je wel heel wat avonturen beleefd, vandaag, is het niet?" zei ze met een glimlach. Scorpius knikte gretig en nam een slok van zijn chocolademelk.

"Ga je zo meteen ook maar douchen, dan ben je klaar voor het avondeten."

Scorpius sputterde wat tegen, maar uiteindelijk stond hij toch op en ging hij met haar naar boven. Zelf ging ze nog wat in de bibliotheek lezen, waarschijnlijk zou Scorpius daarna toch met zijn neefje en nichtje gaan spelen.

Toen het avondeten werd opgediend, was Malfidus nog altijd niet terug, of dat hoorde Hermelien van mevrouw Jansen toen ze samen in de bijkeuken aan het eten waren. Mevrouw Jansen kende meer details over het voorval op de parking. Ze had opgevangen dat bij hun vertrek, Daphne op een verkeerde pedaal had gedrukt, en dat ze daardoor vooruit was geschoten in plaats van te stoppen. Daardoor was ze tegen een voorbijrijdende auto gebotst. De man van de andere auto was boos uitgestapt en begon een hele tirade af te steken, de kinderen werden bang en liepen naar hun vaders bij het stadion. Uiteindelijk had Malfidus het overgenomen en had hij Daphne en de rest naar huis gestuurd.

"Maar ondertussen zou hij toch al terug moeten zijn, niet? Misschien is hem ook iets overkomen," vroeg mevrouw Jansen zich ongerust af.

Hermelien fronste haar voorhoofd en ze verzekerde haar dat alles wel in orde zou zijn. Maar eigenlijk was ze daar zelf niet zo zeker van. Het was toch niets voor hem om zo lang weg te blijven wanneer zijn familie en vrienden hier waren?

Maar een halfuur later hoorden ze de voordeur opengaan en niet veel later hoorden ze luide kreten vanuit de eetkamer komen.

"Ah, daar is onze gastheer eindelijk! Je hebt wel het heerlijke eten gemist, ik denk dat er niet meer veel over is!" hoorde Hermelien Noot roepen, waarna een deel van de gasten in lachen uitbarstten. Ze hoorden ze gedempte stem van Malfidus iets terugzeggen.

"Oh, daar is hij toch, gelukkig," zei mevrouw Jansen opgelucht. Ze stond al op om naar hem toe te gaan, maar dat was niet nodig want hij kwam zelf al de bijkeuken ingelopen. Hij had er blijkbaar niet bij stilgestaan dat Hermelien daar ook zou zijn, zodra hij haar zag zitten, bleef hij abrupt staan en kreeg hij een blos op z'n wangen. Mevrouw Jansen keek hem verbaasd aan en richtte toen haar blik op Hermelien, die ook nogal rood uitzag. Er leek iets bij mevrouw Jansen te dagen, ze fronste en ging terug op haar stoel zitten.

"Ik eh – ik zal de tafel wel even opruimen," zei Hermelien met een nerveuze trilling in haar stem. Ze schoof haar stoel naar achteren, raapte het bestek bijeen en stapelde de borden op elkaar waarna ze ermee naar de keuken liep. Ze voelde de ogen van zowel mevrouw Jansen als Malfidus op haar rug prikken.

In de keuken zette ze de borden op het aanrecht, leunde daar even tegen en ademde diep in en uit om zichzelf te kalmeren. Ze hoopte maar dat mevrouw Jansen een verkeerde conclusie over haar gedrag zou trekken.

"Is er iets wat ik voor u kan doen, meneer?" hoorde ze haar vragen.

"J-ja," antwoordde Malfidus nadat hij eerst had gekucht. "Eh - kan jij Isaac een brief sturen met de vraag of hij morgen kan langskomen? Ik zou hem eigenlijk dringend moeten spreken."

"Oh, dat is goed," antwoordde mevrouw Jansen. Ze wachtte even en vroeg toen het volgende: "Is alles eigenlijk in orde? U ziet er zo opgewonden uit," waardoor Malfidus in een hoestbui uitbarstte. Mevrouw Jansen gaf hem blijkbaar een glas water aan, want toen hij uitgehoest was zei hij: "B-bedankt. En ja, alles is in orde hoor. Er zijn gewoon wat problemen met de auto. Die Dreuzel maakte enorm veel problemen en haalde er uiteindelijk zelfs de politie bij. Zij zagen dat mijn papieren niet in orde waren en ze hebben de auto laten wegslepen. Daarom moet ik Isaac dus spreken, want hij kent daar waarschijnlijk wel meer van."

"Misschien kan je het aan Hermelien vragen?" vroeg mevrouw Jansen. "Zij zal daar toch ook wel iets van kennen?"

Hermelien keek met een ruk op, haar hart begon om een of andere reden weer sneller te kloppen. Ze hoorde Malfidus zijn keel schrapen. "Eh – ja, waarschijnlijk wel, maar daar wil ik haar niet mee lastig vallen. Ze heeft al zoveel te doen, met Scorpius enzo."

"Ja, natuurlijk. Ik zal meteen de brief schrijven en hem opsturen," antwoordde mevrouw Jansen.

Hermelien ademde opgelucht uit, ze kon zich al voorstellen hoe ongemakkelijk ze zich zou hebben gevoeld wanneer ze samen met Malfidus zijn verzekering en zijn andere papieren had moeten regelen. Waarschijnlijk had hij dat zelf ook wel bedacht, want zo druk had ze het nu eigenlijk niet.

"Wilt u wat eten, meneer? Dan zal ik wat gaan opwarmen en het u zo meteen komen brengen," hoorde ze mevrouw Jansen nog zeggen.

"Ja, bedankt Helena, ik rammel van de honger," antwoordde Malfidus, waarna Hermelien zijn voetstappen hoorde verwijderen. Mevrouw Jansen kwam geagiteerd de keuken binnen en zag toen Hermelien aan de tafel staan.

"Oh, Hermelien. Heb je gehoord wat er was gebeurd? Die auto's toch. Wat een problemen allemaal. En dan de plisie er ook nog bij. Geen wonder dat het zo lang duurde voordat hij terug was!"

Hermelien knikte alleen maar. Mevrouw Jansen stopte met het opscheppen van eten en keek haar onderzoekend aan.

"Is er soms iets aan de hand? Je was daarnet zo snel weg, en meneer Malfidus leek ook niet zijn gewone zelf. Is er iets tussen jullie gebeurd? Jullie hebben toch niet weer ruzie gemaakt, of wel?"

"N- Nee, nee, Helena, er is niks aan de hand hoor," antwoordde Hermelien nogal hakkelend.

"Zeker weten?" vroeg mevrouw Jansen nog met een fronsend voorhoofd. Het was duidelijk dat ze haar niet geloofde. "Je weet dat je het aan mij kan vertellen als er iets zou zijn."

"Ja, dat weet ik hoor. Bedankt," zei ze stil. Ze wilde eigenlijk het liefst zo snel mogelijk weg. "Ik – ik ga maar eens terug naar boven."

Mevrouw Jansen knikte en keek haar nogal bezorgd na waarna ze verder ging met opscheppen van eten.

Gelukkig zaten alle volwassenen nog in de eetkamer toen ze naar boven wilde gaan, de kinderen waren in de hal verstoppertje aan het spelen. Scorpius vroeg nog of Hermelien wilde meedoen, maar ze antwoordde dat ze daar te moe voor was.

"Een andere keer, Scorpius," zei ze nog toen ze zijn teleurgestelde gezicht zag. Hij haalde alleen zijn schouders op en ging toen tegen de muur staan om te beginnen tellen, zonder nog iets tegen haar te zeggen. Met een kleine steek in haar hart omdat Scorpius haar nu negeerde, liep ze naar boven.

Leo en Victoria liepen de hele benedenverdieping door om zich te verstoppen. Hermelien zag nog dat Victoria zich in de kast in de hal probeerde te verstoppen, maar dat ze de deur vanwege alle jassen die daarin hingen niet meer helemaal dicht kreeg. Uiteindelijk stapte ze er met een wanhopig gezicht terug uit – Scorpius was bijna klaar met tellen – en ging ze achter een gordijn staan.

Toen ze op de overloop was, zag ze dat Scorpius zich omdraaide en vrijwel meteen Victoria had gevonden. Victoria riep uit dat het niet eerlijk was, maar Scorpius antwoordde serieus dat ze zich dan maar beter had moeten verstoppen.

"Ik zag zelfs jouw voeten nog!" zei hij met een stem die haar erg deed denken aan de Malfidus die ze kende van op school. Een rilling liep over haar rug toen ze verder naar boven ging. Hoe de rest van het spel verliep, hoorde ze niet meer want zowel Scorpius als Victoria waren in een van de kamers op zoek naar Leo.

Hermelien bedacht zich hoe eenvoudig het leven van een kind was. _Toen had je tenminste niet zo'n drama's,_ dacht ze, hoewel ze wel opmerkte dat Scorpius op zijn leeftijd al veel ergere dingen had meegemaakt dan zijzelf op die leeftijd. Geen enkel kind verdiende het om op zo'n jonge leeftijd een van zijn ouders te verliezen. Toch vond ze dat hij zich er goed had weten door te slaan het afgelopen jaar. Ze was blij dat ze hem daar tenminste bij had kunnen helpen, en dan al zeker op de momenten dat Malfidus zo lang weg was gebleven. Gelukkig deed hij dat nu niet meer zo vaak.

Op haar kamer ging ze op haar vertrouwde vensterbank zitten en concentreerde ze zich op haar boek, hoewel haar gedachten tot haar ergernis steeds naar Malfidus gingen.

Rond half tien hoorde ze veel kabaal op de gang en merkte ze dat Malfidus' vrienden afscheid namen. Ze keek door het raam naar buiten en volgde hen met haar ogen terwijl ze de oprijlaan afliepen. Ze zag dat Patty met haar afzichtelijke hoed was blijven staan op de trappen om nog met Malfidus te praten. Ze bleven daar nog wel tien minuten staan, Hermelien vroeg zich af wat ze nog te bespreken hadden en of ze dat niet eerder hadden kunnen doen.

"Kom je nog, Patty?" hoorde ze de stem van Zabini over het terrein roepen, hij stond een eindje verder op haar te wachten. Zijn vrouw stond met haar handen in haar heupen naast hem en tikte met haar voet ongeduldig op de grond.

Hermelien zag dat Patty een kus op Malfidus' wang drukte voordat ze zich omdraaide en de trappen verder afliep. Een steek van jaloezie trok door haar hart toen ze dat afscheid zag, maar ze bedacht zich dat ze geen enkele reden had om jaloers te zijn op Patty. Malfidus had haar immers de avond ervoor aan haar toegegeven dat hij Patty enorm vervelend vond.

Ze zag hoe Patty halverwege de oprijlaan zich nog een keer omdraaide en zwaaide. Malfidus zwaaide terug, stampte toen met zijn voeten op de grond om de koude uit zijn lijf te verdrijven en ging naar binnen. Ze meende dat ze hem nog naar boven zag kijken voor hij uit haar gezichtsveld verdween en deinsde daarom een beetje van het raam weg. Ze hoopte maar dat ze het zich had ingebeeld.

Met een zucht stond ze op van haar vensterbank, ze besloot dat ze al maar naar haar badkamer ging om haar tanden te poetsen en haar haren te borstelen. De afgelopen dagen had ze nogal weinig geslapen, misschien was het geen slecht idee om die avond vroeg in haar bed te kruipen. Nadat ze haar pyjama had aangetrokken en terug naar haar slaapkamer liep, gleed ze bijna uit over een stukje perkament dat iemand blijkbaar onder haar deur had geschoven. Met een verbaasd gezicht raapte ze het perkament op en keek ze door de gang om te zien of daar nog iemand was. De gang was echter helemaal verlaten en daarom sloot ze haar deur.

Ze ging op haar bed zitten en opende het stukje perkament, dat nogal haastig was beschreven met het handschrift van Malfidus. Ze vroeg zich af waarom hij in hemelsnaam haar een briefje schreef, terwijl hij net zo goed even had kunnen wachten. Het werd haar echter al snel duidelijk waarom hij dat niet had gedaan en snel een briefje had gekrabbeld.

 _Griffel,_

 _Het spijt me van gisterenavond . Ik weet niet wat ik deed en het was ook helemaal mijn bedoeling niet. Kunnen we het voorval gewoon vergeten en weer normaal doen tegen elkaar?_

Hermelien las het briefje nogmaals alsof ze niet helemaal kon bevatten wat er stond. Dus Malfidus wilde gewoon doen alsof er niks was gebeurd? Dat hij nog niet eens het lef had om haar dat in het gezicht te zeggen. Ze befrommelde het perkament in haar handen, niet alleen omdat ze boos op hem was, maar ook omdat ze tot haar frustratie haar ogen voelde prikken. Voor ze het wist rolden de tranen over haar gezicht en vielen ze op de prop perkament.

Dus hij wist zogezegd niet wat hij deed? Voor haar was het anders wel erg duidelijk geweest. Zij was wel begonnen, maar had hij haar niet terug gekust met minstens even veel hartstocht? Hoe kon hij nu schrijven dat hij _het voorval_ , zoals hij dat zo mooi beschreef, gewoon wilde vergeten? Hij moet toch ook iets meer hebben gevoeld? Als hij nu had geschreven dat hij er niet klaar voor was, dan had ze daar begrip voor gehad, maar nu schreef hij stomweg dat hij het gewoon wilde vergeten?

Nijdig veegde ze haar tranen weg. Ze was boos op zichzelf dat ze zich zo had laten meeslepen, ze had zelfs verschillende keren gedacht dat het voor Malfidus ook iets moet hebben betekend, want waarom had hij zich zo onwennig gedragen in haar bijzijn vandaag? Maar toen bedacht ze zich dat hij zich misschien schaamde, dat hij uitgerekend haar had gekust. Waarschijnlijk had hij er spijt van dat het was gebeurd.

Ze scheurde het perkament in vele kleine stukjes en gooide dat door het raam naar buiten. Ze zag hoe de snippers zich vermengden met de sneeuw en uiteindelijk op de grond terecht kwamen. Ze staarde naar de grote eik, terwijl de sneeuw gestaag viel en nu ook de oprijlaan terug bedekte – blijkbaar was de spreuk uitgewerkt.

 _Hoe kon ik nu zo stom zijn om te denken dat hij ook maar iets om me gaf?_ dacht ze boos. _Hoe kon ik nu zo stom zijn om dat kleine beetje hoop mijn gedachten te laten overheersen?_

Daarna snoot ze haar neus en veegde ze haar tranen weg. Ze liet het zichzelf niet toe om zich nog maar één minuut ellendig te voelen, dat verdiende Malfidus niet, de lafaard. Ze sloot het raam weer en liep naar haar bed. _Als hij het zo wilt spelen, dan weet hij nog niet wat hem te wachten staat,_ dacht ze nog bitter terwijl ze haar deken om zich heensloeg.


	49. Hoofdstuk 48

**Hoofdstuk 48**

Hoewel ze zich verschillende keren moest omdraaien en haar gedachten toch nog vaak naar Malfidus gingen, viel ze uiteindelijk in slaap. Alleen lieten haar dromen haar zelfs niet met rust.

 _Ze droomde dat ze zo erg was gekwetst door Malfidus dat ze hem had vervloekt en hem in een witte fret had veranderd. Het beest liep angstig heen en weer tussen de benen van verschillende Zweinstein leerlingen door, terwijl Hermelien hatelijk lachte. Dolleman stond naast haar en zei dat ze een sterk staaltje toverkunst had uitgevoerd. Ze glimlachte voldaan, terwijl ze de fret nakeek die de trappen naar de kerker afliep en achtervolgd werd door een verbijsterde Kwast en Korzel. Harry en Ron kwamen naar haar toe en feliciteerden haar terwijl ze naar de Grote Zaal liepen._

" _Dat zal hem leren, die lafaard!" lachte Ron terwijl hij haar op haar schouder klopte. Naarmate ze verder liepen, merkte Hermelien dat Harry en de andere leerlingen om hen heen begonnen te verdwijnen. De muren van het kasteel leken op te lossen in het niets en opeens stonden zij en Ron in complete winteruitrusting op een bevroren vijver in het maanlicht. Ze hadden allebei schaatsen aan, maar omdat Hermelien daar nooit erg goed in was geweest, hield ze Rons hand stevig vast. Ron hield haar heel dicht bij hem en omhelsde haar toen ze in het midden van de vijver kwamen. Daarna begon hij van haar weg te schaatsen en trok hij haar mee. Ze pruttelde tegen, riep dat hij niet zo hard moest gaan, maar toen hoorden ze beiden ineens geschreeuw. Ron stopte abrupt, Hermelien kon niet stoppen, botste tegen hem aan en samen vielen ze neer op het ijs. Hermelien meende dat ze iets hoorde kraken._

" _R-Ron!" zei ze nogal geschrokken. Zelf had ze geen pijn, aangezien Ron haar val had opgevangen, maar Ron trok een pijnlijk gezicht. "Alles in orde?"_

 _Hij kreunde terwijl hij aan zijn hoofd voelde. "Au," zei hij. "Dat wordt een buil denk ik."_

 _Hermelien drukte een kus op zijn voorhoofd en vroeg met een glimlach: "Zal dat helpen?"_

" _Een beetje," grijnsde Ron. "Maar dit zou meer helpen," waarna hij haar kuste en zijn armen om haar heen legde. Een verliefd gevoel trok door haar lichaam, ze rolde van Ron af, maar bleef wel dicht naast hem liggen. Ze bleven nog een tijdlang op het ijs liggen en keken naar de sterren tot het echt te koud werd. Toen Ron was opgestaan en haar wilde rechttrekken, hoorden ze weer een hard geschreeuw._

" _WAAR MOEIEN MIJN OUDERS ZICH MEE?" galmde over de vijver. Ron schrok zo hard dat hij zich met een ruk omdraaide, haar hand losliet en zijn toverstok uit zijn broekzak trok._

" _Wie is daar?" riep hij, terwijl hij om zich heen keek, maar ze hoorden of zagen niks meer. Hermelien probeerde overeind te krabbelen, maar met haar schaatsen kon ze geen grip vinden. Ze zag om zich heen dat het ijs meer en meer scheuren vertoonde, en een paniekerig gevoel overviel haar._

" _R-Ron," zei ze met een bange stem terwijl ze verder om zich heen keek. "H-het ijs begint te breken." Maar toen ze geen antwoord van hem kreeg, merkte ze dat hij opeens weg was._

" _RON?" riep ze nu angstig uit. Ze probeerde weer op te staan, maar haar voeten schoven onder haar lichaam uit en ze belandde met een klap op het ijs, dat nu heel erg dun was geworden. Zo dun zelfs dat ze er een moment later gewoon doorheen zakte. IJskoud water overspoelde haar, het sloeg haar de lucht uit de longen. Ze zwaaide met haar armen om terug boven water te komen, maar haar handen voelden alleen maar ijs dat nog niet was gebroken. Ze zag dat het gat waar ze door was gevallen een eindje verder van haar vandaan was. Snel graaide ze in haar zakken naar haar toverstok, en riep ze REDUCTO, maar tot haar ontzetting bleef het ijs heel. Uit pure wanhoop en met haar laatste adem sloeg ze met haar armen op het ijs. Ze zag nog een schaduw dichtbij haar op het bevroren oppervlak lopen, en ze bleef slaan om zijn aandacht te trekken. Ze was al aan het denken dat het te laat was, dat dit het einde was, maar toen zag ze een lichtflits en brak het ijs eindelijk. De gestalte sprong in het water, greep haar middel vast en trok haar mee naar boven. Toen ze boven het wateroppervlak uitkwam, zoog Hermelien dankbaar de koele avondlucht in. Het ijs was nu helemaal verdwenen, de persoon die haar had bovengehaald sloeg een arm om haar heen en begon haar mee te trekken naar de oever. Ze bleef daar languit liggen en bedacht zich dat ze nog nooit zoiets lekkers als de moddergeur had geroken. De persoon die haar uit het water had gehaald lag naast haar zwaar te ademen, waaruit ze afleidde dat het een man moest zijn. Om hen heen hoorde ze een getik, alsof er in de buurt een grote klok stond, maar ze dacht dat het maar een hallucinatie moest zijn omdat haar hersenen te weinig zuurstof hadden gekregen. Ze zette zich op haar knieën en kroop naar de persoon langs haar, maar ze kon zijn gezicht niet erg duidelijk zien. In de veronderstelling dat het Ron was die haar had gered, drukte ze een kus op zijn lippen, maar toen het beeld voor haar ogen scherper werd, zag ze het witblonde haar van Malfidus. Geschrokken en beschaamd kroop ze van hem weg. Malfidus richtte zich op, en zei iets, maar het tikkend geluid werd nu steeds harder._

" _WAT?" riep ze uit terwijl ze haar handen over haar oren hield. Ze dacht dat ze het woord "Vergeten" van zijn lippen kon aflezen. Het tikkende geluid werd nu zo oorverdovend dat ze ineenkromp en …._

Hermelien werd wakker. Ze keek verward om zich heen en zag dat haar kamer baadde in het licht, terwijl ze er zeker van was dat ze nog maar net in slaap was gevallen. Ze hoorde het tikkende geluid dat ze herkende van haar droom en keek om zich heen. Ze zag dat Loeke, de uil van mevrouw Jansen, voor haar raam zat. Terwijl de laatste details van haar vreemde droom wegsijpelden, stond ze op en opende ze het raam. Een koude vlaag stroomde haar kamer binnen, waardoor ze meteen wat meer wakker werd. Zodra de uil was binnengevlogen en van haar glas water begon te nippen, sloot ze het raam weer. Rillend van de koude deed ze eerst een dikke trui aan, waarna ze naar Loeke liep en hem zoals beloofd een paar extra uilevellen gaf. Loeke stak met dankbare ogen zijn poot uit en liet haar de brief eraf halen. Vol spanning opende ze de brief van Harry, maar zag dat hij er maar één regel op had gekribbeld.

 _Ik kom je om half zeven halen, dan kunnen we ergens gaan eten en praten._

 _Harry_

Ze knipperde met haar ogen, en bedacht zich dat het korte bericht niet erg bemoedigend klonk. Het leek alsof hij boos op haar was. Ze zuchtte. Ze zou alles aan hem vertellen, ook van de brief die ze gisterenavond van Malfidus had gekregen en dat hij zich dus geen zorgen meer moest maken dat er nog iets zou gebeuren tussen haar en Malfidus.

Ze keek op haar klok en zag tot haar verbazing dat het al half tien was, het was al lang geleden dat ze nog eens zo lang had geslapen. Ze liet Loeke achter in haar slaapkamer en ging naar haar badkamer om zich op te frissen en zich aan te kleden. Toen ze terugkwam, was Loeke klaar met zijn uilevellen en streek hij neer op haar schouder om naar beneden te gaan. In de bijkeuken opende ze de deur naar buiten, voelde hoe Loeke zich afzette en keek de uil een tijdje na terwijl hij naar zijn gebruikelijke plekje in de schuur vloog. Mevrouw Jansen kwam de bijkeuken inlopen. "Brr, koud zeg!" zei ze, waarna Hermelien de deur sloot en haar een goedemorgen wenste. Ze zag dat het ontbijt al was afgeruimd en ging daarom in de keuken een sneetje brood besmeren met confituur en zette ze een tas koffie.

Toen ze daarmee klaar was, ging ze naast mevrouw Jansen aan tafel zitten en hoorde ze dat Isaac mevrouw Jansens brief had gekregen en onmiddellijk naar daar was gekomen in de verwachting dat er iets ergs was gebeurd.

"Nu zit hij samen met meneer Malfidus in de kleine zitkamer om te bespreken wat er moet gebeuren met die auto," zei mevrouw Jansen, terwijl ze haar hoofd eens schudde en daarna mompelde dat je met die auto's meer problemen kreeg dan dat je er plezier van had.

Bij het horen van zijn naam, voelde Hermelien een zekere boosheid, maar desondanks begon haar hart toch sneller te slaan.

"Dat was toch echt belachelijk van die man dat hij de politie erbij had gehaald, terwijl er maar een kleine botsing was gebeurd," ging mevrouw Jansen verder. "Echt waar, het is toch maar een auto. Maar goed dat meneer Malfidus nog daar was."

"Hmm," mompelde Hermelien alleen maar. De gedachte kwam in haar op dat Malfidus de vorige avond de held had zitten spelen door Daphne met de kinderen naar huis te sturen om met de man te praten. En dat terwijl Daphne vast zelf in staat was geweest om die man aan te kunnen. Ze merkte dat ze, vanwege de brief die ze van hem had gekregen, al heel wat minder positief over hem dacht dan eerst.

Een kwartier later kwam Isaac de bijkeuken binnen en glimlachte hij naar de twee vrouwen. Hermelien deed alsof ze niks merkte, maar ze zag dat mevrouw Jansens gezicht geweldig opfleurde toen ze hem zag.

"Wil je soms koffie hebben?" vroeg ze aan hem, om een uitvlucht te hebben om de twee alleen te laten.

"Ja, dat mag wel. Bedankt," zei Isaac terwijl hij op een stoel plofte.

Ze stond op en liep naar de keuken. Ze hoorde mevrouw Jansen en Isaac op een gedempte toon met elkaar praten, even meende ze zelfs hen te horen kussen. Ze besloot daarop dat ze maar wat langer in de keuken moest blijven en begon extra veel lawaai te maken om de koffie te zetten, hoewel er eigenlijk nog een pot stond. Toen de koffie na zo'n tien minuten klaar was, besloot ze dat ze wel lang genoeg had gewacht en ging ze de bijkeuken binnen met een tas warme en verse koffie in haar handen.

"Sorry dat het zolang duurde, maar de koffie was op en ik moest nog nieuwe maken," zei ze als verklaring. Ze zag dat mevrouw Jansen snel haar hand wegtrok van Isaacs nek en ermee verward door haar haren veegde terwijl ze rood werd. Hermelien onderdrukte een glimlach, ging terug aan tafel zitten en gaf de koffie aan Isaac.

"Dat is niet erg hoor," antwoordde Isaac die zelf een rood hoofd had gekregen.

Hermelien vond het vertederend om hen zo te zien. Het waren net twee jonge, verliefde pubers die nog niet wilden dat iemand iets wist van hun relatie.

"Is alles geregeld?" vroeg ze, waarop Isaac zich een beetje in zijn koffie verslikte.

"G-geregeld?" vroeg hij stamelend, terwijl hij een blik op mevrouw Jansen wierp. Mevrouw Jansen zelf keek alsof ze net de geest van Astoria had gezien.

"Ja," fronste Hermelien onbegrijpelijk, ze vroeg zich af waarom ze zo reageerden. "Met die auto?" zei ze langzaam.

"Oh," antwoordde Isaac zichtbaar opgelucht. Ook van mevrouw Jansens gezicht was de opluchting duidelijk af te lezen.

"Ja, dat – dat zullen we straks moeten zien. Ik ga zo meteen naar die garage waar ze de auto naartoe hebben gesleept. Maar het zal wel niet al te veel problemen opleveren, denk ik. Gelukkig heeft meneer Malfidus niet teveel aangepast aan zijn wagen, anders zouden die Dreuzels wel vreemd hebben opgekeken, en dan zouden we pas wat aan de hand hebben gehad. Maar dan moeten we nog gaan nakijken hoe de auto is verzekerd, want ik geloof niet dat dat in de laatste jaren is aangepast."

Isaac dronk zijn koffie op, schoof daarna zijn stoel naar achteren en stond op.

"Ik zal maar eens vertrekken, hoe eerder we dat achter de rug hebben, hoe beter," zei hij. "Bedankt voor de koffie, Hermelien!"

Mevrouw Jansen liep samen met hem mee naar de voordeur en liet haar achter. Ze vroeg zich af waarom ze zo vreemd hadden gereageerd toen ze had geïnformeerd naar de auto. Waar hadden ze het dan over gehad toen ze bezig was in de keuken? Waren ze misschien samen iets van plan?

Toen mevrouw Jansen met een blij gezicht terug binnenkwam in de bijkeuken, liet ze haar gedachten weer varen. _Het zal vast niks zijn geweest_ , dacht ze.

"Toch een lieve man hé, die Isaac," zei mevrouw Jansen.

"Oh ja, heel lief en heel behulpzaam," antwoordde Hermelien met een grijns, waar ze al meteen spijt van kreeg, want mevrouw Jansens gezicht kleurde rood terwijl ze stamelde dat ze moest zorgen dat de huiselfen aan het eten begonnen.

"Helena! Wacht even," zei Hermelien voordat mevrouw Jansen de keuken in was verdwenen.

"Sorry, ik bedoelde er niks mee," zei ze, waarna ze even aarzelde of ze het volgende wel zou zeggen: "Maar eh –, je bent verliefd op hem, is het niet?"

Mevrouw Jansen kleurde nu nog roder dan ze al was, zuchtte en hield haar handen voor haar gezicht. Ze deed niet eens een poging om het te ontkennen.

"Oh, is het zo duidelijk te zien dan?" kreunde ze. "Ik hoop maar dat niemand anders het heeft gemerkt, stel je voor? Zo'n oude vrouw als ik met Isaac? Wat moeten de mensen wel niet denken?"

"Ach, Helena!" zei Hermelien verontwaardigd. "Je bent toch helemaal niet oud! En persoonlijk vind ik dat jullie twee erg goed bij elkaar passen. Je moet je niets aantrekken van wat andere mensen zeggen!"

Mevrouw Jansen glimlachte aarzelend, en vroeg toen hoe ze erachter was gekomen.

"Oh, met het feest waren jullie zo leuk bezig samen. En … ik heb gisteren Isaac uit jouw slaapkamer zien komen," gaf ze toe.

"Oh nee!" riep mevrouw Jansen verschrikt uit. "En ik had hem nog zo gewaarschuwd dat hij moest opletten!"

Hermelien lachte om haar reactie. "Zo'n ramp is het toch niet? We zijn toch volwassenen onder elkaar? Je moet je daarvoor toch niet schamen?" zei ze, terwijl ze het stemmetje in haar hoofd negeerde dat zei dat ze haar eigen advies zelf niet eens opvolgde, dus waarom zou mevrouw Jansen dat dan moeten doen?

"Ja, ik weet het wel, maar het is nog pril, snap je?" zei mevrouw Jansen, die nu al wat kalmer was. "Ik wil niet dat iedereen dat weet. Stel je voor dat het toch niets wordt? Nee, dan wil ik nog liever wachten."

"Ik zal niks vertellen, hoor," glimlachte Hermelien. Mevrouw Jansen keek haar dankbaar aan en zei toen, toch nog een beetje van haar melk, dat ze de huiselfen aan het werk moest zetten.

"Oh, Helena! Voor ik het vergeet!" Hermelien liep mevrouw Jansen achterna. Die draaide zich verbaasd om. "Ik blijf deze avond niet eten, Harry komt mij ophalen en dan gaan we ergens heen."

Mevrouw Jansen knikte alleen maar, mompelde "Dat is goed," hoewel Hermelien niet echt zeker wist of ze de boodschap wel had begrepen. Omdat op dat moment Scorpius, Leo en Victoria de bijkeuken kwamen ingelopen om te vragen of ze met hen buiten wilde gaan spelen, liet ze het maar zitten.

De hele dag amuseerde ze zich met een sneeuwballengevecht met de kinderen en de hond. Zij en Scorpius vormden het ene team, terwijl Leo en Victoria het andere team vormden. Beide groepen hadden een omwalling gemaakt om achter te schuilen en ze gooiden verschillende sneeuwballen over en weer. Isis kon het bijna niet bijhouden, bijna elke sneeuwbal die ze zag vliegen, liep ze achterna, tot ze uiteindelijk uitgeput in de sneeuw neerplofte.

De volwassenen zaten allemaal binnen, voor hen was het blijkbaar te koud, maar dat vond Hermelien niet erg. Ze wilde vooral Malfidus niet zien, want ze was niet zeker of ze hem niets zou aandoen na die kwetsende brief van de vorige avond.

Toen het eigenlijk al te donker was om nog iets te zien, kwam Daphne de kinderen naar binnen roepen en ging Hermelien zich ook klaarmaken voor haar afspraak met Harry.

"Gaan we na het eten weer iets doen samen?" vroeg Scorpius in de hal, nadat Leo en Victoria helemaal verkleumd door hun moeder naar boven waren gestuurd.

"Nee, ik moet nog ergens heen, Scorpius," antwoordde Hermelien.

"Je gaat toch niet alleen weg, mag ik hopen?" hoorde ze Malfidus vragen. Hij kwam net vanuit de gang naar zijn werkkamer de hal ingelopen. Het was de eerste keer dat ze hem zag nadat hij dat kwetsende briefje had geschreven, ze voelde tot haar grote ergernis vlinders in haar buik, maar dat gevoel negeerde ze en ze keek hem met samengeknepen ogen aan.

"Nee, Harry komt mij ophalen om te gaan eten," zei ze op een kille toon, waardoor Malfidus haar verbaasd aankeek. Toen leek er iets bij hem te dagen, want hij kreeg een begrijpende blik op zijn gezicht.

"We hebben nogal veel te bespreken," vervolgde ze, waarna ze met voldoening zag dat zijn gezicht roze kleurde en dat hij zijn blik van haar afwendde.

Hij knikte na een tijdje en mompelde: "Oké, veel plezier dan maar."

"Dat zal wel lukken," antwoordde ze op dezelfde toon, waarna ze zich omdraaide en met een voldaan gevoel de trap op liep.

 _Dat zal hem leren,_ schoot door haar hoofd terwijl ze naar boven ging. Toch kon ze het niet laten om een blik naar beneden te werpen toen ze op de overloop stond. Malfidus stond nog steeds verbouwereerd op dezelfde plek. Ze grijnsde, ze zag dat hij pas in beweging kwam toen Scorpius aan zijn mouw trok om te vragen of hij dan met hen wilde spelen. Malfidus mompelde iets, maar ze kon niet verstaan wat, want ze liepen beiden de eetkamer binnen.

 _Dat ging nog goed, dat had ik niet verwacht,_ dacht ze nog terwijl ze ook verder naar haar kamer liep.

Omdat het nu al kwart over zes was, wisselde ze snel van kleren en haalde ze haar borstel haastig door haar haren. Ze had net wat parfum gespoten en haar tanden gepoetst toen ze het bekende geklingel hoorde. Ze schoot in haar jas, deed een sjaal en muts op en liep toen naar beneden. Omdat de oprit nu weer helemaal met sneeuw was bedekt, mompelde ze een spreuk die ervoor zorgde dat de sneeuw voor haar voeten smolt. Lantaarns langs de oprijlaan lichtten haar bij. Toen ze nog maar net vertrokken was, kreeg ze het gevoel dat ze werd bekeken. Ze draaide zich om, en inderdaad, ze zag de gordijnen van de kleine zitkamer bewegen.

 _Ik dacht juist dat Malfidus alles wilde vergeten?_ Ze haalde haar schouders op, besloot dat ze zich er niks van moest aantrekken en liep verder naar de poort waar ze Harry al zag staan. Tot haar opluchting leek hij blij te zijn haar te zien, ze had verwacht dat hij erg boos was, maar misschien had ze het korte briefje gewoon verkeerd geïnterpreteerd. Harry stak zijn hand op en zwaaide naar haar. Ze zwaaide terug, richtte haar toverstok op de poort en mompelde _Alohomora._ Harry duwde de poort een beetje open, zodat ze er door kon stappen. Hij grijnsde. "Zo, jij hebt mijn advies wel een beetje raar geïnterpreteerd hé?" waarna hij lachte om haar blik.

Ze rolde met haar ogen, sloot de poort en zei: "Ik weet het, het was ook helemaal mijn bedoeling niet. Maar enfin, waar zullen we gaan eten?" Ze wilde het er nu nog niet over hebben, niet zo dicht in de buurt van Malfidus.

"Kies jij maar," zei Harry. "Ken je misschien goede zaakjes in de buurt?"

"Goh, nee eigenlijk niet. Ik ben nog nooit echt verder dan het dorp geweest en ik heb de kans ook niet meer gehad om daarheen te gaan natuurlijk, met die bescherming nog altijd."

"Je kon toch met Malfidus gaan?" zei Harry met een grijns, wat hem een stomp op zijn schouder opleverde. Hij keek haar verbaasd aan, terwijl hij met een pijnlijk gezicht over zijn schouder wreef. "Waar was dat goed voor?"

"Als je mij de hele tijd zo gaat zitten plagen, ga ik terug naar binnen hoor," zei ze ietwat geïrriteerd. Ze had echt niet gedacht dat hij zo gemakkelijk had geaccepteerd dat ze Malfidus had gekust. Maar misschien was zijn gebruik van humor wel een manier voor hem om ermee te kunnen omgaan.

"Oké, oké, is goed," zei hij sussend terwijl hij zijn handen ophief, alsof hij zich wilde overgeven. "Is er misschien nog iets gebeurd dat ik moet weten?"

"Niet nu, Harry," zei ze terwijl ze nog een blik op huize Malfidus wierp. Hij leek de hint te begrijpen.

"Hmm, blijkbaar wel dus," zei hij, en keek haar wat bezorgd aan.

"Het is niet iets om je zorgen over te maken, hoor," zei ze met een zucht. Harry sloeg zijn arm om haar heen en samen liepen ze de weg af.

"Ik ken nog een goed restaurantje, het wordt wel gerund door Dreuzels, maar dat zal geen probleem zijn hé? Ik heb toch nog voldoende ponden op zak."

"Nee, helemaal niet," antwoordde Hermelien, die blij was dat Harry niet doorvroeg. "Dat is al lang geleden dat ik nog eens in een gewoon restaurant ben gaan eten."

"Ja, eigenlijk is het een pub, maar veel zal dat niet uitmaken zeker? Ik ben er ooit eens gaan eten met een collega die in dat dorpje was opgegroeid. Ze hebben daar erg lekker stoofvlees, als ik mij het goed herinner."

"Pubs, restaurantjes, voor mij maakt het echt niet uit." Ze vroeg hem of hij al iets meer wist over de aanval van een paar maanden geleden.  
"Nee, eigenlijk niet. Ik begin morgen pas terug met werken, maar ik ben wel via uilen op de hoogte gehouden. Er is niks nieuws gevonden. De enige getuigen zijn jij en Malfidus. Aangezien jij je er niks meer van herinnert en Malfidus niet heeft kunnen zien wie het was, is het onderzoek zowat vastgelopen."

Ze had niet anders verwacht, maar toch baalde ze ervan. Ze wist dat ze noch van Harry, noch van Malfidus alleen zou mogen reizen tot de daders gevat waren. Het zou nog lang kunnen duren vooraleer dat het geval was.

"En van die naam? Die Jack Meijer? Weet je daar al iets meer van gevonden?" vroeg ze, maar zonder hoop. De dag nadat ze die tweede vreselijke droom had gekregen, had ze Harry een brief gestuurd om hem die naam door te geven. Gelukkig had hij haar nooit doorgevraagd over die droom, want ze had geen zin om het nog eens allemaal opnieuw te beleven.

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, niets nieuws. De enige Jack Meijer in Groot-Brittannië is de Dreuzeleigenaar van een bloemenwinkel, dus we kunnen ervan uitgaan dat hij het niet is."

"Ja, dat heb je me al eens gezegd. Maar toch dacht ik dat, omdat Malfidus toen die naam leek te herkennen, dat jullie toch nog iets meer zouden vinden. Maar ja, het lijkt me wel logisch dat zo'n mannen schuilnamen gebruiken."

"Ja, helaas."

Ze kwamen aan bij het einde van de straat, daar haakte Harry zijn arm rond die van Hermelien en verdwijnselden ze samen om een paar seconden later terecht te komen op een dorpspleintje van één uit de duizend. Hermelien keek om zich heen, ze had totaal geen idee waar ze was.  
Het hele dorpsplein was bedekt met een dikke laag sneeuw dat regelmatig werd doorbroken door een glibberig pad dat de inwoners hadden gemaakt. Hier en daar stond een sneeuwman. Slechts een ervan was aangekleed, alleen hing zijn wortelneus treurig naar beneden en was een van zijn kastanje-ogen op de grond gevallen. Een beetje verder was een strooiwagen bezig om zout te strooien en de vers gevallen sneeuw van de straat te ruimen. Ze betwijfelde echter dat dat veel zou uitmaken, want het was alweer begonnen met sneeuwen.

"Brr, zullen we voortdoen? Hier in de sneeuw blijven staan is ook niks," rilde ze. Ze was blij dat ze haar sjaal en muts had aangedaan.

"Ja, goed idee," zei Harry, die even om zich heen keek om zich te oriënteren. "Eh - ja, daar moeten we naartoe!"

Ze liepen voorzichtig – ze konden dit keer hun toverstok niet gebruiken om de sneeuw voor hun voeten te laten smelten – de hoek van een kleine bibliotheek om en zagen al direct de pub staan. Het leek er erg druk te zijn, ondanks het slechte weer.

"Hmm, ik hoop dat ze nog plaats hebben," fronste Harry.

"Tja, we zullen zien," zei Hermelien die doorstapte omdat haar schoenen doorweekt raakten van de sneeuw. Ze wilde het liefst geen ijskoude voeten krijgen.

Toen ze de pub binnengingen, kwam de warmte en de geur van lekker eten hen tegemoet. Er stonden enorm veel mensen aan de bar, Harry moest zich er een weg doorheen wringen om te vragen of er nog een plaatsje was voor twee personen om te eten. Hermelien kon de man niet verstaan, maar zag wel dat hij naar een tafeltje wees helemaal achterin de pub. Harry stak zijn hand op om hem te bedanken, wenkte haar en ging haar voor naar de tafel.

"Een beetje druk hier hé?" zei ze, ze moest zich zelfs vooroverbuigen om zich verstaanbaar te maken.

"Ja, blijkbaar een verjaardagsfeest van iemand in het dorp, dat zei die barman tenminste," zei Harry, die omkeek naar de mensen aan de bar die ineens in een luid lachen waren uitgebarsten. Iemand – het feestvarken veronderstelde Hermelien, want hij had een feesthoedje op – had net een stuk slagroomtaart in zijn gezicht gekregen. Het was duidelijk dat alle gasten van dat feest erg dronken waren, hoewel het nog maar net tien voor zeven was. Sommigen bralden om meer bier en zelfs de barman leek er niet meer helemaal bij te zijn. Hermelien trok haar wenkbrauwen op naar Harry. Hij fronste zelf en zei dat het de andere keer echt wel veel rustiger was geweest.

Een jonge vrouw kwam hen de eetkaarten brengen en vroeg op een verveelde toon of ze al iets wilden drinken.

"Voor mij een limonade alstublieft," zei Hermelien, die van de gelegenheid gebruik maakte om nog eens gewone Dreuzel drank te drinken.

"En voor mij een cola," zei Harry, die blijkbaar hetzelfde idee had.

Nadat ze de menukaart hadden bestudeerd en hun bestelling hadden doorgegeven – Harry koos voor stoofvlees met frietjes, terwijl Hermelien zin had in een kippenpasteitje – keek Harry haar onderzoekend aan. Hoewel het nog altijd een drukte van jewelste was, was het nu toch al heel wat rustiger dan eerst, blijkbaar had een van de andere klanten geklaagd dat de feestvierders het nogal bont maakten en had de barman hen naar een apart zaaltje geloodst.

"Ga je me nu nog vertellen wat er precies is gebeurd?"

Hermelien zuchtte, het zat eraan te komen natuurlijk.

"Want ik moet zeggen," vervolgde hij, "Ik was behoorlijk geschrokken toen ik je brief gisteren las. Daarom dat ik ook maar zo'n kort briefje had teruggestuurd om af te spreken."

"Oh, ik dacht dat je misschien boos op me was, omdat ik je advies niet had opgevolgd."

"Boos? Oh nee, helemaal niet. Je bent volwassen genoeg om je eigen keuzes te maken en te kussen met wie je wilt, ook al is dat dan met Malfidus. Nee, boos was ik niet, wel verbaasd dat je het had gedaan. En dan ook nog op Astoria's herdenking!"

"Oh, Harry! Ik weet het!" Hermelien hield haar gezicht in haar handen en ze praatte op een gedempte toon. "Ik voel me er echt wel schuldig over, maar het gebeurde gewoon. Ik kon het echt niet tegenhouden!"

Harry nam haar hand vast en kneep erin. Ze wierp een blik op de tafeltjes naast haar, maar zag tot haar opluchting dat hun buren elk verdiept waren in hun eigen gesprekken. Het laatste wat ze nu wilde, was dat iemand erachter kwam dat zij en Harry geen gewone mensen waren.

"Vertel me nu maar eerst wat er precies is gebeurd."

En zo vertelde Hermelien over de avond van de herdenking. Hoe Malfidus op de piano had gespeeld, dat Daphne iets had voorgelezen – ze zei maar niet dat ze daar eigenlijk niet bij was geweest, anders moest ze ook nog vertellen dat ze jaloers was geweest op Astoria en dat wilde ze nog niet eens aan zichzelf toegeven.

"Daarna stak de vader van Astoria een vuurwerk af, dat best wel mooi was geweest. Toen we teruggingen naar de tent heb ik nog wat gedanst, omdat Roger mij had gevraagd. Daarna merkte ik dat Lucius en Narcissa telkens andere vrouwen naar Malfidus brachten om met hen te dansen, waarna hij enorm boos werd en wegliep. En – en toen ben ik hem gevolgd."

"Maar waarom ben je hem gevolgd? Jij had daar toch niks mee te maken?" vroeg Harry. Tot dan toe had hij haar gewoon haar verhaal laten doen, maar nu kon hij niet zwijgen. Door zijn vraag leek het alsof ze een verkeerde beslissing had gemaakt, dat ze zich er niet mee had moeten bemoeien.

Ze beet op haar lip en dacht dat ze inderdaad beter niks had gedaan, dan was nu alles bij het oude geweest en had ze zich helemaal niet schuldig of verdrietig gevoeld. Toch voelde het alsof ze zich moest verantwoorden, terwijl ze eigenlijk niks verkeerds had gedaan.

"Ik – ik weet het niet. Gewoon, omdat ik me schuldig voelde, denk ik."

Harry keek haar vragend aan.

"Omdat ik al wist wat Lucius en Narcissa van plan waren en dat ik dat eigenlijk aan hem had moeten zeggen, maar dat niet heb gedaan," verklaarde ze zichzelf.

"Je kon toch niet weten dat ze dat die avond ook van plan waren?"

"Eigenlijk wel, al besefte ik dat pas later," zuchtte ze. Ze vertelde hoe ze zich die avond ervoor had verstopt in de bibliotheek en de Malfidussen had horen bladeren in het boek over de edele tovergeslachten.

"En ik denk dat ze dus eigenlijk nog rijke families hadden uitgenodigd om hun vrijgezelle dochters te sturen."

"Wat?" riep Harry uit, waardoor het koppel naast hen geschrokken naar hem keek. Harry mompelde excuses, de vrouw die aan het tafeltje naast hen zat keek hen nog even bevreemd aan, tot de ober met haar eten kwam en ze haar blik weer op haar eigen gesprekspartner richtte.

"Dus ze hebben zelfs vrouwen uitgenodigd die niemand daar kende?" vervolgde Harry op fluistertoon.

"Ja, ik dacht eerst dat het schoolvriendinnen van Astoria waren, maar later besefte ik dat ze daar te jong voor waren. En ik had hen eigenlijk ook nog nooit gezien, ook niet op haar verjaardag of op haar begrafenis."

Harry staarde haar geschokt aan. "Fijne ouders, zeg. Geen wonder dat Malfidus zo boos was."

Hermelien knikte. "Ja, maar hij heeft zijn ouders al vergeven denk ik. Ik had hen gisterenmorgen horen praten toen ik langs de eetkamer kwam. Ik hoorde Narcissa iets zeggen van dat ze het beste voor hem wilden en van dat gezever."

"En daar trapt hij dan in?" snoof Harry.

"Tja, wat wil je? Het zijn nog altijd zijn ouders. Je verwacht toch niet dat je eigen ouders zoiets zouden doen, of wel soms?"

"Als dat mijn ouders waren, zou ik dat wel verwachten ja," zei Harry, waarbij hij grimaste. "Gelukkig is dat niet het geval."

"Tja, ik weet ook niet wat zijn redenen zijn om zijn ouders al zo snel te vergeven, maar wat kan je er aan doen? Dat is zijn eigen beslissing," Ze haalde haar schouders op. "Hij vertrouwt blijkbaar sterk op hen, misschien is dat nog iets van het verleden?"

"Tja, dat klinkt toch als de Malfidus die ik ken," zei Harry.

Op dat moment kwam de ober met hun bestellingen. Hermelien mompelde een bedankje, blij met de afleiding en snoof de geur van het eten op.

"Hmm, ruikt heerlijk," zei ze toen de ober weer weg was.

"Ja, ziet er ook lekker uit," antwoordde Harry.

"Ik wou dat ik dat van jouw bord ook kon zeggen," lachte Hermelien. Het stoofvlees zag er erg onsmakelijk uit en was gewoon op de frieten gekwakt, waardoor het leek alsof er lange gele wormen tussen een bruine brij lagen.

Harry lachte ook. "Ja, de presentatie kan wel wat beter, maar enfin, het is toch alleszins lekker," waarna hij een hap nam van het eten.

"Ik zal je maar op je woord geloven," antwoordde ze met een onpasselijke blik op haar gezicht.

Nadat ze een paar minuten in stilte aan het genieten waren van hun eten, ging Harry verder alsof hun gesprek nooit was onderbroken.

"Goed, dus je was hem achterna gegaan omdat je je schuldig voelde. En wat is er dan gebeurd?"

Hermelien slikte haar eten door, nam een slok drinken en keek Harry toen aan.

"Hij was in de richting van het bosje gelopen en ik bedacht mij dat hij waarschijnlijk naar de vijver ging, want dat was Astoria's lievelingsplekje op het domein. Hij zat daar inderdaad, ik ging naast hem zitten, en toen begon hij te vertellen dat hij nooit had gedacht dat zijn ouders hem zoiets zouden lappen."

Ze prikte afwezig in haar eten, terwijl ze in gedachten terugging naar dat moment, toen alles nog in orde was, toen zij hem nog niet had gekust en hij haar dat kwetsende briefje nog niet had geschreven.

"En toen?" drong Harry aan.

Hermelien zuchtte. "Patty Park was ook op de herdenking van Astoria. Omdat ze kerstmis ook bij de familie Malfidus had doorgebracht, dacht hij dat zij ook in het complot zat, en toen begon hij te vertellen over wat hij eigenlijk echt van haar vond."

"Dat moet fijn zijn geweest om te horen," mompelde Harry, die zijn wenkbrauwen had opgetrokken.

"Hij vond haar vooral een zaag die aandacht tekort had," zei Hermelien.

"Ja, zo kennen we die goede, oude Patty," lachte Harry. "Dat had ik nu echt niet gedacht dat zelfs Malfidus eindelijk doorheeft hoe ze werkelijk is!"

Hermelien lachte ook, maar dacht toen terug aan het afscheid tussen Malfidus en Patty de avond ervoor. Het had geleken alsof ze iets met elkaar hadden afgesproken, iets wat niemand mocht weten. Toen viel het alleszins niet op dat Malfidus Patty eigenlijk niet zo graag had.

"Eh - Hermelien, is alles oké?" vroeg Harry, nadat hij haar blik had zien veranderen.

"Ja, ik was gewoon even aan iets aan het denken, maar dat heeft hier niets mee te maken." Ze nam nog een paar happen van haar eten. Hetgeen wat ze nu nog moest zeggen, wilde ze het liefst zo lang mogelijk uitstellen, maar Harry drong alleen maar verder aan.

"En wat was er dan gebeurd?" vroeg hij nogal ongeduldig.

"Ik weet het eigenlijk zelf niet goed," zuchtte ze gefrustreerd. "Opeens begon Malfidus te zeggen dat hij mij had gemist, of toch dat hij onze gesprekken had gemist. En hij wilde daarna nog iets zeggen, maar hij leek niet te weten hoe. En toen – toen heb ik hem dus gekust." Ze viel stil, bij de gedachte eraan kreeg ze nog altijd kriebels in haar buik, maar dat ging ze niet aan Harry vertellen.

Hij keek haar met een fronsende blik aan. "Wat dacht je dan dat hij ging zeggen?"

Ze staarde naar haar bord en voelde haar hoofd rood worden. Ze had deze vraag wel verwacht, maar dat betekende nog niet dat ze er graag op wilde antwoorden, want hoogstwaarschijnlijk had ze zich maar iets ingebeeld.

"Dat – dat hij iets voor mij voelde," antwoordde ze zachtjes.

Harry knikte begrijpend, blies zijn adem langzaam uit en zette zich wat rechter in zijn stoel. "En toen is hij gewoon weggelopen?" vroeg hij. Hermelien knikte, ze was blij dat hij niet verder ging op haar redenering.

"Heb je sindsdien met hem erover gesproken?"

"Nee," ze zuchtte. "Gisteren ben ik hem wel tegengekomen, maar telkens met iemand erbij. Het was duidelijk dat hij niet wist hoe hij zich moest gedragen, want één keer heeft hij zelfs gewoon een stom excuus gegeven om weg te komen. En – en gisterenavond dan," ze kreeg het – ondanks haar verbod aan zichzelf om nog één moment erover te treuren – toch weer tranen in haar ogen. Ze haalde diep adem, Harry keek haar bezorgd aan.

"Gisterenavond vond ik een briefje van hem op m'n kamer waarin hij vroeg of we gewoon konden vergeten wat er was gebeurd. Alsof het niks had betekend…"

Harry voelde blijkbaar hoe aangedaan ze ervan was geweest, want hij pakte haar hand opnieuw vast en kneep erin. Ze veegde haar tranen weg en zei toen met een licht trillende stem: "D-dat is dus wat ik heb geprobeerd te doen vandaag. Ik probeer hem zo veel mogelijk te ontwijken, en toen ik hem deze avond tegenkwam was ik nogal kil tegen hem. Dat had hij blijkbaar niet verwacht."

Harry grijnsde. "Zijn verdiende loon!"

Hermelien glimlachte triest. "Ja, maar toch. Ik probeer er niet al te veel aan te denken, maar die kus had zo echt aangevoeld. Het kan gewoon niet dat het voor hem niets betekende!"

"We hebben het hier wel over Malfidus, Hermelien. Ook al moet ik toegeven dat hij inderdaad erg is veranderd sinds onze schooltijd."

"Ik weet het, maar toch," ze viel weer even stil. "Het is moeilijk, weet je? Zeker nu in die eerste dagen."

"Als hij niet beseft hoe geweldig je bent, dan is dat omdat hij nog altijd een bekrompen gedachtegang heeft. Hij is degene die iets mist, niet jij," zei Harry met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

"Bedankt, Harry," zei Hermelien die wat opbeurde door zijn woorden. "Maar ik ga me nu ook niet laten doen, wanneer ik hem nog eens tegenkom, ga ik me gewoon weer gedragen zoals toen ik daar pas werkte: kil en afstandelijk."

Harry lachte. "Als je denkt dat dat een goed idee is."

"Het moet maar. Iets anders kan ik toch niet doen, ik kan daar toch niet gewoon vertrekken? En wie weet, misschien verdwijnen mijn gevoelens zo wel weer."

"Ik hoop dat je het er niet al te moeilijk mee gaat hebben. Maar je weet dat je mij altijd kan schrijven hé? Of mij iets kan laten weten met de munt?"

"Ja, dat weet ik."

Tijdens hun dessert van pudding, schakelde Hermelien over op een ander onderwerp, omdat ze liefst niet meer over Malfidus wilde praten. Het was al moeilijk genoeg om aan hem te denken.

"Trouwens, nieuws, heet van de naald: Helena en Isaac zijn een koppeltje!"

"Echt waar?" vroeg Harry, hij had Hermelien wel eens horen vertellen over die twee, en haar vermoedens dat er iets bloeide.

"Ja, nog niet officieel eigenlijk. Helena wilt het nog wat geheimhouden. Maar ze zijn zo schattig samen!"

Harry lachte. "Ik dacht dat je zei dat Helena juist erg preuts was? Dat ze een soort Madame Plijster was als het op zo'n zaken aankwam."

"Ja, blijkbaar toch niet hoor. Ik heb Isaac zowat betrapt toen hij uit haar slaapkamer kwam."

"Echt waar?" zei Harry met een nogal verbaasd gezicht. "Dat had ik echt niet van haar verwacht!"

"Ja, ik ben wel eens benieuwd naar de reactie van Scorpius en de anderen," zei Hermelien geamuseerd.

"Ach, het belangrijkste is dat ze zelf gelukkig zijn, zeker?"

Harry en Hermelien bleven ook na het dessert nog een lange tijd in de pub om met elkaar te praten. Pas toen Harry een blik op zijn horloge wierp en zag dat het al tien uur voorbij was, besloten de twee om af te rekenen en te vertrekken.

Buiten leek het alsof ze onder water gedompeld waren, zo stil was het daar in vergelijking met de lawaaierige pub. Ondertussen was het steeds harder beginnen sneeuwen, Hermelien zag dat de gemaakte paadjes bijna helemaal verdwenen waren. Rillend van de koude liepen zij en Harry zo snel als het ging een blokje om en verdwijnselden ze toen ze dachten dat niemand hen kon zien.

Ze had hen voor het huis laten verschijnselen, het weer was te slecht geworden om er nog lange tijd in door te brengen. Ze keek wat met tegenzin naar het huis. Harry merkte haar blik op, want hij zei: "Het komt wel goed."

Ze glimlachte nogal mistroostig en hoopte dat hij gelijk had. Ze opende de poort, gaf Harry nog een knuffel en bedankte hem voor het eten en het gesprek. Harry keek haar na toen ze door de poort stapte en deze sloot, stak zijn hand op en verdwijnselde toen.

Met een zucht begon Hermelien de oprit af te lopen. De sneeuw zorgde ervoor dat ze bijna niks kon zien, maar ze wist dat wanneer ze weer in het huis was, haar bedrukte gevoelens weer naar boven zouden komen.


	50. Hoofdstuk 49

**Hoofdstuk 49.**

De dagen die volgden op het etentje met Harry moest Hermelien noodgedwongen in huis doorbrengen. Het harde sneeuwen van die avond was uitgebroken tot een ware sneeuwstorm die al een paar dagen duurde. De wind rukte aan de dakpannen – er waren al een paar gesneuveld, Hermelien had hen over het dak horen rollen, ze kon de gaten in het hoge dak zich goed voorstellen en hoopte maar dat het voor de huiselfen geen problemen opleverde.

De sneeuw wervelde om het huis, zodat het binnen ook doorheen de dag nogal donker was.

In het huis zelf leek het drukker dan anders, maar dat kwam vooral omdat de kinderen nu verplicht waren om binnen te blijven. Ook Isaac, die de dag na het etentje samen met Malfidus de auto met veel moeite was gaan terughalen, was een kamer aangeboden om in te overnachten zolang de storm duurde. Niet dat iemand daar een probleem om maakte, Isaac werd beschouwd als een waardevolle kracht. Alleen Narcissa keek hem met een hooghartige blik aan toen Hermelien samen met hem door de gangen liep.

"Geen nood," fluisterde Hermelien toen Isaac verbaasd had omgekeken nadat Narcissa was gepasseerd. "Zo kijkt ze altijd."

"Oh," lachte Isaac ietwat zenuwachtig. "Ik ben het ook niet gewoon om in het huis van mijn werkgever rond te lopen en dan is de hele familie er ook nog eens bij!"

"Je kent de Goedleersen toch?"

"Ja, dat wel, maar het gaat mij vooral om de ouders van meneer Malfidus," zei Isaac op een zachte toon, waardoor Hermelien moest lachen.

"Ik probeer ze ook altijd zo veel mogelijk te vermijden wanneer ze hier zijn," vertrouwde ze hem toe. "Maar ja, ik ben dan ook maar een modderbloedje in hun ogen."

"Wat? Denken ze echt zo?" vroeg Isaac. "Dat had ik niet van hen gedacht. Geen wonder dat ze net zo afkeurend naar me keek. Dan kan ik wel geloven dat je ze altijd wilt vermijden."

"Gelukkig lukt dat meestal ook wel," zei Hermelien met een glimlach.

"Maar goed dat meneer Malfidus niet zo is, anders was ik hier nooit aan de slag geraakt en dan had ik Helena niet leren kennen." Mevrouw Jansen had Isaac verteld dat Hermelien wist wat er tussen hen speelde. Isaac vond dat helemaal niet erg, hij hield het alleen maar verborgen voor de rest omdat mevrouw Jansen dat wilde. Hij was blij dat ze tenminste tegenover haar niet stiekem moesten doen.

Hermelien fronste, ze zei maar niet dat Malfidus vroeger echt duidelijk het kind van zijn ouders was geweest en dat wanneer hij niet met Astoria was getrouwd, waarschijnlijk nog dezelfde persoon zou zijn.

In de bijkeuken stond mevrouw Jansen al klaar met de tassen thee. Zowel haar gezicht als dat van Isaac lichtten op toen ze elkaar zagen. Hermelien besloot om maar zo snel mogelijk haar thee op te drinken om de twee alleen te laten.

Hoewel ze zelf tegen Isaac had gezegd dat het haar meestal wel lukte om de Malfidussen te vermijden, vond ze het in de periode van de sneeuwstorm wel een extra moeilijke opgave. Ze wilde niet alleen Narcissa en Lucius ontwijken, maar het liefst van al nog de heer des huizes zelf, al was dat helemaal niet zo gemakkelijk. Op de avond dat ze was teruggekomen van haar etentje met Harry was ze hem namelijk al tegengekomen op de gang. Ze had net haar kamer willen binnengaan, toen ze op de overloop haar naam had gehoord. Even had ze overwogen om zijn stem gewoon te negeren, maar een klein deeltje van haar kon dat niet doen. Ze had gevoeld hoe hij iets verder op haar stond te wachten en kort had ze zich afgevraagd of hij al die tijd daar had gewacht tot ze naar boven kwam – hij was anders zelden op de tweede verdieping te vinden. Ze had diep ingeademd, had haar handen samengeknepen en had zich toen omgedraaid.

"Ja?" had ze met een ijskoude stem gevraagd. Ze had gezien hoe het gezicht van Malfidus verstrakte.

"Ik wilde gewoon vragen hoe het was geweest."

"Goed," had ze kortaf gezegd. "En heel verhelderend."

Malfidus had zijn ogen samengetrokken en hij had een keer diep ingeademd, waardoor zijn gezichtsuitdrukking was verzacht. "Griffel -," had hij op een stille toon gezegd. Hermelien had zich niet laten doen, hoewel het haar enorm veel moeite had gekost om hem koud te blijven aankijken.

"Als het om dat briefje gaat –, kunnen we erover praten?"

"Het briefje was duidelijk, toch?"

"Maar -," was Malfidus begonnen, maar Hermelien had hem afgekapt.

"Is dat eigenlijk alles? Ik ben namelijk erg moe en ik wil gaan slapen."

Ze had zich al omgedraaid zonder zijn reactie af te wachten, had haar deur opengedaan en was haar kamer binnengestapt. Voordat ze haar deur echter helemaal achter zich dicht had gedaan, had ze het niet kunnen laten om toch nog een blik op hem te werpen. Hij had tegen de muur gestaan, met zijn hoofd gebogen terwijl hij met z'n duim en wijsvinger in z'n neusbrug kneep. Toen hij zich weer had opgericht en naar de trap begon te lopen, had Hermelien snel haar deur helemaal gesloten voordat hij zag dat zij naar hem aan het kijken was. Ze had zich met een zucht afgevraagd wat hij haar eigenlijk nog over het briefje had willen zeggen, maar overtuigde zichzelf snel dat ze juist had gehandeld. Het briefje had haar teveel pijn gedaan, en niets wat Malfidus kon zeggen zou haar dat doen vergeten.

Tijdens de storm hield ze zich vooral bezig met de kinderen, met als voornaamste reden dat ze Malfidus dan zelden tegenkwam. Bovendien vond ze het wel prettig dat de andere volwassenen haar dan nooit stoorden om onbenullige redenen, zoals ze dat wel bij mevrouw Jansen deden – vooral de ouders van Malfidus konden haar om de meest onnozele dingen vragen. Hermelien had van mevrouw Jansen gehoord dat ze haar zelfs om champagne hadden gevraagd om hun bad mee te vullen, al had Malfidus haar die bestelling wel laten annuleren toen hij erachter was gekomen wat zijn ouders hadden gevraagd.

Het grootste deel van de dag bracht Hermelien dus met de kinderen door, s' avonds gingen ze meestal bij hun ouders in de grote zitkamer zitten tot het tijd was om te gaan slapen. Hermelien vroeg zich af of er eigenlijk van haar werd verwacht dat ze les gaf aan de kinderen, maar daar had niemand haar iets van gezegd. Normaal zouden de Malfidussen en de Goedleersen nog twee weken blijven, en dus ging ze ervan uit dat ook de kinderen vakantie hadden. Ze trokken zich voornamelijk terug op Scorpius' slaapkamer of in het klaslokaal om daar allerlei spelletjes te spelen. Op een middag had ze de schaaktafel vanuit de bibliotheek naar de slaapkamer gebracht en was ze net bezig Victoria de basis van het schaken aan te leren – zelf was ze daar eigenlijk niet erg goed in, maar het meisje had haar erom gesmeekt, omdat ze de vorige avond haar vader en grootvader tegen elkaar had zien spelen – toen ze een zacht klopje op de deur hoorde. Leo en Scorpius waren op bed aan het springen en leken het klopje niet te hebben gehoord.

"Oh, wacht even, Victoria," zei ze, waarna ze opstond en naar de deur liep. "Probeer anders al eens na te denken welke stap je het beste kan zetten."

Ze opende de deur, het was Daphne die had geklopt. Die keek met een nogal verbaasde blik naar de jongens die enthousiast op het bed aan het springen waren.

"Oh, hallo mama!" riep Victoria blij uit. "Hermelien is mij aan het leren toverschaken!"

"Oh ja? Dat is lief van haar," glimlachte Daphne naar haar dochter.

"Ja, ze had haar vader en grootvader gisteren zien spelen en wilde het ook leren. De jongens hadden daar niet veel zin in en dus zijn die op het bed beginnen springen. Ze hebben energie teveel, denk ik," legde Hermelien uit.

"Ah, dat verklaart veel," lachte Daphne.

De jongens leken nog altijd niet door te hebben dat er iemand de kamer was binnen gekomen. Ze probeerden om het hoogste te springen, Hermelien hoopte maar dan Scorpius' bed dat kon houden.

"Misschien kan ik straks tegen jou spelen, mama!" zei Victoria opgewonden.

"Ja, dat is goed! Eens zien wat je dan al allemaal geleerd hebt."

Victoria knikte enthousiast en tuurde daarna weer geconcentreerd naar het schaakbord om te zien hoe ze Hermelien kon verslaan. Op het bed had Scorpius intussen een kussen vastgegrepen en was hij begonnen om Leo te slaan. De jongens gierden het uit, wat voor Victoria een reden was om op te kijken.

"Oh! Kussengevecht!" riep ze uit, ze liet het schaakspel voor wat het was, pakte een kussen en sprong nu ook op het bed.

"Die kinderen kunnen toch echt wel druk zijn hé? Ik begrijp niet hoe je een hele dag op hen kunt letten," zuchtte Daphne, waarna ze toch nog riep dat de kinderen voorzichtig moesten zijn. Alleen Leo leek dat te horen, hij zwaaide blij naar zijn moeder maar werd toen vol op zijn gezicht geraakt door een kussen.

"Ach, ik doe het graag hoor," antwoordde Hermelien. "En meestal zijn ze niet zo druk, al denk ik wel dat ze vannacht goed zullen slapen."

"Oh ja, dat denk ik ook wel," lachte Daphne. Na een korte aarzeling ging ze verder. "Ik kwam eigenlijk Scorpius even halen. Draco had naar hem gevraagd, maar hij wist blijkbaar niet waar hij was."

"Oh," zei Hermelien, die eerder het idee had dat hij wist dat Scorpius bij haar zat en daarom niet zelf wilde komen – en al zeker niet na haar kille reactie van een paar avonden geleden. "Scorpius!" riep ze hard, waardoor Daphne wat verschrok.

De kinderen ploften hijgend neer op bed, Scorpius zag nu met een verbaasd gezicht zijn tante in de kamer staan.

"Oh, hallo tante Daphne." Hij veegde zijn haren uit zijn bezweette gezicht en hijgde een beetje.

"Scorpius, kom je mee naar beneden? Je vader was je aan het zoeken, want hij wilde je even spreken. Doe je schoenen maar weer aan," zei Daphne.

Scorpius kroop van zijn bed af, nam zijn schoenen die iets verder waren neergegooid en begon die aan te trekken.

"We mogen dan straks toch wel verder doen hé?" vroeg hij aan Hermelien met een hoopvolle blik.

"Dat ligt eraan wanneer je terug bent."  
"Oh, maar Scorpius zal meteen wel weer terug zijn hoor. Ik dacht dat Draco gewoon wilde zeggen dat hij ergens heen moest gaan en dat hij afscheid van hem wilde nemen," zei Daphne.

"Gaat papa ergens heen? Waarnaartoe dan?" vroeg Scorpius een beetje beteuterd.

"Dat weet ik niet. Dat moet je hem zelf maar vragen."

"Is het daar eigenlijk niet te slecht weer voor? Je ziet buiten amper een hand voor je ogen," zei Hermelien nogal stil, alleen Daphne leek haar te horen.

"Tja, hoe hij het gaat doen weet ik ook niet, maar hij kwam ineens zeggen dat hij weg moest, dus ja. Meer weet ik er ook niet van."

Hermelien fronste. Geen van de kinderen had er iets van gehoord. Leo was Victoria aan het kietelen en die was nu nogal hard aan het roepen dat hij daarmee moest ophouden.

"Dus dan mogen we zo meteen toch verder doen hé, Hermelien?" vroeg Scorpius nadat hij klaar was met zijn veters te strikken en naar de twee vrouwen was toegelopen.

"Dan hebben we wel nog wat tijd ja," glimlachte ze, terwijl ze wat door zijn haren veegde om die terug in vorm te krijgen.

"Dan kunnen we een wedstrijdje houden! En dan kan mama meedoen!" riep Leo uit, die het kietelen van Victoria had opgegeven.

"Oh," zei Daphne nogal aarzelend. "Over een uurtje is het koffietijd, en ik heb nogal pijn aan mijn voet."

"Krijgen we dan taart?" vroeg Victoria met grote ogen. Het feit dat haar moeder ergens pijn had leek haar niets te kunnen schelen. Hermelien onderdrukte een lach, maar dacht dat Daphne dat waarschijnlijk gewoon als uitvlucht had gegeven.

"Alleen als jullie heel braaf zijn, maar daar zal Hermelien wel op letten, toch?"

"Natuurlijk," knikte Hermelien, ze knipoogde naar de kinderen, die beiden een grote grijns op hun gezicht kregen.

"Kom je mee, Scorpius? Je vader staat te wachten," zei Daphne nadat ze Hermelien had bedankt. Scorpius knikte en liep met zijn tante de kamer uit.

"Je gaat zo meteen toch wel zeggen dat we braaf zijn geweest hé, Hermelien?" vroeg Leo met een nogal smekende stem.

"Als jullie echt braaf zijn geweest," antwoordde ze nogal streng, maar schoot in de lach toen ze de ontzette gezichten van de kinderen zag. Toen ze wisten dat ze het niet meende, lachten ze opgelucht.

"Laten we ons gaan verstoppen, dan kunnen we Scorpius zo meteen verrassen!" zei ze terwijl ze een kussen vastnam.

"Oh ja!" riep Victoria enthousiast uit. Ze nam ook een kussen vast en liep naar de badkamer om zich daar ergens te verstoppen. Leo grijnsde naar Hermelien en verstopte zich in de kleerkast. Hermelien zelf ging gewoon achter de deur staan.

Victoria was constant aan het proesten, waardoor Leo op een gegeven moment nogal mopperend riep: "Victoria! Stil! Anders hoort Scorpius het al direct!"

Nog geen minuut daarna hoorde Hermelien voetstappen hun richting uitkomen.

"Sst, daar is hij," fluisterde ze.

Victoria slaagde erin om toch haar lach in te houden, al hoorde Hermelien nog gesmoorde geluiden uit de badkamer komen.

"Leo! We kunnen verder doen!" riep Scorpius uit, toen hij de kamer binnenkwam. Hermelien hoorde dat hij abrupt stopte en om zich heen keek.

"Waar is iedereen naar toe?"

Zonder dat ze het hadden afgesproken kwamen de drie hard roepend uit hun schuilplaatsen en begonnen ze Scorpius te bestoken met de kussens. Hij schrok eerst nogal hard, riep daarna "Dat is niet eerlijk!", gooide zijn schoenen uit en sprong toen het bed op om aan de kussens te ontkomen. Zelf nam hij het grootste kussen vast en verdedigde zich daarmee. Fluffy, die in de paar minuten dat het rustig was geweest op het bed was gaan liggen, sprong met een verontwaardigd geblaas op de grond. Hij ging waardig op een stoel zitten en begon zijn vacht te likken, hij leek zich niks van het lawaai aan te trekken.

Leo, Victoria en Hermelien kropen ook op het bed en hielden een groots kussengevecht totdat de hele kamer vol lag met veren.

Vermoeid plofte Hermelien op het bed neer, terwijl ze zich afvroeg waar die kinderen de energie vandaan bleven halen.

"Allemaal op Hermelien!" riep Scorpius uit, waarna de kinderen met de nog overgebleven, slappe kussens op haar begonnen te slaan.

"Oh nee hé!" riep ze uit, en greep naar de benen van Victoria, die daardoor met een geschrokken gegiechel ook op bed plofte.

"En nu de jongens nog! Help me, Victoria!"

De jongens probeerden de twee zo goed mogelijk te vermijden, maar uiteindelijk lagen ze alle vier hijgend naast elkaar. De veren vlogen de kamer door, Hermelien zag hoe Fluffy met zijn ogen een veer volgde en die daarna achterna sprong.

"Wat een rommel!" zei Scorpius, alsof hij niet kon geloven dat het ooit al zo rommelig was geweest in zijn kamer. "Dat moeten we toch niet opruimen hé?"

"Hmm, eigenlijk…" begon Hermelien, maar ze werd onderbroken door een uitroep van Leo.

"NEE! Kietelgevecht!" en de drie kinderen vlogen op haar en begonnen haar te kietelen.

"Nee!" riep Hermelien lachend uit terwijl ze de kinderen van zich af probeerde te duwen. Ze voelde hoe iemand een van haar sokken uit trok en met een veer over haar voet begon te strijken.

"Ah, nee! Stop! Ik geef me over!"

"Ruim jij dan alles op?" vroeg Scorpius met een nogal dreigende stem en met een veer hoog opgeheven in zijn hand.

Hermelien hief haar handen voor zich. "Ik zal alles opruimen!" zei ze nogal dramatisch.

"Oké!" zei Scorpius met een grijns en hij liet de veer vallen. Hermelien ging recht zitten en zag nu pas hoeveel rommel er eigenlijk in de kamer lag. Scorpius, Leo en Victoria kwamen naast haar zitten.

"De volgende keer dat ik iets moet doen, ga ik je gewoon kietelen!" zei Scorpius met een voldane stem, trots dat hij de zwakke plek van Hermelien had ontdekt.

"Oh nee hé, manneke! Dan trek ik aan je oren!"

Scorpius trok een verschrikt gezicht, hij had niet gezien dat Hermelien knipoogde naar de andere twee. Leo en Victoria schaterden van het lachen bij het zien van zijn gezicht, maar spitsten opeens hun oren.

"Kinderen, koffietijd!" hoorden ze van beneden komen.

"Oh nee! Mama komt eraan!" Leo schoot recht en keek in paniek naar de rommel in de kamer. "Als ze dit ziet, krijgen we zeker geen taart!"

"Sta dan maar snel op, doe jullie schoenen aan, en ga dan al de gang op, zodat jullie moeder niet binnenkomt," zei Hermelien. "Ik ruim dat hier wel op."

Ze had de kinderen nog nooit zo snel hun schoenen zien aandoen. Ze waren al bijna de kamer uitgerend, toen ze het zag.

"Scorpius! Wacht even!" Scorpius draaide zich om en vroeg "Wat?".

Ze liep naar hem toe en plukte een veer uit zijn haren.

"Je wilt toch niet dat je tante iets merkt, ofwel?" knipoogde ze.

Scorpius grijnsde. "Bedankt, Hermelien!" en hij glipte de kamer uit.

Hermelien keek hem na. Leo, Victoria en Daphne stonden al op de overloop op hem te wachten. Daphne zag haar aan de deur staan en riep: "En, hebben ze de taart verdiend?" Met een hoopvolle blik keken alle kinderen naar haar om. Ze lachte, en riep terug dat ze heel braaf geweest waren.

Leo lachte een brede lach, en ook Victoria en Scorpius keken erg blij. Toen zijn tante zich had omgedraaid om de trap terug af te lopen, stak Scorpius zijn duim naar Hermelien op, waarna hij zijn tante volgde. Hermelien glimlachte terwijl ze dacht hoe snel je kinderen met iets blij kon maken.

Ze keerde terug naar de slaapkamer, ze hadden er echt een puinhoop van gemaakt. _Gelukkig bestaat er nog zoiets als magie._

Ze richtte haar toverstok op de ruimte, zei _Sanitato_ en zag hoe de kussens terug werden opgevuld met de veren. Toen de hele kamer er weer als nieuw uitzag – zelfs de gebroken schaakstukken stonden nu weer puntgaaf naast het schaakbord – slaakte ze een tevreden zucht. Hoewel het een nogal vermoeiende namiddag was geweest, was ze toch blij dat ze haar gedachten had kunnen verzetten. Zelf ging ze ook naar beneden om te genieten van een lekkere tas warme thee.


	51. Hoofdstuk 50

**Hoofdstuk 50.**

De paar dagen die volgden gingen voorbij zonder dat er iets speciaals gebeurde, de sneeuwstorm was nu zo goed als gedaan en de kinderen konden weer buiten gaan spelen in de hopen verse sneeuw die was gevallen. Ze hadden al een hele dag buiten doorgebracht, Hermelien had ze net terug naar binnen gestuurd en ging zichzelf aan het haardvuur in de bijkeuken opwarmen. Nu ze niet meer binnen moest blijven, bedacht ze zich verbaasd hoe het haar was gelukt om Malfidus tijdens de sneeuwstorm te ontwijken. Als ze er echter aan terugdacht had ze hem zelfs helemaal niet meer gezien sinds dat hij Daphne had gestuurd om Scorpius te komen halen.

Mevrouw Jansen kwam de bijkeuken binnengelopen en ging aan tafel zitten. Ieme had net een pot verse thee en scones klaargezet op tafel en mevrouw Jansen nam direct een klein gebakje en begon dat te besmeren met boter.

"Zo, dat is ook weer geregeld," zei ze met een zucht. "Morgen komt normaal weer een bestelling binnen van koffie, thee, meel en vleeswaren. Sinds de familie hier is, vliegt dat er gewoon doorheen!"

Hermelien ging ook aan de tafel zitten en schonk voor haar en mevrouw Jansen een tas thee uit. Hoewel ze zichzelf voorhield dat het haar niks kon schelen, besloot ze toch te vragen of mevrouw Jansen iets meer wist over Malfidus.

"Oh, heb je dat niet gehoord dan?" vroeg mevrouw Jansen haar. "Hij heeft een paar dagen bij juffrouw Park doorgebracht."

Hermelien verslikte zich in haar drinken en moest hoesten. Mevrouw Jansen stond verschrokken op en klopte haar op haar rug.

"B-bij Patty Park?" vroeg ze ongelovig, nadat ze hersteld was en mevrouw Jansen terug op haar plaats was gaan zitten.

"Ja, een paar dagen al. Ik dacht dat Scorpius je dat wel had verteld?" vroeg mevrouw Jansen.

"N-nee, daar heeft hij niks van gezegd. Alleen was Daphne hem wel een paar dagen geleden komen halen omdat zijn vader ergens heen moest," zei Hermelien.

"Ja, sindsdien zal hij wel daar zijn geweest, denk ik. Hij had een brief gekregen waarin ze zijn hulp vroeg. Haar vader en zijzelf willen in een bepaalde zaak investeren en daar hadden ze zijn hulp voor nodig."

"En dat duurde zolang?"

"Ik weet het eigenlijk niet. Maar een uur nadat hij hier was vertrokken, begon het weer te hard te sneeuwen, en dus had hij een uil gestuurd dat hij daar bleef overnachten."

"Oh," zei Hermelien alleen maar. Het leek alsof haar lichaamstemperatuur onder het vriespunt zakte. Ze nam de tas thee in haar handen en staarde naar het tafeloppervlak.

"Ja," vervolgde mevrouw Jansen, die niet leek door te hebben dat Hermelien nu wel erg stil was geworden. "Isaac is er nu ook heen. Juffrouw Park had blijkbaar wel een probleem in haar nieuwe huis en meneer Malfidus had Isaac daarom vanmorgen nog een uil gestuurd. Hij heeft de auto meegenomen, ik denk dat het niet lang zal duren voor ze weer terug zullen zijn. Heb je niks gehoord dan? Hij is deze morgen vertrokken."

Aangezien Hermelien die ochtend nogal lang had geslapen en alleen had ontbeten, had ze van dat alles niks gemerkt. Het enige wat nu door haar hoofd maalde waren de woorden: _Malfidus, Patty_ en _overnachten._ Ze moest enorm veel moeite doen om zich te concentreren op mevrouw Jansen.

"Wat zei je?" vroeg ze toen ze de lippen van haar wel zag bewegen, maar niet hoorde wat ze precies zei.

"Maar goed dat het dezenacht is gestopt met sneeuwen," herhaalde mevrouw Jansen met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

"Oh, ja, gelukkig dat het is gestopt, ja," antwoordde Hermelien verward.

Mevrouw Jansen leek door te hebben dat ze er niet helemaal met haar gedachten bij was, en stond op het punt te vragen wat er precies aan de hand was, toen ze beide een geluid hoorden uit de gang naar de bijkeuken.

"Oh, daar is Isaac al!" zei mevrouw Jansen met een opgewekte toon.

Hermelien keek op, en inderdaad, nog geen tien seconden later stond Isaac in de bijkeuken.

"Dag dames," zei hij met een warme glimlach, waarna hij mevrouw Jansen een kus op haar wang drukte. Mevrouw Jansen werd wat rood en schonk nogal trillend een tas thee voor hem in. Om haar verlegenheid niet te tonen, zei ze dat hij al vroeg was teruggekomen.

"Ja, er was eigenlijk niet zoveel aan de hand. Enkel de boiler die beter moest worden afgesteld, maar dat was direct opgelost. Ik was op een uurtje of twee al klaar, maar mevrouw Park stond erop dat we nog wat bleven drinken."

Hermelien kon zich niet meer stilhouden. "Is – is meneer Malfidus ook terug?" vroeg ze dringend, alsof het antwoord op haar vraag van levensbelang was.

"Ja, we zijn samen terug gekomen, al denk ik dat mevrouw Park liever had dat hij nog een paar dagen was gebleven. Volgens mij heeft die vrouw een oogje op hem," knipoogde hij.

Hermelien nam snel een slok thee om niets te moeten zeggen, gelukkig was mevrouw Jansen haar voor.

"Oh, juffrouw Park? Ja, al heel lang, geloof ik. Ik had altijd gedacht dat dat arme kind haar toekomst aan het verspillen was, maar wie weet… Nu meneer Malfidus weer alleen is, maakt ze misschien wel een kans."

Hermelien voelde het bloed uit haar gezicht trekken en stond abrupt op. Mevrouw Jansen keek haar verbaasd aan.

"Ik eh- ik ga maar eens kijken wat de kinderen buiten aan het doen zijn," stamelde ze, maar gelukkig vroegen noch Isaac noch mevrouw Jansen om meer uitleg. Ze schoot in haar jas en trok haar laarzen aan. Toen ze door de deur stapte, voelde ze toch nog twee paar ogen op haar rug prikken.

Pas nadat ze een half uur doorheen de sneeuw had geploegd, besefte Hermelien dat ze de kinderen eerder al naar binnen had gestuurd. Bovendien begon het te schemeren, waarschijnlijk waren ze nu ergens in het huis spelletjes aan het spelen. Ze verlichtte haar toverstok, zag waar ze was, en plofte neer op een bankje. Ze staarde naar een sneeuwpop die de kinderen die namiddag nog hadden gemaakt en die ze zelf had betoverd waardoor de pop kon rondlopen. De betovering was bijna uitgewerkt, want toen de sneeuwman tegen een boom botste bleef ie stilstaan en viel zijn kop met een zachte plof naast zijn bolvormige lichaam. Ze besteedde er echter niet veel aandacht aan, want allerlei gedachten maalden door haar hoofd.

 _Wat heeft Malfidus allemaal gedaan toen hij bij Patty was? Erger nog, wat hebben ze samen gedaan? Ik moet toch niet jaloers zijn op haar? Zou ze echt een kans maken bij hem, ook al heeft hij gezegd dat hij haar niet leuk vond? Maar waarom is hij dan zolang gebleven? En waarom denk ik hieraan? Ik dacht dat ik ging doen alsof het me allemaal niks kon schelen?_

Maar hoezeer ze ook haar best deed om het allemaal van zich af te zetten, besefte ze dat het haar wel nog altijd kon schelen wat Malfidus deed, en dan vooral met wie.

Zelfs lang nadat de zon helemaal was onder gegaan zat ze nog op het bankje te piekeren. Pas toen ze verkleumd was tot op het bot, stond ze op en strompelde ze door de sneeuw terug naar het huis. Gelukkig zat niemand in bijkeuken toen ze terug binnenkwam, al hoorde ze wel via geluiden uit de keuken dat het eten weldra opgediend zou worden. Hoewel ze nu het liefst helemaal alleen wilde zijn, besefte ze dat mevrouw Jansen daarvan alleen maar achterdochtiger zou worden. Ze zag dat ze nog minstens een half uur had tot het avondmaal, en dus besloot ze om onder de douche te gaan staan, in de hoop het zo weer warmer te krijgen.

Toen ze door de hal liep, kwam ze tot haar verbazing de Heler tegen die haar en Malfidus eerder had verzorgd.

"Ah, juffrouw Griffel, was het zeker?" vroeg de man toen hij haar zag. "Heb je nog ergens last van gehad?"

"Oh, nee, alles is nu wel in orde," zei ze, overdonderd om hem daar tegen te komen. "Is er iets gebeurd?"

"Niks ernstigs hoor, dat kleine meisje was ongelukkig gevallen en had haar pols gebroken, maar alles is alweer in orde," stelde de Heler haar gerust toen hij haar geschrokken blik zag. "Ze moet het alleen de komende dagen wat kalmer aan doen, want die eerste dagen kan zo'n herstelde breuk nogal beurs aanvoelen. Maar voor de rest geen probleem. Zo, ik ga weer eens vertrekken, mijn vrouw had net een lekker maaltijdje klaargemaakt toen ze mij kwamen halen. Nog het beste hé." De man knikte haar toe en stapte toen door de voordeur naar buiten. Hermelien stond nogal verdwaasd in de gang door de plotse ontmoeting.

"Oh, Hermelien! Daar ben je!" hoorde ze de stem van mevrouw Jansen roepen.

Hermelien keek op en zag haar op de overloop staan.

"Ik zag net de Heler, is alles in orde met Victoria?" vroeg ze, terwijl ze de trap op liep.

"Nu wel ja, maar ze was nogal overstuur. Waar was je eigenlijk? Ik heb je overal zitten zoeken!" zei mevrouw Jansen met een ietwat boze toon.

"Ik was nog buiten," zei Hermelien een beetje aangedaan.

"Nog altijd? Het is toch al lang donker?" vroeg mevrouw Jansen verbaasd, maar gelukkig was nu de boze toon wel verdwenen.

"Ja, ik was de tijd wat uit het oog verloren," zei ze verontschuldigend. "Wat was er eigenlijk gebeurd?"

"De kinderen waren alleen aan het spelen in de grote zitkamer, en toen moet Victoria zijn gevallen. Maar goed dat ze maar alleen haar pols had gebroken, want naast haar lag een vaas compleet in stukken."

"En niemand was daarbij?"

"Nee, iedereen dacht dat jij op de kinderen aan het letten was," zei mevrouw Jansen.

"Wat? Ik had toch gezegd dat ik naar buiten ging?" zei ze verbijsterd. Daarom had mevrouw Jansen zo boos geklonken.

"Je had gezegd dat je de kinderen naar binnen ging sturen, dus ik veronderstelde dat je zelf ook naar binnen kwam."

Hermelien beet op haar lip. Eigenlijk was het inderdaad haar verantwoordelijkheid geweest om op de kinderen te letten, zij was immers de gouvernante?

"Ik zal eens naar haar gaan kijken," mompelde ze en ze liet mevrouw Jansen alleen op de overloop achter terwijl ze naar de kamer van Victoria en Leo liep.

Zachtjes klopte ze op de deur en stak ze haar hoofd de kamer in. Victoria lag op haar bed, Scorpius en Leo zaten op het bed naast haar. Daphne en haar moeder zaten met hun hoofden bij elkaar gestoken te praten.

"Kijk Hermelien! Ik heb verband rond mijn arm!" riep Victoria opgewonden uit en wees op haar omzwachtelde arm. Daphne en mevrouw Goedleers keken beiden naar Hermelien op. Mevrouw Goedleers keek haar giftig aan, maar Daphne leek niet boos, want ze glimlachte haar toe. Hermelien voelde een schuldgevoel opkomen.

"Ja, dat zie ik," zei ze tegen Victoria. "Gaat het alweer beter?"

Ze liep de kamer in en ging bij Scorpius en Leo op het bed zitten.

"Ja, het deed eerst wel wat pijn, maar nu niet meer. Leo had mij geduwd, en toen was ik gevallen," antwoordde het meisje.

Hermelien zag inderdaad dat Leo nogal beteuterd naar zijn zusje keek.

"Oh, maar dat was vast niet expres gedaan, toch Leo?" vroeg Hermelien.

Leo knikte en wilde iets zeggen, maar hij werd door zijn grootmoeder onderbroken.

"Mevrouw Griffel, kan ik je misschien onder vier ogen spreken?" vroeg ze met een scherpe stem, terwijl ze haar met kille ogen aankeek.

"Moeder –," zei Daphne opstandig. Ze rolde met haar ogen.

"Nee, Daphne, ik wil graag met haar spreken," zei mevrouw Goedleers terwijl ze opstond en Hermelien eigenlijk al geen keuze meer liet.

"Eh – ja, dat is goed," zei ze aarzelend terwijl ze ook opstond. Daphne schudde haar hoofd, maar Hermelien kon nu niet meer terug gaan zitten. Ze volgde de rijzige gestalte van mevrouw Goedleers tot buiten de gang en voelde zich een beetje nerveus, hoewel daar geen reden voor was. Toen ze de deur achter zich had gesloten, begon mevrouw Goedleers onmiddellijk op een sissende toon tegen haar te spreken.

"Besef je wel wat er had kunnen gebeuren? Waar was je gebleven?"

"Ik – ik," stamelde Hermelien, werd ze nu echt op haar plaats gezet door deze vrouw? Ze had niet verwacht dat ze zo snel werd aangevallen.

"Dat noemt zich dan een gouvernante! Ons Victoria had heel wat ergers kunnen overkomen dan alleen maar een gebroken pols!"

Hermelien herstelde zich snel. "Ik dacht dat iemand anders op de kinderen aan het letten was," zei ze nogal boos. Ze konden toch niet van haar verwachten dat ze elk moment bij de kinderen was?

"En waar was je dan? Voor zover ik weet kon die _huishoudster_ –," dit zei ze op een erg neerbuigende toon, "jou niet vinden."

"Ik was gewoon buiten," antwoordde Hermelien gepikeerd, ze moest zich toch niet tegenover haar verantwoorden wat zij in haar vrije tijd deed? "Luister, ik vind het heel erg dat Victoria haar pols heeft gebroken, maar dat had ook kunnen gebeuren als ik er wel bij was geweest!"

"Als jij je job naar behoren had uitgevoerd had je vast wel gezegd dat de kinderen rustiger –," siste mevrouw Goedleers verder, maar ze viel onmiddellijk stil toen ze meneer Goedleers verder op de gang hoorden.

"Ah, ik dacht al dat ik de stem van mijn allerliefste vrouwtje hoorde," zei hij toen hij uit de zitkamer kwam. Hermelien zag dat hij gevolgd werd door Lucius en Narcissa. Zij liepen, na een vuile blik op haar te hebben geworpen, naar beneden. Stephen glimlachte haar bemoedigend toe, en volgde toen de Malfidussen.

"Je bent het juffrouw Griffel toch niet te moeilijk aan het maken hé? Zij kon er toch helemaal niks aan doen?" zei meneer Goedleers, terwijl hij verontschuldigend naar Hermelien keek.

"Als ze erbij was geweest, was Victoria niks overkomen," zei mevrouw Goedleers nu al meer gekalmeerd. Hermelien werd zelf ook al wat rustiger nu ze besefte dat ze toch tenminste één bondgenoot had.

"Oh, schat. Zelfs als jij erbij was geweest had Victoria haar pols kunnen breken. Bovendien, er is toch niks aan de hand?" meneer Goedleers zweeg even en lachte toen om zijn onbedoelde woordspeling. Hij stopte daar echter al snel mee toen hij zag dat zijn vrouw een gezicht had dat op bliksemen stond. "De Heler heeft het toch al lang opgelost?"

Mevrouw Goedleers mompelde nog iets, maar meneer Goedleers leek haar niet te horen.

"Kom, gewoon zand erover, en we spreken er niet meer over, goed?" vroeg hij, terwijl hij afwisselend naar zowel Hermelien als naar zijn vrouw keek. Hermelien haalde haar schouders op, mevrouw Goedleers stemde met tegenzin in, maar verontschuldigde zich niet. Ze zei dat ze honger had gekregen, draaide zich abrupt om en liep naar de trap zonder nog een blik op hen te werpen. Meneer Goedleers schudde zijn hoofd en keek haar na.

"Verontschuldig mijn vrouw haar manieren," zei hij met een zachte stem. "Maar sinds de dood van Astoria is ze zo over beschermend geworden."

"Ik begrijp het wel, hoor," antwoordde Hermelien stil.

"Ja, maar toch. Het wordt nu echt wel te erg. Ik bedoel, dat kan iedereen overkomen en zo leren die kinderen dat ze sommige dingen niet moeten doen."

"Roger!" hoorden ze de stem van mevrouw Goedleers uit de hal naar boven komen. "Kom je ook naar beneden?"

Meneer Goedleers glimlachte nog eens verontschuldigend naar haar en liet haar toen alleen.

Ze moest even bekomen van haar aanvaring met mevrouw Goedleers en haalde daarom nog een keer diep adem voordat ze de kamer van Victoria en Leo terug binnenstapte. Daphne keek meteen met een nogal medelijdende blik op. De kinderen zaten op het bed een kaartspelletje te spelen.

"Ik hoop dat ze je niet al te hard heeft aangepakt?" vroeg Daphne stil.

Hermelien nam een stoel en ging naast haar zitten. Ze glimlachte zwakjes. "Oh nee, hoor."

"Sorry daarvoor. Ik en Stephen nemen je niets kwalijk hoor. Moeder is alleen zo snel ongerust, en al zeker sinds de dood van Astoria," zei Daphne zacht, zodat de kinderen haar niet konden horen. Hermelien zag dat ze tranen in haar ogen had gekregen.

"Ja, je vader zei dat net ook al. Ik begrijp haar wel hoor, en eigenlijk had ik ook wel bij de kinderen moeten blijven."

"Ach nee," Daphne schudde heftig haar hoofd nadat ze haar neus had gesnoten. "Ze mogen heus wel alleen spelen hoor, het is echt niet de bedoeling dat er elk moment iemand bij ze is. Zo worden ze juist wat zelfstandiger en minder afhankelijk. Nee, mama moet gewoon eens inzien dat zo'n dingen nu eenmaal gebeuren. Ik bedoel, ik heb vroeger zelf wel eens wat gebroken bij het zwerkballen of toen ik was gevallen, en ik voelde me daar toen heel stoer door."

Hermelien lachte. Ze was vooral blij dat Daphne en haar man haar niks kwalijk namen.

Daphne keek op haar horloge. "Oh, het is tijd om te gaan eten. Komen jullie mee, jongens?"

"Ja, ik heb honger gekregen!" riep Victoria uit en vervolgde daarna serieus: "En mijn pols moet ook goed genezen!"

Daphne moest haar lach onderdrukken, Hermelien zag dat ze er echt moeite voor moest doen. "Oh, mama! Dan moet jij wel mijn vlees snijden, want dat kan ik nu niet hé?"

"Dat kon je anders ook al niet," sneerde Leo, wat hem een uitgestoken tong van zijn zusje opleverde.

Daphne rolde met haar ogen. "Jongens, kom nu maar gewoon mee. Ik zal je vlees wel snijden, lieverd."

"Dank je mama," zei Victoria lief.

"Leo, doen we een loopwedstrijdje? Wie het eerst onder is, wint?" vroeg Scorpius, die al naar de deur was gelopen.

"Nee, wandel nu maar gewoon de trap af," zei Hermelien nogal streng. "Anders gebeurt er misschien weer iets."

Scorpius en Leo keken elkaar nogal teleurgesteld aan, Daphne spoorde hen aan om verder te lopen. Toen ze naar beneden wilde gaan, merkte ze dat Hermelien niet volgde.

"Kom je niet mee naar beneden?" vroeg ze.

"Nee, ik ga nog even naar mijn kamer."

Daphne knikte begrijpend en liep daarna met Victoria aan haar hand de trap af. Hermelien liep naar boven en ging meteen naar haar badkamer om wat water in haar gezicht te gooien. Toen ze wat was opgeknapt liep ze naar beneden om ook te gaan eten. Gelukkig begon mevrouw Jansen niet meer over het voorval, want wat iedereen ook zei, toch voelde ze zich schuldig dat ze er niet bij was geweest om het te voorkomen.

De volgende dag had ze besloten om zowat elk moment met de kinderen door te brengen. Ze wilde niet dat er weer iets gebeurde waar haar reputatie als gouvernante onder kon lijden.

's Morgens had mevrouw Goedleers haar wel nog boos aangekeken, maar haar houding ten opzichte van haar veranderde wel weer in de positieve zin tijdens de daaropvolgende dagen.

Ondanks het feit dat ze de laatste nachten slecht had geslapen – niet alleen piekerde ze over het ongeluk van Victoria, als ze daar niet aan dacht gleden haar gedachten wel naar Malfidus en Patty – lukte het haar toch nog goed om haar aandacht erbij te houden. Ze was nu wel wat strenger tegen de kinderen, en liet hen eerder een rustig spelletje spelen dan bijvoorbeeld hen op het bed te laten springen.

Toen Victoria's pols na een paar dagen weer helemaal genezen was – een paar toverdrankjes deden wonderen – had Hermelien besloten om ook haar en Leo tekenlessen te geven. Ze ging, samen met de drie kinderen, op zoek op het hele domein naar een onderwerp en waren daar vaak een hele dag mee zoet.

Ook die maandag brachten ze zo door. Hermelien zette de kinderen aan het werk, ze zaten elk op een bankje rond een boom en moesten hun eigen uitzicht tekenen.

Nadat ze Victoria een aantal aanwijzingen had gegeven, ging ze zelf rustig op een bankje zitten en bedacht ze zich dat ze Malfidus alweer een lange tijd niet had gezien. Hij was zelfs niks komen zeggen of vragen over het incident met Victoria, al was ze er zeker van dat zijn ouders hem daarover hadden aangesproken. Die morgen nog had ze Narcissa duidelijk horen zeggen tegen Lucius dat ze niet begreep dat ze nog altijd daar was en op Scorpius en de kinderen moest letten. Maar daar trok Hermelien zich niks van aan, van hen was ze dat al gewoon. Ze was allang bij dat de anderen haar niks meer kwalijk namen. Zelfs mevrouw Goedleers had haar die morgen vriendelijk begroet.

Ze schrok op uit haar mijmeringen toen Scorpius naast haar kwam zitten. Hij was even terug naar het huis geweest om naar het toilet te gaan.

"Pff, nu is papa alweer naar die Patty," mopperde hij toen hij zijn tekenspullen bij elkaar nam. "Hij is juist vertrokken."

"Tja, dat is toch een vriendin van je vader? Dan is dat toch normaal?" zei Hermelien, hoewel ze een jaloerse steek in haar hart voelde toen ze het hoorde.

"Nee," zei Scorpius nukkig. "Niet wanneer dat al de derde dag op rij is dat hij daarheen gaat."

"Maar ze heeft toch de hulp van je vader nodig voor die zaak die zij en haar vader wilden doen?" Hermelien had de dag ervoor van mevrouw Jansen gehoord dat er wat problemen waren opgedoken.

"Ja," zuchtte Scorpius, terwijl hij met zijn voeten de sneeuw wegschopte. "Maar toch vind ik het niet fijn."

Ze sloeg haar arm om zijn schouders en trok hem tegen zich aan.

"Het is toch gewoon zijn werk?" troostte ze hem.

"Dat weet ik wel, maar dat duurt zolang! Ik zie papa nu alleen nog maar bij het eten, de rest van de dag zit hij de hele tijd bij _haar_. Misschien vind hij haar wel leuk ofzo. Bah!"

"Hoe kom je daar bij?" vroeg Hermelien, die het opeens ijskoud kreeg. Als zelfs Scorpius dat gevoel al had, dan moest er toch iets van waarheid in zitten?

"Gewoon," de jongen aarzelde, alsof hij niet wist of hij het moest vertellen of niet.

Hij keek naar Leo en Victoria, zag dat ze allebei druk bezig waren met tekenen en fluisterde toen: "Beloof je dat je niets zult vertellen tegen papa, of tegen oma en opa?"

Hermelien trok verbaasd haar wenkbrauwen op, maar zag dat Scorpius erg serieus was en knikte daarom maar.

"Ik – ik heb papa een paar dagen geleden bespioneerd toen hij in zijn werkkamer zat," fluisterde hij, terwijl hij naar zijn tekening keek. "De deur stond op een kier, en ik weet dat niemand anders daar mag komen, maar ik wilde hem iets vragen. Ik zag hem een brief lezen en toen keek hij nogal blij. Ik vond dat raar, en – en -," Scorpius viel stil. Hermelien had aandachtig zitten luisteren en spoorde hem nu ook aan om verder te gaan.

"En wat, Scorpius?" vroeg ze.

Maar de jongen keek nogal angstig. "Beloof je het echt om niemand hier iets van te zeggen?"

"Ik sluit mijn mond en gooi het sleuteltje weg," zei ze terwijl ze deed alsof ze haar mond op slot deed en de sleutel weggooide.

Scorpius keek haar verbaasd aan en leek haar niet te begrijpen.

"Dat – dat zeiden mijn ouders vroeger altijd," zei ze nogal schaapachtig. "Het betekent dat ik verder niks zal vertellen, op mijn erewoord!"

Scorpius knikte, keek toen toch nog om zich heen om er helemaal zeker van te zijn dat niemand hen kon horen, reikte toen naar haar oor en fluisterde op een schuldige toon: "Toen papa weg was, ben ik in zijn werkkamer gegaan. De brief lag nog op zijn bureau, en die heb ik toen gelezen. De naam van Patty stond erop!"

Hij trok zich terug en keek haar met grote ogen aan. Ze bedacht zich opgelucht dat dat nog niks hoefde te betekenen, waarschijnlijk was dat gewoon een brief over die zaken die zij en haar vader wilden doen.

"Omdat ik daar eigenlijk nog nooit was geweest, wou ik nog verder kijken, en ik zag toen mama's naam en een grote foto van haar op een groot prikbord hangen, met allerlei krantenknipsels eromheen. Maar toen ik erheen wilde lopen hoorde ik papa in de hal en ben maar net op tijd de kamer uitgeraakt! Papa vroeg nog wat ik deed op die gang, maar toen heb ik hem een smoes gegeven."

Hermelien fronste haar voorhoofd. Ze vroeg zich af waarom Malfidus in hemelsnaam krantenknipsels op een bord zou hangen in zijn werkkamer, dat kon hij toch ook gewoon bijhouden in een map?

"Ik word hier toch niet voor gestraft, hé Hermelien?" vroeg Scorpius angstig.

"Ik zal nog altijd niks zeggen hoor," glimlachte ze, ze veegde even door zijn haren om hem gerust te stellen. "Maar je weet toch dat je geen brieven van andere mensen mag lezen hé, dat is eigenlijk privé."

"Sorry, Hermelien," zei de jongen beteuterd. "Ik zal het niet meer doen."

"Dan is het goed," zei ze tevreden. "Maar door die brief denk je dus dat je vader Patty wel leuk vindt?" vroeg ze na een tijdje.

Scorpius keek weer op van z'n tekening. Hij haalde z'n schouders op. "Ja, ik weet het niet. Papa keek zo raar toen hij die las, maar in de brief stond eigenlijk niet echt iets speciaals. Alleen weet ik nog dat hij was ondertekend met "Veel liefs," en ik dacht dat hij daarom dus moest glimlachen."

"Maar dat schrijven wel meer mensen om een brief af te sluiten hoor, Scorpius."

"Dat weet ik wel. Maar papa leek gewoon zo blij en het was al lang geleden dat ik hem zo nog eens had gezien."

Hermelien zweeg. Dat hoefde nog steeds niks te betekenen, maar als het Scorpius was opgevallen dat zijn vader zich zo anders gedroeg wanneer het Patty betrof… Ze had er toch geen geweldig gevoel over.

"Ach ja, misschien ben ik me gewoon dingen aan het inbeelden," zei Scorpius na een tijdje, maar Hermelien kende hem goed genoeg om te weten dat het hem daar niet echt om ging.

"Wat zit er je echt dwars, Scorpius? Dat je vader de laatste tijd vaak bij Patty zit, hoeft toch nog niks te betekenen?" zei ze, hoewel ze dat eigenlijk zelf niet geloofde.

De jongen bleef een tijdje stil. Hij fronste en keek boos naar de sneeuw alsof die al zijn problemen veroorzaakte. Ze zag tot haar verbazing dat er tranen in zijn ogen verschenen.

"Scorpius," zei ze medelijdend toen zijn schouders begonnen te schokken en ze haar arm om hem heensloeg om hem dichterbij te trekken. Hij rukte zich echter los en hij liep van haar weg. Ze wilde hem volgen, ze zag dat Leo en Victoria nu naar hen aan het kijken waren. Victoria wilde al opstaan om naar hem toe te lopen en hem ook te troosten, maar Hermelien schudde haar hoofd.

"Blijf maar even hier, ik ga wel naar hem toe," zei ze stil.

Leo fronste, en ging weer verder met zijn tekening, maar Victoria bleef medelijdend naar haar neef kijken terwijl die steeds verder van hen wegliep. Hermelien liep achter hem aan.

"Scorpius!" hijgde ze nogal zwaar, lopen doorheen de sneeuw was niet erg makkelijk. Gelukkig bleef hij staan en draaide hij zich naar haar om. Tranen rolden over zijn gezicht en zijn ogen waren roodomrand.

"Hee, wat is er?" vroeg ze toen ze bij hem was aangekomen. Ze hurkte om op ooghoogte met hem te komen. Hij veegde zijn tranen van zijn gezicht. Hermelien nam een zuivere zakdoek uit haar jas en bood hem die aan.

"B-bedankt," zei hij stil, en snoot toen luidruchtig zijn neus. Zijn schouders schokten nog altijd, maar hij werd alweer rustiger.

"Wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg Hermelien toen hij meer gekalmeerd was.

Hij haalde nog wat schokkerig adem, en zei pas na een hele tijd: "A-als papa Patty leuk vindt, dan – dan," hij viel weer stil. Hermelien zweeg, ze besloot dat hij zelfs moest beslissen of hij het wilde zeggen of niet.

"Is hij mama dan al vergeten?" flapte de jongen er uiteindelijk uit.

Hermelien keek hem aan, geen wonder dat hij in tranen was uitgebarsten. Ze nam hem in zijn armen.

"Nee, Scorpius, dat moet je niet denken. Je vader houdt nog heel veel van je moeder," zei ze met een stille stem. "En hij zal ook altijd van haar blijven houden. Hij zal haar nooit vergeten."

"H-hoe weet je dat?" schokte Scorpius, nu hij had verteld wat er op zijn lever lag, was hij weer beginnen wenen.

"Je weet dat ik vroeger ook was getrouwd, toch?" begon ze, de jongen knikte langzaam. "Ron, de man waarmee ik was getrouwd, is drie jaar geleden ook gestorven."

Hij keek haar met grote ogen aan, Hermelien had nooit verteld waarom ze nu niet meer bij hem was. Hij had er ook nooit naar gevraagd.

"Ik zal de tijd die wij met elkaar hebben doorgebracht nooit vergeten, en ik zal altijd van hem blijven houden. En ik ben er zeker van dat dat met je vader net hetzelfde geval is. Maar –," ze viel even stil. "Uiteindelijk moeten we ooit eens verder gaan met ons leven. We kunnen niet blijven treuren om het verlies, maar dat betekent niet dat we hen vergeten of dat we niet meer van hen houden."

"M-maar bij papa is dat al zo snel!"

"Bij sommige mensen verloopt dat proces gewoon veel sneller, en zijn ze er sneller klaar voor. Maar dat betekent niet dat ze minder hielden van de persoon die ze hebben verloren. Ze geven het verlies gewoon sneller een plaats, terwijl anderen daar veel langer over doen."

Hermelien zag het begrip op Scorpius' gezicht verschijnen. Uiteindelijk knikte hij langzaam. Ze nam hem nog eens in haar armen en veegde over zijn rug om hem te troosten. Toen ze pijn begon te krijgen in haar kuiten en dreigde om te vallen in de sneeuw, stond ze terug op. Scorpius veegde nog een keer door zijn gezicht, dat nog wat vlekkerig was, maar nu was hij wel helemaal gekalmeerd.

"Zullen we teruggaan?"

Scorpius knikte alleen maar, hij nam haar hand vast, iets wat hij bijna nooit deed.

Langzaam liepen de twee terug naar de plaats waar Leo en Victoria zaten. Zodra ze hen in het zicht kreeg, sprong Victoria op en liep ze naar haar neefje. Nog voordat ze hen had bereikt, zei Scorpius nog zacht: "Bedankt, Hermelien." Hij liet haar hand los en liep naar Victoria en Leo toe. Victoria keek hem nogal medelijdend aan, maar zei niks over wat er was gebeurd. Scorpius deed zelf alsof er niks aan de hand was. Hij liep naar Leo om te kijken wat hij had getekend. Hermelien ging terug op haar bankje zitten en keek naar de kinderen. Scorpius was nu aan het lachen met zijn neef om iets dat die had getekend. Victoria was ook terug op haar bankje gaan zitten, ze schudde haar hoofd, en Hermelien meende dat ze haar "Jongens!" zag mompelen.

 _Maar goed dat zijn neef en nicht hier nog zijn,_ bedacht ze zich. _Arme jongen, wat heeft hij toch allemaal aan zijn hoofd._

Hoewel er nog altijd geen echte reden was om te geloven dat er iets tussen Malfidus en Patty aan de hand zou zijn, begreep ze wel waarom hij dat dacht. Had zij immers zelf niet al een paar nachten daarvan wakker gelegen? Hoewel ze zich had voorgenomen om niet meer te denken aan Malfidus en hem te negeren, lukte dat helemaal niet. Ze merkte dat hoe meer tijd hij doorbracht bij Patty, ze meer en meer jaloers werd en wilde dat alles tussen hen anders was verlopen.


	52. Hoofdstuk 51

**Hoofdstuk 51.**

Het was nu de derde week van januari en Hermelien hoorde van mevrouw Jansen dat de familie de volgende dag zou vertrekken.

 _Eindelijk_ , bedacht ze opgelucht. Ze zou de kinderen wel gaan missen, maar ze was blij dat ze weer wat meer tijd voor zichzelf zou hebben. Nog de hele afgelopen week had ze elk moment met hen doorgebracht en dat begon nu wel door te wegen. Maar het was vooral positief dat ze de vuile blikken van Narcissa en Lucius niet meer zou moeten aanzien.

"Oh, dan gaat het hier wel weer heel wat rustiger worden," zei ze terwijl ze op zoek ging naar de poetsspullen om Isis te wassen. Zij en de kinderen waren weer een hele dag buiten geweest, dit keer met de hond erbij. De sneeuw was beginnen te smelten en Isis had het niet kunnen laten om door zowat elk modderig stukje te lopen. Hermelien had de kinderen met de hond al naar de schuur gestuurd, terwijl zijzelf naar de bijkeuken was gegaan om alle spullen te gaan halen. Daar was ze mevrouw Jansen tegengekomen die haar het nieuws meedeelde.

"Ja, inderdaad. Dat zal weer even aanpassen zijn," antwoordde mevrouw Jansen. "En zeker nu meneer Malfidus vaak bij juffrouw Park te vinden is. Het zal wel heel rustig worden volgende week."

Hermelien voelde zich bedrukt, maar liet dat niet aan mevrouw Jansen merken. Malfidus was inderdaad zowat elke dag van die week bij Patty geweest, zogezegd omdat die zaak nog altijd niet helemaal geregeld was. Hoewel hij tenminste niet meer bij haar was blijven overnachten – _Dat moest er nog bijkomen,_ dacht ze – had ze er geen goed gevoel over. Dat kwam ook omdat ze de dag ervoor Lucius en Narcissa triomfantelijk naar elkaar had zien kijken toen Malfidus vertelde dat hij weer naar Patty ging. Hermelien was op weg geweest naar de bijkeuken om een schaar te gaan halen en Malfidus had naar haar geroepen, zodat ze hem niet kon negeren.

"Oh, Griffel. Zeg jij tegen Scorpius dat ik weg ben, ik ga naar Patty."

Hermelien had een jaloerse steek gevoeld, had alleen maar zacht "Is goed" gemompeld en was verder gelopen. Toen ze nog een laatste blik op hem wierp en hij op het punt stond om de deur uit te gaan, had ze Lucius en Narcissa opgetogen naar elkaar zien kijken.

"Weet je al wat je aan Scorpius gaat lesgeven?" vroeg mevrouw Jansen, waardoor Hermelien uit haar mijmeringen opschrok.

"Oh nee, eigenlijk nog niet. Ik heb nog niks voorbereid, omdat ik dacht dat de familie nog wat langer zou blijven." _En –_ dacht ze bij zichzelf _– omdat mijn gedachten ook helemaal ergens anders zijn._ "Misschien begin ik wel nog eens met een opfrissing van aardrijkskunde, want daar heeft de jongen nog altijd moeite mee. Gisteren hoorde ik hem nog met volle overtuiging tegen Leo zeggen dat Luxemburg de hoofdstad van Frankrijk was."

Mevrouw Jansen lachte. "Ja, dat is toch wel belangrijk om te weten. Zeker als hij later in de voetstappen van zijn vader wilt treden."

Hermelien knikte en liep naar de kast om een grote handdoek te nemen. Nadat ze ook de andere spullen had gevonden, zei ze tegen mevrouw Jansen dat ze Isis gingen wassen en liep ze daarna terug naar de schuur. Daar aangekomen zag ze dat de kinderen al een grote wasteil hadden gevuld met water, maar dat Isis speels doorheen de schuur aan het lopen was.

Pas toen zij en de kinderen onder de modder en stro zaten en Isis nog altijd vrolijk en vuil doorheen de schuur rondhuppelde, begreep Hermelien de "Veel succes!" van mevrouw Jansen. Uiteindelijk slaagden ze – met behulp van een spreuk van Hermelien – erin de hond in een hoekje te drijven en vast te maken aan de lijn. Gelukkig liet Isis zich daarna goed doen, en was ze snel weer helemaal zuiver. Van de kinderen – en van haarzelf waarschijnlijk ook, besefte ze – kon dat helemaal niet gezegd worden. Nadat de hond haar vacht nog eens uitschudde en ze allemaal verschrikt achteruit waren gesprongen, keek ze hen eens allemaal aan. De kinderen hingen niet alleen vol modder, maar waren daarnaast ook nog eens zeiknat - ze hadden een beetje te enthousiast met het water gespeeld. Om te voorkomen dat ze snipverkouden werden, voerde Hermelien eerst een droogtespreuk uit voordat ze terug naar het huis gingen. Victoria wees met een grappig lachje naar Scorpius' gezicht omdat er een veeg modder over zijn neus liep. Leo's haren staken alle kanten uit en ook Victoria haar vlecht zat onder het stro en de modder.

"Kom, we zullen maar eens snel naar binnen gaan. Jullie kunnen nu ook wel eens een goed bad gebruiken," lachte ze bij het zien van de kinderen.

"Jij ook hoor," zei Scorpius nogal verontwaardigd.

Voor de zekerheid bond Hermelien Isis aan de lijn – anders ging ze er misschien nog eens vandoor om in de modder te rollen – en het hele gezelschap liep terug naar het huis.

"Oei oei, is er soms een bom met modder ontploft?" hoorden ze de stem van Daphne zeggen toen ze de bijkeuken binnenkwamen. Zij en mevrouw Jansen zaten aan tafel, blijkbaar waren ze net klaar met het bespreken van wat er moest worden opgediend voor het avondeten, want mevrouw Jansen stond op en liep met een perkament in haar handen naar de keuken.

"We hebben Isis gewassen, mama!" zei Victoria opgewonden.

Hermelien maakte de lijn van de hond los, waarna die opgewonden door de bijkeuken begon te lopen en daarna in de gang verdween.

"Ja, zij is nu goed zuiver zeg, maar dat kan ik niet van jullie zeggen," zei Daphne met een nogal afkeurend gezicht toen ze Victoria en Leo eens beter bekeek. "Zo meteen gaan jullie het bad maar in, want jullie zien er nogal uit!"

Daphne stond op en liep naar de keuken om wat drinken en een koek te gaan halen voor de kinderen, die ondertussen met veel lawaai hun jassen weg hingen en daarna aan tafel gingen zitten. Hermelien stopte de was spullen van de hond terug in de kast en liep zelf ook naar de keuken om haar handen te wassen en een beetje vuil uit haar gezicht te vegen. Toen ze in de spiegel keek, zag ze dat haar haren vol modder zaten. Ze streek er even door met haar handen, besloot toen dat het verloren moeite was en goot toen voor zichzelf een tas thee in. Ze hoorde hoe Scorpius aan zijn tante vroeg of zijn vader al terug was en luisterde ingespannen.

"Nee, Scorpius," antwoordde Daphne. "Maar hij zal er straks wel zijn, daar ben ik zeker van."

Daphne liep terug de keuken in en zag Hermelien met de tas thee in haar handen aan het keukenaanrecht staan. Ze kwam naast haar staan en schonk voor zichzelf ook een tas in. Mevrouw Jansen was wat in de berging aan het rommelen – waarschijnlijk om na te gaan of ze wel alle benodigdheden had voor het avondmaal, dat extra feestelijk werd omdat het de laatste avond was dat de hele familie bij elkaar was. Ze kwam terug de keuken ingelopen en zag zowel Hermelien als Daphne aan het aanrecht staan.

"Oh, mevrouw Daphne – ik geloof niet dat we alles in huis hebben, maar ik ben er zeker van dat de huiselfen wel iets anders kunnen klaarmaken."

Daphne knikte. "Ja, dat is goed hoor, Helena. Ik ben er zeker van dat het heerlijk zal worden."

Mevrouw Jansen keek met een nogal trots gezicht naar Hermelien en grinnikte toen.

"Lukte het niet erg goed met Isis?" vroeg ze.

Hermelien grijnsde en haalde haar hand opnieuw door haar haren. Een aantal lokken waren aaneen geklit door de modder. "Nee, niet echt. Maar eens we haar te pakken kregen, ging het nod redelijk goed."

"Normaal doet Isaac dat altijd, en dan ziet hij er ook steeds zo uit," zei mevrouw Jansen met twinkelende ogen. Hij was die dag nog langs geweest, ook al had hij geen werk gehad. Waarschijnlijk was dat de reden dat mevrouw Jansen er zo opgewekt uitzag.

Hermelien keek verontschuldigend naar Daphne. "Sorry dat de kinderen zo vuil zijn."

Daphne lachte alleen maar. "Ach nee, dat is niet erg hoor. Even in bad en dan zijn ze weer zuiver."

"Oh," zei mevrouw Jansen. "Dat doet me eraan denken dat ik eens naar de kraan in mijn badkamer moet kijken, daarstraks was die enorm hard aan het lekken, eens zien of ik het zelf kan oplossen. Eh – kan het eten rond acht uur geserveerd worden?"

Daphne knikte. "Ja, dat moet maar goed zijn. Normaal zal Draco dan toch wel terug zijn zeker?"

Mevrouw Jansen knikte en liep de keuken uit. Daphne lachte zachtjes en schudde haar hoofd. Hermelien keek haar verbaasd aan.

"Oh," zei Daphne met een kleine glimlach. "Ik was me net aan het bedenken hoe blij Patty moet zijn nu Draco regelmatig bij haar te vinden is."

Hermelien keek haar met een frons aan. Daphne leek te beseffen dat ze zich beter moest verklaren, want ze ging verder: "Ze zal nu wel weer denken dat ze een kans maakt bij hem, zoals ze dat op Zweinstein altijd al dacht. Ze zal vast alles doen om hem voor haar te winnen."

"V-vind je dat niet erg dan?" vroeg Hermelien, ze wist dat ze zich op glad ijs bevond, maar ze kon zichzelf niet tegenhouden.

Daphne lachte weer en schudde haar hoofd. "Oh, hemeltje nee! Ik geloof echt niet dat Draco dit keer ineens wel voor haar charmes zal vallen. Ik denk eerder dat hij haar voor zijn eigen doeleinden gebruikt."

"Zijn eigen doeleinden?"

Daphne haalde haar schouders op. "Ik denk dat hij iets aan zichzelf wilt bewijzen."

"Dus je denkt niet dat hij – " Hermelien maakte haar zin niet af omdat ze vreesde dat ze al te ver was gegaan, maar Daphne begreep wel wat ze wilde zeggen.

"Oh, nee. Nee, daar moet je echt niet voor vrezen."

Hermelien voelde haar hoofd rood worden en veegde verward een lok haar uit haar gezicht. Daphne deed alsof ze er niks van merkte en dronk haar tas thee uit.

"Zo, ik zal de kinderen maar eens in bad gaan stoppen."

Hermelien stamelde alleen maar een antwoord, de gedachte was door haar hoofd geschoten dat Malfidus misschien wel eens met Daphne gepraat had over wat er tussen hen was gebeurd. Dat kon ze zich wel voorstellen, ze wist hoe goed die twee met elkaar overeen kwamen. Ze was echter helemaal van de kaart van het idee dat Daphne mogelijk alles zou weten.

Daphne glimlachte nog eens en ging toen naar de bijkeuken. Hermelien hoorde vaag hoe ze Leo en Victoria naar boven stuurde. Ze werd opgeschrokken uit haar gedachten toen ze Scorpius hoorde vragen of ze hem misschien nog wat pompoensap kon brengen.

"Scorpius, dat kan je zelf ook wel komen halen, hoor!"

"Alsjeblieeeft?" hoorde ze hem zeuren. "Ik zit net zo lekker."

Hermelien rolde met haar ogen en zocht daarna in verschillende kasten naar het pompoensap, maar ze vond het niet direct. Wietske kwam de keuken in en liep naar haar toe. "Kan ik u soms helpen, juffrouw Griffel?"

Ze liet haar grote ogen verbaasd over Hermeliens vuile kleren glijden, maar leek er niks van te durven zeggen.

"Oh, hallo Wietske. Ik – ik zou graag een glaasje pompoensap willen hebben, maar ik vind het precies niet."

"Ja, ik heb deze morgen alles moeten verplaatsen om te poetsen," verklaarde Wietske, die naar een kast liep aan de andere kant van de keuken en daar een fles pompoensap uithaalde. Ze trippelde naar nog een andere kast en haalde daar een glas uit.

"Bedankt," zei Hermelien zacht, waarna de huiself boog en zei dat het graag gedaan was.

Toen Hermelien terug naar de bijkeuken liep, zag ze tot haar ontzetting dat Narcissa nu samen met Scorpius aan de tafel zat. _Oh nee, dat moet er ook nog bijkomen,_ dacht ze vertwijfeld. Scorpius was lachend aan het vertellen over hoe ze Isis niet te pakken konden krijgen om haar te wassen, maar Hermelien zag de afkeurende blik in Narcissa's gezicht.

Ze overwoog nog even of ze niet in de keuken kon blijven totdat Narcissa verdween, maar de andere huiselfen waren daar nu ook en begonnen aan het avondmaal. Daar zou ze vooral in de weg lopen. Snel veegde ze nog eens door haar haren, liep de bijkeuken in en zei zo normaal mogelijk: "Hier is je glas pompoensap, Scorpius."

"Dank je wel, Hermelien," zei de jongen, die het glas aannam en direct een grote slok nam.

Narcissa keek Hermelien met een hooghartige blik aan. Ze deed alsof ze er niks van merkte en ging naast de jongen aan tafel zitten.

"Ik was net aan het vertellen hoe we Isis niet te pakken konden krijgen," lachte Scorpius.

Hermelien glimlachte en mompelde dat het uiteindelijk toch nog goed was gelukt.

Narcissa snoof. "Dus daarom zag ik net Leo en Victoria met hun moeder naar boven lopen. Het waren net twee wilden!"

Scorpius giechelde, maar Hermelien zag aan Narcissa dat het niet om te lachen was.

"Ga jij je ook maar wassen, Scorpius," zei Narcissa, die haar blik over hem liet gaan. "Vanavond hebben we een feestmaal en dan kan je toch niet zo vuil aan tafel komen zitten, of wel?"

Scorpius stribbelde tegen, maar Hermelien zei: "Luister naar je grootmoeder, Scorpius," waardoor hij uiteindelijk met een dramatische zucht zijn stoel achteruit schoof en de bijkeuken uitliep.

"Ik kom zo meteen bij je kijken," riep Narcissa hem nog achterna. "Laat je bad al maar vollopen."

Hermelien had verwacht dat Narcissa Scorpius onmiddellijk zou volgen, maar tot haar verbazing bleef ze zitten en begon ze zowaar tegen haar te spreken.

"Mijn kleinzoon luistert nogal goed naar je," zei ze. Hermelien meende zelfs dat ze iets van afgunst hoorde in haar stem, maar besloot meteen dat ze dat maar had ingebeeld. Narcissa's smalende blik gleed over Hermelien en bleef op haar voorhoofd rusten. Hermelien besefte dat daar waarschijnlijk nog wat modder hing dat ze eerder niet had gezien. Nerveus keek ze weg en veegde ze door haar haren. Narcissa's mond vertrok zich in een minachtende grijns.

"Vind je het normaal om die kinderen zo vuil te laten worden, terwijl er vanavond een feestmaal geserveerd wordt?" vroeg ze uiteindelijk met een scherpe stem.

 _Hier gaan we het krijgen,_ dacht Hermelien. Ze trok haar wenkbrauwen op.

"Kijk me niet zo aan alsof je van niks weet," bitste Narcissa. Ze wees naar de gang waar Scorpius een paar minuten geleden door was verdwenen. "Die kinderen behoren wel tot twee van de oudst bewaarde _zuivere_ toverfamilies en dan laat jij hen zo ravotten alsof ze uit de oertijd komen."

"Het zijn kinderen!" zei Hermelien geërgerd. "Ze moeten toch wel kunnen spelen zeker! Wat kan hen dat nu schelen hoe ze eruit zien? Even wassen en dan zijn ze weer proper!"

Narcissa keek haar met samengeknepen ogen aan. "Ja, om hen dan een paar minuten later weer enorm vuil te laten worden, zeker?"

Hermelien rolde ongelovig met haar ogen. "Als Scorpius bij jullie is, mag hij dan nooit buiten spelen?"

"Natuurlijk wel," zei Narcissa hooghartig. "Maar _ik_ laat hem dan tenminste niet zo vuil worden."

"Wauw, ik kan me al voorstellen hoe fijn het moet zijn," mompelde Hermelien sarcastisch.

Narcissa trok haar wenkbrauwen op. "Ik wist wel dat iemand zoals jij dat niet zou begrijpen."

Hermelien stond boos op. Ze voelde hoe haar wangen van woede rood kleurden.

"Iemand zoals ik?" herhaalde ze ijskoud, maar Narcissa liet zich niet uit het veld slaan en bleef waardig op haar stoel zitten.

"Ja. Een modderbloedje," ze lachte kil. "Nu is dat woord wel erg goed van toepassing."

Hermelien kneep haar ogen samen en zette een stap naar achteren. Ze wilde niet in de verleiding komen om het restje van Scorpius' pompoensap in Narcissa's gezicht te gooien.

"Ik laat mij hier niet door jou beledigen," zei ze, waarna ze naar de gang begon te lopen.

"Loop maar weg ja, zoals je had gedaan toen dat arme kind haar pols had gebroken."

Hermelien bleef stokstijf staan. "Daar had ik niks mee te maken," siste ze.

"Oh nee? Waarom kon niemand je dan vinden?"

Hermelien schudde ongelovig haar hoofd, besloot dat ze zich niet moest verantwoorden ten opzichte van Narcissa en wilde net doorlopen toen die laatste verder ging.

"Ik begrijp echt niet dat Draco je hier nog altijd laat lesgeven. Wie weet wat mijn kleinzoon nog kan overkomen als jij bij hem bent…"

Dat was de laatste druppel. Hermelien kon niet meer doen alsof het haar niks kon schelen en draaide zich woedend om.

"Ik geef enorm veel om Scorpius!" zei ze met een stem die trilde van woede. "Dus beweer niet dat ik hem ooit iets zou laten overkomen!"

Narcissa keek haar met een hooghartig gezicht aan en bleef onaangedaan op haar stoel zitten. Hermelien meende zelfs een uitdagende blik in haar ogen te zien, die ze herkende van die keer dat ze ruzie had met Malfidus en hem had geslagen. Ze kneep haar handen in vuisten om dat dit keer te voorkomen. Ze haalde diep adem. "En jouw zoon is oud genoeg om zelf beslissingen te nemen, daar heeft hij de hulp van zijn lieve, oude moedertje niet voor nodig."

"Nee, misschien niet," reageerde Narcissa. "Maar als juffrouw Park hier vaker over de vloer zal komen, zal hij wel naar haar luisteren en jou eindelijk de laan uitsturen."

Hermelien had dat niet zien aankomen. Het was alsof de lucht uit haar longen werd geslagen. Vooral de manier waarop Narcissa dat zei deed vermoeden dat ze meer wist over wat er tussen haar en Malfidus had afgespeeld. Voor de tweede keer in minder dan een half uur tijd was ze helemaal van de kaart. _Was het dan zo duidelijk?_

Narcissa keek haar voldaan aan, alsof ze wist welk effect haar woorden op haar hadden, en stond op van haar stoel. Hermelien bleef verbouwereerd staan terwijl Narcissa langs haar heen liep en door de gang verdween. Pas toen ze opnieuw voetstappen door de gang hoorde komen, reageerde ze weer.

Mevrouw Jansen kwam de bijkeuken binnen, nam haar met een verbaasde blik op, maar zei er niks over. Hermelien mompelde dat ze zich maar eens ging douchen en verliet daarna ook de bijkeuken. Haar gedachten tuimelden over elkaar.

 _Wat weet Narcissa van wat er tussen mij en Malfidus is gebeurd? Hoe weet ze dat? En heeft ze Patty soms opgestookt met die zaken? En wat weet Daphne precies? Heeft Malfidus soms alles aan haar verteld?_

Zo was zo diep in gedachten verzonken dat ze in de hal Stephen niet zag en tegen hem op botste.

"Sorry," mompelde ze, terwijl ze zich naar hem omdraaide.

"Is niet erg hoor," zei Stephen, hoewel hij toch even pijnlijk over zijn arm wreef. Hij keek naar de moddervlekken op Hermeliens kleren.  
"Daphne zei me al dat jullie je geamuseerd hebben," grijnsde hij. "Ze is ze nu in bad aan het stoppen."

Hermelien veegde afwezig over haar kleren. "Ja, het lukte niet echt goed om Isis te pakken te krijgen."

"Tja, honden hé," lachte Stephen. "Ik wilde je trouwens bedanken dat je zo goed op de kinderen hebt gelet."

"Graag gedaan hoor. Hoewel ik me nog altijd schuldig voel omdat Victoria toen haar pols had gebroken."

"Ach, Adriana maakte daar zo'n drama van, maar dat kan nu eenmaal gebeuren," Stephen haalde zijn schouders op. "Leo heeft een aantal jaren geleden ook zijn arm gebroken toen hij thuis een beetje te ruw was. Het is geen wereldramp hé."

"Nee, inderdaad," zei Hermelien terwijl ze zich bedacht dat hij zich gelukkig ook niet bezighield met die stomme bloedstatus.

"Ik denk wel dat Victoria en Leo jou gaan missen. Als je ze hoort wanneer ze in bed liggen, ze kunnen niet stoppen met over je te vertellen."

"Ja, ik ga ze ook missen hoor," zei ze met een glimlach, door zijn opmerking voelde ze zich toch een beetje beter. Ze wees op haar kleren. "Zo, ik zal me ook maar eens gaan klaarmaken."

"Oh, kom je vanavond ook bij ons aan tafel zitten?" vroeg Stephen.

"Nee, nee, dat niet," schudde ze haar hoofd. "Ik denk niet dat sommigen dat zouden appreciëren. Maar ik kan zo niet blijven rondlopen, ofwel?"

"Haha, nee, dat is waar ja," zei Stephen die niet op haar eerdere opmerking inging. Hij besefte waarschijnlijk zelf wel om wie het ging.

Hermelien wenste hem nog een fijne avond toe, en liep toen verder naar de trap. Op haar weg naar haar badkamer kwam ze gelukkig niemand meer tegen.

Die avond bracht ze samen met mevrouw Jansen door in de kleine zitkamer. Het feestmaal was nog maar net afgelopen, en de familie had zich teruggetrokken in de grote zitkamer. Hermelien veronderstelde dat ook de kinderen daar waren, want ze had niks meer van hen gehoord. Mevrouw Jansen was met trots aan het vertellen dat het avondmaal een succes was geweest, ondanks het feit dat ze nogal weinig tijd had gehad om het voor te bereiden en een aantal ingrediënten die ze oorspronkelijk wilde serveren ontbraken.

"Mevrouw Narcissa heeft me er zelfs mee gecomplimenteerd, en dat heeft ze nog nooit gedaan," zei ze.

Hermelien glimlachte weinig enthousiast. De aanvaring met Narcissa zat haar nog erg vers in het geheugen en ze had niet veel zin om er weer aan herinnerd te worden.

"Dat is vriendelijk van haar," antwoordde ze daarom alleen maar.

"Ja," zei mevrouw Jansen blij. "Ze bedankte me ook nog voor de goede zorgen tijdens de dagen dat ze hier waren geweest. En dat ze blij was dat ik goed voor meneer Malfidus had gezorgd na de dood van mevrouw Astoria. Ik zei dat dat ook te danken was aan jou en Isaac, maar daar glimlachte ze alleen maar bij." Mevrouw Jansen haalde een beetje gegeneerd haar schouders op omdat Narcissa haar lof enkel aan haar had gegeven.

Hermelien glimlachte geruststellend, hoewel ze dacht dat Narcissa 's lof alleen maar holle woorden waren. Van zo'n vrouw verwachtte ze immers niets anders. "Je verdient het ook hoor, Helena. Hoeveel werk jij verricht op één week. Ik zou het nooit aankunnen!"

"Ja, maar iedereen heeft z'n eigen specialiteiten," zei ze dankbaar. "Ik had bijvoorbeeld nooit de hele tijd met die kinderen opgescheept kunnen zitten. Zo vermoeiend!" Ze keek een beetje bedrukt. "Toch vind ik dat mevrouw Narcissa ook jou en Isaac had moeten bedanken, ik bedoel, jullie zijn hier toch ook altijd druk aan het werk."

"Ach, Helena. Ik geef daar niet zoveel om hoor," zei Hermelien terwijl ze haar schouders ophaalde. "Ik doe het werk graag en zolang meneer Malfidus tevreden is, is het voor mij om het even."

Ze zei er maar niet bij dat Narcissa haar en Isaac als minderwaardig beschouwden omdat ze of niet de zuivere bloedstatus hadden die ze bij mensen in hun omgeving verwachten, of niet konden toveren. Gelukkig ging mevrouw Jansen niet meer verder in op het onderwerp maar keerde ze terug naar het tijdschrift dat ze aan het lezen was. Hermelien concentreerde zich weer op het boek _Opmerkelijke Magiërs van ons Tijdsgewricht_ dat ze na het avondeten uit de bibliotheek had gehaald. Ze was net bezig met het stukje dat over Harry was geschreven, en moest glimlachen om de fouten die erin stonden.

"Ik zal zo meteen maar eens gaan kijken of ze nog iets nodig hebben," zei mevrouw Jansen na een tijdje. Hermelien keek op haar horloge en zag dat het al bijna half tien was. Ze stond op uit haar zeteltje en vroeg of mevrouw Jansen ook nog iets wilde drinken.

"Oh, een vlierbessenthee graag," zei mevrouw Jansen die ook opstond. "Dan zal ik ook maar eens gaan. Als ze niets nodig hebben, drink ik gewoon mijn thee op en ga ik daarna slapen, ik ben ook zo moe!"

"Het was ook nogal een vermoeiende avond hé," antwoordde Hermelien. "Of eigenlijk gewoon vermoeiende weken."

Mevrouw Jansen knikte lachend en liep de trap op. Hermelien sloot de deur van de zitkamer en ging naar de keuken. Met haar toverstok maakte ze de lichten aan, nu de huiselfen gedaan hadden met het werk was het er pikkedonker. Ze zette een ketel water op het vuur en liep toen naar de kast waar de thee altijd stond. Pas toen ze de rijst en pasta zag staan, besefte ze dat Wietske die morgen nog alles had verplaatst bij het opruimen. Met een zucht begon ze andere kasten open te trekken.

Na een tijdje was het water al aan het koken en nog had ze haar benodigdheden niet gevonden. Opeens hoorde ze een geluid vanuit de bijkeuken komen. In de verwachting dat het mevrouw Jansen was die zich afvroeg waar ze bleef, riep ze: "Ik kan die verdomde thee niet vinden!"

Ze schrok dan ook behoorlijk toen ze de stem van Malfidus hoorde. "Wat een taal, Griffel."

Hermelien draaide zich verschrokken om. Malfidus leunde losjes tegen de deurpost.

Ineens besefte ze dat het een van de weinige keren was dat ze samen met hem alleen in één ruimte was sinds ze hadden gekust. Haar hart ging tekeer, en niet alleen omdat ze zich had verschrokken.

"Merlijn!" zei ze, terwijl ze haar hand voor haar borst hield. "Jij kunt mensen doen verschrikken."

"Wat?" Malfidus haalde z'n schouders op. "Ik antwoordde toch gewoon op hetgeen jij net zo mooi zei?"

"Ik dacht dat het Helena was die binnenkwam," zei ze met haar kaken op elkaar geklemd.

Malfidus kwam de keuken binnen, liep recht naar een kastje dat ze nog niet had bekeken en trok die open. "Welke thee moet je hebben?" vroeg hij.

"W- Hoe wist je waar die stond?" vroeg Hermelien verbaasd. "Wietske heeft daarstraks toch alles verplaatst?"

Malfidus keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. "Hij staat toch op z'n gewone plaats?"

"N-nee," sputterde Hermelien tegen. Malfidus onderbrak haar echter voordat ze verder kon gaan. "Welke moet je nu hebben?" vroeg hij nogal ongeduldig.

"Vlierbessen."

Malfidus rommelde eventjes tussen de verschillende potten, en haalde toen een klein potje uit de kast met een etiket waarop – in een heel priegelig handschrift – _Vlierbessenthee_ stond.

"Hier," hij gooide het potje met een boog naar Hermelien. Dat had ze niet verwacht, verrast haalde ze ernaar uit. Het stuiterde net tussen haar handen door en dreigde op de grond in stukken te vallen als Malfidus niet snel een zweefspreuk had uitgevoerd. Het potje zweefde nu een paar centimeter boven de grond, Malfidus hief zijn toverstok hoger op, zodat Hermelien het gewoon uit de lucht kon grijpen.

"Het is me nu wel duidelijk waarom je niet van zwerkbal houdt, ik heb nog nooit iemand zo slecht zien vangen," zei hij droog.

"Je had het ook gewoon kunnen aangeven," zei Hermelien geïrriteerd. Ze zette het potje op het aanrecht en liep toen naar de kast waar volgens haar de tassen stonden en trok die open. Tot haar frustratie stonden daar een paar kookboeken.

"En oriëntatie is ook niet al te geweldig," zei Malfidus met een geamuseerde stem. Hij wees naar een kast tegenover degene die Hermelien had geprobeerd. "Daar staan de tassen, en de melk en suiker staan daar."

"D-dat weet ik ook wel," sputterde ze. Ze wist niet hoe het kwam, maar met hem in de buurt leek ze niks goed te kunnen doen. Dat kwam waarschijnlijk ook door het gesprek dat ze met Narcissa en Daphne had gehad. Heel haar voornemen om hem te negeren en te vergeten mislukte nu jammerlijk. Met een rood gezicht nam ze twee tassen uit de kast. Ze durfde hem niet aan te kijken toen ze naar het vuur liep om daar het warme water in de tassen te schenken. Met trillende handen nam ze een paar lepels thee, deed dat in de twee theebolletjes en dompelde die onder in het warme water. Ze zag vanuit haar ooghoeken dat Malfidus ook naar het vuur kwam gelopen, en zette daarom een paar stappen terug. Hij wierp een korte blik op haar, reikte naar de ketel en schonk het restje water dat er nog in zat ook in een tas. Daarna liep hij terug naar de kast met de thee, en nam daar een ander potje uit waarvan Hermelien niet kon zien wat erin zat.

Toen ze besefte dat ze naar hem aan het staren was, nam ze de twee tassen die ze net had klaargemaakt, zette die samen met de suiker en de melk op een plateau en wilde ermee teruggaan naar de kleine zitkamer. Malfidus leek zich toen iets te herinneren.

"Oh ja, Griffel. Nu je hier toch bent," zei hij, waarna hij even in zijn tas blies om die te laten afkoelen. "Scorpius gaat morgen mee met Daphne en Stephen en blijft daar een week logeren."

Hermelien had zich weer omgedraaid en zette de plateau verbaasd op het aanrecht neer.

"W-waarom?" vroeg ze. Toen dacht ze aan het gesprek van Narcissa en bedacht ze zich dat zij erachter moest zitten. "Als het gaat om wat er met Victoria is gebeurd, het spijt me, oké? Je moet geen schrik hebben dat Scorpius ook iets zal overkomen," vervolgde ze geïrriteerd.

"Wat?" vroeg Malfidus verbaasd, en leek daarna pas te beseffen waar het over ging. "Mijn moeder heeft zeker met je gepraat? Ik weet wel dat jij daar niks aan kon doen hoor, maar je kent mijn ouders…"

"Jammer genoeg wel ja," mompelde Hermelien iets te hard. Malfidus kneep zijn ogen samen, maar ging er niet verder op in, al was aan zijn stem wel te merken dat hij het niet apprecieerde. Zijn vriendelijkheid was nu helemaal verdwenen.

"Nee," vervolgde hij kil. "Daphne zei gewoon dat je er nogal moe uitzag de voorbije week en daarom had ze voorgesteld dat zij en Stephen Scorpius morgen meenemen."

Hij keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. Hermelien sloeg haar ogen neer.

"Waar het dus eigenlijk op neerkomt is dat je een week verlof kan krijgen, als je wilt."

Ze keek weer op. "En waar moet ik dan heen?" flapte ze er nogal kortaf uit, waardoor Malfidus haar nog killer aan keek. "Ik mag toch nog altijd nergens alleen naartoe?"

"Ik kan je bij je ouders afzetten, of bij Potter. Of bij iemand anders," zuchtte Malfidus. Hermelien kon duidelijk de irritatie in zijn stem horen.

"Nee, liever niet eigenlijk. Mijn ouders weten nog steeds niks van die aanval en dan zou ik niet kunnen verklaren waarom ik nergens heen kan gaan."

Malfidus keek haar aan. "Potter dan?"

"Die heeft ook z'n kinderen en z'n eigen leven. Nee, dan wil ik het liefste gewoon alleen zijn. Bedankt voor het aanbod, maar dan blijf ik liever gewoon hier."

Malfidus haalde zijn schouders op alsof het hem eigenlijk niks kon schelen waar ze bleef. "Moet je zelf weten. Het was maar een voorstel."

Hij nam zijn tas thee en liep zonder nog iets te zeggen de keuken uit. Hermelien zuchtte en voelde dat er een hoofdpijn kwam opzetten. Ze veegde even over haar voorhoofd in de hoop dat de pijn ermee werd verzacht, maar het hielp niet echt. Voordat ze de plateau met de tassen thee opnam, luisterde ze of ze Malfidus nog kon horen. Het was echter zo stil dat ze een speld kon horen vallen en dus liep ze terug naar de kleine zitkamer. Ze was van plan om haar thee snel op te drinken en dan in bed te gaan liggen. Ze hoopte maar dat de hoofdpijn niet zou verder zetten. Ze was blij dat ze vrij kreeg, maar dat wilde ze het liefst niet ziek kunnen doorbrengen. Terwijl ze wachtte op mevrouw Jansen probeerde ze zich op haar boek te concentreren, maar daar slaagde ze niet echt in.

 _Zou ik toch gewoon naar Harry gaan?_ dacht ze. _Maar daar zal ik me dan ook weer moeten bezighouden met de kinderen. En trouwens, Malfidus zal toch niet vaak hier zijn, zoals Helena daarstraks heeft gezegd. Hij zal weer steeds bij die stomme Patty zitten. En misschien kan ik die tijd dan ook goed gebruiken om leuke lessen te maken._

Ze sloeg haar boek dicht. Het was ondertussen half elf geworden en ze dacht niet dat mevrouw Jansen nog zou langskomen voor haar thee. Voor de zekerheid liet ze de tas er toch maar staan, schreef op een briefje dat ze was gaan slapen en liep toen naar boven. Het was zo stil op de weg naar haar slaapkamer dat ze ervan uitging dat iedereen al in bed lag. Ze wilde nog even bij Scorpius gaan kijken, maar toen ze bij de deur stond hoorde ze echter dat Malfidus ook in de slaapkamer was. Ze draaide zich onmiddellijk terug om, liep de gang uit en ging verder naar boven. Het laatste wat ze nu wilde was dat ze uitgerekend Malfidus weer tegenkwam.


	53. Hoofdstuk 52

**Hoofdstuk 52.**

De volgende morgen werd Hermelien wakker door een klop op de deur. Met de slaap nog in haar ogen keek ze op haar wekker en zag ze dat het al tien uur was. Ze schoot recht.

"Hermelien," hoorde ze de stem van Scorpius. "Wij gaan vertrekken."

"Wacht even, Scorpius," zei ze gejaagd. Ze zocht haar kleren bij elkaar die ze de vorige avond gewoon ergens had neergegooid, kamde haar haren met haar vingers en deed toen de deur open. Scorpius' verbaasde gezicht keek haar aan.  
"Wauw, dat was snel, zeg!" zei hij met een beetje bewondering in zijn stem.

"Gaan jullie al weg? Hebben jullie al gegeten?"

Ze hoorde stemmen van beneden komen, blijkbaar stond de rest al te wachten.

"Ja, de huiselfen zijn de auto aan het inladen. Isaac brengt ons naar het huis van tante Daphne."

"En jouw grootouders, zijn die nog hier?" vroeg ze, in de hoop dat de Malfidussen al weg waren.

"Nee. Of, ja. Opa en oma Goedleers zijn nog hier. Papa heeft net afscheid genomen van oma en opa Malfidus."

Hermelien voelde een opluchting door haar lichaam stromen. Pas nu besefte ze hoe gespannen ze was geweest in hun aanwezigheid, ook al had ze hen zo veel mogelijk vermeden.

"Scorpius! Kom je nog?" hoorden ze de stem van Daphne naar boven roepen.

"Oh, ik denk dat we moeten vertrekken. Kom je mee naar beneden? Ik denk dat Leo en Victoria ook nog dag willen zeggen."

Scorpius liet haar eigenlijk geen keus, hij trok haar zowat mee de trap af.

"Ah, daar ben je. Ik vreesde al dat je hier wilde blijven," lachte Stephen toen hij Scorpius samen met Hermelien van de trap zag komen. Daphne, die instructies aan Isaac aan het geven was, draaide zich ook om. "Oh, goed. Dan kunnen we vertrekken."

"Sorry, ik wilde gewoon eventjes afscheid nemen van Hermelien," zei Scorpius.

"Het is mijn schuld," zei ze. "Ik heb me een beetje verslapen."

Ze zag uit haar ooghoeken Malfidus naar haar kijken, maar toen ze haar blik op hem wierp, had hij zich weer naar mevrouw Goedleers gewend. "Waar zijn Leo en Victoria?" vroeg ze, toen ze verder om zich heen keek .

"Oh, die zijn al buiten, denk ik," zei Daphne. "Ik denk dat ze weer niet kunnen uitmaken wie in het midden moet gaan zitten."

Hermelien volgde Scorpius naar buiten en zag de andere kinderen inderdaad bij de auto staan, die Isaac al voor het huis had gezet. Daphne had gelijk, ze hoorde Victoria zeuren dat zij aan het raam wilde zitten en bedacht zich dat ze blij was dat ze niet een hele autorit bij de kinderen moest zitten.

"Hee, jongens, jullie zijn nu toch geen ruzie aan het maken hé?" vroeg ze terwijl ze naar hen toestapte.

"Maar, Hermelien," zei Leo verontwaardigd. "Victoria is toch zo klein dat ze niks kan zien!" Victoria stompte haar broertje boos, waardoor die haar terug wilde slaan. Hermelien hield hem echter tegen.

"Zo gaan we niet beginnen hé," zei ze nogal boos, waardoor de kinderen direct stil werden en Victoria meteen zich verontschuldigde bij Leo. "Jullie kunnen onderweg toch wisselen?"

"Ja, maar –," begon Victoria. Ze werd echter onderbroken door Scorpius.

"Ik zal wel in het midden gaan zitten, dan kunnen jullie allebei aan het raam," zei hij. "Maar, dan wil ik straks wel op jullie trampoline spelen!"

Leo haalde zijn schouders op en zei dat dat voor hem oké was, en Victoria sprong opgewonden op en neer. Hermelien bedacht zich dat het eigenlijk nog te koud was om buiten op de trampoline te gaan springen, maar dat zei ze maar niet tegen Scorpius. De kinderen waren nu tenminste weer rustig.

Daphne, Stephen en de anderen kwamen ook naar buiten. Isaac liep in zijn bestuurdersuniform naar de auto. Hermelien zag dat mevrouw Jansen stiekem aan de deur naar hem stond te zwaaien toen hij zich naar haar omdraaide en dat ze daarna weer naar binnen verdween.

"Zitten jullie nu nog altijd niet in die auto?" vroeg Daphne streng, waarop de kinderen onmiddellijk de auto insprongen. Hermelien ging aan de deur staan.

"Ik hoop dat we nog eens zo lang mogen blijven!" zei Victoria. "Of misschien mag jij wel eens bij ons komen, hé mama?" vroeg ze aan Daphne, die nu ook in de auto was gestapt.

"Laat Hermelien nu maar eerst wat uitrusten, Victoria," zei ze met een lachje. "Dat heeft ze wel verdiend met zo'n vermoeiende bengels."

"Ik zal er eens over nadenken, goed? Braaf zijn allemaal hé?"

"Ja, Hermelien!" zeiden ze alle drie in koor.

Ze glimlachte en ging op het portaal staan. Malfidus liep naar de auto en zei nog iets tegen Scorpius. Hermelien kon niet verstaan wat hij zei, maar ze zag wel dat de jongen hevig aan het knikken was. Ten slotte gooide Malfidus de deur dicht en stak hij zijn hand op toen ze vertrokken. De kinderen keken achterom en waren hard aan het zwaaien terwijl ze de oprit afreden.

"Zo, wij zullen ook maar eens vertrekken," zei meneer Goedleers die z'n koffer even op de grond zette om Hermeliens hand te schudden. "Het was aangenaam je weer te zien, juffrouw Griffel," waarop ze blozend zei dat het genoegen geheel aan haar kant lag. Zelfs mevrouw Goedleers kon er een vriendelijk lachje vanaf brengen. Nadat ook Stephen afscheid van haar had genomen en de drie nog een kort praatje hadden gemaakt met Malfidus, liepen ze naar de straat om daar te verdwijnselen.

Malfidus wilde terug naar binnen gaan, zag toen dat Hermelien nog op het portaal stond en mompelde dat hij ook ging vertrekken.

"Naar Patty Park zeker?" kon ze niet laten te vragen. Tot haar frustratie had ze erg jaloers geklonken.

"Ja, naar Patty," zei hij met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. "Soms problemen mee?"

"N-nee," zei ze, hoewel ze zich rood voelde worden. Ze meende een kleine grijns op Malfidus' gezicht te zien, maar dat was meteen weer verdwenen.

"Het duurt alleen wel lang hé, met dat regelen van die zaak. Hoe lang zijn jullie daar nu al mee bezig?" vroeg ze, om haar vraag toch een beetje te verantwoorden.

"Oh," zei Malfidus simpelweg. "We zijn daar ook niet constant mee bezig hoor." Hij stapte het huis binnen, liep naar zijn werkkamer en liet haar verbouwereerd achter.

De rest van de dag bracht Hermelien door op het domein. Ze ging met Isis wandelen, al zorgde ze er wel voor dat de hond dit keer uit de modder weg bleef. Mevrouw Jansen was, nadat Malfidus was vertrokken, eindelijk aan het genieten van haar lange, welverdiende bad en de huiselfen waren de logeerkamers aan het poetsen. Het was duidelijk te merken dat er bijna niemand meer was, het was nu onnatuurlijk stil in huis.

Nadat ze terugkwam van haar lange wandeling besloot ze dat ze hetzelfde ging doen als mevrouw Jansen. Ze sloop naar de slaapkamer van de Goedleersen, zag dat de huiselfen daar al helemaal klaar waren, sloot toen de deur voor de zekerheid en ging naar de badkamer. Zo'n vijftal minuten later lag ze helemaal ontspannen in het water en tussen de schuim.

De dag ging gezapig voorbij, maar voor ze het wist zat ze alweer aan het avondeten met Isaac en mevrouw Jansen. Isaac was zelf nog niet zo lang terug, want hij was op de terugrit verkeerd gereden.

"Jammer dat er geen GPS in die auto zit," had Isaac vermoeid gezucht. Hij zag er afgetobd uit, blijkbaar waren de kinderen ook nog eens extra vermoeiend geweest tijdens de autorit. "Dan was ik al veel eerder terug geweest."

"G-P-S?" vroeg mevrouw Jansen verbaasd.

"Een soort van landkaart die je zegt waar je heen moet rijden," legde Hermelien uit omdat Isaac net een lepel soep in zijn mond had.

"Ah, zoiets als een windroosbezwering?"

"Eh, daar kan je het wel mee vergelijken, maar het is toch nog helemaal anders," lachte ze omdat mevrouw Jansen zo triomfantelijk keek.

"Oh, ja, die Dreuzeldingen ook allemaal. Toch knap eigenlijk dat ze dat allemaal uitvinden. Ik zou niet weten hoe ik zonder magie zou moeten overleven."

"Oh, maar dat lukt wel aardig hoor!" zei Isaac. "Ik kan zelfs mijn televisie en computer niet missen!"

Mevrouw Jansen trok een gezicht alsof hij wartaal uitkraamde, waardoor hij en Hermelien moesten lachen. Mevrouw Jansen haalde ietwat gepikeerd de soepborden weg en begon de andere borden op te scheppen met het eten, Isaac legde haar kort uit wat hij bedoelde.

"Ah, dus een tevelisie is eigenlijk gewoon een foto die ook kan praten?" vroeg ze.

Hermelien moest ineens denken aan Malfidus, die net dezelfde vergelijking had gemaakt toen ze samen in haar huis waren.

"Televisie," verbeterde Isaac haar. "En ja, eigenlijk wel een beetje. Misschien moet je maar eens mee naar mijn thuis komen, dan zie je wel wat ik bedoel." Hij knipoogde, mevrouw Jansen begon heftig te blozen.

"Oh!" zei Isaac enthousiast. "Je kan misschien al na het eten meegaan? Meneer Malfidus is toch nog niet terug. En trouwens, Hermelien kan wel zolang op het huis letten, toch?"

Hermelien begon al grijnzend te knikken, maar mevrouw Jansen onderbrak haar.

"Oh nee, nee. Dat kan ik niet doen! Wat dan als meneer Malfidus hier opeens staat en ik ben er niet?"

"Ach, misschien blijft hij toch bij juffrouw Park slapen," probeerde Isaac, maar mevrouw Jansen liet zich niet overtuigen.

"Nee, dat kan ik echt niet doen. Zeker niet nadat mevrouw Narcissa gisteren nog zo vol lof was! Dan lijkt het alsof ik haar woorden niet apprecieer," zei mevrouw Jansen met een frons.

Isaac zuchtte nogal spijtig. "Oké, een andere keer dan maar…"

Mevrouw Jansen zag zijn teleurgestelde blik, want ze stelde voor dat hij wel kon blijven overnachten. Daarna boog ze naar zijn oor en fluisterde er iets in, waarop zijn gezicht enorm oplichtte en hij begon te grijnzen. Hermelien kon zich al voorstellen wat de twee van plan waren, ze deed haar best om zich zo goed mogelijk op andere gedachten te concentreren.

"Dat is geregeld dan," zei mevrouw Jansen iets te blij.

De rest van het avondmaal verliep in stilte, hoewel Hermelien zag dat haar tafelgenoten steeds steelse blikken op elkaar wierpen. Toen ze gedaan hadden met eten, stond ze dan ook meteen op om de tafel af te ruimen en hen alleen te laten.

"Ik zal je zo meteen je kamer tonen, Isaac," zei mevrouw Jansen, toen Hermelien in de keuken was. "Ik kan je nog wat oude slaapkleren van meneer Malfidus geven, ik denk dat jullie wel ongeveer dezelfde maat hebben."

"Oh, dat hoeft niet hoor, ik heb dat toch niet nodig," hoorde Hermelien Isaac op een gefluisterde toon zeggen, maar omdat het muisstil in huis was, kon ze hem nog erg goed verstaan. Snel draaide ze een kraan open om de pompbak te vullen, de rest wilde ze het liefst niet horen. Mevrouw Jansen schoot in een harde lach en kwam niet veel later de keuken binnen.

"Eh – Hermelien?" vroeg ze. Hermelien keek op, ze zag dat mevrouw Jansen pretoogjes had. "Ik ga al even de kamer aan Isaac tonen, goed?"

"Ja, dat is goed," knikte ze, terwijl ze voor zichzelf besloot om het komende uur niet naar boven te gaan. Ze ruimde de rest van de tafel af – mevrouw Jansen had de huiselfen een paar uurtjes vrij gegeven omdat ze die dag zo hard hadden gewerkt – en gebruikte dit keer een sommeerspreuk om het afwasmiddel direct te vinden. Ze had niet veel zin om weer alle kasten open te trekken.

Ze was net begonnen aan de afwas toen ze mevrouw Jansen meende te horen in de hal. Toen ze haar oren echter spitste, merkte ze dat het een heel andere stem was. Een heel irritante stem, die haar de kriebels bezorgde. Ze sloeg met een zucht haar ogen op, tegen beter weten in hopend dat ze fout was, maar toen hoorde ze Malfidus antwoorden.

"Ze zullen wel aan het avondeten zitten," hoorde ze hem op een gedempte toon zeggen. Het getik van hakken kwam van uit de gang de bijkeuken binnen. Hermelien zette zich schrap om zo snel mogelijk weg te gaan, mochten ze toch verder naar de keuken komen.

"Hmm, blijkbaar zijn ze hier toch niet," hoorde ze Malfidus zeggen. "Eens kijken in de keuken," waarop ze een verveelde zucht van Patty hoorde.

Hermelien sloop zo snel mogelijk op haar tenen naar de berging en ging daar door de deur die via een trapje naar de eetkamer leidde. Ze had net de deur achter zich gesloten toen ze Malfidus' gedempte stem weer hoorde. "Vreemd, hier zijn ze ook niet."

Patty's verveelde stem antwoordde: "Wat maakt dat nu uit waar ze zijn, kunnen we niet iets anders gaan doen dan naar hen te zoeken?"

Hermelien hoorde Malfidus' antwoord niet meer, ze liep het trapje op naar de eetkamer en zag toen dat de trap nog verder omhoog kronkelde naar de bovenste verdiepingen. Ze kon zichzelf wel voor haar hoofd slaan dat ze nooit eerder had bedacht om die bediendentrap te gebruiken wanneer ze stiekem wilde wegglippen.

De trap draaide omhoog, ze moest zich een beetje bukken om haar hoofd niet te stoten, maar uiteindelijk kwam ze terecht in de kast die naar de gang op de tweede verdieping leidde. Zachtjes opende ze de deur en liep vrijwel onmiddellijk naar mevrouw Jansens slaapkamer.

"Helena!" zei ze op een dringende toon, waarna ze een paar gedempte geluiden uit de slaapkamer hoorde komen. Gegeneerd zette ze een paar stappen terug, maar fluisterde wel nog wat harder: "Malfidus is terug, en hij heeft Patty Park meegebracht!"

Ze hoorde een verschrikte kreet, gevolgd door een "au" en nog wat gestommel. Toen kwam mevrouw Jansen met erg warrig haar en haar hemdsblouse verkeerd dichtgeknoopt aan de deur staan.

"W - wat?" zei ze met een ietwat hese stem. "Is meneer Malfidus terug? En heeft hij mevrouw Park meegebracht?"

Hermelien knikte. Als om het te bevestigen, hoorden ze de stemmen van zowel Malfidus als Patty naar boven drijven.

"Wacht even. Ik ga er zo meteen naar toe."

Mevrouw Jansen deed de deur weer dicht, zei iets tegen Isaac en stapte toen weer helemaal netjes terug de gang op. Hermelien vroeg zich verbijsterd af hoe ze dat zo snel had gedaan, ze was amper een minuut weggeweest.

"Kan jij Isaac naar beneden brengen zonder dat ze hem zien? Ik wil niet dat meneer Malfidus iets weet van ons."

Hermelien knikte, mevrouw Jansen zuchtte kort – ze had haar avond waarschijnlijk helemaal anders voorgesteld –, streek nog eens over haar hemdsblouse en ging toen naar beneden. Hermelien hoorde hoe ze zich iets later verontschuldigde bij Malfidus en Patty.  
Niet lang nadat mevrouw Jansen was vertrokken, kwam Isaac haar kamer uit. Hij was duidelijk teleurgesteld.

"Daar gaat onze avond," zuchtte hij, gevolgd door een verbijsterd: "Moeten we daar door?" toen Hermelien hem het gat in de kast liet zien. "Komen we dan uit in Narnia?"

Hermelien grinnikte zachtjes. "Kom," fluisterde ze, en ze ging Isaac voor door de kast. De twee slopen zo stil mogelijk naar beneden. Bijna waren ze in de berging aangekomen, toen ze de stemmen van Patty, Malfidus en mevrouw Jansen hoorden. Het was net alsof ze gewoon naast hen stonden te praten, zo goed konden ze hen verstaan. Hermelien bleef stokstijf staan.

"Kon hij nu niet gewoon één avondje bij die vrouw blijven slapen?" fluisterde Isaac geïrriteerd, maar zweeg meteen toen Hermelien hem porde.

Ze was juist blij dat Malfidus dat niet had gedaan, maar langs de andere kant vond ze het wel vervelend dat hij Patty had meegebracht. Ze begon er al spijt van te krijgen dat ze zijn aanbod om haar naar Harry te brengen niet had aangenomen. Ze vertikte het echter om hem daar alsnog naar te vragen. _Bovendien, Patty zal toch niet zo lang blijven?_ pepte ze zichzelf op. _Straks zal ze vast weer weg zijn._

Pas toen ze de stemmen hoorden verwijderen, durfde ze de trap helemaal af te lopen. Ze opende de deur naar de berging op een kiertje, keek erdoor en zag dat de berging helemaal leeg was. Op de toppen van haar tenen liep ze naar de keuken. Het was muisstil, de afwas stond nog op de plaats waar ze die had achtergelaten. Ze wenkte Isaac dat hij ook mocht binnenkomen en stuurde hem daarna via de achterdeur naar buiten. Er kwam net iemand de bijkeuken in toen Hermelien de deur achter zich had gesloten.

"Hermelien?" hoorde ze mevrouw Jansen fluisteren, wat haar hartslag deed dalen. Isaac had haar blijkbaar ook nog gehoord, want de achterdeur ging weer open.

"Oh, gelukkig ben je nog niet weg," zei mevrouw Jansen opgelucht. Ze omhelsde hem, drukte een kus op zijn wang en zei toen met pijn in haar stem dat hij maar moest vertrekken. Isaac knikte en liet de twee vrouwen alleen achter in de keuken. Hermelien begon terug aan de afwas, mevrouw Jansen bleef aan de deur staan en keek naar buiten. Ze zuchtte hard. "Nu dacht ik echt dat we even wat rust zouden krijgen, maar nu blijft juffrouw Park ook weer een paar dagen logeren."

De moed zonk Hermelien in de schoenen. "Een paar dagen?" herhaalde ze.

"Ja, zodat ze goed kunnen doorwerken, of zoiets," zei mevrouw Jansen zacht. Ze leek het zelf ook vervelend te vinden dat ze nu alweer voor iemand extra moest zorgen, na die drukke weken.

"Ik zal maar eens gaan kijken of haar kamer klaar is," zuchtte ze. "Ik zal haar op onze verdieping moeten leggen, want ik vertrouw het niet als ze dicht bij meneer slaapt."

Het bord dat Hermelien vasthad, viel met een klap op de grond.

"Oh, gaat het wel?" vroeg mevrouw Jansen verschrokken.

"J-ja, niks aan de hand," stamelde Hermelien. Ze richtte haar toverstok op de scherven, mompelde _Reparo_ en het bord werd weer heel.

"Ja," vervolgde mevrouw Jansen alsof er niks was gebeurd. "Ik zal hen zeggen de kamers op de eerste verdieping nog niet helemaal klaar zijn, dat ze nog verlucht moeten worden, ofzo."

Hermelien knikte.

"Ik vrees wel dat mevrouw Park dan jouw badkamer gaat moeten gebruiken."

Mevrouw Jansen zag haar uitdrukking, want ze voegde er nog snel aan toe: "Maar jij kan die van mij wel gebruiken, hoor!"

"Ja, oké. Als het niet anders kan. Dan ga ik zo meteen ook maar even naar boven om mijn spullen daar weg te halen."

"Sorry, Hermelien," zei mevrouw Jansen verontschuldigend. "Maar die kamer tegenover jou is de enige die helemaal in orde is. Hoe moest ik nu ook weten dat er weer iemand bleef logeren? Alleen Isaac ja, maar die ging gewoon bij mij slapen, maar dat had je vast wel door."

Hermelien grinnikte. "Eigenlijk wel ja. Het is niet erg hoor, Helena, laat Park mijn badkamer maar gebruiken," stelde ze haar gerust, hoewel ze er toch niet echt blij mee was.

Later op de avond zat ze in haar vertrouwde zithoekje aan het raam. Ze keek op van haar boek toen ze voetstappen langs de trap naar boven hoorde komen.

"Oh, is dat mijn kamer?" schalde de stem van Patty doorheen de muren. Hermelien kreeg er kippenvel van en moest rillen.

"Nee, die daar tegenover," hoorde ze Malfidus antwoorden. "Deze hier is van Griffel."

Patty antwoordde met een stem alsof ze iets vies had ingeslikt. "Eeeh! Moet ik zo dicht bij haar slapen? Wie weet ruik ik daar morgen dan wel naar!"

"Sorry," verontschuldigde Malfidus zich, hij deed niet eens de moeite om Hermelien te verdedigen. Onbewust kneep ze haar ogen samen.

"Helena zei dat dit de enige slaapkamer was die in orde was. Op het einde van de gang ligt de badkamer, maar die zal je zelf wel vinden, denk ik."

"Oh, dat zal wel lukken ja," zei Patty. "Of anders kan ik me gewoon in jouw badkamer komen douchen," waarna ze een kakelend gegiechel uitstootte.

Hermelien trok een gezicht en rolde met haar ogen. Ze hoorde niet wat Malfidus' antwoord was, want blijkbaar waren ze de kamer ingelopen. Nu hoorde ze alleen nog maar wat gedempt gepraat terwijl Malfidus Patty waarschijnlijk de kamer liet zien. Na zo'n vijf minuten, werden de stemmen weer duidelijker.

"Zo, dan ga ik je nu laten," zei Malfidus. "Tot morgen."

"Misschien kom ik je dezenacht wel opzoeken," zei Patty met een ondeugende stem. Hermelien zette zich schrap om Malfidus' antwoord te horen. Gelukkig antwoordde hij alleen maar: "Goedenacht, Patty," al hoorde ze wel de lach in zijn stem.

"Slaapwel, Draco," zei Patty, waarna ze haar deur sloot.

Hermelien zakte terug in haar hoekje. Ze meende eventjes dat de voetstappen voor haar deur stopten, maar een paar tellen later hoorde ze Malfidus de trap aflopen.

Ze staarde een tijd naar buiten, zag hoe kleine sneeuwvlokjes weer begonnen te vallen. Ten slotte stond ze op, deed ze haar gordijnen dicht en ging ze in haar bed liggen. Ze woelde nog enorm lang, spitste haar oren bij elk geluid dat ze in de gang hoorde om te luisteren of het Patty misschien was, maar uiteindelijk viel ze toch nog in een zeer onrustige slaap.


	54. Hoofdstuk 53

**Hoofdstuk 53.**

Hermelien schrok wakker door een deur die dichtsloeg verder op de gang. Eerst vreesde ze dat het Patty was voor een nachtelijk bezoek aan Malfidus, maar toen merkte ze het ochtendlicht op dat door de gordijnen naar binnen sijpelde. Het was half acht, waarschijnlijk ging Patty naar de badkamer om zich klaar te maken.

Hermelien kreunde en haalde haar hand door haar haren. Ze had zo slecht geslapen! Bij zowat elk geluid was ze wakker geworden. Het was alsof haar hersenen haar wilden waarschuwen zodat ze kon voorkomen dat Patty naar Malfidus ging.

Ze bleef nog een paar minuten liggen, maar stond toen ook op. Ze hoopte dat mevrouw Jansen al klaar was in de badkamer zodat ze wat water in haar gezicht kon gooien en zich kon opfrissen. Nadat ze haar kamerjas had aangedaan – ze wilde niet dat Patty haar in haar nachtkledij zag – nam ze haar zuivere kleren bij elkaar en opende ze haar deur. Er was niemand op de gang, maar toch liep ze snel over de overloop naar mevrouw Jansens badkamer. Ondertussen was Patty onder de douche beginnen te zingen, haar valse kattengejank klonk overheen de hele verdieping.

 _Oh Jezus,_ dacht Hermelien. _Moet ik dat nu echt elke ochtend aanhoren?_

Voor de zekerheid klopte ze op de deur van de badkamer, maar die bleek verlaten te zijn. Waarschijnlijk was mevrouw Jansen al beneden om ervoor te zorgen dat het ontbijt tip top in orde was, zoals ze altijd deed op de eerste ochtend van het nieuwe bezoek.

Hermelien maakte zich snel klaar terwijl ze nadacht over wat ze die dag zou gaan doen. Het was zondag, en ze was van plan geweest om verder te lezen in het nieuwe boek waarin ze bezig was, maar dat was voordat Malfidus Patty had meegenomen. Ze betwijfelde of ze zich zou kunnen concentreren, niet nu Patty ergens in het huis met Malfidus zou rondhangen.

Ze was al halverwege de trap naar beneden, toen ze merkte dat ze haar toverstok nog op haar kamer had laten liggen. Normaal vond ze dat geen probleem, maar met Patty in de buurt wilde ze die het liefst zo dicht mogelijk bij zich houden. Op de gang van haar slaapkamer bleek dat Patty net klaar was met douchen. Hermelien zag haar de hoek om komen, om de een of andere reden had ze grote, roze krulspelden in haar haren. Niet dat dat iets hielp, want haar zwarte haren vielen altijd sluik langs haar gezicht. Ze wilde snel haar kamer instappen, maar Patty had haar al zien staan aan de deur.

"Oh, Griffel," zei ze met een hooghartige stem. "Draco zei al dat je daar sliep. Al had ik dat natuurlijk meteen door hoor. Ik rook al iets raars toen we langsliepen."

"Ben je zeker dat je dat niet zelf was, Park?" zei Hermelien met haar kaken op elkaar geklemd, waarna ze haar slaapkamer binnenstapte en de deur in Patty's gezicht dichtgooide.

Gedempt hoorde ze nog een geschokte "Oh!" gevolgd door een boos: "Ik zal haar leren, dat vuile modderbloedje," waarna ze Patty haar deur hoorde openen en weer sluiten.

Hermelien snoof. _Laat haar maar klagen. Ze kan me toch niks doen. Ze moest eens weten wat haar lieve Draco echt van haar denkt…_

Maar toen bedacht ze zich dat Malfidus toch wel een andere reden moest hebben om de hele tijd bij Patty te zijn. Zou hij haar dan toch zien zitten, zoals mevrouw Jansen daarop zinspeelde? Anders kies je er toch niet voor om vrijwillig bij haar te blijven?

De moed zakte haar in de schoenen. Als hij de keuze had, zou hij uiteraard voor Patty kiezen, niet vanwege haar geweldige karakter, maar eerder vanwege haar afkomst. Wat had hij te zoeken bij iemand als Hermelien? Iemand die geen status, noch een belangrijke familie had – waarden die bij de familie Malfidus hoog in het vaandel stonden.

 _Kom op, Hermelien!_ pepte ze zichzelf op. _Daar moet je nu echt niet aan denken. Het is zoals Harry zei: als Malfidus alleen daar waarde aan hecht, dan verdient hij me niet._

Het lukte haar een beetje om de negatieve gedachten van zich af te zetten. Toen ze de gang op keek en Patty niet zag (maar wel haar valse kattengejank uit haar kamer hoorde komen), liep ze de gang op en sloot ze haar deur met een spreuk – ze had geen zin om te ontdekken dat Patty tussen haar spullen had zitten snuffelen. Op weg naar beneden bedacht ze zich dat ze het de volgende dagen nog moeilijk zou krijgen met Patty in de buurt.

Gelukkig hoefde ze die dag tenminste al geen moeite te doen om Patty te ontwijken, want blijkbaar gingen zij en Malfidus op uitstap, al hadden geen van beide gezegd naar waar. Jaloers had ze vanuit een raam van de kleine zitkamer gezien hoe Patty haar arm rond die van Malfidus sloeg toen ze de oprijlaan afliepen.

Hermelien was de enige die geen goed humeur had gekregen van het feit dat Patty en Malfidus weer een hele dag samen gingen doorbrengen, Merlijn wist waar. Mevrouw Jansen was opgetogen de bijkeuken ingekomen met de melding dat Isaac dan toch nog kon langskomen om samen iets te gaan doen. Malfidus had haar namelijk gezegd dat ze hen niet voor vijf uur moesten terug verwachten.

Isaac kwam nog geen half uur later mevrouw Jansen met z'n motor ophalen. Hoewel ze eerst tegenpruttelde, liet ze zich uiteindelijk toch overhalen om achterop te gaan zitten. Ze klemde zich stevig aan hem vast – Hermelien had het idee dat hij dat helemaal niet erg vond – en gilde verschrikt toen hij begon te rijden. Hij stak zijn hand nog naar Hermelien op, waarna ze de twee om de hoek van het huis zag verdwijnen.

Zo kwam het dus dat ze het hele huis voor zich alleen had – buiten de huiselfen gerekend, natuurlijk. Dat was nog nooit gebeurd en ze wist niet goed wat ze kon doen. Eigenlijk was ze wel eens nieuwsgierig naar al de andere kamers die ze nog niet had gezien; ze had het altijd ongepast gevonden om te gaan rondsnuffelen terwijl er anderen in de buurt waren, maar nu had ze daar geen last van. Uiteindelijk bracht ze daar het grootste deel van de dag mee door. In de logeerkamer van Lucius en Narcissa had ze met afschuw gekeken naar de opgezette insecten – met onder andere gigantische spinnen – die in een kader aan een muur hingen en ze had zich afgevraagd wie dat in hemelsnaam nu in een slaapkamer wilde hebben. Ze bedacht zich met een glimlach dat als Ron ooit verplicht zou zijn geweest om daar te slapen, hij geen oog dicht zou hebben gedaan. Zijn angst voor spinnen was zelfs tot op het einde van zijn leven niet verminderd.

Ze weerstond de verleiding om de slaapkamers die in gebruik waren te gaan bekijken, hoewel ze dacht dat daar niemand achter zou komen. Daar zou ze wel voorzichtig genoeg voor zijn, maar ze kon maar nooit weten. Ze moest wel enorm veel moeite doen om niet in Malfidus' werkkamer te gaan snuffelen, maar ze wist niet met welke spreuk ze binnen zou kunnen raken. Bovendien kon ze de gevolgen van dat onderzoekje, mocht ze betrapt worden, niet voorspellen, en ze wilde het liefst nog niet ontslagen worden. Hoogstwaarschijnlijk had hij zijn werkkamer met een extra zware spreuk beveiligd, die mogelijk ook zou laten zien of – en wie – er in de kamer was geweest tijdens zijn afwezigheid. Wel keek ze eens vluchtig in Astoria's oude werkkamer. Een magisch raam dat in de tegenoverstaande muur hing, liet grote, zachte zonnestralen over alle spulletjes schijnen. Hermelien merkte dat vrijwel alles er nog uitzag als op de dag dat Astoria was gestorven. Op het werkoppervlak van haar bureau lagen nog oude brieven, met wat veren en zelfs nog een geopend, nu volledig uitgedroogd, inktpotje. De tekeningen die Scorpius voor zijn moeder had gemaakt, zowel voor als na haar dood hingen overal aan de muren. Uit respect voor Astoria, trok Hermelien de deur uiteindelijk achter zich dicht. In de kamer had ze het gevoel gekregen dat ze daar niet hoorde, en al helemaal niet met de gevoelens waarmee ze worstelde.

Uiteindelijk had ze ergens helemaal bovenaan in het huis – op dezelfde gang als waar de huiselfen sliepen – een erg gezellig, maar muf ruikend kamertje ontdekt. Sinds ze die zomer daar op zolder was flauwgevallen, was ze er niet meer geweest, maar nu wilde ze de lege kamertjes wel eens verder gaan bekijken. Ze baande zich een weg naar het raam, gooide het gordijn aan de kant en wrikte het venster met veel moeite open. Onmiddellijk kon ze de kamer veel beter bekijken. Het was kleiner dan ze had gedacht, al had dat ook deels te maken met het feit dat het werkelijk propvol stond. De meubels die hierin stonden opgeslagen waren van een heel ander kaliber dan die in de opslagkamer op de tweede verdieping. In die kamer stonden nog mooie meubels, die waarschijnlijk ooit nog eens een tweede leven zouden krijgen. In het kleine kamertje op zolder daarentegen, stonden allerlei oude meubeltjes opgeslagen die ofwel gewoon te ouderwets waren, of niet meer gerepareerd konden worden. In een hoek zag ze zelfs een stapel oude schoolschriften en notities liggen, die waarschijnlijk van Malfidus of Astoria waren geweest. Ze herkende alleszins een schema van transfiguratie dat ze zelf ook ooit eens in haar hoofd had moeten stampen.

Onder een stapel van kapotte stoelen, poefjes en gebogen zilveren kandelaars, stond een heel mooi art-nouveau kastje waarvan de fijne houtbewerking gebroken was. Het kastje rammelde, ze vermoedde dat er een boeman in zat, maar ze wist het niet zeker, en dus liet ze het maar dicht en liep ze weer naar het raam. Daar stond, onder een wit laken, een ouderwetse, maar comfortabele stoel die er eigenlijk nog erg goed uit zag. Misschien kon ze wel eens aan mevrouw Jansen vragen of ze die in haar kamer mocht zetten om te gebruiken. Het zou toch zonde zijn als dat hier stond te vergaan. Dat was echter tot ze er zelf in was gaan zitten, want opeens schoot ze recht. Blijkbaar was er een betovering op de zetel uitgevoerd die ervoor zorgde dat de persoon die er in ging zitten onaangename prikjes in de rug kreeg. Wie dat zou hebben gedaan, en waarom, kon ze zich helemaal niet voorstellen. Ze wreef nogal pijnlijk over haar rug en besloot dat ze maar zou afzien van het plan om dat zeteltje te gaan gebruiken.

Aan een muur hing een enorme zilveren kader, zonder dat er iets in te zien was. Misschien was het ooit wel een spiegel geweest die in een ver verleden was kapot gevallen en waarbij men de moeite niet had gedaan om die te herstellen. Onder de grote zilveren kader stond een oud bureau, met op het oppervlak een grote inktvlek – of iets anders, maar dat kon Hermelien niet duidelijk uitmaken – diep in het hout binnengedrongen. Zonder de verwachting ook maar iets tegen te komen, begon ze de schuiven en kleine laatjes open te trekken. De laatjes waren inderdaad zo goed als leeg, op een paar lege inktpotjes en kapotte veren na. In de allerlaatste schuif echter, zag Hermelien een klein ringetje liggen. Ze wilde het oppakken om het beter te bekijken, maar toen ze eraan trok, kwam er met een zacht geluid een verborgen luik tevoorschijn. Blijkbaar was men bij het opruimen van het bureautje vergeten dat het verborgen luik daar zat, want het zat propvol met een bundeltje perkament dat met een roze lint bij elkaar was gebonden.

Hermelien nam het pakketje voorzichtig uit het luik en zag dat het brieven waren. Het perkament voelde een beetje broos aan, wie weet hoe lang die daar al lagen. Ze wist dat ze het eigenlijk niet moest doen, maar ze kon haar nieuwsgierigheid niet bedwingen en opende het eerste stukje perkament.

 _Al die jaren die ik op aarde heb doorgebracht kunnen op geen enkele manier omvatten wat ik voor je voel. Het moment waarop ik verliefd op je werd voelde alsof het al eeuwen bestond, generaties – die zich allemaal herordenden zodat precies dit opmerkelijke kruispunt er kon zijn. In mijn hart, mijn botten, het maakt niet uit hoe dwaas het ook is, ik voel dat alles hiertoe heeft geleid. Alle geheime pijlen wezen deze kant uit, het universum en de tijd zelf hebben dit lang geleden zo in elkaar gezet en ik besef het nu pas. Ik kom nu pas op de plek die voor me bestemd was._

Pas toen ze door had wat ze precies aan het lezen was, vouwde ze verschrikt het perkament weer dicht. Dit was niet voor haar ogen bestemd. Ze stak de brief weer tussen het stapeltje en legde het pakketje terug in het verborgen luik. Het _Cloud Atlas Sextet_ kwam in haar op, want dat ging ook net precies over hetgeen Malfidus in zijn brief had geschreven. Het verliefde gevoel dat ze had gekregen bij het lezen van zijn woorden, zakte langzaam weg.

Ze ging ervan uit dat het bureau van Astoria was geweest en dat die de brieven die Malfidus aan haar had geschreven daar had laten liggen om te voorkomen dat iemand anders ze zou lezen. Of misschien was ze het gewoon vergeten dat die daar lagen? Maar dat idee wees Hermelien meteen weer af. Hoe kon een vrouw als Astoria nu zo'n mooie woorden vergeten? Ze was er zeker van dat de andere brieven een gelijkaardige inhoud hadden, misschien geschreven toen Malfidus en Astoria nog samen les hadden gevolgd op Zweinstein. Ze had nooit gedacht dat Malfidus zoiets zou kunnen schrijven.

Terwijl ze zag hoe het verborgen luik weer versmolt met het omringende hout, besloot ze voor zichzelf dat ze daar niet meer zou terugkomen. Er lagen oude herinneringen opgeslagen, herinneringen van een leven waar zij niks mee te maken had en dat moest ook zo blijven. Ze sloot het raam en drapeerde de gordijnen er weer voor. Terwijl ze de deur achter zich sloot en naar beneden liep om thee te gaan drinken voelde ze zich stom over hetgeen ze die morgen nog had gedacht. Dat ze zo'n banale jaloersheid voor Patty voelde, terwijl daar boven in de brieven duidelijk was dat Malfidus, ondanks alles dat er gebeurde, altijd van Astoria zou blijven houden. Daar kon zij, noch Patty aan tippen.

Wietske had haar net verse thee met koekjes gebracht toen Isaac en mevrouw Jansen terug kwamen. Blij dat ze niet meer alleen met haar gedachten was, vroeg ze hoe hun dag was geweest. Isaac had mevrouw Jansen meegenomen naar de bioscoop, waar ze oude klassiekers draaiden. Ze hadden naar _Rebecca_ gekeken, en mevrouw Jansen had blijkbaar niet veel oog gehad voor de bewegende beelden met geluid, maar eerder voor een knappe acteur die Laurence Olivier heette.

"Oh, Hermelien! Je had hem moeten zien! Zo knap!" zei ze. Isaac rolde met zijn ogen. "En zo'n romantische film! Ik had nooit gedacht dat Dreuzels zoiets in elkaar konden steken!"

Hermelien lachte. "Ai, Isaac, nu heb je wat gedaan!"

"Ja, ik had haar beter meegenomen naar die sciencefiction film over zwarte gaten en interstellair reizen," zei Isaac. Mevrouw Jansen keek hem aan alsof hij wartaal uitkraamde. "Dan had ze misschien wat minder gelet op de 'knappe' acteurs."

Mevrouw Jansen stompte hem. "Jaloers, soms? Ik weet wel dat die mensen niet echt zijn hoor. Mijn eigen, stoere, knappe en romantische vent staat hier naast me," waarna ze een kus op zijn wang drukte.

Ze gingen aan tafel zitten en Hermelien schonk met een glimlach thee voor hen uit terwijl ze verder vertelden over wat ze hadden gedaan. Na de film waren ze ergens gaan eten, waar Isaac nog indruk had gemaakt op mevrouw Jansen door zich als een echte gentleman te gedragen. Daarna hadden ze nog een ritje op de motor gemaakt door het glooiende sneeuwlandschap, maar dat was mevrouw Jansen blijkbaar toch niet zo goed bevallen.

"Brr, dat is toch echt niks voor mij hoor. Veel te koud! En met die helm raakte ook mijn hele haren door de war!" zei ze.

"Tja, dat is juist de charme van het motorrijden. En trouwens, je haren zien er nog heel mooi uit hoor," knipoogde Isaac, hoewel mevrouw Jansens haren inderdaad erg in de war zaten.

"Ohja! Hoe kon ik het nu zijn vergeten!" zei mevrouw Jansen ineens. "Toen wij hier vertrokken stond er een man aan de poort, iemand die naar jou vroeg, Hermelien."

Hermelien keek verbaasd op. "Wie dan?"

"Hij wilde zijn naam niet zeggen, maar hij was redelijk klein en had een stoppelbaardje. Hij had een muts op en nogal donkere kleren aan. Ik vertrouwde het niet helemaal. Je kent hem toch niet, of wel?"

"Nee," zei Hermelien peinzend. "De mannen die ik ken zijn allemaal redelijk groot en hebben zeker geen stoppelbaard."

"Ja, ik dacht het wel," zei mevrouw Jansen. "Ik vertrouwde het niet, en zeker niet toen hij na herhaaldelijk aandringen nog steeds z'n naam niet wilde zeggen. Dus heb ik gezegd dat je niet hier was en is hij weggegaan. Je vindt het toch niet erg hé?"

"Nee, helemaal niet. Ik zou echt niet weten die dat geweest kan zijn. Harry is de enige die weet dat ik hier werk, en die zou je vast herkend hebben."

"Ja inderdaad," knikte mevrouw Jansen. "Maar eh – er zijn geen spreuken afgegaan?"

Hermelien fronste. "Nee," zei ze langzaam. "Waarom?"

"Goh ja, ik weet het niet. Als jij hem niet kent, wilde hij misschien wel inbreken ofzo."

"Ik heb alleszins niks gehoord en ik ben gewoon binnengebleven. En anders zou ik vast wel zijn opgeschrokken door dat lawaai. Ik herinner mij die keer midden in de nacht nog goed."

"Ja, normaal zou het alarm dan inderdaad zijn afgegaan, want ik veronderstel niet dat meneer Malfidus hem toestemming heeft gegeven om binnen te komen," mevrouw Jansen haalde haar schouders op. "Misschien moet ik het toch maar eens tegen hem zeggen."

"Als je denkt dat dat nodig is," zei Hermelien.

"Ja, ik ga dat toch maar doen, die man was echt maar raar hoor. Ik was blij dat Isaac erbij was."

"Als hij niet had willen luisteren, had ik hem wel eens goed geslagen," zei Isaac lachend terwijl hij zijn mouw omhoog stroopte om zijn spierballen te laten zien.

Mevrouw Jansen proestte het uit. "Daar ga je echt niemand bang mee maken hoor," zei ze, waarna ook Hermelien in de lach schoot.

Isaac bleef nog tot het avondmaal, Malfidus en Patty waren nog altijd niet terug, maar mevrouw Jansen wilde niet hetzelfde als de vorige avond meemaken en dus nam ze rond zes uur afscheid van hem. En dat was blijkbaar precies op tijd, want Malfidus en Patty stonden niet veel later zelf in de hal.

"Zag ik Isaac daarnet wegrijden?" hoorde Hermelien Malfidus vragen terwijl ze op de overloop stond en stiekem een blik naar beneden wierp. Ze dacht meteen aan de woorden die ze die middag had gelezen en kreeg weer vlinders in haar buik. Hetgeen hij had geschreven maakte hem op de een of andere manier nog aantrekkelijker, hoewel ze wist dat het helemaal niet voor haar was bestemd.

"Ja, hij was nog iets komen brengen," loog mevrouw Jansen staalhard, terwijl ze de jas van Patty aannam en naar de kast liep om die op te bergen. "Mag ik u trouwens nog even spreken, meneer? Onder vier ogen misschien?"

"Kan dat niet wachten tot na het avondeten?" vroeg Malfidus op een verbaasde toon.

"Oh, ja natuurlijk," zei mevrouw Jansen. "Het eten kan over een halfuur geserveerd worden."

"Oh, maar bespreek jullie zaken anders nu maar hoor," hoorde Hermelien Patty zeggen. "Ik moet mij toch nog even gaan opfrissen voor het eten."

Malfidus zuchtte. "Vooruit dan maar. Zullen we naar de zitkamer gaan?"

"Is goed," zei mevrouw Jansen. "Ik ga wel eerst even de huiselfen waarschuwen dat ze de tafel in de eetkamer over een half uur klaar moeten hebben."

Hermelien zag haar de gang naar de bijkeuken inlopen. Malfidus en Patty stonden nu nog alleen in de hal. Het verliefde gevoel in haar buik veranderde in een ijsklomp toen ze zag hoe Patty Malfidus' hand vastnam.

"Bedankt voor de geweldige dag, Draco," zei ze met een poeslieve stem waarvan Hermelien rillingen kreeg. Malfidus mompelde iets, maar Hermelien kon niet verstaan wat. Ze was alleszins blij dat de huiselfen al een paar weken geleden alle kerstversieringen hadden opgeruimd, ook de maretak was nergens meer te bespeuren en nu had Patty geen reden om hem te zoenen. Het viel haar op dat het portret van Cassandra stil bleef. Misschien vond ze Patty wel leuk? Hermelien was er zeker van dat als zijzelf daar zo met Malfidus had gestaan, Cassandra veel commentaar had geleverd. De tikkende voetstappen van mevrouw Jansen kwamen terug, Patty liet Malfidus' hand weer los.

"Ik zal me dan maar eens klaarmaken voor het eten," zei ze, waarna ze op een zachtere, en schalkse toon vervolgde: "En wie weet voor een lekker dessert."

Hermelien voelde het bloed uit haar gezicht verdwijnen. Ze kon niet goed zien hoe Malfidus reageerde, maar ze meende wel een kleine grijns te zien toen hij zich omdraaide naar mevrouw Jansen. Patty liep de trap op, Hermelien kon niet anders dan zich in de dichtstbijzijnde kamer te gaan verstoppen tot ze voorbij was. Snel glipte ze de grote zitkamer in terwijl ze hoopte dat Patty haar niet had gezien. Ze bleef met haar hoofd tegen de muur staan en wachtte af. Patty liep echter blij neuriënd voorbij en leek niet te hebben gemerkt dat Hermelien nog maar een paar seconden daarvoor op de overloop had gestaan.

Terwijl ze daar zo stond bedacht ze zich dat het zo niet verder kon. Ze moest met Malfidus praten over wat ze voor hem voelde. Haar plan om hem te negeren was jammerlijk mislukt en hoe meer tijd er voorbij ging, hoe moeilijker het werd. Het feit dat Patty nu constant om hem heen hing, leek ook niet te helpen. Integendeel. Ze wilde het niet toegeven, maar net daardoor verlangde ze nog meer naar hem.

Ze trok zich terug op haar eigen slaapkamer, ze had geen zin om zich nu onder de anderen te begeven. Ze was van plan om na te denken hoe ze het beste het gesprek met Malfidus kon aanpakken. Toen ze aan haar deur aankwam, hoorde ze gestommel in haar kamer. Ze fronste, greep haar toverstok beet en gooide de deur met een wijde boog open. In de verwachting dat het Patty was, die door haar spullen aan het snuffelen was, riep ze: "Ga mijn kamer uit!".

Ze zag echter niemand in haar kamer, maar een tel later zag ze Wietske met een gezicht vol roet geschrokken uit de haard stappen. Hermelien liet beschaamd haar toverstok zakken. Ze had er helemaal niet bij stilgestaan dat de huiself nu bezig zou zijn met het vuur aan te leggen. Maar ze was dit keer dan ook wel extra vroeg op haar kamer, normaal kwam ze er rond dit tijdstip nooit, en zat ze in de kleine zitkamer of in de bibliotheek.

Wietske kuchte een beetje, Hermelien stamelde dat het haar speet en ze nam een handdoek van haar stoel om het gezicht van de huiself af te vegen.

"S – sorry, j-juffrouw Griffel," zei de huiself met een trillende stem, ze was duidelijk geschrokken. Ze veegde met de handdoek door haar gezicht. "Ik – ik dacht niet dat u hier al zou komen."

Hermelien schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, Wietske, het is mijn schuld. Ik dacht gewoon dat er iemand in mijn kamer zat, ik had geen idee dat jij het was!"

"Ik – ik was de haard aan het schoonmaken," piepte Wietske. Nu de roet van haar gezicht was, zag ze er niet meer zo raar uit. Ze keek naar de handdoek, die nu zwart zag, en propte die achter haar schort om hem later uit te wassen. Nu leek het alsof ze op het punt stond te bevallen van een tweeling. Ze bukte zich terug naar de haard om het hout op te stapelen en een moment later knapperde er een klein vuurtje. Wietske keek nog eens verlegen naar Hermelien, die zag dat er toch nog vegen op haar gezicht zaten.

"Sorry nogmaals, Wietske," zei ze zacht. "Misschien kan je eerst even je gezicht goed gaan wassen, want er zit nog wat roet op."

De huiself knikte en keek toen langs haar vuile schort naar beneden. "Ik – ik kan ook maar beter andere kleren aandoen."

Hermelien knikte en mompelde nog eens dat het haar speet, maar de huiself boog alleen maar en ging toen de kamer uit.

Met een zucht ging ze aan haar plekje aan het raam zitten en staarde naar buiten. Het was echter pikkedonker, de lantaarns langs de oprit waren gedoofd en de maan was nergens te bespeuren. Het enige dat ze kon zien was haar eigen, bleke reflectie met donkere kringen onder haar ogen.

Ze had het gevoel alsof alles de laatste tijd verkeerd liep. Alsof ze haar leven op de een of andere manier niet meer helemaal in haar eigen banen kon leiden - en dat had allemaal te maken met het feit dat ze verliefd was op Malfidus. Ze sloeg haar armen rond haar knieën en sloot haar ogen. Ze dacht terug aan het tekstje dat ze die middag had gelezen en ze kon het niet laten te fantaseren dat Malfidus dat voor haar had geschreven. Ze schudde haar hoofd. _Nee! Ik moet juist denken hoe ik met Malfidus kan praten! Ik moet met hem praten, maar wat kan ik zeggen? Het is me nu wel duidelijk dat hij niet hetzelfde voor me voelt. Waarom kan ik dat gevoel dan niet van me afzetten? Waarom word ik zelfs jaloers op Patty?_

Ze zette haar elpee van de _Cloud Atlas Sextet_ op om haar gedachten af te leiden, maar net omdat het onderwerp praktisch hetzelfde was, moest ze daardoor weer aan Malfidus' geschreven woorden van die middag denken. Uit pure frustratie zette ze haar platenspeler af en ging ze op haar bed liggen. Ze probeerde aan iets anders te denken – hoe ze bijvoorbeeld aan Scorpius' lessen zou beginnen wanneer hij terug zou komen – maar het enige dat steeds opnieuw in haar hoofd opkwam was de vraag wat Malfidus en Patty op dat moment aan het doen waren.

Nadat ze zo'n uur zichzelf had gekweld, hield ze het niet meer vol. Ze moest gewoon weten of er iets tussen hen was gebeurd en wilde daar op een subtiele manier achter komen.

Ze was net weg naar beneden toen ze op de trap uitgerekend tegen Patty aanbotste.

"Kijk uit waar je loopt!" snauwde die, waarna ze meteen doorliep naar haar eigen slaapkamer en haar deur met een klap dichtgooide. Tijdens hun korte ontmoeting had Hermelien gemerkt dat Patty dit keer wel extra haar best had gedaan om bij Malfidus in de smaak te komen. Ze had een dikke laag make-up opgesmeerd en had – volgens haar waarschijnlijk – mooie kleren aangedaan. Het enige wat Hermelien daarvan had gezien was het verbijsterend diepe decolleté, maar blijkbaar had niets geholpen, anders was Patty wel in een heel wat vrolijkere stemming geweest. Met een heel wat geruster gemoed liep Hermelien verder naar beneden.

Ze was zich net aan het bedenken dat ze het antwoord op haar prangende vraag al wist, toen ze Malfidus in de hal tegenkwam.

"Oh, Griffel, daar ben je, ik was je al aan het zoeken. Ik wilde je even spreken," zei hij, terwijl hij haar wenkte en naar de kleine zitkamer liep. Hermelien bestudeerde hem toen hij ging zitten om na te gaan of er iets aan hem te merken was, maar ze kon niks ontdekken. Als er al iets tussen hem en Patty was gebeurd, kon hij dat erg goed verborgen houden.

"Eh -," zei hij met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. "Waarom ben je zo aan het staren? Heb ik soms iets op mijn gezicht?"

Hermelien schrok op, ze had niet gedacht dat het zo duidelijk was. "N- nee. Ik was niet aan het staren." Ze kreunde inwendig. _Wat was dat nu voor een antwoord?_

Malfidus zei niks, maar een kleine grijns lag om zijn lippen. Hij wenkte haar dat ze de zitkamer ook moest binnenkomen en dat ze de deur moest sluiten. Ze ging tegenover hem zitten en streek nerveus over haar rok. Opeens was het enige waaraan ze kon denken de woorden die ze die middag nog had gelezen.

"Helena zei dat er iemand deze morgen aan de poort naar je had gevraagd," begon Malfidus meteen, gelukkig zonder haar onwennigheid op te merken.

Ze knikte. "J- ja, dat zei ze inderdaad."

"Heb je een idee wie het kan zijn geweest?" vroeg Malfidus, hij keek haar met doordringende ogen aan, ze moest haar blik afwenden om zich te kunnen concentreren.

"Nee, eigenlijk niet. Zoals Helena hem beschreef zou ik hem niet kennen. Waarom?"

"Gewoon. Ik vind het maar een raar verhaal. Je bent er echt zeker van dat je hem niet kent? Ook niet iemand uit de familie?"

"Nee, niemand weet dat ik hier werk, buiten Harry dan."

Malfidus leunde met een zucht naar achteren, zijn gezicht stond opeens heel ernstig. Hij veegde door zijn haren en fronste.

"Wat?" vroeg Hermelien, verbaasd door zijn reactie, haar nerveuze gevoel verdween. "Wat is er dan?"

"Denk echt goed na, Griffel," begon Malfidus weer. "Waar zou hij jou eventueel van kennen? Kan hij misschien een collega van Wemel zijn?"

"Wat?" vroeg ze verbijsterd. "Wat heeft Ron hier nu mee te maken? De mensen van z'n werk heb ik al in geen jaren meer gezien. En zij weten al helemaal niet waar ik –," ze viel stil. Opeens was een ontmoeting van meer dan een jaar geleden uit haar geheugen opgedoken.

"Wat?" vroeg Malfidus dringend. Hij zette zich weer recht en leek zich schrap te zetten. "Kan het iemand anders zijn geweest?"

Ze fronste. Het leek alsof er een vage herinnering naar boven kwam, maar ze kon niet precies zeggen waarom die herinnering ineens zo belangrijk was. Ze schudde haar hoofd.

"D- de enige persoon die nog weet dat ik hier werk was een oude collega van Ron. Ik had hem toen eens ontmoet op het kerkhof, weet je nog? En een half jaar geleden ongeveer ben ik hem hier tegengekomen toen ik cadeautjes ging kopen voor Scorpius zijn verjaardag."

"Wat?" schoot Malfidus uit. "Dat zeg je nu pas?"

"Is dat belangrijk dan om te weten? Ik bedoel, ik had er geen belang aan gehecht tot jij hier nu vragen over begint te stellen," zei ze geïrriteerd en een beetje verschrokken door zijn uitval.

"Merlijn," mompelde Malfidus, waardoor Hermelien hem met samengeknepen ogen aankeek. Hij merkte dat, want hij kuchte daarna en vroeg: "Hoe zag die man er ook al weer uit?"

"Groot, redelijk stevig gebouwd, zwarte haren, nogal donkere ogen. Zeker niet de persoon die Helena had beschreven. En waarom zou hij achter me vragen? Ik ken hem helemaal niet."

Malfidus zuchtte, hij kneep in z'n neusbrug en mompelde: "Besef je wel dat het misschien met je aanval te maken heeft?"

"Mijn aanval?" vroeg Hermelien verbijsterd. "Die man op het kerkhof, die – die Vliegen zei gewoon dat het hem speet dat Ron dood was. Hij kan daar toch niks mee te maken hebben gehad? En trouwens, ik dacht dat ze het niet specifiek op mij hadden gemunt?"

"Het ziet ernaar uit dat we het bij het verkeerde eind hadden," zei Malfidus met een zucht.

Hermelien voelde zich ijskoud worden. _Wat? Waarom zitten ze achter mij aan?_

"Dus – dus je denkt echt dat ze mij zochten?" stamelde ze.

Malfidus keek haar met een frons aan en knikte toen. "Daar lijkt het wel op, ja. Die droom die je toen had, waarin je die naam herkende. Wat was die naam ook weer?"

Ze moest niet lang nadenken, hoewel ze de beelden van die tweede, gruwelijke droom ver had weggestopt, kwamen ze onmiddellijk terug in haar op. "Meijer, Jack Meijer."

"Je hebt Potter toch die naam doorgegeven?" vroeg Malfidus, ze knikte.

"Ja, maar hij had er niks over gevonden. Het is waarschijnlijk een schuilnaam."

"Dat dacht ik al," zuchtte Malfidus. "Hoe zag hij er ook alweer uit in je droom?"

"Redelijk klein en gedrongen, met –," ze viel stil terwijl het haar daagde. "Is- is hij dan deze morgen aan de poort geweest?"

"Het lijkt er wel op, ja," Malfidus leunde weer achterover in zijn zetel, hij veegde met zijn hand door zijn ogen. "Als Helena's beschrijving ten minste correct is. Was ik maar hier gebleven…"

Hermelien liet de informatie op zich inwerken en hoorde Malfidus' laatste zin niet. _Dus iemand van het duo dat mij heeft aangevallen, is deze morgen naar mij komen vragen. Waarom? Waarom zou hij dat riskeren?_

"Maar – waarom zou hij nu ineens hier naar mij komen vragen? Ik bedoel, dat is toch zo roekeloos en dom? Hij moest toch weten dat hij betrapt kon worden? En waarom zit hij in de eerste plaats achter mij aan? Waarom heeft hij mij aangevallen?"

Malfidus schudde zijn hoofd en haalde zijn schouders op. "Geen idee. Misschien zoeken ze iets of hebben ze jou nodig om iets te vinden."

"Maar wat dan?" vroeg ze verbijsterd. "Ik heb geen idee waar ik mee zou kunnen helpen."

Malfidus stond op. "Ik weet het ook niet, Griffel," zei hij, maar hij keek haar niet rechtstreeks aan. Hij liep naar de deur en leek van plan te zijn haar gewoon alleen achter te laten. Hermelien stond ook haastig op. "Wat – wat moet ik nu doen?" vroeg ze, de angst was duidelijk in haar stem te horen. Ze herinnerde zich nog maar al te goed wat er volgens Malfidus zou gebeuren wanneer die twee mannen haar nog eens te pakken zouden krijgen. Hij draaide zich naar haar om en keek haar ietwat bezorgd aan. Hij zuchtte en sloeg zijn ogen neer. "Ik denk dat we ons gewoon aan ons plan moeten blijven houden, maar misschien is het beter als je gewoon hier blijft. Die Meijer gaat het waarschijnlijk niet nog eens wagen om naar hier te komen maar –," hij viel stil.

"Maar we kunnen het niet riskeren," maakte Hermelien zijn zin af.

Malfidus zuchtte nog een keer en knikte. Hij keek haar aan, en heel even leek hij weer op de Malfidus die Hermelien had gekust en daar geen spijt van had. Even leek het alsof hij dat kwetsende briefje niet had geschreven en niet sindsdien zowat constant bij Patty was geweest. Hij zette een stap naar haar toe, ze hield haar adem in en keek hem aan. Hij hief zijn hand op en reikte naar haar gezicht, maar ze zag zijn blik naar een punt achter haar glijden. Toen leek hij te beseffen wat hij aan het doen was. Zijn hand stopte abrupt in de lucht, waarna hij snel door zijn haren veegde om de beweging te verklaren. Hij schudde verward zijn hoofd en draaide zich om naar de deur. Het moment was op slag voorbij. De kriebels in Hermeliens buik werden weer minder, ze haalde diep adem om haar hartslag te laten dalen. Ze keek achter zich en zag daar de familiefoto uit Parijs staan. Geen wonder dat hij ineens was gestopt, hij had vast aan Astoria moeten denken. Malfidus stond op het punt de deur te openen en weg te gaan, maar Hermelien kon het niet laten om hem nog één keer terug te roepen. "M-Malfidus, wacht."

Hij draaide zich langzaam naar haar om, Hermelien meende een zekere hoop in zijn ogen te zien. Ze was er zeker van dat als ze nu gewoon zou vertellen dat ze verliefd op hem was, hij niet weg zou lopen. Maar ze durfde het niet aan. Stel dat ze nu toch verkeerd was, dat hij haar van zich af zou duwen en zou weglopen, zoals de vorige keer? Ze was er zeker van dat ze dat niet nog eens zou aankunnen.

Ze schraapte haar keel, ze had opeens een enorm droge mond gekregen. "M – moeten we dat niet aan Harry laten weten?"

Een teleurgestelde uitdrukking gleed over zijn gezicht, al was het maar voor heel even. Vrijwel onmiddellijk keek hij haar nogal onverschillig aan en haalde hij zijn schouders op.

"De vogel is toch weer gaan vliegen. Ik denk niet dat hij nog eens alles op het spel gaat zetten door hier nog een keer langs te komen."

"Ja, maar –," zei ze zacht.

"Schrijf er dan heen," zei hij met een nogal scherpe stem, waarvan ze een beetje ineenkromp. "Hij gaat toch niks kunnen doen met die informatie behalve je op het hart drukken dat je zeker niet meer alleen naar buiten mag."

Ze besefte dat hij gelijk had, maar dat zou haar niet tegenhouden. Het was inderdaad nogal onwaarschijnlijk dat de man weer zou terugkomen – anders zou hij wel erg dom zijn – maar toch wilde ze het aan Harry laten weten. Hij deed al zoveel moeite voor haar, ze kon dit niet gewoon stilhouden.

"Als dat alles was, ik kan mijn gast niet een hele avond alleen laten," zei Malfidus, hij stapte de hal in. Hermeliens binnenste werd koud. Even had het geleken alsof alles toch goed zou komen tussen hen, maar nu hij Patty weer ter sprake had gebracht, kwamen de gemengde gevoelens van jaloezie en verlangen weer terug.

"Hebben jullie een leuk dessert gehad?" flapte ze er haastig uit, terwijl ze ook naar de deur liep. Malfidus bleef staan en keek haar verbaasd aan. Toen leek hij zich iets te realiseren en lichtte een grijns zijn gezicht op. Pas toen besefte ze wat ze had gevraagd. Haar hoofd werd knalrood.

"Dag! Hebben jullie een leuke dag gehad, bedoelde ik," stamelde ze.

De onaangename grijs van Malfidus verdween niet van zijn gezicht. Hij knikte. "Oh ja, heel leuk ja. Waarom vraag je dat?"

"Oh, zomaar. O-omdat jullie laat terug waren," zei ze met een smoes. Ze veegde nerveus met haar handen door haar haren. Beiden negeerden het snuivende geluid van Cassandra's portret. Malfidus schudde zijn hoofd, de schaduw van de grijns lag nog steeds op zijn lippen. "Oké, dan," zei hij langzaam, waarna hij zich omdraaide en de trap begon op te lopen.

Hermelien leunde met haar hoofd tegen de deurstijl aan en voelde zich enorm stom op dat moment. Ze kneep haar ogen samen en bestrafte zichzelf.

"Oh, en Griffel," zei Malfidus toen hij boven aan de trap stond en haar aankeek. Ze keek op, in de verwachting dat hij nog iets over hun gesprek zou zeggen. Hij zag er alleszins serieus uit.

"Hebben jouw ouders je nooit geleerd dat je niemand mag afluisteren?"

Dat had ze niet verwacht. "Wat? D-dat -," sputterde ze.

"Juist ja," zei hij met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. Hij liet haar niet uitspreken maar liep verder naar de tweede verdieping. Hermelien bleef verbouwereerd achter.

 **AN: Het stukje van de brief dat Hermelien heeft gelezen is eigenlijk een quote van "Elke Dag" van David Levithan (een boek met een hele hoop erg mooie quotes! Zeker eens lezen :D).**


	55. Hoofdstuk 54

**Hoofdstuk 54.**

De volgende dagen dacht ze nog vaak terug aan het gesprek met Malfidus over de man die naar haar was komen vragen en hoe dat gerelateerd kon worden met haar aanval. Ze was nog steeds ondersteboven van het besef dat ze het echt op haar hadden gemunt, al kon ze zich geen enkele reden indenken waarom dan wel. Regelmatig kwam het gevoel naar boven dat ze zich iets moest herinneren dat ze ver had weggestopt, maar wanneer ze zich er dan op concentreerde, verdween het gevoel weer en wist ze niet meer waar ze precies aan had gedacht.

Die avond nog had ze Harry een brief geschreven in de hoop dat ze met hem kon afspreken om het erover te hebben, maar hij had bezorgd terug geschreven dat het hem nu geen goed idee leek om ergens heen te gaan – ook al was hij er dan bij. Hij stelde voor dat hij naar daar kwam om te praten, ze had eerst getwijfeld – nu Patty daar voor een onbepaalde duur bleef logeren had het haar geen goed idee geleken – maar toen bedacht ze dat ze zo wel haar hart helemaal kon luchten. En dus schreef ze hem een briefje terug met de vraag of hij de volgende dag misschien al kon langskomen.

Ze had nog niets tegen Malfidus gezegd, dat zou ze wel doen wanneer ze hem eens alleen op de gang tegenkwam. Hoewel ze geen problemen verwachtte – hij had bij Harry's bezoekjes in het najaar ook nooit geprotesteerd – vond ze toch dat ze hem maar iets moest laten weten.

Haar plan om hem alleen te spreken, viel echter in het water. Bijna elk – zeldzaam – moment dat ze hem tegenkwam in de gang, was hij in het gezelschap van Patty en nam hij haar eerder onverschillig op. Hij had sinds hun gesprek niks meer tegen haar gezegd, ze vermoedde – met een jaloerse steek in haar hart – dat Patty daarachter zat.

Omdat Harry die namiddag al zou langskomen, zat er niks anders op om het hem in het bijzijn van Patty te laten weten. Hermelien was geïrriteerd, omdat ze weeral vroeg was wakker geworden door het kattengejank van Patty. Die zong niet alleen onder de douche, maar ook wanneer ze opstond en wanneer ze in haar kamer verder klaarmaakte. Hermelien kon er alleen maar aan ontsnappen door voor het slapen gaan oordopjes in te steken, maar die waren meestal 's morgens uitgevallen.

Na haar ontbijt met mevrouw Jansen in de bijkeuken, liep ze naar de eetkamer en ging ze binnen zonder te kloppen. Malfidus en Patty zaten nog aan tafel en waren met iets aan het lachen, Patty hield met de toppen van haar duim en wijsvinger een aardbei vast en het leek alsof ze die in Malfidus' mond wilde stoppen. Hermelien stond even verstijfd aan de deur – geen van de twee leek gemerkt te hebben dat ze de eetkamer was binnengekomen. Ze herstelde zich en kuchte om haar aanwezigheid bekend te maken. Patty liet haar hand zakken en draaide zich met een boos gezicht naar haar toe.

"Ik dacht al dat ik iets rook," zei ze met een onpasselijk gezicht, waarop Hermelien haar handen van woede samenkneep.

"Je weet wat ik je daarover al heb gezegd, Park," zei ze met een poeslieve stem.

Patty wilde bitsig antwoorden, maar Malfidus gaf haar daar de kans niet voor. "Wat wil je, Griffel?"

"Kan ik je misschien even spreken, onder vier ogen?"

Ze zag dat Patty haar met samengeknepen ogen aanstaarde. Malfidus zuchtte. "Kan dat niet wachten? We zitten net aan het ontbijt."

"Oh sorry, ik dacht dat jullie klaar waren met eten aan elkaar te voeren," antwoordde Hermelien sarcastisch.

Malfidus trok zijn wenkbrauwen op, hij leek een blos op zijn wangen te krijgen. Patty kreeg een triomfantelijke grijns op haar gezicht.

"Als je ons dan nu alleen wilt laten?" zei ze met een bekakte stem. Ze nam de aardbei weer tussen haar vingers en doopte die in een kommetje slagroom. "Dan kunnen we verder genieten."

Hermelien kneep haar ogen samen. "Het is al goed, Park. Ik ben al weg. Maar eh –," ze richtte zich naar Malfidus. "Ik verwacht dat het dan geen probleem zal zijn wanneer Harry straks hier voor de deur staat?"

Patty stootte een verbaasde lach uit. "Harry? Als in Harry Potter?" Ze keek verbijsterd van Hermelien naar Malfidus. "En jij laat dat zomaar toe?"

Malfidus schoof zijn stoel naar achteren, zei tegen Patty dat hij het wel zou regelen en liep met grote passen naar de deur. Hij nam Hermeliens arm vast en trok haar mee naar de hal. Hij sloot de deur achter zich en siste: "Moest dat nu?"

Hermelien rukte zich los. "Oh, sorry dat ik jullie gezellige onderonsje heb verstoord," zei ze kil, Malfidus keek haar boos aan. Ze kon niet geloven dat dit dezelfde Malfidus was als waarmee ze zondag dat gesprek had gehad – toen het even had geleken alsof hij om haar gaf. Het beeld van hem en Patty aan tafel kwam in haar op, ze kreeg het ijskoud in haar lichaam. Haar blik verhardde en ze zei: "Ik dacht gewoon dat ik maar eens moest zeggen dat Harry vandaag langs kwam. Maar als je het zo erg vindt, zal ik de volgende keer gewoon niks zeggen, hoor."

"Had je dat dan niet eerder kunnen zeggen?" zei Malfidus, met zijn kaken op elkaar geklemd.

"Wanneer dan?" schoot ze uit. "Je zit altijd bij _haar_ , en ik weet ook nog maar pas van gisteren dat hij langskomt."

"En waarom komt hij dan naar hier? Waarom ga je niet ergens met hem naartoe, zoals je anders altijd doet?"

Ze trok haar wenkbrauwen op. "Excuseer? Als ik het mij goed herinner zei jij me zondag zelf nog dat ik het beste hier kan blijven. Heb je soms zo'n slecht kortetermijngeheugen?"

Malfidus' ogen leken vlam te schieten. Hij haalde diep adem om zichzelf te kalmeren en hij wilde iets zeggen, maar ze liet hem niet uitspreken. "Maar als dat niet meer van toepassing is, ga ik wel met hem weg hoor. Dan storen we _jullie_ tenminste niet."

"Nee! Laat hem maar naar hier komen," zei Malfidus hard.

Hermelien merkte dat hij duidelijk veel moeite moest doen om niet kwader te worden. Even kwam de gedachte in haar op dat ze blij was dat ze hem tenminste tot zo'n reactie kon verleiden. Dat was beter dan zijn gedrag van de vorige dag, toen hij haar onverschillig had behandeld.

"Anders is het mijn schuld weer als er iets gebeurd," vervolgde hij.

Ze kneep even haar ogen samen en zei toen: "Oké, dat is geregeld dan.". Ze wilde naar de trap lopen om naar haar kamer te gaan, maar Malfidus begon nog te spreken. "Trouwens, Patty en ik waren vandaag toch van plan om weg te gaan, dus de kans dat jullie ons zullen storen, lijkt me wel erg miniem."

Hermelien draaide zich boos om. Malfidus had een kleine, onaangename grijns om zijn mond zitten. "Is er soms iets, Griffel?"

"Nee," snauwde ze. "Alleen is het zeer fijn om te weten dat jullie zomaar kunnen gaan en staan waar jullie willen, terwijl ik hier moet blijven."

"Griffel, voor de zoveelste keer," zei Malfidus gefrustreerd. "Het is voor je eigen – "

"Jaja, eigen bestwil, blablabla," onderbrak ze hem. "Dat heb ik wel vaak genoeg gehoord, ja."

Malfidus keek haar woedend aan. Daarna zuchtte hij en schudde hij zijn hoofd. "Weet je dat je soms echt zo ondankbaar kunt zijn?"

"Ik ben niet ondankbaar!" snauwde ze. "Maar het zou wel helpen als je niet steeds in mijn gezicht wrijft dat ik hier moet blijven, terwijl jullie zelf steeds weggaan."

"Oh, kom op, Griffel," zei Malfidus smalend. "Daar gaat het niet echt om, of wel?"

Hermelien was even uit het veld geslagen, ze voelde haar hoofd rood worden. "W – wat bedoel je daar nu weer mee?" vroeg ze, maar Malfidus schudde alleen zijn hoofd en ging weer de eetkamer binnen.

Cassandra grinnikte zachtjes toen Hermelien langs haar portret liep om naar boven te gaan. "Hou je mond, Cassandra," zei ze nogal hard.

"Oh, iemand is op haar tenen getrapt," hoorde ze nog toen ze de trap opging.

De rest van de voormiddag bracht ze in het leslokaal door met het voorbereiden van de lessen van Scorpius. Rond half elf hoorde ze geluiden van beneden komen en besefte ze dat Malfidus en Patty inderdaad weer op het punt stonden om ergens heen te gaan.

Ze hield haar hoofd in haar handen en zuchtte. Ze weerstond de verleiding om hen na te kijken, dat gunde ze geen van beiden.

 _Hoe kan Daphne nu geloven dat hij niet voor haar aan het vallen is? Ze zou hem nu eens moeten zien. Dan zou ze vast wel iets anders zeggen._

Ze schudde haar hoofd om de gedachte van zich af te krijgen en concentreerde zich terug op haar lessen. Ze slaagde er tot de middag in om zich alleen maar bezig te houden met de geografie van Groot-Brittannië, maar toen ze aan tafel zat met mevrouw Jansen, kwamen haar gedachten weer terug. Ze roerde afwezig door haar eten. Mevrouw Jansen keek haar wat bezorgd aan, maar vroeg alleen om hoe laat Harry zou komen.

Hermelien keek op. "Oh – eh, ik weet het eigenlijk niet precies. Hij zou in de namiddag komen. Mevrouw Jansen knikte.

"Gaan jullie in de kleine zitkamer zitten?"

"Ja, ik denk van wel. Dat lijkt me ook wel het handigste."

"Dat is goed. Dan zal ik zo meteen kijken of daar alles in orde is."

"Oh nee, Helena, dat hoeft echt niet," zei Hermelien haastig. "Ik ben er zeker van dat die kamer er nog perfect uit ziet."

Mevrouw Jansen haalde haar schouders op. "Oké, als het voor jou dan niks uitmaakt."

Ze schudde haar hoofd maar bedankte haar wel.

Mevrouw Jansen begon opgewekt te vertellen dat ze in de voormiddag met Isaac doorheen de tuin had gewandeld en dat hij haar vol passie had verteld welke planten daar nog prachtig zouden staan. "Misschien moet ik het maar eens aan meneer Malfidus voorstellen. Isaac had echt wel goede ideeën!"

Hermelien glimlachte en zei dat ze dat altijd wel eens kon proberen. Ze had de zin nog maar net uitgesproken toen ze het bekende geklingel hoorde. "Oh, dat zal Harry misschien al zijn!" zei ze, blij met het vooruitzicht hem te zien en te spreken.

"Ga er dan maar gauw naar toe."

Hermelien stond op, schoot in haar jas en liep via het paadje aan de zijkant van het huis naar de poort. Toen ze langs Malfidus' werkkamer kwam, meende ze daar een licht te zien branden, maar ze stopte niet om beter te kijken.

Harry stond om zich heen te kijken, tot hij haar in het zicht kreeg en zijn hand opstak.

Hermelien omhelsde hem onmiddellijk van zodra hij door de poort was gestapt. Harry was een beetje overdonderd, en haalde haar uit haar omhelzing. Hij legde zijn handen op haar schouders en keek haar met een frons aan.

"Is alles wel in orde?" vroeg hij.

Ze beet op haar lip. _Was het zo duidelijk dan?_ Ze zuchtte terwijl ze de poort dichtdeed en die sloot met een toverspreuk. "Ik vertel je dat zo meteen wel. Zullen we naar binnen gaan?"

Harry volgde haar de oprijlaan af naar het huis. Ondertussen vertelde hij dat hij de vorige dag op het ministerie opnieuw mensen had ingezet om de omgeving te onderzoeken, en dat ze misschien een aanwijzing hadden om op te volgen. Hermelien keek hem verrast aan.

"Echt waar? Wat dan precies?"

Harry aarzelde. "Daar kan ik eigenlijk nog niks over zeggen. Maar dat betekent wel dat ik niet te lang kan blijven, sorry daarvoor."

"Oh nee, Harry, dat is niet erg hoor! Ik ben al blij genoeg dat je tijd maakt om langs te komen."

Ze leidde hem naar de kleine zitkamer en vroeg of hij iets moest drinken, maar dat sloeg hij af. "Nee – ik heb niet erg veel dorst, eigenlijk."

Hij ging in de zetel tegenover de haard zitten, Hermelien nam naast hem plaats. Hij keek haar aan. "Ik – ik denk dat Malfidus wel eens gelijk kan hebben, dat ze toen echt achter jou aanzaten."

Hermelien zuchtte en veegde door haar ogen. "Ik vreesde al dat je zoiets ging zeggen. Maar waarom? Waarom zaten ze achter mij aan? Waarom moeten ze mij hebben?"

Hij haalde zijn schouders op en slaakte een diepe zucht. "Ik – ik weet het niet."

"Malfidus zegt dat ze misschien via mij iets willen zoeken, maar ik zou geen idee hebben wat dan precies. Maar – maar toen hij dat zei, leek hij me niet aan te willen kijken."

Harry fronste. "Denk je dat hij misschien toch meer weet?"

"Ik weet niet meer wat ik van hem moet denken," zuchtte ze.

Harry zette zich rechter en keek haar bezorgd aan. "Is er soms nog iets tussen jullie gebeurd?"

Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Nee – ik –," ze viel stil. "Eigenlijk wel." Ze zag dat Harry haar doordringend aan keek, waardoor ze wist dat ze zichzelf moest verduidelijken. "Je weet nog dat we toen waren gaan eten, en dat hij toen dat briefje had geschreven?"

Harry knikte langzaam.

"Wel –," ze haalde diep adem. "Sindsdien hebben we niet echt meer met elkaar gesproken, behalve dan vorige zondag toen die Meijer hier was geweest. Het is gewoon – sinds ik hem heb gekust, doet hij zo – zo anders. Of – eigenlijk kan ik niet zeker weten of hij ook echt is veranderd, maar –," ze zuchtte nogmaals. Ze wist dat ze erg warrig bezig was. Ze haalde nog een keer diep adem.

"Sinds jij me toen hebt teruggebracht van dat etentje, is hij zowat elke dag bij Patty Park geweest."

"Wat?" vroeg Harry verbijsterd. Hermelien keek naar hem op en knikte.

"Echt, ik ben er zeker van dat hij sindsdien elke dag daar is geweest. En – en nu heeft hij haar zelfs hier uitgenodigd en blijft ze nog voor ik weet niet hoe lang logeren. En elke keer zie ik hen samen en –," ze viel weer stil. Harry leek te beseffen wat ze nog had willen zeggen, want hij kneep zachtjes in haar hand.

"Het is zo overduidelijk dat Patty weer achter hem aan zit, maar dit keer lijkt het alsof hij ook echt voor haar aan het vallen is. Je had hen deze morgen eens moeten zien. Ik kan niet gewoon doen alsof het me niks kan schelen!"

"En wat zegt Scorpius daarvan?"

Ze haalde haar schouders op. "Die zit nu voor een week bij zijn tante. Hij heeft geen idee dat Patty hier is. Maar – toen zijn vader weer eens bij haar thuis was, zei hij wel dat hij het niet zo leuk vond. Dat hij dacht dat Malfidus niet meer van zijn moeder hield. En – en nu weet ik niet wat hij ervan zou zeggen mocht hij erachter komen dat –," ze kon haar zin niet afmaken, ze wilde niet eens denken aan hoe Scorpius zou reageren wanneer hij erachter kwam dat zij verliefd op zijn vader was. Wat als hij enorm woedend werd, wat zou ze dan moeten doen?

Het bleef een tijdje stil, Harry bleef haar bezorgd aankijken. "Wordt het niet eens tijd dat je aan jezelf gaat denken?" vroeg hij. "Kom toch mee naar ons thuis, dan kan je bij ons blijven tot Park tenminste weg is. Ik kan wel zorgen dat de beveiliging bij ons optimaal is. Die mannen gaan je daar nooit kunnen vinden."

Hermelien schudde haar hoofd. "Bedankt Harry, maar nee. Ik – ik moet gewoon nog teveel doen voor de lessen van Scorpius en – en als ik nu met jou meega, dan weet Patty dat ze mij heeft kunnen wegjagen."

"Hermelien," zei Harry aarzelend. "Denk je echt dat dat een goed idee is? Je moet jezelf eens bekijken, ik zie gewoon dat het aan je vreet!"

Ze frutselde aan haar trui. Even leek het idee van Harry haar erg aanlokkelijk. Als ze met hem meeging, kon ze alle problemen even vergeten. Ze kneep haar ogen samen, en dacht bij zichzelf dat haar dat toch niet zou lukken. Dat ze bij zijn thuis eerder zou beginnen piekeren over wat Malfidus met Patty aan het doen was. Als ze niet meeging met Harry had ze daar tenminste nog een klein beetje zicht op. Ze zuchtte. "Nee, Harry, echt waar – ik – ik moet hier zelf mee kunnen omgaan."

Harry wist dat hij haar niet kon overtuigen om op andere gedachten te komen. Hij zuchtte en kneep weer in haar hand. "Beloof me dan dat je tenminste gaat proberen om met hem te spreken. Ga met hem praten en zorg dat je alles kan opklaren. Dan kan je misschien beginnen met te aanvaarden dat hij niks voor je voelt. Dan pas kan je jezelf terug herpakken. Ik wil niet dat je weer in een depressie sukkelt zoals toen na Rons dood."

Hermelien schudde heftig haar hoofd. "Daar zal ik me niet toe laten verleiden, dat verdient hij niet!" Ze zuchtte en knikte toen kort haar hoofd. "Maar – ik zal het proberen."

Harry sloeg zijn arm om haar heen en mompelde dat ze hem altijd mocht schrijven en altijd mocht vragen om langs te komen. Ze keek hem dankbaar aan.

Hij bleef nog langer daar dan hij eerst van plan was, Hermelien vermoedde dat hij haar er zo toch nog van wilde overtuigen om met hem mee naar zijn thuis te gaan. Ze bleef echter bij haar besluit, maar ze besefte wel dat hij gelijk had. Zo kon het niet verder, ze moest echt met Malfidus gaan praten. _Maar dat doe ik wel wanneer dat Park-mens hier weg is,_ dacht ze nog bij zichzelf.

Rond half drie stond Harry dan toch uiteindelijk op om terug naar zijn werk te gaan.

"Ik moet echt eens dringend gaan kijken of ze nu toch niet al iets gevonden hebben," zei hij. Hermelien stond ook op en bracht hem zijn jas. Ze stonden net samen in de hal toen ze de voordeur hoorden opengaan en daar Patty en Malfidus door zagen komen. Ze zag dat Harry haar een blik toewierp, waarschijnlijk om te zien hoe ze zou reageren, maar ze probeerde zichzelf zo goed mogelijk onder controle te houden.

"Oh, Draco, wat een welkomstcomité!" zei Patty met een smalende stem. "Al vind ik wel dat je beter anderen had uitgekozen in plaats van onze held en zijn modderbloedje."

"Ook altijd aangenaam om jou terug te zien, Patty," zei Harry serieus. "Al herinner ik mij niet dat ons laatste weerzien wel zo positief was. Echt een verbetering nu."

Hermelien zag hoe Patty verbijsterd naar hem keek en moest een lach onderdrukken. Ze herinnerde zich nog goed hoe Patty als eerste was opgesprongen om Harry uit te leveren aan Voldemort. Ze had er niet bij stilgestaan dat het al zo lang was geleden dat de twee elkaar nog hadden gezien.

"Malfidus," knikte Harry hem toe. "Bedankt dat ik mocht langskomen."

"Potter," zei Malfidus alleen maar. Patty keek met een open mond naar de twee mannen.

"Ik loop even met je mee tot aan de poort, Harry," zei Hermelien.

Ze liep langs Patty en Malfidus door de deur en wachtte tot Harry ook buiten stond voor ze die dichttrok. Daarna schoot ze in de lach, Harry had een grijns op zijn gezicht.

"Oh, dat gezicht!" lachte ze. "Dat zal ik niet snel vergeten."

"Dat zal haar leren," zei Harry met een lach, maar werd daarna wel weer wat serieuzer. "Ik hoop alleen dat ze je het nu niet nog moeilijker gaat maken."

Hermelien legde haar hand op Harry's arm. "Ik denk het niet hoor, Harry. Maar nu weet ik tenminste hoe ik haar kan aanpakken!"

Toen ze bij de poort waren aangekomen, omhelsde Harry haar nog eens stevig. Hij drukte haar op het hart dat ze iets moest laten weten wanneer er iets gebeurde en dat ze toch eens moest proberen om met Malfidus te praten.

"Doe ik, Harry," zei ze zacht.

Harry stak zijn hand nog eens op, draaide zich toen rond zijn as en verdwijnselde voor haar ogen. Hermelien bleef een tijdje kijken naar de plaats waar hij verdwenen was, en merkte dat ze zich toch al beter voelde nu ze haar hart had kunnen luchten. Bovendien was Patty's verbijsterde blik ook wel iets om zich aan op te trekken. Ze lachte nog eens kort in zichzelf en ging toen terug naar het huis. Ongetwijfeld zat Patty daar nu ergens woedend alleen in een kamertje met haar eigen gedachten voor zich. Hermelien besefte dat ze het niet gemakkelijk zou krijgen, maar ze wist dat ze tenminste bij één persoon terecht kon.

Ze trok zich weer terug in het leslokaal en ging verder met haar voorbereidingen voor de lessen van Scorpius. Nu ze al heel wat betergezind was, ging het goed vooruit. Na een uurtje stond ze op om naar de bibliotheek te gaan omdat ze nog dringend boeken nodig had. Ze liep de bibliotheek binnen en schrok toen ze Malfidus en Patty zagen smiespelen aan de tafel voor het haardvuur. Ze had helemaal niet verwacht iemand in de bibliotheek aan te treffen, maar blijkbaar waren de twee weer bezig met het regelen van die zaak waarin Patty en haar vader in wilden investeren – ze zaten gebogen over een hele hoop perkament en verschillende boeken.

"Oh, sorry dat ik stoor," zei ze zacht, hoewel ze er eigenlijk niks van meende.

Patty draaide zich venijnig naar haar om. Malfidus keek haar weer onverschillig aan, hij haalde zijn schouders op en boog zich weer over zijn werk. Patty daarentegen staarde haar nog een hele tijd boos na – ze dacht ongetwijfeld aan hoe Harry haar te kakken had gezet. Uiteindelijk draaide ze zich weer om. Hermelien zag tussen de boekenrekken door dat ze zich naar Malfidus toeboog en iets in zijn oor fluisterde. Blijkbaar was het erg grappig, want Malfidus moest grinniken en Patty schaterde het uit. Ze kon al raden waar ze het over hadden en voelde de boosheid terug in haar opvlammen. Ze liet zich echter niet koeioneren door Patty en treiterde haar door extra lang te zoeken naar een boek waarvan ze eigenlijk al wist waar het te vinden was. Al die tijd voelde ze de gespannen aanwezigheid van Patty, en ze voelde zich toch opgelucht dat ze de bibliotheek terug uit kon gaan. Ze was nog maar net om de laatste boekenkast gelopen en had de deur nog niet eens achter zich gesloten, toen ze Patty hoorde zeggen: "Jij laat _haar_ die boeken zomaar meenemen? Ben je niet bang dat ze die kapot maakt met haar vuile vingers?"

Hermelien voelde de onderdrukte boosheid terug opkomen, maar ademde rustig in en uit om te kalmeren.

"Tja, ze heeft die nodig voor de lessen van Scorpius," hoorde ze Malfidus antwoorden. Hij deed niet eens de moeite om haar te verdedigen, maar ze besefte dat hij waarschijnlijk nog met hun aanvaring van die morgen in het hoofd zat.

"Stuur haar toch weg, Draco," zei Patty. "Ik kan toch veel betere dingen aan Scorpius leren."

Tot haar verbazing hoorde ze Malfidus zeggen dat hij erover zou nadenken. Hermelien trok de deur met een harde knal dicht en liep naar het leslokaal. _Gaat hij nu echt naar dat schepsel luisteren?_ dacht ze woedend, terwijl ze naar het leslokaal liep. Het opgewekte gevoel dat ze had gehad toen Harry was vertrokken was weer helemaal verdwenen. _Dat zullen we nog wel eens zien, ik ga me niet door haar laten wegjagen. Wat kan zij nu aan Scorpius leren, behalve dan hoe onsuccesvol achter mannen aan te zitten?_

Ze gooide de boeken op tafel, waardoor een paar perkamentrollen wegvlogen en op de grond vielen. Ze plofte in haar stoel neer terwijl er allerlei mogelijke manieren om Patty iets aan te doen door haar hoofd schoten. Even overwoog ze zelfs serieus om gewoon naar de bibliotheek te lopen en haar te transformeren in een vieze, vuile rat, zodat mevrouw Jansen haar naar buiten zou verbannen. Ze had haar toverstok al vastgegrepen en was al naar de deur gelopen toen ze besefte wat ze aan het doen was. Ze bleef staan en veegde door haar gezicht. Ze sloot haar ogen en ademde diep in.

 _Ik moet me niet zo door haar laten opjagen, dat is alleen maar haar bedoeling._

Ze liep naar het raam om dat open te gooien zodat ze wat frisse lucht naar binnen zou krijgen. De koude lucht kikkerde haar op en ze kon haar gedachten beter op een rijtje zetten. Ze kreeg wat meer vertrouwen. Malfidus zou heus niet naar Patty luisteren. Hij besefte vast wel hoeveel Scorpius al van haar had geleerd, en dat zou Patty nooit kunnen bereiken.

Ze keek naar Isaac die met een kruiwagen vol houtblokken naar de schuur aan het wandelen was. _Nee, Patty zal er nooit in slagen om mij hier weg te krijgen_ , dacht ze.

Toen ze Patty de volgende dag alleen aantrof in de bibliotheek om de boeken terug te brengen, keek ze haar heel koel aan.

"Kom je nu alweer boeken halen?" vroeg Patty op een irritante toon. Ze had zich naar haar omgedraaid en volgde haar doorheen de kamer terwijl Hermelien de boeken terug op zijn plaats zette.

"Misschien moet je je ogen maar eens laten nakijken, Park," zei Hermelien sarcastisch. "Lijkt het soms dat ik boeken weer meeneem?"

"Pfoe, mijn ogen zijn perfect in orde, dank je," sneerde Patty. "Zo perfect dat ik elk rimpeltje in je voorhoofd kan zien, Griffel."

Hermelien draaide zich ongelovig lachend om naar Patty. "Echt Park, is dat het enige wat je kan verzinnen?"

Patty liet zich niet uit het veld slaan. "En die wallen onder je ogen, mijn hemel! Geen wonder dat geen enkele man je wilt hebben."

"Die wallen komen vooral omdat ik elke ochtend naar verschrikkelijk gekrijs moet luisteren," zei Hermelien. "En als ik het mij goed herinner, loop jij nog altijd zonder resultaat achter dezelfde man aan. En omdat je nu echt wanhopig bent, verzin je dat hele gedoe met die zaakjes om gewoon bij hem te kunnen zijn, is het niet?"

Patty keek haar met samengeknepen ogen aan. "Daar heb jij nu echt niks mee te maken," zei ze terwijl ze hooghartig haar kin omhoog stak. Aan haar stem was echter te merken dat ze had gehoopt dat Hermelien er iets over zou zeggen. "Maar als je het echt wilt weten: ja, die investering kan me echt niks schelen. Ik ben alleen maar hier voor Draco."

Hermelien snoof. "Denk je soms dat je hem zo voor je kan winnen?"

"Ik denk dat niet, ik ben er zelfs zeker van!" antwoordde Patty onaangedaan.

Hermelien lachte ongelovig en schudde haar hoofd. "Je hebt wel een erg grote fantasie, dat moet ik aan je toeschrijven."

"Het is geen fantasie," beet Patty haar toe. "En trouwens, het is al goed aan het lukken hoor."

Hermelien trok haar wenkbrauwen op, Patty keek om zich heen. "Ja," zei ze, "Ik kan er wel gewoon aan raken om hier te wonen. Al zou ik dan wel direct jou en die Snul buiten gooien."

"Kom op, dat geloof je toch zelf niet?" viel Hermelien uit. "Malfidus weet wel beter dan jou in huis te halen."

"Oh," lachte Patty nogal schril. "Ik ben heel goed in het overtuigen van mensen. Ik denk dat ik zelfs nog maar een maand nodig heb."

"Om wat te doen?" knarsetandde Hermelien. "Om hier de Vrouw des Huizes te spelen?"

"Juist, Griffel," zei Patty opgewekt. "Je bent toch echt wel slimmer dan ik dacht."

"Denk je nu echt dat je Astoria kan vervangen?" vroeg Hermelien, die laatste snerende opmerking negerend.

Patty keek naar haar nagels en richtte daarna haar blik weer op Hermelien. "Pfoe. Nog even en dan eet Draco zo uit mijn hand. Als ik bij hem ben, zal hij alles vergeten, inclusief zijn dode vrouw."

"Wauw," zei Hermelien sarcastisch. "Daar moet hij echt blij mee zijn hoor."

"Je hebt geen idee, Griffel," zei Patty sluw.

Hermelien wist dat Patty dat alleen maar zei om haar op stang te jagen, maar toch voelde ze haar hartslag stijgen.

"En trouwens," ging Patty op dezelfde toon verder. "Wat kan jou dat wat schelen? Je ziet toch wel zelf in dat hij voor mij aan het vallen is?"

Hermelien draaide zich boos om en duwde ruw het laatste boek dat ze in haar handen had terug in de kast.

"Wat zei je ook alweer op z'n verjaardagsfeest?" zei Patty op een triomfantelijke toon. "Oh ja, dat hij nooit voor mij zou kiezen? Het ziet ernaar uit dat je verkeerd zat, Griffel."

Hermelien draaide zich terug naar haar om en keek haar aan. Patty staarde met een arrogante grijns op haar gezicht terug.

"Weet je niet wat zeggen nu? Vind je het dan zo verbijsterend dat iemand anders gelijk heeft?" vervolgde ze hooghartig.

"Je hebt geen gelijk, Park," zei Hermelien, hoewel ze hoorde dat ze haar stem niet helemaal onder controle kon houden. Patty leek dat ook te hebben gemerkt maar zei er nog niks over, al zag Hermelien wel de triomfantelijke blik in haar ogen dat ze haar had kunnen breken, al was het maar miniem.

"Het heeft geen nut om het te blijven ontkennen, Griffel. Geef het nu maar gewoon toe, zo moeilijk is dat toch niet? Jij zat fout en ik had het bij het rechte eind!"

Patty zag met een grijns hoe Hermelien haar handen samenkneep.

"Je bent zo stil geworden," lachte ze schril. "Is het nu echt zo moeilijk om toe te geven dat –," en opeens viel Patty zelf stil. Begrip leek over haar heen te komen, ze wierp een blik op Hermelien en zei zachtjes: "Nee, dat kan niet. Dat kan echt niet!"

"Ben je nu al tegen onzichtbare mensen bezig, Park? Ben je soms seniel aan het worden?" vroeg Hermelien snerend, maar diep in haar hart voelde ze dat Patty eindelijk had begrepen waarom ze niet wilde aanvaarden dat Malfidus op haar aan het vallen was.

Patty keek haar met grote ogen aan. "Er kwam net de verbazingwekkende gedachte in me op dat je zo strijdvaardig bent omdat je zelf iets voelt voor Draco."

Ze leek het zelf niet te geloven dat ze daar op was gekomen, want ze schudde lachend haar hoofd. Hermelien voelde het bloed uit haar gezicht trekken.

"Wat?" lachte Patty ongelovig. Ze schoot recht en liep op haar af terwijl ze naar haar wees. "Je bent echt verliefd op hem, is het niet?"

Hermelien stapte achteruit, maar botste daarbij hard tegen een boekenrek op, waardoor een paar boeken op de grond vielen.

"Je – je haalt je dingen in het hoofd, Park," probeerde ze nog, maar Patty leek zich te fixeren op hetgeen ze had ontdekt.

"Nu begrijp ik waarom je zo vijandig doet," waarna ze op een scherpe toon vervolgde: "Hij is van mij, Griffel! Denk je nu echt dat hij voor jou zal kiezen als hij mij kan krijgen?"

Patty draaide zich weer om en lachte schril. Hermelien bleef bij de boekenkast staan en wist niet wat ze moest zeggen. Had ze immers een paar dagen geleden niet hetzelfde gedacht?

"Oh, wat een lachertje! Ons modderbloedje is verliefd op Draco! Dat moet ik hem vertellen!"

Gelukkig had Hermelien haar toverstok in het klaslokaal laten liggen, anders was ze er zeker van geweest dat ze haar idee van de vorige dag zou uitvoeren. Nu duwde ze Patty alleen maar aan de kant en zei ze woedend: "Laat me met rust, Park!"

Terwijl het schrille gelach van Patty door haar oren klonk, liep Hermelien de bibliotheek uit. In haar boosheid botste ze nog tegen Malfidus op, maar ze bleef niet stilstaan om zich te verontschuldigen.

"Wat was dat allemaal?" hoorde ze Malfidus verbaasd vragen toen ze de trap omhoog stormde.

"Oh, niks," zei de stem van Patty. "Griffel en ik hadden daarnet gewoon een heel interessant gesprek." Hermelien kon de triomfantelijke toon tot boven aan de trap horen. "Maar laten we nu verder werken," zei Patty nog voordat ze de deur dichtdeed.

Hermelien ging trillend van woede op de trap zitten. Wat moest ze nu doen? Als Patty het zou gaan zeggen tegen Malfidus, zou ze er waarschijnlijk een heel verhaal bij verzinnen die haar in een slecht daglicht zou brengen. Misschien zou ze het zelfs wagen om al haar woorden te verdraaien – misschien zou ze het zelfs opbrengen om alles wat zij had gezegd te gebruiken. Dat zij – en niet Patty – had gezegd dat ze Isaac zou wegwerken van zodra zij de Vrouw des Huizes was. Dat zij Malfidus zijn dode vrouw zou doen vergeten. Daar achtte ze Patty nog toe in staat, en ze kon niet met zekerheid zeggen of Malfidus dat verhaal al dan niet zou geloven.

Met een kreun stond ze weer op. De volgende paar dagen zouden nog vreselijk worden. Ze kon zich de blikken van Patty al voorstellen, terwijl zij zich telkens zou afvragen of ze het hem al had verteld of niet, en indien van wel wat zij hem precies had gezegd.

Ze liep verder naar haar slaapkamer en liet zich voor de rest van de dag niet meer zien.

 **Ik ga een paar daagjes weg, dus het zal even duren voor het volgende hoofdstuk erop komt te staan. Maar geloof me, het wachten zal het waard zijn :D.**


	56. Hoofdstuk 55

**Hoofdstuk 55.**

Hermelien had gelijk gekregen. Zowat elk moment dat ze Patty in het huis tegenkwam, keek die haar met glinsterende kraaloogjes aan. Wanneer ze in het gezelschap was van iemand anders, mevrouw Jansen of Malfidus, had ze enkel een mysterieus lachje op haar gezicht, die alleen Hermelien kon begrijpen.

Soms voelde ze zelfs dat Patty haar volgde met haar ogen, waarna ze in een kamer verdween om zo onder die blik uit te komen. Zelfs in haar eigen slaapkamer ontsnapte ze er niet aan. Wanneer ze op haar gebruikelijke plekje bij het raam een boek aan het lezen was, hoorde ze regelmatig Patty langskomen terwijl ze een kinderrijmpje aan het neuriën was of met een kille lach zei: "Oh, ik kan het nog altijd niet geloven!"

In een poging ervan af te komen, bracht ze haar dagen vaak buiten door. Er lag weer wat sneeuw, maar gelukkig was het niet zo'n dikke laag als een paar weken geleden. De zon scheen goed en ze had zich op een bankje gezet in de tuin met haar schetsboek op haar schoot. Ze was begonnen met een tekening van het uitzicht en was halverwege de basis toen ze de hatelijke stem van Patty hoorde. Ze kreunde inwendig. _Kom ik nu echt nooit van haar af?_

"Hier zit je, Griffel. Ik vroeg me al af of je je aan het verstoppen was," zei Patty.

Hermelien draaide zich geïrriteerd om. Patty had zich dik ingeduffeld in een afzichtelijke bontjas met bijpassende sjaal en muts.

"Hoeveel dieren zijn daarvoor dood moeten gaan?" vroeg ze met afkeer in haar stem.

"Genoeg om mij warm te houden," zei Patty hooghartig, terwijl ze de kraag van haar bontjas herschikte.

Ze kwam dichter naar Hermelien toe en keek naar het schetsboek dat op haar schoot lag.

"Noem je dat een tekening?" vroeg ze met een smalende stem. Ze griste het schetsboek van Hermeliens schoot en doorbladerde het, Hermelien greep ernaar, maar Patty zette met een pesterig lachje een stap achteruit zodat ze er niet bij kon. Gelukkig zaten er geen persoonlijke tekeningen in, dat boek lag nog op haar kamer.

"Geef terug, Park," zei Hermelien met haar kaken opeengeklemd. Ze stond ook op en liep met uitgestoken hand naar haar toe.

"Ik mag toch wel eventjes kijken, zeker?" vroeg Patty onschuldig terwijl ze verder door het schetsboek bladerde. Blijkbaar was ze teleurgesteld dat ze geen tekeningen tegenkwam van een bepaald persoon, want ze gooide ongeïnteresseerd het boek terug. Hermelien kon maar net voorkomen dat het in de sneeuw belandde.

"Draco zei al dat je dat kleine joch tekenlessen gaf, maar als ik dat zo zie, zal hij niet veel van je kunnen leren," zei Patty met een minachtende stem.

"Wat doe je hier, Park?" vroeg Hermelien geïrriteerd. Ze liet zich niet nog eens tot een uitbarsting verleiden.

"Oh, ik had gewoon aan Draco gevraagd of hij mij wilde rondleiden op het domein," zei Patty simpelweg.

"Waar is hij dan?" vroeg Hermelien die achter Patty keek. "Of heeft hij je al in de steek gelaten? Dat begint al goed…"

"Dat zou je wel willen, hé, Griffel," zei Patty met glinsterende ogen. "Als je het per se wilt weten, hij is die hond gaan halen want die was weggelopen. Maar enfin, nu kan ik tenminste eens zien wat er allemaal veranderd moet worden," ze wees om zich heen. "Dit plekje bijvoorbeeld zou moeten verdwijnen, gewoon al maar omdat jij hier hebt zitten tekenen."

Hermelien snoof. "Heb je nog steeds dat belachelijke idee van je in je hoofd?"

Patty grijnsde kwaadaardig. "Natuurlijk, Griffel. En ik kom steeds dichter bij mijn doel."

Hermelien rolde met haar ogen en nam de rest van haar tekenspullen bij elkaar.

"Jaloers soms, Griffel?" sneerde Patty.

"Nee," antwoordde Hermelien. "Ik voel vooral medelijden… Voor Malfidus en Scorpius wel te verstaan…"

Patty kneep haar ogen samen. "Je mag blij zijn dat ik je geheime liefde nog niet aan de anderen heb bekend gemaakt," beet ze haar toe.

Hermelien trok haar wenkbrauwen op. "Doe wat je niet laten kunt," zei ze zo rustig mogelijk, maar ze voelde wel haar hartslag stijgen. Ze begon weg te lopen van Patty.

"Ja, misschien doe ik dat vanavond wel, voordat ik vertrek," riep Patty haar achterna.

Hermelien keek terug om. "Oh, vertrek je vanavond al? Wat zullen we je missen," zei ze sarcastisch.

"Verwacht me al maar snel terug, Griffel. Wie weet sta ik hier binnen een week weer terug."

Hermelien wilde antwoorden, maar ze zag Patty's gezicht oplichten. Ze keek terug naar het huis en zag al snel de reden. Malfidus kwam in de verte op hen af, samen met Isis aan de lijn.

"Als je me nu wilt excuseren, Griffel," zei Patty opgetogen. Ze sloeg haar sjaal met een opzichtig gebaar weer over haar schouders. "Ik heb nu wel wat betere dingen te doen."

Terwijl ze Hermelien passeerde stootte ze expres tegen haar schouder, waardoor Hermeliens spullen uiteindelijk toch nog op de grond vielen.

"Verdomme, Park!" vloekte ze, maar Patty negeerde haar en liep gewoon verder. Hermelien mompelde verwensingen voor zich uit terwijl ze haar spullen weer opraapte. Ze zag dat de sneeuw een paar schetsen had uitgeveegd en ze gebruikte haar toverstok om het schrift zo goed mogelijk te drogen voordat ook de andere tekeningen werden aangetast. Toen ze weer opkeek, zag ze dat Patty haar arm rond die van Malfidus had geslagen en dat ze samen op weg waren naar de vijver. Voor ze helemaal uit het zicht waren, draaide Patty haar gezicht naar Hermelien. Ze kon het niet goed zien, maar ongetwijfeld was daar een triomfantelijke blik op te bekennen.

Die avond was het inderdaad zo ver: Patty ging eindelijk vertrekken. Hermelien had opgelucht gereageerd op het nieuws, toen mevrouw Jansen dat bevestigde – met Patty wist je maar nooit – maar diep in zichzelf had ze zich zorgen gemaakt. _Zou ze het al hebben gezegd tegen Malfidus? Wat zou ze dan hebben gezegd? Zal ze hier inderdaad weer snel terug staan?_ Hermelien wilde, als Patty inderdaad meer permanent in het huis zou komen wonen, de eer aan zichzelf laten en dan vrijwillig vertrekken. Maar ze wist niet zeker of ze dat Scorpius wel kon aandoen. Ze wilde hem niet alleen bij haar achter laten. Niet dat ze dan veel keus zou hebben, want Patty zou haar dan toch vast en zeker buiten gooien.

Ze kwam net terug van de keuken waar ze een tas thee had gezet om die op haar kamer op te drinken, toen ze Patty en Malfidus afscheid hoorde nemen aan de voordeur. Het was ongeveer half negen 's avonds en het avondeten was al meer dan een uur voorbij. Ze had dan ook gedacht dat Patty al lang het huis uit was en bleef verrast in de donkere gang staan.

"Bedankt voor alles, Draco," hoorde ze Patty zeggen.

"Graag gedaan hoor," antwoordde Malfidus. "Ik ben blij dat we het allemaal hebben kunnen regelen."

Hermelien merkte dat ze alles kon meevolgen via de reflectie van een spiegel in de hal. Ze zag hoe mevrouw Jansen Patty haar afzichtelijke bontjas aangaf. Ieme had Patty's roze koffer in zijn handen, hij zette die naast Patty en Malfidus neer, boog toen en trippelde naar de gang naar de bijkeuken. Toen hij de hoek om kwam, keek hij Hermelien even verbaasd aan, maar hij zei niets en verdween in de kast waarachter de verborgen trap lag.

"Ik hoop dat je het hier een aangenaam verblijf vond, juffrouw Park," zei mevrouw Jansen.

"Oh ja, heel zeker, Helena. Misschien weer tot snel," zei Patty, Hermelien kon de zekerheid in haar stem horen. Mevrouw Jansen mompelde iets en liep daarna de trap op naar boven. Hermelien bleef om de hoek naar het tweetal kijken, de tas thee in haar handen voelde nogal warm, maar daar lette ze niet op.

"Ik vond het de afgelopen dagen echt leuk, Draco," zei Patty op een verleidelijke toon, nadat ze er zeker van was dat mevrouw Jansen buiten gehoorsafstand was. Hermelien vroeg zich af of Patty het nu al had verteld wat ze had ontdekt.

"Ik ook, Patty," zei Malfidus. Hij liep naar de deur en opende die. "Ben je er zeker van dat ik je niet moet brengen?"

Patty liep langs hem heen, maar bleef in de deuropening staan.

"Nee hoor, dat hoeft niet," zei ze met een glimlach. Haar blik gleed naar de spiegel in de hal, ze zag Hermelien in de reflectie en kreeg een kwaadaardige grijns op haar gezicht. Malfidus stond met z'n rug naar de spiegel en vroeg dus ook verbaasd aan haar wat er aan de hand was. Hermelien deinsde een beetje terug, haar hart ging tekeer. Toch kon ze het niet laten om in de spiegel te blijven kijken.

"Oh, niks," zei Patty onschuldig. In de wetenschap dat Hermelien alles kon meevolgen, legde ze haar handen in Malfidus' nek. Even leek het alsof ze hem gewoon wilde omhelzen, maar daarna drukte ze haar lippen op die van hem. Hermelien verwachtte elk moment dat hij haar van zich af zou duwen, maar tot haar ontzetting trok hij Patty juist dichter tegen zich aan.

Hermelien stond aan de grond genageld, haar handen trilden zo erg dat ze haar tas thee op de grond liet vallen. De warme vloeistof en scherven spetterden over haar broek en schoenen, maar dat voelde ze helemaal niet.

"Wat was dat?" hoorde ze Malfidus vragen.

Hermelien wendde haar blik af van de spiegel en voelde hoe de tranen in haar ogen sprongen. De scherven van de tas liet ze liggen terwijl ze naar de draaitrap aan de andere kant van de gang liep.

"Oh, vast een van die huiselfen," hoorde ze Patty nog boosaardig zeggen, voordat ze – helemaal verblind van de tranen – de draaitrap omhoog stommelde.

Helemaal ontdaan kwam ze aan op haar slaapkamer en gooide ze zich op bed. Ze had niet eens gemerkt dat Malfidus twee verdiepingen lager de deur had dichtgedaan en zelf op weg was naar boven. Toen ze langs Patty's logeerkamer liep, kwam nog de gedachte in haar op dat ze die kamer het liefst kort en klein wilde slaan, maar dan moest ze verklaren aan mevrouw Jansen waarom ze zo'n lawaai had gemaakt, en dat zou ze niet kunnen.

De tranen bleven vloeien toen ze op haar bed lag en de geluiden uit de rest van het huis maar nauwelijks tot haar binnendrongen. Anders had ze mevrouw Jansen wel horen kloppen op haar deur met een bezorgd: "Hermelien?" om haar een paar seconden later weer weg te horen gaan.

Na een half uur kon ze zich meer beheersen en zei ze tegen zichzelf dat Malfidus het niet waard was om over te treuren. _Patty mag hem hebben,_ dacht ze, hoewel het haar pijn deed om aan de twee als liefdespaar te denken. _Zij wint…_ Het was haar nu wel duidelijk dat Malfidus dan toch iets voor Patty voelde, anders had hij haar toch niet terug gekust? _En haar zal hij zeker geen kwetsend briefje schrijven,_ dacht ze boos terwijl ze in een kussen stompte en zich voorstelde dat het Malfidus' gezicht was. _Oh, wat ben ik mezelf toch aan het wijsmaken,_ schoot door haar hoofd, toen haar kussen zo plat was gestompt dat er veren over haar hele bed lagen en ze een toverspreuk moest gebruiken om het kussen weer te vullen. _Ik kan hem niet zomaar vergeten._

Langzaam trok ze haar slaapkleren aan en ging ze, met het kussen dicht tegen haar buik gedrukt, in bed liggen. Het duurde nog heel lang voor ze in slaap viel.

De hele volgende dag bracht ze door in het leslokaal terwijl ze zich probeerde te concentreren op Scorpius' lessen. Normaal zou de jongen de dag erop terugkomen en Hermelien kon de afleiding ook goed gebruiken. Ze was al de hele dag Malfidus nog niet tegengekomen, maar dat veranderde toen ze voor het avondeten naar de bijkeuken liep en hem daar met Isaac en mevrouw Jansen aan tafel zag zitten.

"Oh, daar ben je," zei mevrouw Jansen, die zich wat opgelaten voelde omdat hun werkgever bij hun aan tafel zat om mee te eten. Isaac zat tegenover Malfidus en was blijkbaar iets met hem aan het overleggen toen Hermelien de bijkeuken binnenkwam.

"Ik wilde je net roepen om te komen eten," vervolgde mevrouw Jansen.

Hermelien bleef op de drempel staan. Malfidus keek op en zag haar aarzelende blik.

"Het is mij nu even te veel moeite om speciaal voor mij de tafel in de eetkamer te dekken, vandaar dat ik hier kom eten," legde hij uit, haar blik verkeerd interpreterend. "Ik moest toch nog wat met Isaac bespreken, en aangezien hij toevallig hier was…"

Hermelien knikte langzaam, ze zag dat Isaac een betrapte blik wierp op mevrouw Jansen. Die kuchte een beetje zenuwachtig. Het was duidelijk dat Isaac helemaal niet toevallig daar was geweest, het was immers zaterdag en normaal had hij in het weekend altijd vrij.

Ze bleef aan de deur staan toen ze zag dat de enige plaats aan tafel waar nog een bord stond, de plaats naast Malfidus was.

"Kom je nog aan tafel, of blijf je daar staan?" vroeg hij haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. Ze zag dat mevrouw Jansen een bedenkelijke blik op haar wierp, daardoor kwam ze in beweging. Met tegenzin ging ze naast Malfidus zitten, maar ze merkte dat ze niet alleen het heerlijke eten rook, maar ook die geur van sandelhout die altijd rond hem leek te hangen. Haar maag kromp van verlangen samen, onder de tafel kneep ze haar vuisten samen om zich bij de les te houden. Mevrouw Jansen schepte nogal zenuwachtig de soep op en ging daarna terug zitten. Gelukkig merkte Malfidus niks van het onwennige gedrag van zijn personeel, want hij vervolgde onmiddellijk het gesprek met Isaac over iets dat nog in de tuin moest gebeuren. Mevrouw Jansen mengde zich regelmatig in het gesprek toen ze eraan gewend was dat hun baas samen met hen aan tafel zat en vooral gerustgesteld leek dat hij niet merkte dat er iets meer tussen haar en Isaac aan de hand was. Isaac gedroeg zich dan ook normaal mogelijk en besteedde weinig tot geen aandacht aan mevrouw Jansen, hoewel Hermelien zag dat hij daar ongelooflijk veel moeite voor moest doen. Zelf hield ze zich de hele maaltijd afzijdig, ze was dan ook als eerste klaar met eten en stond direct op.

"Wil je geen dessert?" vroeg mevrouw Jansen verbaasd.

Malfidus en Isaac keken haar aan, waardoor ze een blos op haar wangen kreeg.

"Nee, i-ik heb genoeg," mompelde ze, waarna ze direct de bijkeuken verliet omdat ze de kwelling van de maaltijd naast Malfidus niet langer wilde doorstaan dan noodzakelijk was. Ze hoorde mevrouw Jansen nog bezorgd tegen de mannen zeggen dat ze er al een paar dagen niet helemaal bij was, maar ze verstond niet meer wat er daarop werd geantwoord.

Ze trok zich terug in de bibliotheek en bleef er de rest van de avond, maar ook daar was ze niet helemaal verlost van Malfidus. Rond half tien kwam hij de bibliotheek binnengelopen.

"Ah, hier zit je," zei hij, toen hij om een boekenkast keek en haar zag zitten in een comfortabel zeteltje onder de booglamp. Met een klap deed ze het boek dicht dat ze aan het lezen was en keek ze hem voor het eerst die dag rechtstreeks aan.

"Wat wil je?" vroeg ze nogal bruusk.

Malfidus kneep z'n ogen een beetje samen. "Scorpius komt morgen terug, dat wist je toch, of niet?" vroeg hij, terwijl hij losjes tegen een boekenkast leunde.

"Ja, dat wist ik nog, dank je om mij daaraan te helpen herinneren," zei ze een beetje sarcastisch. Toen ze merkte dat hij haar bleef aankijken als een of ander interessant studieobject, stond ze op en wilde ze naar de deur lopen. Malfidus ging echter in het midden van het gangpad staan en blokkeerde haar weg. Hij leek boven haar uit te torenen, maar ze liet zich dit keer niet doen. Dit was gewoon puur een vorm van machtsvertoon en ze was niet van plan om zich daaraan te onderwerpen.

"Wil je aan de kant gaan?" vroeg ze geïrriteerd toen hij geen stap verzette.

"Is er soms iets mis, Griffel?" vroeg hij, haar vraag compleet negerend.

"Ja, dat je niet aan de kant gaat, dat is er mis," zei Hermelien boos.

Malfidus zuchtte. "Wat is er aan de hand, Griffel? Helena zei daarstraks dat je al een paar dagen niet jezelf bent, en met het avondeten was je ook al zo afstandelijk." Zijn ogen leken de hare te doorboren, maar dit keer wendde ze haar blik niet af. Ze probeerde zoveel mogelijk woede in haar blik te leggen, maar ze was niet zeker of dat wel lukte.

"Daar is ook een reden voor," snoof ze.

Malfidus trok z'n wenkbrauwen op. "Hoezo?"

"Vraag dat maar aan je lieve Patty," snauwde Hermelien.

Malfidus keek even heel verbaasd, maar toen kwam er een onaangename grijns rond zijn lippen te liggen. Hermelien ontstak in een woede, waarvan ze zelf behoorlijk schrok. Het was alsof alle frustraties zich hadden opgehoopt tot dit moment.

"Jullie zijn de laatste tijd toch zo close? Vraag haar maar wat er aan de hand is!" riep ze uit terwijl ze haar armen in de lucht gooide. "Vraag haar maar hoe ze mij wilt buitengooien! Of ben je er nog niet helemaal uit wat je moet doen?"

Malfidus keek haar onbewogen aan, wat haar nog woedender maakte. Ze wilde hem aan de kant duwen, maar Malfidus pakte haar handen juist vast en staarde haar intens aan. Ze trok haar handen onmiddellijk terug, zette een paar stappen achteruit en wierp hem een giftige blik toe. "Heb je nog geen beslissing kunnen maken wie je het beste les kan laten geven aan Scorpius? Vraag Patty dan maar, als ze denkt dat ze het beter kan!"

Malfidus reageerde eindelijk. "Gaat het daarover?" vroeg hij met een ongelovig lachje. "Ik had je toch gezegd dat het onbeleefd was om mensen af te luisteren?" Hij zette een stap naar haar toe.

"Dat is niet moeilijk, met haar stem!" zei ze hard, en heel even meende ze een geamuseerde twinkeling in zijn ogen te zien. Dat was echter zo snel verdwenen dat ze dacht dat ze het zich had ingebeeld.

"Wat heb je nog gehoord dan?" vroeg hij op een ietwat dreigende manier. Hij kwam dichter op haar afgelopen. Hermelien stapte telkens achteruit tot ze tegen een boekenkast aan botste en niet meer verder kon. Hij stond nu vlak voor haar en keek haar doordringend aan.

"Ga aan de kant," zei ze nogmaals, maar dit keer veel zwakker omdat ze een beetje bedwelmd raakte door de geur van sandelhout. Haar hart ging tekeer. Malfidus bleef staan en legde zelfs z'n hand vlak langs haar hoofd tegen de boekenkast, zodat ze zeker niet kon weglopen. Door die beweging kwam ze net bij haar positieven en ze tastte in haar zakken naar haar toverstok. Als het echt nodig was, kon ze hem nog vervloeken, maar ze merkte dat ze haar toverstok niet bij zich had. Onder Malfidus' arm heen zag ze hem op het bijzettafeltje liggen.

"Zeg me eerst wat je nog hebt gehoord," zei hij zacht. De dreiging in z'n stem was verdwenen.

"D-dat je erover zou nadenken," beet ze hem toe terwijl ze hem in zijn ogen keek en de donkere puntjes in zijn irissen kon onderscheiden.

Hij liet zijn arm zakken, ze zag haar kans om langs hem heen te glippen, maar ze bleef achter hem staan. "Vooruit, doe het dan! Stuur mij weg en laat Patty dan maar lesgeven aan Scorpius!"

Ze zag hoe hij zich langzaam naar haar omdraaide. Ze kneep haar ogen samen en probeerde zoveel mogelijk woede in haar blik te leggen. "En dan wens ik jullie beide alle geluk toe van de wereld," voegde ze er sarcastisch aan toe.

Er verscheen weer een grijns op zijn bleke, spitse gezicht. Ze schudde boos haar hoofd, griste haar toverstok van het bijzettafeltje en begon naar de deur lopen. Voordat ze de hoek om verdween, bedacht ze zich en keerde ze zich terug naar hem om.

"Wie zal je kiezen? Of moet ik dat soms ook via een laf briefje te weten komen?" zei ze met een trillende stem.

De grijns verdween onmiddellijk van zijn gezicht. Hij keek haar doordringend aan.

"Hier gaat het echt over, is het niet?" vroeg hij zacht, hoewel hij duidelijk te verstaan was. "Daarom ben je de afgelopen weken al zo afstandelijk."

Hermelien beet op haar lip en keek hem met een ondoorgrondelijke blik aan. Ze besloot dat ze niet de moeite wilde doen om te antwoorden en draaide zich terug om, om de kamer te verlaten. Malfidus liep haar achterna.

"Blijf nu hier, Griffel," zei hij met een harde stem, hij greep haar hand vast, zodat ze zich wel moest omdraaien. Ze hief haar toverstok dreigend omhoog, zodat Malfidus haar losliet en zijn handen in een overgevend gebaar voor zich uit hield.  
"Rustig," zei hij, terwijl hij een paar stappen achteruit zette. "Ik wil er gewoon over praten, is dat nu zo erg?"

"Er valt niks meer te zeggen," zei Hermelien koeltjes. Ze liet haar toverstok terug zakken, Malfidus zou haar nu vast niet meer ongewild aanraken.

"Komaan, dat meen je toch zelf niet?" zei hij. "Zeg nu toch gewoon wat er op je lever ligt, dat zou voor ons allebei beter zijn. Gaat het nu echt om die brief?"

Ze lachte schamper en staarde hem boos aan, maar ze antwoordde niet.

Malfidus zuchtte geërgerd. "Ik dacht dat we hadden afgesproken dat we zouden vergeten wat er was gebeurd."

"Nee," zei Hermelien knarsetandend terwijl ze naar hem wees. "Ik niet, jij hebt dat beslist!"

"Waarom deed je dan de volgende dagen zo koel tegen mij?" vroeg Malfidus gepikeerd. "Het was toch duidelijk dat je het er zelf niet meer over wilde hebben?"

Hermelien keek hem met een open mond aan. Hier moest ze wel iets op zeggen.

"Hoe moest ik anders reageren?" riep ze uit, tot haar frustratie voelde ze de tranen in haar ogen opwellen. Ze liep op hem af en prikte hem in zijn borstkast. Hij deinsde daardoor wat achteruit, maar hij sloeg haar hand niet weg.

"Weet je wel hoeveel pijn het deed om dat briefje te lezen?" riep ze hem toe. "Alsof er niks was gebeurd. Alsof – alsof het niks betekende!"

Ze veegde nijdig haar tranen weg, Malfidus keek haar onbewogen aan. Daardoor werd ze echter nog bozer, ze liet haar toverstok vallen en begon hem te stompen. Pas na een paar tellen greep hij haar beide handen vast en duwde haar achteruit. Ze struikelde tegen een andere boekenkast op, waardoor een paar boeken op de grond vielen. Ze barstte nu echt in tranen uit, ze had geen fut meer om iets anders te doen en zakte op de grond. Malfidus keek haar geschokt aan, hij kwam voor haar staan en zette zich op zijn knieën zodat hij op gelijke hoogte met haar gezicht zat. Hermelien keek hem niet aan. De tranen bleven over haar gezicht rollen, ze zag hoe ze op haar broek uiteenspatten.

"G – Griffel, het – het spijt me," zei Malfidus stil en een beetje bezorgd.

Hermelien haalde schokkend adem. Ze bleven een paar minuten zo zitten, tot ze haar blik weer op hem richtte en zacht zei: "W-wat ik nog het ergste vind is dat je sindsdien elk moment naar _haar_ ging."

Malfidus wendde zijn ogen van haar af, over wie het ging was wel duidelijk genoeg. Hermelien was vastbesloten om haar hart nu ook helemaal te luchten. Ze kon haar gevoelens niet meer voor zich houden.

"Dat je haar zelfs mee naar hier bracht!" zei ze met een luidere stem. "Elke dag moest ik haar snerende opmerkingen horen. Elke dag zag ik dat je meer in haar ban raakte. Haar! Diezelfde persoon waarvan je die avond zelf zei dat je haar niet moest. En –," ze brak haar zin af, haalde diep adem, zag vanuit haar ooghoeken dat Malfidus een blik op haar wierp maar onmiddellijk weer wegkeek. "En – en dan kus je haar ook nog!" vervolgde ze, tranen verschenen weer in haar ogen.

Malfidus keek haar nu rechtstreeks aan. "Ik – ik wist niet dat je dat had gezien," zei hij zacht.

Hermelien hield even haar hand voor haar gezicht, haalde nog een keer diep adem en zei toen met een trillende stem: "V-voelde je dan echt niks toen we kusten? Betekende het dan echt niks voor je? Ging je daarom telkens –"

Malfidus liet haar niet meer uitspreken. Hij leunde naar haar toe, nam haar gezicht in zijn handen en kuste haar. Ze was zo overdonderd dat ze eerst niet wist wat er aan de hand was. Hij brak de kus af, keek haar recht in haar ogen, stond toen op en trok haar ook recht. Ze stond te trillen op haar benen en keek hem verwonderd aan. Ze voelde de sporen van haar tranen nog op haar wangen. Malfidus hief zijn hand op en veegde die laatste tranen met een teder gebaar weg.

"Had je het dan niet door?" vroeg hij met een schorre stem. "Ik gebruikte Patty alleen maar om jou jaloers te maken. Al die tijd dat ik bij haar was, dacht ik aan jou. Die kus van gisteren betekende niks. Ik – ik deed het alleen maar om zeker te zijn van mijn gevoelens voor jou."

Opeens besefte Hermelien wat Daphne destijds had bedoeld met "hij moet eerder iets aan zichzelf bewijzen". Ze besefte dat Malfidus met Daphne moest hebben gesproken over zijn gevoelens, dat Daphne al die tijd inderdaad had geweten wat hij van plan was, al had ze dit waarschijnlijk niet in gedachten gehad.

Ze hoefde verder niks meer te horen. Ze trok hem aan z'n revers naar zich toe, legde haar handen in zijn nek en kuste hem. Haar hart bonsde in haar keel en ze besefte hoe lang ze naar dit moment had uitgekeken. Het enige wat ze nu nog wilde was hem zo dicht mogelijk bij haar hebben. Malfidus drukte haar tegen de boekenkast aan, woelde met een hand door haar haren en liet de ander over haar rug glijden. Ze voelde hoe zijn hand zich een weg onder haar trui probeerde te zoeken, ze reikte ernaar en nam hem vast. Malfidus trok z'n hoofd terug en keek haar doordringend aan.

"N-niet hier," zei ze met een hese stem. Het verlangen erin was duidelijk te horen.

"B-ben je er zeker van?" Er was een roze blos op z'n wangen verschenen en z'n haren zaten helemaal door elkaar omdat ze het niet had kunnen laten erdoorheen te woelen.

Ze beet op haar lip, glimlachte toen en knikte kort. Malfidus liet een grijns zien, hij nam haar hand in de zijne, liep naar de deur van de bibliotheek – zonder nog op de rommel die ze hadden gemaakt te letten – en deed die voorzichtig open om te kijken of er niemand op de gang was. De kust bleek veilig, want hij trok haar mee door de gang naar de slaapkamer van de Goedleersen.

Toen ze beide binnen waren, deed hij de deur op slot, mompelde dat hij liever niet wilde dat er iemand binnenkwam, en draaide zich toen naar haar om. Hij bleef aan de deur staan, hij leek het initiatief niet te durven keek hem aan en zag het verlangen in z'n ogen toen ze langzaam haar trui en topje over haar hoofd trok. Ze liep naar hem toe, reikte met haar hand naar zijn gezicht en streek zachtjes door z'n haren. Malfidus sloeg een arm om haar heen en trok haar dichterbij. Een siddering van genot trok door haar lichaam terwijl hij haar aanraakte en haar opnieuw kuste, dit keer onstuimiger dan eerst. Hij veegde haar haren opzij en kuste haar nek en schouder. Ze sloot haar ogen en genoot van het gevoel dat door haar heen trok. Haar handen trokken aan z'n vest, hij hielp haar het uit te trekken, zonder het contact van zijn mond op haar huid te verbreken. Daarna begon ze z'n hemd uit zijn broek te trekken, ze wilde zijn lichaam tegen het hare aanvoelen, ze wilde hem zo veel mogelijk aanraken, zo dicht mogelijk bij haar krijgen. Langzaam opende ze de knoopjes van zijn hemd, maar blijkbaar kon het voor Malfidus niet snel genoeg gaan, want op een gegeven moment trok hij z'n hemd gewoon over z'n hoofd en gooide het aan de kant. Zijn borstkast ging snel op en neer terwijl Hermelien haar blik erover liet glijden. Ze zag opnieuw de lichte lijnen die diagonaal over z'n lichaam liepen. Voorzichtig stak ze haar hand ernaar uit en volgde een lijn die naar z'n heupen liep, en toen ze niet verder kon, begon ze aan zijn riem te frunniken in een poging zijn broek uit te krijgen. Malfidus begon steeds zwaarder te ademen, hij trok haar dicht tegen zich aan, zijn handen gleden naar de sluiting van haar beha en met een vloeiende beweging lag deze ook al snel op de grond. Hij trok haar mee naar bed, vlinders schoten door haar hele lichaam terwijl ze zich neerlegde en hij haar overal begon te kussen.

 **AN: WAAAH! :D.**

 **(En dat was het wachten wel waard, hoop ik :p).**


	57. Hoofdstuk 56

**Hoofdstuk 56.**

 _Het was een mooie herfstdag en Hermelien had Ron overgehaald om mee te gaan wandelen, hoewel hij aanvankelijk niet veel zin had. Ze had haar arm rond de zijne gehaakt en had haar hoofd in de kom van z'n schouder gelegd terwijl ze samen over een bospaadje wandelden en naar een koppel eenden keek dat net de weg overstak._

 _Hermelien keek op naar Ron. Ze wist niet goed wat hij had, want hij was al de hele dag slechtgezind geweest. Ze had gehoopt dat de wandeling daar verandering in zou brengen, maar hoewel hij zijn arm om haar had heengeslagen en haar dicht bij zich hield, had hij nog steeds een stuurse blik op z'n gezicht._

 _Ze liet hem los en ging voor hem staan met haar handen in haar heupen._

" _Wat is er aan de hand, Ron?"_

" _Niks," mompelde hij, maar hij keek haar daarbij niet aan. Hij wilde haar voorbij lopen, maar ze zette een stap opzij en blokkeerde zo z'n weg._

" _Ron Wemel!" zei ze met een scherpe stem, bijna had ze zelfs haar vinger streng naar hem gericht, maar dat had ze nog kunnen voorkomen. "Lieg niet tegen mij! Er is wel iets aan de hand, je bent al de hele dag zo slechtgezind."_

 _Hij keek haar boos aan. "Ga aan de kant, Hermelien!"_

" _Niet voordat jij me zegt wat er aan de hand is!"_

 _Ron schudde zijn hoofd en zuchtte ongelovig. "Dat moet ik eerder aan jou vragen. Wanneer ging je het me vertellen?" schoot hij opeens uit zijn slof. Hermelien keek hem verbouwereerd aan. "Of was je van plan om niks te zeggen? Dacht je soms dat ik er niet achter zou komen?"_

" _Ron, wat –," zei Hermelien verbijsterd. Ze had geen idee waar hij het over had._

 _Hij schudde zijn hoofd nogmaals. Er was een mengeling van verdriet en woede op zijn gezicht te zien, zijn oren kregen een knalrode kleur._

" _Ik heb de hele dag gewacht tot je me het zelf zou vertellen, Hermelien. Ik heb je de hele dag de kans gegeven, en nu doe je alsof je van niks weet," zei hij met een trillende stem. "Ik ben misschien niet zo slim als jou, maar dat betekent nog niet dat ik lomp ben!"_

" _Ron – waar heb je het in vredesnaam over?" vroeg ze, nog steeds verbijsterd dat hij zo ineens was uitgeschoten. "En ik vind je helemaal niet lomp, hoe kan je dat nu zeggen?"_

 _Ze nam zijn hand vast, maar Ron rukte zich los waardoor ze geschrokken een stap achteruit zette._

" _Ik weet dat ik de laatste tijd vaak afwezig ben geweest," zei hij met een gebroken stem, "maar moet je dan opeens met iemand anders in bed belanden?"_

" _WAT?" riep Hermelien uit. "Waar haal je dat opeens vandaan?"_

" _Ontken het niet, Hermelien, ik heb jullie samen gezien," zei hij, ze hoorde het verdriet in zijn stem._

" _Wat – hoe –," sputterde ze. Ze kon niet geloven dat ze van zoiets werd beschuldigd._

" _Weet je," negeerde Ron haar, "na mijn dood had ik je iedereen gegund, echt waar! Iedereen, behalve één persoon."_

 _Ze voelde ineens een intens verdriet door haar lichaam trekken. 'Ron is dood', dacht ze. 'Dit is niet echt.'_

 _Maar Ron stond nog steeds voor haar, al leek het wel dat hij er niet meer zo scherp uitzag als eerst. Het leek alsof hij vager begon te worden._

" _Echt waar, Hermelien," herhaalde hij. "Ik had je gelukkig willen zien worden met iedereen. Met iedereen, behalve met Malfidus!"_

 _Hermelien zette geschokt een paar stappen achteruit. Het was alsof ze een hamerslag tegen haar schedel had gekregen want ineens schoten allerlei nieuwe beelden door haar hoofd._

 _Hoe ze met Malfidus in de badkamer danste, hoe ze hem gewond in zijn bed had gevonden, hoe ze samen met hem aan de vijver aan het roepen was, hoe ze hem kuste en hoe ze ten slotte samen met hem in bed was beland._

" _Ron! Ik – ik," ze liep op hem af en wilde zijn hand vastnemen, maar ze greep door lucht. Ron was nog meer doorzichtig geworden en leek nu helemaal door het zonlicht te worden opgenomen. Ze voelde tranen over haar wangen rollen._

" _Ron, wacht. Ik – ik –," maar voor ze kon verklaren waarom ze verliefd was geworden op Malfidus, was Ron helemaal verdwenen. Hermelien draaide wild om zich heen. "Ron!" riep ze. "Ron!"_

 _Een ander koppel dat ook in het bos aan het wandelen was, keek haar wantrouwend aan en liep met een grote boog haar voorbij. Hermelien liet zich tegen een boom zakken en huilde. Niet alleen moest ze opnieuw het verdriet meemaken omdat ze Ron was kwijtgeraakt, maar ook voelde ze steken van schuld. Schuld en schaamte dat ze het zover had laten komen. Schuld, omdat ze verliefd was geworden op Draco Malfidus._

 _Ze leek er wel uren te zitten, maar toen ze een jankend geluid hoorde en een chocoladebruine labrador aan haar voeten zag zitten, waren er maar tien minuten voorbij gegaan. De hond keek haar treurig aan en liep dichter naar haar toe, waarna ze haar kop op haar schoot legde. Hermelien aaide de hond en keek op het naamplaatje. De hond heette Isis._

" _Hey meisje," zei ze terwijl ze de hond over haar rug aaide. Ze voelde zich op de een of andere manier getroost, haar tranen droogden terwijl de hond naar haar bleef kijken. Opeens spitste Isis haar oren en sprong ze recht in een jachthouding. Niet veel later schoot ze er vandoor. Hermelien stond kreunend op om te zien waar ze naar was verdwenen. Niet lang daarna kwam de hond teruggelopen. Ze blafte luid, kwam naar Hermelien toe en drukte haar snuit in diens hand. Ze leek haar duidelijk te maken dat ze haar moest volgen._

" _Wat is er, Isis?" vroeg ze, hoewel ze natuurlijk wist dat de hond haar niet zou antwoorden. Ze volgde haar over het pad tot ze bij de rand van het bos waren uitgekomen. Hermelien bleef staan. De grond glooide naar beneden en aan de voet van de heuvel zag ze een landgoed liggen dat ze erg goed kende. Het landgoed waar ze het voorbije anderhalve jaar had gewoond en gewerkt en waar ze vreugde en verdriet had gekend. Isis liep rond haar heen, haar staart kwispelde heftig en Hermelien bukte zich om haar nogmaals te aaien._

 _Opeens bleef de hond echter stokstijf staan en begon ze te grommen. Hermelien kwam recht en draaide zich om, om te zien waar Isis zich op had gericht. Twee mannen stonden achter haar op het pad dat ze net zelf nog had bewandeld. In haar zakken sloot ze haar hand rond haar toverstok, maar toen ze één van de mannen herkende, loste ze de greep. Het onbehaaglijke gevoel dat haar was overvallen toen ze de mannen had zien staan verdween langzaam. Isis bleef echter grommen en liep nu rondjes rond de mannen en snuffelde aan hun benen._

" _Oh, meneer Vliegen was het zeker?" vroeg ze, waarna ze tegen Isis zei dat ze zich koest moest houden. Daardoor zag ze de vreemde blik niet die de tweede man op Vliegen wierp._

" _Sorry, normaal doet ze niet zo," verontschuldigde ze zich toen ze zich weer had opgericht naar de twee heren._

" _Dat kan ik begrijpen, hoor," zei Vliegen die op haar afstapte en haar hand schudde. Hij knikte naar de man naast zich._

" _Dit, mevrouw Griffel, is Jack Meijer."_

 _Hermelien knikte vriendelijk naar de korte, gezette man en stak haar hand naar hem uit. Meijer keek eerst aarzelend naar Vliegen, maar pakte toen toch haar hand aan en schudde die._

" _Zijn jullie ook aan het genieten van het mooie weer?" vroeg ze._

 _Vogeltjes waren rond hun heen aan het fluiten, het was echt een prachtige herfstdag. Het vredige geluid werd echter nog steeds verstoord door Isis, die zich niet stil wilde houden en nog altijd aan het grommen was._

" _Ja, dit zal denk ik een van de laatste dagen zijn voordat het echt kouder wordt," zei Vliegen. Hermelien knikte instemmend en leek toen aan iets te denken. "Hebt u eigenlijk nog die persoon gevonden die u zocht toen ik u van de zomer tegenkwam op straat?"_

 _Vliegen keek haar even vragend aan, leek zich toen het moment ook te herinneren en knikte heftig._

" _Oh ja!" lachte hij een nogal vreugdeloze lach._

 _Hermelien merkte dat zijn ogen kil bleven en niet meelachten. Een rilling kroop over haar rug. Voor de zekerheid tastte ze in haar jas weer naar haar toverstok en omklemde ze die._

" _Ja, dat was Meijer hier. Ik had hem nodig, maar ik weet nu dus waar hij precies woont."_

 _Meijer keek hem vreemd aan. Het viel Hermelien op dat hij zich niet helemaal op z'n gemak voelde. Omdat ook Isis nog altijd wantrouwig rond de mannen aan het snuffelen was, besloot ze dat het tijd werd om verder te gaan. Ze keek op haar horloge en deed alsof ze een afspraak had waarvoor ze bijna te laat was en dat ze zich moest haasten. Ze nam snel afscheid van de mannen en begon de heuvel af te wandelen. Het ongeruste, prikkende gevoel verdween echter niet, en ze begreep waarom toen ze achter zich keek. De twee mannen waren een eindje van haar vandaan haar aan het achtervolgen._

" _Mevrouw Griffel, wacht even!" hoorde ze Vliegen naar haar roepen._

 _Hermelien negeerde hem echter en versnelde haar pas._

" _We willen u gewoon even iets vragen," vervolgde Vliegen. "Het gaat om uw man waarmee we u daarnet hebben zien praten."_

 _Hermelien stopte abrupt. Had ze het zich dan toch niet ingebeeld? Was het echt Ron geweest voordat hij als het ware oploste in de lucht? Hadden die twee mannen hem ook gezien? Ze keerde zich terug naar hen om en zag dat ze op een drafje naar haar kwamen toegelopen.  
"Hebben jullie hem ook gezien?" vroeg ze toen ze hijgend bij haar waren aangekomen. "Maar hij is toch weg? Ik dacht dat ik het me had ingebeeld."_

" _Wij hebben hem ook gezien, mevrouw Griffel," zei Vliegen met zijn zware stem._

 _Het leek alsof hij zijn opwinding niet helemaal kon verbergen. Isis begon weer te grommen, maar Hermelien negeerde haar._

" _En eigenlijk," ging Vliegen verder, "zoeken we hem."_

" _Zoeken jullie Ron?" vroeg Hermelien verbaasd. "Maar – dan zitten jullie op de verkeerde plek. Hij ligt hier toch niet begraven? Ik ben u toen toch tegen gekomen bij zijn graf?"_

" _Hou je nu niet van de domme, mevrouw Griffel. Ik heb zo'n gevoel dat je wel meer dan dat weet," zei Vliegen. De vriendelijkheid in zijn stem was helemaal verdwenen._

" _Waar hebt u het over?" vroeg ze. Dit was de tweede keer in minder dan een uur tijd dat ze werd beschuldigd van het feit dat ze meer zou weten dan ze wilde toegeven._

 _Vliegen lachte blaffend, Meijer keek hem aarzelend aan.  
"Heeft je 'werkgever' er dan niks over gezegd? Dat moet nu toch wel haast? Zeker na wat er tussen jullie is gebeurd," zei Vliegen. _

_Hermelien voelde haar hoofd rood worden. "W-wat bedoelt u daar nu mee?"_

" _Ik weet wel dat er tussen jou en Malfidus – ," Vliegen sprak zijn naam met een zekere weerzin uit, " – meer afspeelt dan een gewone werkgever en personeel relatie."_

" _Hoe – hoe weet –," sputterde Hermelien, maar Vliegen liet haar niet uitspreken. Hij kreeg een bedenkelijk gezicht. "Alhoewel… De familie Malfidus is altijd nogal achterbaks geweest en ze staan erom bekend om zaken achter te houden. Vooral als zij daar zelf iets mee kunnen winnen. Denk je niet, Meijer?"_

 _Meijer leek te schrikken omdat hij werd aangesproken, hij werd rood en knikte heftig._

" _Wat bedoel je?" beet Hermelien Vliegen toe, ze negeerde even de vraag hoe hij er in hemelsnaam was achter gekomen wat er tussen haar en Malfidus was gebeurd. "Wat zou Draco mij hebben moeten vertellen?"_

" _Oh, kijk. Hoe lief," sneerde Vliegen die Meijer aanporde. "Ze noemt hem al bij zijn voornaam."_

 _Meijer grinnikte zonder humor, Hermelien voelde opnieuw in haar zakken naar haar toverstok. Vliegen zag dat en zei: "Doe maar rustig hoor. Ik zal je alles vertellen wat hij je heeft achtergehouden."_

 _Ze keek hem woedend aan, hield toch nog voor de zekerheid haar hand rond haar toverstok, maar haar nieuwsgierigheid overwon._

" _Vertel dan," zei ze boos._

" _Ik begrijp hem wel hoor," zei Vliegen met een zachte stem, terwijl hij een blik op het huis onder aan de heuvel wierp. "Ik zou ook boos zijn als ik erachter kwam dat iemand de slede had gesaboteerd, waardoor mijn lieve vrouwtje stierf."_

" _Waar hebt u het over?" vroeg Hermelien knarsetandend. "Astoria is gestorven door een stom ongeval!"_

" _Geloof wat je wilt, mevrouw Griffel," zei Vliegen zacht. Hermelien voelde het kippenvel op haar armen._

" _Zeg wat u te zeggen hebt, en verdwijn dan," beet ze hem toe._

" _Goed, we zullen ter zake komen," zei Vliegen zakelijk. Hij keek even naar Meijer, die knikte en voor het eerst zijn mond opendeed._

" _Het zit zo, mevrouw Griffel. Wij, eh -," Meijer aarzelde. Hij wist precies niet goed wat hij moest zeggen._

" _We weten dat je man nog leeft, Griffel, en wij zoeken hem," zei Vliegen bruusk._

" _W-Wat?" vroeg Hermelien verbaasd, waarna ze ongelovig begon te lachen. "Dat geloven jullie toch zelf niet? Ron is al jaren dood!"_

 _Vliegen kwam op haar afgelopen en keek haar strak aan. "Vertel ons waar je man is, Griffel."_

" _Kom op, zijn jullie met mijn voeten aan het spelen? Is dit één of ander verborgen camera show op de televisie?" vroeg ze boos. "Ik vind het niet grappig hoor!"_

" _Zie je ons lachen dan?" vroeg Vliegen met een scherpe stem. "Ik weet wel wat je aan het doen bent hoor. Je wilt je man beschermen, en dat begrijp ik."_

 _Hij kwam dichter op haar af, tegelijk zette ze een paar stappen achteruit. Isis begon grommend tegen hem op te springen en probeerde hem te bijten, maar hij schopte haar, waardoor ze jankend op de grond viel._

 _Vliegen hief zijn vinger op, nam met zijn andere hand haar pols vast en haalde die uit haar zakken. Ze moest wel haar toverstok loslaten zodat ze die niet zou verliezen aan die twee mannen. "Maar als je niet vertelt waar hij zit, dan ken je het einde van de dag nog niet!"_

 _Hermelien keek angstig van Vliegen naar Meijer terwijl ze zich probeerde los te rukken. Die laatste staarde haar met een bleek gezicht aan._

" _Ik – ik –," begon ze. Meijer onderbrak haar. "Volgens mij weet ze echt niks, Totelaer!"_

" _ZWIJG!" riep de man van wie ze had gedacht dat het Vliegen was woedend uit._

 _Het bloed trok uit haar gezicht. "H-hoe noemde je hem?" vroeg ze angstig. "T-Totelaer?"_

" _Geweldig Meijer," snauwde Totelaer._

" _M-maar dan heb jij Ron vermoord!" schreeuwde ze. Ze slaagde erin zich los te rukken en zette een paar stappen achteruit. Totelaer deed geen moeite om haar weer vast te grijpen._

" _Ik heb hem niet vermoord, Griffel! Ik ben juist naar hem op zoek!" Toen keek hij over haar schouders en zei hij: "Grijp haar!"_

 _Hermelien draaide zich om, maar kwam meteen oog in oog te staan met Meijer. Blijkbaar was hij ongemerkt langs haar heen geslopen. Meijer draaide haar ruw terug naar Totelaer en prikte zijn toverstok in haar rug._

" _Haal die andere hand ook uit je zakken, of anders ga je eraan," zei Totelaer dreigend. Ze kon niet anders dan zich over te geven. Trillend hield ze haar handen voor zich. Meijer pakte haar armen in een houdgreep achter haar rug._

" _Goed zo," zei Totelaer met een kwaadaardige grijns terwijl hij zich naar haar toeboog. Hermelien wendde angstig haar gezicht van hem af, maar hij greep haar kin vast en dwong haar hem aan te kijken._

" _Eens zien hoe bedreven je bent in Occlumentie," zei hij, terwijl hij zijn toverstok bovenhaalde._

 _Ze probeerde zich angstig los te rukken uit Totelaers greep, maar net voordat hij de spreuk uitvoerde gebeurden er verschillende dingen tegelijkertijd. Isis kwam uit haar versufte toestand, beet Totelaer in zijn benen, waardoor die van de pijn Hermeliens kin losliet._

" _Haal die rothond van me af, Meijer!" riep Totelaer uit. Meijer liet een arm van Hermelien los om zijn toverstok op Isis te richten en dit zag ze als een kans. Ze haalde onmiddellijk haar toverstok uit haar zakken, richtte die op Meijer achter haar, waardoor die haar met een pijnlijke kreet helemaal losliet. Daarna richtte ze haar stok op Totelaer, zodat hij een eind met een verbaasd gezicht achteruit vloog. Ze wierp een blik op Isis, maar de hond lag roerloos op de grond. Blijkbaar was Meijer er dan toch nog in geslaagd haar te vervloeken. Hermelien schopte zijn toverstok uit zijn handen en begon daarna de heuvel af te lopen. Toen ze over haar schouder keek, zag ze dat Totelaer al was rechtgekomen en dat hij nu Meijer overeind hielp. Ze achtervolgden haar met hun toverstokken hoog opgeheven, Totelaer een beetje hinkend. Op puur geluk schoot ze een aantal spreuken over haar schouder af, zonder te weten of ze wel doel troffen. Ze keek weer even achterom en toen – BAF, viel ze met een dreun op de grond. De klap was zo hard dat haar toverstok uit haar handen vloog en een paar meter verderop belandde._

 _Ze probeerde overeind te krabbelen, maar merkte dat ze haar benen bij elkaar hadden gebonden met de Vloek van Beentjeplak. Ze slaagde er nog in om op haar knieën te kruipen, maar het was te laat. De mannen waren weer bij haar gekomen._

 _Totelaer gaf haar een klap in het gezicht, waardoor ze op haar zij op de grond viel._

" _Zo, je dacht dat je ons te snel af kon zijn hé," zei hij op een zachte toon. Desondanks was hij toch heel goed te verstaan._

" _Dat had je verkeerd gedacht!" riep hij uit, terwijl hij haar verschillende keren schopte in haar buik._

 _Ze hijgde van de pijn. Totelaer bracht zijn gezicht heel dicht bij het hare en fluisterde op een dwingende toon: "En nu ga je zeggen waar je sukkel van een man zich bevindt, of anders…"_

 _Als antwoord spuwde ze in zijn gezicht._

" _DAT ZAL IK JE BETAALD ZETTEN! STOM WIJF!" riep Totelaer woedend uit, terwijl hij de spuug uit zijn gezicht veegde. Zijn gezicht was helemaal van woede en waanzin vertrokken terwijl hij zijn toverstok op haar richtte._

" _CRUCIO!" riep hij uit._

 _Hermelien voelde een vreselijke pijn door haar lichaam trekken, en ze schreeuwde het uit terwijl ze op de grond lag te kronkelen._

" _Weet je nu al waar hij is?" vroeg Totelaer na een paar minuten._

" _Ik – Ik w-weet niks!" riep ze schril. De tranen rolden van haar gezicht._

" _Ah nee? Dan help ik je nog eens – Crucio!"_

 _Hermelien kon het niet lang volhouden. Tegelijk met de fysieke pijn, kwam ook de mentale pijn rond Rons dood terug. De vloek bleef maar aanhouden, en ze schreeuwde de longen uit haar lijf. Het werd al zwart voor haar ogen, ze wilde het opgeven toen ze de stem van Meijer hoorde._

" _Shit! Daar komt iemand, Totelaer! We moeten weg!"_

 _Hermelien hoorde nog hoe een van de mannen een vergetelheidsspreuk uitvoerde, die echter met een pijnlijke kreet werd afgebroken._

" _Laat het Meijer, we moeten weg. Ze zal zich toch niet veel meer herinneren. Zo te zien is ze al helemaal weg," Hermelien zag erg wazig het gezicht van Totelaer boven haar hangen. "Ja, die is out."_

 _Hij schopte haar nog een keer, de duisternis begon meer en meer de omgeving te overheersen. Voor ze er helemaal door werd opgenomen hoorde ze om de een of andere reden haar naam. "Hermelien!"_

"Hermelien! Word wakker!"

Ze schoot recht. Compleet gedesoriënteerd keek ze angstig om zich heen. Haar hart ging tekeer en ze hijgde, alsof ze net nog tien kilometer had hardgelopen. Haar wangen voelden vochtig aan. Toen ze een hand op haar arm voelde, schrok ze nog eens extra. Ze duwde de hand met een kreet van haar af en krabbelde uit bed.

Terwijl ze opgejaagd stond te ademen kwam de kamer haar langzaamaan bekend voor. Ze kon het beeld beter scherpstellen en toen zag ze wie haar had aangeraakt. Herinneringen van wat er die avond was gebeurd kwamen terug. Malfidus schoot in z'n boxer en liep naar haar toe, met z'n hand naar haar uitgestoken. Ze zag het Duistere Teken op z'n arm, beelden van de droom kwamen weer in haar op en verschrikt deinsde ze achteruit tot ze tegen de deur stond. Ze wilde haar toverstok grijpen, maar merkte toen dat ze helemaal naakt was.

"Hermelien, het – het was maar een droom," zei Malfidus bezorgd. Hij bleef onzeker op een afstandje staan, raapte toen z'n hemd op dat nog op de grond lag en reikte haar dat aan.

"Hier, anders vat je nog kou."

Maar Hermelien leek niet helemaal te begrijpen wat er aan de hand was. Beelden vermengden zich met elkaar, beelden van de vorige avond werden omgeruild door beelden van de droom en omgekeerd. Ze voelde zich zwak op haar benen en ze dreigde op de grond te vallen als Malfidus niet naar voren was geschoten om haar op te vangen. Pas toen ze zijn sterke armen en zijn warmte om haar heen voelde kon ze helderder denken en besefte ze dat ze hem kon vertrouwen. Hij sloeg het hemd stevig om haar heen, maar terwijl hij dat deed, keek ze hem met angstige ogen aan.

"We – we moeten hen gaan zoeken!" zei ze. "Waarom blijf je hier staan? Ze zijn buiten!"

Malfidus keek haar bezorgd aan. "Wie staat buiten?" vroeg hij rustig.

"Totelaer natuurlijk! E – en die Meijer!" zei Hermelien gejaagd.

Malfidus bleef haar aankijken, Hermelien werd boos op hem omdat hij niet direct reageerde. Had hij dan niet door hoe belangrijk het voor haar was dat ze werden gepakt?

"Waarom kijk je me zo aan? Snap je het dan niet? Eindelijk kunnen ze gevat worden!" Ze rukte zich los uit zijn armen en ging op zoek naar haar eigen kleren en haar toverstok.

"Hermelien," zei Malfidus zacht, maar ze negeerde hem. Toen ze in haar broek was geschoten en het hemd van Malfidus nog eens dichter om zich had geslagen, wilde ze de kamer verlaten. Pas nu stond ze erbij stil dat haar toverstok nog in de bibliotheek lag. Al die tijd had Malfidus haar bezorgd aangekeken, maar toen ze naar de deur liep, reageerde hij eindelijk en hield hij haar tegen door haar pols vast te pakken.

"Hermelien," zei hij nogmaals, maar door zijn actie dacht ze onmiddellijk weer terug aan hoe Totelaer haar pols op dezelfde manier had vastgepakt. Ze werd hysterisch.

"L-laat me los!" riep ze terwijl ze zich probeerde los te rukken. Malfidus liet zich niet doen, integendeel, hij nam haar stevig bij haar schouders vast. Hermelien voelde de tranen over haar wangen rollen. "L-laat me los! Ik – ik moet achter hen aan!" riep ze op een schrille toon.

"Griffel!" zei Malfidus nu met een harde stem. "Het was maar een droom! Er is niemand buiten!"

Hermelien keek hem eindelijk rechtstreeks aan. Zijn ogen leken door die van haar te boren en ze zag er een oprechtheid in. Het besef dat hij de waarheid had gesproken, maakte dat ze zich opeens enorm machteloos voelde. Tranen bleven over haar gezicht rollen, ze zakte tegen de muur op de grond. Malfidus ging naast haar zitten, sloeg zijn arm om haar heen en drukte haar tegen zich aan, zich niks aantrekkend van haar tranen die op zijn schouder drupten.

"Het was maar een droom," zei hij zacht terwijl hij over haar rug streek. "Er is niks aan de hand, je bent veilig."

Hermeliens gejaagde ademhaling zakte en ook de tranenvloed stopte geleidelijk aan. De warmte van zijn lichaam tegen het hare deed haar goed. Ze slaagde erin om droom van werkelijkheid te onderscheiden, maar ze begreep wel dat wat ze had gedroomd ook in werkelijkheid was gebeurd. Ze besefte dat ze niet rationeel had nagedacht, de aanval op haar was al bijna vier maanden geleden. Natuurlijk stonden de daders nu niet buiten.

"Het- het was Totelaer," zei ze na een tijdje. Ze trok haar hoofd terug en keek Malfidus aan.

"Totelaer heeft mij aangevallen. Hij en die Meijer."

Malfidus keek haar ernstig aan. "Weet je het zeker?"

Hermelien knikte. "Hij –," ze slikte even en vervolgde met een trillende stem. "Hij heeft de cruciatusvloek gebruikt."

Malfidus sloeg zijn ogen neer, hij nam haar terug in zijn armen, begroef zijn hoofd in haar haren en mompelde: "Ze zullen daarvoor boeten, Hermelien."

Hermelien moest tot haar eigen verbazing glimlachen omdat hij haar voornaam gebruikte. Het gevoel van blijheid verdween echter meteen toen ze weer aan de droom dacht.

"Ze – ze waren op zoek naar Ron," zei ze zacht. Ze voelde hoe Malfidus verstrakte. "Ze dachten dat ze hem via mij konden vinden, maar – maar ik snap het niet."

Ze trok zich weer terug. Ze meende even dat Malfidus een neerslachtige en triestige blik had, maar dat moment vervluchtigde zodra hij haar aankeek.

"Hoe – hoe komen ze daar toch bij?" vroeg ze met een gebroken stem. "H – hij is toch al meer dan drie jaar dood?"

Malfidus zuchtte en wendde zijn blik van haar af. Hij veegde met zijn hand door zijn ogen en mompelde: "Dat was misschien nog een droomelement."

"M-maar, het leek zo echt! Ze leken er echt van overtuigd te zijn dat hij nog leefde."

Malfidus keek haar weer aan, hief zijn hand omhoog en veegde een haarlok uit haar gezicht.

"Misschien –," hij aarzelde, zag toen dat ze hem een beetje wanhopig aankeek, en ging toen met een zachtere stem verder. "Misschien voel je je schuldig om wat er tussen ons is gebeurd."

Hermelien zweeg. Ze wist niet wat ze precies voelde. Ze had geen idee of hetgeen Malfidus zei wel juist was. Het enige dat nu overheerste was de angst die ze in haar droom had gehad. Soms meende ze zelfs nog pijnscheuten te voelen van de cruciatusvloek die ze op haar hadden uitgevoerd. Ze rilde.

"Ik denk dat ik je het best maar naar je eigen slaapkamer kan brengen," zei Malfidus nadat het een tijdje stil was geweest. Hij liet haar los en stond op. Hermelien knikte en nam zijn hand vast die hij naar haar had gereikt. Hij trok haar overeind, maar leek haar niet te willen aankijken en hij draaide zich zelfs om toen ze de rest van haar kleren bij elkaar zocht en hij zelf zijn broek aandeed. Ze aarzelde eventjes toen ze haar trui in haar handen had. Het liefst wilde ze zijn hemd gewoon aanhouden, ze wilde terug in slaap vallen met zijn geur om haar heen, maar ten slotte trok ze het toch uit en deed ze in de plaats daarvan haar eigen trui aan.

"Hier," zei ze zachtjes terwijl ze het hem naar hem reikte.

Heel even verscheen er een gekwetste blik op zijn gelaat, maar hij herstelde zich direct en zei: "Bedankt."

In stilte liepen ze naar boven, Malfidus ondersteunde haar voor de zekerheid, want ze wankelde nog regelmatig op haar benen. Ze probeerden zo goed mogelijk de krakende treden te vermijden, ze wilden geen van beide mevrouw Jansen alarmeren. Op haar kamer aangekomen ging Hermelien direct in haar bed liggen, ook al had ze haar kleren nog aan. Ze was dan ook zo uitgeput dat ze alleen nog maar zin had om te slapen. Ze zag dat Malfidus een blik wierp op haar trouwfoto en even bedrukt keek. Hij bleef aan de deur staan.

"Ik denk dat je het beste die druppels nog inneemt," zei hij zacht.

Hermelien knikte en reikte naar het flesje dat op haar nachtkastje stond. Uit haar ooghoeken zag ze dat Malfidus de kamer weer wilde verlaten.

"Draco," zei ze haastig, zonder het te beseffen dat ze voor het eerst zijn voornaam gebruikte. Hij bleef aan de deur staan.

"W- wil je hier blijven?" vroeg ze met een klein stemmetje. "Ik – ik wil niet alleen zijn."

Malfidus glimlachte een beetje triest, maar hij knikte wel en ging naast haar op het bed zitten. Hij sloeg zijn arm om haar heen, en nadat ze haar druppels had ingenomen, liet ze haar hoofd rusten in de holte van zijn arm. Terwijl ze voelde hoe hij door haar haren streek, viel ze snel in een droomloze slaap.


	58. Hoofdstuk 57

**Hoofdstuk 57**

Rond negen uur werd Hermelien wakker en meteen merkte ze dat het bed naast haar leeg was, al rook ze wel nog vaag de geur van sandelhout. Ze voelde met haar hand over de plaats waar Malfidus had gezeten en merkte dat het laken koud was.

 _Hij is dus al lang weg,_ dacht ze met een steek in haar hart.

Ze zuchtte, legde haar hoofd terug op haar kussen en staarde naar het plafond. Ze dacht aan alles wat er sinds de vorige avond was gebeurd, de confrontatie, het besef dat Malfidus zelf al die tijd gevoelens voor haar had, hun vrijpartij die erop volgde en tot slot die vreselijke droom waarin het haar eindelijk duidelijk was geworden wie haar in oktober had aangevallen. Ze moest dat aan Harry laten weten, dan kon hij zich extra inzetten om Totelaer en Meijer op te sporen, zodat ze er eindelijk achter zouden komen waarom ze Ron hadden vermoord en waarom ze haar hadden aangevallen. In haar droom waren ze op zoek geweest naar Ron, maar dat kon helemaal niet. Zij hadden juist zelf gezorgd voor zijn dood! Ze keek opzij naar haar trouwfoto. Ron was al meer dan drie jaar dood. Malfidus had waarschijnlijk gelijk. Het was gewoon een reactie van haar onderbewustzijn geweest om hetgeen ze gisterenavond hadden gedaan.

Ze beet op haar lip. Ze had nooit van haar leven gedacht dat zoiets zou gebeuren, maar eigenlijk had ze zich er heel goed bij gevoeld. Ze had er geen spijt van dat het was gebeurd. Dat besefte ze nu pas echt, nu ze haar gedachten helder op een rijtje kon zetten. De vorige nacht was het nog een grote warboel in haar hoofd en wist ze zelf niet wat ze voelde. Nu herinnerde ze zich echter hoe Malfidus zich had gedragen nadat hij dat idee van het onderbewustzijn had geopperd. Ze had hem nooit tegengesproken, en misschien dacht hij nu dat ze er inderdaad spijt van had. Daarom had hij zo gekwetst gekeken en had hij zich meer afstandelijk gedragen.

Met een kreun stond ze op. Ze zag dat Malfidus haar toverstok had teruggebracht, want hij lag naast de druppels op het nachtkastje. Hij moet dan wel heel stil zijn geweest, want ze had er niks van gemerkt.

Toen ze na een frisse douche – weer in haar eigen badkamer, al had ze die de vorige dag nog gereinigd met een grondige ontsmettingsspreuk om alle sporen van Patty te wissen – haar zuivere kleren had aangedaan liep ze naar de bijkeuken. Het ontbijt was ondertussen al voorbij, maar mevrouw Jansen zat nog aan de tafel. Ze was het kruiswoordraadsel in de Ochtendprofeet aan het invullen.

"Goedemorgen, Hermelien," zei ze, zodra ze haar zag aankomen.

"Goedemorgen," begroette Hermelien haar, waarna ze een glas fruitsap en toast met confituur ging halen in de keuken. Toen ze aan tafel ging zitten, keek mevrouw Jansen haar over haar leesbril aan.

"Hermelien, is alles eigenlijk in orde? De laatste paar dagen was je zo afwezig. Ben je er zeker van dat er niks aan de hand is?"

Hermelien voelde haar wangen rood worden terwijl ze zich bedacht dat mevrouw Jansen het eens moest weten. Ze schudde haar hoofd en glimlachte zwak.

"Nee hoor, Helena. Alles is in orde."

Mevrouw Jansen knikte, maar keek haar toch nog even aan voordat ze haar aandacht weer op haar kruiswoordraadsel vestigde. Hermelien zag dat de vakjes steeds versprongen, ze vroeg zich af hoe mevrouw Jansen daar in hemelsnaam iets van kon invullen.

"Hmm," zei die nadenkend, met het topje van haar tong tussen haar lippen. "Wezen waarbij het licht gaat branden als hij zijn kans ziet, maar die zelf in elkaar duikt wanneer een ander zijn licht opsteekt."

Hermelien fronste en naar de verspringende vakjes om er een logische manier van werken voor te vinden. "Probeer eens Zompelaar?"

Mevrouw Jansen telde met haar veer een aantal vakken na die helemaal niks met elkaar te maken leken te hebben.

"Ja, dat klopt!" zei ze opgetogen. "En dan zal deze 'elf' zijn," waarna ze drie andere vakjes invulde.

Hermelien hoorde de buitendeur opengaan en draaide zich om. Isaac stond in zijn chauffeurskostuum klaar. Meteen besefte ze dat Malfidus op weg ging om Scorpius op te halen bij Daphne en Stephen.

"Voila, de auto is helemaal klaar om te vertrekken," zuchtte Isaac tevreden terwijl hij de deur achter zich sloot en naar de keuken liep om zijn handen te wassen.

"Vertrekken jullie direct?" vroeg Hermelien voor de zekerheid toen hij terug was.

"Ja, meneer Malfidus is zich nog aan het klaarmaken, maar dat zal vast niet lang meer duren. Hij zei me net dat ik vooraan het huis op hem moest wachten."

Isaac bukte zich naar mevrouw Jansen en drukte een kus op haar wang.

"Wees voorzichtig, hé?" zei ze nog zachtjes, terwijl ze in zijn hand kneep.

"Altijd, Helena. Altijd. En trouwens, meneer Malfidus is erbij, dus zal er wel niks foutlopen. Dat is toch het handige aan tovenaars, hé," Isaac knipoogde, stak z'n hand op en verdween toen weer door de buitendeur.

Hermelien voelde opeens een enorme behoefte om Malfidus nog te zien voordat ze vertrokken. Ze stond abrupt op, veegde een paar kruimels van haar kleren en zei tegen mevrouw Jansen dat ze terug naar boven ging om Scorpius' lessen voor te bereiden. Ze had helemaal niet door dat haar ontbijt haast onaangeroerd nog op tafel stond.

Ze liep door de donkere gang naar de grote hal, maar zag dat Malfidus niet daar was. Ze ging, met de gedachte dat hij dan waarschijnlijk al vertrokken was of buiten op Isaac aan het wachten was, naar een van de grote ramen aan weerszijden van de voordeur. De auto stond er tot haar opluchting nog, ze zag Isaac met z'n vingers op het stuur tokkelen.

"Zoek je soms iemand?" hoorde ze de snerende stem van Cassandra naast haar. Ze negeerde het portret, maar ze vroeg zich wel af waarom zij het altijd moest zijn die iets had op te merken. Ze wenste dat Malfidus zich aan zijn voornemen had gehouden en het portret al lang had weggehaald. Een van de andere portretten snauwde tegen Cassandra dat ze zich moest bemoeien met haar eigen zaken, dat ze haar gestook beu waren. Cassandra trok een gezicht, maar ze bleef daarna wel stil. Hermelien leunde tegen de vensterbank en bedacht zich waar Malfidus dan nog kon zijn, toen ze de deur van zijn werkkamer hoorde opengaan.

"Griffel," zei Malfidus verbaasd toen hij haar daar zag staan.

Met een steek in haar hart merkte ze dat hij terug was overgegaan met het gebruiken van haar achternaam.

"Ik – ik dacht dat je al weg was," zei ze zacht.

Malfidus deed de deur achter zich dicht en vergrendelde die met een ingewikkelde spreuk.

"Nee, nog niet, maar ik denk wel dat Isaac staat te wachten," zei hij terwijl hij naar haar liep. Hermelien merkte de wallen onder zijn ogen op toen hij een paar stappen van haar bleef staan en ze vroeg zich af of hij eigenlijk nog wel had geslapen nadat ze waren wakker geworden door haar nachtmerrie.

"Goed eigenlijk dat je hier bent," zei hij op een nogal zakelijke toon. "Ik wilde je niet wakker maken, maar –," hij viel even stil, Hermelien kon raden waaraan hij dacht. Hij schraapte zijn keel en vervolgde: "Misschien is het beter voor je als Scorpius nog wat langer bij Daphne en Stephen blijft logeren?"

Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Oh nee. Nee, ik kan juist wel wat afleiding gebruiken."

Malfidus haalde zijn schouders op. "Oké, de keuze is aan jou."

Uit heel zijn gedrag was het duidelijk op te maken dat Hermelien gelijk had, dat hij dacht dat ze zich schuldig voelde om wat er tussen hen was gebeurd.

Malfidus liep langs haar heen naar de kast om daar zijn jas uit te nemen. Hij leek zonder nog iets tegen haar te zeggen weg te willen gaan, hij had zijn hand al op de deurklink gelegd toen Hermelien zijn naam met een zachte, ietwat gekwetste stem uitsprak. Hij keek op, ze zag zijn gezicht verzachten.

"Be- bedankt om bij me te blijven, dezenacht," zei ze zachtjes.

Cassandra's mond vloog van verbazing open, ze snoof enorm hard en zei nogal scherp: "Heb ik soms iets gemist?", wat haar meteen commentaar van de andere portretten opleverde. Zowel Hermelien als Malfidus negeerden haar, al zag Hermelien wel dat er een lichte blos op zijn wangen verscheen. Hij knikte alleen maar, zijn gezicht stond neutraal.

"En – kunnen we misschien straks praten? Ik moet je nog een paar dingen zeggen."

"Dat is goed," antwoordde hij.

Hermelien glimlachte, waardoor ook hij een grijns op zijn gezicht kreeg die echter meteen verdween. "Ik zal maar eens vertrekken," zei hij, zijn voorhoofd fronsend.

Hermelien knikte, ze wist niet goed wat ze nu moest doen. Moest ze hem nu als afscheid een kus geven? Verwachtte hij dat? Ze bleef uiteindelijk gewoon staan, mompelde dat ze voorzichtig moesten zijn en stak haar hand nog op voordat hij definitief door de deur verdween. Ze keerde direct naar het raam, ze ging niet te dichtbij staan om te voorkomen dat Isaac haar zou zien, maar ze volgde Malfidus tot hij bij de passagierskant van de auto was gekomen. Toen hoorde ze de voetstappen van mevrouw Jansen en ging ze direct de trap op. Als ze nog een tikkeltje langer was blijven staan, had ze gezien hoe Malfidus nog een laatste blik wierp op het raam waar zij eerst stond, alvorens de auto in te stappen.

Hermelien trok zich eerst terug op haar kamer. Ze besloot om te beginnen met de brief aan Harry waarin ze hem vertelde wat er allemaal was gebeurd sinds zijn bezoek en dat ze te weten was gekomen wie haar destijds had aangevallen. Voor de goede vrede liet ze maar achterwege wat de aanleiding was geweest waardoor ze haar toverdrank niet had ingenomen voordat ze was gaan slapen. Ze schreef echter wel dat ze eindelijk met Malfidus had gepraat en dat nu alles weer beter ging. Ze aarzelde om te schrijven dat hij had toegegeven dat hij ook van haar hield. Dat wilde ze het liefst nog voor zichzelf houden.

Toen ze haar brief wilde opsturen, bleek dat de twee uilen – die van het huis en van mevrouw Jansen zelf – nog onderweg waren en ze dus moest wachten. Blijkbaar had Malfidus zelf de twee uilen die morgen nog op weg gestuurd, want hij had mevrouw Jansen gevraagd of hij haar uil kon lenen. Met een frons vroeg Hermelien zich af waarom hij ineens dringend een brief moest sturen, meerdere zelfs, als hij beide beschikbare uilen had moeten gebruiken.

"Is het dringend?" vroeg mevrouw Jansen aan haar. "Anders kan je die brief wel aan een van de huiselfen meegeven."

"Oh nee," zei ze aarzelend, ze wilde de huiselfen niet met haar lasten opzadelen. "Het is gewoon een brief voor Harry."

Ze wist niet goed of ze aan mevrouw Jansen moest vertellen dat ze weer een nachtmerrie had gehad. Ze wist niet eens zeker of ze iets wist over de vorige droom, waarin ze de naam van Meijer was te weten gekomen. Misschien was het beter om haar voorlopig nog niks te zeggen, anders zou mevrouw Jansen zich misschien dingen gaan afvragen die ze haar nog niet wilde vertellen. Hermelien overwoog om het er die avond met Malfidus over te hebben, wat haar weer aan die andere kwestie deed denken, dat ze hem echt moest zeggen dat ze er geen spijt van had wat er die nacht tussen hen was gebeurd.

"Oh, Hermelien," onderbrak mevrouw Jansen haar gedachten. "Het is misschien een vreemde vraag, maar heb jij de opdracht gegeven aan de huiselfen om de lakens in de logeerkamer van de familie Goedleers te vervangen? Ik zag ze daar net mee bezig, maar ik zou niet weten waarom. Alles was nog proper toen ik er mijn inspectie gisterenmiddag had gedaan."

Hermelien kuchte een beetje om haar verlegenheid niet te laten merken. Waarschijnlijk had Malfidus die opdracht gegeven, maar had hij niks aan mevrouw Jansen laten weten. Misschien had hij tegen beter weten in gehoopt dat ze er niet achter zou komen. Maar wat het huishouden betreft, had Hermelien het idee dat mevrouw Jansen daarover niks zou ontgaan.

"N-nee," zei ze zo neutraal mogelijk, toch kon ze mevrouw Jansen niet rechtstreeks aankijken.

"Oh. Misschien heb ik me dan toch vergist. Wietske zei dat ik haar de opdracht daarvoor had gegeven, maar dat herinner ik mij precies niet meer."

Mevrouw Jansen schudde verward haar hoofd, Hermelien wist niet hoe ze moest reageren en frunnikte aan haar trui. Ze voelde een schuldgevoel over zich heenkomen. Niet alleen omdat ze tegen mevrouw Jansen stond te liegen, maar ook vanwege Wietske. Malfidus had haar waarschijnlijk gezegd dat ze moest liegen tegen mevrouw Jansen wanneer die iets zou vragen. Wietske kon natuurlijk niet weigeren, maar zou duidelijk in tweestrijd staan, vermoedde Hermelien.

"Ach, ik word oud, zeker?" zei mevrouw Jansen met een lachje, waarna ze de bijkeuken weer uitliep.

Hermelien keek haar even na en ging daarna met de brief nog in haar hand naar de wasruimte in de kelder van het huis. Ze was daar nog maar één keer geweest, en net als toen kwamen de dampende wolken haar tegemoet. Het rook overal heerlijk naar lavendel.

Tussen de stoom door probeerde ze het postuur van Wietske te herkennen. Ze zag maar twee schaduwen, maar toen ze dichterbij kwam, zag ze dat het Ieme en Ilya waren. Ilya liet hoog in de lucht lakens opvouwen, terwijl Ieme bij een enorme wasteil stond en met behulp van magie een enorme spatel liet ronddraaien.

Hermelien verbaasde zich er nog altijd over dat er op deze manier nog werd gewassen. Toen ze na haar extra zevende jaar aan Zweinstein was begonnen op het ministerie, en de werkomstandigheden van de huiselfen had onderzocht, was ze verbijsterd geweest over het feit dat de toverwereld op sommige vlakken echt nog in de middeleeuwen leken te leven. Zeker in de oude landhuizen van oude toverfamilies, gaven de huiselfen de voorkeur aan het gebruik van de oude technieken met een teil en een enorm wasbord om kleren en lakens zuiver te maken. Bijna alle huiselfen die ze daarover had aangesproken beweerden dat dit veel beter werkte dan de nieuwere – op de Dreuzels gebaseerde – wasmachines die op toverkracht werkten. Hermelien had er zich destijds schoorvoetend bij neergelegd, maar niettemin was ze nog altijd verbaasd om zoiets met haar eigen ogen te zien.

"Oh, Ieme," zei ze tegen de huiself die aan de wasteil stond.  
Ieme keek haar verbaasd aan, maar bleef met zijn hand draaiende bewegingen maken.

"Ja, juffrouw Griffel, mevrouw?" piepte hij.

"Weet jij soms waar Wietske is? Ik heb haar nodig."

Ieme fronste zijn voorhoofd. "Die is in één van de kamers bezig, juffrouw Griffel, mevrouw."

Hermelien knikte. "Dank je!" en liep daarna meteen weg.

Ze haastte zich de kelder uit, terug naar boven. Ze hoopte maar dat Wietske zichzelf nog niks had aangedaan omdat ze had moeten liegen tegen mevrouw Jansen.

Ze stormde de slaapkamer binnen en zag Wietske geschrokken met een laken in haar handen naar haar kijken. De kamer zag er weer als vanouds uit. Enkel het laken dat Wietske vasthad moest nog op het bed komen en dan zag het eruit alsof er niks was gebeurd.

"Kan ik u helpen, juffrouw Griffel?" vroeg de huiself met een nog hogere stem als gewoonlijk.

"Oh, n-nee Wietske," zei Hermelien, die tot haar opluchting al had gezien dat de huiself zich niet had verwond. Toch wilde ze zeker zijn. "Of eh – eigenlijk is er wel iets," zei ze, terwijl ze dichter naar Wietske toeliep. Die bleef haar bevreemd aankijken.

"Je hebt jezelf toch niet gestraft, of wel?"

Wietske keek met grote ogen naar haar op. "Nee," piepte ze. "Waarom? Moet ik mij straffen? Ben ik weer iets vergeten?"

Ze liet het laken op de grond vallen, en wilde al naar de andere kant van de kamer lopen, om daar met haar hoofd tegen de muur te kloppen, maar Hermelien hield haar tegen.

"Nee, nee, helemaal niet!" zei ze dringend, met het iele armpje van Wietske in haar hand.

De huiself keek haar met nog grotere ogen aan. Hermelien boog zich door haar knieën zodat ze op gelijke hoogte met haar gezicht kwam.

"Heeft meneer Malfidus je gevraagd om deze kamer op te ruimen?" vroeg ze zacht.

De huiself knikte.

"En heeft hij ook gevraagd dat je moest liegen tegen mevrouw Jansen als ze iets vroeg?"

Wietske bewoog haar hoofd fel op en neer.

Hermelien knikte begrijpend. Het concept van leugens en waarheid en zichzelf straffen lag bij huiselfen heel complex. Wietske deed alleen maar wat haar was opgedragen door haar eigenaar, en dat was nog altijd Malfidus en niet mevrouw Jansen.

"Ik – ik heb toch niks verkeerds gedaan? Ik zei alleen wat ik van meester moest zeggen," vroeg Wietske angstig.

Hermelien schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, je heb alleen maar bevelen opgevolgd," zei ze met een geruststellende glimlach. "Heeft meneer Malfidus misschien nog iets gevraagd?"

Ditmaal schudde Wietske haar hoofd. "Nee, juffrouw Griffel."

Ze nam het laken terug op van de grond en met een vingerknip liet ze dat boven het bed zweven en het langzaam zakken. Hermelien stond terug op en bedankte de huiself. Terwijl ze de kamer uitliep bedacht ze zich dat ze niet wilde dat de rommel die zij en Malfidus had gemaakt, zomaar op de huiselfen werden afgeschoven. Voor de zekerheid liep ze verder naar de bibliotheek, om te kijken of er daar nog iets herinnerde aan wat er de avond ervoor was gebeurd. Maar alles zag er net als anders uit. Blijkbaar had Malfidus dit zelf geregeld en opgeruimd. Dat was dan ook gemakkelijker dan het wassen van de lakens, maar toch. Ze voelde zich schuldig omdat hij Wietske erbij had betrokken.

Ze keek naar de plek waar Malfidus haar had gekust en ging met haar hand over de boeken. Een gelukkig gevoel overspoelde haar. Het plekje zag eruit als altijd, maar nu had het een speciale betekenis gekregen. Ze zou er nooit meer langs kunnen lopen zonder aan dat moment terug te denken.

In de late namiddag kwam mevrouw Jansen Hermelien ongerust opzoeken in het leslokaal. Ze had haar handen samengeknepen rond een vod.

"Het is nu al vijf uur en ze zijn nog altijd niet terug!" zei ze met een bezorgde stem.

Hermelien sloeg de boeken die ze voor een van de lessen had bestudeerd dicht en keek mevrouw Jansen aan. Ze moest tegen zichzelf toegeven dat ze het drietal ook al lang had terugverwacht, maar ze wilde zich niet ongerust laten maken.

"Misschien zijn ze nog bij Daphne, of staan ze in de file ofzo."

"Maar meneer Malfidus had gezegd dat ze zo snel mogelijk terug zouden zijn omdat hij zelf nog veel werk had."

"Oh ja?" vroeg Hermelien verbaasd. Dat had hij haar niet gezegd.

"Ja, ik denk dat hij binnen een paar dagen weer op zakenreis moet gaan."

"Oh," zei ze een beetje teleurgesteld. Ze had zeker gedacht dat hij nog wat langer bij haar zou blijven, maar misschien had het wel te maken met het feit dat hij die nacht nogal gekwetst had gekeken. Ze moest echt dringend met hem praten om hem duidelijk te maken dat ze er geen spijt van had gehad, integendeel.

"Ze hadden toch al lang terug moeten zijn," ging mevrouw Jansen verder, en sprak daarna haar grootste angst uit: "Misschien is hen wel iets overkomen!"

Ze hield de vuist met de doek erin geklemd voor haar gezicht, en hield met de andere hand de leuning van een stoel stevig vast. Ze zag er zo bezorgd uit, dat Hermelien nu ook de twijfel in haar lichaam voelde binnensluipen.

"Misschien zijn ze wel verkeerd gereden," opperde ze, maar dat schreef ze meteen zelf af.

"Maar meneer Malfidus is er dit keer toch bij? Hij weet toch wel hoe ze moeten rijden?"

Hermelien knikte, maar probeerde mevrouw Jansen toch gerust te stellen.

"Er is vast niks gebeurd, Helena. Er is vast een logische verklaring voor het feit dat ze nog niet terug zijn."

Mevrouw Jansen keek haar onzeker aan.

"En anders hadden ze vast iets laten weten," zei ze. Tegelijkertijd bedacht ze zich echter dat als hen echt iets was overkomen, ze ook niet in staat zouden zijn om iets te laten weten, maar dat vertelde ze maar niet aan mevrouw Jansen.

"Ik – ik hoop dat je gelijk hebt," zei ze. "Misschien zijn ze wel overvallen door de sneeuw en konden ze niet direct vertrekken."

"Precies," knikte Hermelien.

Het was inderdaad die middag weer beginnen sneeuwen en was nog niet opgehouden. Er lag nu al zo'n tien centimeter, het was waarschijnlijk dat daardoor het verkeer in de soep liep.

"Ja – ja, dat zal het wel zijn," mompelde mevrouw Jansen, meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen Hermelien. "Eh – kom je over een uurtje eten? Ik hoop dat ze tegen dan wel al terug zijn."

Mevrouw Jansen wachtte Hermeliens antwoord niet meer af en ging – met nog steeds de doek in haar handen geklemd – weer naar beneden.

Het avondeten verliep in stilte. Mevrouw Jansen keek bij elk geluid op, merkte dan dat het de wind maar was en roerde afwezig door haar eten. Ook Hermelien kon niet veel binnenkrijgen, want ondanks haar eigen geruststellingen eerder die dag, had ze nu ook een onzeker gevoel. Ze had overwogen om een patronus te sturen, maar ze was niet zeker of haar dat nog wel zou lukken. De laatste keer dat ze dat had gedaan was nog voordat Ron was gestorven. Bovendien wist ze niet eens of Malfidus wel in staat was om er een terug te sturen, laat staan er een te maken. Ze besefte dat ze eigenlijk nog niet erg veel van hem wist. Ze probeerde het nare stemmetje in haar hoofd dat zei dat ze hem ook niet beter zou leren kennen, te negeren. Ze stond op van tafel en besloot naar boven te gaan.

In haar kamer ging ze op haar gebruikelijke plekje aan het raam zitten en bleef ze naar buiten kijken in de hoop dat ze een auto zou zien aankomen. Fluffy was op haar schoot gekropen en spinde behaaglijk terwijl Hermelien afwezig over zijn vacht streek.

Jammer genoeg wervelde de sneeuw voor haar raam, zodat ze niet eens zo ver kon kijken. Het duurde dan ook een tijdje voordat ze de zwakke lichten opmerkte die langzaamaan de oprijlaan opkwamen. Meteen sprong ze op. Fluffy viel met een verontwaardig geblaas op de grond, maar daar lette Hermelien niet op. Ze ging meteen naar mevrouw Jansen in de grote zitkamer.

"Ze zijn er!" zei ze nogal buiten adem omdat ze zich zo had zitten haasten.

"Oh, eindelijk!" zuchtte mevrouw Jansen opgelucht, het was duidelijk dat ze zich zorgen had zitten maken, haar hele houding was nu veel losser. Het was alsof er letterlijk een last van haar schouders viel. Ze liet haar haakwerkje vallen, sprong recht, liep Hermelien voorbij en ging de trap af. Hermelien volgde haar op een afstandje. Ze was halverwege toen de deur openging en Isaac met Scorpius' koffer in de hand moeizaam naar binnenkwam. Isis liep met een luid en opgewonden geblaf naar haar baasjes buiten.

Van zodra Isaac binnen was, vloog mevrouw Jansen hem om de hals, zonder er op te letten wat de anderen zouden zeggen of denken. Isaac omhelsde haar nogal onhandig.

"Oh, ik ben zo blij dat je terug bent!" zei mevrouw Jansen, die Isaacs gezicht in haar handen had genomen. "Dat duurde zo lang! Ik dacht zeker dat je iets was overkomen!"

Isaac mompelde dat ze problemen hadden gehad op de weg, maar zijn antwoord verdween in een tweede omhelzing van mevrouw Jansen.

Hermelien zag dat Malfidus in de deuropening was verschenen. Ze voelde een opluchting door haar lichaam stromen. Alles was in orde, er was niks ernstigs gebeurd.

Malfidus bleef in de deuropening staan, hij had een verbaasde blik op zijn gezicht toen hij Isaac en mevrouw Jansen zo in de hal zag staan. Zijn blik flitste even naar Hermelien, deed toen alsof hij niks had gemerkt en stapte met extra veel lawaai naar binnen.

"Brr, wat is het koud!" riep hij uit, terwijl hij zich even naar buiten draaide en Scorpius riep. Hermelien besefte met een glimlach op haar gezicht dat hij zo de gelegenheid aan mevrouw Jansen gaf om Isaac los te laten en te doen alsof er niks aan de hand was.

Mevrouw Jansen had wel een blos op haar wangen gekregen, maar gedroeg zich voor de rest zoals altijd. Ze nam de koffer van Isaac over en gaf die aan Ilya met de opdracht hem naar Scorpius' kamer te brengen. Hermelien liep verder de trap af, terwijl mevrouw Jansen Malfidus uit zijn jas hielp en hem vroeg wanneer ze wilden eten.

"Zo snel mogelijk, graag," zei hij. "Ik denk dat we allemaal rammelen van de honger. Oh, en Isaac, je kan hier wel blijven overnachten. Nu is het echt te slecht weer om nog terug te vertrekken."

Isaac knikte naar Malfidus. "Bedankt, meneer."

"Ik ben er zeker van dat Helena wel een kamer voor je kan klaarmaken," zei hij zo neutraal mogelijk, om mevrouw Jansen niet in verlegenheid te brengen. Hermelien merkte echter een zekere geamuseerdheid in zijn stem op.

Daarop nam mevrouw Jansen Isaac mee naar de bijkeuken en bleven Hermelien en Malfidus alleen achter. Hermelien voelde zich een beetje onwennig nu ze weer alleen was met hem, en wist niet goed wat ze moest zeggen, maar hij draaide zich naar haar om en vroeg met een frons: "Heb ik soms iets gemist?"

Hermelien zag de vermoeidheid in zijn gezicht, en weer vroeg ze zich af hoelang hij die nacht eigenlijk nog had geslapen nadat hij haar naar haar kamer had gebracht. Misschien was hij nog wel de hele tijd wakker gebleven. Ze wilde haar hand naar zijn gezicht brengen, maar ze zag toen dat hij haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aankeek en nog altijd op een antwoord wachtte.

"Oh, laten we zeggen dat ze al zo'n maand samen zijn," antwoordde ze zacht.

"Echt waar?" vroeg hij verbaasd. "Daar had ik echt geen idee van."

"Ze wilden ook niet dat iemand anders het wist," zei Hermelien een beetje verontschuldigend omdat zij het ook had geheim gehouden.

"Hmm," antwoordde Malfidus alleen maar. Hij liet zijn ogen over haar glijden, ze merkte dat zijn blik verhardde.

"W- waar is Scorpius?" vroeg ze, terwijl ze achter hem keek. Ze kon die harde blik van hem niet verdragen. "Heb je hem toch bij Daphne gelaten?"

"Nee, die is buiten nog aan het spelen met Isis. Even zijn benen strekken na zolang in de auto te hebben gezeten."

Malfidus liep naar de deur en riep Scorpius binnen. Met een hoofd en zijn kleren vol sneeuw kwamen hij en Isis binnengestormd. Isis schudde haar vacht midden in de hal uit, waardoor al de sneeuw op de vloer belandde. Malfidus sprak haar streng aan, maar ze luisterde niet, aangezien haar vacht nu toch geen sneeuw meer bevatte. Nu liep ze met een kwispelende staart rondjes rond Hermelien en Scorpius.

Hermelien had de jongen in haar armen genomen, hij was aan het vertellen wat hij allemaal had gedaan tijdens die week dat hij was weggeweest. Malfidus sloot de voordeur, mompelde daarna kort dat hij zich ging opfrissen voor het eten en liep, zonder nog aandacht aan hen te schenken, naar boven.

"Waah! Hermelien! Dat was echt de meest lange autorit ooit!" riep Scorpius opgewonden uit, alsof hij het helemaal niet erg had gevonden. "Eerst viel de auto stil op een parking en toen moest Isaac nog iemand halen om dat te maken. Want papa kon geen magie gebruiken natuurlijk, want er stonden overal Dreuzels," ratelde de jongen. "En toen begon het meer en meer te sneeuwen en toen we nog maar pas op weg waren, botsten er voor ons een paar auto's. En toen kwamen er Dreuzel Helers!"

"Oei," zei Hermelien nogal verschrokken.

"Oh, maar het was niet erg hoor," zei Scorpius dapper. "Een persoon had alleen maar een bloedneus, er waren geen doden hoor," zei hij achteloos. "Maar ja, toen konden we nog niet goed door en daarom zijn we zo laat hier. Ik denk dat papa het niet zo leuk vond, want hij zat steeds te vloeken."

Hermelien glimlachte. "Dat kan ik wel begrijpen hoor."

Ze hielp Scorpius uit zijn jas en liep daarna met hem mee naar zijn slaapkamer zodat hij zich ook kon opfrissen.

"We hebben deze week echt veel gedaan!" zei Scorpius op weg naar boven. "We hebben veel spelletjes gespeeld, ik heb me echt geen seconde verveeld! En ik heb geen heimwee gehad!" zei hij trots.

Hermelien glimlachte nogmaals en woelde door zijn haren, zei dat dat goed van hem was en stuurde hem daarna naar zijn badkamer.

Zelf ging ze terug naar beneden om naar Isaacs verslag te gaan luisteren, ze vermoedde dat hij wel meer kon vertellen over wat er precies was gebeurd. Ze had nog maar net de deur van Scorpius' slaapkamer gesloten, toen Malfidus uit zijn kamer kwam. Hermelien zag dat hij andere kleren had aangetrokken en wat water in zijn gezicht had gegooid. Ze zag een eenzame druppel bij zijn slaap naar beneden rollen. Malfidus veegde het met een kort gebaar weg. Even keken ze elkaar onwennig aan.

"Scorpius is zich ook aan het klaarmaken," zei ze zacht, terwijl ze over haar schouder naar de deur wees.

Malfidus knikte en bleef haar aankijken. Hermelien voelde zich rood worden.

"Ik – ik ben blij dat jullie veilig terug zijn," mompelde ze zachtjes.

Heel even meende ze dat ze Malfidus' mondhoeken omhoog zag gaan, maar dat moment was meteen voorbij.

"Ik ben ook blij dat we terug zijn," zei hij. Hij wilde doorlopen naar beneden, merkte toen dat ze hem niet volgde, want hij draaide zich om en vroeg: "Kom je?"

De twee liepen in stilte de trap af. Hermelien voelde een aandrang om zijn hand vast te pakken, maar iets hield haar tegen. Hij gedroeg zich nog steeds wat afstandelijk.

"Kunnen we na het eten misschien praten?" vroeg ze toen ze beneden waren gekomen.

Malfidus zuchtte zacht, veegde door zijn ogen en knikte toen. "Misschien is het beter als Scorpius dan al in bed ligt."

Hermelien knikte, ze had zoiets al verwacht. "Natuurlijk," mompelde ze.

Malfidus keek haar indringend aan. Hij reikte met zijn hand naar haar gezicht. Hermelien hield haar adem in en sloot haar ogen. Maar op dat moment sloeg boven een deur dicht en klonken de snelle voetstappen van Scorpius. Malfidus trok abrupt zijn hand weer terug en veegde door zijn haren, die daardoor wat rechtop kwamen te staan. Het intieme moment was voorbij, Malfidus had een blos op zijn wangen gekregen en Hermelien wist niet hoe ze zich moest gedragen. Ze vroeg aan Scorpius of hij zich wel helemaal had gewassen.

"Ja hoor," antwoordde hij serieus.

Hermelien geloofde er niks van, ze keek met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen naar Malfidus, maar die grijnsde alleen maar. Hij liep met zijn zoon naar de eetkamer om te eten, voordat hij de deur achter zich sloot, keek hij nog even naar haar om.

Zelf ging ze verder naar de bijkeuken, maar ze hoorde achter zich het gebruikelijke gesnuif van Cassandra.

"Ik moet je opmerkingen niet horen, Cassandra," zei ze met een nogal scherpe stem.

"Ik wilde ook niks zeggen," zei die verontwaardigd, waardoor een aantal andere portretten moeten lachen.

"Juist ja," mompelde Hermelien zachtjes voordat ze in de gang naar de bijkeuken verdween.

Om half elf had Malfidus Scorpius eindelijk in zijn bed gekregen.

"Sorry," mompelde hij vermoeid toen hij Hermelien in de bibliotheek kwam opzoeken. Ze zag hoe hij een fractie van een seconde bleef stilstaan bij het boekenrek waar ze elkaar hadden gekust, hoe daarna zijn gezicht weer verhardde en hij zijn blik naar beneden sloeg.

Hermelien beet even op haar lip en stond op uit haar zeteltje. Malfidus bleef op een zekere afstand van haar af staan en zei met een nogal emotieloze stem: "Je wilde me spreken?"

Hermelien kneep nerveus haar handen in elkaar en zette een stap naar hem toe. Gelukkig bleef hij gewoon staan, maar hij zuchtte nog wel eens en zei nogal bruut: "Ik ben eigenlijk best moe, Griffel, en ik zou graag willen gaan slapen, dus ga je nog zeggen wat je te zeggen hebt?"

Hermelien fronste even, nogal gekwetst, maar ze zag duidelijk de vermoeidheid op zijn gezicht en dus zei ze niks van zijn botte opmerking.

"Draco, ik –," begon ze. Ze merkte dat Malfidus haar verrast aankeek omdat ze zijn voornaam gebruikte.

Ze haalde diep adem. "Je had het er dezenacht over dat mijn onderbewustzijn waarschijnlijk het beeld van Ron in mijn droom had gecreëerd, omdat ik me schuldig zou voelen om wat er tussen ons was gebeurd."

Malfidus had zijn blik van haar afgewend en staarde naar de vloer. Zijn gelaat stond bedrukt. Hermelien ging verder. "Ik – ik zou me nooit schuldig voelen om wat er is gebeurd," zei ze. Ze zette weer een paar stappen naar hem toe en pakte zijn hand vast. Hij keek haar nu rechtstreeks aan. Een zekere hoop glansde in zijn ogen.

"Ik besefte deze morgen pas dat ik je dat niet duidelijk had gemaakt. Maar dat was omdat ik zelf nog niet zeker was over wat ik voelde. Maar de hele avond heb ik me ongerust gemaakt. Bang dat jou en Scorpius iets was overkomen en ik was daarstraks enorm blij toen ik jou daar in de deuropening zag staan. Toen pas wist ik het echt, Draco," zei ze zacht. "Ik – ik zie je graag en niets in de wereld kan me daar vanaf brengen."

Ze wachtte af. Uit angst voor een negatieve reactie wilde ze hem niet aankijken. Ze was bang dat hij haar bekentenis gewoon zou negeren en dat hij de kamer zou verlaten zonder nog iets te zeggen. Malfidus liet echter een opgeluchte zucht ontsnappen. Hij bracht zijn hand naar haar kin en tilde haar hoofd omhoog zodat ze hem in zijn ogen keek. Ze zag naast opluchting ook nog verlangen en iets waar ze niet direct haar vinger op kon leggen. Malfidus streek zacht over haar wang, boog zijn hoofd naar haar toe en kuste haar.

Een paar uur later lag Hermelien klaarwakker in haar bed met Malfidus in een diepe slaap naast haar. Een lok van zijn haren was voor zijn gezicht gevallen en ze streek dat met een teder gebaar weg. Malfidus kreunde zachtjes bij haar aanraking, maar werd niet wakker. Ze glimlachte en nestelde zich dichter tegen hem aan.


	59. Hoofdstuk 58

**Hoofdstuk 58.**

Fel ochtendlicht scheen in haar ogen, ze rekte zich met een kreun uit, maar merkte tot haar verbazing dat Malfidus nog langs haar lag. Hij lag op zijn buik, met zijn hoofd dicht bij haar schouder en met zijn arm om haar middel geslagen. Hij was nog diep in slaap. Geen wonder natuurlijk, want hij had de vorige dag er echt moe uit gezien.

Verderop de gang sloeg een deur dicht, misschien was het wel Isaac of mevrouw Jansen die naar de badkamer ging. Hermelien draaide zo goed mogelijk haar hoofd, door de beweging trok Malfidus zijn arm terug, maar hij bleef verder slapen. Ze zag vanuit een vreemde hoek dat het al bijna half negen was. Omdat Malfidus en Scorpius meestal om negen uur ontbeten, moest hij dringend opstaan om geen argwaan bij de anderen te wekken.

Ze draaide zich terug naar hem om en legde haar hoofd vlak naast het zijne. Ze zag hoe zijn oogleden lichtjes trilden, maar de rest van zijn gezicht zag er erg vredig uit. Ze bleef nog een paar minuten met een glimlach naar hem kijken, voordat ze zachtjes zijn schouder aanraakte om hem wakker te maken.

"Draco," fluisterde ze, niet alleen om hem niet te abrupt wakker te maken, maar ook zodat eventuele voorbijgangers haar niet zouden horen. Malfidus kreunde zachtjes en draaide zich om, maar bleef nog altijd slapen.

Ze probeerde het nog eens, al schudde ze zijn schouder nu wel al meer.

"Draco, wakker worden."

"Wat?" schrok hij ineens wakker. Hij schoot recht, leek zich even te oriënteren en realiseerde zich toen dat hij nog langs Hermelien lag.

"Oh, shit, hoe laat is het?" vroeg hij met een frons toen hij haar zag en door zijn ogen veegde.

"Bijna twintig voor negen," antwoordde ze zachtjes.

"Wat?" riep hij nogal geschrokken uit, hij sprong uit bed en begon haastig zijn kleren aan te trekken. Hermelien ging recht zitten, sloeg het deken dichter om zich heen en volgde zijn bewegingen.

"Ik heb me echt overslapen," zei hij gejaagd, terwijl hij zijn hemd probeerde dicht te knopen. "Dit had niet mogen gebeuren."

Hij draaide zich naar haar om. "Scorpius en de anderen mogen nog niks merken, toch?"

Ze haalde haar schouders op. "Ik denk dat we het beter nog wat stilhouden."

Malfidus knikte, gaf het dichtknopen van zijn hemd op en schoot in zijn vest. Hij grijnsde, liep naar haar toe en gaf haar een kus. "Al vind ik het wel fijn om naast je wakker te worden, toch denk ik dat ik de volgende keer maar beter wat eerder opsta."

Hermelien glimlachte, ze stond toen ook op en sloeg het deken nog steviger om zich heen. Ze deed langzaam de knoopjes van zijn hemd dicht, al had ze het liever terug van zijn lijf gescheurd. Malfidus hield zijn hand op haar schouder en streek zachtjes met zijn duim over haar huid, wat haar een aangename tinteling in haar lichaam opleverde. Ze keek naar hem op en zag dat hij met een glimlach rond zijn mond haar bewegingen volgde. Ze ging op de toppen van haar tenen staan en drukte een kus op zijn lippen, waarna ze zijn hand vastpakte en hem meetrok naar de deur.

Ze opende de deur op een kiertje en wierp een snelle blik op de gang, alles leek verlaten te zijn. Ze wendde zich terug naar Malfidus.

"De kust is veilig," fluisterde ze

Malfidus liet nog even zijn hand over haar arm glijden, wat er nogmaals voor zorgde dat er een tintelend gevoel door haar lichaam trok. Hij mompelde "Tot zo meteen," liep toen de gang op en stommelde de trap af.

Hermelien sloot de deur en liet een gelukzalige zucht ontsnappen terwijl ze er tegen aan leunde. Als iemand ooit tegen haar op school had gezegd dat ze in de toekomst nog blij zou zijn om naast Malfidus wakker te worden, zou ze die persoon voor zot hebben verklaard. Maar ze kon er nu eenmaal niks aan doen, ze voelde zich echt gelukkig bij hem.

Toen ze haar haren wat aan het fatsoeneren was, zag ze de brief voor Harry nog op haar kaptafeltje liggen. Ze had het er de vorige avond nog met Malfidus over gehad. Hem leek het ook het beste dat ze aan Harry lieten weten dat ze wist wie haar had aangevallen. Ze nam de brief direct mee naar beneden om hem op te sturen, er zou nu toch minstens één van de uilen terug moeten zijn, bedacht ze zich.

In de hal kwam ze Scorpius en Malfidus tegen. Scorpius wenste haar een goedemorgen en leek zich niet bewust van de blikken die tussen zijn gouvernante en zijn vader vielen. Ze moest een glimlach onderdrukken. Ze bedacht zich dat ze het nog moeilijk zou krijgen om hun meer intieme omgang met elkaar – kon ze het al een relatie noemen? – voor de rest verborgen te houden.

De volgende dagen verliepen volgens eenzelfde patroon. Het grootste deel van de dag bracht ze door met Scorpius. Ze waren terug begonnen met de lessen, hoewel Scorpius er aanvankelijk niet veel zin in had gehad, wat logisch leek nadat hij meer dan een maand niks had moeten leren. Hij zat de hele tijd te wiebelen op zijn stoel en keek steeds met een verlangend gezicht naar buiten en pas toen Hermelien hem had beloofd dat ze na de les samen met hem in de sneeuw zou gaan spelen, werkte hij echt goed mee.

Malfidus kwam ze doorheen de dag maar weinig tegen omdat hij weer vaak in zijn werkkamer zat. Maar het kwam wel eens voor dat ze alleen door de gang aan het wandelen was en dat ze ineens door hem in een verborgen hoekje of de schaduw in werd getrokken en door hem werd gekust. Ze hield van die onverwachte momenten, en elke keer voelde ze de vlinders heftig door haar buik vliegen. Ze voelde zich net een verliefde puber.

's Avonds zat ze regelmatig met Scorpius een spelletje te spelen voor het haardvuur in de grote zitkamer, mevrouw Jansen en Malfidus zaten er dan vaak ook bij. Mevrouw Jansen had steeds haar haakwerkje bij zich of een van de kruiswoordraadsels met de onbegrijpelijk verspringende vakken. Malfidus had altijd een boek in zijn handen en elke keek dat hij een blik op haar wierp, voelde Hermelien haar wangen gloeien. Regelmatig bedacht ze zich dat hij dat boek maar voor de sier meehad, want hij geraakte maar niet verder in de bladzijden. Op sommige avonden legde Malfidus zijn boek aan de kant en deed hij mee met hun spelletjes knalpoker of fluimstenen. Soms schaakte hij tegen zijn zoon, één keer had hij Hermelien zelfs zover gekregen om tegen hem te spelen, maar ze had schandelijk verloren en sindsdien liet ze zich niet meer overhalen.

Elke avond, wanneer ze al in haar bed lag, en de rest van het huis lag te slapen, sloop Malfidus haar kamer binnen en kroop hij bij haar in bed. Dan praatten ze vaak nog lange uren voordat ze uiteindelijk in elkaars armen in slaap vielen.

Na die ene keer was Malfidus er telkens in geslaagd om lang voor Hermelien wakker te worden en de kamer te verlaten. Elke dag ontwaakte ze in de hoop dat hij toch nog langs haar lag, maar tot haar spijt merkte ze dan dat hij alweer lang weg was.

Zo ging er bijna een week voorbij. Op zaterdag kreeg Hermelien eindelijk een brief terug van Harry waarin hij schreef dat ze de zoektocht naar Totelaer verscherpten, maar dat de kans miniem was dat ze hem nu opeens zouden vinden.

Sinds het lezen van de brief voelde ze zich neerslachtig, ook al had ze een leuke dag gehad met Scorpius buiten in de sneeuw. Het had haar doen denken aan Ron en de oude schuldgevoelens waren weer in haar opgekomen. Ze had zelfs haar trouwfoto op haar kamer ergens anders neergezet, want ze wilde niet constant herinnerd worden aan die schuldgevoelens wanneer ze met Malfidus in bed lag. Ze wist dat ze geen enkele reden had daarvoor, maar toch wilde ze niet constant met het gevoel dat ze Ron op de een of andere manier bedroog, geconfronteerd worden. Het was al erg genoeg dat regelmatig de beelden van haar laatste nachtmerrie in haar opkwamen waarin Ron haar had beschuldigd en toen was verdwenen. Malfidus had haar neerslachtigheid opgemerkt, want hij had 's avonds in de grote zitkamer geprobeerd haar op te beuren, maar dat was niet echt gelukt. Toen hij bij haar in bed kroop, vroeg hij haar meteen wat er aan de hand was. Hermelien vertelde hem over de brief die ze die morgen van Harry had gekregen en wat die had geschreven over Totelaer.

"Ze zijn al zo lang naar hem op zoek," zuchtte ze.

Malfidus sloeg zijn arm om haar heen en kneep zachtjes in haar hand. Het bleef een tijdje stil, maar gewoon al het feit dat Malfidus dicht bij haar was deed haar goed. Dat hij niet verder vroeg vond ze helemaal niet erg. Hij had waarschijnlijk zelf al door dat Ron door haar hoofd spookte.

"Ik moet je ook iets vertellen, Hermelien," zei Malfidus met een aarzeling.

Ze keek naar hem op, hij wendde zijn blik van haar af, trok zijn arm terug en frunnikte aan de band rond zijn linkerarm. Sinds ze na haar nachtmerrie was teruggedeinsd door het zien van het Duistere Teken had Malfidus de band altijd rond zijn arm getrokken. Meteen bekroop een onheilspellend gevoel haar.

"Ik – ik moet morgen weg," zei hij zacht. "En ik weet niet wanneer ik terug kom."

Ze richtte zich op. "Wat? Waarom dan?"

"Voor werk," antwoordde hij kort.

"Waarom zeg je dat nu pas? En weet je echt niet wanneer je terugkomt?" Ze keek hem met een gekwetste blik aan. Ze wist wel dat het er ooit van moest komen, Malfidus bracht immers het grootste deel van zijn dagen in zijn werkkamer door. En mevrouw Jansen had het de zondag ervoor zelf nog gezegd dat hij binnenkort weer op zakenreis zou vertrekken. Maar dat het nu zo ineens was, maakte het pijnlijk.

Malfidus zuchtte en nam haar handen vast. "Ik weet het zelf nog maar een paar uur. Iemand die ik moet spreken is eindelijk terug in het land, en ik wilde zo snel mogelijk een afspraak met hem. Maar morgen is de enige mogelijkheid, want hij vertrekt de volgende avond alweer. Daarom dat het zo kort dag is."

"Maar kan je dan niet gewoon na die afspraak terug naar hier komen?" vroeg Hermelien hoopvol.

Malfidus schudde zijn hoofd. "Eens ik met die man heb gesproken, heb ik nog afspraken met anderen doorheen het hele land en dan is het gewoon gemakkelijker om ergens anders te overnachten in plaats van telkens terug te keren."

Daar kon ze wel inkomen. "Maar wanneer kom je dan terug?"

"Dat weet ik niet," hij keek haar een beetje triest aan. "Het kan dagen of zelfs weken duren."

"Weken?" riep ze geschrokken uit.

Hij knikte langzaam. Hermelien sloeg haar ogen neer en zuchtte. "Maar het is al zo lang geleden dat je nog eens voor een langere tijd op zakenreis bent geweest."

"Daarom juist," zei Malfidus zacht, hij reikte met zijn hand naar haar kin en tilde haar hoofd op zodat ze hem aankeek. Ze meende in zijn blik spijt te kunnen zien en besefte daardoor dat het voor hem ook niet gemakkelijk was.

"Het – het is gewoon, ik maak nu kans op een goede overeenkomst, dus die moet ik kunnen grijpen."

Hermelien knikte. "Ik begrijp het wel hoor, het is gewoon jammer."

Ze ging op haar zij liggen, legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder en volgde met een vinger één van de littekens die over zijn buik en borst liepen en waarvan ze die week te weten was gekomen dat het de restanten waren van Harry's Sectumsempra-vloek toen ze in hun zesde jaar zaten. Malfidus spande zich onder haar aanraking een beetje op.

"En je kan me ook geen brieven schrijven, zeker?"

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Wel naar Scorpius, dan weet je tenminste dat alles in orde is, maar als ik ook naar jou ga schrijven, dan valt dat teveel op."

Ze knikte en volgde nu met haar hand een ander litteken, hetgeen dat voorbij zijn pyjamabroek liep. Ze richtte zich op, sloeg haar been over hem heen en ging schrijlings op zijn lichaam zitten. "Dan stel ik voor dat we er nu het beste van maken," zei ze zachtjes, waarna ze zich voorover boog en hem kuste.

* * *

"Wakker worden, Hermelien," hoorde ze een gefluister in haar oor. Ze kreunde, opende haar ogen een klein beetje en zag dat het nog donker was. Toen schoot er opeens een lichtflits doorheen de kamer en kneep ze haar ogen weer dicht en gooide ze haar deken over haar hoofd. "Hoelaatisset?"

Ze hoorde het gedempte gegrinnik van Malfidus en voelde hoe hij het laken probeerde weg te trekken, ze klemde zich er stevig aan vast.

"Half zeven, slaapkop," zei Malfidus, hij had het laken weer losgelaten. Hermelien hoorde hem door de kamer lopen. "Ik moet zo meteen vertrekken."

Ze schoot alert recht, Malfidus staarde haar met een kleine grijns aan. "Ah, daar luistert ze wel naar! Dat moet ik precies vaker gebruiken."

Met een lachje ontweek hij het kussen dat ze hem toegooide. Zij kon er echter niet mee lachen.

"Moet je nu al weg?" vroeg ze teleurgesteld, ze was terug op het bed gezakt. Ze had zeker gedacht dat ze nog een paar uur zouden hebben voordat hij vertrok.

Malfidus liep naar haar toe, hij was al volledig aangekleed en moest alleen nog zijn haren kammen, want dat stak zowat alle kanten uit. Hermelien vond het hem best leuk staan.

"Sorry, het kan niet anders," zei hij zacht, waarna hij een kus op haar voorhoofd drukte en haar haren achter haar oor streek.

Ze liet hem echter niet meteen vertrekken. Ze gooide haar armen om zijn nek en drukte een kus op zijn lippen. Ze richtte zich naar hem op en begon de knoopjes van zijn hemd één voor één terug los te maken. Malfidus hield haar maar halfhartig tegen, met een zwak: "Nee, Hermelien, echt, ik moet –," waarna hij stilviel omdat ze hem weer kuste. Ze voelde hoe hij glimlachte en hoe hij zich overgaf. Zijn handen gleden nu ook over haar lichaam en samen zakten ze terug op het bed.

Hermelien zat samen met mevrouw Jansen en Scorpius in de bijkeuken. Malfidus was nog bezig met een aantal dingen, maar hij had wel al ontbeten. Ze vroeg zich een beetje schuldig af of hij nu door haar te laat zou zijn voor zijn afspraak.

"Zo, ik ben klaar," zei hij toen hij de bijkeuken in kwam lopen. Hij had zijn reismantel al aan en had een grijsgroene sjaal om zijn nek geslagen – duidelijk nog een overblijfsel van zijn tijden op Zweinstein.

Hermelien durfde hem niet aan te kijken uit angst dat de anderen van haar gezicht konden aflezen wat ze nog geen uur daarvoor nog hadden gedaan. Ze voelde hoe haar wangen rood kleurden, maar gelukkig was mevrouw Jansen naar de keuken gelopen om hem een voedselvoorraadje mee te geven en was Scorpius recht gesprongen om naar zijn vader te gaan. Dat daarbij zijn glas melk was omgevallen, negeerde hij, maar Hermelien nam de afleiding dankbaar aan. Ze depte een servet over de plas melk terwijl ze hoorde hoe Scorpius met een klein stemmetje vroeg of zijn vader hem zou schrijven. Hij had nog geen vijf minuten geleden gezegd dat hij het jammer vond dat zijn vader alweer weg moest. Hermelien was volledig met hem eens. Ze zag vanuit haar ooghoeken hoe Malfidus' blik naar haar ging, maar ze durfde hem nog altijd niet rechtstreeks aan te kijken.

"Natuurlijk, jongen," zei hij. Hij bukte zich, omhelsde zijn zoon en fluisterde toen iets in zijn oren, waardoor Scorpius hard moest lachen.

"Ja, papa, dat zal ik zeker doen!" waarna hij stiekem naar Hermelien en mevrouw Jansen keek, die met een klein zakje vol met eten terug in de bijkeuken kwam.

"Ik heb de huiselfen wat voor u laten klaarmaken, meneer, voor onderweg," zei ze, terwijl ze het pakket aan hem gaf.

"Bedankt, Helena," zei Malfidus. "Maar dat had echt niet gehoeven."

"Oh, het was geen moeite hoor," zei mevrouw Jansen. "Ik hoop maar dat de zaken goed zullen gaan."

Malfidus knikte aarzelend. "Ja, dat hoop ik ook," zei hij zacht.

Hij maakte aanstalten om de bijkeuken te verlaten, zei nog dat hij iets op tijd zou laten weten wanneer hij terug zou komen. Hermelien kon hem niet meer negeren, ze voelde pijn en verlangen in haar hart, ze kon hem niet gewoon laten gaan zonder hem nog een laatste keer iets te zeggen. Eindelijk keek ze hem weer aan, het kon haar even niets schelen wat mevrouw Jansen of Scorpius zouden denken. Ze stond recht, riep nogal heftig: "Wacht!", mevrouw Jansen keek haar verbaasd aan, maar dat negeerde ze. Gelukkig draaide Malfidus zich naar haar om, zijn blik verried dat hij had gehoopt dat ze hem nog zou tegenhouden. Hij herstelde zich echter direct, want hij trok zijn wenkbrauwen op en vroeg met een neutrale stem: "Is er nog iets, Griffel?"

"K-kan ik je misschien nog even spreken?" hakkelde Hermelien, ze voelde de blikken van de anderen op haar. "Eh – onder vier ogen?"

Malfidus knikte, woelde nog even door Scorpius' haren, zei gedag tegen mevrouw Jansen en wenkte toen Hermelien. Ze merkte dat mevrouw Jansen hen verbaasd en een beetje wantrouwig nakeek.

Hermelien volgde hem door de donkere gang, ze keek nog even achterom om er zeker van te zijn dat niemand achter hen liep, en liet toen haar hand in die van Malfidus glijden. Hij keek even opzij, glimlachte een beetje triest en kneep in haar hand. In de hal liet ze hem terug los, voor het geval er huiselfen aan het werk zouden zijn. Zijn koffer stond al klaar, waarschijnlijk zou hij meteen vertrekken nadat hij afscheid van haar had genomen. Hij nam haar mee naar de kleine zitkamer, van zodra hij de deur achter hen had gesloten, nam hij haar in zijn armen. Hij drukte haar tegen de deur aan en kuste haar alsof hij dat nog nooit had gedaan. Hermelien stond even verrast met haar armen een beetje stijf langs haar heen, maar ze ontspande zich meteen en hief haar hand naar zijn gezicht. Door haar aanraking trok Malfidus zich terug. Hij hijgde een beetje en zette een stap naar achteren.

"W-wauw," zei Hermelien overdonderd, zo had hij haar nog nooit gezoend. "Je bent toch zeker dat je niet een heel jaar weg gaat hé?" vroeg ze een beetje lacherig.

Malfidus kreeg een grijns om zijn lippen, maar werd daarna meteen serieus. Hij veegde een lok van haar haren aan de kant en hij keek haar ernstig aan.

"Wat, je gaat toch niet echt maanden wegblijven hé?" vroeg ze nu geschrokken.

Malfidus schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, dat zou ik niet aankunnen," zei hij met een schorre stem. Hij zuchtte diep en sloot even zijn ogen. Ze zag de lasten op zijn gezicht weerspiegeld.

"Wees voorzichtig," zei hij na een tijd.

"Ik denk dat ik dat juist tegen jou moet zeggen," zei ze met een frons op haar gezicht.

Het leek haar eerder dat hij iets helemaal anders van plan was dan alleen maar een zakenbezoek. Ze wist eigenlijk nog altijd niet waar zijn zaken juist over gingen of wat hij precies deed.

"Draco -," aarzelde ze. Malfidus keek haar aan.

"Je – je doet toch geen illegale dingen, of wel?"

Malfidus fronste zijn voorhoofd. "Hoe kom je daarbij?" vroeg hij verbaasd.

Ze haalde haar schouders op. "Ik weet het niet, je ziet eruit alsof het bezoek jou helemaal tegenstaat en dat er iets meer is dan je mij wilt vertellen."

Malfidus schudde zijn hoofd, hij hief zijn hand naar haar op en streek over haar wang. Ze sloot haar ogen en genoot van zijn aanraking. "Je hoeft je om mij geen zorgen te maken," zei hij. "Maar ik meende wel wat ik daarnet zei."

Ze opende haar ogen weer, maar was niet erg gerustgesteld. En al helemaal niet toen ze zag dat Malfidus haar doordringend aankeek.

"Wees voorzichtig, laat niemand binnen die je niet kent en ga zeker niet naar buiten. Niet met die Meijer of Totelaer in de buurt," vervolgde hij.

Hermelien bleef hem aankijken, ze vond het vreemd dat hij haar daar nu weer over aansprak. Ze was toch niet meer sinds hun afspraak alleen buiten geweest? En dat wist hij, dus waarom benadrukte hij dat nu nog eens?

"Beloof het mij," zei hij dringend toen ze na een tijdje nog niks had gezegd.

Ze knikte moeizaam. "Ik – ik beloof het, Draco. Maar waar gaat dit over? Je weet toch dat ik niet meer alleen buiten ga?"

Malfidus antwoordde echter niet, hij keek op zijn horloge en mompelde dat hij al bijna te laat was. Hij drukte nog een kus op haar voorhoofd, en verdween toen door de deur, zonder op haar protesten te letten. Hermelien bleef ontredderd achter. Ze vroeg zich af waarom hij zich zo had gedragen. Ze was niet dom, ze zou zeker niet alleen naar buiten gaan om dan nog eens overvallen te worden door die twee mannen. Ook al was ze bedreven in de toverkunst, via haar droom had ze gemerkt dat die mannen geen schrik hadden om verboden magie te gebruiken.

Pas toen ze de het dichtklappen van de voordeur hoorde, kwam ze weer in beweging en liep ze naar het raam. Ze had nog even overwogen om hem gewoon achterna te lopen en een uitleg van hem te eisen, maar daar was het nu te laat voor. Malfidus was al bijna bij de poort, hij had zijn hoofd gebogen tegen de wind en keek geen enkele keer meer om. Zodra hij door de poort was gelopen, verdwijnselde hij, en was hij voor onbepaalde duur verdwenen.


	60. Hoofdstuk 59

**Hoofdstuk 59.**

Malfidus was al bijna twee weken weg toen Scorpius en Hermelien samen in het leslokaal zaten en mevrouw Jansen opeens kwam binnenstormen. Scorpius schoot meteen recht met de vraag of zijn vader toch al terug was, ondanks het feit dat hij in zijn brief van die morgen had geschreven dat hij nog minstens tot aan het weekend zou wegblijven. Hermelien kreeg hetzelfde, hoopvolle gevoel, maar dat verdween meteen toen mevrouw Jansen haar hoofd schudde.

Ze hijgde een beetje, het was duidelijk dat ze de trap op had zitten rennen. Ze hield zich even aan een stoel vast om tot rust te komen, tot ze er uiteindelijk uit perste: "M-mevrouw Malfidus is hier."

"Wat? Is mijn oma hier?" vroeg Scorpius.

De droefheid dat het zijn vader dan toch niet was, maakte al plaats voor opwinding. Bij Hermelien echter zakte haar de moed nog meer in de schoenen. Sinds Malfidus zo abrupt was vertrokken had ze, ondanks hetgeen hij had gezegd, toch gehoopt op een persoonlijke brief. Hij schreef wel regelmatig korte briefjes naar Scorpius, maar daar stond meestal alleen in dat alles goed met hem ging. Hij schreef nooit waar hij precies was of wat hij allemaal had gedaan.

Ze had nog een tijd gepiekerd over de reden waarom hij zich zo raar had gedragen in hun laatste momenten samen, maar ze had die gedachten uiteindelijk van zich kunnen afzetten. Eens hij terug was, kon ze er misschien wel op een subtiele manier achter komen. Maar dat Narcissa nu ineens hier aan de deur stond, vond ze maar vreemd. Normaal wist ze toch dat haar zoon er niet was?

Scorpius sprong op, keek vragend naar Hermelien, die moeizaam glimlachte, waarna hij meteen verdween.

"Ze zit in de kleine zitkamer, Scorpius!" riep mevrouw Jansen hem achterna.

Toen de twee vrouwen hem van de trap hoorden afstommelen, zei ze dat Narcissa eigenlijk voor Hermelien kwam.

"Wat? Komt ze voor mij?" vroeg ze verbijsterd. "Ben je daar zeker van?"

Mevrouw Jansen knikte. "Heel zeker, ik moest je onmiddellijk komen halen. Ze stond erop dat ze je direct kon spreken."

"M-maar waarom dan?" vroeg Hermelien. Ze voelde haar hartslag de hoogte inschieten. _Ze zou toch niks? – Nee, dat kan niet_ , dacht ze meteen.

Mevrouw Jansen haalde haar schouders op. "Ik weet het niet, Hermelien. Kom je mee?"

Ze wist dat er niks anders op zat, ze kon niet zomaar bruut "nee" zeggen, want dan kwam mevrouw Jansen misschien wel in de problemen, en dat wilde ze niet op haar geweten hebben.

Allerlei gedachten schoten door haar hoofd terwijl ze samen de trap afliepen. Veel te snel waren ze al beneden. Tot haar irritatie voelde ze dat ze klamme handen had.  
 _Kom op, beheers jezelf,_ berispte ze zichzelf. _Het is alleen Narcissa maar._

Mevrouw Jansen opende de deur naar de zitkamer en zei: "Hier is juffrouw Griffel, mevrouw."

Hermelien haalde diep adem en liep met opgeheven hoofd de zitkamer in. Ze wilde niet dat Narcissa ook maar iets van haar zenuwachtigheid merkte. Narcissa keek haar met een onverholen afkeer aan, en richtte toen haar aandacht op Scorpius.  
"Scorpius, lieveling," zei ze met een zeemzoete stem. "Wil je zo lief zijn om ons alleen te laten? Ik wil even een gesprek hebben met jouw gouvernante."

Scorpius zuchtte en keek een beetje boos naar Hermelien, alsof het haar schuld was dat hij weer moest vertrekken. "Oké dan. Maar kom je zo meteen dan naar mijn kamer? Ik wil je mijn nieuwe tekeningen laten zien!"

Narcissa glimlachte naar haar kleinzoon, Hermelien vond het heel vreemd om dat op haar gezicht te zien. "Dat is goed, Scorpius."

De jongen stond tevreden op. Hermelien moest opzij stappen om hem door te laten. Narcissa keek haar weer aan en wenkte dat ze dichterbij moest komen. Hermelien trok haar wenkbrauwen op, ze was toch geen hond? Ze wierp een blik op mevrouw Jansen, die met een aarzelende uitdrukking op haar gezicht haar schouders ophaalde en daarna aan Narcissa vroeg of ze nog iets wilde drinken.

"Nee, ik heb niet zo lang nodig," antwoordde die met een bekakte stem. "Als je wel even de deur dicht kan doen?"

"Natuurlijk." Mevrouw Jansen liep de kamer uit en sloot de deur achter zich.

"Ik heb gisteren het meest opmerkelijke verhaal gehoord, Griffel," begon Narcissa een paar seconden nadat mevrouw Jansen weg was.

Ze keek Hermelien met hoog opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan, alsof ze elk moment een antwoord verwachtte. Hermelien zweeg echter en keek haar neutraal aan, maar ze moest daar veel moeite voor doen. Narcissa liet haar misprijzende blik over haar glijden en liet daarna, tot Hermeliens verbazing, een kil lachje horen waarvan de haartjes op haar nek overeind gingen staan. Ze kneep nerveus haar hand rond haar toverstok in haar zakken, daar kalmeerde ze meestal van, maar dit keer lukte het niet erg goed. Uiterlijk zag ze er misschien kalm uit, maar haar hart ging tekeer.

"Patty Park kwam gisteren naar me toe met een heel interessant weetje," vervolgde Narcissa eindelijk. Hermelien hoorde enkel maar haar eigen hartslag. _Ze weet het,_ dacht ze.

" – … niks meer laten weten, dus kwam ze me gisteren vragen of ik misschien wist waar hij was. Ik had gehoord dat hij op zakenreis was vertrokken en vertelde haar dat ook. Maar toen zei dat arme schaap dat ze niks meer van hem had gehoord sinds ze hier had gelogeerd."

Narcissa schudde haar hoofd even. "Ze was er nogal van aangedaan, want ze had zeker gedacht dat er iets speciaals tussen hen bloeide."

 _Net goed,_ dacht Hermelien in zichzelf.

"Ik zei dat ik het jammer voor haar vond, maar dat ik mijn zoon nu eenmaal niks kan opdragen," vervolgde Narcissa. Al die tijd bleef ze Hermelien met een vuile blik aanstaren, alsof ze haar reactie van haar gezicht wilde aflezen. Hermelien slaagde er, ondanks alles, toch nog in om een zo neutraal mogelijke blik te behouden, maar al die tijd vroeg ze zich af wanneer Narcissa het nu eindelijk ging zeggen.

"Patty was natuurlijk erg teleurgesteld, want wie zou dat niet zijn, natuurlijk," lachte Narcissa kil. Ze keek Hermelien weer strak aan en haar blik veranderde pijlsnel. "Ze zei mij –," vervolgde ze op een zachte, sissende toon, "dat nog iemand anders interesse voor mijn zoon had en dat die interesse misschien wel wederzijds was aangezien zij sindsdien niks meer van hem had gehoord. Ik geloofde haar niet, maar zij overtuigde mij ervan dat jij –," Narcissa wees nu met een lange, beschuldigende vinger naar Hermelien, "verliefd op hem was!"

Hermelien kneep haar vuist nog vaster samen en voelde hoe haar nagels zich in haar hand vastzetten. Ze was er zeker van dat als ze nog harder zou knijpen, haar hand zou beginnen bloeden.

Narcissa stond op en liep met grote passen naar haar toe. Hermelien bleef haar aankijken en verzette geen stap, al moest ze daar wel enorm veel moeite voor doen.

"Wat heb je daarop te zeggen, modderbloedje?"

Hermelien kneep haar ogen samen maar zweeg.

"Ik had het kunnen weten," siste Narcissa. "Waarom zou iemand als jij dan ook hier blijven? Lesgeven aan mijn kleinzoon terwijl je net zo goed carrière kan maken op het ministerie. Nee, ik wist wel dat er meer achter zat. Je bent hier gebleven in de hoop dat mijn zoon voor je zou vallen."

Boosheid vlamde door Hermeliens lichaam en kwam in de plaats van haar zenuwachtigheid, maar nog altijd zweeg ze. Ze keek nu wel uitdagend naar Narcissa, die haar woede niet kon beheersen.

"Wat zeg je daarop?" vroeg ze nogmaals, dit keer met een luide stem. Ze had haar gezicht tot vlak bij dat van Hermelien gebracht. Die zag de kleine rimpeltjes van woede rond haar ogen. Ze haalde diep adem en zei knarsetandend: "Ik zou zeggen dat jij daar niks mee te maken hebt."

Narcissa snoof ongelovig. Ze liep om Hermelien heen, die zich maar met moeite kon bedwingen om niet ook om te draaien. De haartjes op haar armen kwamen recht te staan. Narcissa kwam weer voor haar staan en kneep haar ogen samen.

"Ik heb er wel wat mee te maken als zoiets –," ze wierp een gebaar van walging naar haar, "de respectabele familie Malfidus komt verpesten."

Hermelien wilde protesteren, ze greep haar toverstok nog steviger vast, maar Narcissa liet haar niet uitspreken.

"Ik heb wel gemerkt wat voor effect je op mijn zoon hebt," siste ze.

Hermelien keek haar strak aan, maar voelde ondanks haar woede toch haar ogen prikken. Ze wilde echter niet breken voor deze vrouw.

"En geloof mij, ik zal er alles aan doen om te voorkomen dat jullie bij elkaar komen. Met behulp van juffrouw Park, uiteraard," vervolgde ze met een triomfantelijke stem, alsof ze ervan overtuigd was dat ze haar al had overwonnen. Hermelien wilde een moment uitroepen dat ze al te laat was, maar besloot nog net op tijd om dat niet te doen. Wat er tussen haar en Malfidus was gebeurd, had zij geen zaken mee.

"Met Astoria had Draco tenminste nog een volbloed vrouw, al was ze wat te zachtaardig en te tuttig," zei Narcissa. Hermeliens mond viel wat open, ze had zeker gedacht dat Narcissa Astoria als de ideale schoondochter had beschouwd. "Maar als hij met jou af-,"

Dit keer liet Hermelien haar niet uitspreken. Ze had genoeg gehoord en wilde zich niet laten doen. "Als je dan toch zoveel belang hecht aan die stomme bloedstatus, waarom heb je destijds Harry dan laten leven?" vroeg ze luid. "Dat vraag ik me nu echt af. Als Voldemort niet was verslaan, had je nu niet met dit probleem gezeten!"

Narcissa staarde haar voor een fractie van een seconde boos aan, alsof ze niet kon geloven dat ze het had gewaagd haar te onderbreken.

"Dus je geeft het toe?" vroeg ze met samengeknepen ogen.

"Nee," snauwde Hermelien, al voelde ze wel haar wangen rood kleuren. "Ik bedoel gewoon dat als Voldemort nog had geleefd, jouw zoon alleen nog maar kon kiezen uit vrouwen met de perfecte status!"

Narcissa kromp nog altijd ineen bij het horen van Voldemorts naam, Hermelien haalde daar moed uit. Narcissa herstelde zich echter meteen, ze snoof en wierp een verachtelijke blik op Hermelien. "Het is duidelijk dat je zelf geen kinderen hebt," zei ze.

Hermelien was verbaasd dat Narcissa de moeite nam haar te antwoorden.

"Ik deed het juist voor mijn zoon!" siste ze. "Hij zat nog in dat kasteel en de enige manier om hem er ongeschonden uit te krijgen was door te liegen dat Potter dood was. Denk je soms dat mij het wat kon schelen dat de Heer van het Duister doodging? Ik wilde gewoon dat Draco veilig was en dat Hij-Die-Niet-Genoemd-Mag-Worden ons niet meer kon terroriseren."

Narcissa kreeg rode vlekken in haar gezicht, zag Hermelien. Ze haalde diep adem.

"Het enige wat ik wilde was dat we van zijn terreur af waren en dat we allemaal veilig waren. Uiteindelijk had ik gelijk gekregen!" zei Narcissa woedend. "Als Hij erachter was gekomen dat Draco eigenlijk de rechtmatige eigenaar was van die verdomde stok -,"

Hermelien vroeg zich even af hoe Narcissa dat in hemelsnaam kon weten, maar toen herinnerde ze zich dat de familie Malfidus ook in de Grote Zaal hadden gezeten toen Harry Voldemort had verslaan.

" – in plaats van Sneep, dan had hem hetzelfde lot staan te wachten en dan was hij er nu niet meer."

Narcissa haalde trillend adem, alsof de gebeurtenissen van zeventien jaar geleden nog altijd een grote impact op haar hadden. Waarschijnlijk zaten nog alle details in haar geheugen gegrift.

"Dus nee, Griffel. Ik heb er geen spijt van dat door mijn toedoen de Heer van het Duister was verslagen. En de problemen waar ik nu mee zit, die kan ik wel zelf gemakkelijk oplossen."

Hermelien besefte dat het ware moedergevoelens waren geweest die de acties van Narcissa verklaarden. Elke moeder zou haar eigen leven op het spel zetten voor haar kind, en Narcissa was in dat opzicht niet anders.

"Dus je geeft wel zoveel om je zoon dat je hem redt uit de handen van een massamoordenaar, maar niet zoveel dat hij niet eens zelf mag kiezen met wie hij gelukkig wilt worden?" sneerde ze, hoewel ze toch bewondering voor Narcissa voelde om hetgeen ze tijdens de Slag van Zweinstein had gedaan.

Narcissa keek haar nog een laatste keer hooghartig aan. "Natuurlijk mag hij zelf kiezen met wie hij gelukkig wilt worden," snoof ze. "Ik zorg er alleen voor dat hij tussen de juiste vrouwen kan kiezen."

En met die woorden liep Narcissa haar voorbij en liet ze haar alleen in de kleine zitkamer achter.

Hermelien trok zich terug in de bijkeuken totdat Narcissa weer weg was. Ze had een warme tas thee gezet om te bekomen van het gesprek, maar alles wat er was gezegd maalde steeds door haar hoofd. Ze vroeg zich af wat Narcissa precies van plan was en of ze er inderdaad voor zou zorgen dat Malfidus uiteindelijk voor iemand anders zou kiezen. Ze beet op haar lip en wenste dat hij weer thuis was. Maar waarschijnlijk was daarom Narcissa net vandaag gekomen, om haar eens goed duidelijk te maken wat ze van Patty's vermoedens vond, zonder dat haar zoon daarbij in de buurt was. Misschien had ze zelfs gevreesd dat haar zoon tegen haar in opstand zou komen, dat hij haar duidelijk zou hebben gemaakt dat hij ook iets voor Hermelien voelde en dat zij daar niks aan zou kunnen veranderen.

Na zo'n uur kwam mevrouw Jansen de bijkeuken ingelopen en zag ze haar met een bedrukt gezicht aan tafel zitten.

"Mevrouw Narcissa is net vertrokken," zei ze, terwijl ze voor zichzelf een glas water uitschonk en ook aan tafel ging zitten. Hermelien knikte alleen maar om duidelijk te maken dat ze het had begrepen. Mevrouw Jansen kon haar nieuwsgierigheid niet bedwingen, want niet veel later vroeg ze: "Waarover wilde ze je spreken?"

Hermelien keek op en zag dat mevrouw Jansen haar een beetje bezorgd aankeek. Ze bleef echter zwijgen, mevrouw Jansen liep rood aan en stamelde: "S-sorry, dat zijn mijn zaken niet."

Hermelien schudde echter haar hoofd. "Het is niet erg hoor, Helena. Maar als je het niet erg vindt, heb ik het er liever niet over."

Mevrouw Jansen knikte. "Natuurlijk. Maar eh –," ze aarzelde even. "Je moet niet te veel aantrekken van wat mevrouw Narcissa tegen je zegt."

Hermelien keek haar vragend en een beetje verbaasd aan. Ze had nooit gedacht dat mevrouw Jansen zo over Narcissa zou praten, de vorige keer was ze zo trots geweest dat Malfidus' moeder haar had gecomplimenteerd met het avondmaal. Mevrouw Jansen fronste even haar voorhoofd en dacht na. Ze haalde diep adem en ging toen verder. "Toen – toen ik hier pas aan het werk was, heeft ze mij ook eens apart genomen om een gesprek te hebben," zuchtte ze, daarna lachte ze echter om de herinnering. "Bang dat ik was! Ik ben bijna maar een paar jaar jonger als haar, maar mijn hart ging echt tekeer! Dat was echt niet te geloven!"

Hermelien grijnsde. Ze kon zich het beeld van een zenuwachtige mevrouw Jansen levendig voorstellen.

"Ze sprak me aan over hoe ik mijn werk deed en hoe ik dat volgens haar zou moeten doen. Ik was helemaal ontdaan, maar mevrouw Astoria – toen was ze nog niet met meneer Malfidus getrouwd – had me gezegd dat ik me er niks van moest aantrekken en dat zij vond dat ik uitstekend werk leverde."

Mevrouw Jansen keek Hermelien bemoedigend aan. "En zie, elf jaar later werk ik hier nog altijd en iedereen is tevreden over me. Dus, ik denk dat je gewoon hetzelfde moet doen."

Hermelien knikte, terwijl ze bij zichzelf dacht dat het daar eigenlijk helemaal niet over ging, maar zolang mevrouw Jansen dat dacht, vond ze dat geen probleem.

"Je herinnert je vast nog wat ik bijna een half jaar geleden heb gezegd," mevrouw Jansen nam haar hand vast en kneep erin. "Als er echt een probleem was geweest, dan was je hier al lang niet meer." Ze fronste even en grinnikte. "S- sorry, dat kwam er een beetje raar uit."

Hermelien lachte, ze merkte dat ze zich toch al beter voelde, hoewel de reden voor het gesprek helemaal fout was.

"Bedankt, Helena," zei ze zacht.

Mevrouw Jansen knikte haar toe. "Ik ben alleszins blij dat het beter met je gaat, want ik moet zeggen dat je er een maand geleden echt miserabel uitzag. Ik was er zeker van dat je weer ruzie had gehad met meneer Malfidus. Maar ik moet mij daar echt wel in hebben vergist, want een paar dagen later deden jullie weer heel normaal tegen elkaar."

Hermelien voelde haar wangen een beetje rood worden, ze wendde haar blik van mevrouw Jansen af. _Ze moest eens weten,_ dacht ze bij zichzelf.

"Oh – eh, ik weet het niet eigenlijk, daar heb ik nooit echt bij stilgestaan. M – maar dat kwam misschien ook wel door Patty Park," zei ze aarzelend, om haar gedrag van toen toch een beetje te verklaren. "Op school pestte ze mij nogal vaak, en om haar dan hier ook elke dag tegen te komen was geen pretje."

"Ik begrijp het," zei mevrouw Jansen zacht. "Dan is het maar goed voor je dat meneer Malfidus haar hier niet meer heeft uitgenodigd. Ik vraag me eigenlijk af waarom, ik had zeker gedacht dat er iets tussen hen gaande was."

Hermelien wist dat ze zich op erg glad ijs waagde toen ze het volgende zei: "Oh – ik vond van niet eigenlijk. Patty zat op school al altijd achter hem aan, maar ik denk dat hij gewoon niet tot haar wordt aangetrokken."

Mevrouw Jansen keek haar even nadenkend aan en trok toen haar schouders op. "Tja, je kan wel eens gelijk hebben."

Gelukkig stapte ze daarna over op een ander onderwerp. "Eh, Hermelien," zei ze op een nogal stille toon. Hermelien keek even verbaasd om zich heen, het was helemaal niet nodig om zo zacht te praten want niemand anders was in de bijkeuken. En voor zover ze het wist, zaten er ook geen huiselfen in de keuken. Mevrouw Jansen boog zich een beetje naar haar toe. "D – denk je dat meneer Malfidus soms iets weet van Isaac en mij?"

Hermelien knipperde met haar ogen. Dit had ze niet verwacht. Ze fronste en vond dat ze voor een dilemma stond. Als ze nu "ja" antwoordde, gaf ze toe dat ze met hem erover had gesproken, maar als ze "nee" zei, loog ze flagrant tegen haar, en dat wilde ze eigenlijk niet nog eens doen.

"Ik – ik denk dat hij wel een vermoeden heeft ja," zei ze daarom als compromis.

Mevrouw Jansen sloeg haar handen voor haar gezicht. "Oh nee! Ik dacht het nog wel! Nadat ze die avond met die sneeuwstorm zo laat waren thuisgekomen, had ik me een beetje teveel laten meeslepen. Ik had nog zo gehoopt dat hij niks had gezien."

Mevrouw Jansen keek haar een beetje wanhopig aan, alsof het eerder om een levensbedreigend geheim ging dan om de liefde tussen haar en Isaac. Dit keer was het Hermeliens beurt om mevrouw Jansen gerust te stellen. Ze legde haar hand op haar arm.

"Dat is toch niet erg, Helena?" zei ze zacht. "We zijn toch allemaal volwassen? Je moet je echt niet aantrekken van wat andere mensen zeggen."

Mevrouw Jansen zuchtte en haalde haar schouders op. "Ja – maar. Ik had het toch nog graag onder ons gehouden. W – wat als het dan uiteindelijk toch niks wordt?"

"Ik ben er zeker van dat dat niet zal gebeuren, Helena," zei Hermelien troostend. Mevrouw Jansen keek naar haar op en haalde diep adem.

"Je moet jullie twee samen eens zien! Jullie zien altijd zo gelukkig uit bij elkaar, daar zou iedereen jaloers op moeten zijn," ging ze verder.

Ze zag hoe mevrouw Jansens gezicht oplichtte en wist dat ze gelijk had. Er zou echt iets heel ergs moeten gebeuren voordat die twee uit elkaar zouden gaan. Ook al waren ze pas twee maanden echt een koppel, ook toen Hermelien daar pas werkte, had ze gemerkt dat de twee enorm goed overeenkwamen.

"Hij maakt me wel echt gelukkig," antwoordde mevrouw Jansen met een glimlach. Haar ogen twinkelden, ze beet op haar lip. "Ik weet eigenlijk niet waarom we zolang gewacht hebben, ik bedoel – "

"Jullie voelden al langer iets voor elkaar, toch?"

Mevrouw Jansen knikte. "Ja – maar, ik was nooit zeker van of dat voor hem hetzelfde gold. Maar je hebt gelijk Hermelien. Ik moet me niets aantrekken van wat anderen zouden denken, ik zou het juist van de daken moeten schreeuwen!"

Ze zei het op zo'n enthousiaste manier dat Hermelien ervan moest lachen. Mevrouw Jansen slaakte een gelukzalige zucht, keek haar toen aan en zei: "Oh, Hermelien, als jij nu ook nog maar met iemand zo gelukkig kon worden."

Hermelien stotterde. Ze had echt niet gedacht dat mevrouw Jansen dat ineens zou zeggen. "Oh – eh – ik – ik ben daar nu niet echt mee bezig," stamelde ze.

Mevrouw Jansen leek haar onwennigheid echter niet op te merken. Haar gezicht stond nu zo opgelucht en gelukkig, omdat ze bij zichzelf het besluit had genomen om de liefde tussen haar en Isaac niet meer geheim te houden.

"Ik ga naar hem toe," zei ze, ze schoof haar stoel achteruit en wilde direct de tuin naar Isaac inlopen. Pas toen ze bij de deur stond besefte ze dat ze haar jas en sjaal nog moest omdoen, want ze draaide zich abrupt om en griste ze haar spullen van de kapstok. "Ik ga het hem zeggen, Hermelien! Ik ga hem zeggen dat we ons niet meer moeten verstoppen!"

Daarmee verliet ze de bijkeuken en liet ze haar achter. Hermelien glimlachte om het enthousiasme van mevrouw Jansen. Zo had ze haar nog nooit gezien. Ze besefte dat ze werkelijk gelukkig was met Isaac. Even voelde ze een steek van verlangen naar Malfidus. Ze hoopte maar dat hij snel zou terugkomen zodat ze met hem kon praten, hem kon kussen, ondanks alles wat Narcissa had gezegd. Ze kon niet wachten om zijn sterke armen weer om haar heen te voelen.


	61. Hoofdstuk 60

**(Waarschuwing: vanaf nu rating M).**

 **Hoofdstuk 60**

In de laatste week van februari gebeurde hetgeen waar Hermelien zo naar had uitgekeken: Malfidus stuurde een briefje naar Scorpius met de mededeling dat ze hem in één van de volgende dagen konden terug verwachten. Hij had het briefje tijdens het weekend gestuurd, zonder echter een exacte datum op zijn terugkomst te plakken. Dat maakte dat Scorpius en Hermelien – zij het heel wat minder opvallend – een paar dagen zinloos wachtten op de voordeur die zou opengaan en Malfidus zou laten zien. Op de derde avond nadat Scorpius het briefje van zijn vader had gekregen, zei hij met een angstig stemmetje tegen Hermelien dat hij bang was dat zijn vader iets was overkomen. Ze kroop langs hem op bed en nam hem in haar armen.

"Het zal wel niet, Scorpius," zei ze met een zachte stem. Maar als ze heel eerlijk tegen zichzelf moest zijn, was de gedachte ook in haar opgekomen. "Hij zal gewoon wat later zijn. Wat had hij ook alweer geschreven?"

"Dat we hem binnen een paar dagen konden verwachten."

Ze veegde over zijn rug om hem te troosten. "Ik ben er zeker van dat hij morgen of overmorgen dan wel zal thuiskomen."

Ze bleef nog langs Scorpius zitten tot hij in slaap viel. Daarna haalde ze voorzichtig haar arm weg, stopte ze zijn deken toe en drukte een kus op zijn voorhoofd. Op de toppen van haar tenen sloop ze de gang op. Heel even keek ze om zich heen om er zeker van te zijn dat niemand in de buurt was, waarna ze naar de slaapkamer van Malfidus liep. Zachtjes deed ze de deur achter zich dicht en liep ze de kamer door. Ze was daar niet meer geweest sinds ze hem die zomerdag in juni had aangetroffen in bed. Zelfs de week voordat hij op zakenreis was vertrokken, was hij altijd naar haar slaapkamer gekomen en niet andersom.

De kamer zag er nog altijd hetzelfde uit, alleen de lakens hadden nu een ander patroon. In de ene hoek van de kamer stond nog altijd de wereldbol waarin de drank verstopt zat. Ze liep ernaar toe en liet haar hand even over het ruwe oppervlak glijden. Haar blik viel op Astoria's foto die op Malfidus' nachtkastje stond. Haar afbeelding leek diep in slaap te zijn. Hermelien durfde er niet lang naar te kijken, een vaag schuldgevoel begon in haar op te komen.

Ze ging naar de deur aan de rechterzijde van de grote haard. Zoals ze had verwacht leidde die naar de badkamer die overging in een grote inloopkast. Ze liet haar blik door de badkamer gaan. Deze was net als de andere badkamers op deze verdieping erg statig ingericht. In het midden van de kamer stond een groot, elegant bad op pootjes. Tussen twee ramen die een uitzicht boden op de tuin, hing een grote spiegel met daar twee glanzende wastafels met gouden kranen voor. Het was duidelijk welke die van Malfidus was: op die van Astoria stonden nog allerlei spulletjes waarvan Malfidus niet de moeite had genomen – of had willen nemen – om het op te ruimen, zoals verdroogde mascara, uitgeharde nagellak en een poederdoosje.

Ze werd aangetrokken door de grote dressing aan haar linkerkant. Ze liep de ruimte door, zag dat aan de ene kant de elegante kleding van Astoria hing – een prachtig kleed hing nog op een paspop, ze vroeg zich even af of dat misschien Astoria's bruidsjurk was geweest. Ze liet haar hand door de zijdezachte stof glijden, het was net alsof ze water over haar hand voelde lopen.

Daarna liep ze naar de andere kant van de kamer, de plaats waar de kleren van Malfidus hingen. Meteen snoof ze die allerheerlijke geur van sandelhout in. De geur die voor haar nu gelijkstond aan geluk en geborgenheid. Ze liet haar hand langs alle kostuumjasjes en hemden gaan, bijna alles zag er praktisch hetzelfde uit, alleen varieerde de kleur van zwart en donkergrijs naar donkergroen, donkerblauw en wit. Ze bedacht zich dat de enige keren dat ze Malfidus met gewone kleren had gezien die avond was geweest dat het alarm was afgegaan en die keer dat hij op die snikhete zomerdag de rommel van de storm had opgeruimd. Ze vond het best jammer, want ze vond dat hij wel knap stond in een jeansbroek en een gewoon shirt. Misschien kon ze hem wel eens overtuigen om wat vaker gewone kleren aan te doen, al betwijfelde ze het of dat zou lukken. Normaal ging hij overdag altijd piekfijn gekleed en de enige andere keren dat ze hem in een T-shirt zag waren de avonden dat hij haar kwam opzoeken in haar slaapkamer, al vloog dat meestal weer snel uit. Hem dus te overtuigen om eens iets anders aan te doen, zou nog niet zo makkelijk gaan.

Haar blik viel op een befrommeld hemd in de hoek van de kast. Het leek alsof Malfidus dat daar gewoon had ingepropt en was vergeten het door de waskoker te gooien om het te laten wassen. Ze nam het er met een zekere nieuwsgierigheid uit. Het hemd leek op alle andere hemden die hij bezat, maar toen ze eraan rook, wist ze waarom hij het niet had laten wassen. Een warm gevoel overspoelde haar, ze drukte haar gezicht nogmaals in het hemd en ademde de geur in. Ze rook niet alleen het vertrouwde sandelhout, maar ook een vleugje van haar eigen parfum dat ze elke dag opspoot. Ze besefte dat ze in haar handen het hemd had dat Malfidus om haar heen had geslagen toen ze was wakker geschrokken uit haar nachtmerrie – toen ze voor de eerste keer met elkaar geslapen hadden. Ze kon zich niet voorstellen dat hij zo sentimenteel was, misschien was hij het inderdaad wel gewoon vergeten het in de waskoker te gooien. Maar toch bleef het warme gevoel in haar lichaam. Ze trok haar eigen trui en shirt uit, stapte uit haar broek en liet het hemd over zich heen glijden. Even bleef ze gelukzalig in de grote dressing staan, daarna kwam de gedachte in haar op dat ze op zijn bed wilde gaan liggen, heel even maar. Ze raapte haar eigen kleren bij elkaar – dan kon ze ook direct vertrekken als dat nodig mocht zijn – en liep terug naar de slaapkamer. Daar liet ze zich op het bed neerzakken aan Malfidus' kant en sloot ze haar ogen. De gedachte schoot nog door haar heen dat ze een beetje overdreven bezig was, maar ze verlangde zo erg naar hem, dat ze alles wilde doen om hem toch dichtbij te hebben. Bovendien leek ze hierdoor haar zorgen om hem een klein beetje te vergeten. Zonder dat het haar bedoeling was, viel ze toch in slaap.

Ze werd wakker van een geluid dat van verderop in de gang leek te komen, maar ze schrok pas echt wakker toen ze van veel dichterbij een zacht gesnurk hoorde. Verward keek ze om zich heen en merkte ze dat ze nog in de slaapkamer van Malfidus lag. Ze keek naar de klok op de schoorsteenmantel en zag dat het al negen uur was.

"Oh, shit!" riep ze hard uit. Ze schoot uit bed en wilde haar kleren van een zeteltje voor de haard pakken toen ze in de andere zetel opeens iets zag bewegen. Ze schrok enorm toen ze het blonde hoofd van Malfidus boven de leuning uit zag komen. Ze struikelde half achteruit en belandde terug op het bed. Ze sloeg haar hand voor haar borst. Haar hart ging tekeer en niet alleen omdat ze zich had verschrokken.

"Ook een goeiemorgen," zei Malfidus terwijl hij zich uitrekte.

"V – van wanneer ben je terug?" stamelde ze terwijl ze recht krabbelde. Het geschrokken gevoel ging over in blijdschap om hem weer terug te zien. Malfidus stond op, veegde de slaap uit zijn ogen en liet zijn blik over haar gaan. Een frons gleed over zijn gezicht. Ze besefte dat ze nog altijd zijn hemd aan had en kleurde onwillekeurig rood. Ze zette een stap in zijn richting en reikte naar zijn hand, maar Malfidus hief net die hand op en veegde door zijn haren. Bijna leek het zelfs alsof hij terugdeinsde van haar. Ze bleef abrupt staan en keek hem aan. Malfidus had zijn ogen van haar afgewend, hij gedroeg zich erg afstandelijk. Haar blik gleed naar de zetel waar hij op had gelegen, ze zag een kussen en een dekentje liggen.

"H-heb je op de bank geslapen?"

Malfidus knikte. "Ik was pas rond vier uur vannacht terug, ik zag je daar liggen en ik wilde je niet wakker maken."

Het was duidelijk aan hem te merken dat hij niet had verwacht haar daar aan te treffen. Zijn ogen vielen op een punt achter haar, ze zag zijn blik verharden.

"Ik – het was mijn bedoeling niet," zei ze zacht. "Ik – ik miste je gewoon en was even op je bed gaan liggen. Toen moet ik in slaap zijn gevallen."

Malfidus knikte alleen maar. Hij bleef op dezelfde plek staan en veegde door zijn ogen. Hermelien vond dat hij er enorm vermoeid uitzag en meende zelfs een zekere triestheid op zijn gelaat te ontdekken. Ze vroeg zich af hoe dat kwam. Malfidus keek op de klok.

"Ik denk dat je maar beter naar beneden gaat, anders komen ze je nog zoeken."

En toen, zonder nog iets te zeggen en zonder ook maar één gebaar van blijheid om haar weer te zien, liep hij naar de badkamer en sloot de deur achter zich.

Het blije gevoel dat Hermelien had gekregen om hem eindelijk weer te zien, veranderde in verbijstering. Ze keek met een open mond naar de deur waarachter hij was verdwenen. Dit had ze niet verwacht. Ze had zich voorgesteld dat hun weerzien eruit zou bestaan dat ze in elkaars armen zouden vallen en elkaar zouden kussen, maar hij had haar nu niet eens rechtstreeks aangekeken! Had hij haar echt niet willen wakker maken, of had hij gewoon niet naast haar willen slapen? Ze keek achter zich, naar de foto van Astoria op het nachtkastje. Die was nu wakker en ze had een nogal boze frons op haar voorhoofd. Hermelien wendde haar blik ervan af, geen wonder dat Malfidus zich afstandelijk gedroeg. Ze liep naar de deur en klopte zachtjes.

"Draco?" vroeg ze stil – ze hoorde geen enkel geluid uit de badkamer komen. "Het – het spijt me. Ik had helemaal niet de bedoeling om hier te slapen."

Er kwam geen antwoord. Wel hoorde ze hoe hij een kraan opendraaide en hoe het water begon te stromen. Ze legde met een zucht haar hoofd tegen de deur. Toen ze verderop de gang een deur hoorde dichtslaan – waarschijnlijk was het Scorpius die op weg was naar het ontbijt – ging ze terug naar het zeteltje en trok ze haar kleren aan. Ze was erg aangedaan van Malfidus' reactie. Was hij dan niet blij om haar te zien? Vond hij het zo erg dat ze in zijn bed had geslapen? Of was zijn moeder erin geslaagd hem op te sporen om eens een hartig woordje met hem te hebben en hem te verbieden om verder met haar om te gaan?

Ze liep neerslachtig naar de deur. Als dat waar was, zou het wel verklaren waarom hij zich zo gedroeg, alleen had ze nooit gedacht dat hij zich zo snel zou laten overtuigen. Maar wie weet wat Narcissa allemaal tegen hem gezegd kon hebben. Ze zuchtte, wierp nog een laatste blik op de deur naar de badkamer en stapte toen de gang op.

Scorpius was enorm opgetogen toen hij erachter kwam dat zijn vader terug was. Een halfuur nadat Hermelien zijn slaapkamer had verlaten, kwam hij de bijkeuken binnengewandeld. Scorpius sprong meteen op en vloog zijn vader in zijn armen. Malfidus had een brede lach op zijn gezicht en veegde door zijn zoons haren. Hermelien wist dat ze moest doen alsof ze ook verrast was door zijn plotselinge aanwezigheid, maar dat ging maar met moeite. De hele tijd schoot door haar hoofd dat ze wilde dat hij ook zo blij was geweest om haar terug te zien. Mevrouw Jansen vroeg verbijsterd wanneer hij was teruggekomen, want ze had helemaal niks gehoord. Ze beviel Ieme om een bord bij te brengen, en zei tegen Malfidus dat hij erbij moest komen zitten. Gelukkig zat Scorpius naast Hermelien, want ze was niet zeker of ze het wel had aangekund om zo dicht bij Malfidus te zijn zonder hem aan te raken.

Malfidus gaf mevrouw Jansen hetzelfde antwoord als hij Hermelien had gegeven: dat hij 's nachts was thuisgekomen en dat hij niemand had willen wakker maken. Hermelien wierp een korte blik op hem. Niets in zijn houding wees erop dat hij haar ook maar een klein beetje gemist had. Gekwetst keek ze voor de rest van het ontbijt naar haar bord en hoorde ze helemaal niets van wat hij allemaal had meegemaakt op zijn zakenreis. Soms meende ze dat hij naar haar keek, maar als ze dan een blik op hem wierp, had hij zijn ogen alweer afgewend. Ze schrok op toen ze door Scorpius werd aangepord, ze merkte dat iedereen haar aan het bekijken was. Blijkbaar had de jongen haar iets gevraagd en wachtte hij op haar antwoord. Ze schudde verward haar hoofd.

"Wat, Scorpius?"

"Ik vroeg juist of je het erg zou vinden dat we de lessen van vandaag laten wegvallen. Dan kunnen papa en ik samen iets gaan doen," zei hij.

Ze keek Malfidus aan, dit keer wendde hij zijn blik niet af. Een fractie van een seconde meende ze spijt in zijn ogen te zien, maar dat verdween vrijwel meteen en zijn blik verhardde. Ze sloeg haar ogen neer. Pijn en boosheid vlamde door haar lichaam. Ze haalde haar schouders op.

"Als jij dat wilt, Scorpius," antwoordde ze zacht.

Scorpius knikte enthousiast en begon allerlei ideeën op te sommen wat ze eventueel konden gaan doen. Hij vroeg op een gegeven moment zelfs of Hermelien misschien mee wilde doen met een potje zwerkbal. Ze sloeg het aanbod af, mompelde dat ze nog veel werk had. Het laatste wat ze nu wilde was constant herinnerd te worden aan Malfidus' afwijzing. Ze schoof haar stoel naar achteren, zei dat ze zich ging douchen en liep daarna de bijkeuken uit.

Ze was nog maar net het trapje naar de hal opgelopen, of ze hoorde Malfidus haar naam roepen.

"Griffel, wacht even," zei hij nogal hard.

Ze draaide zich naar hem om en keek hem boos aan terwijl hij ook de trap begon op te lopen.

"Wat is er?" vroeg ze scherp.

Ze zag hoe Malfidus even diep ademhaalde en hoe zijn blik verzachtte toen hij bij haar was aangekomen. Even kwam er een hoopgevend gevoel in haar op, maar dat onderdrukte ze. Ze wilde niet weer een koude douche over zich heen krijgen. Ze keek hem met samengeknepen ogen aan. Malfidus keek achter zich, zag dat er niemand anders in de gang was en draaide zich terug naar haar om. Hij streek over haar wang. Hermelien sloot haar ogen en, ondanks haar voornemen, genoot ze van het gevoel dat door haar lichaam trok. Ze leek echter te beseffen wat ze aan het doen was, want ze zette abrupt een stap achteruit. Malfidus trok zijn hand terug en knikte begrijpend. Hij zuchtte.

"Sorry, Hermelien," fluisterde hij. "Ik – ik was nogal bruut deze morgen."

Ze keek in zijn ogen en zag dat hij het meende, al vroeg ze zich wel af waarom hij zo had gedaan.

"Het is gewoon – ik – ik had niet verwacht je daar aan te treffen," vervolgde hij zacht.

Ze haalde haar schouders op. "Ik heb al gezegd dat het me speet, dat ik daar niet had moeten liggen."

Malfidus schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee – nee, dat zit wel goed."

Daarna haalde hij weer diep adem en veegde hij door zijn ogen. Hermelien kreeg opeens de neiging om met haar hand door zijn haren te gaan, maar ze kon zichzelf nog tegenhouden. Malfidus leek een kort moment te aarzelen voor hij verder ging. "Ik moet eens gaan beseffen dat Astoria niet meer terug zal komen," hij stopte weer, keek haar een beetje wanhopig aan.

Hermelien besefte waar dit over ging, en om eerlijk te zijn, voelde ze zich daar opgelucht over. Ze was ervan overtuigd geweest dat Narcissa er toch in was geslaagd haar zoon op andere ideeën te brengen.

"Toen ik je daar zag liggen," vervolgde Malfidus, "voelde dat een beetje aan alsof ik haar verraadde."

Hij schudde met een kleine, onoprechte grijns zijn hoofd, alsof hij wilde tonen dat zijn gedachten belachelijk waren, maar Hermelien begreep heel goed wat hij bedoelde. Had ze zich zelf immers ook niet zo gevoeld toen ze elkaar voor het eerst hadden gekust en zelfs nog de dag voordat hij op zakenreis was vertrokken? Was dat ook niet de reden dat ze uiteindelijk haar trouwfoto met Ron in haar kleerkast had gezet? Ze reikte naar zijn hand en kneep er zachtjes in.

"Ik begrijp het wel hoor," zei ze. "Ik – ik vreesde gewoon even dat je moeder erin was geslaagd om met je te praten."

"Mijn moeder?" vroeg hij verbaasd. Hij leek oprecht niet te weten waar ze het over had, constateerde Hermelien opgelucht.

"Ja – ze was hier vorige week geweest om mij duidelijk te maken dat ik het niet mocht wagen om iets met jou te beginnen en dat ze er alles aan zou doen om jou op andere gedachten te brengen."

"Wat?" vroeg Malfidus verbijsterd. "Hoe – hoe weet ze dat?"

Ze keek hem met een frons aan, alsof het belangrijker was om te weten hoe Narcissa erachter was gekomen, en niet het feit dat ze hun relatie praktisch had verboden. Malfidus keek haar een beetje schaapachtig aan. "S-sorry, en ik bedoel natuurlijk ook dat ik hoop dat je je er niet teveel van aan trekt."

Hermelien keek hem met een klein lachje aan en ze schudde haar hoofd. "Ik moet toegeven dat ik wel eerst wat was verschrokken, maar dat zal ik straks wel vertellen. Dat is, als je nog wilt langskomen?"

Malfidus grijnsde en knikte. "Natuurlijk," zei hij. Toen leek hij zich echter iets te realiseren, want zijn lachje verdween en meteen zag zijn gezicht er serieus uit. "Ik – ik zal langskomen, ik moet je ook nog iets zeggen."

Hij zei het op zo'n treurige manier dat Hermelien het weer koud kreeg in haar lichaam. Soms begreep ze echt niks van hem. Het ene moment kon hij zo blij zijn om bij haar te zijn, terwijl het op andere momenten – zoals die morgen – leek alsof hij liever geen tijd met haar doorbracht. Of, op momenten als deze, leek het alsof hij ervan overtuigd was dat hun relatie gedoemd was om te mislukken. Ze keek naar hem op, ze verzekerde hem dat ze niks aantrok van wat Narcissa had gezegd en vroeg hem of alles in orde was. Malfidus scheen zich te herstellen. Hij kneep zijn ogen kort samen, schudde daarna zijn hoofd alsof hij letterlijk een gedachte van zich wilde afschudden en keek haar toen weer aan. Hij zag er nu niet meer zo triest uit, maar ze zag wel een beetje spijt in zijn ogen. Ze vroeg zich af waardoor dat kwam.

"Alles – alles is in orde," antwoordde hij. "Ik – ik heb alleen iets ontdekt tijdens m'n eh – zakenreis."

Ze fronste en vroeg zich af wat hij precies had ontdekt wat ervoor zorgde dat hij zich zo vreemd gedroeg. Misschien had het wel iets te maken met haar aanval van Totelaer en Meijer. Ze wilde het hem vragen, maar Malfidus schudde zijn hoofd en mompelde: "Straks."

Daarna legde hij zijn hand op haar rug en boog hij zich naar haar toe. Zonder er nog op te letten dat iemand in de buurt zou kunnen zijn, kuste hij haar. Hermelien sloeg haar armen om hem heen en nam hem stevig vast. De geur van sandelhout maakte haar week in haar benen. Ze voelde hoe Malfidus zachtjes op haar lip zoog en ze nam hem nog steviger vast, alsof ze elk moment zou kunnen vallen. Ze had zo naar dit moment uitgekeken dat ze haar vragen over wat hij had ontdekt helemaal vergat. Misschien stelde het wel niks voor. Misschien ging het helemaal niet over die aanval. Misschien –

"Papa?" hoorden ze ineens Scorpius vragen.

Abrupt lieten ze elkaar los en keken ze elkaar met een geschrokken blik aan. Malfidus herstelde zich als eerste, hij draaide zich om naar zijn zoon. Gelukkig was het nogal donker in de gang en stond Scorpius nog onder aan de trap. Het was dus heel goed mogelijk dat hij hen niet had zien kussen. Hermelien wist dat Malfidus zich dat ook realiseerde, want ze hoorde de opluchting in zijn stem.

"Ja, wat is er?" vroeg hij.

De jongen liep het trapje op. Hermelien frunnikte een beetje nerveus aan haar rok. Ze was er toch nog niet helemaal van overtuigd of de jongen al dan niet iets had gezien.

"Zijn jullie klaar?" vroeg hij met zijn meest onschuldige stem, terwijl hij afwisselend van haar naar zijn vader keek. Ze verschoot van kleur. Ze was er zeker van dat ze zo rood als een tomaat uitzag. Ook Malfidus had een nogal rode blos op zijn wangen gekregen. Scorpius keek hen beiden met een argwanende frons aan.

"Wat is er?" vroeg hij. "Waren jullie soms over mij bezig?"

Pas nu was Hermelien er helemaal zeker van dat hij niks had gezien, ze liet een opgelucht lachje ontsnappen. "Oh – oh nee, helemaal niet, Scorpius," zei ze.

Ze wierp een blik op Malfidus en zag dat hij het ook besefte. Hij schraapte zijn keel. "Hermelien zei me net dat je erg flink bent geweest terwijl ik weg was."

Scorpius stak trots zijn borst vooruit. Zijn argwanende blik verdween van zijn gezicht. "Ja, hé! Ik heb echt wel goed meegewerkt en ik ben de hele tijd braaf geweest!"

Malfidus lachte en veegde door de haren van zijn zoon. "Wat kwam je eigenlijk vragen?"

"Oh, ik kwam gewoon vragen of we nu gingen zwerkballen, want je bleef zo lang weg."

Malfidus knikte. "Ga anders je spullen al maar halen, dan zullen we direct naar buiten gaan."

"Yes!" riep Scorpius blij uit. Hij wilde al verder lopen, maar leek zich na een paar passen te bedenken. Hij draaide zich terug om naar en zag net niet hoe zijn vader zijn hand van Hermeliens rug terugtrok. Malfidus veegde een beetje ongemakkelijk door zijn haren, Hermelien onderdrukte een lach.

"Wil je toch ook niet meedoen, Hermelien?" zeurde Scorpius, helemaal onwetend wat er tussen zijn vader en zijn gouvernante afspeelde. "Alsjeblieeeft? Zelfs mevrouw Jansen doet mee!"

"Ja, zie? Dan kan je toch niet achterblijven?" stookte Malfidus haar nog eens met een grijns op.

Hermelien rolde met een zucht haar ogen. "Vooruit dan, maar wees al gewaarschuwd: ik kan daar echt niks van!"

"Dat weet ik nog wel," zei Scorpius. "Maar dat is niet erg, dan kan ik tenminste winnen!"

Daarna liep hij eindelijk verder, Hermelien en Malfidus wachtten toch nog een paar seconden voor ze elkaar weer aankeken. Malfidus blies opgelucht zijn adem uit.

"Dat was op het nippertje," zei hij.

Hermelien grinnikte. "Misschien moeten we het gewoon vertellen?" grapte ze. "Dan moeten we tenminste niet zo stiekem doen."

Malfidus fronste en keek haar daarna serieus aan. Het leek alsof hij het idee echt overwoog, terwijl ze het maar als een grapje had bedoeld. Haar hart begon sneller te slaan en de vlinders vlogen rond in haar buik.

"Eh – het – het was maar een grapje, hé," zei ze een beetje stamelend.

"Weet je, eigenlijk wil ik niets liever," zei hij zacht, terwijl hij met zijn hand door haar haren streek. Ze voelde zich weer week worden in haar benen. "Maar ik denk dat we toch beter nog kunnen wachten."

Ze schraapte haar keel en knikte. Malfidus trok zijn hand terug. Ze keek een beetje verlegen naar beneden, zag toen welke kleren ze aanhad en fronste. "Ik kan maar beter iets anders gaan aantrekken. Ik heb niet veel zin om met een rok op een bezemsteel te kruipen."

"Dat lijkt me anders wel eens leuk om te zien," grijnsde Malfidus, op slag was het intieme – maar ietwat ongemakkelijk – moment voorbij. "Misschien een ideetje voor straks?"

Hermelien sloeg hem quasi-gechoqueerd op zijn arm. "Draco Malfidus, wat voor perverse ideeën zitten nog allemaal in je hoofd?"

"Het is ook alweer een tijdje geleden hé," zei hij met een lachje, zijn ogen hadden een geamuseerde twinkeling gekregen. Ze schudde lachend haar hoofd, mompelde "Mannen!" en wilde naar de hal lopen, maar Malfidus nam haar hand nog vast en drukte er een kus op. "Sorry nog van deze morgen," zei hij zacht. "Ik ben echt wel blij om je weer te zien."

En met die woorden liet hij haar los en ging ze – al was het met moeite – naar boven om zich om te kleden.

Bijna de hele dag bracht ze buiten door met zwerkballen. Net zoals Scorpius had gezegd deed mevrouw Jansen ook mee. Tot Hermeliens verbazing bleek die erg goed te zijn in zwerkbal. Ze staarde mevrouw Jansen met open mond na toen die behendig op een bezem stapte en daarna wegvloog om een paar cirkeltjes in de lucht te maken. Toen ze terug kwam vliegen en vlot landde zei ze lachend dat dat erg deugd deed en dat het al lang geleden was dat ze nog eens had gevlogen.

"Ik wist helemaal niet dat je dat zo goed kon!" zei Hermelien verbaasd.

Zelf stond ze nog altijd met haar voeten op de grond en had ze de bezem losjes in haar rechterhand vast. Malfidus en Scorpius leken helemaal niet verwonderd te zijn van mevrouw Jansens vliegcapaciteiten. Beiden waren al hoog in de lucht ballen naar elkaar aan het gooien en hadden helemaal niet opgekeken toen mevrouw Jansen daar aan het vliegen was. Hermelien besefte dat de huishoudster in het verleden wel vaker had meegedaan met wedstrijdjes.

Mevrouw Jansen lachte. "Ja, in mijn laatste twee jaren op Zweinstein was ik Jager voor Huffelpuf."

"Echt waar?" vroeg Hermelien verbijsterd. "Dat wist ik helemaal niet! Maar – je gaat bijna nooit naar wedstrijden kijken."

Mevrouw Jansen haalde haar schouders op. "Vroeger ging ik regelmatig, maar nu vind ik het in die tribunes altijd zo koud. Bovendien is het veel leuker om het zelf te spelen. Maar met ouder worden gaat dat niet altijd meer zo gemakkelijk. Ik ben er zeker van dat ik morgen weer zo stijf als iets ga zijn."

Hermelien lachte. "Beter stijve spieren hebben, dan een gebroken arm ofzo." Ze keek een beetje onzeker naar de bezemsteel die ze van Scorpius had aangenomen. "Ik ben er zeker van dat mij zoiets zal overkomen, want ik ben echt geen held als het op vliegen aankomt. En dan zeker als ik ook nog ballen uit de lucht ga moeten prikken."

Mevrouw Jansen keek haar bemoedigend aan. "Ach, ik ben er zeker van dat het goed zal meevallen hoor." Ze zette zich weer af en liet Hermelien achter.

Buiten de keer dat ze met Scorpius had gezwerkbald toen ze er pas was komen werken, had ze sinds lange tijd niet meer op een bezem gezeten. Ze besefte dat de laatste keer in de Kamer van Hoge Nood was geweest, en toen had ze zich aan Ron vastgeklemd.

Opeens hoorde ze gejoel van boven komen, mevrouw Jansen was nu samen met Malfidus en Scorpius een bal over en weer aan het gooien. Malfidus had net een duikvlucht moeten maken om een slecht gegooide bal nog te kunnen prikken. Een kriebelend gevoel trok door haar lichaam, en dat had niet te maken met het feit dat ze op het punt stond om op te stijgen. Met zijn haren helemaal verwaaid en de soepele manier waarop hij rondvloog, maakte hem in haar ogen nog aantrekkelijker dan hij al was. Malfidus zag haar kijken, zei tegen Scorpius dat hij even alleen met mevrouw Jansen moest oefenen en kwam toen naar haar toe vliegen.

"Is er soms iets, Hermelien?" vroeg hij met een frons. "Als je geen zin hebt om te vliegen, dan moet je niet meedoen hé?"

Ze schudde haar hoofd, ze sloeg haar been om de bezem en hield die met twee handen stevig vast. "Oh nee, ik denk dat het nog wel zal lukken hoor." Ze grijnsde. "Ik was je net gewoon aan het bewonderen."

Malfidus lachte schalks. "Weet je zeker dat ik straks geen bezem moet meebrengen?"

Hermelien schudde nogmaals lachend haar hoofd, en zette zich toen af van de grond. Het was weer even wennen, maar het was veel minder erg dan ze zich herinnerde. Ze vloog naast Malfidus hoger omhoog tot bij mevrouw Jansen en Scorpius en maakte daarna nog een klein rondje overheen het grasveld. Op een gegeven moment genoot ze zelfs van de lucht in haar haren en vond ze het kriebelende gevoel in haar buik ook eerder aangenaam. Het vangen en gooien van de ballen lukte daarentegen helemaal niet goed. Dat had niet alleen te maken met het feit dat ze haar bezem niet echt wilde loslaten, maar ook gewoon omdat haar coördinatie zo hoog in de lucht niet al te geweldig was. De anderen moesten steeds lachen met haar wanhopige pogingen om maar weer eens een bal te vangen. Meestal vloog die gewoon uit haar armen, waarna een van de anderen naar beneden dook om hem toch nog op te vangen voor die op de grond belandde.

Zelfs Isaac, die na een uurtje was komen kijken, bleek een veel betere zwerkballer te zijn dan Hermelien. Ze gaf hem dan ook maar al te graag haar bezem aan hem toen er werd voorgesteld om een wedstrijdje te spelen. Scorpius en Malfidus speelden tegen Isaac en mevrouw Jansen, Hermelien bleef veilig met haar voeten op de grond staan en probeerde zo goed mogelijk voor scheidsrechter te spelen. Tijdens de middag ging ze naar het huis om wat belegde broodjes en drinken te gaan halen, die ze daarna smakelijk op het grasveld opaten. Vrijwel meteen daarna begonnen ze opnieuw met een nieuwe wedstrijd, waarbij Scorpius dit keer aan de zijde van mevrouw Jansen speelde. Op een gegeven moment vloog mevrouw Jansen zo snel om Isaac heen, dat hij gewoon in de lucht bleef hangen en haar met knipperende ogen achterna keek, ontweek ze Malfidus behendig om daarna met een triomfantelijke kreet een punt te scoren. Met haar twee armen hoog opgeheven vloog ze door de lucht en was ze dingen aan het roepen als: "Wohoow! Vrouwen aan de top!"

Hermelien schoot in de lach bij het zien van Isaacs verwaaide en verbijsterde gezicht en ook Malfidus kon een kleine grijns niet weerstaan. Scorpius daarentegen was gewoon blij dat mevrouw Jansen had gescoord en joelde enorm hard.

Tot bijna half vijf bleven ze buiten spelen, tot Isaac besefte dat hij die avond nog ergens heen moest. Ook mevrouw Jansen besloot ermee op te houden en ging samen met hem terug naar het huis. Hermelien keek hen even na en zag hoe Isaac zijn arm om mevrouw Jansen had heengeslagen en hoe ze om iets lachten. Malfidus en Scorpius landden vlakbij Hermelien op de grond en keken in dezelfde richting.

"Oh ja, papa! Wist je het al? Mevrouw Jansen en Isaac zijn verliefd op elkaar! Ik heb ze een paar dagen geleden zien kussen, al denk ik niet dat ze mij hadden gezien."

"Je hebt hen toch niet gestoord, mag ik hopen?" vroeg Malfidus met een geamuseerde stem, hij wierp even een blik op Hermelien, hij dacht ongetwijfeld aan die morgen toen Scorpius hen ook had gestoord. Ze moest haar hoofd afwenden om niets te laten merken.

"Nee, papa!" zei Scorpius verontwaardigd. "Dat zou ik nooit doen! Al vond ik het wel maar vies om te zien, eigenlijk."

Hermelien kon een klein lachje toch niet laten, al camoufleerde ze dat wel door te doen alsof ze moest hoesten. Scorpius vroeg haar een beetje bezorgd of ze misschien wat wilde drinken, maar ze schudde met moeite haar hoofd.

"N-nee, Scorpius, het lukt wel," zei ze met een klein stemmetje. Ze durfde niet naar Malfidus te kijken uit angst dat ze weer zou moeten lachen.

Scorpius haalde zijn schouders op. "Oké dan." Daarna zwaaide hij zijn been weer om zijn bezem en steeg hij weer op. "Papa? Kom je ook weer mee doen? Misschien kan Hermelien wel dan wat ballen betoveren om te laten rondvliegen."

"Ja, dat is wel een goed idee," zei Hermelien nadat ze haar keel had geschraapt. Ze haalde haar toverstok boven en wachtte totdat Malfidus ook was opgestegen alvorens een van de kleine golfballetjes te betoveren. Daar hielden ze zich nog een tijdje mee bezig, Hermelien liet soms een klein balletje plagerig voor Malfidus' gezicht vliegen en liet het behendig wegvliegen wanneer hij ernaar graaide.

"Griffel!" riep Malfidus haar op een gegeven moment gefrustreerd toe.

Scorpius was hard aan het lachen. Hermelien kreeg een grijns op haar gezicht.

"Dat komt ervan wanneer je met mij lacht omdat ik niet goed ben in Zwerkbal!" riep ze hem toe.

"Oh, wacht maar!" riep hij terug, hij keerde zijn bezem en voor ze het wist, vloog hij op haar af, trok hij haar achterop z'n bezem en begon hij alweer omhoog te vliegen. Van pure schrik had ze haar toverstok uit haar handen laten vallen, waardoor ook het kleine golfballetje naar de grond viel. Het was al bijna op het gras gekomen, maar dat hield Malfidus niet tegen; hij vloog het balletje pijlsnel achterna – Hermelien sloeg gillend haar armen stevig om hem heen – en leek het zonder al te veel moeite in zijn hand op te vangen.

"Ja! Cool papa!" riep Scorpius lachend uit.

"Zet mij terug op de grond!" riep Hermelien hard uit, maar Malfidus schudde alleen maar met een lachje zijn hoofd en steeg hoger en sneller op. Ze zag de grond steeds verder onder haar verdwijnen en hoorde hoe Scorpius hen schaterend van het lachen een tijdje volgde.

Hoe hoger ze kwamen, hoe steviger ze zich vastklemde rond Malfidus' middel. Ze kneep haar ogen samen en dook achter zijn rug ineen. Het kriebelende gevoel werd nu wel erg onaangenaam. Malfidus versnelde nogmaals. Hermelien kreeg het idee in haar hoofd dat ze in een rollercoaster zat die elk moment in een vrije val naar beneden zou gaan. Ze opende haar ogen tot spleetjes en zag dat ze ver boven de hoogste bomen waren uitgekomen. Zelfs de hoogste schouw van het huis waren ze gepasseerd. Toen ze naar beneden keek, leek Scorpius op het kleine poppetje van Kruml dat ze hem voor zijn verjaardag had gegeven. Ze voelde zich een beetje misselijk en ze was er zeker van dat ze Malfidus' ribben zowat samenkneep.

"Jezus! Malfidus! Breng mij terug naar de grond!" gilde ze de longen uit haar lijf.

"Wat? Is het nu geen Draco meer?" vroeg Malfidus plagerig. Toch begon hij trager te vliegen, liet zijn bezem een klein beetje zakken – wat bij Hermelien voor een zeer onaangenaam gevoel zorgde – en vloog daarna op hetzelfde niveau. Hij zette zich wat rechter, keek over zijn schouder naar haar en leek te grijnzen.

"Ik zou wel graag nog wat lucht in mijn longen krijgen, Hermelien," zei hij met een lachje.

"Alleen als je mij belooft dat je geen plotse bewegingen gaat doen!" zei ze verschrikt, ze had haar ogen weer samengeknepen.

Malfidus lachte. "Denk je echt dat ik je dat zou aandoen?" vroeg hij.

"Eigenlijk wel ja!" riep Hermelien terug, maar toch loste ze haar greep een beetje.

Malfidus grinnikte, legde zijn hand op die van haar en kneep er zachtjes in. Ze voelde hoe hij rustig in – en uitademde en werd daardoor zelf een beetje kalmer.

"Ziet het hier niet ongelooflijk mooi uit?" vroeg hij, alsof de twee niet metershoog in de lucht hingen, maar gewoon op een veld een wandeling aan het maken waren.

Ze klemde zich nog altijd goed aan hem vast, maar ze richtte zich nu wel op en opende haar ogen. Het begon stilaan donker te worden. Aan haar linkerkant zag ze achter de heuvels de zon ondergaan, de hele lucht had een oranjeroze schijn gekregen. In de verte zag ze een groepje eenden opstijgen en in de richting van de laatste zonnestralen vliegen. Aan de andere kant zag ze de lichtjes van het dorpje.

"Ja," zei ze zacht, al wist ze niet zeker of Malfidus haar wel kon verstaan. "Het is hier echt prachtig."

Ze voelde hoe ze rustiger werd en hoe haar hartslag daalde. Ze had nog altijd een schrikachtig gevoel in haar lichaam, maar ze vertrouwde Malfidus er wel op dat hij haar niks zou laten overkomen. Ze genoot van het uitzicht, liet haar hoofd op zijn schouder rusten en keek samen met hem hoe de zon tot slot helemaal achter de heuvels verdween. De eerste sterren begonnen langzaamaan te verschijnen en nadat ze daar wel zo'n vijf minuten hadden gehangen, zei Malfidus zacht dat ze maar eens terug naar beneden moesten gaan, en liet hij de bezem langzaam dalen.

Hermelien was enorm opgelucht om de vaste grond terug onder haar voeten te voelen – haar benen trilden ontzettend en ze had het erg koud – maar toch was ze blij dat ze samen met Malfidus die zonsondergang had bekeken.

"Hé, eindelijk!" mopperde Scorpius toen ze terug waren geland. Hij stond met twee bezems en de ballendoos in zijn handen al op hen te wachten. "Ik dacht zeker dat jullie daar gingen blijven, ik wilde net terug naar binnen gaan."

Malfidus lachte en zei tegen z'n zoon dat Hermelien dat vast niet leuk had gevonden.

"Nee, inderdaad!" zei ze. Ze bukte zich om haar toverstok op te rapen en veegde die aan haar broek af omdat er wat gras aan bleef hangen. "Doe dat alsjeblieft nooit meer!"

Malfidus grijnsde, nam daarna de doos van zijn zoon over en volgde hem naar het kleine tuinhuisje. Hermelien nam de andere bezem in haar handen en liep met hen mee. Ze liet haar hand over die van Malfidus glijden toen Scorpius al een eindje vooruit was gelopen.

"Toch bedankt om mij dat te laten zien," fluisterde ze hem toe.

Malfidus keek haar met een ontwapenend lachje aan, en heel even wenste ze dat Scorpius niet in de buurt was, dat ze alles gewoon aan de kant kon gooien en hem kon kussen.


	62. Hoofdstuk 61

**Hoofdstuk 61.**

Nadat Malfidus zijn zoon rond tien uur in bed had gestopt, kwam hij Hermeliens slaapkamer binnensluipen. Hij was blijkbaar direct naar daar gekomen, want hij had zijn gewone kleren nog aan. Hermelien keek met een blij gezicht op van haar boek waarin ze aan het lezen was. Erg veel was er niet van doorgedrongen, ze had eerder met haar gedachten bij Malfidus gezeten. Daarom sprong ze ook meteen recht van haar vensterbank en liep ze naar hem toe. Hij sloot de deur zachtjes achter zich en bleef daar staan, alsof hij niet goed wist wat hij moest doen. Ze zag dat hij weer een afstandelijke uitdrukking op zijn gelaat had. In de hoop dat dat zou verdwijnen, nam ze zijn handen vast en trok ze hem mee naar het bed. Malfidus aarzelde echter.

"Hermelien – ik -," hij viel stil.

"Sst," zei ze alleen maar, ze ging op de toppen van haar tenen staan en drukte haar lippen op de zijne. Daarna sloeg ze haar armen om hem heen en trok ze hem dichter naar zich toe. Eindelijk kon ze hem weer onbezonnen aanraken, zonder dat ze op de anderen zou moeten letten. Malfidus liet zijn terughoudendheid varen, hij woelde met zijn hand door haar haren en kuste haar vol passie terug. Ze begon zijn hemd uit zijn broek te trekken, maar Malfidus trok haar handen weg.

"Hermelien, wacht," zei hij, terwijl hij zich van haar losmaakte. Hij zag haar verbaasde blik en sloot met een zucht zijn ogen. Toen hij ze weer opendeed, zag Hermelien er alleen maar spijt in.

"Ik – ik moet je eerst iets zeggen," zei hij zacht. Hij ging op het bed zitten, met zijn gezicht naar de vloer gericht. Hermelien zette zich met een bezorgde blik naast hem neer.

"Draco, wat is er?" vroeg ze.

Hij gedroeg zich weer erg vreemd, zoals die morgen in zijn slaapkamer. Heel anders dan hoe hij doorheen de dag was geweest en hij haar op zijn bezem had meegenomen om naar de zonsondergang te kijken. Ze hief haar hand naar zijn gezicht en legde die op zijn wang, ze streek met haar duim langs zijn kaaklijn. Malfidus sloot zijn ogen weer, alsof hij van de aanraking wilde genieten. Ze zag zijn uitdrukking veranderen. Hij schudde zijn hoofd en mompelde dat het wel kon wachten.

"Wat kan wachten?" vroeg ze.

"N-niks," zei hij met een schorre stem. Hij boog zich naar haar toe en drukte een kus op haar lippen. "Ik heb je erg gemist de afgelopen weken."

Hij trok haar dichterbij en kuste haar opnieuw, maar dit keer onstuimiger. Hermelien ging met haar hand naar zijn haren en streek erdoor, haar andere hand liet ze over zijn rug glijden. Malfidus trok zich terug, veegde haar haren aan de kant en kuste haar op een extra gevoelig plekje in haar nek. Zijn handen gleden onder haar shirt, Hermelien kreunde zachtjes toen hij met zijn hand over haar borst streek. Ze ging schrijlings op zijn schoot zitten en trok zijn hemd helemaal uit zijn broek. Ze opende de knoopjes, trok het hemd uit, streek over zijn borstkast en zijn rug, voelde zijn gespierde schouders. Malfidus ontdeed haar van haar shirt en plantte zijn lippen over haar hele bovenlichaam. Ze haalde hijgend adem, ze had hier zo lang naar verlangd! Haar eigen handen gingen naar zijn broek, onhandig opende ze zijn gesp en liet ze haar hand onder de band van zijn boxer glijden. Malfidus schopte gehaast de rest van zijn kleren uit, nam haar daarna in zijn armen vast en legde haar op het bed, zijn handen trokken haar pyjamabroek en slipje uit. Langzaam liet hij zijn lippen over haar lichaam naar beneden gaan, ze kronkelde onder zijn aanraking en huiverde toen hij haar plek van opwinding bereikte. Hermelien wist niet waar ze het had, haar handen knepen zich in het beddengoed samen. Ze begon steeds heftiger te hijgen, onwillekeurig drukte ze haar bekken naar boven tot een machtig gevoel haar lichaam overspoelde. Ze kromde haar rug toen ze haar hoogtepunt bereikte, ze moest haar tanden op elkaar bijten om het niet uit te schreeuwen.

Ietwat uitgeput en snel ademend zakte ze terug neer op bed, Malfidus kon een kleine grijns niet weerstaan toen hij zich weer oprichtte. Ze moest een aantal tellen bekomen, maar ze voelde nog steeds dat verlangen om hem helemaal te hebben. Ze ging rechter zitten, trok hem naar haar toe en kuste hem.

"Ik wil je, Draco," fluisterde ze met een hese stem in zijn oor. Ze zag het verlangen in zijn ogen toen hij zich naar haar toe boog en haar kuste. Toen hij uiteindelijk bij haar binnendrong, drukte ze haar naakte lichaam tegen het zijne. Ze kreunde gelukzalig en nooit had ze zich completer gevoeld dan op dat moment.

Toen ze later in elkaars armen lagen en het deken om zich hadden heengeslagen, keek Hermelien Malfidus met een glimlachje aan. Ze streek met haar hand door zijn zachte haren en zei dat ze erg blij was dat ze eindelijk weer samen konden zijn. Malfidus verstrakte voor een heel kort ogenblik, het was echter zo snel voorbij dat ze dacht dat ze zich maar iets had ingebeeld. Hij glimlachte en mompelde dat hij blij was om thuis te zijn. Hermelien nestelde zich dichter tegen hem aan, genoot van de warmte van zijn lichaam en ademde die typische geur van sandelhout in. Zo bleven ze een tijdje stil liggen, genietend van elkaars gezelschap, maar toen vroeg Malfidus hoe zijn moeder erachter was gekomen wat er tussen hen had afgespeeld.

Hermelien zuchtte nogal hard, had hij daar nu niet mee kunnen wachten tot een ander moment? Ze rolde zich een beetje van hem af, ging op haar rug liggen en staarde naar het plafond. Malfidus leek het zich eerst maar half te beseffen dat het maar raar was om over zijn moeder te beginnen nadat ze met elkaar hadden geslapen. Toen richtte hij zich op en keek hij haar een beetje schaapachtig aan.

"Sorry," zei hij zacht. "Daar had ik niet over moeten beginnen."

Hermelien knikte en keek naar hem op. "Nee, erg romantisch is dat niet, nee."

Malfidus reikte naar haar gezicht en veegde een lok haar weg. "V-vergeet het. Laten we gewoon even negeren dat ik dat –,"

"Het kwam door Patty Park."

Malfidus keek haar met een frons aan. "Wat heeft Patty hiermee te maken?"

Hermelien zette zich nu ook recht, leunde met haar rug tegen het hoofdbord en trok het deken verder op. "Ze had bij haar bezoek hier ontdekt dat ik iets voor je voelde."

"Wat?" vroeg Malfidus verbijsterd, maar daarna leek begrip te dagen. "Dus daarom deed ze ineens zo bezitterig."

"Hmpf," mompelde Hermelien, ze herinnerde zich nog maar al te goed hoe Patty zich had gedragen. "Blijkbaar was ze zo teleurgesteld dat ze niks meer van je had gehoord, dat ze naar je moeder is gegaan om er iets van te zeggen."

"En toen is zij dus langsgekomen?" vroeg Malfidus zacht. Hij sloeg zijn arm om haar heen en streek afwezig over haar hand. Het bezorgde haar een aangenaam, prikkelend gevoel, die helemaal niet overeenkwam met het onderwerp waarover ze aan het praten waren.

"Ja, ze stond hier opeens vorige week om mij duidelijk te maken dat ze het maar niks vond, want ze gaf toe dat ze wel had gemerkt hoe jij je gedroeg in mijn aanwezigheid. Ik denk dat ze zelf al eerder iets vermoedde."

Malfidus zweeg, Hermelien zuchtte. "Ze was natuurlijk te laat met haar waarschuwing, ik kon me nog maar net inhouden om dat uit te roepen, want dan was het hek helemaal van de dam, denk ik. En toen begon ze dus te zeggen dat ze er alles aan zou doen om jou op andere gedachten te brengen, met behulp van Patty. Dus," vervolgde ze een beetje lacherig, hoewel het niet erg overtuigend was. "Als _zij_ hier opeens aan de deur staat, weet je hoe laat het is."

Malfidus lachte echter niet. Hij trok haar dichter tegen zich aan, drukte een kus op haar slaap en mompelde: "Ik zou me nooit op andere gedachten laten brengen."

Hij zei het met zo'n zekerheid, dat ze er kippenvel van kreeg, maar wel op een aangename manier.

"Het spijt me dat ze naar hier is gekomen, was ik hier maar geweest, dan had ik haar duidelijk gemaakt dat ze zich niet met mijn leven moet bemoeien."

Hermelien kon een kleine glimlach niet onderdrukken, maar die verdween toen ze dacht aan de rest van het gesprek met Narcissa. Hoe het haar duidelijk was geworden dat zij echt alles zou doen voor haar zoon.

"Weet je," zei ze zacht. "Ik begrijp je moeder op de een of andere rare manier wel hoor. Ze wilt gewoon het beste voor je. Dat werd me wel duidelijk toen ze me vertelde waarom ze destijds Harry had laten leven."

Malfidus verstrakte, dit keer beeldde ze het zich niet in. Hij trok zijn arm terug en verschoof een beetje ongemakkelijk, hij keek haar aan. Onbewust raakte hij zijn linkerarm aan, waar het Duistere Teken als een donkere vlek op te zien was – dit keer had hij niet de tijd gehad om de band rond z'n arm te trekken. Hij schraapte zijn keel. "Hoe – hoe zijn jullie daar ineens op gekomen?"

Hij realiseerde zich wellicht maar al te goed wat er zou zijn gebeurd als zijn moeder dat niet had gedaan, en Harry gewoon nog een keer had laten sterven. Dan had de wereld er nu helemaal anders uitgezien. Waarschijnlijk was Hermelien er zelfs dan niet meer, en ze twijfelde er niet aan of voor Malfidus gold hetzelfde. Ze kreeg een rilling over haar rug. Door dat ene moment, die ene beslissing van Narcissa Malfidus, kwam het dat zij en Malfidus beiden er redelijk ongeschonden waren uitgekomen. Ze nam zijn hand vast en kneep er zachtjes in. Ze keek naar hem op en zag de vertwijfeling in zijn ogen.

"Ik – ik zei haar dat als ze zo'n probleem had met het feit dat ik een –," ze kon het woord niet uitspreken, Malfidus wendde zijn blik met een schuldige frons van haar af.

"Dat ik geen zuiver bloed had, waarom ze destijds Harry niet gewoon had laten sterven. Dan had Voldemort gewonnen en had ze met dat probleem niet gezeten."

Ze merkte dat Malfidus, net als zijn moeder, nog altijd ineenkromp bij het horen van Voldemorts naam. Hij had nog altijd zijn blik van haar afgewend. Ze haalde diep adem, reikte naar zijn gezicht zodat hij haar terug zou aankijken. Ze probeerde met haar blik duidelijk te maken dat ze het hem niet kwalijk nam dat hij haar vroeger altijd voor modderbloedje had uitgescholden. Ze besefte heus wel dat hij gewoon niet beter had geweten. Malfidus keek haar echter nog altijd schuldig aan, ze ging verder met haar verhaal.

"Je moeder siste me toe dat ik het duidelijk niet had begrepen – dat ze jou er alleen maar veilig uit wilde krijgen en dat jij, achteraf gezien, er hoogstwaarschijnlijk ook was aangegaan als Harry het niet had overleefd."

Ze zag hoe Malfidus zijn ogen neersloeg en zijn vuisten samenkneep. Hij reikte naar zijn toverstok die op het nachtkastje lag en nam die in zijn handen. Hij zuchtte, en met een ietwat bittere stem zei hij: "En dat allemaal vanwege die toverstok."

"Je moeder is een sterke vrouw, Draco," zei Hermelien zacht. "Niet iedereen had het aangedurfd om tegen Voldemort te liegen."

Malfidus lachte kort, maar het was een nogal vreugdeloze lach. "En toch kom jij tegen haar in opstand. Wat zegt dat dan over jou, Hermelien?"

Hermelien grijnsde kort en haalde haar schouders op, maar Malfidus leek niet echt op haar te letten. Hij keek nog altijd naar de toverstok in zijn hand.

"Weet je," zei hij na een tijd. "Sinds ik deze stok terug heb, lijkt het alsof die mij niet helemaal toebehoort. Ik bedoel – hij werkt perfect, maar hij is niet meer helemaal van mij, snap je? Niet meer sinds Potter hem van mij afpakte en hem zelf gebruikte."

Hij zuchtte, Hermelien begreep wat hij bedoelde. Zelf had ze het afschuwelijk gevonden om Bellatrix' stok te gebruiken, maar ze kon het zich niet voorstellen hoe het moest zijn om haar eigen stok terug te krijgen terwijl diens loyaliteit deels bij een andere tovenaar of heks lag.

"Ik weet dat dit de stok is geweest die Jeweetwel heeft verslagen en dat ik er trots op zou moeten zijn om die in mijn bezit te hebben, maar – maar soms wilde ik dat het anders was gelopen," ging hij stil verder. "Dat – dat ik in de eerste plaats Perkamentus niet had ontwapend en daardoor niet onbewust eigenaar werd van die vlierstok. Of – of nee," zei hij nu gejaagd, zijn gezicht stond gekweld. "Dat – dat ik er niet in was geslaagd die Dooddoeners binnen te krijgen, dat – ,"

Hij slaakte een zucht en hield zijn hoofd in zijn handen. Hij begon te trillen. Hermelien keek hem bezorgd aan. Dit was de eerste keer dat hij er met haar over praatte en het leek hem geen goed te doen. Ze wilde zijn handen wegtrekken en Malfidus liet haar doen, maar hij keek haar nog altijd niet aan.

"Draco, je – je had geen andere keus," zei ze zacht, maar hij leek haar niet te horen.

"M-mijn hele jeugd was ik ervan overtuigd dat Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden juist was, dat alleen mensen met zuiver bloed het recht hadden om te toveren. En toen hij me die opdracht gaf om – om Perkamentus te vermoorden was ik daar zo trots op! Ik was zo trots dat ik er eindelijk echt bij hoorde! Dat ik eindelijk ook het Teken op mijn arm kreeg."

Hij wierp een blik op zijn linkerarm, trok toen een gezicht en wendde zijn ogen onmiddellijk af.

"Hoe – hoe kon ik zo stom zijn?" zei hij met een gesmoorde stem.

Hermelien kneep in zijn hand, maar weer negeerde hij haar of hij leek het gewoon niet op te merken. Hij leek vastbesloten te zijn, zijn verhaal te doen. Alsof hij nog niet genoeg boetedoening had gedaan in zijn leven en alle gebeurtenissen nog eens opnieuw moest beleven.

"T-tijdens dat schooljaar – toen dat Bell-meisje door mijn schuld bijna doodging. T-toen besefte ik pas dat het leven als – als –," hij viel weer even stil. Hij slikte moeizaam. Hij rilde nog altijd onbedaarlijk over zijn hele lichaam. Hermelien sloeg het deken steviger om hem heen, maar dat leek hij niet te merken, het zakte vrijwel onmiddellijk weer van hem af.

"Het – het was helemaal niet zo gemakkelijk als – als ik mij had voorgesteld. Ik – ik had naar Perkamentus moeten luisteren, maar ik was ervan overtuigd dat hij ons niet kon helpen, dat – dat Jeweetwel er dan zou achter komen. En toen – toen _Hij_ ook nog eens bij ons kwam wonen –," Malfidus kneep zijn ogen samen en schudde zijn hoofd. Hij slaakte een diepe zucht. "Regelmatig moest ik van hem d-dingen leren. Ik – ik durfde me niet eens tegen hem te verzetten – ik – ik moest zomaar mensen martelen. Z-zonder enige reden. En – en t-toen brachten ze opeens een professor binnen van Zweinstein. Professor B-Bingel," Malfidus' stem trilde. Hij kneep zijn handen in een vuist om zichzelf onder controle te krijgen.

Hermelien herinnerde zich de professor van Dreuzelkunde nog zeer goed. Nooit waren ze te weten gekomen wat er precies met haar was gebeurd. Men ging er altijd van uit dat iets haar was overkomen, want plots was ze nergens meer te vinden. Sommigen hoopten nog dat ze na haar artikel over Dreuzels en dat tovenaars hen moesten steunen erin was geslaagd om onder te duiken, maar na de Oorlog had niemand meer iets van haar gehoord.

"I-iedereen was toen daar. O-ook S-Sneep. Ze – ze smeekte hem nog om haar te redden – maar – maar hij deed niks! J-Jeweetwel doodde haar en – en liet toen die – die slang -," Hermelien haalde scherp adem en sloeg haar hand voor haar mond. Ze herinnerde zich nog hoe mevrouw Jansen haar had verteld dat Malfidus wel eens nachtmerries had over slangen die mensen opaten. Tranen prikten in haar ogen. Ze had zich altijd wel voorgesteld dat het erg moest zijn geweest voor hem, maar ze had geen idee dat hij dat zo'n verschrikkelijke dingen had meegemaakt. Ze rilde en kreeg kippenvel op haar huid, dit keer van afschuw. Malfidus keek haar gekweld aan en schoof een beetje op, alsof hij zich schuldig voelde dat hij – met zijn verleden – zo dicht bij haar was. Hermelien reikte naar hem, maar merkte dat haar hand erg trilde. Malfidus staarde naar de haard voor hen. Even leek het alsof hij niet meer verder zou gaan, maar toen haalde hij diep adem.

"Ik was echt opgelucht toen ik terug naar Zweinstein kon gaan, hoewel ik wist dat het daar helemaal anders zou zijn, door – door mijn schuld. Maar daar zette ik me al snel over, ik was gewoon al blij dat ik niet thuis moest zitten, niet – niet bij _hem_. Ik zag echt op tegen de vakanties. B-bij elke terugkomst leek het wel alsof ze weer nieuwe gevangenen hadden opgesloten in de kelder. Ik – ik probeerde hen soms wel eens wat eten te brengen – maar – maar vaak was ik daar gewoon te bang voor." Malfidus stootte een vreugdeloze lach uit. "Wat een lafaard was ik!"

Hermelien keek hem aan, ze voelde hoe een traan over haar wang rolde. Malfidus wierp een blik op haar, zuchtte hard en haalde daarna schokkerig adem.

"En – en toen brachten ze jullie binnen -," zei hij zacht. Hij kneep zijn handen weer in elkaar. Zijn knokkels zagen er spierwit uit, zo hard kneep hij zijn vuisten samen. Hermelien zweeg, de beelden kwamen als vanzelf op in haar hoofd.

"Ik – ik had haar moeten tegenhouden, Hermelien!" zei Malfidus met een verstikte stem. "Ik – ik had moeten zeggen dat jullie anderen waren, dat ze het bij het verkeerde eind hadden!" Hermelien zag dat Malfidus tranen in zijn ogen had gekregen.

"Ze – ze was je aan het martelen, en ik stond daar alleen maar, als een echte lafaard!"

Hermelien schudde haar hoofd, ze reikte met haar hand naar zijn arm, maar hij trok zich terug. "Draco," zei ze zachtjes.

Malfidus hoorde blijkbaar aan haar stem dat ze hem niks kwalijk nam, want hij keek haar nu aan, al had hij wel nog een gepijnigde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. Hij haalde diep en schokkerig adem en veegde met zijn hand door zijn ogen.

"Ze had anders vast wel een andere manier gevonden om erachter te komen wat ze wilde weten," zei Hermelien zacht. "Je – je kon niks tegen haar doen. Zij – zij was een psychopaat!"

Malfidus schudde geëmotioneerd zijn hoofd. "N- nu heb ik -," maar Hermelien liet hem niet uitspreken. "Ik neem je niks kwalijk, Draco," zei ze zacht. "Voor hetzelfde geld was je niet eens daar geweest en had ze veel ergere dingen met ons gedaan."

"Ik haatte haar, Hermelien," zei hij zachtjes, nu had hij zijn stem meer onder controle. "Minstens even veel als V-Voldemort."

Hermelien keek hem aan. Ze was er zeker van dat dat de eerste keer was dat hij Voldemorts naam durfde uit te spreken. Ze legde haar hand op die van hem, hij had ze nog altijd in een vuist samengeknepen, dit keer trok hij zijn arm niet weg. Hij sloot zijn ogen en ademde langzaam uit. Ze schuifelde dichter naar hem toe en liet haar hoofd op diens schouder rusten. Ze voelde hoe hij langzaamaan rustiger werd. Uiteindelijk ging hij op zijn rug liggen, Hermelien legde haar hoofd in de kom van zijn schouder, maar het duurde nog lang voordat de twee in slaap vielen. Constant schoten beelden van wat Malfidus moet hebben meegemaakt door haar hoofd. Ze had wel verhalen gehoord van wat anderen hadden moeten ondergaan toen zij gevangen waren door Dooddoeners, en ook die verhalen waren niet mals geweest. Maar dit was de eerste keer dat ze het van de andere kant hoorde en ze besefte dat die hele periode voor Malfidus nog stukken erger en traumatischer moet zijn geweest dan het voor haar was.

 _Geen wonder dat hij er nooit echt over is gekomen,_ dacht ze. Ze hoorde hoe Malfidus weer zuchtte. Ze legde zich op haar zij en keek hem aan. Ze nam zijn hand vast en kneep er zachtjes in. Malfidus rolde zich ook op zijn zij en glimlachte zwakjes naar haar. Zijn gezicht was nog bleker dan anders, maar hoe langer hij naar haar keek, hoe rustiger hij werd. Hij streek met zijn duim over de rug van haar hand en ademde weer diep in en uit. Ondanks de gedachten die regelmatig door haar hoofd schoten, voelde Hermelien hoe de slaap haar langzaamaan overviel. Ze sloot haar ogen en genoot van Malfidus' aanraking terwijl ze zich liet opnemen door haar dromen. Net voordat ze helemaal weg was, meende ze hem nog iets te horen zeggen, alleen verstond ze niet meer wat.

"Nee – nee – niet!"

Verdwaasd en met de laatste beelden van een droom nog op haar netvlies keek Hermelien om zich heen. Het was nog maar twee uur in de nacht en het was zo stil als iets in huis. Ze wilde zich omdraaien om weer in slaap te vallen, maar ineens voelde ze een stomp tegen haar arm.

"Nee! Haar niet!" mompelde Malfidus naast haar.

Terwijl ze met haar hand over de pijnlijke plek wreef, richtte ze zich op en keek ze hem aan. Zijn gezicht stond gekweld en hij was aan het woelen. Ze zag zijn oogleden fel trillen, hij had zo te zien een wel heel levendige droom.

"Nee!" mompelde hij nu harder.

Ze boog zich over hem heen en raakte hem bij zijn schouders aan.

"Draco," zei ze dringend, maar ze kreeg hem niet wakker. Hij bewoog nu veel meer, zijn benen schopte het deken van hen af, zweetdruppels parelden samen op zijn voorhoofd. Zijn hoofd bewoog van links naar rechts, hij begon steeds sneller te ademen.

"Draco!" riep ze terwijl ze hevig aan zijn schouders schudde. Het was angstaanjagend om hem zo te zien.

"Nee!" schreeuwde hij nu echt hard en met een schok schoot hij wakker. Hij vloog overeind, zijn borstkast ging heftig op en neer. Wild keek hij om zich heen, alsof hij zich niet kon herinneren waar hij precies was. Hermelien keek hem geschrokken aan, maar hij leek haar nog niet op te merken. Ze reikte met haar hand naar zijn schouders, daardoor schrok hij op en keek hij haar rechtstreeks aan. Toen hij haar zag zitten, stootte hij een opgeluchte zucht uit en sloeg hij zijn armen stevig om haar heen. Ze voelde zijn borstkast nog steeds snel rijzen en dalen.

"Merlijn zij dank, je bent oké, je bent oké!" zei hij in het niets, meer om zichzelf ervan te overtuigen dan dat hij het tegen haar had.

"Het was maar een droom, Draco, alleen maar een droom," zei ze zacht.

Ze streek met haar hand over zijn schouder. Ze voelde hoe hij regelmatig rilde. Hij hield haar nog enige tijd vast, langzaamaan leek de realiteit tot hem door te dringen want hij werd rustiger en ten slotte liet hij haar los. Hij keek haar doordringend aan, alsof hij er toch nog niet helemaal zeker van was dat ze het echt was. Ze zag hoe een zweetdruppel langs zijn slaap naar beneden rolde, maar dat leek hij niet op te merken.

"Hij – hij had je te pakken, Hermelien," kraste hij. Zijn ogen stonden nog steeds angstig en zelfs een beetje verwilderd. Een koud gevoel trok door haar lichaam. Ze moest niet vragen wie haar te pakken had gekregen in zijn droom, dat was haar wel duidelijk genoeg.

"Ze – ze waren met z'n tweeën en B – Bellatrix dwong mij om – om –," hij viel stil, Hermelien wist niet of het kwam omdat hij besefte dat het geen goed idee was om dit aan haar te vertellen of omdat hij gewoonweg niet verder kon gaan. Hij kneep zijn ogen samen, schudde zijn hoofd heftig en keek haar toen weer aan. Nu zag hij er weer meer beheerst uit, al trok er wel nog regelmatig een rilling over zijn lichaam. Hij trok haar bij zich en mompelde: "Ik zorg ervoor dat je niks zal overkomen, Hermelien!"

Ze zei niks. Haar fantasie werkte op volle toeren. Ze stelde zich voor hoe Voldemort haar te pakken had gekregen, hoe zij in plaats van professor Bingel had gesmeekt bij Sneep, hoe Bellatrix Malfidus dwong om haar te doden en hoe Nagini uiteindelijk haar tanden in haar dode lichaam zette. Ze rilde nu ook en ondanks het feit dat ze zich anders altijd veilig voelde in de armen van Malfidus, kon ze de beelden nu niet van zich afzetten.

"Het – het was maar een n-nachtmerrie," zei ze nogmaals, ze kon zelf duidelijk de angst in haar stem horen, zo'n effect hadden haar zelfgeproduceerde beelden op haar. Ze schraapte haar keel. "Alleen maar een nachtmerrie," herhaalde ze, dit keer meer om zichzelf daarvan te overtuigen.

Malfidus hield haar nog altijd stevig vast en streek afwezig over haar rug. "Ik zou zoiets nooit doen, Hermelien. Bij mij ben je veilig."

Dit was de eerste keer dat hij een nachtmerrie had gehad in haar aanwezigheid. Ze had nooit gedacht dat het ook op haar zo'n impact zou hebben, dat ze zich zo levendig zou voorstellen wat hij had gedroomd. Dat zij wel eens een rol zou kunnen spelen in zijn dromen, daar had ze nooit over nagedacht. Misschien kwam het nu omdat ze op een meer intieme manier met elkaar omgingen, maar ze vroeg zich af of hij ook lang daarvoor al over haar had gedroomd. Ze haalde diep adem en bedacht zich toen dat Malfidus – in tegenstelling tot haarzelf – vergeten was om de toverdrank tegen de nachtmerries in te nemen. Zelf nam ze nog altijd drie druppels voor het slapengaan, ze wilde niet het risico nemen om weer een vreselijke droom te krijgen. Dat Malfidus dat risico wel nam, kon ze wel begrijpen. Hij had al zo lang last van nachtmerries, en zoals mevrouw Jansen haar een half jaar geleden had gezegd, ging het sommige tijden veel beter. Misschien hoopte hij wel dat hij er ooit vanzelf vanaf zou geraken. Maar het gesprek dat ze hadden gehad voordat ze gingen slapen had duidelijk niet geholpen. Integendeel, het leek erop dat elke keer ze het erover hadden – net als toen ze met hem over Dolochov en het departement van mystificatie had gesproken – zijn hersenen de herinneringen weer een beetje te levendig ophaalden en die vertoonde in zijn dromen.

Ze trok zich terug uit zijn omhelzing en reikte naar het flesje toverdrank dat op haar nachtkastje stond. Malfidus volgde met zijn ogen haar bewegingen en nam het flesje met een schor "bedankt" aan. Hij probeerde het te openen, maar zijn handen trilden te erg. Hij had echter een koppige uitdrukking op zijn gezicht, dus zei ze er niks van en liet ze hem maar doen. Nog steeds ademde hij regelmatig diep in en uit en trok er een rilling doorheen zijn lichaam. Dit was de eerste keer dat Hermelien hem zo kwetsbaar zag. Doorheen de dag kwam hij zo beheerst over, maar ze besefte dat 's nachts het slapengaan voor hem een kwelling moet zijn, met het idee dat hij elk moment weer een vreselijke nachtmerrie kan krijgen.

Malfidus uitte een gefrustreerde kreet en wilde het flesje weggooien, maar Hermelien kon hem op tijd tegenhouden en nam het flesje van hem over.

"Hier, laat mij maar," zei ze zacht.

Malfidus kneep zijn handen samen in vuisten om er terug meer controle over te krijgen. Een beetje opstandig zei hij: "N-normaal gaat dat flesje echt wel veel makkelijker open."

Hermelien draaide er echter een keer aan en had de dop al snel in haar handen. Malfidus kreeg een blos op zijn wangen en wendde zich van haar af. Ze zei er niks van, ze besefte heus wel dat hij niet in zijn gewone doen was. Ze liet een aantal druppels in het glas water vallen dat nog op haar nachtkastje stond, schudde het zachtjes en gaf het toen aan Malfidus. Het flesje schroefde ze terug dicht en zette het terug op haar nachtkastje.

Malfidus' handen trilden nog altijd, ook toen hij het glas vasthad. Hij staarde afwezig voor zich uit.

"Weet je," zei hij uiteindelijk met een ietwat schorre stem. "Ik voel me zo'n zwakkeling."

Hij draaide zijn hoofd naar Hermelien, nog altijd met het glas in zijn handen. Hij had er nog geen enkele slok van genomen. Ze keek hem serieus en met een kleine frons aan.

"Hoelang is het nu al geleden? Bijna achttien jaar? En nog altijd heb ik daar nachtmerries van," hij stootte een schor lachje uit, maar die was duidelijk niet gemeend. "Sommige perioden gaat het zo goed dat ik denk dat ik er eindelijk van af ben, maar altijd is er dan weer een nacht waarin ik een vreselijke droom krijg."

"Draco," zei Hermelien zacht. "Je bent geen zwakkeling."

Ze dacht terug aan de beelden die haar fantasie hadden gevormd. Dat was alleen maar gebaseerd op hetgeen Malfidus haar had verteld, maar ze kon zich zo voorstellen dat het in de werkelijkheid veel erger moet zijn geweest. "Het is normaal dat je daar nog nachtmerries van krijgt, van wat jij allemaal hebt meegemaakt. Ik denk dat anderen zelfs helemaal zouden doordraaien als ze hetzelfde hadden doorstaan."

Malfidus schudde echter zijn hoofd. "En jij dan? Jij lijkt er anders niet veel last van te hebben van wat er toen allemaal is gebeurd."

"Geloof me, ik heb mijn portie ook wel gehad hoor," zei ze zacht.

Ze wendde haar blik van hem af maar ging er niet verder op in. Een rilling trok door haar lichaam. Malfidus leek te beseffen dat hij zich nogal bot had uitgedrukt want hij sloeg zijn arm om haar heen en trok haar dicht tegen hem aan. Het glas met de druppels had hij op zijn nachtkastje neergezet.

"Sorry," mompelde hij. "Het is gewoon – ik – ik voel me altijd zo slecht na zo'n droom."

Hermelien knikte begrijpend. Ze wist nog heel goed hoe zij zich telkens voelde na de nachtmerries die zij had gekregen.

Ze bleven nog een tijdje zwijgend naast elkaar zitten. Hermelien had haar hoofd op zijn schouder gelegd. Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag ze hoe de grote wijzer van haar wekker langzaamaan naar de acht verschoof. Ze voelde hoe Malfidus' borstkast langzaam op en neer ging. Zijn handen trilden niet meer toen hij terug naar het glas reikte dat op het nachtkastje stond.

"Ik denk dat we beter maar weer gaan slapen," mompelde hij, waarna hij het water met de toverdrank in één slok opdronk.

Hermelien knikte, verschoof zich en legde zich op haar zij. Malfidus drukte nog een kus op haar voorhoofd, en viel vrij snel weer in slaap. Ze besefte dat hij doodop moest zijn geweest, want ze kon zich niet voorstellen hoe hij anders zo snel weer in slaap kon vallen. Maar de vorige nacht, toen hij thuis was gekomen, had hij ook maar amper een paar uur geslapen. Ze keek naar hem terwijl hij sliep, zelf kon ze de slaap niet meer vatten. Ze bleef denken aan wat hij allemaal had meegemaakt en hoe zich dat uitte in zijn dromen. Regelmatig trok er een rilling door haar lichaam en soms kwamen de beelden die haar fantasie had gevormd weer in haar op. De uren gingen langzaam voorbij, en hoewel Hermelien zich erg moe voelde, kon ze pas in slaap vallen toen het buiten al licht begon te worden.


	63. Hoofdstuk 62

**Hoofdstuk 62.**

"Hermelien? Hermelien, ben je wakker?" hoorde ze een stem aan de deur, gevolgd door een klopje.

Ze draaide zich kreunend om, het leek alsof ze maar een paar minuten geleden er eindelijk in was geslaagd om in slaap te vallen.

"Hermelien? Mag ik binnen komen?" hoorde ze vaagjes de stem van Scorpius.

Ze verschrok enorm hard toen ze opeens een hand op haar schouder voelde en ze veel dichterbij haar naam hoorde. Meteen was de slaap uit haar lichaam verdwenen.

"Hermelien," zei Malfidus dringend, maar op zachte toon. "Dat is Scorpius! Shit, wat moeten we nu doen?"

Ze schoot recht toen ze hoorde hoe Scorpius de klink van de deur naar beneden drukte. Malfidus keek haar verschrikt aan. Ze krabbelde overeind uit haar bed en riep met een nogal schrille stem: "Een momentje Scorpius! Ik ben me nog aan het omkleden!"

"Oh, oei," zei de jongen verontschuldigend. "Sorry, dan wacht ik wel even."

Opgelucht zagen zowel Malfidus als Hermelien hoe de klink weer omhoogging. Hermelien keek Malfidus aan. Hij leek zelf net wakker te zijn geworden, hij zag er werkelijk verfomfaaid uit. Ze besefte dat zij er waarschijnlijk nog een tikkeltje erger uitzag. Ondanks het feit dat ze enorm weinig had geslapen, zorgde de adrenaline ervoor dat ze alert was. Ze schoot in haar kleren en maakte geluidloze mondbewegingen om aan Malfidus duidelijk te maken dat hij in haar kleerkast moest gaan zitten. Hij keek haar met een verbaasde frons aan en pas toen ze hem gefrustreerd bij de hand vastnam, zijn kleren, schoenen en zijn toverstok in zijn armen propte en hem richting kast duwde, leek hij te begrijpen wat ze bedoelde. Zonder nog een geluid te maken trok hij de kastdeur achter zich dicht. Hermelien keek vluchtig of er nog iets van hem te merken was, trok haar kleren recht en opende toen haar deur. Ze probeerde een zo neutraal mogelijk gezicht te trekken en ze hoopte maar dat Scorpius niet lette op die geur van sandelhout die doorheen de hele kamer hing.

"Wat is er, Scorpius?" vroeg ze zo rustig mogelijk.

De jongen keek haar giechelend aan. "Jouw haar, Hermelien! Het is net alsof er een bom in is ontploft!"

Hermelien keek hem met een frons aan en voelde met haar hand aan haar kapsel, dat waarschijnlijk inderdaad één grote warboel was. Geen wonder natuurlijk, als ze eraan dacht hoe vaak ze zich had omgedraaid in een poging om ook in slaap te vallen.

"Ik heb ze nog niet kunnen kammen, Scorpius," zuchtte ze.

Scorpius haalde zijn schouders op en liep langs haar heen naar binnen. Hermelien kneep haar ogen even dicht en sloot met een inwendige kreun haar deur. Toen ze zich weer omdraaide, zag ze – tot overmaat van ramp – dat Scorpius Malfidus' hemd in zijn handen had. Langzaam draaide hij zich naar haar om.

"Waarom ligt hier een hemd van papa?" vroeg hij met een frons op zijn voorhoofd.

Hermelien meende een verschrikt geluid te horen vanuit haar kleerkast, maar dat overstemde ze door ineens te beginnen kuchen. Scorpius klopte haar op haar rug en gaf haar een glas water aan, hij had nog steeds het hemd in zijn handen.

Nadat ze had gedronken, schraapte ze haar keel. "Dat eh – dat is niet van je vader," zei ze. Haar hersenen leken pijlsnel te werken in een poging een geloofwaardig verhaal op te hangen. "Dat is van Ron. Soms, als ik niet kan slapen neem ik het bij me en dan lijkt het net alsof hij terug bij me is."

Scorpius keek haar nog altijd met die frons aan. Ze was helemaal niet zeker of hij er wel iets van geloofde. Ze voelde hoe haar wangen aan het gloeien waren. Ze liep naar het raam en gooide dat open om wat frisse lucht binnen te krijgen. Dat daarbij ook de geur van sandelhout een beetje verspreid werd, kon alleen maar helpen.

"Even verluchten," mompelde ze en ze ademde de koude lucht in om te kalmeren.

"Hmm," zei Scorpius. Hij haalde zijn schouders weer op. "Dan had hij bijna dezelfde hemden als papa, ik ben er zeker van."

"Ja, d-dat kan wel," zei ze. Ze liep om het bed heen om er zeker van te zijn dat er niet nog andere spullen van Malfidus rondslingerden. Ze voelde hoe Scorpius haar met zijn ogen volgde en om te verklaren waarom ze dat deed, begon ze haar bed op te maken.

"Wat doe jij nu toch allemaal?" vroeg de jongen. Hij had het hemd over haar stoel gehangen en was op haar vensterbank gaan zitten. "Dat doen de huiselfen toch?"

"Eh – ja, ja, dat weet ik wel, maar ik eh – ik dacht dat ze het vandaag wel druk genoeg zouden hebben," zei ze hakkelend.

"Hoezo dan?" vroeg Scorpius.

"Ja, nu je vader weer terug is," aarzelde ze, ze kon niet zo gauw een andere reden verzinnen. Ze voelde hoe de vermoeidheid terug de overhand begon te krijgen.

"Ah, maar die heeft niet in zijn bed geslapen," zei Scorpius, wat weer haar weer een verschrikte hoestbui opleverde. Kort wierp ze een blik op haar kleerkast. Ze moest de jongen zo snel mogelijk de kamer uitkrijgen, want hoe langer hij daar was, hoe sneller hij zou merken dat er iets niet in orde was.

Scorpius stond op en sloot het raam weer. "Ben je soms ziek aan het worden? Geen wonder ook, als je altijd dat raam zo wijd laat openstaan, ook al is het midden in de winter."

Ze nam nog een slok water en schudde haar hoofd. Ze schraapte haar keel. "N-nee, alleen maar een kriebel in mijn keel."

"Oh. Zeker? Je ziet er nogal moe en verhit uit."

Ze schudde haar hoofd nogmaals en veegde verward door haar haren. "Alles in orde. Ik heb alleen niet erg goed geslapen."

"Misschien is het maar beter als we vandaag dan toch iets anders gaan doen in plaats van les?" vroeg Scorpius hoopvol.

"Dat zal je aan je vader moeten vragen." Eigenlijk vond ze het geen slecht idee, ze voelde zich zo moe dat ze er zeker van was dat ze zich helemaal niet zou kunnen concentreren.

"Ja, maar ik weet niet waar hij is. Hij kwam niet opdagen bij het ontbijt en omdat het al half tien was, ging ik kijken bij zijn werkkamer en zijn slaapkamer, maar daar was hij niet. Maar daarom ben ik dus hier, om te vragen of jij misschien weet waar hij kan zijn."

"Ik – ik ben ook nog maar net wakker, Scorpius," zei Hermelien zo rustig mogelijk. "Ik heb hem nog niet gezien."

"Ja, dat dacht ik al," zei Scorpius zacht.

"Maar misschien is hij wel gewoon heel vroeg opgestaan en al naar buiten gegaan ofzo? Misschien moest hij Isaac wel nog iets gaan vragen?"

"Nee, ik heb het aan mevrouw Jansen gevraagd, en die zei dat Isaac alleen buiten was."

"Dan is hij misschien naar het dorp?" suggereerde Hermelien ten einde raad.

Dit nam Scorpius gelukkig wel aan als verklaring. Hij haalde zijn schouders op. "Tja, dat kan wel." Hij liep weer naar de deur. "Dan ga ik nog eens kijken, misschien is hij ondertussen terug. Dan kan ik vragen of hij weer wilt gaan zwerkballen!"

Hermelien knikte en keek hem nog even na toen hij de trap afstommelde. Ze wilde er zeker van zijn dat de jongen niet weer ineens voor haar deur zou staan. Ze sloot haar deur, leunde ertegen en blies opgelucht haar adem uit.

Malfidus kwam met een voorzichtig "Is hij weg?" de kast uit.

Ze knikte, nam het hemd van de stoel en reikte hem dat aan.

"Ik dacht dat dat van Wemel was?" vroeg hij met een grijns terwijl hij het van haar aannam en het begon aan te trekken.

Ze rolde met haar ogen. "Haha," zei ze sarcastisch. "Ik kon niet direct iets anders verzinnen. En trouwens, Scorpius leek het wel te geloven."

"Maar goed, want dat was op het nippertje," zei Malfidus.

Ze zuchtte en veegde door haar ogen. "Dat is al de tweede keer in een dag tijd dat hij ons bijna betrapt. We moeten echt wel voorzichtiger worden."

"Ja, ik heb gewoon zo lang geslapen vanwege dat drankje denk ik," zei Malfidus, terwijl hij in zijn broek stapte. "Anders was ik wel eerder opgestaan."

Blijkbaar zag hij hoe vermoeid Hermelien eruit zag want hij keek haar met een frons aan. "Heb jij eigenlijk nog wel geslapen?" vroeg hij met een bezorgde en ietwat schuldige stem.

"Niet veel," zei ze. "Ik kon de slaap niet echt meer vatten."

Ze zei de reden er niet bij, maar Malfidus leek wel te begrijpen waardoor het kwam. Hij liep naar haar toe en omhelsde haar.

"Het – het spijt me," zei hij zacht. "M-misschien kan ik straks maar beter in mijn eigen bed gaan slapen."

"Nee – dat niet," zei ze nogal heftig. "Ik – ik heb je al lang genoeg moeten missen. En je kan er toch niks aan doen? Maar misschien kunnen we beter het niet meer over zo'n zware onderwerpen hebben. Of – toch niet meer vlak voor het slapengaan."

Malfidus knikte en drukte een kus op haar voorhoofd. "Natuurlijk," zei hij. Hij trok zijn vest over zijn hemd aan. "En ik zal zeggen dat Scorpius en ik vandaag nog iets zullen gaan doen samen, dan moet je geen les geven en kun je nog wat slapen."

Hermelien keek hem dankbaar aan. "Dat zou wel fijn zijn ja."

Malfidus grijnsde weer kort. "Je ziet er inderdaad wel verhit uit, al is dat waarschijnlijk niet om de reden dat Scorpius denkt."

Ze stak zijn tong naar hem uit en ging aan haar kaptafeltje zitten. "Ga jij maar naar beneden en doe alsof je terug komt van het dorp," zei ze.

"Yes ma'am!" zei Malfidus gespeeld, hij salueerde er zelfs bij. Toen deed hij de deur open.

"Nee wacht!" riep ze verschrikt uit. Ze schoot recht en liep langs een verbaasde Malfidus naar de deur. "Meestal is Wietske rond deze tijd op de gang bezig," verklaarde ze. Ze keek door een kiertje naar de gang, zag dat er niemand was en zei dat hij kon gaan.

"En verzin iets geloofwaardigs hé!" fluisterde ze hem nog achterna. Malfidus stak zijn hand op ten teken dat hij het had begrepen en liep de trap af.

Hermelien schudde met een kleine glimlach rond haar mond haar hoofd en ging terug zitten. Ze dacht aan de gebeurtenissen van de voorbije nacht. Ze vroeg zich af hoe Malfidus er in hemelsnaam in slaagde om elke morgen zo opgewekt en beheerst te zijn – zeker nadat hij weer een nachtmerrie had gehad. Hij kon zelfs grapjes maken! Maar misschien was dat wel zijn manier om er mee om te kunnen gaan. En misschien was het ook gewoon het feit dat hij daar al zo lang mee zat, dat hij er letterlijk mee had leren leven. Ze keek met een frons naar haar eigen spiegelbeeld en zuchtte hard. Ze poogde om haar haren een beetje in bedwang te krijgen, maar voor het zover was, was het al half elf voorbij. Op een drafje liep ze naar de bijkeuken, waar het ontbijt ongetwijfeld al een lange tijd was opgeruimd. Toen ze aan de tafel zat met een kom muesli en de Ochtendprofeet aan het lezen was – mevrouw Jansen was nergens te bekennen, misschien zat ze wel bij Isaac – kwam Scorpius binnen met de mededeling dat hij de dag ging doorbrengen met zijn vader.

"We gaan weer zwerkballen, dus als je misschien zin hebt?" Hij vroeg het echter op zo'n manier dat hij waarschijnlijk hoopte dat ze nee zou zeggen.

"Nee, laat ik vandaag toch maar passen. Mijn spieren zijn nog stram van gisteren en ik heb geen zin om weer zo hoog te moeten vliegen."

"Oké, dat moet jij weten," zei Scorpius. Het was duidelijk aan hem te zien dat hij het helemaal niet erg vond. Waarschijnlijk wilde hij nog eens echt oefenen en dat was de dag voordien niet erg goed gelukt.

De jongen zei haar gedag en liep toen de bijkeuken weer uit, ongetwijfeld om zijn zwerkbalspullen te gaan halen. Niet veel later kwam Malfidus ook de bijkeuken binnen.

"Oh, Scorpius is naar je aan het zoeken denk ik," zei Hermelien.

"Ja, ik heb hem net gezien. Ik heb hem al naar buiten gestuurd," zei hij. Hij keek even om zich heen en drukte snel een kus op haar lippen. Daarna glimlachte hij en streek hij een lok achter haar oren. "Ga jij maar snel weer rusten, want je kan het wel gebruiken."

"Zo slecht zie ik er nu ook weer niet uit hé," zei ze verontwaardigd. "Maar ik kan wel wat ontspanning gebruiken, dus ik ga eerst in bad."

Malfidus kreunde een beetje verlangend. "Oh, kan je daar niet mee wachten? Dan kan ik er ook bij komen."

Ze keek hem met een grijns aan en schudde haar hoofd. "Oh nee, jij ging quality-time met je zoon hebben."

"Ja, oké, je hebt gelijk. Al denk ik wel dat ik me maar moeilijk zal kunnen concentreren."

Ze lachte en schudde haar hoofd. "Mannen!"

"Je kan niet zonder ze," antwoordde Malfidus met een grijns. Hij drukte nog een laatste kus op haar voorhoofd, zei dat ze moest genieten van haar bad en ging toen naar buiten. Hermelien keek hem even met een gelukzalige glimlach na. Toen Ilya binnenkwam en haar verbaasd aankeek, schoof ze haar stoel achteruit en ging ze naar boven.

Toen ze na haar uitgebreide bad door het raam keek en in de verte de zwarte stipjes van Malfidus en Scorpius zag rondvliegen, besloot ze om even op het bed in de kamer van de Goedleersen te gaan liggen. Het bad had haar erg goed gedaan, even was ze alles vergeten waar ze die nacht aan had liggen denken. Ze voelde zich zo ontspannen dat ze er zeker van was dat ze een beetje zou kunnen slapen.

"Heel even maar," zei ze tegen zichzelf. "Even kan geen kwaad."

Ze plofte, met haar kleren nog aan en met haar natte haren in een handdoek gewikkeld, neer op het zachte bed. Het duurde niet lang voordat ze door de slaap werd overmand.

Ze wist niet of het mogelijk was, maar in haar slaap kreeg ze het gevoel alsof ze werd aangestaard en dat gevoel werd alleen maar sterker toen ze ontwaakte uit haar droom. Ze sloeg haar blik op en keek recht in de ogen van Scorpius, die een kleine grijns op zijn gezicht had. Verschrikt krabbelde ze recht en voelde hoe daarbij de handdoek die nog rond haar hoofd zat gewikkeld, afviel.

"Scorpius!" riep ze geschrokken uit. "Doe dat nooit meer!"

"Goed geslapen?" vroeg hij onaangedaan. "Papa zei al dat je hier lag en dat ik je moest laten slapen, maar hij zit nu in zijn werkkamer en ik verveelde mij. Waarom lig je hier eigenlijk?"

"W-wat?" vroeg Hermelien, die nog een beetje moest bedaren van haar plotse ontwaken onder het oog van Scorpius.

"Hoe komt het dat je hier ligt?" herhaalde de jongen langzaam.

Ze veegde de slaap uit haar ogen. "Ik – ik had hier een bad genomen en ik wilde gewoon een kort dutje doen."

"Dat was dan wel een heel lang dutje," zei Scorpius geamuseerd. "Het is al vier uur!"

Ze wierp een blik op haar horloge en zag dat hij gelijk had. Ze had veel langer geslapen dat ze aanvankelijk van plan was geweest. Ze stond op.

"Dan zal ik toch maar eens opstaan," zei ze, een beetje gegeneerd. "Zijn jullie gestopt met zwerkballen?"

"Ja, al van deze middag. Het begon te miezeren en de wind was nogal koud, dus ja."

"En hoe lang zit je hier al?" vroeg Hermelien met een frons.

Scorpius' wangen kleurden een beetje rood. "Nog niet zo lang hoor," mompelde hij, maar het was duidelijk dat hij er toch al veel langer zat dan hij wilde toegeven. Ze zuchtte.

"Maak me in het vervolg dan maar direct wakker, oké?"

"Ja maar, papa zei dat ik je moest laten slapen," sputterde hij tegen.

"Maar hij bedoelde vast ook niet dat je mij moest komen bekijken terwijl ik lag te slapen," zei ze terwijl ze naar de deur liep.

"Sorry, Hermelien," zei Scorpius met een zacht stemmetje. "Maar ik verveelde mij gewoon zo hard."

"Wat is je vader aan het doen dan?"

"Die zit in zijn werkkamer, dat zei ik toch al?" antwoordde Scorpius met een duidelijke irritatie in zijn stem. "Hij zit daar al bijna de hele namiddag."

"Hij zal nog werk hebben, hé Scorpius," zei ze, hoewel hij daar niks van tegen haar had gezegd. Maar misschien voelde hij zich schuldig omdat ze niet veel had geslapen die nacht en had hij daarom tijd met zijn zoon doorgebracht zodat zij nog wat kon slapen in plaats van les te geven. "Kom, dan gaan we naar beneden, eerst ga ik wat eten en dan zullen we samen wat gaan doen, oké? Misschien kunnen we weer wat gaan bakken."

"Oh ja!" riep Scorpius enthousiast uit terwijl hij al naar de trap liep. "Ik weet al wat we kunnen maken: lekkere gemberkoekjes!"

"Ja, dat is goed. Al hoop ik wel dat er een recept in het kookboek staat, want dat ken ik niet van buiten."

"Oh, ik denk het wel hoor. Mama bakte dat vroeger wel eens, die waren superlekker!"

De jongen smakte verlekkerd met zijn mond, Hermelien lachte. "Oei, wat een druk komt er op mij te liggen, zeg!"

"Scorpius! Wat had ik gezegd?" hoorden ze opeens de stem van Malfidus. Hij stond onderaan de trap op hen te wachten. "Hij heeft je toch niet wakker gemaakt?" vroeg hij aan Hermelien.

Ze zag dat Scorpius op zijn lip beet en schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, ik was hem net gewoon tegengekomen."

Scorpius keek haar verrast aan, en ook Malfidus bestudeerde haar met samengeknepen ogen. Hij geloofde er duidelijk niks van.

"We gaan koekjes bakken, papa!" zei Scorpius, in een poging om zijn vader af te leiden van het feit dat hij niet naar hem had geluisterd.

"Ah, ik hoop dat ze lekker worden. Ga jij anders al maar naar de keuken om alles klaar te zetten, ik moet nog even met Hermelien praten."

Scorpius keek haar een beetje verschrikt aan, alsof hij ervan overtuigd was dat die alsnog zou zeggen dat hij haar wakker had gemaakt. Ze knikte geruststellend. "Ga al maar hoor, ik kom er zo aan."

Toen hij eindelijk uit het zicht was verdwenen – hij had erg lang getreuzeld en was erg langzaam naar de gang naar het souterrain gewandeld – trok Malfidus Hermelien mee naar de gang naar de balzaal en de kleine zitkamer, nam haar hoofd in zijn handen en kuste haar.

"Ik – ik wist niet dat je zo ook een gesprek kon voeren," zei ze een beetje buiten adem toen hij zich terugtrok. Malfidus grijnsde en keek even om zich heen of er toch niemand in de buurt was – hoewel dat te laat zou zijn geweest indien dat wel het geval was.

"Dat was omdat je tegen mij loog," antwoorde hij. "Je bent echt wel een slechte leugenaar, Hermelien."

Ze lachte en trok een wenkbrauw op. "Wat ga je dan doen als ik iets veel ergers doe?"

"Dat zal je dan nog wel zien," zei Malfidus met een grijns, maar daarna weer wat serieuzer: "Heb je nog wat kunnen slapen?"

Ze knikte. "Ja hoor, alleen schrok ik toen Scorpius zowat met zijn gezicht voor mij hing. Geloof me, dat is niet iets waarvan je wakker wilt worden."

"Ik waarschuwde hem nog zo dat hij dat niet mocht doen!" zei Malfidus terwijl hij zijn hoofd schudde. "Je lag daar zo vredig toen ik je daar had gevonden, ik had beter niks tegen hem gezegd."

Ze haalde haar schouders op. "Ach, zo erg is het nu ook weer niet hoor. Hij verveelde zich gewoon."

Malfidus zuchtte. "Ja, ik dacht het wel. Ik had samen iets met hem moeten doen toen we waren gestopt met zwerkballen, maar toen dacht ik ineens nog ergens aan en dat moest echt dringend worden gedaan. Alleen duurde het langer dan ik had gedacht."

"Het is niet erg hoor. Anders lag ik daar nu misschien nog altijd, en dat was echt helemaal mijn bedoeling niet."

Op dat moment hoorden ze allebei Scorpius naar Hermelien roepen. Malfidus zuchtte en mompelde: "Kunnen we nu nooit eens vijf minuten ongestoord bij elkaar zijn?"

Hermelien glimlachte, drukte een kus op zijn lippen en liep daarna in de richting van de hal. "Ik zie je straks?" fluisterde ze hem nog toe voordat ze de hoek omging. Ze zag nog net hoe hij knikte met een grijns rond zijn lippen. Goedgezind liep ze naar de keuken en bracht daar de rest van de namiddag door met het bakken van gemberkoekjes.

"Oh, hallo Hermelien," zei mevrouw Jansen toen ze de keuken kwam binnengelopen waar zij en Scorpius net de laatste partij gemberkoekjes uit de oven hadden gehaald. "Ik heb je nog niet gezien vandaag."

"Hey Helena," glimlachte ze, waarna ze Scorpius op de vingers tikte omdat hij al een stukje van een koekje in zijn mond wilde proppen. "Scorpius! Zo meteen is het etenstijd!"

"Maar ik wil gewoon een klein stukje proeven! En warm zijn ze het lekkerst."

Hermelien was onverbiddelijk. "Nee, straks krijg je er eentje."

Scorpius mokte, maar daar trok ze zich niks van aan. "Ga je anders al maar klaarmaken voor het eten, want je hebt wat bloem op je kleren en je gezicht hangen."

De jongen slofte nukkig de keuken uit, zonder nog iets tegen haar te zeggen. Mevrouw Jansen keek hem na. "Hij is er precies niet zo blij mee."

Hermelien haalde haar schouders op. "Hij heeft net al een hoop van het deeg geproefd, toen hij dacht dat ik niet keek. Ik ben er zeker van dat hij zo meteen niet veel honger heeft."

"Tja, kinderen hé," zei mevrouw Jansen met een lachje. "Die van mijn zus waren vroeger net hetzelfde."

Hermelien nam de bakplaat en liep ermee naar de tafel om daar de koekjes over te tasten op een schotel. Zo kregen de huiselfen ook meer plaats om het avondeten te bereiden. In de hele keuken rook het nu niet alleen naar de versgebakken gemberkoekjes, maar ook naar de spaghettisaus waardoor Ieme aan het vuur aan het roeren was. Mevrouw Jansen pakte een van de koekjes, brak het in tweeën en stak een stukje in haar mond.

"Helena!" zei Hermelien lachend. "Moet ik jou ook misschien wegsturen?"

Mevrouw Jansen schudde lachend haar hoofd. "Nee nee, gewoon even proeven. Ze zijn wel lekker hoor!" zei ze nadat ze alles had doorgeslikt.

"Dan is het goed," zei Hermelien, die daarna de andere helft van het koekje ook in haar mond stak. "Hmm ja, je hebt gelijk."

"We zullen maar niks tegen Scorpius zeggen, zeker?"

Ze schudde met een lachje haar hoofd. "Nee, dat lijkt me wel het beste, anders wordt hij misschien nog wel boos."

Ieme kwam naar de twee toegelopen en zei met zijn typisch, piepend stemmetje: "Het eten kan geserveerd worden, mevrouw Jansen, mevrouw."

Mevrouw Jansen klopte haar handen af. "Oh, dat is goed, Ieme. Ik zal de anderen gaan waarschuwen," en tegen Hermelien zei ze: "Ik heb Isaac ook gevraagd of hij bleef eten, kan jij anders meneer Malfidus en Scorpius zeggen dat ze kunnen gaan eten? Dan zal ik Isaac gaan halen in de schuur."

"Ja, dat is goed hoor," knikte Hermelien.

Mevrouw Jansen schoot in een oude, afgedragen winterjas, trok haar laarzen aan en ging naar buiten, terwijl Hermelien door de bijkeuken naar de hal liep om Scorpius en Malfidus te gaan zoeken. Ze bedacht zich dat Malfidus misschien weer in zijn werkkamer zat, ze liep daar dan ook als eerste heen en klopte op de deur.

"Meneer?" vroeg ze, ze wilde niet dat iemand anders haar Malfidus bij zijn voornaam hoorde aanspreken, dan zouden ze misschien ideeën krijgen en vragen beginnen te stellen.

Ze had juist gegokt, een moment later ging de deur open en stond Malfidus voor haar. Ze wierp nieuwsgierig een blik naar de kamer achter hem en zag een lange zetel en een stevig bureau, voor de rest niets bijzonders. Malfidus zag haar kijken, meteen stapte hij de gang op en sloot hij de deur achter zich.

"Waarom mag ik die kamer niet zien?" vroeg ze met een frons. "Ben je soms aan een geheime opdracht bezig, als een soort James Bond?"

"James wie?" vroeg Malfidus met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen, de andere vraag helemaal negerend.

"Laat maar. Ik kwam gewoon zeggen dat het eten klaar is."

Malfidus knikte. "Weet Scorpius dat al?"

"Nee, die moet ik nog gaan halen, hij is zich normaal aan het klaarmaken. Hij was een beetje slechtgezind omdat ik hem geen koekjes liet eten," voegde ze eraan toe.

Malfidus lachte. "Zeg dan maar dat hij er na het eten een krijgt, als hij dan nog honger heeft tenminste."

"Geloof me, honger of niet, ik denk dat hij er sowieso een zal eten."

"Een ware Malfidus," zei hij met een lachje. "Ga hem maar halen, dan ruim ik hier wel alles even op."

"Moet ik daarbij niet helpen?" vroeg Hermelien zo onschuldig mogelijk.

"Zodat jij tussen al mijn spullen kan zitten neuzen zeker? Geloof me, het is niks bijzonders hoor," zei hij op een manier die duidelijk toonde dat hij er niets meer over wilde horen.

"Goed dan," zuchtte ze dramatisch. "Misschien moet ik ook wel eens een geheime ruimte maken waar alleen ik toegang voor krijg."

Malfidus trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. "Je herinnert je toch nog wel dat dit mijn huis is, en niet het jouwe?"

"Oké, oké, pretbederver," zei ze, terwijl ze met haar ogen rolde. Malfidus keek haar nog altijd met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan, al leek er wel een grijns om zijn lippen te liggen.

"Ga je daar nu echt blijven staan tot ik weg ben?"

Malfidus knikte. "Ik wil het risico niet nemen," zei hij op een plagerige manier, maar op de een of andere manier wist Hermelien dat hij het meende.

"Dan zal ik maar eens gaan, anders kan je hier nog lang blijven staan," zei ze, ze draaide zich om en liep terug naar de hal. Toen ze zag dat er voor de rest niemand was, draaide ze zich weer naar hem om en zag dat hij inderdaad nog altijd voor de deur stond naar haar te kijken.

"Meen je dat nu echt?" lachte ze. "Misschien moet ik ook maar eens bedenken of ik je straks wel in mijn kamer toelaat."

"Wat zei je daarstraks ook weer?" vroeg Malfidus met een geamuseerde stem. "Dat je mij al lang genoeg had moeten missen?"

"Hmm, misschien moet ik die gedachte nog eens overwegen," antwoordde ze gevat.

Daarna liep ze naar de trap en ging ze naar boven. Zoals ze al had gedacht, zat Scorpius nog op zijn kamer. Hij was nog steeds een beetje slechtgezind, al kikkerde hij wel op toen hij hoorde dat hij een koekje als dessert zou krijgen.

"Dat mag ook wel hé?" zei hij, terwijl hij van zijn bed opstond en naar haar toeliep. "We hebben er zo hard aan gewerkt!"

"Ja, je hebt gelijk, Scorpius. Ik wilde alleen niet dat je geen honger meer zou hebben voor het eten. De huiselfen hebben een lekkere spaghetti gemaakt en het zou toch zonde zijn als al dat werk voor niks was."

Scorpius haalde alleen maar zijn schouders op. "Ja, ik heb eigenlijk ook wel zin in spaghetti."

"Ah, zo mag ik het horen!"

Samen liepen ze naar beneden, Malfidus kwam ook net de hal in toen zij de trap afkwamen en bleef op hen wachten. Hermelien wierp een blik op hem en zag dat hij hen met een lachje aankeek.

"Wat is er, papa?" vroeg Scorpius aan zijn vader.

"Oh niks hoor," zei Malfidus simpelweg. "Ik heb gewoon zin om te eten, dat is alles."

"Hermelien zegt dat we spaghetti eten! En ik krijg van haar daarna ook een gemberkoekje als dessert!"

"Oh, is dat zo?" vroeg Malfidus, terwijl hij een blik op Hermelien wierp. "En kan ik er dan ook misschien eentje krijgen?"

"Hmm, daar zou ik toch even over moeten nadenken, wat vind jij, Scorpius?" zei ze plagerig. Malfidus leek te weten waar ze op doelde want hij keek haar even met samengeknepen ogen aan.

"Ja, waarom zou papa er geen mogen krijgen?" vroeg Scorpius verbaasd, hij wist duidelijk niet waar ze het over had. "We hebben er toch nog genoeg."

"Aha, dank je, Scorpius!" zei Malfidus, terwijl hij op diens schouder klopte. "Soms denk ik dat jouw gouvernante toch een beetje te streng is."

Scorpius schudde zijn hoofd. "Dat meen je alleen maar hoor."

Hermelien lachte, wenste de twee smakelijk eten toe en ging daarna verder naar de bijkeuken. Mevrouw Jansen was net bezig met het eten op te scheppen, Isaac stond aan de kast aan een oude radio te prutsen, en gaf als verklaring dat een beetje achtergrondmuziek nooit kwaad kon. Hermelien schoof bij en was al snel aan het genieten van de heerlijke spaghetti. Mevrouw Jansen vertelde ondertussen dat zij zowat de hele dag bij Isaac had gezeten.

"Oh, ik dacht zeker dat jullie weer hadden meegedaan met zwerkballen," zei Hermelien.

"Nee, daar was het mij vandaag iets te kil voor. En ik voel het nog van gisteren," mevrouw Jansen rekte haar rug en vervolgde spijtig: "Mijn lichaam is er niet echt meer voor gemaakt om lange tijd op een bezem te zitten."

"Je hebt anders daarstraks wel nog goed zitten shaken," zei Isaac met een lachje, mevrouw Jansens hoofd werd een beetje rood.

"Vertel," zei Hermelien met een geamuseerde stem.

"Oh – oh, gewoon, die Dreuzelmuziek is nog wel leuk, heb ik gemerkt," zei mevrouw Jansen een beetje beschaamd.

Isaac keek grijnzend naar Hermelien. "We hebben er nog een fan bij!" Toen spitste hij zijn oren, schoof hij zijn stoel achteruit, liep hij naar de radio en draaide hij aan de knop om hem harder te zetten. Hermelien herkende het deuntje van toen ze met kerst bij haar familie was, haar nichtjes en neefjes hadden regelmatig op het liedje enthousiast rondgesprongen tot ze buiten adem waren.

"Dit was dat liedje!" zei Isaac. "Je had haar moeten zien, Hermelien! Helena heeft nog goede moves!"

Mevrouw Jansen sloeg een beetje gegeneerd met haar handen voor haar gezicht, maar Hermelien keek naar hoe Isaac begon te dansen. Hij knipte met zijn vingers mee op de maat en maakte regelmatig schuddende bewegingen. Mevrouw Jansen schaterde het uit, en ook Hermelien kon zich niet inhouden en lachte hard mee. Pas toen Ilya bezorgd de bijkeuken in kwam lopen om te kijken of er iets aan de hand was, ging Isaac terug op zijn stoel zitten en ging hij verder met eten. Mevrouw Jansen veegde de tranen uit haar ogen en hikte nog een paar keer terwijl ze Ilya weer gerustgesteld terug stuurde.

"Amai, daar had ik precies wel bij willen zijn, deze middag," zei Hermelien met een lachje.

"Ja, wat heb jij eigenlijk de hele tijd gedaan? Ik heb je bijna niet gezien vandaag. Je was toch niet mee aan het zwerkballen, of heb ik dan zo slecht gekeken?"

"Nee, ik had een bad genomen, en ik ben daarna nog wat gaan slapen," zei ze. "Ik had vannacht niet erg veel geslapen."

"Oh, had jij dan weer een nachtmerrie gehad?" vroeg mevrouw Jansen ietwat medelijdend.

"N-nee, toch niet hoor," antwoordde Hermelien aarzelend. Ze bevond zich opeens op erg glad ijs.

"Oh nee, toch niet? Ik dacht zeker dat ik iets vanuit jouw kamer hoorde komen. Maar dan zal ik me wel hebben vergist. Dan zal het meneer wel weer zijn geweest."

"Ja, dat kan wel," antwoordde Hermelien ontwijkend, toch voelde ze haar hoofd rood worden. Ze bedacht zich dat mevrouw Jansen wel een erg lichte slaper was en heel even schoot door haar hoofd dat ze misschien wel eens een stiltespreuk moesten gaan gebruiken voor wanneer zij en Malfidus met elkaar vrijden. Maar dat idee schoof ze van zich af. Zo luid waren ze toch nooit bezig, of dat hoopte ze althans. Ze schraapte haar keel. "Ik denk dat ik daar ook van wakker ben geworden, en sindsdien heb ik niet meer kunnen slapen."

"Roept hij dan zo hard?" vroeg Isaac verbaasd. Hij wist dat Malfidus – normaal – op de eerste verdieping sliep, en dat zowel Hermelien als mevrouw Jansen hun slaapkamer op de tweede verdieping hadden.

"Ja, al is het wel alweer een tijdje geleden dat ik daar nog eens van ben wakker geworden. Maar het is denk ik ook al lang geleden dat hij nog eens een nachtmerrie heeft gehad."

Isaac knikte, hij leek zich niet te verbazen over het feit dat zijn werkgever regelmatig nachtmerries had. Hermelien ging ervan uit dat mevrouw Jansen hem daar wel eens iets over had gezegd. Ze verviel in stilzwijgen, door het gesprek dacht ze nu weer terug aan wat ze die nacht allemaal te weten was gekomen en welke beelden er door haar hoofd waren geschoten.

"Ja, het is erg," zei mevrouw Jansen. "Dat hij dat steeds weer opnieuw moet meemaken. Ik kan me niet voorstellen hoe het moet zijn."

Ze keek Hermelien aan, leek toen haar zwijgen verkeerd te interpreteren want daarna stapte ze een beetje onhandig over op een ander onderwerp. Waarschijnlijk dacht ze dat Hermelien aan haar eigen nachtmerries over haar aanval aan het denken was, maar dat vond die helemaal niet erg. Ze was allang blij dat mevrouw Jansen overgestapt was op een ander onderwerp. Daar probeerde ze zich nu op te concentreren, maar toch kwamen regelmatig weer de beelden in haar op en ze vroeg zich af hoe ze erin was geslaagd die dag zo zorgeloos door te brengen.


	64. Hoofdstuk 63

**Hoofdstuk 63**

De weken die daarop volgden, dacht Hermelien nog regelmatig terug aan wat Malfidus haar die nacht allemaal had verteld en welke beelden er daarna in haar waren opgekomen. Uiteindelijk slaagde ze er wel in om het van zich af te zetten, maar ze had nooit gedacht dat het zo'n impact op haar kon hebben. De reden dat het, naarmate de tijd vorderde, steeds beter ging, was het feit dat zij noch Malfidus er weer over begon.

Er gingen drie weken voorbij, waarin Hermelien en Malfidus er steeds beter in slaagden hun relatie voor de anderen geheim te houden, al was het op sommige momenten wel erg nipt geweest. Meestal had dat te maken met Scorpius, die op de meest onmogelijke momenten plots een kamer kwam binnenstormen waar de twee een paar seconden daarvoor nog met elkaar hadden zitten kussen. Dat de jongen het niet vreemd vond om zijn vader en zijn gouvernante zo vaak alleen in een kamer aan te treffen, gaf Hermelien een dubbel gevoel. Langs de ene kant vond ze het helemaal niet erg dat hij niets doorhad, maar langs de andere kant vond ze het vervelend om steeds maar weer tegen hem te moeten liegen.

Ook mevrouw Jansen keek hen soms met een nogal argwanende blik aan wanneer ze hen samen op de gang tegenkwam. Een keer was het zelfs zo dat ze Malfidus s 'morgens uit Hermeliens kamer had zien komen, ze had haar er toen op aangesproken, maar Hermelien had met een knalrood hoofd gezegd dat hij haar gewoon iets was komen vragen over de lessen van Scorpius. Mevrouw Jansen had toen alleen maar geknikt en begon er niet weer over, maar Hermelien wist dat ze er wel het hare van dacht.

Onder andere door die nipte ontsnappingen wist Hermelien dat het niet lang meer kon duren voordat iedereen erachter kwam dat er iets meer speelde tussen haar en Malfidus. Ze genoot er dan ook nog elke seconde van om het gewoon tussen hen te houden, maar het hele stiekeme gedoe begon wel wat door te wegen. Het liefst van al wilde ze hem op elk moment van de dag kunnen aanraken en kussen, zonder op de anderen te moeten letten. Ze was echter helemaal niet zeker van hoe de anderen zouden reageren, en dan vooral niet wat de reactie van Scorpius zou zijn. Ze herinnerde zich nog maar al te goed wat hij had gezegd toen hij vreesde dat zijn vader misschien wel iets voor Patty Park voelde. Hij had toen min of meer geaccepteerd dat zijn vader verliefd kon worden op iemand anders dan zijn moeder, maar zijn angst dat zijn vader zijn moeder zou vergeten stond nog in Hermeliens geheugen gegrift.

Maar hun relatie kon niet geheim blijven, en tijdens de voorlaatste week van maart kwam dan ook alles uit door een aantal samengelopen omstandigheden.

Het was de week van de gedeeltelijke zonsverduistering, een fenomeen dat uitgebreid werd besproken op de radio en in de Ochtendprofeet. Hermelien hoorde verhalen van tovenaars en heksen die speciaal naar de Faroëreilanden gingen om daar een aantal rituelen te doen die enkel bij een volledige zonsverduistering effect zouden hebben. In een Dreuzelkrant die Isaac op een morgen had meegebracht, stond zelfs een artikel dat in die week daar verbijsterend veel mysterieuze dingen gebeurden – vooral zaken die verklaard konden worden door de grote hoeveelheid heksen en tovenaars die zich hadden verzameld. Zo waren er regelmatig harde knallen te horen en waren er meldingen geweest van vreemd geklede mensen die in het midden van de nacht in cirkels rondwandelden terwijl ze allerlei onbegrijpelijke dingen aan het roepen waren. De Dreuzelkrant opperde zelfs de mogelijkheid dat het vreemde gedrag van de mensen daar wel eens aan de sterke activiteit van de zon kon liggen.

Ook meneer en mevrouw Goedleers zouden de dag voor de zonsverduistering afreizen naar de Faroëreilanden. Niet omdat ze magische rituelen wilden uitvoeren, maar vooral om het spektakel zelf in zijn volle glorie te kunnen zien. Nadien zouden ze doorreizen naar vrienden in Nieuw-Zeeland en daar een paar weken verblijven. Dat was ook de reden dat ze de hele familie een paar dagen bij hun thuis hadden uitgenodigd om nog eens samen te zijn voor ze zouden vertrekken. Nadat ze haar ouders had afgezet op het vliegveld, was het geregeld dat Daphne met haar man en kinderen naar Malfidus zou komen om in de tuin naar de zonsverduistering te kijken.

Hermelien was zelf vol enthousiasme over het fenomeen dat zou gaan plaatsvinden, ook al zou de zon in Groot-Brittanië niet helemaal verduisterd worden. In de lessen aan Scorpius had ze er uitgebreid aandacht aan besteed en hem uitgelegd wat er precies gebeurde bij zo'n zonsverduistering. Ze hoopte alleen maar uit de grond van haar hart dat het de dag zelf goed weer zou zijn, want daar waren de weerberichten nogal tegenstrijdig over.

Ook s 'avonds in bed kon ze er niet over zwijgen tegen Malfidus, ze vertelde hem hoe ze de vorige zonsverduistering had meegemaakt, toen die volledig te zien was geweest.

"We waren toen in het Nest bijeengekomen, mijn ouders waren er ook bij en hadden speciale eclipsbrilletjes meegenomen omdat ze die spreuk niet helemaal vertrouwden. Rons vader bleef maar gefascineerd naar die brilletjes staren, zodat mijn moeder de eclips bijna heeft moeten missen!"

Ze lachte bij de herinnering. Het was toen een jaar na de Slag van Zweinstein geweest, het jaar dat ze was afgestudeerd en was begonnen met haar werk op het ministerie. Die elfde augustus was het de eerste keer sinds de Slag dat ze nog eens allemaal bij elkaar waren gekomen en plezier hadden gemaakt, zonder constant aan het verlies – dat nog altijd erg vers in het geheugen lag – te denken. Het was ook de dag waarop Harry en Ginny hadden aangekondigd dat ze zouden gaan trouwen van zodra Ginny was afgestudeerd. Iedereen was uitgelaten geweest, zelfs George had zich weer meer gedragen zoals hij was voor Freds dood.

"Ik heb dat toen helemaal gemist," zei Malfidus met een frons. "Maar zo te horen moet het wel spectaculair zijn geweest. Ik ben dus best wel benieuwd naar deze vrijdag."

Hermelien keek hem vragend aan. Malfidus zag haar blik, want hij verklaarde zich: "Dat was toen ook de periode van de Hoorzittingen. Geloof me, toen stond mijn hoofd echt niet naar dergelijke dingen, hoe speciaal ze ook waren. Ik herinner me alleen dat ik die dag binnen zat om mij voor te bereiden en dat het ineens donker werd. Maar voor de rest heb ik er niks van gezien."

"S-sorry, Draco, ik had er niet zo over moeten doordrammen," zei ze verontschuldigend. Nu pas herinnerde ze zich dat indertijd inderdaad de Hoorzittingen van Dooddoeners aan de gang waren geweest. Ze herinnerde zich nu dat Harry zelfs die dag nog had gezegd dat hij op het proces tegen Narcissa moest komen getuigen dat zij hem had gered.

Malfidus haalde zijn schouders op en glimlachte geruststellend. "Dat is niks hoor, ik vind het juist leuk om je er zo enthousiast over te horen praten." Hij nam haar hand vast en streek erover. "Ik wou alleen dat ik toen meer tijd had gemaakt om er toch op z'n minst iets van te zien."

"Wel, vrijdag is het dan misschien niet een hele verduistering, maar ik denk wel dat het nog speciaal zal worden," zei Hermelien, die niet verder inging op de Hoorzittingen omdat ze vermoedde dat Malfidus niet veel zin in had om erover te praten. "Trouwens, ik heb op de radio gehoord dat er deze week veel kans is om het Noorderlicht te zien s' nachts! Blijkbaar is de zon nu erg actief en zijn er regelmatig zonnestormen, waardoor dat ook hier te zien kan zijn. Oh, dat staat echt nog op mijn verlanglijstje om dat ook eens mee te maken. Dat lijkt me zo speciaal!"

Malfidus lachte om haar enthousiasme. Hij trok haar naar zich toe. "Dan zal ik je ooit eens meenemen naar het noorden om dat te gaan bekijken."

"Dat zou ik echt geweldig vinden," mompelde Hermelien voordat ze Malfidus op zijn mond kuste.

Toevallig genoeg had mevrouw Jansen net tijdens die week een paar dagen vakantie. Nog voordat Malfidus de uitnodiging had gekregen om een paar dagen bij de Goedleersen door te brengen, had ze het verlof aangevraagd. Malfidus was akkoord gegaan, vooral nadat Hermelien er bij hem op had aangedrongen; ze wist dat mevrouw Jansen samen met Isaac een paar dagen samen buitenshuis wilde doorbrengen. Nog geen dag nadat Malfidus akkoord was gegaan met het verlof, was ook Isaac langsgekomen om een paar dagen vrij te vragen.

Zo kwam het dus dat Hermelien de twee op dinsdagmorgen uitzwaaide – mevrouw Jansen keek er duidelijk naar uit, ze was al de hele dag ervoor enorm opgewonden – normaal zouden ze op vrijdagmorgen terugkomen om ook mee te kunnen kijken naar de zonsverduistering.

De rest van de dinsdag gaf Hermelien nog les aan Scorpius, al gingen ze in de namiddag wel naar buiten zodat ze aan de jongen kon tonen welke spreuk ze die vrijdag zouden gaan gebruiken om veilig naar de zon te kunnen kijken. Malfidus zat de hele dag in zijn werkkamer, Hermelien vreesde dat hij weer binnenkort op zakenreis zou moeten gaan, want de laatste tijd was hij daar weer vaker te vinden. Toen ze hem er bij het avondeten naar vroeg – Malfidus had haar gevraagd om samen met hem en Scorpius in de eetkamer te eten nu mevrouw Jansen er niet was – schudde hij verbaasd zijn hoofd.

"Nee, waarom?"

"Oh nee, gewoon. Ik dacht dat omdat je weer veel in je werkkamer zit."

"Ah, nee, ik ben gewoon met iets anders bezig," antwoordde hij, terwijl hij zijn blik van haar afwendde en zich weer concentreerde op zijn eten.

"Waar ben je dan mee bezig, papa?" vroeg Scorpius.

"Oh, niks speciaals," mompelde die alleen maar.

"Papa wilt weer gewoon niks zeggen," zei Scorpius tegen Hermelien, die haar schouders ophaalde. Ze knipoogde naar hem: "Hij is misschien aan een geheimzinnig project bezig. Misschien is hij wel een undercoveragent voor een geheime tovenaarsorganisatie en elke keer dat hij weg moet, is hij eigenlijk op een missie!"

"Oh ja! Dat zou cool zijn! Papa, ben je dat soms?" vroeg Scorpius met een lachje.

Malfidus keek Hermelien met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik denk dat hier iemand teveel fantasie heeft. En wat zijn jullie nieuwsgierig vandaag! Ligt het soms aan het eten?"

"Nee, ik denk eerder aan het feit dat jij geheimzinnige dingen doet daar in je kamertje," antwoordde Hermelien. Scorpius giechelde, Malfidus zuchtte alleen maar. "Ik zei het toch al, het is niets bijzonders."

Scorpius wilde nog iets zeggen, maar Malfidus kapte hem nogal abrupt af. "Nee, Scorpius, ik ga er niks meer over zeggen."

"M-maar ik wilde alleen maar vragen of we nog een dessert krijgen," zei de jongen nogal beteuterd.

"Oh, sorry, jongen," Malfidus kreeg een lichte blos op zijn wangen. Net op dat moment kwam Ieme binnen die drie glazen kommetjes voor zich uit liet zweven. "Ah, het ziet er uit van wel," zei Malfidus die de kommetjes aannam en er een aan Hermelien en Scorpius gaf. Het laatste kommetje hield hij voor zichzelf.

"Oh, heerlijk, rijstepap!" glunderde Scorpius. Hij viel direct op zijn portie aan, en zag niet hoe zijn vader een bedenkelijke blik op hem wierp. Toen Hermelien zijn blik ving, sloeg Malfidus zijn ogen op en glimlachte hij ontwapenend. Toch kon ze niet het gevoel van zich afkrijgen dat Malfidus hetgeen hij steeds in zijn werkkamer deed zwaar minimaliseerde.

Op woensdag vertrokken Malfidus en Scorpius rond tien uur naar de Goedleersen. Malfidus had op het laatste moment beslist dat hij maar één dag zou gaan in plaats van de afgesproken twee dagen. Als verklaring gaf hij dat hij nog teveel werk had, maar nu mevrouw Jansen en Isaac weg waren, kreeg Hermelien het vermoeden dat dat niet de echte reden was.

Net voor ze die morgen vertrokken, trok Malfidus haar nog even apart – Scorpius was op dat moment iets in zijn kamer gaan halen – en drukte hij haar op het hart dat ze zeker niet buiten het domein mocht komen. Hij zat er duidelijk nog altijd erg mee in. Ze trok haar wenkbrauwen op.

"Dat weet ik toch wel, Draco," zei ze verbaasd.

"Ja, maar toch. Ik heb niet veel zin om je hier helemaal alleen achter te laten. Misschien had ik Helena's verlof moeten verschuiven," mompelde hij.  
"Heus, er gaat me hier echt niks overkomen hoor. Het is niet dat ik onbekende mensen ineens ga binnenlaten ofzo. En trouwens, zodra je terug bent, zijn we helemaal alleen," fluisterde ze nog in zijn oor.

Malfidus grijnsde, zijn hele gezicht lichtte op. "Ja, dat is toch al iets om naar uit te kijken," zei hij zachtjes, waarna hij haar een snelle kus gaf want ze hoorden Scorpius alweer naar beneden komen.

"Papa, ik ben klaar!" riep hij toen hij de trap was afgelopen met een klein koffertje in zijn handen.

"Dat is goed, jongen. Dan kunnen we eens gaan vertrekken, want het is al bijna tien uur," zei Malfidus terwijl hij zijn zoon z'n jas aangaf.

"Veel plezier, Scorpius. En doe de groetjes aan de rest!" zei Hermelien.

Scorpius knikte en zwaaide haar nog een keer toe voordat hij naar buiten ging. Malfidus nam diens koffer op, draaide zich nog naar haar om, fluisterde "Tot straks," en sloot toen de deur achter zich. Hermelien liep naar het raam om hen na te kijken. Ze zag hoe Malfidus Scorpius' koffer op de achterbank legde, en hoe hij daarna instapte. Scorpius zag haar aan het raam staan, en hij zwaaide haar enthousiast toe. Ze zwaaide met een glimlach op haar gezicht terug, zag toen de auto de oprit afrijden en door de poort gaan.

"Wat waren jullie daarnet allemaal aan het smiespelen tegen elkaar?" vroeg Cassandra met een bekakte stem. Meteen begonnen de andere portretten geïrriteerd te zuchten.

 _Natuurlijk, dat kon ik wel verwachten,_ dacht Hermelien bij zichzelf. "Niks dat jou kan interesseren, Cassandra," zei ze toen ze wegliep van het raam en naar de bijkeuken ging.

"Mij interesseert alles hoor," zei Cassandra nog. "Vooral als het gaat om een sappig verhaal tussen de heer des huizes en zijn simpele gouvernante. Mijn familie zou het eens moeten weten!"

Meteen volgde er protest van de andere portretten. Een portret van een herder met zijn schapen hief dreigend zijn wandelstok naar Cassandra op en zei: "Wat er tussen de bewoners afspeelt, hebben wij niks mee te maken, Cassandra!"

Hermelien zuchtte toen Cassandra op het punt stond de herder van repliek te dienen. Ze veegde door haar ogen terwijl ze de gang in liep naar de bijkeuken. _Dat gaat nog een hele tijd door waarschijnlijk, Cassandra zal zich niet zo snel laten doen. Ik hoop maar dat ze niet ineens alles gaat verklappen wanneer de Goedleersen naar hier komen donderdag._

Omdat het mooi weer was, en Hermelien niet veel zin had om de dag alleen in het huis door te brengen, besloot ze om buiten een wandeling te gaan maken met Isis. De hond kwam meteen enthousiast naar haar toe trippelen toen ze haar riep, ze veegde haar even over haar kop, kwam daarna terug recht en trok haar jas aan. Voor de zekerheid deed ze een paar oude schoenen aan, die nacht had het nogal hard geregend, en Hermelien ging ervan uit dat het op veel plaatsen nog erg modderig zou zijn.

Van zodra ze de deur opende, stormde Isis met een opgewonden geblaf naar buiten. Fluffy lag lui op de vensterbank in het zonnetje en trok zich niks aan van het opgewonden rondrazen van Isis. Hermelien veegde even over zijn vacht, waardoor hij rechtstond en aangenaam zijn staart omhoogstak.

"Kom je ook mee, Fluffy?" vroeg ze, terwijl ze over diens nek krabde en de kat begon te spinnen. Isis keek de twee met een kwispelende staart aan en blafte weer toen Hermelien niet doorliep.

"Ja ja, Isis, ik kom er al aan," zei ze lachend.

De kat verschrok dit keer wel nogal van Isis' geblaf. Hij trok zijn kop verontwaardigd op en ging daarna terug op de vensterbank liggen. Hij had duidelijk geen zin om iets actiefs te gaan doen die dag.

Hermelien en Isis liepen samen het hele domein af tot achteraan het veld. Ze was blij dat ze eraan had gedacht om haar oudere schoenen aan te doen, want overal lagen nog plassen en modder van de voorbije regenbui. En zoals gewoonlijk, kon Isis het ook dit keer niet laten om elke keer daar recht door te lopen. Al snel zat de hond onder de vuiligheid. Hermelien dacht al met een zucht aan hoe ze de hond dit keer helemaal alleen te pakken zou moeten krijgen om ze te wassen.

Achter in het veld gooide ze regelmatig een stok weg, die Isis apporteerde. Uiteindelijk was de hond zo uitgeput van het heen-en weer geren dat ze neerplofte op het gras. Hermelien zette zich er lachend naast neer.

"Ben je soms moe, Isis?" vroeg ze haar, terwijl ze haar achter haar oren krabde.

Terwijl de hond lag te bekomen, keek Hermelien om zich heen. Het veld strekte zich voor haar uit en eindigde bij het lage stenen muurtje. Aan de rechterkant van het muurtje zat een klein houten poortje verankerd, maar Hermelien wist dat dat poortje haast nooit werd gebruikt. Direct achter de muur groeiden namelijk verwilderde struiken en het poortje kon volgens mevrouw Jansen enkel bereikt worden door een miniem paadje tussen de prikkende braamstruiken door. Bovendien zorgden beschermende spreuken er wel voor dat er niemand van buiten het domein zomaar konden betreden. Wie dus al zover was geraakt en zich een weg doorheen de verwilderde struiken had gebaand, was er dus aan voor de moeite van zodra hij bij het poortje aankwam. Hermelien bedacht zich dat de laatste keer dat er iemand door dat poortje was gegaan, Malfidus was geweest, met haar bewusteloos in zijn armen.

Ze stond op en begon ernaar toe te wandelen, Isis richtte haar kop op, maar bleef toch liggen. Toen ze bij het poortje was aangekomen en de bloeiende verwilderde struiken achter het muurtje zag liggen, vroeg ze zich af hoe Malfidus er in hemelsnaam in was geslaagd haar daar zonder kleerscheuren door te krijgen. Het paadje waar ze mevrouw Jansen over had horen praten, was zo mogelijk nog smaller dan ze zich had voorgesteld, ofwel leek dat nu alleen maar omdat de struiken in bloei stonden. Toen besefte ze pas wat een afstand Malfidus moest hebben afgelegd om haar veilig thuis te krijgen. Ze keek in de richting van de heuvel waar zij en Isis waren gevonden en kreeg een rilling over haar rug. Ze was niet meer zo ver geweest over het domein sinds die nacht dat het alarm had geschald en ze midden in de nacht daar had gestaan terwijl ze iemand had menen te zien bij een paar bomen verderop.

Opeens kreeg ze weer het gevoel dat ze werd aangestaard, ze tuurde om zich heen, maar zag niks. Toen leek ze echter in haar linkerooghoek een beweging gewaar te worden, ze draaide haar hoofd naar het bos in de verte en inderdaad, het leek alsof daar iemand tussen de bomen naar haar stond te kijken. Het was echter te ver weg om het duidelijk te kunnen zien. Net als die mistige nacht overviel een schrikachtig gevoel haar, haar hart begon sneller te kloppen. Ze verschrok enorm hard toen ze ineens iets tegen haar hand voelde duwen. Ze trok haar toverstok en draaide zich geschrokken om, maar ze kalmeerde al snel toen ze zag dat het Isis was. De hond zat met een kwispelende staart naast haar en blafte een keer om aan te tonen dat ze er weer helemaal klaar voor was om terug naar het huis te gaan.

"We gaan zo, Isis," zei ze, toch met een ietwat trillende stem.

Ze draaide zich terug om naar de plek waar ze iemand had menen te zien, maar dit keer zag ze alleen maar de gewone bomen en struiken. Ze schudde haar hoofd en veegde door haar haren terwijl ze zich weer omdraaide en terug naar het begin van het veld begon te lopen.

 _Ik ben me echt dingen aan het inbeelden,_ bedacht ze zich. _Dat komt gewoon door Draco's waarschuwing in mijn achterhoofd. Daardoor komt dat_ , verzekerde ze zichzelf, al kon ze niet het gevoel van zich afschudden dat er echt iemand naar haar had zitten kijken.

Ze kwam pas rond één uur in de namiddag het huis terug binnen. Zoals ze had gedacht, was het maar moeizaam gegaan om Isis te pakken te krijgen om haar te wassen in de schuur. Uiteindelijk was het dan toch gelukt en zat de hond nu weer helemaal zuiver op de vloer voor de haard in de bijkeuken te slapen. Hermelien daarentegen zat, nog erger dan de vorige keer, onder de modder. Haar maag rammelde echter van de honger en dus besloot ze maar eerst wat te eten voordat ze zich ging douchen.

Wietske stond in de keuken en liet haar ogen verbaasd over Hermelien glijden.

"Ik heb Isis weer eens moeten wassen, Wietske," verklaarde Hermelien toen ze haar blik zag.

Wietske wendde snel en verlegen haar ogen af. "W-wilt u soms wat eten, juffrouw Griffel?"

"Ja, graag. Ik weet dat ik een beetje laat ben, maar het duurde nogal lang voordat ik die hond te pakken kreeg."

Wietske schudde haar hoofd en mompelde dat het niet erg was. Ze trippelde naar de kast om een bord te pakken, Hermelien liep naar het vuur om te kijken wat er op het menu stond. Ze tilde het deksel van een zware, emaillen pot. Meteen kwam een heerlijke geur haar tegemoet, het water kwam haar al in haar mond te staan.

"Ruikt lekker, heb jij dat gemaakt?"

Wietske knikte trots. "Ja," piepte ze. "Het is een hutsepot met aardappel, worteltjes, ajuinen en worst."

"Hmm, dat zal gaan smaken," zei Hermelien, terwijl ze het bord van Wietske aannam en wat van het eten erop schepte. "Bedankt Wietske."

Na het eten, dat inderdaad erg lekker was geweest, liep ze naar boven om een bad te gaan nemen, al gebruikte ze daarvoor dit keer niet de badkamer van de Goedleersen, maar de badkamer waar zij en Malfidus destijds hadden gedanst. Terwijl het bad zich vulde keek ze om zich heen en dacht ze terug aan die avond, nog geen jaar geleden. Hoe ze toen, voor de eerste keer, Malfidus' sterke armen om zich heen had gevoeld en hoe ze had genoten van de dans tot ze werden opgeschrikt door Lucius.

 _Toen ik me nog totaal niet kon voorstellen dat ik ooit in bed zou belanden met Draco_ , dacht ze met een glimlach rond haar lippen, terwijl ze zich in het heerlijk warme water liet zakken.

De rest van de namiddag bracht ze door voor het knusse haardvuur in de bibliotheek en las ze verder in haar boek. Het was alweer een lange tijd geleden dat ze zich nog eens echt kon concentreren op hetgeen ze aan het lezen was – de laatste maand had ze altijd wel iets aan haar hoofd gehad, of het nu om de lessen van Scorpius ging of om gedachten aan Malfidus. Omdat ze nu toch geen verdere verplichtingen had, profiteerde ze van haar vrije tijd en las ze nog eens een lange tijd aan een stuk, enkel doorbroken toen Ieme haar rond half vijf thee en gebakjes kwam brengen. Pas toen ze het boek uit had en haar maag begon te rommelen, keek ze op de klok en zag ze tot haar schrik dat het al half acht was. Ze had nog altijd niks gehoord van Malfidus en nu begon een bezorgd gevoel haar toch te besluipen. Buiten begon het te schemeren, de bibliotheek werd in duisternis gehuld. Ze stond op en merkte dat het in huis wel erg stil was, veel stiller dan gewoonlijk. Toen hoorde ze ineens een hard geluid van buiten komen, alsof er iemand toch in was geslaagd om op het domein te verschijnselen. Ze dacht meteen aan de mogelijkheid dat Totelaer of Meijer buiten op haar stond te wachten, maar haar rationele denken schreef dat meteen weer af. Desondanks bonkte haar hart hevig, ze klemde haar toverstok in haar handen en hield die strak voor zich uit terwijl ze langzaam naar de deur van de bibliotheek liep. Toen ze op de gang kwam bleef ze nog eens staan en luisterde ze met gespitste oren. Ze hoorde geluiden uit de keuken komen, wat vreemd was, omdat de huiselfen normaal al lang klaar waren met hun werk. Op de toppen van haar tenen liep ze de trap af en ging ze naar de keuken, al die tijd hield ze haar toverstok strak voor zich uit. Bijna struikelde ze op het trapje dat naar het souterrain leidde, maar ze kon zich met een kreet nog net aan een leuning vastgrijpen. In de keuken hield het geluid abrupt op, ze hoorde enkel nog het bonken van haar hart toen ze de leuning losliet en verder naar beneden ging. In de bijkeuken was er niets te zien, dus liep door ze naar de donkere keuken.

"Lumos," fluisterde ze toen ze daar was aangekomen. Ze keek de keuken vluchtig door en zag daar ook niks merkwaardigs, alles was verlaten. Toch voelde ze hoe de haren op haar armen rechtop kwamen te staan, ze liep langzaam naar de berging en zag daar Malfidus met een grijns op zijn gezicht en zijn armen over elkaar geslagen tegen de deurpost leunen.  
"Jezus! Draco!" riep ze met een verschrikte kreet. Ze had haar hand op haar hart gelegd en voelde hoe die tekeer ging. "Had ik je soms moeten vervloeken? Ik dacht dat er een inbreker in huis was!"

"Dan had je die al lang weggejaagd met dat schattige gilletje van je," zei Malfidus met een grijns. Hij zwaaide met zijn toverstok en maakte de lampen in de keuken aan.

Hermelien sloeg haar ogen op. "Ik viel bijna van de trap, die gang daar is ook zo donker."

"Dat heeft je in het verleden anders niet tegengehouden om mij te kussen," zei Malfidus plagerig.

Ze kleurde een beetje rood, waardoor hij moest lachen. Hij liep naar haar toe en nam haar in zijn armen. De kriebels schoten door haar buik toen ze die typische sandelhoutgeur opsnoof, ze bedacht zich blij dat ze nu een hele avond en een hele dag helemaal voor zichzelf hadden.

"Ben je al lang terug? Ik heb de auto helemaal niet gehoord."

"Oh, nee, nog niet zo lang. Ik heb gewoon nog wat dingen voorbereid," antwoordde hij nogal ontwijkend. Hermelien keek hem met een frons aan.

"Wat dan?" vroeg ze.

"Dat zal je zo meteen wel zien," zei hij. "Maar moet je die speciale ketting van je gaan aandoen."

"Mijn ketting?" vroeg ze verbaasd. "Waarom? Gaan we soms naar buiten?"

Malfidus bleef echter onverbiddelijk. "Dat zal je nog wel zien. Als je hier blijft staan, dan ga je het nooit weten natuurlijk."

Hermelien rolde met haar ogen, maar ging toch snel naar boven om haar ketting te gaan halen. Toen ze vijf minuten later weer in de bijkeuken aankwam, stond Malfidus al klaar met een donker lapje in zijn handen dat hij haar aanreikte.

"Wat is daar de bedoeling van?" vroeg ze met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

"Gewoon, je moet even een blinddoek aandoen," zei Malfidus simpelweg.

"Wat? Waarom?"

"Kan je nu niet eens niet nieuwsgierig zijn?" vroeg hij een beetje ongeduldig. "Ik heb iets voorbereid."

"En daarom moet ik een blinddoek aan?"

"Ja, anders is het ook geen verrassing. Geen nood hoor, ik zorg er wel voor dat je niet gaat vallen ofzo."

Hermelien keek hem even bedenkelijk aan, maar besloot toch maar op hem te vertrouwen. Ze stak haar toverstok in haar broekzak en bond de blinddoek voor haar ogen. Toen het helemaal donker was en ze werkelijk geen steek kon zien, voelde ze ineens hoe Malfidus haar hand vastpakte en er een kus op drukte. Een warm gevoel trok door haar lichaam, en dat had niets te maken met de ketting die ze aanhad.

"Oké, we gaan nu naar buiten," zei hij met een zachte stem terwijl hij haar meetrok naar de buitendeur. "Voorzichtig, want hier is een afstapje."

Zo liepen ze wel tien minuten langzaam verder, Malfidus waarschuwde haar altijd ruim op voorhand voor een bepaalde hindernis en hielp haar erdoorheen. Op een gegeven moment grinnikte hij en tilde hij haar ineens op in zijn armen. Ze schrok van de plotse beweging en spartelde met haar benen zodat hij haar weer op de grond zette.

"Doe dat alsjeblieft nooit meer!" zei ze toen ze de grond weer stevig onder haar voeten voelde. Malfidus grinnikte. "Wat? Ben je niet van het romantische type?"

"Als ik nu nog iets kon zien, dan was het misschien wel romantisch ja," antwoordde ze op haar beurt.

"Nog even geduld," zei Malfidus zacht. Hij nam haar hand weer vast en streek zacht met zijn duim over de rug ervan. Als ze eerlijk moest zijn tegenover zichzelf vond ze dit ook al erg romantisch.

Ze liepen nog wel vijf minuten verder, Hermelien had geen idee in welke richting ze aan het wandelen waren en pas na een hele tocht door wat wel wildernis leek stopte Malfidus ten langen leste, waardoor ze tegen hem op botste.

"Oeps, sorry, ik had moeten zeggen dat we er waren," zei hij verontschuldigend.

"Mag ik dan nu eindelijk die doek afdoen?" vroeg ze ongeduldig.

"Wacht nog even. Blijf hier staan."

Ze hoorde hoe hij een paar passen van haar wegliep, een spreuk mompelde en toen terug naar haar kwam en achter haar ging staan. Hij frunnikte aan de blinddoek, mompelde plagerig: "Ben je er klaar voor?" en haalde toen de blinddoek weg.

Ze moest even met haar ogen knipperen om een scherp beeld te krijgen, maar toen ze alles duidelijk zag, slaakte ze een kreet en sloeg ze haar hand voor haar mond. Malfidus had haar naar een klein stukje gazon gebracht dat helemaal werd omsloten door struikjes en bomen en dat enkel te bereiken was via een smal paadje tussen wilde struiken door.

Ze liep het intieme plekje op en keek om zich heen. In de struiken en op het gazon had Malfidus kleine lichtjes gestoken, die regelmatig in de wind flakkerden. In het midden van de lichtkring had hij een dekentje gelegd en vlak daarbij stond een mandje met eten. Ze keek omhoog, de lucht was zo helder als iets en de sterren flonkerden in de nacht.

"Misschien kunnen we vanavond al dat Noorderlicht zien," zei Malfidus zacht.

Hermelien draaide zich met een opgewonden blik naar hem om. Ze vloog hem in de armen, bijna belandden de twee op de grond.

"Oh, dit is echt geweldig, Draco!" riep ze uit, waarna ze Malfidus onstuimig kuste. Ze voelde hoe hij glimlachte, daarna nam hij haar hand vast en trok haar mee naar het dekentje. Hij bood haar een glas champagne aan, al duurde het even voordat de fles met een ploppend geluidje opende. Hermelien proestte het uit toen een deel van de drank over zijn arm liep, waarna hij nog eens extra met de fles schudde en die op haar richtte. Ze kwam met een kreet overeind en zette een paar stappen achteruit, maar Malfidus lachte alleen maar en probeerde zo goed mogelijk de champagne in de glazen te gieten. Met een frons zag hij dat er nog net genoeg in zat om beide glazen voor één vierde te vullen.

"Dat komt ervan als je daarmee zit te spelen," zei Hermelien lachend, ze ging terug naast hem zitten, nam haar glas van hem aan en klonk met hem. "Op een heerlijke avond en een heerlijke dag!"

Daarna haalde Malfidus allerlei verschillende zaken uit de mand naar boven, alsof hij niet goed had geweten waar hij uit moest kiezen. Hermelien lachte vertederd toen ze zag dat hij niet alleen haar lievelingseten had meegenomen, maar dat hij er zelfs in was geslaagd om een fles limonade mee te brengen.

"Waar heb je die nog uitgehaald?" vroeg ze verrast.

Malfidus haalde zijn schouders op. "Op de terugweg was ik bij zo'n winkeltje gestopt. Maar goed dat ik nog wat Dreuzelgeld op zak had."

Hermelien goot haar champagne met een slok in haar mond en vulde haar glas daarna met limonade. Malfidus keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.

"Het is alweer lang geleden," zei ze ter verklaring, waarna ze hem ook wat van de drank aanbood.

"Nee, liever niet. Ik geniet nog wel wat van mijn champagne."

"Pfoe, snob," mompelde ze, waarna ze een slok limonade nam.

Malfidus keek haar even met samengeknepen ogen aan, daarna kreeg hij een grijns rond zijn lippen en dook hij op haar af. Ze gilde het geschrokken uit toen ze op haar rug belandde met Malfidus bovenop haar. Het glas met de limonade dat ze had vastgehad viel uit haar handen en maakte een natte vlek op het dekentje.

"Wat zei je daar?" vroeg hij met een gespeelde dreigende stem.

Hermelien kon haar lach niet inhouden, Malfidus had een geamuseerde fonkel in zijn ogen. Ze probeerde weer recht te komen, maar Malfidus had haar een beetje te stevig vast.

"Oh nee, dametje," zei hij. "Eerst op mijn vraag antwoorden. Of moet ik je soms beginnen kietelen, ik heb gehoord dat dat wel leek te helpen."

Hij grijnsde en streek daarna met zijn hand over haar zij. Een fijn gevoel trok door haar lichaam. Ze hief haar hand naar hem op en streek hem door zijn haren, waarna ze haar hoofd oprichtte en hem kuste. Malfidus liet zijn hand onder haar trui verdwijnen, de twee vergaten het eten helemaal. Hij kuste haar nek, ze genoot ervan en sloot haar ogen, maar toen ze weer opkeek, zag ze iets groens glinsteren in de lucht en slaakte ze een kreet. Malfidus kwam geschrokken overeind en keek wild om zich heen, alsof hij verwachtte dat er iemand hen had betrapt.

Hermelien wees echter naar boven. "D-daar is het! Het Noorderlicht! We kunnen het echt zien!"

Malfidus rolde zich van haar af en keek nu ook naar boven. Hermelien krabbelde recht en legde haar hoofd in haar nek, alsof ze zo meer van het groene, golvende licht kon genieten. Malfidus kwam naast haar staan en nam haar hand vast.

"Oh, dat is zo mooi!" zei ze met een gelukzalige zucht.

"Ja, inderdaad," mompelde Malfidus, alleen zag Hermelien niet dat hij naar haar aan het kijken was, en niet naar het Noorderlicht.

De twee bleven ook nadat het Noorderlicht weer was verdwenen nog een hele tijd buiten, ze genoten van het eten en van elkaars gezelschap en staarden naar de heldere nachtelijke hemel. Hermelien genoot er elke seconde van terwijl ze in Malfidus' armen lag en zijn geur inademde. Uiteindelijk begon hij het zo koud te krijgen dat ze erop stond om terug naar binnen te gaan, hoe romantisch het buiten ook was. Het duurde echter niet lang voor ze weer in elkaars armen lagen in haar bed.

De volgende ochtend stond Malfidus rond tien uur op en liet hij Hermelien soezerig achter in bed. Ze ging ervan uit dat hij zich ging douchen, maar toen hij na een uur nog niet terug was, stond ze ook op, trok ze zijn donkergroene hemd aan dat hij nog in de kamer had laten liggen en ging ze naar de keuken in de hoop daar iets te eten te krijgen. Terwijl ze naar beneden liep, bedacht ze zich hoe heerlijk het was om zo onbezonnen door het huis te kunnen lopen, dat ze op elk mogelijk moment Malfidus kon aanraken en kon kussen zonder daarbij de angst te hebben dat ze betrapt konden worden. Er waren dan natuurlijk wel nog de huiselfen, en hoewel Ieme haar een nogal bedenkelijke blik schonk toen ze hem op de gang op de eerste verdieping tegenkwam, vertrouwde ze erop dat die nooit iets zouden zeggen. Alleen met het portret van Cassandra konden ze nog wel problemen krijgen, zoals gisteren nog duidelijk was geworden. Ook nu ze Hermelien enkel in Malfidus' hemd en haar ondergoed de trap af zag komen, had ze alleen maar commentaar.

"Jaja, daarom is de rest weg. Zogezegd op bezoek," hoorde Hermelien haar zachtjes mompelen. Cassandra keek haar met nauw samengeknepen ogen aan. "M'n dierbare familie zou het eens moeten weten."

Hermelien fronste haar voorhoofd en wilde iets terugzeggen, maar één van de heksenmeesters op het portret dicht bij de deur naar de eetkamer snoerde Cassandra's mond toe.

"Bemoei je daar niet mee, Cassandra!" siste hij haar toe.

Het portret van de arrogante vrouw snoof nog eens hard en wierp een vernietigende blik naar de heksenmeester in kwestie. Toen Hermelien langs het grote schilderij kwam, knipoogde de man haar toe. "Wij houden haar wel in toom juffrouwtje."

Ze glimlachte dankbaar, maar toch was ze er niet helemaal gerust op. Misschien moest ze maar eens aan Malfidus vragen wat ze het beste met haar portret konden aanvangen om te voorkomen dat zij alles zou gaan verklappen.

Toen ze echter in de bijkeuken kwam, vergat ze die hele kwestie al snel. Ze hoorde enorm veel gerommel en gekletter met daartussendoor het gevloek van Malfidus uit de keuken komen. Om de een of andere reden hing de hele bijkeuken vol met rook. Hermelien haastte zich naar de keuken.

"Wat is er hier aan de hand?" hoestte ze, toen de rook in haar longen prikte. Ze zwaaide met haar hand voor haar gezicht om de wolken wat weg te krijgen, maar dat hielp helemaal niet. Daarom trok ze haar toverstok, mompelde een spreuk, waardoor de rook verdween. Een bedremmelde Malfidus stond met een verbrandde handdoek aan het vuur. In een pan lagen zes zwartgeblakerde worstjes. Hermelien trok vragend haar wenkbrauwen op en stond met de handen in haar heupen naar hem te kijken. Hij kuchte even en verstopte de verbrandde handdoek achter z'n blote rug.

"Ik- eh – ik wilde je verrassen met een ontbijt op bed," mompelde hij.

"Ben je er zeker van dat je me niet wilde verrassen met een huis dat in de fik stond?" vroeg Hermelien geamuseerd.

Malfidus' wangen kleurden een beetje roze en hij kneep z'n ogen samen. Ze glimlachte, liep naar hem toe en omhelsde hem. "Dat is lief van je, maar misschien was het beter als je het gewoon aan Ilya had gevraagd?"

"Ik wilde het zelf doen," mompelde Malfidus in haar kruin.

"Die verrassing van gisterenavond was al meer dan voldoende, Draco," zei ze zacht. Ze reikte naar zijn gezicht en streek met haar duim over zijn kaak. Ze zag een veegje roet op z'n wang en ze moest lachen. Malfidus grijnsde nu ook, veegde door zijn haren en keek de keuken door.

"Ik heb er wel een rommeltje van gemaakt, is het niet?"

Inderdaad, op werkelijk elk oppervlak in de keuken stond wel iets waaraan Malfidus was begonnen, maar waar hij om de een of andere reden mee was gestopt. Ze liep naar het aanrecht aan haar rechterkant en keek daar in een ronde kom. Er zat iets in dat waarschijnlijk door moest gaan voor pannenkoekendeeg, maar om de een of andere reden was het erg geklonterd. Het zag er nogal onsmakelijk uit. Ze trok een gezicht.

"Ja, ik weet het. Dit is de laatste keer dat ik dit doe," mompelde Malfidus toen hij haar gezicht zag.

Ze schoot nu echt in de lach, ze sloeg haar hand voor haar mond in een poging om te stoppen, maar dat lukte amper.

"Ja, zeg, zo erg is het nu ook weer niet," zei Malfidus een beetje beledigd.

Ze probeerde hem serieus aan te kijken, maar toen kreeg hij ook een grijns op zijn gezicht. Ze proestte het uit. "Oh, als jij alleen moest wonen, dan zou je omkomen van de honger denk ik!"  
"Maar goed dat dat dan niet het geval is," zei hij een beetje geïrriteerd.

Ze merkte de irritatie in z'n stem op en besloot om niet nog een opmerking te maken. Ze nam in de plaats daarvan haar toverstok en met één zwiepje werd de meeste rommel opgeruimd.

"Zal ik anders gewoon wat snel in elkaar flansen? Het is al elf uur, het is niet meer de moeite om nog echt te ontbijten, denk ik," zei ze.

"Is het al zo laat?" vroeg Malfidus verbaasd. "Ik had geen idee dat er al zoveel tijd voorbij was gegaan."

"Ja, en ik maar aan het denken dat je misschien wel was verdronken in de douche."

"Hmm, dat is misschien geen slecht idee. Om mij te douchen dan, niet om mij te verdrinken. Een beetje die brandlucht uit m'n haren krijgen."

Hermelien grinnikte. "Ja, doe dat maar, dan zal ik wel iets te eten maken."

Malfidus knikte en liep naar de bijkeuken, maar net voor hij de keuken verliet, leek hij zich te bedenken en draaide hij zich weer om. Ze keek hem vragend aan.

"Is er soms nog iets?" vroeg ze.

Hij schudde met een grijns zijn hoofd, daarna draaide hij zich weer om en liep hij toch de bijkeuken uit.

Hermelien keek hem even met een frons na, ging toen naar de berging om te kijken wat ze zou kunnen klaarmaken en zag dat ze alle ingrediënten had om een lekkere wok met kip te maken. Enkel de noedels kon ze niet vinden, maar pasta zou ook wel goed zijn.

Daarna haalde ze het radiootje uit de bijkeuken en stelde ze hem in op de Dreuzelzender. Al snel klonk er doorheen de hele keuken liedjes waarop ze stond mee te zingen terwijl ze de groenten en de kip in stukken sneed en die begon te bakken. Wietske kwam haar op een gegeven moment vragen of ze misschien hulp nodig had, het was duidelijk dat de huiselfen niet gewoon waren dat zij niet voor het eten moesten zorgen. Hermelien zei dat alles wel lukte, maar toch aarzelde Wietske een tijdje voordat ze de keuken weer verliet. Misschien dacht ze wel dat ze net als Malfidus de hele keuken in brand zou zetten.

Toen het eten stond te pruttelen op het vuur en ze de pasta in het kokende water had gegooid, zette ze de muziek wat harder en begon ze erop te dansen. Er was net een aanstekelijk liedje op gekomen, waardoor ze gewoon niet stil kon blijven staan. Op haar blote voeten danste ze doorheen de keuken terwijl ze regelmatig door het eten roerde om te voorkomen dat het zou aanbranden. Op een gegeven moment voelde ze hoe Malfidus haar vastnam, hij fluisterde in haar oor: "Ben je je aan het amuseren?"

Ze draaide zich verschrokken om en keek naar hem op. Nu had hij weer zijn gewone kleren aan, hij zag er zoals altijd piekfijn uit, al zaten zijn natte haren wel nog wat in de war, maar dat vond ze hem juist leuk staan.

"Hoe komt het toch dat jij er altijd in slaagt om mij te laten verschieten?" vroeg ze.

"Magie," zei Malfidus plagerig, waarna hij haar meetrok naar het midden van de keuken en daar met haar begon te dansen. Ze lachte hard toen ze zag wat voor bewegingen hij maakte, maar ze deed toch met hem mee tot het liedje gedaan was en een reclame voor een nieuw type bezemsteel werd gemaakt. Ze roerde nog een keer door het eten, besloot dat het goed was en vroeg aan Malfidus of hij misschien de borden kon pakken. Zelf goot ze de pasta in een vergiet, schudde de wok in een aparte kom en probeerde dat zo goed mogelijk mee te nemen naar de bijkeuken om het daar op te eten. Daar aangekomen zag ze echter dat Malfidus nergens te bespeuren was.

 _Waar is die nu weer heen?_ vroeg ze zich af, maar het antwoord kwam al snel. Malfidus had de tafel in de eetkamer opgezet, hij kwam de bijkeuken binnen en nam de kom met de wok van haar over. Toen ze hem vroeg waarom ze niet gewoon in de bijkeuken konden eten, antwoordde hij dat dat macht der gewoonte was. "En bovendien, waarom niet? We hebben toch het hele huis voor ons alleen."

Toch voelde ze zich niet erg op haar gemak in de grote eetkamer, met niets anders aan dan zijn hemd. Dat kwam vooral door het grote schilderij aan de muur waar ze nog samen met Astoria aan had gewerkt. Het gezin Malfidus staarde op hen neer en Hermelien had constant het gevoel dat ze de herinnering aan Astoria op de een of andere manier bezoedelde nu ze er alleen met Malfidus zat te eten. Malfidus bemerkte haar bedrukte stemming en probeerde haar een beetje op te vrolijken, maar dat lukte pas echt toen ze samen aan de afwas stonden, ver weg van het grote schilderij met een gelukkige Astoria, Scorpius en Malfidus.

Hij veegde, nog voor ze echt begonnen waren met de afwas, een beetje van het schuim op haar neus.

"Oh nee hé," riep ze uit, terwijl ze haar neus afveegde. "Daarom wilde je mee afwassen, ik vond het al zo raar!" waarna ze ook een hoop schuim in haar handen nam en dat naar hem toegooide. Die ontweek het echter met gemak, maar al snel ontstond er een waar schuimgevecht waarbij de twee en de keuken vol kwam te liggen met het spul. Uiteindelijk slaagden ze er toch nog in om de afwas te doen, en toen ze klaar waren veegde Hermelien het laatste schuim uit haar haren en keek ze langs haar lichaam naar beneden. Ze had nog altijd het hemd van Malfidus aan, maar dat zat nu onder het schuim. Malfidus volgde haar blik en kreeg een kleine grijns op zijn gezicht.

"Mooi hemd heb je trouwens aan. Staat je erg goed." Hij liet z'n blik over haar blote benen glijden. Ze voelde zich ineens erg verlegen en probeerde het hemd wat meer naar beneden te trekken, nu kwamen de slippen ervan nog niet eens tot over de helft van haar dijen. Ze beet op haar lip en keek hem aan. Zelf zaten zijn kleren ook onder het schuim en zijn haren stonden nog meer door de war dan eerst. Hij leek haar gedachten te hebben geraden, want hij kreeg een grijs rond zijn lippen. "Is er soms iets, juffrouw Griffel?" vroeg hij met een ietwat pompeuze stem. Hij had een fonkeling in zijn ogen gekregen. "U ziet er een beetje verhit uit, als ik dat mag zeggen," vervolgde hij.

Ze stapte langzaam naar hem toe en toverde stiekem achter haar rug een beetje schuim in haar handen. "Misschien kan u daar wel iets aan doen, meneer Malfidus," zei ze met haar meest zwoele stem. Ze stond nog maar een paar passen van hem af, als hij zich nu naar voren zou buigen… En inderdaad, hij zette een stap naar haar toe, reikte zijn hand naar haar gezicht en stond op het punt om haar te kussen toen ze de schuim in zijn gezicht drukte. Ze schaterde het uit toen ze zijn verraste gezicht zag.

"Oh, wacht maar, dametje!" zei hij met een dreigende stem toen hij z'n toverstok van het aanrecht pakte en ook schuim in z'n handen toverde. Ze schoot nipt langs hem heen. Luid lachend liep ze de bijkeuken door, achternagezeten door Malfidus. In de donkere gang naar de hal kwamen ze een verbaasde Wietske tegen die iets wilde zeggen, maar daar hadden noch Malfidus, noch Hermelien oren naar.

"Ik ben je aan het inhalen, Griffel!" zei Malfidus dreigend.

Hermelien keek even achterom, riep: "Oh, gaan we terug op het gebruik van onze achternamen, Malfidus?" en stak toen plagerig haar tong naar hem uit. Malfidus gromde eventjes en uiteindelijk kreeg hij haar in het midden van de hal te pakken. Hij greep haar stevig vast en spoot met zijn toverstok een hele toef paarskleurig schuim op haar hoofd. Hermelien hield haar handen voor haar gezicht en gilde: "Neeeeee!", al kon ze haar lach niet inhouden. Ook Malfidus moest lachen, hij liet z'n toverstok zakken en de schuimvloed hield op. Voorzichtig haalde ze haar handen weg, Malfidus keek haar met een grijns aan.

"Je verdiende loon," zei hij simpelweg.

Hij grinnikte kort en hief zijn handen omhoog om het schuim van haar hoofd af te vegen. Hij keek haar indringend aan. Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag ze dat Cassandra met een open mond naar hen aan het staren was, maar blijkbaar durfde ze dit keer geen opmerking te geven. Hermelien zag de donkere puntjes in zijn ogen, opeens had ze een erg droge keel en voelde ze hoe de vlinders doorheen haar lichaam vlogen. Het enige wat ze nu nog wilde, was hem zo dicht mogelijk tegen zich aan te voelen. Ze trok hem dichterbij, ging op haar tenen staan en kuste hem. Ze voelde hoe zijn handen over haar rug gleden en een weg onder het hemd vonden. Ze liet zich helemaal meevoeren door het gelukzalige gevoel dat door haar lichaam stroomde en hoorde maar vaag de geluiden van buitenaf komen, zoals Cassandra die het waagde te zeggen: "Nouja, doe dat op een kamer!" of het geluid van de voordeur die langzaam openzwaaide.

Hermelien kwam pas echt weer bij zinnen toen ze dat ene woord hoorde en ze Malfidus voelde verstijven.

"Papa?"

 **Oeps... :p.**


	65. Hoofdstuk 64

**Hoofdstuk 64**

Malfidus trok razendsnel zijn handen van onder haar hemd terug, zette een stap van haar weg en keek aarzelend naar de voordeur. Hermelien wist niet wat ze moest doen of waar ze moest kijken, ze wist dat haar hoofd knalrood was geworden. En het werd nog erger toen ze besefte dat ze midden in de hal stond, met enkel haar ondergoed en Malfidus' hemd aan en omringd door een hoop schuim. Beschaamd keek ze naar het groepje mensen dat aan de voordeur stond. Scorpius stond helemaal vooraan bedremmeld naar hen te kijken, met naast hem Victoria en Leo en daarachter Daphne en Stephen. Victoria giechelde achter haar hand die ze voor haar mond had geslagen, Leo staarde hen met open mond aan. Daphne leek niet echt verbaasd of gechoqueerd te zijn, in tegendeel, er leek zelfs eerder begrip op haar gezicht af te lezen. Stephen kon enkel maar in opperste verbazing naar hen kijken. Nadat ze elkaar zo'n twintig seconden in absolute stilte aanstaarden – zelfs Cassandra waagde het niet iets te zeggen, al had ze wel een triomfantelijke lach op haar gezicht – zei Malfidus eindelijk iets.

"Scorpius –," begon hij, maar hij viel vrijwel meteen stil. Hij veegde door zijn haren, waar nog wat schuim in zat en wierp kort een blik op Hermelien. Hij wist duidelijk niet wat ze moesten doen, dit hadden ze helemaal niet verwacht.

"W-wat zijn jullie aan het doen?" vroeg Scorpius uiteindelijk met een klein stemmetje.

Victoria giechelde. "Waar leek het dan op, Scorpius? Ze waren elkaar aan het zoenen!"

Scorpius keek haar even met een vernietigende blik aan. Daphne kwam in beweging, porde Stephen aan en mompelde dat ze even naar de zitkamer zouden gaan. Stephen duwde Leo voor zich uit, die een beetje aarzelde, hij bleef maar achterom kijken alsof hij benieuwd was wat er zou gebeuren. Daphne nam Victoria aan de hand, ze wierp een korte glimlach op Hermelien en Malfidus en sloot daarna de deur achter zich. Hermelien, Malfidus en Scorpius bleven achter in de hal.

"Scorpius," zei Malfidus nogmaals met een zachte stem, terwijl hij naar zijn zoon toe liep en zich voor hem bukte zodat hij op gelijke ooghoogte met hem kwam. "Dit – dit hadden we je niet zo –," maar zijn zoon onderbrak hem nogal bruusk.

"Zijn jullie verliefd op elkaar?" vroeg hij met een trillende stem.

Hij wierp een blik op Hermelien, tranen kwamen er in zijn ogen. Ze beet op haar lip en knikte zachtjes. De jongen keek weer naar zijn vader en veegde door zijn ogen. "M-maar – en mama dan? B-ben je haar al vergeten?"

Malfidus keek zijn zoon serieus aan, boog toen zijn hoofd en zuchtte diep.

"Nee, Scorpius, jouw moeder zal ik nooit vergeten," zei hij met een zachte, ietwat trillende stem. Hij wierp een korte, aarzelende blik op Hermelien, die hem met een knik aanspoorde om verder te gaan, ze wist al wat hij ging zeggen. "Ik zal altijd van je moeder blijven houden, Scorpius. Ik zal haar werkelijk nooit vergeten."

De jongen keek nog eens naar Hermelien, ze zette een paar stappen naar hem toe. Er stond al meer begrip en opluchting op zijn gezicht, maar toen vroeg hij stuurs: "En van wanneer zijn jullie dan –?"

Malfidus wierp weer een blik op Hermelien, die met een zachte stem antwoordde: "Van eind januari, Scorpius."

"Wat? Al bijna twee maanden?" zei hij nogal hard. "Waarom zeiden jullie daar dan niks van? Of wanneer waren jullie dan van plan om er iets van te zeggen?"

"Scorpius –," zei Hermelien op een verzoenende toon, maar de jongen onderbrak haar weer.

"Of waren jullie gewoon van plan om helemaal niks te zeggen? En te doen alsof er niks aan de hand was? Daarom vond ik jullie ineens zo vaak terug in dezelfde kamer, dat was vroeger nooit! Wat dachten jullie dan? Dat ik zo stom was om daar niks van te merken?"

De tranen sprongen weer in zijn ogen, dit keer van verontwaardiging. Malfidus schudde zijn hoofd en mompelde dat dat helemaal niet het geval was, maar Scorpius wilde niet luisteren. Hij begon steeds harder te roepen. "Waarom zeiden jullie dan niet gewoon iets? Of wilden jullie niet dat ik er iets van zou weten? Jullie wilden zeker gewoon elkaar en mij er helemaal niet bij hebben!"

"Scorpius, dat is niet waar!" zei Hermelien, ze wilde hem in haar armen nemen, maar de jongen rukte zich los en stampte boos naar de trap. Zijn gezicht stond vertrokken van de pijn, tranen glinsterden in zijn ogen, alsof hij er echt van overtuigd was dat ze hem wilden buitensluiten en dat ze niet van hem hielden.

"Laat mij gerust, doe maar gewoon samen jullie ding en negeer mij maar!" riep hij terwijl hij naar boven stampte. Malfidus stond op en wilde hem achterna gaan, maar Hermelien hield hem tegen.

"Laat hem even, Draco," zei ze zacht, terwijl ze hoorden hoe Scorpius zijn slaapkamerdeur met een knal dichtsloeg. Malfidus keek haar met een ietwat gekwelde blik aan.

"Dit – dit was niet de bedoeling," zei hij met een trillende stem, hij was duidelijk aangedaan van het feit dat zijn zoon hem er zowat van beschuldigde dat hij niet van hem hield.

Ze nam zijn hand vast, hij sloot zijn ogen en haalde diep adem.

"Hij meende dat niet, Draco," zei ze rustig, hoewel ze zelf stond te trillen op haar benen. Dit had ze zich zo helemaal niet voorgesteld. "Hij is gewoon verschrokken –,"

Ineens hoorden ze de deur van de kleine zitkamer opengaan. Hermelien hoorde Victoria iets vragen, maar ze kon niet precies verstaan wat. Ze zag hoe Leo een nieuwsgierige blik op hen wierp voordat Daphne de deur achter zich sloot en naar haar en Malfidus toe kwam. Ze keek hen met een frons aan. "Hij nam het niet zo goed op?" vroeg ze.

Malfidus schudde zijn hoofd en wendde zijn blik naar de vloer. "Ik moet met hem gaan praten," mompelde hij, waarna hij toch naar de trap liep en naar boven ging.

Hermelien keek hem na en bleef samen met Daphne achter in de hal.

"Ik – ik had niet gedacht dat hij zo zou gaan reageren," zei ze zacht toen Malfidus door de gang naar Scorpius' slaapkamer verdween. "Hij was er echt niet blij mee."

"Hij had het gewoon niet verwacht, denk ik," antwoordde Daphne. Ze keek haar met een bemoedigende glimlach aan. "Geef hem even de tijd, het is voor hem waarschijnlijk een shock om zijn vader met iemand anders dan zijn moeder te zien. Ik moet zeggen dat toen Draco het me vertelde op de dag na Astoria's herdenking, ik toch ook wel even verschoot."

Hermelien wendde haar blik van Daphne af en mompelde dat het nooit haar bedoeling was geweest om verliefd op hem te worden.

"Ach, liefde is ondoorgrondelijk nietwaar? Ik bedoel, nadat ik aan het idee was gewend dat hij iets voor iemand anders voelde, accepteerde ik het. Het is niet iets waar je voor kiest, het gebeurt gewoon, en dan moet je dat niet tegenhouden vind ik," antwoordde Daphne. "En, als het je iets beter doet voelen: veel liever jij dan Patty Park."

Hermelien keek weer op en glimlachte zwakjes. "Draco heeft je erover verteld?"

Daphne knikte en zuchtte toen. "Tijdens die zwerkbalwedstrijd had hij gezegd dat jullie hadden gekust en dat hij al een langere tijd wat meer voelde voor je, maar dat hij niet wist wat hij daarmee moest doen. Ik opperde dat hij misschien gewoon affectie van een vrouw miste, en dat de mogelijkheid bestond dat hij voor eender welke vrouw zoiets zou kunnen voelen," Daphne zweeg even en keek haar verontschuldigend aan. "Het spijt me, maar ik was zelf een beetje van m'n melk toen hij mij dat zei. Enfin, ik had het niet moeten zeggen, want ik was duidelijk fout. En net daardoor kreeg hij blijkbaar dat idee met Patty in zijn hoofd. Toen ik doorhad wat hij aan het doen was, probeerde ik hem ervan te overtuigen om ermee te stoppen, maar dat wilde hij niet. Ik merkte dat je het er moeilijk mee had, om hem telkens zien te verdwijnen naar dat vreselijke mens," Daphne zuchtte en schudde haar hoofd. "Mannen, soms weet je toch echt niet wat er in diens hoofden omgaat... Maar enfin, uiteindelijk is het toch goed gekomen, blijkbaar."

Hermelien knikte en dacht weer terug aan die eerste keer dat ze met Malfidus had geslapen. Hoe hij haar toen had gezegd dat hij Patty alleen maar gebruikte om zeker te zijn van zijn gevoelens voor haar. Ze had geen idee dat dat kwam door wat Daphne hem had gezegd en heel even voelde ze zich daar misnoegd over. Als zij dat niet had gezegd, had ze al die ellende met Patty tijdens die weken in januari niet moeten doorstaan. Maar ze begreep Daphne wel, het moet voor haar ook moeilijk zijn geweest om erachter te komen dat haar schoonbroer zijn leven verder zette zonder haar zus aan zijn zijde.

Haar gedachten keerden terug naar het heden. Ze keek Daphne aan en wierp daarna een blik op naar de eerste verdieping en vroeg zich af wat Malfidus tegen zijn zoon aan het zeggen was. Ze wenste dat hij het niet zo was te weten gekomen. Dat ze het hem op een rustig moment hadden kunnen vertellen, en dat hij hen niet had betrapt terwijl ze elkaar midden in de hal zoenden, volledig besmeurd met schuim.

"Misschien moet ik ook maar eens naar hem toe gaan," zei ze.

"Laat mij anders maar even met Scorpius gaan praten," zei Daphne, ze wees naar het hemd dat Hermelien aanhad. "Ik denk dat jij je maar eerst beter wat kan gaan opknappen."

Hermelien knikte, beschaamd. Nu realiseerde ze zich pas echt hoe ze eruit zag ten opzichte van Scorpius en de anderen.

"Ja, dat is misschien wel een goed idee ja," mompelde ze, waarna ze met Daphne naar boven ging. Op de overloop bleef ze even staan en keek ze in de richting van Scorpius' slaapkamer. Ze meende zachte stemmen te horen. Daphne bleef ook staan en leek haar gedachten te lezen.

"Ik praat wel met hem, Hermelien," zei ze nogmaals, waarna ze haar achterliet en naar zijn slaapkamer liep.

Hermelien keek haar achterna, slaakte toen een diepe zucht en ging verder naar haar eigen badkamer.

Ze stond een lange tijd onder de douche, ook lang nadat alle schuim van haar was afgespoeld. Constant zag ze die gekwetste blik van Scorpius voor haar, hoe hij met tranen in zijn ogen naar boven was gestampt, in de overtuiging dat ze hem overbodig vonden en hem er niet bij wilde hebben. Ze moest toegeven aan zichzelf dat wel egoïstisch waren geweest, dat ze die korte periode enkel van elkaar hadden willen genieten zonder met de reacties van anderen rekening te houden. Maar het was net ook vanwege Scorpius zelf dat ze nog niet direct iets hadden gezegd over hun relatie. Het was niet alleen omdat ze niet wisten hoe hij zou reageren, maar ook omdat het – naar Hermeliens gevoel, daar voelde ze zich soms nog schuldig over, al had ze dat nooit rechtuit tegen Malfidus gezegd – al redelijk snel na de dood van zijn moeder was. Ze hadden niet gewild dat hij zou denken dat zijn vader zijn moeder zomaar aan de kant schoof, daar hadden ze het op een avond in haar bed over gehad. Ze had Malfidus toen ook verteld van haar gesprek met de jongen in de sneeuw, toen hij weer eens naar Patty was en Scorpius had gevreesd dat zijn vader zijn moeder zou vergeten. Toen hadden ze samen afgesproken dat ze het hem te zijner tijd zouden vertellen, op een rustig moment, dat hij wat kon wennen aan het feit dat zijn vader en zijn gouvernante steeds meer tijd met elkaar doorbrachten dan eerst.

Maar ondanks hun goede bedoelingen was net het feit dat ze nog niks hadden gezegd, hetgeen geweest waarop Scorpius zich had gefixeerd en kwaad om was geworden.

Hermelien kneep haar hand samen en zuchtte. Het water stroomde nog altijd gestaag over haar heen, langzaam draaide ze de doucheknop om. Even leunde ze met haar hoofd tegen de muur.

 _Wat als hij het nu niet zou accepteren? Wat moeten we dan doen? Dan wilt hij misschien nooit meer bij mij zijn. Laat staan dat hij me zou willen zien. Dat zou ik niet aankunnen, ik zie die jongen te graag!_

Ze sloeg een handdoek om zich heen en stapte uit de douche. Langzaam droogde ze zich af en kleedde ze zich aan. Ondanks het feit dat ze in eerste instantie zo snel mogelijk met Scorpius had willen praten, stelde ze dat gesprek nu juist uit. Vanwege een soort angst dat alles in elkaar zou zakken, dat alles wat er tussen haar en Malfidus was gebeurd zomaar zou verdwijnen omdat de jongen het niet wilde aanvaarden dat de twee iets voor elkaar voelden. Uiteraard zou Malfidus in dat geval voor zijn zoon kiezen, Hermelien zou dat niet anders willen. Maar dan zou ze wel meteen het huis uittrekken en terug naar haar eigen stek gaan. Dan maakte het voor haar niet uit dat er twee gevaarlijke mannen achter haar aan zaten om wat voor reden dan ook. Haar hart zou het niet aankunnen om dan nog in eenzelfde huis te verblijven met de man en de jongen die ze zo ontzettend graag zag, maar waar ze dan niet meer op een gewone manier mee zou kunnen omgaan. Wanneer de hele situatie zo onnatuurlijk zou worden, dat ze niet eens een gewoon gesprek zou kunnen hebben met één van hen zonder steeds te moeten denken aan wat er had kunnen zijn.

Nadat ze op haar kamer was teruggekomen, ging ze op haar bed liggen en staarde ze naar het plafond. Ze had geen idee waar Malfidus of Scorpius was, of ze nog steeds op zijn kamer zaten of ergens anders naartoe waren gegaan. Wel hoorde ze Leo en Victoria in het huis rondlopen, diens stemmen kwamen regelmatig naar boven drijven, maar van Scorpius hoorde ze helemaal niks. Ze had de moed niet meer om zelf naar de jongen op zoek te gaan, uit angst voor wat er zou kunnen gebeuren. Ze voelde zich een lafaard en een dwaas omdat ze de jongen niet onder ogen durfde komen.

Maar net toen ze voor zichzelf had beslist dat ze haar dwaasheid aan de kant moest zetten en toch met hem moest gaan praten, kwam de jongen zelf naar haar toe. Hij klopte zachtjes op haar slaapkamerdeur.

"Hermelien?" vroeg hij met een klein stemmetje. "Ben je daar?"

Hermelien sloot kort haar ogen en ademde diep in. Ze voelde haar hart bonken in haar keel toen ze naar haar deur liep en die opende.

Scorpius staarde een beetje verlegen naar zijn voeten en keek toen naar haar op. Tot haar opluchting stond zijn gezicht helemaal niet beschuldigend of boos, eerder zelfs verontschuldigend. Ze bukte zich zodat ze op gelijke hoogte met hem kwam.

"Het spijt me, Scorpius," zei ze. "Het spijt me dat we niks hebben gezegd. Maar je moet echt weten dat we je helemaal niet willen buitensluiten. Als je dat zo voelt, dan spijt me dat heel erg."

"N-nee, Hermelien," zei Scorpius zacht. "Ik – ik was gewoon verschrokken, denk ik. Ik wist niet wat ik zei. Maar – ik – ik vind het niet erg dat jij en papa verliefd zijn op elkaar. Zoals je toen zei: papa zal mama nooit vergeten, dat heeft hij me daarnet ook nog verschillende keren gezegd. Maar ik denk dat ik alleen teleurgesteld was dat jullie mij er niks van hadden gezegd."

Er viel een pak van Hermeliens hart, al hetgeen waar ze zich het afgelopen uur zorgen over had zitten maken, verdween meteen. Ze nam de jongen in haar armen, dit keer rukte hij zich niet los.

"Oh Scorpius," zuchtte ze opgelucht in zijn haren. "Ik ben zo blij om dat te horen." Ze trok zich terug en keek hem aan, ze meende ook opluchting op zijn gezicht te zien. "Ik zou niet weten wat ik moest doen als je boos op me was. Ik zie je echt graag hoor, dat moet je moet je weten. En we wilden het je echt wel vertellen, het was nooit onze bedoeling dat je het op deze manier te weten kwam."

Dit keer moest Scorpius grinniken. "Ja, dat kan ik me wel voorstellen. Wat waren jullie eigenlijk aan het doen, omdat jullie zo onder het schuim zaten?"

Hermelien lachte, deels van opluchting. "Eh – laten we zeggen dat we een klein schuimgevecht hadden gehad in de keuken en dat verplaatste zich een beetje naar de gang."

Scorpius trok alleen zijn wenkbrauwen kort op maar hij zei er niks meer over. Hermelien stond weer op en nam de jongen mee naar haar bed waar ze op gingen zitten. Ze aarzelde eventjes voor ze haar gedachte uitsprak: "Scorpius, je moet weten dat ik je moeder nooit wil en kan vervangen. Ik zou nooit willen dat jouw vader haar vergeet."

De jongen frunnikte aan zijn trui en keek naar de vloer. "Dat weet ik, Hermelien," mompelde hij zachtjes. Daarna keek hij haar wat opgewekter aan: "Maar eh – wat betekent dat nu eigenlijk? Kom jij nu ook samen met ons eten, of ga je mee als papa op zakenreis vertrekt of ga jij me helemaal geen les meer geven?"

"Oh – eh," ze werd een beetje overvallen door de vragen. "Daar eh – daar heb ik nooit echt over nagedacht. Ik blijf je natuurlijk wel lesgeven, dat sowieso, maar voor de rest weet ik het zelf niet. Ik denk dat het voor mevrouw Jansen maar een beetje eenzaam zou zijn in de bijkeuken als ik steeds samen bij jullie ging zitten."

"Hmm," mompelde Scorpius. "Weet zij het eigenlijk al?"

Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, dat moeten we haar ook nog vertellen."

"Dus – wij zijn eigenlijk de eersten die het weten?"

Hermelien knikte. Scorpius leek enorm opgelucht en blij te zijn dat hij ten minste een van de eersten was die het te weten kwam van haar en Malfidus.

Het bleef een tijdje stil, Scorpius frunnikte nog steeds aan zijn trui en leek geen vragen meer te hebben, Hermelien wist niet wat ze nog moest zeggen. Als ze nu verder zou gaan over die kwestie dat het nooit de bedoeling was geweest dat hij het zo te weten was gekomen, laat staan dat ze het hem nu zouden hebben verteld, zou hij misschien weer boos en teleurgesteld worden.

"Weet je," zei hij opeens, vanuit het niets. "Ik vond het al raar dat papa je ineens met je voornaam aansprak en niet meer met jouw achternaam, zoals hij anders altijd deed."

Hermelien fronste en besefte dat de jongen gelijk had. Slechts met een paar uitzonderingen had hij haar sinds die avond nadat hij was teruggekomen van zijn zakenreis, steeds met haar voornaam aangesproken, ook in het bijzijn van mevrouw Jansen en Scorpius.

"Ik wou hem er nog naar vragen, maar nu weet ik dus waarom hij dat ineens deed," zei de jongen. Hij wierp een korte blik op haar, alsof hij benieuwd was naar hoe ze zou reageren op het feit dat hem dat al was opgevallen. Ze glimlachte alleen maar en zei er niets van. Scorpius haalde dan maar zijn schouders op en sprong op van het bed. Hij liep naar de deur, maar voor hij haar kamer uitliep draaide hij zich weer om.

"Kom je mee naar beneden?" vroeg hij. "Ik denk dat we zo meteen nog taart gaan eten, die waren we als verrassing gaan halen omdat we vroeger terugkwamen."

Ze knikte en stond ook op van haar bed. Samen liepen ze de trap naar beneden, en toen ze op de overloop waren en Victoria en Leo iets verder in hun slaapkamer zagen verdwijnen, keek Scorpius naar haar op.

"Weet je, ik ben eigenlijk echt wel blij dat jij het bent, Hermelien, en niet iemand anders," zei hij stil. En met die woorden liet hij haar achter op de overloop en ging hij verder naar de kamer waar Victoria en Leo aan het spelen waren.

Hermelien bleef op de overloop staan en sloeg haar hand op haar hart terwijl ze de jongen nakeek. De woorden die hij had gezegd betekenden meer voor haar dan wat dan ook. Haar hart stroomde over van liefde voor de jongen en ze was zo gelukkig dat hij het accepteerde, dat hij het aanvaardde dat ze niet meer alleen maar de gouvernante was.

"Hermelien?" hoorde ze toen Malfidus de hoek om kwam. Blijkbaar had hij zich opgeknapt na zijn gesprek met Scorpius, want hij droeg nu andere kleren en zijn haren waren keurig gekamd. Hij liep met een ietwat bezorgde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht naar haar toe.

"Wat – wat is er?"

Ze glimlachte. "Scorpius," zei ze, nog altijd een beetje emotioneel vanwege hetgeen hij had gezegd. Malfidus keek haar met een frons aan, ze ging verder. "Je beseft dat je een geweldige zoon hebt?"

Een glimlach verscheen op zijn gezicht. Hij knikte. "De beste zoon die je je maar kan wensen," zei hij, waarna hij haar in zijn armen nam en stevig omhelsde.

De rest van de namiddag en de avond verliep een beetje onwennig voor Hermelien. Zoals Scorpius al had gezegd, hadden Daphne en Stephen een lekkere taart meegebracht die ze rond half vijf in de grote zitkamer opaten. Ze had niet goed geweten of ze er ook bij moest gaan zitten, ze wilde zich zeker niet opdringen, maar Daphne had het haar zelf gevraagd. Ze voelde zich nogal ongemakkelijk, en ze had het idee dat Malfidus zelf zich ook niet helemaal op zijn gemak voelde. Ze zag hoe hij regelmatig blikken op haar wierp, maar vrijwel meteen keek hij weer weg. Gelukkig negeerden Daphne en Stephen hun onwennige gedrag – waarschijnlijk hadden ze zelf wel al een idee wat er door hun hoofd moest gaan – en babbelden ze over andere dingen. Blijkbaar hadden meneer en mevrouw Goedleers vroeg in de ochtend een bericht gekregen dat hun vlucht naar de Faroëreilanden een paar uur vervroegd was, wat ervoor had gezorgd dat ze zich hadden moeten haasten om nog op tijd hun vliegtuig te halen. Daarna hadden Daphne en Stephen beslist om maar direct door te rijden naar Malfidus.

"Dus eh – daarom waren we zo vroeg hier," zei Stephen een beetje aarzelend.

Malfidus knikte alleen maar, Hermelien concentreerde zich op haar taart. Ze schaamde zich een beetje voor de manier waarop ze waren betrapt, maar gelukkig zei er niemand meer iets over. Waarschijnlijk zouden ze er later hartelijk over kunnen lachen en zou het nog vaak verteld worden op familiefeesten, maar daar was het nu echt nog te vroeg voor.

De kinderen waren een spelletje kaart aan het spelen, en letten totaal niet op wat de volwassenen aan het zeggen waren, maar op een gegeven moment stond Victoria op en liep ze naar hen toe. Ze ging naast haar moeder op de zetel zitten en vroeg met een serieuze stem: "Mama, moeten wij Hermelien nu tante noemen?"

Hermelien verslikte zich in haar taart en voelde haar hoofd vuurrood worden. Ook Malfidus kreeg een blos op zijn wangen, Stephen lachte een beetje gegeneerd. De jongens waren nu stilgevallen en leken geconcentreerd te luisteren. Vooral Scorpius spitste zijn oren.

Daphne klopte een keer op Hermeliens rug en reikte haar haar tas thee aan en berispte Victoria dat ze zo'n dingen niet moest vragen, maar Hermelien schudde haar hoofd.

"Het is niet erg hoor," mompelde ze nadat ze haar keel had geschraapt. "Maar – ik zou het liever willen dat jullie mij gewoon Hermelien noemen."

Ze wierp een korte blik op Malfidus, die haar met een zwakke glimlach aankeek. Ze vroeg zich af wat er door zijn hoofd ging – ze had zo'n vermoeden dat hij aan Astoria moest denken want ze zag hoe hij een blik op diens schilderij wierp. Even had ze een flashback naar een jaar terug, toen ze hem op net dezelfde plaats had aangetroffen terwijl hij vol verdriet naar datzelfde schilderij aan het kijken was.

"Oké dan," zei Victoria alleen maar. Ze stond terug op en liep weer naar de jongens. Leo ging vrijwel meteen verder met het kaartspel, maar Hermelien merkte dat Scorpius haar nog een tijdje aankeek voor hij zich ook weer concentreerde op het spel.

Toen ze die avond in bed lag, dacht ze nog een lange tijd na over wat er allemaal was gebeurd die dag. Ze had het nooit gedacht dat de anderen het zo snel zouden accepteren – Scorpius was bij het avondeten zijn eerdere boosheid helemaal vergeten en was zelfs erg opgewonden geweest dat zij en zijn vader samen waren.

Rond half elf kwam Malfidus haar kamer binnensluipen. Hij zag er om de een of andere reden enorm vermoeid uit.

"Wat een dag, hé?" zuchtte hij toen hij op haar bed kwam zitten en een kus op haar wang drukte.

"Ja, dat mag je wel zeggen ja," zei ze zacht.

Malfidus streek met zijn hand door haar haren. "Ik moet eerlijk zeggen dat ik best wel opgelucht ben dat we niet meer stiekem moeten doen."

Ze keek hem met een glimlach aan. "Ik ook," zei ze alleen maar.

Ze bleven nog een tijdje praten over het feit dat Scorpius het al met al redelijk goed had opgenomen, maar na zo'n half uur stond Malfidus weer op.

"Ik denk dat ik vannacht toch maar in mijn eigen bed ga slapen. Scorpius mag het dan wel aanvaard hebben, ik denk niet dat hij ons al meteen samen in bed wil zien liggen."

Hermelien schudde haar hoofd met een lachje. "Nee, dat denk ik ook niet. Hij moet misschien eerst maar eens wennen aan het algemene idee."

Malfidus bleef aarzelen. "Hmm, toch zal het weer even wennen zijn om alleen in bed te moeten liggen." Hij liep weer naar haar toe en drukte een kus op haar lippen. Hij veegde door haar haren en wilde zijn hand onder haar nachtjapon laten verdwijnen, maar Hermelien hield hem met een lachje tegen. "Nee, Draco, ga in je eigen bed slapen."

Hij trok zijn hand terug, sloeg een beetje spijtig zijn ogen op en grijnsde. Hij liep naar de deur, zei zacht: "Goedenacht," en verdween toen uit haar kamer.

Voor de rest spraken ze er niet meer over, maar Hermelien voelde zich echt opgelucht nu alles op tafel lag. Toen ze het de volgende morgen in alle vroegte aan mevrouw Jansen vertelde leek die niet verbaasd te zijn. Integendeel zelfs, ze keek haar aan alsof ze het eigenlijk al heel lang wist.

"Ik had wel al zo'n vermoeden dat er iets meer speelde tussen jullie," zei ze. "En al zeker toen ik meneer die morgen uit jouw slaapkamer zag komen. Wat had je ook alweer gezegd? Dat hij je iets was komen vragen over de lessen van Scorpius? Dat was wel een heel zwakke smoes, Hermelien, en al helemaal omdat hij alleen maar z'n pyjamabroek aanhad," mevrouw Jansen grinnikte, ze leek zich totaal niet te storen aan het feit dat de gouvernante iets was begonnen met de heer des huizes. Misschien lag dat ook wel omdat ze nu samen met Isaac was, Hermelien vermoedde dat als ze het een jaar eerder had gezegd, ze heel anders zou hebben gereageerd, vooral erg afkeurend.

Ze voelde haar wangen rood worden en sloeg haar hand voor haar ogen. "Oh, ik weet het, maar ik kon niet meteen een andere reden bedenken. Wat kon ik anders ook zeggen?"

"Ik begrijp het wel hoor, maar je had mij gerust de waarheid mogen vertellen hoor. Wat dacht je soms, dat ik jou zou gaan veroordelen?"

Hermelien beet op haar lip, als ze eerlijk moest zijn, was die gedachte wel verschillende keren door haar hoofd geschoten, maar dat vertelde ze niet aan mevrouw Jansen. Ze schudde daarom alleen maar haar hoofd en mompelde dat ze niet wist wat ze moest verwachten.

"Nou ja, ik ben blij dat je het me nu tenminste hebt verteld," zei mevrouw Jansen. Ze vroeg daarna nog hoe Scorpius had gereageerd, waarna Hermelien een heel relaas afstak van wat er de vorige dag nog allemaal was gebeurd – hoe Daphne en Stephen met de kinderen opeens in de hal stonden en ze hadden gezien dat Malfidus en Hermelien elkaar aan het kussen waren, hoe Scorpius boos was weggelopen en hoe ze daarna met elkaar hadden gepraat.

"Aha, dus het was nog niet de bedoeling dat iedereen het te weten kwam?" vroeg mevrouw Jansen met een twinkeling in haar ogen.

Hermelien sloeg haar ogen neer. "Nee, eigenlijk nog niet. Maar – ik ben wel blij dat we nu niet meer stiekem moeten doen, al had ik toch nog liever gehad dat we het gewoon rustig hadden kunnen vertellen."

"Ja, dat begrijp ik wel ja," zei mevrouw Jansen met een lachje.

"Hoe was het eigenlijk geweest bij Isaac? Zijn jullie naar zijn thuis gegaan?" vroeg Hermelien, die nu toch liever op een ander onderwerp overstapte dan het nog over haar liefdesleven te hebben.

Mevrouw Jansens gezicht fleurde op. Ze zuchtte gelukzalig. "Oh, het was echt heerlijk, Hermelien! Isaac had me als verrassing meegenomen naar de zee. Het was daar wel niet erg mooi weer, maar het was wel heel fijn geweest!"

Hermelien glimlachte, ze kon het echt aan mevrouw Jansen zien dat ze ervan had genoten.

"We kwamen gisteren terug, maar toen zijn we nog naar zijn thuis geweest. Hij had s 'avonds zelfs nog een heel diner voor mij gekookt, dat was echt wel lekker!"

"Dan moeten we hem ook maar eens vragen om hier in de potten te komen roeren, nu heb je me wel benieuwd gemaakt, Helena!"

Op dat moment stak net Isaac zijn hoofd door de buitendeur naar binnen, Hermelien zag dat hij een eclipsbrilletje op zijn kruin had staan.

"Eh – ik weet niet waar jullie op zitten te wachten, maar het is al begonnen hé," zei hij, duidelijk verbaasd dat hij als enige buiten stond.

Hermelien stond verschrikt op, door alles wat er de vorige dag was gebeurd had ze er niet meer bij stilgestaan dat de eclips al om half negen zou beginnen. Ze wierp een blik op de klok, het was nu bijna negen uur, het grootste deel van de verduistering zou rond half tien te zien zijn. Dat betekende dat ze nog wel eventjes tijd hadden, maar toch liep ze gehaast naar de eetkamer om de rest te gaan halen. Het was immers een gebeurtenis die ze niet mochten missen, ook al was het dan een onvolledige zonsverduistering.

Dat ze nu niet zelf in de eetkamer zat, was vooral te danken aan het feit dat ze het nieuws eerst aan mevrouw Jansen had willen vertellen toen zij en Isaac rond acht uur waren teruggekomen. Bovendien wist ze nog niet of ze de volgende maaltijden wel in de eetkamer zou doorbrengen. Nu mevrouw Jansen terug was, wilde ze liever weer in de bijkeuken eten, daar voelde ze zich toch meer op haar gemak – al kwam dat ook deels omdat daar geen gigantisch portret van Astoria, Scorpius en Malfidus hing. Daarnaast wilde ze zich niet opdringen bij de rest.

Zacht klopte ze op de deur van de eetkamer voordat ze die opendeed. Iedereen zat nog aan tafel, Malfidus keek op van de Ochtendprofeet en glimlachte naar haar. Hermelien voelde de vlinders door haar lichaam trekken.

"Eh – de zonsverduistering is begonnen," zei ze, wat meteen een opgewonden reactie bij de kinderen veroorzaakte. Die schoven gehaast hun stoelen achteruit en liepen langs haar heen de hal in. Daphne moest hen achterna roepen dat ze hun jas moesten aantrekken en dat ze niet rechtstreeks in de zon mochten kijken.

"Die hebben er zin in," lachte Hermelien terwijl ze de kinderen nakeek.

De anderen stonden ook op, Stephen smeerde nog snel een broodje om dat buiten op te eten – blijkbaar waren ze op het normale tijdstip opgestaan en zaten ze nog niet zo lang aan het ontbijt.

Niet veel later stonden ze met z'n allen achter in het veld omhoog te kijken hoe de maan langzaam voor de zon kwam te liggen. Hermelien had een spreuk uitgevoerd zodat ze er zonder problemen naar konden kijken. Gelukkig was het die dag helemaal niet bewolkt en hadden ze een mooi zicht op de heldere schijf waaruit een steeds grotere hap werd genomen. De kinderen slaakten opgewonden kreten en wezen omhoog, Hermelien moest lachen toen Isaac zei dat het wel een beetje op Pacman leek, al begreep niemand anders de referentie.

Ze stond helemaal achteraan, met Malfidus naast haar. Ze voelde hoe hij op een gegeven moment haar hand vastpakte en over de rug ervan streek. Ze keek hem met een glimlach aan en zag hoe hij vol fascinatie naar het fenomeen aan het kijken was. Hij merkte blijkbaar dat ze hem aankeek, want hij wierp een blik op haar en grijnsde, maar keek daarna onmiddellijk weer naar boven. Ze legde haar hoofd tegen zijn schouder en kneep zachtjes in zijn hand terwijl ze ook weer omhoog keek. Alles waar ze aan kon denken was dat ze de man naast haar ontzettend graag zag en dat ze wilde dat dat moment eindeloos zou voortduren.


	66. Hoofdstuk 65

**Hoofdstuk 65**

De dagen en weken die daarop volgden, verliepen volgens de normale gang. Hermelien gaf gewoon les aan Scorpius, Malfidus was regelmatig in zijn werkkamer te vinden en meestal at ze nog altijd in de bijkeuken. Enkel wanneer mevrouw Jansen een dagje bij Isaac was – en dat kwam steeds vaker voor – ging Hermelien ook in de eetkamer zitten.

Scorpius raakte meer en meer gewend aan het feit dat ze een koppel waren, al merkte hij wel een keer op dat hij vond dat er niet echt veel veranderd was – maar dat kwam vooral omdat ze elkaar niet in zijn bijzijn kusten of iets anders deden. Dat zijn vader ook bij haar ging slapen in plaats van in zijn eigen bed, leek hem niet echt te deren – al was Hermelien er niet helemaal zeker van of hij dat wel wist. Na zo'n week had Malfidus het namelijk genoeg gevonden om alleen in zijn bed te slapen en was hij sindsdien steeds bij Hermelien in bed gekropen. Ze genoot ervan om samen met hem wakker te worden – nu ze niet meer stiekem moesten doen, kon hij blijven liggen tot ze samen opstonden. Ze merkte dat hij s' morgens in bed vaste ritueeltjes had – eerst klopte hij zijn wekker met een grom af, daarna bleef hij nog zo'n minuut met gesloten ogen liggen, waarna hij zich met een kreun uitrekte en naar haar toeboog om haar een kus te geven.

Soms, wanneer ze eerder dan hem wakker werd, ging ze op haar zij liggen en keek ze naar hem terwijl hij sliep. Meestal zag hij er dan erg vredig uit en soms had hij een glimlach op zijn gezicht, ze vroeg zich dan altijd af over wat hij aan het dromen was. Sinds die ene keer had hij geen nachtmerrie meer gehad in haar bijzijn, het feit dat ze nog maar zelden spraken over wat er in het verleden allemaal was gebeurd leek de belangrijkste reden daarvoor te zijn. Niet dat ze dat erg vond, zowel van de nachtmerries als van de gesprekken over het verleden, zelf wilde ze het liefste dat allemaal achter zich laten.

Maar toch – ondanks zichzelf – schoot het meer dan eens door haar hoofd dat ze nooit had kunnen geloven dat ze zo gelukkig zou zijn met Malfidus, dat ze blij zou zijn om naast hem in bed te liggen en haar dag met hem door te brengen. Op school had ze zich dit nooit kunnen inbeelden en als iemand het haar toen had verteld had ze die persoon waarschijnlijk afgesnauwd dat hij niet zo belachelijk moest doen. Waarschijnlijk had ze dan gezegd dat ze nooit van haar leven iets om Malfidus zou geven, laat staan dat ze met elkaar in bed zouden belanden.

Op de momenten dat zo'n gedachten door haar hoofd schoten, voelde ze zich altijd een beetje schuldig. Niet dat ze twijfelde aan haar relatie met Malfidus, integendeel zelfs, maar ze leek dan altijd te beseffen dat haar hele leven helemaal anders was gelopen dan ze vroeger voor zichzelf had uitgestippeld. Ze had altijd zoveel plannen gehad, en slechts een klein deel ervan had ze ook tot uitvoering gebracht. En nu ze samen was met Malfidus leek het alsof ze sommige van haar oude principes volledig aan de kant had geschoven.

Wat ze echter nog het ergste vond aan de nieuwe situatie waarin ze zich bevonden had helemaal niets te maken met de gedachten rond haar oude leventje en haar plannen van vroeger. Op de meest onverwachte tijdstippen kwam het gevoel in haar op dat het te gemakkelijk was, alsof de twee het om de een of andere reden niet verdienden om samen te zijn. Dan zei ze tegen zichzelf dat de tijden veranderd waren, dat de twee zelf enorm veranderd waren en dat het verleden nu niet meer uitmaakte. Meestal slaagde ze er zo wel in om dat gevoel snel van haar af te zetten, maar soms kwam het wel eens voor dat ze de rest van de dag erover piekerde. Op die dagen dacht ze ook weer vaak aan Ron, maar in tegenstelling tot vroeger, kalmeerde het luisteren naar haar elpee met de _Cloud Atlas Sextet_ haar niet meer. Het leek zelfs alsof de noten van het nummer niet meer helemaal klopten met het verhaal van haar en Ron. Het mocht misschien raar klinken, maar net dat overtuigde haar ervan dat ze bij Malfidus hoorde.

Malfidus zelf merkte altijd op die dagen dat ze niet in haar gewone doen was en hij probeerde haar dan op te beuren. Hermelien had het idee dat hij leek te beseffen waarom ze op die momenten somber was, maar nooit spraken ze er over. Gelukkig kwamen die gedachten en momenten weinig voor en genoot ze vooral van hun tijd samen.

In de week nadat het nieuws was uitgekomen, schreef Hermelien een brief naar Harry om hem het ook te laten weten. Ze had er met Malfidus over gehad en die had geen probleem gemaakt, zolang hij er maar niet bij moest zijn als Harry eventueel zou langskomen.

Dit keer vroeg ze haar beste vriend ook om het nieuws voorzichtig aan Ginny bekend te maken. Het liefst van al had ze dat zelf willen doen, maar omdat ze nog altijd niet alleen buiten mocht komen en ze het vermoeden had dat Malfidus niet al te happig zou zijn over een bezoek van Harry en zijn vrouw, zat er niks anders op om het haar op deze manier te laten weten. Met de rest van de Wemels wachtte ze nog een tijdje, ze was namelijk niet helemaal zeker hoe ze zouden reageren, net omdat ze Rons directe familie waren. Eerst en vooral wilde ze de reactie van Ginny afwachten, en afhankelijk daarvan zou ze het aan de rest laten weten.

Een paar dagen zat ze vol spanning te wachten op een brief van Harry, maar die leek maar niet te komen. Ze begon al te vrezen dat hij haar gewoon niets meer wilde schrijven en dat hij, ondanks zijn eigen aanmoediging, het toch niet helemaal oké vond dat zij en Malfidus nu echt een koppel waren. Haar vrees was echter ongegrond, op een vrijdagmorgen lag er namelijk een brief op haar te wachten in de bijkeuken. Opgewonden griste ze de brief van tafel en liep ze ermee terug naar boven, naar haar eigen slaapkamer. De brief wilde ze het liefst op haar gemak kunnen lezen zonder dat iemand erbij zat.

Ze herkende het geschrift van Ginny en een nerveus gevoel trok door haar lichaam.

 _Ik ben benieuwd wat ze ervan vindt,_ dacht ze, terwijl ze op haar verbrede vensterbank ging zitten nadat ze een hemd van Malfidus aan de kant had geschoven. Met een zekere spanning begon ze de brief te lezen.

 _Liefste Hermelien,_

 _Wat een nieuws bracht jouw brief! Dat sloeg bij mij echt wel in als een bom, al leek Harry het verwacht te hebben. Waarom had je me niet eerder wat verteld? Ik was daar best wel verbaasd en om eerlijk te zijn ook een beetje teleurgesteld over. Je weet toch dat je mij alles kunt vertellen? Of dacht je misschien dat ik boos op je zou zijn? (Wat uiteraard helemaal niet het geval is, ik ben zelfs blij voor je)._

 _Harry zei me dat je het niet eerder wilde vertellen omdat je zelf nog worstelde met je gevoelens, en dat begrijp ik best, maar misschien had ik je er wel mee kunnen helpen? Ik hoop alleszins dat Harry jou goede raad heeft gegeven, want met mannen weet je maar nooit…_

 _Ik vind het fijn dat je verder gaat met je leven, ook al is het misschien met iemand van wie we het nooit verwacht zouden hebben. Maar – laat ik eerlijk zijn – je hebt wel een knapperd aan de haak geslagen, duidelijk een upgrade (Tja, Ron was mijn broer, wat kan ik anders zeggen?). Zijn karakter kan ik in dat opzicht niet beoordelen, dat moet je zelf maar doen, maar ik heb van Harry vernomen dat hij heel anders is dan vroeger op school (wat me ook wel logisch lijkt, anders was je er nooit mee doorgegaan, vermoed ik). Ik hoop echt dat jullie samen gelukkig kunnen worden, want ik weet dat het de afgelopen jaren voor jou – en nu ik erover denk, ook voor Malfidus – niet gemakkelijk zijn geweest._

 _Ik hoop dat we elkaar snel weer kunnen zien (zodat je me alles kunt vertellen, OOK alle sappige details!), en wie weet kunnen we zelfs wel eens op een dubbeldate? (Oké, nee, nu ben ik een beetje te hard van stapel aan het lopen, dat zal Harry (en ik vermoed Malfidus zelf ook?) niet echt zien zitten.)._

 _Harry had zelf ook nog iets willen schrijven, maar hij heeft het enorm druk op het ministerie – misschien heb je het wel gelezen in de Ochtendprofeet – maar een paar dagen geleden was er in het Zuiden van Engeland een grote inval in een landhuis en daar hebben ze allerlei verboden, duistere magische voorwerpen ontdekt. Omdat er ook aanwijzingen waren dat de eigenaars van dat huis nog contacten hadden met ondergedoken Dooddoeners (die eigenaars waren blijkbaar Neo's), is Harry nu zowat dag en nacht op het ministerie. (Vandaar ook dat het wat langer duurde voordat ik deze brief schreef, dus geen nood: het was niet dat we moesten bekomen van de shock!). Maar, lang verhaal kort: hij is blij dat je alles op een rijtje hebt kunnen zetten en hij hoopt ook dat alles voor de rest in orde komt._

 _Hopelijk tot gauw en vele groetjes van James, Albus en Lily (en Harry natuurlijk ook),_

 _Ginny_

Hermelien plooide met een glimlach op haar gezicht de brief terug dicht. Ze was opgelucht dat Ginny het zo goed opnam, al had ze wel verwacht dat ze teleurgesteld zou zijn omdat ze haar niet eerder iets had verteld. Als ze eerlijk moest zijn, kon ze nu niet wachten om haar alles te vertellen – al zou ze de sappige details misschien toch maar achterwege laten. Ze stond weer op, legde de brief zorgvuldig bij de andere brieven in een laatje in haar kaptafeltje en ging daarna naar beneden. Toen ze Malfidus op de overloop tegenkwam, moest ze denken aan wat Ginny over hem had geschreven en moest ze grinniken. Hij keek haar een beetje verbaasd aan.

"Heb ik soms iets raars op mijn gezicht zitten?" vroeg hij.

"Nee, gewoon, ik heb juist een brief van Ginny gekregen," zei ze.

Malfidus trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. "Goed nieuws precies?"

Ze knikte en lachte toen. "Heel goed nieuws. Ze schreef me onder andere dat ik wel een knapperd aan de haak had geslagen."

Malfidus kreeg een grijns op zijn gezicht. "Ik had vroeger altijd al het idee dat die vrouwelijke Wemel mij wel zag zitten."

Hermelien porde hem quasi-gechoqueerd op zijn borst. Hij hield met een lachje zijn handen overgevend voor zich. "Grapje, grapje. Trouwens, ik val eerder op brunettes met een enorme bos haar."

Ze stak haar tong naar hem uit, waarna hij haar met een lachje naar zich toe trok en haar kuste. Ze haakte haar vingers om de lusjes van zijn broekband en trok hem nog dichter bij haar.

"Eh bah – doe dat ergens anders!" hoorden ze Scorpius van verder uit de gang komen. Hermelien voelde hoe Malfidus grijnsde, hij liet haar los en keek op. Ze draaide zich om. De jongen stond aan het leslokaal, blijkbaar zat hij daar al op haar te wachten.

"Zijn jullie klaar?" vroeg hij nogal ongeduldig. "Dan kunnen we er eindelijk mee beginnen, Hermelien!"

Malfidus keek hem met een frons aan. "Dat is ook de eerste keer dat jij zo enthousiast bent om les te volgen."

Scorpius haalde zijn schouders op en mompelde dat het beter was dan om aan te zien hoe zijn vader en zijn gouvernante elkaar aan het kussen waren. Malfidus wierp even een blik op Hermelien, die ondanks alles, toch een beetje rood werd.

"Eh – ja, juist Scorpius, we zullen er eens mee beginnen," zei ze een beetje verlegen, waarna ze achter de jongen aan het leslokaal inliep. Voor ze de deur achter zich dichtdeed zwaaide ze nog eens naar Malfidus, die met een grijns zijn hand opstak en daarna verder naar beneden ging. Hermelien had zo het vermoeden dat hij weer een hele dag met zijn mysterieuze zaken bezig ging zijn in zijn werkkamer.

In de eerste week van april gebeurde iets wat Hermelien eigenlijk wel had kunnen verwachten, maar waar ze totaal geen rekening meer mee had gehouden: op vrijdagmiddag stond opeens Malfidus' moeder zonder aankondiging aan de deur met een extra gast, Patty Park.

Hermelien zat op het moment van hun aankomst net met Malfidus in de grote zitkamer – Scorpius was buiten in de tuin, hij was van plan geweest om Isaac te tekenen terwijl die aan het werk was. Ze had van de gelegenheid gebruik gemaakt om even bij Malfidus te zijn, later zou ze wel naar de vorderingen van de jongen gaan kijken. Ze had Malfidus immers niet meer gezien sinds ze waren opgestaan. Hij was weer de hele tijd in zijn werkkamer bezig geweest en ook zijzelf had haar werk gehad.

Ze vertelde hem wat Scorpius die voormiddag had uitgespookt. Toen ze even naar het toilet was, had hij er niks beter op gevonden om Fluffy te plagen met een van zijn veren. Natuurlijk had de kat met veel enthousiasme achter de veer gegraaid en toen Hermelien terug kwam, en Scorpius even niet aan het opletten was, had Fluffy zijn kans gewaagd. Hij had zijn vlijmscherpe nagels in Scorpius' hand gezet om de veer te pakken te krijgen, de jongen had met een gepijnigde kreet zijn hand weggetrokken en de kat was blazend op de grond gesprongen.

"Ah, dus daarom had Scorpius vanmiddag aan tafel zijn hand vol krassen. Hij wilde me niet vertellen hoe dat kwam," zei Malfidus.

"Ja, dat kwam misschien omdat die veer –," begon Hermelien, maar ze werd onderbroken door een klopje op de deur. Mevrouw Jansen stak haar hoofd naar binnen.

"Oh, hier zit u, meneer," zei ze. "Ik was al gaan kijken bij uw werkkamer en in de kleine zitkamer, maar daar vond ik u niet."

Mevrouw Jansen hijgde een beetje en haar gezicht was wat rood aangelopen.

"Wat is er, Helena?" vroeg Malfidus met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

"Eh – uw moeder is op bezoek en –," mevrouw Jansen wierp even een aarzelende blik op Hermelien. "Ze heeft juffrouw Park meegebracht."

Malfidus zuchtte en sloeg zijn ogen neer, voordat hij Hermelien met een blik van _Dat zat eraan te komen_ aankeek.

"Laat ze maar naar hier komen, Helena," zei hij ten slotte, waarna mevrouw Jansen weer de kamer uit verdween.

Hermelien wilde al opstaan om ook weg te gaan, maar Malfidus legde zijn hand op haar knie om haar tegen te houden.

"Nee, Hermelien, ik wil graag dat je blijft."

"Ben je daar zeker van?" vroeg ze hem met een frons. Ze had zelf niet veel zin in weer een confrontatie met Narcissa, maar Malfidus knikte.

"Ze moeten het toch eens te weten komen," mompelde hij. "Dus waarom niet vandaag?"

Hermelien beet op haar lip en glimlachte zwakjes. Het schoot door haar hoofd dat ze gerust nog een hele lange tijd had willen wachten voordat Malfidus' ouders erachter kwamen.

Hij kneep even zachtjes in haar hand, en stond toen op omdat ze de stemmen van Narcissa en Patty al hoorden aankomen. Ze stond zelf ook op en merkte dat haar benen zo zwaar als lood leken. Ze meende Narcissa te horen praten over de inval in het landhuis van meer dan een week geleden, kort vroeg ze zich af of ze daar ook iets mee te maken hadden gehad.

"We mogen geluk hebben dat wij al onze – eh, speciale spullen al een lange tijd geleden ergens anders hebben ondergebracht. Lucius klaagde er het laatst nog over dat het ministerie nu echt veel te streng is geworden, vroeger waren ze zoveel soepeler!" hoorde ze Narcissa zeggen, vlak voor ze de kamer binnenkwam.

 _Ja, geen wonder,_ schoot het door haar hoofd. _Als je de minister omkoopt…_

Ze merkte hoe Malfidus even een schuine blik op haar wierp, alsof hij haar gedachten had gelezen. Ze wendde haar blik van hem af en haalde diep adem, nu moest ze niet denken aan wat er vroeger allemaal was gebeurd, hoe de Malfidussen vroeger waren geweest. Nu moest ze stevig in haar schoenen staan.

Vrijwel meteen nadat Narcissa en Patty de kamer binnenkwamen, zagen ze haar al staan. Zoals gewoonlijk wierp Narcissa een giftige blik op haar, ook Patty keek alsof ze opeens een citroen had ingeslikt, al meende Hermelien wel dat ze ook een beetje angst op haar gezicht bespeurde.

Patty zag er veel stijlvoller uit dan haar gewoonte was: ze had een elegant donkergroen mantelpakje aan, en haar juwelen waren dit keer eerder ingetogen. Haar haren lagen nu niet plat tegen haar gezicht aan, maar waren mooi gekapt tot in een asymmetrische boblijn. Hermelien had het vermoeden dat niet Patty opeens tot inkeer was gekomen, maar dat het eerder door Narcissa kwam. Het was duidelijk dat ze met slechts één doel naar daar waren gekomen: om Malfidus over te halen om toch op z'n minst één keer met Patty uit te gaan.

Malfidus schraapte zijn keel, het viel Hermelien op dat hij zelf ook wat nerveus was en dat deed haar hart een slag overslaan.

"Moeder, Patty," begon hij, hij liep naar zijn moeder toe en kuste haar op de wangen, Patty gaf hij alleen maar een hand. "Wat een verrassing om jullie hier vandaag te mogen verwelkomen."

"We wilden iets met je bespreken, mijn zoon," begon Narcissa onmiddellijk, ze leek haar afkeer van Hermelien toch nog goed te kunnen onderdrukken. "Iets dringends en iets dat nogal belangrijk is, dus ik denk dat het beter is als je haar –," ze knikte kortaf naar Hermelien, "wegstuurt."

"Hermelien blijft hier, moeder," zei Malfidus op een rustige toon, al zag Hermelien wel dat hij zijn vuisten samenkneep omdat z'n moeder zo denigrerend over haar deed. Hij wenkte haar dat ze dichterbij moest komen. Een beetje aarzelend liep ze naar hen toe, Narcissa's ogen leken vlam te vatten, Patty kon alleen maar verbijsterd staren toen Malfidus haar hand vastnam. "Alles wat je te zeggen hebt, mag zij ook horen. In feite, hebben we zelf iets belangrijks te zeggen."

Narcissa kneep haar lippen samen tot een dunne streep, ze keek van haar zoon naar Hermelien en schudde haar hoofd. Patty had een krijtwit gezicht gekregen, beide leken al te beseffen waar dit heen zou gaan.

"Nee, nee, nee, nee," zei Narcissa, ze keek nog eens woedend naar Hermelien. "Je gaat me nu toch niet vertellen over die dwaze verliefdheid van je met dat daar," ze wierp achteloos haar arm in de richting van Hermelien, alsof ze een of ander voorwerp was en geen mens van vlees en bloed.

Malfidus wilde protesteren, maar Hermelien hield hem met een zacht "Het is oké, Draco," tegen. Ze vond het uiteraard niet fijn dat er zo over haar werd gesproken, maar van Narcissa was ze wel erger gewend. Ze wilde niet dat het gesprek al meteen uit de hand zou lopen.

Malfidus haalde diep adem om te kalmeren en ging toen met een lichte trilling van woede in zijn stem verder. "Hermelien heeft me al verteld van je vorige bezoek hier. Toen je je kwam verzekeren dat er niks aan de hand was en dat je, hoe was het ook weer? Er alles aan zou doen om te voorkomen dat – ,"

Narcissa onderbrak haar zoon. "Je gaat me nu toch niet vertellen dat jij – mijn bloedeigen zoon – en – en zij –"

Ze maakte haar zin niet af, ze leek het hele idee absurd te vinden. Al die tijd keek Patty met haar bleke varkenssnuit van Hermelien naar Malfidus. Ze leek haar tong volledig verloren te hebben, want er kwam niks over haar lippen, zelfs geen snerend gesnuif.

Malfidus antwoordde serieus: "Ja, eigenlijk wilden we dat wel vertellen ja. In feite, zelfs met je vorige bezoek was je eigenlijk al te laat."

Patty slaakte een kleine kreet en zette met haar hand voor haar mond geslagen een paar stappen naar achteren tot ze tegen de tafel botste. Haar ogen puilden uit. Niemand lette echter op haar, Narcissa snoof hard. "Laat me niet lachen."

"Zie je me lachen dan, moeder?" vroeg Malfidus op een scherpe toon.

Hermelien zag hoe een donkerrode blos van woede op Narcissa's wangen verscheen toen ze besefte dat ze het echt meenden – en misschien ook toen ze besefte dat ze te laat was met haar plannetje en haar waarschuwing. Ze haalde diep adem en van het ene moment op het andere sprak ze met een heel zeemzoete stem, Patty staarde haar verbijsterd aan, alsof ze het niet kon geloven dat Narcissa zo snel de nieuwe situatie aanvaardde.

"Ik begrijp dat je het afgelopen jaar eenzaam bent geweest, Draco," zei ze, terwijl ze naar hem toestapte. Malfidus loste de greep op Hermeliens hand een beetje, ze merkte dat hij zich schrap zette. Zachtjes kneep ze in zijn hand om te voorkomen dat hij dingen ging uitroepen waar hij later spijt van zou krijgen.

Narcissa zag het kleine gebaar en trok minachtend haar wenkbrauwen naar Hermelien op. Daarna negeerde ze haar echter en richtte ze zich weer op haar zoon. "Je hebt het niet gemakkelijk gehad na Astoria's dood, en ik begrijp dat je je gedachten ergens anders op wilde richten. Merlijn, ik begrijp zelfs dat je gevoelens meent te hebben opgevat voor die gouvernante van je, maar dat kan toch niet meer dan een dwaze verliefdheid zijn? Je moet vaker het huis uit, je moet meer onder de mensen komen en meer andere – geschiktere – vrouwen ontm –,"

Malfidus liet haar niet meer uitspreken. Hij liet Hermeliens hand nu echt los en gooide zijn armen in de lucht. Met een woedende stem riep hij: "Ik hou van haar, moeder! Dit is geen dwaze, schoolse verliefdheid! Ik hou van haar en ik – ik wil –,"

Hij viel opeens stil, alsof hij besefte wat hij precies had gezegd. Hij ademde heftig in en uit, alsof hij net nog had zitten hardlopen. Narcissa staarde hem met open mond aan, Patty liep de kamer snel uit, nog altijd haar hand voor haar mond geslagen. Hermelien hoorde niks meer, behalve het snelle kloppen van haar eigen hart en haar eigen gedachten die in haar hoofd aan het schreeuwen waren: _Hij houdt van mij!_

Malfidus keerde zich naar haar toe en negeerde zijn moeder die hem nog altijd met een verbijsterde en woedende uitdrukking aankeek. Ze keek naar hem op, ze voelde hoe haar benen week werden, en ze moest zich vasthouden aan een stoel om niet onderuit te zakken. Malfidus tilde met zijn hand haar kin op zodat ze hem recht in de ogen keek.

"Ik hou van je, Hermelien," zei hij met een zachte stem. "Ik hou van je en dat zal ik blijven doen, wat er ook gebeurt."

Hermelien kon niks zeggen, ze staarde verbijsterd in zijn grijze ogen. Ze had zich wel van alles voorgesteld van wat er zou kunnen gebeuren wanneer zijn ouders erachter kwamen, maar dit was nooit in haar opgekomen. Malfidus grijnsde licht, boog zich naar haar toe en kuste haar vol passie. De kamer om haar heen verdween, het enige wat nu nog telde waren zij en Malfidus.

"Hier ga je nog spijt van krijgen, jongen," hoorden ze Narcissa sissen, maar geen van de twee reageerde op haar. "Hier ga je echt zo'n spijt van krijgen!"

Hermelien sloeg haar armen om hem heen en trok hem dichterbij. Om de een of andere dwaze reden blonken er tranen in haar ogen. Wat kon het haar schelen dat soms de gedachte in haar opkwam dat het te gemakkelijk was en dat ze het niet verdienden om gelukkig te zijn? Die gedachten waren duidelijk fout, ze wáren gelukkig met elkaar en ze besefte dat zij ook echt van hem hield. Voor haar was dit Malfidus niet meer, voor haar was hij enkel nog maar Draco. Háár Draco. De man van wie ze met heel haar hart hield, de man waarmee zij het liefst de rest van haar leven mee wilde doorbrengen.

"Ik hou ook van jou, Draco," fluisterde ze in zijn oren.

Narcissa greep haar handtas vast, stampte de kamer uit en trok met een luide klap de deur achter haar dicht. Daardoor schrokken de twee op en leken ze zich weer te beseffen waar ze waren en wat er was gebeurd. Draco streek met een liefdevol gebaar met zijn hand door haar haren, hij moest zelfs een beetje lachen toen hij zag dat ze tranen in haar ogen had gekregen. Hermelien kon hem alleen maar verwonderd en blij aankijken, ze dacht helemaal niet meer aan de gedachten die soms haar hoofd kwamen binnensluipen, ze dacht niet meer aan wat Narcissa allemaal had gezegd en wat voor gevolgen haar bezoek voor Draco wel kon hebben. Het enige waar ze aan dacht was hoe gelukkig ze zich op dat moment voelde.


	67. Hoofdstuk 66

**Oké, het vorige hoofdstuk was een beetje een 'Stilte voor de Storm'. Ik hoop ontzettend dat jullie dit hoofdstuk goed vinden, want hier heb ik echt lang mee gezeten :p.**

 **Oh, en om nog even iets duidelijk te maken voor dit hoofdstuk: meestal zet ik de gedachten van Hermelien in het schuin, maar aangezien er een onderscheid moet worden gemaakt met nog iets anders, ga ik haar gedachten nu ook tussen " ..." zetten ;).**

 **Hoofdstuk 66**

Hermelien voelde zich de volgende paar weken zo gelukkig, maar net tijdens die periode kwamen de gedachten dat ze het helemaal niet verdienden om samen te zijn vaker de kop opsteken, ook al wist ze dat die gedachten nergens op sloegen. Ze had geen idee waar het aan lag, maar misschien kwam het wel door het feit dat Malfidus' ouders zowat alle contact met hem hadden verbroken nadat Narcissa met Patty was langs geweest. Draco deed er erg luchtig over, maar Hermelien voelde dat hij het er moeilijk mee had, te merken aan de ietwat triestige blik die soms over zijn gezicht gleed maar vrijwel meteen weer verdween. Geen wonder natuurlijk, hij was altijd goed met hen overeengekomen, en dat ze hem nu zo lieten vallen omdat hij op haar verliefd was geworden, had hij blijkbaar helemaal niet verwacht.

Ook al waren er nogal harde woorden gevallen tussen haar en Narcissa, toch hoopte ze dat alles uiteindelijk nog goed zou komen tussen Draco en zijn ouders. Niet in de eerste plaats vanwege Draco, maar ook vanwege Scorpius, die gelukkig wel nog contact had met zijn grootouders, maar hij vond het moeilijk te begrijpen waarom zij niet meer met zijn vader wilden praten.

Als Hermelien Draco er voorzichtig over aansprak, om toch maar eens te proberen om een volwassen gesprek met hen aan te gaan, schudde hij alleen maar zijn hoofd en zei hij iets als: "Het is oké, Hermelien. Ik besef nu pas hoe bekrompen ze eigenlijk denken. Wij zijn niet fout, zij zijn het die problemen maken."

Ze ging er dan niet verder over door, maar soms lag ze er wel over te piekeren in bed, meestal wanneer Draco al in slaap was gevallen.

Een andere mogelijke reden voor de gevoelens die soms door haar hoofd spookten was het feit dat Hermelien vermoedde dat Draco dingen voor haar achterhield. Nooit vertelde hij wat hij precies deed in zijn werkkamer, meestal deed hij dat af als 'niets bijzonders', ondanks dat hij er soms dagen aan een stuk in zat te werken. En als Hermelien of Scorpius er dan nog eens iets over vroegen of hem ermee plaagden, raakte hij nogal geïrriteerd en stapte hij over op een ander onderwerp. Regelmatig kwam het in haar op dat hij zijn werk tegenover anderen veel minder serieus voorstelde dan het eigenlijk was.

Tijdens de derde week van mei ontdekte ze wat hij allemaal in zijn werkkamer deed en het verklaarde ineens ook waarom ze soms het gevoel kreeg dat ze niet bij elkaar hoorden. Het werd haar allemaal duidelijk, zelfs waarom Draco zich soms afstandelijk gedroeg tegenover haar. Ze kwam zelfs meer te weten dan ze ooit voor mogelijk had gehouden.

Op woensdagnamiddag waren Draco en Scorpius buiten aan het zwerkballen, ondanks het feit dat het weer erg wisselvallig was en er een koude wind stond. Onder meer om die reden deed mevrouw Jansen deze keer niet mee en bleef ook Hermelien binnen. Bovendien was het de periode van de grote lenteschoonmaak, en mevrouw Jansen hield het werk van de huiselfen onder een streng toezicht. Elke kamer werd grondig schoongemaakt.

Rond half vier liep Hermelien van haar kamer naar beneden, ze was van plan om toch maar even te gaan kijken hoe het zwerkballen verliep, de zon scheen nu helder. Ze hoopte maar dat de wind ook wat was gaan liggen. Omdat de huiselfen net bezig waren in de bijkeuken en de keuken – Hermelien kon mevrouw Jansens stem door de gang horen schellen – besloot ze om via de voordeur naar buiten te gaan. Toen ze voordeur opentrok, viel haar blik op de gang links van haar. Een kleine beweging trok haar aandacht. Ze zag dat de deur naar Draco's werkkamer op een kiertje stond, mogelijk was er één van de huiselfen nog bezig, maar Hermelien wist vrijwel zeker dat dat niet het geval was. De gedachte kwam in haar op dat dit een kans was zoals ze die nooit meer zou krijgen, ook al kon ze duizenden verschillende redenen bedenken waarom ze het niet moest doen. Ze voelde echter een opwelling waaraan ze niet kon weerstaan, voorzichtig deed ze de voordeur weer dicht.

 _"Het is niet het einde van de wereld,"_ stelde Hermelien haar geweten gerust. " _En trouwens, Draco is waarschijnlijk toch nog een tijdje buiten bezig, dus als ik snel ben, zal hij niks te weten komen."_

Een beetje nerveus keek ze om zich heen en verzekerde ze zich ervan dat er niemand in de hal was, noch op de overloop stond. Cassandra lette totaal niet op haar – de laatste paar weken leek ze zich erbij te hebben neergelegd dat Hermelien nog voor een lange tijd hier zou wonen, of Draco daar iets mee te maken had, wist ze niet. Cassandra zat achterover gezakt in haar zetel op haar portret en leek half in slaap te zijn. Desondanks sloop Hermelien op de toppen van haar tenen door de gang. Toen ze aan de open deur stond en luisterde of er toch niet nog iemand in de kamer was, kwam de herinnering in haar op dat ze op haar allereerste dag, op haar allereerste ogenblikken in het huis in net dezelfde situatie had gezeten. Alleen wist ze toen nog niet dat de kamer verboden toegang was, terwijl ze dit keer, juist vanwege die reden, ernaar toe ging.

Ze keek nog eens om zich heen, glipte toen snel de kamer in en sloot de deur voorzichtig achter haar.

Alsof ze in een museum stond, keek ze haar ogen uit in de enige kamer van het hele huis waar ze nog nooit was geweest. Zelfs de werkkamer van Astoria, die er nog exact uitzag als op de dag dat ze was gestorven, had ze wel al eens gezien.

Voor haar stond, naar het raam toegewend, een groot eikenhouten bureau met ervoor een comfortabele bureaustoel op wieltjes. Het bureau zelf was erg netjes, gezien het feit dat Draco hier bijna elke dag werkte, vond ze dat best opmerkelijk. Er lag alleen een grote stapel onbeschreven perkament in het midden van het oppervlak. Voor de rest stond er een ouderwetse bureaulamp, een speciale verenhouder met veer en bijhorende inktpotjes en nog een foto met een zwaaiende Astoria en Scorpius. Het bureau had verschillende laatjes, maar Hermelien vond het een beetje te ver gaan om daar ook tussen te gaan snuffelen.

Aan de muur tegenover de deur stond onder het raam een comfortabele zetel met een mooie, art-nouveau geïnspireerde booglamp. Naast de zetel stond een klein tafeltje waarop een stapeltje boeken lag met titels variërend van _De mechanica van een vervoersmiddel_ tot _De opkomst en de val van Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden._ Ze nam het laatste boek op en zag met een frons dat het over Voldemort en zijn aanhangers ging. Het boek was recent, het was pas in december 2014 uitgegeven, Draco moet het hebben gekocht tijdens een van zijn zakenreizen. Op de achterkant was te lezen dat het boek Voldemorts leven en motieven beschreef. Hermelien doorbladerde het vluchtig. Het eerste deel ging over Voldemorts leven op Zweinstein, en hoe de begaafde schooljongen Marten Villijn uiteindelijk was uitgegroeid tot zijn gevaarlijke alter ego. Het tweede deel van het boek beschreef zijn terreurjaren en zijn definitieve ondergang, Harry's naam werd veelvuldig vermeld. Helemaal achterin stond een lijst met aanhangers en wat er met ze was gebeurd. Ze zag dat Draco een papiertje had gestoken op de plaats van Totelaers naam. Even kreeg ze een rilling over zich heen, ze vroeg zich af of dit de reden was waarom hij het boek had gekocht. Er stond een kleine biografie met een wazige foto van de man die er in het echt totaal anders uitzag dan hoe Hermelien hem had leren kennen op het kerkhof. Enkel de blik in zijn ogen was hetzelfde gebleven, de blik die in haar nachtmerrie pure kilheid en haat uitstraalden en die haar voor altijd zou bijblijven. Onder de noemer _Plaats_ stond: _Onbekend_.

Ze bladerde een paar pagina's terug en zoals ze al vermoedde, vond ze ook de namen van Lucius, Narcissa en Draco zelf terug. De foto die erbij stond was nogal groezelig, in plaats van de trotse familie Malfidus zag ze hier een foto van een familie die alles verloren leek te hebben, maar het meest blij waren omdat ze elkaar nog hadden. Onder _Speciale Vermelding_ stond geschreven dat de hele familie was vrijgesproken tijdens de Hoorzittingen in de zomer van 1999 wegens _Het redden van Harry Potter onder het oog van Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden_.

Hermelien keek naar Draco's lijkbleke gezicht en diens verslagen ogen. Ze dacht weer terug aan wat hij allemaal had meegemaakt tijdens Voldemorts overheersing en ze vond het nog verrassend dat hij er op de foto niet slechter uitzag. Met een zucht sloeg ze het boek dicht en legde ze het zo zorgvuldig mogelijk terug op het tafeltje. Ze vroeg zich af waarom hij dat boek in hemelsnaam had gekocht, hij moest toch elke keer herinnerd worden aan die periode wanneer hij dat zag liggen?

Ze keerde haar rug naar het stapeltje boeken en bekeek de rest van de kamer en de ongewone inrichting ervan. Hier hingen en lagen dingen die duidelijk niet in de rest van het huis hoorden – misschien had Astoria daar wel iets op tegengehad. Aan de muur tegenover haar zag Hermelien een langwerpig glazen kabinet met daarin allerlei verschillende opgezette dieren en een aantal skeletten – ze herkende onder andere een opgezette Kwistel aan zijn grote oren. Tegen de muur daarboven hingen verschillende, oude, bewegende medische posters die de binnenkant van een mens lieten zien, daarnaast hingen er ook verschillende kaders met opgezette vlinders in prachtige kleuren. Op het glazen kabinet zag ze iets glinsteren, toen ze dichterbij liep zag ze dat het de schilden waren van diverse, gigantische kevers die in hars waren bewaard gebleven. Met een rilling van afschuw pakte ze een blokje hars op waarin een schorpioen was vervat. Zijn stekel was over zijn lichaam gebogen, alsof hij op het punt had gestaan de maker van de blokjes aan te vallen voordat hij in zijn beweging was verstard. Snel legde ze het blokje terug op het kabinet en richtte ze haar aandacht op dat deel van de kamer dat het meeste opviel: een gigantische foto van Astoria op een prikbord dat de hele overgebleven muur in beslag nam.

Waarom Draco in hemelsnaam de foto op een prikbord had gehangen, in plaats van in een mooie kader aan de muur, kon Hermelien alleen maar raden. Wat nog vreemder was, waren de vele krantenknipsels die rond de foto waren opgeprikt. Ze herinnerde zich nog hoe Scorpius haar in het begin van het jaar had gezegd dat hij al die knipsels had gezien toen hij ook stiekem de kamer in was geslopen, maar ze had er toen verder geen aandacht meer aan besteedt. Toen had ze vooral met haar gedachten bij Patty Park gezeten, en had ze zich afgevraagd of Draco werkelijk voor haar aan het vallen was.

Ze liet de rest van de kamer voor wat hij was en keerde zich naar de foto met de krantenknipsels toe. Er was geen enkele aanwijzing waar Draco zich precies elke dag mee bezig hield, maar Hermelien kreeg het vermoeden dat het allemaal hierrond draaide. Boven Astoria's foto hing haar naam en haar geboorte-en sterftedatum. Draco had de sterftedatum een beetje doorgekrast, alsof hij op die manier het gebeurde ongedaan had willen maken. Daaronder had hij in een dikke, zwarte inkt ZE HAD NIET MOGEN STERVEN! geschreven.

Met een frons zag ze dat een aantal artikels van een soort waas voorzien waren, maar zodra ze die aanraakte om het beter te kunnen bekijken, kwam een heel arsenaal van andere teksten en snippers tevoorschijn. Geschrokken zette ze een stap naar achteren. Nu zag ze de foto van Astoria niet meer, het artikel dat ze had aangeraakt hing nu in het midden van het prikbord, met daaromheen allerlei korte stukjes uit de Ochtendprofeet, een aantal wazige foto's en perkamentstukjes met Draco's handschrift. Het leek erop dat dit inderdaad hetgeen was waar hij zich zowat elke dag mee bezighield.

Toen ze nog eens tikte op het artikel, keerde de oorspronkelijke opstelling terug en zag ze weer de foto van Astoria. Door het aanraken van een ander artikel, kwamen ook daar weer heel wat verschillende teksten, uittreksels uit boeken en foto's tevoorschijn. Zo ging ze een tijdje verder, haar frons werd steeds dieper toen ze besefte wat Draco's bedoeling hiervan was. Het leek wel alsof hij Astoria's dood had onderzocht, alsof hij niet had kunnen accepteren dat het maar een stom ongeluk was geweest.

Het artikel dat ze nu bekeek was hetgeen er in de Ochtendprofeet had gestaan op de morgen na het fatale ongeluk waarbij Astoria om het leven was gekomen. Het perkament was enorm gekreukt en Draco had er om de een of andere reden dingen bijgeschreven of zaken doorstreept. Ze las snel het artikel nog eens door en probeerde Draco's priegelige handschrift tussen de zinnen door te ontcijferen. Het enige dat ze duidelijk kon lezen was het woord SABOTAGE! met daarbij een verwijzing naar een donkere foto van een stuk van de slede waar ze die dag mee hadden gereden. Naast de foto hing een kopie van een bladzijde uit een boek dat specifiek over sleekoetsen handelde. Op een schema van het remmechanisme had Draco een onderdeel omcirkel en daarbij geschreven: _Hiermee was geknoeid, zie foto_.

 _"Heeft hij dan ontdekt dat het toch niet een gewoon ongeluk was?"_ vroeg Hermelien zich af. " _Waarom heeft hij dan niks aan anderen laten weten? En wie zou daar dan mee hebben geknoeid, en waarom?"_

Ze ging terug naar het hoofdbord en tikte een ander weggevaagd knipsel aan. Tot haar ontzettende verbazing kwam dit keer een kopie van het stuk van Totelaer uit het boek dat ze net nog in haar handen had gehad naar de voorgrond. Ze wierp een schuine blik op het onschuldige stapeltje boeken dat op het tafeltje lag. Dit waren niet gewoon boeken die Draco wel eens las, hij gebruikte ze voor zijn onderzoek! Nu begreep ze ook wat die titel over vervoersmiddelen daartussen deed. Ze was er zeker van dat als ze dat boek zou doorbladeren, ze uiteindelijk bij het gedeelte van de uitleg van een remsysteem van een sleekoets zou uitkomen.

Ze bekeek de perkamentsnippers die Draco bij dit stuk had opgehangen. Haar eigen naam stond ertussen vermeld, ze boog zich verder naar voren om het te lezen.

 _12/10/14: Bij thuiskomst onderzoek, Griffel aangetroffen achteraan domein terwijl ze werd aangevallen door twee mannen. Geen idee wie, geen idee waarom. Griffel is bewusteloos. Geen sporen aangetroffen. Moesten mogelijk mij hebben?_

Daaronder had Draco nog een extra nota bijgeschreven: _16/10/14: Griffel is wakker, heeft geen idee wat er is gebeurd._

Erg verbaasd bekeek ze de andere stukjes perkament. Ze zag dat Draco ook een kort overzicht had opgeschreven van de nachtmerries die ze had gehad met bijhorende datum. Er zat zelfs een lijst bij waarop stond wanneer zij Totelaer was tegengekomen, toen hij zich nog voorstelde als Thomas Vliegen. " _Wat heeft dit allemaal te maken met de dood van Astoria? Wat hebben mijn aanval en mijn nachtmerries hiermee te maken, wat heeft Totelaer daarmee te maken en hoe pas ik daar dan in?"_

Haar blik viel op een ander stuk perkament, dat Draco blijkbaar had geschreven toen in januari Meijer was langsgekomen en mevrouw Jansen hem had weggestuurd:

 _25/01/'15: man aan poort, mogelijk Meijer. Vermoeden nogmaals bevestigd dat ze specifiek Griffel zochten en daarom aanvielen. Griffel weet het nu ook, zeer ongerust._

 _"Wat?"_ schoot het door Hermeliens hoofd. " _Dacht hij al die tijd al dat de aanval specifiek op mij was gericht? Maar waarom dan, waarom heeft hij me er dan niet eerder iets over gezegd?"_

Haar blik viel op het allerlaatste stukje perkament en één naam sprong er meteen uit: _Wemel._

Ze boog zich voorover om te lezen wat er stond, en zag alleen dat Draco had opgeschreven dat Totelaer en Meijer in haar nachtmerries naar Ron hadden gezocht. Een andere vermelding van Rons naam in dat stukje was vervaagd, ze tikte erop met haar vinger en meteen verscheen een heel nieuw gedeelte. Met grote ogen staarde ze naar hetgeen dat er nu op het prikbord hing. Van ontzetting zette ze een paar stappen achteruit.

Draco had in gigantisch grote letters MOORDENAARS opgeschreven, met daaronder een oude schoolfoto van Ron en een foto van diens collega Levi. Door Rons foto stond een groot rood kruis, Hermelien voelde een steek door haar hart, waarschijnlijk had Draco dat gedaan omdat Ron dood was. Waarom hij echter op het idee was gekomen dat Ron een moordenaar zou zijn, kon ze niet bedenken. " _Ron was toch al lang dood toen Astoria stierf? Wat kan hij daar nu mee te maken hebben gehad? En wat doet een foto van Levi hiertussen?"_

Levi was Rons baas geweest, hij was het ook geweest die Harry had meegevraagd om die avond met hem en Ron achter Totelaer aan te gaan, ook al werkte Harry op een andere afdeling van het Schouwershoofdkwartier. Na Rons dood had ze Levi al een ontzettend lange tijd niet meer gezien. Hij was een keer langsgekomen om zijn steun te betuigen en had toen met veel tranen in zijn ogen verteld wat er die avond was gebeurd, maar sindsdien had ze hem amper gezien. Ze had geen idee of hij nog altijd als hoofd van Rons oude afdeling op het ministerie werkte, ze had er Harry ook nooit naar gevraagd. Ze voelde een vreemd soort woede wanneer ze aan deze man dacht, die eigenlijk heel erg irrationeel was. Om de een of andere reden achtte ze hem verantwoordelijk voor Rons dood, ook al had hij er natuurlijk niks aan kunnen doen.

Ze staarde een tijdje verbijsterd naar de twee foto's. Ron zwaaide haar vanonder het grote, rode kruis vrolijk toe, Levi keek haar alleen maar nors aan. Opeens viel haar blik op de kleine lettertjes onder Rons foto. Ze liep terug naar het bord toe en boog haar hoofd naar voren om te lezen wat er stond. De reden waarom Draco een groot kruis door Rons foto had getrokken was niet omdat die dood was, maar omdat hij vermoedde dat Ron niks te maken had met Astoria's dood. Een datum stond erbij: _onderzoek februari 2015._

Hermelien fronste haar voorhoofd. " _Dus toen hij de laatste keer op zakenreis is gegaan, heeft hij opeens besloten dat Ron toch niks te maken had met Astoria's dood? Als hij het gewoon had gevraagd, had ik hem dat allang kunnen vertellen, hoe had Ron ook iets kunnen doen vanuit zijn graf? Laat staan dat hij moedwillig iemand zou laten doodgaan, als hij nog had geleefd."_

De rest van het prikbord werd ingenomen door een aantal verslagen, en vermoedens die Draco omtrent Levi had. Hermelien las het snel door en zag met stijgende verbazing dat Draco had ontdekt dat Levi waarschijnlijk samenwerkte met overgebleven Dooddoeners en Neo's en dat hij er zo voor zorgde dat ze uit het oog van het ministerie konden blijven. Een bewijs hiervoor was een wazige foto die Draco had getrokken van Levi die met een donkere figuur sprak die ze als Totelaer herkende. Ze ademde scherp in en zei zachtjes: "Nee! Dat kan niet!" Ze knipperde nog even met haar ogen om zeker te zijn dat het wel degelijk Levi was. Maar ondanks het feit dat hij een kap over zijn hoofd had getrokken, en hij schichtig om zich heen keek, herkende ze hem. Totelaer daarentegen leek het niet veel te kunnen schelen of ze ontdekt zouden worden, hij stond losjes tegen een muur geleund en keek met zijn kille ogen denigrerend naar Levi.

Hoe Draco in de eerste plaats hierbij was uitgekomen, stond op een ander stukje perkament. Hij had al in de dagen na Astoria's dood het vermoeden gehad dat Levi de slede had gesaboteerd waarmee ze dat ongeluk hadden gehad en waardoor Astoria was gestorven. De reden waarom hij dat vermoedde had hij er niet bijgeschreven.

Hermelien schudde verbijsterd haar hoofd, terwijl ze dacht dat hij het toch fout moest hebben, ondanks de foto die hij had genomen. " _Dit kan niet, Levi zou zoiets nooit doen! Hij werkt zelf op het ministerie! Hij jaagt juist op Dooddoeners en hij zou nooit een onschuldig persoon vermoorden!"_ Maar ze wist diep in zichzelf dat Draco gelijk moest hebben, dat bewees de foto maar al te goed. Helemaal onderaan het perkament las ze het volgende:

 _Kuiper werkt niet samen met Wemel. Wemel was waarschijnlijk op hetzelfde spoor gekomen, wilde het verhaal uitbrenge_ n?

 _"Wat? Ron wist dat Levi met Dooddoeners samenwerkte? Waarom heeft hij daar niks van tegen mij gezegd? Of tegen Harry? Is dat de reden dat hij is doodgegaan? Totelaer heeft hem vermoord omdat hij wist dat Levi en Totelaer samenspanden!"_

Hermelien kreeg tranen in haar ogen. Als dat juist was en Ron om die reden was gestorven… Dan klopte haar intuïtie dat ze het gevoel had dat het Levi's schuld was dat hij was gestorven.

 _"Dat had ik echt nooit van Levi gedacht, hoe kon hij dat nu doen? Het is zijn schuld dat onze levens verpest zijn!"_

Opeens herinnerde ze zich hoe Ron zich had gedragen op de laatste dag dat zij hem had gezien, op de laatste uren voor zijn dood. Het besef kwam in haar op dat het Rons bedoeling was geweest om Levi die avond te ontmaskeren, daarom had hij zich toen zo raar gedragen voor hij was vertrokken.

"Oh Ron," zei ze zachtjes en met een trillende stem. Haar knieën waren aan het knikken, zo aangedaan was ze van alles wat ze nu had ontdekt.

Ze stond er niet meer bij stil waarom ze in de eerste plaats naar die kamer was gegaan, dat ze er eigenlijk niet had mogen zijn. Nu wilde ze enkel nog weten wat Draco nog meer had ontdekt en waarom hij dat niet aan haar had verteld. Vertrouwde hij haar dan soms niet? Dat hij er niks over zei tegen Scorpius, tot daar aan toe, maar aan haar had hij het toch kunnen vertellen? Hij had het haar zelfs móéten zeggen, zeker hetgeen hij had ontdekt dat met Ron te maken had, ze had toch het recht om dat te weten? Waarom wilde hij dat alleen voor zichzelf houden?

Ze voelde hoe haar hart aan het bonzen was en ze wist niet zeker of dat van boosheid was of dat het door de emotie kwam. Ze zag dat op het einde van het perkament Rons naam weeral vervaagd was, met een trillende vinger tikte ze erop. Het paneel veranderde weer en hetgeen er nu tevoorschijn kwam liet de grond onder haar voeten helemaal verdwijnen.

Meteen werd ook duidelijk waarom Draco haar niks had gezegd.

In het midden van het paneel hing een kopie van dezelfde oude schoolfoto van Ron, eromheen hingen allerlei andere foto's en één groot perkament met daarop een lijst van wat wel een soort van waarnemingen leken te zijn. Hermeliens ogen gleden eroverheen en sperden zich verder open naarmate ze meer en meer las.

 _Voorjaar 2013: eerste waarneming._

 _September 2013: Griffel (echtgenote) hier aan de slag, lijkt het niet te weten._

 _December 2013: tweede waarneming, dit keer met Astoria. Reden onderduiken: Dooddoeners en ministerie?_

Het volgende gedeelte stond in een heel erg trillerig handschrift. Sommige letters waren niet erg duidelijk te lezen, alsof er water op was gedruppeld.

 _04/01/2014: in herberg vertelde Astoria dat ze het bijna aan Griffel had verteld. Ik drukte haar op het hart dat ze dat beter niet kon doen, dat het om veel meer ging dan een simpele onderduiking. Dat dit veel dieper ging en dat we daardoor allemaal in gevaar konden komen. Iemand moet ons hebben gehoord. Slede sloeg op hol, remmen werkten niet meer. Ongeval – Astoria dood._

Daaronder, in hoofdletters: _SABOTAGE! DOOR KUIPER EN WEMEL (?) Kuiper logeerde die dag in herberg! Moet ons gehoord hebben! Wemel (collega Kuiper) ook in complot? Waarom duikt hij anders onder?_

 _28/06/14: Kuiper opgezocht. Zwaar duel. Heeft zeker iets te maken met Astoria's dood. Geen idee waar Wemel zich bevindt._

 _18/10/14: aanval Griffel: aanvallers waarschijnlijk op zoek naar Wemel (bevestiging door nachtmerrie twee). Weten blijkbaar ook dat Wemel nog leeft. Was Wemel iets op het spoor?_

 _Meijer? Vermoedelijk schuilnaam. Nagaan waarom ze Wemel zoeken._

 _01/02/15: Totelaer en Meijer hebben Hermelien aangevallen. Zoeken naar Wemel. Nog geen idee waarom, volgend onderzoek verdergaan wat Wemel op z'n werk deed voor z'n vermeende dood._

De laatste notitie was heel snel opgeschreven en het laatste stukje zin had Draco verschillende keren doorstreept.

 _Februari 2015: Wemel niks te maken met sabotage slede. Had zelfde ontdekt, mogelijk uitbrengen, daarom ondergedoken? Bevestiging samenwerking Kuiper en Dooddoeners (zie foto). Geen reden om nog _

In eerste instantie besefte Hermelien niet echt wat ze had gelezen, wat Draco had opgeschreven. Of eigenlijk, ze wilde niet geloven wat ze had gelezen. Haar ogen gleden nog eens over het perkament en nu keek ze ook naar de foto's die errond hingen. Op verschillende foto's was steeds dezelfde persoon te zien. Ondanks het feit dat hij er nogal onverzorgd uitzag en een lichte baard en enorm verwarde haren had, herkende Hermelien hem meteen, al had ze hem zo nog nooit gezien. Het was Ron.

 _"M – maar, dat – dat kan niet! Ik – ik heb hem bijna vier jaar geleden begraven! Ron is dood, hij kan dat niet zijn!"_ dacht ze vertwijfeld. Ze rukte een van de foto's van het prikbord en negeerde haar enorm trillende handen. De persoon op de foto was van iets aan het weglopen, hij was stiekem om zich heen aan het kijken. Er was geen twijfel mogelijk: dit was wel degelijk Ron. Ze herkende zijn typische loopje en de blik op zijn gezicht wanneer hij met iets geconcentreerd bezig was. Ze liet de foto uit haar trillende handen vallen en stapte wankelend achteruit tot ze tegen de bureaustoel op botste. Al die tijd staarde ze naar het prikbord met de verschillende foto's en Draco's verslag.

Pas nu kwam de volle waarheid aan: Ron leefde nog en zat ergens ondergedoken omdat hij iets had ontdekt dat hij had willen uitbrengen maar daar niet in was geslaagd. Hij had zijn eigen dood in scène gezet, had iedereen – zelfs haar en zijn beste vriend – laten geloven dat hij al die tijd dood was. En, als ze het mocht geloven, had Draco dat al die tijd geweten. Al die tijd dat ze daar werkte had hij het geweten. Zelfs toen ze meer naar elkaar toegroeiden wist hij dat Ron daar nog altijd ergens was, maar had hij haar er niks van gezegd.

Haar hart bonkte heftig, tranen kwamen in haar ogen, ze trilde over haar hele lichaam. Ze ademde te snel en het leek erop alsof ze ging hyperventileren. Een vertwijfelde kreun ontsnapte aan haar lippen. Haar blik viel op de laatste zin op het perkament die Draco had doorstreept.

 _"Geen reden om nog wat? Om verder te gaan met het onderzoek? Om niets te laten weten aan het ministerie?"_

Ze hield haar hand voor haar borst en kneep in haar trui. Ze keek nog eens naar de datum wanneer hij dat had opgeschreven: februari 2015, nog maar een paar maanden geleden. Waarschijnlijk had hij het opgeschreven op de dag dat hij was teruggekeerd van zijn zakenreis. Met een schok herinnerde ze zich hoe hij zich die morgen had gedragen, hoe afstandelijk hij had gedaan en de blik van spijt die hij in zijn ogen had gehad. Zelfs hoe hij s' avonds haar iets had willen zeggen, maar dat uiteindelijk niet had gedaan.

 _"Hij had het toen willen vertellen,"_ dacht ze, haar hart sloeg een slag over. " _Waarom, waarom heeft hij dat niet gedaan?"_ In gedachten maakte ze de zin die Draco op het perkament had geschreven af: " _Geen reden om nog te blijven zwijgen tegenover Hermelien."_

Ze ging zo op in haar eigen gedachten dat ze niet hoorde hoe de deur van de werkkamer openging en hoe iemand er binnen stapte.

"Hermelien? Wat doe jij hier, je weet toch dat je hier niet –," begon Draco op een nogal boze toon. Toen ze zich woedend en nog steeds een beetje in shock naar hem omdraaide leek hij pas te beseffen waar ze naar had zitten kijken. Zijn blik viel op het prikbord, zijn gezicht werd op slag lijkbleek.

"L- luister, ik – ik had het je –," begon hij, maar ze onderbrak hem met een harde stem.

"Wat?" riep ze, de woede nam de overhand en de aanvankelijke schok van haar ontdekking minderde. "Wat had je? Had je het mij willen vertellen? Had je het mij willen zeggen dat Ron eigenlijk helemaal niet dood is en dat hij ergens daarbuiten ondergedoken leeft?"

Ze wees met een trillende vinger naar het prikbord. "Je – je wist het al van voordat ik hier kwam werken!" Ze liep naar het prikbord en rukte het stuk perkament ervan af. Daarna stampte ze naar hem toe en duwde ze het tegen zijn borst. Draco stapte een beetje achteruit en pakte het perkament vast. Het feit dat hij niks zei en eerder de lijst bestudeerde, maakte haar nog woedender.

"WAAROM ZEI JE NIKS? Je wist dat ik nog ontzettend veel verdriet had! Hoelang woon ik hier nu al? Bijna twee jaar? En al die tijd wist je het en heb je me niks gezegd! R-Ron en ik hadden ons leven kunnen verderzetten! We –," Haar stem brak, ze voelde hoe de tranen over haar wangen rolden. "M-mijn god, we – we hebben zelfs met elkaar geslapen! Ik – ik vertrouwde je! Ik – ik HIELD van je!"

"H-Hermelien," Draco stak zijn armen uit om haar vast te nemen, maar ze stapte van hem weg. Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Nee – nee, dat – dat niet," ze kon haar zin niet afmaken, ze wist niet eens wat ze eigenlijk wilde zeggen. Een keiharde pijn raasde door haar lichaam, ze wilde niet aangeraakt worden door de man die voor haar stond en haar verslagen aankeek. Ze keek naar hem op, haar zicht verblind door de tranen.

"Ik – ik kan hier niet blijven," zei ze met een trillende stem.

Draco schudde zijn hoofd, zijn gezicht was vertrokken van schuld, pijn, woede?

"Nee, nee, Hermelien – je – je kan hier niet –," begon hij.

"WAT kan ik niet? Denk je dat ik nog in hetzelfde huis wil wonen? Ik kan het niet, Draco!"

Hij keek haar gepijnigd aan. "Laat het me uit –," maar ze onderbrak hem weer.

"Je hebt tijd genoeg gehad om het me te zeggen," zei ze met een vlakke stem. "Ik wil je uitvluchten niet horen."

Daarna stapte ze langs hem heen en wilde ze de kamer uitlopen, maar hij pakte haar losjes en met een gekweld "Hermelien, laat het me uitleggen!" vast.

"LAAT ME LOS MALFIDUS!" riep ze schril uit, ze was er zeker van dat als ze nu haar toverstok had gehad, ze hem waarschijnlijk had vervloekt. Haar toverstok lag echter nog boven in haar kamer, op haar kaptafeltje.

Ze duwde hem hard tegen zijn borstkas, Malfidus struikelde en liet haar los om zijn evenwicht te bewaren. Zijn gezicht stond enorm gekwetst. Ze stormde de kamer uit en ging naar boven om haar toverstok te halen. Ze kon niet meer in het huis blijven, ze moest Ron gaan zoeken. Ze moest Harry vertellen wat er allemaal was gebeurd, dat Ron nog leefde en dat hij nog altijd ergens ondergedoken zat.

Ze wist niet of Malfidus haar achterna kwam, ze hoorde enkel het zware kloppen van haar hart en haar hijgende ademhaling terwijl ze naar boven rende. Op haar kamer aangekomen sloeg ze de deur met een klap achter zich dicht, zakte ze neer op haar stoel en hield ze even haar hoofd in haar handen. Heel even stortte ze in, heel even liet ze zich helemaal gaan. Daarna pakte ze een stuk perkament en schreef met trillende handen een briefje naar Harry.

 _Ik ben bij hem weg, moet jou en Ginny dringend spreken. Morgen om elf uur bij jouw thuis?_

Ze plooide het stukje perkament in twee en kribbelde er haastig Harry's naam op. Hoe ze het briefje zou opsturen zou ze later wel bedenken. Ze greep haar toverstok en liep toen naar haar kast. Ze zou al haar spullen hier laten, dat kon ze nu niet allemaal nog gaan inpakken om het mee te nemen. Het enige dat ze uit haar kast haalde was een regenjas en haar trouwfoto van haar en Ron. Een schuldgevoel overspoelde haar, niet alleen vanwege het feit dat ze die foto in de kast had gezet, maar ook vanwege het feit dat Ron al die tijd nog had geleefd. Ze had het al veel eerder moeten beseffen, ze had het al veel eerder moeten doorhebben. Ze had het al moeten weten toen ze die nachtmerries had gekregen over haar aanval. Maar net Malfidus had haar ervan overtuigd dat dat maar een droomelement was geweest.

Ze schoot in haar regenjas, veegde de tranen uit haar gezicht, stapte de gang weer op en denderde de trap naar beneden. In al haar haast had ze helemaal niet gezien dat Malfidus aan haar slaapkamerdeur had gestaan, om haar tegen te houden, of om toch nog een poging te doen om alles uit te leggen. Om te verklaren waarom hij niks had gezegd.

"Hermelien, wacht nu!" riep hij haar achterna. "Laat het me uitleggen! Je kan niet zomaar weggaan."

Ze bleef bruusk op de trap staan en staarde hem woedend aan. "Oh nee? Ik kan gaan en staan waar ik wil! Daar heb jij niks over te zeggen. Je bent een egoïstische klootzak, Malfidus!"

Ze draaide zich weer om en denderde naar beneden, mevrouw Jansen stond met een geschokt gezicht naar haar te kijken. Malfidus kwam ook haastig naar beneden, maar bleef abrupt staan toen hij mevrouw Jansen zag.

"H-Hermelien, wat – wat is er aan de hand? Ik hoorde zoveel geschreeuw? Waar ga je heen?"

Hoewel ze haar verdriet en woede eerder redelijk goed had kunnen weghouden, slaagde Hermelien daar nu niet in. "Ik – ik kan hier niet blijven, Helena," zei ze met een bevende stem. "Hij – hij leeft nog! Ron leeft nog en HIJ –," ze wees omhoog naar Malfidus, die nu op de overloop stond en haar met een verslagen blik aankeek. Ze maakte van haar hart een steen. "Hij wist dat al die tijd en heeft er nooit iets van gezegd!"

Mevrouw Jansen staarde haar geschokt aan. Hermelien propte het briefje dat ze had geschreven in haar handen. "Wil je dat opsturen? Zo snel mogelijk?"

Mevrouw Jansen knikte kort en stopte het briefje weg in haar zakken.

"Bedankt," Hermelien omhelsde haar kort en liep naar de voordeur. Achter haar hoorde ze hoe Malfidus de trap afdenderde en achter haar aankwam. Snel trok ze de voordeur achter zich dicht, en liep ze het portaal af.

 _"Nog even, nog even en dan ben ik hier weg,"_ herhaalde ze in zichzelf. " _Nog even en ik kan Ron gaan zoeken."_ Ze hoorde hoe de voordeur achter haar weer werd geopend en hoe Malfidus naar buiten kwam rennen.

"HERMELIEN!" riep hij hard. "Ga niet! Laat het me uitleggen!"

Ze hoorde hoe hij naar haar toe kwam rennen en ze moest de neiging om zelf weg te lopen weerstaan.

 _"Hij kan me niks doen,"_ dacht ze. " _Laat hem maar lopen, niets wat hij kan zeggen zal mij op andere gedachten brengen."_

Malfidus had haar bijna bereikt, voor de zekerheid greep ze haar toverstok stevig vast in haar zakken. Als het nodig was – maar ze hoopte eigenlijk van niet – kon ze hem nog altijd vervloeken. Toen ze hoorde dat hij bij haar was, bleef ze abrupt staan en draaide ze zich om.

"E-eindelijk," hijgde hij een beetje, zijn haren verwaaid. Hermelien voelde een kleine steek van verlangen in haar hart, ondanks haar woede en alles wat ze te weten was gekomen.

"L-luister, het – het spijt me. Ik – ik heb niks gezegd om – omdat –," maar ze liet hem niet uitspreken. Met een onverbiddelijke stem zei ze: "Nee, Malfidus. Ik moet je uitvluchten niet horen. Ik ga nu en ik wil je nooit meer zien."

Ze moest enorm veel moeite doen om die laatste zin eruit te persen. Om te voorkomen dat ze zou instorten onder die wanhopige blik waarmee Malfidus naar haar keek, draaide ze zich om en begon ze verder naar de poort te lopen. Hij echter geep haar hand vast en draaide haar naar hem toe terwijl hij radeloos: "Laat het me uitleggen!" uitriep.

Ze hief haar toverstok dreigend naar hem op, Malfidus liet haar hand onmiddellijk vallen en hij hief zijn handen overgevend op.

"Waag het niet om achter me aan te komen, Malfidus," zei ze met een kille stem. Ze zag hoe hij haar verslagen aankeek. Dit keer lukte het haar niet om zichzelf onder die blik onder controle te houden. Tranen begonnen weer achter haar ogen te prikken. Haar stem brak een beetje. "W-waag het niet!"

Toen ze zich dit keer omdraaide en naar de poort liep, kwam Malfidus niet meer achter haar aan. Het laatste wat ze van hem zag voor ze verdwijnselde was hoe hij als een hoopje ellende naar haar keek, het leek alsof al het leven uit hem was verdwenen.


	68. Deel 3: I fell into a ring of fire

**DEEL 3: I fell into a ring of fire**

 **Hoofdstuk 67**

 **Hermelien**

Hermelien verschijnselde recht op het portiek van haar voordeur. Met trillende handen en tranen die over haar gezicht stroomden haalde ze haar toverstok tevoorschijn en richtte ze die op de deur en op de rest van het huis. Met één enkel woord haalde ze de extra beschermende spreuken weg die ze de laatste keer dat ze daar was had opgezet en stak ze haar sleutel in de deur. Ze strompelde door de voordeur en schopte die achter haar dicht. Pas toen ze weer in haar eigen, vertrouwde huis stond en de oude foto's zag, zakte ze in het midden van de hal in elkaar. Haar toverstok rolde uit haar krachteloze handen, gierend haalde ze adem, tranen stroomden over haar gezicht. Ze viel op haar zij en ging in een foetushouding liggen waarbij ze haar handen om haar buik klemde. Ze dacht aan de laatste keer dat ze in haar eigen huis had rondgelopen, hoe dat uitgerekend met Malfidus was geweest, hoe verliefd ze toen op hem was zonder dat hij dat wist en hoe schuldig ze zich daarover voelde vanwege Astoria en Ron. Sindsdien was tussen hen zoveel veranderd, was er zoveel gebeurd, maar dat ene uur in zijn werkkamer had alles kapot gemaakt. Hij had kapot gemaakt wat er eigenlijk niet had mogen zijn. Ze slaakte een gepijnigde kreet. "Waarom?" jammerde ze. "Waarom heeft hij niks gezegd? Ik vertrouwde hem! Ik hield van hem! Ik wilde mijn leven met hem doorbrengen, maar nu blijkt dat alles op één grote leugen was gebaseerd."

Ze voelde pijnlijke steken door haar hart, en ze besefte dat ze nog steeds van Malfidus hield ondanks wat ze te weten was gekomen. Daar voelde ze zich verschrikkelijk over, hij had haar zoveel pijn gedaan, hoe kon ze nu nog van hem houden? Hij had tegen haar gelogen over zoiets belangrijks! Hij had het al die tijd geweten en had haar niks gezegd, dus waarom zou ze zo'n dingen nog voor hem voelen? Ze wist dat ze hem niet zomaar zou kunnen vergeten en dat het de komende tijd moeilijk zou worden om eroverheen te komen. Maar ze moest het wel, niet alleen voor haarzelf, maar ook voor Ron.

Toen ze aan Ron dacht, kwam ze weer bij haar zinnen. "Ik moet hem vinden. Hij is daar ergens, hij lééft daar ergens, ik moet hem vinden!"

Ondanks het feit dat het nieuws nog altijd onwerkelijk voor haar was, kalmeerde ze toch en krabbelde ze voorzichtig overeind. Waarom Ron haar al die jaren nooit iets had laten weten, waarom hij in de eerste plaats zijn dood in scène had gezet zonder haar ervan op de hoogte te stellen dat hij niet echt dood was, kon haar even niks schelen. Het enige wat ze nu wilde was hem vinden.

Ze stommelde door naar de keuken en pakte daar een pen en een cursusblok papier uit een lade. Snel schreef ze alles op wat ze van Malfidus' onderzoek te weten was gekomen, maar ze wist dat ze een paar dingen sowieso was vergeten. Ze had het moeilijk om zich te concentreren, regelmatig voelde ze de pijn fel in haar hart opvlammen.

Toen ze daarmee klaar was, overlas ze nog eens alles. Daarna scheurde ze het papier uit het cursusblok, liep ermee naar haar woonkamer en zakte daar neer in de zetel. Ze staarde naar het vel en het besef kwam over haar dat ze geen idee had waar ze Ron zou kunnen vinden. Als hij al die jaren er al in was geslaagd om zijn bestaan voor de wereld verborgen te houden, dan zou zij hem nu toch niet opeens gaan vinden? Wie weet waar hij kon zitten. Misschien zat hij wel ergens in het buitenland… De moed zakte haar in de schoenen, langzaam vouwde ze het papier dicht. Ondanks haarzelf kwamen toch allerlei vragen in haar op. _Waarom heeft hij me nooit iets laten weten? Hij moet toch geweten hebben dat hij me kon vertrouwen? Hoe kon hij me nu zomaar in de steek laten? Was het soms niet zijn bedoeling dat hij zou onderduiken?_ Ineens kwam een herinnering bij haar naar boven, een herinnering van lang geleden. Toen ze met Harry na de begrafenis in het cafeetje zat en ze naar buiten staarde, toen ze een man met rode haren die naar haar keek had opgemerkt, maar die het moment daarna was verdwenen. _En die droom van bij mijn ouders thuis! Hij moet op de een of andere manier zijn binnen geraakt! Het raam stond toen open, terwijl ik er zeker van was dat ik dat dicht had gedaan._ De puzzelstukjes vielen langzaam in elkaar. _Hij heeft het me wel laten weten! Hij heeft altijd op de uitkijk gestaan voor mij! Ik heb hem toen echt gezien met zijn begrafenis! Hij was het echt! En die man op het kerkhof vorig jaar, dat was hij ook! Misschien was hij het telkens geweest toen ik achterin de weide bij Malfidus stond en dacht dat ik iemand in de verte zag staan. Zo moet ik hem kunnen opsporen! Uiteindelijk zal hij mij komen opzoeken!_

Ze dacht even niet aan het feit dat ze hem sinds die laatste keer op het kerkhof – als hij dat wel was geweest – niet meer had gezien, maar dat kon ook verklaard worden omdat ze sinds oktober zelf nergens meer heen was geweest. Ze dacht niet aan het feit dat haar verhaal nogal onlogisch klonk, ze focuste zich volledig op de hoop die ze kreeg om hem zo te vinden.

Haastig kribbelde ze haar nieuwe bedenkingen op het stukje papier. Dat zou ze morgen aan Harry laten zien, wanneer ze hem ging vertellen wat ze allemaal had ontdekt. Ze hoopte maar dat mevrouw Jansen erin was geslaagd haar briefje naar hem op te sturen en dat Malfidus haar niet had tegengehouden.

Toen ze weer aan Malfidus dacht, kwam de pijn die ze eerder aan de kant had kunnen zetten weer in haar op. Nu pas besefte ze dat ze helemaal geen afscheid had genomen van Scorpius, ze had zo snel uit het huis willen vertrekken dat ze helemaal niet meer aan hem had gedacht. Ze vroeg zich af hoe hij had gereageerd toen hij ontdekte dat ze weg was – hij zou het nu ongetwijfeld weten. Ze vermoedde dat hij verdrietig zou zijn, en even kwam een schuldgevoel in haar op dat ze echter meteen van zich afschudde. _Nee, dit is niet mijn schuld. Het is de schuld van Malfidus!_

Maar hoe ze ook haar best deed om enkel maar woede voor Malfidus te voelen, kwamen toch telkens herinneringen in haar op van hoe ze samen waren geweest en wat ze samen hadden gedaan. Hoe hij onder andere die romantische picknick onder de blote sterrenhemel voor haar had georganiseerd, hoe ze toen samen naar het Noorderlicht hadden gekeken. Hoe hij tegen zijn moeder in opstand was gekomen door te zeggen dat hij van haar hield, ongeacht wat de gevolgen daarvan waren. Zelfs in haar eigen huis had ze herinneringen aan hem: niet veel verder van waar ze nu zat, had hij gezeten, starend naar de televisie. En hoe hij haar daarna boven was komen opzoeken en haar had gestoord toen ze met haar trouwjurk voor haar spiegel had gestaan en zich had ingebeeld hoe het moest zijn om met hem getrouwd te zijn.

Ze slaakte een gefrustreerde kreet. "Nee!" riep ze uit. "Dit kan niet! Ik moet hem vergeten! Ik moet hem vergeten want hij heeft me zoveel pijn gedaan!"

Daarna schreeuwde ze nog eens extreem hard – waarbij ze de gedachte negeerde die in haar opkwam dat de laatste keer dat ze dat had gedaan net met Malfidus was geweest aan het meer, net voor het moment dat ze elkaar voor de allereerste keer hadden gekust.

Ze viel stil en ademde diep in en uit. Ze zag op haar klok dat het al zes uur was geworden, ze had geen idee dat de tijd zo snel voorbij was gegaan. Haar maag rammelde. Ze stond op om naar de keuken te gaan, maar daar aangekomen besefte ze dat ze natuurlijk niks in huis had, behalve dan de thee en de suiker die er de vorige keer ook nog stonden toen ze met Malfidus daar was.

Omdat ze geen zin had om nog naar de winkel te gaan – daar voelde ze echt niks voor, zeker niet omdat ze wist dat er nog altijd het risico bestond dat Totelaer en Meijer haar zouden vinden – besloot ze om via de telefoon een pizza te bestellen. Waarschijnlijk zou ze er totaal niet van genieten, maar het was een snelle hap en dat was het enige wat ze nu nodig had. Ze gaf haar bestelling en haar adres aan de telefoon door, zette een tas thee en ging in afwachting van de pizza naar tv kijken. Iets meer dan een halfuur staarde ze naar de programma's, zonder dat ze echt wist waar ze naar aan het kijken was. Toen de deurbel ging knipperde ze dan ook even met haar ogen om zeker te zijn dat het niet op de tv was, maar dat het haar eigen voordeur was. Een volgend, dringender gebel deed haar uit haar zetel opstaan.

"Ja, ja, ik kom eraan," riep ze nadat ze het geld dat ze had klaargelegd van de salontafel nam en naar de hal liep. Voor de zekerheid wierp ze een korte blik door het raam naast de voordeur. Ze zag alleen maar een knullige jongeman van nog geen twintig jaar in het kostuum van het pizzabedrijf. Hij stond ongeduldig met de pizza in zijn hand te wachten en keek steeds om zich heen. Maar toch vond ze dat ze niet het risico kon nemen, Meijer en Totelaer zaten immers nog altijd achter haar aan, dat zou niet veranderen nu ze bij Malfidus weg was. Ze bukte zich en opende het klepje van de brievenbus.

"Eh, sorry, ik kan niet buitenkomen," zei ze. "Ik heb een besmettelijke ziekte, leg de pizza maar gewoon aan de voordeur, ik zal je zo wel betalen."

De jongen bukte zich, ze zag zijn bruine ogen haar door het horizontale spleetje vragend aankijken. Hij aarzelde. "Eh – ja, oké dat is goed. Maar eh – is het dan niet besmettelijk om geld van je aan te nemen?"

"Nee, ik draag nu steeds handschoenen, dus daar moet je je geen zorgen om maken," zei Hermelien, ze kon niet zo snel een andere verklaring geven. Het was maar een zwak verhaal, maar volgens haar leek de jongen het toch te geloven. Ze zag hoe hij de pizzadoos op de grond legde. Zijn ogen verschenen weer voor het klepje.

"Eh – dat is dan 9 pond."

"Oh, natuurlijk. Wacht even, ik heb te weinig geld bij me, ik ga nog wat halen."

Ze liep naar de keuken en terwijl ze in haar portefeuille naar ponden zocht, hoorde ze de voordeur met een klik open – en weer dichtgaan. Meteen begon er een alarm in huis te schellen. Verschrikt draaide ze zich om en zag ze de knullige jongeman met de pizza in zijn ene hand in de hal staan. Hij had een stokje in zijn andere hand en kwam naar haar toegelopen.

"Zo ziek zie je er nu ook weer niet uit, Griffel," riep hij boven het alarm uit.

De manier waarop hij het zei, deed Hermeliens hart even stilstaan, waarna het erg snel begon te kloppen. Gejaagd liep ze naar de woonkamer om haar toverstok van de zetel te grijpen, maar daar stond een andere man, met haar toverstok in zijn handen. De man die haar sinds haar aanval had geteisterd in haar dromen. Hij zwiepte met zijn eigen toverstok, het alarm verstomde. Hij liep op haar af. In alle vertwijfeling stommelde ze terug naar haar keuken, ontweek ze Meijer en greep een tas van het aanrecht die ze naar hem toegooide. Meijer kon het echter makkelijk ontwijken, de tas spatte tegen de muur in stukken uiteen. De man kwam steeds dichter op haar af, zelf stapte ze verder achteruit tot ze tegen het aanrecht botste en niet meer verder kon. Met haar ogen op de vermomde Meijer gericht zocht ze in een lade naar een scherp mes. Haar hand greep zich om het gevest van een vleesmes en hield het trillend voor zich. Meijer was totaal niet onder de indruk, waarom zou hij ook? Totelaer verscheen in de opening tussen de keuken en de woonkamer. In een paniekreactie gooide ze het mes naar hem toe, maar Meijer liet het met een beweging van zijn toverstok in de lucht hangen. Totelaer lachte blaffend, maar werd meteen weer serieus. "Lange tijd niet meer gezien, Griffel," zei hij met zijn zware stem, voor hij met zijn toverstok zwiepte en een spreuk op haar afvuurde, zodat ze bewusteloos op de grond zakte.

 **Draco**

Vanaf het moment dat Hermelien voor zijn ogen verdween, wist Draco dat ze nooit meer terug zou komen. Hij voelde een groot verlies in zijn hart en hij kreeg een brok in zijn keel die hij maar met moeite kon wegslikken.

"VERDOMME!" riep hij gefrustreerd uit, zijn schreeuw galmde overheen het domein, rechts van hem vlogen een aantal vogels luid kwetterend weg. Het liefst van al wilde hij haar onmiddellijk achterna gaan, maar hij wist diep in zijn hart dat ze hem dat niet in dank zou afnemen. Met de grootst mogelijke moeite keerde hij zich om en liep hij met grote passen terug naar het huis.

"Hoe kon ik nu zo stom zijn? Natuurlijk had ik het haar meteen moeten vertellen! Ze heeft helemaal gelijk, ik ben een egoïstische klootzak!"

Hij mompelde allerlei woedende verwensingen voor zich uit terwijl hij het portaal opliep, in een poging de pijn en de schuld die hij voelde te overtreffen. Natuurlijk was ze weggegaan, natuurlijk kon ze niet meer bij hem blijven. Hij had haar vertrouwen geschonden, hij verdiende haar helemaal niet.

"Het is allemaal mijn eigen fucking schuld!"

Hij gooide de voordeur hard achter zich dicht en liep meteen naar zijn werkkamer, recht op het prikbord af. Met een gefrustreerde schreeuw rukte hij er alles van af. Elk stukje perkament met de informatie die hij de afgelopen maanden zo zorgvuldig had verzameld en had opgeschreven trok hij ervan af en scheurde hij kapot. Zijn blik viel op de foto's van Wemel, en hij voelde een irrationele woede zoals hij die nog nooit had gekend. Systematisch trok hij de foto's van het prikbord en begon hij ze door te scheuren. Met elke scheur die hij maakte, schreeuwde hij het uit. "Fucking Wemel! Waarom kon je nu niet gewoon dood zijn! Waarom moet je nu onderduiken! Als je nu gewoon dood was gebleven, dan was dit allemaal niet gebeurd! Dan – dan waren Hermelien en -,"

Draco viel stil bij het besef van wat hij had verloren. Hij voelde hoe zijn knieën knikten, hoe er in zijn hart opnieuw een leegte was ontstaan die hij niet zo makkelijk weer zou kunnen vullen. Hij haalde hijgend adem, alsof hij net nog een rondje had zitten hardlopen rond het huis. Hij veegde met zijn hand over zijn voorhoofd en haalde diep adem om te kalmeren. Hij keek om zich heen, al zijn werk van de afgelopen maanden lag nu in snippers op de grond.

"Papa?" hoorde hij ineens Scorpius vragen.

Draco kwam uit zijn verstarring, hij wist niet hoelang hij daar al stond, de tijd was als een waas aan hem voorbij gegaan. Hij boog zijn hoofd naar de grond en sloot even zijn ogen alvorens hij zich naar zijn zoon omdraaide die in de deuropening stond.

"Wat – wat is er aan de hand? Waar is Hermelien, ik kan haar niet vinden. Ik wilde haar gaan vragen of ze met ons wilde mee-eten, want blijkbaar blijft Isaac hier en kan die bij mevrouw Jansen zitten."

Draco voelde weer die brok in zijn keel en probeerde hem met alle macht weg te krijgen.

"Ze – ze is weg, Scorpius. Ze is terug naar haar eigen huis," zei hij met veel moeite.

Nu hij het hardop had gezegd, leek de situatie definitief. Hij zag hoe Scorpius' onderlip begon te trillen, zelf moest hij zich enorm beheersen om niet te breken, dat kon hij niet doen ten opzichte van zijn zoon, die jongen had het al zwaar genoeg te verduren gehad de afgelopen jaren.

"Wat – w – waarom dan?"

Draco haalde diep adem, hij liep naar zijn zoon toe en knielde voor hem neer zodat hij op ooghoogte met hem kwam.

"Het – het is mijn schuld, Scorpius. Ik – ik heb iets gedaan. Nee – ik had tegen haar gelogen en nu is ze weg."

Zijn zoon keek hem beschuldigend aan, Draco wendde zijn blik van hem af, hij kon het niet aan om hem zo te zien.

"Wat heb je dan gedaan waardoor ze is weggegaan?" riep Scorpius boos uit. Hij zette een stap naar achteren.

"Scorpius," begon Draco vermoeid, hij had geen zin in ook nog een ruzie met zijn zoon.

De jongen leek er echter alleen maar op gefixeerd te zijn dat het zijn schuld was dat Hermelien was weggegaan.

"Dacht je alleen weer aan jezelf? Daar moet je echt mee ophouden, papa, er zijn ook nog andere mensen waarmee je rekening moet houden, mij bijvoorbeeld!"

En met die woorden die als een mes door Draco's hart sneden, liep Scorpius van hem weg naar zijn kamer. Draco bleef alleen achter. Hij besefte dat zijn zoon gelijk had. In zekere zin had hij alleen maar aan zichzelf gedacht toen hij had besloten om niks tegen Hermelien te vertellen. De belangrijkste reden was natuurlijk wel dat hij haar had willen beschermen. Als ze zomaar op zoek zou gaan naar Wemel zonder een duidelijke aanwijzing van waar hij zich zou kunnen bevinden – zelfs in die twee jaar dat hij zijn onderzoek deed, had hij daar nog altijd geen idee van – zou het niet lang duren voordat die Totelaer en Meijer haar op het spoor zouden komen. Die twee mannen zouden alles doen om elk klein beetje informatie uit haar te krijgen, ze zouden verboden magie gebruiken en niet bang zijn om haar te martelen. Hermelien kon zich daarbij waarschijnlijk wel iets voorstellen – die aanval in oktober was een voorproefje geweest – maar ze had er geen flauw benul van welke grenzen Dooddoeners konden overschrijden. Draco wist dat wel en net daarom had hij niks gezegd.  
Maar als hij heel eerlijk moest zijn had een klein deel van hem haar enkel voor zichzelf willen houden. Dat kleine deel had er niet bij stilgestaan hoe ze zou reageren wanneer ze erachter zou komen, dat ze er alles aan zou doen om Wemel te vinden, dat ze het huis zou verlaten en ook daarmee Scorpius zou verlaten. Hij was egoïstisch geweest, hij had haar enkel voor zichzelf willen hebben en had daarbij geen rekening gehouden met wat er zou gebeuren wanneer ze te weten kwam wat hij allemaal voor haar had verzwegen.

Met een diepe zucht waarin schuld, pijn en frustratie vervat zat, stond hij op. Hij wilde zijn zoon achterna gaan om hem uit te leggen waarom hij niet had gedaan wat hij eigenlijk wel had moeten doen.

In de hal kwam hij mevrouw Jansen tegen en opeens kwam de herinnering in hem op dat Hermelien haar nog een briefje had toegestopt vlak voor ze naar buiten was gegaan. Mevrouw Jansen keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen zeer afkeurend aan, het was duidelijk wat ze van hem dacht, maar dat kon hem nu even niet schelen, hij wist het zelf namelijk al lang.

"Helena, wacht even," riep hij haar toe, voor ze op het punt stond om naar de bijkeuken te gaan.

Mevrouw Jansen aarzelde, Draco zag dat ze duidelijk moeite moest doen om hem niet gewoon te negeren en verder te lopen. Hij kon haar dat niet kwalijk nemen, hij had het zelfs begrepen als ze gewoon was doorgelopen. Mevrouw Jansen draaide zich echter toch om en vroeg met een neutrale stem – waar Draco best wel bewondering voor kon opbrengen: "Wat is er, meneer?"

Draco liep naar haar toe. "Hermelien – ze, ze heeft je een briefje gegeven voor ze vertrok."

Mevrouw Jansen kneep heel even haar ogen samen, maar het duurde maar zo kort dat hij het zo gemist zou hebben. "Ja, dat klopt ja."

"Heb je dat nog? Mag ik het?" vroeg hij dringend, terwijl hij zijn hand uitstak. Hij moest weten wat ze had geschreven, naar wie ze had geschreven. Dan had hij toch enig idee waar ze naar toe was, dat ze niet helemaal alleen was.

Mevrouw Jansen trok haar wenkbrauwen op. "Waarom?"

Draco zuchtte ietwat geïrriteerd. "Ik wil weten naar wie ze heeft geschreven en wat ze heeft geschreven."

"Met alle respect meneer, maar daar hebt u eigenlijk helemaal niks mee te maken. En trouwens, ik heb het briefje meteen opgestuurd, Loeke is al onderweg."

Draco kneep gefrustreerd zijn vuisten samen. Mevrouw Jansen had uiteraard gelijk dat hij daar niks mee te maken had, maar hij moest het gewoon weten.

"Heb je het gelezen?" vroeg hij, maar dat was een vergissing.

"Meneer!" zei mevrouw Jansen gechoqueerd. "Zoiets zou ik nooit doen, ik heb respect voor andermans briefwisseling."

"Natuurlijk, natuurlijk, Helena," zei Draco snel. "Ik wilde ook niks suggereren. Maar – voor wie was de brief?"

Mevrouw Jansen aarzelde.

"Alsjeblieft, Helena, ik moet het weten. Ik moet weten of ze ergens veilig is en ze niet helemaal alleen is."

Blijkbaar hoorde mevrouw Jansen aan zijn stem hoe hij het meende, want ze gaf toe: "Het was een briefje naar meneer Potter."

Draco haalde opgelucht adem, nog nooit eerder was hij zo blij geweest om de naam Potter te horen. "G-gelukkig. Dan is ze niet alleen."

"Hermelien kan heus wel voor zichzelf zorgen hoor, meneer," zei mevrouw Jansen. "Ze kan heus wel haar mannetje staan."

Draco schudde zijn hoofd. "Dat – dat weet ik wel, Helena," zei hij zacht. "Maar – die mannen die achter haar aan zitten zijn ontzettend gevaarlijk. Ze kan nog zo goed duelleren, maar ze zullen er alles aan doen om haar onverwacht aan te vallen. En eens het zover is, dan – dan maakt ze geen kans meer. Ik ga zo meteen sowieso nog bij haar langs, haar proberen over te halen of ze toch niet terug wilt komen, maar nu – nu ik weet dat ze naar Potter heeft geschreven, ben ik toch al geruster."

Mevrouw Jansen keek hem sceptisch aan. "Ik betwijfel of ze terug zal komen, meneer. U hebt haar ontzettend veel pijn gedaan."

Draco sloeg zijn ogen neer, hij wist dat het een vrijwel onmogelijke opdracht zou worden om haar te overhalen om naar zijn huis terug te keren. Maar het moest lukken; dat ze hem daarbij zou haten, tot daar aan toe, zolang ze maar veilig was.

"Ik – ik kan het op z'n minst proberen, Helena. Ze moet het begrijpen waarom –," Draco viel stil. _Waarom ik het gedaan heb_ , maakte hij zijn zin in zijn gedachten af.

Mevrouw Jansen keek hem met een frons aan, maar hij draaide zich alleen maar om en ging naar boven om met Scorpius te gaan praten.

"Scorpius?" vroeg hij, nadat hij op diens slaapkamerdeur had geklopt. "Mag ik binnenkomen?"

Hij hoorde alleen maar een zwak gemompel waaruit hij niet kon opmaken of het een "ja" of "nee" was. Hij besloot om toch maar binnen te gaan, hij voelde de drang om aan zijn zoon uit te leggen wat er was gebeurd dat ertoe had geleid dat Hermelien was vertrokken. Zijn zoon zou hem dat waarschijnlijk niet in dank afnemen, hij zou mogelijk zelfs nog bozer op hem worden, maar Draco vond dat hij moest weten hoe het zat. Hij moest weten dat hij niet alleen aan zichzelf had gedacht.

"Scorpius?" vroeg hij nogmaals toen hij zachtjes de deur opendeed. Zijn zoon lag languit op zijn buik op bed. Draco sloot de deur achter zich en liep naar hem toe, ondanks het norse "Wat?" van Scorpius.

"Jongen," zuchtte Draco een beetje vermoeid, terwijl hij op het bed ging zitten en zijn hand op de rug van zijn zoon legde. Scorpius rolde zich om en ging recht zitten, hij keek hem boos aan. Draco sloeg zijn ogen neer.

"Luister – ik – ik weet dat ik vorig jaar na de dood van je moeder egoïstisch ben geweest en je in de steek hebt gelaten terwijl je me nodig had. Dat spijt me heel erg, en ik weet dat het nu ook lijkt alsof ik egoïstisch ben en helemaal geen rekening houd met jou –,"

Scorpius snoof luidruchtig, Draco keek hem aan en dacht in zichzelf dat zijn zoon zoveel op hem leek, zowel qua uiterlijk als qua karakter. Hij veegde door zijn ogen.

"Het – het spijt me. En het spijt me ook dat door mijn schuld Hermelien weg is gegaan, geloof me, ik zou alles willen doen om de tijd terug te draaien en het te voorkomen."

Zijn zoon keek hem nog altijd met een boze blik aan. "Maar waarom is ze dan weggegaan? Wat heb je gedaan?"

"Ik heb tegen haar gelogen, Scorpius," zei Draco, hij slikte moeizaam. "Haar – haar man,"

"Ron?" vroeg Scorpius, Draco knikte alleen maar.

"Hij leeft nog en ik wist dat al een hele lange tijd, maar ik heb haar dat nooit verteld."

Scorpius keek hem met een frons aan. "Waarom dan niet?"

"Eerst dacht ik dat hij iets had gedaan, iets heel ernstigs en dat hij daarom moest onderduiken en deed alsof hij dood was. Maar naarmate ik meer te weten kwam, begreep ik dat hij iets had ontdekt dat hij bekend had willen maken. Maar blijkbaar was dat mislukt en heeft hij daarom zijn dood in scène gezet."

"Maar waarom heb je toen niks tegen Hermelien gezegd?"

"Ik heb dat zelf nog niet zo lang geleden ontdekt, Scorpius. En sinds Hermelien in oktober was aangevallen door die twee mannen, was ik bang dat ze weer achter haar aan zouden gaan van zodra ze hier zou vertrekken om haar echtgenoot te gaan zoeken. Ik heb ontdekt dat die twee mannen haar toen hebben aangevallen omdat ze hoopten via haar Wemel te kunnen vinden. Daarom heb ik niks gezegd, ik weet dat ik het wel had moeten doen, maar ik hoopte haar zo te beschermen."

Scorpius keek hem met grote ogen aan. "Maar nu is ze wel weg, wat als ze haar nu weer vinden? Waarom ben je er dan niet naartoe? Waarom ben je haar niet direct achterna gegaan?"

"Dat – dat wilde ze niet, Scorpius," zei Draco zacht.

"Ja, maar, wie weet wordt ze weer aangevallen!" De jongen richtte zich op en kneep zijn handen samen in zijn kussen. "Je moet erheen, papa!"

Draco knikte. "Ik ga er zo meteen heen om te proberen haar over te halen om terug naar hier te komen of om er op z'n minst zeker van te zijn dat ze niet alleen is. Maar ik wilde eerst dat je wist hoe het zat. Ik wilde niet dat je dacht dat ik weer alleen maar aan mezelf dacht."

"Oh, papa, ik meende dat niet echt. Ik was alleen maar boos en geschrokken omdat Hermelien ineens weg was. Je moet nu naar haar toe, papa!"

Scorpius richtte zich op en keek hem serieus aan. Draco knikte. "Ik ga naar haar toe, Scorpius." Hij omhelsde zijn zoon stevig en stond daarna op.

"Tot straks, papa. Ik hoop dat het je lukt om Hermelien over te halen om terug te komen."

"Ik hoop het ook," zei Draco zacht voordat hij de deur achter zich dicht deed.

Vrijwel meteen liep hij terug naar beneden en naar buiten. Na het gesprek met zijn zoon wist hij het zeker, hij moest naar haar toe, het kon hem niet schelen of ze dat nu wilde of niet. Hij moest weten of ze in orde was, hij moest haar vertellen waarom hij niks had gezegd. Het was kwart voor zeven, ze was al bijna twee uur weg. Hij hoopte maar dat ze veilig bij haar thuis was aangekomen of dat ze nu bij iemand was. Hij hoopte in de grond van zijn hart dat het nog lang zou duren voordat Totelaer en Meijer ontdekten dat ze niet meer bij hem was.

Meteen toen Draco verschijnselde in de straat van Hermelien, sloeg zijn hart een slag over. Hij hoorde opschudding iets verder in de straat en even vreesde hij dat hij te laat was. Hij draaide zich razendsnel om en zag – tot zijn opluchting – een slungelige jongeman in zijn ondergoed over straat lopen, omringd door een aantal lachende jongeren die hem met hun telefoons aan het filmen waren.

"Film mij niet!" riep de jongen jammerlijk. "Bel de politie! Ik ben overvallen! Ze hebben mijn kleren gepikt en ook de pizza die ik moest leveren!"

"Oh, de pizza ook?" riep één van de jongeren die zijn telefoon voor zich in zijn handen hield. "Jammer, ik had wel zin in een stuk."

Draco keek even met een frons naar het groepje, hij zag hoe een oudere vrouw met een deken naar de jonge pizzaverkoper liep en die om hem heen sloeg. Hij schudde zijn hoofd en draaide zich om. "Dreuzels," mompelde hij terwijl hij snel de straat overstak naar Hermeliens huis. De kleine cottage met het rieten dak en opzij een bijbouw voor de garage zag er nog hetzelfde uit als toen hij daar met haar was geweest om dat diadeem op te halen, alleen stonden nu de struiken en de bomen te bloeien in de voortuin. Hij vond het nog altijd moeilijk om voor te stellen dat ze hier een paar jaar geleden samen met Wemel had gewoond. Niet alleen omdat het met Wemel was, maar ook omdat hij zich gewoonweg niet kon voorstellen dat ze in zo'n klein, eenvoudig huisje had kunnen wonen. Hij was natuurlijk wel wat bevooroordeeld, uiteraard vond hij dat ze beter in zijn huis en zijn huishouden paste dan in deze kleine cottage. Hij kon zich niet voorstellen dat mensen in zo'n huis voldoende plaats zouden hebben zonder een opgesloten gevoel te krijgen, maar dat lag waarschijnlijk aan hemzelf. Hij had alleen maar vrienden en familie met grote, perfect onderhouden landhuizen en hij kende vrijwel niemand die in een gewoon huis woonde. Vroeger keek hij op dergelijke mensen neer, laat staan dat hij er vrienden mee zou worden. Maar dat was allemaal veranderd sinds de val van Jeweetwel, toen hij besefte hoe fout hij was geweest.

Tot zijn opluchting zag hij licht branden in het huis, hij meende zelfs dat vreemde apparaat met die pratende foto's te zien flikkeren in het raam – dat betekende dat ze veilig thuis was gekomen. Toch wilde hij haar zien, haar stem horen om helemaal zeker te zijn dat ze in orde was. Hij drukte op de bel en klopte op de deur. Hij wachtte een tijdje, maar toen ze zich niet liet horen, bonsde hij nogmaals op de deur en begon hij te roepen: "Hermelien! Hermelien! Ik weet dat je daar bent! Laat het me uitleggen waarom ik niks heb gezegd! Het spijt me! Ik – het – het was helemaal mijn bedoeling niet om je zo te kwetsen, ik wilde je alleen maar beschermen!"

Draco viel stil en zuchtte hard. Natuurlijk wilde ze niet met hem praten, natuurlijk wilde ze hem niet zien. "Hermelien, ik zweer het," riep hij nogal wanhopig naar de voordeur. "Ik zal weggaan en ik zal je met rust laten, maar alsjeblieft, laat me gewoon weten dat je veilig bent, dat je niet alleen bent!"

Opeens hoorde hij een beweging uit het huis komen en hoorde hij een gedempte mannelijke stem, al kon hij niet verstaan wie het precies was. Een paniek overviel hem, dat hij toch te laat was geweest, hij trok zijn toverstok en begon nu echt hard op de deur te bonzen, honden in de buurt begonnen luid te blaffen. "Wie is daar! Als je je zo meteen niet laat zien, ik kom naar binnen!" Hij stond op het punt een spreuk uit te voeren, toen hij een beweging aan het raam links van hem zag, de gordijnen schoven opzij en de warrige krullen van Hermelien kwamen tevoorschijn. Een ongelooflijke opluchting stroomde door Draco's lichaam. Ze keek hem wel ontzettend boos aan en leek er geen moment aan te denken om de voordeur open te doen om rechtstreeks met hem te spreken. Maar toch, ze was het, er was haar nog niks overkomen. Totelaer en Meijer hadden nog niet ontdekt dat ze bij hem was vertrokken.

"Wat?" zag hij haar gezicht vragen.

"Hermelien, het – het spijt me! Ik wilde je alleen maar beschermen. Ik was bang dat die Totelaer en die Meijer je opnieuw zouden achternagaan en je opnieuw zouden aanvallen als je was vertrokken om Wemel te zoeken."

Hermelien trok alleen haar wenkbrauwen op, en keek hem met een onpeilbare blik aan. Hij had geen idee hoeveel ze ervan had verstaan.

 _Waarom doet ze nu niet gewoon die deur open? Of op z'n minst het raam?_ schoot door zijn hoofd. En meteen daarna: _Dat komt door mij. Ze wilt alleen maar een afstand tussen ons creëren. Ze zal waarschijnlijk nooit meer op een normale manier met mij willen praten…_

Toen dat besef tot hem doordrong, zuchtte Draco hard. "Ik weet dat ik een egoïstische rotzak ben en dat ik het had moeten zeggen, maar –," hij viel weer stil, schudde zijn hoofd en wendde zijn blik van haar af. Hermeliens uitdrukking veranderde praktisch niet, hij besefte dat ze het hem nooit zou vergeven en dat hij haar onmogelijk kon overhalen om mee terug te gaan naar zijn eigen huis. Hij moest zijn eigen gevoelens aan de kant zetten en zich nu enkel nog maar om haar veiligheid bekommeren. Dat was het belangrijkste, dat ze veilig was.

"Is Potter hier?" vroeg hij daarom. Dat hij ineens van onderwerp veranderde, scheen Hermelien niet eens echt raar te vinden, ze keek hem onbewogen aan. Draco was er helemaal niet zeker van of ze hem wel had gehoord, vandaar dat hij nog eens wat harder riep of Potter daar was.

Dit keer fronste ze haar voorhoofd en hield haar hoofd schuin. Als hij eerlijk moest zijn, vond hij dat ze zich een beetje vreemd gedroeg, maar dat kon ook wel aan de schok liggen van wat ze allemaal te weten was gekomen die dag. Ze was er duidelijk nog niet overheen. Ten slotte knikte ze kortaf.

"Kan ik met hem spreken?"

Ze schudde haar hoofd alleen maar en zei met een stem die klonk alsof ze een zware verkoudheid had: "Ga nu weg, Malfidus, je weet nu dat ik veilig ben. Ga weg en kom niet meer langs."

En met die woorden sloeg ze het gordijn terug voor het raam en was ze verdwenen.

"Nee, nee, wacht!" riep Draco hard uit. Hij klopte nog eens dringend op het raam. "Hermelien, kom terug! Ik zweer het, hierna laat ik je gerust, maar beloof me alsjeblieft dat je voorzichtig bent! Je weet niet waar die mannen toe in staat zijn!"

Er kwam geen antwoord, en er was ook geen enkele beweging meer te zien. Draco liet kort zijn hoofd rusten tegen het raam waar zij net nog had gestaan. Hij haalde diep adem en riep toen zo hard als hij kon, zodat ze hem wel moesten verstaan: "Potter! Zorg voor haar! Zorg dat haar niks overkomt!"

Maar ook daar kwam geen antwoord op. Draco wilde het er helemaal niet bij laten, hij wilde haar nog één keer zien, nog één keer voordat hij voorgoed uit haar leven verdween. Hij begon wanhopig op de deur te bonzen, maar hoe hard hij ook schreeuwde en hoe hard hij ook klopte, Hermelien kwam niet meer terug.  
"Alles in orde, meneer?" hoorde Draco opeens achter hem. Haastig stak hij zijn toverstok weg in zijn vest. Hij draaide zich om, er stonden een mannelijke en een vrouwelijke Dreuzelagent naar hem te kijken. De vrouw keek hem nogal vuil aan, het was duidelijk wat ze ervan vond dat hij hier 's avonds zo'n lawaai stond te maken voor de deur van een alleenstaande vrouw. De man had zijn hand onopvallend op de wapenstok aan z'n riem gelegd.

"Komt u maar even met mij mee, meneer," zei de mannelijke agent, terwijl diens hand Draco's arm stevig vastgreep. De vrouwelijke agent stapte langs hem heen naar de voordeur en belde aan.

"Nee, nee wacht, ik moet haar spreken!" zei Draco nogal wanhopig terwijl de agent hem meetrok naar de combi die iets verderop stond. Hij draaide zich half om naar de voordeur en wilde zich losrukken van de mannelijke agent, maar die sloeg nu ook zijn andere arm om hem heen om hem weg te leiden. De vrouwelijke agent was nu met iemand aan het praten.

"Hermelien!" schreeuwde hij wanhopig, de agent trok hem met steeds meer kracht mee naar de combi. "Het spijt me! Vergeef me, alsjeblieft!"

Hermeliens gezicht verscheen in de voordeur en keek hem met een ontzettend vuile blik aan. Ze keek hem aan alsof hij het laagste van het laagste was, zo had ze hem nog nooit bekeken, zelfs niet toen ze nog op school zaten. De vrouwelijke agent wees naar hem en vroeg of zij hem kende. Hermelien knikte en zei toen de woorden die Draco's hart uit zijn borstkas rukten en het vertrappelden: "Ja, hij valt me al een paar dagen lastig, mevrouw. Ik weet het ook niet waarom, ik weet helemaal niet wie hij is."

"Nee, nee, dat is niet waar!" riep Draco met een verstikte stem. "Hermelien, ik weet dat je me haat, maar alsjeblieft, doe niet alsof ik niet voor je besta. Het – het spijt me zo!"

"Kom nu maar gewoon rustig mee, meneer," zei de mannelijke agent gedecideerd. "Dan kan u kalmeren op ons kantoor."

Draco liet zich nu gewillig meevoeren door de agent, alle kracht leek uit zijn lichaam te zijn verdwenen. Hij keek nog een laatste keer naar Hermelien om. Ze keek hem kwaad en zelfs een tikkeltje triomfantelijk aan.

De mannelijke agent bracht hem naar de combi, waar de jongen wiens kleren en pizza gestolen waren nu met een deken rond zich in zat. Draco besefte ineens dat als hij daar in zou plaatsnemen, hij allerlei dingen moest verklaren die hij niet kon verklaren zonder te zeggen dat hij een tovenaar was. Wat dat stokje in zijn binnenzak deed, bijvoorbeeld, of waar zijn persoonsbewijs was – want dat van tovenaars zag er heel anders uit dan dat van Dreuzels, ook als daar geen bewegende foto op zou staan. Het laatste wat hij nu wilde was dat uitgerekend het ministerie van Toverkunst van dit alles op de hoogte gebracht zou worden. Dan zouden Totelaer en Meijer nog sneller weten dat Hermelien niet meer bij hem woonde.

"Nee, nee wacht, meneer," zei hij zo rustig mogelijk. "Ik – ik ben al gekalmeerd. Ik zal haar niet meer lastig vallen."

De agent keek hem schattend aan. Draco dacht dat het verloren moeite was, dat hij uiteindelijk zich toch met magie zou moeten behelpen om uit deze situatie te komen. Maar dan zou hij ontzettend in de problemen komen, ook omdat hij om de een of andere reden wist dat hij zich niet zou in kunnen houden eens het zover was. Dan zou hij waarschijnlijk alle zelfbeheersing verliezen en alle pijn en woede van de afgelopen uren tot uiting laten komen en die laten botvieren op de agenten en de Dreuzeljongen. En dat mocht niet gebeuren, het Ministerie mocht in elk geval niet op de hoogte worden gebracht van wat er die dag en die avond had plaatsgevonden.

Ineens kwam het beeld van Hermelien op zijn netvlies, hoe ze die morgen nog naar hem had gelachen, zorgeloos en zo gelukkig. Dat was hij nu allemaal kwijt. Hij zuchtte hard en sloeg zijn ogen neer.

Blijkbaar was er iets aan hem dat de agent deed besluiten om hem toch maar te laten gaan. Hij liet hem los en sloeg hem vriendschappelijk op de schouder, Draco moest enorm veel moeite doen om niet van hem weg te deinzen.

"Trek het je niet aan, beste kerel. Vrouwen weten soms niet wat ze willen. Voor je het weet staat ze weer aan je deur. Geloof me, ik heb hetzelfde meegemaakt."

Draco schudde zijn hoofd en veegde door zijn ogen. "Ik ben er vrijwel zeker van dat zij dat niet zal doen." Hij wierp weer een blik richting Hermeliens huis. De vrouwelijke agent kwam nu ook naar hen toegelopen, van Hermelien was niks meer te zien.

"Vooruit," zei de agent, die een snelle blik op zijn collega wierp. "Ga naar huis, neem een goede borrel en ga iets met je vrienden doen ofzo, een beetje je gedachten verzetten. Maar, zie dit wel als een waarschuwing: als we je de volgende keer in dezelfde situatie aantreffen, dan moeten we je oppakken."

Draco knikte. "Ik begrijp het. Bedankt," zei hij, waarna hij, zonder nog op de agenten te letten, wegliep naar het einde van de straat en daar verdwijnselde.

Terug thuis gekomen, stond Scorpius al in de hal op hem te wachten. Hij keek verwachtingsvol uit naar Hermelien, maar toen Draco zijn hoofd schudde, keek de jongen hem treurig aan. "Wilde ze niet?"

"Nee, jongen. Ze wilt me niet meer zien," zei hij zacht. Hij bukte zich om zijn zoon te omhelzen. Scorpius sloeg zijn armen stevig om hem heen. "Ik vind het jammer, papa."

Draco veegde over de rug van zijn zoon om hem te troosten. "Ik ook, Scorpius, ik ook."

De jongen trok zich terug uit de omhelzing en liep naar boven. Hij had nu waarschijnlijk tijd voor zichzelf nodig om het nieuws te verwerken dat hij Hermelien niet snel meer zou zien. Mevrouw Jansen kwam in de hal om hem te vragen of hij wat wilde eten, maar Draco schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, bedankt, Helena. Ik heb geen honger. Ik – ik ga gewoon naar boven."

Mevrouw Jansen knikte alleen maar. Om te voorkomen dat ze tegen hem over Hermelien zou beginnen, liep hij de trap op. Hij ging niet naar zijn eigen slaapkamer, maar hij liep een verdieping hoger naar die van Hermelien. Vrijwel al haar spullen lagen er nog, en in heel de kamer hing de geur die haar altijd omringde en die hem onmiddellijk aan haar deed denken. Het sterke gevoel van verlies kwam weer opzetten, de brok in zijn keel keerde terug.

Zijn blik viel op de platenspeler en de elpee waar ze zo vaak naar had geluisterd. Hij liep er wankel naar toe en pakte de elpee op. Hij had er ook al eens naar geluisterd, Hermelien had hem een keer verteld dat die Robert Frobisher door wie het was gecomponeerd, eigenlijk een fictief personage uit een verfilmd boek was. Het was een mooi stuk, maar hij wist niet welke betekenis het voor haar had. Het moest wel iets speciaals voor haar betekend hebben, want ze had er ontzettend vaak naar geluisterd, al was dat wel geminderd toen zij samen waren.

Hij vroeg zich af waarom ze hem hier had laten liggen, of misschien was ze het gewoon vergeten in haar haast om uit het huis te komen. Hij nam de plaat uit de hoes, legde die op de platenspeler en liet de naald de groeven volgen. Het geluid van een piano kwam uit de geluidsbox, Draco liet zich op haar bed neerploffen terwijl hij luisterde naar de muziek. Hij keek om zich heen naar haar spullen en dacht aan de momenten in die korte tijd dat ze samen waren. Hij voelde hoe de tranen in zijn ogen begonnen te prikken. Hij haalde diep adem om te voorkomen dat hij helemaal zou breken, maar – als een soort boetedoening – dacht hij aan alles wat hij verloren had en hoe dat allemaal zijn schuld was.

 **AN: Oké, het volgende deel ga ik waarschijnlijk over een paar dagen posten, deels omdat ik het momenteel druk heb (examens komen eraan, stresstijd voor leerkrachten :p), maar ook deels omdat ik niet wil dat het al zo snel gedaan is :D.**


	69. Hoofdstuk 68

**Hoofdstuk 68 – Hermelien**

Hermelien werd wakker in een donkere, vuile kamer. Ze voelde pijn overheen haar hele lichaam, alsof ze door de mangel was gehaald. Ze merkte dat ze op een dunne matras op de grond lag, een vuil deken lag naast haar. Een geur van bederf kwam haar tegemoet, het rook in de kamer naar uitwerpselen en iets dat aan het rotten was. Een rilling trok door haar heen, ze had het vage gevoel dat ze in een soort van nachtmerrie zat, ze had geen idee hoe ze daar terecht was gekomen. Langzaam keek ze om zich heen om de kamer in zich op te nemen, haar hoofd deed pijn toen ze het wilde draaien, zachtjes kreunde ze.

"Ah, eindelijk," hoorde ze vlakbij haar de zware stem van Totelaer.

Ze schrok enorm hard en krabbelde overeind, wat gepaard ging met een rinkelend geluid waarvan ze de herkomst niet kon ontdekken. Ze schuifelde verschrikt zo ver mogelijk van de stem weg terwijl de beelden van wat haar was overkomen terugkwamen. Hoe ze had ontdekt dat Ron nog leefde, dat Malfidus alles voor haar verborgen had gehouden, dat ze bij hem was vertrokken en zelf op zoek had willen gaan naar Ron, maar hoe ze ten slotte door een stomme pizza was overvallen door Totelaer en Meijer. Ze zocht om zich heen naar haar toverstok, maar herinnerde zich toen dat Totelaer die al had toen ze haar bij haar thuis overvielen. Toch zocht ze om zich heen naar iets anders om zich mee te kunnen verdedigen, maar haar zakken waren letterlijk binnenstebuiten gekeerd. Een misselijk gevoel overspoelde haar bij de gedachte dat die twee mannen haar hadden betast.

Totelaer lachte smalend. Hij mompelde _lumos_ en een fel licht schitterde opeens door de kamer. Hermelien moest haar ogen dichtknijpen omdat het felle licht haar pijn deed. Ze hief haar arm op voor haar gezicht en wendde haar blik af. Ze zag dat de matras in een hoek lag en dat haar hoofd gevaarlijk dicht bij een gigantische spin op de muur was. Met een kleine kreet deinsde ze van de spin weg, maar ze merkte dat ze niet kon opstaan of verder weg kon gaan; haar rechtervoet hing vast aan een ketting die verankerd zat in de grond.

"Het spijt me voor dit belabberde onderkomen, Griffel, maar als je nu eenmaal onderduikt moet je met vrijwel de eenvoudigste dingen genoegen nemen," zei Totelaer met een stem die toonde dat hij er niks van meende.

"Wat – wat ga je met me doen?" kraste Hermeliens stem van de angst.

"Wat ik met je ga doen? Oh, nu nog helemaal niks, Griffel," antwoordde Totelaer. "Tenminste – als je me vertelt waar Wemel zit."

Ze schudde verschrikt haar hoofd. "Ik – ik weet het niet en als ik het wist zou ik je het toch niet vertellen."

Totelaer liep op haar af, ze deinsde zo ver mogelijk weg, maar ze zat al met haar rug tegen de muur en haar voet had ze in een pijnlijke hoek moeten leggen om zover te komen. Een onaangename grijns lag om Totelaers lippen. Haar antwoord leek hem niks te kunnen schelen.

"Het ziet ernaar uit dat je al veel meer weet dan tijdens onze laatste ontmoeting, Griffel."

Hij haalde een papier uit zijn zakken dat ze herkende als hetgeen ze die avond had gebruikt om alles wat ze had ontdekt op te schrijven. Totelaer plooide het open en bestudeerde haar handschrift. "Alleen jammer dat je geen mogelijke verblijfsplaatsen hebt opgeschreven. Maar dat is niet erg. Zodra hij doorheeft dat wij je hebben, zal Wemel zelf wel naar hier komen, net zoals je dat hier hebt opgeschreven. Maar hoelang dat duurt, dat ligt dan volledig aan hem. Ik kan je één ding aanraden: wen maar aan dit plekje, Griffel, want dit zal je nieuwe onderkomen worden voor een onbepaalde duur. Onze andere gast heeft het hier wel bijna twee jaar uitgehouden, maar helaas, het liedje kon niet blijven duren. Binnenkort zal ik er anders uitzien. Jammer, want ik vond dit wel een uiterst geschikt lichaam. Ik had hem precies toch meer eten en drinken moeten geven."

Totelaer haalde z'n schouders op en lachte weer kil. Kippenvel kwam op Hermeliens armen te staan en ze voelde zich misselijk. Geen wonder dat het er zo naar rotting stonk.

"Dat is wat anders dan je kamer bij die jongen van Malfidus hé." Totelaer schudde met een grijns zijn hoofd. "Je had hem daarstraks moeten horen, jammer eigenlijk dat je toen al bewusteloos was, je had het vast hilarisch gevonden. Dat vonden ik en Meijer toch, ondanks het feit dat net hij ervoor zorgde dat we heel wat voorzichtiger moesten zijn om je daar ongezien weg te krijgen."

"D-Draco?" fluisterde Hermelien alleen maar, ondanks alle pijn die ze had gevoeld toen ze had ontdekt hoeveel hij voor haar had verzwegen, sprong toch haar hart op bij het horen van zijn naam.

Totelaer keek haar minachtend aan. Hij snoof. "Hij kwam je smeken om terug bij hem te komen, hij riep dat het hem zoveel speet, dat hij je alleen maar had willen beschermen tegen ons. Wel – daar was hij een beetje te laat mee." Hij lachte weer blaffend. "En toen kwamen ook nog Dreuzels langs – hoe noemen jullie die? Plisie? Die waren waarschijnlijk daar voor die pizzajongen die we hadden verlamd en wiens kleren we hadden gepikt om bij jou binnen te raken. Ach ja, eigenlijk was het wel goed dat ze daar waren. Zij voerden de jonge Malfidus weg. Je had hem moeten horen roepen, Griffel. Oh, het was bijna mooi om te zien. Ik geloof dat zijn hart echt gebroken was toen ik tegen die vrouwelijke agent zei dat hij me al dagen lastig viel."

Totelaer viel even stil, de grijns lag nog altijd op zijn gezicht. Na een tijdje grinnikte hij weer. "Die dwaas denkt dat je nu bij Potter zit. Oh, wat zal hij staan te kijken als hij ontdekt dat dat niet zo is. Jammer dat ik dat niet ga kunnen zien."

Totelaer begon naar de deur te lopen. Allerlei dingen schoten door Hermeliens hoofd.

 _Hij wilde me beschermen. Hij heeft niks gezegd omdat hij me wilde beschermen. En nu zit ik hier, ontvoerd door Totelaer, omdat ik niet naar hem wilde luisteren, omdat ik niet eens wilde horen waarom hij niks had verteld._ Tranen begonnen in haar ogen te prikken, ze haalde schokkend adem. _Ik ben zo stom geweest._

"Wie weet Griffel, misschien zit je hier dan toch niet zo lang. Maar geen nood, we hebben al lang alles goed voorbereid hoor, het was maar een kwestie van tijd tot je weer eens alleen naar je eigen huis terug zou gaan. We hebben lang moeten wachten, maar dat is niet erg. Het resultaat zal nu des te bevredigender zijn." Totelaer sloeg zijn armen naar achteren en rekte zijn nek, waarna hij de deur opende. "Oh, ik heb echt nog wel eens zin in een stevig duel. Dat is al veel te lang geleden."

De schrik sloeg nu echt om haar hart toen ze besefte wat er zou gebeuren wanneer Harry en Malfidus haar zouden vinden. Ze twijfelde er niet aan dat ze naar haar op zoek zouden gaan zodra ze te weten kwamen dat ze weg was. Hoelang het zou duren, wist ze niet, maar het was zeker dat de gevolgen dan niet te overzien zouden zijn wanneer ze haar in dit hol zouden vinden en wanneer Totelaer hen zou staan opwachten.

"Nee – nee, alsjeblieft. Harry en Draco hebben hier niks mee te maken," zei ze met een trillende stem. Totelaer draaide zich naar haar om, hij had zijn wenkbrauwen hoog opgetrokken.

"Jouw liefste _Draco_ heeft hier niks mee te maken? Merlijn, ik dacht dat ze altijd zeiden dat je zo'n slimme heks was. Hij weet teveel, Griffel, net zoals jij nu teveel weet. Spijtig eigenlijk, want oorspronkelijk hadden we alleen Wemel moeten hebben. Ik had jou nog graag als zij-projectje gehad, maar daar was Meijer op tegen. Maar, geluk bij een ongeluk, nu kan dat toch allemaal doorgaan. Alleen jammer natuurlijk dat we nog andere, onnodige slachtoffers zullen moeten maken." Hij grijnsde echter bij die laatste woorden en hij haalde zijn schouders op. "Dan zullen we maar wat inventiever moeten zijn om jullie lijken te kunnen dumpen. Doet me eraan denken dat we jouw buur ook nog moeten weghalen."

"Nee – nee – alsjeblieft, doe dit niet," Hermelien rilde over haar hele lichaam. "Jullie hebben mij al, laat de anderen met rust."

"Ik waardeer je moed, Griffel. Ben je echt bereid om jouw leven te geven om dat van de anderen te redden?"

Ze keek hem aan en slikte in een poging de grote brok in haar keel weg te krijgen. "J-ja," zei ze met een bevende stem.

Totelaer knikte begrijpend. Heel even meende Hermelien dat hij het idee aan het overwegen was, maar toen hij weer naar haar keek, wist ze dat het vergeefse moeite was.

"Hoe lief," zei hij smalend. "Zonde eigenlijk dat jullie niet meer bij elkaar zullen komen."

Hij sloeg zijn handen in elkaar en glimlachte kwaadaardig. "Sorry, Griffel, ik vrees ervoor dat jullie er allemaal aan moeten. Als ze je hier vinden, staat hen een knaller van een gevecht te wachten." Hij veegde in zijn handen, hij had er duidelijk veel zin in. Daarna, zonder nog op haar smeekbedes te letten, doofde hij zijn toverstok en stapte hij de kamer uit.

"NEE! Nee, wacht! Doe dit niet, alsjeblieft! Doe dit niet!"

Maar hoe hard ze ook schreeuwde, Totelaer kwam niet meer terug. Het enige wat ze nu hoorde was het gedempte gelach en het gebonk van luide muziek die van boven leek te komen. Ze bleef achter in het donkere kot, geen straaltje licht kwam van onder de deur en er was geen raam te bekennen. Ze had geen idee hoe laat het was of hoe lang ze daar al zat, maar aan Totelaers woorden af te leiden zat ze daar nog maar een paar uur. Omdat ze zich niet zomaar wilde overgeven, begon ze in het donker te frunniken aan de ketting die aan haar voet was vastgemaakt. Ze volgde hem, zo goed als het kon, over de vloer tot aan het ankerpunt, maar ze kon niets ontdekken waarmee ze het mogelijk zou kunnen losmaken. Ze tastte over de vloer van de kamer naar iets scherps, zodat ze dat zou kunnen gebruiken om het in het slot van de ketting te kunnen steken, maar hoewel de kamer ontzettend vuil was, was er niet één scherp dingetje te bespeuren. Het enige dat ze nog in haar handen kon krijgen was een plastic emmer van waaruit een ontzettende stank kwam. Ze schoof de emmer met klotsende inhoud kokhalzend ver van haar weg en uit pure frustratie begon ze aan de ketting te trekken. Ze wist dat het niks zou uithalen, maar ze moest iets doen. Ze kon niet gewoon op de matras blijven liggen en wachten tot ze haar zouden vermoorden of tot ze zou omkomen van honger en dorst. Door de bedompte lucht echter, kreeg ze het al gauw benauwd van de inspanning. De muziek bonkte nog altijd boven haar, de stemmen leken harder en meer dronken te worden. Het leek wel alsof ze echt een feestje aan het bouwen waren omdat ze erin waren geslaagd om haar te pakken te krijgen.

Met nog een laatste ruk aan de ketting, zakte ze uitgeput neer op de matras. Ze kon niet meer. Ze krulde zich op in een foetushouding en dacht na. Ze bedacht zich hoe ze uit het hol zou kunnen raken, hoe ze Totelaer zou kunnen verrassen wanneer hij haar weer een bezoekje kwam brengen – maar voor al haar ideeën had ze magie nodig. Met een steek in haar hart bedacht ze zich dat Totelaer haar toverstok had, misschien had hij hem al stuk gemaakt. Een machteloos gevoel overspoelde haar. Er was niks in deze kamer dat ze kon gebruiken om hem te overmeesteren en hem te dwingen om haar los te maken. Tenzij ze de inhoud van de emmer over hem heen zou gooien, maar dan zou hij waarschijnlijk gewoon weggaan of in een woede ontsteken, in plaats van haar los te maken.

Ze zuchtte hard. Ze had geen idee wat ze met haar van plan waren, wat Totelaer bedoelde met zijn 'zij-projectje'. Tot nu toe leek ze wel redelijk behandeld te zijn geweest, al wist ze natuurlijk niet wat ze allemaal met haar hadden gedaan toen ze bewusteloos was – aan de pijn aan haar lichaam te voelen waren ze alleszins niet voorzichtig met haar geweest. Wie weet hadden ze haar nog een paar keer geschopt, zoals de vorige keer, maar nu had ze niet zoveel pijn, het was eerder een soort zeurende spierpijn. Ze wist dat ze onmogelijk de cruciatusvloek op haar hadden uitgesproken, want het ministerie controleerde nog altijd wanneer één van de onvergeeflijke vloeken werd gebruikt, en dan zouden ze haar direct vinden. Maar er bestonden natuurlijk nog andere technieken om haar onder handen te nemen, ook al wisten ze dat ze hen niks kon vertellen over waar Ron zich bevond.

Voorlopig leek het dat ze enkel als lokaas zou dienen, maar ze wist dat als het lang zou duren, Totelaer en Meijer het beu zouden worden en ze dingen met haar zouden gaan doen die ze zich niet wilde voorstellen. Ze kon alleen maar hopen dat ze haar niet als een soort speeltje zouden gebruiken om hun tijd mee te verdoen. Ze rilde overheen haar lichaam. Niet alleen vanwege de angst, maar het was ook ontzettend koud in de kamer waarin ze lag. Ze had het vermoeden dat ze ergens ondergronds moest zijn, want de muren waren nogal vochtig.

Een beetje tegen haar zin, maar het kon niet anders, reikte ze naar het stinkende deken en sloeg ze dat om zich heen.

De gedachte kwam in haar op dat Harry normaal de volgende ochtend wel in de gaten zou moeten krijgen dat er iets aan de hand was, maar hoe lang het nog zou duren voor ze haar ook werkelijk zouden vinden, daar had ze geen idee van. Hoe konden ze haar nu opsporen terwijl het hele ministerie voordien al ontzettend lang naar Totelaer en Meijer hadden gezocht?

 _Misschien kan Totelaer toch maar beter de cruciatusvloek gebruiken, dan kunnen ze mij vinden,_ dacht ze mistroostig, de tranen begonnen weer in haar ogen te prikken. _Maar als ze hier komen, wie weet wat hen dan te wachten staat. Totelaer leek ervan overtuigd te zijn dat hij hen allemaal zou kunnen overwinnen. Hij zou hen allemaal vermoorden, en dat is mijn schuld. Allemaal mijn schuld omdat ik niet had willen luisteren. Draco wilde me beschermen door niks te zeggen, maar ik wilde het niet eens horen. En nu – nu zal Totelaer hen allemaal vermoorden._

Tranen rolden over haar gezicht op de matras, ze klemde haar handen omheen haar buik en prevelde tegen zichzelf dat ze hoopte dat ze haar nooit zouden vinden – dat de anderen dan tenminste bleven leven. Haar mochten ze doden, ze had toch niemand die haar nodig had. Malfidus en Harry daarentegen hadden elk een gezin, hen mocht absoluut niks overkomen.

Ze bleef er nog een lange tijd aan denken, ze wist niet hoelang, en om de een of andere manier viel ze van pure uitputting toch in slaap.

Ze schrok ineens wakker van een hard gebonk, de deur van de kamer waarin ze was opgesloten zwaaide open en een donkere figuur waggelde de kamer in. Ze kon de geur van drank ruiken. Ze had totaal geen idee wie de persoon was die was binnengekomen, maar de donkere gestalte kwam meteen op haar af.

"Es evve lig maken," hoorde ze de man brabbelen, waarna hij een spreuk mompelde en de kamer in licht werd gedompeld. Hermelien moest haar handen weer voor haar ogen brengen, het opeens verschenen licht zorgde ervoor dat ze even niks kon zien.

"Ah, Totelaer had ech nie gloge," zei de man, die daarna een boer liet. Opnieuw kwam een extra sterke geur van verschraalde drank haar tegemoet. Nog altijd kon ze de man niet goed zien, maar ze voelde wel hoe hij het deken van haar begon af te trekken. Met haar hoofd van het licht afgewend, hield ze zo stevig mogelijk het deken vast, alsof dat haar een laatste bescherming kon bieden, hoe belachelijk dat idee ook was. De man grinnikte zachtjes.

"Ah psies een kranig prooitje, daar hou'k wel van."

Hij rukte nogmaals aan het deken, het schoot dit keer uit haar handen. Haar hart begon steeds sneller te bonken, deze man was iets vreselijks met haar van plan, dat voelde ze tot in haar kleinste teen. Nu ze meer aan het licht gewend was, zag ze dat voor haar een beer van een vent stond, ze had hem nog nooit gezien. Hij wankelde een beetje op zijn benen en hij leek elk moment te kunnen omvallen, maar hij was wel nog voldoende bij de wereld om haar verlekkerd op te nemen. Ze krabbelde achteruit en sloeg onbewust haar handen voor haar borst. De ketting waaraan haar voet vast hing rammelde en kwam strak te staan. De man keek even verwonderd naar de ketting en liet daarna zijn blik weer op haar vallen.

"Hmm, geen wonder da Meijer je vor zichzelf wil houe," zei hij, terwijl hij zijn hand naar zijn gesp liet dwalen. Hermelien begon zachtjes te jammeren, "Nee – nee, alsjeblieft," maar de man lette niet op haar gejammer. Wild keek ze om zich heen in een poging iets te vinden waarmee ze zich kon verweren, maar het deken lag ver van zich af en ook de emmer stond aan de andere kant van het kleine kamertje. De man haalde zijn riem uit zijn broek en hield die als een soort zweep in zijn hand. Met verwilderde ogen staarde hij haar aan, hij likte met zijn tong over zijn lippen. Hermelien keek hem angstig aan, ze begon wild te spartelen toen de man opeens voor haar op z'n knieën zakte. De man grinnikte zachtjes. "Spartel mar zo hard as je kan, modderbloedje. Da word ik enorm geil van."

"NEE!" riep ze hard uit, ze schopte keihard met haar vrije been, ze raakte de man in z'n gezicht, maar dat leek hem helemaal niet te deren, in tegendeel zelfs. Bloed droop uit z'n neus, nonchalant veegde hij het met z'n hand weg, voordat hij met diezelfde hand opeens naar voren schoot en haar nek vastgreep. Hij kneep haar keel bijna samen, ze kreeg amper lucht, de geur van bloed drong in haar neus, ze werd misselijk. Ze voelde hoe ze minder kracht kreeg, zwak schopte ze nog met haar been, in de hoop z'n kruis hard te raken.

Ze haalde raspend adem, maar opeens verslapte de greep op haar keel en pakte de man haar beide handen vast, en hield hij die boven haar hoofd. Ze zoog de schrale lucht dankbaar in, ze had even geen idee wat er allemaal om haar heen gebeurde. De man stond opeens recht en trok haar hard aan haar handen, zodat ze ook wel moest opstaan. Hij draaide haar om en gooide haar tegen de muur. Hij trok haar handen ruw achter haar rug – een pijn schoot door haar schouders en ze schreeuwde het uit. Als een soort straf liet de man de riem hard op haar rug knallen, witte lichtvlekjes verschenen voor haar ogen, bijna viel ze flauw, maar de man had haar stevig vast zodat ze zeker niet op de grond zou belanden.

"Da was evve nodig, kwil nie da de andre je ore," siste de man zachtjes in haar oor. Daarna bond hij haar handen achter haar rug vast met de riem, en streek hij kort met zijn vingertoppen over de striem die hij had veroorzaakt. Ze kromp ineen onder de aanraking, niet alleen vanwege de pijn. Met zijn voet schopte hij haar benen uit elkaar. Ze voelde hoe een sterke hand haar hoofd tegen de muur drukte, de vochtigheid van de muur plakte tegen haar wang en ze rook een schimmelgeur. Een andere hand dwaalde over haar lichaam, onder haar shirt naar haar borsten. Ze probeerde zich los te rukken, maar de man had haar te stevig vast. Zijn hand dwaalde naar beneden en opende haar broek, Hermelien jammerde zacht, nu pas had ze door dat de tranen over haar wangen gleden.

De man lachte hard in haar nek. "Oh, jammer maar, modderbloedje, nmand zal je komme helpe." Zijn hand verdween opeens van haar lichaam, Hermelien hoorde hoe hij zijn eigen broek opende en die naar onder liet zakken. Nogmaals voelde ze die gore hand van hem op haar heup, en dit keer gleed hij verder. Eindelijk haalde hij zijn andere hand van haar nek weg, maar ze durfde zich niet te bewegen. Hij kneep haar hard in haar borst, ze kermde het uit.

"Oh, kkan et nie glove, ma je makt me zo geil, modderbloedje. Men paal is nog nooit zo ard gweest," kreunde de man in haar oren. Hij wilde haar broek en onderbroek naar beneden trekken, maar opeens verstarde hij in zijn beweging en werd hij nogal bruusk achteruit getrokken.

"Verdomme! Zagrijn!" Een andere persoon was de kamer ingekomen en had de man van haar weggetrokken.

Hermelien zakte trillend ineen op de grond, haar benen konden haar niet houden. Ze zat met de rug naar de rest van de kamer gewend en voelde vaagjes een steek in haar buik. Haar shirt plakte tegen de pijnlijke striem op haar rug. Ze kromp ineen en rilde bij het besef wat haar was overkomen.

"Wilde je haar soms verkrachten?" riep de nieuwe stem woedend uit.

Zagrijn grinnikte alleen maar alsof er iets heel grappigs was gebeurd, hij leek het totaal niet erg te vinden dat hij gestoord was in zijn bezigheden. "Kwou haar gwoon pakke, Meijer, een bitje plzier make, das al. Moe je ook es doen, je bent veels te –,"

Een woedend uitgesproken spreuk liet Zagrijn zwijgen, Hermelien zat nog steeds tegen de muur gedrukt. Ze had geen idee wat er gebeurde, maar het leek erop dat Meijer haar had gered van een verkrachting. Ze voelde zich enorm flauw, ze trilde onophoudelijk en ze voelde nog altijd die gore handen, hoe die over haar lichaam dwaalden. Ze werd misselijk als ze eraan dacht wat nog had kunnen gebeuren. Meijer was maar net op tijd binnengekomen.

"Ga terug naar boven, nu!" riep Meijer woedend. "En je mag blij zijn dat ik niks tegen Totelaer vertel!"

"Man man man," mompelde Zagrijn, waarna hij een harde boer liet. "Je mag ier ok gen plzier make."

Hermelien hoorde zijn zware schuifelende stappen uit de kamer gaan. Meijer zuchtte, maar hij leek hem niet achterna te willen gaan. Hij kwam echter dichter op haar af en legde zijn hand op haar schouder, ze kromp onmiddellijk ineen, Meijer trok zijn hand meteen terug.

"Ho, rustig, ik ga je niks doen, ik wil alleen zien of je in orde bent," zei hij zacht.

Hermelien schudde haar hoofd alleen maar.

"Nee, natuurlijk niet," zei Meijer met een zucht. "Verdomde Zagrijn, kan zich nooit inhouden. Heeft totaal geen respect voor de vrouwen."

Het bleef een tijdje stil, Hermelien rilde nog steeds en zat met haar rug naar Meijer toegewend. Ze had haar hoofd gebogen, ze zag hoe haar tranen op de grond vielen.

Meijer reikte weer met z'n hand naar haar. "Ik ga die riem van je handen doen, oké? Ik doe je niks, ik ga alleen die riem weghalen."

Ze knikte zachtjes. Meijer haalde uiterst voorzichtig de riem weg. Ze trok meteen haar handen voor haar lichaam en wreef over haar polsen. De riem had erin gesneden, rode striemen waren er te zien.

Het bleef weer een tijd stil, enkel doorbroken door het zachte gesnik van Hermelien. Meijer leek geen aanstalten te maken om de kamer te verlaten. Langzaam draaide ze zich naar hem om en keek ze hem aan. Meijer schrok duidelijk van haar directe blik, of misschien was het wel hoe miserabel ze eruit zag. Hij wendde zijn ogen van haar af. Misschien voelde hij zich wel schuldig om wat ze allemaal hadden gedaan.

"W – waarom doen jullie dit?" vroeg ze met een gebroken stem. "W-waarom?"

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Als je ons gewoon vertelt waar Wemel zit, Griffel, dan kan je hier zo weg. Echt waar, we moeten enkel Wemel hebben."

Ze snoof hard. "Laat me niet lachen," zei ze met een schorre stem. Ze schraapte haar keel. Ze voelde zich nog altijd ontzettend bang en ze rilde aan een stuk door. Meijer zag dat, want hij reikte haar het stinkende deken toe. Ze kreeg het gevoel dat hij dit allemaal tegen zijn zin deed, ze herinnerde zich dat hij zich ook wat meer passief had gedragen toen ze haar hadden aangevallen. Maar dat was misschien maar een vals gevoel, misschien wilden ze het juist dat ze Meijer meer vertrouwde, dat ze hem sneller dingen zou vertellen die ze aan de anderen niet zou vertellen.

"Griffel, geloof me nu maar, we moeten enkel Wemel hebben," zei hij zacht.

Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Denk maar niet dat ik geloof dat jullie me zomaar zouden laten gaan. En als – en let erop – áls ik zou weten waar Ron zou zitten, zou ik jullie nog niks vertellen. Jullie kunnen me net zo goed nu doden."

Meijer zuchtte en stond op. "Het spijt me als je dat zo denkt, Griffel." Hij wees naar een beker en een bord waarop brood lag. "Daar is wat water en wat eten, ik dacht dat je misschien wel honger zou hebben."

Met die woorden verliet hij de kamer en met hem verdween ook het licht weer en werd de kamer in duisternis gehuld. Zodra de deur achter hem gesloten was, tastte Hermelien naar het glas en slokte gulzig een paar slokken naar binnen. Het brood liet ze staan. Ze had helemaal geen honger, zeker niet na wat haar bijna was overkomen. Ze kreeg weer een brok in haar keel. Ze was aangerand, bijna zelfs verkracht geweest door die bruut. Ze zweerde het bij zichzelf dat als ze ooit hieruit zou komen, ze ontzettende wraak zou nemen op die man. Ze zou zijn gezicht nooit meer vergeten, het stond in haar geheugen geprent, zelfs als ze hem wilde vergeten, wist ze dat dat niet zou lukken.

Tot haar spijt voelde ze dat de beker en het bord waar het brood op lag van plastic was, anders had ze het zeker in stukken gebroken zodat ze de volgende keer tenminste iets had waar ze zich mee kon verweren – als die afschuwelijke vent het nog eens zou wagen om binnen te komen om zich aan haar te vergrijpen.


	70. Hoofdstuk 69

**Sinterklaas brengt op het allerlaatste nippertje nog een extra cadeautje! Veel plezier ermee ;).**

 **Hoofdstuk 69 – Draco**

Draco was nog lang in Hermeliens kamer gebleven, tot hij van vermoeidheid op haar bed in slaap was gevallen. Eén keer schrok hij wakker, ervan overtuigd dat alles een slechte droom was, maar toen kwam hij tot de ontdekking dat Hermelien niet naast hem lag en dat ze hem echt had verlaten. Hij bleef nog een lange tijd liggen, starend naar het plafond, terwijl alles om hem heen herinnerde aan haar. Haar geur, een haar dat nog op een kussen lag, haar kleren die nog in de kast hingen. Hij kon het gewoonweg niet geloven dat ze nog geen vierentwintig uur geleden langs elkaar wakker waren geworden en ontzettend gelukkig waren geweest.

Toen het licht begon te worden, kon hij er niet meer tegen, hij stond op om een lange douche te nemen om wakker te worden. Daarna ging hij toch nog eens langs haar huis, waarschuwing van de politie of niet.

Het was acht uur toen hij weer voor haar deur stond, hij belde aan – hij hoopte maar dat hij haar niet wakker belde – en wachtte een tijdje. Toen er geen antwoord kwam, tuurde hij door het raam van de living naar binnen. Er was geen leven te bespeuren, de gedachte kwam in hem op dat ze waarschijnlijk naar Potter was gegaan.

 _Goed_ , dacht hij opgelucht, maar toch met een steek in zijn hart. _Hij houdt haar wel veilig._

Voor de zekerheid belde hij nog een keer aan, en klopte hij ook eens op de deur, maar nadat hij nog vijf minuten had gewacht, was hij er zeker van dat ze er niet meer was. Hij keerde zich om en ging terug naar huis.

Tijdens het ontbijt zat hij lusteloos door de Ochtendprofeet te bladeren, er stond geen speciaal nieuws in. Het meest opmerkelijke bericht ging over een tovenaar die erin was geslaagd om die zaterdag deel te nemen aan het Eurovisiesongfestival in Wenen. Er was geen enkele letter te bespeuren dat er Dooddoeners waren gesignaleerd rond het huis of in het dorpje waar Hermelien woonde, maar dat zorgde er toch niet voor dat het onrustige gevoel dat hem al de hele ochtend plaagde wegging.

Scorpius zat tegenover hem langzaam door zijn havermoutpap te roeren. Hij zuchtte constant en had een treurige blik op zijn gezicht. Hij zag er enorm moe uit, het was duidelijk dat Draco niet de enige was die niet goed had geslapen die nacht.

Hij sloeg de krant dicht, legde hem opzij en beet in zijn stukje toast dat hij had besmeerd met aardbeienconfituur. Het smaakte nergens naar. Met een zucht legde hij het weer terug op zijn bord en veegde hij door zijn ogen.

"Heb je nog iets gehoord van Hermelien?" vroeg Scorpius met een klein stemmetje.

Draco keek naar hem op en schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik ben deze morgen nog bij haar langs geweest, maar ze was al weg. Ze is bij haar vriend, geloof ik."

"Die Harry?" vroeg zijn zoon.

"Ja, die ja," zei Draco ietwat afgunstig omdat ze bij Potter was, en niet bij hem. Maar dat was zijn eigen schuld, natuurlijk.

Het bleef weer een tijdje stil, Scorpius had duidelijk ook niet veel eetlust, hij zat steeds maar door zijn pap te roeren. Draco schoof uiteindelijk zijn stoel naar achteren en stond op, zijn zoon keek hem aan. "Wat ga je nu doen?"

Er lag zoveel besloten in die vraag, maar Draco kon er geen echt antwoord op geven. Hij wendde zijn blik naar de vloer en haalde diep adem. "Ik ga nog wat werken, Scorpius," zei hij ten slotte.

"Oh," zei de jongen duidelijk teleurgesteld. Dat had hij waarschijnlijk niet verwacht.

"Sorry, jongen," zei Draco. "Maar is dringend. Misschien kunnen we in de namiddag wat gaan zwerkballen?"

De jongen haalde zijn schouders op en stond ook op van zijn stoel. "Ja, misschien wel ja," zei hij stilletjes, waarna hij de kamer uitliep. Draco keek hem na en zuchtte nogmaals. Zijn zoon had het duidelijk moeilijk dat Hermelien weg was, dat hij geen afscheid van haar had kunnen nemen – ze was dan ook zo ineens vertrokken.

 _Misschien moet ik toch maar wat met hem gaan doen,_ schoot door zijn hoofd, maar het werk kon niet wachten. Hij was niet van plan om met zijn zaken bezig te zijn, daar stond zijn hoofd nu helemaal niet naar. Maar tijdens de nacht dat hij op het bed naar het plafond had liggen staren, was het idee in hem opgekomen dat hij op zoek moest gaan naar Wemel. _Als ik hem zo snel mogelijk vind, dan moet Hermelien geen risico's nemen,_ was zijn redenering. En hoe eerder hij met zijn zoektocht begon, hoe sneller Hermelien echt veilig zou zijn. Alleen had hij in al die tijd dat hij eenzaam in zijn werkkamer zat en naar zijn prikbord staarde, slechts één mogelijke plaats bedacht waar Wemel zich vier jaar lang had kunnen verstoppen. En dat was bij Kuiper geweest, hoe onlogisch dat ook mocht klinken nu hij wist dat net Wemel Kuiper had willen ontmaskeren en Kuiper waarschijnlijk zelf op zoek was naar Wemel.  
Kuiper was zijn enige aanknopingspunt, maar het probleem was dat hij daar niet zomaar meer binnen zou raken. Niet nadat hij een jaar geleden naar daar was geweest en met hem had geduelleerd omdat hij overtuigd was dat Kuiper iets met Astoria's dood te maken had gehad. De Schouwer had hem overwonnen – hij had zich zo sterk verweerd dat Draco er alleen maar meer overtuigd van was geraakt dat hij Astoria's dood had veroorzaakt. Toen had het Draco die wonde boven zijn knie en drie dagen bewusteloosheid opgeleverd, en hij wist dat Kuiper er alles aan zou doen om zijn geheimen te blijven bewaren.

Draco was van plan om al zijn bevindingen nog eens na te gaan om een andere mogelijke plaats te ontdekken, maar daarvoor moest hij eerst de notities die hij de vorige dag uit pure woede en verdriet had verscheurd terug herstellen en ophangen. Met een tas koffie in zijn hand liep hij naar zijn werkkamer, al de rommel lag nog op de grond. Hij sloot de deur, zette zijn tas op zijn bureau en ging aan het werk. Al snel was hij er de hele voormiddag mee bezig, maar tegen het middageten had hij nog altijd geen idee waar Wemel zich nog zou kunnen bevinden.

In de hoop zijn hoofd wat helderder te krijgen, vroeg hij zijn zoon tijdens het eten of hij mee wilde gaan zwerkballen. Hij was er vrijwel zeker van dat als hij de wind door zijn haren voelde en hoog door de lucht vloog, hij zich beter zou gaan voelen en zijn gedachten beter op een rijtje zou kunnen zetten. Scorpius knikte en ging daarna duidelijk opgewekter verder met eten. Rond half één echter, klonk er doorheen het hele huis het geklingel dat er iemand aan de poort stond.

"Wie kan dat zijn, papa?" vroeg Scorpius nieuwsgierig. "Misschien is het Hermelien wel en komt ze terug!"

De jongen keek daar zo opgewonden bij, en ook Draco wenste dat het waar was. Zijn hart begon zelfs een tikje sneller te kloppen, hoewel hij wist dat daar geen enkele reden voor was.

Hij schudde z'n hoofd en zei zacht: "Nee, dat kan niet. Hermelien kan zo binnen, bij haar zou dat alarm niet afgaan."

Scorpius blik versomberde. Hij keek naar zijn bord en mompelde: "Maar wie kan het dan zijn?"

Draco fronste zijn voorhoofd. "Ik heb geen idee, Scorpius, normaal zou er vandaag niemand langskomen." Maar om de een of andere reden kon hij het gevoel niet van zich afzetten dat het toch iets met Hermelien te maken had. En dat bleek ook zo te zijn, toen mevrouw Jansen met een rood gezicht plots de eetkamer kwam binnenstormen en zei dat Harry Potter in de kleine zitkamer op hem stond te wachten.

"Potter?" vroeg hij verbaasd, terwijl hij zijn stoel achteruit schoof en opstond.

"Was hij niet bij Hermelien? Is zij er dan ook bij, mevrouw Jansen?" vroeg Scorpius opnieuw hoopvol.

Mevrouw Jansen schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, hij is alleen hier. Meneer, hij zei dat hij u dringend wilde spreken."

"Ja, natuurlijk, ik ga ernaar toe. Ik wil wel eens weten wat hij van plan is en waarom hij Hermelien alleen heeft gelaten."

Met grote stappen liep hij doorheen de hal naar de kleine zitkamer. Mevrouw Jansen liep hem aarzelend achterna, maar ze bleef wel in de hal staan toen hij de deur opentrok en naar binnenstapte. Potter stond aan de haard en was naar een foto aan het kijken van hem, Scorpius en Astoria.

"Wat doe je hier, Potter?" vroeg Draco bruusk.

Potter draaide zich woedend om. "Wat _ik_ hier doe?" zei hij hard. "What the hell heb je met haar gedaan, Malfidus?"

Draco kneep zijn ogen samen. "Ik heb het vermoeden dat je dat zelf al lang weet."

"Wat moet ik weten? Dat zij bij je weg is? Dat is alles!" Hij haalde een briefje uit zijn zak en zwaaide ermee door de lucht. "Deze morgen kreeg ik dit briefje toegestuurd met de vraag of ze om elf uur mocht langskomen omdat ze iets dringends moest zeggen. Ze is niet komen opdagen, Malfidus. Dus wat heb je met haar gedaan?"

Draco voelde het bloed uit zijn gezicht wegtrekken. Hij beende naar Potter, rukte het stukje perkament uit diens handen en las het briefje dat Hermelien de vorige dag had geschreven en wat mevrouw Jansen had opgestuurd. De boodschap was kort en in een bibberig handschrift geschreven.

 _Ik ben bij hem weg, moet jou en Ginny dringend spreken. Morgen om elf uur bij jouw thuis?_

Hij voelde zijn benen trillen, hij keek op naar Potter. Zijn mond was opeens kurkdroog geworden. "Is – is ze dan niet bij jou?"

"Nee! Dat zeg ik toch, ze is niet komen opdagen. Ik dacht dat ze hier nog altijd was, dat jij haar had tegengehouden!" zei Potter woedend. "Nou, waar is ze dan?"

Draco schudde zijn hoofd, hij zakte op een zetel neer omdat hij dacht dat zijn benen hem niet meer konden houden. "Nee – nee, dat kan niet. Ze was bij jou! Ze zei me dat ze bij jou was!"

"Zever niet, Malfidus," zei Potter boos. "Waarom zou ze dat zeggen terwijl ik pas van vanmorgen weet dat ze bij jou weg is?" Hij keek hem verbijsterd en ietwat minachtend aan. Hij leek totaal niet onder de indruk van zijn verwarde gedrag.

 _Waarschijnlijk denkt hij dat ik me aan het aanstellen ben, dat ik aan het liegen ben_ , bedacht Draco zich bitter.

"Luister, Potter!" Hij keek woedend naar hem op. "Ze is hier gisteren vertrokken. Ik ben nog bij haar langs geweest en ze zei me toen dat ze bij jou was. Fuck, ik dacht dat ze bij jou was, deze morgen hoorde ik helemaal niks bij haar thuis! Shit, er moet haar iets zijn overkomen!"

"Wat? Je hebt haar helemaal alleen laten vertrekken, terwijl je weet dat die Dooddoeners nog achter haar aanzitten? Verdomme Malfidus, hoe kan je zo stom zijn!"

Draco schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee – nee, dat kan niet. Gisterenavond was ze nog veilig, ze – ze –," hij viel stil. Een angst schoot door zijn lichaam. _Ze heeft tegen me gelogen, ze is al die tijd alleen geweest. Ze is nu nog helemaal alleen!_

"Ik ga naar haar toe," zei Potter, van pure woede stompte hij met zijn voet tegen een poef. "Verdomme Malfidus, je had haar niet alleen moeten laten!"

"Ik kon haar niet tegenhouden, Potter! Ze – ze ging gewoon weg, ik heb haar nog proberen tegen te houden, maar ze wilde niet luisteren."

"Wat heb je dan gedaan? Waarom is ze ineens willen vertrekken?" riep hij uit, maar Draco schudde alleen zijn hoofd. "Dat – dat kan ik je niet vertellen."

Potter keek hem met hoog opgetrokken wenkbrauwen en met onverholen afkeer aan. "Dat kan je niet, of dat wil je me niet vertellen? Verdomme man, ik wist dat het geen goed idee was. Ik had al het gevoel dat het zou foutlopen van zodra ze hier begon te werken en ze me vertelde dat ze voor jou werkte. Ik had het moeten weten."

"Wat er tussen ons is gebeurd vroeger, heeft hier nu niks mee te maken, Potter," zei Draco met zijn tanden op elkaar geklemd, maar Potter negeerde hem.

"Jezus, ik heb haar zelfs aangemoedigd om je te vertellen wat ze voor je voelde, maar ik dacht dat ze dan gelukkiger zou zijn!"

"Wij waren ook gelukkig, Potter! Ik heb haar niks aangedaan! Ik heb haar alleen iets niet verteld, wat ik eigenlijk wel had moeten doen," zei Draco gefrustreerd. Hij stond weer op en kneep zijn handen in vuisten om te voorkomen dat hij uit woede en angst met dingen zou gaan gooien.

"Wat dan? Wat heb je dan voor haar verborgen gehouden? Wat kan er zo erg zijn dat ze haar eigen veiligheid op het spel zet en hier ineens zomaar vertrekt? Waarom is ze hier –,"

"WEMEL LEEFT NOG, POTTER!" riep Draco uit, zonder hem te laten uitspreken. Potter keek hem verbijsterd aan, hij geloofde hem duidelijk niet. Hij schudde vol minachting zijn hoofd.

"Dat is wel erg laag van je, Malfidus," zei hij met zijn kaken op elkaar geklemd. Hij stapte langs hem heen naar de deur. "Ik ga naar haar toe."

"Nee, wacht!" zei Draco hard. Potter had zijn hand op de deurklink gelegd, maar hij bleef toch staan. "Het is waar! Wemel leeft nog, daarom zaten die Dooddoeners achter haar aan. Ze hopen hem via haar te vinden! Daarom heb ik nooit iets tegen haar gezegd, ik wilde haar alleen maar beschermen! Wemel leeft nog en is ergens ondergedoken. Hij had iets ontdekt dat hij wilde uitbrengen, maar dat mislukte en om de een of andere reden heeft hij zijn dood in scène gezet. Ik verzin dit niet, Potter!"

Potter draaide zich weer naar hem om. "Waarom zou Ron doen alsof hij dood is? Dat zou hij nooit doen! Hij zou nooit zijn familie en zijn vrouw wijsmaken dat hij dood is, zo is hij niet! Ik was erbij toen hij stierf! Fuck, Malfidus, ik was er verdomme bij! Hij was dood en hij zal altijd dood blijven!"

Hij wierp hem nog een vuile blik toe en stapte toen door de hal naar de voordeur, Draco liep hem achterna. Uit zijn ooghoeken zag hij dat Scorpius met een bleek gezicht aan de deur van de eetkamer stond.

"Potter, verdomme! Wacht nu! Ik heb bewijs! Ik heb bewijs dat hij nog leeft!"

Potter draaide zich om, zijn ogen vlamden van woede. "Wat voor bewijs dan?"

Draco stapte langs hem heen en liep naar zijn werkkamer. "Kom mee, dan laat ik het je zien."

Potter bleef echter met een wenkbrauw hoog opgetrokken in de hal staan, hij apprecieerde het duidelijk niet dat hij zowat werd gecommandeerd. Draco draaide zich om. "Kom je nog?"

Potter snoof en liep uiteindelijk achter hem aan de werkkamer in. Draco liep meteen naar het prikbord en haalde de dingen tevoorschijn die hij van Wemel had verzameld, wat hij die voormiddag nog zorgvuldig opnieuw had opgehangen. Het perkament dat Hermelien de dag ervoor van het prikbord had gerukt, hing nu weer – wel een heel stuk gekreukt – in het midden van het bord.

Potter staarde met een open mond naar alles wat op het prikbord hing. Zijn ogen gleden over het stuk perkament en toen vielen ze op een van de foto's die Draco van Wemel had verzameld.

"W-wat? Dat – dat kan niet!" stamelde hij. Hij haalde één van de foto's van het prikbord en keek ernaar. Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee – nee, dat kan niet! Ron is dood, hij – hij is bijna vier jaar geleden gestorven!"

"Hij is het, Potter," zei Draco bruusk, hij lette er totaal niet op dat het nogal een schok voor hem moest zijn. "Hij heeft al die tijd geleefd."

"Maar – maar waarom? Waarom heeft hij gedaan alsof hij dood was?"

"Dat leg ik je later wel uit," zei Draco. "We moeten nu eerst zorgen dat Hermelien veilig is."

Potter keek hem wezenloos aan, alle woede was uit hem verdwenen. "Is – is dit de reden dat ze is vertrokken?"

Draco zuchtte en knikte. "Ja. Ik – ik had haar nooit iets gezegd omdat ik wist dat ze hem zou gaan zoeken, maar ik vreesde dat die mannen dan direct achter haar aan zouden gaan. Ik wilde haar beschermen!"

"Fuck," zei Potter zacht. "Geen wonder dat ze dringend met mij en Ginny wilde spreken."

Hij bleef nog even verbijsterd naar het prikbord staren, Draco werd ongeduldig. Hij voelde de angst om wat Hermelien misschien was overkomen door zijn lichaam stromen.

"Potter, kom nu! Er moet iets met haar zijn gebeurd, waardoor ze niet bij jullie is komen opdagen. Fucking hell, ik dacht gisterenavond echt dat ze bij jou was, dat heeft ze me gezegd! Er moet iets zijn gebeurd!"

Potter kwam weer bij zijn positieven. "Ja – ja, natuurlijk. Het kan zijn dat ze bij haar ouders is, maar we zullen eerst bij haar thuis langsgaan om zeker te zijn dat ze zich niet gewoon voor jou heeft schuilgehouden."

Draco keek hem met een schuin oog aan.

"Wat?" Potter haalde zijn schouders op. "Het kan toch? Dat zou ik toch doen in haar plaats."

"Laten we hopen dat je gelijk hebt, Potter," zei Draco, hoewel het hem veel moeite kostte om het te zeggen. Niet alleen omdat hij nog altijd wat rivaliteit voelde ten opzichte van hem, maar ook gewoonweg dat als Potter gelijk had, het nog maar eens extra bewees dat Hermelien hem nooit meer wilde zien.

Zijn hart bonsde in zijn keel, zo'n angst voelde hij dat haar misschien iets was overkomen. Als dat het geval was, dan was hij daarvoor verantwoordelijk en dan kon hij zichzelf dat nooit vergeven.

Potter liep achter hem aan naar de voordeur, ze stonden op het punt om te vertrekken, toen Draco Scorpius hoorde.  
"Papa?" vroeg hij angstig, hij had hen waarschijnlijk horen roepen. "Wat gaan jullie doen?"

Draco keek even naar Potter, die hem alleen maar toeknikte. Hij liep naar zijn zoon toe en bukte zich.

"We gaan naar Hermelien, Scorpius."

"Maar – maar is ze dan helemaal alleen? Ik dacht dat je zei dat ze bij hem was."

Draco schudde zijn hoofd. "Dat dacht ik ook," zei hij zacht. "Maar blijkbaar was ik fout. We gaan nu naar haar toe om te zien of ze thuis is en om te kijken wat we kunnen doen."

"Maar – maar misschien is haar iets overkomen!" jammerde Scorpius, hij keek zijn vader angstig aan. Draco voelde de angst weerspiegeld in zijn eigen lichaam, maar dat mocht hij niet aan zijn zoon laten merken. Hij haalde diep adem om zijn stem onder controle te houden. "We gaan naar haar toe, Scorpius. Ik ben er zeker van dat alles in orde is. Nu, blijf binnen, ga zeker niet naar buiten, oké? Blijf bij Helena. Ik weet niet wanneer ik terug kom, maar ik laat je sowieso iets weten, jongen. Maak je maar geen zorgen."

Hij nam zijn zoon in zijn armen en omhelsde hem stevig. Hij voelde hoe Scorpius zijn armen ook om hem heensloeg.

"Zorg dat ze veilig is, papa," zei hij zachtjes in zijn oor.

Draco kreeg een brok in zijn keel, hij kon het gevoel dat ze al te laat waren niet van zich afschudden. Dat gevoel dat hij die hele morgen al had gehad, was nu enkel nog maar sterker geworden.

"Ik zal het proberen, jongen," zei hij zacht. Daarna stond hij op en liep hij weer terug naar Potter, die nog aan de voordeur op hem stond te wachten. Hij knikte hem nogmaals toe, waarna hij de voordeur opende en naar buiten stapte. Draco volgde hem en trok de deur achter zich dicht. Hij zag nog net hoe Scorpius met een lijkbleek gezicht naar hen keek.

Nog geen vijf minuten later stond Draco voor de derde keer in een minder dan een dag tijd voor Hermeliens deur. Potter drukte ongeduldig op de bel, klopte een aantal keer op de deur en keek toen door het raam naar binnen. "Hermelien! Ik ben het, Harry! Doe open alsjeblieft!"

"Ze was er vanmorgen ook al niet, ze moet bij haar ouders zitten," zei Draco, hoewel hij daar zelf niet erg van overtuigd was, maar hij wilde niet aan een andere mogelijkheid denken.

Potter fronste, hij leek iets te willen zeggen, maar bedacht zich. In plaats daarvan zei hij: "Misschien, maar we moeten echt zeker zijn dat ze hier niet is." Hij haalde een sleutel tevoorschijn en stak die in de voordeur. Daarna nam hij zijn toverstok, keek even om zich heen of er geen Dreuzels te bespeuren waren – voor de zekerheid ging Draco iets voor hem staan, zodat hij uit het zicht stond – en mompelde een voorzichtig een spreuk.

"Zo te zien heeft ze zelf de extra beveiliging afgezet, dus ze moet hier nog wel ergens zijn, anders had ze die wel weer opgezet," mompelde Potter zacht.

 _Tenzij haar echt iets is overkomen,_ dacht Draco, maar hij schudde die gedachte meteen van zich af. _Nee, ik moet de hoop hebben dat alles in orde is met haar, anders weet ik niet wat ik zou moeten doen._

Potter duwde voorzichtig de deur een beetje open en riep nog eens naar binnen. "Hermelien! Ik ben het, Harry. Ik heb Malfidus bij me, we komen binnen, oké?"

Maar er volgde geen antwoord. Potter keek Draco bezorgd aan, Draco herhaalde in gedachten het mantra dat Hermelien vast veilig was.

"Kom," wenkte Potter hem, waarna hij de gang instapte. Die zag er nog altijd hetzelfde uit als de vorige keer, aan de muur rechts van hem hingen vele foto's van haar en Wemel, de Potters en een paar onbeweeglijke foto's van haar ouders en haar familie.

"Ik ga boven kijken, kijk jij hier rond?" zei Potter, waarna hij, zonder op een antwoord te wachten de trap omhoog ging en daar naar Hermelien riep.

Draco keek hem even met een frons na, mompelde sarcastisch "Yes, sir!" en liep toen door een deur aan de linkerkant die naar de woonkamer leidde. Er was geen enkel teken dat er iemand was geweest, het enige wat hem opviel was een cursusblok die op de salontafel lag, met ernaast een pen. Hij liep snel de woonkamer door naar de keuken. Toen hij voorbij de televisie kwam, viel hem nog iets anders op. Om de een of andere reden zat er een grote barst in het scherm. Hij ging ervan uit dat dat niet normaal was, en voorzichtig ging hij met z'n vinger over de barst. Het apparaat voelde koud aan, er was geen enkel teken dat het die dag al gebruikt was geweest, maar hij was er zeker van dat hij het de vorige avond door het raam had zien flikkeren.

Hij liep door naar de keuken, en daar zag hij iets dat zijn hart eerst een tel deed overslaan, maar daarna onmiddellijk sneller begon te kloppen. Onbewust leunde hij met z'n arm tegen de muur, alsof hij elk moment zijn evenwicht zou kunnen verliezen. Al het gevoel leek uit z'n ledematen te zijn verdwenen, langzaam strompelde hij naar het aanrecht, daarbij trapte hij op glasscherven die op de grond lagen, maar dat merkte hij amper op. Het enige waar zijn aandacht op was gericht, was de half geopende pizzadoos die op het aanrecht lag. Slechts één stuk was eruit verdwenen, voor de rest lag de pizza onaangeroerd in de doos. Ernaast stond een glas met nog een klein restje brokkelige vloeistof in – wisseldrank.

"Nee – nee," stamelde Draco hardop, de beker in zijn handen. De vloeistof die er nog in zat had een vage, lichtgele kleur. "Fuck nee, dat – dat kan niet!"

Hermelien was nu duidelijk niet meer in het huis en de onaangeraakte pizza met de beker wisseldrank leken erop te wijzen dat Totelaer en Meijer erin waren geslaagd om binnen te raken, nog voor hij langs was geweest.

 _Zij was het niet die ik heb gezien, dat moet Totelaer of Meijer zijn geweest. Zij hebben die pizzajongen van gisterenavond verlamd en overvallen. Zo moeten ze zijn binnengeraakt. Fuck! Waarom heb ik daar niks van gemerkt! Waarom heb ik daar niet aan gedacht?_

Hij zakte op een stoel neer en hield zijn hoofd in zijn handen. Het besef kwam hard bij hem aan. "Nee – nee, ze hebben haar, ze hebben haar al van vorige avond!" Hij kreunde, hij dacht aan alles wat ze haar misschien zouden hebben aangedaan. Al langer dan twaalf uur was ze door Meijer en Totelaer meegenomen, misschien leefde ze al niet meer!

"Boven is ze niet te vinden, heb jij –," Potter kwam de keuken binnen, maar viel stil zodra hij Draco op de stoel zag zitten. "Wat – ? Wat is dit allemaal?"

"Ze – ze hebben haar, Potter. M-Meijer en Totelaer hebben haar!" Draco keek hem aan, het kon hem niet schelen dat er tranen in zijn ogen stonden. Het was allemaal zijn schuld dat ze haar hadden te pakken gekregen. Hij had het verband moeten leggen tussen die halfnaakte jongen die de vorige avond op straat rondliep en het vreemde gedrag dat Hermelien had gehad. Hij werd misselijk bij de gedachte dat hij niet tegen haar had gesproken, maar tegen iemand anders en dat hij dat niet doorhad.

"Fuck!" riep hij gefrustreerd uit, Potter schrok duidelijk. "Waarom had ik niks door!"

"Wacht – wat – hoe kom je er nu bij dat ze haar al hebben? Waar – waar is ze dan?" vroeg Potter, hij pakte het glas met het restje wisseldrank en rook eraan. "H-hebben ze wisseldrank gebruikt?" vroeg hij ongelovig.

Draco kreunde nogmaals en veegde met zijn hand door zijn ogen. "Gisteren – gisteren toen ik hier was langsgekomen liep er op straat een – een Dreuzeljongen met alleen z'n ondergoed aan. Hij riep dat ze hem hadden bestolen, dat z'n kleren en z'n pizza die hij had moeten leveren waren gestolen."

Potters blik viel op de pizzadoos die op het aanrecht lag. Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee – nee, dat, dat kan niet! Hermelien zou nooit zomaar iemand binnenlaten!"

"Het bewijs ligt er, Potter!" riep Draco schril uit. "Ze hebben wisseldrank gebruikt! Ze moeten zich hebben vermomd als die pizzaverkoper en zo moeten ze zijn binnen geraakt! En – en daarna moeten ze haar –," hij schudde zijn hoofd, hij wilde er niet eens aan denken wat er mogelijk was gebeurd.

"Heb jij haar gisterenavond gezien?" vroeg Potter dringend.

Draco knikte schokkerig. "V-voor het raam, m-maar dat moet één van hun twee zijn geweest. Ze gedroeg zich niet als zichzelf, al dacht ik dat het kwam door wat ze te weten was gekomen. En – en ik hoorde ook een mannenstem, maar toen ze zei dat jij hier was, ging ik ervan uit dat ik jou had horen praten."

Potter was lijkbleek geworden. "Verdomme Malfidus! Wat – wat nu? Waar kan ze nu zitten? We hebben geen idee waar die Totelaer zich schuilhoudt, we zijn zo lang al naar hem aan het zoeken!"

"Ik – ik weet het niet," zei Draco met een verstikte stem. Zijn hersenen werkten pijlsnel en gingen nogmaals over zijn notities op z'n prikbord in een poging iets wijs te worden van een mogelijke schuilplaats.

"Godverdomme!" riep Potter hard uit. "Je had haar NOOIT alleen moeten laten gaan, Malfidus!"

"Denk je dat ik dat niet weet!" riep Draco op zijn beurt. "Ik – ik had nooit kunnen weten dat ze haar al zo snel te pakken zouden krijgen! Ze was nog geen twee uur bij ons weg!"

Potter keek hem ontzettend woest aan, even leek het erop alsof hij hem een mep zou verkopen, alsof ze hier in Hermeliens keuken zouden gaan vechten, maar Potter sloot z'n ogen, haalde diep adem en kalmeerde.

Draco's hart daarentegen ging tekeer, hij had het volledig begrepen als Potter hem had vervloekt, dat zou hijzelf waarschijnlijk hebben gedaan als hij in zijn plaats had gestaan. Hij haatte zichzelf enorm omdat hij er niet voor had gezorgd dat Hermelien veilig was, dat hij haar uit z'n handen had laten glippen, enkel en alleen omdat hij haar had willen beschermen en haar voor zichzelf had willen houden. Hij dacht aan alles wat haar misschien al was overkomen, wat Totelaer en Meijer haar al konden hebben aangedaan.

"Oké, wacht, we moeten logisch nadenken," zei Potter al heel wat rustiger. Hij liep op en neer door de keuken, regelmatig door zijn haren vegend, waardoor dat nog warriger kwam te staan dan anders.

"Het is mijn schuld – allemaal mijn schuld," zei Draco zachtjes, er totaal niet op lettend wat Potter allemaal zei. "Wie weet wat haar is overkomen – misschien – misschien is ze al –," maar Potter liet hem niet uitspreken, ineens stond hij voor hem en schudde hij hem hardhandig aan zijn schouders. Het scheelde waarschijnlijk weinig of hij had hem nu echt in z'n gezicht geslagen om hem er weer bij te krijgen.

"Verdomme, Malfidus! Beheers jezelf! Daar gaan we niet aan denken! We moeten haar vinden, we moeten ervan uitgaan dat ze haar levend nodig hebben!"

Draco keek naar hem op, de groene ogen van Potter stonden vastberaden. Hij knikte langzaam en haalde diep adem. "Je – je hebt gelijk. Sorry – ik – ik weet niet wat – ,"

Potter haalde enkel z'n schouders op. "Laat het zijn, oké? We moeten nu eerst nagaan waar ze zou kunnen zitten. Jij zegt dat ze achter haar aanzaten omdat ze hopen via haar Ron te kunnen vinden."

Draco knikte. Potter ging verder, hij leek helemaal in zijn element te zijn, hij kreeg waarschijnlijk elke dag op het ministerie met dergelijke zaken te maken, al ging het dit keer om z'n beste vriendin die ontvoerd was door een stelletje Dooddoeners. Desondanks slaagde Potter erin om rustig te blijven en logisch te blijven nadenken, Draco moest er wel bewondering voor opbrengen. Als hij alleen was geweest, zou hij er nooit in zijn geslaagd om helder te blijven nadenken. Hij had waarschijnlijk eerder alles van pure machteloosheid overhoop gehaald.

"Dus – om de een of andere reden zoeken ze Ron en daarom hebben ze nu Hermelien ontvoerd. Maar Hermelien weet zelf pas dat Ron nog leeft."

Draco knikte nogmaals. "Toen ze in oktober door hen was aangevallen schenen ze al te denken dat Hermelien meer moest hebben geweten. Maar dat was dus niet. Verdomme, ik had toen al moeten vertellen wat ik wist!"

"Wat je wel of niet had moeten doen, daar is het nu te laat voor, Malfidus," zei Potter met een scherpe stem. "Je hebt zelf ook geen idee waar Ron zou kunnen zitten? Wie weet hier nog van, wie kan er nog weten dat Ron nog leeft, naast Totelaer en Meijer?"

De enige naam die onmiddellijk bij Draco opkwam was de naam van de man die centraal stond in deze hele affaire, de man waar het eigenlijk allemaal mee was begonnen.

"Kuiper," zei hij zacht.

Potter keek hem ongelovig aan, hij scheen te denken dat er bij Draco wel een schroefje los moest zitten. "Kuiper?" vroeg hij langzaam. "Als in Levi Kuiper? Wat heeft Rons oude afdelingshoofd hier nu in hemelsnaam mee te maken?"

Draco stond op, de machteloosheid verdween, hij raakte er meer en meer van overtuigd dat ze via Kuiper Hermelien konden vinden. Een klein sprankje hoop kwam in hem op. Kuiper had hier alles mee te maken, zoals hij zich die voormiddag al had bedacht.

Hij wierp Potter een blik toe. "Geloof me, Potter, Kuiper heeft er alles mee te maken. We moeten er nu naar toe. Die man weet meer dan hij wilt toegeven."

"Wat dan?" vroeg Potter verbijsterd.

Draco kneep even zijn handen samen en haalde diep adem, hij wist dat het nog moeilijk zou worden om Potter ervan te overtuigen dat hij het bij het rechte eind had, daar was hij zeker van. Maar Potter was nu eenmaal een collega van Kuiper, ze hadden vast regelmatig moeten samenwerken en zoals hij had ontdekt, had Kuiper een enorm goede reputatie op het ministerie. Hij besloot om voor de korte pijn te gaan, verdere uitleg kon later nog. Hermelien was in gevaar, ze moesten haar zo snel mogelijk vinden!

"Kuiper werkt samen met Dooddoeners om ervoor te zorgen dat ze uit het licht van het ministerie blijven en dat ze ongestraft hun leven kunnen verder leven," zei hij.

Potter knipperde met z'n ogen, z'n mond kwam een beetje open te hangen, het was duidelijk dat hij hem niet geloofde.

"Wacht – wat? Levi werkt samen met Dooddoeners zodat ze niet gepakt worden? Zodat ze ongestraft hun leven kunnen verderzetten?" herhaalde Potter zijn woorden. Het bleef even stil, alsof Potter deze nieuwe informatie moest verwerken. Na een tijdje mompelde hij: "Net zoals jij dus eigenlijk?"

Onbewust raakte Draco z'n linkerarm aan. Hij wierp Potter een vuile blik toe en kneep z'n ogen samen. "Dat was niet nodig, Potter."

"Ja, kom op! Wat moet ik anders zeggen? Ik geloof je niet, Malfidus! Jij probeert gewoon de schuld op iemand anders af te schuiven, op iemand die hier helemaal niks mee te maken heeft! Levi is een ontzettend gewaardeerde medewerker op het ministerie, hij heeft een soort heldenstatus! In z'n eentje heeft hij ervoor gezorgd dat minstens vijf Dooddoeners zijn opgepakt en opgesloten. En nu zou hij hen opeens helpen?" Potter schudde zijn hoofd. "No way, echt niet. Dat zou hij nooit doen. Ik geloof je niet, Malfidus."

"Net zoals je mij niet geloofde toen ik zei dat Wemel nog leefde? Ik schuif hier niet de schuld op iemand anders af! Het is mijn schuld dat Hermelien ontvoerd is, dat besef ik maar al te goed, maar de persoon waar het allemaal mee is begonnen, is Kuiper!" zei Draco met z'n kaken op elkaar geklemd. "Hij is de reden waarom ik dit allemaal in de eerste plaats ben gaan onderzoeken. Hij heeft iets gedaan wat onvergeeflijk is. Alles hangt aan elkaar op een manier die ik nog niet helemaal begrijp, maar het heeft allemaal met deze man te maken!"

"Wat zou Levi dan gedaan hebben?" vroeg Potter sceptisch, hij geloofde hem duidelijk nog niet.

Draco zuchtte. "Hij heeft ervoor gezorgd dat mijn vrouw is gestorven," zei hij zacht. "Hij was het, hij heeft de slede gesaboteerd waarmee we weg waren gegaan. Hij had alleen de pech dat ik er niet ook aan was gegaan, al had ik vaak gewenst dat dat wel het geval was."

Potter keek hem met een open mond aan. Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee – nee, echt niet. Dat kan gewoon niet! Je bent je dingen aan het inbeelden. Je hebt gewoon in jouw verdriet om je vrouw een verhaal opgehangen om het een verklaring te geven. Jouw vrouw is door een stom ongeluk gestorven! Daar kon niemand iets aan doen!"

"Potter!" zei Draco gefrustreerd. "Ik heb bewijs! Het remsysteem van de slede was compleet geblokkeerd, terwijl er voordien niets mee aan de hand was! En ik ben vorig jaar bij Kuiper langs geweest omdat ik het gewoon moest weten. Hij heeft me nooit echt willen antwoorden –," Potter snoof heel hard, Draco negeerde hem echter en ging verder, "maar hij verdedigde zich zo sterk dat hij wel iets verborgen moest houden."

"Ja, als jij ineens bij mijn thuis zou staan en mij zou beschuldigen van van alles en nog wat en met me zou gaan duelleren zou ik me ook fel verdedigen hoor," antwoordde Potter met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

"Luister Potter, ik weet dat het allemaal raar klinkt, maar het is zo! Die Kuiper logeerde die dag in januari in dezelfde herberg als waar Astoria en ik wat waren gaan drinken. Astoria zei me toen dat ze bijna aan Hermelien had verteld dat Wemel nog leefde, maar ik zei haar dat ze dat zeker niet moest doen. Dat ik had ontdekt dat het te maken had met ondergedoken dooddoeners en dat ik niet wilde dat onze familie daarbij betrokken raakte. Kuiper moet toen ook in die herberg hebben gezeten, hij moet ons hebben gehoord! Daarom slachtte hij me zowat af toen ik bij zijn thuis was. Hij staat hier centraal in dit verhaal, Potter!"

"Wat – was dat toen Hermelien jou ineens had aangetroffen in bed met die gigantische wonde waarvan je niet wilde zeggen waar hij vandaan kwam?" vroeg Potter, alsof dat het belangrijkste was uit wat Draco had verteld.

"Ja, Potter, dat was toen," zei Draco ongeduldig, even verwonderde hij zich erover dat Potter dat allemaal wist, maar eigenlijk had hij het wel kunnen weten dat Hermelien dat allemaal aan hem vertelde. Kort vroeg hij zich af wat ze dan nog meer aan hem had verteld. Door aan haar te denken, kwam hij weer bij zinnen. Hij moest niet aan dergelijke dingen denken, daar verloren ze alleen maar tijd mee.

"Laten we gewoon naar Kuiper toegaan," zei hij. "Wat hebben we te verliezen? Een ander aanknopingspunt hebben we niet. We moeten zo snel mogelijk verder, wie weet wat die Totelaer en die Meijer al met haar hebben gedaan. We kunnen onze tijd hier niet verspillen door hier te discussiëren!"

Potter zuchtte hard, en veegde door z'n ogen. "Je hebt gelijk, Malfidus. Maar – jij denkt dus dat Ron daar ook was achter gekomen en dat had willen uitbrengen, maar dat dat mislukte en dat hij daarom zijn dood in scène zette?"

Draco knikte. "Ja, ik vermoed dat het zo in elkaar zit."

Potter schudde zijn hoofd. "Maar – dat – dat kan niet! Levi was er die avond ook bij! Hij zag hoe Totelaer een spreuk op Ron afvuurde en hoe hij stierf!"

"Heb je het zelf gezien, Potter?" vroeg Draco kortaf.

Potter schudde langzaam z'n hoofd. "Nee – ik – ik kwam er pas bij toen Totelaer al weg was – Levi heeft het me – ," hij viel stil. Draco wist dat het besef eindelijk tot hem doordrong.

"Kom," zei hij alleen maar, hij trok Potter mee aan z'n arm. "We moeten er nu naartoe."


	71. Hoofdstuk 70

**Hoofdstuk 70 – Draco**

Kuiper woonde in een enorm modern, witgekleurd huis. Het leek alsof de architect gewoon twee langwerpige, witte blokken had vastgepakt en die ietwat loodrecht boven elkaar had neergepoot. De benedenverdieping liep breed uit, terwijl de bovenverdieping juist erg smal was en ver naar achteren liep. Aan de voorkant was er een smal langwerpig raam te vinden en de voordeur zat verstopt achter een extra uitstekende muur in een grijze steen. Het huis stond op een afstandje van de openbare weg en was enkel via een zanderig paadje te bereiken. Kuiper woonde vrijwel midden in de natuur, en Draco vond het merkwaardig dat hij zo'n huis had laten bouwen dat wel erg afstak met de rest van de omgeving. Het geheel zag er nogal surrealistisch uit, zeker omdat de tuin helemaal niet zo strak was als het huis zelf, integendeel, die was erg verwilderd. Dat was bij zijn vorige bezoek aan Kuiper ook al zo, en Draco was er ook nu niet zeker van wat precies de bedoeling ervan was. Wat hij echter wel zeker wist, was dat hij het huis een gedrocht vond en dat hij er nooit van z'n leven in zou willen wonen.

Terwijl ze door de miezerregen naar de voordeur liepen en een nogal bemodderde donkerblauwe BMW passeerden, draaide Potter zich naar hem om. "Laat mij het woord maar doen, Malfidus," zei hij nogal streng. "Ik wil niet dat Levi direct dichtklapt."

Draco knikte. "Zolang je maar niet teveel tijd verliest."

Potter trok even zijn wenkbrauwen op en het leek alsof hij wilde reageren, maar toen besloot dat het toch niet de moeite was. Hij keerde zich weer om naar de voordeur en drukte op de bel.

Draco stond ongeduldig te wachten. "Je bent er toch zeker van dat hij er is?" vroeg hij, toen Kuiper na een tijdje nog niet had opengedaan.

Potter knikte. "Sinds gisteren is hij op ziekenverlof. Dus tenzij hij stiekem op vakantie is vertrokken, zou hij normaal thuis moeten zijn. Zijn auto staat hier nog, dus…"

"Of tenzij hij natuurlijk bij Totelaer en Meijer zit," zei Draco, maar daar reageerde Potter niet op. Hij drukte nogmaals op de bel.

Dit keer duurde het niet lang voordat Kuiper aan de voordeur kwam. Draco schrok er nogal van hoe fel hij verouderd was op dat ene jaar sinds hij hem voor het laatst had gezien. Kuiper zag er ontzettend afgeleefd uit, hij leek totaal niet meer op de sterke, trotse Schouwer die hij eens was geweest. Geen wonder dat hij op ziekenverlof was.

"Ha, Harry, wat een verrassing om –," zei Kuiper met een nogal vermoeide stem, hij viel stil toen z'n blik op Draco viel. Hij werd een tikje bleker. "W – wat doet hij hier?"

"Rustig maar, Levi," suste Potter hem een beetje. "Malfidus en ik kwamen je gewoon wat vragen. Ik geloof dat jullie elkaar al kennen?"

"Elkaar kennen?" vroeg Kuiper verontwaardigd, terwijl hij een boze blik op Draco wierp. "Hij viel me hier vorig jaar zowat aan, terwijl hij beweerde dat ik z'n vrouw had vermoord!"

Draco voelde weer die withete woede in hem opkomen, hij kon er gewoon niet tegen dat de man voor hem ongestraft was gebleven voor hetgeen hij vrijwel zeker had gedaan. Maar hij beheerste zich, hij kon het nu niet gaan verpesten door hem opnieuw in elkaar te gaan slaan, anders zouden ze Hermelien nooit kunnen vinden.

"Eh, juist ja," zei Potter, hij wierp een blik op Draco, duidelijk verbaasd dat die daar niet op reageerde. "Daar heb ik al van gehoord. Maar eh – daar komen we niet voor, het is voor iets heel anders. Mogen we binnen komen?"

Kuiper keek hen sceptisch aan, hij knikte naar Draco. "Hij ook?"

"Geen nood," zei Draco met een afgemeten stem, "ik zal je niet opnieuw aanvallen hoor. Ik heb geen zin om weer een paar maanden mank rond te lopen."

Hij meende een ietwat triomfantelijke uitdrukking op Kuipers gezicht te zien, maar vrijwel meteen verscheen die doffe blik weer in z'n ogen. Kuiper zuchtte hard. "Vooruit dan," mompelde hij, waarna hij aan de kant ging om zowel Potter als Draco binnen te laten.

Ze kwamen in een witte, strakke hal terecht, nergens was een vuiltje te bespeuren. Onwillekeurig moest Draco denken aan St. Holisto's, hij kon zich niet voorstellen dat iemand vrijwillig in zo'n steriel huis zou willen wonen. Hun voetstappen galmden door de hal en leken een echo te veroorzaken. Kuiper sloot de deur achter zich, Draco merkte op dat hij een snelle blik wierp op een deur verderop in de gang, voordat hij hen voorging naar de zitkamer. Draco fronste zijn voorhoofd en keek ook even naar de deur, maar er was niks speciaals aan te zien.

De zitkamer was, net als de hal, uiterst sober ingericht. Alles was strak en er waren haast geen prullaria te ontdekken. Het leek er zelfs op alsof er amper geleefd werd in de kamer. Kuiper wees naar een zwarte zetel, als een soort uitnodiging om te gaan zitten, maar enkel Potter nam plaats. Draco liep naar het grote raam en keek naar de achtertuin, maar zag niks bijzonders. Hij voelde hoe Kuiper naar hem keek en draaide zich weer om. Kuiper stond nog steeds op dezelfde plaats, hij liet ietwat zenuwachtig zijn toverstok tussen z'n vingers glijden.

"Sorry dat ik jullie geen drinken kan aanbieden, maar ik heb nog niet echt tijd gehad om boodschappen te doen," zei hij, terwijl hij weer een blik op Draco wierp.

Draco keek hem alleen strak aan. Kuiper schraapte z'n keel en ging daarna ook op de zetel zitten, naast Potter.

"Dat is niet erg Levi," zei Potter. "Je bent op ziekenverlof, heb ik gehoord?"

"Eh – ja, ja mijn moeder is eigenlijk niet zo goed. Ik ben er deze voormiddag nog langs geweest, maar eh – het ziet er niet goed uit."

"Dat spijt me te horen," zei Potter oprecht. "Ik hoop dat –," Draco onderbrak hem.

"Vertel hem waarom we hier zijn, Potter," zei hij nogal bruusk, terwijl hij naar het dressoir stapte en Kuipers onderscheiding van _Heksenleider tweede klas_ bestudeerde. Wat kon het hen schelen hoe het met de moeder van deze verachtelijke vent ging? Hij wierp een blik achter zich en zag dat Potter hem vernietigend aankeek. Hij trok z'n wenkbrauwen op en spoorde Potter aan om verder te gaan, waarna die zich weer op Kuiper richtte. Kuiper staarde Draco argwanend en ietwat beledigd aan.

"Eh – luister, Levi. Waarom we eigenlijk hier zijn," begon Potter, Draco draaide zich weer naar het dressoir en bleef met z'n rug naar de andere twee mannen staan. Hij legde zijn handen op het kastje en dacht aan Hermelien. Hij hoopte maar uit de grond van zijn hart dat hij het bij het rechte eind had, dat Kuiper er inderdaad iets mee had te maken en dat hij wist waar ze misschien kon zijn. Als dat niet zo was, als Draco fout zat, dan hadden ze geen idee waar ze anders moesten zoeken. En hoe langer het duurde, hoe meer kans er bestond dat haar het ergste overkwam, als dat niet al was gebeurd tenminste.

Ineens viel z'n blik op een toverstok, die ietwat verzonken lag in het oppervlak van het dressoir en niet opviel als je er niet met een bepaalde hoek naar keek. Hij had Kuiper toch net met z'n toverstok gezien? Voor zover hij wist had Kuiper geen partner, dus waarom zou hier een extra toverstok liggen? Zijn handen jeukten om de toverstok van dichterbij te kunnen bestuderen, maar hij twijfelde er niet aan dat de toverstok op de een of andere manier beveiligd was, anders zou hij niet in die holte liggen waar iedereen hem zomaar kon pakken. Om niet te laten merken dat hem iets was opgevallen, draaide hij zich langzaam om en leunde hij tegen het dressoir terwijl hij naar Potter luisterde. Kuiper had zijn toverstok naast zich op de zetel neergelegd, blijkbaar scheen hij gerust te zijn dat hem niks zou overkomen, niet omdat Potter erbij was.

" – om Rons vrouw, Hermelien," zei Potter.

Kuipers blik flitste enorm snel naar de deur, Draco meende even dat hij het zich maar had ingebeeld.

"Oh, wat is er met haar?" vroeg Kuiper met een ietwat bezorgde stem. "Ik heb haar al lang niet meer gezien, ik had haar nog eens willen bezoeken om te zien hoe het met haar gaat sinds Ron –," hij viel stil en haalde diep adem. Hij gedroeg zich compleet normaal, hij deed nog altijd alsof Wemel dood was. Hoewel iets in zijn gedrag Draco deed denken dat Kuiper niet oprecht was, begon hij toch te twijfelen. Zou Kuiper echt van niks weten, of is hij gewoon een goede acteur?

"Het is er niet meer van gekomen," ging Kuiper verder.

"Eh –," Potter keek even naar Draco, hij haalde zelf diep adem om verder te gaan. "Daar gaat het net om, het gaat niet goed met haar, Levi."

"Oh, wat is er dan met haar?" vroeg Kuiper een beetje nonchalant, hoewel hij toch met z'n handen aan z'n trui begon te frunniken. Draco voelde de woede in hem opvlammen. _Alsof je dat niet weet, klootzak_ , schoot door z'n hoofd, maar dat zei hij niet hardop. In plaats daarvan zei hij met ingehouden woede: "Ze is ontvoerd, en we denken dat Totelaer erachter zit."

Kuiper keek hem met een open mond aan, waarna zijn blik weer op de deur viel, dit keer heel opvallend. Het was alsof hij nadacht hoe hij het beste kon ontsnappen mocht dat nodig zijn. Hij leek in niets meer op de Schouwer van een jaar geleden, toen hij nog in staat was geweest om zelfs de kleinste gevoelens voor zich te houden.

 _Hij moet er wel erg diep in zitten,_ dacht Draco terwijl hij zich schrap zette en zijn hand onopvallend naar zijn toverstok in zijn broekzak liet glijden. _Maar hij weet het, hij weet waar we het over hebben. We kunnen haar vinden, via deze man, hij moet weten waar ze haar vasthouden!_ Onbewust kroop er een opgelucht gevoel door zijn lichaam.

"W-wat?" stamelde Kuiper uiteindelijk, hoewel hij er niet in slaagde om zijn verbazing te tonen toen hij het nieuws hoorde. Potter merkte het ook op, want hij keek Kuiper met samengeknepen ogen aan. Het leek erop dat hij Draco eindelijk geloofde. Potter wierp even een blik op hem, alsof hij wilde weten wat hij van deze plotse gedragsverandering vond. Draco keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. _Zie je wel dat ik gelijk had,_ dacht hij, maar hij voelde helemaal geen voldoening.

"Z-zijn ze daar toch in geslaagd?" vroeg Kuiper, die niks doorhad van de stille communicatie tussen de twee andere mannen, hij leek zich helemaal te concentreren om zich zo geloofwaardig mogelijk te houden, al mislukte dat jammerlijk. "Ik – ik dacht dat je zei dat jullie beschermingsmaatregelen hadden genomen? Ze woonde toch bij hem?" Kuiper knikte in Draco's richting. Draco besefte dat Potter had samengewerkt met Kuiper om Totelaer te vinden en dat Kuiper daardoor op de hoogte was geweest van hun plannen. _Geen wonder dat het ministerie geen enkele aanwijzing vond, als deze snertvent erbij betrokken was,_ dacht hij verbitterd. _Hij zorgde er gewoon voor dat Totelaer altijd een stap voor bleef._

Potter zuchtte en veegde door z'n ogen. "Dat klopt, Levi. Maar – gisteren is er iets gebeurd waardoor Hermelien onverhoeds is vertrokken."

"Oh, ohja? W-wat dan?" vroeg Kuiper.

Draco kon er niet meer tegen, hij vond dat dit toneelstukje al lang genoeg had geduurd.

"Doe nu niet alsof je van niks weet, Kuiper!" zei hij met een harde, afgemeten stem. "Je weet goed genoeg dat ze is weggegaan omdat ze Wemel wilde zoeken! Je weet het allemaal al van Totelaer en Meijer, je bent er net nog heen geweest, is het niet? In plaats van naar je lieve, zieke moedertje! Je hebt haar misschien zelfs gezien!"

"W-wat? Ik – ik ben echt wel naar mijn moeder geweest!" zei Kuiper verontwaardigd, alsof dat het belangrijkste was waar hij op moest reageren. "En wat bedoel je met dat Hermelien Ron wilt gaan zoeken?" vervolgde hij in een poging om te doen alsof hij toch van niks wist, maar Draco trapte er niet meer in. "Waarom zou ze Ron gaan zoeken, hij is dood!"

"Hij leeft, Levi," zei Potter nu ook met een stem die aangaf dat hij veel moeite moest doen om z'n woede te beheersen.

"Nee – nee," zei Kuiper, nu echt lijkbleek, het zweet parelde zelfs een beetje samen op z'n voorhoofd. Hij keek van Draco naar Potter. "Ik – ik heb hem zien doodgaan! Totelaer heeft hem vermoord!"

"Dat is het juist, jij hebt hem zien doodgaan," zei Potter. "Niet ik, _jij_ hebt me verteld dat Ron was aangevallen door Totelaer en dat hij dood was. Verdomme, Levi!"

"Wat? Nee – nee, echt, ik zweer het! Ron was dood!" Kuipers blik vloog nogmaals naar de deur en toen naar de vloer. Ineens kwam er een gedachte bij Draco op. Hij wendde zich naar het dressoir, hij kreeg een vermoeden van wie die toverstok was.

"We hebben bewijs, of liever – Malfidus heeft bewijs dat Ron nog leeft," zei Potter, terwijl Draco met z'n rug weer naar hen toestond en naar de verzonken toverstok keek. Voorzichtig reikte hij ernaar, maar zoals hij had verwacht, was die beschermd met een spreuk. Hij leek er voor het rapen te liggen, maar zodra z'n hand te dicht kwam, merkte hij dat hij niet verder kon gaan, alsof er een doorzichtige muur rond heen was gespannen.

"En jij gelooft hem?" schoot Kuiper achter z'n rug uit. Hij leek terug meer beheerst en had niet door wat Draco aan het dressoir aan het doen was. "Merlijn, Harry! Hij kwam vorig hier al aankloppen met allerlei waanideeën over dat ik z'n vrouw zogezegd vermoord had, dat ik de slede had gesaboteerd waarmee ze dat ongeval hadden! En nu beweert hij dat ik weet waar Hermelien zou zitten en dat ik contact heb met Totelaer? Hij is niet wijs! Ik zou eerder zeggen dat net hij contact heeft met Totelaer, ze was immers bij zijn huis aangevallen én hij heeft een verleden als Dooddoener! Maatjes onder elkaar, nietwaar, Malfidus?"

Dit was voor Draco de druppel. Hij draaide zich om, stormde op Kuiper af en greep hem bij zijn kraag. Kuiper keek hem verschrokken aan, hij had zelfs de tijd niet om te reageren en z'n toverstok te pakken. Dat was nog een bewijs dat Kuiper helemaal zichzelf niet meer was, in vroegere tijden zou hij zich nooit zo hebben laten doen. Nu liet hij zich door Draco meesleuren naar het dressoir.

"Malfidus!" riep Potter hard uit, maar Draco negeerde hem. In plaats daarvan duwde hij Kuiper tegen het dressoir aan, hij pakte diens armen achter z'n rug vast en drukte z'n hoofd in de richting van de toverstok. Kuiper kromp ineen van de pijn.

"Wat is dit dan, Kuiper?" riep Draco hard. "Ik dacht dat je hier alleen woonde, waarom heb je dan in Merlijns naam nog een toverstok nodig? Van wie is die, hé?"

Potter stond op en kwam ook naar het dressoir, Draco wees naar de toverstok, Potter tuurde ernaar, hij herkende de stok onmiddellijk. "Dat is die van Ron," zei hij nuchter. "Verdomme, Levi, zeg dat het niet waar is."

"Nee – die – die stok is van m'n moeder, die is helemaal niet van Ron! Die van Ron ligt in z'n graf!"

"Lieg niet, Levi!" riep Potter hard. "Ik herken de stok, hij is wel degelijk van Ron! Waarom heb je z'n toverstok hier? Jij wist dat hij nog leefde, is het niet?"

Draco had Kuiper nog altijd vast, maar het leek niet echt meer nodig te zijn, hij leek z'n verzet te hebben opgegeven. Hij zuchtte hard en haalde diep adem. "J-ja, ik – ik wist dat Ron nog leefde."

"WAAROM heb je dan niks gezegd?" riep Potter uit. "Godverdomme, Levi! Weet je wel hoeveel –," Potter viel even stil, hij haalde jachtig adem. "Nee – nee, dat moet je niet weten," vervolgde hij, meer tegen zichzelf. Daarna richtte hij zich weer tot Kuiper, hij pakte diens kin hardhandig vast en dwong hem om hem aan te kijken. "Zeg me, dat verhaal van die samenwerking, is dat dan ook waar?"

Kuiper wilde z'n blik afwenden, maar Potter had hem stevig vast, Draco had geen idee dat hij dat in zich had. Maar, langs de andere kant, was dit wel de man die hem op school had aangevallen met een onbekende spreuk die hem de vage littekens op z'n borstkas hadden opgeleverd.

Kuiper antwoordde niet, maar staarde in Potters gezicht. Potter haalde z'n toverstok boven en zette die tegen diens kin. "Verdomme, Levi, antwoord nu gewoon. Werk je samen met Dooddoeners of niet?

Kuiper slikte moeilijk, en keek met uitpuilende ogen naar Potters toverstok, Draco trok z'n armen verder naar achteren, wat Kuiper deed uitkermen van de pijn.

"Ja! Ja! Malfidus heeft gelijk! Ik – ik werk samen met Totelaer."

Potter zette van afschuw een stap van Kuiper weg. Kuiper liet zijn hoofd zakken en keek naar de vloer, hij haalde snikkend adem. Draco hield hem nog altijd stevig vast, al had hij niet het gevoel dat dat nog iets zou uitmaken. Hij had het idee dat Kuiper het allemaal moe was, dat hij geen zin meer had om alles verborgen te houden. Het was af te lezen aan zijn hele houding, hij leek alle kracht uit zijn lichaam verloren te zijn.

Potter schudde z'n hoofd. "What the hell man! Jij werkt samen met Dooddoeners?"

Kuiper antwoordde niet, hij staarde naar de vloer. Hij hing een beetje slap in Draco's armen, maar toen Draco hem losliet, bleef hij wel stevig staan. Kuiper verroerde zich niet, hij leek niet van plan te zijn zich nog te verzetten. Desalniettemin richtte Draco z'n toverstok op hem.

"Fuck, Levi!" ging Potter verder met z'n tirade. "Jezus, dit had ik nooit van je verwacht! Wat – waarom? Wat hebben ze je aangeboden? Waarom heb je je ingelaten met fucking Dooddoeners!"

Kuiper reageerde eindelijk. "Ze – ze zetten me onder druk, Potter, je weet hoe ik was na dat fiasco met dat meisje van de Midori's. Ze – ze bedreigden me, zeiden dat ze dingen zouden uitbrengen, ze zouden m'n moeder –, ik – ik kon er niet meer tegen!"

"Ja en wat dan? Had het gewoon gemeld, dan hadden we daar iets aan gedaan! Verdomme, Levi, je staat aan het hoofd van de Schouwersafdeling die de zoektochten leiden! En dan werk je met hen samen? Zodat ze onder hun straf uitkomen?"

Kuiper keek ineens op, hij wees naar Draco. "En hij dan?" riep hij hard. "Hij heeft net zoveel op z'n geweten als al die anderen! Waarom zou hij wel z'n leven mogen leiden en die anderen niet?"

Tot Draco's opperste verbazing verdedigde Potter hem, hoewel hij niet lang daarvoor net hetzelfde had gezegd. Met een ijzige stem zei hij: "Hij is voor de Hoorzittingen gekomen, Levi. Hem hebben ze ondervraagd en vrijgesproken!"

"Ja, en waarom dan? Omdat zijn lieve moedertje jou toevallig heeft gered?"

Potter keek hem woest aan. "Fuck it, Levi. Je zoekt het maar zelf uit, je bent echt laag gevallen." Hij haalde diep adem om wat te kalmeren, maar daar slaagde hij niet erg goed in. Draco zag dat hij z'n vuist samen kneep en weer strekte. Potter richtte zich weer naar Kuiper. "Wat dacht je dan?" vroeg hij met een stem die trilde van woede. "Dat je gewoon je gangetje kon gaan? Dat ze op het ministerie toch niks zouden merken? Dat –," hij viel stil, hij leek zich iets te realiseren. "Je gaat me toch niet vertellen dat die inval van maart opgezet spel was? Jij was het die de leiding daarover had! We hadden aanwijzingen, maar die bleken nergens heen te leiden! Dat – dat was allemaal maar schijn, of niet? Geen wonder dat we die Neo's moesten vrijlaten, ze hadden helemaal niks gedaan!"

Draco herinnerde zich dat nog goed, de inval had in de Ochtendprofeet gestaan en Hermelien had hem erover verteld nadat ze een brief van Potters vrouw had gekregen. Over de Neo's had niks gestaan in de Ochtendprofeet, waarschijnlijk omdat het ministerie zo poogde om de opkomst van de nieuwe groep te onderdrukken. Veelal waren het mensen die de tijden van Voldemort hadden meegemaakt en die toen akkoord gingen met z'n ideeën, maar zelf niet de moed hadden gehad om echt een Dooddoener te worden. Nu leek hen dat geen enkel probleem meer. Ze noemden zichzelf Neo's en regelmatig maakten ze stampij – dan schreeuwden ze dingen als 'Onze maatschappij moet gezuiverd worden!' –, maar ze zorgden er altijd voor dat ze nooit te ver gingen. Draco en zijn ouders hadden zich daar helemaal van afgekeerd, ze wilden er niets meer mee te maken hebben, maar hij wist dat de groep van de Neo's langzaam groter werd. Ook meer en meer jongeren sloten zich er om onbegrijpelijke redenen bij aan. De groep liet de laatste tijd steeds meer van zich horen, misschien hadden ze wel contacten met echte Dooddoeners die hen vertelde wat ze moesten doen. Misschien was Meijer wel zo'n Neo, wat zou verklaren dat Draco zijn naam helemaal niet herkende.

Kuiper knikte zwakjes. "Ik – ik moest iets doen want het viel Wolkenveldt op dat ik al lang geen goede aanwijzing was opgevolgd. Ik – ik had in dat huis een aantal spullen laten verstoppen en – en aanwijzingen aangebracht die naar niks leidden."

Potter staarde hem met open mond aan, Draco kreeg de indruk dat hij het vooral het ergste vond dat z'n collega hem had verraden, en niet dat ze al dat werk voor niks hadden gedaan.

"Hoe – hoe kon je dat –," begon hij, maar Draco onderbrak hem. Hij had er genoeg van, ze moesten door doen, Hermelien was daar nog altijd ergens, samen met die Totelaer en Meijer. Zij zouden haar de vreselijkste dingen aandoen, hij wist nog hoe wreed Totelaer kon zijn uit z'n eigen tijd als Dooddoener.

"Laat dat, Potter," zei hij. "Dat kan later wel, we moeten eerst Hermelien vinden!"

Potter herstelde iets van de shock dat z'n collega al die tijd had samengewerkt met Dooddoeners, hij werd rustiger.

"Ja – ja, natuurlijk," mompelde hij, terwijl hij een beetje verward door z'n haren veegde. Toen kwam hij ineens weer in actie, hij pakte Kuiper hardhandig vast en zette z'n toverstok nogmaals tegen diens kin.

"Waar zit ze? En waar zit Ron? Je hebt z'n toverstok, dus je moet wel weten waar hij is. Is hij op dezelfde plaats als Hermelien? Hebben ze hem ook al?"

Kuiper schudde langzaam z'n hoofd. "Nee – hij – in de kelder. Hij zit in de kelder."

Potter stootte een ongelovig kuchje uit. "Hier? Hij – hij zat al die tijd HIER? What the fuck, Levi!" Potter nam Kuiper bij z'n rug en duwde hem nogal ruw naar de deur. "Leid ons erheen, nu!"

"Potter, wacht," zei Draco, hij wees naar de stok. "Wemel kan die wel gebruiken, vermoed ik. Hij zal vast wel mee naar Hermelien willen zoeken."

Draco voelde een kleine steek van verdriet in z'n hart toen hij dat zei. Nu ze wisten dat Wemel echt nog leefde en ze hem elk moment konden vinden, bestond er geen kans meer dat hij en Hermelien ooit weer bij elkaar zouden komen. Als ze de keus had, zou zij uiteraard voor haar echtgenoot kiezen. Draco zou er zich dan bij neerleggen, hoeveel pijn het hem ook zou doen. Haar geluk stond voorop, niet dat van hem.

Potter keek hem aan en knikte. "Ja, je hebt gelijk." Hij richtte zich weer naar Kuiper: "Dat is met een gewone beschermspreuk? Ik kom niet voor verrassingen te staan als ik de spreuk ophef?"

Kuiper schudde alleen maar z'n hoofd. Potter snoof nog eens verontwaardigd, wenkte Draco dat hij Kuiper moest vasthouden en ging toen zelf naar het dressoir. Hij mompelde een spreuk, er leek niets te gebeuren. Voorzichtig reikte hij naar de stok en kon hem toen zonder problemen oppakken. De stok stak hij in z'n zak en hij kwam terug naar de andere twee toe. Draco stapte opzij zodat Potter Kuiper weer kon vastpakken.

"Je dacht zeker dat niemand hier zou komen zoeken hé? Anders had je die stok wel wat beter verstopt," hij duwde Kuiper weer hardhandig tegen z'n rug. "Leid ons naar Ron, vuile klootzak."

"Rustig – rustig, ik ga je ernaar toe brengen. Ik zal niks doen," zei Kuiper alleen maar.

Hij liep de kamer uit, gevolgd door Potter. Draco keek om zich heen en zag Kuipers toverstok nog op de bank liggen, hij pakte hem op en stak hem in z'n zak, hij kon zich zo voorstellen dat Kuiper ook beschermingsmaatregelen had aangebracht op de kamer waarin hij Wemel had verstopt. Hij had z'n stok vast nog nodig om binnen te geraken, want noch hij, noch Potter zouden weten welke spreuken hij had gebruikt. _En als hij dan iets uitsteekt, dan zal het z'n beste dag niet zijn,_ dacht Draco verbitterd, terwijl hij achter Potter en Kuiper de hal inliep naar de deur achterin de gang.

De deur leidde naar een trap die hen naar de kelder van het huis bracht. Ze kwamen terecht in een korte, brede gang die naar rechts afboog en afhelde naarmate je verder liep. In tegenstelling tot de rest van het huis stonden er vuile, verse voetstappen op de vloer, mogelijk was Kuiper hier nog geweest toen ze aan de deur stonden. De gang werd verlicht door staaflampen die automatisch aansprongen toen ze er langskwamen. Ze passeerden verschillende deuren, waarvan er één op een kier stond, toen Draco een blik naar binnen wierp, zag hij een voorraad eten keurig in rekken gestapeld. Kuiper stopte bij geen van de deuren, maar hij liep helemaal door tot achter, zijn eigen, vuile voetstappen volgend. Tot slot stopte hij bij een deur die er als alle anderen uitzag.

"Hij – hij zit hier," mompelde Kuiper zwakjes.

"Ga naar binnen dan," zei Potter scherp.

"Dat – dat gaat niet, de – de deur en de hele kamer is afgeschermd. Ik – ik moet eerst dat allemaal afzetten voordat ik naar binnen kan."

Potter wierp een vragende blik op Draco. Die vond dat ze moesten opschieten, ze hadden geen andere keus om Kuiper z'n stok terug te geven om de spreuken op te heffen. Hij haalde diens toverstok uit z'n zakken en stak hem die toe. Potter keek hem even alarmerend aan, maar hij zei niks.

"Hef die spreuken dan op," zei Draco kortaf. "Maar wee als je iets anders uitsteekt! Dan ga je er direct aan."

Potter richtte z'n stok op Kuiper, Draco volgde zijn voorbeeld. Kuiper slikte moeizaam, hij knikte. "Ik – ik zal niks doen."

Daarna draaide hij zich om, maakte ingewikkelde bewegingen met z'n stok en mompelde bezweringen. Eén ervan herkende Draco als de spreuk die hij zelf gebruikte om de deur van z'n werkkamer af te sluiten, maar de rest kwam hem niet erg bekend voor.

Kuiper leek het echt wel helemaal te hebben opgegeven, want hij deed niks dan alleen maar de spreuken weg te halen. Het slot klikte met een droog geluid, de deur zwaaide open. Een donkere kamer kwam tevoorschijn, het licht van de gang reikte niet ver genoeg en in deze kamer sprong het licht niet automatisch aan. Wel zagen ze verschillende donkere schaduwen, maar ze hadden geen idee wat dat allemaal kon zijn.

"Daar – daar vind je hem terug," zei Kuiper zachtjes terwijl hij met z'n hoofd in de richting van de donkere kamer knikte. Draco griste diens toverstok uit zijn handen. Hij vertrouwde het niet helemaal, het kon toch niet dat Kuiper zich zomaar zou laten doen? Zou hij zo zwak zijn, zou hij echt geen moeite meer doen om zich te verdedigen? Daarom gaf hij Kuiper een harde duw, waardoor die de kamer in struikelde en vrijwel meteen met een pijnlijke grimas ineen stuikte op de vloer. Hij schreeuwde het uit, Potter en Draco keken er onaangedaan naar. Blijkbaar had Kuiper één spreuk niet uitgeschakeld en had hij gehoopt dat ze zomaar de kamer in zouden gaan, waardoor zij de ondraaglijke pijnen zouden ondervinden. Draco had totaal geen idee welke spreuk er was geactiveerd, maar aan Kuiper te zien, moest het wel erg pijnlijk zijn.

Potter riep Kuiper toe: "Was dat het laatste?" waarop Kuiper met een schok zijn hoofd op en neer bewoog. Potter hief zijn toverstok, maakte er een snelle, zwiepende beweging mee, en vrijwel meteen stopte Kuiper met schreeuwen en kronkelen. Hij kroop weg in een hoekje als een of ander ziek beest dat z'n wonden moest likken.

Potter liep de kamer in, geen andere spreuk werd nog geactiveerd. Hij liep naar Kuiper toe, nam hem bij z'n kraag en hief zijn hoofd op. "Dacht je nu echt dat we daar in zouden trappen?" waarna hij hem weer losliet. Kuiper viel hard terug op de grond en knalde met z'n hoofd tegen de vloer. Hij kreunde alleen maar, zijn gezicht was nog altijd in een pijnlijke grimas vertrokken.

Draco stapte ook de kamer binnen, hij stak z'n toverstok uit en mompelde een spreuk zodat er een lichtje in het midden van de kamer kwam hangen. Er was nog één andere deur tegenover hen, de rest van de kamer was rommelig. Er lagen allerlei lege verpakkingen van voedsel en drank op de grond en tegen een muur stond een bureau met daarboven een hoop artikels die wel allemaal iets te maken hadden met Dooddoeners.

"Doe je hier soms je andere werk, Kuiper?" vroeg Draco met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. Er kwam geen reactie. Potter keerde zich naar de enige andere deur en liep ernaar toe. Eerst controleerde hij of er nog beveiligingsspreuken te vinden waren, maar blijkbaar had Kuiper op deze kamer enkel een geluidswerende spreuk uitgevoerd. De deur zelf was enkel met een simpele sleutel gesloten. Kuiper leek gedacht te hebben dat niemand ooit zo ver zou geraken.

Potter opende langzaam de deur, de kamer baadde in het licht en in een hoekje zat op een eenvoudig houten bed de man waarvan iedereen dacht dat hij dood was: Ron Wemel.


	72. Hoofdstuk 71

**Tussen de toetsen door verbeteren, even een hoofdstukje aanpassen en posten. De ideale ontspanning :p. Veel plezier ermee!**

 **Hoofdstuk 71 – Draco**

Potter bleef aan de deuropening staan, over diens schouder zag Draco dat Wemel langzaam opstond. Zonder zijn bewaking op Kuiper te verslappen, nam hij Wemel ietwat nieuwsgierig op. Hij zag er nog slechter uit dan op de laatste foto die zijn hulp van hem had getrokken, maar dat was ook al bijna een jaar geleden. In tegenstelling tot die foto, waren Wemels wangen glad, misschien had Kuiper hem die morgen nog toegestaan om zich te scheren. Er hing een eenvoudig spiegeltje aan de muur en op de vloer lag een hoopje rossige haren. Omdat Wemel zich had geschoren, was duidelijk te zien dat z'n wangen waren ingezakt, en dat z'n ogen hol leken. Hij zag er enorm bleek uit, nog bleker dan Draco zelf, hij had waarschijnlijk de zon voor een lange tijd niet meer gezien. De kleren die hij aanhad zaten nogal los om zijn lichaam, Draco vroeg zich af hoeveel hij elke keer te eten kreeg van Kuiper.

"H-Harry?" vroeg Wemel met een schorre stem. "B-ben jij dat echt? Ben ik niet aan het dromen?"

Potter kon blijkbaar niks zeggen, hij stond nog altijd doodstil aan de deur en staarde Wemel aan. Wemel liep naar hem toe, en pas toen hij recht voor Potters neus stond, kwam die in beweging. "Ron!" kwam er alleen maar uit z'n mond, terwijl hij z'n armen rond hem heensloeg. Wemel kreeg een grote grijns op z'n gezicht, hij zag Draco staan, maar dat leek hem niet te deren. In tegendeel zelfs, hij begon hard te lachen. "Eindelijk! Eindelijk hebben jullie me gevonden!"

Potter maakte zich los van Wemel. Hij keek hem aan. "We – we dachten allemaal dat je dood was! We hadden geen idee –, enkel Malfidus hier wist dat –"

"Ik dacht het wel!" riep Wemel opgewekt uit, Draco staarde hem verbijsterd aan. "Ik dacht het wel dat je mij toen had gezien, toen ik moest wegvluchten! Eerst had ik schrik dat daardoor alles zou uitkomen, maar toen Levi me echt opsloot hoopte ik dat het net m'n kans zou zijn om hier uit te raken."

"Wacht – wat?" zei Potter verbijsterd. "Jij zat hier eerst vrijwillig? W- waarom?"

Wemel keek naar de vloer, zijn blijheid verdween van z'n gezicht. Hij wierp een vernietigende blik op Kuiper, die nog altijd in hetzelfde hoekje zat en wezenloos voor zich uit staarde. Het leek hem niks meer te kunnen schelen wat er met hem zou gebeuren, nu toch alles zou uitkomen.

"Ik had ontdekt dat Levi samenwerkte met Dooddoeners," zei Wemel. "Maar ik was er niet helemaal zeker van, en op de avond van die 23e oktober wilde ik hem ermee confronteren voordat ik alles zou uitbrengen. Het bleek echter dat Levi en Totelaer destijds zelf erachter waren gekomen dat ik meer wist, en ze hadden een val voor me opgezet. Ik heb totaal geen idee meer wat er allemaal was gebeurd die avond – maar het ene moment liet ik Totelaer lopen om met Levi te praten en het volgende moment werd ik hier wakker."

Wemel haalde diep adem, hij wierp nog eens een vuile blik op Kuiper. "Hij daar zei me dat hij eigenlijk een dubbelspion was, dat hij via Totelaer undercover was binnen geraakt binnen een groepje van overgebleven Dooddoeners om zo meer te weten over de verschillende wegen waarmee ze hun schuilplaatsen vonden. Hij zei me dat Totelaer achter me aan zat en dat hij – om te voorkomen dat Totelaer ook achter Hermelien en m'n familie aanging – m'n dood in scène had gezet. Ik was compleet van de kaart, maar Levi haalde me over me erbij neer te leggen, en zo kwam het dus dat ik onderdook. Elke keer wanneer hier bezoek kwam, ging ik naar deze kamer en bleef ik hier zitten tot Levi me kwam roepen dat de kust veilig was. De rest van de tijd kon ik gewoon in het huis doorbrengen, en kon ik soms zelfs naar buiten gaan. Maar op sommige momenten dat ik me erg eenzaam voelde en Levi niet in het huis was, ging ik stiekem weg. Meestal ging ik Hermelien bezoeken, zonder me aan haar te laten zien, om te kijken hoe het met haar ging. Nooit liet ik haar weten dat ik nog leefde, want als ik dat wel deed, was ik er vrij zeker van dat Totelaer daarachter zou komen en misschien achter haar aan zou gaan. Hij zou alles doen om me te kunnen vinden. Daarom ging ik telkens terug naar Levi's huis en trok ik me op aan de gedachte dat m'n familie veilig bleef."

"Maar hij is er wel achter gekomen," zei Draco. Hij had al die tijd ingespannen naar Wemels verhaal zitten luisteren. Eigenlijk had Wemel net hetzelfde gedaan als hij: Hermelien beschermen.

"J – ja," zei Wemel zacht. "Ik – ik weet niet wanneer dat was. Misschien is hij erachter gekomen toen ik uit dat café moest wegvluchten en ik tegen jou ben op gebotst, want daarna zei Levi tegen me dat Totelaer wist dat ik nog leefde."

Draco herinnerde zich dat moment nog erg goed, Astoria was er toen bij geweest, en dat had uiteindelijk ertoe geleid dat ze was gestorven. Hij schudde z'n hoofd. "Hij wist het al eerder, Wemel," zei hij met een ietwat verstikte stem. "Hij had Hermelien staan opwachten aan jouw graf een paar weken daarvoor. Ik vermoed om na te gaan of ze iets wist."

"Wat?" stamelde Wemel, hij werd nog bleker dan hij al was. Hij wierp weer een blik op Kuiper, en z'n oren begonnen langzaamaan roder te worden, het was best een raar zicht. "Levi zei alleen dat Totelaer het wist. Hij zei dat ik me geen zorgen moest maken, dat hij tegen Totelaer had gezegd dat ik hem die 23e oktober had aangevallen en dat ik daarna was weggevlucht. Dat hij me nooit hier zou kunnen vinden. Hij heeft me nooit gezegd dat Totelaer al achter Hermelien was gegaan!"

"Dat – dat wist ik ook niet, Ron," zei Kuiper met een zwakke stem, vanuit z'n hoekje in de kamer. Hij was iets rechter gaan zitten, maar hij ondervond duidelijk nog altijd veel last van de spreuk die hij zelf had opgezet. Regelmatig kromp hij nog ineen van de pijn.

"Maar – waarom heb je Ron dan hier uiteindelijk opgesloten, Levi?" vroeg Potter verward. "Waarom liet je hem niet gewoon in je huis zitten, zonder hem op te sluiten? Dan had hij toch nog iets van vrijheid gehad."

Draco en Potter richtten hun blik naar Kuiper, maar die wendde z'n blik af en zweeg.

"Ik denk dat ik daar antwoord op kan geven, Harry," mompelde Wemel, hij keek Draco kort aan, maar meteen keek hij weer weg.

"De laatste keer dat ik naar buiten ben kunnen gaan is al lang geleden. Ik denk bijna een jaar, als de krant die ik gisteren heb gelezen tenminste recent was. Ik – ik had Hermelien gezien op het kerkhof, bijna had ze me ontdekt, ik moest snel weglopen om te voorkomen dat ze me zou zien. Ik hoorde haar nog zeggen dat ze zich maar wat had ingebeeld en vrijwel meteen daarna verdwijnselde ze, maar ik was zo blij haar te zien en haar stem te horen. Ik wist toen al lang dat ze bij jou werkte, Malfidus, maar ik kon nooit binnen raken. Ik heb het één keer geprobeerd, maar toen gingen er allerlei alarmen af en heb ik me moeten verstoppen. Ik had haar toen enkel vanuit de verte gezien en ik had haar horen roepen, maar ik wist dat ik het niet meer opnieuw kon proberen, want ik hoorde de schrik in haar stem. Niet lang daarna ging ik weer weg en heb ik het niet meer geprobeerd om bij jou binnen te geraken. Alleen bij haar ouders is het me wel nog eens gelukt."

Draco fronste z'n voorhoofd. Hij herinnerde zich de nacht toen de alarmen waren afgegaan – toen Astoria nog leefde – nog erg goed. Hoe hij, mevrouw Jansen en Hermelien in het midden van de nacht naar buiten waren gegaan om te controleren of er toch niet iemand was binnengeraakt. Hoe hij zich lichtjes zorgen had gemaakt toen Hermelien nog altijd niet klaar was, terwijl mevrouw Jansen al naar huis was teruggekeerd. Hij had haar toen uiteindelijk verstijfd aan de muur achteraan de weide teruggevonden. Hij herinnerde zich haar bleke gezicht nog en de gedachte die door zijn hoofd had gespookt dat hij haar niet alleen had moeten laten gaan omdat ze het domein nog niet goed genoeg kende. Maar dit verklaarde dus die vreemde reactie van haar. Hij had er geen idee van gehad dat ze iemand had gezien.

"Daarom was ik al een paar dagen achter elkaar naar het kerkhof gegaan, omdat ik hoopte dat ze uiteindelijk zou opdagen, dat ik haar eindelijk nog eens van dichtbij zou kunnen zien. En dat was dus ook, en ik verlangde zo naar haar. Bijna had ik mezelf bekend gemaakt, maar ik kon me beheersen. Maar toen ik later terug kwam in Levi's huis, ontdekte die dat ik weg was geweest en pakte hij me m'n toverstok af, voor m'n eigen veiligheid zogezegd. Vanaf dan heb ik m'n toverstok nooit meer bij me gehad, ik heb geen idee wat hij daarmee heeft gedaan."

Potter reikte in z'n broekzak en haalde Wemels toverstok tevoorschijn. Wemel staarde er een tijdje vol verwondering naar en nam hem toen dankbaar aan. Hij probeerde een eenvoudige spreuk die lichtflitsen uit de stok lieten produceren en Wemel moest lachen.

"Hij lag een beetje verborgen op het dressoir, Ron. Hij heeft er niks mee gedaan."

"B-bedankt Harry," zei Wemel, met een grijns op zijn gezicht. Draco wist hoe hij zich moest voelen nu hij z'n toverstok na meer dan een jaar weer in z'n handen kon houden. Hij had hetzelfde gevoel van vreugde gehad toen hij z'n toverstok na de Slag van Zweinstein terugkreeg.

"Wat is er nog verder gebeurd, Ron?" vroeg Potter. "Waarom heeft Levi je hier opgesloten en liet hij je niet meer in de rest van het huis?"

Wemel wierp weer een korte blik op Draco, die al het vermoeden kreeg waar dit heen zou gaan, z'n hart begon sneller te kloppen.

"Vorig jaar, in juni was het geloof ik, klopte iemand aan. Ik trok mij hier terug, terwijl Levi de voordeur ging opendoen. Niet veel later hoorde ik enorm veel geschreeuw en gestommel, het leek wel alsof er een duel aan de gang was. Opeens hoorde ik de deur keihard dichtslaan en bleef het stil. Ik wachtte nog een kwartier voordat ik naar boven ging, Levi kwam maar niet, dus ik dacht dat er iets ernstigs was gebeurd. Levi lag in het midden van de woonkamer op de grond, zijn gezicht hing vol met bloed. Ik liep meteen naar hem toe en hielp hem recht en verzorgde daarna z'n wonden. Die waren nogal oppervlakkig en het werd duidelijk dat Levi er niks aan zou overhouden. Ik gaf hem wat drank om hem op te peppen, en Levi kikkerde al snel op, hoewel hij nogal in de war was. Hij zei me dat jij hier was geweest, Malfidus. Ik begreep er niks van, maar toen zei hij dat jij en je vrouw in het begin van het jaar een ongeval hadden gehad waarbij jouw vrouw was overleden. Hij zei dat jij hem ervan beschuldigde dat hij met de remmen had geknoeid."

Wemel viel even stil, hij fronste zijn voorhoofd en keek Draco aan. Die knikte alleen maar en keek hem strak aan. Hij voelde hoe zijn hart nog sneller begon te kloppen. Wemel haalde diep adem en ging verder: "Levi bleef maar drinken, hij was in een erg rare bui nadat jij was vertrokken. Op een gegeven moment begon hij me dingen te vertellen die hij me anders nooit zou hebben gezegd."

"Nee, zeg niks, Ron, alsjeblieft," kreunde Kuiper vanuit z'n hoekje, maar Potter kapte hem af met een hard: "ZWIJG!"

"Hij zei me dat hij jullie had overhoord in een herberg waar hij een paar nachten verbleef, terwijl ik hier zat. Dat jij en je vrouw wisten dat ik nog leefde en dat jij haar op het hart drukte om niks tegen Hermelien te zeggen. Hij zei me dat je het vermoeden had dat het iets met ondergedoken Dooddoeners had te maken. Ik begreep het nog niet helemaal goed, maar toen zei hij dat Totelaer hem en z'n familie had bedreigd en dat hij – om te voorkomen dat meer mensen dit allemaal zouden ontdekken – aan jullie slede had zitten prutsen. Pas toen besefte ik dat Levi helemaal geen dubbelspion was en dat hij echt met Totelaer had samengewerkt. Meteen begreep ik ook z'n vreemde gedrag van toen hij terug was gekomen van die paar dagen, hij was toen echt niet zichzelf. Maar hij heeft ervoor gezorgd dat jullie dat ongeval hadden, Malfidus. Ik wist dat ik weg moest – maar opeens kwam Levi weer meer bij zinnen en sloot hij me hier op en sindsdien ben ik niet meer uit deze kamer geweest."

Draco hoorde de laatste woorden maar vaag, een ruis in zijn oren overheerste al het andere geluid. Potter keek hem een beetje bevreemd aan, maar dat merkte hij helemaal niet op. Het enige waaraan hij dacht was dat Kuiper er echt voor had gezorgd dat Astoria was gestorven. Hoewel hij het al lang vermoedde, was dit de eerste keer dat hij echt een bevestiging kreeg. De withete woede kwam weer volop terug in zijn lichaam. Hij vergat de reden waarom ze in eerste instantie daar waren, onbewust liet hij z'n toverstok uit z'n handen glijden, hij hoorde niet eens dat die op de grond viel. Hij keerde zich naar Kuiper, zag het miserabele hoopje tegen de muur zitten, hij vloog op hem af en begon hem overal op z'n lichaam te stompen. Kuiper had dit totaal niet verwacht en hield maar halfhartig z'n handen voor zich in een poging zichzelf te beschermen. Draco verloor alle besef, hij hoorde helemaal niet dat Potter en Wemel naar hem riepen dat hij moest ophouden. Het enige wat hij wilde was Kuiper helemaal verrot slaan. Kuiper kermde hard en kronkelde onder hem. Hij hield z'n handen nu echt voor z'n gezicht, maar dat kon Draco allemaal niks schelen.

"Jij hebt m'n vrouw vermoord!" riep hij uit, tranen rolden over z'n gezicht en vielen op Kuipers hemd. "Klootzak! Jij hebt Astoria vermoord!"

Hij bleef Kuiper stompen, zijn handen werden rood van diens bloed dat nu over z'n gezicht stroomde. Vaag hoorde hij hoe Potter Wemel aanmaande om hem van Kuiper af te trekken, maar hij bleef doorgaan. Een paar tellen later voelde hij hoe twee paar armen hem vastpakten en hem van Kuiper aftrokken.

"Nee! Nee, ik – ik moet hem – hij heeft haar vermoord! Hij – hij moet dood!" riep Draco uit, hij schopte wild om zich heen, maar met een geweldige krachtinspanning drukten Potter en Wemel hem tegen de muur.

"Hij heeft haar vermoord!" riep hij schril, hij probeerde zich los te rukken, maar Potter en Wemel hadden hem te stevig vast. "Laat me los! Ik moet hem – ," Draco keek om zich heen naar z'n toverstok om Kuiper met één enkele vloek om het leven te brengen, maar Potter schopte z'n stok naar de andere kant van de kamer, buiten het bereik van zijn handen.

"NEE, Malfidus!" riep Potter hard. "Hij is het niet waard! Hij is het niet waard dat jij in Azkaban belandt!"

"DAT KAN ME NIET SCHELEN! HIJ MOET DOOD! HIJ – ,"

Potter schudde Draco hard aan z'n schouders, Wemel hield hem ook nog altijd stevig vast, hij had een ietwat geschokte uitdrukking op z'n gezicht.

"Luister, Malfidus," zei Potter hard. "Hij is het NIET waard! Denk aan je zoon! Hij heeft je nodig! Hij kan niet zonder z'n vader opgroeien!"

Draco haalde hijgend adem, hij stribbelde niet meer zo hard tegen. _Scorpius_ , dacht hij alleen maar.

"En denk aan Hermelien!" ging Potter verder. "Je houdt van haar, toch?"

"WAT?" riep Wemel hard, maar Potter legde hem met één blik het zwijgen op. Wemel krabbelde recht en stapte snel van hem weg, alsof hij zich aan hem had verbrand. Als Draco het had gewild, had hij nu gemakkelijk Potter van zich af kunnen gooien om Kuiper opnieuw te belagen. Maar nu Potter Hermelien en Scorpius ter sprake had gebracht, had hij de fut er niet meer voor. Wemel staarde hem verbijsterd aan, zijn oren waren knalrood geworden. Draco knikte langzaam, Wemels mond zakte open en schudde z'n hoofd. "Nee – nee, zeg dat het niet waar is," zei hij zachtjes, maar zowel Draco als Potter negeerden hem.

"Levi weet waar Totelaer zit, hij moet weten waar ze haar vasthouden! Hij kan ons naar haar leiden!" zei Potter.

Wemel leek weer wat meer bij zinnen te komen. "W-wat? Wat is er met Hermelien?" vroeg hij.

Draco negeerde de andere twee terwijl Potter Wemel op de hoogte bracht. Hij legde z'n hoofd tegen de muur en keek naar het plafond. Potter had gelijk, Scorpius had hem nodig en Kuiper was de enige die hen naar Hermelien kon leiden. Hij haalde nog altijd gejaagd adem en keek woest naar het ellendige hoopje dat Kuiper was en dat helemaal besmeurd was met bloed. Hij moest gestraft worden, maar dat kon ook op andere manieren gebeuren zonder dat Draco daarvoor in Azkaban belandde.

"M-maar – ze – ze is met hém?" hoorde Draco ineens Wemel sputteren. Wemel wees naar hem en leek zich niet te realiseren dat hij ook nog altijd in de kamer was en kon meeluisteren.

Potter keek naar Draco en knikte. "Er is veel gebeurd in de tijd dat je weg was, Ron."

"M-maar – dat – dat kan niet! Ze haatten elkaar! Hij – hij noemde haar altijd modderbloedje!" Wemel had nog altijd knalrode oren.

"Malfidus is veranderd, Ron," zei Potter serieus. "En Hermelien – tja , ze heeft er lang genoeg over gepiekerd, geloof me, maar ze kon haar gevoelens niet wegsteken."

Wemel keek boos naar Draco, die stond op met een kreun. Nu pas besefte hij dat z'n handen enorm veel pijn deden. Hij liep naar een wasbak en spoelde daar z'n handen, hij zag dat z'n knokkels helemaal open geschaafd waren. Hij zuchtte, hij was er zeker van dat hij nog spijt ging krijgen van wat hij nu ging zeggen, maar hij draaide zich om naar Wemel en Potter. Wemel staarde hem nog altijd boos aan, Draco meende spijt te zien in z'n ogen, waarschijnlijk omdat hij Hermelien had laten verder gaan met haar leven. _Wat had hij dan gedacht? Dat ze nooit meer van iemand anders zou houden?_

"Luister Wemel, we kunnen hier later nog uitgebreid over praten, maar als het je iets geruststelt: ik heb het idee dat ze niks meer van mij moet hebben, en dat zal ik dan accepteren. Maar eerst moeten we haar vinden en ervoor zorgen dat ze veilig is."

Wemel keek hem met een open mond aan, hij leek iets te willen zeggen, maar wist precies niet goed wat. Uiteindelijk stootte hij er alleen maar een zwak: "Ja, je hebt gelijk," uit. Draco had het vermoeden dat het hem enorm veel moeite moest kosten om dat te zeggen.

Potter keek even van Draco naar Wemel en liep daarna naar Kuiper. Hij trok hem rechter en zette hem tegen de muur. Kuiper kreunde hard, hij sloeg z'n handen voor z'n gezicht. Z'n neus bleef maar bloeden.

"Fuck, Malfidus, je hebt z'n neus gebroken! Zo meteen valt ie flauw!"

"Wacht, laat mij, Harry. Het is al even geleden, maar ik denk dat ik dat wel kan helen," zei Wemel. Hij stapte langs Draco heen en ging naar Kuiper.

Draco vond het ietwat bewonderenswaardig dat Wemel zo snel had geaccepteerd dat Hermelien verder was gegaan met haar leven. Hij had zeker verwacht dat als Wemel erachter kwam dat ze een paar hadden gevormd, hij hem op z'n minst een klap had gegeven. Maar hij leek te beseffen dat Hermelien in gevaar was, misschien kwam die klap nog wel nadat ze haar hadden gevonden.

Wemel hield even onwennig z'n toverstok in z'n handen, toen keek hij op naar Potter en hij grijnsde lichtjes. "Wel – als het fout loopt, dan is dat met Levi hier ook niet zo'n ramp hé."

Kuiper kreunde alleen "Nee – nee, laat het zo!" maar het was al te laat. Wemel richtte z'n toverstok op diens neus, mompelde _Balsemio_ en met een pijnlijke gil werd de neus van Kuiper weer rechtgezet en stopte het bloeden. Ietwat verbaasd en met tranen in de ogen voelde Kuiper aan z'n neus. Potter gooide hem een vod toe die hij onder de kraan had gehouden. "Veeg hier je gezicht mee af, Levi. Je moet toch een beetje presentabel onder de mensen komen."

Wemel schopte tegen z'n voeten. "Heb je ons gehoord, lafaard? Jij brengt ons naar Totelaer, want daar zit ze, toch? En als je niet meewerkt, dan geloof ik dat Malfidus hier je nog wel eens onder handen wilt nemen."

Kuiper keek Wemel aan. "Ze – ze is daar, ze – ze leeft nog. Ik ben vandaag nog bij hen geweest," zei hij met een zwakke stem. "Ik – ik zal je naar hen toebrengen."

Draco sloot z'n ogen en ademde opgelucht uit. _We gaan haar vinden, we gaan haar uit de handen van die psychopaten halen._ Nu pas besefte hij hoe ongerust hij was geweest. Toen hij z'n ogen weer opendeed, merkte hij dat Wemel hem aanstaarde, maar toen Wemel doorhad dat hij naar hem keek, wendde die z'n blik weer van hem af. Draco keek hem met een frons aan, en zag hoe Wemel met een ietwat triest gezicht over z'n voorhoofd veegde en daarna Potter hielp om Kuiper recht te trekken. Potter duwde hem richting de deur, maar Kuiper stribbelde tegen omdat Draco in de weg stond.

"Nee – hou hem uit m'n buurt," zei hij met een stem die klonk alsof hij zwaar verkouden was. Draco keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan, hij nam de schade op die hij had veroorzaakt. Z'n gezicht zag er nu niet meer als een bloederige massa uit, maar Draco zag wel dat er een grote schram boven z'n wenkbrauw zat en dat een paar plekken erg beurs waren, sommigen begonnen al te verkleuren.

"Malfidus, ga aan de kant, wil je," zei Potter met een scherpe stem. Draco ging opzij staan en liet Potter en Kuiper passeren, gevolgd door Wemel, nadat die nog een snelle blik op Draco had geslagen.

Draco trok de deur van Wemels gevangenis achter zich dicht en terwijl hij de rest volgde, hoopte hij uit de grond van z'n hart dat Hermelien in orde zou zijn, dat ze haar niet de vreselijkste dingen hadden aangedaan.


	73. Hoofdstuk 72

**AN: Nog even een waarschuwing voor dit hoofdstuk. Dit hoofdstuk is namelijk nogal hard. Rating M is hier heel zeker van toepassing. Ik heb u gewaarschuwd ;).**

 **Hoofdstuk 72 – Hermelien**

Om de een of andere reden was Hermelien toch terug in slaap gevallen, maar bij elk klein geluidje schrok ze wakker, bang dat Zagrijn weer in de kamer stond om af te maken waaraan hij begonnen was. Het bleef echter een lange tijd stil, niemand kwam haar opzoeken en er leken wel uren voorbij te gaan, hoewel het net zo goed maar een paar minuten konden zijn geweest. Ze kon niet zeggen of het nog altijd nacht was of dat de dag al was begonnen. Haar maag begon hard te grommen, en uiteindelijk pakte ze toch de boterham op die Meijer voor haar had achtergelaten en propte ze die in haar mond. Hij smaakte nergens naar, maar toch voelde ze zich een klein beetje beter toen ze wat eten in haar maag had zitten. Ze dronk het laatste restje water uit de plastic beker en ging toen weer op haar matras zitten. Ze begon met haar vingers te frunniken aan de vochtige muur aan haar rechterzijde, ze had gemerkt dat er een klein stukje voegsel was losgekomen. Als ze erin slaagde om de rest van het voegsel weg te krijgen, kon ze misschien de loszittende baksteen als een wapen gebruiken. Ze zat dan wel nog altijd vast aan de ketting, maar ze had dan tenminste een verdedigingsmiddel.

Moeizaam lukte het haar om meer en meer voegsel los te krijgen, haar vingers deden er pijn van, maar op een gegeven moment hoorde ze een geschuifel aan de deur, snel ging ze voor de baksteen zitten en klopte ze haar handen af aan het vuile deken. De deur zwaaide open, Totelaer kwam binnen. Een licht flitste doorheen de kamer en bleef in het midden aan het plafond hangen. Hermelien moest haar ogen dichtknijpen tegen het felle licht.

"Zo, Griffel, daar zijn we weer," zei Totelaer met zijn zware stem.

Ze zweeg, hief haar hand voor haar ogen en opende die langzaam om ze aan het licht te laten wennen. Even zag ze helemaal niks, behalve de donkere contouren van haar eigen vingers. Blijkbaar viel Totelaers blik op het plastic bord en de beker, want hij lachte zachtjes. "Oh, die Meijer toch. Hij heeft je dat eten gebracht zeker? Op sommige vlakken is die man echt niet geschikt, hij is veel te soft, maar ik heb hem nu eenmaal nodig. Hij heeft veel slimme ideeën."

Hermelien keek naar hem op, maar het licht was nog altijd te fel. Ze meende hem met een boosaardige grijns naar haar te kijken. Hij sloot de deur achter zich en ging op de klapstoel zitten die hij had meegebracht. Iets zei haar dat ze niet meteen van hem af was.

Terwijl haar ogen steeds meer wenden aan het licht, bestudeerde Totelaer haar voor een lange tijd. Hij rolde z'n toverstok van zijn ene hand naar zijn andere hand, alsof hij zo wilde tonen dat ze zeker niks moest proberen, want hij kon haar toch meteen overwinnen. Hij had steeds diezelfde grijns op zijn gezicht. Opeens begon hij te spreken.

"Weet je dat ik vroeger nog naar je ouders heb gezocht, Griffel? Toen de Duistere Heer nog aan de macht was."

Hermelien kon haar blik niet van hem afwenden, ze voelde hoe haar hart sneller begon te kloppen. Ze bleef zwijgen, maar ze kneep wel haar hand samen in een poging te kalmeren.

"Oh, wat had ik een lange weg afgelegd, wat had ik lang gezocht en dat allemaal voor niks! Je had ze zo goed beschermd, Griffel. Ik kon ze werkelijk nergens vinden, opeens leken ze in rook te zijn op gegaan! Al besef ik nu wel dat je er toen voor hebt gezorgd dat ze naar Australië waren verhuisd. Dat heb ik ontdekt toen ik een andere manier zocht om bij Wemel te geraken, toen ik het even beu werd om te wachten."

"N-nee, l-laat m'n ouders met rust," kraste Hermelien angstig.

Totelaer keek haar met dezelfde blik aan, het was gewoon eng om te zien. "Oh, wees daar maar gerust over hoor, Griffel. Ik ging jouw ouders pas gebruiken wanneer het echt niet anders kon. Zoals ik al zei: ik wil liever geen onnodige slachtoffers maken. Maar toch heb ik me enorm lang gefrustreerd gevoeld toen ik ze destijds niet kon vinden. Ik mag van geluk spreken dat de Duistere Heer mij niet al te zwaar gestraft had, in tegenstelling tot sommige andere aanhangers. Hij beloofde me zelfs dat ik alles met jou mocht doen als hij jullie in z'n handen kreeg." Hij glimlachte afschuwelijk. "En ik heb lang gewacht, Griffel. Maar nu is het eindelijk zover."

"W-waarom heb je me dan niet direct gedood toen je me voor het eerst op het kerkhof zag?" vroeg ze angstig. Ze hoopte dat als ze deze man maar aan de praat kon houden, ze op de een of andere manier een plan kon bedenken. Maar hoewel haar hersenen op volle toeren draaiden, kon ze geen oplossing vinden. Haar aandacht ging steeds naar Totelaer, bang dat die opeens iets onverwachts zou gaan doen.

Totelaer hield een vinger omhoog en tikte die in de lucht. "Dat is een goede vraag, Griffel. Maar toen moest ik Wemel hebben. En daarvoor had ik jou nodig. Ik was er zeker van dat jij mij naar hem zou toe leiden."

"Ik – ik weet niet waar hij is! En ik zou het je ook nooit zeggen!" riep ze uit, haar hart bonkte in haar keel. Totelaer grinnikte alleen maar. "Dat maakt niet uit Griffel, ooit zal hij wel vanzelf naar hier komen. Ik heb al zolang moeten wachten, dit kan er nog wel eventjes bij. Maar nu heb ik jou tenminste om me mee bezig te houden."

Hij haalde een klein mes tevoorschijn, het lemmet glansde in het licht. Langzaam nam hij het in z'n ene hand en bestudeerde het, waarna hij z'n blik op Hermelien richtte. Die kon alleen maar met grote ogen toekijken. "N-nee, alsjeblieft, doe – doe dit niet."

Totelaer negeerde haar, hij grijnsde nog eens op die afschuwelijke manier. "Ik heb bijna zeven maanden moeten wachten op dit moment, Griffel. Ik heb zelfs van die wannabe-Dooddoeners in moeten zetten om jouw huis en dat van de jonge Malfidus in de gaten te houden." Hij snoof, hij voelde een duidelijke minachting voor de Neo's. "Ze zijn niet het echte werk, een beetje laf zelfs omdat ze destijds niet eens echte Dooddoeners wilden worden. En ze hebben natuurlijk niet dat mooie teken op hun arm, maar ze komen wel goed van pas. Enkel onze Meijer kan ik appreciëren, die heeft echt wel goede ideeën. Hij is nog altijd te soft om een echte Dooddoener te worden, anders had hij het wel ver kunnen brengen! Hij heeft me er in de eerste plaats op gewezen dat we Kuiper moesten hebben, hij had ontdekt dat Kuiper helemaal niet het heilige boontje was die iedereen in hem zag," Totelaer grinnikte weer, Hermelien kreeg het koud. _Draco had gelijk!_ schoot het onwillekeurig door haar hoofd.

"Die Kuiper toch. Nog zo'n lafaard. Enorm makkelijk te chanteren, vooral toen bleek dat hij zelf wat dingen achterhield voor het ministerie. We dreigden gewoon dat we z'n moedertje iets zouden aandoen, en hij deed het al in z'n broek. Dat die vent ooit aan het hoofd van een Schouwersafdeling is geraakt is me een raadsel, maar voor ons is het alleen maar voordelig. Hij is het ook die ons dit mooie pand heeft aangeboden." Hij hief zijn handen omhoog, zijn glimlach verzwakte een beetje. "Nou ja, mooi kunnen we dit niet echt noemen, maar het is alleszins een uitstekende verstopplaats."

Totelaer schraapte z'n keel en keek haar weer aan, ze zag zijn zwarte ogen glanzen in het licht. Ze schuifelde verder achteruit om aan die blik te ontsnappen, hoewel ze wist dat het niks zou uithalen. Totelaer bleef haar aanstaren, hij nam het mes in zijn andere hand. Hermelien durfde bijna niet te ademen, zo bang was ze dat hij opeens naar voren zou schieten om haar te steken. Totelaer haalde diep adem en zuchtte gelukzalig de lucht weer uit, alsof ze in de buitenlucht zaten en een wandelingetje aan het maken waren in plaats van dat ze in een donker, stinkend hol zaten.

"Enfin, wat was ik dus blij toen zo'n nepperd me opeens een bericht stuurde dat je naar huis was gegaan. Ik geloofde het eerst niet, maar hij had echt wel gelijk. En hier zit je dus. Ik heb zeven maanden gewacht, Griffel, of eigenlijk meer dan zeventien jaar en eindelijk heb ik je. Eindelijk kan ik met je doen wat ik maar wil, en ik zal ervan genieten."

Hermelien huiverde van die woorden, het kippenvel stond op haar armen, en dit keer was het niet van de koude in het vochtige hol waarin ze vastzat.

"Weet je wat ik ga doen wanneer ik eindelijk Wemel heb?" vroeg Totelaer, hij wachtte niet op haar antwoord, hij ging gewoon verder. "Eerst zal ik hem langzaamaan doden, op de meest pijnlijke en de meest langdurende manier. En jij mag daarbij toekijken, dat heb je wel verdiend. Jij mag toekijken hoe het leven langzaam uit jouw lieve echtgenoot vloeit, en daarna zal ik me op jou richten."

Hermelien schudde haar hoofd, tranen prikten in haar ogen. "N-nee, alsjeblieft, doe – doe dit niet," zei ze met een verstikte stem.

Totelaer negeerde haar, hij streek even nadenkend met z'n hand over z'n kin. "Meijer is daar absoluut geen voorstander van, maar wat niet weet, niet deert. Hij ligt nu ook in z'n bed te maffen. Dus misschien kunnen we nu wel al een klein spelletje spelen, Griffel. Zie het als een soort voorbereiding op wat je nog te wachten staat."

Totelaer grijnsde weer op die maniakale manier. Opeens kwam hij recht van z'n stoel en liep hij naar haar toe. Ze drukte zich tegen de muur, maar hij kwam tot vlak voor haar gezicht, bukte zich en liet het mes langzaam langs haar wang glijden. Ze hield trillend haar hoofd naar opzij gericht, ze wilde hem niet in de ogen kijken. Zachtjes jammerde ze, maar ze durfde zich voor de rest niet te bewegen uit angst dat hij zijn mes zou doordrukken tot in haar huid en vlees.

"Wat is er Griffel?" fluisterde Totelaer zachtjes. "Zagrijn zei me daarnet al dat je nogal tegenstribbelde toen hij je een bezoekje kwam brengen." Totelaer grinnikte, z'n adem walmde in haar gezicht, hij stonk naar de drank. "Die Zagrijn ook, kan z'n handen nooit van de vrouwtjes houden."

Een traan rolde over Hermeliens wang. Totelaer verschoof z'n mes en ving hem op.

"Maar zeg," zei hij op een medelevende manier. "Je moet niet bang zijn dat ik ook zoiets met je zal doen, Griffel. Hoewel ik kan begrijpen dat Zagrijn goesting krijgt als hij naar je kijkt, ook al ben je een modderbloedje, komt dat gevoel absoluut niet bij me op. Ik heb het niet zo voor de vrouwen, als je begrijpt wat ik bedoel. Maar eh – misschien heeft Zagrijn wel nog eens zin om langs te komen, en dan zal ik hem zeker niet tegenhouden. Ik kan die man zijn pleziertjes toch niet afpakken, ofwel?"

Hermelien rilde onophoudelijk, nog een traan rolde over haar wang. Eindelijk trok Totelaer z'n mes weg, nadenkend hield hij het recht, de punt tegen z'n wijsvinger gedrukt. Een druppel bloed verscheen, onbewust stak hij z'n vinger in z'n mond en zoog hij het bloed op. Daarna, alsof hij een idee had, hief hij diezelfde vinger in de lucht. Opgetogen zei hij: "Oh! Ik weet wat we kunnen spelen, Griffel. Aangezien jij voor de keuze staat tussen de jonge Malfidus en Wemel, stel ik voor dat we hen eens met elkaar gaan vergelijken. Ik krijg zo'n vermoeden dat de jonge Malfidus ook achter je aan zal komen wanneer hij ontdekt dat je niet meer bij je thuis bent. In het geval hij dan op de een of andere manier hier zal komen, weet ik waar ik op ga moeten letten om je het hardste te raken." Totelaer klapte opgewonden in zijn handen als een schoolmeisje dat een pony heeft gekregen van haar ouders. "Oh, ik hoop echt dat hij ook naar hier komt. Dan kan hij het voorproefje van Wemel zijn!"

"N-niet Draco – alsjeblieft, hij – hij heeft hier niks –"

"Niks mee te maken, wilde je zeggen?" kapte Totelaer haar met een harde stem af. "Je begint in herhaling te vallen, Griffel, je mag wel eens wat origineler uit de hoek komen met je smeekbedes. Maar nu weet ik het zeker, met die twee mannen kan ik je echt helemaal breken. Ik kijk er al naar uit."

Hij greep ineens haar arm vast en drukte die hard tegen de grond, hij trok er zo hard aan, dat ze bang was dat haar schouder uit de kom zou vliegen. Ze schreeuwde het uit, ze moest wel met de rest van haar bovenlichaam mee naar beneden zakken om dat te voorkomen.  
Totelaer zei alleen maar zachtjes: "Roep maar zo hard als je kan, Griffel, niemand kan je hier horen."  
Met z'n toverstok bond hij haar arm tegen de vloer vast. Ze begon tegen te stribbelen, ze schopte met haar vrije been en bijna raakte ze Totelaers kruis. Totelaer werd woest. Hij sloeg haar zo hard in het gezicht, dat haar hoofd met een klap tegen de vloer knalde. Even zag ze alleen maar sterretjes voor haar ogen en was ze voor een korte tijd compleet versuft. Totelaer greep haar andere arm en bond die ook vast. Beide benen werden op dezelfde manier vastgemaakt, ze lag nu met armen en benen wijd uitgespreid, ze kon alleen maar haar hoofd optillen, maar door de klap voelde ze zich duizelig wanneer ze dat probeerde.

Totelaer stond op en ging op een afstandje staan. Hij grijnsde. "Oh, ik ga hier zo van genieten," zei hij zacht. "En wees niet bang om te schreeuwen, Griffel, misschien wil je ons dan toch vertellen waar je verrekte man zit. Misschien zal ik dan wel stoppen."

Ze schudde haar hoofd maar stopte daar al snel mee. "Ik – Ik weet het niet!"

"Ja ja," zei Totelaer verveeld. "Dat heb ik nu al genoeg gehoord. Nu, het enige wat we nodig hebben is een scorebord, zodat we die twee mannen wel echt goed met elkaar kunnen vergelijken."

Hij kreeg een kwaadaardige grijns op z'n gezicht, hij bukte zich en langzaam trok hij met het mes Hermeliens shirt omhoog. Ze trok haar buik zo ver mogelijk in om het contact met het mes te voorkomen.

"Ah, dit zal wel goed werken," zei Totelaer toen zijn blik over haar buik gleed. "Bovendien ook een erg mooie plaats voor een paar littekens, die mooie, ongeschonden huid roept er gewoon voor om in te snijden!"

Nu ze besefte wat hij van plan was, begon ze heftig te kronkelen en te roepen, ook al kon ze geen kant uit. Totelaer drukte z'n hand stevig op haar borstkast zodat ze op de grond werd geduwd, de druk op haar longen zorgde ervoor dat ze moeite had met ademen. Hij zette met z'n andere hand de punt van het mes tegen haar buik en begon er de letter M in te krassen. Ze schreeuwde het uit, hoewel het niet zo'n diepe snede was, deed het ontzettend veel pijn. Totelaer lachte. "Ja! Schreeuw maar zo verder, Griffel, daar hou ik wel van!" Bloed welde op tussen de sneeën, Totelaer ving er wat van op met het mes en bracht dat naar z'n neus, hij snoof de geur diep in. "Hmm, er is toch niks dat lekkerder ruikt dan bloed, is het niet? Al moet ik wel zeggen dat dat van modderbloedjes altijd wel een specialere geur heeft. Alsof er letterlijk iets aardachtigs inzit."

Hij bracht het mes naar haar gezicht, ze boog haar hoofd en drukte de linkerzijde ervan tegen de grond om haar gezicht zo ver mogelijk van het mes te krijgen. Desondanks legde Totelaer het lemmet weer tegen haar wang en streek er zachtjes mee. Haar eigen bloed bleef op haar wang plakken, de geur drong haar neus binnen. Ze werd nog duizeliger dan ze eerst al was, maar een tweede, scherpe pijn haalde haar daaruit. Totelaer was begonnen met de tweede letter op haar buik: de letter W. Ze schreeuwde het opnieuw uit, maar Totelaer ging ongestoord verder. In feite begon hij zelfs weer te spreken, zonder op haar geroep te letten, het leek hem niet echt te kunnen schelen of ze hem nu wel of niet hoorde. "Ik begreep vroeger nooit waarom andere volgers van de Duistere Heer altijd spreuken gebruikten om de nodige informatie te krijgen of om mensen te martelen. Een mes is net zo effectief en is zoveel aangenamer om mee te werken. Maar ach, dat ligt misschien gewoon aan mij…"

De druk van het mes op haar buik verdween, Totelaer richtte zich wat op zodat hij het resultaat kon bekijken. De letters vlamden rood op ten opzichte van haar bleke huid, de sneeën waren nog steeds aan het bloeden.

"Dat moet maar goed zijn," mompelde hij tevreden. Daarna keek hij Hermelien rechtstreeks aan, ze was hard aan het hijgen. "Zo, waar zullen we mee beginnen? Ik stel voor met de looks?"

Hermelien antwoordde niet, ze klemde haar tanden op elkaar om de pijn te verbijten. Totelaer haalde z'n schouders op en zette zich terug op de stoel. Hij tikte met de vlakke kant van het lemmet tegen z'n kin en dacht na. Een vlek van haar eigen bloed bleef op zijn kin achter. "Hmm, als ik moest kiezen zou ik voor de jonge Malfidus gaan, hoewel hij me een beetje te bleek is. Achja, dat zal wel aan de familie liggen. In dat geval is Wemel wel een betere keuze, maar al die sproeten en dat rosse haar?" Totelaer schudde zijn hoofd en deed alsof hij van afkeer rilde. "Nee, toch maar liever niet, dan liever die bleke huid en dat blonde hoofd. Wemel is me trouwens ook te slungelachtig. Ga je daarmee akkoord?" vroeg hij aan Hermelien, die hem alleen maar met grote ogen aanstaarde, haar blik gericht op het mes waarvan haar bloed van het lemmet droop. "Geen reactie? Dan ga ik ervan uit dat je het met me eens bent," Totelaer stond weer op van z'n stoel, ging op z'n knieën naast haar zitten en haalde een snelle snede door de ongeschonden huid onder de letter M.

Hermelien gilde het weer uit, ze trok aan haar armen en benen in een poging om los te komen, maar Totelaer had haar te stevig vastgemaakt. Hij bekeek het resultaat nogmaals en ging toen verder met het volgende punt.

"Goed, dan gaan we verder met de persoonlijke eigenschappen. Eerst kijken naar de moed van beide mannen, oké? Ik veronderstel dat de jonge Malfidus nog altijd zo'n laffe broekschijter is als vroeger, dus dit punt zal waarschijnlijk naar Wemel gaan." Hij zette het mes al op Hermeliens buik, onder de letter W. "Ja, toen hij die avond achter ons aankwam, kon ik daar niets anders dan bewondering voor opbrengen. Dus dit punt gaat zeker naar Wemel."

Hij drukte het mes verder door en trok een streep naar beneden. Hermelien kermde het uit. Totelaer sneed nooit zo diep dat ze buiten westen raakte, maar hij drukte wel hard genoeg zodat het enorm veel pijn deed.

"Oké, dan het karakter in het algemeen. Persoonlijk hou ik van de wat meedogenlozere types, en ik heb het gevoel dat Wemel in dit geval softer is dan Malfidus," Totelaer snoof ineens keihard. "Wel – Malfidus is eigenlijk ook nogal soft, vroeger toch… Enfin, wat vind jij, Griffel?" Hij keek haar aan, maar Hermelien had haar hoofd naar achteren gekanteld en staarde naar het plafond. Ze hoorde maar vaag wat Totelaer allemaal aan het zeggen was, ze voelde alleen een stekende pijn in haar buik – niet alleen van de sneeën die hij had gemaakt, maar ook een diepere pijn. Tranen rolden vanuit haar ooghoeken op de grond, constant schoot door haar hoofd dat ze wilde dat hij haar gewoon afmaakte, dan was ze van al die pijn verlost.

"Hmm, geen reactie. Achja, jij bent op beide mannen gevallen, dus we gaan gewoon naar mijn mening luisteren, oké? Dit punt gaat dus naar Malfidus," en weer trok Totelaer een streep onder de letter M, een stukje van de vorige af. Daarna ging hij wat verder zitten, hij zette de punt van het mes nogmaals tegen zijn kin, weer bleef er wat van haar bloed op zijn huid kleven, maar daar trok hij zich niks van aan.

"Hmm, wat zullen we nu eens gaan vergelijken?" vroeg hij zich hardop af. Het bleef een tijdje stil, de stilte werd enkel doorbroken door het zachte gesnik van Hermelien. Ineens ademde Totelaer scherp in, Hermelien keek hem geschrokken en met een beetje hoop aan. Misschien was Meijer weer binnengekomen en had hij Totelaer weggetrokken. Maar toen zag ze enkel dat Totelaer z'n vinger omhoog hield. "Ik weet het," zei hij, "we kunnen hun prestaties in bed vergelijken! Hoewel… dat zal jij tenminste moeten doen. Ik ga ervan uit dat je ook al met die jonge Malfidus hebt geslapen?"

Totelaer keek haar met glinsterende ogen aan, onbewust keek ze weg, maar dat was net een bevestiging voor hem. Hij grinnikte zachtjes. "Ja, dat verbaast me niks, ik zou er ook niet aan kunnen weerstaan. Ik wed dat hij een beest is in bed. Lekker ruw, daar hou ik wel van. Wemel… hmm, die lijkt me wat te zacht, typisch zo'n persoontje die voorzichtig aan zou doen… Nee, nee, geef me dan maar iemand die er niet voor terugdeinst om iemand anders pijn te doen." Totelaer keek nog steeds naar Hermelien, hij trok een teleurgesteld gezicht. "Weer geen antwoord? Nou ja, het is ook moeilijk voor je, is het niet? Al kan ik me wel voorstellen dat je het misschien niet meer goed herinnert hoe het met Wemel was? Hoe lang is het al geleden, vier jaar bijna? Maar ik kan het me ook wel inbeelden dat je het niet meer zou herinneren als het maar een jaar geleden was, ik betwijfel het echt of hij goed is in bed. Of nee! Misschien ligt het wel gewoon aan jou! Misschien ben jij gewoon zo slecht dat hij is vertrokken." Totelaer lachte. "Misschien heeft hij je daarom bijna vier jaar laten geloven dat hij dood was!"

Hermelien reageerde niet, ze staarde wezenloos voor zich uit en liet Totelaers woorden over zich heen komen.

"Misschien moet ik het wel eens zelf bij hen proberen om erachter te komen…" Totelaer likte onbewust aan z'n lippen. "Ach, als je niet gaat antwoorden, dan krijgen ze voorlopig beiden een punt."

Totelaer trok met het mes snel een streep onder de letter M, en daarna een onder de letter W. Het leek wel alsof hij met elke nieuwe snede die hij maakte, hij het mes dieper in haar huid stak. De laatste snede deed zoveel pijn, dat Hermelien zich bijna schor schreeuwde. Er welde ontzettend veel bloed uit op – veel meer als bij de andere sneeën, waarvan een aantal al gestopt waren met bloeden – maar dat deerde Totelaer niet. Hij streek nog eens met z'n vinger over de laatste snede en drukte er nog eens hard op, ze kromp ineen.

"Ik denk dat ik een beetje te diep heb gesneden bij deze, maar dat komt ook omdat je nooit antwoord geeft, Griffel! Ik denk dat ik daarom een beetje gefrustreerd ben. Kom kom, om te voorkomen dat dat weer gaat gebeuren, moet je de volgende keer maar antwoorden, goed?" Hij bracht de vinger met haar bloed naar zijn neus en rook er weer aan, daarna stak hij z'n vinger in z'n mond. Hermelien wendde haar blik af, de boterham die ze had gegeten kwam omhoog, maar ze kon nog voorkomen dat ze moest overgeven. Totelaer wilde net aan z'n volgende vergelijking beginnen toen opeens doorheen de deur een zwak getingel te horen was.

Totelaer keek op en spitste zijn oren. "Ah, dat zal Kuiper zijn," zei hij, de teleurstelling was in z'n stem te horen. "Jammer, Griffel, maar we zullen ons spelletje even moeten staken. Maar straks zal ik wel terugkomen en dan kunnen we verder doen. Ik stel voor dat jij ook nog eens nadenkt over dingen die we kunnen vergelijken." Hij grijnsde nog eens boosaardig, met één zwaai van z'n toverstok kwamen haar handen en voeten weer los, de ketting uitgezonderd. Ze bleef op haar rug liggen. Totelaer klapte de stoel op, verdween door de deur en nam het licht met zich mee. Langzaamaan kwam Hermelien bij vanuit haar passieve toestand, tranen bleven uit haar ogen rollen. Ze rook de geur van bloed, dacht weer aan hoe Totelaer van haar bloed had geproefd en weer werd ze enorm misselijk. Dit keer kwam het eten echt helemaal omhoog, snel boog ze zich opzij om over te geven. Ze gaf over tot er werkelijk niks meer in haar maag zat, tot er enkel gal omhoog kwam. Met een vieze smaak in haar mond en de geur van bloed – nu vermengd met haar braaksel – in haar neus, zakte ze terug op de matras. Haar T-shirt was een beetje omlaag gezakt, de randen ervan prikten tegen de sneeën die Totelaer had gemaakt. Enkel de twee laatste die hij had gemaakt waren nog aan het bloeden. Voorzichtig streek ze met haar hand over haar buik, maar ze kromp ineen. De sneeën waren weliswaar niet erg diep, maar het was vooral de emotionele kant van dit wrede spelletje dat de meeste impact had op haar. Totelaer deed net alsof ze twee beste vrienden waren terwijl hij Draco met Ron vergeleek en haar tegelijkertijd martelde.

Ze trok haar shirt naar beneden, waarschijnlijk zou het bloed dat nog niet was opgedroogd erdoorheen trekken, maar dat kon haar niks schelen. Ze wilde voorkomen dat ze de snijwonden zou aanraken. Ze rolde zich op haar zij en trok haar knieën op.

"Laat mij gewoon doodgaan," fluisterde ze zachtjes, hoewel ze wist dat toch niemand haar kon horen. Ze dacht totaal niet meer aan haar plan om de baksteen uit te muur los te wrikken.

Het duurde weer een lange tijd voordat iemand naar haar toekwam, of ze meende toch dat er een lange tijd voorbij was gegaan toen ze de deur weer hoorde opengaan. Ze kromp automatisch ineen bij de gedachte dat het Totelaer was die was teruggekomen om z'n spelletje verder te zetten, maar tot haar opluchting was het Meijer. Hij had weer een plastic glas water bij en een bord met een donkerbruine boterham op. Hij wilde het haar aangeven, maar toen hij dichterbij kwam, deinsde hij een beetje terug van haar aanblik. Hij zag de donkere vlekken op haar shirt en leek te beseffen dat Totelaer iets met haar moest hebben gedaan. Zachtjes mompelde Meijer iets in zichzelf, maar Hermelien kon niet horen wat. Ze staarde hem alleen maar aan en reageerde niet toen hij vroeg of ze wat wilde eten.

Meijer zuchtte hard en zette het bord en het glas water bij haar neer en ging een stukje terug staan. Wat hij blijkbaar niet had verwacht was dat ze het glas direct oppakte, een slok water nam en dat weer uitspuwde. Ze hoopte om zo de vieze smaak in haar mond weg te krijgen, maar dat lukte niet erg goed. Meijer keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan, zijn blik gleed naar het braaksel dat naast haar op de grond lag, hij knikte begrijpend.

"Je moet wat eten, Griffel," zei hij met een bezorgde stem, maar Hermelien wist dat hij het niet meende. "Je kan jezelf niet uithongeren."

"En waarom niet?" kraste ze, haar stem was schor van al het schreeuwen. "Jullie gaan me toch vermoorden, dus waarom het proces niet versnellen?"

Meijer schudde z'n hoofd. "Dat is niet waar, Griffel. We moeten enkel Wemel hebben, hem hebben we alleen nodig."

"Ja dat zeg je wel steeds, maar ik geloof je niet," antwoordde ze zwakjes.

Meijer had daar geen antwoord op, het bleef een tijdje stil. De deur van de kamer stond op een kier en Hermelien hoorde op een gegeven moment voetstappen van een trap komen. Niet veel later stond ook Totelaer in het kamertje. Hij had z'n mes weer vast.

"Ah, hier zit je Meijer. Wil je soms meedoen met ons spelletje? Daar hebben we ons daarstraks goed mee geamuseerd, is het niet, Griffel?"

Hermelien kroop met een angstige blik op Totelaer achteruit en klemde haar hand rond haar buik, ook al deed het haar pijn. Meijer keek Totelaer met samengeknepen ogen aan.

"Dit was niet de bedoeling, Totelaer," zei hij met z'n kaken op elkaar geklemd.

Totelaer lachte blaffend en sloeg met z'n hand op diens schouder. "Ontspan man, ik doe toch niks verkeerds? Je moet zelf ook eens iets verzinnen om al die stress die je voelt van je te laten afvloeien. Bij mij werkt het echt goed hoor. Misschien moet ik je wat langer met haar alleen laten, dan komt er waarschijnlijk zelf wel iets bij je op."

Meijer keek Totelaer woedend aan. Hermelien had geen idee of de woede die ze op Meijers gezicht zag echt was of dat het maar gespeeld was, in een poging om een soort van bondgenootschap bij haar te laten opwekken. Misschien speelden ze alleen maar _goede agent, slechte agent_ , in de hoop dat ze alles aan Meijer zou toevertrouwen. Daar stelde ze hen wel toe in staat.

Meijer wilde Totelaer net antwoorden, toen er ineens een hard geloei doorheen het kamertje klonk. Het leek niet van buiten te komen, maar eerder van het gebouw zelf waarin ze zaten. Totelaer keek verrast op, Meijer had eerder een ietwat bange uitdrukking op zijn gezicht.

"Wel, Griffel," zei Totelaer met zijn typische, zware stem, al was er dit keer ook opwinding door te horen. "Het lijkt erop dat ik mijn plannetje wel al zeer binnenkort kan gaan uitvoeren!" Hij tikte Meijer met z'n elleboog aan. "Dat was echt wel snel, dat had ik niet verwacht. Ik hoop dat het de jonge Malfidus is, want door ons spelletje heb ik er echt wel zin in gekregen!" Hij veegde door z'n handen. "Kom Meijer, dan gaan we!"

Waar Totelaer het over had, was niet moeilijk te raden. Hermeliens hart bonkte in haar keel, ze rukte stevig met haar been aan de ketting, maar die kwam nog altijd niet van z'n plaats.

"NEE! DOE HEM NIKS AAN! NEEM MIJ GEWOON! LAAT HEM GAAN!"

Maar noch Totelaer, noch Meijer reageerde daarop. Meijer wierp wel nog even een korte blik op haar voor hij de duisternis in de kamer liet terugkeren en de deur achter zich dichttrok. Hermelien meende dat ze er spijt op had gezien, maar dat had ze zich waarschijnlijk alleen maar ingebeeld. Ze schreeuwde nog hard, maar ze wist dat het niks zou uithalen, uiteindelijk brak ze en begon ze hartverscheurend te huilen. "Nee – d- dood hem niet," mompelde ze tussen de snikken door. "Maak mij maar dood, maar D-Draco n-niet."


	74. Hoofdstuk 73

**Hoofdstuk 73 – Draco**

Toen ze terug in de heldere hal stonden, aarzelde Kuiper. "Ik moet m'n sleutels nemen, we moeten met de auto gaan."

"Wat? Waarom?" vroeg Potter argwanend.

Kuiper hield z'n hoofd naar de grond gericht, hij stond een beetje voorovergebogen vanwege alle slagen die hij van Draco te verduren had gekregen. Hij zag er ellendig uit, maar Draco voelde niet het minste greintje medelijden.

"Beschermingsspreuken, we kunnen in een gebied van twee kilometer rondom de schuilplaats geen magie gebruiken."

Wemel fronste. "Bedoel je daarmee dat Totelaer en Meijer zelf geen magie kunnen gebruiken in hun schuilplaats? Handig voor ons, zeg."

Kuiper keek hem aan en schudde z'n hoofd. "Nee, dat kunnen ze wel. Het is enkel om ervoor te zorgen dat niemand ongewenst kan binnen raken, een beetje zoals de anti-verschijnsel – en verdwijnselspreuken die tovenaars op hun eigendom toepassen."

"Ja, dan verschijnselen we gewoon toch tot op twee kilometer van hun schuilplaats?" zei Potter met een frons.

"En dan verschijnselt hij ergens totaal anders zeker? Echt niet," zei Draco met een knik naar Kuiper. "Bovendien geef ik hem z'n toverstok niet meer terug."

Potter zag in dat Draco gelijk had, hij knikte, al was het wel met een beetje tegenzin.

"Hoe ver is het rijden, Levi?"

Kuipers rechteroog zat voor de helft dicht, hij veegde er een beetje door om beter op z'n horloge te kijken, maar hield daar meteen mee op. Hij kreunde zachtjes. "Een kwartier – twintig minuten, ongeveer."

Wemel zuchtte gefrustreerd. "Is er echt geen snellere weg?"

Kuiper schudde z'n hoofd alleen maar. Potter nam hem bij z'n schouder vast en duwde hem naar de voordeur. Tegen de anderen zei hij: "We hebben geen andere keus, we moeten wel met de auto gaan."

"Eh – Potter," zei Draco met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw. "De sleutels van de auto?"

"Oh juist. Levi, waar liggen die?"

Kuiper wees met een trillende vinger naar een deur aan de linkerkant. "I-in de keuken. Op – op de tafel."

Draco liep naar de keuken, terwijl de rest naar buiten naar de auto ging. De sleutels lagen inderdaad op de tafel, Draco griste hen ervan af, greep nog een appel uit een kom en liep terug de gang door naar buiten. Om de een of andere reden stond Wemel met z'n handen wijd uitgespreid en z'n gezicht naar boven gericht op het zanderige paadje. Het kon hem blijkbaar niet schelen dat het weer niet al te geweldig was, dat het hard waaide en het zelfs druppelde.

Draco zag dat Potter Wemel met een ietwat flauwe glimlach aankeek, hij legde de appel in één van Wemels opengesperde handen, mompelde: "Hier, eet wat" en stapte door naar de auto. "Zal ik rijden?" vroeg hij, maar Kuiper protesteerde fel.

"Nee – jij niet!" riep hij. "Ik wil niet dat jij daarmee rijdt!"

Draco keek hem giftig aan. "Wat, ben je soms bang dat ik iets met de remmen ga doen wanneer we daar zijn? Dat doen alleen maar lafaards, Kuiper!"

Kuiper kneep z'n ogen verder samen, Draco staarde hem aan, de withete woede die hij in de kelder had gevoeld kwam weer op. Hij stapte naar hem toe, Kuiper kromp angstig in elkaar, maar Potter kwam tussen hen instaan. Hij nam de sleutels van Draco af.

"Ik zal rijden, Malfidus," zei Potter. "Levi gaat van voor zitten, hij moet de weg wijzen, jij en Ron kunnen op de achterbank."

Kuiper kroop met nog een laatste blik op Draco in de auto, terwijl Potter achter het stuur plaatsnam. Draco wilde ook instappen, maar Wemel bleef nog altijd met wijd opengesperde armen staan.

"Wemel! Kom nu!" riep hij hem ongeduldig toe, maar Wemel reageerde niet. Potter keek hem met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. "Laat hem even, Malfidus," zei hij streng.

"Potter! Hoe langer we wachten, hoe meer kans dat er iets met Hermelien gebeurt! We moeten nu vertrekken!" zei Draco gefrustreerd.

"Ron heeft een jaar opgesloten gezeten, Malfidus!" zei Potter kwaad, maar hij zag blijkbaar ook wel in dat ze moesten opschieten. Terwijl Draco instapte, liep Potter terug naar Wemel, en praatte op hem in. Hij trok z'n arm naar beneden en Wemel leek toen pas te beseffen dat ze op hem wachtten en dat hij een appel in z'n handen had.

"Kom, Ron, we moeten doorgaan," hoorde Draco Potter zeggen. "Hermelien heeft ons nodig, we kunnen niet langer wachten."

Draco zag Wemel knikken, hij draaide zich om en liep samen met Potter naar de auto. Potter ging onmiddellijk weer achter het stuur zitten en veegde de regendruppels van z'n bril, maar Wemel bleef stokstijf staan toen hij zag dat hij naast Draco moest gaan zitten.

"Verdomme, Wemel! Stap in! We hebben niet de hele dag de tijd!" riep Draco gefrustreerd uit. Kuiper grinnikte zachtjes, Draco schopte z'n voet tegen diens zetel, Kuiper kromp ineen, waarschijnlijk had de schop ervoor gezorgd dat er weer een pijn door z'n lichaam schoot. "Lach niet Kuiper," siste Draco met z'n kaken op elkaar geklemd. "Jij vertelt Potter alleen hoe hij moet rijden, en o wee als je in je miezerige kleine hersentjes het idee krijgt om de verkeerde weg te wijzen, dan staat je wat te wachten. Denk eraan, ik zit achter je en ik zal niet aarzelen om af te maken waar ik daarstraks aan was begonnen."

Kuiper zweeg, Potter keek Draco vanuit de achteruitkijkspiegel aan, maar niets was op diens gezicht af te lezen. Wemel stapte in, met een boos gezicht weliswaar, maar eindelijk waren ze klaar om te vertrekken.

"Waarheen, Levi?" vroeg Potter terwijl hij de auto startte en hem in achteruit zette om de auto op het zandpaadje te draaien.

"Het pad afrijden en dan naar rechts," mompelde Kuiper zacht.

Het bleef zo'n tien minuten ijzig stil, Potter had de radio afgezet en alleen Kuiper sprak regelmatig om de weg aan te duiden. Wemel keek met een nors gezicht naar buiten terwijl hij de appel aan het eten was. Hij had Draco geen blik meer gegund sinds hij was ingestapt, maar daar gaf die niks om. Draco had wel andere dingen aan z'n hoofd, constant kwam de gedachte _Stel dat we toch te laat zijn?_ in hem op. Zijn hart begon sneller te kloppen, hij zou met zichzelf geen raad weten als dat inderdaad het geval zou zijn. Regelmatig haalde hij diep adem in een poging zo te kalmeren. Vanuit z'n ooghoeken zag hij hoe Wemel het klokhuis van de appel door het raam naar buiten gooide en daarna een blik op hem wierp. Blijkbaar wilde hij z'n koude oorlog met hem onderbreken, want vanuit het niets begon hij te spreken.

"Dus – jij houdt van Hermelien?" vroeg hij langzaam, alsof hij het toch nog niet helemaal geloofde.

Draco zag dat Potter hen via de achteruitkijkspiegel aankeek, met een frons op z'n voorhoofd.

"Hier naar links," mompelde Kuiper, waardoor Potter z'n blik weer afwendde en zich terug op het verkeer concentreerde. Draco had echter het vermoeden dat hij, terwijl hij Kuipers aanwijzingen opvolgde, met gespitste oren zat te luisteren.

"Echt Wemel? Wil je het daar nu echt over hebben?"

"Ik – ik vroeg het me gewoon af," schoot Wemel uit z'n slof, z'n oren begonnen weer rood te worden. "Ze is nog altijd _mijn_ vrouw, Malfidus, dan mag ik dat toch wel weten zeker!"

"Mooie echtgenoot ben jij dan, Wemel," zei Draco korzelig. "Dat je haar hebt laten geloven dat je dood was terwijl je al die tijd bij Kuiper zat."

"Daar hebben we het nu niet over, Malfidus!" zei Wemel woedend. "Antwoord gewoon op m'n vraag. Hou je echt van haar of niet?"

"Ja Wemel, ik hou van haar, nu goed?" riep Draco uit, waarna hij diep inademde. De pijn van het verlies dat was komen opzetten toen Hermelien pas was vertrokken, kwam weer in volle hevigheid terug. Het leek wel alsof er iets miste uit z'n hart, iets dat maar moeilijk weer opgevuld kon worden. Wemel keek hem met knipperende ogen aan, blijkbaar had hij niet verwacht dat hij zo rechtuit zou antwoorden.

Draco sloeg z'n ogen op. "Verdomme, Wemel! Dacht je nu echt dat ze de rest van haar leven alleen zou blijven?"

"N – nee," zei Wemel ietwat stamelend, desondanks hoorde Draco een verholen woede diep in zijn stem. "Ik had me er al bij neergelegd dat ze iemand anders zou vinden, maar – maar jou –? J-jullie hebben toch niet –"

Draco onderbrak hem. "Ik denk dat het voor iedereen het beste is als je nu zou zwijgen, Wemel."

Wemels oren werden nu helemaal rood, hij sputterde wat tegen, maar blijkbaar scheen hij het antwoord op z'n ongestelde vraag ook niet te willen weten. Draco zag dat hij z'n handen samen kneep in een poging om te kalmeren. Hij dacht dat het hiermee wel over was, maar niet veel later begon Wemel weer te spreken.

"M – maar jij wist dat ik nog leefde! Jij hebt me toen gezien, samen met je vrouw! Jij wist dat en – en toch –," Wemel keek hem met een boze frons aan. "Merlijn, je bent echt niets veranderd ten opzichte van vroeger, je bent zelfs nog een tikkeltje erger."

Draco zuchtte geïrriteerd, hij wilde het hier nu echt niet over hebben. "Wemel, hou gewoon je mond, wil je? We praten hier later wel over. En als het je gerust kan stellen, Hermelien zal waarschijnlijk net hetzelfde denken."

Wemel wendde zijn blik van hem af, Draco merkte een toch ietwat opgewektere uitdrukking op z'n gezicht. Hij zuchtte nogmaals en keek voor de rest van de autorit naar buiten.

Gelukkig duurde het daarna niet lang meer voordat ze hun bestemming bereikten. Potter had Kuipers aanwijzingen gevolgd en was, na een stukje op de snelweg, op een klein plattelandsweggetje aangekomen. Er was werkelijk niks van gebouwen in de omgeving te zien, Draco vreesde dat Kuiper hen toch de verkeerde weg had gewezen, hij klemde z'n toverstok stevig in z'n handen, klaar om hem af te maken mocht dat het geval zijn. Potter reed het plattelandsweggetje af tot ze bij een klein bosje kwamen. Verder konden ze niet gaan, het plattelandsweggetje veranderde in een nog smaller zandpaadje dat er erg modderig uitzag. Kuiper zei dat Potter de auto aan de kant moest zetten, dat ze te voet verder moesten gaan.

"Waar zitten ze dan?" vroeg Draco, terwijl hij met z'n toverstok in Kuipers nek prikte. Kuiper slikte moeizaam en knikte in de richting van het zandpaadje, dat verder in het bosje naar rechts afboog. "Op het einde van dat pad staat een klein vakantiehuisje. Daar zitten ze."

"Dat zullen we nog wel zien dan," zei Potter, terwijl hij z'n gordel los maakte en uitstapte. Wemel volgde z'n voorbeeld. Kuiper wilde ook z'n gordel los maken, maar Draco prikte met zijn toverstok nog dieper in diens huid. "Vergeet het niet, Kuiper," siste hij, "als je ons ook maar iets hebt wijsgemaakt, dan ga je eraan."

Kuiper kuchte. "Je gaat hier nog niet kunnen toveren, Malfidus, je zal eerst moeten wachten tot we daar zijn of tot we twee kilometer terug zijn. Hier kan je me nog niet vermoorden."

"Vergeet niet dat ik ook nog een Dooddoener ben geweest, Kuiper. Ik ken wel andere manieren om je te doden, en elk van die manieren zal me erg bevallen."

Draco merkte tot zijn grote genoegen dat Kuiper bleek uitsloeg, hij klikte z'n autogordel los en stapte uit. Kuiper durfde pas weer te bewegen toen Draco z'n deur had dichtgeslagen. Wemel en Potter stonden op hem te wachten, Draco meende Wemel "en dan moet ik mij haasten," te horen mompelen. Hij keek het paadje af, hij zag voetstappen door de modder naar het bos en weer terug leiden. Misschien had Kuiper dan toch de juiste route gegeven, hij was immers die morgen nog bij Totelaer geweest, het waren vast zijn voetstappen die hij daar zag.

Kuiper strompelde de auto uit, hij keek even naar Potter en Wemel, wierp een angstige blik op Draco en bleef aan het begin van het paadje staan. Potter duwde hem echter ruw tegen zijn rug met een "Vooruit, Levi," waarna die de ene modderige voetstap na de andere zette. Potter volgde hem, dan Wemel en dan Draco. Draco spiedde de hele tijd om zich heen om zich ervan te vergewissen dat ze niet in een val werden gelokt, dat ze niet ineens in een hinderlaag van de Dooddoeners terecht kwamen, maar er gebeurde niks.

Na zo'n vijf minuten door de modder te hebben gezwoegd – Draco had geprobeerd om met magie de ondergrond hard te maken, maar hij had gemerkt dat zijn spreuken inderdaad niet werkten – zagen ze om de hoek een klein, stenen huisje dat er erg bouwvallig uitzag. Draco verbaasde zich erover dat het bouwsel niet allang was ingestort, maar misschien werd het wel met magie bij elkaar gehouden. Ondanks alle aanwijzingen dat ze er inderdaad zaten, kon Draco niet echt geloven dat Totelaer en Meijer het zolang in zo'n krot hadden uitgehouden. Misschien hadden ze eerst wel ergens anders gezeten, maar dat betwijfelde hij.

Kuiper wilde snel doorlopen, waarschijnlijk om de Dooddoeners te waarschuwen, maar Potter kon hem nog net aan de achterkant van z'n T-shirt grijpen en hem achter een paar bomen en dichte struiken trekken. Hij toverde – blijkbaar kon vanaf een bepaalde perimeter rond het huisje wel weer magie gebruikt worden – een touw rond Kuipers middel en bond hem ermee vast aan een boom, zodat die zeker niet in de verleiding zou komen om te vechten of om te vluchten. Zonder zijn toverstok, die Draco nog steeds in z'n achterzak had zitten, zou hij toch niks kunnen doen, maar ze konden maar beter zeker zijn. Potter maande hem aan dat hij het niet mocht wagen om te gaan roepen, dat hij hem dan zou vervloeken zoals hij dat bij een of andere crimineel had gedaan. Draco keek Potter met een frons aan, hij wist vrijwel zeker dat dat geen indruk op Kuiper zou maken, maar toch bleef Kuiper stil en was hij een beetje bleek rond de neus geworden.

"Oké, Levi, waar houden ze Hermelien vast?" vroeg Potter dringend.

Kuiper keek zenuwachtig om zich heen en pas toen Potter dreigend z'n stok omhooghield, begon hij hakkelend te spreken. "Aan – aan de achterkant van het huis is er een trap naar beneden. Daar – daar vinden jullie haar. Ze – ze zit in een kamertje in de kelder."

"Met hoeveel zijn ze?"

"Met twee, enkel Totelaer en Meijer," antwoordde Kuiper, dit keer zonder aarzelen. Hij knipperde niet eens met z'n ogen, Draco vertrouwde het niet, maar Potter besteedde er geen aandacht aan, hij leek Kuiper zonder meer te geloven. Potter keek naar hem en Wemel.

"Oké, misschien kunnen we ongezien daar geraken, misschien zijn ze helemaal niet voorbereid en worden ze verrast wanneer we daar binnenvallen. Eerst moeten we Hermelien bevrijden, dat is het belangrijkste, de rest kunnen we daarna nog wel aanpakken. Ik zal hier blijven en het ministerie waarschuwen, zodat ze versterking sturen. Jullie gaan Hermelien zoeken, goed?"

Draco ging onmiddellijk akkoord, maar Wemel keek hem met een boze frons aan, voordat hij zich naar Potter wendde. "Kan ik niet met jou Hermelien gaan zoeken, Harry? En dat hij dan hier blijft?" vroeg hij, met een knik naar Draco.

Draco keek Wemel met samengeknepen ogen aan. "Echt, Wemel?" vroeg hij smalend. "Je maakt je nu het meeste druk om wie haar gaat redden?"

Wemels oren kleurden nog roder dan ze al waren, hij wilde antwoorden, maar Potter gaf hem de kans daar niet toe. "Het gaat niet anders, Ron, ik ben de enige die het ministerie kan contacteren. En iemand moet Levi hier bewaken zonder dat die persoon de neiging krijgt om hem half dood te slaan," bij dit laatste keek hij Draco aan, die alleen maar met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw terug staarde. Wemel ging schoorvoetend akkoord.

"Oké, vertrek, maar maak een omtrekkende beweging. Haal haar daar zo snel mogelijk weg, breng haar hier zo ver mogelijk vandaan, maakt niet uit wat hier gebeurt, oké?" vervolgde Potter, zowel Draco als Wemel knikten.

"Ik kom terug," zei Draco. "Ik wil die eikels onder ogen komen en hen een lesje leren."

"Ja – ja, goed, Malfidus," zei Potter geïrriteerd, hij duwde hen zowat weg, zodat ze zouden vertrekken. "Ga nu!"

Gebukt liepen Draco en Wemel door het bos, na een paar honderd meter draaide Draco zich om en keek naar Potter. Kuiper zat nog aan de boom vast, Potter maakte een ingewikkelde beweging met z'n hand en er verscheen een zilveren hert uit het puntje van z'n toverstok. Draco keek er ietwat afgunstig naar, zelf was hij er nooit in geslaagd om een patronus te maken. Hij had het wel verschillende keren geprobeerd, maar het enige wat er uit zijn toverstok kwam, was een zielig zilverkleurig straaltje. Hij was vaak benieuwd geweest naar de vorm die zijn patronus zou aannemen, maar uiteindelijk had hij het gewoon opgegeven om het nog te proberen. Hij dacht dat hij waarschijnlijk te veel in z'n leven had meegemaakt om nog echt een goede, gelukkige herinnering te bedenken om een patronus te produceren.  
Hij zag hoe Potter iets fluisterde in het oor van het hert, waarna het weg galoppeerde en niet veel later in de lucht verdween. Het zou niet lang meer duren voor het ministerie er ook zou zijn.

Draco liep verder naar Wemel, die ongeduldig op hem stond te wachten, maar toen gebeurden verschillende dingen tegelijkertijd. Niet ver van bij Wemel ontplofte er iets met een harde knal. Draco dook ineen, hij keek snel achterom om te zien wat Potter deed, maar die was ook op de grond gevlogen omdat er bij hem in de buurt ook iets was ontploft. Draco richtte zijn blik terug op Wemel, die verschrikt was neergevallen. Wemel krabbelde recht en klopte z'n kleren af, maar toen zag Draco opeens een hoge sparrenboom wankelen en in Wemels richting vallen. Draco sprong recht en sprintte naar hem toe. "WEMEL! PAS OP!" Wemel keek verbaasd en ietwat angstig naar hem om, hij hief z'n handen verdedigend naar hem op, hij leek totaal niet door te hebben dat hij elk moment verpletterd kon worden door een boom. Draco duwde z'n handen aan de kant, botste tegen hem op en samen belandden ze met een harde klap op de grond, de boom viel met een luid gekraak net naast hun voeten neer. Draco's stok was uit z'n handen gevlogen, Wemel lag versuft op de grond en staarde met verdwaasde ogen naar de boom. Draco zocht op z'n knieën naar z'n toverstok, maar hij zag hem nergens liggen. Verschillende flitsen vlogen vanuit het huisje over hen heen, hij had geen idee wat er met Potter en Kuiper was gebeurd, of wat die ontploffingen hadden veroorzaakt. Was het mogelijk dat de Dooddoeners wel op hun komst voorbereid waren, of was dit gewoon nog een extra beschermingsmaatregel die Kuiper had vergeten te vermelden?

"L-Levi, w-wat?" hoorde hij Wemel brabbelen. Draco schoot recht en wilde zich omdraaien, maar iemand gaf hem een harde schop tegen z'n rug, waardoor hij op z'n borst terug op de grond plofte.

"Oh nee, Malfidus," siste Kuiper. Draco voelde hoe Kuiper in z'n zakken naar z'n toverstok zocht, hij stribbelde tegen en wilde zich op z'n rug rollen, maar Kuiper zette een zware voet tussen z'n schouderbladen en drukte hem tegen de grond. Draco had geen idee hoe Kuiper erin was geslaagd om de touwen rond zijn middel los te krijgen, maar hij had het gevoel dat Potter er niet goed aan toe was. Door de druk van Kuipers voet op z'n rug kreeg Draco moeite met ademen, hij moest naar lucht happen, de aardse geur van het bos drong z'n neus binnen. Kuiper had z'n toverstok te pakken, dit keer prikte hij die in Draco's nek en mompelde: "Eigenlijk zou ik jullie nu moeten doden, maar ik ben te nieuwsgierig naar wat er nog te gebeuren staat." Daarna boog hij zich naar Draco's oor en fluisterde: "Ik had er echt van genoten om jou te zien terwijl je haar in jouw armen hield, Malfidus, zo ontroerend!"

"VERDOMDE KLOOTZAK!" schreeuwde Draco uit, maar Kuiper lachte alleen maar, hij hief z'n voet op en schopte hem nog een keer hard in z'n zij, Draco kromp ineen en hijgde. Kuiper liep van hen weg en ging naar het huisje terwijl hij riep: "Niet vuren! Ik ben het, Kuiper!"

Draco keek wild om zich heen en zag z'n toverstok eindelijk iets verder liggen, hij graaide ernaar, rolde zich met een pijnlijke kreun op z'n zij en richtte z'n stok op Kuiper. Van pure woede vuurde hij de cruciatusvloek op hem af, maar hij miste. Hij kwam overeind en wilde hem achterna lopen, maar Wemel hield hem tegen. "NEE Malfidus!" riep die hard uit, waarna ze beiden moesten bukken omdat er net een vloek op hen af kwam vliegen, afgevuurd door Kuiper. De straal spatte uiteen tegen een boom achter hen, waardoor die vervaarlijk begon te kraken.

"Laat me los, Wemel!" riep Draco boos uit.

"Nee!" zei Wemel hard. "We moeten haar redden!"

Draco voelde hoe zijn bloed kookte om wat Kuiper had gezegd, hij wilde wraak nemen om wat hij had gedaan. Hij wilde Astoria wreken en niets leek hem op dat moment belangrijker.

"Ga jij maar alleen!" riep hij, terwijl hij zich wilde losrukken uit Wemels handen, maar om de een of andere manier kon die hem blijven vasthouden.

"Nee, Malfidus! Met twee staan we sterker! Als jij daar zo op dat huisje gaat afrennen, word je direct afgemaakt! Kom mee, eerst moeten we Hermelien redden, daarna kan je je eigen leven op het spel zetten als je dat zo graag wilt!" zei Wemel hard.

Doordat hij haar naam gebruikte, kwam opeens Hermeliens gezicht op Draco's netvlies, zijn bloed kookte nog altijd van de woede, maar hij kon weer wat rationeler nadenken. Wemel had gelijk, eerst moest zij gered worden, daarna kon hij Kuiper nog afmaken.

Hij knikte, wierp nog een woedende blik naar Kuiper, die nu het huisje binnenging. Wat Potter aan het doen was, zag hij niet, hij was nergens te bespeuren, misschien was hij wel geraakt door een spreuk. Maar ze hadden geen tijd om terug te gaan, ze hadden al genoeg tijd verloren en nu de Dooddoeners wisten dat ze daar waren, was Hermeliens leven nog meer in gevaar. Nu hadden ze haar niet meer nodig, nu ze wisten dat Wemel er was. Hij was het immers die ze al die tijd hadden gezocht, waarom ze haar in de eerste plaats hadden ontvoerd.

Een paniekerig gevoel overspoelde hem.

"Ja, kom, laten we gaan," zei hij dringend, waarna hij zich losrukte van Wemel en verder liep.

Wemel keek hem even van pure verbazing vanwege zijn plotse omwisseling aan, raapte daarna zijn toverstok op en volgde hem.

Ze renden verdekt verder naar de achterkant van de bouwval. Regelmatig vlogen er spreuken op hen af, die allemaal tegen de bomen en struiken rondom hen uiteenspatten. Gelukkig raakten ze er zonder andere incidenten, ze verscholen zich achter een dikke struik en keken naar de achterkant van het huisje. Zoals Kuiper had gezegd, liep er een afbrokkelende, stenen trap de grond in, waarschijnlijk leidde die naar de kelder. Wemel zat zwaar hijgend naast Draco en fluisterde: "Ik zie niemand, jij wel?"

Draco keek ingespannen naar de verduisterde ramen en de achterdeur. Hij schudde z'n hoofd. "Nee ik zie niks," zei hij zacht, en dat verbaasde hem heel erg. Ook de aanvallen waren geëindigd, maar Draco had het gevoel dat ze naar hen aan het kijken waren, alleen begreep hij niet waarom ze hen niet aanvielen. Kuiper moest toch hebben gezegd dat ze naar Hermelien op weg waren? Was er nog een andere ingang naar de kelder, en waren ze daar op hen aan het wachten?

Maar uiteindelijk bleek Draco's gevoel toch niet te kloppen. Opeens kwam iemand door de achterdeur naar buiten stormen, hij spiedde om zich heen, zag echter niemand en liep langs een gammel muurtje snel naar de trap. Draco richtte geconcentreerd z'n toverstok op de man die hij herkende als Jekers. Wemel hield naast hem z'n adem in en had ook z'n stok op de man gericht.

"Paralitis" fluisterde Draco, een rode lichtstraal vloog op Jekers af en raakte hem midden op de rug, de man viel met een klap op de grond. Draco wilde al opstaan, maar Wemel hield hem tegen door z'n arm te grijpen en hem terug te trekken.

"Wacht! Zo meteen komt nog iemand buiten en dan zien ze je," zei hij op een dringende, gefluisterde toon.

Draco rukte zijn arm los, natuurlijk had Wemel gelijk. Het zou een domme actie van hem zijn geweest als hij ineens naar de trap was gestormd. Hij keek ingespannen naar de deur, maar niemand leek gemerkt te hebben dat ze net Jekers hadden verlamd. Ze bleven nog wel zo'n vijf minuten zitten, maar niemand kwam meer naar buiten.

"Dit klopt niet," zei Draco zacht. "Ze moeten toch weten dat we hier zitten?"

"Misschien is het ministerie al hier, en zijn ze daarmee bezig, of misschien denken ze wel dat ze ons daarnet geraakt hebben?" opperde Wemel.

Draco schudde z'n hoofd. "Nee, dan zouden ze ons wel komen zoeken," hij veegde door z'n ogen en keek op z'n horloge. Het was bijna vier uur, even wenste hij dat het de vorige dag was, dat hij Hermelien nog kon tegenhouden om z'n huis te verlaten, dat hij zo kon voorkomen dat ze werd ontvoerd. Hij schudde z'n hoofd om die gedachte van zich af te krijgen. _We moeten nu handelen, nu moeten we haar eruit krijgen, we kunnen de tijd toch niet terugdraaien._

"Misschien is het ministerie inderdaad al hier," zei hij tegen Wemel, die knikte terwijl hij geconcentreerd naar het huis staarde. Ondanks zijn jarenlange onderduiking leek hij nog altijd enorm alert te zijn. Bij het kleinste geluidje in het bos, keek hij achter hen in de veronderstelling dat daar ook nog Dooddoeners konden zitten. Draco was eigenlijk blij dat hij hier niet alleen zat, hoewel hij waarschijnlijk zelf eerder voor Potter had gekozen als hij had mogen kiezen. Hij wist gewoon dat Wemel naast hem een diepe afkeer voor hem voelde, omdat hij verliefd was geworden op zijn vrouw.

Ze zaten nog vijf minuten in volledige stilte naast elkaar, toen Wemel zei: "We moeten het erop wagen, we kunnen hier niet blijven wachten."

Draco knikte, voor de zekerheid speurde hij nog de hele achterkant van het huis af, maar naast het lichaam van de Dooddoener ontdekte hij niks speciaals. Hij pakte een steen op en gooide die met een zwaai naar een klein terras bij de deur, maar ook daar reageerde niemand op. Langzaam stond hij op, Wemel fluisterde: "Ik zal je dekken, loop jij naar de trap en wacht daar."

Draco knikte nogmaals kortaf, hij veegde z'n hand af aan z'n broek – om de een of andere reden was die nogal bezweet – en nam z'n toverstok daarna stevig vast. Nadat hij nog eens goed om zich heen had gekeken, liep hij snel gebukt over de open plaats naar de gammele muur waarachter de trap lag. Hij vloog op de grond en drukte z'n rug tegen de muur, hij verbaasde zich erover dat die niet meteen instortte. Niemand had hem opgemerkt, niemand had een spreuk afgevuurd. Hijgend bleef hij even zitten, zijn toverstok in de aanslag, hij zag hoe Wemel in het bosje ingespannen naar hem keek. Draco hief even z'n hand omhoog om te tonen dat hij moest wachten, Wemel knikte verbeten. Voorzichtig schuifelde Draco naar de ingang van de trap en stak z'n hoofd om de muur, vrijwel meteen werd er een groene lichtstraal afgevuurd. Draco kon nog net op tijd z'n hoofd terugtrekken, hij voelde hoe de warmte van de spreuk z'n wang striemde. Wemel sprong op, en liep snel vanuit het bosje naar het muurtje, zonder er nog op te letten of er nog iemand anders was die hen bespiedde. Hij gooide zich naast Draco neer. "Fuck, man, dat was op het nippertje," zei hij hijgend, terwijl hij naar de striem keek waar Draco voorzichtig met z'n hand aan voelde.

"Ik denk dat er maar één persoon zit, ik heb niet meer gezien," fluisterde Draco. "Hoe gaan we dit doen?", maar Wemel leek niet echt veel zin te hebben om te overleggen. Voor Draco nog iets anders kon zeggen, sprong hij opeens op, boog hij zich over de muur en schreeuwde "Paralitis!" Een groene lichtstraal flitste op het nippertje langs hem heen. Wemel keek over het muurtje en daarna lachte hij, hij belandde terug naast Draco tegen de muur. "Ik heb hem geraakt, hij ligt helemaal suf onder aan de trap. Er is niemand anders meer."

Draco staarde hem verbijsterd aan. "Verdomme Wemel! Hij had je kunnen raken!"

Wemel haalde z'n schouders op. "Hij was veel te traag, hij is duidelijk niet gewend aan een echt duel."

"Ja, en jij dan? Jij hebt al bijna vier jaar geen echt duel meer gevoerd!" zei Draco woedend. "Verdomme man, je had ons allebei eraan kunnen laten gaan!"

"Ach kom op, man," zei Wemel. "Ik heb al genoeg tijd verspild, ik ben al vier jaar voorzichtig genoeg geweest, en waarvoor? Voor niks! Ze hebben haar nog altijd te pakken gekregen."

"Ja," antwoordde Draco korzelig. "Maar het zou wel enorm stom zijn mocht jij nu net voor jullie hereniging echt doodgaan."

Wemel negeerde die opmerking, hij zei alleen maar: "Nu kunnen we tenminste opschieten en bij haar geraken." Hij stond op en liep gebukt langs Draco heen. Draco zuchtte gefrustreerd, en volgde hem.

Hij zag dat Wemel gelijk had, onder aan de trap lag iemand bewusteloos, al herkende Draco de man niet. Misschien wat het een van de Neo's die hier ongetwijfeld ook wel eens kwamen. Voor de zekerheid pakte Wemel z'n toverstok af, hij liep terug naar boven, nam ook de toverstok van Jekers, brak hen in tweeën en gooide de stukken met een hoge boog in het bosje. Draco bleef beneden op hem wachten, hij bond de Neo vast.

 _Fuck man, ze zitten hier met veel meer dan Kuiper beweerde. Wie heeft hij hier nog allemaal in ondergebracht?_

Wemel kwam voorzichtig over de wankele, stenen trap terug naar beneden, hij knikte naar de deur die naar de kelder leidde. Hij drukte zich tegen de muur naast de deur. Draco legde z'n hand op de klink en keek Wemel aan. Die knikte kort, waarop Draco de deurklink omlaag drukte en de deur opentrok. Even bleven ze staan, Draco voelde z'n hart in z'n keel kloppen. Niemand kwam opeens naar buiten stormen, alleen een felle stank kwam hen tegemoet, Draco moest z'n hoofd afwenden om te voorkomen dat hij zou gaan kokhalzen. Hij sloeg z'n arm voor z'n mond en neus en probeerde naar binnen te kijken, maar het was onmogelijk te zien wat hen daar te wachten stond, er kwam geen enkel licht vanuit de kelder.

"Lumos," fluisterde Wemel, en met een zwaai van z'n stok liet hij een kleine lichtflakkering door de gang zweven. In de paar seconden dat de kelder was verlicht, zagen ze drie oude, houten deuren die uitkwamen op een gangetje. De gang zelf was leeg, er was niets of niemand te bespeuren. Wemel wenkte Draco en stapte als eerste het gangetje in. Hij zwaaide nog een keer met z'n stok en dit keer bleef er in het midden van de gang een oranjegeel lichtje branden. Draco haalde diep adem en stapte toen ook de gang op, Wemel had nu de klink vast van de eerste houten deur. Blijkbaar was het nu Draco's taak om het gevaarlijke werk op zich te nemen. Wemel keek hem aan, hij zette zich schrap en knikte.

Wemel richtte z'n stok op de deur, mompelde zachtjes _Alohomora_ en trok daarna de deur met een snelle zwaai open. Draco sprong voor de deuropening en riep "Paralitis!", maar er werd niets geraakt. Alleen kwam opnieuw een afschuwelijke stank van uitwerpselen en urine uit het hok. Dit keer moest hij echt kokhalzen, en ook Wemel keek erg onpasselijk. Er lag niks in het hok, behalve uitwerpselen en een ontzettend gore matras en dito deken. Even wanhoopte Draco dat ze toch al te laat waren, dat ze Hermelien ergens anders naartoe hadden gebracht. Maar hij pepte zich op met de gedachte dat ze in dat geval hier niet iemand op wacht zouden hebben gezet. Bovendien waren er nog twee andere deuren, misschien zat ze daar wel in opgesloten.

Wemel gooide van pure walging de deur van het eerste kamertje weer dicht. Hij leek zelf te beseffen dat Hermelien in gelijkaardige omstandigheden moet zijn vastgehouden, want hij was een tikkeltje bleker geworden, al had hij wel een verbeten trek rond zijn mond. Draco had het idee dat hij er net hetzelfde uitzag, met dezelfde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht.

Hij ging aan de volgende deur staan, dit keer was het Wemels beurt. Ze deden het op dezelfde manier. Opnieuw kwam een ranzige lucht uit de kamer, veel indringender dan die van de eerste kamer. Het geluid van gonzende vliegen kwam hen tegemoet. Draco's hart bonsde in zijn keel toen hij een blik naar binnen wierp. Dit keer lag er wel een gestalte op een gelijkaardige, gore matras. Zijn hart sloeg een slag over. Wemel stapte voorzichtig naar binnen, zijn hand voor zijn mond en neus geslagen. Toen hij bij de matras kwam, boog hij zich over de gestalte, maar vrijwel meteen draaide hij zich om en gaf hij over op de vloer.

"Wat Wemel? Wat is er? Is – is het Hermelien?" vroeg Draco angstig. Hij duwde Wemel aan de kant en lichtte met z'n toverstok de gestalte op de matras bij. Een gezicht dat uitgemergeld was en waarvan de mond in een pijnlijke grimas was vertrokken staarde hem met levenloze ogen aan. Dikke vliegen en maden kropen over het hele lichaam, maar de grootste hoop kwam uit een diepe snede in de buik. De darmen van de man lagen verspreid over de matras, maden tierden er welig, het leek net alsof de darmen zelf nog bewogen. Draco voelde het eten uit z'n maag omhoog komen, maar hij kon voorkomen dat hij moest overgeven. Hij wierp nogmaals een snelle blik op het gezicht. Dit moest de man zijn geweest die Totelaer gebruikte voor z'n wisseldrank. Grote plukken waren uit z'n haar gesneden, de man was zelfs bijna kaal.

Wie de man op zo'n gruwelijke wijze had vermoord en waarom, had Draco het raden naar. Maar ook als de man niet die snede in z'n buik had gehad en z'n darmen niet als een of ander macaber kunstwerk lagen uitgespreid, dan nog zou hij waarschijnlijk niet lang meer geleefd kunnen hebben. Zo uitgemergeld zag hij eruit, wie weet hoelang ze hem hier al vasthielden zonder fatsoenlijk drinkwater en eten.

 _Al minstens twee jaar,_ vermoedde Draco, _vanaf het moment dat Totelaer Hermelien voor het eerst aansprak en zich voorstelde als Thomas Vliegen._

Draco wendde zich van het lijk af, Wemel stond iets verder voorovergebogen met z'n rug naar hem toe, z'n handen op z'n knieën.

 _Wat als ze dit Hermelien ook hebben aangedaan?_ dacht Draco wanhopig. De misselijkmakende geur begon ineens de overhand te nemen. Hij begon te trillen over z'n hele lichaam, hij wankelde naar de deur, langs Wemel heen en gaf uiteindelijk ook over in de gang. Hij spuwde alles uit tot er niks meer in zijn maag zat. Met trillende handen hief hij z'n toverstok op en liet er zijn braaksel mee verdwijnen. Wemel trok de deur van het kamertje met het lijk achter zich dicht en leek te weten wat er in Draco's hoofd omging, want hij zei: "Dit hebben ze haar niet aangedaan. Dat weet ik, dat voel ik gewoon. Ze moet in die laatste kamer zitten, dat voel ik gewoon!"

Draco richtte zich op, hij leunde tegen de deurpost en knikte. Hij wiste het zweet van zijn voorhoofd en strompelde daarna naar de derde deur, terwijl hij in zijn hoofd steeds hetzelfde mantra herhaalde: _In de derde kamer, ze zit in de derde kamer._

Wemel keek hem met een serieuze blik aan, hij nam de klink van de derde deur in z'n hand. Draco keek even naar de vloer, waar allerlei insecten en skeletten van kleine muisjes lagen, geen wonder dat het onder hun schoenen zo hard kraakte. Hij slikte de vieze smaak in z'n mond weg, haalde diep adem, keek weer op en knikte. Wemel trok de deur open, Draco riep "Paralitis!" en dit keer kwam er wel een reactie.  
Draco zag meteen in het rode licht van de spreuk dat ook hier iemand in de kamer was. Een levend persoon dit keer, Draco kon de gestalte naar achteren zien bewegen in het licht dat vanop de gang kwam. Hij hoorde een zacht gerinkel en een geschuifel, maar niemand zei iets. Draco wierp een korte blik op Wemel, die hem met een bleek maar hoopvol gezicht toeknikte. Hij lichtte z'n toverstok op, zwaaide ermee zodat het licht in de lucht bleef zweven en daarna stapte hij de kamer binnen.


	75. Hoofdstuk 74

**Hoofdstuk 74 – Hermelien**

Ineens schudden de muren en de vloer van het kot waar Hermelien in zat, stof en vuiligheid dwarrelden op haar neer. Ze schoot recht en keek om zich heen in een poging om te ontdekken wat er was gebeurd, wat dat schudden had veroorzaakt, maar ze kon nog altijd niks zien. Er moest iets zijn gebeurd. Had Totelaer haar niet eerder verteld dat het zou gaan knallen wanneer er iemand in slaagde om hier te komen? Ze kneep haar hand in een vuist en drukte die tegen haar mond. Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Nee – nee, dat – dat niet. Hij – hij moet nog leven!"

Ze trok haar benen zo goed mogelijk op, negeerde daarbij de pijn aan haar buik en sloeg haar armen om haar knieën. Zachtjes wiegde ze naar voren en naar achteren. Ze kon zich niet inbeelden wat ze moest doen wanneer zou blijken dat Draco dood was omdat hij haar was komen zoeken. Haar lip trilde, maar er kwamen dit keer geen tranen meer in haar ogen. Om de een of andere reden kon ze zich herpakken, had ze hernieuwde moed gekregen. Ze moest ervan uitgaan dat hij nog leefde, dat moest ze gewoon! En als dat niet het geval was, moest ze Totelaer en Meijer straffen voor hetgeen ze hadden gedaan. Verwoed voelde ze met haar handen over de vochtige muur tot ze bij de steen was gekomen waarvan ze al een heel deel van het voegsel had weg geschraapt. Ze stak haar vingers zo goed mogelijk tussen de openingen die ze had gemaakt en probeerde de baksteen los te wrikken, maar die zat nog te vast. Geconcentreerd werkte ze verder met de rest van het voegsel, ze voelde hoe haar nagels en haar vingers protesteerden onder het werk, maar dat kon haar niets schelen. Die baksteen was haar laatste hoop op wraak. Ze bleef zo geconcentreerd bezig dat ze niet hoorde dat er iemand in de gang was gekomen, pas toen ze ineens een gedempt "Paralitis!" hoorde, viel ze stil met haar werk. Ze spitste haar oren, dit keer hoorde ze de voetstappen wel. Ze had geen idee wat er aan de hand was, of er een gevecht had plaatsgevonden en dat iemand op de een of andere manier tot daar waren geraakt, kon ze niet zeggen. Verwoed werkte ze verder aan de baksteen, ze kon hem bijna helemaal los wrikken en hoorde daarbij de andere geluiden op de gang niet. Ze hijgde hard en spande zich zo sterk mogelijk in, opeens schoot ze op haar rug naar achteren, maar ze had wel de baksteen in haar handen. Ze kon er niks aan doen, maar hijgend moest ze lachen. Opeens hoorde ze heel duidelijk een geluid voor haar deur komen. Meteen viel ze stil, ze hield de baksteen in haar rechterhand voor zich gericht, klaar om aan te vallen.

De deur zwaaide plots open, iemand schreeuwde "PARALITIS", een rode lichtflits lichtte de hele kamer op. Hermelien kneep haar ogen samen en wendde haar blik af, haar hand met de baksteen zakte een beetje naar de grond. Ze schuifelde achteruit, waarbij haar been de ketting strak trok. Haar hart bonkte in haar keel, ze richtte haar blik op de open deur, een zwak licht stroomde de kamer in. Iemand stond in de deuropening, aan het postuur te zien was het geen Totelaer en geen Meijer, maar voor de rest had ze moeite om iets te onderscheiden. Haar ogen moest ze nog altijd een beetje dichtknijpen, want het licht op de gang voelde voor haar fel aan. Nog altijd hield ze de hand met de baksteen voor haar lichaam, klaar om hem zo hard mogelijk naar de persoon die daar stond te gooien.

"Lumos," zei de persoon in de deuropening met een zachte stem. De kamer lichtte nu echt fel op, Hermelien kon nu niks meer zien, maar dat kon haar niet schelen. Haar hand liet de baksteen los, hij viel met een klap tussen haar benen. Ze had nooit gedacht die stem nog te horen, ook al was het nog geen vierentwintig uur geleden dat ze hem voor het laatst had gehoord. Hij was achter haar aangekomen, hij was haar komen zoeken. Haar hart zwol op van vreugde en van liefde.

Ze knipperde met haar ogen, langzaam paste het beeld zich aan. De man in de deuropening kwam de kamer verder binnen. Hij liep meteen op haar af.

"Hermelien! Je leeft nog! Merlijn zij dank, je leeft nog!"

"D-Draco?" vroeg ze met een zwakke stem. Ze keek naar hem op, Draco zat op z'n knieën voor haar, op de vuile matras. Ze meende tranen in z'n ogen te zien glinsteren, maar dat kon ook liggen aan het feit dat haar ogen zich nog moesten aanpassen aan het licht. Draco boog zich naar voren en nam haar in z'n armen en daardoor wist ze dat hij het echt was en geen hallucinatie. Ze sloeg haar armen om hem heen, ze voelde pijn in haar buik, maar dat negeerde ze, zo blij was ze om te zien dat hem niks was overkomen. Dat hij erin was geslaagd om langs Totelaer, Meijer en Zagrijn te komen.

"Draco! Je – je bent gekomen, je bent me komen zoeken! Ik – het spijt me, ik weet dat je me wilde beschermen."

Draco trok zich terug uit de omhelzing, hij schudde z'n hoofd. "Het is mijn schuld, Hermelien. Allemaal mijn schuld. Ik had je beter moeten beschermen!" een traan rolde over z'n wang. Hermelien legde haar hand tegen z'n gezicht en veegde de traan weg, Draco haalde schokkerig adem.

"Alles komt nu in orde, Draco. Alles komt nu goed," zei ze zacht en ze geloofde ook wat ze zei. "Ik – ik hou van je."

Draco keek haar op een serieuze en ietwat triestige manier aan, hij stond op, en trok haar voorzichtig recht, ze stond wankel op haar benen, maar ze kon wel blijven rechtstaan, al had dat ook te maken met het feit dat Draco haar stevig vasthield. Even viel zijn blik op Hermeliens bebloede shirt, zijn gezicht verstrakte, zijn kaken waren op elkaar geklemd. Hermelien kneep zachtjes in z'n hand om hem te tonen dat nu alles goed met haar ging, hij keek weer naar haar op en glimlachte zwakjes. "Hermelien," zei hij zacht. "Ik – er is iemand die je moet zien."

Pas toen merkte ze dat er nog iemand in de deuropening stond. Ze wendde haar gezicht naar de persoon toe en hield haar adem in. Ze merkte niet eens dat Draco z'n stok op haar voet richtte en haar van de ketting bevrijdde. Ze knipperde met haar ogen, want ze was er zeker van dat ze zich dingen inbeeldde. Ron stond in de deuropening, levend en wel. Draco had hem op de een of andere manier gevonden en nu stond hij voor haar. Ze kwam terug in beweging, langzaam strompelde ze naar hem toe, Draco liet haar hand los.

"R-Ron?" vroeg ze, alsof ze het toch niet helemaal kon geloven dat hij daar stond.

Ron knikte aarzelend, hij keek haar ietwat afwachtend aan. Ze liep dichter naar hem toe, haar blik op zijn gezicht gericht. Hij zag er nog exact hetzelfde uit als vier jaar geleden, als die dag dat hij voor het laatst afscheid van haar had genomen. Alleen was hij magerder geworden, zijn wangen waren wat ingevallen en z'n ogen lagen dieper in hun kassen. Hij zag er ook enorm bleek uit, bleker zelfs dan Draco er ooit had uitgezien. Voorzichtig stak ze haar hand naar hem uit, ze wilde zijn gezicht aanraken om zich ervan te verzekeren dat hij het echt was. Ron sloot z'n ogen toen ze haar hand op z'n wang legde en hij liet zuchtend zijn adem ontsnappen.

"Hermelien," zei hij zachtjes, hij opende z'n ogen weer en keek haar aan, met diezelfde blauwe ogen waar ze zo van hield.

Ze trok haar hand terug en schudde haar hoofd, dit keer kwamen de tranen wel in haar ogen.

"Nee – nee. Ik – ik heb je begraven Ron," zei ze hakkelend.

Ron sloeg zijn ogen neer, hij zag er erg terneergeslagen uit. Hij keek weer op en wilde haar hand vastpakken, maar ze zette een stap naar achteren. Ron keek haar met een spijtige blik aan.

"Ik – ik dacht dat je dood was, Ron," zei ze met een overslaande stem. "Hoe – hoe kon je dat doen? Hoe kon je mij laten geloven dat je dood was?"

De tranen stroomden nu echt over haar wangen, ze was er verbaasd over dat ze nog altijd genoeg vocht had om ze te kunnen produceren.

"Ik wilde je het vertellen, Hermelien," zei Ron zacht. "Ik wilde het echt, maar het was te riskant. Ik was bang dat ze je iets zouden aandoen."

Ze hoorde hoe Draco achter haar een beetje dichterbij kwam staan, alsof hij haar zo steun wilde bieden. Ron merkte het ook, want even flitste zijn blik over haar schouder heen, meteen boog hij zijn hoofd naar beneden. Hermelien besefte dat hij moest weten wat er tussen haar en Draco had afgespeeld.

 _Maar dat was allemaal niet gebeurd als hij het me gewoon had verteld,_ dacht ze vertwijfeld. Ze had geen idee wat ze moest doen. Vaag voelde ze de pijn die Totelaer had veroorzaakt aan haar buik. Waar de letters M en W op stonden gekrast, met daaronder de score van de vergelijking die Totelaer had gemaakt. Ze voelde haar lip trillen. Ze schudde haar hoofd om de herinnering van zich af te krijgen. Ze keek weer naar Ron op.

"Maar waarom? Ze – ze hebben me toch gevonden. Ze zijn toch achter me aangekomen. Als ik – als –," ze viel stil, ze wilde er niet aan denken wat haar allemaal was overkomen. Ze haalde diep adem. "Ik had het veel liever geweten dat je nog leefde en dat je veilig was dan dat ik dacht dat je dood was om me zo te beschermen. Vier jaar Ron, ik heb bijna vier jaar pijn gevoeld. En – en nu blijkt dat je al die tijd gewoon –," ze viel weer stil.

Ron keek haar met een gepijnigde blik aan. Hij reikte weer met z'n hand naar haar gezicht. Opeens kon ze er niet meer tegen, opeens kon het haar niet schelen dat hij haar met Draco had gered. Ze liep op hem af en begon hem te stompen, terwijl de tranen over haar wangen bleven stromen. Vaag hoorde ze hoe Draco haar naam riep, maar ze bleef doorgaan, Ron stond nogal passief. Hij kromp wel ineen van haar slagen, maar hij leek te denken dat hij het wel verdiende. Hij deed niks om haar tegen te houden.

"Vier jaar heb ik om je gerouwd, Ron!" riep ze schril. "Vier jaar! En – en – Totelaer die – die maar bleef – ," haar adem stokte in haar keel bij de herinnering.

Opeens voelde ze zich enorm duizelig en voelde ze een steek in haar buik. Ze kromp ineen, Ron sloeg zijn armen om haar heen en hield haar stevig vast. Het was zo'n vertrouwd gebaar dat ze zolang van hem had moeten missen, dat ze echt brak. Ze sloeg haar armen om hem heen, klampte haar handen aan de achterkant van zijn shirt, drukte haar hoofd tegen z'n borstkas en huilde. Ze vond het onvoorstelbaar dat hij haar nu vasthad. Dat hij niet dood was, maar juist springlevend en haar in zijn armen hield. Die typische geur die ook in z'n oude shirt hing en die haar altijd had geholpen bij haar verdriet hing ook nu nog om hem heen. Maar dit keer verzachtte het de pijn in haar hart niet. Ze besefte dat ze naar die andere geur verlangde, die geur van sandelhout.

"Het – het spijt me, Hermelien," zei Ron zacht, hij streek met z'n hand door haar haren. "Ik – ik heb verschillende keren op het punt gestaan om naar je toe te gaan om het te vertellen. Maar – ik – ik was te bang. Ik was te bang dat ze jou iets zouden aandoen. Maar – maar nu besef ik dat ze dat sowieso zouden hebben gedaan van zodra ze wisten dat ik nog leefde. Levi – Levi moet het hen hebben verteld."

Ron trok zich terug uit de omhelzing, Hermelien haalde hortend adem, maar de tranenvloed was gestopt.

"Ik zal het hen betaald zetten, Hermelien," zei Ron grimmig. "Levi en Totelaer moeten hiervoor boeten. Zij zijn de reden dat alles is misgegaan in ons leven."

Hij nam haar hand vast, dit keer trok ze hem niet terug. Even wierp Ron weer een blik over haar schouder, maar daarna keek hij haar recht in haar ogen. "Het spijt me zo, Hermelien. Het spijt me dat ik al onze plannen overhoop heb gehaald. Ik – ik hoop dat je ook nog gelukkige momenten hebt gehad."

Hermelien kon het niet laten, ze keek achter zich naar Draco, die op een afstandje van hen afstond en met een ietwat triestig gezicht naar het tafereel keek. Ze glimlachte naar hem, Draco glimlachte zwakjes terug. Daarna keek ze naar Ron en ze knikte. "J-ja, Ron," zei ze zacht.

Ze zag dat Ron naar Draco keek, hij haalde diep adem en sloot z'n ogen. "Natuurlijk," mompelde hij zacht.

Hermelien wist dat ze ooit een besluit moest nemen, en het kostte haar verschrikkelijk veel moeite. Maar de man met wie ze haar hele leven had willen doorbrengen en om wie ze zoveel pijn had gevoeld toen ze dacht dat hij dood was, stond nu springlevend voor haar. Nu had ze de kans om al haar plannen die ze had te volbrengen, samen met hem.

Om de een of andere reden kwam de _Cloud Atlas Sextet_ in haar hoofd op, maar dit keer bracht het haar niet de rust die ze anders altijd voelde. Het leek net alsof er iets was veranderd, alsof de hoofdpersonages in het verhaal een verschuiving hadden meegemaakt – wat in feite ook was gebeurd. Ze keek naar Draco, zijn ogen leken te glanzen en hij had een trieste blik op zijn gelaat, maar hij knikte. Hij begreep wat ze moest doorstaan, welke gevoelens er nu door haar lichaam stroomden, maar hij zette haar geluk voorop. Ze had het idee dat hij wilde dat ze met Ron gelukkig werd. Ten slotte wendde hij z'n blik van haar af. Hermeliens hart klopte pijnlijk, ze kreeg een droge keel en keerde terug naar Ron.

"R-Ron," begon ze, maar ze werd onderbroken een gigantisch harde knal die van buiten leek te komen, de grond en de muren trilden. Het was net als de vorige keer, alleen harder. Dit keer vielen er ook kleine brokjes van het plafond. Er moest iets ergs zijn gebeurd. Ze kromp ineen van het lawaai, Ron nam haar vast en beschermde haar met z'n lichaam tegen de stukjes steen. Stof dwarrelde om hen heen en even bleef het doodstil. De eerste die sprak was Draco. Hij schraapte zijn keel, maar desondanks was zijn stem erg schor. Hermelien hoorde de pijn erin en even voelde ze een steek in haar hart. Langs de ene kant was ze opgelucht dat ze nog niet de woorden had uitgesproken die ze had willen zeggen voordat de knal gebeurde. Maar langs de andere kant wist ze dat Draco het al had geaccepteerd en dat hij haar niet op andere gedachten zou laten brengen.

"We – we moeten hier weg," zei hij. "Straks stort hier alles in. Ik denk dat ze weer iets tot ontploffing hebben gebracht, maar dan veel dichterbij. Misschien – misschien zijn de mensen hier die Potter heeft opgeroepen."

"H-Harry?" vroeg Hermelien. "Is – is Harry ook hier? Waar – waar is hij?"

"Later, Hermelien," zei Ron zachtjes, hij nam haar hand vast, spiedde om de deur naar een klein halletje en begon haar mee te trekken tot aan het uiteinde van de gang, waar een deur openstond en waarlangs verse lucht naar binnen kwam. Eindelijk kon ze het donkere, stinkende hol verlaten. Ze kwamen langs twee andere deuren, ze zag hoe Ron een blik van walging op de middelste deur wierp en hoe hij een tikkeltje bleker werd en besefte daardoor dat er nog altijd het lijk moest liggen waar Totelaer haar over had verteld. Een rilling trok door haar lichaam toen de geur van verrotting sterker haar neus binnendrong. Ze wilde niet weten wat Ron en Draco precies in dat kamertje hadden aangetroffen, maar aan Rons gezicht te zien, was het geen prettig beeld geweest. Ze vroeg zich af of er ook iemand in het eerste kamertje had vastgezeten, maar als dat al zo was, dan was die persoon nu waarschijnlijk ook dood. Anders hadden Draco en Ron hem of haar ook bevrijd.

Ron bleef bij het uiteinde van de gang staan, stak zijn hand uit dat ze moesten wachten. Hermelien drukte zich tegen de muur, Draco kwam bij haar staan, hij had zijn stok hoog opgeheven. Hij zag er erg geconcentreerd uit, hij keek met een strak gezicht naar Ron, die om de deuropening naar buiten aan het kijken was. Zijn lichaam stond gespannen, hij was klaar om elk moment een spreuk te kunnen afvuren. Maar toch was er iets in zijn houding dat haar verraadde dat hij een groot verdriet voelde. Weer voelde ze een kleine steek in haar hart, dit keer ook in haar buik. Ze legde een hand op haar bebloede shirt, de wonden waren al een tijdje geleden gestopt met bloeden, maar haar shirt voelde nog nat aan en het deed nog altijd vreselijk veel pijn. Zachtjes kreunde ze, Draco liet onmiddellijk zijn blik bezorgd naar haar glijden, maar ze zette een dappere glimlach op. Draco grijnsde zwakjes, maar toen hij zag dat ze haar hand op haar buik had gelegd, verstrakte zijn gezicht weer. Ze zag dat hij zijn vuist in elkaar kneep.

Ron trok ineens zijn hoofd terug en drukte zich tegen de muur. Draco kwam voor Hermelien staan en spande zijn spieren op.

"Daar liep net iemand," fluisterde Ron zo zacht mogelijk. Hij bleef een paar minuten tegen de muur staan, en toen hij weer zijn hoofd om de hoek wilde steken, hield Draco hem tegen door zijn hand op diens schouder te leggen. Ron keek hem verbaasd aan.

"Wacht, Wemel," zei hij stil. Hermelien keek van hem naar Ron. Er was niets van Draco's gezicht af te lezen, het stond volledig blank. Maar heel even flitste zijn blik naar haar en heel even was er weer dat verdriet te zien. "Breng haar in veiligheid," zei hij. "Ik ga achter Kuiper aan."

"Wat?" fluisterde Hermelien schril. "Nee – nee, kom met ons mee, Draco! Je weet niet waartoe die mannen in staat zijn, ze zijn meedogenloos, je – je kan niet –"

Draco keek haar weer aan, maar hij antwoordde haar niet. Hij zei alleen nog maar tegen Ron: "Zorg dat ze veilig is."

Ron knikte, waarop Draco ineens langs hem heen stapte, om de deuropening heen keek en gebukt de trap op liep. Hermelien ademde scherp in en stak haar hand uit om hem tegen te houden, maar hij was te snel weg. Ron greep haar hand vast om te voorkomen dat ze hem zou achterna lopen. Haar blik viel op een vastgebonden jongeman onder aan de trap, en ze besefte dat hier veel meer volk moest zijn dan de drie mannen waar ze vanuit was gegaan. Ze beet op haar lip. _Daar kan Draco nooit tegenop, ook al waren ze maar met drie. Ik moet hem tegenhouden!_

Ron leek te weten wat er door haar hoofd schoot, want hij trok haar achter zich en fluisterde: "We moeten hem laten doen, Hermelien. Levi heeft ervoor gezorgd dat zijn vrouw is gestorven, hij heeft mij dat zelf toegegeven. We kunnen dit niet van Malfidus afpakken!"

Ze keek met grote ogen naar Ron op, ze kon niet geloven dat Levi er echt voor had gezorgd dat Astoria was gestorven. Maar toen bedacht ze zich dat ze ook eerst niet geloofde dat Levi samenwerkte met Dooddoeners, en dat bleek ook waar te zijn. Even was ze compleet van de kaart, maar toen trok Ron haar ineens de trap op en focuste ze zich weer. Draco had blijkbaar teken gegeven dat de kust veilig was.

Bovenaan de trap bukten ze zich naast hem. Hij had een verbeten trek op zijn gezicht, Hermelien besefte dat Ron gelijk had. Ze konden hem deze kans niet afpakken. Hij zou Astoria willen wreken en ze wist dat ze hem nooit op andere gedachten zou kunnen brengen.

"Ik geef jullie dekking," fluisterde Draco zachtjes. Hij keek nog eens over het verlaten grindveldje. "Momenteel zie ik niks, maar dat kan elk moment veranderen. Loop direct naar het bos, daar kunnen jullie gemakkelijk dekking vinden."

Hermeliens onderlip trilde, met verstikte stem smeekte ze hem toch nog om mee te komen. Ze stak haar hand naar hem uit en raakte kort z'n arm aan. Draco keek haar aan, ze meende nu echt tranen in zijn ogen te zien glinsteren. Hij streek met z'n hand door haar haren, zoals hij de afgelopen maanden zo vaak had gedaan. "Ik moet, Hermelien. Kuiper heeft Astoria vermoord."

Hermelien haalde schokkerig adem, maar ze knikte. "W-wees voorzichtig, Draco," zei ze met een trillende stem. Ze wilde nog zoveel meer zeggen, maar de juiste woorden kwamen niet over haar lippen. Het voelde aan als een kantelmoment, alsof iets diep in haar zeker wist dat ze hem hierna niet meer zou zien. Maar daar wilde ze niet aan denken, ze moest geloven dat hij het er levend vanaf zou brengen. Draco streek zacht over haar wang, keek haar indringend aan, alsof hij haar op zijn netvlies wilde inprenten en keek toen naar Wemel.

"Ga nu," fluisterde hij, waarna hij zich oprichtte en zich tegen de muur drukte. Ron sprong op, greep haar hand vast en trok haar mee over de laatste trede. Samen renden ze gebukt over het grind naar het bos, een lichtflits vloog over hun hoofden, maar niet veel later was er een pijnlijke kreet te horen – blijkbaar had Draco de tovenaar uitgeschakeld. Al snel stonden ze onder het groene bladerdak, Ron wilde verderlopen, maar Hermelien trok zich los en keek om naar Draco. Hij stond nog altijd tegen de muur gedrukt, even had hij zijn ogen gesloten en ademde hij diep in. Daarna leek hij haar recht aan te kijken, vormde "GA" met zijn lippen en sprintte toen naar de gammele achterdeur. Hermeliens hart bleef stilstaan, maar er volgde geen enkele spreuk vanuit het bos. Ron stond naast haar en hield ook zijn adem in. Ze greep zijn hand vast en kneep die bijna samen.

Ze zagen hoe Draco nog eens om zich heen spiedde, de deur voorzichtig openduwde en erdoorheen keek. Blijkbaar besloot hij dat het veilig was, want niet veel later stapte hij met een vastberaden blik op zijn gezicht naar binnen. De gammele deur viel achter hem dicht.  
Ron wilde haar meetrekken om verder te gaan en mompelde iets over een zekere Jekers. Hermelien wierp nog een laatste, vertwijfelde blik naar waar Draco langs was verdwenen en wilde met Ron meegaan, toen ze beiden werden opgeschrokken door nog een harde knal die van erg dichtbij leek te komen. Ze wierpen zich allebei op de grond, Ron gooide zich bovenop haar en beschermde haar met zijn lichaam, Hermelien voelde een ontzettend pijnlijke steek in haar buik en keek op naar waar de knal vandaan was gekomen. Haar hart sloeg een slag over. Ze zag nog net hoe het deel van het huisje waar Draco net was binnengestapt als een kaartenhuisje ineen zakte.

 **En met deze cliff-hanger: Fijne Kerstavond en Kerstdag! :D. (Ja, ik ben evil...)**


	76. Hoofdstuk 75

**Hoofdstuk 75 - Hermelien**

"NEE!" schreeuwde Hermelien schril, terwijl ze Ron van zich afduwde en recht krabbelde. Ron sprong ook recht en hield haar tegen voordat ze de kans had om over het grind naar het ingestorte deel te lopen.

"Nee, Hermelien, we kunnen er niet naartoe, we moeten verder gaan!" zei hij hard. "We moeten –," Hij begon haar mee te trekken, verder het bos in, maar Hermelien schopte en stampte met haar benen.

"Nee, Ron, we – we moeten hem zoeken, we moeten hem bevrijden – hij –," riep ze , haar hart bonkte in haar keel. Weer voelde ze een vage steek in haar buik.

"Hij is dood, Hermelien! Hij heeft geen kans gehad!" zei Ron op een bruuske manier. De hardheid in z'n stem maakte dat ze ineens stopte met tegenstribbelen. Ron had haar nog altijd vast, maar zijn greep verslapte wel een beetje.

"D-dat kan niet, hij – hij moet nog leven," kraste ze hakkelend. "We moeten hem helpen – we –," Ze keek Ron wanhopig aan, die schudde resoluut z'n hoofd.

"Het is te gevaarlijk, Hermelien," zei hij. "Jij hebt geen toverstok om je mee te verdedigen, dat zal daar vol zitten met Dooddoeners. Dat hele huisje staat op instorten, als er nog eens zo'n ontploffing gebeurt, zal het helemaal in elkaar zakken. En we weten niet eens of hij – ,"

"Jawel!" zei ze schril, ze rukte zichzelf los. "Hij moet leven, dat moet!" maar diep in zichzelf wist ze dat het bijna onmogelijk was. Ze haalde gierend adem, het kippenvel stond op haar armen. Een intens verdriet stroomde door haar lichaam. "En – en als – als dat n-niet zo is – dan – dan moeten we z'n – z'n lichaam eruit halen. Ik – ik weet wat ze met hem zouden doen, Ron," tranen stroomden over haar wangen. "Hij – hij v-verdient dat n-niet."

"We moeten hier weg, Hermelien," zei Ron nog eens, maar dit keer met een veel zwakkere stem. "Harry heeft mensen van het ministerie opgeroepen, ze kunnen elk moment hier zijn. Zij kunnen ervoor zorgen dat –," hij viel stil, keek haar aan, stak z'n hand op en veegde teder over haar wang. Hij zuchtte hard, zijn blik naar de grond gericht.

"We gaan," zei hij opeens, Hermelien vreesde dat hij haar verder weg wilde trekken, maar in plaats daarvan liep hij met grote passen terug naar het huisje, alle voorzichtigheid overboord gooiend. "Blijf achter me, ze kunnen elk moment naar buiten komen," fluisterde hij haar toe toen ze hem ietwat verbaasd maar opgewonden volgde. Ze had geen idee wat de plotse omslag in hem had te betekenen, waarom hij nu ineens wel Draco wilde gaan helpen. _Later,_ dacht ze, later zou ze het wel vragen.

Ze kwamen zonder incidenten bij het gedeelte van het huisje aan dat was ingestort, blijkbaar zaten er geen andere tovenaars in het bos – of misschien waren ze wel ontzettend geschrokken van de harde knal.

Het leek net alsof het stukje gebouw op z'n knieën was gezakt, alles was een verdieping naar beneden gekomen, het dak – of wat ervan over bleef – steunde wankel op de nog overeind gebleven muren. De gammele deur was naar voren geploft. Hij was helemaal versplinterd en voor een deel bedekt met stukken muur en dak, overal zagen ze spijkers en kapotte leistenen liggen. Aan hun linkerkant waren geen brokstukken te zien, maar Hermelien wist dat het vanbinnen een ravage moest zijn, anders was het dak niet zomaar naar beneden gekomen. Toch kreeg ze door de aanblik een klein sprankje hoop in zich op. Misschien was Draco er wel nog in geslaagd om snel weg te duiken. Misschien zat hij ergens in een kleine ruimte vast, zoals je wel eens hoorde op het nieuws nadat er een aardbeving was gebeurd en zelfs na een week nog mensen levend werden teruggevonden. Terwijl deze gedachten in haar hoofd kwamen, keek Ron naar de brokstukken in de hoop iets van een aanwijzing te vinden, waar Draco zou kunnen liggen, onderwijl om zich heen spiedend naar Dooddoeners.

"We moeten binnen kijken, Ron," fluisterde Hermelien hem toe. "Hier buiten kunnen we niks doen."

Ron keek met een gefronst voorhoofd naar de rest van de constructie, dat deel dat nog niet was ingestort, maar dat wel erg gammel stond. Hij had er duidelijk niet veel zin in, maar hij wist dat ze geen andere keuze hadden. Hij kwam voorzichtig naar haar toe en wees naar een raam, waarvan het glas door de ontploffing in stukken was gesprongen. Daarna raapte hij een brok steen op en reikte haar dat aan. "Om je mee te verdedigen," fluisterde hij, waarna hij mompelde dat hij de stok van Jekers niet had moeten weggooien.

Ze knikte, hield de steen stevig in haar hand en drukte zich naast Ron tegen de muur. Ineens hoorden ze vanuit het raam het geluid van een dichtslaande deur. Ron sloeg zijn vrije arm over haar heen, zijn stok in de aanslag. Zo bleven ze een paar minuten stokstijf staan en wachtten ingespannen af. Ze hoorden niks meer, Ron waagde zijn hoofd tussen de glassplinters van het raam en keek naar binnen. Hij trok z'n hoofd terug, keek Hermelien aan en duidde dat hij alleen naar binnen zou klauteren.

"Niks van," protesteerde Hermelien fluisterend. "Ik ga mee, ik moet hem zien!"

Ron sloeg z'n ogen op, tikte toen met z'n toverstok op de glasscherven, waardoor die geruisloos smolten en hielp haar daarna door het raam naar binnen. Ze moest op haar tanden bijten om het niet uit te kreunen. Hoewel de adrenaline die door haar lichaam stroomde de pijn aan haar buik eerst op een afstand had gehouden, kwam die nu door de beweging terug. Met een zachte plof belandde ze in een donkere hal, waar het stof nog rond wervelde. Ze zag niet veel, enkel aan haar rechterkant zag ze de contouren van de brokstukken. Het sprankje hoop doofde weer. _Hier kan hij nooit levend uit zijn geraakt,_ dacht ze wanhopig. Op de tast liep ze ernaar toe, ze hoorde hoe glas en steen onder haar voeten knerpte. Achter haar kwam Ron met een zachte kreun neer op de vloer. Hij fluisterde _lumos_ , waarna een zacht licht doorheen de duisternis scheen.

Het licht bescheen een gang, die nu vol met stof hing. Aan hun linkerkant, verder van het ingestorte deel weg, leidde de gang naar een trap en een deur van waaruit een zacht gemompel kwam. Waarom de mensen niet kwamen kijken naar het ingestorte deel, was voor Hermelien een raadsel. Maar misschien was het wel altijd al hun bedoeling geweest dat dit deel zou instorten van zodra iemand het zou wagen om langs de achterdeur naar binnen te komen.

Ron keek haar aan en legde z'n vinger tegen z'n lippen, om te duiden dat ze muisstil moest zijn. Ze keek hem even verontwaardigd aan, daarna richtte ze zich terug op de brokstukken. Ron kwam naar haar toe en ademde scherp in toen hij de ravage zag. Ze besefte dat hij haar nooit zou toelaten om hier naar Draco te zoeken. Dat was te gevaarlijk en zou teveel lawaai veroorzaken, dat realiseerde ze zich maar al te goed. Maar ze wilde het niet zomaar opgeven, ze wilde niet zomaar weer vertrekken zonder precies te weten wat er met hem was gebeurd. De ravage sprak voor zichzelf, maar ze wilde die waarheid niet accepteren tot ze zijn lichaam zag.

Ron legde z'n hand op haar schouder. "Hermelien," fluisterde hij zachtjes.

Ze wist al wat hij ging zeggen, ze schudde met een van verdriet vertrokken gezicht haar hoofd en keek naar hem op. Maar in plaats van haar terug te trekken naar het raam, wees hij naar iets op de vloer. Zijn gezicht stond ernstig, Hermelien volgde zijn blik. Daar lag hij, Draco's toverstok. Hij lag onder kleine brokken steen en veel stof, maar wonderbaarlijk genoeg was hij nog intact. Hermelien zakte met een gedempte snik op haar knieën en nam de stok in haar handen.

"Nee – nee," snikte ze zacht. "Nee – Draco – Draco mag niet –," haar blik gleed over de rest van de vloer in de hoop nog iets anders te ontdekken.

"Hermelien," fluisterde Ron nogmaals. Hij bukte zich langs haar en sloeg zijn arm om haar heen. Het licht van zijn toverstok viel op een donkere vlek op de vloer. Hermelien ademde scherp in en zag nu dat in al het stof dat was neergedaald vage voetstappen stonden met regelmatige donkere vlekken die waren weggeveegd. Het leek wel alsof iets was weggesleept. Ron volgde haar blik, doopte zijn vinger in een van de donkere vlekken en veegde die tussen zijn duim en wijsvinger uiteen.

"Het is vers bloed," zei hij zacht.

Hermelien dacht terug aan hoe Totelaer zijn vinger in haar eigen bloed had gedoopt en ervan had geproefd, en rilde. Ze krabbelde overeind, maar ze verstarde in haar beweging toen ze een ijselijke gil vanuit de kamer verderop hoorde komen. De schreeuw ging door merg en been. Ze herkende hem goed, van die ene keer dat Draco in haar bijzijn een nachtmerrie had gehad. Haar hart begon hoopvol te kloppen. Ze greep Rons arm vast om zich staande te houden.

"Hij – hij leeft nog," fluisterde ze, toen het gegil was uitgestorven. Ze wees naar de sleepsporen. "Hij leeft nog, ze hebben hem weggesleept. Hij moet daar zijn, hij was het die schreeuwde!"

Ron keek haar aan alsof ze ze niet allemaal op een rijtje had. "Hermelien," zei hij zacht en met een medelevende blik op zijn gezicht. "Dat – dat kan ook iemand anders zijn."

Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Ik ben er zeker van, Ron, hij was het!"

"Dan moeten ze hem er direct uit hebben gesleept, ofwel was hij zelf al zover gekomen," mompelde Ron. "Dan zou hij ontzettend veel geluk –"

Ron viel stil, Hermelien klampte zich steviger aan zijn arm vast. Zoveel geluk had Draco nu ook weer niet, nu hij in de handen van Totelaer was. Maar nu hadden ze tenminste een kans om hem te redden, net zoals hij haar had gered.

Op dat moment galmde er weer een schreeuw doorheen het huis. Dit keer konden ze ook woorden onderscheiden. "Vermoord mij gewoon, Kuiper! Net zoals je mijn vrouw hebt vermoord!", wat gevolgd werd door een harde kreun en een gelach van iemand anders.

Hermeliens hart klopte gejaagd, ze wist nu dat hij echt nog leefde, maar dat zijn leven wel in gevaar was. Ron keek haar aan en wees naar de deur verderop de bestofte gang. Weer was er een harde schreeuw te horen. Dit keer verstonden ze ook de stem van Totelaer. "Laat hem nog wat harder schreeuwen, Kuiper. Kijk, zo doe je dat," waarna opnieuw een ijzingwekkende gil klonk.

Hermelien kromp ineen, ze nam Draco's stok steviger vast in haar handen, maar veel hielp haar dat niet. Ron liep op de toppen van z'n tenen naar de deur, hij hield z'n hand naar haar gericht om te tonen dat ze moest wachten.

Ze wachtte gespannen, nu was er helemaal niks meer te horen, even vreesde ze voor het ergste, tot ze Totelaer opnieuw hoorden spreken.

"Hmm, het ziet ernaar uit dat je toch niet zo laf bent als ik altijd had gedacht, Malfidus," zei hij met diezelfde stem die Hermelien nu zo goed kende en waarvan ze opnieuw moest rillen.

Ron wenkte haar dichterbij, zijn andere hand op de klink. Zo stil mogelijk sloop ze naar de deur, Ron stak drie vingers in de lucht en was van plan om af te tellen. In de tussentijd hoorden ze Totelaer gedempt praten. "Misschien moet ik je maar een punt bijgeven. Alleen jammer dat je m'n persoonlijke scorebord hebt laten gaan."

"Ik – ik weet niet waar je het over hebt," zei Draco met een erg zwakke stem, wat weer overging in een keiharde schreeuw.

Hermelien kromp weer ineen, ze zag hoe Ron langzaam zijn vingers een voor een liet zakken. Het geschreeuw was gestopt, Totelaer begon weer met praten. "Maar dat maakt niet uit hoor," zei hij, alsof hun gesprek niet was onderbroken geweest. "Die Neo's in het bos brengen haar dadelijk wel. Ik geniet er gewoon van om mensen hoop te geven om die daarna weer in te slaan. Weet je trouwens dat ze haar leven voor jou wilde geven?"

Ron keek Hermelien even met een bleek, maar ongelovig gezicht aan. Vrijwel meteen herstelde hij zich, hij keek haar vragend aan, ze zette zich schrap en knikte. Ron haalde nog eens diep adem, hield z'n toverstok stevig in zijn hand en trok toen de deur open.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" riepen beiden keihard terwijl ze door de deuropening stormden. Ze kwamen in een andere donkere kamer terecht, enkel verlicht door een groot haardvuur aan de rechterkant. Twee grote ramen tegenover hen waren afgeplakt en lieten geen enkel straaltje licht door. Stof dwarrelde door de kamer, langs de haard was ook een stuk van het plafond bij de ontploffing naar beneden gestort. Allerlei meubels stonden kriskras door elkaar, maar in het midden van de kamer waren ze opzij geschoven om plaats te maken. Daar zag Hermelien Draco op de grond liggen. Hij had een krijtwit gezicht, boven z'n wenkbrauw zat een diepe snede die hard aan het bloeden was. Hij hijgde hard, maar zijn ogen stonden helder en staarden haar aan. Ze leken haar te zeggen dat ze moest wegwezen, dat ze hem moest achterlaten en haar zelf in veiligheid moest brengen, maar daar wilde ze niet eens aan denken. Levi en Totelaer stonden bij hem, ze keken haar en Ron met een ietwat verbaasd gezicht aan, hun toverstokken vlogen uit hun handen. Levi's gezicht zag er miserabel uit, hij zat vol opgedroogd bloed en blauwe plekken, kort vroeg Hermelien zich af hoe dat kwam.

Ze greep Draco's toverstok steviger in haar handen vast. Hoewel zijn stok redelijk vertrouwd in de hand lag, was haar spreuk niet zo goed gelukt als ze zou willen. Ron kon Totelaers stok behendig opvangen, maar door Hermeliens zwakkere spreuk vloog die van Levi iets verderop in een donkere hoek van de kamer. Blijkbaar hadden Totelaer en Levi echt niet verwacht dat zij en Ron ineens de kamer kwamen binnenstormen, want anders hadden ze zich niet zo snel laten ontwapenen. Even leek het erop alsof zij de mannen zouden kunnen overwinnen, alsof zij in het voordeel waren, maar dat moment duurde heel kort. In alle chaos van hun plotse verschijning, had Hermelien namelijk niet gemerkt dat er nog iemand in de kamer was, iemand die in de donkere hoek stond en die de kans zag om Levi's stok te grijpen. Onmiddellijk vuurde de persoon een spreuk af, Hermelien moest voor Ron gaan staan, omdat hij in z'n focus op Levi en Totelaer niet doorhad dat er nog iemand anders was. De spreuk kwam echter zo hard aan dat haar zwakkere beschermingsspreuk hem niet kon tegenhouden. Ze was er zeker van dat als ze haar eigen toverstok had gehad, ze de spreuk had kunnen terugkaatsen.

"Ja! Goed zo Jekers!" hoorde ze Totelaer brullen terwijl ze achteruit struikelde, daarbij tegen Ron op botste – die hierdoor even z'n aandacht op Levi en Totelaer verloor – en met een klap op de grond viel. De spreuk vloog rakelings langs Rons hoofd heen, hij moest zich bukken om te voorkomen dat hij erdoor werd geraakt.

Tot overmaat van ramp verloor ze bij de val de greep op Draco's toverstok, al had dat ook te maken met de kracht waarmee de spreuk haar raakte. Ze zag hem in de richting van Draco rollen, maar die kon hem niet oppakken omdat Totelaer hem, in de chaos van het moment, bij z'n haren had vastgepakt en z'n hoofd naar achteren had getrokken. Totelaer had z'n mes bovengehaald en drukte het bebloede lemmet tegen Draco's nek.

Hermelien voelde hoe het bloed uit haar gezicht trok, Draco hijgde enorm hard en verzette zich fel, maar Totelaer drukte het mes alleen maar steviger tegen z'n keel. Ze zag tot haar schrik een druppel bloed verschijnen die langzaam naar beneden rolde.

"Nee!" kermde ze, terwijl ze recht krabbelde.

"LAAT DAT MES VALLEN TOTELAER!" riep Ron naast haar hard uit. Hij hield z'n toverstok strak op Totelaer gericht, zijn hand trilde niet één keer.

Totelaer lachte alleen maar spottend, Levi boog zich snel naar voren en raapte Draco's stok op. Ron vuurde een spreuk op hem af, die Levi met gemak kon afblokken. Totelaer strafte Ron daarvoor af door het mes dieper in Draco's huid te zetten en al een kleine streep te trekken. Draco kreunde het uit en greep met z'n handen naar Totelaers arm, maar die trok z'n hoofd alleen maar met een snelle ruk verder naar achteren, waardoor z'n nek nog strakker kwam te staan.

"Laat die stokken vallen, Wemel. Ik zal niet aarzelen om Malfidus hier de keel over te snijden. Ik weet wel dat jullie concurrenten zijn van elkaar, en dat jij dat helemaal niet erg zou vinden, maar ik vrees ervoor dat jouw lieve Griffeltje dan niks meer met jou te maken wilt hebben. Hoe was het weerzien, trouwens? Ik hoop dat jullie ervan hebben genoten, want heel lang zal jullie hereniging niet meer duren," Totelaer grijnsde maniakaal, Rons borstkas ging snel op en neer. Hij hield zijn toverstok strak op Totelaer gericht, de andere reikte hij Hermelien aan. Maar die kon alleen maar met grote, verschrikte ogen naar Draco en Totelaer kijken, bang dat Totelaer ineens zijn mes verder zou doordrukken en Draco zou vermoorden.

"Ik hoop dat je het niet al te erg vind dat Griffel en ik wat tijd met elkaar hebben doorgebracht," ging Totelaer met een blik op haar verder. "We hebben een leuk spelletje gespeeld, nietwaar?"

Onbewust deinsde Hermelien terug en legde ze haar hand op haar buik. Ron wierp een snelle blik op haar en schreeuwde: "Vuile schoft!" hij wilde een spreuk op Totelaer afvuren en dat was hem ook gelukt, als Hermelien – in haar angst om wat Totelaer met Draco zou doen – zijn arm niet op het laatste moment opzij duwde. De spreuk kaatste af tegen de muur, waardoor een deel van de plaaster afbrokkelde en er een grote scheur in de muur ontstond. Totelaer lachte hard. "Ah zie, Griffel leert het al! Jij zou ook wat lessen moeten volgen, Wemel, misschien moet ik je ook eerst een dag opsluiten in de kelder," zei hij, waarna hij het mes verder over Draco's keel trok. Draco kronkelde hard, zijn armen graaiden nogmaals krachtig naar Totelaers hand en grepen zelfs het gevest van het mes vast. Het bloed stroomde over z'n nek en de kraag van zijn donkergrijze hemd kleurde rood.

"NEE!" gilde Hermelien. "Alsjeblieft – doe – doe hem niks aan!"

Ron keek haar nog eens aan, alsof zij hem moest zeggen wat hij moest doen, alsof zij moest beslissen of Draco moest blijven leven of niet. Ze keek met tranen in de ogen naar hem op.

Ron hield zijn handen omhoog en riep: "Oké, oké! Ik geef me over!" en gooide toen zijn en Totelaers stok op de grond.

"Nee!" riep Draco hard uit, Totelaer haalde z'n mes eindelijk van z'n nek weg. Hij gaf hem een harde klap in het gezicht, waardoor Draco met een plof op de vloer viel. Draco sloeg z'n hand over de snede in zijn nek om het bloeden te stelpen, maar het bloed droop tussen z'n vingers door. Hij keek Hermelien met een lijkbleek gezicht aan, en ze zag er nog steeds een zekere vastberadenheid in, dat hij het niet zou opgeven. Ze stond te trillen op haar benen en had haar hand voor haar mond geslagen. Tranen stroomden over haar wangen.

Totelaer richtte zich naar Ron. Hij knikte naar Jekers om de stokken bij elkaar te rapen. "Goed zo, Wemel," zei hij snerend terwijl hij z'n toverstok van Jekers aannam en er zacht over streek. Hij richtte zijn blik op Hermelien en trok z'n lip in een groteske grijns naar achteren. "Zo, Griffel. Blij om je hier weer te zien. En wat nog beter is, je hebt Wemel met je meegebracht! Geweldig gewoon!" hij sprak op een opgewekte toon en glimlachte z'n tanden bloot. Weer leek het alsof ze gewoon in een park waren samengekomen om te picknicken in plaats van dat ze in de donkere kamer stonden met hun toverstokken op haar, Ron en Draco gericht.

"Ik vermoedde wel dat je niet zomaar zou weggaan," vervolgde Totelaer met diezelfde stem. "Niet zonder je lieve Malfidus hier te redden. Maar zelfs als je zomaar vertrokken zou zijn, dacht je soms dat we je zo gemakkelijk zouden laten gaan? We hadden nog Neo's in het bos staan, en we zouden een tijdje hebben moeten wachten, maar toen bleek jouw lieve _Draco_ te zijn teruggekeerd om zijn wraak op Kuiper hier te nemen. Daar hadden we niet aan gedacht, toch Kuiper? Ik was er altijd vanuit gegaan dat Malfidus te laf was om het in z'n eentje tegen iemand op te nemen," Totelaer porde met z'n voet tegen Draco's rug, die schopte z'n been naar achteren, waardoor Totelaer met een verrast lachje achteruit sprong. "Ja, toch meer pit dan ik had gedacht," zei hij, waarna hij Draco een keer hard in z'n rug schopte. Draco beet z'n tanden op elkaar om het niet uit te schreeuwen, maar hij hijgde wel hard. Totelaer ging verder alsof er niets was gebeurd. "Maar goed dat Zagrijn zo slecht is in mikken, want anders had Malfidus ons wel eens kunnen verrassen. We zaten hier te wachten tot de Neo's jullie zouden brengen, en keken naar hoe Meijer en Zagrijn het tegen Potter opnamen, toen Zagrijns spreuk ineens tegen de achterbouw terugkaatste, waardoor die ineenstortte. We hoorden tot onze verrassing een harde kreun en gingen in de hal kijken. En wie zagen we daar liggen? Juist! Onze jonge Malfidus hier! Ik wist dat we niet langer moesten wachten, ik wist dat jullie voor hem zouden terugkomen. En anders had ik me wel op andere manieren met hem geamuseerd, je weet wel wat ik bedoel, toch, Griffel? Maar enfin, nu kunnen we eindelijk verder met ons spelletje van daarstraks."

Hermelien trilde op haar benen, maar ze kon niet anders dan Totelaer bang aanstaren. Ron kwam half voor haar staan en hield z'n arm beschermend voor haar. Totelaer grijnsde smalend. "Kijk hoe lief, er zijn gewoon twee mannen die het leven voor je willen geven, daar kunnen de meeste mensen alleen maar van dromen! Achja, jammer eigenlijk dat het zo moet eindigen. Eigenlijk zou ik nog moeten wachten tot Zagrijn terug is. Hij zei me daarstraks nog dat hij dat nummertje met je wilde afmaken, Griffel, dit keer zonder tussenkomsten. Maar ja, dat zal dan wel voor later zijn. Zodra ik met je klaar ben, mag hij je hebben. Misschien dat Meijer dan besluit om ook mee te doen, hij heeft ook zoveel stress…"

Deze woorden hadden een ontzettende impact, niet alleen op Hermelien, maar ook op Draco en Ron. Ze wist dat het Totelaers bedoeling was geweest, hij lokte die reacties bewust uit.

"VUILE KLOOTZAK!" siste Ron hard, hij spande z'n spieren op en viel naar voren, even leek het alsof hij Totelaer gewoon wilde aanvliegen. Maar die hield met een grijns z'n toverstok op hem gericht, waardoor Ron wat achteruit deinsde. Hij hijgde hard, van woede.

Tegelijkertijd kwam Draco overeind, maar Levi schopte hem hard in z'n zij en zorgde ervoor dat Draco op zijn rug op de vloer belandde. "Wat vind daarvan hé? Dat ik nu jouw toverstok heb, dat jij nu als een miserabel hoopje op de grond ligt," siste Levi, terwijl hij zowel zijn als Draco's stok op hem richtte. "Misschien moet ik jou ook maar eens in elkaar gaan slaan."

Hij schopte hem nog een paar keer hard in z'n zij, Draco hapte moeizaam naar adem.

"NEE!" riep Hermelien keihard, terwijl ze zelf een felle steek in haar buik voelde. Ze klampte zich aan Rons arm vast, omdat ze zeker was dat ze anders in elkaar zou zakken. Ron wilde weer in beweging komen, maar Totelaer hief zijn hand ineens op. Hij keek hen nog steeds aan en hield nog steeds z'n toverstok op hen gericht, maar Levi hield wel op met stampen. Draco sloeg met een pijnlijk gezicht z'n arm over z'n buik, zijn andere hand nog steeds tegen zijn keel geklemd, al was het bloeden wel verminderd. Hij haalde gierend adem en spuugde een klodder speeksel vermengd met bloed op de vloer.

"Kuiper, wacht," zei Totelaer streng. "Straks mag je alles met hem doen, wanneer ik met hem klaar ben. Dan mag jij hem hebben." Daarna richtte hij zich weer naar Ron en ging hij met een quasi-gechoqueerde stem verder. Het leek net alsof hij een totaal andere persoonlijkheid naar voren liet komen. "En Wemel, wat een taal! Daar moeten we een punt voor aftrekken. Wat is de score dan, Griffel? Drie-één?"

Hermelien zette een stap achteruit, Ron kwam weer voor haar staan.

"Laat hen gaan, Totelaer!" riep hij uit. "Laat Hermelien en Malfidus gaan. Je hebt alleen mij nodig!"

"Oh, was het maar, Wemel," zei Totelaer snerend. "Maar zoals ik daarstraks al tegen Griffel zei, ben ik eigenlijk ook al heel lang op zoek naar haar. Ik heb nog bepaalde frustraties vanuit het verleden en daar wil ik nu toch echt iets aan doen. Je ziet, ik heb vroeger jacht gemaakt op haar ouders, maar zij had hen toen zo goed verstopt! Jarenlang heb ik me daar ongelooflijk gefrustreerd over gevoeld, maar toen kon ik er niks aan doen want ja, jullie _Schouwers_ zaten achter me aan. Maar ik was er altijd zeker van dat dat gevoel zou verdwijnen eens ik haar te pakken zou krijgen en ik was geduldig. Maar toen kwam die hele historie met jou, toen je ontdekte dat Kuiper ons hielp om uit de handen van het ministerie te blijven en je daarna zogezegd doodging. Ik merkte dat ik het zeer aangenaam vond om te weten dat jij dood was en dat liet mijn eerdere frustraties een beetje naar de achtergrond verdwijnen. Ik wist dat Griffel op die manier ook leed en dat dat deels door mij kwam. Ja, dat was echt een zeer aangenaam gevoel. Je ziet, Wemel, ik geloofde die eerste twee jaar ook dat je echt dood was. Tot ik je ineens ergens zag en bleek dat Kuiper me maar wat had verteld." Totelaer lachte, al was het een heel kille lach. Hermelien rilde ervan. "Hij is zelf zo bang als iets voor mij, nietwaar, Kuiper?"

Levi antwoordde niet, hij was wel een tikkeltje bleker geworden onder al dat bloed en die blauwe plekken. Totelaer ging verder. "Mijn frustraties kwamen veel sterker terug, maar toen had ik haar nodig om net jou te vinden en kon ik haar nog niks doen! Vertel me nu, als je dat allemaal eerder had geweten, dan had je haar wel veel beter beschermd, is het niet?"

Ron zweeg, hij keek Totelaer woedend aan. Het was duidelijk dat hij hier niks van had geweten, Hermelien zag het aan z'n gezicht. Maar hoe had hij het ook kunnen weten, ze wist het zelf nog maar een paar uur.

"Maar je wilt echt je leven geven voor deze twee hier?" vervolgde Totelaer met een frons. "Zelfs Malfidus? Weet je wel wat hij allemaal heeft uitgestoken met je lieve Griffeltje?"

Hermelien zag dat Rons oren een beetje rood werden en dat hij zijn vuist in elkaar kneep. Ze nam z'n hand vast, zodat hij wat kalmeerde. Totelaer grijnsde en keek afwisselend van haar naar Ron.

"We hebben jullie daarstraks met elkaar vergeleken, is het niet, Griffel? Trek je shirt eens omhoog, wees eens braaf en doe dat voor mij."

Hermelien staarde hem angstig aan, ze hield haar arm beschermend voor haar buik.

"Nee?" vroeg Totelaer, gespeeld teleurgesteld. "Wil je weer niet meewerken?" Hij richtte z'n stok op Draco en riep "Crucio!".

Draco begon keihard te schreeuwen, hij kronkelde heftig. Zijn rug kromde zich, zijn benen spartelden en zijn armen sloegen verkrampt tegen de vloer. De wonden boven zijn wenkbrauw en die in zijn nek begonnen weer feller te bloeden. Totelaer hield de spreuk aan, zweetdruppeltjes parelden samen op Draco's voorhoofd, zijn ogen rolden wit weg, Hermelien zag dat hij bijna het bewustzijn zou verliezen.

"NEE! STOP! HOU OP!" gilde ze schril. "HOU OP, ALSJEBLIEFT, HOU OP!"

Totelaer keek haar schattend aan, en na wat wel een minuut leek, hief hij eindelijk de martelspreuk op. Draco krulde zich op zijn zij en ademde heftig. Hij staarde naar een punt op de vloer, het leek alsof hij het gewoon wilde opgeven. Een lege blik was in zijn ogen verschenen, Hermelien vond het verschrikkelijk om hem zo te zien.

"Ga je naar me luisteren, Griffel?" vroeg Totelaer. "Ga je alles doen wat ik zeg? Dit was nog maar een voorsmaakje, dat begrijp je toch? Als je de volgende keer weer niet doet wat ik zeg, dan kan ik niet garanderen dat ik op tijd stop."

Ze knikte schokkerig haar hoofd. "J-ja, ik – ik z-zal luisteren," zei ze met een schorre stem.

Ron stond nog altijd schuin voor haar, hij verstrakte een beetje, maar hij zei niks en keek haar ook niet aan. Hij had zijn kaken op elkaar geklemd, en nu waren zijn beide handen in vuisten gebald. Hij zag eruit alsof hij elk moment in een woedeaanval zou uitbarsten. Zijn oren waren nu knalrood geworden.

"Kom dan naar hier," zei Totelaer met een vlakke stem.

Ron greep haar arm vast toen ze langs hem heen liep, maar ze schudde haar hoofd. "Laat me gaan, Ron," zei ze met een verstikte stem. Hij keek haar doordringend aan.

"Duurt het hier nog lang? Moet ik Malfidus nog eens over de vloer laten rollen?" vroeg Totelaer met een scherpe stem.

"Als- alsjeblieft, Ron," zei Hermelien met een bevende stem. "Ik – ik moet."

Ron wendde zijn blik naar beneden, hij liet haar arm los.

"Ik ga haar niks aandoen hoor," zei Totelaer, die daarna zachtjes grinnikte en met glinsterende ogen keek hoe ze naar hem toekwam. "Nu toch nog niet. Voorlopig heb ik genoeg met haar gespeeld. Al kan ik niet garanderen dat Zagrijn haar straks nog heel zal houden."

Hermelien rilde, ze keek naar de vloer, ze wilde niet in die afschuwelijke, zwarte ogen van hem kijken. Voorzichtig liep ze langs Draco heen, hij was nog altijd hard aan het ademen, maar nu stonden zijn ogen terug meer alert. Hij keek haar aan terwijl ze langs hem heenliep. Weer voelde ze een steek in haar buik, dieper dan de oppervlakkige wonden die Totelaer had gemaakt. Misschien hadden hij en Meijer haar weer geschopt toen ze haar pas te pakken hadden gekregen. Ze verstrakte een beetje en ademde scherp in, ze klemde haar handen rond haar buik. Draco's ogen schoten naar haar gezicht en stonden bezorgd.

"Wat is er?" vroeg Totelaer snerend. "Doet het nog altijd zo'n pijn?" Hij trok haar ruw aan haar arm naar hem toe en zorgde ervoor dat ze naar Ron en Draco gericht stond. "Laat maar eens zien wat we daarstraks hebben gedaan. Toon hun het scorebord van onze vergelijking."

De tranen prikten in haar ogen, maar ze trok haar T-shirt nog niet omhoog.

"Goed goed, dan doe ik het zelf wel," zei Totelaer in haar oor, en met een harde ruk trok hij haar shirt omhoog. Haar hele buik zat onder het bloed, er plakte nu ook vuil aan, maar de sneeën die Totelaer een paar uur daarvoor had gemaakt waren nog duidelijk te zien. Van pure ontzetting zette Ron een stap achteruit. Hermelien kon hem niet aankijken, ze wendde haar gezicht naar beneden terwijl ze oppervlakkig ademhaalde. Ze hoorde hoe Draco verwoed schuifelde, maar hij werd met een schop van Levi terug op de vloer geduwd.

Totelaer grinnikte, hij streek zacht met z'n hand over haar buik, ze kromp weer ineen, al was het dit keer niet van de pijn, maar van de afschuw.

"Kijk eens hoe mooi mijn werk is, en zoals jullie zien is onze vergelijking geëindigd op drie-twee voor onze jonge Malfidus hier. Ik had graag nog wat dingen vergeleken, maar helaas kwamen jullie daartussen."

"KLOOTZAK!" riep Ron hard uit, hij stormde van pure woede naar voren, het kon hem blijkbaar niks schelen dat hij geen enkel wapen had, buiten zijn eigen handen. Totelaer gooide Hermelien aan de kant, waardoor ze tegen een grote, zware tafel botste. Haar benen konden haar niet meer dragen, ze zakte naar beneden, tranen stroomden over haar gezicht. Totelaer richtte z'n stok op Ron, net als Jekers. Met z'n tweeën vuurden ze bijna tegelijkertijd een spreuk op hem af. Ron viel vlak voor Totelaers voeten op de grond.

"NEE, DOE HEM NIKS!" riep Hermelien, ze had haar handen voor haar gezicht geslagen, maar in tegenstelling tot bij Draco, vuurde Totelaer geen cruciatusvloek op Ron af. In plaats daarvan glimlachte hij alleen maar maniakaal. Hij gebaarde naar Jekers dat hij Ron recht moest trekken en hij haalde z'n mes weer tevoorschijn.

"Ook al is het drie-twee en zou ik dus eigenlijk met onze Malfidus moeten beginnen, heb ik meer zin in Wemel hier. Malfidus ziet er toch al uit alsof hij niet teveel meer kan hebben, dus bij hem zal het waarschijnlijk te snel gedaan zijn. Wemel daarentegen, ja, daar kan ik nog uren plezier van hebben…"

Totelaer grijnsde en bukte zich, zodat hij op gelijke ooghoogte met Ron kwam, Ron spuwde in z'n gezicht. Totelaer veegde de spuug enkel maar weg, hij leek totaal niet kwaad te zijn. Hij glimlachte alleen maar en zei met een duistere stem: "Kijk maar goed, Griffel, kijk maar goed hoe ik met je echtgenoot zal spelen."

Hij deed net hetzelfde als hij bij haar had gedaan: hij legde het mes tegen Rons wang, al trok hij dit keer direct door en ook meteen erg diep. Bloed welde onmiddellijk op, Ron trok z'n hoofd weg, maar hij liet geen enkel geluid uit z'n mond ontsnappen. Hij worstelde alleen hevig om uit Jekers handen los te komen.

"N-nee," kermde Hermelien zachtjes. Ze kon het niet aan om het te zien.

"Hmm, een waardige tegenstander dit keer," zei Totelaer met een zachte stem, hij negeerde haar compleet. "Dat kom ik niet vaak tegen dat iemand geen geluid maakt terwijl ik z'n gezicht bewerk. Maar dat zal niet blijven duren." Hij lachte nog een keer, dit keer zette hij de punt van het mes onder Rons linkeroog, hij nam diens kin stevig vast. Totelaer zette steeds meer en meer druk, hij leek het oog er zo uit te willen ploppen. Ron kronkelde steeds feller en dit keer ontsnapte er ook een kleine kreun aan zijn lippen.

"Ja! Einde -," begon Totelaer, maar hij werd onderbroken door een ontzettend kabaal dat van het andere uiteinde van de kamer kwam. Opeens gebeurden er verschillende dingen tegelijkertijd.

Harry kwam door een deur stormen, samen met een andere Schouwer die hij had opgeroepen. Vrijwel meteen vlogen de spreuken doorheen de lucht. Jekers werd geraakt en zakte achterover, Ron kon zich losrukken en schopte het mes uit Totelaers handen, waarna hij z'n toverstok uit de handen van Jekers greep. Hij vuurde een spreuk af op Totelaer, die echter nipt miste. Totelaer viel op de grond neer, met zijn hand voor zijn gezicht geklemd. Iemand had Levi ontwapend, Draco kon z'n stok te pakken krijgen en krabbelde recht. Het leek alsof hij nieuwe moed had gekregen. Hij wilde onmiddellijk naar Hermelien gaan, maar zag niet dat Levi z'n stok opnieuw opraapte en een spreuk op hem afvuurde. Net op tijd zag hij wat er gebeurde, door de kracht van Levi's vloek struikelde hij naar achteren, maar hij kon wel de spreuk nog afblokken.

Hermelien kroop naar een muur links van haar, ze drukte zich ertegenaan, ze trilde onophoudelijk en hield haar handen voor haar gezicht. Opeens voelde ze hoe haar handen voorzichtig werden weggetrokken, verschrikt keek ze op, maar ze staarde in de ogen van Ron. Haar Ron.

"Het komt goed, Hermelien," zei hij zacht. "Alles komt goed. Ik ga je naar buiten brengen, oké?"

"D-Draco," zei ze zwakjes.

Ron keek even achter zich. "Die is met Levi aan het duelleren, maar hij houdt zich staande," antwoordde hij. "Het is hier niet veilig, Hermelien, ik moet je wegbrengen, oké?"

Ze knikte, Ron trok haar voorzichtig recht en leidde haar gebukt langs de muur naar de deur waarlangs de Schouwers naar binnen waren gekomen. De spreuken vlogen om hen heen, Ron beschermde haar met zijn lichaam en regelmatig voerde hij een krachtige beschermingsspreuk uit om te voorkomen dat ze werden geraak.

Hermelien zag hoe Harry samen met een andere Schouwer een fel gevecht tegen Totelaer aan het leveren was. Het lichaam van Jekers lag in het midden van de kamer, regelmatig spatten er spreuken op af. Ze had geen idee of de man dood was of niet.

Ineens slaakte de Schouwer die met Harry tegen Totelaer aan het vechten was een harde kreet en belandde hij op de grond. Ron keek verschrikt achter zich en liet Hermelien los.

"DONCKERS!" riep hij hard naar een Schouwer die net was binnengekomen. "Breng haar in veiligheid," zei hij tegen de man, waarna hij zich omkeerde en Harry ging helpen.

"Kom, mevrouw," zei Donckers, terwijl hij z'n hand op Hermeliens arm legde en haar zachtjes, maar vastberaden naar de deur leidde. Ze keek echter steeds achterom, ze wilde zeker zijn dat de anderen niks meer zouden overkomen. Ze rukte zich los toen ze zag hoe Draco ineens struikelde en zijn toverstok verloor.

Plots leek de tijd trager te gaan, ze hoorde haar hart snel bonzen en even leek het alsof alleen zij, Draco, Ron en Levi in de kamer waren, de rest was allemaal vervaagd. Levi had een maniakale glimlach op z'n gezicht en staarde Draco waanzinnig aan. Draco stapte steeds verder achteruit en keek om zich heen naar z'n toverstok.

"Oh, ik zal zo blij zijn als jij er ook eindelijk aan bent," Levi hief z'n toverstok op. "Bereid je al maar voor om je lieve vrouwtje opnieuw te zien! AVADA KEDAVRA."

Draco hield z'n armen beschermend voor zich, hoewel dat helemaal niks zou uitmaken. Een groene lichtstraal spoot uit Levi's toverstok op hem af. Hermelien schreeuwde "NEE! DRACO!" en zakte bijna door haar knieën. Draco wendde zijn gezicht op het laatste moment naar haar, maar een tel later werd hij door Ron aan de kant geduwd en viel hij met een klap tegen de grond. De toverspreuk raakte Ron vol op het lichaam, en meteen viel hij dood neer.

"NEE!" krijste Hermelien haar stem schor, ze struikelde naar voren, liep naar Ron toe.

Draco krabbelde geschrokken en met een krijtwit gezicht overeind, hij had zijn toverstok terug in zijn hand en vuurde een vloek op Levi af, die helemaal niet meer reageerde, alsof hij zelf geschokt was dat door zijn toedoen Ron dood was.

Harry keek opzij om te zien wat er aan de hand was, zag toen Ron op de grond liggen en verloor haast z'n evenwicht. Totelaer kon hem bijna ontwapenen, gelukkig was Donckers zo snel van geest om onmiddellijk in te grijpen toen Ron Draco aan de kant had geduwd, hij was nu aan het duelleren met Totelaer. Harry herstelde zich, terwijl de tranen over z'n wangen stroomden, vocht hij verder met Totelaer. De spreuken vlogen nog altijd alle kanten op.

Hermelien zakte op haar knieën naast Rons lichaam neer en voelde weer een harde steek in haar buik, maar de pijn ervan werd volledig overschaduwd door de pijn in haar hart. Er stond een verbeten uitdrukking op Rons gezicht, alsof hij elk moment zou opstaan en terug zou gaan vechten. Ze schudde hem aan z'n schouders om hem wakker te krijgen, ze kon en wilde niet geloven dat hij dood was. Ze begon hem zelfs op z'n borst te kloppen om hem terug te laten rechtstaan.

"Nee, nee Ron! Word wakker, sta op!" riep ze, hoewel een klein deeltje van haar al besefte dat ze hem helemaal niet meer wakker zou krijgen. Ze schudde nogmaals aan z'n schouders. Onbewust stroomden de tranen over haar gezicht op zijn trui. "Ron! Ron! Je moet wakker worden, we kunnen verder gaan met ons leven, ein-eindelijk kunnen we onze plannen uitvoeren!"

Plots voelde ze stevige armen om haar schouders. "H-Hermelien," hoorde ze de stem van Draco. "Hij – hij is –,"

Ze wist wat hij ging zeggen, maar ze schudde haar hoofd. "Nee! Nee, dat – dat kan niet. Hij – hij mag niet! Eindelijk heb ik hem terug, hij mag nu niet – ,"

"Hermelien – je moet hier weg," zei Draco met een verstikte stem. Hij nam haar vast en begon haar weg te trekken. Hermelien stribbelde fel tegen, ze schopte met haar benen en sloeg met haar armen. "NEE! Ik moet bij Ron blijven! Hij moet wakker worden!" Ze haalde gierend adem. Begreep Draco dan niet dat ze bij hem moest blijven?

Draco zette zich voor haar op z'n knieën. Hij keek haar aan, hij zag er verslagen uit, de wonde boven z'n wenkbrauw was nog altijd aan het bloeden. "Hermelien, Ron is dood," zei hij zacht.

Ze keek in z'n grijze ogen en schudde nogmaals haar hoofd, haar onderlip trilde. "Nee – nee," de tranen stroomden over haar wangen, maar langzaam drong het besef tot haar door. "Nee – nee, Ron – hij – hij zei dat alles goed kwam. Hij – hij –," ze brak helemaal, nu pas besefte ze dat Ron echt dood was. Dat zijn dood dit keer definitief was en dat hij nooit meer zou terugkomen. Ze duwde Draco aan de kant en kroop terug naar z'n lichaam. Ze negeerde daarbij Draco's zwakke en smekende "Hermelien". Ze moest bij Ron blijven, ze moest ervoor zorgen dat hem voor de rest niks meer overkwam. Voorzichtig streek ze door z'n haren, en hoorde niet hoe Harry naar Draco riep dat hij haar daar weg moest halen. De tranen bleven over haar wangen stromen, terwijl ze zijn gezicht aanraakte en over z'n ongeschonden wang streek. De snede die Totelaer had gemaakt was nog een klein beetje aan het bloeden, het leek net alsof hij eigenlijk gewoon aan het slapen was. Iets verder van hen lag Levi op de vloer, maar in tegenstelling tot bij Ron, bewoog diens borstkas wel op en neer. Het voelde voor haar alsof haar hart in stukjes was gebroken, weer voelde ze een felle steek in haar buik, dit keer veel harder dan alle vorige keren. Ze kromp ineen, maar ze besteedde er geen aandacht aan, de pijn in haar hart was vele malen groter.

Opnieuw voelde ze Draco's armen om haar heen. Hij begon haar langzaam weg te trekken van Rons lichaam. "Hermelien – we moeten weg, het is hier niet veilig," zei hij met een schorre stem.

Ze wilde Ron niet verlaten, ze spartelde tegen, maar haar benen voelden zwak aan en Draco was sterker. Hij trok haar recht en sleepte haar zowat mee naar de deur. Ze wist dat ze het niet van hem kon winnen en liet zich wezenloos door hem meevoeren. Hij mompelde zachtjes, maar ze verstond niet wat. Ze zag de flitsen van het gevecht tussen Harry, Donckers en Totelaer, maar ze zag helemaal niet wie er aan het winnen was. Ze hoorde helemaal niks. Maar opeens schoot er een erg scherpe pijn doorheen haar buik, feller dan het ooit was geweest. Het was een pijn die ze nog nooit had gevoeld, alsof Totelaer met z'n mes dwars door haar buik had gestoken. Ze zakte door haar knieën, Draco kon haar maar net vasthouden en vroeg bezorgd: "Hermelien – wat – wat is er?" maar ze kon niet antwoorden, ze hield haar handen voor haar buik en kermde het uit. Er was iets mis, er was iets ernstigs mis. Ze keek naar beneden en zag hoe haar broek langzaamaan rood werd. Ze voelde een vlaag van misselijkheid opkomen, haar zicht werd wazig, in de rand van haar gezichtsveld kwamen zwarte vlekken. "Verdomme!" hoorde ze Draco nog geschrokken zeggen, waarna ze hem vaag naar Harry hoorde roepen: "Potter! Er is iets met haar!" Ze had geen idee wat er aan de hand was, maar het enige waar ze aan kon denken was: _Ik ga naar hem toe, ik ga Ron weer zien_ , voordat het helemaal zwart voor haar ogen werd.

* * *

 **AN: Ik baalde best wel een paar dagen nadat ik dit stuk had geschreven, hoewel ik het al lang had gepland.**

 **Het einde is in zicht!**


	77. Hoofdstuk 76

**En we beginnen het nieuwe jaar met een nieuw stukje!**

 **Ik hoop dat Oudejaar voor iedereen fantastisch was en dat er een heel fijn en gelukkig nieuw jaar op jullie te wachten staat!**

* * *

 **Hoofdstuk 76 – Draco**

Ineens zakte Hermelien in z'n armen in elkaar, Draco kon haar nog maar net rechthouden voordat ze op de grond belandde.

"Hermelien – wat – wat is er?" vroeg hij met een schorre stem. Ze zag er ineens lijkbleek uit, geen enkele kleur was nog in haar gezicht te zien. Haar bruine ogen leken net twee donkere gaten. Ze kreunde het uit en klemde haar handen om haar buik. Hij zag hoe haar broek rood werd en ademde scherp in. "Verdomme!" zei hij geschrokken terwijl hij heftig om zich heen keek of iemand misschien een spreuk op haar had afgevuurd, maar hij kon niks ontdekken. Hij liet haar voorzichtig neerzakken op de grond en keek haar aan. Ze reageerde nergens meer op. Wild keek hij achter zich, waar Potter en Donckers nog altijd met Totelaer bezig waren.

"POTTER! ER IS IETS MET HAAR!" riep hij paniekerig. Hij had totaal geen idee wat er met haar aan de hand kon zijn. Hij sloeg zachtjes op haar wang om haar terug te krijgen, maar haar ogen staarden alleen maar omhoog en leken niks te zien.

Gelukkig slaagde Donckers er eindelijk in om Totelaer te ontwapenen, Potter vuurde meteen een andere spreuk op hem af die hem in touwen wikkelde. Totelaer viel op de grond neer, maar lachte wel maniakaal. "Ja ha! Nu gaat ze toch nog dood!" riep hij uitzinnig.

Potter snoerde hem de mond met een snelle zwiep van z'n toverstok en liep toen haastig naar hen toe. Draco zag dat hij een blik op het dode lichaam van Wemel wierp. Potters gezicht vertrok pijnlijk – zijn beste vriend was opnieuw gestorven en dit keer voor altijd.

Draco voelde zich onwerkelijk omdat die spreuk voor hem was bedoeld, hij had het al aanvaard dat hij ging sterven, daarom had hij zich op geen enkele andere manier verdedigd en had hij enkel op Hermelien gefocust. Hij had er vrede mee genomen dat zij haar leven samen met Wemel zou verder zetten. Hij wilde alleen maar dat zij gelukkig was. Tot Wemel hem opeens aan de kant had geduwd, waardoor hij de dodelijke spreuk in zijn plaats had opgevangen.

Draco keek Hermelien aan, haar ogen rolden in haar kassen weg. Hij schudde verschrikt aan haar schouders, zachtjes hoorde hij haar nog "Ron" zeggen, voor ze helemaal wegzakte en slap werd.

"Hermelien!" riep hij, hij schudde nog harder aan haar schouders, haar jeansbroek was helemaal rood van het bloed. De bloedvlek spreidde verder en verder uit, hij voelde hoe z'n eigen knieën nat werden. Een paniek overspoelde hem, hij was bang dat ze zou sterven, bang dat hij haar op een definitieve manier zou verliezen. Potter viel langs hem neer en keek haar met een ernstig, maar verschrikt gezicht aan. Hij legde z'n vingers in haar hals en voelde naar haar hartslag.

"Ze heeft een erg zwakke polsslag, ze moet hier weg! We moeten haar naar Holisto's brengen!"

"Ik – ik weet niet wat -," hakkelde Draco.

"Later, Malfidus. Eerst moet ze hier weg. Het is hier te onveilig, het huis staat op het punt van instorten," zei Potter, hij sloeg voorzichtig Hermeliens ene arm om z'n nek. Draco volgde zijn voorbeeld.

Ondertussen waren er andere Schouwers binnengekomen die de anderen weghaalden – het bewusteloze lichaam van de neergevallen Schouwer voorop. Nu pas merkte Draco hoe de muren vervaarlijk kraakten en hoe het stof naar beneden dwarrelde. Blijkbaar hadden de gemiste spreuken een grote impact op de wankele muren, grote scheuren waren erin ontstaan, ze liepen vanaf de vloer tot aan het plafond. Potter had gelijk, ze moesten hier zo snel mogelijk weg.

Samen droegen ze Hermelien voorzichtig naar buiten, Draco kon zelf maar moeizaam rechtop lopen vanwege alle schoppen die Kuiper hem had verkocht, anders had hij haar wel zelf gedragen. Buiten waren nog andere Schouwers bezig Meijer en een aantal Neo's af te voeren. Hij zag Zagrijn levenloos op de grond liggen, een straaltje bloed stroomde uit z'n mond.

De grote, donkere figuur van Wolkenveldt kwam onmiddellijk op hen afgelopen.

"Harry? Wat is er aan de hand? Ik hoorde net dat Levi een verrader is," zei hij met zijn typische, zware stem die Draco herkende van talloze nieuwsberichten op de radio.

Draco wierp een snelle blik op Potter, hij wilde niet dat ze tijd verloren door een praatje te maken met Wolkenveldt. Dat kon fataal zijn voor Hermelien. Potter leek echter hetzelfde idee te hebben want hij schudde z'n hoofd.

"Later, Romeo," zei hij met een knik naar Hermelien. "We moeten haar eerst wegbrengen."

Pas toen viel Wolkenveldt' s blik op haar, zijn gezicht verstrakte.

"Ja, natuurlijk," zei hij, zonder nog verder vragen te stellen. Hij wenkte twee Schouwers en met een autoritaire stem zei hij: "Donckers, zorg ervoor dat die anti-verschijnsel en verdwijnselspreuk worden opgeheven, en jij Wevers, jij neemt contact op met St. Holisto's. Zeg hen dat het dringend is en geef de juiste coördinaten door!"

Donckers en Wevers knikten vastberaden en snelden weg om hun opdrachten uit te voeren. Draco keek hen na, zijn armen trilden van de inspanning om Hermelien vast te blijven houden. Om de een of andere reden voelden al zijn spieren enorm zwak aan. Wolkenveldt keek hem op een bevreemde manier aan.

"Malfidus, je kan haar nu wel neerleggen," zei hij. "Ze zijn zo meteen hier en dan wordt ze geholpen."

Draco schudde z'n hoofd. "Nee – ik – ik moet bij haar blijven," zei hij met een verstikte stem. Potter had Hermelien ook nog vast, Draco zag vanuit z'n ooghoeken dat die een blik op Wolkenveldt wierp. Wolkenveldt legde z'n hand op Draco's schouders en zei zacht: "Ik zeg ook niet dat je moet weggaan, Malfidus. Maar je kan zelf amper overeind staan. Het is beter voor haar en voor jou als je niet ineens door je benen zakt en hard op de grond belandt." Daarna deed hij z'n mantel uit en spreidde hij die uit over de grond. "Hier, leg haar daar maar op neer."

Draco zag in dat Wolkenveldt gelijk had, voorzichtig legden hij en Potter Hermelien op de donkerblauwe mantel. Die werd vast en zeker besmeurd met bloed, maar dat scheen de minister niets te kunnen schelen. Potter trok z'n trui uit, klopte het stof, takjes en aarde ervan af en legde die onder Hermeliens hoofd. Draco bleef op z'n knieën naast haar zitten en hield haar hand vast, tot zijn opluchting ging haar borstkas nog altijd op en neer – heel erg langzaam, maar toch. Hij streek zacht met z'n hand over haar gezicht en door haar haren. "Hou vol, Hermelien, hou alsjeblieft vol," fluisterde hij zachtjes, terwijl er tranen in z'n ogen kwamen te staan.

Boven hem waren Potter en Wolkenveldt aan het bespreken wat er allemaal was gebeurd. Ineens viel de zware stem van Wolkenveldt stil. "Is dat –?" vroeg hij. Draco keek op, twee Schouwers droegen het lichaam van Wemel naar buiten. Potter wendde zijn gezicht af, een pijnlijke uitdrukking was ervan af te lezen.

"Ja," zei hij zacht. Hij slikte moeizaam. "Levi – hij heeft hem –," Potter viel stil. Wolkenveldt legde z'n hand op diens schouder als een vorm van betuiging. Even bleven de twee mannen zo staan, Draco richtte zijn aandacht weer op Hermelien, maar dat onwerkelijke gevoel kwam weer in hem op. Hij had Wemel nooit gemogen, zelfs niet toen hij samen met hem Hermelien had gevonden en had bevrijd. Hij had met grote moeite aanvaard dat ze met Wemel haar leven zou verderzetten, want hij wist dat ze zo de meeste kans op geluk kreeg. Hij had nooit verwacht dat uitgerekend Wemel zijn leven zou geven om hem te redden. Hij vroeg zich af waarom hij dat had gedaan, maar Draco zou daar nooit een antwoord op krijgen.

"Vuile klootzak," siste Wolkenveldt ineens, waarna hij met grote stappen van Potter wegliep. Een bewusteloze Kuiper werd net door twee Schouwers naar buiten gedragen. Potter knielde ook naast Hermelien neer, hij keek nerveus om zich heen.

"Dat duurt nogal voor ze hier zijn!" zei hij zenuwachtig.

Draco voelde de spanning in zijn lichaam nog verder opbouwen. Niet alleen omdat de Helers er nog altijd niet waren – stel dat het die Schouwer niet was gelukt om die spreuk weg te halen? – maar ook omdat hij op het punt stond om naar Holisto's te gaan. Een plek die hij al bijna tien jaar had vermeden. Hij voelde een zekere angst in zich opkomen wanneer hij bedacht dat dezelfde Heler die destijds Astoria had mishandeld, zou aangewezen worden aan Hermelien. Hij moest zijn vuisten samenknijpen en hij dwong zichzelf om ergens anders aan te denken. Potter was er dit keer bij, die zou er wel voor zorgen dat haar niks overkwam omdat ze toevallig met hem samen was.

Na wat wel uren leek, maar in feite slechts vijf minuten waren, verschijnselde er een ploeg van St. Holisto's, te herkennen aan hun lindegroene gewaden. Potter sprong direct op en zwaaide met z'n armen. "Hier! Jullie moeten hier zijn!" riep hij hard, waardoor het groepje Helers onmiddellijk naar hen toe kwam lopen. Ze hadden allerlei tassen bij met verschillende spullen in – het leek erop alsof ze haar ter plaatse wilden behandelen. Eentje begon zelfs een tent uit te halen en met magie op te zetten – het bleek een verplaatsbare hulppost te zijn met alles erop en eraan. Een oudere vrouwelijke en mannelijke Heler ploften naast Hermeliens hoofd neer, legde haar op een comfortabelere draagbaar en begonnen haar meteen te onderzoeken. Een andere Heler wilde aan Draco beginnen, maar die trok zich weg. "Nee – doe haar – verzorg haar eerst," mompelde hij.

De jonge vrouwelijke Heler keek hem ietwat aarzelend aan. "Meneer – u hebt een diepe hoofdwonde, ik moet het helen." Maar Draco schudde vastberaden zijn hoofd. "Ik red me wel, help haar eerst!"

De oudere vrouw trok Hermeliens shirt omhoog en haalde scherp adem, waardoor ook de anderen opkeken en een blik van afschuw op hun gezichten verscheen. De sneeën die Totelaer had gemaakt zagen er in het heldere buitenlicht nog erger uit. Bovendien zaten ze vol met vuil, mogelijk waren ze al lang gaan ontsteken. Potter staarde er met een krijtwit en geschokt gezicht naar.

De Heler herstelde zich onmiddellijk. "Nee – hier komt al dit bloed niet vandaan," zei ze. Ze richtte zich naar Draco en Potter. "Is ze geraakt door een spreuk?"

"Ik – ik weet het niet. Ik heb niets gezien. Ik had haar vast, en ineens zakte ze door haar knieën en viel ze snel weg. Ze – ik – ik weet niet wat –," zei Draco hakkelend, nu hij haar buik weer zag met de letters en de strepen, steeg de paniek nog meer.

De vrouw fronste haar voorhoofd en wilde nog iets vragen, maar op dat moment was er een luid gekraak te horen. Iets verder schreeuwden Schouwers, één Schouwer kon net op tijd wegrennen voor het hele huisje op hem neerkwam. Stof wervelde door de wind. De jonge vrouwelijke Heler sprong op en liep samen met haar collega die de hulppost had opgezet naar een Schouwer die was geraakt door de brokstukken.

"We moeten hier weg, Alyselle. Het is hier te gevaarlijk," zei de mannelijke Heler met een schorre stem, alsof hij al een paar dagen niet goed had geslapen. "We kunnen haar hier niet behandelen, het risico op infectie is te groot."

De vrouwelijke Heler knikte. Ze keek naar de twee jongere Helers, die nu bij de Schouwers stonden en hen hielpen, en mompelde: "Zij zullen hier nog wel even bezig zijn." Daarna voerde ze een ingewikkelde beweging uit met haar toverstok en hield die, net als de mannelijke Heler, op Hermelien gericht terwijl ze onbegrijpelijke dingen mompelden. Een blauw licht verscheen rond Hermeliens lichaam en rond dat van de twee Helers.

"Nee – wacht – wat gaan jullie met haar doen?" vroeg Draco vertwijfeld, maar voor hij het wist waren de twee Helers samen met Hermelien voor zijn ogen verdwenen. Het enige dat overbleef waren Potters trui en Wolkenveldt's donkerblauwe mantel.

"Kom," zei Potter, hij trok hem aan z'n arm. "Ze hebben haar mee naar Holisto's genomen."

Hij keek even achter zich en besloot dat ze wel verder zonder hem konden. Hij haakte z'n arm rond die van Draco, en voordat Draco nog iets anders kon doen of zeggen, verdwijnselde hij samen met Potter aan zijn zijde.

Ze kwamen terecht in de gebruikelijke chaos van de inkomhal van St. Holisto's. Dat was in die tien jaar dat hij er niet meer was geweest niet veranderd. Draco liet Potter onmiddellijk los en stapte met grote passen doorheen de inkomhal naar de balie, waar een verveeld uitziende vrouw achter zat. Hij stak een aantal mensen die stonden te wachten voorbij, wat hem veel opmerkingen en vuile blikken opleverde, maar dat kon hem niets schelen. Sommige mensen keken hem geschokt aan – al had dat waarschijnlijk meer te maken met hoe hij eruit zag. Potter volgde hem haastig en verontschuldigde zich bij de mensen die hij voorbij had gestoken, en meteen veranderde het woedende gefluister in opwinding.

"Is dat Harry Potter?" hoorde Draco een klein meisje vragen, toen hij eindelijk aan de balie was geraakt.

"Griffel, Hermelien Griffel, waar hebben ze haar heengebracht?" vroeg hij dringend aan de hospiheks, die hem met een verveelde oogopslag aankeek. Haar blik veranderde echter toen ze zijn gezicht zag, Draco besefte dat hij onder het bloed moest zitten en dat zijn gezicht vol met schrammen en blauwe plekken zat.

"En u bent?" vroeg ze.

"Draco – Draco Malfidus. Ze hebben net Hermelien Griffel hier binnen gebracht – een – een zekere Alyselle en nog een oudere man," zei hij.

Bij het horen van zijn naam, kneep de vrouw haar ogen onbewust samen. Ze keek op haar klembord en liep met haar vinger een lijst namen af. "Oh ja, Griffel staat hier inderdaad op. Helers Stevens en Tennant zijn haar aan het onderzoeken."

"Kan ik haar zien?" vroeg Draco dringend.

"Nee, onder geen beding," zei de vrouw met een stem alsof hij iets doms had gevraagd. "U kan hier blijven wachten."

"Nee!" zei Draco hard, de mensen om hem heen vielen stil. "Ik moet haar zien!"

"Meneer, dit is hier een hospitaal," zei de vrouw ferm. "U kan hier niet zomaar binnenmarcheren en eisen om iemand te kunnen zien. Ze zijn haar nog aan het behandelen. Wanneer ze klaar zijn, kan u bij haar komen."

Potter kwam naast hem staan. "Kom, Malfidus," zei hij met een zachte, maar vastberaden stem. "We kunnen nu niks voor haar doen. Ik denk dat jij zelf ook maar beter naar een Heler kan gaan," waarna hij zich naar de vrouw achter de balie richtte. "Zijn er Helers beschikbaar die hem kunnen behandelen?"

De hospiheks keek hem vriendelijk aan, en met een heel andere stem dan dat ze tegen Draco had gesproken zei ze: "Ja, als u naar de vierde verdieping gaat, kunnen ze u daar zeker verder helpen."

"Bedankt," zei Potter, waarna hij Draco aan zijn arm met zich meetrok doorheen de gang.

Draco rukte zich onmiddellijk los. "Waarom laten ze ons niet gewoon bij haar?"

"Ze moeten hun werk kunnen doen, Malfidus," zei Potter vermoeid, alsof hij het tegen een klein kind had. "We gaan nu er eerst voor zorgen dat je zelf bent opgelapt, en dan zal er niks anders opzitten dan te wachten."

Ze liepen door de gang naar de liften om naar de vierde verdieping te gaan. "Ik voel me oké, Potter, ik moet niet behandeld worden," mompelde Draco, maar net op dat moment voelde hij zich duizelig worden en botste hij bijna tegen een voorbijlopende Heler op. Potter kon hem net op tijd wegtrekken om een botsing te voorkomen.

"Juist ja," zei die met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen, maar Draco antwoordde niet. De gang bewoog rond hem heen, niet alleen vanwege het feit dat hij een hoofdwonde had die was ontstaan doordat er een brokstuk op was gevallen toen dat deel van het huisje instortte, maar ook vanwege het feit dat hij in Holisto's rondliep. De gebeurtenissen van vroeger – hoe hij door diezelfde gangen rond rende, smekend om een Heler om hen te helpen – kwamen weer in z'n hoofd op.

In de lift moest hij tegen de wanden leunen om te voorkomen dat hij op de grond zou belanden, hij sloot z'n ogen en haalde rustig adem, maar het nare gevoel verdween niet. Het feit dat de lift nogal rammelde hielp ook niet echt. Gelukkig waren ze al vrij snel op de vierde verdieping. Draco struikelde de lift uit.

"Merlijn, je ziet er lijkbleek uit," zei Potter. "Ik ga snel een Heler halen. Blijf jij hier zitten, Malfidus." Potter liep weg, Draco plofte neer op een plastic stoel en hield zijn hoofd in z'n handen. De duizelingen stopten niet, ineens voelde hij zich misselijk worden en moest hij snel naar de toiletten rennen om te voorkomen dat hij op de vloer zou overgeven. Hij zakte op z'n knieën voor de wc en spuugde alleen maar gal uit. Hij bleef daar hijgend zitten, met zijn armen over de toiletbril. Hij voelde zich geradbraakt, pas nu drong de fysieke pijn echt tot hem door. Tot dan toe had hij het gered door de adrenaline, maar nu hij in een totaal andere omgeving was, kwam de pijn echt opzetten. Zijn hoofd tolde, zijn ribben deden ontzettend veel zeer, hij voelde steken in z'n zij wanneer hij ademhaalde. Maar toch kon hij ondanks alles enkel maar denken aan Hermelien. Hij hoopte dat de Helers haar konden genezen, dat ze erachter kwamen wat er met haar aan de hand was. Hij pijnigde zijn hersenen om na te gaan of hij niet iets over het hoofd had gezien, dat ze niet toch door een spreuk was geraakt. De spreuken hadden om hen heen gevlogen in de woonkamer van het huisje, het kon heel goed mogelijk zijn geweest. Maar Draco had haar al die tijd in z'n armen gehad, dan zou hij het toch gezien moeten hebben?

Hij werd uit z'n overpeinzingen gewekt door een klop op de deur. "Malfidus?" hoorde hij de stem van Potter. "Zit je hier? Ik heb een Heler bij me, hij heeft tijd om je te onderzoeken."

Langzaam kwam Draco recht, hij veegde z'n mond met de rug van z'n hand af en spoelde de wc door. Hij voelde zich miserabel, en waarschijnlijk zag hij er ook zo uit, want Potter keek hem met een rare blik aan. Hij knikte naar de persoon in een lindegroene mantel die naast hem stond. Op z'n naamkaartje stond _Heler Smits_ , al was Draco daar niet erg zeker van, de letters dansten voor z'n ogen. Hij moest tegen de deurpost leunen om recht te kunnen blijven.

"Ik heb iemand gevonden die je kan helpen, Malfidus," zei Potter nog eens.

Draco keek de Heler aan, hoewel hij wat moeite had om zijn ogen te focussen. Het eerste wat hem opviel waren de felgekleurde, bordeauxrode haren, met daaronder een jong, guitig gezicht, al stond dat wel een beetje verbijsterd toen hij Draco's toestand zag. Het was een jonge kerel, jonger dan hem of Potter. Het leek alsof hij nog helemaal niet lang als Heler aan de slag was, alsof hij vers van de schoolbanken kwam. Toch blonk het embleem van een toverstaf en een bot die elkaar kruisten op zijn borstkas. Draco had niet echt een probleem met zijn jonge leeftijd, maar toch wilde hij zich niet laten onderzoeken of laten behandelen voordat hij wist wie er exact voor hem stond. "Wie is jouw Hoofdheler?" vroeg hij daarom bruusk.

"E-excuseer?" stamelde de jonge Heler, het was duidelijk dat gewoonlijk niemand hem dat vroeg.

"Malfidus – wat –," begon Potter ongeduldig, maar Draco onderbrak hem.

"Wie is jouw Hoofdheler?" herhaalde hij toen de jonge Heler niet antwoordde.

"H-Heler Verdonck, meneer," antwoordde de man.

Draco knikte alleen maar. "Oké dan, neem me maar mee."

De jonge Heler wierp een aarzelende blik op Potter, die hem ongetwijfeld net zo verbijsterd aankeek.

"Eh ja, goed, volgt u mij maar, meneer," zei Heler Smits, die zich daarna naar Potter richtte. "U kan hier blijven wachten, meneer Potter. Of u kan naar de cafetaria gaan op de volgende verdieping, maar ik denk niet dat het lang zal duren."

"Nee, ik zal hier wel wachten," zei Potter, waarna hij op hetzelfde plastic stoeltje ging zitten waar Draco momenten daarvoor op had gezeten.

De Heler ging op weg, Draco volgde hem, hoewel hij de gang nog altijd voor zijn ogen zag dansen. Hij trilde op z'n benen en leunde steeds met z'n hand tegen de muur om steun te hebben. Hij voelde hoe de ogen van Potter op z'n rug prikten. Eindelijk stopte de Heler bij een onderzoekskamer en liet hij Draco eerst naar binnen stappen.

"Gaat u maar op de onderzoekstafel liggen, meneer Malfidus," zei de Heler vriendelijk. Hij was duidelijk terug in z'n element en negeerde het feit dat Draco hem kort daarvoor rare vragen had gesteld.

Draco strompelde naar de tafel en plofte neer op het gekreukte papier. De Heler kwam dichterbij staan. "Blijf even rechtzitten, dan controleer ik eerst uw ogen," zei hij, waarna hij z'n toverstok liet oplichten en met het licht in Draco's ogen scheen. Draco trok z'n hoofd weg, een kloppende pijn kwam opzetten.

"Ja, ik dacht het wel," mompelde de Heler. "U hebt een kleine hersenschudding, maar dat kan zo gefixt worden. Mag ik vragen hoe u aan die wonde op uw hoofd en in uw nek bent geraakt?"

"Een muur ingestort," mompelde Draco. "Steen op m'n hoofd, ik was net op tijd weg."

"Hmm, juist," antwoordde Heler Smits, al gaf Draco's uitleg geen verklaring voor de snede in z'n nek, maar daar wilde hij het helemaal niet over hebben.

"Daar zal dan ook die hersenschudding vandaan komen," ging de Heler verder. "Wel, ik kan de snede boven uw hoofd gemakkelijk helen, maar u zal wel een paar dagen een zalf van Essenkruid erop moeten smeren om te voorkomen dat er een litteken achterblijft. En doe dat ook maar op die snede in uw nek. Die blauwe plek op uw wang zal na verloop van tijd wel vanzelf verdwijnen, daar is nu eenmaal niks aan te doen."

"Ja, goed," mompelde Draco. "Doe maar."

De Heler keek hem nog een keer aarzelend aan, maar toen haalde hij z'n toverstok nogmaals boven, richtte die eerst op de sneeën en daarna op z'n hoofd en mompelde een zangerige formule. De pijn aan z'n hoofd trok langzaam weg en ook de duizelingen werden minder. Na een tijd hield de Heler ermee op en keek hij hem weer onderzoekend aan.

"Nu zou het beter moeten zijn, niet? U ziet er toch al niet meer zo bleek uit."

Draco knikte. Om eerlijk te zijn voelde hij zich nu al stukken beter dan eerst, al had hij wel nog altijd pijn aan z'n ribben en z'n zij.

"Is er nog iets dat ik zou moeten nakijken? Of is er nog iets anders dat ik moet weten?" Heler Smits wees naar het bloed op z'n hemd en z'n broek, het bloed dat van Hermelien was.

"Oh – eh – nee, dat is niet mijn bloed. Het – het is van –," Draco viel stil en dacht aan Hermelien. Z'n hart kneep pijnlijk samen. Hij hoopte maar dat ze in orde zou komen.

"Ja?" vroeg de Heler, toen hij niet verder ging. Draco schudde z'n hoofd. "Ach nee, niks. Hoewel… Kan u ook misschien eens kijken naar mijn ribben en naar m'n zij? Ik voel nogal pijn wanneer ik inadem."

"Natuurlijk," zei de Heler opgewekt. "Daarvoor ben ik hier, nietwaar? U mag uw hemd uittrekken en op uw rug gaan liggen."

Draco knoopte z'n vuile hemd los, gooide dat over een stoel en ging op z'n rug liggen. De Heler had zijn rug naar hem toegewend toen hij z'n hemd uittrok, hoewel dat eigenlijk nergens voor nodig was. Hij draaide zich terug naar Draco om en ademde onbewust scherp in. Draco's buik en borstkast zaten onder de schrammen en de blauwe plekken, Hermeliens bloed dat door z'n hemd doorgedrongen was, plakte op sommige plaatsen op z'n buik. De meest beurse plek zat aan z'n rechterzij, een grote bloeduitstorting was daar ontstaan en spreidde zich over z'n hele zij uit.

"Oh, Jezus," siste de Heler zachtjes toen hij de kneuzingen zag, waardoor Draco het vermoeden kreeg dat het een Dreuzelkind was. De blik van de Heler viel zelfs niet één keer op het Duistere Teken op Draco's arm, al zijn aandacht was op de beurse plek gevestigd. De Heler liet z'n professionele houding even helemaal varen. "Wat is er in hemelsnaam met je gebeurd? Hebben ze je soms gemarteld?" Draco antwoordde niet, hij ademde alleen scherp in toen de Heler voorzichtig op de beurse plek drukte.

"Ja, geen wonder dat het pijn doet wanneer je ademt, jouw ribben zijn gekneusd. Daar kan ik niet erg veel aan doen, alleen zal je veel moeten rusten en inspanningen zoveel mogelijk moeten vermijden. De bloeduitstortingen kan je verzachten met een zalf van munt, lavendel en propolis."

"Ja, dat – dat ken ik wel," antwoordde Draco. Het was dezelfde zalf die mevrouw Jansen had gemaakt toen Hermeliens buik vol blauwe plekken hadden gestaan.

De Heler drukte voorzichtig met zijn hand op andere plekken op Draco's buik en zij, enkel op de plaatsen waar Kuiper hem had geschopt deed het pijn. Hij streek even met zijn toverstok over de plekken en bestudeerde de gegevens die op een stuk perkament verschenen waren. Hij fronste bij een bepaald punt op het papier en keek Draco aan.

"Jouw bloedwaarden en andere lichaamswaarden zijn niet helemaal in orde, er zit een stof in jouw bloed die er niet in hoort te zitten en die de waarden doet veranderen. Voel je je toevallig slap in de spieren?"

Draco fronste en knikte langzaam.

"Ja, dat komt hierdoor, er wordt te weinig acetylcholine vrijgegeven door neuronen die naar de spieren leiden. Er zijn nog andere waarden die niet helemaal kloppen, onder andere de hormonenbalans en het magnesiumgehalte is niet helemaal juist, maar deze springt er wel tussenuit. Ik heb geen idee wat die externe stof in jouw bloed is, maar die moet er onmiddellijk uit om te voorkomen dat er ergere dingen gebeuren. Mag ik?" de Heler hief vragend zijn toverstok op.

"Ja – ja, natuurlijk," mompelde Draco, waarna Heler Smits zijn toverstok boven zijn lichaam heen en weer liet zweven en een paar zangerige formules uitsprak. Daarna porde hij met de punt van zijn stok tegen Draco's arm en liet hij nieuwe gegevens verschijnen op een nieuw stuk perkament.

"Nog even controleren," mompelde de Heler, wiens ogen over het perkament liepen. Tevreden knikte hij. "Ja, de stof is verdwenen, de bloedwaarden zijn nog niet helemaal in orde, maar dat herstelt zich vanzelf. Die onbekende stof is er nu tenminste niet meer om schade aan te richten."

"Maar – hoe – hoe kom ik daar dan aan?" vroeg Draco.

Heler Smits haalde zijn schouders op. "Geen idee, ik heb geen enkel idee wat die stof was, het kan op verschillende manieren zijn binnen geraakt. Misschien door iets verkeerds te eten of te drinken ofzo? Of misschien is het wel via een van de wonden binnen geraakt."

Draco fronste en ging met een kreun rechtzitten.

"Voor de rest is er inwendig niks mis, maar als je na een week toch nog pijn blijft voelen, of wanneer ineens een stekende pijn terug zou komen opzetten, moet je onmiddellijk terugkomen, oké?" ging de Heler verder. Hij liep naar een kastje en rommelde erin. "Ik geloof dat ik hier nog wat van die zalf heb staan," mompelde hij, terwijl hij verschillende potjes bovenhaalde en die bekeek. "Ah, hier is al een tube essenkruid, en hier is die zalf voor die blauwe plekken."

De Heler kwam met een potje en een tube in zijn handen teruglopen, hij keek Draco nog eens nieuwsgierig aan, terwijl die de zalf op z'n zij smeerde. Van z'n eerdere terughoudendheid was nu niks meer te merken. Het was duidelijk dat hij wilde weten wat er precies was gebeurd. Draco bleef echter zwijgen toen hij z'n hemd weer aantrok, de Heler was teleurgesteld toen hij afscheid van hem nam. Draco stak z'n hand naar hem uit. "Bedankt, en ik zou het fijn vinden als je hierover tegen niemand iets zou zeggen," wat hem een verbaasde blik opleverde. Waarschijnlijk dacht de jonge Heler nu echt dat hij als een soort spion voor een of andere organisatie werkte.

"Eh – ja, natuurlijk, meneer," antwoordde de Heler. "Daar kan u op rekenen."

Draco knikte nog eens, terwijl hij zich bedacht dat de Heler waarschijnlijk de volgende morgen al de nodige verklaringen zou krijgen wanneer hij de Ochtendprofeet las. Hij zuchtte en trok de deur achter zich dicht. Al heel wat beter gesteld – zelfs het ademen deed nu minder pijn, nu de zalf z'n verzachtende werk deed – liep hij terug naar Potter, die nog altijd op het stoeltje zat. Potter zag er enorm vermoeid uit, hij had z'n handen in zijn hoofd en keek met een treurig gezicht naar de grond. Hij voelde ongetwijfeld veel woede en verdriet om wat er die dag allemaal was gebeurd en wat hij allemaal was te weten gekomen. Zijn houding veranderde echter meteen toen hij Draco zag, waarschijnlijk wilde hij niet zwak overkomen ten opzichte van hem. Draco's oude zelf, van op Zweinstein, had vast en zeker een snerende opmerking naar hem gegooid, maar nu voelde hij daar de minste drang naar. Zijn ongerustheid over Hermelien primeerde en niet het feit dat hij Potter nog altijd niet mocht.

"Heb je al iets gehoord van Hermelien?" vroeg hij meteen toen hij bij Potter was.

Die schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, nog niks," mompelde hij, "maar je bent ook maar twintig minuten weggeweest, ze zullen nog lang niet klaar zijn."

Draco sloeg z'n vuisten van frustratie tegen de muur, Potter schrok op.

"Malfidus!" zei hij nogal hard. "Ze zullen alles doen wat ze kunnen, we moeten nu gewoon wachten. Kom, laten we naar het cafetaria gaan."

Draco stemde ermee in, maar terwijl Potter wat drinken en eten ging kopen, kon hij niet stil blijven zitten. Hij liep de hele tijd op en neer, wat hem verbaasde blikken opleverde van de anderen die in de cafetaria zaten, zeker met het feit dat hij nog altijd zijn met bloed en vuil besmeurde hemd en broek aanhad. Potter kwam met een plateau naar hem toe en zette dat op een tafel.

"Hier, eet wat, Malfidus," commandeerde die hem zowat. "Je kan het wel gebruiken."

Draco wierp Potter een vernietigende blik toe, alsof hij niet wat beters te doen had dan te eten, maar toch hoorde hij z'n maag knorren bij het zien van het broodje dat Potter voor hem had gehaald. Hij zakte neer in de stoel en bewoog de hele tijd zenuwachtig z'n been op en neer. Om de zoveel tijd keek hij op de klok, maar elke keer zag hij dat er amper een minuut voorbij was gegaan. Potter vroeg hem op een gegeven moment waarom hij Heler Smits zo'n rare vragen had gesteld, maar hij keek hem alleen maar boos aan en antwoordde niet. Potter ging er niet meer over door, maar hij zuchtte wel toen Draco voor de zoveelste keer een blik op de klok wierp. "Merlijn, Malfidus! Doe eens rustig! Ze zullen zo meteen wel langskomen met nieuws."

Draco negeerde hem. Hij gooide zijn broodje aan de kant. Door zijn ongerustheid had hij moeite om het eten door te slikken. Hij stond terug op en begon weer te ijsberen, zoals hij altijd deed wanneer hij nerveus was.

"Heb je je zoon al iets laten weten?" vroeg Potter in een poging om hem af te leiden. Merkwaardig genoeg lukte dat. Hij had niet meer aan Scorpius gedacht sinds hij geloofde dat hij zou sterven door de Doodsvloek en hij zijn leven letterlijk voor z'n ogen voorbij zag flitsen. In de allerlaatste momenten was alles weggevaagd en had hij zich enkel nog geconcentreerd op Hermelien en de hoop dat zij gelukkig zou worden. Een kleine steek van schuld trok door z'n hart dat hij in die laatste momenten niet aan zijn zoon had gedacht. Hij keek Potter aan en schudde z'n hoofd.

"Hier verderop in de gang kan je uilen vinden om berichten te versturen. Ik stel voor dat je dat doet, want ik heb het vermoeden dat je zoon nogal ongerust zal zijn."

Draco knikte en liep daarna, zonder nog iets tegen Potter te zeggen, de gang op. Hij keek even om zich heen en zag meteen wat Potter bedoelde. Iets verderop hing, naast een klein winkeltje, een uithangbord aan de muur waarop stond dat je daar brieven en pakketten kon versturen. Voor de deuropening lagen een aantal veren op de grond, Draco fronste even z'n voorhoofd, erg hygiënisch zag het er namelijk niet uit, zeker niet in een hospitaal. Hij zette zich echter over z'n zorgen om de hygiëne en stapte het kleine postkantoortje binnen. Aan de rechterkant van de kamer zaten zo'n vijf uilen op een stok te rusten. Voor hem stond een balie, waarachter een oude medewerker tussen een hoop geleverde brieven en pakjes in zat die hij aan het sorteren was. Draco liep naar hem toe en kuchte om zijn aanwezigheid bekend te maken. De medewerker keek verstrooid op. Zijn ogen werden vergroot door zijn bril, hij leek net zelf op een uil.

"Ja? Kan ik u helpen?" vroeg hij.

"Eh – kan ik hier een kort briefje verzenden? Liefst zo snel mogelijk?"

De man achter de balie knikte en pakte een stukje perkament en een fraaie veer uit een potje. Hij doopte de veer in de inkt. "Een brief versturen kost tien knoeten, voor het gebruik van een expresuil komt er nog eens tien bij."

Draco knikte. "Ja – ja, dat is goed," hij zocht in z'n zakken naar het benodigde geld en legde de bronzen muntstukken op de balie voor de ogen van de oudere man. De man haalde langzaam met z'n vinger de muntstukken uit elkaar en telde die na.

"Ja, dat klopt," zei hij met een krakende stem, toen hij iets op het stukje perkament invulde. Hij wees met zijn veer aan naar zijn rechterkant. "Daar vind u perkament en een veer, en dan moet u een van de bovenste uilen gebruiken."

Draco nam een veer in z'n handen en kribbelde een kort briefje naar Scorpius. _Alles is in orde, ben nu met Hermelien in St. Holisto's. Maak je maar niet ongerust, ik blijf vannacht waarschijnlijk hier, maar ik zal zo snel mogelijk langskomen._

Dat was niet echt de volledige waarheid, hij wist helemaal niet hoe het met Hermelien was, maar hij wilde zijn zoon niet extra ongerust maken. Hij plooide het perkament dicht, krabbelde op de voorkant haastig de naam van zijn zoon en lokte een donkerbruine uil naar hem toe. Hij bond het stukje perkament aan de poten van het dier en droeg het daarna naar het grote raam aan de zijkant van de kamer. Draco keek de uil even achterna, en liep toen – zonder nog op de oude man achter de balie te letten – terug naar de cafetaria, in de hoop dat de Helers iets zouden hebben laten weten. Maar van zodra hij daar aankwam, zag hij al dat dat niet het geval was. Potter zat nog altijd op z'n stoel, hoewel hij er nu ook niet meer zo beheerst uitzag.

"Nog niks?" vroeg Draco toch maar voor de zekerheid, toen hij tegenover Potter aan de tafel ging zitten en daarna een slok van zijn koude thee dronk. Potter schudde zijn hoofd. Hij wierp een blik op de klok. Het was bijna acht uur. Ze waren hier nu al meer dan een uur; bijna anderhalf uur dat de Helers bezig waren met Hermelien zonder dat ze hen iets waren komen zeggen wat er precies aan de hand was. Het moest wel ernstig zijn, anders hadden ze hen vast iets laten weten.

Draco kon niet stil blijven zitten, hij stond weer recht en begon opnieuw te ijsberen. In de cafetaria zat bijna geen volk meer, het bezoekuur zou normaal om acht uur aflopen. Hij wist niet of ze werden weggestuurd, maar als dat het geval was, zou hij wel in opstand komen. Maar de Helers en de andere mensen in het gebouw wisten blijkbaar wel dat ze aan het wachten waren, want niemand kwam hen vragen om te vertrekken. Mogelijk kwam dat door het feit dat Potter bij hem zat – de heilige Potter, die onder de tovenaars als een held werd beschouwd en die in hun ogen waarschijnlijk niks fout kon doen. Toch was Draco er eigenlijk wel blij om dat hij niet helemaal alleen in spanning zat af te wachten. Ze spraken vrijwel niet tegen elkaar, maar ze hadden hun eigen, gemeenschappelijke zorgen en dat zorgde voor een band, hoe klein die dan ook mocht zijn.

Er ging nog zo'n half uur voorbij, een van de kantinemedewerkers had de twee mannen net verse thee gebracht, toen de deuren opengingen en een jonge, mannelijke Heler naar binnen kwam lopen. Zijn blik viel meteen op Potter, en daarna op Draco.

"Meneer Potter, meneer Malfidus?" vroeg hij als bevestiging, hoewel hij ongetwijfeld Potter had herkend.

Potter schoof zijn stoel haastig naar achteren, bijna kantelde die achterover op de grond, maar dat kon hij net tegenhouden. Draco stond bij het raam en draaide zich naar de Heler om, zijn hart begon opnieuw sneller te kloppen. "Ja?" vroeg hij. "Is Hermelien – ?"

De Heler knikte. "Ze zijn klaar met haar, we hebben haar net naar een kamer gebracht op de derde verdieping. Volgt u mij maar."

De Heler vertrok weer door de deuren van de cafetaria. Draco wierp een korte blik op Potter, hij was blij dat het wachten eindelijk voorbij was, maar de commentaar van de Heler klonk niet al te hoopgevend. _Ze zijn klaar met haar_ , wat kon dat te betekenen hebben? Potter keek de Heler ook even met een bezorgde frons na, toen volgden de twee hem. Draco's hart klopte hoopvol in zijn keel, terwijl ze de trappen naar de derde verdieping afliepen. Hij voelde nu nog amper iets van de pijn – deels te wijten aan de zalf die Heler Smits hem had gegeven, maar vooral door het feit dat hij Hermelien weer zou zien. Desondanks bleef hij even op de drempel van de kamer waarin ze lag, staan. De Helers hadden haar in een standaard privékamer gelegd en ze lag op een bed dat onder een raam stond. Bleekachtig avondlicht stroomde door de kamer naar binnen en verlichtte haar gezicht op een ietwat griezelige manier. Draco voelde opluchting door zijn lichaam stromen toen hij haar daar zag liggen, haar borstkas die langzaam rees en weer daalde. Hij moest zich even vastpakken aan de deurpost, even leek het gevoel uit zijn benen verdwenen te zijn. Hij keek haar aan, het leek onwerkelijk dat ze daar nu lag, in een zuivere nachtjapon van het hospitaal, schijnbaar in een diepe slaap. Alle schrammen, vuil en bloed waren van haar gezicht weg, er waren nog wat blauwe plekken te zien, maar dat was het enige. Hij had geen idee hoe haar buik eruit zou zien, en of die vreselijke sneeën ook weg zouden zijn. Hij rilde wanneer hij eraan terugdacht. Die schoft van een Totelaer was ziek in zijn hoofd, hij hoopte maar dat hij de rest van z'n leven in Azkaban zou doorbrengen, hij verdiende niets anders.

Draco kon eindelijk in beweging komen, hij stootte een opgeluchte kreun uit, liep langs Potter en de Heler heen naar het bed. Hij trok een stoel bij en ging langs haar zitten terwijl hij haar hand vastnam. Met zijn andere hand streek hij zacht over haar haren en over haar wangen. Hij voelde hoe tranen van opluchting in zijn ogen prikten.

"Heler Stevens zal zo meteen langskomen om alles met jullie te bespreken," hoorde hij de Heler zeggen. Potter zei dat dat goed was, waarna de Heler verdween en de deur achter zich dichttrok. Potter nam ook een stoel bij en ging aan de andere kant van het bed zitten. Hij staarde Hermelien alleen maar opgelucht aan, al gaf hij haar ook een kneepje in haar hand. Daar reageerde ze niet op, al die tijd bleven haar ogen gesloten en ging haar borstkas langzaam op en neer.

"Mijn god, ze is oké," mompelde Potter zachtjes, maar Draco lette niet op z'n gemompel, hij bleef door haar haren strijken en bleef haar aankijken.

Na zo'n vijf minuten kwam de oudere vrouwelijke Heler die Hermelien had behandeld naar binnen. Potter stond meteen recht, maar Draco bleef zitten. De Heler deed teken dat Potter gerust had mogen blijven zitten, hij zakte weer op de stoel neer. Heler Stevens kwam aan het uiteinde van Hermeliens bed staan. Ze had een klembord in haar handen, waar ongetwijfeld alle informatie op stond die ze nodig had. Ze keek Draco aan.

"Ah, dus u hebben ze ook opgelapt, zie ik," zei ze met een vriendelijke stem. Draco knikte alleen maar en keek weer naar Hermelien.

"Wat was er aan de hand met haar?" vroeg Potter. "Waar kwam al dat bloed vandaan?"

De Heler aarzelde een tijd, Draco sloeg zijn blik naar haar op en keek haar vragend aan. Ze keek hem een beetje ongemakkelijk aan. "Eh – het is nogal vertrouwelijke informatie, dus ik moet u vragen wat uw relatie is met de patiënt," zei ze, waarna ze een blik op Potter wierp. "Van u weet ik het uiteraard, maar van u – meneer Malfidus was het, toch?"

Draco trok zijn wenkbrauwen op, hij verwachtte elk moment dat de Heler iets van een vooroordeel over hem zou laten blijken, dat ze haar ogen onbewust zou samenknijpen of iets dergelijks. Maar geen van dat alles werd getoond in haar gedrag. In tegendeel zelfs, ze wendde haar ogen van hem af en haar wangen kleurden een tikkeltje rood, alsof ze zich schaamde dat ze de vraag had gesteld.

"Zoals ik al zei, het is nogal vertrouwelijke informatie en aangezien op haar status staat dat ze weduwe is – ," Draco wierp even een blik op Potter, die z'n handen met een gepijnigd gezicht samen kneep. Heler Stevens had niets van dat gedrag door, zij dacht natuurlijk dat Wemel bijna vier jaar geleden was gestorven en niet eigenlijk pas een paar uur daarvoor. "– En ik kan natuurlijk die info niet zomaar aan iedereen geven, begrijpt u. Zeker niet omdat ze – nou ja – omdat ze nogal bekend is."

Draco keek de Heler weer aan, hij begreep wel degelijk waarom ze die vraag stelde. Want ook al was Potter de bekendste van _Het Gouden Trio_ omdat hij Voldemort had verslagen, kenden ook vele mensen de namen van Hermelien en van Wemel, simpelweg omdat zij hem hadden geholpen bij zijn queeste. Draco herinnerde zich nog hoe de Ochtendprofeet een week lang had vol gestaan met artikelen en steunbetuigingen toen Wemel vermeend dood was gegaan. Als de pers erachter zou komen dat er nu ook iets met Hermelien was gebeurd, zou de krant daar ongetwijfeld nog lang over schrijven.

"Ik – ik ben haar partner," zei hij zacht, hoewel hij zelf niet echt wist of dat nog wel het geval was. Maar het kon hem niet schelen wat de Heler van hem dacht. Hij wilde nu vooral weten wat er met haar aan de hand was en of ze er volledig van zou herstellen.

De Heler knikte. "Natuurlijk," zei ze, op een vriendelijke, maar verontschuldigende toon. "Ik dacht het wel, maar ik moet de procedures volgen, begrijpt u. Dit nieuws zal u zeker ook aan gaan."

Draco knikte ietwat ongeduldig, hij wilde dat ze nu eens eindelijk opschoot en hen vertelde wat er precies aan de hand was. Potter wierp hem even een waarschuwende blik toe, alsof die bang was dat hij ineens uit z'n slof zou schieten. Maar hij probeerde zo rustig mogelijk te blijven, ook al gierden de zenuwen door z'n lichaam. Stel dat de Heler nu vertelde dat ze nooit meer wakker zou worden? Dat ze altijd als een plantje in haar bed zou blijven liggen? Dat haar hersenen op de een of andere manier beschadigd waren geraakt en dat ze geen normaal leven meer zou kunnen leiden?

Heler Stevens schraapte haar keel en veegde een lok lichtbruin haar achter haar oren. Ze zette haar leesbril op haar hoofd en keek de twee mannen afwisselend aan.

"Het goede nieuws is dat mevrouw Griffel volledig zal herstellen en vrijwel geen letsels zal overhouden."

Draco slaakte een opgeluchte zucht uit. "Merlijn zij dank," mompelde hij zachtjes, terwijl hij met een glimlach op z'n gezicht over Hermeliens wang streek. Hij keek naar Potter, de opluchting was ook duidelijk van zijn gezicht af te lezen.

De Heler keek hen met een klein glimlachje aan en ging verder: "Ze heeft veel bloed verloren en die sneeën op haar buik zullen elke dag ingesmeerd moeten worden om te voorkomen dat ze er littekens aan overhoudt. We hebben haar in een herstellende slaap gebracht, we vermoeden dat ze ten laatste morgenavond zal bijkomen."

Op dit punt viel Heler Stevens stil. Draco keek naar haar op en zag dat ze hem nogal triest aankeek, wat hem een onbehaaglijk gevoel bezorgde. Hij meende zelfs dat hij tranen zag glinsteren in haar ogen en rilde onwillekeurig. De Heler wendde haar blik van hem af, haalde diep adem en keek op haar klembord.

"Helaas hebben we de foetus niet kunnen redden," zei ze ten slotte.

Even dacht Draco dat hij het verkeerd had verstaan. "W-wat?" vroeg hij daarom nogmaals.

De Heler legde een troostende hand op z'n schouders, maar het voelde eerder aan alsof er een gigantische last op terecht was gekomen.

"Het spijt me, meneer Malfidus, maar mevrouw Griffel heeft een miskraam gehad. We hebben de foetus niet kunnen redden en het had niet veel gescheeld of we waren mevrouw Griffel ook kwijt."

Draco knipperde met z'n ogen en keek naar Hermelien, vanuit z'n ooghoeken zag hij dat Potter hem met een lijkbleek gezicht aanstaarde. Hij schudde z'n hoofd. Dit moest een vergissing zijn, dat kon niet anders. "N-nee, dat – dat kan niet. Ze – ze was niet zwanger, dan – dan had ze me dat wel verteld. Ze kan geen miskraam hebben gehad." Hij staarde de Heler verbijsterd aan. Ze keek hem met een medelevende blik aan, hij kon er niet tegen en wendde z'n blik af.

"Ze was een goede twee maanden zwanger, meneer. Het is mogelijk dat ze het zelf niet eens wist, zeker omdat ik hier op haar status lees dat ze Dreuzelanticonceptie gebruikt. Ze moet het een keer zijn vergeten en daardoor toch nog haar regelmatige cyclus hebben gehad."

Draco staarde wezenloos voor zich uit, hij hoorde enkel nog maar het ruisen van zijn bloed in zijn oren. Hij wilde dit nieuws niet aanvaarden, maar hij wist dat de Heler toch gelijk moest hebben. Waar was al dat bloed anders vandaan gekomen?

 _Zwanger, ze was zwanger,_ schoot de hele tijd door z'n hoofd. Even kwam in hem een beeld op van een leven met haar en hun kinderen en hoe gelukkig hij dan zou zijn, maar dat beeld brak in kleine stukjes toen hij besefte wat er was gebeurd. Dat ze een miskraam had gehad en hun kind had verloren. Nu kwamen beelden van vroeger in hem op. Hoe hij in datzelfde hospitaal was geweest met Astoria voor de bevalling van Scorpius, hoe hij door de gangen had gerend om een Heler te vinden die bereid was hen te helpen. En tot slot hoe Astoria daarna op zo'n afschuwelijke manier was gemolesteerd zodat ze niet meer zwanger kon raken. En nu bleek Hermelien zwanger te zijn geweest. Draco kreeg het warm en koud tegelijk. De muren kwamen op hem af, hij voelde zich ineens erg benauwd. Een dikke brok van verdriet kneep zich samen in z'n borstkas en zorgde ervoor dat hij niet meer goed kon ademen.

Hij schoof z'n stoel abrupt achteruit en stond op. Zowel Potter als de Heler keken hem met een medelevende blik aan. "Ik – ik moet hier weg," stamelde hij met een verstikte stem. Met wankele stappen en tranen in z'n ogen liep hij de kamer uit naar de gang, meteen ging hij naar een raam, rukte dat op en liet de frisse lucht over zijn gezicht stromen. Hij kon zich niet meer sterk houden, hij zakte tegen de muur op de grond, alle emoties stroomden naar buiten. Hij haalde gierend adem en huilde hartverscheurend, de mouwen van z'n hemd werden helemaal nat van z'n tranen. Het kon hem helemaal niet schelen dat anderen hem konden horen of zien.

 _We gingen een kind krijgen,_ dacht hij en dat was alles waar hij aan kon denken. De knoop van verdriet in z'n borstkas verdween niet, in tegendeel, het leek zelfs erger te worden toen hij echt besefte wat er was gebeurd. _We zouden een kind krijgen, maar we hebben het verloren._

Hij wist niet hoelang hij daar zat, hij merkte de Helers niet op die hem ietwat verbaasd, maar vooral medelevend aankeken. Zij hadden waarschijnlijk geen idee wat er aan de hand was, maar ze moesten weten dat het geen goed nieuws was.

Ineens voelde hij opnieuw een troostende hand op z'n schouder, maar dit keer was het niet Heler Stevens, maar Potter. Draco keek even naar hem op, hij kreeg de neiging om de hand van z'n schouder af te schudden, maar hij deed het niet. Hij had er de fut niet voor, en hij zag in Potters gezicht dat hij het oprecht erg vond wat er was gebeurd. Potter ging naast hem zitten en keek hem aan. Draco had zich van hem afgewend, hij haalde schokkerig adem en de tranen rolden nog altijd over zijn gezicht, maar Potter zei niks. Toch, op de een of andere merkwaardige manier hielp het hem wel dat Potter er was en dat hij naast hem zat.

Ze bleven wel zo'n half uur naast elkaar zitten, de stilte enkel doorbroken door het gesnik van Draco, maar uiteindelijk viel ook dat weg. Zijn tranen waren opgedroogd, de knoop in z'n borst zat nog altijd even strak, maar hij was nu meer over de aanvankelijke schok heen. In feite begon hij zelfs te spreken, want er was een idee in hem opgekomen dat iets anders wat die dag was gebeurd ook zou verklaren.

"Zou – zou hij het geweten hebben?" vroeg hij met een hese stem.

Potter keek hem vragend aan.

"Wemel – zou Wemel het geweten hebben dat ze zwanger was? Ik bedoel – hij duwde me aan de kant. Ik had moeten doodgaan, niet hij. Misschien – misschien wist hij dat ze zwanger was." Nu hij het had uitgesproken, wist hij hoe belachelijk het klonk. Toch keek Potter hem serieus aan, en leek hij over het idee na te denken, maar uiteindelijk schudde hij zijn hoofd. "Niemand kon het weten, Malfidus," antwoordde hij zacht. "Alleen Hermelien zelf, en ik denk niet dat zij het wist, anders had ze zeker iets gezegd. Ik denk dat Ron –," Potter viel even stil en slikte moeizaam. Draco besefte nogmaals dat het voor Potter ook een erg zware dag was geweest, maar desondanks zat hij toch naast hem, om uitgerekend hem – zijn oude schoolvijand – een vorm van troost te bieden. Potter ging verder met een ietwat geëmotioneerde stem. "Ik denk dat hij gewoon besefte dat hij z'n leven had vergooid door onder te duiken, terwijl zij verder was gegaan met haar leven. Ik denk dat hij vooral wilde dat zij gelukkig was."

Draco wendde z'n blik van Potter af en keek naar de witte muur tegenover hem. Een zachte bries kwam door het wijd openstaande raam en bracht geluiden van het stadsleven met zich mee. Als het klopte wat Potter zei, dan steeg z'n respect voor Wemel nog meer.

"Weet je," zei hij, nog altijd met een schorre stem, "ik had net hetzelfde idee, toen ik dacht dat ik dood zou gaan. Ik had me ermee verzoend, want ik wist dat hij voor haar zou zorgen."

Potter zweeg en zuchtte alleen maar. Draco stond op en veegde door z'n ogen. "Ik moet haar zien," mompelde hij. "Ik moet bij haar zijn wanneer ze wakker wordt."

Nog een beetje wankel en nog altijd met dat pijnlijke verlies in z'n hart liep Draco terug naar Hermeliens kamer. Voordat hij door de deuropening stapte, keek hij achterom en zag hij dat Potter nog op hetzelfde plekje bij het raam zat en naar de vloer staarde.

Hermelien zag er exact hetzelfde uit als toen hij de kamer had verlaten. Het leek alsof ze gewoon rustig aan het slapen was – wat in principe ook het geval was, alleen leek het alsof ze elk moment zou opstaan om haar dag te beginnen. Draco nam plaats op zijn stoel en streek met zijn hand zachtjes over haar buik. Het idee dat daar een dag daarvoor nog leven, hún kind had gegroeid, was voor hem ondraaglijk. De tranen kwamen weer in z'n ogen, maar die drukte hij weg. Hij moest sterk zijn voor haar, voor wanneer ze wakker zou worden.

Potter kwam niet veel later er ook weer bij zitten, maar na zo'n uur vertrok hij naar zijn thuis, hij wilde ongetwijfeld bij zijn vrouw en kinderen kunnen zijn nadat hij zo'n zware dag had meegemaakt.

Nadat Potter was vertrokken legde Draco zijn arm over Hermeliens buik en legde hij zijn hoofd vlak bij haar zij. Hij voelde hoe haar adem zachtjes door zijn haren streek, en dat troostte hem meer dan wat ook. Langzaamaan vielen zijn ogen dicht.

Hij werd met een schok wakker, iemand had een hand op z'n schouder gelegd. Draco keek verward op, zag dat hij nog bij Hermelien lag en haalde zijn arm voorzichtig van haar middel weg. Ze zag er nog steeds hetzelfde uit – niets wees erop dat ze wakker was geworden terwijl hij zelf had geslapen. Het daglicht stroomde door het raam naar binnen en scheen op haar gezicht. Potter stond naast hem en keek op hem neer.

"Wat?" vroeg Draco ietwat geïrriteerd. "Wat is er?"

"Ga je thuis opknappen, Malfidus," zei Potter. "Ga naar huis, laat je zoon weten dat alles in orde is. Ga onder de douche en trek zuivere kleren aan, zo kan je hier niet blijven rondlopen."

Draco keek met een frons op z'n voorhoofd naar beneden. Hij zag er inderdaad niet uit, zijn hemd zat nog altijd onder het bloed en het stof en was ontzettend gekreukt. Toch kon hem dat niet echt schelen. Hij schudde vastberaden zijn hoofd. "Nee, wat als Hermelien wakker wordt? Ik moet bij haar blijven."

Potter keek hem streng aan. "Ik blijf bij haar, Malfidus. Ik blijf bij haar tot je terug bent. Ga naar je zoon toe, hij moet ontzettend ongerust zijn."

Draco knipperde met z'n ogen en besefte dat Potter gelijk had. Hij moest naar Scorpius toe om hem gerust te stellen. Had hij het immers niet in z'n briefje geschreven dat hij sowieso terug naar huis zou gaan? Als hij dat nu niet deed, zou Scorpius misschien wel vrezen dat er toch nog iets gebeurd zou zijn.

"Jij blijft echt bij haar, toch?" vroeg hij toch nog voor de zekerheid aan Potter. Die knikte. "Ja, Malfidus, wees daar maar gerust over."

Draco knikte en stond uiteindelijk op. Zijn maag gromde van de honger, hij besefte dat hij sinds de vorige middag amper iets had gegeten, buiten het halve broodje dat Potter hem de avond ervoor had gekocht. Hij liep naar de deur, maar voordat hij de gang opliep om naar beneden te gaan, keek hij nog een laatste keer naar Hermelien. Ze lag nog altijd te slapen, haar haren waaierend over het kussen, het zonlicht viel in zachte stralen op haar gezicht en Draco dacht dat hij nog nooit zoiets moois had gezien.

* * *

 **AN: Moeilijk hoofdstuk :(. (Misschien niet helemaal goed voor de sfeer van een Nieuwjaarsdag :p).**

 **Maar om de sfeer een beetje te verlichten: hier een kort spoof-stukje waaraan ik moest denken toen ik dit aan het schrijven was:**

 _ **"En u bent?" vroeg de Heler met hoog opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. "Nee wacht, laat me raden." Ze liet haar ogen over Draco glijden. "Witblond haar, bleke huid, fancy kleren. Jij moet een Malfidus zijn."**_

 **Sorry, ik kon het niet laten :p.**


	78. Hoofdstuk 77

**Hoofdstuk 77 - Hermelien**

Hermelien werd wakker in een donkere kamer, even vreesde ze dat ze weer in de kelder in Totelaers huis zat, maar toen merkte ze dat er maanlicht binnenviel via een raam achter haar en zag ze een persoon op een stoel naast haar bed. Loom knipperde ze met haar ogen en keek ze naar Draco. Zijn hoofd lag tegen haar zij aan, hij was zachtjes aan het snurken, zijn ene arm rustte over haar middel en de andere hing langs het bed. Ze durfde bijna niet te bewegen, uit schrik dat hij wakker zou worden. Toch hief ze haar hand op en streek ze zacht door zijn haren. Maar alleen al die beweging zorgde voor een ontzettende vermoeidheid in haar lichaam. Haar arm zakte naast haar neer. Herinneringen van wat er was gebeurd kwamen terug. Hoe Ron Draco aan de kant had geduwd en daardoor werd geraakt door de Vloek des Doods die was afgevuurd door Levi. Een pijn trok door haar hart toen ze zich herinnerde hoe Ron eruit had gezien, met zijn vastberaden uitdrukking en de schram op zijn gezicht. Hoe het leek alsof hij elk moment terug kon opstaan om verder te vechten. Ze herinnerde zich nog hoe Draco had geprobeerd haar weg te trekken van Rons lichaam, en hoe ze daarna een ontzettende pijn in haar buik voelde en was weggezakt.

Ze keek om zich heen, ze veronderstelde dat ze in St. Holisto's lag, want langs het venster in de deur zag ze mensen in een lindegroen gewaad langslopen. _En toch is Draco hier,_ dacht ze terwijl langzaam haar ogen dichtvielen en ze weer in slaap viel.

De tweede keer dat Hermelien wakker werd, stroomde warm zonlicht de kamer binnen en zat niet Draco naast haar, maar Harry, die met een frons op zijn gezicht de Ochtendprofeet aan het lezen was. Ze had veel jeuk aan haar buik en hief haar hand op om eraan te krabben, maar bij die beweging keek Harry meteen op.

"Hermelien!" zei hij verbaasd, maar wel met een opluchting in zijn stem. "Je bent al wakker! De Helers zeiden net nog dat je waarschijnlijk in de namiddag of s 'avonds pas zou ontwaken. Ik heb Malfidus nog niet zo lang geleden weggestuurd, ik denk dat hij pas een half uur geleden naar huis is gegaan. Hij had er absoluut willen bijzijn wanneer je wakker werd."

Nu Harry zijn naam zei, dacht Hermelien aan wat er met hem had kunnen gebeuren, hoe niet Ron maar hij was gestorven wanneer Ron hem niet aan de kant had geduwd, hoe Ron dan waarschijnlijk die nacht bij haar bed had gezeten. Haar hart kneep pijnlijk samen, ze wist niet wat ze het ergste had gevonden, ze vond beide mogelijkheden verschrikkelijk. Tranen sprongen in haar ogen, met een schorre keel liet ze een droge snik horen. Harry besefte waarschijnlijk waar ze aan dacht, want hij sloeg zijn ogen neer, met een gepijnigde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht.

Om haar gedachten af te leiden, focuste ze zich op de jeuk aan haar buik, ze krabde eraan, maar Harry trok haar hand weer terug.

"Dat kan je beter niet doen, Hermelien," zei hij zacht. "Ze hebben net nieuwe zalf opgesmeerd en er een nieuw verband om gedaan, maar als je begint te krabben, zullen er misschien littekens achterblijven."

Even wist ze niet waar hij het over had, maar toen kwamen haar de beelden terug van hoe Totelaer haar in z'n kelder had gemarteld door sneeën in haar buik te maken. Nu voelde ze ook de pijn overheen haar hele lichaam, al lag de meeste pijn geconcentreerd bij haar buik.

"Kan – kan je wat water geven?" vroeg ze met een droge keel, terwijl ze zich met een kreun probeerde recht te zetten.

Harry stond op. "Natuurlijk," zei hij, waarna hij de krant op bed legde en naar een tafeltje liep waar, naast een vaas met verse bloemen, een kan water en een aantal glazen stonden. Hermelien nam de krant op en zag meteen dat de pers de gebeurtenissen van de vorige dag al had opgepikt. Onder een grote foto van een ingestorte bouwval en een kleine inzet van de Minister van Toverkunst Romeo Wolkenveldt las ze de titel: _SAMENWERKING SCHOUWER EN DOODDOENERS: INVAL ONDERDUIKADRES_

 _Gisterenavond bereikte ons het nieuws dat tijdens een inval verschillende Dooddoeners en Neo's zijn opgepakt door Schouwers van het ministerie. In een haastig bijeengeroepen persconferentie werd duidelijk dat een medewerker van het ministerie – de Schouwer Levi Kuiper – het meer dan vier jaar op een akkoordje had gegooid met een aantal Dooddoeners, waaronder de beruchte Totelaer. Hoe het hem gelukt was om dat al die jaren verborgen te houden, moet nog worden onderzocht. Kuiper is opgepakt en wordt ondervraagd. De opgepakte Neo's en Dooddoeners zijn overgebracht naar Azkaban. Bij de inval verloor één Schouwer het leven en raakten een aantal anderen gewond toen het huis om onbekende redenen instortte. De Dooddoeners – om verder te lezen, zie pagina 2, 3 en 5._

De droogte in Hermeliens mond werd nog erger. Harry kwam met een glas in zijn handen naar haar toe en reikte haar dat ietwat aarzelend aan toen hij zag dat ze het artikel aan het lezen was. Ze dronk het glas vrijwel meteen helemaal leeg, zonder haar ogen van de foto en het artikel af te halen.

Op de foto was het een gigantische chaos – verschillende Schouwers en Helers liepen doorheen het frame, op de achtergrond was het huis waar ze gevangen had gezeten helemaal ingestort. Sommige Schouwers waren bezig met het puin ruimen, alsof ze naar overlevenden zochten. Verschillende lichamen lagen op de grond, sommigen bewogen nog krampachtig, terwijl over andere lichamen een laken was gelegd. Ze kreeg een ontzettende brok in haar keel toen ze besefte dat een van de lichamen onder een laken Ron moest zijn. Ze strekte haar vinger en streek ermee over de foto. Harry pakte haar hand vast en kneep er zacht in.

"Dit is het enige dat de mensen te weten zullen komen, Hermelien," zei hij zacht. "Wolkenveldt heeft besloten dat de rest niet wordt bekendgemaakt aan de buitenwereld. Niemand weet iets van jouw betrokkenheid, noch van die van Malfidus en – ," hij viel stil, maar ze wist wat hij ging zeggen. "En noch van die van Ron," vulde ze zijn afgebroken zin stilletjes aan. Harry knikte krampachtig.

"Hebben – hebben jullie hem er op tijd uitgekregen?" vroeg ze met een verstikte stem.

Harry keek naar de foto en knikte. "Ja, ze hebben hem er als eerste uitgehaald. Maar – Hermelien – Totelaer – Totelaer is erin gebleven. Hij is dood, ze hebben pas een paar uur geleden zijn lichaam van onder het puin kunnen halen."

Hermelien voelde zich merkwaardig bij het horen van die woorden. Ze was blij te horen dat hij dood was, zodat hij haar nooit meer zou kunnen opzoeken, maar langs de andere kant was hij er zo wel relatief gemakkelijk vanaf gekomen. Ze hoopte maar dat zijn dood pijnlijk was geweest. _Die klootzak verdient niet anders,_ dacht ze verbitterd.

"Ze hebben ook nog een Dreuzel dood teruggevonden in de kelder, hij bleek al meer dan twee jaar vermist te zijn. Totelaer moet hem ontvoerd hebben om hem te gebruiken voor zijn wisseldrank," zei Harry, waarna hij knikte naar het nachttafeltje naast haar bed. "Jouw toverstok hebben we ook onder het puin vandaan kunnen halen."

Hermelien reikte ernaar en streek er met haar hand over. Het leek alsof ze zich nu weer completer voelde. Ze vond het een wonder dat Totelaer haar stok niet had gebroken, of dat die ongeschonden uit het ingestorte huis was gehaald. Ze keek opnieuw naar Harry op en legde haar stok terug op het nachttafeltje.

"En – en Levi?" vroeg ze.

Harry zuchtte diep. "Die zit nu in Azkaban, hij zit er helemaal onderdoor, hij heeft geen enkele vraag die onze mensen hebben gesteld kunnen beantwoorden. Zo te zien is hij echt in schok omdat hij Ron heeft vermoord."

"Hoe – hoe kon hij dat doen, Harry?" vroeg Hermelien geëmotioneerd. "Hoe kon hij dat nu doen? Het is Levi! Levi, de baas van Ron, een Schouwer! Hij – waarom werkte hij met hen samen? Hij heeft Astoria vermoord en – en stond op het punt Draco te doden. Door – door zijn schuld is Ron nu – nu echt –," Ze viel stil, tranen rolden over haar wangen, Harry had het ook moeilijk, hij pakte haar hand weer vast en liet die niet meer los. Hij haalde schokkerig adem en begon te vertellen wat hij te weten was gekomen.

"Ron – Ron zat al die tijd bij Levi. Hij had ontdekt dat Levi samenwerkte met Dooddoeners en hij had hem ermee willen confronteren op die nacht dat – dat iedereen dacht dat hij dood was gegaan. Maar – maar Levi maakte hem wijs dat hij net bij de Dooddoeners spioneerde, en dat als Totelaer erachter kwam dat Ron nog leefde, hij alles zou doen om hem te vinden en te vermoorden en dat alles dan in het water zou vallen."

"Hij – hij zat al die tijd bij Levi?"

"Hij kon daar vrij rondlopen, zolang hij maar op Levi's domein bleef, maar hij is regelmatig weggeslopen, zei hij. Om – om naar jou te gaan. Hij is verschillende keren naar jou op zoek gegaan, om er zeker van te zijn dat alles goed met je ging."

Hermelien voelde een schok in haar lichaam. "Dus – dus al die keren dat ik dacht dat ik hem zag – dat – dat was hij echt?" Ze had altijd gedacht dat ze zich op die momenten maar wat had ingebeeld, dat haar eigen hersenen een beeld van Ron op haar netvlies hadden gezet vanwege al het verdriet dat ze binnen in zich voelde.

"Hij heeft zelfs geprobeerd om bij Malfidus binnen te raken toen je daar was begonnen met werken, maar door al die beveiliging ging er een alarm af en heeft hij dat sindsdien niet meer geprobeerd."

Ze herinnerde zich die nacht van het alarm nog goed, toen ze achteraan het domein een donkere schaduw had gezien en daar erg van was verschrokken. _Dat was Ron geweest! Ron die probeerde mij te bezoeken,_ besefte ze geschokt.

"Toen Levi hem in een dronken bui vertelde wat hij had gedaan…," ging Harry verder, met een verstikte stem dit keer. "Dat – dat hij dat ongeval had veroorzaakt waarbij Malfidus' vrouw omkwam, besefte Ron pas echt dat Levi geen spion was, maar dat het klopte wat hij aanvankelijk had ontdekt, dat Levi en Totelaer onder één hoedje speelden. Meijer heeft dat ook nog bevestigd, gisterenavond al."

"Maar – waarom – waarom is Ron daar dan niet weggegaan? Waarom heeft hij toen niet iets van zich laten horen?"

Harry schudde z'n hoofd en veegde door z'n ogen. "Van zodra Levi het hem had verteld, pakte hij z'n toverstok af en sloot hij hem op in een kamertje in de kelder. Een jaar, Hermelien. Levi had Ron daar al bijna een jaar vast toen we hem daar gisteren vonden."

Ze sloeg haar hand voor haar mond en rilde. Ze kon zich amper voorstellen hoe het voor hem moet zijn geweest, om bijna een jaar in een klein kamertje te zijn opgesloten, zonder te weten wanneer hij daaruit zou komen en met het besef dat iedereen dacht dat hij dood was. Levi zal dan niet zo erg zijn geweest als Totelaer, en ze hoopte dat hij Ron wel op een fatsoenlijke manier behandeld had, maar dan nog. Een jaar is verschrikkelijk lang, geen wonder dat hij ingevallen wangen had toen ze hem terug zag. Maar als ze dat toen had geweten, had ze waarschijnlijk verwacht dat hij er erger aan toe zou zijn geweest.

"Een jaar?" fluisterde ze, nog altijd met haar hand voor haar mond. Wat had zij wel niet allemaal meegemaakt op dat jaar? Tijdens dat jaar dat ze langzaamaan verliefd was geworden op Draco, hoe Totelaer en Meijer haar hadden aangevallen, hoe ze Draco had gekust op de herdenking van Astoria en hoe ze tot slot ervoor uitkwamen dat ze van elkaar hielden. Een steek van schuld trok door haar hart. Al die tijd had Ron opgesloten gezeten in de kelder van Levi. Al die tijd…

De reden waarom ze in de eerste plaats bij Draco was weggegaan kwam weer in haar op. Hij had al die tijd geweten dat Ron nog had geleefd.

"Draco – hij – hij wist het," zei ze zacht, ondanks het feit dat ze daarom enorm boos was geweest, voelde ze nu niets anders meer dan spijt. Spijt dat hij haar niet veel eerder iets had gezegd. "Hij wist al die tijd dat Ron nog leefde."

Harry knikte, blijkbaar kende hij het hele verhaal ook al. Ze vroeg zich af of Draco hem alles had opgebiecht, toen bleek dat ze weg was en niet meer bij haar thuis zat.

"Hij dacht dat Ron zelf in het complot zat, Hermelien," antwoordde hij met een zachte stem.

"Ja, maar – hij wist het in februari al dat dat niet het geval was. Dat – dat had hij toen ontdekt. Dat stond zo op zijn papieren. Hij – hij had er iets bijgeschreven van: 'Geen reden om nog'. Ik denk dat hij het mij had willen vertellen, maar dat uiteindelijk niet heeft gedaan. W-waarom niet?" vroeg ze met een brok in haar keel. Harry keek haar alleen maar triest aan. "Waarom had hij niks gezegd? Als – als hij dat had gedaan dan – dan hadden we hem veel eerder kunnen vinden. Dan – dan was dit misschien allemaal niet eens gebeurd, dan was Ron niet doodgegaan," ze brak nu helemaal.

"Hermelien," zei Harry zacht, hij moest zelf veel moeite doen om te spreken. "Ik – ik denk dat hij het gewoon deed om je te beschermen tegen Totelaer en Meijer."

Ze haalde diep adem en veegde de tranen uit haar ogen. Ze schudde haar hoofd en keek naar het plafond om andere tranen terug te dringen. "Dat – dat besefte ik ook toen ik bij Totelaer zat – maar – maar toch. Ik – ik weet niet of ik hem dat ooit wel kan vergeven. Of – of ik hem ooit weer kan vertrouwen. Ik weet niet wat ik moet doen, Harry."

Harry zuchtte en veegde door z'n ogen. "Ik keur niet goed dat hij het heeft achtergehouden, Hermelien, maar wat ik wel weet is dat hij ontzettend veel van je houdt. Hij zei me gisterenavond zelfs dat hij al had geaccepteerd dat hij dood zou gaan toen Levi die vloek op hem afvuurde en dat hij er vrede mee had, omdat hij wist dat jij gelukkig zou zijn met Ron."

Hermelien bleef stil, ze wist niet wat ze moest zeggen. Had hij gelijk? Als Ron Draco niet aan de kant had geduwd, en Draco was gestorven, had ze dan gelukkig kunnen zijn met Ron?

Ze herinnerde zich nog het moment in de kelder. Hoe ze uit Draco's blik had kunnen afleiden dat hij het al had geaccepteerd dat ze haar leven verder zou zetten met Ron. Misschien voelde hij zich schuldig omdat hij het al die tijd had achtergehouden en was hij ervan uitgegaan dat ze hem dat sowieso niet zou vergeven. Dat hij als een vorm van boete zijn geluk opzij schoof en dat van haar voorop zette. Het moet hem ontzettend veel moeite hebben gekost, maar toch had hij het geaccepteerd, ook al had zij daar zelf nog niet goed over nagedacht. Op dat moment had ze het ook bijna aan Ron gezegd voordat die ontploffing gebeurde en ze de kelder uit moesten gaan. Het feit dat ze dat toch niet gedaan had voor een klein tikkeltje opluchting gezorgd. Misschien was dat wel omdat ze niet zeker wist of ze nog met Ron hun geplande leven kon verder zetten, dat ze konden doen alsof Ron niet vier jaar lang tegen haar had gelogen.

"Maar voor je echt een beslissing neemt – er – er is nog iets dat je moet weten, Hermelien," zei Harry. Hij slikte moeizaam en keek haar ietwat bedroefd aan. Onbewust legde ze haar hand op haar buik. "Ik – ik weet niet of ik wel de juiste persoon ben om je dit te vertellen – maar je – je hebt een miskraam gehad, Hermelien. Je was niet geraakt door een spreuk, maar vanwege alle emoties en alle pijn dat je hebt doorgemaakt heb je een miskraam gekregen."

Ze knipperde met haar ogen, ze voelde het bloed uit haar gezicht wegtrekken. "Nee," fluisterde ze zacht. "Dat – dat kan niet."

"De Heler zei dat je zo'n twee maanden zwanger was, Hermelien," zei Harry zacht.

Ze schudde haar hoofd, ze wilde het niet geloven, maar diep in zichzelf wist ze dat het wel waar moest zijn. Vlak voor ze het bewustzijn verloor had ze al beseft dat er meer aan de hand moest zijn geweest, ze had alleen niet bij die mogelijkheid stilgestaan. Ze pakte trouw elke dag de pil, ze had nog altijd haar menstruatie, ze kón niet zwanger zijn geraakt. Maar toch was het op de een of andere manier gebeurd, Harry zou over zoiets zeker niet liegen. De pijn in haar hart werd nog groter, het leek wel alsof er een gat in was geslagen dat nooit meer kon worden opgevuld. Ze sloeg haar hand voor haar mond, en schudde nog steeds haar hoofd in ongeloof. Harry keek haar ietwat wanhopig aan, alsof hij bang was dat ze helemaal hysterisch zou worden.

 _Een kind, ik verwachtte een kind van hem,_ dacht ze en de volle waarheid kwam tot haar. Dat zij en Draco samen een kind zouden krijgen, maar dat ze het door alle gebeurtenissen waren verloren. Ze legde haar beide handen op haar buik, alsof ze een bewijs wilde voelen dat daar leven in had gegroeid. Maar natuurlijk voelde ze niks anders dan gewoonlijk, behalve dan het verband dat om haar buik zat. Tranen sprongen in haar ogen, ze begon sneller te ademen.

"Het spijt me zo, Hermelien," zei Harry fluisterend. Hij stond op, ging op haar bed zitten en nam haar in z'n armen. Ze klampte zich aan hem vast en huilde hartverscheurend.

 _Een kind – ik was zwanger. Van – van Draco. We – we hadden een kind kunnen hebben – we – ,_ dacht ze verward. Hoewel het een schok voor haar was dat ze zwanger was geweest zonder dat ze het wist, was de schok dat ze het kind nu had verloren vele malen groter. _Mijn kind – ons kind – weg._

Ze haalde gierend adem terwijl ze zich nog altijd aan Harry vastklampte alsof haar leven ervan afhing. Ze kneep haar handen vast in zijn shirt, maar hij liet haar doen.

"Het spijt me zo, Hermelien," fluisterde hij nogmaals terwijl hij met z'n hand over haar rug veegde.

Nu, meer dan ooit wilde ze een tijdverdrijver hebben om alle gebeurtenissen om te keren. Dat ze niet boos was vertrokken uit Draco's huis, dat ze niet op zo'n stomme manier werd ontvoerd, dat Ron niet zou doodgaan, dat ze geen miskraam kreeg…

Ze bleven zo nog een hele tijd zitten, Hermelien haalde schokkend adem en huilde aan één stuk door, terwijl Harry haar stevig vasthield. Maar uiteindelijk stopte de tranenvloed geleidelijk aan en trok ze zich terug uit Harry's omhelzing. Haar lichaam schokte nog regelmatig en de pijn in haar hart was er niet minder op geworden – ze had het gevoel dat dat nooit meer zou weggaan.

Ze moest het weten of Draco het al wist. Ze snoot haar neus, slikte moeizaam, haar keel was weer enorm droog geworden. Harry haalde de waterkan, schonk haar glas nog een keer in en zette de waterkan toen naast haar toverstok op het nachttafeltje. Ze nam een slok, maar de droogte in haar mond bleef.

"En – en Draco –," vroeg ze met een schorre stem terwijl ze met vochtige ogen naar Harry keek. "Weet – weet hij het al?"

Harry zuchtte en knikte. "Hij – hij was erbij toen de Heler het nieuws bracht. Hij was er kapot van, Hermelien. Ik heb hem zo nog nooit gezien."

Hermelien voelde de tranen weer in haar opwellen, klaar om elk moment naar buiten te stromen. Ze keek naar boven om ze terug te dringen en haalde schokkerig adem. Haar onderlip trilde, alsof die wist hoeveel moeite ze moest doen om te voorkomen dat ze helemaal zou breken. Harry nam haar nogmaals in zijn armen, maar dit keer lukte het haar om haar tranen tegen te houden. Ze wist niet wat ze moest doen, het nieuws dat ze een kind had kunnen krijgen met Draco verpletterde haar. Dat, bovenop het feit dat ze Ron nu echt was kwijtgeraakt was te veel dan ze kon dragen. Het leek wel alsof al het slechte nieuws haar naar een afgrond sleurde. Ze wist niet of ze het ooit wel zou kunnen verwerken en of ze ooit nog wel op een normale manier met Draco zou kunnen omgaan, zonder aan alles te denken dat er was gebeurd. Want uiteindelijk kwam nog altijd de gedachte in haar op dat als hij het gewoon op tijd had verteld, dit alles had voorkomen kunnen worden. Ze zag ontzettend op tegen het tijdstip waarop ze Draco weer zou zien, want ze had geen idee hoe ze dan zou reageren.

Op dat moment kwam een oudere, vrouwelijke Heler de kamer binnen. Ze had een vriendelijk gezicht en kraaienpootjes om haar ogen. In haar lichtbruine haar kon Hermelien een streng grijs ontdekken. Harry stond op van het bed.

"Ah, mevrouw Griffel," zei de Heler vriendelijk. "Goed om te zien dat u wakker bent. We hadden het nog niet verwacht, maar blijkbaar had uw lichaam minder lang nodig om te helen dan we dachten."

"Ik – ik zal even op de gang wachten," mompelde Harry, hij kneep nog even in Hermeliens hand en liep toen de gang op. Ze wilde helemaal niet dat hij wegging, ze had liever dat hij bij haar bleef terwijl de Heler zou zeggen wat haar was overkomen. Ze veegde door haar gezicht om de resten van de tranen weg te halen. De Heler zag wat ze aan het doen was, want ze wierp een ietwat medelijdende blik op haar. "Meneer Potter heeft u het al verteld?"

Hermelien knikte zwakjes. "Ja – ja, daarnet."

"Het spijt me, mevrouw Griffel," antwoordde Heler Stevens oprecht. "We hebben er alles aan gedaan om het kindje te redden, maar u had al teveel bloed verloren."

Hermelien probeerde de brok in haar keel weg te slikken, maar dat lukte niet. De tranen kon ze ook niet meer tegenhouden en begonnen nu weer geluidloos over haar gezicht te stromen.

"In feite waren we maar net op tijd om het bloeden te stoppen. Als we iets later waren gekomen dan – …" de Heler viel even stil, daarna schudde ze haar hoofd. "Nee, daar zullen we het niet over hebben." Maar Hermelien wist wat ze had willen zeggen, dat als ze later waren geweest, zijzelf er nu ook niet meer was. Ze wist niet of ze dat wel zo erg zou hebben gevonden, niet met al dat verdriet dat nu op haar woog. Ze wist nog hoe ze had gedacht dat ze Ron weer zou gaan zien voordat ze bewusteloos was geraakt en hoe blij ze was geweest met dat vooruitzicht. Als ze eerlijk moest zijn, beangstigde die gedachte haar nu.

De Heler leek niks van haar gedachten op te merken, want ze ging ongestoord verder: "Het belangrijkste is dat we u erdoor hebben kunnen halen en dat u volledig zal herstellen." Ze kwam dichter op haar af en controleerde haar polsslag op een manier die eigenlijk heel erg veel op die van Dreuzels leek. Alleen keek ze niet op een horloge, maar leek ze haar bloeddruk zo van het puntje van haar toverstok te kunnen aflezen. Heler Stevens kribbelde kort iets op haar status en mompelde: "Toch nog iets te laag. Ik vrees dat we u toch nog een paar dagen hier zullen houden, u had echt wel veel bloed verloren, een groot deel ervan is al aangevuld, maar nog niet voldoende."

"Ja – ja, dat begrijp ik wel," zei Hermelien zacht.

Heler Stevens vroeg daarna of ze naar het verband mocht kijken rond haar buik. Met een zwaai van haar toverstok kwamen de zwachtels los en kwamen de strepen op haar buik tevoorschijn. Hoewel de Helers er in waren geslaagd om de wonden te sluiten, zag Hermelien toch nog goed de verschillende strepen en letters die Totelaer had getrokken. Een W en een M, met daaronder de zogenaamde score van zijn vergelijking. Opnieuw kwamen de gebeurtenissen voor haar geestesoog, ze rilde en moest zich ervan overtuigen dat ze in een veilige omgeving was. De Heler vertrok onwillekeurig haar gezicht en mompelde: "Ik kan me niet voorstellen wat u moet hebben meegemaakt," maar Hermelien zei daar niks op. Het was erg genoeg voor haar om de overblijfselen van die marteling door Totelaer te zien.

"Gaat het – gaat het helemaal weg?" vroeg ze hakkelend. Ze zou het verschrikkelijk vinden als ze de rest van haar leven herinnerd zou worden aan wat er in de kelder was gebeurd. Ze zou dan nooit meer naar haar buik willen kijken, maar het altijd verborgen houden – net zoals Draco zijn Duistere Teken vrijwel nooit liet zien.

Tot haar opluchting knikte de Heler. "Ja, er zullen normaal geen littekens achterblijven, zolang u uw buik blijft invegen met Essenkruid tot het helemaal weg is. Is dit met een mes gedaan of met een toverstok?"

"Een – een mes," zei ze zacht.

De Heler keek haar aan met een blik die ze niet helemaal kon doorgronden. "Waarschijnlijk heeft die persoon een soort gif aangebracht op dat mes, waardoor we de sneeën maar moeilijk konden sluiten. Ze waren ook helemaal ontstoken toen we bij u kwamen en ik heb het vermoeden dat het gif via uw bloed uiteindelijk samen met alle stress en emotie heeft gezorgd dat u dat miskraam kreeg."

Hermelien beet op haar lip en knipperde met haar ogen. Totelaer had weliswaar niet geweten dat ze zwanger was, maar dat had hem ongetwijfeld niet tegengehouden om die magie te gebruiken. In stilte vervloekte ze hem, hoopte dat zijn ziel nooit rust zou vinden.

De Heler nam een klein potje in haar handen vast en veegde voorzichtig de donkerrode sneeën in, waarna ze haar buik weer omzwachtelde.

Hermelien herinnerde zich ineens hoe Totelaer ook Draco had gesneden met dat mes, hoe hij datzelfde mes tegen zijn nek had gezet en had gedreigd om Draco's keel door te snijden als zij en Ron zich niet overgaven. "En – Draco –," vroeg ze zacht, de Heler keek vragend op. "Hij – hij is ook met dat mes gesneden. Hebben jullie – is dat ook –,"

De Heler fronste. "Meneer Malfidus is gisteren door een andere Heler behandeld, ik geloof hier in het Hospitaal zelf want hij wilde dat we u eerst zouden verzorgen. Ik weet niet of die Heler in kwestie het heeft geheeld en of hij het gif uit zijn bloed heeft gehaald, dat moet ik controleren."

"Ja – ja, alsjeblieft. Hij – hij komt straks weer terug. Hem – hem mag niks overkomen, hij – hij heeft nog een zoon," zei ze met een verstikte stem.

Heler Stevens knikte geruststellend. "Ik zal het meteen controleren, mevrouw Griffel, wees maar niet bang."

Het bleef even stil terwijl de Heler nog andere lichaamsfuncties controleerde. Nadat ze met haar toverstok in haar ogen had geschenen en weer iets op haar klembord kribbelde en zei dat alle andere functies er goed uitzagen, vroeg ze: "Hebt u misschien nog andere vragen?"

"J- ja," zei Hermelien schor. "Ik – ik begrijp niet hoe – hoe ik nu zwanger kon zijn. Ik nam elke dag de pil en – en had m'n menstruatie nog volgens de normale cyclus."

"Dat is mogelijk," zei de Heler met een knik. "Ik zag dat u Dreuzelanticonceptie gebruikt, wat helemaal geen probleem is natuurlijk. Maar bij foutief gebruik kan een zwangerschap wel voorkomen, hoewel het zeldzaam is. Maar – misschien is het een vreemde vraag: is het mogelijk dat u het een keer bent vergeten, of dat u hebt moeten overgeven nadat u de anticonceptie had genomen?"

Hermelien schudde haar hoofd. "Nee – nee – normaal –," ze viel stil, een herinnering was in haar hoofd opgekomen. Die avond dat ze met Draco buiten had gezeten en ze naar het Noorderlicht hadden gekeken, toen was ze het inderdaad vergeten. Maar in de chaos van wat er de volgende dag was gebeurd – Scorpius die samen met Daphne en Stephen onverwacht waren thuisgekomen had ze daar helemaal niet meer aan gedacht en besefte ze het pas s' avonds, toen het tijd was om haar pil van die dag te nemen, dat ze het de dag ervoor was vergeten. Maar ze had gedacht dat ze geluk had gehad, want haar volgende menstruatie was netjes op tijd gekomen.

"Eén, één keer," zei ze zacht. Ze kon zich nu wel voor haar hoofd slaan dat ze dat toen was vergeten. "Maar – dan nog. Hoe kan ik dan – ik bedoel, ik ben niet misselijk geweest, ik was zelfs geen dag overtijd!"

De Heler knikte begripvol. "De hormonen die via de Dreuzelanticonceptie worden toegediend zorgen ervoor dat de eisprong uitblijft. Maar wanneer het ook maar één keer wordt vergeten om het in te nemen, daalt de concentratie van oestrogeen en progesteron in het bloed van de vrouw en kan de eisprong wel plaatsvinden. Omdat u daarna de pil weer gewoon hebt doorgenomen vond er een zogenaamde nepmenstruatie plaats tijdens uw stopweek. Slechts een klein deel van het baarmoederslijmvlies werd dan afgebroken, maar de rest – waar het bevruchte eitje innestelde, bleef zitten."

"En zo kon het toch groeien," mompelde Hermelien zacht.

"Inderdaad," antwoordde de Heler vriendelijk. "De anticonceptie die Dreuzels gebruiken is heel effectief, maar als het één keer wordt vergeten, kan het wel die gevolgen hebben."

Onbewust streek Hermelien over haar buik. Ze had het helemaal niet erg gevonden als ze erachter kwam dat ze zwanger was, omdat ze één keer was vergeten de pil in te nemen. Maar dat ze het op deze manier was te weten gekomen – omdat ze een miskraam had gehad – was voor haar niet te bevatten. De tranen begonnen weer in haar ogen te prikken om het verlies dat ze had geleden. "Maar – kan ik wel weer zwanger worden in de toekomst? Ik bedoel – dat gif heeft niks onherstelbaars beschadigd?"

Tot haar opluchting schudde de Heler haar hoofd. "Nee – dat hebben we gelukkig kunnen voorkomen. We hebben de werking ervan op tijd kunnen stoppen. Er is geen enkel probleem met uw baarmoeder en uw eierstokken."

Hermelien haalde schokkerig adem, een traan rolde van pure opluchting over haar wang. De Heler liep naar haar toe en legde een hand op haar schouder.

"Het spijt me zo wat er is gebeurd, mevrouw Griffel," zei ze zacht. "Als u wilt, we hebben hier in het Hospitaal een aantal psychologen waarmee u kan praten als u het moeilijk krijgt. Om te verwerken wat er is gebeurd. Ook uw partner is altijd welkom."

Ze keek naar de Heler op en veegde de traan weg. Ze veronderstelde dat de Heler niet wist wat ze precies allemaal te verwerken had, welke emotionele klomp zich had opgestapeld in haar hart. Dat ze niet alleen haar ongeboren baby, maar ook haar echtgenoot van wie iedereen hem dood waande, opnieuw kwijt was. Maar ze wist dat de Heler het oprecht meende en de mogelijkheid om er met een onafhankelijke persoon over te kunnen praten, voelde goed aan.

"Ik zal straks nog eens langskomen, mevrouw Griffel. Als u meneer Malfidus ziet – zeg dan dat hij dringend bij mij moet langskomen. Waarschijnlijk is het niet nodig en ik zal het nog aan de Heler in kwestie gaan vragen, maar we kunnen maar beter zijn dat hij niet ook is besmet met dat gif."

"Ja," zei Hermelien met een schorre stem. "Dat – dat zal ik doen. B-bedankt."

De Heler glimlachte nog een keer naar haar en liep toen de kamer uit. Vrijwel meteen kwam Harry weer binnen. "Alles in orde?" vroeg hij, meteen gevolgd door een verontschuldigend: "Nee, sorry, natuurlijk is niet alles in orde."

Hermelien glimlachte zwakjes, Harry liet een kleine grijns zien en ging weer op de stoel zitten. "Ginny komt zo meteen ook nog langs, ik heb net een briefje van haar gekregen. Ik heb haar alles verteld, Hermelien. Ik hoop niet dat je het erg vind."

Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, helemaal niet, Harry." Ze viel even stil, ze bedacht zich dat het voor Harry een vorm van verwerking moest zijn geweest om het aan iemand te vertellen die niet in Totelaers schuilplaats was geweest. En bovendien was Ron Ginny's broer, ze had het recht het te weten. "Hoe – hoe reageerde ze?"

Harry haalde zijn schouders op. "Ze was geschokt. Ze kon niet geloven dat Ron al die tijd nog had geleefd en ze begreep niet waarom hij nooit iets had laten weten."

Hermelien keek naar het laken waar ze onder lag en frunnikte aan een losse draad.

"Het – het leek haar het beste als we hiervan niks tegen haar ouders zeggen," vervolgde Harry, ze keek weer op. "Vooral Molly zou er compleet aan onder doorgaan wanneer ze erachter zou komen."

"Ja," zei ze zacht. "Ik – ik denk dat dat ook het beste is."

Het bleef weer een tijd stil, ze bleef aan het losse draadje prullen want ze had het gevoel dat ze iets moest doen. Ze vond het vreselijk om gewoon in bed te moeten blijven liggen, maar ze wist dat ze eerst volledig zou moeten herstellen voordat ze weer gewoon zou kunnen gaan en staan waar ze zou willen. Ineens dacht ze eraan dat het, nu alles voorbij was, niet meer nodig was om nog met iemand vergezeld te worden wanneer ze ergens heen zou gaan. Ondanks alles dat haar was overkomen, vond ze dat toch een klein lichtpuntje. Ze had dat gevoel van opsluiting vreselijk gevonden, ook al had ze op het grote domein van Draco voldoende ruimte gehad.

Nu ze weer aan hem dacht, kwam de kwestie in haar op van wat ze zou moeten doen. Moest ze bij hem blijven, of moest ze hem verlaten? Ze zuchtte hard, Harry keek haar vragend aan.

"Ik weet niet wat ik moet doen, Harry," zei ze, hij leek te begrijpen waar het over ging, want hij vroeg niet verder maar liet haar gewoon haar verhaal doen. "Het – het is allemaal te veel. Ik voel me alsof ik door een innerlijk conflict elk moment uit elkaar kan worden gescheurd. Ik weet niet of ik nog bij Draco kan zijn – ook al – ook al was ik zwanger van hem en hou ik nog van hem. Ik – ik weet het niet, Harry."

Harry nam haar hand vast en kneep er zachtjes in. De brok in haar keel werd weer een stukje groter. "Ik moet dit allemaal kunnen verwerken en ik weet niet – ik weet niet of dat gaat wanneer ik bij hem blijf. Ik – ik zal er elke dag aan herinnerd worden."

Harry bleef stil, hij leek na te denken over wat hij moest zeggen. Even hoopte ze dat hij met een oplossing kon komen, maar zo gemakkelijk ging dat natuurlijk niet. Uiteindelijk haalde hij diep adem en zei hij: "Je moet nu aan jezelf denken, Hermelien. Wat je hebt meegemaakt in die paar dagen is iets wat de meeste mensen nog niet eens in hun hele leven meemaken. Als je denkt dat je alles het beste op je eentje kan verwerken, zeg dat dan tegen Malfidus. Hij moet dat begrijpen, hij zal dat ook begrijpen."

Maar daar was Hermelien nog niet zo zeker van. Ze wist wel dat Harry gelijk had; ze moest aan zichzelf denken, anders zou ze er helemaal aan onder doorgaan en misschien weer in een depressie sukkelen. Misschien zou ze dan zelfs Draco van alles kwalijk nemen, ook al kon ze nu begrip opbrengen voor zijn redenering. Ze herinnerde zich nog maar al te goed hoe ze was geweest tijdens die donkere periode na Rons vermeende dood. Hoe kwaad ze op iedereen in haar omgeving was geweest en hen van de meest onlogische dingen had beschuldigd. Dat mocht nu niet opnieuw gebeuren, ook al was de last nu drie keer zo zwaar. Ze zou het aanbod van de Heler aannemen. Ze zou een afspraak maken met een psycholoog – misschien zou ze wel teruggaan naar de therapeut die haar had begeleid na de Slag van Zweinstein – en ze zou afstand nemen van alle gebeurtenissen door bij Draco weg te gaan. Ze voelde een ontzettende pijn in haar hart toen ze dat besluit eenmaal had genomen, maar ze wist dat het de juiste keuze was. Anders wist ze van zichzelf dat hun liefde zou uitbloeien omdat zij hem zou gaan beschuldigen. Ze had geen idee of ze ooit nog echt bij elkaar zouden komen en of ze hun leven samen zouden kunnen verder zetten, maar ze hoopte door afstand te nemen uiteindelijk wel de juiste beslissing te kunnen nemen.

Ze keek Harry aan. "Ja – je – je hebt gelijk, Harry. Ik moet hier afstand van nemen. Het is teveel en te vers om nu al te kunnen zeggen dat we samen zomaar verder kunnen. Ik – ik zal het hem moeten zeggen."

Nu ze het hardop had uitgesproken, voelde ze een zekere rust in haar hart, wat haar ervan deed overtuigen dat het de juiste beslissing was. Harry knikte en keek haar met een zwakke glimlach aan. "Weet dat je altijd bij ons terecht kunt, Hermelien."

"Ja, dat weet ik," antwoordde ze zacht.

Rond half twaalf kwam het moment waar Hermelien langs de ene kant enorm tegenop zat, maar langs de andere kant ook naar uitkeek: Draco kwam ineens de kamer binnen. Ondanks alles sloeg haar hart toch sneller toen ze zag dat hij ongedeerd was. Hij had een gigantische blauwe plek boven zijn wenkbrauw, de snede in zijn hals was bleekroze en hij liep wat voorovergebogen omdat Levi hem verscheidene keren had geschopt, maar hij was in orde. Er leek geen enkele reden te zijn om te geloven dat het gif dat Totelaer had gebruikt ook door zijn bloed stroomde.

"Ik ben zo snel mogelijk gekomen, Potter," mompelde hij gejaagd. "Maar die Heler Stevens van gisteren zei dat ze me nog moest –," hij viel abrupt stil toen hij zag dat Hermelien al wakker was en zowel zij als Harry hem aankeken. Even bleef hij stokstijf staan, alsof hij zijn ogen niet kon geloven. Onwillekeurig gleed er een glimlach op Hermeliens gezicht.

"H-Hermelien," stamelde hij. "Je – je bent al wakker," waarna hij de tas die hij in z'n handen had op de grond smeet, op haar afstormde en haar in zijn armen nam. Harry kon maar net op tijd een stap opzij zetten om een botsing te voorkomen.

Ondanks alles dat er was gebeurd en ondanks het besluit dat ze had genomen en waaraan ze zich zou houden, voelde het enorm goed om die sterke armen om haar heen te voelen en die geur van sandelhout te ruiken. Ze trok zich terug uit de omhelzing en zag dat Draco tranen in z'n ogen had gekregen en haar ietwat bleek aanstaarde. Het maakte dat ze even twijfelde aan haar besluit, maar ze wist dat ze moest doorzetten. Ze reikte met haar hand naar zijn gezicht en streek over zijn wang. Hij sloot z'n ogen en haalde trillend adem.

"Ik ben zo blij dat je wakker bent, Hermelien. Ik dacht gisteren even echt dat je – dat je –," zei hij met een bevende stem.

Hermelien streek met haar duim over zijn kaak, haar blik viel weer op de snede in zijn keel, net onder zijn adamsappel. Ze trok haar hand terug, eerst moest ze zeker zijn dat ook hij volledig in orde was. Dat moest ze eerst weten, vooraleer ze tegen hem zou zeggen dat ze tijd voor zichzelf nodig had. Pas dan kon ze haar besluit met een gerust hart uitvoeren.

"Draco –," zei ze zacht. "Ben je al bij een Heler geweest? Ze – ze zei me dat ik jou direct naar haar moest sturen als je hier was."

Draco keek haar met een frons aan, alsof het hem niet echt kon schelen wat hij had, maar zich volledig op haar focuste.

"Je – je moet je laten controleren, Draco," zei ze wat dringender. Hij keek haar nu ronduit verward aan, ze wist dat ze zich verder zou moeten verklaren. "Dat – dat mes van T-Totelaer, er zat een gif op of zoiets. Het – het kan in je bloed zijn terecht gekomen, Draco. Het – het heeft ervoor gezorgd dat – dat ik –," ze viel stil, Draco had een nog bleker gezicht gekregen. Zijn blik dwaalde naar haar buik, hij kneep z'n gezicht pijnlijk samen van het besef wat ze had willen zeggen.

"Kwam het daardoor?" fluisterde hij schor. "Hebben we daardoor ons – ons kind –," ook hij viel nu stil.

Hermelien had weer tranen in haar ogen gekregen en ze knikte. "De Heler kon niet precies zeggen wat – wat het was, maar wel dat het daar zeker een invloed op had gehad," zei ze hakkelend.

Draco had haar beide handen vastgenomen en keek haar met een triest gezicht aan. Hoeveel pijn hij voelde vanwege het verlies dat ze beiden hadden geleden was duidelijk van zijn gezicht af te lezen.

"En – en omdat Totelaer jou ook heeft gesneden met dat mes, stroomt het ook door jouw bloed en – ik – ik wil niet dat jou ook iets overkomt."

Draco streek over de lichtroze streep in z'n hals. "Ik heb niks in m'n bloed zitten, Hermelien," zei hij zacht. "Gisteren heeft een Heler al een vreemde stof eruit gehaald. Die Heler van net heeft me gecontroleerd – ik vroeg me al af waarom ze me tegenhield en met haar toverstok een aantal waarden naging. Ze zei dat alles in orde was, en toen ben ik doorgelopen, ze zei me helemaal niet waarom ze dat deed. Maar waarschijnlijk was ik gewoon te snel weg, ik wilde je zien."

Hermelien glimlachte zwakjes, er gleed ook een lichte grijns over Draco's gezicht, maar die verdween meteen. Hij hief zijn hand op en streek door haar haren. "Ik ben zo blij dat je er nog bent, Hermelien," fluisterde hij zacht.

Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag ze hoe Harry hen ernstig aankeek en ze wist dat ze het nu moest zeggen. Als ze dat nu niet deed zou het er nooit van komen, hoeveel pijn het ook deed.

"Draco – ik – ik moet je iets zeggen, iets belangrijks," zei ze, Draco trok zijn hand terug en keek haar vragend aan.

Harry mompelde dat hij hen alleen zou laten en dat hij op de gang zou wachten. Draco keek hem met een frons na en keerde zich weer naar Hermelien. Zijn grijze ogen stonden vragend, maar Hermelien meende er ook iets van angst in te zien. Ze slikte moeizaam.

"Draco – ik –," ze viel stil, ze wist helemaal niet hoe ze dit op de beste manier kon aanbrengen. Draco keek haar aan en iets in zijn uitdrukking maakte dat ze dacht dat hij al wist wat ze zou gaan zeggen.

"Wat er de afgelopen dagen allemaal is gebeurd – het – ik weet niet hoe ik ermee moet omgaan, ik – ik bedoel – Ron die nog bleek te leven en – en," Draco onderbrak haar, hij nam haar hand vast en zei met een trillende stem: "Ik had het veel eerder moeten zeggen, Hermelien. Het – het spijt me zo! Als ik dat had gedaan was dit allemaal niet gebeurd!"

Ze sloeg haar blik naar beneden, ze kon de wanhopige uitdrukking op zijn gezicht niet aanzien.

"Maar toch is het gebeurd, Draco," zei ze zacht. "We kunnen er niet omheen."

Draco liet haar hand ineens los, alsof hij zich eraan had gebrand. Hij keek haar met een gekwetste uitdrukking aan. Hij schudde z'n hoofd. "Nee – nee, Hermelien," zei hij wanhopig. Maar ze ging verder, ook al deed het haar ontzettend veel pijn. "Met alles wat er gebeurd is – dat – dat we een –," ze viel stil, haalde diep adem en besloot om voor de korte pijn te gaan. Ze keek weer op, ze zag hoe Draco haar met vochtige ogen aankeek. "Ik – ik moet dit op m'n eentje verwerken, Draco. Ik – ik heb tijd voor mezelf nodig."

Hij schudde nogmaals zijn hoofd. "Nee, nee, Hermelien. Doe – doe dit niet. We kunnen hier samen uitkomen. Ik – ik hou van je en het spijt me ontzettend dat ik niet eerder iets had gezegd."

"Daar – daar gaat het niet om, Draco. Ik begrijp je redenering erachter, maar – maar met alles wat er is gebeurd ben ik er zeker van dat als ik geen afstand neem, ik uiteindelijk je toch van alles kwalijk zal nemen. Ik hou ook van je, Draco, en ik wil niet dat dat gaat gebeuren," zei ze met een verstikte stem. "Dit moet ik op m'n eentje doen."

"Maar – maar hoelang?" vroeg hij met een gepijnigd gezicht.

"Ik – ik weet niet, Draco. Zo lang als nodig is."

Draco wendde zijn blik van haar af. Toch knikte hij, alsof hij het begreep. Het bleef een tijd stil. Toen hij opstond en weer sprak, klonk hij erg beheerst, maar Hermelien zag hoeveel moeite hij ervoor moest doen.

"Weet dat ik op je zal wachten, Hermelien," zei hij, de tranen blonken in zijn ogen, maar hij slaagde er desondanks in beheerst te blijven. "Weet dat ik altijd van je zal blijven houden."

Hermelien knikte en zei met een schorre stem: "Dat – dat weet ik. Ik – ik hou ook van jou, Draco."

Hij keek haar nog een laatste keer doordringend aan, alsof hij een mentaal beeld van haar wilde maken dat hij met zich mee kon dragen. Heel even strekte hij z'n hand naar haar uit, maar hij stopte in het midden van zijn beweging. Daarna knikte hij alleen maar, draaide hij zich om en liep hij de kamer uit.

Van zodra de deur achter hem was dichtgevallen, barstte Hermelien in tranen uit. Harry kwam de kamer terug binnen, liep op haar af en nam haar in zijn armen. Ze huilde nog een lange tijd, tot ze niet meer kon.


	79. Hoofdstuk 78

**Hoofdstuk 78 - Hermelien**

De eerste paar weken nadat Hermelien werd ontslagen uit St. Holisto's Hospitaal voor Magische Ziektes en Zwaktes na een ziekbed van bijna acht dagen, bracht ze bij haar ouders door. De reden daarvoor was dat ze niet meer in haar oude huis wilde wonen. Op haar ziekbed had ze besloten dat daar teveel herinneringen waren die haar niet zouden helpen bij haar verwerkingsproces. Ze was van plan het huis te gaan verkopen aan een gezinnetje dat er net zoveel van zou houden als zijzelf en Ron hadden gedaan. Zelf zou ze een klein huisje gaan huren, veel dichter in de buurt van zowel haar ouders als van Harry, Ginny en de kinderen.

Haar ouders waren haar al in het Hospitaal komen opzoeken, Hermelien had hen tijdens een emotioneel gesprek verteld dat ze een miskraam had gehad. In eerste instantie hadden haar ouders verbijsterd en geschokt gereageerd, vooral omdat ze niet op de hoogte waren geweest dat hun dochter een relatie had met de man die ook haar werkgever was. Waarom ze nu niet meer met hem samen was, vroegen ze haar niet. Hermelien was daar blij om, want ze had het al moeilijk genoeg zonder al die vragen te moeten beantwoorden.

De eerste dagen van haar herstel in St. Holisto's waren enorm zwaar geweest. Nadat ze Draco had gevraagd haar niet meer te komen opzoeken - niet in het Hospitaal, noch bij haar thuis – en hem had weggestuurd had ze nog lang zitten huilen en had ze zich afgevraagd of ze niet toch de verkeerde beslissing had genomen. Gelukkig had ze vaak gezelschap van Harry, Ginny en haar ouders en kwam ze zo langzaamaan doorheen die eerste paar moeilijke dagen.

Van Draco hoorde ze niks meer, net zoals ze hem gevraagd had. Wel kreeg ze op een morgen een klein briefje van Scorpius, waarin hij schreef dat hij hoopte dat ze snel beter zou worden en dat hij haar snel weer zou kunnen zien. Hermelien had de moed niet kunnen opbrengen om iets terug te schrijven, daar was ze toen nog niet klaar voor. Ze had, nadat ze het briefje had gelezen, het stukje perkament in haar hand vastgeklemd en had rustig in en uit moeten ademen om te voorkomen dat ze weer in tranen zou gaan uitbarsten. Op dat moment was ze nog helemaal niet in staat geweest om een briefje terug te schrijven.

Ze had het advies van Heler Stevens aangenomen en had een afspraak gemaakt met dezelfde therapeut als waarmee ze de gebeurtenissen voor en tijdens de Slag van Zweinstein had verwerkt. De oudere man was volledig op de hoogte van alles wat er was gebeurd – hij wist het zelfs van Ron af – maar Hermelien wist dat ze hem kon vertrouwen omdat hij de vorige keer ook al zo discreet en behulpzaam was geweest. Toch had Harry erop gestaan dat de therapeut met een spreuk zweerde dat hij niks uit zou lekken. Hermelien had daar een beetje onwillig achter gestaan, maar de therapeut maakte er helemaal geen problemen van.

De allereerste afspraken waren nogal stroef verlopen, en had ze op sommige vragen gewoonweg niet willen antwoorden vanwege te pijnlijk, maar gaandeweg kwam haar verhaal steeds vlotter uit haar mond. Wanneer ze terugkwam van elke afspraak voelde ze zich merkbaar lichter. Natuurlijk voelde ze nog altijd een ontzettende pijn, maar stukje bij beetje ging het beter.

Vier weken na haar eerste afspraak lukte het haar om – samen met haar therapeut – een briefje terug naar Scorpius te sturen. Hoewel haar therapeut haar had geadviseerd dat ze moest schrijven hoe ze zich echt voelde – hoeveel ze hen allemaal miste – had ze dat toch niet gedaan. Ze zei tegen zichzelf dat ze dat vooral omwille van de jongen deed, maar diep in haar binnenste wist ze dat het vooral was om haarzelf te beschermen. Ze was er namelijk van uitgegaan dat Draco het briefje ook zou gaan lezen en dat hij dan misschien haar toch zou komen opzoeken. Dat zou ze helemaal nog niet hebben aangekund, hoewel ze hem al miste sinds het moment dat hij zijn rug naar haar toekeerde en haar ziekenkamer verliet. Maar naarmate haar therapie vorderde – en ze ook met haar therapeut over Draco kon praten zonder meteen in tranen uit te barsten – stond ze meer en meer achter haar beslissing en wist ze dat ze de juiste keuze had gemaakt. Nog altijd was ze ervan overtuigd dat als ze hem niet had verlaten, uiteindelijk alles uit elkaar zou zijn gebarsten.

Scorpius had gretig meteen een brief teruggestuurd, hij vond het blijkbaar niet erg dat ze zo lang had gewacht met een antwoord. Hij schreef wat hij allemaal had gedaan en dat hij vaak bij Leo en Victoria was geweest. Voor zover Hermelien kon opmaken uit zijn brieven volgde hij nu les bij de privéleraar van zijn neef en nicht, om te voorkomen dat hij achter zou lopen tegen de tijd dat hij op Zweinstein zou beginnen. Regelmatig schreef de jongen hoe opgewonden hij was dat hij die september eindelijk naar de school zou vertrekken, en dan voelde Hermelien een steek in haar hart omdat ze niet zeker wist of ze daar wel bij zou zijn. Steevast eindigde Scorpius zijn brieven met: "We missen je, wanneer kom je terug?", maar Hermelien zorgde er altijd voor dat ze daar nooit een antwoord op gaf. Dat zou ze pas doen wanneer ze echt zeker zou zijn.

De weken gingen voorbij, de zomervakantie begon en haar oude huis raakte redelijk snel verkocht aan een jong stel. Toen het verliefde koppeltje – Dreuzels, stelde Hermelien vast, die op het punt stonden te trouwen – samen met de makelaar waren komen kijken, en vrijwel zeker het huis zouden kopen, had ze een steek in haar hart gevoeld. Even had ze zelfs het idee gehad dat ze het allemaal wilde afblazen, dat ze het huis waarin ze met Ron gelukkig was geweest toch wilde behouden. Maar ze wist dat wat ze deed juist was. Ze wilde echt een volledig nieuwe start maken, en dat ging niet in het huis waar alle herinneringen aan haar leven met Ron nog hingen. Bovendien was ze er zeker van dat het koppeltje goed voor het huis en de grote tuin zou gaan zorgen. Wie weet zouden zelfs binnen een paar jaar de overige slaapkamers op de eerste verdieping eindelijk gevuld worden met kinderstemmen en om de een of andere vreemde reden troostte dat haar.

Samen met haar vader en Harry had ze na de verkoop van haar huis een kleine cottage gevonden die ze voor een goede prijs kon huren. Het duurde een tijd voordat ze was verhuisd – wie had nu geweten dat ze zoveel spullen hadden gehad? Gelukkig was het opruimen van al haar en Rons spullen geen taak die ze alleen moest doen, Harry en Ginny waren op een dag langsgekomen en hadden haar geholpen. Ze was hen ontzettend dankbaar dat ze dat kwamen doen, want vooral bij Rons persoonlijke spullen, had ze het erg moeilijk. Buiten één enkel shirt gaf ze zijn oude kleren aan een goed doel weg. Van andere dingen – zoals de bloem die hij voor haar had betoverd en zijn chocokikkerplaatjescollectie – kon ze het niet over haar hart krijgen om het weg te doen. Toen de foto's aan de muren eindelijk aan de beurt waren geweest, hadden de drie gelukkige herinneringen opgehaald. Ze hadden in een kringetje op een oud, gekreukt tapijt in de woonkamer gezeten en hadden gelachen en gehuild om de verhalen die ze vertelden. Hermelien merkte dat het steeds beter ging om over Ron te praten, zonder zich niet alleen maar kwaad of verdrietig te voelen wanneer hij ter sprake kwam.

Pas nadat ze al een paar weken was geïnstalleerd in haar nieuwe, kleine cottage en ze het eindelijk had opgebracht om de laatste dozen met kleine spulletjes uit te pakken, besefte ze dat de plaat met de _Cloud Atlas Sextet_ nog bij Draco lag. Ze vond het ontzettend jammer omdat het haar de vorige keer zo goed had geholpen, maar ze wilde Scorpius niet vragen of hij hem haar zou kunnen terugsturen. Misschien zou de jongen dan wel denken dat ze nooit meer terug zou komen, zeker niet nadat ze die morgen de brief had gelezen die hij haar had gestuurd – de toon van het begin ervan was nogal somber geweest. Hij had haar bedankt voor het verjaardagscadeau dat ze hem had toegestuurd – zelfgebakken koekjes, een onderhoudskit voor zijn bezem en een nieuwe veer met bijhorende inktpotten – en schreef dat hij zijn verjaardag had doorgebracht bij zijn grootouders en dat de hele familie was uitgenodigd. Hij had in de brief iets heftigs doorgestreept, er zat zelfs een gat in het stuk perkament, en ze meende door de krassen heen te lezen dat hij het niet zo leuk had gevonden als het jaar daarvoor. De toon van de brief veranderde echter in enthousiasme toen hij schreef dat ze de dag na zijn verjaardag samen met zijn vader, zijn tante, nonkel, Leo en Victoria naar de Wegisweg waren geweest om alle schoolspullen te gaan kopen.

 _En ik heb eindelijk een toverstok!_ had hij opgewonden geschreven, Hermelien kon zich met een glimlach levendig voorstellen hoe trots hij moest zijn geweest op het moment dat hij zijn eigen toverstok in zijn handen voelde. _Hulst met een haar van een eenhoorn. Oh! Hermelien! Ik ben er zo blij mee! Nu weet ik pas echt hoe het voelt om een eigen toverstok vast te hebben! Dat gevoel dat door m'n lichaam trok toen ik die stok vastpakte, zo raar. Het was net alsof ik dan pas wist wat ik miste. Jammer alleen dat papa er niet bij was, toen we bij Olivander naar binnen wilden gaan zei hij dat hij de schoolboeken al zou gaan kopen. Maar, daarna heeft hij me wel een mooie uil laten uitkiezen (nog voor mijn verjaardag, hij heet Finn, heb je hem gezien, mooi hé?) en heeft hij ons allemaal getrakteerd op een ijsje!_

Hermelien voelde aan hoe jammer Scorpius het echt had gevonden dat zijn vader niet bij dat magische moment was geweest. Ze vermoedde dat Draco waarschijnlijk nooit van plan was geweest om de winkel ook echt binnen te gaan, en ze begreep hem ook wel, maar ze wist hoe belangrijk dat moment voor Scorpius was. Ze voelde een kleine steek in haar hart dat ze er zelf niet had bij kunnen zijn.

De brief van Scorpius was weer op dezelfde manier geëindigd, al had hij er dit keer nog iets extra's bij geschreven: _Ik mis je, Hermelien. Wanneer kom je nu terug? Papa mist je ook heel erg, hij laat het nooit merken wanneer ik erbij ben, maar soms hoor ik hem op jouw slaapkamer. Hij heeft dan altijd muziek opstaan, maar soms hoor ik hem huilen. Kom gauw terug, Hermelien. Liefs, Scorpius._

Bij het lezen van die woorden, voelde Hermelien de tranen in haar ogen prikken. Dit was de eerste keer dat Scorpius zo rechtuit had geschreven wat ze allemaal voelden. Maar toch kon ze het niet opbrengen om aan zijn verzoek te voldoen, ze voelde nog teveel pijn en ze voelde zich nog altijd op de een of andere manier verraden door Draco. Zelfs toen ze besefte dat ze op de dag na Scorpius' verjaardag wel heel dicht bij elkaar in de buurt waren geweest – ze had die dag een afspraak met haar therapeut in Londen – voelde ze iets van opluchting dat ze elkaar niet hadden gezien. Ze had niet geweten hoe ze dan zou hebben gereageerd.

Toevallig genoeg was het tijdens die afspraak de eerste keer geweest dat ze het _Cloud Atlas Sextet_ ter sprake had gebracht en hoe haar dat de vorige keer had geholpen bij de verwerking. Om de één of andere reden geloofde ze nog altijd dat twee zielen met elkaar verbonden waren en dat ze Ron in een volgend leven opnieuw zou ontmoeten. Haar therapeut had gezegd dat dat heel goed mogelijk was, ook al bestond daar geen enkel bewijs voor en was het praktisch onmogelijk om het aan te tonen. Misschien had hij dat ook alleen maar gezegd zodat ze een houvast had om zich aan op te trekken, maar toch. Door er alleen al maar aan te denken, lukte het haar om de pijn van zich af te zetten.

Toen ze had besloten om niet aan Scorpius, noch aan mevrouw Jansen, te vragen om de plaat terug te sturen, kocht ze de volledige soundtrack van de film. Eindeloze uren kon ze ernaar luisteren – niet alleen naar het sextet, maar ook naar de rest van de cd en dan vooral naar een mooi pianostuk – _The Atlas March –_ die ook op haar elpee had gestaan, maar waar ze om de een of andere reden nooit echt veel naar had geluisterd. Ze merkte dat het niet alleen hielp bij het verwerken van Rons dood, maar ook dat het hielp bij het verlies van haar kind met Draco en alle andere dingen die ze had doorstaan in de kelder van Totelaer.

Het was nu de laatste dag van de zomervakantie en Harry en Ginny hadden Hermelien uitgenodigd voor een barbecue. Molly en Arthur waren er ook, James was ontzettend opgewonden omdat hij de volgende dag naar Zweinstein zou vertrekken. Voor hem had Hermelien een mooie veer met bijhorende inktpotjes gekocht, net zoals ze voor Scorpius had gedaan.

"Oh, bedankt tante Hermelien!" zei James enthousiast toen ze hem het cadeautje bij haar aankomst gaf. "Kom je morgen ook mee naar Londen?"

Hermelien wierp even een blik op Harry die iets verderop in de gang stond. Hij keek haar met een verontschuldigend gezicht aan, blijkbaar wist hij waaraan ze moest denken. Ze schraapte haar keel, haar mond was ineens droog geworden.

"Eh, nee, sorry James. Ik heb morgen een afspraak die ik niet kan afzeggen." En dat was ook zo, al viel die afspraak pas in de late namiddag en had ze best wel mee kunnen gaan naar perron 9 3/4e, vooral omdat ze toch in Londen moest zijn. Maar ze wist dat ook Draco en Scorpius daar zouden zijn en dat zou het te ongemakkelijk en moeilijk maken.

"Oh," zei James een beetje teleurgesteld. "Jammer, ik dacht zeker dat je zou meegaan."

"Geloof me," zei Hermelien ietwat schuldbewust omdat ze op het punt stond te liegen. "Als ik kon zou ik zeker meegaan. Eén van mijn favoriete neven die voor het eerst naar Zweinstein gaat? Ik vind het echt jammer dat ik het moet missen."

James grijnsde naar haar, op het moment dat ook Albus de hal in kwam en zei: "Wat hoorde ik daar over favoriete neven?"

James lachte nog een keer breed naar Hermelien, antwoordde niet op de vraag van z'n jongere broertje, maar liep de trap op, om zijn nieuwe schrijfset in zijn hutkoffer te steken.

Hermelien woelde door Albus' haren. "Ik zei net gewoon dat jullie m'n twee favoriete neven zijn."

De jongen draaide zich trots om naar Harry. "Hoorde je dat, papa? Ik wed dat tante Hermelien het helemaal niet erg had gevonden wat we gisteren hadden gedaan. Ik denk zelfs dat zij het heel grappig had gevonden!"

Hermelien keek Harry vragend aan toen Albus de gang uitliep om naar zijn grootouders buiten te gaan. Harry haalde z'n schouders op en grijnsde lichtjes. Ze liepen samen naar de keuken, waar Ginny bezig was met de groenten op schotels te leggen. Hermelien begroette haar en hielp haar terwijl ze naar Harry luisterde.

"Gisteren waren Dirk en z'n vrouw hier met hun dochter – het jaarlijkse verplichte familiebezoekje, zeg maar. Alles ging goed, tot koffietijd. De jongens hadden cola in plaats van koffie in Dirks tas geschonken. Wisten zij veel dat hij er suiker en melk in zou doen? Dirk spuugde het uit, het was eigenlijk best grappig om te zien, zijn hele broek hing vol. Maar hij was ervan overtuigd dat ik zijn koffie had betoverd en het had veranderd in cola."

Hermelien fronste haar voorhoofd een beetje. "Oh jee, hoe reageerde hij?"

Harry haalde z'n schouders op. "Niet lang daarna zijn ze vertrokken. De jongens hebben we wel straf gegeven, al ging dat maar met moeite," Harry keek naar Ginny, die ook een grijns op haar gezicht had gekregen. "Nog nooit hebben we zo ons best moeten doen om onze lach in te houden!"

Hermelien grinnikte. Harry boog zich naar haar toe en fluisterde – want op dat moment hoorden ze James weer de trap af denderen: "Zeg het maar niet tegen de jongens, maar ik vond het zelf wel een geslaagde grap."

"Ach," zei Ginny. "Harry moet hem maar een brief sturen waarin hij uitlegt dat het maar een grap van James en Al was."

"Ja, al zal ik die brief dan wel gewoon met de Dreuzelpost moeten opsturen, want ik heb gehoord dat zijn vrouw niet echt happig is op uilen."

Hermelien lachte nog een keer en hielp Ginny met het eten naar buiten te brengen, terwijl Harry naar de barbecue liep om het vlees erop te leggen. Lily en Albus zaten op de trampoline te springen, James stond bij zijn grootouders, de taart te bewonderen die Molly speciaal voor hem had gemaakt. In grote, mooie letters had ze _Veel succes op Zweinstein!_ erop geschreven.

Hermelien schoof aan de tafel bij, nadat ze zowel Arthur als Molly een kus had gegeven.

Na de gebeurtenissen in mei hadden ze zich aan het plan gehouden om niks aan Rons ouders te vertellen wat er exact was gebeurd, tot Arthur Harry daar zelf eens over had aangesproken. Iemand op het ministerie had hem iets gezegd over Ron, waardoor Harry wel moest uitleggen wat er was gebeurd. Arthur had het moeilijk gehad met de waarheid en hij begreep waarom ze niets hadden gezegd. Hij had zelf besloten om Molly niks te laten weten, voor haar eigen bestwil. Het enige dat ze wist was dat Hermelien de laatste week van mei in St. Holisto's had doorgebracht omdat ze een miskraam had gekregen en dat ze een relatie had gehad met Draco, maar dat ze nu afstand van hem had genomen. Toen ze haar waren komen bezoeken, was Molly zelfs al half ingestort, omdat het haar had doen herinneren aan haar verlies van Fred en Ron. Dus laat staan dat ze te weten zou komen dat Ron eigenlijk al die tijd had geleefd en zich had verscholen.

"Hoe gaat het ermee, liefje?" vroeg Molly met dezelfde, medelijdende blik die ze nu altijd op haar gezicht leek te hebben wanneer ze met Hermelien sprak en waar Hermelien niet echt goed tegen kon. Ze werd daardoor altijd herinnerd aan wat er was gebeurd. En ze dacht er al vaak genoeg aan terug, zonder de medelijdende blikken van Molly te moeten zien.

"Het gaat," zei ze. "Langzaamaan gaat het beter."

Molly nam haar hand vast en kneep erin. Arthur schoof ietwat ongemakkelijk op z'n stoel alsof hij doorhad hoe Hermelien zich altijd voelde wanneer zijn vrouw zich zo gedroeg.

"Ik weet hoe moeilijk het voor je moet zijn, Hermelien," zei Molly met een verstikte stem. Hermelien wist niet goed wat ze moest antwoorden, dus zweeg ze maar. Ze zag hoe Ginny haar een blik toewierp en met haar ogen rolde, Hermelien glimlachte zwakjes naar haar. Molly wilde nog iets zeggen, maar Arthur gooide zich ertussen, waarschijnlijk in een poging om haar af te leiden. Alleen was zijn onderwerpkeuze niet erg geslaagd.

"Heb je nog iets gehoord van de jonge Malfidus?"

Hermelien nam een slok van haar glas water en schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, niet meer sinds mei. Ik schrijf wel nog regelmatig naar Scorpius. Hij vertrekt morgen ook voor het eerst naar Zweinstein."

Arthur knikte, Molly vroeg gelukkig niet – zoals ze andere keren wel had gedaan – waarom ze niet nog eens naar Draco zou gaan. Ze was er namelijk heilig van overtuigd dat ze het verlies van hun kind het beste samen konden verwerken. Mogelijk had ze gelijk, als niet al dat andere was gebeurd.

"Ik had vrijdag op het werk gehoord dat ze Levi opnieuw hebben ondervraagd en dat hij –," begon Arthur, maar hij werd onderbroken door Harry, die met een grote schotel gebakken vlees aan kwam zetten.

"Wie wilt een lekker stukje vlees?" riep hij, waarna Lily en Albus enthousiast van de trampoline klommen en met veel lawaai aan de tafel kwamen zitten. Het werd te rumoerig om verder te kunnen praten over dat serieuze onderwerp, maar daar was Hermelien helemaal niet rouwig om. Wat haar betrof, wilde ze de naam van Levi nooit meer horen.

De rest van de dag bracht ze spelend door met de kinderen. Het was een warme dag, en samen met Harry en Ginny speelden ze een hele tijd waterspelletjes. Molly en Arthur bleven op het terras, al kwam Arthur ook een keertje meedoen totdat hij zo kletsnat was geworden dat hij zijn kleren letterlijk kon uitwringen. Het was al een lange tijd geleden dat Hermelien nog zo hard had gelachen en dat ze nog zoveel plezier had gemaakt. Ze slaagde er zelfs in om die hele namiddag niet aan de gebeurtenissen van mei te denken.

S' avonds gaf ze bij haar afscheid – haar haren helemaal door de war vanwege het water dat ze over zich heen had gekregen – James een dikke knuffel en zei ze dat ze er zeker van was dat hij het fantastisch zou doen op Zweinstein.

"Dank je wel, tante Hermelien," zei James trots. "En bedankt nog voor die schrijfset! Die kan ik zeker gebruiken."

"Ja, om veel brieven naar ons te schrijven!" zei Ginny met een vrolijke lach.

"Ach mam," zei James stoer. "Ik weet niet of ik daar wel tijd voor ga hebben. Ik ben er zeker van dat alle andere jongens dat ook niet zullen doen."

James liep terug naar de tuin, waar zijn grootouders zaten en waar Albus en Lily nog aan het spelen waren. Harry grinnikte terwijl hij z'n zoon nakeek. "Ik ben er zeker van dat we morgenavond al een brief van hem kunnen verwachten. Hij heeft nogal snel heimwee, al zal hij dat nooit zelf toegeven."

"Hij heeft me gisterenavond nog gevraagd of we hem elke dag zouden schrijven," zei Ginny met een glimlach op haar gezicht.

Hermelien zag een zekere triestheid in haar ogen en herinnerde zich nog hoe ze haar eens had gezegd hoe moeilijk ze het zou hebben wanneer haar eerste naar Zweinstein zou gaan. Dat ze dan ineens nog maar twee kinderen in huis zou hebben, in plaats van drie.

"Ik ben er zeker van dat hij zich uitstekend zal redden," zei Hermelien, waarna ze Ginny en daarna Harry omhelsde. "Bedankt voor de barbecue en de leuke namiddag. Lang geleden dat ik nog eens zoveel plezier heb gemaakt!"

Harry grijnsde. "Dat is graag gedaan, joh. Eh – ik kom morgen nog eens langs, goed? Nadat we James hebben afgezet."

Hermelien zag aan de blik in zijn ogen dat hij wist dat ze de volgende dag sowieso ook aan Draco en Scorpius zou denken. Ze knikte met een zwakke glimlach. "Ja, dat is goed. Tot morgen dan."

Ze liep het tuinpaadje af, zwaaide nog een laatste keer naar Harry en Ginny in de deuropening en verdwijnselde toen.

De volgende dag kwam Harry inderdaad verslag doen van het vertrek op perron 9 3/4e. Hermelien had al de hele dag met haar hoofd daarbij gezeten, wat ze ook deed. Om haar gedachten af te leiden had ze zelfs haar hele huis zonder magie gepoetst terwijl ze naar luide muziek luisterde, maar het mocht niet helpen. Steeds kwam het beeld in haar op van hoe Draco en Scorpius op het perron stonden, hoe de jongen afscheid nam van zijn vader en hoe daarna de Zweinsteinexpress langzaam wegreed. Ze vroeg zich af hoe Draco eruit zag en of Harry hem had gezien en met hem had gesproken.

Rond half twee hoorde ze de bel gaan en stond Harry voor haar deur.

"En?" vroeg ze meteen toen ze de deur opendeed. "Hoe ging het?"

Harry stapte binnen nadat hij Hermelien vluchtig had omhelsd. Ze nam hem mee naar de keuken en begon water op te zetten voor thee. Harry nam plaats aan de keukentafel.

"James had ontzettend veel zenuwen, maar zo te zien had hij al nieuwe vrienden gemaakt in de trein. Hij kende wel al een paar oudere kinderen van de zwerkbalclub – maar het was toch fijn om te zien dat hij ook al meteen nieuwe kinderen leerde kennen."

"Dat is goed om te horen, Harry," zei Hermelien, terwijl ze een schaaltje koekjes op tafel neerzette en waarvan Harry er vrijwel meteen een in z'n mond stak. Ze durfde niet goed verder te vragen, maar Harry begon er snel zelf over.

"Malfidus was er natuurlijk ook met z'n zoon," zei hij, waarna hij haar afwachtend aankeek. Hermelien bleef even met haar rug naar hem toestaan en haalde diep adem terwijl ze de tassen thee inschonk voordat ze zich weer naar hem omkeerde en ook aan tafel ging zitten.

"En?" vroeg ze met een droge keel. Harry keek haar aan.

"De jongen zag er redelijk blij en opgewonden uit. Ze stonden redelijk ver van ons af bij nog een andere jongen en een meisje met hun ouders."

Hermelien knikte. "Daphne en Stephen, zijn tante en nonkel. Leo gaat ook naar zijn eerste jaar."

"Ja, ik dacht wel zoiets," mompelde Harry.

"En – en Draco?" vroeg Hermelien aarzelend. "Hoe – hoe zag hij eruit? Of heb je dat niet kunnen zien?"

Harry keek haar zo ernstig aan dat ze een rilling over haar rug voelde gaan. Onbewust zette ze zich schrap om wat ze te horen zou krijgen. Hij haalde diep adem en zei: "Jawel, ik heb het wel gezien. Hij is nadat de trein was vertrokken nog naar me toegekomen. Om eerlijk te zijn zag hij er niet al te geweldig uit, Hermelien. Alsof hij al weken niet meer fatsoenlijk heeft gegeten en geslapen."

Ze wendde haar blik van Harry af, onder tafel kneep ze haar hand in een vuist om zichzelf onder controle te houden.

"Hij vroeg me hoe het met je ging. Hij heeft het er echt moeilijk mee, Hermelien," zei Harry zacht. "En – waarschijnlijk is het ook een grote klap voor hem geweest dat Levi nu ontkent dat hij iets te maken had met de dood van zijn vrouw."

"Wat?" Hermelien keek weer op. Daar had ze nog niets van gehoord.

"Vorige week kregen een aantal Schouwers Levi eindelijk aan de praat – zelfs Wolkenveldt was erbij om hem vragen te stellen. Hij heeft toegegeven dat hij samenwerkte met Totelaer en Meijer – pas nadat ze hem vertelden dat Meijer dat al lang had bekend – en dat hij Ron voor een jaar gevangen hield."

"M- maar – en die drie andere jaren dan?"

Harry schudde z'n hoofd. "Daar kan hij niet voor gestraft worden. Ron – Ron was die jaren vrijwillig daar. Hij kon gaan en staan waar hij wilde."

Hermelien slaakte een diepe zucht. Natuurlijk. Natuurlijk zou Levi daar niet voor gestraft worden, als Ron zelf had ervoor had gekozen om daar te blijven.

"En nu ontkent hij dat hij die slede had gesaboteerd? Maar – hij had het toch toegegeven?"

Harry veegde even door z'n ogen en nam een slok thee. Daarna zuchtte hij kort. "Enkel tegen Ron had hij het met die woorden gezegd. Tegen ons heeft hij nooit echt gezegd dat hij de slede had gesaboteerd. Hij – ik denk dat dat altijd z'n plan was geweest, om zo toch onder een zwaardere straf uit te komen."

"Maar – maar Draco had toch bewijzen?"

"Enkel het bewijs dat er met de remmen was geknoeid en dat Levi tijdens die periode in dezelfde herberg logeerde als waar zij toen wat waren gaan drinken. Maar dat is te weinig om het ook effectief aan te tonen. En nu hij het ontkent hebben we geen enkel geldig bewijs om hem daarvoor te straffen."

Hermelien schudde verbijsterd haar hoofd, Harry ging verder. "Donckers is van de week nog bij Malfidus langs geweest om hem vragen te stellen en om te verzamelen wat hij allemaal had ontdekt. Ik had eerst zelf willen gaan maar – maar dat leek me uiteindelijk toch geen goed idee. Enkel de bewijzen van de samenwerking tussen Levi en Totelaer kunnen we echt gebruiken." Harry zuchtte. "Geen wonder dus dat hij er vandaag zo slecht uitzag. Donckers zei me dat hij bijna van machteloosheid was ingestort. Het was blijkbaar echt wel op het randje geweest, zijn moeder moest hem kalmeren."

"Wat? Narcissa was daar?"

"Ja, dat zei Donckers toch. Geen idee of Lucius er ook was, maar Narcissa was er zeker."

"Maar – maar – ze spraken niet meer met hem sinds hij had gezegd dat we –," Hermelien viel stil, de gedachte kwam in haar op dat Narcissa misschien wel hoopte dat het nooit meer goed zou komen tussen haar en Draco.

Harry keek haar aan. "Donckers vergiste zich niet, Hermelien. Hij herkende haar onmiddellijk."

Hermelien zuchtte en knikte. Langs de ene kant was ze wel blij dat Draco het met z'n ouders – of toch tenminste met zijn moeder – had bijgelegd. Het moest ook voor hem ontzettend moeilijk zijn en nu had hij z'n moeder tenminste weer om op terug te vallen. Ze voelde ook opluchting, omdat ze zich altijd schuldig had gevoeld dat het contact tussen hem en zijn ouders was verbroken. En niet alleen daarom, maar ook vanwege het feit dat hij nu op zijn familie kon steunen, want ze wist zelf hoeveel dat scheelde bij de verwerking van alle gebeurtenissen.

"Misschien – misschien is het maar goed dat ze weer contact hebben," zei ze zacht. "Ik bedoel, ze zijn altijd best wel hecht geweest en ik weet hoe moeilijk Draco het had toen ze het contact verbroken. En met wat er nu is gebeurd, ben ik er zeker van dat ze hem goed zullen helpen."

Harry nam haar hand vast. "Hermelien," zei hij aarzelend. "Misschien moet je met hem gaan praten. Het is overduidelijk dat jullie beiden niet zonder elkaar kunnen. Ik zag daarstraks de pijn en het gemis op z'n gezicht toen hij naar je vroeg. En ik zie dat bij jou nu ook."

Een traan rolde over Hermeliens wang, die ze met een snel gebaar wegveegde. Ze snoot haar neus en schudde haar hoofd. "Ik – ik kan het niet, Harry. Nog niet. Ik ben er nog niet klaar voor."

Harry keek haar aan en knikte. "Ik begrijp het wel hoor, dat je de tijd ervoor wilt nemen, en dat moet je ook doen. Het was ook maar een voorstel, of eerder een bezorgdheid vanuit mijn kant."

Hermelien glimlachte zwakjes. "Dat weet ik wel, Harry. Maar – ik heb soms nog de neiging om Draco de schuld van alles te geven, hoewel ik weet dat het allemaal door Levi en door Totelaer komt. Maar dat gevoel krijg ik nog niet helemaal van me afgeschud en dat moet eerst in orde komen. Ik moet hem eerst kunnen vergeven voor het feit dat hij niks had gezegd voordat ik terug naar hem kan gaan."

Het bleef een tijdje stil, Harry en Hermelien waren beiden verzonken in hun eigen gedachten en dronken af en toe van hun thee.

"Wat gaat er nu gebeuren?" vroeg Hermelien uiteindelijk. "Met Levi en de rest, bedoel ik."

Harry keek op. "Meijer en de Neo's die we hebben opgepakt, zullen eind deze maand hun proces krijgen. Van Levi – ik vermoed in november."

"Maar dan zal hij enkel gestraft worden voor de samenwerking en de dood van Ron?" vroeg Hermelien verbitterd.

"Daar ziet het er wel naar uit, ja."

"Bestaat er dan echt geen andere mogelijkheid om hem te beschuldigen van die sabotage?"

Harry schudde z'n hoofd. "Nee, ik vrees van niet. Tenzij hij het ineens toch gaat bekennen, maar daar ziet het er niet naar uit."

"Dat is toch zo oneerlijk ten opzichte van Astoria!" schoot Hermelien uit. "Iedereen denkt dat ze door een stom ongeluk is gestorven, terwijl ze eigenlijk door Levi is vermoord!"

"Ik weet het, Hermelien," zei Harry zacht. "Maar we kunnen er niks aan doen."

Hermelien zuchtte nog eens gefrustreerd. In haar gedachten ging ze verschillende mogelijkheden na om Levi toch te laten bekennen dat hij die slede destijds had gesaboteerd, maar ze wist dat het geen zin had. Wat ze ook zou doen, Levi zou z'n mond houden om z'n eigen straf minder zwaar te maken.

Ondertussen was het half vier geworden, om vier uur had ze haar afspraak in Londen.

"Ik moet zo meteen gaan, Harry. Ik heb weer een afspraak met m'n therapeut."

Harry knikte en stond op. "Dan zal ik maar eens vertrekken."

"Bedankt om langs te komen," zei Hermelien, waarna ze hem omhelsde en met hem meeliep naar de voordeur. Ze zwaaide hem nog na terwijl hij haar straat afliep naar een afgelegen plekje om ongezien te kunnen verdwijnselen. Met een zware zucht sloot ze de voordeur en ging ze zich klaarmaken voor haar afspraak. Ze wist nu al dat ze weer een heleboel te vertellen zou hebben…

De maanden gingen voorbij. Zoals Harry haar had verteld kregen Meijer en nog vier andere Neo's die in mei waren opgepakt hun proces op het einde van september. Meijer kreeg van de vijf de zwaarste straf, omdat hij de meeste inbreng had gehad en het meeste had geregeld: vijftien jaar Azkaban. De anderen kregen zeven jaar.

Hermelien had de straf aanvankelijk erg licht gevonden, maar uiteindelijk had ze zich erbij neergelegd. Meijer had ten slotte niemand gedood en was er fel op tegen geweest dat Totelaer haar martelde. Dat hij hem niet had tegengehouden – omdat hij zogezegd aan het slapen was – stak haar wel tegen. Maar hij was wel de enige geweest die haar fatsoenlijk had behandeld en haar eten had gebracht. Mocht Totelaer daarentegen nog hebben geleefd en zo'n lichte straf hebben gekregen, dan had ze zich daar zeker tegen verzet.

Waar ze het echter veel moeilijker mee had was de straf die Levi eind november had gekregen. Hij kreeg 25 jaar Azkaban wegens verraad aan het land en de magische gemeenschap, en slechts vijf jaar daarbovenop wegens onopzettelijke doodslag. Hoe en waarom de jury er in hemelsnaam onopzettelijke doodslag van hadden gemaakt, had Hermelien het raden naar. Ook al had Levi Ron niet willen doden, hij had wel degelijk de intentie gehad om Draco te vermoorden en had dat ook gedaan mocht Ron hem niet aan de kant hebben geduwd. Het feit dat hij daarvoor maar vijf jaar kreeg en dat hij daarbovenop zelfs tot op de dag van zijn proces niet had bekend dat hij Astoria's dood had veroorzaakt en daarvoor dus niet veroordeeld kon worden, was voor haar de zwaarste klap. Harry had hem nog verschillende keren ondervraagd – Hermelien vermoedde dat hij tijdens die overhoringen enorm woedend was geweest, want toen hij haar er over vertelde, zag ze de boosheid in zijn ogen.

Tijdens het proces was Rons naam vervangen door een andere – en diezelfde naam kwam ook in de kranten te staan. Enkel degenen die er toen waren bij geweest, wisten wie er in werkelijkheid was gestorven. Rons oude collega's hadden het allemaal stilgehouden, uit respect voor hem. Van Harry hoorde ze dat zij ook woedend waren geweest vanwege de lichte straf die hun oude baas had gekregen.

Tijdens de dagen van de processen had Hermelien het weer moeilijker gekregen omdat ze erdoor moest terugdenken aan wat haar allemaal was overkomen. Ze was dankbaar dat ze niet op de processen zelf aanwezig moest zijn – haar, Draco's en Rons naam werden helemaal niet vermeld – want dat zou ze vast niet hebben aangekund. Ze kon zelfs pas in december haar eigen buik weer echt aanraken en bekijken, omdat de littekens eindelijk vervaagden.

Nog elke week ging ze naar haar therapeut en had ze er lange gesprekken mee. Draco kwam in elk van die gesprekken terug. In het begin van haar therapie had ze altijd gedacht dat ze kwaad op hem moest zijn omdat haar hij niks had gezegd van wat hij had ontdekt. Ze had vaak tegenstrijdige gevoelens voor hem en sprak daar ook over met haar therapeut. Hoe ze onder andere vreugde en blijdschap had gevoeld toen ze hem in de kelder zag, toen hij langzaam kwam binnenstappen en op haar afliep. En hoe ze, toen Levi die vloek op Draco afvuurde en ze wist dat hij zou sterven, had beseft dat ze van hem hield en hem niet wilde kwijtraken. Dat haar wereld zou instorten wanneer hij dood was. Ze vroeg zich af of Ron dat had geweten. Dat hij daarom Draco aan de kant had geduwd en zo zijn eigen leven had geofferd om hem te redden. Bijna elke dag vroeg ze zich af of hij had beseft dat hun leven nooit meer hetzelfde zou zijn, omdat zij haar hart in de tussentijd aan iemand anders had verpand. Ze piekerde er lang over en het feit dat ze een kind van Draco had verwacht, maar dat was kwijtgeraakt, deed haar meer pijn dan wat ook. Ze fantaseerde regelmatig over hoe haar leven moest zijn geweest wanneer ze hun kind niet hadden verloren, wanneer alle gebeurtenissen in mei niet hadden plaats gevonden. Dan had ze in december moeten bevallen en dan was ze ongetwijfeld heel gelukkig geweest.

Haar therapeut zei haar dat ze moest proberen om zo'n dingen niet meer te denken. Dat wat er was gebeurd, gebeurd was en dat er niks meer aan veranderd kon worden. Hij had haar er ook langzaamaan van overtuigd dat ze die gedachten van boosheid op Draco had omdat ze haar pijn en woede op iemand projecteerde die ze goed kende en van wie ze hield, in plaats van op de relatief onbekende mensen wiens schuld het echt was geweest. Net omdat ze hem kende en van hem hield verweet ze hem wat er was gebeurd, in plaats van de ware veroorzakers – Levi en Totelaer – te beschuldigen.

Toch duurde het nog tot na de kerstvakantie eer ze er helemaal zeker van was dat die gevoelens van beschuldiging echt weg waren. De aanzet kwam doordat Harry – nadat hij met Ginny James weer had afgezet op perron 9 3/4e en Hermelien bij hen thuis op Albus en Lily lette – haar vertelde dat ze Draco weer hadden gezien. Blijkbaar had hij ook Scorpius afgezet en had hij weer aan Harry gevraagd hoe het met haar was. Harry vertelde haar aarzelend dat hij er nog slechter uitzag dan in september – waarschijnlijk door de extra klap van de lichte straf van Levi en het feit dat het de volgende dag Astoria's sterfdag was.

Opnieuw had Harry voorzichtig geopperd dat Hermelien hem eens moest gaan opzoeken en dit keer had ze het niet meteen afgewezen.

Zo kwam het dat ze in de derde week van januari met een ietwat nerveus gevoel in haar lichaam naar Draco's huis verschijnselde. Tijdens haar laatste gesprek met haar therapeut had ze het erover gehad om eventueel terug met Draco af te spreken. Het gesprek had haar ervan overtuigd dat ze nog altijd van hem hield, dat ze hem ontzettend miste en dat ze naar hem verlangde. Het verlies van hun kind en van Ron deed nog altijd pijn, maar het drukte haar niet meer naar beneden. Ze zou nog altijd op regelmatige tijdstippen gesprekken met haar therapeut hebben, maar ze was ervan overtuigd dat ze er nu echt klaar voor was.

Met haar hart dat klopte in haar keel keek ze door het hek naar het huis waar ze zo gelukkig was geweest. Het zag er nog altijd hetzelfde uit als de laatste keer dat ze daar was geweest, alleen was nu alles bedekt met een dikke laag sneeuw. Ze haalde even diep adem, legde haar handen toen op het hek en duwde het open. Tot haar verbazing ging er geen alarm af en kon ze er zo doorheen stappen. Met een glimlach op haar gezicht besefte ze dat Draco haar altijd toegang zou geven, dat hij altijd de hoop en het vertrouwen had dat ze terug zou komen.

Ze was halverwege de besneeuwde oprit toen ze de voordeur zag opengaan en de chocoladebruine labrador met een luid en opgewonden geblaf op haar af zag rennen. De persoon die de voordeur had opengedaan kwam zo haastig mogelijk naar haar toe. Hermelien meende heel even – of hoopte eerder – dat het Draco was, maar de dik ingeduffelde gestalte was daar te klein voor. Isis sprong met een opgewonden gehijg tegen haar op, ze struikelde een beetje achteruit, maar kon zich gelukkig nog rechthouden.

"Hallo meisje!" zei ze met een grote lach op haar gezicht, terwijl de hond rondjes rond haar heen liep en aan haar snuffelde. Ze bukte zich en woelde door de zachte vacht. "Ja, dat is lang geleden hé? Oh, wat heb ik je gemist zeg!"

Ze stond terug recht toen ze zag dat mevrouw Jansen op haar af kwam, eerst had ze haar niet echt goed herkend, met die grote bontmuts op haar hoofd en de dikke winterjas die ze om zich had heengeslagen.

Mevrouw Jansen bleef met rode wangen voor haar staan en knipperde met haar ogen. "Hermelien?" vroeg ze verwonderd. "Je bent het echt! Wietske kwam me daarnet waarschuwen dat ze jou had gezien. Ik dacht dat ze zich dat maar moest hebben ingebeeld, maar hier sta je echt voor me!"

"Hallo, Helena," zei Hermelien, met een blije glimlach op haar gezicht.

Alsof ze door haar stem te horen pas echt geloofde dat ze voor haar stond, sloeg mevrouw Jansen ineens haar armen om haar heen.

"Oh! Hermelien! Wat ben ik blij dat je weer zie!" Ze hield haar even op arm afstand en bestudeerde haar gezicht. "Ik vind het vreselijk wat er met je is gebeurd, Hermelien. Ik – ik had het gehoord van meneer – geen wonder dat je tijd voor jezelf nodig had!"

Mevrouw Jansen nam haar nogmaals in haar armen. Hermelien lachte een beetje ongemakkelijk, maar toch besefte ze hoe blij ze was en hoe ze het had gemist om daar te zijn. Mevrouw Jansen nam haar mee naar de voordeur, Isis liep nog altijd opgewonden rondjes om hen heen.

"Kom," mompelde mevrouw Jansen. "We gaan naar binnen, hier is het veel te koud. We kunnen in de bijkeuken wel bijpraten, want terwijl je weg was is er van alles gebeurd."

Hermelien zag hoe mevrouw Jansens gezicht begon te stralen. Blijkbaar kon ze het nieuws niet meer voor zich houden tot ze in de bijkeuken waren, want nog op het portaal flapte ze eruit: "Isaac en ik gaan trouwen!"

Hermelien keek haar verrast, maar blij aan. Mevrouw Jansen trok haar handschoen uit en liet een eenvoudige ring met een glinsterende steen aan haar ringvinger zien.

"Helena!" riep Hermelien opgewonden uit. "Dat is fantastisch nieuws!"

Dit keer was het haar beurt om mevrouw Jansen in haar armen te nemen. Mevrouw Jansen glunderde, maar ze rilde van de koude en ging verder naar de voordeur. "We kunnen in de bijkeuken bijpraten," zei ze, ze kon er duidelijk niet mee wachten om meer details te verklappen. "We hebben het gepland voor tijdens de zomervakantie, want Scorpius wilde er absoluut bijzijn. Ik ben al bij m'n zus geweest om al eens te gaan kijken voor een trouwkleed, en ik heb al heel mooie jurken gezien, Hermelien. Misschien kan of wil je me ook helpen?"

"Graag, Helena," zei Hermelien oprecht. "En ik wil dolgraag met je bijpraten, maar eerst moet ik met –," ze viel stil, maar mevrouw Jansen begreep wat ze wilde zeggen. Ze keek haar ernstig aan.

"Ja, natuurlijk," zei ze met een vastberaden knikje. "Natuurlijk wil je dat eerst doen. We hebben nog genoeg tijd om te praten, nietwaar? Of –," even keek mevrouw Jansen haar aarzelend aan. "Of blijf je hier niet langer?"

Hermelien beet op haar lip. "Ik – ik weet het nog niet, Helena. Ik hoop van wel. Maar is hij – is hij hier?"

Tot haar opluchting knikte mevrouw Jansen. "Hij zit in de balzaal. Daar kan je hem vinden."

"Bedankt, Helena," zei Hermelien zacht. Het nerveuze gevoel dat ze aan de poort had gehad kwam weer in haar op. Mevrouw Jansen keek haar met een bemoedigende glimlach aan en opende de voordeur. Vrijwel meteen hoorden ze de muziek die Hermelien zo goed had leren kennen tijdens haar afwezigheid: _The Atlas March_. Even leek het alsof iemand het pianostuk op haar plaat had opgezet, maar toen besefte ze dat het live werd gespeeld. Mevrouw Jansen zuchtte zachtjes. "Hij is dat al de hele namiddag aan het spelen. Erg mooi hoor, begrijp me niet verkeerd, maar – ," mevrouw Jansen keek haar met een ietwat scheve glimlach aan, zag de gelukkige uitdrukking op haar gezicht en mompelde toen: "Ga er maar heen, Hermelien."

Hermelien haalde diep adem, ze voelde haar hart in haar keel bonken en volgde het geluid doorheen de gang naar de balzaal. Terwijl ze naar de noten van het pianostuk luisterde, vielen de puzzelstukjes in elkaar. De reden waarom ze in het najaar voelde alsof het niet meer helemaal klopte wanneer ze het _Cloud Atlas Sextet_ hoorde. Onwillekeurig kwam een citaat van de film in haar op: _Ik geloof dat de Dood slechts een deur is. Wanneer de deur sluit, zal een andere open gaan. Als ik geloofde in een hemel, zou ik me voorstellen dat er een deur zou openen en achter die deur, zou ik hem vinden._

Alleen was die _hem_ voor haar niet meer Ron, maar de man die zich nu in de balzaal bevond. De man waardoor er een verschuiving in het verhaal had plaatsgevonden. Ze wist nu dat ze echt op de juiste plek was, bij de man met wie ze de rest van haar leven wilde doorbrengen.

Toen ze voor de deur naar de balzaal stond en het besef tot haar doordrong dat ze hem eindelijk weer zou zien, haalde ze diep adem. Zachtjes opende ze de deur en bleef ze op de drempel staan.

Daar zat de man waar ze zoveel van hield en die ze zo had gemist. Het had haar meer dan een half jaar gekost om het te realiseren, maar ze wist nu dat ze nooit meer van hem weg wilde.

Hij zat gebogen over de vleugelpiano, zijn vingers vlogen over het klavier en produceerden de mooie klanken van _The Atlas March_. In het afgelopen jaar moet hij vaak naar haar elpee hebben geluisterd, misschien had hij dat wel gedaan toen hij zich op haar slaapkamer terugtrok. Ze herinnerde zich de brief van Scorpius en besefte dat hij hier naar moet hebben geluisterd, net zoals zijzelf steeds vaker naar dat pianostuk had geluisterd bij haar thuis. Dit overtuigde haar er nog meer van dat ze op de juiste plaats was: dat ze beiden – totaal onwetend van elkaar – naar hetzelfde pianostuk hadden zitten luisteren als een vorm van troost. Niet naar het _Cloud Atlas Sextet_ zelf, maar naar het stuk op de achterkant van de elpee. Het stuk dat nu echt over hen ging. Hij had het zichzelf blijkbaar aangeleerd, misschien was dat wel zijn manier om met alles om te kunnen gaan.

Haar hart bonsde in haar keel en de vlinders vlogen doorheen haar buik – een gevoel dat ze al een hele lange tijd niet meer had gehad – terwijl ze naar de piano toe liep. Draco zat met z'n rug naar haar toe, hij hoorde haar helemaal niet aankomen, zo sterk ging hij op in zijn eigen spel. Hij schrok dan ook ontzettend en brak het stuk abrupt af toen Hermelien door z'n haren streek en fluisterde: "Draco."

Even bleef hij stokstijf zitten, ze zag hoe hij diep in – en uitademde. "Nee, dit kan niet," mompelde hij, nog altijd met zijn rug naar haar toe. "Dit is niet echt," wat haar deed glimlachen. Ze voelde zich zo goed om zijn stem eindelijk weer te kunnen horen.

Ze streek nogmaals door zijn haren en fluisterde: "Dit is wel echt, Draco."

Eindelijk draaide hij zich om en staarde hij haar ietwat verwonderd en verbaasd aan. Een beetje wankel op zijn benen stond hij recht. Hij strekte z'n hand naar haar uit en raakte haar gezicht aan. Pas toen leek hij echt te geloven dat ze voor hem stond. Zijn ogen begonnen te glanzen, moeizaam stootte hij "Hermelien!" uit, voordat hij haar in z'n armen nam en haar stevig omhelsde, alsof hij bang was dat hij haar opnieuw zou kwijtraken. Hij leek echt wel die angst te hebben, want in haar haren fluisterde hij met een trilling in zijn stem: "B-blijf je? Blijf je hier?"

"Ja, Draco," fluisterde ze zacht, ze wist dat dit het enige juiste antwoord was. "Ja, ik blijf hier."

Tot haar verbazing begon zijn lichaam te schokken, zijn handen streken door haar haren en met een verstikte stem mompelde hij: "Oh, H-Hermelien. Ik – ik heb je zo gemist! Ik – ik was zo bang dat je me niet meer wilde."

Ze trok zich uit zijn armen terug en keek naar hem op. Ze reikte met haar hand naar zijn wang en veegde een traan weg. Op een zachte toon zei ze: "Ik zou nooit meer zonder je kunnen, Draco Malfidus. Ik hou van je," waarna ze op haar tenen ging staan en z'n lippen na zo'n lange tijd weer kuste.

* * *

 **Wacht wacht, het is nog niet helemaal gedaan :p.**


	80. Epiloog

**En dan gooien we er ook nog maar meteen de epiloog tegenaan :p.**

* * *

 **Epiloog**

Ze stonden met z'n drieën op perron 9 3/4e, Scorpius zou naar zijn tweede jaar op Zweinstein gaan. De hele autorit was hij enorm opgewonden geweest dat hij dit jaar eindelijk kon meedingen naar een plaats in het zwerkbalteam van zijn afdeling. Zelfs op het perron wilde hij z'n bezem niet loslaten en was hij samen met Leo de tactieken aan het overlopen hoe ze de meeste kans op slagen zouden krijgen. Victoria stond naast hen, aan de hand van haar moeder en vroeg zich luidop af of ze het jaar daarop net als haar broer in Ravenklauw zou worden gesorteerd.

Draco porde Hermelien in haar zij en knikte naar een plaats iets verderop het perron, waar net Harry, Ginny en de kinderen tevoorschijn waren gekomen. Hermelien zwaaide met een grote glimlach op haar gezicht naar hen. Zelfs Scorpius zwaaide naar James, die terugzwaaide, ook al zat hij in Griffoendor, terwijl Scorpius in het rivaliserende Zwadderich zat.

Het was vijf voor elf, de hutkoffers, huisdieren en andere spulletjes – buiten Scorpius' bezem, die hij weigerde los te laten – werden in een lege wagon gestapeld. James nam afscheid van zijn ouders, broertje en zusje, zei dag tegen Hermelien en ging op zoek naar zijn vrienden.  
Scorpius aarzelde eventjes voordat hij Leo volgde naar de wagon. Hij gaf een snelle knuffel aan z'n vader en aan Hermelien, zwaaide naar z'n tante, nonkel en nichtje en stapte ook in toen het fluitsignaal ging. Vrijwel meteen liep hij echter naar het kleine raam van de wagon en opende dat.

"Hermelien!" riep hij haar toe, terwijl de Zweinsteinexpress langzaamaan en met veel lawaai in beweging kwam. Scorpius begon steeds luider te roepen. "Wel wachten tot ik weer thuis ben hé! Of laat me tenminste iets op tijd horen!"

Hermelien keek met een lachje naar Draco op en riep terug: "Ik zal m'n best doen, Scorpius."

De jongen stak zijn duim op, Hermelien hoorde hoe Draco grinnikte. Hij had z'n arm om haar schouders geslagen en beide bleven zwaaien tot de trein de bocht om was verdwenen. Toen ze vertrokken van perron 9 3/4e om samen met Daphne, Stephen en de Potters iets te gaan drinken, kromp Hermelien ineens in elkaar. Draco keek haar gealarmeerd aan, maar ze glimlachte geruststellend. Ze nam zijn hand vast en legde die op haar buik.

"Ze is alleen maar hevig aan het schoppen, Draco," zei ze. "Ik denk dat ze haar grote broer nu al mist."

"Oh, dus nu gaat het een meisje worden?" vroeg Draco met een plagerige grijns op zijn gezicht. "Zeker dat het geen jongen is? Ik herinner me nog dat je dat gisteren zei."

Hermelien petste hem op z'n hand en lachte. "Nee, dit keer ben ik er echt wel van overtuigd dat het een meisje zal zijn."

"Hmm, en ik had net potten blauwe verf gekocht," zei Draco met een lachje, waarna hij Hermelien een kus op haar hand gaf en ze naar de uitgang van het lawaaierige Kings Cross liepen. Draco sloeg zijn arm weer om haar schouders.

"Ik kan niet wachten tot ze er is, Hermelien," mompelde hij zachtjes. Met een glimlach om haar mond en een ontzettend gevoel van geluk dat door haar lichaam stroomde, drukte Hermelien zich dichter tegen Draco aan.

"Ik ook niet, Draco. Ik ook niet."

Einde.

* * *

 **En dat was het!  
Ik hoop dat jullie het verhaal leuk vonden om te lezen, voor mij was het alleszins een plezier om dit te schrijven :D.  
Ik ben ondertussen al bezig aan een parallel verhaal, maar dat gaat nog even duren vooraleer ik dat hier ga posten (zolang het maar niet weer 5 jaar gaat duren... :p).**

 **Bedankt om dit verhaal te lezen en voor de reacties (altijd erg leuk om te krijgen!).**


End file.
